Soul Evolution System
by drack2121.ij
Summary: Reborn as Alexander Ilios Apeiro in another world "Gaia" by an unknown entity will have to embark on an adventure to develop in this new world and have a place to belong. He will have as support a system that will allow to travel between worlds to be stronger and to maintain his happiness and freedom. The plot is a multiverse. Chapter 1-20 Gaia(Original) Chapter 21-? HOTD
1. Alexander Ilio Apeiro Edited

With 28 years of life going with the flow of society, I can honestly say that I didn't have a bad life. My childhood and school life was normal, I had no family problems, I even went to a university and got a degree, allowing me to have more opportunities and greater skills in the working world and thus, I became independent.

My love life wasn't that colorful, but since my appearance was presentable and I wasn't antisocial, I got to be with several girls.

I'm not really complaining about how I lived, but humans are complicated, the more they have then more want, that is our nature and I am no exception. To put it simply, was not satisfied with my life.

With all that I have said you will ask, why? ... well, it just felt like my life is being controlled, If I want a good life I must follow and obey the rules? Its as if I was following a script and I feel like Im bound to what others call as "destiny". I wanted to break free from those shackles, but not to the point of becoming a terrorist or a criminal. I guess my greatest regret is going with the flow of society

Now you may be wondering why I am speaking in past tense. I can answer you, just as you come into the world suddenly and without your opinion, in the same way, you can also die ... or at least my case is like that.

Or at least ... I think am dead, since I do not feel my body but still have my senses. I expected to wake up a long time ago but it has not happened, so my conclusion is that I somehow died and only exists now as a soul.

"That's right, you have died"

I suddenly heard an imposing voice, a few seconds later, because of the surprise and the shock of the sudden intrusion, by instinct I ask.

"Who are you?"

"You can think of me as a superior existence, something beyond your understanding "

Oooh, it seems that I have run into someone arrogant or great self-esteem ... but if I think of a superior being I can only imagine one.

"So you are a god?"

"I don't think I am arrogant for answering a fact, but from your point of view, you can only see me as a god, and the answer to your question is no is"

The voice, seemed to come from all sides, and strangely I had the feeling that before I heard it, it had finished telling me things. But that voice surprised me by what he said.

Damn, he can read the mind, if I had known that I wouldn't think about rude things. Now I have to wait to see if he would get angry and erase my existence... then, for the fear that he would lose his patience I continue talking.

"You are not god? "

He already told me that, but I can't help asking again because I ran out of ideas with whom or what the voice might be. Besides, I wanted him to forget my thoughts about how arrogant he was.

"I will not get angry about that, I won't be bothered by something as trivial as that, especially if it came from an inferior existence, because if I did, then I would be putting you at my level or in a nearby one. And answering your question again, I am not the god that you know of, gods are only beings that are on the top of the rank in their worlds."

... That is offensive, but I put that aside because of the shock his words caused me.

"So what are you?"

My curiosity led me to continue asking questions, his way of addressing himself seemed like he was above the gods, but is that possible?

"It would be difficult to explain it to you because of your limited understanding, but if we put it in an example, let's say that plant and animal life are sentient beings. Above them would be the regular sentient beings which are the same as humans. Above these are the gods, superior beings.

Higher than gods are the laws of the world, although they cannot be called as beings...

Overcoming the previous ones are the beings that can break the laws of the world, or even create their own worlds and interact with other planes using their power. Let's call them as primordial gods of origin. And finally, my existence, who can see and know everything from an infinity of worlds"

" haaa..."

That is a lot of information to digest, I don't know what to think. Though I died and this was not a dream, I can only accept all his dialogue as something that came out of one. My mouth could only gesture that sound ... but I have no mouth ... Is this is how ghosts feel?.

"So, what does an exalted existence want from someone like me?"

I had to keep getting information because this was the only way to give sense and reason to what's happening. After my mind managed to calm down I ask a new question.

"As you can think, your existence is inconsequential for me. You can take this as having bad luck or good luck, decide it in the future. The reason why I summon you here is simple, seeing others take individuals out of their worlds and putting them in other worlds while giving certain objectives and some of their power just to see how things developed.

I was curious to see what would happened if I did the same action. You can think of this as a way venting my boredom, but don't worry I won't ask you to do something like defeating a demon lord or saving a world from a catastrophe.

Just live your life with the power that I will give you and do whatever you want, if want to help the demon lord dominate the world or save only yourself during the catastrophe is your decision."

It seems that I will become one of those people who transmigrated to another world!

A part of me could not help feeling excited since one of the hobbies I had during my previous life was manga, anime and video games. Though I wasn't at the level of collecting figures… Now I just have to see what kind of world he would send me to, he also said something about giving me a power ... I hope it is at the level of the main characters in those stories? Well, just having one and a good life would be fine.

"Which world will I go to? Or can I choose? And what will my power be?"

I asked, my voice was trembling, it was inevitable to feel excited. This will be a new beginning, a new opportunity where I could correct the regrets of my past life. I had no idea what it would be like, but what I was sure was that I wouldn't allow something to restrict me, be it society or the world in which I will arrive.

"It is a bit different from what you are thinking, since the reach I have to the worlds are not few, but it is almost infinite.

So if I sent you to one of those worlds, it would just feel like a simple blink for me, it wouldn't fulfill the purpose for which I brought you.

You will go to a higher world as a base and from there, you will move to others"

"Ha…"

"As for your power, it is better that you develop it to your preferences and opportunities. If I granted you a power greater than what you can bear at your level, your soul would burst"

Before even letting me ask the questions about the doubts I had, felt something being embedded inside me, it's as if I was being burned and then suddenly, I heard another voice inside my head.

[Integrating soul evolution system in the soul of the host 0% ... 3% ...]

It sounded robotic and without feeling, and from what it said, it seems something is being installed in my soul.

"Explaining the powers you can receive and which you are fit to use would take me a very long time because the options are innumerable, so it is easier to integrate another existence into you which would take a role similar to that of an assistant while also being connected to me"

"Are you going to spy to me?"

[14% ... 20% ... 27% ... 33%]

I could not help showing my distaste for how he does things, he calls it assistant, but how do I know that it is not something to monitor me? Knowing that I would have someone or something watching me every second was not pleasant. I don't want to make my life a reality show.

"You don't have to worry, I won't interfere in your life, moreover, even without the system I cannot avoid seeing everything you do. The knowledge of all events in the infinity of worlds comes naturally to me. I will not judge the things that you carry out as good or bad for these things are meaningless, I will only care about the development of your story. Just take it as if someone is reading your biography"

[45% ... 58% ... 66% ... 79%]

Damn, I forgot he could read minds ... Also, every time he speaks I feel more insignificant ... it is spiritually and mentally exhausting. If he continues to be like this, I will wish to be reincarnated as plankton...

"The system is autonomous, it will be governed by the rules that I have given it. After this I will not intervene, I will not monitor you, it will only be you and the system from the moment you step on the upper world, even if you put yourself in dangerous situations you will have to manage that for yourself, do not expect me to save you. If you die, you can only blame your own incompetence and ineptitude"

" Haa ..."

[83% ... 91% ... 97% ... 100%]

I could only express that at the end of his long speech

I feel really insignificant now. I want to hate him but he doesn't even speak with the intention of offending me. What he thinks of me is without malice and that only makes me more uncomfortable. I imagine that this is what a laboratory rat feels, its existence is inconsequential, and what matters is its purpose.

[Beep]

Suddenly a robotic tone resounded throughout my head

[Host specifications required]

[First name…]

After the system finishes whatever it was doing, it speaks.

First name? What does it mean by that? Does it want me to give a name for it?

[It is necessary for the host to enter a name to identify himself as the user]

Then the voice explains...

Great, another one that can read my thoughts ... as if I didn't have enough. Well, a name ... I should start with a new one as a determination to change my regrets from my previous life. But which would be good ... a powerful or influential name ... Arturo ... Cesar ... Achilles ... David ... Alexander ... mmm. After thinking of several names I pick one.

"Alexander"

[Beep]

[Alexander registered]

[Now enter a last name please]

Another problem ... if I use the previous name from my world, I would feel something uncomfortable, also I think that it should be original, I don't want to become a replica of some character. After a few minutes of consideration, I decided.

"My last name will be Ilios Apeiro"

[Beep]

[ Ilios Apeiro registered]

[Starting choice of physical characteristics of the new body]

[Select gender]

"Male"

I don't have to think about this, rather why does it even ask? Right, I don't have a body now, but anyway it should be able to identify that by my mentality.

[Provide a base for physical characteristics]

... I think that if you give someone the option, no one would choose to be ugly. And what does it mean by "base"? Can it be modified later? Besides, defining part by part would be cumbersome...

[Beep]

[Alexander, can you give me a mental image to capture a base form]

That helps a lot ... but now who would I like to look like ... personally, Sephiroth looks the coolest. Then the image of him formed in my mind.

[Beep]

[Analyzing image ... Showing the host and waiting for confirmation]

Suddenly a clear 3D image of Sephiroth appeared in my mind with more details than had imagined on my own. It was very realistic ... I don't know if wanting an appearance like this is considered vanity? I think the majority would like a handsome face, if not… plastic surgeons wouldn't exist in my old world.

But I think that being the same as Sephiroth would feel somewhat unreal and out of place each time I would look at my reflection ... let's change it a bit so that I can be comfortable with this appearance.

"Put scarlet hair and golden eyes"

At the end of the sentence, the 3D image was modified as my orders requested.

[Beep]

[Physical characterization of the user performed]

[Confirmation Y / N]

As if it understood what I wanted all the changes were done and system asked. I confirm in my mind and the 3D image of a Sephiroth with intense scarlet hair and bright golden eyes gradually faded and disappeared.

[Beep]

[Set system assistant features]

[Gender: Male / Female]

"Hee?…"

Can I also modify the system? I thought it would be something predetermined. Well, it's not bad to have my preferences.

"Female"

The last thing I want is the voice of a man who accompanies me all my life inside my head. A female presence is better ... although I want to be spared by the comments that I have a female mind trapped inside a man's body.

[Beep]

[Choose one of the following personalities:]

Friendly Irritable Idle Proud

.

.

.

Tsundere

Yandere

.

.

.

Then a long list of options was deployed, some of which seemed a bit crazy to me ... in fact, there was the option for the system's personality to be crazy. Seeing it caused me to feel a chill down my spine. That would be suicidal ... no, suicidal is also a personality on the list, unless someone wanted to kill himself choosing it that. I don't see the reason why they bothered for a second life. I wonder if this is a kind of joke? For my part will go for the safe option, I selected several options.

"Kind, understanding and guiding"

[Beep]

[Choose the tone of voice]

Like the previous one, I was shown another great list. I chose what seemed best to me and her voice ended up sounding sensual and very pleasant to the ears. I certainly wouldn't mind talking to her all day just to enjoy her melodious voice.

[Beep]

[Implementing ... initial parameters completed]

[Please wait until arrival in the upper world to execute the corresponding commands]

"It seems to be over, then if there is nothing else I will send you to begin your journey through the new world that awaits you"

The first voice I heard in this place suddenly sounded again. I had completely forgotten him because I was concentrated on the system configuration process.

"Then this should be the farewell since we will not see each other again. May I know the name of the one who gave me this opportunity?"

"... Cross"

With those words my conscience began to fade and I lost my senses, it was a little scary as I was only an astral form, it seemed as if I was slowly disappearing.

Even while afraid, I was excited for this new life that was granted to me. I wanted to wake up quickly to start this trip and enjoy it completely without leaving a single regret once my final moments arrived. I intended to die this time with a satisfied smile for everything I did. And maybe, just maybe, meet Cross again and ask if he found my life interesting.

"I hope your story would be entertaining… Don't let me down Alexander Ilios Apeiro"

-  
Written by:  
Drack

Edited by:  
Vyrphax

Hello everyone!

I talk with Vyrphax and he tell me that he will try to edit at less one of the previous chapters. So both of us only ask for a little the patience until can reach the ahead chapters to edit these, thanks for the comprension.

Thanks to everyone for your support and reading SES, now there are 25 people who support the novel. Remember to visit my (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) so this novel can continue, no matter the amount of contribution Alexander and I will be very grateful and you will have the benefit of being able to read the chapters before the others.

Drack21  
Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

Also if you can go to the page of the novel and give a like there, I appreciated it.

System-evolution-of-soul-101129721342560/?view_public_for=101129721342560

Thanks for reading SES, see you in the next chapter.


	2. Aurora

[Alexander, the recreation of your body will start soon, I recommend choosing a younger age than the one shown in the image, preferably between 12 to 13 year old, since it's the period in which a human body usually adapts to growth changes]

The pleasant voice that I set for the system was heard in the dark, well, it seems I am about to step on the new world, if I'm not already there. What the system said seemed reasonable to me, it would be undoubtedly strange and the sudden change would cause me a sense of incongruity, adapting to the development of a new body growing over time should be better. Although I admit that it would not be totally enjoyable to experience puberty again.

"Okay, let's set it at 12yo"

Without knowing how much time passed since I answered, (it could be seconds or hours) it was difficult to distinguish the passage of time in a state in which only my mind worked. Suddenly, I had the sensation of a light gust of fresh wind crashing into my skin, instinctively opening my eyes.

By squinting to adapt to the light, I bring my right hand forward to block the sunlight, observing my own fingers I give the order in my brain to close and open my fist to confirm that it is my body while visualizing the movements. As I expected, it was a bit strange, I noticed that my point of view it's a lot lower than the previous one, and that my red hair was against my back.

[Welcome to Gaia Alexander, for now you should first look your status to start with the basic explanation]

"Status?... Ok"

Things will be like video games for what it looks like; well it's not that I'm complaining, it's interesting in its own way. So, how do I see my status? Do I have to say it, think it, or make a sign with my hands? Then I look for a way to display my status.

[Status]

Name: Alexander Ilios Apeiro  
Race: Human  
Age: 12 years old  
Level 1  
Soul Level: 1

Hp: 100/100 Source energy (SE): 0

Strength: J  
Resistance: J  
Dexterity: J  
Intelligence: I  
Agility: J  
Magic: (-)

[Skills]

[Innate]

[Will of the Worlds-I] [Soul of the Emperor-J] [Blessing of Origin-SSS]  
[Inter-dimensional Inventory -SS] [Evaluation-SSS] [Fire Immunity-S]

[Assimilated]

[Magic]:

[ Multi- Elementary affinity (Sealed)] [Wings of the Sun (Sealed)]

[Developing]:

[Luck-S] [Charm-C]

Wives: 0 Lovers: 0 Followers: 0 Summons: 0  
Gold: 0 Crystals : 0  
Current world: Gaia (Upper World)

Suddenly a great variety of information was introduced into my head confusing me a lot, it wasn't until everything was processed in detail that I was able to organize it in my mind, making a bit of sense, although I did not know if the values were good or bad. But assuming that I am just starting should be the lowest ...

I still had doubts about some things so I decided to consult them with the system to solve them.

"Previously I have heard that this world is a superior one, what does that mean? What is the difference whit the one I was before?"

[All worlds are graded by levels as follows:  
1-3 Low Level Worlds  
4-6 Middle Level Worlds  
7-9 High Level Worlds  
Above these are the superior worlds. Why they are classified in this way is a simple matter, first of all, it is because of the level of soul in which allows the soul of the individual to grow, in addition to its extension, resources, energy (mana, ki , Chakra ), beings that inhabit it , etc…]

"Soul level?"

Another of my doubts, I noticed in my status that I had a level 1 soul, can the soul become stronger? I thought it was something like our deepest and most basic existence, which allowed us to have an ego, not something that could be quantified.

[Each sentient being has his soul, the strength of the soul is also valued by levels, the higher the stronger the individual will be and the harder it will be for him to die. Although not accurate, to understand soul levels would easily be:  
1-4 Mortal  
5-7 Divine  
8-9 Primordial  
You can interpret the level of existence in that way, but there can be exceptions or irregular people. In addition, within each level there would be sub-levels, but just keep this in mind for now. The important thing is that you must understand that if you want to become stronger you have to have a high soul level]

"So you mean that the soul level can be strengthened and isn't it something that remains the same for the rest of life?"

[Yes, a level 1 soul is the beginning of a being that develops wisdom and usually the physical level of the person has a limit of 100 in this and unless it increases it will remain stagnant]

"So I'm only limited to level 100 and if I want to be stronger, I need to raise my soul level to 2?"

[Right, but it would be much easier for you to level your soul than a normal person in this world, the first reason for this would be your new body, but you will discover the difference when you get more used to it. The second reason is that because of the resources that will be at your disposal from the system, it will be like having multi- universes for you alone]

"And how do I increase the level normally?"

No doubt the system would be a great help, but as they say, there is no free lunch in the world, it must have a price, if it cost nothing then Cross could had made me the strongest person in this world. So I should also strive to increase it like everyone else.

[The level of the soul depends a lot on the mental state of the individual. For example, overcoming challenges the person can go through a spiritual transformation that will make him grow mentally, having firm ideologies also helps, of course there are also objects or natural areas that provide reinforcements to the soul. Anyway, you have a variety of options to do it]

Well, I should focus on that, if I want to be totally free I must be among the strongest, otherwise I will surely be suppressed by other people.

[Beep]

[Mission / Main "The beginning of the journey"

Every adventure begins with the first step, opening new paths to walk and move forward to achieve the desired objectives.

Requirements: Take a step in the world of Gaia

Reward: 100x Crystal  
1,000x Gold  
1x Beginner Package  
1x Scroll Skill -J  
1x Lizard Skin Armor -J

Mission completed: Rating: A

Additional reward earned: 100x Crystals  
1,000x Gold  
1x Weapon ticket -I]

An unexpected notification rang in my mind when I start walking with my right foot, I was a little baffled because I thought the system had a female voice, but it had returned to the robotic tone from the first time. Noticing my doubts, the system this time switched back to the sensual intonation she had spoken previously.

[That was the system interface, it will only give you notifications, it will not interact with you in any other way. You can say that it does not have intelligence, I am the one who will help you on your trip and if you ask yourself, yes I do have a thought of process]

I did not expect that, but in this way it can be confusing to refer to two different subjects as a system. I think it is better for the female voice system to have a name by which to call it, or rather I have not asked if it has one.

[I don't have a name assigned, but if it makes things easier for you, please give me one. Certainly it is uncomfortable to be called the same as something without intelligence]

Now she put me in a difficult situation, I have to think about it since it will be her name from now on. It doesn't feel right thinking of any random name and believing that you can change it later conveniently, mmm ...

After thinking about it for a few minutes, I chose one that represented a beautiful natural event and it didn't sound bad.

"OK, from now on you will be Aurora"

[Thanks Alexander, it's a nice name, I really liked fufufu …]

"It's good that you liked Aurora"

This solves the problem, now let's see the objects that I receive when completing the mission, although more than a mission is like the help you get when completing the tutorial of a game, with the difference that I have not done anything, anyway is a benefit well received.

"Aurora I don't see the objects of the reward appear, where are they? "

[Every time you finish a mission they will automatically enter your inter-dimensional inventory, you can find them there]

I guessed as much, but it's not bad to confirm it. When I thought about wanting to use the inventory, I felt a large space divided into small slots, somehow I knew if they contained something inside and if it did, I visualized an image of what it was.

So deciding to try it, I wanted to take a crystal from within one of the slots in which the 200 crystals were, in an instant I realized by the weight of the object that materialized in my right hand, it had an appearance of a white quartz not so crystalline about 3cm long and 1cm wide in the shape of a rhombus. Intrigued by his use surprisingly its information appeared in my head.

[Crystal:  
Crystallization of the natural energies of the worlds, normally found in areas with high energy rates or formed inside creatures]

I think this must be my evaluation skill working and wanting to confirm my ability and objects, I continue taking them out of the inventory to identify them.

[Gold:  
Gaia World Currency ]

[Beginner Package:  
Contains the basics to perform explorations: 10x Resistance Pills  
3x Simple clothes changes  
3x Underwear  
1x Mirror  
1x knife-J  
1X Canteen-F  
1x Flint  
1x sleeping bag  
10x Potions Hp-J]

When taking out the beginner's package it was like a small box which shone and became several objects. I honestly don't find the logic behind this.

[Skill Ticket-J  
Activate to redeem for a skill of the same level in the system store]

[Weapon Ticket-I  
Activate to redeem a weapon of the same level in the system store]

[Lizard skin armor-J  
Chest protector, can guard against bumps and cuts to a certain level]

[knife-J  
Simple knife for exploration with moderate edge, ideal for stabbing causing great damage to the target]

[Canteen-F  
it stores a quantity of 1000 liters of water in an internal dimensional space, it has the function of creating water from the atmosphere and purify it. Requires one crystal per use]

Some objects were too simple that by activating the evaluation skill you only get things like clothes in the case of simple clothes and underwear. And others only said things that I already expected as in the case of the potions that were to restore health or the resistance pill for a meal replacement.

All seemed useful in some way, what bothered me was that the best was a canteen ... the only exception was the mirror, I began to think that the system considered me a vain person and tried to satisfy my desire ...

But when I used it, it caused me three surprises, the first one, although thinking about it, this is logical and I should have noticed it from the beginning, I was completely naked. The second that almost made me spit blood, was that my appearance was quite feminine. Imagine Sephiroth, although whit a refined appearance he is still quite manly in my point of view, with a toned musculature, Adam's apple and a male face, but that is because he already has the body of a fully developed adult man.

On the other hand, my body that has a rather delicate appearance, milky white skin and long hair that touches my back and a 12-year-old body that is just beginning its development ... I have to admit it if I saw such a person I can only see it as a Beautiful young woman with a very promising future ahead.

I look the reflection in the mirror, almost instinctively lower my look slowly, in the process I pray to all the gods I know, I remember perfectly choosing male as a gender. I was practically sweating and my fear grew when my gaze passed over my navel, but I had to confirm it, so I continued towards my crotch to see what was there.

" Wooh "

And this was the reason for my third surprise, although it was gratifying on this occasion or at least I think so ... yes, I still have the same package that all men have, it was a great relief, I almost wanted to kneel and thank all the gods for hearing my prayers.

The only thing that prevented me from that was the astonishment that caused me to see him ... honestly, is that the thing a 12-year-old boy should have? ... he is quite large ... and it is in his calm and asleep state, as it will be when he is furious?

I didn't know that Sephiroth was so well endowed ... it will certainly become a heavyweight when I completely become an adult.

With this thought I could tolerate the current aspect of the image in the mirror, I just have to wait to grow a little ... I should also pay attention to it by training my body.

[Although I don't know what Sephiroth would be like, that part of you is the result of not specifying the parameters for the formation of your body, the option most desired by people in your world was set as default ]

" uh ... well, whatever, as I thought about this at first I think, it's not a bad thing and should be fine not to worry about it. Also, its function won't come into play until after a few years, I'll think about it when the time comes"

While I was talking to Aurora, I started dressing, I didn't have the fetish to exhibit myself, although I could surely walk around with pride with my head high, that would only cause me problems with a certain group of perverts and I can't be so optimistic thinking that this world doesn't have them.

What can I say, the clothes were not bad or uncomfortable, as the name implies they were simple, something you regularly wear. With the equipment on, I put the rest that are not useful for now in the inventory.

"Well, from here on it will be our beginning, please take care of me from now on Aurora, I tend to be a little careless and inexperienced, I will have to count on you for many things Aurora"

[ Fufufu ... Leave it to my Alexander, let's work hard and reach greater heights together, we have many things ahead of us but surely we can overcome them]

Written by:

Drack

Edited by:

XArezzX


	3. Subjugation of monsters (Part 1)

"What should we do first Aurora?"

While asking, I examined the environment, because of the appearance of my surroundings it seems to be a forest, not so dense because the sunlight easily reaches the ground or it may also be that it is on the edge of it.

Because of the position of the sun, I guess it is early in the morning, probably around 10am. For now, I'm not seeing any difference from my previous world, as there is still only one sun, the gravity seems to be equal to Earth and I'm not experiencing any discomfort from the atmosphere. My new body may also be adapting to the environment...

[Beep]

[Mission / Principal] "Goblin subjugation"

They are creatures considered plagues in most of the worlds, exterminating those who are in your way is a custom to prevent them from increasing their numbers too much, since in considerable quantity they can decimate small towns.

Objective: Kill a goblin monster for the first time

Reward: 100x Crystals  
1,000x Gold  
System function unlocked: Map  
System function unlocked: Store

Failure Condition: Death of the user.

Time limit: 2 Hrs.]

[It seems that you already have a goal to accomplish. Although a goblin is a low level monster, in your current state it could be a challenge. It's a monster almost your current height, can throw stones or use rudimentary tools to attack. Individually they cannot be considered to be a treat for an adventurer with some experience, the problem is that they act in a group and for your appearance you would surely prefer to die than fall into their hands]

Listening to Aurora's explanation, I concentrated so as not to lose any detail, but when I get to the last part, my face became more and more pale after every word, I felt that the blood was going to my feet and also a chill ran through my spine. I remember that certainly in the fantasy stories in my world they were little perverted monsters and bastards, who captured women to use them as a breeding instrument. Just thinking about it, I squeezed my buttocks by reflex, without a doubt death was a better choise in my opinion.

Although I felt that my legs were shaking, and not for fear of death, I decided to prepare myself as best I could. I took out the [Weapon Ticketl-I] to use it, by putting it in my hand and thinking about using it, a couple of options appeared in my mind like the type of weapon that I wanted.

Thinking about which weapon to use were the option that caught my attention with the spear, sword and bow, I think these would be the most common and easy to use. The first, although it allowed me to attack at a medium range, its length with the size of my body would be disproportionate or it would not make much difference that a sword losing its greatest advantage. The sword also had similar problems, also adding the fact that I have zero experience in combat would make things difficult for me, because the first problem could be solved with a short sword to make it suitable for my size, for the second problem I could do nothing. As for the bow, my experience with it was 0, and without arrows it became almost useless. Its advantage was the long range with which he would avoid the danger to a greater extent and if things got difficult I could easily escape.

Reason told me that the bow was the best option, the safest. It is not considered coward choosing it to fight with, since a certain degree of skill was required to take advantage of it. It was a respectable weapon, but the problem is that I don't possess that ability, I have never taken one in my hands and with less than 3 hours I don't think I can practice enough to hit the target ... also, a part of me believed that the determination from a while back would be a lie for putting me in a safe place. Yes, I did not regret not being able to use a bow and certainly my thoughts about that I should have taken some classes in my original world just because it was always better to know than to not know how to, were also whiteout regret... it was that. Clenching my teeth I select the option of short sword and single edge.

The scroll in my hands shone and when the parchment disappeared it was gone and it was replaced it with a short sword. I quickly use evaluation to identify it.

[Black Moon-I]  
a single-edged Short Sword, very sharp. It was created from black metal bathed in moonlight for years. Its bright black shine is the creator's desire to resemble the glow of the moon.

Skills: [Quick Cut-I] [Durandal-I]

Now let's move on to [Skill Ticket -J], it would be great if I could get the swordsman skill, but unfortunately it seems to be a development skill and this scroll doesn't seem to be able to grant it.

After looking at the list of skills for a while, two of them caught my attention, they looked simple enough and good for the situation I was about to face.

[Light Feet-J]  
Passive:  
Increase agility and dexterity in feet movement to avoid attacks and put yourself in a good position to counterattack.

[J-Charge]  
Active:  
After use charge in straight line whit great speed and force.

This time I will have to choose something that will give me a better way to survive in a fight by avoiding being hurt. It is useless to have powerful skills if I collapse with a simple attack.

Having made preparations with everything I had available I began to walk in the forest in search of the first enemy in this world. With the sword [black moon] tied to the left on my waist and the [knife] in the center in my chest with straps that were included I continued walking forward.

There were left 1:40 minutes to complete the mission and I was a little nervous, I don't want to start with the wrong foot and fail to start my adventure in this world, I'm worried that I had no experience fighting let alone killing something, I haven't even killed a chicken in my world. But I was motivated that by doing so I could unlock system functions that would be of great help, giving me another reason not to fail and although Aurora told me that system functions would appear again in other missions if I could not complete this one, it would take time and they will surely be of a greater difficulty.

The most important thing is that if I try to do only things that are in my comfort zone the level of my soul would grow very slowly. Aurora did not mention it, but could have the idea that the challenges between more difficult and more pressure reciprocally caused me to advance in the soul faster, being this way, in moments of life and dead the development suffered would be exponential.

Seriously, it's just a damn goblin, what can I be afraid of? With caution everything should go well. It can't be that hard right? I just have to find one, cut it and I'll be done. I'll be able to boast about it later ... well, maybe that would be too much, but I can feel proud of it ... no, in no way is worth as little as a single goblin, that should be when I meets bigger goals. Let's leave it in that it is a good cause to exterminate a plague for this world.

I had spent about 30 minutes going into the forest and wandering inside looking for a goblin while encouraging me to avoid restlessness. Suddenly I heard a shriek, I quickly hid behind a tree looking for the origin of the sound, as I could not see anything that produced the sound should be from later on. Trying to control my breathing and putting myself on deck among the trees I advance.

After about 100 meters, I found the origin of the sound and from what I saw my goal too. They were 3 little green men, growling at a wild boar as they surrounded him and threw stones at him to distract him and then approach him and hit him with a thick branch or using his nails and teeth to tear his skin. It did not look like their attacks caused great damage to the wild boar, they probably wanted to tired him out and then finish all the work in one go.

And here I was, starting to worry about not finding a goblin, but some God must have listened to my wishes and sent me three as if saying "Why just settle for one, really that's very easy, I'll send you another 2 more so have fun " While smiling and raised him thumb ... damn, one was enough. Whatever, I should be grateful that it is not a dozen.

Leaving the jokes aside, I should have guess it, if I remember correctly Aurora mentioned that they move in groups, thinking that everything would be in my favor is not correct. But on the other hand it could also be said that my luck was not so bad because they seemed too focused on the wild boar haven't to notice me.

I approached them and when about 10 meters from the one that was closest to me, I drew Black Moon slowly to avoid causing noise due to friction. With the sword in my hand I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly several times to calm myself since my breathing it had accelerated because of my nerves without me realizing.

At the moment when the goblin I was aiming at was completely focused on the wild boar, I ran to the maximum speed that my feet allowed, focusing my vision on his back. As the distance was not much, I reached in a couple of breaths next to him. I moved my hand with the sword horizontally around his neck, looking for the weak point, it was fatal, cutting off a hand or a foot does not kill quickly, his squeal and grunt would have confused me and with two other enemies here could not let it happen. The torso and the head were not good choices either, I didn't want my weapon to get stuck and lose my greatest advantage, now that I think about it I should have tested its edge with something to see how sharp it was, another proof that I didn't thought things clearly. Maybe it was better to take a risk and aim at the chest because there is a chance that I will fail cutting through a smaller area...

" Aaaaaaaah "

All kinds of thoughts passed through my mind during the few seconds it took to bring my sword to the goblin's neck. I screamed to give myself courage and clear my insecurities, I saw the edge of the sword reach the neck of the monster, and due to the sound of my scream turned its head back in the direction of the blade as if it wanted to give me a better angle to cut it.

In an instant the sword pass through from shoulder to shoulder causing my face to lose its color for not getting the feeling of cutting its flesh. Did I fail? While that question formed in my mind my hands moved for another attack, but then I saw a red line form in the goblin's flesh and in the next second the blood emanated from the wound until the pressure was enough to move the head and fall due to gravity.

My hands that moved to attack again instinctively covered my face to prevent the blood gushing like a fountain from falling into my eyes.

[Beep]

[ Mission completed]

After having been bathed in blood I moved to see the other two goblins, which apparently thanks to the fact that they were also surprised, they stood still in their places watching what happened. They were like trees standing without moving, taking advantage of the moment I threw myself towards the second one, after noticing me charge towards him, he let out a loud screech causing the other one to also begin to run against me. But since the wild boar was between them it should take them time to arrive.

I can get the second goblin before the third reaches us. The little green man seeing me approaching more and more closer threw the stone he held in his hand in the direction where I was. I must say that he has good aim since if it continued in the same trajectory he would have hit in my head, but unfortunately for him I was focused on what he was doing, I could deduce the path of the stone and I move my neck to avoid it, although I avoid the direct hit it still rub my temple for the short distance between us.

This was not enough to knock me down of course and coming close to him I make a slash this time diagonally from his right shoulder below his left armpit, I no longer worry because the blade will get stuck this time since I confirm the sharpness with the first goblin a few seconds ago.

In truth, the blade passed through the body of the goblin like a hot knife cutting butter, only a little resistance was transmitted in my hands, almost imperceptible.

Well one remains, it seems that-

[Watch out Alexander !]

Almost at the time as Aurora's warning was heard in my head, I felt a pain in my right calf. It's strange, the third goblin shouldn't be so fast to cover the distance in short time with its speed.  
Clenching my teeth, I turned my head toward the leg that hurts to see the cause of my pain.

" Hahaha ... I really wasn't expecting this, damn pig you should have run when you had the chance"

I wanted to curse the boar more, but with the last goblin running to where we were, I didn't have time for that, so I kept it inside of me.

I held the black moon alone with my left hand and drew the knife with my right. I lifted it over his head high and dropped it with all the force and fury I could gather on the wild boar's skulls until I felt it was all inside it.

The wild boar had to open its mouth to let out a whimper, which I took advantage of to remove my foot from between its teeth, retreating and letting go of the knife which looked like a beautiful ornament on the pig's head.

" Guuoink "

While the wild boar was roaring and I was complaining from the pain the goblin was ready to attack by moving his club in my direction. I quickly interposed the sword of my right hand and take a few steps back trying to avoid it, but the action was stopping because of the pain in my calf. I could only squeeze the black moon and receive the approaching blow.

Unbalanced and receiving a blow with enough force, he managed to deflect my sword and his weapon reached my left shoulder transmitting its impact. As a result, I had to mitigate it by lowering and falling with one knee on the floor. I don't think that my shoulder would fracture, but it still caused numbness in the whole area, I should be grateful that it was not the side with which held the sword or else I would probably drop it.

Now I was with my entire left arm motionless from the numbness and my right foot hurt by the bite of the wild boar, speaking of this, it seems that the wild boar had stopped moving ... hahaha, you deserve it damn it.

And in this situation I had to face the goblin, what I could do only as comfort was to make fun of the wild boar. There is no doubt that I am in a bad situation, I raised my head to see my enemy next movement but I was surprised by what I saw.

Instead of continuing to attack he was looking at me and panting and with the tent that was rising on the cloth that covered his waist in an instant I knew what this guy was thinking.

I was filled with rage and suddenly got the strength from somewhere to stand up, and without caring about the pain I took a few steps to the excited goblin that seemed to be in his own thoughts. By the time he noticed the sword in my right hand, the blade had already been embedded from the chin to the crown of his head with the tip protruding like a horn.

Written by:

Drack

Edited by:

XArezzX


	4. Subjugation of monsters (Part 2)

With his eyes wide open, the last thing the goblin showed in them was disbelief and fear, and then he lost the light in his eyes when his body collapsed, he convulsed a few moments on the ground and stopped moving after a few seconds. That was a better look than the one he gave me a few moments ago without a doubt, I thought smiling.

[Beep]

[Level up]

[Level up]

The monster body fell on his back and the blood came pouring out of all the holes in his face. I looked around to see that there was no longer any danger and after confirming it, my body then seemed to lose the strength it had just now, and like a puppet that the ropes were cut, I fell on my bottom.

My body was bathed in sweat and blood, my breath was irregular and the pain in my leg and shoulder increased with the decrease of adrenaline in my bloodstream, this caused my vision to go to the affected places. I could not notice anything on my shoulder from the clothes I was wearing, but I could feel that the place where he hit began to swell. On the other hand, in the area of my calf, the pants were torn showing the wound where the wild board bite me. I don't know if it's a reaction of the body or instinct, but focusing my gaze on the injured place has always made it hurt more and apparently, it's the same with this body. I couldn't help but let out a groan from my mouth.

"Gkuuu"

For a moment, I felt that my conscience was fading, you can't really blame me for that as the only fights I've been in was when I was a child staining each other and the biggest wound was with a kitchen knife while cooking. One of those moments where you thought 'that would probably stop bleeding if you suck it for a few seconds', but at that moment you regret as if you were going to lose your finger in any moment.

What kept my mind from getting lost in the dark was Aurora's voice that rang in my head in a high tone.

[Alexander, how long do you plan to remain stuck there? Quickly take a potion to cure the wounds on your body]

Returning to my senses, I followed Aurora's instructions immediately taking out a potion from the inventory, opening the lid of the small crystal bottle and carrying it directly to my mouth with my right hand that could still move. It was then when noticed that they were stained with blood and a strong stench came flooding to every corner of my nose, causing me nausea and an urge to vomit through the image and smell that where transmitted by my senses.

I had just realized that I had taken several lives with my hands just now, as I mechanically moved my head observing around my surroundings, the inert bodies of several creatures increasing my desire to empty the contents of my stomach. It was lucky that I had not eaten anything until now. Otherwise, the disaster in the place would have another picturesque scene.

It was strange, until a few moments ago my mind was calm and even knowing that I had killed them did not seem to affect me much.

[Leave that for later, drink the potion now!]

Aurora's voice echoed in my head again insisting me to take the potion. I didn't remember selecting "Grumpy" in her personality ... I will see it as her concern for me, and I hope I didn't do something wrong with the selection since I didn't want Aurora yelling at me constantly. Or rather, I was afraid to think that with her sensual voice, it could cause me to awaken something strange inside me.

Holding my breath and opening my mouth, I poured the potion inside and swallowed. The liquid passed through my throat, having a strong bitter taste that wasn't pleasant to drink, but I decided to ignore it and kept swallowing.

[Don't drink it all, sprinkle some on you wounds as well Alexander]

It seems that Aurora has calmed down returning to her usual tone, that's a relief. I followed her instructions and spilled a little of the content on my foot that created a burning sensation which afterwards then smeared a little on my shoulder and temple. These places only felt the moisture of the liquid, but also observed the slight greenish color that painted the area in addition to the pungent smell of herbs it gave off.

"Is it really safe to drink this?"

Although I was just asking myself, Aurora took the trouble to answer me.

[Fufufu ... you can't expect much from a potion of the lowest quality, it will only prevent your wound from becoming infected and speed up the natural healing process a bit. It is good that the bite of the wild boar did not affect any tendon because this level of this potion would not solve that]

"And I was hoping to see an image of my wound healing in front of my eyes as smoke came out of it. I think this fantasy world lacks more fantasy ..."

[As I said, the one you used is a low level potion, if you want to see such situations you will have to obtain higher quality potions. There are even those that can regenerate limbs, or if we go to extremes there are those that as long as a small cell remains and it has not been long for the soul to fade, it can restore the person completely. That should be something fantastic enough for you, right? Although I would not recommend you get injured to test the effect of the potions Alexander]

"Haaa… that surpasses my expectations and sounds more like something divine. Don't worry Aurora, it's not like I have a pain fetish. How long will take for my wound to heal with this potion?"

[Since there are only shallow lacerations and a bit of bruising, using another potion in the wounds before you go to sleep, should be able to get you moving without any discomfort by tomorrow. Now, what you should do is collect everything and leave this place, since blood will attract more monsters soon]

Following Aurora's advice, I got up with some effort and while limping, reached the bodies of the goblins and the wild boar. As expected, I could put them in the inventory, but what surprised me was to discover a small chest next to the first goblin that I killed. Still worried that another monster might appear, I just shove it to the inventory to review it later.

About 300 meters from the battleground, I continued to walk away and then remembered hearing some system sounds. Intrigued by the result of the mission, I questioned Aurora.

"Aurora what happened to the mission?"

[You have successfully completed it; you can see the results in the system]

As I indicated with her words while closing my eyes and concentrating my mind, I could see the system menu and selected the mission option. In the mission option, there were 2 completed missions so far, which I chose the last one that was the subjugation of goblin.

[Mission / Principal] "Goblin subjugation"

They are creatures considered plagues in most of the worlds, exterminating those who are in your way is a custom to prevent them from increasing their numbers too much, since in considerable quantity they can decimate small towns.

Objective: Kill a goblin monster for the first time

Reward: 100x Crystals

1,000x Gold

System function unlocked: Map

System function unlocked: Store

Failure Condition: Death

Time limite: 2hrs.]

[Mission complete: Rating: S

Additional Reward: 100x Crystals

1,000x Gold

1x [Lizard Leather Gauntlets -J]

1x [ Gaia's Map-Inimp area]

1x [Summoning Scroll Level 1-E]

System function unlocked: Holographic interface]

It is good that I completed the mission, it also seems that I did it perfectly and one more function of the system was unlocked. Summoning scroll? It is the reward object with the highest rank that I have obtained. Well, everything is a welcome, but I'll check it when it's safer, for now let's get away from here.

[Buy something at the system store to support in moving faster]

When I wanted to concentrate on my mind to see the system menu, something new appeared in front of me. Without the need to concentrate and close my eyes, I could see a translucent holographic window that was the same image that was presented inside my head. Trying it a bit, I realized that I could move it both with my thoughts and interact with it with my hands.

This must be the holographic interface function that was just unlocked. Not wanting to waste time, I went directly to the store tab. A variety of other options were deployed: Items, Magic items, Weapons, Armor, abilities.

It was a great help to have the search option, entering crutch in it, another list was displayed. I quickly chose one with the name of [Wooden Crutch] priced at 5G and in the next instant, it appeared in my hands. I checked it a little but it was just a normal crutch, so I just placed it under my armpit and continue walking with a faster pace than before.

[Here should be fine by now Alexander, clean yourself. Although the most dangerous place was undoubtedly where the goblins died because of their strong smell of blood, you are still a walking attraction point]

After about 10 more minutes Aurora spoke again. Aurora, I wish you had mentioned it to me much earlier...

[It made no sense to clean yourself in a place that is covered with the smell of blood Alexander, that's why I didn't tell you until now]

"Good, I understand"

Without further discussion with Aurora, I take the canteen and a crystal out from my inventory, place the crystal in a slot that was in the center of the container, which doing so shone what looked like electrical circuits on the surface of it. Then it began to absorb air with great momentum and after several minutes stopped.

I placed it on my head and directed the nozzle down, the water began to pour wetting my hair and clothing. Stopping at intervals, I cleaned the blood stains on my body and clothes, but for the latter it was not very effective. I don't think that with just water it can be cleaned.

[Buy something to block odors in the store]

Oh, why didn't I think about that? Again, I entered the system and went to the search option without wasting time. Another list with a variety of cleaning items appeared, I selected [Odor-canceling powder-100G] and as the name indicated, was a small bag with a white powder inside. I took a little and spread it on my body especially where there were blood stains on my clothes and on the wound on my foot. It should not have problems since in the description shown by evaluation, it would not cause anything even in lacerations.

"Haaa ..."

I let out a sigh when felt that things were back in my control. I think for the moment, I should seek refuge and rest from my wounds. The problem is where?

[That can be solved with the new function of the system: map and the Gaia map you got as a reward Alexander]

Great, I should make a small silent prayer a few seconds to the Heavens for the help. Before looking for the map in the holographic window, it appeared in my face. Or rather, it was more like I noticed there was a window like a map in the upper right of my vision that strangely if I concentrate on it, becomes sharp and very clear, but if not, it is almost imperceptible.

"I wonder how much area it covers."

[At this moment the area has a diameter of 100m, but this can change since as the system is integrated into your soul your abilities are equally attached to it. And one skill of yours has been linked to the map]

"Really? Which one? It happened to other skills too?"

I asked Aurora surprised by the information she told me. As for what I thought about it, I believe it was a good thing since it sounded like I was making the system mine.

[It is one that you activated without thinking about it in the previous battle, [Soul Of The Emperor] and answering your other question, the answer is yes, [Evaluation] has been integrated with the holographic interface. But leave that for later and concentrate on finding a place for you to rest and recover. Then you can unravel everything quietly]

"But which direction should I go in? The map doesn't show anything useful now, or should I just travel the place randomly until find I something?"

[Use [Gaia's -Inimp area] that you obtained in the reward. With it, the entire area you are in will be mapped]

"Right, I still have that map"

[Gaia's-Inimp area]

Map with the general knowledge that you should know about the Inimp area in Gaia, you can see in it the positions of everything that is in the open areas. It does not have information of closed areas such as forests, mountains, mazes, etc. When the map is used, it disappears physically and is integrated into the system.

Bonus: One closed area its mapped when used]

Taking out the map and using evaluation on it, it seems that it is an object for the system as when it was in my hands, I began to worry because it was very small, just thinking of forcing my eyes to distinguish what the map contained caused me a headache. It is good that it integrated into the system.

Then I thought about using it and it disappeared into particles causing the map in my vision to start moving away, appearing on an increasingly small scale until it stopped. What remained were several extensions of land as continents, with rivers in them and seas separating it. In the 3 continents that had the image, forests, jungles, deserts and all kinds of ecosystems were distinguished. It really was another world.

[You're misunderstanding something, but let's leave it aside for now, focus on the blue icon like person. That's your current position]

I found the icon of a small circle on a triangle with an inverted tip, it was in an area with drawings of several trees, I suppose they represent this forest, as it had a label with the name of [Eltin Forest].

With my finger press on the name, it was enlarged until it blurred and presented another new map. This image showed my location within the Eltin forest, could see several areas marked as goblin settlements, kobolds and lizard nests, as well as other monster names.

The area was extensive and the settlements were also a large amount distributed throughout the map. As I assumed earlier, I didn't seem to be very deep in the forest, you could say I was on the edge. The closest thing to me was a goblin settlement that I was moving away from since I started walking.

I've been lucky, I don't know what would have happened if I had approached instead, probably nothing nice.

Having mapped the entire area, the bonus of using the map, I decided to look for a cave or something that would serve as a refuge for now. It didn't take long to find one that was a safe distance from the Goblin settlement and with the determined direction, I walked there.

Half an hour after using the map, I arrive without any mishap at the entrance of the cave. I look at the surroundings for anything wrong, but everything looked good. Determining that it was safe to rest, the only thing missing was to check inside. I hope it's not a monster's lair, I don't have much energy to fight for his property right now.

I went in, preparing myself for what was coming, after scanning with my eyes around and saw nothing threatening and I didn't feel that there were dangers in the surrounding area. Noticing this feeling, I realized that I activated the [Soul Of The Emperor] ability again, it seems that when I feel pressured or anxious it activates on its own ...

" Fuuuu ... "

I leaned on the wall of the cave and exhaled all the air from my lungs as I slid down, leaving the crutch aside, losing the tension in my body, fatigue took ahold of me. I took the canteen and a resistance pill from the inventory, place it in my mouth and swallowed it with the water.

Let's rest a little, my mind is exhausted and after I wake up let's review everything that remains pending. Can you keep watch while I sleep Aurora?

[Yes, if something happens, I will warn you. You can rest easy Alexander]

"It's a relief"

I closed my eyes and relaxed my body; it didn't take long for the sleepiness to take hold of me and before I realized I fell asleep.

Written by:

Drack

Edited by:

XArezzX


	5. Gaia (Part 1)

I woke up after sleeping for a good time, feeling mainly mentally refreshed. I got up and stretched my body to see how its condition was. I could walk better than the previous day so I don't think I would need the crutch anymore. On the other hand, my shoulder and arm though they have regained their sensitivity and the inflammation has receded and returned to normal, still had a feeling that one side is heavier than the other. The recovery has gone very well, More or less.

[Beep]

[Hp 95/120]

Correct, I can also see my condition numerically and while it is a bit strange, but it is still very useful and appreciated. As I thought, I am almost cured.

"How helpful of you"

I spoke to the system for showing me my HP when I was wondering how much I have recovered, although I knew it was useless since I would not get an answer.

[Don't worry, I will answer you if you ask me something Alexander, fufufu ...]

"I know Aurora, is there something I should catch up with?"

I asked her with a smile on my face. It is good to have company even if I can only convey her thoughts, as I do not know what my situation would have been at this point without her supporting me, for which am I very grateful to the God for giving me a companion from the very beginning.

[There are some things, but you should first review the skills you already had and the new ones you acquired during the fight. You have to familiarize yourself with them so you can get more out of them]

New abilities? I barely remember the ones I had before when I checked my status. Let's look at which ones they are.

"Status"

This time the status was revealed in the holographic window, without a doubt this is very practical. It seems that I have an augmented reality device but much more developed that previous ones that I have seen.

[Status]

Name: Alexander Ilios Apeiro

Race: Human

Age: 12 years old

Level: 13

Soul Level: 1

Hp: 95/120 Source energy (SE): 0

Strength: J

Resistance: J

Dexterity: J

Intelligence: I

Agility: J

Magic: (-)

[Skills]

[Innate]:

[Will of the Worlds-SSS] [Soul of the Emperor-J] [Blessing of Origin-SSS]

[Interdimensional Inventory-SS] [Evaluation-SSS] [Fire Immunity-S] [Spiritual Vision-S] (New)

[Assimilated]:

[Stealth-J] (New) [Light Feet-J] (New) [Cut-J] (New) [Thrust-J] (New) [Courage-J] (New) [Roar-J] (New)

[Magic]:

[Multi-elemental Affinity (Sealed)] [Wings of the Sun (Sealed)]

[Developing]:

[Luck-S] [Charm-C] [Swordsman-J] (New)

Wives: 0 Lovers: 0 Followers: 0 Summons: 0

Gold (G): 3,895 Crystals(C): 399

Current world: Gaia (Upper World) Area: Inimp

"Wooh"

5 new skills appeared in the [Assimilated] section apart from the Light Feet skill that I obtained with the Skill Ticket. Also, my level rose to 13 ... isn't it the growth too fast for only 3 goblins? Well, let's look at the descriptions of the skills first.

[Soul of The Emperor]

Possessing a strong soul to rise above all others, with a strong will and a talent making others follow your mandates with only the pressure caused by your presence.

Passive:

Great mental strengthening, Sense of danger, Emperor's Aura.

Active:

Creates a domain of 100m in a diameter in which the user has a perception and a total focus of everything that surrounds him, also affects his enemies causing pressure directly to the soul.

Wow, a great skill without a doubt, I think this must be the one that affected my mentality when I fought with the goblins giving me emotional stability. But why do I own it? I do not consider myself a submissive person, but honestly, I have never considered being above others. Not that I complain, I just don't understand why that I have it as something innate.

[Many of the skills you have were granted to you by the Cross, but you can say that you gave it this to yourself along with others]

"Eh ... how is that possible?"

[It was because of your ability [Will of the Worlds]]

[Will of the Worlds]

As a person loved by the worlds and by their will, the user has the right to grant a Fate to others and can strengthen them.

Passive

Great increase of luck, it generates a favorable impression to all the beings of the worlds (Non aggressive and that do not have damages against the carrier from the beginning).

Active

Influence objects or beings with power when naming them, carrying the will of the names from those who receive it (Unique use by object / Being).

"Haaa ... this sweet skill surely comes from Cross, God damn it, he could have told me about it. Although nothing bad happened because I chose a good name, if I had not done it, I don't know what would be thinking now. Come on, it's a single use per person, and if by chance I would have named myself John Smith, Martin López or Lee White? ... "

[In that case, you would surely be cursing Cross]

Well … I don't think I'd get to those extremes ... probably ... maybe ...don't want to think about that, I feel in danger of just doing that.

Trying to get that out of my mind, I checked the skills learned during the battle against the goblins.

[Stealth-J]

Active:

Reduce the presence of the user when performing an action.

[Cut-J]

Active:

Increase strength in linear attacks with a weapon.

[Thrust-J]

Active:

Increase speed in Thrust with the weapon

[Courage-J]

Passive:

Increases the user' will and pain tolerance in compromised situations.

[Roar-J]

Active:

It increases the user's strength and intimidates the opponent by expressing the emotions contained in a loud shout.

What can I say, they may be simple, but they are a great advantage, I also got them within few hours of arriving in Gaia? Undoubtedly, a growth in which even I would be scared of, maybe without realizing it I'm some kind of genius ...

[Sorry to break your illusions Alexander, but that's because of a skill, although you can see it that way too, you're a genius among geniuses for your [Blessing of Origin]]

[Blessing of Origin]

The source, where emptiness, time, forces, matter, energy, everything was gathered in a single point. The place where everything that exists and is about to exist comes from.

Passive:

User can understand skills 10 times faster than average, Bonus Exp when killing enemies, Worlds language.

Active:

People who the skill owner considers are reliable are given 2x understanding in skills, Small bonus Exp when killing enemies.

... Please Aurora, don't kill off my self-esteem. Besides, this skill is mine ... although it was surely given to me by Cross as well. But it still belongs to me, and aren't all the talents given by the gods? This is the same, so I can consider myself a genius ... right?

[...]

Yes, we all need to feel that we are a little special in something, don't you think so? , I wanted to squat down and with my index finger make circle in the floor, but I resisted thinking about the advantages of [Blessing of Origin]. Although I already have skills that many would consider unfair, I must say that this is going a bit overboard.

I also think that I haven't paid enough attention to things, I should have evaluated my skills from the beginning.

[That's true Alexander, you're too careless and surely didn't notice that when you named me as we are united, a part of the power of your ability [Will of the Worlds] was redirected to you giving you another innate ability]

"…seriously?"

Did I get another skill for naming Aurora? I quickly look for it, and as she said, there was an ability that got unnoticed.

[Spiritual Vision-S]

Extrasensory perception: see the truth of all things without being hidden from the possessor of that ability.

Passive:

Immunity against illusions, vision improvement.

Active

Visualization of auras, See through magical barriers.

"Auras?"

[All beings due to their actions and mental states emanate an energy that usually surrounds them in a thin layer. You can see that energy in different colors caused by the predominant emotion that individuals have]

To confirm it, I placed my hands in front of my eyes and activated the ability. I could clearly see a layer of blue energy and a few shades of orange and with some golden strands between them. Somehow, I knew that the blue part meant that my mind was serene and stable for the most part, with the orange being a bit of emotion and the golden strands are a manifestation of the [Soul Of The emperor].

With this, I will be safe when interacting with other people while providing me an advantage when dealing with them, seeing their true intentions from their emotions. Also, although they can hide it well so that it does not show on their face, but they cannot change what they are thinking inside them. Thus, I can avoid being deceived or betrayed easily.

[With this ability, at least you won't accidentally help someone count the coins he got for selling you, Alexander. Now we should talk about this world Gaia, you remember the map, right?]

"Hahaha… you're getting a little tough Aurora. Yes, it seems quite wide and with many different areas, but how big is it compared to Earth?"

[The area shown is actually only ¼ approximately if we compare it to the dimensions of the planet Earth, the world where you come from]

"... What? ... So small? Oh, it must be because there aren't many individuals in a higher world, since these people are very strong and an extensive expanse of land is unnecessary isn't it?"

[You're wrong Alexander, this is only an area of Gaia and here all individuals cannot exceed a soul level of 1, otherwise in the best-case scenario, they would be expelled to another area and in the worst-case attacked by the laws of the world]

"You mean that this map is not all of Gaia, but only a part of it? If so, how big is it?"

[If you want me to give you an approximate diameter of the entire Gaia extension, it would be almost infinite. This space is connected to other areas and in turn is connected to others and thus continuing to unite areas between areas. In addition, within an area such as Inimp, there may be forests that at first glance appear normal in territory, but as you enter the space can be distorted by expanding the space, even becoming larger than the place to which it belongs. Or there may be doors or space cracks that lead to different dimensional planes of the same area. And above all, new territories are constantly being created naturally or artificially.]

"Haaa ..."

I had no words, I could only remain with my mouth open as an idiot while my brain processed everything Aurora said. It was like the concept of the expanding universe of my world, only that instead of empty space as predominant, here the lands extended infinitely.

[That's a correct comparison]

"But you said there were only level 1 souls here?"

[In this area. Just as the worlds allow a certain level of soul, there are areas that are equal in that sense, each space allows up to a certain level of soul. In others there will surely be souls of different levels. This is good for you, since this prevents suddenly encountering opponents that from your perception, would be considered invincible and omnipotent monsters. Your way of thinking about getting stronger is correct, if you don't do it, you will find yourself at the mercy of the whims of the strongest]

"Fuuu ... is there no laws or civilized people in this world?"

I asked rhetorically something exasperated to feel like the one at the base of the food chain.

[Fufufu ... Alexander, you shouldn't be naive, with such a wide world, you can have places where people live in a very primitive way, those that are based on technology like your world, others by magic or other energies or that the predominant population aren't human. With so many different environments and ways of thinking, you shouldn't believe that what you classify as good or bad is the same for them. The only constant in all areas is that the weak submit to the strong or depend on them, there is no way it would be otherwise. Those who have no power must pray that whoever is above them will not be ruthless]

"You mean this world is ruled by tyrants?"

[You still don't understand, each strong person has different mentalities so they will create different environments. They can create kingdoms that have peaceful or warlike ambient, there may be places that are governed by a group of powerful people forming something like a council, there may be clans that are strong but remain isolated from the world, sects that only defend an ideology, cults that seek to help the weak or simply seek worship as gods.

Anything you think, you can surely find if you look here. In the end, being heroes or villains depends on the point of view of other individuals. But with the same constant, they have to be strong to be able to back it up]

It sounds hard, but at the same time logical, I wouldn't even mind becoming a villain if there are people who force their ideals and restrict my freedom because they and others people think it's a good thing. I can show tolerance and understanding or you can even call it disinterest in how someone thinks and wants to live as long as it does not affect me and those around me.

"I will live as I please. I would prefer my body being torn to pieces along with my soul die than submitting to someone else, I will remain with my back straight and my head up in front of others."

Suddenly my voice came out in the form of a scream, stating each word with conviction and strength, with a fierce look and a shining glow in my golden pupils. The aura around my body stirred with the golden strands vibrating inside and as if they were living cells were divided into new ones.

[Beep]

[Soul Of The Emperor –J I]

The sudden sound in my mind ended with the atmosphere that filled the cave and restored my emotions to normal. Why was the skill leveled? I thought that would it be through battles or practice.

[The mentality of a person is very important for the development of a skill, especially for innate ability's since they come from the soul of the individual. Many times, they can remain stagnant without increasing their level no matter how they train or fight, on the other hand, it may also be the case that even if they do not practice and fight, with a change in the way they think they can level up. Those known as geniuses is nothing other than a person with an ideal conception for a skill to develop]

"I see, thanks Aurora for explaining it to me. Is there anything else that I should know?"

[It's nothing Alexander. You just have to check the items you won]

"Fine, but before that, I have to prepare the food because I think it will take me a long time ..."

Then I left the cave, I had already thought about what I was going to eat. I would also do it as a way to get revenge on him. Yes, I'm talking about the wild boar, I have heard that they have a very strong flavor but are very delicious so let's try it out.

First of all, buy a large plastic system for a cost of 50 Gold. Honestly, I think it is a bit expensive but it was necessary. I spread it on the ground a few meters from the entrance of the cave and once I've arranged it, in its place I took the boar from the inventory onto the plastic.

Seeing it again... it is quite large, it surely weighs more than half a ton and without the inventory, it would've been impossible for me to move it, which meant that I would've had to leave it for someone else to enjoy.

Now where do I start ... or rather how do start? I have no idea what to do to process this thing.

Written by:

Drack

Edited by:

XArezzX


	6. Gaia (Part 2)

[Maybe you should buy a manual or something like that]

"Does the system have such a thing?"

[That's right, it contains all the books in all the worlds, it shouldn't be difficult to find it. Do you want me to find and buy one for you?]

That's true, Aurora is also connected to the system, I had completely forgotten. This is bad ... maybe she thought I didn't trust or felt insecure allowing her to operate the system. Well, maybe I'm thinking things too much.

"Sure, please do it Aurora"

[Done, it has been stored in the inventory, it is [How to dismantle animals, for fools] and it cost 1G, you can take it now]

After a few seconds she report her achievement, that was quick ... also what happens to that name? Isn't that a bit offensive? I would like to know what Aurora thought when choosing it...

[In several book descriptions it was the one that said that it could be learned quickly and easily, that's why I chose it, is there a problem? Should I have selected a different one?]

"No, do not worry, they are just my detriments about the book's name, let's first see it and find out if it is useful or not."

I took the book from the inventory, it was not very thick, and flipping through it a little I could see some illustrations as an example. ... Damn, do I have to hang the wild boar? ...I look at the wild boar and then the trees around, it is impossible, suppose that for some miraculous and strange reason I can lift it, I doubt that any branch of a tree can bear its weight ... let's keep reading for now.

Turning the pages then I saw the process in case the animal could not be lifted. Well, the first thing is to bleed the wild boar.

Since I don't want to make a mess here and the blood to attract monsters, I bought a large metal container for 20G. Placing it under the pig's head, I take the sword from the inventory and cut his jugular. Blood flowed inside the container, and then just wait.

After a few minutes the stream of blood had decreased to simple drips, I take back the container to the inventory, it seems that I can also store things that contain others objects, I'll throw the blood away later. Well, now just as in the manual, I turn it over his back and start cutting from the legs. I cut the skin in a line from the base of the lower limb to his upper body by inserting the tip of the blade between the skin and the muscle, repeated the process with each of its legs, and then made an incision in the middle of the neck till the crotch.

Now there was only pulling the skin out and separating it from the flesh cutting it with the sword. Although the blade make the process easier thank to its edge, it still took me about two hours to skin it completely because I had no experience. I cut the legs and head directly since I didn't feel the need to peel them, I didn't plan to eat them.

Finally I opened his belly with care not to puncture the viscera, once I could see them I simply remove them, what I got as a result was the body of a wild boar with only its flesh and bones.

"Fuuu... it´s done"

[Fufufu ... good job Alexander]

I exhaled a sigh having the pleasant feeling of doing a good job and Aurora praised me in good mood. As I don't intend to eat it all at once, I separated a leg and then keep the rest in the inventory. I can probably eat wild boar for a while.

The only thing left was to store the parts and leftovers that I didn't want, I wrapped everything in the plastic and put it back in the inventory. I feel strange using it as a dumpster, whatever, ill deal whit it later.

Finally, I washed the meat that I plan to cook and remove the excess of blood and also I rinse my hands to clean them. The only thing left was to spray a little powder to neutralize odors.

I moved near the cave entrance and began to prepare things for a campfire and to cook the boar's leg. I then buy utensils and some spices from the system store to add some flavor, everything for a price of 430G.

Finally, after about 3 hours since I start whit the work of skinning the wild boar, it had its meat cooking in the fire. Well, before eating, I should take a shower and change my clothes. I said while looking at myself.

It really has been a long day, there were spots painted whit blood and dirt all over my clothes and body. Moving away from the fire I undressed completely and then I took the canteen and poured the water on me. After about 15 minutes I had all the dirt removed, nothing is better than a good bath and a cool beer after a difficult day. And although I could only get the former, for now its more than enough. Or rather, I think I shouldn't drink with this body's age ... it will take a while until can get drunk again.

"Haaa"

I let out a sigh with some grief and taking out a clean set of clothes to put on. I approached the fire again to warm my body that had cooled and check the how is the cooking. I rotate the meat that is in the container above a tripod that supported it over the flames. So it did not will burn and could be cooked in the most uniform way possible.

The smell began to emanate from it, it was very pleasant indeed. I could even feel my mouth secreting more saliva forcing me to swallow it whit a sound. I watched anxiously waiting for the moment to get the meat out of the fire.

"Hahaha ... now I'll chew your meat damn pig"

It seems that I was still kind of resentful to the wild boar since unintentionally that phrase came out by itself while licking my lips.

I decided to kill the time waiting for the food to be ready, I began to review the rewards from the goblin's mission. I first take out one of the most intriguing ones from the inventory, the small chest.

Placing it in front of me, I wonder if when you kill monsters in this world there is the possibility that they appear. This world is more and more like a video game, similar characteristics keep emerging.

[This chest did not appear by some law of this world Alexander, it is an additional reward from the system. And yes, you are correct in thinking that it looks like a video game, Cross's design was based on the video games of your world to make it easier for you to understand. Sometimes, when you kill monsters these chests will appear as extra rewards. What they contain depends on the chest level, the more elaborated the chest looks, then better things it will give you. The wooden one you just got is the simplest, so don't expect much]

"It's not like I can complain about something that is free"

I try to open the chest by touching it, it then shook a little as if it were alive, that really surprised me. Then the lid lifted slowly, at that moment I remember the Mimics from games, monsters whit the form of a chest ready to attack you when you lower your guard, I really hope that Cross doesn't have a bad sense of humor , ending up killing me for something he gave me.

[Don't worry Alexander, no trap chests will appear, they will only be chests with objects inside]

When Aurora was comforting me the lid opened completely and several objects sprouted from inside, a gold card with a [G] in it, black leather shoes, a bigger crystal than the one I took out previously and some bottles.

[1,000x Gold] [100x Crystals] [Lizard Leather Shoes-J] [2x Potions-I]

The funny thing is that the names and description of the objects appeared on a small windows of the system. This should be my ability [evaluation] working alongside the system, but why does it appear now and has not appeared in others stuffs?

[It must have been because you looking at them thinking about what they were and your skill got activated, as for the other objects, they were probably worthless]

I see, I said as took the gold card and the crystal in my hands. So these can merge ... this can avoid me troubles, it is good that they did not spread all over the place and I had to collect them one by one. The shoes look like they are of my size, has the system considered my current appearance or was it just good luck to get them my size? I bet is the first...

The potions are higher in quality than those given to me in the first mission. Since I am healing well enough and I'm not going to do anything risky for today, I will wait to recover completely. I'll save them for later and use what already had, it would be a waste otherwise.

[If possible, the system automatically selects the appropriate objects so that you can use them comfortably, excluding those with a pre-established fixed form or that you specify to be otherwise. In addition, I also believe that it is better to keep the potions for later use, although there is not much difference in quality, they are superior to the others. In case you suffer more serious wounds, they can heal things that the others can't do.]

"I thought so ... finally, it seems like the food is ready, let's try it"

While listening to Aurora, I watched the condition of the meat, it seemed to have roasted completely. I picked up the objects with enthusiasm and approach the fire, I took the knife that I had previously cleaned and cut a good piece of the boar's leg. I place it on a plate and blow it to cool it.

When I judged that it was enough not to scald myself, I sink my teeth on it as revenge. I felt a surge of flavor spreading through my mouth causing me to stop.

"Delicious ... this is really delicious!"

Coming out of the momentary stun, I take a bite of the meat again, soon the plate was empty, I then take the knife and cut another piece of the boar's leg. I ate as if I was afraid someone would come and take it away from me.

After a while I was licking the bone, as expected everything good comes to an end. At first, I thought that the whole leg of the wild boar would be to much and I would have to keep the leftovers in the inventory for tomorrow, but everything just entered my stomach. I am surprised that I managed to finish everything, I wonder if I will end up becoming like those gluttonous characters like Goku or Luffy ... well, if that happens I will only have to get more food.

"With this now I forgive you damn pig"

I place my hands together in a small prayer in honor to the wild boar, if it were alive would probably spit blood until it died again.

[Fufufu ... it is normal that it have a good taste, although it was a low level being, in this world and several others, the body of all creatures absorbs world energy in their cells, after dying this energy spreads and returns to the environment once again or is absorbed by the one who killed them. However, there are still some remains in their flesh, that's why it's said dragon meat is a delicacy, since they are strong beings they store a greater amount of energy in their bodies.]

"Ooh ... dragon meat ... one thing to wait for in the future"

Even satiated by the large amount of food I ate, I could not help salivating by imagining a flavor superior to the one I had just tasted.

"... Wait Aurora. Does that also apply to me and other humans?"

Suddenly my face turned pale at the thought of the possibility of a world full of cannibals. It can't be that they sell meat from people of a level 2 or higher soul as a treat, right?

[Well ... I think the taste of things also depends on the mentality of individuals, since usually eating meat from your peers would generate disgust or nauseous by instinct. So you should not worry about this being a world of cannibals. Although as I said this world is very wide and varied so there could be a large number of deviants]

"Haaa ... it's good that the predominant in this is normal. You said that when killing something you absorb the energy from the other party right?"

[Right, but not only by killing you can absorb the energy, just by fighting in a duel without killing you can achieve that, you can see it as being absorved from the energy spent in the fight or a reward from the world, well, it's complicated because it implies the laws of the world. And for a reason equal to the previous one, people do not find themselves killing at their first meeting without have grievances, but it is certainly more common for them to seek strength by killing others]

"I think to understand. I just have to be stronger than others to secure my life."

[That's the spirit Alexander]

When Aurora cheered me up, a smile formed on my face, I cannot complain, I already have many advantages that others don't have, it will not be easy to survive here but I already expected when I came to this world, I can only strive to survive.

I looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was already going down, there is probably a little more than an hour remaining of light. Thinking about that, I checked the inventory and took out the object that was bothering me since I got it.

"Aurora the Summoning scroll is what I think it is for?"

[Yes, it is to bring a person from another world ah this. But it is up to the person to accept and follow you. Since this does not force them to do that, so you will have to convince or negotiate with the other person so that the scroll is not wasted. From the worlds you know, it's better that you choose a person who is adaptable and the ties to their world are not too strong. Preferably someone who dies in their world and can take the call as a second chance]

"Fuuu ... those are many requirements, but several people come to mind that fit the description. Well, I'll think about it tonight and tomorrow I will use the scroll"

I kept the [Summoning Scroll Level 1-E] again, it shouldn't make a big difference to me in strength by her being a level 1 soul, right?

"Aurora can you explain to me how different are the souls with the increase in level?"

[Of course Alexander, Level 1 souls are like normal people consisting of your world, their physical

level would be like:

1-4: A minor Child.  
5-9: An average man.  
10-19: A man with a developed physique.  
20-49: A soldier or trained martial artist.  
50-89: A Master Martial artist.  
90-99: A man who is at the physical peak of a level 1 soul.

Variations of levels can be considered the experience of the individual, in addition this is only an example using your world, and in others it may be that to be considered a Master in a discipline you must reach higher soul levels and therefore physical level as well. Just take it as something to give you an idea not as a set rule that it is always like that.

If you want to standardize it more, you can see it as those of a low level 1-60 would at lost when facing a firearm, while for those of level 61-99 although the weapon is still deadly they can react to the movements of those who carry it and evade it.

A level 2 soul from the beginning can be considered super men, breaking their first physical limitation and these are stronger, the usefulness of firearms will decline at this level, although they can't be considered immune to them yet. Here the individual begins to integrate a type of energy into his body to strengthen it.

A Level 3 Soul has greater control of this energy, capable of showing strength to completely destroy houses or buildings.

The people of a level 4 Soul can be considered tactical level weapons, being able to wipe out entire cities.

Level 5 souls would be people whose powers are on par with that of natural disasters, being able to decimate entire areas of a world.

In souls from level 6 onwards I only know that divinities already come into play or are people who have reached the level of the gods. The other information is blocked, if you want to know more you will have to get close to that level]

"... uh, so a God is only level 6 ... or rather, how long will it take to reach that level? It is certainly not easy. Aurora, why the worlds that have weapons comparable to people with a level 4 soul remain as worlds level 1?"

[Weapons are inanimate objects and the laws of the worlds only take into account the level of the souls of sentient beings]

"So not only a person with a stronger soul than me can kill me, but also someone weak but with a powerful weapon. Fuuu ..."

[That feeling is shared by everyone who is threatened by someone weaker, but with a strong weapon. You may think that this is also part of his strength, but one sure thing is that a person with a level 4 soul is much more fearsome than a person with a level1 soul and a strong weapon, since the latter would have greater vulnerabilities]

I can imagine that. It would be possible to face a level 1 Soul with a powerful weapon taking countermeasures and making plans. But if you face a level 4 Soul it would be a dead end almost 100%.

"Tomorrow will be a new day to wait for, let's rest early"

Because those things look distant, cut with those thoughts, let's focus first on what we can do now and we'll see what follows after that.

I got up and put turn off the fire by kicking some dirt on it, then I walked to the cave and enter, I took out the sleeping bag and spread it on the floor and then went inside. And as I watched the rays of the sun disappearing I began to think about the possible companions I could summon tomorrow.

I hope things go well tomorrow, even though I can talk with Aurora, someone whom physical interact with is a necessity as a person.

[That's cruel Alexander]

Aurora's voice claimed me in the form of reproach.

"Hahaha ... I'm sorry about that Aurora, but it's not like I'll put you aside. Well, think I'll try to sleep, good night Aurora"

[Have a nice rest Alexander. And don't worry, I will be accompanying you all your life fufufu ...]

Written by:

Drack

Edited by:

XArezzX


	7. The first partner (Part 1)

[Beep]

[Hp 120/120]

Listening to the sound of the system I woke up, it was a quiet night without any incident. I checked the area of my foot and it seemed to have formed a scab indicating that my recovery was going smoothly, I only need to wait for it to come off and leave a few marks. I put on the lizard leather shoes and get up, then I begin to stretch to get loosen up and then I could see that my body was completely restored, I put on the leather armor next and left the cave.

Now that I think about it, it wasn't very helpful, or at least I didn't notice. Is there really a difference between using it or not?

[If you hadn't used it, the goblin hit would probably break your collarbone and you would pass out from the impact and pain. Then you would surely wake up with a pain in your shoulder ... and in other place, when having a monster all over you. Remember you were a level 1 at the time and the goblin probably exceeded level 5]

Aurora's voice rang in my head as I was talking to myself. Thinking about it, I was about to lose consciousness that time and as Aurora says, if it weren't for the armor and that learned skill [courage] and the auto activation of my [Soul Of The Emperor] because of the fury, my ass would probably be in trouble right now.

"Please, let's not talk about that Aurora, I don't even want to think that it would have happened to me if I had passed out."

When I left the cave I notice that it was still dawn, and only the sounds of the forest could be heard. Probably the nocturnal animals return from hunting to their dens with the unfortunate prey they killed. I'm glad not be part of them, I have to quickly increase my chances of survival and I think one way to do that is to get support from someone else.

Last night I decided who I would summon, it had to be someone smart and careful since I often overlook things. Then having the person clear in my mind, while taking the scroll from the inventory, I ask Aurora.

"How do I summon someone Aurora?"

[Just think of the world from which the person you want to summon comes from and then retain in your brain a clear image of the individual while holding the scroll]

Something simple, with the recommendations that Aurora gave me for the convocation, I performed just as she said. I create an image of her in my head, I know she is not strong, but I think that at this level it doesn't matters that much. As long as her mentality is strong we can grow stronger together.

With a clear image in my head, I scream to reinforce it and transmit it to the scroll to avoid any kind of mistakes.

"Stein Gate -Kurisu Makise!"

Suddenly time seems to stagnate and before I knew it was in a very similar blank space, same as when Cross summoned me. Hey, isn't it supposed that Kurisu is the one to transport over? How do I end up returning to this place, where is she?

[First you have to make her accept Alexander, thought I told you. This place serves as an intermediate site for the two to meet, if the negotiation is successful and she agrees to accompany you then the two will be transported back to Gaia , but if it fails then each one will return to the worlds they were before the summon.]

Correct, you said that before. But it was still unexpected, so I'll have to talk to her, but where is she?

I looked for another person in the place with my eyes and as turned around, I saw her sitting there hugging her knees with her head between them. A gray aura emanated all around her, I almost believed that even without the [Spiritual Vision] ability I could have noticed it.

Hoi ... Isn't she like.. Completely depressed? It wasn't explained that she can refuse to be summoned if it not what she wants? It seems as if someone just kidnapped her and are about to sell her.

[The system should have explained everything she should know, her emotional situation is caused by the situation she was in before was summoned]

Eh ... what situation was she in? I assumed it would be called from a time before the plot of the anime.

[She is Kurisu from the timeline where she dies, and as you can see she was brought just before she died]

Well ... although I thought to summon a character who died in the original plot of the story, I didn't think they would take it from that precise moment. I thought that when I summoned someone I would have to convince her that if she continued in her world she will die shortly after ... although it is a bit cruel to her, but this saves me many troubles trying to make her believe that she would die in the near future. For now I should talk to her.

"Hello"

"..."

...She doesn't respond, let's try once again, anyway nothing will be resolved if she keep quiet immersed in her own thoughts.

"Hi, Kurisu I am-"

"I heard you from the first time, don't you see that I want to be alone!? "

" Emmm … well, I don't think we can do that. Didn't you hear the information about why you're here now?."

Although she seems annoyed, for now I got her attention. Listening to my words, she seemed to think of something and after a few seconds raising her head and examining the surroundings she shift her gaze and focus on me.

"Who are you and where am I?"

"I think that information must have been provided before being transported here."

It is a bit tedious to explain and honestly I don't even know where we are, the explanation of the system must be more complete than if I explained, is better if she remembers. When I finished telling her that, she frowned and with her index finger and thumb pressing in her chin, she looked like was searching at her memory. Looking her closely in flesh and blood I must say that she is really beautiful, professional models would hardly have her appearance.

And if you think that it is for that reason that I summon her, with total confidence and with a hand in my heart I can tell you that your assumptions are not far from the truth. Sorry, but as a man, what would be better than the one who accompanies you is a beautiful girl? Would you have chosen a man to wander around through a forest just the two of you? So I can't be judged on that, can I?

"When he attacked me a voice told me that it would move me to a place where a person would appear and I would have to choose whether to be his companion and follow him to another world, then it continue talking about that strange world that was similar to those where the stories of fantasy take place"

"That's right, and that mentioned person is me. And if yo -"

Before I could finish what I wanted to say, she interrupted me by stating her own thoughts, I honestly can't blame her for that, since when I was in her situation I thought the same.

"This must be a dream ..."

"Hahaha ... although it is difficult to accept what is happening, it is real, or else, can you think of another reason as to why are you here?"

"... Dead? Did he kill me?"

As Kurisu spoke, she turned pale, and her aura, having begun to stabilize in a blue color when she was talking to me, returned to the gray color of when I first saw her.

"That would have happened if the events on that side of your world keep whit the same development"

"How would you know? ... maybe in the end he wouldn't, or maybe he just wanted to scare me!"

Listening to Kurisu who reproached me by raising her voice, I remembered how the plot developed in the anime, the scene where his pathetic father killed her. Truly an injustice to someone like her.

"Why do you look at me like that? What do you know? ... you know nothing!"

I should have had a sad look on my face because that's just how I felt about her. And that seemed to alter her since her voice rose with each word. Thinking that she didn't deserve to be lied to, I answered her with the truth that I knew.

"In fact I know very well, Kurisu, wanting to take your research away, you die because of your father"

"How do you…"

Surprised without being able to complete her words, she took a few steps back. Stopped and looked at me with a disbelief all over the face.

"If you ask me how I know, it is because I saw it. In that warehouse, you die when you are stabbed by your father, who later takes your investigation and escapes to another country."

"No, it's not true ... you lie!"

Denying it with both her head and mouth, I notice that her voice was broken by the sadness and sorrow she felt. As much as she wanted to lie to herself, she was too smart to continue fooling herself.

"Unfortunately it is the truth"

"Why…"

Reached by reality, tears flowed from her eyes, it really hurt me to seeing her like that. You could say that I exaggerated, that I had just met her and it's too much for me to worry about her, and you probably are right in that. But when I saw her in the anime, she conquered me whit her personality and character. Her being someone kind and selfless and even something naive caused me empathy.

Before I even realized it, I had approached her and raised my hand to wipe the tears that ran down on her cheek.

"Don't cry Kurisu. frankly it's sad and unfair, but that may not be the end for you."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Alexander Ilios Apeiro and if you agree, we will become partners from now on. We will have to depend on each other to survive in the world that the voice told you"

"And if I don't want to accompany you, what will happen to me?"

"Unfortunately you will return to where you were and the story I told you will inevitably develop"

"Then that practically doesn't leave me with an option doesn't it? Or doesn't it sound like a threat?"

"Don't look at me like that, that's out of my power"

I said smiling wryly, removing my hand from her cheek since she now looked at me as if was mistreating her. But on second thought, it really seems like I'm threatening her...

[You should have assumed it Alexander, from the beginning you would be taking advantage of the fact that she died in her world]

"..."

I kept quiet without answering anything, I wanted to defend myself and say that I didn't do it with that intention, but couldn't. As Aurora said, from the beginning I aimed for people who died in their original worlds so that their most logical option was to choose to accompany me. My only consolation that kept me from feeling worse is that although somewhat forced I would avoid her from dying.

"Well, that someone offers you another option when you're going to die is a good thing, it's not something to complain about. I should feel lucky for that."

... hahaha you just did that, that comment almost comes out of my mouth, but I managed to contain it. She seems to have calmed down and started to think things more rationally, I don't want her to be angry again for a silly observation.

But she really has a strong mentality to recover from an attempt on her life and also that the perpetrator was her father. It may also be the case that she is only putting a strong front or trying not to think about it, but in any case, the fact that she doesn't crumble to pieces says a lot about her.

"So what will you do?"

"First I want you to answer some questions before I make a decision"

"It seems fair to me. Ask, if I have the answer I will tell you with pleasure"

"How did you know about me?"

"In the previous world of which I came from , you can say that your story became known, you could read it or see it in an animation"

"Like a biography of my life?"

"Not precisely, in fact, I think your death is almost at the beginning of the story as far as I remember"

"How does my story start with me dying? ! "

Kurisu shouted approaching her face to mine, it really seemed to bother her being killed at the beginning of the story. It's not that I don't understand her, but can't do anything, this is how the plot of the anime is.

"Well, that's because the story is not exclusively about you, you are one of the main characters but the plot revolves around the guy in the robe who had an argument with your father at his conference room."

"Guy in the robe ..."

"The one that seemed to have a screw loose "

"Ah, I remember it"

"By of chance you end up doing an investigation with him and several people of his group"

"Wait, didn't you say I'm died in that warehouse. How can I do research with that guy if I'm supposed to be dead?"

"You can say it wouldn't be exactly you, it would be-"

"An imposter"

"Hahaha"

My laughter inevitably escaped because of what she said, what can I say, she has imagination or had seen too many dramas. But certainly, it is as they say "reality is more strange than fiction". Then annoyed by my laugh she yells at me.

"Don't laugh when it comes to other people's lives!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I don't see how someone can confuse such a beautiful person with another."

" Hmmp "

After releasing a flushed snort, she turns her face while playing with her hair, it seems she will let pass that I laughed before. And with her restored humor I continue the story.

"It was not an impostor, it was you but from another timeline"

"Hey…"

Her movements stopped, then she looked at me again with fury in her eyes and aura turned bright red. Come on, her mood had just improved and besides this time I haven't done anything.

" Are you making fun of me ?"

"It shouldn't be so hard to believe, being here with me talking about going to another world, right? But yes, that story in my world would be classified as a fiction one."

She kept looking at me intensely for a few seconds until the anger in her eyes became doubt and contemplation. And as if trying to end everything she ask me.

"And how does everything end?"

"The man in the robe, mistakenly changes the line of time sending a message to the past with a machine they create. Then he continues experimenting with it, sending messages to change things, but he's the only one who can perceive it. Then things get complicated, his childhood friend dies and wanting to change that fact, he uses the time machine.

But to his disappointment he cannot change the event no matter what he tries and with several failures as precedents he concludes that it is impossible to prevent his friend from dying. But when he was about to give up, you help him, with the information he gives you, you conclude that if he wants to change it he has to undo all the other changes to return to the first timeline .

In the course when the two of you try to return to the original timeline, you two fall in love - "

"Stop, stop, stop. Impossible that is impossible"

Kurisu interrupt me with a face of disgust and even nauseous. I on the other hand just smiled wryly and continue.

"Calm down Kurisu, as I have already told you, that is not exactly you. But well, let's skip that part because I don't like it either. In the end, he manages to return to the original timeline where he was at the beginning, saving his friend, but as a result you're dead in that timeline. Then he receives a message from himself from the future where it explains that he can save you, going to a third timeline where both you and his friend are alive. And that's exactly what he does. The end. "

"Haven't you shortened it too much? !"

"I didn't want to deepen too much your relationship, but if you want I can do it"

I replied to her when she asked me in an unsatisfied way, although I didn't want to go deeper into the subject because speaking the truth I was a little envious of Okabe at this moment. When I saw the series, I could only see the characters as what they were, character. But having Kurisu in front of me in person I couldn't help but have a little jealousy.

But if she wanted to know, I couldn't deny it because she had every right to know. So I wait for her decision, to tell her.

"Leave it alone"

To my surprise she didn't want to know, maybe because the surprise was noticeable on my face, with a sad expression she continues speaking.

To be continue...

Written by:

Drack

Edited by:

XArezzX


	8. The first partner (Part 2)

"I don't want to know more about a life couldn't have"

"Sorry"

It was the only thing that came out of my mouth after thinking about her situation. It is certainly not pleasant to be told how your life could have been, knowing that it will only be beautiful words for you and that your true destiny is to be buried several meters underground.

"It's not your fault, instead I should thank you for not letting me end up in a puddle of my own blood alone in that warehouse. Well, let's not talk more about unpleasant things and instead tell me what that other world is like"

"To be honest with you, I just spent my first day there. But how little I've come to know ..."

Then I proceeded to tell her everything I had seen and the stuffs Aurora told me about Gaia. While doing so she listened in a serious way to everything I explained. By the time I end the story she expressed her confusion.

"I don't know why you called me, am not strong and based on what you tell me, wouldn't I be more of a burden than being able to help in such world?"

"At these levels there shouldn't be much difference between you and a soldier looking the general picture. And is not as if we were going to stay the same way for a long time. We have to strengthen ourselves quickly if we don't want to go through too much trouble."

I answered Kurisu, who raised an eyebrow showing doubt on her face, besides what else could I tell her? That I wanted a beautiful girl to accompany me, or that with my appearance I was really afraid to summon another man and being alone just the two of us in the forest? see? I will only get strange looks if expose that. Then after looking at each other for a moment, Kurisu finally broke the silence.

"Well, I will be your partner. You already know, but I will introduce myself anyway. I am Kurisu Makise, am 18 years old, graduated from university and worked for a time in the USA as a researcher"

"I am Alexander Ilios Apeiro and I am twelve years old"

She was surprised by something when she heard me, but before I could say anything, a glow surrounded us and we were expelled from that place.

When I opened my eyes I was alone again in the forest, as if everything that happened in the blank space had been a dream. Everything looks as if time had stopped and everything remained the same, but as if to confirm that everything was real, a light began to shine in front of me and gradually took shape of a person until I could see Kurisu again.

[Beep]

[Kurisu Makise summon successful]

[Mission / Principal "The first companion"

Adventures are better accompanied. Being able to depend on someone in difficult times is always better, and solving the problems that arise with everyone's support is certainly easier.

Requirements: Establish a relationship (Love, Friendship, Subordination) with an individual.

Reward: 100x Crystals

1,000x Gold

System Expansion: [Weapon Types: Firearms] (Antipersonnel Weapons)]

[Mission completed: Rating : S

Additional reward: 100x Crystals

1,000x Gold

1x Firearm Ticket: Short]

Firearms ... why weren't this from the beginning? It could had avoid me a lot of the problems that I had to go through, isn't the system harassing me?

[The system is designed to support you and help you in the evolution of your soul, not to make you the strongest level 1 soul. A weapon is something that you should use only as support and not something to be dependent on because it would end up counterproductive, for that same reason you have to exchange Gold or Crystals and not simply take the objects from the system.]

When I was speaking with Aurora, Kurisu watched the surroundings of the forest until she focused her attention on me. Then she suddenly said something that almost made me fall face down.

"It seems that we are gathered in this other world. Please take care of me from now on, it's nice to have a female partner, I don't know what would happen if the one who summoned me was man with bad intentions"

And she finish with a small nod of her head as a greeting, while on the other hand I was petrified processing what she spoke until I got out of the daze and immediately intervened.

"Kurisu I told you my name, right?"

"Yes, you are Alex"

"You can abbreviate it that way, but it's Alexander ... and that it's a male name, right?"

"I understand ... you must have your own problems or is for some kind of situation right?

"No, no, no. I have no problems and there is no situation that forces me to call myself that way. That's because I am a man, that simple."

"…I see"

" Fuuu ... fine"

"Then you are a man trapped in a woman's body. You are in a difficult age when you are building your identity, but don't worry, I will respect what you want to be since it is your decision. I have no problem with that."

"I am a man in mind, soul and body!"

It almost made me spit blood, when those words reached my ears it caused me to explode and what made it even more annoying was that I really worry about my appearance. I was so out of me that on impulse I was about to lower my pants and show her that she could not be more wrong, but in the end I managed to contain myself with only the inconvenience that I had to shout to reaffirm what said.

"Eh ... Impossible, how can such a cute girl be a man?"

My body started shaking, doesn't she look even more surprised than when I told her that she would die in her original world?, or that she could go to another world? ... damn it, I didn't want to be the only one being bothered. Showing a cold smile to Kurisu treating her almost as if she were my sworn enemy, of those who if you meet, only one can leave live. I told her.

"If you don't believe it why you don't come and check it out?"

My voice came out in a low tone, Kurisu stared at me for a few seconds and as if she was totally convinced that I was a woman, approached me while my eyes were fixed on her. She had to take it as a challenge, believing that I was only making excuses it to avoid the truth, she gave me a confident smile and without hesitation placed her hand on my crotch.

[Beep]

[Kurisu: Affection 75 (Friendly) - Loyalty 70 (Dependent)]

[Mission / optional "Conquest of the heart (Kurisu) -D"

To maintain confidence in a person must be based on some emotion, the stronger it is, the bond created will be greater.

Requirements: Affection 100 or Loyalty 100

Reward: 1x Random Object Ticket -[G]

1x Divination Scroll -[D]

Skill: [Parallel Thinking] ]

I heard the system beep, but I had too much to deal with now to pay attention to it. Kurisu froze with a smile even adorning her face now and I didn't know what to do, I wanted to take revenge by bothering her, that's why I said what I said, but didn't thought she would really do it.

When I felt her delicate fingers on my limb, I didn't know how to react and apparently she didn't neither, we look at each other as if competing to see who go back first.

Suddenly my eyes widened and Kurisu's hand trembled a little, the dragon that was asleep until now began to wake up raising his head to roar at who woke him up. As a result the blood began to rise to my face when Kurisu finally withdrew her hand and trying to hide her shame she spoke.

"Ee- eeeh ... s-so you're really a m- man. I- I'm sorry for confusing you with a girl, I-it's clear to me that you're a completely b-boy"

As much as she wanted to cover her nervousness, the fact that with each word her blush increased, her attitude betrayed her and only managed to make it even more noticeable with every second that passed.

"As long as you have it clear ten its fine, because my current appearance bothers even me ... I am also sorry for losing my temper."

I turned to speak because of the tent that rose in my pants, the dragon wanted to leave his cave to devour the naive one that bothered him.

[Beep]

[Kurisu: Affection 80 (Interest) - Loyalty 75 (Dependent)]

So I can also see emotion parameters ... and Kurisu's are quite high. It is good that she doesn't get angry about what happened, but that she shows interest in a body like this ... or it maybe it is directed to something else...

I looked down at my still energetic partner, it is best to get distracted by something until he calms down. I turned my head towards Kurisu to speak to her

"For now we should have breakfast and then see what we will do today"

"F-fine"

Someone else needs to calm down a bit too. I nodded to her answer and then headed to prepare things to cook another part of the wild boar just like yesterday. It didn't take long thanks for the experience of the previous day, in about ten minutes the meat was cooking.

Kurisu was surprised when I took things out of the inventory, but she keep quiet and just sat next to me at a distance of one meter, by the way, the dragon fell asleep again so I was also sitting. And as I saw her interest in my inventory I explained it to her, I didn't see the need to lie to her or hide something like that.

"That was my interdimensional inventory skill. It allows me to store things in a personal space and when I need them I can take them out of there."

"Can I learn it or have one?"

" Mmmm ..."

Can she Aurora?

[If she learns space magic later or if you want something now there are objects in the system that can emulate it]

"It's possible, if you learn space magic or I-"

"Teach me"

I don't know if she's getting used to interrupting me or what ... it's not that I care, but it would be good if she first heard everything I wanted to say.

"I'm sorry Kurisu, I don't know magic, and mine is a skill. Besides, we are in a level 1 area so you can't use magic."

"But there are also objects with spaces inside them"

I continue quickly because she was a little discouraged to discover that I could not teach her magic. I started searching the system and discovered a variety. Kurisu's look hurts me a little, she looked at me like if I was a madman when I started to handle the holographic window with my hand. I gave her a bitter smile and explained the reason for my actions.

"When I was sent to this world I got a type of system that works like my assistant and has a holographic projection. It's not that I lost my mind"

"Ah ... I'm sorry Alexander"

"Oh you finally call me by my name. Don't worry, it's not that I don't understand how we react when see someone acting strange"

Oh, she is really pretty when she blushes. She must have been ashamed when she noted the fact that she addressed me by my name. Leaving that aside, I've been able to see several objects and I've reached a conclusion. They are expensive as hell, in [G] they cost millions and in [C] tens of thousands.

" Fuuu ... I'm sorry Kurisu. I can't buy the items at the moment, they are very expensive for me now"

"Do you have to buy them? Can't you get them straight out of the system?"

"No, I have to buy them in Gold or Crystals"

I took out the two objects to show her what I was referring to, she take them in her hands and analyze carefully for a few moments and then returned them to me.

[I think it's better that you buy books about space magic for her since she has a great aptitude for this]

Eeh? How do you know that Aurora? Is there anything that I overlooked? I don't see anything distinct from a normal person… apart from being more beautiful than average I don't see any difference.

[Because of her status, being a person who was summoned by you thanks to the system, it has to examine her]

I see. And if Aurora can see it, it means that I should be able to do it too. I don't know what skills she will have, I'm a little curious.

"What's wrong? Why do you stare at me suddenly?"

"Sorry, I wanted to see your status to check your skills"

"Status, like in video games?"

"Yes"

"Can I see it too?"

[No, for now only you can see the system. All you can do is tell her, yourself]

"No, I'm sorry. But wait a little, I'll write it down for you now, so you can see it."

Buy in the system a pencil and sheets for an insignificant amount of [G] to write the state of Kurisu. Then I started looking for where could visualize her status, discovered a new tab with the name of partner and there was the name of Kurisu and selecting it opened her status.

[Status]

Name: Kurisu Makise

Race: Human

Age: 18 years old

Level: 6

Soul Level: 1

Hp: 100/100 Energy: (-)

Strength: J

Resistance: J

Dexterity: J

Intelligence: G

Agility: J

Magic: (-)

[Skills]:

[Innate]:

[Erudite-A] [Prodigy-S] [Apostle of Wisdom-SSS] (Sealed)

[Assimilated]:

[Analysis-E] [Calculation-B] [Parallel Thought-C]

[Magic]:

[Developing]:

[Academic-E]

Current world: Gaia (Upper World ) Area : Inimp.

[Erudite]

Passive: Increased intelligence.

Active: Double the understanding to whom knowledge is being imparted.

[Prodigy]

Passive: The bearer of this ability has an optimum aptitude for the understanding of the phenomena of the world.

Active: Increased concentration when performing any action.

[Analysis]

Passive: Greater perception to unravel things

[Calculation]

Passive: Excellent judgment obtained from the information for a better and quick solution.

[Parallel thinking]

Passive: Enables the person to maintain different lines of thoughts simultaneously

[Academic]

Passive: Small increase in understanding

Haa ... its development has focused completely on the mental part, well, I had expected something like that from what I know of her from the anime. Also, as Aurora says, the ability [Prodigy] will make it easier for her to become a magician. That is a big surprise. After having passed down what I saw in the system window on paper I handed it over.

"Here you go Kurisu"

[Certainly, magic is fundamentally the understanding and observation of natural, physical and chemical phenomena and try to emulate them with the person's energy. Unfortunately in Kurisu's current state it would be impossible for her to perform magic, even if she has perfect knowledge it would be useless since all the channels in which the magical energy must circulate are all dry. By living in a level 1 world as that energy does not exist or is in insignificant amounts, besides she never did any physical training, those channels have atrophied. That is, it is impossible for her soul level to advance to a level 2 or higher]

W-what ... why haven't you told me that before Aurora? I practically brought her to a fantasy world to tell her to live in a normal way ... also, haven't you told me to buy magic books for Kurisu to learn? Isn't it too cruel to have her study them and finally tell her that she can't use magic? Do you have anything against her? Wait ... doesn't that mean I'm in the same situation as her?

[Calm down Alexander, that she has her canals dried has many possible solutions. There are herbs that are processed as a medicine to cure this, although they are not common they are not so difficult to obtain. There is also the option of obtaining the help of a level 2 soul individual, by having him force its energy through the dry canals as a treatment for a while until they are restored. And although it is the most scarce and extreme way that someone can deal with this problem, a new body can be created and the soul transplanted into it. And answering your question, although you may have already noticed, you fall in the last category Alexander]

... Please don't scare me like that Aurora, you've made me worry about nothing. You should have started from that, haaaa ...

[ Fufufu , I'm sorry about that Alexander]

Having this discussion with Aurora, Kurisu had been concentrating checking her status on the paper. She nodded from time to time to approve what she read. I don't know whether to should I call her and tell the things Aurora told me or wait for her finish. Well, this is something important for her.

"It seems you have talent for magic Kurisu"

"Eh ... Really?"

"Yes, but in addition to studying the knowledge you must also correct something in your body. But do not worry, we will solve it later"

"... My body? Do I have something wrong?"

I nodded and proceeded to repeat the information Aurora told me. It was not necessary to do it immediately, but it was good to keep it in mind

Written by:

Drack

Edited by:

XArezzX


	9. Firearms

We finished eating, what can I say? Once again it was delicious, I don't think anyone can get tired of this, without a doubt the food is at the tops of my list in the things that have improved with the change of worlds. I enjoyed every bite and from what I saw Kurisu too, she end up with everything I put on her plate with great momentum.

"How was it?"

"It's the best I've had in my whole life, I can't believe that something can be so delicious. Besides, it was a simple roast meat ... ah, it's not that I'm complaining about it. I just want to say that, for a cooking style so simple it is incredible that it can create this flavor ... but I didn't mean to say that your kitchen is simple ..."

I ask for courtesy since I knew the answer beforehand, but I'm surprised how she can get so nervous about something like that.

"It's delicious right? Did you had enough or do you want me to cook more?"

"I'm satisfied ... I don't usually eat that much, it was just that couldn't stop my hands"

She replied while blushing, most likely because of the way in which she practically swallowed everything. She shouldn't worry about that, not that it was unpleasant to see her eat. Besides, the happy atmosphere it created was pleasant.

"Is that so?"

I said rhetorically smiling at her causing to turn her head the other way. Hahaha ... now she is ashamed. I should let her calm herself. Well, then what will we do. I haven't set a clear goal, besides becoming stronger. Do we continue killing goblins or leave the forest and look for a town?

[Beep]

[Mission / Optional "Destruction of monster settlement-I"

Exterminate harmful pests for humans. It is always better to reduce the population of monsters to prevent them from getting out of control.

Objectives: Destroy Monster Settlement 0/1

Kill 100 monsters belonging to a settlement 3/100

Kill 10 elite monsters belonging to a settlement 0/10

Kill 1 Settlement's Chief 0/1

Failure Conditions: Death of the user, Settlement's Chief escapes.

Time Limit: 71:59:59

Rewards: 1,000x Crystals

10,000x Gold

Skill [Tame]]

[Mission / Principal "Join the World Guild-J"

The largest organization in Gaia, the place where people gather to become stronger and help each other for a better future.

Objectives: Register in the World Guild at any of its branches in Gaia.

Failure Condition: Death of the user

Rewards: 100x Crystals

1,000x Gold

Grimoire [Scroll]: Traveler of the Worlds (Unique)]

Unlocked system function: List of missions (Optional Missions)]

Again, the system appears in a timely manner. I wonder how the system does to give me the missions. It seems that whenever I propose something, it shows me which ones I can do while following my goals. It is convenient that they appear when I need them but I don't think it's a coincidence.

[That is very close to how it is, the system judges your actions and if you meet the conditions to carry out the mission. These are divided into main and optional. The main ones are those that can only be done once in the world that you are in, unless it indicates that it is repeatable and usually its rewards are better. And the optional ones are side missions that can be completed repeatedly by selecting them in the list of missions, but their rewards are minimal, only the first time they can grant you good things, by repeating them you will only get [C] and [G]]

I see, it's not surprising that the missions appeared in sync. But well, now I have two missions that we can accomplish. The first, as its difficulty is seen, is higher, the rank [I] being the highest that I have received so far. If I have to deal with a settlement, the nearby goblins work as a goal, but to kill 100 goblins? And I had problems with only just three ... well, it's not as if I have to face them together, if I separate them into manageable groups it would be possible to finished 100 of them.

The elite monsters will logically be a stronger version than the goblins that I kill. And the Chief of the settlement must be the one who directs the group and apparently I cannot allow him to escape, besides his power must be above the others.

It is three days for the deadline to be completed… to do so in stages would be the most viable way.

The second mission is much simpler, assuming that the guild branch is close. The only problem would be to overcome the difficulties of the trip. Which one should we go first? ...

Aurora how far is the nearest guild branch. Do you know?

[Based on the map, about a day and a half with your current speed assuming you can move in a prolonged journey. You have to go to a town a day trip from the forest and once you arrive there carry on for half a day to reach a small city]

If that's the case, the second mission will be postponed, only the trip back and forth without taking any rest and assuming that I will not have any setback would be 3 days, by the time we get back to the forest the only thing waiting for me would be the system notification that the time for the mission [Destruction of monster settlement] will be over.

"What's wrong Alex?"

Kurisu took me out of my thoughts with her question. Did the abbreviation of my name return? ... I honestly have a bad memory about that way of addressing me. I hope the feeling fades in the future.

"It's nothing, it's just that the system give me 2 missions that I can complete and was analyzing them"

"This time they are missions? This becomes more and more like a game"

"Hahaha ... it's true, but it's good to have an immediate goal to aim for. Besides, I can get rewards for fulfilling them and these should be very helpful, don't you think?"

"If you say so. Then what will we have to do?"

"I was given two missions, but in reality we only have one option. One has a time limit of 3 days and if we exceed the time limit it will fail. Therefore, we will first do that"

"So what is the mission?"

"We will have to eliminate a settlement of goblins that is near by"

"Eliminate a goblin settlement?"

Although it did not specifically say goblins, but they were the closest and I didn't want to go into the forest to look for another one. In addition, I bet the deeper into the forest we go the stronger the monsters will become

Then I told Kurisu the things she should know about the goblins and the mission requirements to fulfill it.

"H-how can I help? ... I-I'm not good at fighting, but you can be sure that will do my best to help ... or at least not get in the way."

"Do not worry, it is not like I will give you a knife and throw you to fight against them in a Spartan way. I know you have no experience in fighting and probably you do not have the talent to fight closely with the enemy, but do you think that can you handle a long-range weapon, something like a bow? "

"E-ehmmm I don't know if I'm skilled enough to hit the target ... or how much strength is needed to pull it, but I'll try my best"

"Well, then I will give you a weapon that you just need to hold and aim, that will be easier for you. What do you think of firearms? Do you think you can handle them?"

"Eeh, are there guns in this world?"

""I don't know for sure if this world has, but from what I hear, there must be. Although I doubt they would be the same as those of your original world. I honestly wish that the people here were not so developed in that sense, since they would be very problematic in a world practically without laws"

[You don't have to worry so much about that Alexander. Yes, there are guns in this world, but they are not as profitable as in your world or Kurisu's. The norm in Gaia is the development of the individual, so in most "Areas" they do not have much focus on electrical or mechanical technological development.

Whit few work force and without having machinery the process to make a firearm is not simple, the necessary requirement for the creation of these are that blacksmiths or alchemists have skills of a level 1 peak soul, of which their services will not be cheap for others in the same level. And people who can do them or afford to pay the price usually aim to migrate to level 2 areas to continue developing, and in those "Areas" although they can be fatal to a level 2 soul is not too much.

On the other hand, in the "Areas" that would count as exceptions and have a development similar to their worlds, weapons being the means by which they defend their kingdoms, dictatorships, clans or any other group of people, they establish very strict protocols or laws on the dissemination of these technologies.]

That is a relief. So let's focus on what kind of weapon should buy for Kurisu. But seeing me distracted by Aurora's explanation, she asks.

"The system again?"

"Not precisely, I think I didn't explain it well. The system is like a machine, it gives me missions or it helps me with a map, a store and other functions that are unlocked with missions rewards, but it does not have intelligence, it is only there to aid me.

On the other hand, there is an assistant who gives explanations and make the interaction with the system easier, this is Aurora. As I said occasionally gives me information obtained from the system and advice when I have doubts. "

"Mmm… like an artificial intelligence?"

[You can think that way, or rather, that's what I should have been. But your ability [Will of the Worlds] affected me. By not possessing a physical body, I am now rather an ethereal entity that dwells within you]

E-eeh, really? Does my ability [Will of the Worlds] affect you? ... I-is that good or bad? Besides, because you hadn't told me Aurora ...

[... I think it's good or at least that's how I feel it, if I put it in words ... you could say it used to exist only for a purpose, but now I have a purpose to live]

E-emmmm ... I, like Kurisu, thought you were an artificial intelligence without emotions, and that you were only programmed to show the characteristics I chose at first, but listening to you ... it sounds that you were practically created to serve me. Does that sound good to you?

[Fufufu, you don't have to worry about that Alexander, my mentality or the way I was programmed if you want to say it like that, hasn't changed in that way. Yes, at first that was an instruction given to me, but now it is by my will to carry out that. In addition, I want to know what the future holds for us ...]

"E-emm ..."

Damn, I leave Kurisu aside. It is difficult to interact with someone in my head and at the same time with someone else in the world ... it would be nice to have Kurisu's ability [Parallel thinking] ... it would make things easier.

"I'm sorry Kurisu, Aurora says that more than an artificial intelligence she is an ethereal entity"

"Aurora? Is that her name?"

"Yes"

"Eeeeh, so she's a woman ... well, nice to meet you Aurora"

[It is my pleasure Kurisu]

"She says it's nice to meet you too"

For a few seconds the place remained silent, beginning to form a strange atmosphere, so I remembered that Kurisu can't hear Aurora so I had to intervene to prevent Kurisu from being embarrassed because her words remained in the air since she had little resistance in awkward situations. Then I continue explaining.

"It seems that only I can hear her"

"...I see"

"Well, then continuing with what we were doing, for the now I will buy you the necessary equipment to carry out the mission"

The fact that Aurora changed should not be bad, from what I understand of what she said, is more an existential change than one of mentality. I don't have to worry about things changing and I think I should be happy for her.

With that in mind I browse the system looking for the equipment for her. The first will be a weapon since that will be her means of attack and the way to defend herslef. I think the best would be an assault rifle , I went to the weapons option, firearms, long weapons, assault rifle and in a moment had a list: [Sturmgewe HR 44], [AK-47], [M16], [L85A2], [FA-MAS] ... some I had heard them and others were unknown to me ... but they all had one thing in common aside than being assault rifles, they were expensive. The cheapest one a costs 600 crystals ... if I buy it then I can't get other things.

So without options I had to lower my standards, I select the next option after assault rifles, combat rifles. Appearing [FN-FAL], [M-14], [Heckler & Koch G3] ... in the end I chose the [M-14] for a price of 300 crystals.

[M-14 -I]

8-cartridge rifle with excellent range, 7.62mm caliber, 800m effective range. Predecessor of the M16 assault rifle.

It came with a box of 50 cartridges, I also bought a box of ammunition of 100 bullets per 1,000 [G]. Seriously, what whit that price? 1 crystal per bullet… incidentally, I also had the option to buy the gun for Gold, but the cost is 10 times higher.

As a secondary weapon for Kurisu I went to the option of short arms and then guns. Which from a great variety, I choose the [Beretta 92], when I was going to pay it was given the option of choosing the Ticket I had obtained earlier, avoiding its cost of 200 crystals. It was light, simple, effective and best of all it was free.

[Beretta 92-I]

Semi-automatic pistol, yield 15,000 shots without fail, caliber 9mm. With a capacity of 15 cartridges per magazine and an effective range of 50m.

Finally ending with the purchase of firearms, I take for myself the gun [Colt-M1911] for the price of 220 crystals. It was very similar to the previous one, just a little heavier and bigger.

[Colt-M1911-J]

Single-acting pistol, with a 9mm caliber and with a capacity of 7 cartridges per magazine. Its effective range is 50m.

Well, I didn't have the option of being leave without one, right? As much as the system tells me not to depend on firearms, as a person raised on earth I cannot avoid my common sense that a gun is better than a sword as a weapon ... with how easy they are to use and their lethality could very well save my life.

In the end the whole arsenal consisted of a [M-14] with 150 bullets, [Beretta 92] with 100 bullets and two magazines that it had included in the purchase of this one, and finally my [Colt-M1911] with 3 magazines and 100 bullets also attached. With 200 cartridges 9mm in total, I didn't saw the need to buy more at the moment.

Kurisu had round eyes seeing all the weapons that came out of nowhere. At the beginning I planned to consult with her about what type of weapon she preferred, but in the end I decided not to. This probably is out of her area of knowledge and experience, and seeing her shake a little when witnessing them I think it was the right thing to do.

"First we will practice with the guns and then go with the rifle"

"Y-yes"

Well, at least it seems she has the courage to use them, I took the colt and the Beretta in my hands and proceeded to weigh them, they are not heavy in my opinion so Kurisu should not have a problem to carry it.

"Do you know how to load it and shoot?"

Kurisu shook her head sharply, the truth is that it is also the first time that I see and carry a firearm... I've seen how they are used in movies and animations, but will it be the same? I don't want to lose her confidence and make a fool of myself...

[Buy the manual for the weapons you have, you can take it from the inventory and take a look]

"I'm sorry"

While I was thinking and Aurora solving my problem Kurisu said with her head down. Ah, she must have thought I was disappointed or angry because she didn't know and I kept quiet.

"No, you don't have to apologize. The truth is also the first time I take a gun, and now Aurora is buying the necessary information to use the weapons correctly in the system. Don't worry."

"I get it"

She responded relieved. Then I took out the Beretta manual keeping all other weapons in the inventory. Seeing that it had the safety mechanism on, I remove the magazine and pull the slide to verify that the chamber of the barrel was empty as indicated in the manual. And with everything in order I proceeded to explain to Kurisu how to use the weapon as I read and then delivered the weapon to her.

Written by:

Drack

Edited by:

XArezzX


	10. Shooting Practice

"This gun will be yours, pay close attention that the safety is always on, and only remove it when you are going to shoot"

I pointed out the Beretta's safety and then walked to the nearest tree filling the magazine during the walk. So with my short sword I mark an X on the bark of this one, it really is sharp it seems that am cutting butter, I wonder what will happen if hit a gun whit it? We better not do it, I don't want to break them.

"Kurisu, come"

"Y-yes"

I called Kurisu who was distracted, carefully examining the weapon I gave her. I continue when I got the magazine ready.

"Try to make the bullet hit the x while shooting, you just have to remove the safety, aim and pull the trigger, simple right?"

When speaking I was positioned behind her who was trying to insert the charger, I don't want my body to have another hole by mistake ... I think it is quite functional like this, so let's avoid unnecessary modifications. We are at a distance of about 10m, it should be fine for the first attempt .

[bang]

"Kyaa"

A short detonation was heard along with a high-pitched scream, immediately after, something passed by Kurisu's shoulder and then over my head, I think felt that it moved my hair ... I turned my gaze to check the object from which had an idea of its origin, and as I expected there was the Beretta on the floor.

"K-kurisu?"

My voice came out choppy after having swallowed saliva loudly, it really surprised me.

"Y-yes?"

"You must hold the weapon tightly, it is dangerous if it gets out of your hands in that way"

"I-I'm sorry Alex, I was surprised and it flew out of my hands before I realized ..."

She gave me a look of apology and regret with moist eyes. Haaa ... if you look at me that way, I don't think can get angry or complain more than I already told her. Perhaps that is the privilege of pretty women, men forgiving their mistakes.

[It seems that men are very simple creatures ...]

Hahaha ... maybe. While was answering Aurora I went to pick up the gun and return it to Kurisu. I smiled at her as I put the gun in her hands and helping hold in it, I positioned myself behind her and I get closer of her back.

"You just have to be careful, I will help you hold it until you get used to it"

She froze, it seemed strange to me and was about to ask what happened, then her sweet fragrance came to me and I noticed the compromised position that we were ... emmm, I'm not one of those characters who are ashamed or nervous to get close and getting in touch with a girl, but I don't like to impose myself on the other side either.

"Sorry, I did it without thinking too much"

Explain by removing my hands from hers ... her skin is really as it looks, smooth and soft to the touch. When I began to back away she turned back and spoke with her gaze on the floor.

"Eh ... I-I-I don't care ... p-please help me"

"I get it"

Without hesitation, I quickly returned to how we were, with her approval, for my part I will enjoy the moment. But unfortunately I will have to pay close attention to the weapon, it is not as if I were helping her learn a sport like tennis or baseball, what she has in her hands is a gun and an oversight can be serious.

"... You will have to aim because our point of view is different."

I spoke as I hugged her from behind, showing my head from her shoulder. Well, she is 18 and I 12 so the height difference is logical.

"Y-yes"

[Bep]

[Affection of Kurisu +5]

After the sound of the system I heard the explosions of shots in short intervals, the recoil of the weapon is not much and probably as she mentioned it, it's more that she was took off guard than by its force. We continued until the bullets ran out, I counted the marks on the tree, 7 struck in a place where if the X had been the center of a goblin's chest the bullet would have hit it.

Not bad to be the first time, in fact, if we remove the first shot I think she did quite well. Kurisu put the safety on her weapon, and we lowered the weapon, I removed my hands from hers to deliver another magazine and continue whit the practice.

Again in the glorious previous position, in a couple of minutes she unload the cartridge on the tree, this time the number of hits was 11/15, for me this was a passing result to be able to overcome a greater distance. Besides, we couldn't afford to waste many bullets.

"W-how was it?"

"I am not an expert either, but I think it is excellent to be the first time you use a weapon, we should try it at a greater distance now"

"Yes!"

She seemed to cheer up and gain confidence after I told her my evaluation, so I smiled at her and she responded with the same action.

"Eemm ..."

"Oh, right. If we don't separate it will be difficult to move. It was quite comfortable to hug you so I just forgot."

I said winking as I separated from her and walked to another tree to mark it again. From the side I could see that a red tone began to cover her face quickly, hahaha ... that innocent side of her is cute. When we arrive about thirty meters from the new tree, I speak to her.

"Let's try this distance, do it yourself and quietly no matter if you take your time between shots, just try to get used to it"

It is a pity that I no longer have to hug her, but it is not as if can do it while facing an enemy.

"Unn"

She nodded and walked quickly to where I was. She took a deep breath to calm down and focus, seconds later she pulled the trigger by herself this time without any help. The shots were heard with longer lapses. At first glance everything was going well, or at least this time she didn't drop her weapon.

6/15, it get down to less than half of the hits per magazine, but considering that the distance is triple it can be a good result. Reloading the weapon she proceeded to try again with a result of 9/15.

"Sorry, I failed a lot this time"

Kurisu apologized , but this time the fact had not affected her much, it must be that her confidence in herself is stabilizing or because we are getting to know each other better and she is opening up to me. Both things are good so they are welcome.

"Okay, in truth I was surprised by your skill, considering that you have never received training for the use of weapons you are adapting very quickly to them"

"Emm ... I'm also surprised, at the beginning I was very nervous and didn't notice it, but somehow I can understand well how should use the weapon and the more use it the more familiar it becomes ... I think it must be because of my ability [Analysis]."

I see it is probably is like that ... also if we add the benefit of my [Blessing of Origin] ability that gives her 2x experience, she have no choice but to improve quickly.

[There you are wrong Alexander, her improvement is only due to her ability [Analysis]]

Eh... isn't it? it says that in the skill description, doesn't it? Or where am I wrong Aurora?

[You are correct that the ability has that function, but that part is active and not passive, also it has requirements that must be accomplished to carry it out]

... I thought it was like that. But if I remember right it was something about having confidence in her, she should be able to comply that condition, right? I feel that I trust her.

[Emotions are complicated, although you may believe that you trust her, however, in a subcontinent manner it may not be so. Wait for the affection or loyalty to exceed 100 in value, that way the emotional ties will be stronger and your subconscious doubts can be eliminated. On the other hand, you will have to perform a small ceremony to activate the ability]

Ceremony? The description says nothing about that.

[You just have to think about activating the skill and it will give you the information]

I do as Aurora says and try to activate the ability in Kurisu, I get the information that to activate it I had to make her profess loyalty for me or love and I had to give her an object as proof that I accept her feelings.

Hell, I truly underestimate the seriousness of what I was asked to activate the skill ... I thought that simply thinking that I trusted the person was enough, but what it is asking me to do is practically like a marriage commitment or a king granting a reward to a faithful subject.

[Getting a 2-fold increase in experience is not a minor thing, so for it be something formal to be granted, is understandable]

But doing that is a bit embarrassing ... well, we'll cross that bridge when we get there, now it's no use thinking about it too much.

If it is only the ability of Kurisu [Analysis] that led to these results, I must say that this is quite good.

"Well, now I should try shooting too"

After hearing me say that, Kurisu stepped aside and I took her place by removing the colt from the inventory and holding it tightly in my hands. The way in which this is loaded is different from the berretta, to do so you have to pull the trigger on the first shot.

Taking a deep breath I aimed and pulled the trigger, used the first shot to assess the feeling of recoil and control the weapon to adjust the aim, then I unleashed the remaining 6 bullets. Eject the magazine, insert the other and fired until it was completely empty again.

10/14, not bad. I only fail the first one and the second just strike the tree without hitting on what would be the body of the goblin around the X the following were getting closer and closer to the target.

"C-cool"

Oh, praise me more Kurisu you don't have to be ashamed of that. Who knows, maybe you can even earn something for it.

[... and that is the difference from a skill that can only make a better understanding of one thing then you can get more out of it, and one that when performing an action is as if you did it 10 times]

Yes, I understand. It really is a skill that is practically cheating. Those 14 shots are as if they were 140 for me… well, it can also be considered ecological since it saves crystals would too.

"Let's try it one more time and move on to the rifle"

[Beep]

[Kurisu Loyalty +5]

I told to Kurisu and she looked at me with more respect than before ... I wonder which one would be first at 100 of her, affection or loyalty? Well, we will find out in the future.

We cannot waste too many bullets in practice, with each shot my wallet also receives an impact on it, so this will be the last round of shooting for the guns, then we will continue or rather Kurisu will continue with the rifle since this will be her main weapon when fighting.

Finishing whit the gun practice, one that would surely leave all military instructors with their mouths wide open if they saw the progress and final outcome of this. 12/15 for Kurisu and 7/7 for me. Then I store the colt and Beretta for now and take out the rifle from the inventory. It is 5 times heavier than a gun, but I don't think it's an impediment for Kurisu.

"This will be your main weapon, I will count on you for support in the rear. The Beretta is more like insurance if a monster manages to pass me and approach you"

"I understand Alex"

She responded animatedly while I give the rifle to her, she was somewhat surprised by its weight after receiving it, but as I supposed she quickly adapted to it. I gave her time to analyze it and get used to it when explaining its characteristics.

"The effective range of the M-14 rifle is 800m, but you better focus on mastering it in a range of 300-400m for now, it also has a capacity of 8 cartridges per magazine so keep that in mind."

"Unn"

In the same way as before, I looked for a tree to mark while Kurisu who nodded to my speech followed me, doing so, I realized that visibility and obstacles to long-distance shooting will be a problem...

We took the approximate distance in which had to practice and without misspent long time she prepare the weapon and aim to the marked tree.

"You would probably feel greater recoil since the bullet's load is greater. Also, don't shoot in a burst, do it after you've aimed correctly."

When I finished my advice to which she pay attention, the explosion of gunpowder was immediately heard. I do not know if it was because the rifle had greater stability and precision or that her experience in the Beretta facilitated make things easier for her, but at a distance of about 350m from the 8 shots 6 of them were accurate. We continued another 2 rounds, making Kurisu achieve 7/8 almost a perfect score.

"Well, that was excellent. I want you to practice more, but it's a shame we can't afford it for the cost of the bullets. Now let's get ready for the mission."

"Yes"

My equipment consisted of [Lizard leather Armor and Boots-J], on the left side of my waist was my short sword [Black Moon-I] and to my right a little more towards the back the colt in a holster, and finally tied in my left leg a bag for two magazines.

As for Kurisu, I bought her [Iron Silk Hood-I] for a cost of 4,000 [G], becoming the most expensive item that I bought, but it was worth it in order to increase her safety. It has a gray color with borders and some green places, and on its waist it had some straps to adjust it to the body. When she changed from the other green one that she used there was a great contrast with this one that made her figure stand out.

There was only one moment where she make me sweat, when I gave it to her she told me a "With the one I'm wearing its fine, besides I'm not cold ", so I had to tell her its advantages and in the end my 4000 [G] were not wasted.

[Silk iron hood-I]

Made from the silk of Iron eating worms that inhabits the mines of said material. Very resistant, with the flexibility of normal fabric.

Skills: [Anti-cut-I] [Anti-perforation-I] [Impact Absorption-I]

"You look good on it"

"T-thank you, it shouldn't have been cheap ... sorry for before. Thanks also for the guns, all three things make me feel calmer knowing I'm in a place like this world"

She said smiling, highlighting the [M-14] held on her shoulder with a strap and the Beretta on her waist on the right part supported by a belt. In addition to the opposite side it had several compartments to store magazine for weapons.

Well, surely if she were in her world and vandals saw her, they would run with sweat and chills all over their body. Well, as a person raised in a mostly pacifist society, it is normal for all this equipment to feel safe and powerful.

"Then let's get going"

"Yes!"

Written by:

Drack

Edited by:

XArezzX


	11. VS Goblin settlement (Part 1)

"The Goblin settlement is about an hour away. I think it is better to wander around it, waiting for a group to go hunting or something like that. We will exterminate them and will gradually reduce their numbers to finally attack their base. What do you think? "

"Mmmm… I think that's the best option. Do you know how many goblin the settlement has?"

"I do not know, I haven't seen it, I only know its location because of the system map. Its number is most likely to surpass 100 since it is a requirement for the mission to kill that amount, so it must logically exceed it"

"More than 100? ... Will we do it with just the two of us?"

"Don't worry, that is why we will not attack the place directly. In addition, they general strength is that of an average man, they don't use sophisticated tools and are not very intelligent. We can do it, we have firearms and as I said before we will ambush Goblin groups with a moderate number of individuals"

"Y- Yes, I will also help by doing my best"

I just smiled at Kurisu and we walked in the direction of the goblin settlement marked on the map, she was attentive to her surroundings, or rather restless. But with my ability [Soul Of The Emperor] that I had been practicing, with a domain of 200m that it had now, I didn't feel the presence of any monster or threat in that range. I consider telling her, but it is best if she get used to being alert. This is a world with much greater danger than the worlds we both lived.

Also, perhaps due to the proximity of the Goblin settlement, the other monsters were driven away or hunted by them. So the only ones around here should be them, by default we are having what would be considered a quiet walk in the woods.

After about 40 minutes we reach 1 km away from the target, this will be sufficient distance for our plan. From here we will circle the settlement looking for goblins in its vicinity.

"The goblin's nest is about a kilometer from here, let's look for goblins around it"

"Unn"

She nodded in confirmation, and then we proceeded to comb through the area to find the little green men. About 15 minutes later we heard some grunts, recognizing them quickly I headed to the way where it came from.

There they were, marching disorganized in a group of about 15 members while creating uproar wherever they passed as if they were the owners of the place.

Fuuu ... 15, I wonder if the three I found the first day were explorers or they got separated from their group? It doesn't matter, we have to end these ones anyway. I turned my gaze from them to Kurisu, she watched them carefully with her body shaking a little, it can't be helped I guess, being the first time she see the creatures that should only belong to fantasy stories and knowing that she will have to face them soon.

"Those green things are the goblin we were looking for Kurisu, they are about 700 meters away and by the direction they are walking they will reach our location in a few minutes"

"Y-yes, I can see them, they really are as described in stories and animations ... I wonder if they have the same habits they say?"

"Calm down, think of them as ducks when you shoot"

"Ducks? But I like ducks, they're cute ..."

"... well, think of them as big cockroaches"

"eeek, now I have chills"

"K-kurisu? Just don't think about anything, empty your mind and shoot when they enter your range."

"O-ok"

Well ... I can't blame her for that, since in a second thought having to face one of those insects the size of a big dog is not pleasant. I can tolerate seeing cockroaches, but even when I see them fly they make me nervous with the idea that they would touch me ... Damn it, now even I have chills.

Finishing our little talk I stayed by her side while she took possession of the most comfortable way to shoot. As the goblin approaches I can see small boxes on their heads with the text on their heads. [Goblin level 7], [Goblin level 6], [Goblin level 8]… [Goblin elite level 14].

This must also be for [Evaluation] and the system integrating, right? It's practical. That aside, there is an elite goblin, it will be the evolved form of a goblin I guess. He is a little taller than the others with a tiny horn on his head and instead of wielding a stick he has a rusty sword.

I wonder if he cuts me with it, will I get tetanus or some disease. ... That would be more dangerous than the blade's edge.

[You may have a greater resistance to these, but for now it is better that you take that into account proceed whit precaution Alexander, although if you get stronger the diseases will be ineffective]

Haaa ... Aurora I'm only at level 3, practically weaker than an ordinary person according to the standards you told me, although I don't feel it that way, I don't think I'll lose in physical strength against Kurisu.

Why would I be more resistant?

[Your body is different from a normal one, it was built with source energy, however, it could be said that its potential is in an embryonic state because it does not have enough source energy. You may think that it is much better than that of others in certain aspects]

"But I don't see much difference ... even a wild boar managed to hurt me."

[The resistance of your body right now is not very different from that of a normal human, your greatest benefit is that the energy that enters your body is purified into source energy.

While the other energies that people handle would be like gases that are contained by their body, it has a saturation limit so that the individual is not affected. In your case, that gas entering your body would be compress it until it solidifies and by the time it is saturated the amount of gas collected would be much higher for being compacted.

You can see it as your body being like a hydroelectric dam in your world, the larger and more water it can store, the number of generators and power of they provide will increase.

Therefore, although there will not be much difference in the first levels since this dam is barely being built, when you reach higher heights you will notice the large amount of stored power]

Well ... I understand that I have a great advantage but unfortunately I can only verify it later, now am the same as a normal person.

During the mental talk whit Aurora, the goblin entered the 400m range from where we were without having seen us. Kurisu held the gun and inhaled and exhaled air to stabilize herself, she looked at me and I returned a nod as a gesture to start. She turned her gaze to the group, removed the safety, charged and pulled the trigger.

[Bang]

On the side of the goblins we could see one of them having his arm detached from his body flying in the air. They stopped due to the sound of the detonation and became surprised later by the scream of their partner.

"Grooow"

[Bang]

Before their little brains processed what happened, another goblin was hit in the side being sent back flying by the force of the impact, it rolled a couple of times and stopped on the ground moaning while the blood formed a small puddle.

[Bang] ... [Bang] ... [Bang]

Then hell broke loose upon them when a series of intermittent bullets attacked, those who had no luck lamented on the ground holding their wounds and the lucky ones who were not reached roared with hate to the enemy they desperately sought to be able to vent their anger on it, finally they notice us following the sound of rifle explosions and charged towards us.

While they were running, Kurisu continued knocking down some until she ran out of bullets in the magazines. Of the 15 goblin only 8 remained standing, I don't know if it was luck or he had greater instincts, but the elite goblin was included among them. Kurisu quickly wanted to fill a magazine with bullets to continue shooting. But I spoke to stop her.

"Kurisu is enough, its okay if you leave the ones left to me"

Finishing my sentence I began to walk calmly towards them who were about 200m from us. Taking my time after several steps I drew the colt, and kept it with its nose towards the ground, they are still too far away to enter the effective range of this weapon.

Seconds later, the first finally arrived, a normal goblin, the elite seemed to be more cautious and ran after the naive sacrifices that charge with enthusiasm, I don't think it was just him being slow.

Whatever, I have to kill him anyway, the order in which they die does not affect the result. He will only earn a few more breaths than the others.

I focused on the first goblin with my eyes and proceeded to activate the domain of [Soul Of The Emperor] that I stopped using to not warn the goblin of our presence. If I had to put into words the feeling it gave, it's like when you see in the anime of One Piece when Trafalgar D. Law activate his devil fruit but obviously with different effects.

The goblin's feet suddenly stopped and he even backed up a little when he saw me, without giving him time to take another step, I shot. What I can say? If he doesn't move, it's exactly the same as shooting a tree like those I practiced whit. A hole appeared in his chest from which the blood pour in an instant, and as if he wanted to stop it from coming out he put both hands to his chest.

Without continuing to pay attention to him, I focus on the next one, as if it were an instant repetition the same thing is repeated. In a few seconds 7 more goblin were having their last moments. Only the elite goblin remained, who, even though felt the pressure of my ability, endured it better than the previous ones. Besides the fear, I could still see the hate in his eyes when he looked at me after he examined his fallen companions around him.

I remove the magazine, from which I use all of its bullets by storing it in the inventory, and take one from the bag from my leg and insert it. Without loading it, I put the insurance and put it in the case, it was just him and I being the perfect situation I wanted to check how strong it is compared to normal goblin and practice with my sword.

I take black moon and resume my walk in the his direction, who let out loud grunts as I approached, rather than to intimidate me, he seemed to belong to a cornered animal and seeing the stage around us that should be exactly the case.

When I reached a distance of about 10m away from him, he couldn't stand the pressure and threw himself at me, brandishing his blade roaring as if his lungs were going to come out of his mouth.

His movements were faster than those of his peers, but not as if to be astonished by them, they were something I could still deal with. Placing my sword in the path of the opponent, both collided and immediately the superior quality of my sword was noticed since it was embedded from the edge to the middle of his weapon, it's very likely that if either of us had more force it would break in two.

But even with the advantage of the level of our weapons it seems that he surpasses me in strength, my sword was gradually retreating so took a step back separating ourselves and then making a linear cut. This time it was the turn for the elite goblin to defend.

But before the weapons crashed, I pushed my sword back and placed it on my shoulder pointing to the elite goblin, I lower my center of gravity a little and execute a thrust. The enemy, not expecting for the attack change, was taken off guard and soon the tip of the sword was penetrating his chest.

The elite goblin with all his effort jumped back trying to keep the sword from going deeper into his body, but still the sword managed to reach his internal organs making him expelling blood from his mouth.

He must have thought that if it continued he would die, because suddenly he turned his back on me and started running away. Well, if he doesn't have the desire to fight, it's not useful practicing the [Swordsman] skill. I put black moon in its sheath and grab the colt, before he ran 10m away a bullet pierces his head.

[Bang]

He took a couple of steps and collapsed lifeless. With him being the last one his group they have been completely annihilated. 15 bodies were lying on their own blood with some still sobbing. I think at least I should get rid of their pain. With that idea inn mind I approach those who continue to make noise and release them from their misery.

[Beep]

[Alexander Level up to 6]

[Kurisu Level up to 7]

When I heard the System's notification of our level up, a wooden chest appeared in front of the elite goblin's body. Great! Another chest, I will open it later to see what it gives me.

"There is no more danger Kurisu, you can get close, they won't attack you"

After looking around to see if there were more things to appear, good or bad, I call Kurisu informing her that it was safe to come here.

Without taking too much time she walk to where I was, when she arrived and saw the goblins her face paled a little and she put a hand to her mouth somewhat shocked. She missed more than in the practice, but that was something expected because of the nerves and pressure one would face in real combat, let's encourage her as a reward.

"Don't worry, they are not creatures with whom we can communicate and come to an understanding. You did very well Kurisu."

"Unn"

"Well, I'll pick up the bodies. Maybe we can get something from them by selling them when we go to a town or city later."

With that said I started with the elite goblin that was the closest and continued with the others who were almost reunited as they attacked together. Actually the battle was somewhat anti-climactic, I expected a little more because of my first impression of them. But now that I remember it, my problems were due to the wild boar ... well, I said that I was going forgive it since it provide me with food, so I can't continue cursing it.

"What did you think of your first battle with monsters?"

"Maybe because of the weapons I don't think it was that difficult?"

"You are right it is a great advantage to have them"

Haaa ... with such remarkable efficiency it is difficult not to depend on them, I should find a balance and not neglect the development of my other abilities.

On the other hand, I went up three levels and Kurisu one, I almost reached her and probably when we finished this mission I will have surpassed her.

"Let's get ready for the next fight, fill in the empty magazines. Once you're done we'll continue looking for more groups. We must finish off as many as we can before its leader notices that something is wrong, the elite goblin was smart enough to test us with his minions while he gathered information. It may be a pattern that the greater the strength or the position the monster has, their intelligence developed better"

[That's right, but you could also say that are their instinct that sharpens]

When I listened to Aurora, Kurisu didn't have stopped her hands and filled the magazine. I also did the same and filled the one I had spent. Once we finish talking I announce the continue of our mission.

"Let's continue"

Written by:

Drack

Edited by:

XArezzX


	12. Progress in the mission

This time I was struggling against 3 goblins with my [Black Moon], they were trying to surround me to take advantage of their numbers, and I was constantly moving around avoiding that. They were the last of the group we facing since the others had fallen a minute ago, I wanted to face the elite goblin that lead them, but due to my bad luck or his, he was the first one that Kurisu knocked down and now he was lifeless in the ground.

His movements were more awkward than normal, due to the pressure of [Soul of the Emperor] that I exerted, I was tired of waiting for one of them to attack because they only kept their distance and looked at each other as if to convince the other one to move forward.

Having enough of this strange dance between them and me, I charged at the one who was positioned directly in front of me, this one after seeing me it brandished his club, a bad idea on his part, my sword had even left deep marks on a metal sword so a simple stick was a just laughable, unless I hit an angle avoiding contact whit the edge the result was predictable.

And as I imagined the black moon blade crossed the stick following its path to the goblin's neck. I didn't stand still waiting for the blood shower to start, I didn't have the fondness of bathing on it, so I move in the direction of the next opponent.

By the time the blood spurted from the goblin's I neck reached my next target, I moved the sword horizontally and cut from side to side at his waist causing it to separate into two halves. Then I turned around and watched the last one, I brandished the sword to clean the blood in it making a red line on the ground.

Perhaps because of what happened the other day I was in high alert when there was only one, but it was a relief that this time there was no wild boar or some other surprise. It was only him who looked at me with fear growling.

"Grouw"

Let's get this over with, it's getting late and don't want night fall upon us before we can return to our cave. As if listening to my thoughts, the goblin avoided me the trouble of going after him or having to chase him while escaping. Either he is braver than the elite goblin I faced before or an idiot ... I don't even know why I bother asking, the answer is obvious watching him run towards me being desperate and without any weapon in his hands.

He threw himself at me and I avoid it taking a step aside, with his exposed back I cut his neck without being too deep for the head to come off. He lost his balance and fell to never get up again.

[Beep]

[Alexander level up to 8]

[Kurisu level up to 8]

Fuuu ... it's over, I think we did enough for one day. This would be the fourth group of goblins that we exterminate and with the sun still a few hours away from hiding on the horizon, in addition to the fact that the AMMO is rapidly decreasing, I think it is better to return.

I look around the area, this time they were a group of 17 goblin and 1 elite, a challenge for a small team of novice adventurers without doubt

Again I realize the power of firearms, they are practically killing machines designed to counteract the numerical advantage. Its only disadvantage is the cost and more so in a place where weapons cannot be repaired in case of decomposition, practically turning them into disposable objects once they are damaged.

On the other hand, they practically shoot crystals from my pocket with every shoot ... I can now understand why they say that wars can bankrupt a country.

"I will collect everything and then we'll go to the cave Kurisu"

I told her who is approaching after seeing that the last goblin had fallen. And as mentioned before I collect their bodies and if they still breathe I finish them off. When I get to the elite goblin I'm surprised.

"Great! Another chest"

"What happened?"

Kurisu asked looking with intrigue at the chest that I raised my hands, apparently she didn't notice the first one from before.

"You could say that it is a bonus for our effort. They will appear on occasion and contain random objects inside that will help us."

"Mmmm ... so let's hope it's a good thing"

"This was the only thing left to pick up, we can go back"

We walked in the direction of the cave at a moderate pace paying attention to the surroundings, in my case I'm extending my domain, it was more effective than just depending on sight or hearing. We continue for a little more than half an hour until we see our humble provisional home.

"Haaa ... We finally arrived"

Kurisu speak sitting down on the floor carelessly and without worrying about getting dirty. Well, I should prepare the food or bathe.

"Kurisu, I'll prepare the food, I don't know if you want to bathe right now or wait for us to get to a town to do it if you feel safer that way."

With my words she began to sniffing herself discreetly, I don't think she smells bad, in fact, I think her aroma would be pleasant ... I mentioned it because she will feel refreshed and take away her fatigue, not that I'm complained that she stinks.

"When do you think we'll go to a town?"

"I can't be sure, two or three days. We have to complete the mission, being optimistic we can complete it tomorrow, if not, the day after. Also, the nearest town is one day away."

"... So how do I bathe here?"

True, I didn't have to worry because I was alone at the beginning ... well, I still don't care if Kurisu looks at me when I am naked. But she is a girl, also a shy one, and she would not like to do it in front of someone. I will have to buy something to do it in a way that she feels calm.

"You can use this canteen as a shower, do not be fooled by its size, it has enough water inside and here are the shampoo and other utensils for you to wash"

"...where?"

After giving her the objects, I step back and with the system I searched for something to allow her to bathe, I found a cylindrical structure with curtains where a person could fit and bought it, taking it out when I was at a reasonable distance.

"There, it shouldn't be any problem here"

"... You can't spy on me"

"Don't worry, I will respect your privacy, unless you want me to come with you I will stay on this side"

I told her with a wink, women are complicated beings, for example, if answered only no, I bet she would be offended or doubt my sexual preferences. So I had to show an interest in her, and whit honesty that was not difficult.

"I-Idiot"

"Then I'll prepare dinner, you can bathe in peace"

"Aah"

"What happens?"

"I have no change of clothes"

I went back into the system and looked for women's underwear, a shirt and pants and handed to her. They were not my preferences, she used to dress like that.

"Thank you"

"Don't worry and enjoy your bath"

With everything ready she enters the structure and I move to prepare the food, we had to eat some supplement pills in the afternoon. They can fill your stomach, but to be honest... normal food is still better.

In addition, our meet reserves are running out, maybe I should hunting more than goblins tomorrow...

"Don't go spying on me Alex or I'll really get mad"

While I was concentrating cooking I could heard Kurisu's voice, I think she is too insecure or too anxious. I talk reassuring her.

"Don't worry Kurisu, I'm concentrated cooking"

Not five minutes passed when her voice came from the other side of the curtains while the sound of the water accompanied it. I couldn't deny that I was very interested in knowing what was happening on the other side, but since I am a man of my word I restrained myself.

"Seriously Alex, I'll stop talking to you if you do it."

"Kurisu, if you keep mentioning it so much I will think you are sending me hints and actually you want me to do it"

"T-there is no way I can do that i-idiot"

Even I began to get exasperate with such insistence, well, let's joke with her to get her distracted.

"Kurisu can I ask you a question?"

"…What is it?"

"Why does the area of your chest bulge differently from mine?"

"E-eh ... t-that's ... that's because I'm a girl"

"Heee ... I see. So it's normal for the left and right sides to be different?"

"Eeeeh! I-impossible, they are the same!"

While screaming in surprise, the sound of the dripping water stopped and the blurred silhouette of the curtain showed that she was examining herself in a somewhat desperate way.

"No, I think they were asymmetrical"

"L-lie they can't be different"

"In my opinion they were-"

[Zhuuaaa!]

"Look well they are the same !"

While cutting the meat of the wild boar, the sound of the curtain was heard abruptly ... I looked up and there were the heavens manifested in a person ... no doubt her body reach perfection. Apparently she was one of those people whose clothes make them look thin, her breasts were larger than I thought, exceeding the small size and entering the moderates ... I also confirmed that she is a natural redhead watching her secret garden ... Ah! damn it I almost cut my finger.

I swallowed loudly while watching in detail that figure sculpted by the gods, if compare it with others that I had the fortune to observe it would certainly be unfair for both of them.

The seconds continued to pass and we both looked at each other, she as if waiting for an answer and I trying to save the image in my brain or rather printing it hard.

"Unn, I was wrong ... from what I can see they are perfect"

She inflated her chest with pride, and then in a couple of seconds as if finally realized the situation she was in, looked down at her body and then at me. She repeated it two more times and inhaled deeply.

"Kyaaaaaa!"

She hide behind the curtain and paradise left the earth to remain hidden again ... Aurora, how much does a camera cost in the system?

[... on average about 300G, but I do not recommend photographing a naked person who has access to a weapon without her consent]

... you have a very good point there... So how much does the skill [Photographic memory] cost?

[It's not cheap, 500,000C, ... I honestly don't recommend you spend that amount just to satisfy your sexual desires. It's better that you convince Kurisu to show you her body when you want to vent yourself]

Hahaha ... I don't know what you are talking about Aurora, I simply wanted it because it would be very useful to remember everything perfectly.

[...]

Well, let's continue cooking.

After about 30 minutes the food was prepared and we were both around the fire with the dishes served in front us. Kurisu seemed to have lost her voice after that tremendous scream, because she hadn't said a word since leaving the shower.

Her face was flushed and I doubt it is only because she had bathed previously. It was awkward to stay in this environment, so I broke the silence we were in.

"Come on, it will get cold and won't taste as good"

"... Forget everything you saw"

"That would be impossible for me, but I will try not to think about it very much. Is that okay?"

"No, don't just try. Definitely don't do it!"

"Fine, fine, I won't. Let's go eat before it gets cold."

"Huummp"

"Now let's todays result"

I change the subject to soften things and make Kurisu's mind get distracted to something else. In addition, it is true that we should review our achievements of the battles we had so far. Aurora can you show me the objectives of the [Monster settlement destruction] mission.

[Sure, Alexander]

[Objectives: Destroy Monster Settlement 0/1

Kill 100 monsters belonging to a settlement 61/100

Kill 10 elite monsters belonging to a settlement 4/10

Kill 1 Settlement's Chief 0/1]

I was worried that the deaths caused by Kurisu would not count for the mission and I would had to kill them personally. It is a relief that the system has not gone to those extremes.

[Kurisu, as your summon and as part of your team, her performance will also be counted as yours for the missions, unless the system specifies that it is something that you have to do personally, if an ally of yours does it in your place, the system will take it into account]

Well, if I remember right, there were the 3 that I killed the first day, the 15 of the first group, time later we found another 13, 16 right away and the 18 at the end ... 65 minus the 4 elite of each group 61 goblin.

Great progress, more than half of the goblin and only 6 of the elite remain. At this rate there is a great chance that we can complete the mission tomorrow.

"We have killed 61 goblin and 4 elite. Great work Kurisu"

"That many?"

"Yes, you can say that we complete half of the mission. Now let's see how many bullets we have left"

Saying that, I look into the inventory, 96 bullets 9mm and 22x7.63mm ... damn, they disappear fast too. Kurisu didn't use 9mm bullets, but I do, and she practically rained bullets from the rifle over the goblin groups, so it is normal for those to be reduced so much.

"We have half the bullets for 9mm and 22 for the rifle left ... certainly a great result also comes with great consumption"

"I-I'm sorry, I think wasted a lot of bullets"

"No, you did very well, you knocked down more than me, Kurisu, if it wasn't for you I don't think I could do as good as we did together. Thank you"

"... I understand, it's good that I could be helpful"

"You don't have to be so modest, say it with pride "

"Unn"

I smiled at her and she returned the gesture. What remains is to see the chests we got from the fights, I hope they are good things. I take them out and carry the first one and open it, it shines for a second and disappears leaving 1,000G, 100C and some [Lizard Leather Gauntlets-J].

This one brought less objects than the previous one… besides, I wonder if with this I have completed the set of the leather lizard armor? Let's move on to the next one, with the same pattern the chest opens and leaves 1,000G and 100C in the same way, and to my surprise it brought two objects plus a box of 100 7.63mm bullets and a scroll.

[Scroll "Fireball-I"]

Shoot a ball of fire at the designed target, you need 10 crystals to activate it. Single use disposable item.

Oooh, it's a scroll with the magic fireball imbued in it. How powerful will it be? On the other hand, I thought that in the first level areas magic could not be used...

[You're right, all beings in level 1 areas can't do it. But the ingenuity of intelligent individuals has always tried to find solutions and means to undo limitations.]

I get it. Well, I'll keep it as a trump card for now. The chest also saved me the cost of buying bullets for the rifle, great.

"It seems that we have enough bullets for now"

I told Kurisu who looked at all the objects in the chests, and then she focused on the one mentioned and nodded with satisfaction.

"Well, then it's my turn to bathe. You can wait for me or go to sleep"

"Heee, can you do it alone or do you want me to help you?"

When I got up and picked up everything, she asks me that, I turn to see her and she had on her face a smile of mockery. I see, she wants to make fun of me to get even ... Kurisu, Kurisu, Kurisu, you're too naive by saying such type of jokes to me.

"Really? I thought it would bother you, that is why I didn't mention it, but if you can do it, I'd really appreciate it."

With that said I begin to take off my clothes in front of her, first I take of the armor and then the shirt. Then I stood with my bare chest while she looked at me wanting to form words with her mouth, but they only remained in gestures. I unfasten the belt of my pants and continue lowering it without hesitation staying in underpants only.

Her face at this time had already turned red and along with my pants falling Kurisu's hands covered her eyes, but with large grooves between her fingers continuing to watch the show I offered.

Her limit was when I take the elastic of the underpants with my thumbs and play with it, unable to bear it anymore she turned around and ran inside the cave while screaming.

"I-idiot!"

"Where are you going? Weren't you going to help me bathe? "

Haaa ... it's a shame, it would be nice to have her delicate fingers washing my body. Without an audience, I proceed to undress completely and enter the bathroom structure. 15 minutes later I feel refreshed with a new change of clothes and with a bit of cold, the darkness began to engulf the remaining light so I hurry up and pick up the dirty clothes and armor and go to the cave.

Inside was Kurisu tucked into my sleeping bag lying in the direction of a cave wall with her back to me. I just remember there was only one sleeping bag, I bought one in the system and extended it a meter away from her. Feeling my presence, she trembles a little, but keeps quiet pretending to sleep.

"Good night Kurisu"

"... idiot precocious boy, good night"

Finally I hear her little murmur, I close my eyes and trying to sleep I talk to Aurora too. Good night, Aurora.

[Rest well Alexander]

Written by:

Drack

Edited by:

XArezzX


	13. VS Goblin settlement (Part 2)

Kurisu was in front of me completely naked, I got a glimpse again of something that should only exist as work of art or be unreal for its degree of perfection. Being honest I was a little nervous about the feeling of spoiling or blemish such a creation of God. Wouldn't I be cursed or punished for doing it? Well, people would will surely curse me with all their heart, but I wasn't worried about it at the moment.

I touched her skin slowly with my hand running through her body in a caress from her back to her waist, she felt like pure silk, but at the same time warm and soft, giving me an impulse to bite her playfully and my goal was the two mounds in front of my eyes with the buds of a pink flower.

I looked up at her face which had a redder color than normal and her wet eyes that looked directly at me, then her full lips opened.

"How long are you going to make me wait? Or do you want to embarrass me?"

Screw it, if I am punished so be it. I will not regret it, it is something worth dying for. I pushed her shoulder gently to lay her down and climb on her body while thanking Cross for giving me this life.

[Alexander !]

"What's up? Wait about 2 more hours or at least one ... let me enjoy this moment and you'll have my attention completely after Aurora"

[Stop talking sleep and open your eyes]

"Eh, sleep?"

To confirm her words my eyes widened and only darkness filled my vision. The "naked kurisu" had abandoned me ... damn it, you could at least let me finish my sweet dream Aurora. Now I'm just exited ... hell, I think the image of Kurisu's naked body was too much for the body of a twelve-year-old boy in which the hormones look like small nuclear reactors working at everything they can give.

[Stop saying nonsense, the enemy is approaching the cave]

"What?"

I quickly get up extending my domain and wiping the drool from my cheek and chin. I feel several presences on the edges of it, confirming Aurora's words, I take my armor of my inventory and put it on while approaching Kurisu trying to wake her up.

"Kurisu, wake up something is coming close to us"

"Alex ... nooo ... you have to be gentle"

"Kurisu ! Wake up fast and tell me what you are dreaming"

"E-eh? Alex ... a-a dream?"

"Yes, what was it about?"

"W-we were both ... wait, why do I have to tell you? Y-You idiot"

Ah damn it, her mental clarity was restored too quickly ... she could give me at least some details, right?

[Focus Alexander]

Correct, it is not the time for this, curiosity won me over and I wanted to know if it was one of those shared dreams. Sorry Aurora, do you have any idea what it can be?

"Kurisu, take all your equipment and be ready, something is approaching the cave, most likely it is hostile. Keep your weapons loaded for whatever it may be."

"I understand"

[Most likely they are goblins who tracked you to the cave. They must have realized that something was killing them and went out to investigate]

I assumed that, but they tracked me? ... Aah shit, I forgot to spray the odor blocking powder when we returned.

The goblins kept approaching and the number that entered my domain increased. They were already about 100m from the cave. They went to the entrance and watched from outside, it was dark and the moonlight illuminated very little ... we are at a great disadvantage this time.

"Grouw" "Gruuuon" "Grrr"

Their growls reached my ears more and more clearly, I touch the Colt on my waist and tap on it with my index finger. The first thing is to nullify their advantage from the night vision ... Aurora, buy about 10 hand flares and a flare gun.

[It's 200C for 10 flares and 150 for the gun. Are you okay with that?]

Do I have enough resources? If I have them don't hesitate, it's not that I can spend them once I am dead. For now it is better to solve our visibility even at the expense of all my wealth.

[It's enough. I used 150C and 2000G, the objects are in the inventory]

"Do you know how many enemies are out there?"

Kurisu asks me standing by my side tightly holding the M-14, even I feel somewhat restless with this situation, the fact that she looks calm enough comforts me a little.

"Quite a lot, so far I sense 22 approaching the cave"

"22?"

"We have killed 18 rights? 4 more is not a big difference"

I said smiling trying not to scare her. But they were not only 22, more began to appear every few seconds ...

"You go back a little inside the cave and knock down those who are far from the entrance, I will take care of those who approach blocking their path here"

"B-but I don't know if can see them from that distance ..."

"That will change soon."

I said taking 4 flares in my hands. It only remains to wait for the attack, I'll throw it and counterattack whit these. I will also use the flare gun while fighting each other as a distraction.

Damn, their number keeps increasing. Now there are 30 of them ... I can notice some of them on not far from the cave and among the trees and in the shadows. But it seems that they are not going to attack, they are probably waiting for others.

"GROOOOWWWN"

As we watched the minutes passed, then there was a loud roar in the darkness of the forest that penetrated to soul. Kurisu next to me trembled and the goblins did the same, but after the initial surprise they charged to the two of us in the cave.

I hit the base of the flares on the wall of the cave causing them to ignite, and one by one I throw them in the area of in front with a few meters between each one, in a way that the illumination covers a larger area.

They were puzzled by the sudden fluorescence in a red hue, putting their hands in front of their eyes because of the discomfort caused by the glare. Logically I didn't wait for them to adapt to the light, I start shoting and emptied the charger over them andfollowing my example, Kurisu did the same behind me.

I didn't take a new magazine out of the bags on my leg, I just eject the one in the gun and fill it again. Maybe I should have bought more chargers ... well, it's too late to regret it now.

The bodies of the goblin fell constantly, but because of the short distance in both sides and their numbers that don't seem to decrease, after using all the bullets that I had just filled in the cartridge they managed to reach the entrance of the cave.

I draw Black Moon taking it with my right hand while in my left I hold the colt. I advance to the goblin that is attacking with the club against me and evade the blow making a low cut amputating his leg, he loses balance and falls.

I count the seconds until the next one comes, nailing the sword to the ground and I remove the magazine without bullets from the colt and replace it with one of the 2 that have in my leg. I Pick up my sword and receive the next two goblins that arrive after.

With a cut from top to bottom diagonally I take care of the first and the second who intended to throw me a rock got a shot in the forehead preventing him from doing so. Unfortunately there was no time for rest, three others arrived taking the place of those who fell.

When I looked at them, they had the name of elite goblin on their head. Great, these also come in groups, in addition to being a little stronger than normal the is problem that they carry better weapons. Two of them had swords battered by lack of maintenance and the last one a dagger.

I shoot the first one and knock him down, even with better weapons if they don't get close enough they are no different than the others, they die equally from the bullets of my gun. With a smile on my face at the thought of that, I aim to the second, but before I can pull the trigger I feel that something is holding my leg. I turn my vision and find the goblin that I had cut his leg trying to bite me. It is good that this time I'm wearing lizard skin shoes because I only feel the pressure of his teeth on the area but there is no pain, I embed my sword in his head until it reach the ground.

When I take it out, leaving the goblin that was spitting blood from his mouth and staining my shoes, the other two elite goblins reached me. The one with the sword comes in my direction so I block it with mine, but the one with the dagger goes to my side and takes advantage of the fact that am entangled with his partner to try to stab me with the dagger.

While I'm clenching my teeth in anticipation of the pain that will come, I saw a part of his head bursting where the bullet shot from Kurisu comes out. Ah, hell that was close ... both, his dagger and the bullet were close. I feel my legs shake a little.

Only the elite goblin with which I crossed swords remained, his strength was greater than mine, so he pushed me back slowly. I slip the colt with which supported the back of the blade edge and aligned it with his head and shot. The weapon that was trying to cut me lost its strength and fell along with its owner.

The goblins continued to attack the cave no matter how many we take down in the process, it was mentally exhausting to look up and see that their number did not seem to decrease.

I knock down the same amount of goblins as the remaining load of the magazine's bullets left in the weapon and proceed to insert the last one. At that moment a shout from Kurisu and Aurora reach me at the same time.

["Watch out Alex / Alexander"]

I raise my head and suddenly I felt an impact on my head making my world spin around. With my hand holding the part that hurts, I realized that a rock has been thrown at me. I shake my head to try to take away the drunken sensation, but without giving me time more goblins come to my place.

"Aaahhh"

With a shout to my enemies, I concentrate my domain on the closest ones, causing their steps to stop and tremble at the pressure and intimidation created by the sound. I charge towards them and take their lives with cuts and shots.

"GROOOOWN"

The fearsome roar is heard again throughout the area, and looking for its origin I found the largest goblin I have seen so far, probably about the same height as Kurisu or a little taller. In his head stood two horns that were visible to the naked eye. He had a muscular or chubby body and wielded a large ax.

With a presence that stood out on the battlefield he appears riding what it looks like a wolf. The goblins stop and watch him with fear and idolatry.

Damn, isn't he too full of himself to be a simple goblin? ... Well, it's not a simple goblin, I could read over his head [Goblin Chief level 22]. Let's think positively and say that he save me the work of going to his den and take him out.

Fuuu ... let's see what you are made of. I pointed with the colt at him and shot, he must have been watching us for quite some time because the ax intercedes between his body covering it.

"Tch ... well, it would be weird if he died with just that"

While expressing my thoughts he charges towards me, with the speed of the wolf it doesn't take long to arrive and he waves his weapon. By instinct I block it with Black Moon, which was a bad idea. The impact shakes my body and sends me flying several meters, I roll a couple of times and when stop I was on my knees with one hand on the ground and the other holding my sword as a support.

My arms were numb and I lost the colt from the blow. The goblin leader looks at me and from what I can interpret from his features, seems to be laughing and having fun because of my situation.

"Kurisu, Kill his wolf !"

"Y-yes, are you alright?"

"Don't worry about me, there are just a couple of scratches."

I take out two flares and hit them against the ground causing them to activate. The goblin Chief that intended to charge, get distracted about it and observes the sparks created by the flares. Standing still, I focus my domain on the wolf that he is riding ... if with the elite goblins doesn't have much effect, I can expect it's even worse whit the Goblin Chief.

"Kill the wolf"

[Bang]

"Woouf"

The wolf's legs give up and his head touches the ground moaning in pain, the goblin Chief who mounted him follows up when he loses the balance. I throw the flares in the direction of where I was before flying away looking for my gun, I found it and run to where it is.

Thank God it wasn't far, I take it and unload the charger in where the goblin Chief stood. A few bullets hit the target, but as if he barely noticed them, he roared to where I was, taking the ax and fiercely hitting the wolf and throwing it in my direction.

The wolf's body passes beside me howling in lament. Well, if he treats his allies like that, I don't want to know what awaits me if fall into his hands...

I go back to where Kurisu is aiming the rifle at the Goblin chief. I hear the shot and see a good piece of meat detach from the shoulder on which he holds the ax. With the opposite hand, he press the wound.

"GROOOOOOWW"

He looks at us as if we had killed his family ... which makes sense because we have done that. The first flares I throwed begin to fade, losing their brightness and the darkness regains its lost dominion.

"Kurisu lend me your Beretta"

I keep the colt in the inventory and take the Beretta with the magazine from her hands, I place them on my waist and in my leg bags respectively. I take the flare gun and aim it at the sky and pull the trigger.

[Bang]… [Puum]

A short bang is heard followed by a little explosion accompanied by a light hiss and the entire area around the cave is illuminated in a reddish tone.

"Graon" "Greew" "Grrrun" "Grown"

The crowd of goblin is disturbed by the sudden little sun in the sky and they growl in fear. The Chief observes with distrust and restlessness and seems to be deciding what to do next. Replacing the flare gun with the Beretta in my hands, I begin to walk and start shooting at the normal goblins.

"GROONW"

The goblin Chief gives an order and goes back to the forest while looks at us and covers himself with the ax, with his steps the rest of the goblins run to the forest in panic. I only managed to knock down a couple more before they disappear from my vision on the security from the threes.

Seconds later the place returns to its tranquility with only the sound of insects in the background. Haaa ... we have resisted, I clean the blood that was driping from my temple to my chin stopping the falling drops.

"What do we do now?"

Kurisu's voice interrogates me while approaching whit sweat slicing down her forehead and the hair sticking to her skin. I think for a moment, but before answering I ask Aurora. Aurora do you know how much is left till dawn?

[Less than 1 hour]

"Let's rest for about 15 minutes while we prepare everything to follow after them, with the amount we killed yesterday and those who we just knocked down, I think we have reduced their number quite a bit by now. Besides, their leader is injured, he is probably frustrated and the whole camp will be in disarray after their lost"

"I get it"

"Let's finish the mission and get out of the forest"

With that said I take out all the magazines and we begin to fill them while remain alert of our surroundings. They could still come back and attack us after all, I keep my domain and focus on any suspicious movement that occurs.

Written by:

Drack

Edited by:

XArezzX


	14. VS Goblin settlement (Part 3)

"Aauch !"

"Don't move, it hurts because you're moving"

"No, I don't think that's why ... it must be because you're tightening too much"

At Kurisu's insistence, she is threatening the wound on my forehead. I had told her that I was fine since it stopped bleeding, but because of her insistence now she was bandaging my head. To be honest this hurt it more than the pain the wound caused me, but let's not waste her good intentions...

[Beep]

[Alexander level up to 10]

[Kurisu level up to 9]

Suddenly I felt some kind of energy entering my body, until now I hadn't felt this way. I knew that every time I level up logically I was strengthening myself, but I thought it was something that went unnoticed. On this occasion I could feel the energy entering my body and going all over it completely filling me with strength.

[That's because you entered level 10, every ten levels are like small limits and by crossing them it creates such feeling. The levels [10, 20, 30, 40, 60, 70, 80, 90] are small limits, the [50 and 100] are two big breakpoints]

I see, how strong will I be whit this now? I think the feeling is more of a false perception and it shouldn't have changed so much since the elite goblins in spite of crossing level 10 couldn't completely suppress me whit their strength.

"Done, this should be fine"

Kurisu speaks satisfied with herself by the first aid application ... the bandage is a little tight. Well, with the potion I apply before it will heal quickly anyway. Do you know the number of goblins we killed in the attack on the cave, Aurora?

[42 normal goblins and 5 elites]

Then we fulfilled the quota for normal goblins and just need one more goblin elite for the 10, the remaining is to end the goblin chief. It is time to finish this and get on the way to realize the mission of registering in the world guild.

"Let´s go Kurisu, we have given them enough advantage so they and don't notice us following them. I want to attack when the first rays of the sun descend to the ground"

"I get it"

With that said we advanced in the forest, with the map it was not difficult to follow the right direction even at night. We just had to remain alert for any other beast that would take us as an easy prey.

Surely because of the number of goblins walking in the forest form a large group they frightened any possible predator that lurked at night, because we found nothing but small animals and insects. The difficult thing was to walk in an area full of obstacles at night, Kurisu almost fell repeatedly so our speed was slower than during the day.

I thought about lighting a flare to see better, but gave up on the idea not wanting to be discovered, this would be too obvious in the dark without a doubt, so enduring the hardships of the road, we continued moving forward.

About 40 minutes passed and the clarity began to reclaim the territory of the night, in front of us was a small hill that had several cave entrances. In the larger one, two elite goblins were seen watching, acting nervously because from inside the cave roars of fury could be heard.

"GROOWN"

Whooaa, the leader is in a very bad mood or maybe his wounds hurt ... hehehe, he should be happy to even feel something because I will send him to eternal darkness soon.

So this is the goblin settlement? I expected small cabins or something like that, but I think I gave too much credit to their intelligence.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes"

"Well, finish with the goblin at the entrance"

With my order Kurisu takes position and points to the elite goblin. Seconds later, the first falls immediately after the detonation of the cartridge and the second bullet drowns out the other's shout. The goblin that probably attacked our cave recognized the sound of the fire weapons as a tumult breaks loose inside and they start to get out in clutter.

I get ahead and with my colt I kill anyone who enters my line of sight, there are still a lot of them left, but fear takes hold of them and instead of attacking us they try to spread to the surroundings.

"GROOWWN"

The goblin chief comes out of the cave, he looked exhausted and had lost color turning pale ... it is the bad thing about bullet wounds, if it is not treated and the bullet is removed is difficult to stop the bleeding.

Looking at the situation of the messy group makes his fury rise to another level. It roars again several times, but does not seem to reach the other goblins. Then, infuriate attacks the nearest goblin with his Ax.

"Come on, you can't blame them. Even with low intelligence they know they've lost."

I speak to the Goblin Chief walking towards him, when he hears me it directs his anger to me and takes a step towards in my direction. But when I aim at him with the weapon stops and put the ax as a shield, so he can only roar to vent his anger.

I shoot a bullet and hit the ax shaking it ... well, there is no rule about keeping hitting the same obstacle, right? This time I direct the colt at his feet and he falls on one knee with a new hole in it.

"GOOWW"

"It's nothing personal, it's just that our species can't coexist togeth-"

As a desperate means he throws his ax at me, which I evade easily since he had lost most of his strength. I walk towards him who continues to growl whit the knees on the ground to end this with [Black moon], reaching a meter from him I cut off his head.

[Beep]

[Alexander level up to 11]

With this the mission should be completed, I wait for the system notification to continue , but it doesn't arrive so I review the objectives.

[Objectives:

Objective1: Kill 100 monsters belonging to a settlement (100/100)

Objective2: Kill 10 elite monsters belonging to a settlement (10/10)

Objective3: Kill 1 Chief of the settlement (1/1)]

Aurora don't tell me that I have to flatten this hill for it to count as destroying the Goblin settlement, isn't that a bit exaggerated?

[No, you just have to look for the crystal that serves as the core of the settlement. It is for this crystal that the goblins can gather in large numbers and grow stronger]

"Kurisu I'm going to enter the cave, stay alert"

"Yes"

After telling her that I proceed to enter the cave, it was a bit dark inside so I light a sparkler, no longer needing to worry about being noticed. I move slowly for any possible surprise inside, following the corridor I find a wider area where there are several goblin taking care of what seems to be young goblins ... when they look at me they run to other corridors moving away quickly.

Well, if they don't attack me, I don't see the need to kill them, I don't find it pleasant to kill unprotected creatures ... I continue searching and finally find what I was looking for. In another breech of the cave with a very faint glow a crystal was positioned in the center of the room surrounded by other objects such as weapons, armor, bones, coins etc.

Is it the same as the crystals I have? Or is it different?

[It's the same, crystals for people are like energy sources, but monsters can absorb that energy because they have an affinity for it. Since it is too large for a single individual to consume, they simply absorb the energy irradiating of this]

Mmmm ... it seems that monsters have it to easier to strengthen than other creatures. I take the crystal in my hands and the robotic system sounds in my head.

[Beep]

[Mission / Optional "Destruction of monster settlement"

Rank: "I"

Description: Exterminate harmful pests for humans. It is always better to reduce the population of monsters to prevent them from getting out of control.

Objectives:

Destroy Monster Settlement 1/1

Kill 100 monsters belonging to a settlement 100/100

Kill 10 elite monsters belonging to a settlement 10/10

Kill 1 head of a settlement 1/1

Failure Condition: Death of The User, Chief of the settlement escapes.

Time Limit: 52hrs:03min: 41seg

Rewards: 1,000x Crystals

10,000x Gold

Skill [Tame-J] ]

[Mission completed

Rating: "S"

Additional rewards:

1,000x Crystals

10,000x Gold

System function unlocked: Decompose

1x Scroll of Human Transmutation nvl1]

Great, we have finished what had to do in the forest, we can leave and go to the city now. But what is supposed that I do with all of this...

With the crystal still in my hands I look at the objects all around. Can I sell them in the city? Some just look like rusty scrap. Well, don't they say that someone garbage it's others treasures? Let's put them in the inventory for now, if I can't get rid of them by selling them I'll just throw them away later.

It wasn't like I take everything away, I just chose the ones that looked better and take them. I pick up everything that seemed useful in a quick inspection, I finish and leave the cave throwing the sparkler to the side of the entrance. Aurora what are the profits from the expedition to the cave?

[They are: 3 [J-Swords] functional that only need some maintenance.

1 [Shield-J] in the same condition.

5 [Simple Leather Armor-J]

1235x Gold

1 [Ax-J] used by the Goblin Chief

517x Crystals, is the value in normal crystals that acted as the nucleus of the

Settlement]

Most of the objects are probably from adventurers or unfortunate people who fell into the hands of the goblins. You can rest in peace, I will take the objects as a reward for avenging you.

"Let's collect the goblins' bodies and return to our cave Kurisu"

"Yes, take this, I found it when you left inside"

She replied happily as if she got rid of a weight on her shoulder and extended her hands to give me a wooden chest with some iron inlays. Great, a chest and it seems better than the previous ones. Actually I also find myself in a good mood for all the gains, it seems that killing monsters pays very well.

We take Approximately 30 minutes to reach the cave. All the bodies of the goblins we left were scattered around the cave entrance, I look if there is a chest that has been overlooked due to the darkness, but I didn't find any. What I have is enough, my mood will not be affected by something like that. In the same way we collect everything and without entertaining ourselves too much we go to the town marked in the map.

As we walked I decided to see our "Status" to see the progress we had after completing the mission.

[Status]

Name: Alexander Ilios Apeiro

Race: Human

Age: 12 years old

Level: 3 11

Soul Level: 1

Hp: 180/200 Source energy (SE): 0

Strength: J

Resistance: J

Dexterity: J I

Intelligence: I

Agility: J

Magic: (-)

[Skills]

[Innate]:

[Will of the Worlds-SSS] [Soul of the Emperor-J I] [Blessing of Origin-SSS]

[Interdimensional Inventory-SS] [Evaluation-SSS] [Fire Immunity-S]

[Spiritual Vision-S]

[Assimilated]:

[Stealth-J] [Light feet-J H] [Cut-J H] [Thrust-J I] [Courage J H] [Roar-J I] [Shoot-H] (New) [Tame-J] (New)

[Magic]:

[Multi-elemental Affinity (Sealed)] [Wings of the Sun (Sealed)]

[Developing]:

[Luck-S] [Charm-C] [Swordsman-J H]

Wives: 0 Lovers: 0 Followers: 0 Summons: 1 Kurisu Makise

Gold: 22,507 Crystals: 2746

Current world: Gaia (Upper World) Area: Inimp

Damn, that's how someone who gets rich from a good business should feel ... but it's a shame that it seems that my statistics didn't grow. The only one that advanced is dexterity, it seems that it is easier for the skills to develop, or it might be due to my [Blessing of Origin]. I can't know for sure if my grown is good or not because I don't have a basis for comparison.

Let's see Kurisu's, although she was not in the frontline of the fight, it cannot be denied that she was very useful with her M-14 rifle and cover fire.

[Status]

Name: Kurisu Makise

Race: Human

Age: 18 years old

Level: 6 9

Soul Level: 1

Hp: 100/100 Energy: (-)

Strength: J

Resistance: J

Dexterity: J

Intelligence: G

Agility: J

Magic: (-)

[Skills]

[Innate]:

[Erudite-A] [Prodigy-S] [Apostle of Wisdom-SSS (Sealed)]

[Assimilated]:

[Analysis-E] [Calculation-A] [Parallel Thought-C] [Shoot-I] (New)

[Magic]: None

[Developing]:

[Academics-E] [Sniper-I]

Current world: Gaia (Upper World) Area: Inimp

It is not very different from what I saw at the beginning, she increase 3 levels in addition to gaining the ability to shoot too. What surprises me was that she obtained a development skill related to weapons, or more precisely rifles. Sniper, it fits quite well for her role as a support.

[Sniper-I

Description: Greater understanding on the use of long range weapons. With it the user is supported with a minimum correction in the adjustment when aiming and thus being able to succeed in shooting at the target.]

"You won two new skills Kurisu"

"Eh, really? Which?"

"Shoot and Sniper, the latter will help you to develop as one as the name implies, the higher the rank of the skill the better you will become"

"Unn!"

She nodded happily, it must have been important to have a battle skill for her. Nor would I complain if she just continued to develop on the mental side since when she learns magic she would be a great her help either way.

"How are you, can go on? Don't you want to take a break?"

"Yes, I'm fine thanks"

She didn't seem to lie and be over exerting since her breathing was regular. We had leaved the forest for a couple of hours now and we are walking along a path created by people going from the village to the forest.

We continued walking and the minutes turned into hours, we stopped a little to eat and replenish energies and once full again we keep going. We got distracted talking about what we had lived so far and in this way we get know each other better.

When the sunset came I have in mind looking for a place to spend the night, we should be halfway to the town. Leaving the trail for a few meters we went under a big tree start creating our camp. I buy a tent where we could both sleep comfortably. When I saw Kurisu she blushed a bit, I was expecting for her to ask for another one, but she must have thought it was more secure if we stuck together because she didn't complain.

For my part, of course I wasn't going to complain neither, so when it was time to sleep after we had dinner, I was a little excited. If I was lucky I wanted to try to hug her while we slept, I wouldn't take things too far just a little skinship should be fine.

But she cruelly broke my illusions when she entered and asked for her sleeping bag ... damn it, I should had put sheets on the floor to avoid needing the sleeping bags ... sadly I also take mine when I give hers, it is not fun to embrace a person wrapped as a caterpillar. That night I slept with melancholy and cursing the sleeping bags.

We wake up next morning and keeping everything away we continue with yesterday's routine, walk and walk. Some hours later we could see in the distance what would surely be the chimneys of the people preparing food. It seems that we are almost there, we should reach in a short time, I doubt that we will continue to the city this same day, we will spend time watching how are the people and customs in this world, we may have to find an inn and I hope they are not full or at least I hope there is an Inn in the village to begin whit, I don't want to have to sleep outdoors today.

"It seems that the town is not far away"

"Yeay, I can sleep in a bed today!"

"What a coincidence, I was thinking the same ... I hope to sleep in that bed today too"

"Unn!"

It's sad that she doesn't understand my joke ... or she may not care? No, I'm sure she didn't get the double meaning. But we reach human territory at least, that is what matters, the rest will happen if it has to happen.

Written by:

Drack

Edited by:

XArezzX


	15. The Civilization

We were getting closer and closer to the town and could hear the hustle and bustle of the crowd, it seemed a very lively and active town. Houses entered our vision, and people ran everywhere. I didn't expect them to come to meet us, but they didn't even pay attention to us.

"Well, we get to civilization"

"Do you think so?"

Everyone was focused on their own work and shouting whit excitement, I wonder if it's a kind of festival... the decoration is the most extreme with flames on the houses and they were acting some performance with two sides, one chasing the other. I honestly believe that the script is a bit cliche.

"What strange festival don't you think so, Kurisu? Besides, even if they put a lot of feeling into it, wouldn't be a problem if the town burns if the fire gets out of control?"

"What the hell are you thinking? No matter how you look at it, the town is being attacked by bandits."

Well, you can also see it that way, am I wrong to think positively? It's not like we knew their customs. Then a mature woman in simple clothes giving the appearance of a villager approaches us followed by two men who do not seem to care about their hygiene.

"Are you carrying out some kind of festival?"

"H-help please"

I ask her to confirm while enduring Kurisu's gaze , the villager runs and stands behind us and the men who followed her set their sights on us.

" Wooh , we hit the jackpot. These are much better than every other I've seen in the town."

"I want the little girl, I like them to be more tender"

[Bang]

The second man who opened his mouth falls dead with a hole between the eyebrows, and the other freeze looking at the gun that release and shoot.

"H- Hey, what's up, get up, didn't you want the little girl?"

"Don't waste your words, he can only listen to God now. But don't worry, I will send you along with him seeing how much you worry for him"

Finishing my words I aim my gun and kill him. Do you think I'm inhuman? What can I say? I'm not so naive to believe that my words could make him come to reason and change his lifestyle. Nor I am an altruist, every person has to strive for their own happiness ... well, if it were a beauty I would think about it.

Besides, above all things I literally was putting my own ass at risk, and anyone who wants to take Kurisu's virginity against her will have to ask my [Colt] and [Black Moon] first if they agree with that. .

What? That they were humans? That is easier to answer, anyone who aims to my butt is no different than a goblin for me, and if I can kill them without regrets that same result awaits others.

But that's my way of thinking, Kurisu shook a little when she saw me kill them. I hope she get used to this and leave behind a little of her entrenched mentality of values from earth for her own good.

The sound caught the attention of a few people in the surroundings and among them some of the bandits that carried a bow aimed at us.

"Knock down the one who carries the bow Kurisu"

"B-but he is a person"

Tch, too late, he has shot. I step forward covering her, the arrow flies and hits my shoulder.

I only feel a little of the impact before getting repelled by my armor. I immediately knocked him down after three shoots of my weapon.

"We must cover ourselves with the houses, we are easy targets for them"

I take Kurisu's hand and pull her to shelter us behind a wall of a house and while do in so, I shout at the villager who sat on the floor.

"Hey you, if you don't want to be killed don't stay there"

"Y-yes!"

[Beep]

[Mission / Principal "The Birth of a Hero"

Rank: "J"

Description: Save the people from the attack of the bandits. In times of difficulty who stands against the oppressor of the weak is acclaimed by the crowd as Hero, a title loaded with the hope and longing of people and feared by those who want to subject their whims to normal citizens.

Objectives:

Objective1: Finish with at least 20 bandits (3/20)

Obective2: Kill the bandit leader: (0/1)

Rewards:

100x Crystals

1,000x Gold

Development Skill: [Hero-C]

Failure Condition: Death of The User, Bandit Leader escapes, Destruction of the village, Death of 70% of villagers. (Current villagers 88%)]

Damn, isn't it a bit unfair that the account starts already at 88%? I can't stand here without doing anything ... the problem is that can't leave Kurisu alone.

"Kurisu a mission to save the people was activated ... I need to be sure that at least you can defend yourself. If anyone approaches you with bad intentions, aim and pull the trigger"

"B-but if I shoot I can kill them ..."

I take Kurisu's face with my hands and closely look into her eyes with the strongest and most serious expression I can do, I tell her raising my voice.

"I don't give a damn what happens to other people, as long you're safe, everyone else is dispensable. If someone attacks you even if it's a villager wanting to take advantage of the situation, empty the magazine of your weapon on him, I'll take full responsibility for the consequences. Is that clear? "

"U- unn "

"Well, take out your Beretta and stay alert"

After releasing her she takes her gun as told, the villager was watching us anxiously and when I look at her she trembles a little.

"If you want to be safe stay by her side ... and you better not try anything strange"

"O-of course, I won't do anything, I'll just stay with her and help in any way I can"

I nod to the two of them, and then I approach the edge of the wall and poke my head to see the other side. No one seems to be following us, I run to find my next target and passing a few houses I hear a scream from inside one.

" Nooo ... please let me go, I don't want this ... snif ... stop"

"Shut up bitch! You'll see how much you will enjoy it right away hehehe ..."

There was no need to be a genius to know what is happening inside, I enter through the open door and inside were two people who I could read above their heads [Thief level 8] and [Villager level 5]. The bandit was holding a girl in torn clothes while trying to lower his pants.

"H-help me ... no, please run ... get away from here"

" Hehehe ... it seems like this is my lucky day ... she's a bit small, but it's prettier than this bitch ... wait a little bit and I'll be right with you"

When I approach they notice me, my first impression of the girl is good, because seeing my appearance even in her situation she worried about me. As for the thief ... he was a simple bastard whit nothing special in him. I look at the latter and answer him smiling while walking putting and standing less than a meter away from the man.

"I don't like waiting ... and it's a shame for you, but I like being the one who penetrates"

" Guek ..."

My sword pierces his chest that was completely unprotected by having the hands on his pants. He looks at me with fear and pain but I just keep smiling and before he loses his consciousness forever, I whisper.

"Quiet, it will only hurt a little at the beginning but soon it will go away and you will feel better"

The thief wanted to say something, but only managed to choke on his own blood, closing his eyes and losing consciousness he dies so I withdraw my sword. I focus my attention on the girl, her appearance could not be considered beautiful but her features were pleasant to the eye.

"Are you alright?"

"T-thanks… I did… I don't know what would have happened if he continued"

I do know, but let's not put her through more bad things informing her of that. Now that I think about it, I didn't ask the other villager anything... I was too rushed, let's get some information from her.

"Do you know how many thieves are attacking the town? Or who leads them?"

"M-many ... a scary man is the one who gave them orders"

Haaa ... well, at least I have more information than before ... I will have to find the rest for myself.

"I-I'm so sorry ... I couldn't be very helpful"

"Don't worry and try to hide so they won't catch you again, and before you ask, I can't bring you with me since I'm going to kill the other thieves"

I should have frowned when she answered the questions because she apologized right away. I turn around to continue looking for thieves and when I hear her move, I spoke again to prevent her from following me, then she turns around and seems to try to find somewhere to hide as I said.

Leaving the house, I see three more bandits who are patrolling the area or looking for a target, I walk towards them and when they are within my reach, the explosions of the bullets sound. When I wanted to take care of the third bandit, I only heard a click ... I had spent all the bullets.

I put away the colt and charge whit my sword towards him, in just a few seconds we are face to face and he tries to take his weapon, but before he can make it, I cut his wrist.

" Ghaaaa ... d-damn brat, I'll kill you ... no, I'll capture you and make you be the mascot of the whole band"

"Where is your boss? How many people are in your group?"

"W-wait for me to put my hands on you, I will make you pay damn whore"

While he continues to curse me, I apply force in the arm where he lost his hand... I wouldn't mind if he insulted me, my problem was that they took me as a woman. Fuuu , I think this won't change soon. Nailing the tip of my sword on his shoulder I shout.

"Answer if you don't want to lose another limb"

" Aaahh , D-die cheap whore, you just have to wait and they will come to deal with you properly"

" Tch , you are not useful ro me then. Go and keep company to your other friends hell"

Without telling him more, his head flies, I honestly prefer to kill them with the gun. I have no problem with taking their lives, but the feeling of cutting someone similar to you and seeing it closely while the light in their eyes goes out is not pleasant.

I walk and change the charger at the same time. I hear shouts from inside a house and a scene like the one avoided before is taking place inside, unfortunately for the woman I didn't arrive on time ... and the progress was more advanced than before.

The woman cried while 2 thieves took advantage of her. I approach, but she was too distressed and they were too absorbed in what each one did so no one notices me. I took the one who was r*ping her from the leather armor and pulled him back. I considered killing him instantly, but the woman already had enough to also have to bathe in her aggressor's blood.

"What the hell, who the-"

[ Bang ]

With the shout the other two people in this room notice me, I kick the other man away from the woman and he die without much resistance like his partner. The woman gets up and with the remains of the clothes she still wears, tries to cover herself, I buy a sheet in the system and put it on her.

"No one will hurt you anymore"

"Hic ... snif ... M-my husband"

I follow her gaze while she is sobbing and in another room of the house there is a body lying on the floor. I'm not good at this kind of situation...

"Try to live for him too ... I need to go"

"N-no, don't leave me alone .. ,. hic- snif ... please"

"I will look for the other thieves and take revenge for your husband. Hide somewhere while everything ends"

She looked at me for a moment and then nodded and in tears asks me not to forgive any of them. I get up and walk to the exit after promising her without giving more words of comfort. When something happens to you and you listen to others trying to comfort you, seems so overuse it to me, those are things that can only be said because the other person is fine.

In my opinion sometimes the best remedy is only the time and support of the people you trust. When I leave the house a group of men are approaching talking to each other. They seemed in a bad mood, but when they see me it seems as if their day gets better.

"The boss's orders to come and check the strange sounds were not so bad after all, we found a treasure"

" Hehehe ... the one who catches her first has the first turn"

"It seems high quality, if the boss finds out that we ruin her,he will kill us all"

"He don't have to find out"

"He's right, if we keep our mouth shut he won't know what happened"

While they run to where I am, I walk to them, not everything is bad with this body, due to my appearance, these types of people are very likely to lower their guard and consider me someone helpless. The first one comes a few steps away from me and I take the hilt of [Black Moon] and make a diagonal cut from the bottom up.

The second one is surprised when he sees my sword and with his eyes wide open presses his throat where the blade passed. The third back one take a step back so I charge and thrust my sword and then I kick him and take out my sword from his body. The fourth having enough time takes out a saber, with my left hand I take the colt and before he make a move a bullet goes out through his skull.

The fifth is paralyzed and just watches me as if he saw a demon, I approach with both weapons in my hands and then ask with a smile.

"Will you tell me where your boss is or do you want to accompany your friends to the next life?"

"M-my Boss?"

"Yes, where is your boss and how many of you are left?"

"H-he's in the town square choosing who can be sold for a good price and our group is 27 men and the boss. D-don't kill me ... I'll do what you want"

"Throw your weapons, kneel and shut your mouth ! "

So half of them are left, after he does what I order him, I refill it all the magazines. With [Black Moon] I made a light cut on my arm and put blood under my nose and the edges of my mouth, I thought about using the blood of the bandits, but I was disgusted just thinking about it. Finishing I speak to the thief again and after sheathing my sword I point to the colt.

"See this?"

"Yes!"

"As you can see, it can throw small pieces of iron at high speed and can easily kill a man."

I point out to his partner that died from a shot and the thief nods strongly, then I told him to get up and he stands up trembling.

"Turn around"

When he turns around, I stand by his side and place the tip of the weapon between his buttocks, he trembles and gives me a pleading look with fear. I don't have any strange hobbies so you can be calm as long as follow my orders.

"If you don't want to end up with another hole in the ass, you better follow my orders and don't try anything strange"

"Y-yes!"

"Take me by the neck with your hand and lead me with your boss, and be careful whit what you do, unless you want to find out what is faster, your fingers or the piece of iron that comes out of my weapon"

With his trembling hand, he grabs my neck, after order him to start moving we went towards the square. In a few minutes we reach an open area with a large group of people gathered. Those in control were the armed robbers while the villagers were on their knees surrounded.

"Walk to your boss and say you found me hiding in a house in the town"

"Y-yes"

I speak to him in a low voice in which only the two of us can hear clearly, he quickly answers me and looks for the boss in the area with his eyes. Without taking too long, he goes in the direction of a small group of one 7 bandits gathered who talk to each other shouting at them.

"Boss ! Boss ! You must look at the treasure we found hidden in the village"

With his voice, the whole group of people observes us, of the 7 bandits, the one who seems the most muscular frowns and tells us to come closer as we walk with hurried steps to him.

" Ooow it really is a treasure, it is good that you group of bastards could think and not ruin her. Expect a good reward when we share the part that belongs to you ... and others? "

"T-they kept looking if there was no other good thing, I came quickly before we were tempted by her"

"Good job ... but looking at her she is really beautiful. She would must reach a high price... or maybe I should keep it for myself hahahaha "

"Oh boss you can't forget us too"

"That's right chief, if she stays in the camp she should serve everyone"

"Close the damn mouth! I will decide what to do once we finish with all this "

"Che, it's not fair"

While they were talking to each other I watched for those who had long-range weapons since they would be annoying, it was good that the 3 who had bows were reunited with their boss.

"I forgot, did you find out what those strange sounds were?"

"T-that ..."

"What happen?"

"Those sounds came from this"

I said removing my gun from the ass of the thief who brought me and aiming at the boss with it, he looks at me with doubt about the sudden interruption of my voice and then his pupils focus on what I had in my hands.

[Bang]

Written by:

Drack

Edited by:

XArezzX


	16. Hero

[Bang]

The bandit leader took a couple of steps back and before he could even understand what had happened lost his senses and fell dead among all those around him. This being a level 19, a human and only with the skill acquired with experience, it was easy to predict that when I shoot him he would die, since a goblin chief who exceeded level 20 and had seen how firearms works could only defend himself.

His minions were stunned, I on the other hand changed the direction of the weapon and aimed at each of those who had bows as weapons and three more bodies collapsed.

"Damn Orz, haven't you checked if she was unarmed?"

"How long are you going to hold me by the neck? If you don't want to end up like your friends, let go of me right fucking now."

Ignoring the one who spoke furiously, I shout at the thief who kindly accompanied me to the square... Was that his name? Well, not that it matters. With my voice, he throws himself on the ground in fear and as if he were an ostrich stuck his head to the ground.

Damn this guy really is an idiot ... that must have hurt. Once free of his fingers I take my sword with my right hand and receive the saber from the one that shouted before, I take a step back and then attack, thrusting my sword in his chest. With enough force I throw him to one side blocking one of the other two bandits who attacked me, the last one is dealt whit by my colt.

I remove my sword from his flesh and he falls to his knees, pressing with the palms on his chest, I look at him and also the last bandit in the area. At least let's answer his question before he dies.

"It's not that he didn't check me out, but that he agreed to help me with just having a little chat with him ... besides look at him, I don't know who is more idiot for trusting someone like that, him or you all"

The three of us looked at who he called Orz, he was wallowing on the floor while touching his head and shouting like a pig being slaughtered. The wounded guy's face turned red as he clenched his teeth, then he expelled a large amount of blood from his mouth and collapsed with the face against the ground.

"Do you think that counts as dying from anger?"

"N-no, it's clear that you killed him"

I speak to the last thief and he answers me, it's not that I want to avoid the responsibility of taking his life, but I'm pretty sure it should be a 50-50 shared with Orz ... no, maybe an 80-20?

Let's stop the useless thoughts, I don't want my objectives to escape. Breaking the brief peace between us I point my sword at next enemy in the area. He hesitated to attack me, he seems to be waiting for more of his companions, something that I could not allow, so I'm the one who takes the initiative.

In a couple of movements he loses his life too, I turn to look for more thieves but the crowd starts to get up and lose control. Hell, it's harder to find them in such situation, I aim my gun at the sky, shooting and as hard as my lungs allowed me, I yell.

[Beep]

[Mission complete]

"All the villagers! If you don't want to be injured during the fight, stay on the ground!"

Listening, most follow the instructions. Haa ... more than a hero now I feel like a bank robber. Well, the important thing is that it worked and I completed the mission, I can see 3 individuals with the word [Thief] on their heads, I reload my gun and then annihilate them.

"Be careful! That little bitch has a magic weapon! Don't attack her by fro-Guak"

That guy talked too much, thanks to his words the rest instead of coming to me turn around and start running trying to escape. I follow them quickly, am worried about Kurisu and since the System mentioned "heroes" I don't want a bandit to found her by chance and things end up like Spider Man who let one run away ...

"Ha ... Ha ... Ha, this must have been the last one, bastards really made me run, let's go back to Kurisu"

[Beep]

[Alexander level up to 12]

I walk to the entrance of the town where I left Kurisu, after a couple of minutes I finally arrive and from what I can see she is in perfect condition. She was sitting against the wall with the mature villager from before, talking between them. When I'm at a safe distance I speak.

"Kurisu everything is over, there is no danger"

I extend my hand to help her get up, doing that I realize that it is stained with blood so try to remove it, but before I could do it she take it.

"You're going to get dirty you know?"

She shakes her head ignoring my warning and then laments a little while looking down, giving me occasional glances to check that I wasn't angry, she noticed the blood with which I had stained myself on the face.

"Sorry I hadn't been helpful ... did you got hurt?"

"Oh no, it's not my blood ... well, it's my blood, but it wasn't because they hurt me"

"E-emm ... excuse me, do you just say the thieves left?"

"Right, oh I forgot about that ... the other villagers were kneeling in the square. If you don't want the fire to spread throughout the town you should hurry to warn them to take care of it."

"Say that first!"

The villager shouts and runs after answering, I hope the inn has not burned ... I also saw no need to correct her since it is also a way of seeing it, all the bandits left to the other world.

Wait, I there is still that idiot. I completely forgot about him, maybe I should go take care of him since I had promised to kill everyone.

"For now let's go to the square where everyone was gathered"

"Fine"

That way we walked following the villager who ran away moments before. Along the way I check the mission to save the people.

[Mission / Principal "The Birth of a Hero"

Rank: J

Description: Save the people from the attack of bandits. In times of difficulty the one who stands against the oppressor of the weak is acclaimed by the crowd as Hero, a title loaded with the hope and longing of people, and feared by those who want to subject their whims to normal citizens.

Objectives:

Objective1: Finish with at least 20 bandits (20/20)

Objective: Kill the bandit leader (1/1)

Rewards: 100x Crystals

1,000x Gold

Development Skill: [Hero-C]

Failure Condition: Death of The User, Bandit Leader escapes, Destruction of the Village, Death of 70% of villagers. (Current villagers 80%)]

[Mission Completed.

Rating: A

Additional reward: 100x Crystals

1,000x Gold

100x bullets 9mm]

When I select it and shows me the results, I feel the energy within me increase, it was different from when I reached level ten, instead of absorbing the energy of the surroundings, it felt as if the one I already had inside was expanding. What happened Aurora?

[It's because you acquired the Hero skill, it's one of the best and is very rare to awake. You should check it out]

[Hero – Passive skill

Effect1: Increase all statistics by one limit.

Effect2: common people have a favorable impression of the user.

Effect3: Increase in luck.

Effect4: Gives the user the skill [Overdrive] ]

[Overdrive - Active

Effect: Greatly increase the perception of the surroundings and accelerates de process of thinking (5 seconds).

Cooldown: 10 seconds

NOTE: It requires an overexertion of the brain, creates metal exhaustion.]

What does it mean by the first thing Aurora? Do I have the strength of a soul level 2 now? It can't be that good, right? Not even the innate given by Cross can do that.

[Of course not, you can say that you now have the strength of a level 20 person, that's what it means]

It is still a very good skill, besides, Aurora does this world have [Jobs] or [Professions]? Because since I enter the town I've seeing things like Villager, Thief, and Hunter on the people's heads.

[Mmmm ... you can consider it that way, but it's not exactly a Job or Profession as you think. What you see are development skills that the system in a simple analysis detects what the person is most expert in, and in the case of the villagers is that they do not have one]

I see, although it may be a profession this is developed by the effort of the individual and it is not as if they were given by a guild or something, right?

[Right, but there are also people who can be born with them as an innate]

Can other skills be innate? I thought that these were like superior Skills with which a person is born.

[You are not mistaken to think so, because for example a person with the innate [Swordsman] will develop faster than one with only the development ability, or even this may have other advantages that the development does not have. Another example would be the ability of Kurisu "Erudite"]

It makes sense ... can I raise a skill to an innate? Or is it something that does not change and will always remain the same way?

[It is possible, when a skill reaches the maximum rank that it can have, if it continues to strive to take it to another level has two paths to follow. The first is to evolve into another skill that would be a stronger version of this one in which you can continue to improve, this are "Superior Skills". For example, [Swordsman] becoming a [Master swordsman]. The other is that it becomes so natural to use that it becomes an innate integrating itself into the soul of the person. Or it may be the case of both]

"E-emm ... why does it seem like something change in you Alex?"

"Oh, that must be because I acquired one skill as a reward in the mission"

When conversing with both girls, we arrived at the square before noticing, what we saw at first sight was a group of people who surrounded one guy while cursed and beat him. When that person saw me judging for his expression it seemed as if the miracle that he was waiting for, suddenly appeared.

"P-please help me!"

"Oh, you're that thief ... Larry"

"It's Orz! You promised you wouldn't kill me!"

"Me?"

While he nodded, I tried to remember what had happened before. But as much as I do, I couldn't remember the part where I told him that. Well, I can't totally trust my memory, Aurora did I promise Larry something?

[… No]

Let's ask him, maybe we have hints of the moment when I did it.

"When?"

"Was when…"

While he was talking, he tried to remember, no matter how hard tried, he didn't seem to find that memory. I thought so... I may miss some things but I doubt that Aurora can forget it. As all the other people waited for us to finish talking, I tell them.

"Go ahead, you can continue"

"No, no, you can't do this to me. I helped you! You saved all of them for me!"

"You can go and tell all your good deeds to God, he will surely listen to you"

"I-is that alright?"

When I turned around and started walking away Kurisu asks me. Truly a good-hearted girl, but I had already made a promise before with the girl whose husband was killed.

"It is the result of his own actions, so he must deal with it ... we can only pray for Larry to do better in his next life"

"It's Orz ..."

I put my hands together in a prayer and Kurisu corrects me, honestly I would have felt bad about having to kill him, but I also have no obligation to rescue him. When we leave the crowd, the mature girl who we save entering the town comes to us supporting an old woman.

"Bastard you killed my brother!"

"Give me back my son!"

"Alone and without weapons you are not that brave now, right?"

"Gyaaaa !"

With the cries of the enraged crowd the thief pitiful cries as background, we met each other. We all nodded in greeting and then the old woman starts the conversation.

"Thank you for saving Rek's people. If you are so kind, please join me for a moment to speak."

"No problem"

With that said we walked to a house around the square, for my part I simply accepted because I wanted to get away from all the screams since Kurisu had been nervous about what happened to the bandit. And knowing what was probably waiting for the thief is better to avoid her some kind of trauma.

We enter the house and the old woman directs us to a dining room, she takes a seat and the other girl stands behind her. She tells us to take seat in the chairs in front of her and we do that.

"Let me introduce myself and thank you once again for saving all of us from thieves. I am Milee, if not for you, many others would end up dead and transported to be sold. This cannot express the deep gratitude we feel, but it is all what can we offer you, please take it"

They hand me a small purse with coins, not wanting to despise their intention, I take it and pretend to keep it under my armor and throw it into my inventory. Out of curiosity I look at the amount and its 2,000G ... if there are 200 people in town ... 10G per head. The life of people in Gaia is very cheap...

Well, I got the Hero skill for the mission and it's not like I'm missing money right now. In addition, 2000G is a good amount, and possibly a large amount for a common villager. I sat down and smiled at her and she returned the action.

"Madam, we were only passing by and I only ask for shelter to spend the night in your town so we can leave tomorrow"

"No problem, you can stay here. This is the most luxurious house in the whole town and you don't need to stay at the inn. Besides, my daughter Milane has to go tomorrow to report what happened here to the city of Barl, if it not bothers you, you can accompany in her in her cart"

"Of course they can accompany me and also if you want I can buy from you the belongings of the thieves for a good price. I assure you that will be favorable for saving us."

"Milane! What nonsense are you telling our saviors?"

"But mom, I am a merchant and that's how I make a living"

"Excuse my dumb daughter and don't be offended by that"

Seeing the pair of mother and daughter talk, we just smiled at the old Milee in response, I look at Milane and answer her.

"I don't mind, it's not like I wanted to keep this things or hold them as a trophy. If it's a fair price we can make a deal, but apparently you two have a lot to fix for today, so we can talk about that tomorrow"

"Sure, don't worry, I will order the others to pick up everything and not a single bandit sock will be missing when they are delivered to you."

Geeh, couldn't she have used any other phrase to emphasize that they would not steal anything? Look, now Kurisu wants to puke.

We leave again after finish talking, Milee and Milane go to another group of people and talk to them. After a while they bring together all the unfortunates who lost their lives and outside the town they are cremate. They perform a small ceremony and say goodbye to the dead.

I see the woman who was abused and tearfully dismisses her husband. She looks in my direction and makes a small gesture of gratitude. I hope your life has no more unfortunate events and you can be happy with time.

Also, more as an obligation, they incinerated the bodies of the bandits so that a disease does not spread in the village. The night falls after finishing the whole process of fixing and treating everything caused by the bandits. Kurisu and I returned to the house they lent us to rest, during the whole trip the villagers greet us and speak with gratitude until we enter.

Fuuu ... it was a long day. Milane had told us that the house had a bathroom and that we were free to use it, apparently it works with some mechanism activated by crystals to heat the water so it is rare in a town. Taking her word we bathe ... in turns unfortunately.

But there is only one bed in the whole house hehehe. God seems not to have abandoned me, as the only solution, we both went to the bedroom and lay down on the bed, and then I tell Kurisu playfully when smiling.

"They thought we are a couple, don't you agree?"

She blushes a little and seems to think, after a few seconds answers me.

"... I think maybe they thought we were sisters?"

[That's the most logical]

" Damn it!"

"Shhh ... don't shout Alex, you're going to disturb others"

Kurisu puts me back in bed when I sat up screaming, she looks me in the eyes that I feel are getting wet, I really wanted to cry, she smiles and talks.

"Thanks for worrying about me before, Alex"

"I'm the one who got you in this situation so you don't need to worry"

"No, I agreed to come here with you ... I promise to get stronger so that I can help you better"

"Okay, I promise you that I would rather die first than to see something bad happen to you... but I am sure we can be strong and be happy. Everyone who wants to deny that will die and I will crush their bones under my feet, nothing will stop us. Even with my broken body I will drown our enemies with my own blood"

[Beep]

[Soul of the Emperor-I H]

As if reaffirming my conviction, the system's robotic voice sounded in my head, but I quickly dismiss the sound in my brain when I saw Kurisu blushing, nodding at what I was saying.

"Unn"

[Beep]

[Affection of Kurisu +5]

Without saying anything else she just hug me, close her eyes and sleep. Sleepiness also takes hold of me and helped with her sweet fragrance I quickly sink into my dreams hugging her.


	17. Leaving Rek

"Did you sleep with the gun Alex? That's dangerous, it's also digging into my stomach."

"Gun?"

Kurisu's words wake me up and was I ask sleepily, I remember keeping it in the inventory when went to the bathroom so shouldn't be whit me.

"It seems you're still asleep. I'm going to take it since it's bothering me. Is it okay?"

"Yes ... zzz ..."

Whatever, I just want to sleep. Seriously, the aroma and warmth coming from her is so comforting, I could stay that way all day. When I wanted to sleep again hugging Kurisu, I feel her hands searching my waist and suddenly she takes what is between my legs and as if injected with pure caffeine in my veins I wake up opening my eyes completely.

Realizing what she had in his hands, her face turns like a tomato, and we watched each other for a few seconds with our faces a few inches away from each other. Thinking about her previous words and joining together with actual situation now I understand what happened, so I can only speak in my defense.

"I'm sorry ... that's something that is out of my control"

"I-I know ... I'm not ignorant, I've read about it"

Well, that was a surprise I thought she would push me apart, but instead she appeal for her knowledge. It is very nice to have my member wrapped in her hands, but it is a problem in its own way, my control can be lost if this continues ...

"Kurisu, what you have in your hands is a very dangerous weapon and if you keep playing with it, can hurt you ... or can shoot at you"

" E-eh, hurt me? S-shoot?"

She takes a few seconds to make sense of my words, once she did she became more nervous and seemed dizzy with her gaze lost. Wooh, I didn't expect she could get even redder, if it continues like this she will pass out because all of her blood going to her head.

"I-idiot!"

[Clank]

"Good morning! I brought you two the breakfast ... oh, you really are very close sisters. Get up quickly, we will leave after you eat"

As a scared rabbit Kurisu broke away from me ... I don't know how a person can feel sad and relieved at the same time. Haaa, Milane entered the room full of enthusiasm, and I find myself in a struggle to decide whether to thank or curse her for getting us out of that situation.

"It's really fun to see that the little girl has a stronger character and worries about the older one"

"Y-you are wrong!"

"Ummm? About what? What is that sign you are doing with your hands? The height you are taller than her?"

While Milane saying, she imitates what Kurisu's does with her hands, she have her back to me and doesn't let me see. But it seems that it indicates the size of something at a distance between your index fingers...

"You must be worried that she gets bigger, right?"

"Eh ... bi…b…bigger?"

"Don't worry you will adapt it"

"D-do you think?"

Milane nods confidently and Kurisu convinces herself with her gestures. Well, I can't really keep seeing at two people talking about two different topics as if they were the same, so I intervene.

"Kurisu?"

"Ah, we will leave first. You can change and follow us after you are done."

Then she takes Milane's hand and they run away from the room after taking her armor and rifle leaning against the wall. Well, it is a new day to enjoy what could happen next, I hope we get to the city without any other surprise.

I equip my armor and leave the room to meet the two, I find them in the dining room with 3 dishes served. The pleasant aroma awakens my appetite, yesterday we had to depend again on the supplement pills, nobody had the mood for cooking and I didn't want to seem strange being the only one who did it.

"I find it hard to believe, seriously. I can accept that you are not sisters, but that you are a man… can I check it out?"

Those are the first words with which Milane receives me when she sees me with a smile on her face, Kurisu must have corrected things while they were alone. It's decided, I won't thank you, so I'll curse you in my head.

"Milane!"

"Hahaha calm down, I'm just kidding"

Before I can say anything Kurisu intervenes, let's forget it, it won't be the last person to confuse my gender. Let's change the subject to make time more productive. I speak while sit down to eat what the plate has, it looks like a kind of stew.

"Are you still interested in buying the bandits' objects?"

"Sure!"

While I take the spoon from the plate she answers me immediately, this is delicious, whoever prepared it, could live in my home world in luxury by just selling this.

"How much are you willing to give me?"

"10,000G for everything"

So much? That surprises me a little, I expected about 2,000G ... but honestly I don't know the value of things in this world and if the cost in the system is cheap or expensive.

[It depends on what you buy, if they are products of this world they will be cheaper because you will only pay what the system considers the cost of the materials. If they are things from another world, the value will be greater than if you bought it directly in that world]

"Doesn't it convince you? Then I'll give you 11,000 ... no, 12,000. Fine, as you saved the people. I'll buy it everything for 13,000G."

Being within my thoughts, Milane must have thought that I was not happy with the amount she offered me. The more money she released the more desperate she looked, soon she couldn't take more money out and then used her last resort, she looked at Kurisu and with teary eyes imploring to her.

"Kurisu, help me a little. Are we not friends?"

"I'll take the 13,000G, you not need to bother her. But telling you the truth the first time I saw you I didn't thouht you were a merchant, thought you were a normal villager, but well, things are not always what they seem. Haaa ..."

"Great! Hahaha, don't worry about it. When you grow up your body will probably become manlier, and even if it doesn't, it's not bad to be someone beautiful."

"Tch, it's not your problem. Right, you are interested in bodies of goblins or rather will they have some value?"

"Goblins? The materials obtained from them are very cheap, but yes they are traded. Did you meet some on the way to village? I can buy them for you, but don't expect much from them. Ok? How many are they?"

"More than 100"

"Hell, you attacked a settlement whit only 2 people? Are you crazy? Do you want to end up as their toy or what?"

She stands up screaming in surprise, realizing her shock she returns to the seat while coughing as if pretending nothing happened.

"Hehem. If you want to get more money from them it is better that you process them and sell them in parts. Otherwise you will only get around 50G per head."

Heee ... I don't want to do that, can deal with a wild boar, but more than 100 goblin is another story. There is no choice to sell them complete. More than 5,000G are enough.

[You can use the new system function for that.]

Ha, new feature? Oh, it's true I haven't verified what this is for. I immediately enter the system in my head and look for the function mentioned ... I can't find it. How do I use Aurora?

[Choose a goblin in the inventory and the decompose function will appear]

I follow her instructions and as a result the goblin chosen becomes [1x Goblin Skin ], [ 1x Goblin Meat ], [ 1x Goblin Bones] and [6x Crystal]. All the materials seemed normal to obtain, but the Crystal took me off guard.

I take out all the materials from the goblin and put them on the floor and take the crystal, it is certainly the same as the ones I have and it has a value of 6, why?

[It was because it belonged to a level 6 goblin, also when a monster reaches level 10 its crystal has a qualitative change and its value increases to 100, a level 20 would have a crystal with a value of 200 and so on]

So the value of the Goblin Chief crystal is 200 or 2,000G? A good amount ... is the same as the reward of saving Rek. Well, but to do it I had to pass through 100 goblins, a greater effort.

"So you've already processed them ... wait, where did you get them? Do you have an object with a dimensional space!?"

When I checked the things Milane shouts, I raise my face up and look at the two surprised people, the first is for the reason she expresses and Kurisu must be because she didn't see me processing them. I had become so used to utilize the inventory that did it without thinking about it.

"Yes, is it strange that I have one?"

"If you have one, you should not show it so easily. You will attract the attention of unwanted people, you must also have one with considerable space to be able to store the materials of more than 100 goblin ... you cannot show it to anyone or they will kill you to steal it ... in fact even I am envious now "

I guess its value is as high here as in the system, or even more. I must be careful as she says, when I get alert and wanting to find out her emotions my [Spiritual Vision] skill is activated and I can see the colors of her aura, a yellow with some violet strands representing the cheerful personality and envy she feels respectively.

If it didn't activate on its own I wouldn't remember that I had this skill ... Fuuu, I still have to get used to this body and world. As for Kurisu's doubts, I will answer them when we are alone.

"Unn, I understand. I'll really take your advice. So you want the materials? Besides, can I keep the crystals?"

"I don't know if I have enough money here to pay you ... can you wait for us to arrive in the city and when we are in my store to make the deal? In addition, you can logically keep the crystal, the guild is the only one that can make Gold transactions for crystals, I don't want to be fined for doing it "

"Can't I use the crystals to pay for things?"

"You two have been living in isolation in a cave or something like that? ... Well I won't ask. You can exchange crystals for other things, is something common. Only if you want to exchange them directly for Gold do you have to go to the world guild"

Damn, from what she is saying, the guild has a monopoly on the crystals ... well, if it is as the system says, being the largest organization in Gaia it is logical to have its benefits.

"Hahaha you can think about it that way, and I don't mind waiting to make the deal."

I answer her, anyway, it is convenient for me, I can calmly process the goblin on the way to the city. I put everything back into the inventory getting a curious look from Milane.

"But what use can goblin meat have?"

"That? Tamers use it to feed their pets, or people with low resources consume it too. They say it tastes good, you just have to lose the repulsion."

With her words I look at the empty food plate, Geek, I wanted her to put her attention on something else, but the subject was a bad choice, Kurisu's face pales and runs with the hands in her mouth. This is the second time? They seem to get along but it doesn't look like they have good affinity ... noticing the problem Milane intervenes.

"Ah, don't worry Kurisu! The meat was from animals raised in the village!"

Moments later we left the house, it was still night and outside its waiting for us what it seems to be a car pulled by animals. It was not a horse pulling this one, it was a lizard bigger than those of Komodo that I have seen on television in my world.

She hands me a gold card with [13K-G] on it, and a little sack with coins. Well, how do I know she´s not just giving me a worthless card? Or are all the people in this world honest? ... I don't think so, I just finished with more than 20 thieves. Seeing my doubts, she explains me by taking out what seems to be an identification card.

"The sack with the money was what the thieves brought on them. On the other hand, you probably aren't registered in the guild, so I'll check the card for you."

Talking, she takes the card whit the money and touches them together, a hologram appears with an image of it, its name and in a text below it says [Receive 13,000GS Y / N] and selects no.

"This is the card of the adventurer's guild, when you register you get an account to be able to make transactions."

"Are you an adventurer Milane?"

"Technically yes, but that's not my job. Many people like me only register for their benefits."

Kurisu asks in amazement, because this world that seems less developed than the one we lived in has more technology and also for the fact that Milane is registered in the guild. She return me the card and then along with the bag I throw them into the inventory, when I do this the last have 1,356G... were they poor thieves, or maybe that's why they were thieves?

"Let's leave"

Milane goes up taking the reins, Kurisu gets to the side of her and me next to her, and with everyone upstairs the lizard begins to walk pulling the car. On this, all the thieves' stuff and some boxes of food were already laden.

"You say you have a store in the city? Don't you live here in Rek? "

"No, as you can see, my mother is older and I come to see her condition once a week. In addition, I can also buy things from the town and sell them in the city or vice versa. It's been a long time since left my house, I wanted to avoid listening to my mother telling me every time she has a chance to look for a man and get married "

"Hahaha, why haven't you done it? Or do you have different preferences?"

"I am normal! I just didn't want to live my whole life in a village where there is nothing. And in the city I have not met someone suitable"

With my words Kurisu separates a little from her, making Milane emphasize her preference out loud, but from what I hear people are not very different than in my world in that sense, perhaps only the environment where they live is different.

Time passes, and I leave Kurisu and Milane talking to each other. I go to the back of the car and lay down to process the goblins. The final earnings are:

746x Crystals from 123 goblins plus their materials.

1355x Crystals from 13 elite goblins and their materials.

201x Crystals with their respective materials from the goblin chief.

After I finish there is nothing to do, without another option I decide to sleep, if something happens they can inform me or Aurora too.

... ... ...

"Alex, Alex, the city is on sight."

With Kurisu's voice and her hand shaking me, I wake up. I look where she points and could see high walls. Then I focus the view to below and see large doors being watched over by some men and people traveling through them. Through these doors, I can see houses organized in a row on the cobbled streets.

Next we are at the side of the walls and a man in armor approaches us when it is our turn to pass.

"Oh, you are Milane. I expected you to come until tomorrow, who are they? "

"Yesterday was a bad day, a group of bandits attacked the people. And I come to report it to Count Barl"

"I'm sorry to hear that, but it's good that you're okay"

"Yes, it's than- Auch"

"Oh, sorry Milane, I slipped. Good morning sir, we come to register as adventurers in the guild, can we pass?"

"Adventurers? Aren't you too small for that? Well, everyone has their problems and dreams, I will not stop you just be careful and do dont die. Also, do not use your sword freely within the city, if you do not have a good reason and you are surprised you will have to pay a fine or be imprisoned. Well this is all, it´s 100G per person"

"I understand, I will keep it in mind"

After looking at the sword in my waist he mentioned the regulation of weapons within the city, I put my hands in my pants pocket and take out the 200G from the inventory and hand them over.

"I'm sorry to have to charge you after what you've been through Milane, but it's the rules, it's 500 for your car to enter"

"E-eh, of course"

"Here sir, I owe it to her for allowing us to travel aboard the car"

I paid her fee and told Milane to move forward, nodding, she made the lizard walk and we passed through the great gates of the city. Finally we arrived at Barl, I only have to register in the guild and complete the mission.


	18. City of Barl

We left the city gate behind us and the car moved along the street, there were businesses that offered their products while the shopkeeper shouted calling the attention of passersby. While watching the interaction of all of them Milane speaks to me.

"What was that before?"

"Nothing, I just thought you were going to say that we were the ones who ended up with the bandits"

"That was precisely what I intended to do, why did you stop me?"

"I don't want to be called to have to give account to the lord of this city. I prefer to pass as a normal citizen without attracting attention. Changing the subject, it seems that all of you are governed by a feudal system, is that correct? Also, precisely where are we?"

She looks at me as if found some strange animal and was trying to classify it, I can't do anything about it. We have only a few days in this world.

"You really don't know anything right? What were you two doing before you reached the town?"

"You may think we lived in isolation and that both left our house together for a better future"

"... Didn't you say before that you weren't brothers?"

"Tch, how picky, then we are a couple in love who escaped by not being accepted by the love we felt between the two of us"

"... weren't you a man?"

"Damn, I am a man! When I said they didn't accept us, it was because of our age difference!"

While having fun with Kurisu's reaction to what I said, Milane pressed right in the place that caused me pain. Seeing me upset, the two try to calm me down because we were getting everyone's attention.

"Sorry, forget your age for how mature you are when talking"

"Okay, whatever. But are you going to answer me or not?"

"Of course, this is the city of Barl, it is governed by Count Renma Barl and he is vassal of the kingdom of Delna. In addition, it is located on the Nureld continent."

Then I was right, it is a monarchy and each city must have its lord appointed by the king. I don't want to deal with them for now, it is better to wait until I have enough strength so they do not despise me. Also, I don't want to have to deal with some stereotype of a fat ruler who falls in love with Kurisu, or in the worst case, of me and wants to force us as his concubine or mistress.

"When you give your report to the lord of this city, do not mention me or Kurisu, say that someone who passed by saved the town. You understand Milane?"

"I-it's fine, but it can give you a reward for saving the people. Don't you want it?"

"It is not necessary you can keep it, we do not need it for now"

Because of the pressure and seriousness with which I told her not to talk about us, Milane became a little restless, but she quickly recovered and continued to steer the car out of the main street that led to the entrance of the city.

The city seemed quite large in comparison to the town, the houses were not made of adobe and thatched roof. Most were brick constructions and citizens appeared to have a prosperous life at first sight.

I don't want to say that everyone looked rich, I could still see children and adults asking money to others, but it wasn't like they crowded the streets. Wherever I passed my eyes saw people doing their job, not that they emanated happiness from them, it was just normal people doing what they should to survive in society.

There were also a good number of armed people who walked on the streets, alone or in groups. I assumed they were adventurers who resided in this city or were passing through.

But what caught the attention of both Kurisu and me, mainly me, were 2 things. The first thing was the great diversity of races. There were elves, dwarves, leprechaun, people with ears of various animals on their heads, others had tails and lizard scales, or a different skin color and I do not mean normal colors like in our world. Here you could see someone with blue or red skin walking the streets.

The second thing was that they were not as primitive as I expected, apart from the cars pulled by animals, large mechanical vehicles that operated with some kind of energy were distinguished in the streets.

"How many types of race are there in this world?"

"Undoubtedly many, is impressive right? And Barl is considered a small city. At first I was surprised to be raised in a town of humans like Rek, but you get used to it over time"

Although it was a rhetorical question, Milane answered me. And all this is only a small part of Gaia, there will be more impressive things that await us along our path.

"Why don't you better get one of those cars?"

"You know how much those cost? The cheapest is about 30,000C. I had to invest 2,000C for the one that I'm driving. In addition, those vehicles need crystals to move, I prefer mine that just have to feed the big lizard 2 times a day"

I guess it was like telling someone that has to use public transportation in my world, why they don't buy a Ferrari or Lamborghini.

After making several turns around the city, Milane's car stopped in front of a small house. The ground floor had a small business where it put several items for sale. It was in charge of young human woman in her 18s who was waiting for customers at the counter, she saw us and ran to the car.

"Teacher, you arrived earlier than expected"

"Ah Celi, how's the business going? A lot of things happened and I came back before"

"Teacher? What do you teach her? How to stay single for the rest of her life?"

"Alex!"

"Of course not! She is a trainee of merchant, so I teach her things about trade!"

"Oh I'm sorry, since you're so mature and you're alone, I forgot that you were a merchant."

"Damn spiteful brat!"

When I said sarcastically while smiling, she tries to grab me, but I dodge and get behind Kurisu who tries to calm her down. Then we get interrupted by the girl named Celi.

"Who are they Teacher?"

"A friend her name is Kurisu and a damn insolent brat, you can ignore it. Hump"

"So you don't want to make the deal?"

"Is true, the deal ! His name is Alexander, treat him well Celi he is an important client"

"Fuuu ... maybe it's because you care more about coins that you can't get a man"

"It's not your problem, the coins are what give me the sustenance and not some man. Enter quickly and let's do business"

"Well, I have nothing against women who are independent."

Saying that, we follow her and enter the store, we pass the counter and continue until reach what is in the shape of a warehouse due all the things stored inside. I look for a free space and take out all the material of the goblins that obtained by breaking them down with the system. A small mountain with green skins, bones and goblins meat is created, after making sure that it was all I give a sign for them to check it.

Milane with the help of Celi who was called back from her surprise when everything appeared out of nowhere by her teacher, begin their work and review each object while making notes in a notebook. Waiting a few tens of minutes they finish and Milane gives me her estimate of the things value.

"You really ended up with a settlement of goblins right? There are also elite goblins and what should have been their boss in the materials ... for the 123 pieces goblin skin I will give you 25G for each one being a total of 3,075G I will buy the meat for 30G per head, with a total of 3,690, for the bones and the rest 1000G.

Now the elite, 100G for the skin of each one giving a total of 1,300G, their meat for 50G, this is not so to much because there is not much difference with that of the normal goblins, they are 650 in total. The bones and other material will also be 100 per head, 1300G for all of them.

Finally, the Goblin Chief I will give you 5,000G for his entire body. With a total of 16,015G for everything, it is the best price you will get throughout the city. Take it or leave it"

"Okay, for our long friendships just give me 16,000G and keep the rest"

"Tch, damn stingy brat ... it's only 15G, you could round it up at 15,000G. Give me the G card that I gave you before to put them there"

When she tells me, she manage the guild identification and first introduces some G cards, filling the funds in her account I suppose, then I hand mine with 13K-G in it and in seconds she returns it to me, but now this mark 29K-G. Very practical, I wish had one of these in my world to avoid long lines in the bank.

"It was a pleasure making deals with you. Come back whenever you want"

"Likewise, can you tell me where the guild is? I want to register both of us"

"Celi show them the way"

I ask Milane for directions to the guild, I don't want to waste time looking for it and also need to complete the mission as soon as possible, solving my problem she asks Celi to guide our path.

I have the system map, but since the city counts as an internal area and I have to map the surroundings on my own. I will do that later when I have nothing to do, we say goodbye to Milane, promising to meet again and then leave.

Spending several minutes after starting to walk in the streets, we return to the Main Avenue through which enter and continue straight. Time later in front of us a large construction compared to those around attracts my attention, in the center over its entrance has an image of three stone arches as dimensional doors surrounding the silhouette of a person with a sword and a shield. Under this image was read "Word Guild".

"That's the guild, so if there's nothing else I'll be back with my teacher. See you later, visit the store one more time."

Mentioning the obvious Celi says goodbye with a nod and returns where we came from. Is the two of us alone again, both looking at the building for a few moments then we start to walk to enter.

Inside there were a large number of people, the majority formed in lines at the various counters that were served by those who should be guild staff. They dress formally, wore a white shirt and a black vest with the gold logo of the guild where the hearts of people would be. In addition, they wore a black beret over their heads, with the exception of those they physical have horns or large ears of animals such as rabbits that imped it.

When analyzing the content of what is written on each reception cubicle, I find the one that says "New records" and I tell Kurisu.

"We have to line up there to register"

"How do you know?"

"Because it's written above?"

"Eh, can you read those letters?"

I look at her for a moment thinking about what she was saying and then I see the texts again. Looking at them in detail, although I have the ability to read them I can say that it is the first time that I see these types of letters or symbols...

"It seems that I can read them without problems ... as we speak normally with the people we had meeting so far, I assumed that it was the same language"

"That's for this ring, right?"

With her words Kurisu shows me the hand and on index finger was a ring that I had not noticed. When did she get it? And from who? ... Seeing my doubts he answers me.

"Milane gave it to me the first time we met, when you left us to look for the thieves she wanted to talk to me, but we couldn't understand what each one said. Then she took out this ring and gave it to me, I thought you had one for yourself"

[Universal Language Ring - J

Description: It allows the wearer to understand 100% of what another individual using a similar object tries to express with words in different languages.]

While evaluating the ring I show her my hands so she can see that I don't have a ring. Well, then why can I understand their language and also the letters that I've never seen?

"Eh ... so how do you understand what they say?"

[That's obviously because Cross intended you to go to many worlds, he made it possible for you to understand any language or type of writing]

It must be that way, but why doesn't it show up as a skill in my status? If he gave me that ability, should it be there, Am I grong Aurora?

[Because it is more a capacity and not a skill recognized by the world, it is like the farmers, not for doing that work will receive a skill with that name, it only remains as a capacity that the person possesses]

"It seems that I have the ability to speak any language or read any type of writing"

"Heee ... that's very unfair"

No doubt, but compared to other skills I have this is something simple. Receiving the look of envy from Kurisu the receptionist where we lined up calls us. She takes things that have to do with knowledge very seriously.

"Next please"

A pretty girl on the other side of the counter attend us, it seems we were lucky. From what I see the guild does not discriminate against races in order to work in it or it may be only in this branch, but being such a large organization probably it's the former.

"Good afternoon, we want to register for the guild, what do we need to do?"

"Be 12 or older than and pay a registration fee of 100G or 10C"

Well, I was worried about the age to enroll in the guild, but I barely make it ... but isn't age a bit lax? Many children can die. Kurisu puts my thoughts into words and asks the receptionist.

"They are not too young to enroll at that age? They can die"

"We have had to reduce the age limit for many complaints. As the guild's credential is often used as identification, requests have been made from important people to reduce the age limit to be able to better control the population using the guild's credentials. In the end the minimum age is 12 years, but it is recommended not to go on missions until 15. While they are in that period of three years it is better to focus on completing low-level missions within the city"

"Then please register us"

"It will be a pleasure"

She gives us some forms that we have to fill out, I complete it while I help Kurisu and when we deliver them she writes them down on some kind of machine similar to a computer. At the end of the procedure she asks us to place our hand on a sphere and while I put my hand there informs us.

"This will verify that you meet the age, in addition to verifying your level. You don't have to worry, the guild has a high degree of confidentiality and will not provide your data to third parties. Well, with that it would be enough, now your friend"

Kurisu performs the same procedure and in a few seconds also ends. Then the receptionist checks something on what looks like a computer and a small machine prints our guild identifications. The girl checks the credentials and with an apologetic expression tells me.

"Ah, it seems that I made a mistake in your data wait a moment"

"…where?"

"In your gender, I put you as a man"

I expected that, this is becoming so common that am getting used to it, is sad to think about it. After sighing I inform the receptionist.

"It's not a mistake, I'm a man"

"... you are very kind, but it is my responsibility and they will only tell me to be more careful, so do not worry, I will correct it"

"No, it is not because I am being kind, I'm telling you that I AM a man"

"It's true, he's a man. You haven't been wrong."

My voice climbs a scale in tone to emphasize it more and Kurisu continues with words of support. As a result, the girl gives me a beautiful smile and speaks again.

"You really don't have to worry, they don't discount it from my salary or anything like that"

"I tell you that I am a man! Give me the damn card now!"

Everyone Stop what they are doing and they turn their vision to us, the silence lasts for a few seconds until a muscular man with a hoarse voice that echoes throughout the place is heard.

"Hahaha, then I am the queen of Delna"

"Hahaha"

The laughs are heard throughout the guild and at that point my reason went flying. I turn to the man that speak and put my hand on the colt to draw it. Suddenly I feel something soft on my back, Kurisu's hands prevent me from pulling out my weapon and her voice tickles my ear.

"Stop Alex, it's too much to kill him for that. Please give us the cards!"

The receptionist gives the ID to Kurisu and she pulls my hand and takes us out of the guild returning to the main street.


	19. The objects of the missions

Once outside I take long breath to calm down while Kurisu stroke my back as comfort. Fuuu ... seriously I tried to remain calm since it was becoming a habit for people to confused me with a woman, not that I don't understand my appearance, the problem was that even correcting them, they denied my true gender.

When my breathing calmed down, Kurisu handed me the guild ID and when I took it in my hands the system notification sounds in my head. Without wasting time I go directly to the system menu in my head.

[Beep]

[Mission / Principal "Join the World Guild-J" Completed]

[Mission / Principal "Join the World Guild"

Rank: "J"

Description: The largest organization in Gaia, the place where people gather to become stronger and help each other for a better future in common.

Objectives: Register in the World Guild at any of its branches in Gaia.

Failure Condition: Death of The User

Rewards: 100x Crystals

1,000x Gold

Grimoire [Parchment]: The Traveler of the Worlds (Unique)

Unlocked system function: List of missions (Optional)]

[Mission Completed.

Rating: "S"

Additional reward: 100x Crystals

1,000x Gold

1x Summoning Scroll: Monster Level 1]

With this I should not have pending missions, I'm again without an objective. Mmmn ... how strange, the option of ongoing missions should have to be empty, but one I still there. Filled with curiosity I select it to see its description and it displayed the information.

[Mission / Main (Repeatable) "Conquest of the Heart (Kurisu)"

Rank: "D"

Description: To maintain confidence in a person, it must be based on some emotion, the stronger it is, the greater bond created will be.

Objective: Affection 100 or Loyalty 100 Current: Affection 85 (Attraction) Loyalty 75 (Dependent)

Reward: 1x Random Object Ticket - [G]

1x Divination scroll - [D]

Skill [Parallel Thinking] ]

Woh, when did I get this mission? Besides, is the system telling me to conquer Kurisu? ... well, that was what I intended even if it didn't tell me.

[It was when Kurisu was touching your penis the first time]

"Quum"

"What's happen Alex?"

"N-no nothing"

Aurora's sudden words make me choke with my own saliva. Kurisu notices my little shock and asks me with doubts and taking a second to stabilize I answer her to keep up appearances.

Aurora ... you shouldn't be so direct about those issues since you're a girl, much less bringing them out of nowhere. It's a bit shocking to hear those words with your kind of voice ... it's bad for my heart.

But that explains why I did not realize I had this mission ... so, for the system to shows me the emotions of people it is needed to touch that part? If so, it's not a useful function, maybe is only for my potential couples?

[That part of your body is not called that way? I was wrong? And it is not necessary that it is precisely touching that part, it is only enough to have contact to activate it]

No, you are not mistaken, it is called just like that, but please do not be so abrupt when you talk about the intimate regions of people, when you mention it with that voice of yours, it unbalances my mind quite a bit. Fuuu ... it is a relief that it is any part of the body, that way it has more practicality.

On the other hand, Kurisu's affection has risen quite a lot and she seems to like me. I feel a little guilty knowing her emotions without her knowledge, but I cannot help but feel happy seeing what she feels. While thinking about it, I look into her eyes and talk to her smiling.

"Let's look for an Inn to stay"

"Okay, but where do we start looking?"

"This is one of the main streets of the city, so there must be one in it, it will be probably a little more expensive than looking for one in the suburbs of the city, but as long is not too expensive we can afford it"

While I was talking, we started walking leaving the guild behind. I wanted to get more information from here, but thinking in the atmosphere when we leave I don't want to enter for some time.

Surely because the guild's business was to deal with people traveling, we soon noticed several inns around the area.

We enter a respectable looking one and go straight to the hall. On the other side sitting on a bench was a small girl, her features were a little crowded, rather than being chubby they were the characteristics of a girl about 10 years old. The remarkable thing about her was that in her eyes there was no innocence that should belong to someone according to her physique.

She checked us with her eyes and quickly changed her gestures into a smile, and with a cheerful voice welcomed us to the inn causing the short brown hair to flutter due to her vivacity.

"Welcome to the inn ´Happy dreams ´! Do you want to book for the night or do you want to go to the bar for a meal?"

"Both, well that depends on the price of the inn services"

"As you two seem nice people, one night, breakfast and dinner for both will only be 750G"

"I honestly don't know if it's a good price"

"Of course it is, I usually charge 500G for the room and 150G for two meals"

So is there a 50G discount? But I didn't mean that, I don't know the standard value of things in this world. Well, whatever, I will took that as a standard and will say that one person needs 1,000G to leave per day, with the belongings that I have now, we can live comfortably for more than 3 months, that is a relief and it takes a weight off my shoulders.

"Well, we'll take the room and the meals"

"That is the best choice of your life! To what name do I register you? "

Taking a logbook she ask us, I have not done anything bad so we don't have to hide our identity, so my name would work.

"Alexander"

"I understand, Alexander"

She repeat my name as she write, I couldn't stand the curiosity anymore and asked the thing that bothered me since I saw her as we entered from the door.

"Excuse me, maybe it's not right to ask this, but, are you human?"

"Of course not, do you think a human kid would attend an inn? I am a hobbit, and by the way I'm 33 years old, married and have 4 children. So if you fell in love with me, I sorry to tell you but I'm no longer available"

"No, I don't have that kind of preference. Doesn't it seem like you were surprised by my name, why?"

"Nn? What do you mean? I don't think it's a strange name"

"That is my name"

"So?"

"And I am a man"

"What is the problem?"

"You really are a good person! Now I am beginning to be jealous of the person who married whit you"

While she had her head tilted in doubt, not understanding why the outburst, I took her hands and said with emotion. Then to make thing clear, while Kurisu takes me by the back and separates us she explains.

"They have been confusing him as a woman all this time, so he is happy that you do not doubt his gender"

"I understand ... as a hobbit I've been through similar things, so I created a habit of not judging things at first sight. Well I'll take you to your room"

With a low jump from the bench she takes the keys under the counter and tells us to follow her. She goes up some stairs to the right side of the reception. We pass the second floor and reach the third in which she opens the second door of the hall and the three of us enter.

"This is your room, that door is the bathroom. The whole Inn counts whit a Crystal system to heat the water, but we only activate it from 9Pm to 10Pm so take advantage of it to bathe. Otherwise it is like a normal inn, keep things of value with you when you leave because we are not responsible for that, and also please leave the key in the reception if you two go out"

She gives us the key at and the same time told us her speech. Great, the inn has hot water to take a bath. She says goodbye and returns to the reception of the inn. When she leaves I look at the room, it seems clean and tidy, and I don't find it expensive for what I pay for it.

When I want to try the bed to see how comfortable it is, I realize that there is only one bed the size for two people ... when I turn to see Kurisu, she is inspecting the room too. I can pretend not to realize it, but don't want to take advantage of it, so I speak.

"It seems she gave us a room with a bed, you want me to talk to the owner and change it for one of two beds or to reserve a room for you?"

When I call her attention with my voice, she looks at me and then on the bed while I inform her. It lasts a few moments and then she turns around so I can't see her face and answers.

"W-we have already slept in the same b-bed ... also, I trust you"

It seems that again I will enjoy her company in the same bed, it's a shame it's not in a sexual way. But it is also good to take things a little calmly and not make our relationship burn too much until it turns to ashes.

"Well, then I want to check all the objects we got from the system and I also have two chests that I haven't opened. Close the door and let's see them."

After she secures the door I take out the two chests, first I take the one that is made of pure wood and open it, by the way I got this chest from the last bandits I took care of. Kurisu quickly returns to my side and sits down to see what objects come out, she seems to like this kind of thing. Well it is exciting to wait to see what you will get, this is something that probably everyone enjoys.

Soon there are three objects in front of us, the two already known [100C] and [1,000G], the third are some kind of lens. I take them and evaluate it.

[Translator Glasses-J

Description: Can identify any character commonly used by people.]

"Glasses?"

"With them anyone can read texts from different types of languages"

"Seriously!?"

She takes them from me and puts them on, unfortunately there is nothing in this room to check their function. But I must say that she looks pretty with glasses, she already has an intellectual aura about her and they only reinforce it when wearing them.

"I-I'm sorry, I thought it was something interesting so I took them hastily"

"It doesn't matter, they look good on you. Take them, they are yours"

"Really!?"

"Sure"

"Thanks Alex"

After seeing how happy she looks and how well she look whit them, I would be punished if I took them. Besides, I certainly don't need them and she does. Looking at her taking off and putting on the glasses I take out the other remaining chest, it must have better things since it is of a higher rank.

With the same previous actions the chest opens and this time it produces 4 objects, [500C], [5,000G], [Boots of Shadow Rat-I], [Inspiring Necklace-I]. When I see everything I can only say that today is Kurisu's lucky day, since everything seems to have a better use for her.

[Shadow Rat Fur Boots –I

Skills: [Stealth-I]

Description: Boots created from the skin of the shadow rats which has a good resistance while preserving lightness and flexibility for greater quality. Since the coat of these monsters is adapted for stealthy movement it reduces the user noise when moving.]

They were long black boots to cover up to half the shin, they were covered with a tiny fur almost imperceptible to the eye. They had a beautiful aesthetic, but looked more feminine than for men's use.

[Inspiring Necklace-I

Skills:

Passive1: Increase in vitality (Minimum)

Passive2: Increase in resistance (Minimum)

Description: Necklace in which a small [Life gem] is embedded, provides a small increase in vitality and resistance to the wearer.]

This was a silver necklace that had a medallion whit a small green gem the size of a nail embedded in it. I was honestly tempted to use this, but I decided it was better for Kurisu to have it too.

"I think this is suitable for your use Kurisu, take it"

"Eh? This is for me?"

"Yes, the boots have the stealth skill, they are light and comfortable. But as you can see they are somewhat feminine, as for the collar, it will make you feel more energetic."

" I think you can wear the necklace, right?"

"Take it, I have enough energy. If I saturate my body with more vitality I will have to attack you during the night to free myself from it, hahaha"

"I-Idiot ... you can't do that ... it's still too early to do something like that"

"What did you just say? I didn't hear the last part"

"N-nothing! Thanks for all the things"

She takes the boots, trying them on and walk around the room with them to adapt to their feeling. I help her put on the necklace and ask out of curiosity.

"How you feel?"

"The boots are quite comfortable and when I put on the collar I really felt like waking up after having a good night's sleep, it's very refreshing"

"Well, then I will now check the objects obtained from the last missions"

With that said I take out the [Human Transmutation Scroll], [Summoning scroll Level 1: Monster], [Grimoire (Parchment): The Traveler of the Worlds (Unique)]. The first was a reward for completing the mission to destroy the Goblin settlement, I put it aside because it sounds like something dangerous. The other two were the rewards from just a moment ago from the mission to register in the guild.

[Scroll of Human Transmutation

Description: It allows the transmutation of a human body with a soul level of 1. The individual resulting from this process will have a loyalty of 100 to the person performing the procedure.

Requirements: 100x Crystals, 140gr Sulfur, .12gr Lead,

43Kg Oxygen, 100gr Sodium, .26g Bromine,

16Kg Carbon, .95gr Chlorine, .32gr Strontium,

7Kg Hydrogen, 19gr Magnesium, .68gr Rubidium,

1.8Kg Nitrogen, 4.2gr Iron, 1gr Silicon,

1Kg Calcium, 2.6gr Fluor, 140gr Potassium,

780gr Phosphorus, 2.3gr Zinc, DNA Base for transmutation]

Damn, can I find those materials in sufficient purity here? Isn't it much easier to just make a summoning and avoid all those problems? On the other hand, what comes out of the transmutation won't attack me right?

[Transmutation has its advantages and disadvantages. As you can see, it has many more requirements to perform, its advantage is that you do not need to convince the other party to follow your orders, the system integrates a soul so that the product is totally faithful to you from the beginning.

Its disadvantage is that the transmuted person does not have the innate of original person because they are different souls, although you can solve that problem with your skill [Will of the Worlds].

And about getting the materials in this area, I think that would be difficult. You can get some in specialty shops for alchemists, but the purity may not be very good. You can look for them in other areas later where the technology is more advanced or you have another option, the [Grimoire] you just received will allow you to go to other worlds, choose a similar one from which you came from and get them there]

[Grimoire (Parchment): The Traveler of the Worlds (Unique)

Description: Grimoire created by the entity "Cross" with the power to travel to countless worlds. It has the ability to grow together with its owner and provide new functions in doing so.

Current level: (Parchment)

Next level: (Skin)

Soul Link: (-)]

I take out from the inventory what looked like a great book that is about 50cm long, 30cm wide and about 15cm thick. It had runes on the cover and it gave a feeling of being something very old. When I touch it I receive information inside my head about spilling blood on it to form a link.

Putting the grimoire down on the floor in front of my feet, I take out the knife that has accompanied me since arriving in this world and made a cut in my palm through which the blood comes. I make a fist and place it on the book waiting for the blood to drain and fall into it.

"Alex! What are you doing?!"

"Quiet, I need to shed blood in this book to activate it"

Kurisu looks with concern at my hand from which blood begins to drip. The cover of the book is soaked in this and its color becomes more vivid. I continue shedding blood until it do a sign of activation.

Damn, it's been more than 10 minutes and nothing happens, I had to open and close my hand to prevent the wound from closing, but that has a limit. Damn book, you want me to cut an artery, right? Maybe it's defective...

Having those thoughts, the grimoire suddenly shines and start floating in front of both of us. The light coming from it intensifies until its shape disappears by the strong brightness, then turning into a flash it, it moves all around the room and end taking me as a goal passing through my chest.

"Alex !"

After Kurisu's scream everything returns to normal, I touch my chest by inertia and everything is fine, I'm not hurt. That scared me for a moment...

"Where did that damn book go?"

With my words there is a flash in my chest and the book appears floating in the air. When we both observe it I feel an emotion of closeness and belonging whit the grimoire. To solve my doubts Aurora intervenes.

[It has been linked with your soul. So it will be a unique object for your use and it will be impossible for someone else to take it, since you can control it with a single thought]

"What happened Alex?"

"It has been integrated into me, it's nothing bad you can relax"

"Are you sure?"

I confirm with a nod to calm her restlessness, I reach out and touch the grimoire. The information on how to use it floods in my head, it seems that to open a portal to another world I need to feed it crystals ... and not a small amount.

Well, it seems that now I can go to other worlds. I will have to think about which one would be more beneficial for both of us and that it meets the conditions to find the materials for the transmutation parchment. That would be easier than having to go to another area for now.

"It seems that we can now travel to other worlds Kurisu"

"Eh?"

Written By: Drack

Edited By: XArezzX


	20. Walking in Barl

"Travel to other worlds?"

"Yes, for example, we could go to the world you come from"

"Mmm ... I don't want to go back ... or at least not for now"

"I plan to go to a world that does not possess much difficulty living there, but should be technologically advanced and is preferable that has a lot of monsters but not too strong either, so we can raise our level without much danger"

"What world would it be? And when would we go?"

"I haven't decided yet, I would be thinking about it for the rest of the day, we better go immediately, tomorrow, probably. We should have more strength to be safer in this world."

"Tomorrow? I haven't got used to this world and now we have to go to another ... haaa ..."

"Is for the best, I don't feel calm having to interact with people 50 levels higher than me who can kill me because they don't like the way I look at them.

While I try to think of an appropriate place, for now, let's walk through the city of Barl and see what interesting things it has "

"Didn't just say you don't want to interact with people now? Have you changed your mind so quickly?"

"Hahaha, I can't suppress my curiosity either. Besides, if we find any danger our weapons can buy us enough time to leave for another world immediately and it's not like we go are going to the slums of the city. We will walk through the main streets"

"Fine"

After talking for a moment we decided to walk around the city, I think about keeping the grimoire away, it transforms in a ball of light and it disappears inside my chest as before. We leave the room and go downstairs to the reception.

We meet the little lady hobbit again and she welcomes us with a smile. Next to her are 3 small girls and a boy. We interrupt their talk with our presence and they turn their attention to us. When we arrive at the counter, she asks.

"What did you think of the room?"

"Not bad"

"Unn, They are my children, the girls help as waitresses at the bar and the boy helps his father in the kitchen and other works of the inn, so you will probably see them often walking around here. If you need anything you can ask them. Go on kids introduce yourselves "

"I'm Leina the oldest, I'm 17 years old"

""We are Dela and Delu, we are twins and we are 15 years old""

"I'm Ulen, 13 years old"

"I am Tena and am the youngest with 10 years !"

"How cute!"

Kurisu runs and hugs the smallest ... I feel envious. Well, I will have my time at night, but still, everyone seems younger than what they say ... having a mother of 33 years with the appearance of 10 makes sense.

"Come on Kurisu, they are not toys. You can disturb them"

"Don't worry, they are used to it, I didn't introduce myself, by the way, I'm Vila and am the owner of this inn"

"As I said before am Alexander, and the one who seems to want to kidnap your children is Kurisu ... I don't mind saying it, but is it some kind of formality to say the age when you introduced yourself here?"

"No, that's just a hobbit habit"

"I understand ... Well, we'll both go for a walk in the city for a while, we'll probably be back for dinner. At what time do you serve food?"

"After 8 pm"

With a nod we leave the paradise of the lolicons after handing the key to Vila, Kurisu sadly releases the hobbit girl and follows me. We will return at night, you can play with her all you want when we return, don't put that face.

"Do we look for something to eat? We only have breakfast"

"Sure"

With that in mind, we walk down the street looking for an establishment or place where the food looks appetizing. Crossing a few streets we find a street stall with some customers, if this has people who frequent it there are only two options. The food they serve is good or has a beauty serving it, any option works for me.

"Let's see there"

We approach and see a grill with several skewers of meat in it with the oil flowing making the fire squeak. It is a pity that the one who attends is not a beauty, but the food looks good. Before I can ask something Kurisu speaks.

"From what animal is the meat?"

Right, there was that thing with Melanie in the morning, I don't want to eat goblin meat either, so it's good to confirm it first. The owner of the stall looks up from his product and answers.

"Ostrich"

Ostrich? Does he mean those super developed chicken? Maybe it's the chicken equivalent here. I have not eaten it but for me is acceptable enough to fill my stomach. I look at Kurisu and she nods.

"Give me four of those please"

"Working on it"

We sat at the bar and he immediately gives us a plate with the 4 skewers. Each of us takes one and blows it to cool it. I take a bite and the juice of the meat floods my mouth with each bite, the taste soaks my tongue and causes me the urge to swallow.

5 minutes later the plate was empty, without further choice I order another 4 and the process is repeated. Should I bring food from this world to the other? I will miss the glorious flavors of Gaia ... no, is essential to take it to another world. After having eaten 6 skewers each one of us, I asked the owner for the bill.

"How much is it?"

"16 skewers for 5G ... 80G"

"Here are 100G, sir, how many skewers do you still have?"

"Emmm… I don't know, about 200?"

"I'll take them all"

"Eh? All? But what will I sell for the rest of the day? Besides, they're not cooked yet."

"It doesn't matter, I want to cook them myself and you can go home early today. Are you are OK with that?"

The man thinks about it for a moment and then starts counting the skewers, after a few minutes he counts the 200, leaving some left to sell, but he will probably finish them very soon.

"Here they are, it would be 1000G"

"Here is the money, can you take them to the inn 'Sweet dreams'? Also, if you can prepare for tomorrow 500 more before sunrise, I'll give you 3000G for them. What do you think?"

"It's a deal! I will be there tomorrow before the sun rises and when I finish here I will take the 200 you paid me and deliver them "

With that agreement, we left the stall and continuing to walk around the city to digest the food. I think the estimate of 1, 000G per day was wrong if people in Gaia eat more than normal ... Fuuu.

"They were good, but it was necessary to buy so many?"

"Tomorrow we will leave for another world and probably cannot taste Gaia's food for some time unless I take it with me"

" Eh, how long will we last in the other world? Will those be enough?"

"I think it will be enough for a while"

We continue walking down the street observing people and the stalls, it seems like it's a peaceful place, if you exclude the weapons that you will occasionally see being carried by the adventurers, it was a normal city. No one was looking for problems specifically, probably because they could kill you if you did something like that or the laws made by the Lord who rules here were strict.

Loitering for a time a shop that specializes in weapons caught my attention. It was a respectable building and many adventurers came in and out of it. It will not harm go to window-shopping for a while. With that, we enter the weapon shop.

From what you could see they sold all kinds of weapons, it was like seeing an exhibition of ancient times in my world. Prices varied, weapons that my evaluation did not have a range have a value from 500G to 1,000G, those of rank J rose to 3,000G-5,000G and a few of rank I cost up to 6,000G-10,000G.

Kurisu's equip consists mostly of objects of rank [I], she wearing about 30,000G on her. Well, she can't say that I've been stingy with her. I approach the counter where a small man with a beard is to check something. Noticing him, the question that I was thinking went to the drain and my mouth speaks by itself before I realize.

"Are you a muscular hobbit?"

"Nonsense! I'm clearly a dwarf, do not go and confuse me with those little scrawny. Brat why you are in this place? We do not make toys here"

"Old man, don't get like this. I haven't seen too many different races."

"I'm not old I'm 17 years old! I'm the youngest son of the blacksmith in this store!"

"Fuck! Don't lie, you seem to be over 40 if you're going to reduce years, make it more credible."

"Ku-hum, Alex if it bothers you that they confuse you as a woman, don't criticize others for their appearance"

"Right, I'm sorry ... young man"

"Tch, what do you want or you just came to bother?"

"No, I wanted to ask if you have weapons similar to these."

I take my colt and ask Kurisu for the rifle that is on her shoulder and show them to the dwarf. He takes them and analyzes them in detail, then his eyes shine and respond.

"You're lucky, brat, I have a similar one and since am in a good mood I will give you a special price of 10,000G for it"

He runs to some trunks behind the counter and takes out what appears to be a very old rifle, of which you had to insert a rod to introduce the bullet and the powder charge. But before he can deliver it to see it, the voice of a man is heard and then he comes out through a door in front of Kurisu and me.

"What was all the hustle and bustle from before ... useless son you're selling the nonsense you bought to some lucky guy who wanted to get rid of it and found the idiot indicated"

"D-dad, this ... they asked about this weapon, I didn't offer it to them !"

A thicker man with a longer beard than the one who attended us comes out, he bites a pipe and looked annoyed, when he sees what his son was in the hands, he roars in rage.

"Does the gun have a problem, or isn't it worth what he says?"

"Mmn? How much did he ask?"

"10,000G"

"If you ask me if that value is worth it, I will have to answer yes. This idiot paid 15,000G for it and taking into consideration the power of the weapon I wouldn't say it's expensive."

"So what is the problem?"

"Take out the projectiles useless son !"

"Y-yes"

After talking with the new dwarf, he orders the other ol-... the young man dwarf with his words and this searches again in the previous trunk, he takes out 6 small metal spheres and a small package that should be gunpowder or something similar.

"Only these projectiles are remaining, although it would be more expensive than creating an arrow it is still possible to make the metal spheres, the problem is the small packages, I have asked alchemists throughout the city and they cannot create these.

So after you use those 6 shells, in the best case you will be left with a 10,000G stick to wield and defend yourself, and with its value, it does not mean that is resistant, it will probably break after some blows leaving you with nothing.

If you want the weapon to be useful you will have to look for the one who made it and ask for more projectiles to be manufactured "

"I see"

Saying that I turn to see the young dwarf who was trying to sell the gun, che, really someone with a black heart. Well, I wasn't going to buy a gun anyway, I just wanted to check what Aurora told me.

"W-what? You were the one asking about the gun"

"True, but I can't buy it if can't have more projectiles. Sorry to waste your time, if we have a chance we'll come another time. Until then."

Saying that I say goodbye to the two dwarves and we return to the road, well, what time will it be? Is dinner already at the inn?

[It's 7:20]

Can you know, Aurora?

[Of course, the system can also show you if you wish]

It is more pleasant to hear your voice. It's time to return to the inn, hopefully, the food is as good as the meat skewers from a while ago.

[Fufufu ... I understand, I can tell you whenever you like Alexander]

"It's time to return to the inn"

"Great !, let's go back to the den of those little cuties"

I look at the map at the location of the inn and walk to it through other different streets from what we came to map the area, but always trying to go on the busy streets. It takes us about 20 minutes to see the "Sweet Dreams" sign. We enter and it's lively inside, the bar business seems to be going well too.

""Welcome""

Were they Dela and Delu? The hobbit twins welcome us, they are undoubtedly prettier than the dwarves ... they trot up to us and speak again.

""Dinner will be in a moment, it will be sucker stew. You can go to the bar and wait or we'll take it to your room, what do you want?""

"What do you want to do Kurisu?"

"I'd rather eat quietly in the room if it's okay"

"You've heard her, please take both dishes to our room"

"Sure! Also, someone left that for you."

One of the twins says pointing to a box and the other goes to the counter, takes out the key, and returns to hand it to me. I hand the key to Kurisu and take the box whit me.

With a nod, we walked to the stairs to go to our room. We pass the two floors, Kurisu opens the door with the key and everything is the same as we leave it, I enter and when the door closes I throw the box into the inventory. I walk to the bed and lie on it, then Kurisu sits next to me.

"You can say it was a quiet day today"

"You're right"

"Have you already decided which world we will go to?"

"I thought about it while we were walking, it will certainly be an interesting world"

"Mmm, I don't know if I should ask ... I don't think we consider the same things interesting"

"It is a similar world from which we both come ... or should I say, it was? The point is that it meets the requirements that I said earlier"

"Haaa ... anyway, I promised to follow you and I will do just that"

I smiled and she does too, when we enjoyed the quiet atmosphere created someone knocks on the door. I get up in a jump and approach to open, but not before asking who it was.

"Who?"

"" It's us ""

I open and let the twins in, they go straight to the small table the room has and places the two plates and a basket with bread on it. They turn and say in unison.

""Enjoy it""

Then they walk beside me and go out running down the hall, I close the door and approach the table at the same time as Kurisu does. After a couple of minutes we finished, I have no complaints, everything we have eaten in Gaia has been delicious. After eating, Kurisu goes to bathe and when she finishes I do too, we settle in bed and sleep while waiting for tomorrow.

[Knock]… [Knock] [Knock]

The next day the sound of someone knocking at the door awake me, I yawn and try to get up, but I am prevented from doing so by Kurisu who is surrounding my back whit her arms, she hugged me like a pillow. I don't mind because I was lying on two soft warm cushions.

"Kurisu, wake up ... Kurisu, if you don't wake up I'll play tricks whit you while you're asleep"

"Hnn? ... what's wrong Alex?"

"I need you to free me to open the door"

"To free you?"

With my words, she sees our situation with me over her, while she hugs me tightly. At the same time she blushes and release me, I get up and go to the door that sounds again.

"I'm coming, one second"

I open and there is the tiny owner of this inn, I look at her and she smiles at me while saying in a good mood.

"Good morning, I'm sorry to wake you up early, but there is a person downstairs who brings a package saying you ordered it."

"Package? ... ah, the food. Please tell him to wait, I'll go down now"

"Of course, by the way, breakfast is ready. You can have it whenever you want."

I close the door after Vila turns around and proceeds to equip the armor while I tell Kurisu.

"Let's go down, we'll have breakfast and leave to go to another world."

"Yes"

I meet with the street vendor of skewers and I pay 3,000G for two boxes with these, he happily runs out. Then we headed to the bar and ate, breakfast was fried eggs of some kind of animal. We finish eating and proceed to say goodbye to Vila when I give her the room key.

"Thank you for staying here, don't you want to extend your stay for a little longer?"

"No, we will leave the city now and probably won't be back in a while"

"It's sad to hear that, take care and you should stay here when you return to Barl"

"Sure"

With that, I take a box and Kurisu another and leave the inn "Sweet dreams" listening to Vila shouting goodbye.

"Have a good trip guys and make sure to come back"

Written by: Drack

Edited by: XArezzX


	21. Second Interdimensional Journey

We left the inn after eating a nutritious breakfast, leaving behind Vila who waved her hand in farewell. We walk down the street and look for some alley where can safely store the boxes in the inventory and use the grimoire.

After a few minutes I found the right place, it wasn't difficult because it was still too early and most people continued to sleep comfortably in their beds. As intended, I throw the boxes in inventory and immediately summon the grimoire that appears in a bright flash.

Whit the Grimoire in front of us I take 2,000C that had fused in a single Crystal before. The grimoire opens feeling the energy of the crystal, I put the crystal between its pages and it begins to absorb it slowly.

After it finished absorbing it, in the blank pages, a variety of characters appear, which I read as "Energy for creation of the dimensional portal acquired. Please use the soul link to provide a destination."

I think in the world we intend to go and more characters appear "Destination received. Linking worlds ... worlds successfully linked. Opening portal"

With the last words the grimoire shines again more intensely until it disappears leaving what it looks like a dimensional door.

"It's done Kurisu, we can go now"

"Y-yes"

I extend my arm and take her hand, and then we cross the portal. In the next second we are in a dark space and I hear the system voice.

[Beep]

[Interdimensional trip detected ... plane detected ... implementing support]

[Please choose from the next options to provide the appropriate missions accordingly:

-Help humans

\- Exterminate humans]

... I choose the first. I may have differences of opinion with some people, but is not that want to kill everyone who thinks differently. As long as they don't bother me, we'll both be fine.

[Beep]

[-100C to choose a specific destination

-10,000C to create an identity and background in the world you travel to

-100,000C to choose a specific timeline in the world]

Damn, why did you put the second and third if you know that I don't have the resources to do it. Are you making fun of me? Fuuu ... well, in the world we are going to, it doesn't matter, but for other worlds it will be better to keep crystals since it will be good to have a backup in the worlds I'll travel to.

I use the 100 crystals, I want us to appear on the roof where the plot I know develops at the beginning of anime.

[Beep]

[Adjustments made]

I feel my body moving again, or rather that it is pulled by something. Soon a feeling of dizziness floods my mind, I also feel that my feet have landed on something. When my eyes stop spinning I watch Kurisu holding my palm tightly and with the other hand she touches her head.

While I wait for her to recover I look around us, I can notice that we are on the roof of some kind of building, on the perimeter to the edges there was a fence. When Kurisu manages to stand on her own, I walk to the edge of the building.

It can be seen a metropolis like were Kurisu and me used to live. Cars move through the streets and people with uniforms of different jobs can be seen too.

"It's really like my previous world, haven't we really come back to it?"

"No, it's a different one from yours"

"Well, at least I think I can get used to it faster than Gaia ah ... if they see us with weapons in this world, won't we be in trouble with the authorities?"

"No, soon the laws will only be things engraved on sheets of paper. Keep your weapons and bullets because you will need them soon"

"Eh? W-what do you mean? What's going to happen?"

"The fall of a civilization, look, is starting"

With my words Kurisu's gaze follows mine, there is a man knocking on the entrance door of the facilities where we are. Soon 2 people approach him, a man and a woman, they seem to talk to each other, but the man who was outside the door bites the other.

"Kyaaaa!"

A shout is heard throughout the area and the woman who raises her voice has the same fate as her partner. Then as an epidemic it triggers the same pattern everywhere, outside in the streets cars collide, and smoke from fire begins to be generated from all parts of the city ...

"W-what's going on?"

"Does the term "Zombie Apocalypse" sounds familiar to you?"

"Zombie Apocalypse?"

While Kurisu continued to watch the bloody show, I speak to Aurora. Does the system contain an antidote for the virus or whatever it is that causes people to become zombies?

[Has it, but there is nothing that turns back to normal an already converted person. You can only buy antidote that has an effect during the first 10 seconds after a person is bitten for 100C, another that has an effect until after 1 minute of an individual becoming infected for 1,000C and for 10,000C one that is up to 10 minutes]

Buy 10 of the first and 2 of the second please. Also, you said before that my body was special, does the virus still affect me?

[That's correct, but it only means that your defenses are stronger, the first medicine for you works like the second, and the others increase one rank similarly]

Great, I have 10 minutes of immunity per 1,000C. Glad for the news I take out the vials, at one end they have a small needle to inject and on the side a button to introduce the liquid into the bloodstream. The 100C has a green line and an orange line for the one of 1,000C.

"Kurisu take this and keep them by your side"

"What are they?"

"Antidotes, the one with the green color works for the first 10 seconds in which someone is bitten and the orange in the first minute, keep them always whit you, they can save your life"

"Yes!"

I give Kurisu 3 green and one orange antidotes, she takes them and holds them tightly in her hands. I keep others in my inventory. Is there anything else I should prepare now? I've given Kurisu enough magazine and bullets for the weapon before coming to this world, I also have 8 magazines now. Three in the bags of my right leg and 4 hanging from my belt, also knowing where we were going I bought silencers for the weapons.

[Beep]

[Mission / Main "Survival"

Rank: "H"

Description: Survive in the world plagued by zombies and new dangers, you must use any means to accomplish the objective. People in desperate times occupy desperate measures.

Objective: Survive 6 months

Reward: With the power of the world you will be granted the innate ability [Survivor]

Failure Condition: Death of The User]

[Bip]

[Mission / Main "Zombie Eradication"

Rank: "J – H"

Description: Help humanity to recover the land lost by zombies. Kill as many zombies as you can.

Objectives and Rewards:

Objective1: Kill 1 Zombie - 100C, 1,000G, 1 Antivirus level1.

Objective2: Kill 10 Zombies - 100C, 1,000G, 1 Antivirus level2.

Objective3: Kill 100 Zombies - 100C, 1,000G, 1 Antivirus level 3.

Objective4: Kill 250 Zombies – 1,000C, 10,000G, Weapon Ticket - I, 10 Antivirus level 1, 5 Antivirus level 2, 1 Antivirus level 3.

Objective5: Kill 500 Zombies – 1,000C, 10,000G, Armor Ticket - I, 20 Antivirus level 1, 10 Antivirus level 2, 5 Antivirus level 3.

Objective6: Kill 1,000 Zombies – 1,000C, 10,000G, Item Ticket - I, 40 Antivirus level 1, 20 Antivirus level2, 10 Antivirus level 3.

Objective7: Kill 10,000 Zombies - 10,000C, 100,000G, 5 Limit-break Pills, 100 Antivirus level 1, 50 Antivirus level2, 25 Antivirus level 3.

Objective 8: 100 000 Zombies – 10,000C, 100,000G, Summoning Scroll level 1: Monster, 100 Antivirus level1, 50 Antivirus level2, 25 Antivirus level3.

Objective9: Kill 1,000,000 Zombies – 100,000C, 1,000,000G, 1 World Exit pass, 100 Antivirus level 1, 50 Antivirus level2, 25 Antivirus level 3.

Note: Objectives are NOT repeatable.

Fail Condition: Death of The User]

[Beep]

[Mission / Main "The hope of humanity"

Rank: "J – H"

Description: Create a survivor camp and keep the largest number of people at your disposal safe. Do not let humans become extinct from this world.

Objectives and Rewards:

Objective1: 1 Survivor - 100C, 1 000G, 1 Antivirus level1.

Objective2: 10 Survivors - 100C, 1 000G, 1 Antivirus level2.

Objective3: 100 Survivors - 100C, 1 000G, 1 Antivirus level 3.

Objective4: 250 Survivors - 1 000C, 10 000G, Construction Blueprint of a Crystal energy generator, 10 Antivirus level 1, 5 Antivirus level 2, 1 Antivirus level 3.

Objective5: 500 Survivors - 1 000C, 10 000G, Construction Blueprints of a Crystal powered engine, 20 Antivirus level 1, 10 Antivirus level 2, 5 Antivirus level 3.

Objective6: 1 000 Survivors - 1 000C, 10 000G, Construction Blueprints of a Crystal energy shield - I, 40 Antivirus level 1, 20 Antivirus level 2, 10 Antivirus level 3.

Objective7: 10,000 Survivors - 10,000C, 100,000G, 5 Limit-break Pills, 100 Antivirus level 1, 50 Antivirus level 2, 25 Antivirus level 3.

Objective8: 25,000 Survivors - 10,000C, 100,000G, Summoning Scroll Level 1, 100 Antivirus Level 1, 50 Antivirus Level 2, 25 Antivirus Level 3.

Objective9: 50,000 Survivors - 100 000C, 1 000 000G, 1 World Exit Pass, 100 Antivirus level 1, 50 Antivirus level 2, 25 Antivirus level 3.

Failure Condition: Death of The User, 0 Survivors rescued during the stay in the world.

Current survivors rescued: 0]

While checking the new received missions, somebody's steps are heard coming running down the stairs. Soon three agitated figures arrive, 2 young mans and one young woman. In the system text box I see their higher develop skill and level [Survivor Level 7], [Self Defense Level 6], on the other man instead of his data, [Infected] shows above his head.

We met with 2 of the protagonists of the animated series and the unfortunate guy who only has a few minutes to live. They notice us and the girl speaks hurriedly.

"People have become monsters, help us block the stairs"

"I know, I've seen it"

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

I answer the woman and the man who have not bitten ask in doubt not recognizing us and realizing that we are not wearing school uniforms, or possibly because of my age that it is not adequate to be here and that I wear leather armor. Well, I don't think they believe me even if I tell them that we come from another world...

"Well ... I thought it was a nice day to walk and we did that exactly"

The place falls into a deadly silence ... it was the only thing that it occurred me to say, but with all the shouting and zombies around I think it was not suitable ... I should say that we were from another world and maybe it would be less awkward, I continue talking to break this atmosphere .

"Changing the subject, how long have that guy been bitten?"

"That doesn't matters you! It is none of your business!"

"About 5 minutes"

The hysterical girl screams, and the person bitten, answers trying to calm things down. You're not a bad guy, but I can't do anything for you.

"I can only say that you have bad luck, I'm sorry, but you're screwed"

"You!"

The brown-haired girl with a slightly blond hue is enraged with my comment and Kurisu puts herself between us when she sees the reaction of the girl. Then the protagonist ... I do not remember his name, he speaks when seeing that the zombies begin to climb the stairs.

"It is not time to quarrel with each other, we must block the stairs or they will come. Quick, everyone help find something to prevent them from passing"

"I'm sorry, but we don't plan on staying here. You can block the stairs once we leave."

With that said I walk down the stairs with Kurisu following my the steps. All three are surprised by my statement and action. Concerned about us, they talk to us trying that we reconsider our plan, but I continued on my way without stopping.

"Wait, it is dangerous. The whole school is plagued by them, they attack any living person who is on their way. Besides, it is not so easy to kill them and they have considerable strength."

"What he says is true. It is safer here."

"You haven't seen them up close, so you don't know how scary they are. Come back quickly"

While they scream, the sound of their voices attracts the zombies. Are they really trying to help or they want to gather as many as possible to kill us? Well, I think they are altered and they didn't think things clear. I don't feel bad intentions coming from them ... I had to inspect them with my skill [Spiritual vision]?

The zombies begin to climb the stairs, but because of their clumsiness they stumble and fall. The problem is that a large amount is gathering, eventually pushing each other they can actually reach up and that only would make more difficult to get out of here if their number are still increasing in the area.

Wanting to avoid that, I speak to Kurisu.

"Hurry up, it's not good to block the entrance to the stairs"

"Yes"

I unsheathe [Black Moon] and draw the colt holding a weapon in both hands, Kurisu takes her Beretta and stands next to me. We went down the stairs quickly and I shot the zombie on the ground trying to get up, a whistle of the weapon percussion is heard and the bullet pierces its skull causing it to collapse on the ground again.

[Beep]

[Kill 1 Zombie completed]

"T-Those are weapons?"

"That seems the case, who are they?"

"I don't know, but wasn't it better for us if we follow them?"

"It's too late to think about that, we block the stairs"

I listen to the voice of the three, but eventually ignore them and focus on making our way through the Zombies. They are not strong, the system texts on their heads indicates [Zombie] and a level between [5-9], but there is a huge amount of them... just thinking about the percentage of the city's population that was turn into zombies gives me chills.

"Is it okay to leave them?"

"Haaa ... one guy is with one foot in the other world and will soon move his other foot forward, I have no problems with the other guy, but honestly I'm not good with people like the girl"

"What wrong whit her? Although she is a little disturbed, it seems very normal to me "

"It is one of those people who seem strong, but in the end wants other people to solve her life. If we stay I would have to deal with the one who will become a zombie, and the three of them seem to be in some love triangle, I don't want to carry the resentment of the girl for killing the bitten guy "

"L-love triangle?"

I respond with a nod continuing forward and we enter the corridors, inside people ran to save themselves from zombies. People had lost any kind of bond that previously united them, friends who swore to stay together fled taking advantage of the opportunity that monsters ate their partners. Couples, who do vows to spend the rest of their lives together, abandoned themselves to fate. Adults did what they could to survive at the expense of young people, everything become a pandemonium.

Do I really have to save and trust these people to be around me? Well, it can be said that the situation has led them to unleash their instinct to survive.

We shot down Zombies while analyzing things around, when I was thinking all this, I heard Kurisu's voice calling me.

"What do we do Alex? The number of zombies doesn't seem to reduce, even if we kill them it does not seem to end"

"We will try to rescue as many people as we can while looking for a way out of the city. Besides, I want to find two people."

"Who?"

"One who is fit as a warrior and the other I want to sav- ... right, she has that military friend"

Wooh damn, that was close. I almost told her that I want to save the treasures of all men ... it would be a shame if they end up being chewed by zombies. It is good that I remember that she has another role in the plot that being a visual enjoyment for the spectators.

Two girls come running towards us chased by zombies, some other zombies are blocking them, I aim at the zombies and make a way for the girls by killing the zombies. Soon they find themselves panting and with fear expressed in their faces in front of us.

"W-who are you?"

"Does that matter? What you two have to do is stay between her and me so you will be safe. We'll make our way out of here."

"T-thank you very much"

"It doesn't matter, just calm down and don't do anything stupid, otherwise you'll have to worry about having a bullet in the head instead of the zombies."

"E-eh?"

"A-Alex?"

I activate my emperor aura and direct it to them, their legs tremble and the fear they have for zombies changes towards me. That's fine, I don't want to have to worry about they attacking me from behind.

"Kurisu everything is fine, take care of our rearguard and watch them, I don't want to get in trouble for their fear"

"I understand"

"Hey you, do you know where the infirmary is?"

"T-the infirmary? Y-yes I do"

"Show me the way"

I speak to one of the rescued girls to show us the way, according to the plot she will not be in danger at the moment, but it is better to make sure. As for the other person that I'm looking for, she can survive by herself enough to leave her for later.

With the instructions of our two new members, we walk through the corridors of the building, arriving at what looks like the main entrance and on the step of some stairs was her. Things never go as planned, I found the other girl first.

With a wooden sword she knocked down a zombie, if you paid attention you could notice that her expression, which should be of uncertainty and fear, was replaced by a small smile that was stained with a little drops of blood on the cheeks. When the zombie falls, she turns around discovering us and then moves her feet in our direction.

I smile back and we also walk to meet faster. Well, I'm looking forward to venturing into this world of "High School Of The Dead" with her, it will be something entertaining.


	22. Survivor Group

We met the girl with blue hair and athletic proportions from before, she had an aura of blue and a little orange tones, showing her mental state as stable and a little excited. In addition, a refined presence emanated from her, like someone who grew up in a disciplined way.

Above her head I could read the system information [Samurai level 16], it was the highest level I had seen in this world so far. If it weren't for my Hero ability, it would be difficult for me to say who would win between the two of us, although she is not my enemy, so it is useless to think about it.

"Senpai"

The two girls we saved talk when all of us are close, by the way, they were a [Student level 5] and [Athlete level 7], the blue-haired girl sees them and nods smiling in response. She seems to have a good reputation in the school, and then she turns her gaze to me and Kurisu and her expression changes to one of doubt.

"Who are they?"

It is natural that we stand out quite a bit in the environment without wearing uniforms and carrying weapons, but they place me in a difficult situation to answer when asked. Telling the truth would make me a lunatic, I cannot say being someone of the law because our age does not match ... children of gangsters? Sounds better, but the problem of why we are at this school remains. Any option has problems so let's say anything.

"I am Alexander, the person who will make your life more interesting"

"Hmn? Well ... I'm Saeko Busujima, I'm a third year. We should move, things are getting worse with each passing second."

"You're right Saeko-chan, we have to go to the infirmary so let's continue"

"C-chan? ... I understand then let's move"

When I smiled, she recovers from the surprise of how I call her and answers, I nod and aim to two zombies that block the way to neutralize them. When they fall, I holster the colt and take the sword, let's see if I can learn any movement from her. With that thought we all run, with me and Saeko ahead, the two girls in the middle and finally Kurisu.

[Beep]

[Kill 10 Zombies Completed]

We pass through several corridors and after passing a few minutes advancing killing zombies we reach our goal. The door was locked, I tried to knock and see if someone answers.

[Knock] [Knock]...

"W-who is it?"

A sweet scared voice is heard from the inside, steps sounds and you can hear someone approaching the door. We look each other and then as a representative of those outside, I answer.

"A zombie ... open the door please, I want to eat you and taste your sweet meat"

"Hiii… n-no, you can't pass… you can't eat me!"

Everyone outside looks at me, what do you want me to say? ... I couldn't resist and besides removing the zombie part, my other words are true. From inside the sounds of someone stumbling and knocking things arise after the voice. Then Saeko intervenes.

"Nurse, I'm Busujima of 3rd year"

"B-Busujima-san? The zombie from before is gone?"

"... yes, is gone, there are only people here so please open"

"Okay"

The door is unlocked and when it opens, the two great treasures that all men seek are there ... they really huge. I instinctively swallow while my eyes are fixed in that place as if they had some kind of spell preventing me from looking away. But I must say that am not the only one, all the women here who witness them do the same ... only that I can see in their auras the violet of envy begin to emerge.

The two great obstacles give us way inside and those outside begin to pass, when everyone enters I close the door being the last. But when I turn around, suddenly something attacks me and lifts me up.

"Kyaaa, how cute ~!"

As if my soul were split in two, one part is taken to hell for punishment through suffocation, the other goes to heaven where I am surrounded by soft pillows made of angels feathers and they were also as warm as a lover's hug .

[Beep]

[? Affection: 80 Loyalty: 60]

[Mission / Main "Conquest of the heart" (?)

Rank: "D"

Description: To maintain confidence in a person, it must be based on some emotion, the stronger it is, the greater bond created will be.

Objective: Affection 100 or Loyalty 100

Current: Affection 80 (Fond) Loyalty 60 (Neutral)

Rewards: 10x Potions [D]

1x Elixir [D]

Development skill [Alchemist] ]

"A-Alex !?"

My lungs resent the lack of oxygen so I try to speak demanding to be released ... Well, if she only gives me some space to breathe will be enough. But my mouth is blocked and only babbles are heard, is she a murderer hidden within the plot of the anime? When she hugged me she did it in a way that blocked my arms and thus avoided that I can making space between us.

"Hahaha, that tickles ~"

If I am going to die here I want at least someone to write in my grave [Alexander. Died happily finding the "Two piece"] ... jokes aside, I'm feeling dizzy. You would be thinking, why don't I use my strength to free myself, right? It is true, with my current strength it wouldn't be difficult to push away her arms, but this was not a battle that could be resolved with force ... it was about will ... a man's pride if you want to call it that way.

"Hey you! Release him!"

With the voice of Kurisu as background I use my last resort ... however I could, I position myself in the center of one of her breasts and suck with my mouth strongly, when I feel that have enough meat between my teeth, I bite it playfully.

"Hyaaan ~ !"

Her arms release me, she takes a step back and puts the hands on her shirt, in the area of the chest that was dampened a little by my saliva. I won.

"Bad girl ... you can't bite that place ~"

"Ha…. Ha… .Ha… in the first place I am not a woman, I'm a man. And in the second you were the one who was suffocating me"

""""Eh?""""

Apart from Kurisu who nodded to confirm my words, everyone else is surprised, something that was already a routine.

"Just accept it, I'm a man. Now what we have to think is what to do to get out of here."

"Why did you want to come to the infirmary?"

"That ... just take the medications you can, they will be useful in case of an emergency"

Saeko asks and I answer the first thing that comes to my mind, she accepts it as something credible and they start packing things in a backpack with the 2 girls, so the nurse asks me.

"How will we get out of here?"

"It is best to look for a large vehicle that carry many people"

"A large vehicle? Does the school bus work? "

One of the girls speaks while she keeps putting things in her backpack, I have not asked their names yet... once we are in a safer place we will have enough time for presentations, for now let's focus on leaving the school.

"Can anyone here drive?"

To my question the nurse and Kurisu raise their hands ... now that I remember she was driving in America. I completely overlooked it, I also drove in my world, but it is a problem to do it with this body.

"Well, when we get it, one of you two will drive. Ah-"

"What happened?"

"Does anyone know where the keys are?"

They all look at me and begin to deny one by one with their head until everyone's gaze lands on the nurse. She seems distracted for a few seconds, but in the next moment she starts thinking with her index finger on the chin.

"... Ah, I remember. It must be in the teacher's classroom, if the driver doesn't have it with him"

Hopefully the school driver didn't take it, I don't want to have to look for him in all the school. On the other hand I don't think we should all go, it would be more problematic than helpful… one part of the group will have to go and the other wait here.

"Well, Saeko-chan and me will go for the keys and the rest wait here"

"Eh? I'm going too Alex!"

"It is better that you stay Kurisu, you are the other person besides me who has a gun. If all the people with weapons leave they will be left unprotected."

With my words the two girls tremble visibly, the nurse seems calm waiting for the decision we make. She has courage or her head works differently from a normal person. Kurisu noticing the look of anxiety of the two girls directs the gaze to Saeko and says.

"Then she stays"

"Stay here Kurisu, it won't take long."

I approach and caress her face with affection, she becomes nervous in front of the eyes of others, and distressed she steps back finally agreeing to remain here in silence.

"Sorry, I decided without your consent, but can you accompany me?"

"No problem"

With Saeko's smile we leave the infirmary, she takes the head and leads the way. On the path we see several classrooms with zombies inside, but we only eliminate those that block our way and ignore the rest.

After several minutes of running among the walking dead, Saeko points to a room with the door open and stating my guess, says.

"It is there"

Without saying anything, I just go forward and enter the room, inside there are 3 Zombies, one in front that throws on me, I evade it to the left and perform a thrust from the bottom to the top going through his head from the jaw. The second was behind a living room chair, I get on it and in a comfortable way to compensate for the height between the two make a horizontal cut to his head.

When I turn to the third that was to the right of the door, he is taken care of by Saeko quickly too. Ending her enemy she looks at me and speaks.

"Let's look for the keys"

"OK"

When I was about to begin, I realized that I had no idea how the key was like, as if Saeko also thought the same thing, her steps also come to halt.

"Do you know how the key is?"

I shake my head to answer her, and try to find a solution. The only thing can trust is my ability to evaluate, hoping it is specific enough when I use it.

"There is no option, let's look for all the keys and hopefully will be one among them"

After I say that we both look all over the place, as a result we get 5 keys. Unfortunately with evaluation only shows [keys], but I doubt they are the ones needed.

"Those are all the keys here"

"I think so ... can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"... what do you feel when you kill the zombies?"

"Um? What do you mean?"

"Sadness? Fear? Repulsion?"

"Oh, that ... mmm"

I remember her story in the anime, in this one she was lost because she felt excited when fighting and that at the same time when living in a civilized world caused her an incongruity. I think for a few seconds to answer.

"Well, I do not know the answer you are looking for, but if I had to say one among all these, it is probably excitement. I cannot feel sadness for people that I do not know, empathy ... it is left aside when someone tries to attack me or in this case eat me. Fear and repulsion to kill get over after killing for the first time with my hands.

You can say that I feel excitement when kill them, because I feel more stronger every time I take one of them down "

Although instead of a "feeling" of getting stronger, it was that it actually strengthened me with every death I made.

"Thank you ... it seems that we are similar"

"Don't worry, I told you I will make your life more interesting Saeko-chan"

"Fufufu, you are a presumptuous child, aren't you?"

When I was planning to return we could hear the sound of something in the room adjacent to it. I can't see what it is, but I can judge that it is a zombie trapped there. Saeko says before me.

"Something is trapped in the bathroom"

"Let's check, you open the door and I'll take care of him"

"Fine"

She opened and as we expected there was a zombie inside, it was probably a person who locked himself up after being bitten. I end up with him without any difficulty, but Saeko recognizes the body as the driver and immediately I investigate the things he carried on him .

In one of his pockets I find a key with the logo of a car company focused on producing large transport cars. It was certainly the key for the school bus.

"We found what we were looking for, let's not make the others wait too long"

We took the same path to the infirmary, it was faster because we had just passed and eliminated the zombies in the hallway. Soon, we meet all the other girls.

"Here it is, we can leave now"

"Where will we go?"

"I think it's better to get weapons so they can protect themselves ... a police station? Any army base around?"

I wanted to say to the nurse's house, but I'm not supposed to know that she has guns in her house, so I talk about weapon raising the issue with the hope that she will intervene.

"Army? In the house where I live there are weapons ..."

Everyone directs their eyes to her, bingo. I speak quickly continuing the conversation.

"Really? They're real and not toys, right?"

"They are real ... they are from a friend who works in the army, I think she won't mind if we take them"

"Then we will go to the beautiful nurse's house"

With Kurisu's eyes on me everyone agrees to go to that house. I smiled at Kurisu to calm her down, but she only snorts and turns the head away.

"Is everyone ready?"

"""Yes"""

I leave with the others and head back to the main entrance of the building, next to me Saeko keeps me company, in the middle are again the two girls, but with the nurse joining them and Kurisu is guarding in the rear.

After a few walking in the corridors we met some zombies, at a rapid pace I get to the side of the zombie that turns around when hearing me, he raises his arms to try to hold me but his head detaches from the body. Saeko takes care of another, with a movement of the wooden sword a sinking appears in the skull of the zombie she is facing, losing his strength and falling down. From behind I hear the whistle of the shots from Kurisu's Beretta and with a headshot she kills two zombies that were approaching her.

[Beep]

[Alexander level up to 13]

[Kurisu level up to 10]

Oh, Kurisu reached level 10. I turn my head back and can see her opening and closing the fist in a bewildered manner, she is probably feeling the power increasing in her body. It is a pity that it is not the time to get distracted, I shout for my words reach it her clearly.

"Kurisu! Don't stand still and keep moving!"

"Y-yes"

We arrive at the main entrance that connects with the schoolyard that has a large number of zombies moving all over the place waiting for an unfortunate bastard in which they can nail their teeth. But apart from us there was also another group of people hiding from the opposite side.

They were the two people from the beginning, of the two men that we meet before there was only one left, the other surely turned into a zombie and they left or killed him as in the original plot. In addition to them there was a chubby young man with glasses, [Soldier Level 7], he brought a nail gun as a weapon and then the final member was a girl with pink hair, [Student level 6]. All of them were the protagonists of this world.

They notice us and the girl immediately recognizes me and Kurisu, opening her mouth she exclaims with surprise.

"It's you two ... so you were still alive"

"Girl, don't go killing people in your mind as you wish. As you can see we are perfectly"

"Hump, you left us alone to our fate. Perhaps with your help if you had stayed, maybe him wo-"

"Do not say stupid things, nothing would have changed, your friend would continue to die even with us there. The only thing that would change is that there would be more spectators to observe his transformation, the fact that he died has nothing to do with us, do not put weights on my shoulders that don't correspond me to carry"

"You!"

"Calm down Rei"

"Don't touch me!"

I knew I couldn't get along with her, even leaving to avoid her blaming me, she still managed to make it seem like is my fault. Her friend tries to calm her down, but she gets more disturbed.

"You know each other?"

"No, we've only met once"

Saeko speaks to me and I answer, the zombies detect the noise created by us, mostly by the hysterical girl, and drag their feet to the entrance of the school.

"Sorry for that, please forgive her. I'm Takashi Komuro."

"You can save the presentations for later, they are coming"

I stop everyone from introducing, damn it, Do they have common sense? We are surrounded by zombies that eat humans, not in a park walking quietly.

"What do all of you plan to do?"

"Take the school bus and get out of here"

"Can we accompany you?"

"Yes, let us go with you. I don't want to stay any longer in this place."

"If everyone goes, I'll go too"

"There is no problem for me, just make your wife more prudent. What do you think?"

Komuro asks me, I have to gather as many people as possible so if they join us it is advantageous for me. Immediately after him the pink-haired girl speaks, at first in Gaia, I was thinking between her and Kurisu in my choice for whom to use the Summon Scroll, she is also a very intelligent girl, but has an explosive personality, in the end as you know I chose Kurisu for having a calmer character.

Finally, the chubby says standing by the side of the girl with pink hair and glasses, he probably will go where she goes. Well, it is someone obsessed with weapons even having the development skill [soldier], of all the people in that group I think he will be the most useful, so am glad that he joins us, although he is a bit coward.

"I am not his wife!"

"If it seems good to you, I have no problem"

"It's okay"

""Yes""

"It's good that we are more to help each other"

Kurisu, Saeko, the two girls I saved and the nurse answered respectively, as for the brown-haired girl I simply ignore her.

"Saeko-chan and I will make a way in middle of the zombies, the four unarmed girls will take the center, Komuro and his wife will take a side each one of them covering the center and finally Kurisu and the boy with glasses will take the rear. Is that okay?"

"I said I wasn't his wife ! ... Why do I have to do what you say?"

"Please Rei, just do it"

"Hump"

"OK"

Leaving aside the talking couple, everyone else answers or nods with their head. As my instructions Saeko follows me and everyone else takes their positions, although grumpy the brown-haired girl also does her part.


	23. New members in the group

After I knocked down two Zombies where the student lockers were, we left the campus to the front yard of the school where the parking lot is located

"Where is the bus?"

"To the right"

The nurse's voice responds to me, I turn my head a little in reaction to her voice and then I see an impressive scene. Her two big breasts shake from top to bottom, and as if they created waves by their movements my soul also shakes accordingly. I am surprised that she can maintain her balance and not fall for the force generated by their weight and gravity.

"Alex! Put your eyes on the road"

With Kurisu's words I manage to look away, I close my mouth that without knowing had opened and take care of the zombie that was a few steps away from me.

"It seems that you are a man after all, fufufu"

Saeko who was following me closely speaks, I just smiled in response. That is the nature of a man, it is not uncommon for your eyes to be attracted to them, the strange thing is to be able to ignore them as if nothing happens. That would be simply unnatural.

Komuro and his girl were also active killing zombies during the journey preventing them from reaching the center, so the ones in the middle only had to concentrate on running. In addition, with the occasional help of Kurisu and the guy whit glasses we advance easily.

"Is that an M-14? Can I see it? "

"I think so ... no, Alex will get mad if I lend you the gun."

Kurisu knocks down a zombie with the rifle, the glasses guy witnessing it and gets excited asksing her for the weapon to see it ... it is good that Kurisu maintains common sense and does not give a weapon to someone who has just know.

The school bus was getting closer, but zombies came out from everywhere and tried to surround us with their numbers. Thanks to the fact that we kept running without stopping and with me, Saeko, Komuro and the brown-haired girl making our way we all arrived safely.

Being the most advanced Saeko and me are the first, I advance to the door of the School bus and take the key out of my pocket, I focus on unlocking the door and while sheathing [Black Moon] I shout at Saeko.

"Cover me Saeko-chan"

"Sure"

In a few seconds the door opens and with an almost perfect synchronization the others arrive, I step aside and let them pass by, keeping an eye on the zombies that drags their feet in our direction.

"Ladies first"

"How nice"

When there is only me and Saeko, I tell her to get on the bus, she answers me smiling and enters it. I board following behind her, inside the others look for a place to sit, the nurse takes the wheel, she sees me walking inside and closes the doors.

I approach her and hand over the key, she put it in and try to start the engine. After a couple of attempts it turns on and the sound of the cylinders moving is heard. Turning the steering wheel, she introduces the changes in the gear and step on the accelerator.

The bus moves and those who were standing have to hold on to something to prevent from falling, for my luck the closest thing was Saeko, so I hug her to keep the balance and she holds me with one arm and with the other hand takes a handrail as support.

[Beep]

[Mission / Main "Conquest of the Heart (Saeko)"

Rank: "D"

Description: To maintain confidence in a person, it must be based on some emotion, the stronger it is, greater the bond created will be.

Objective: Affection 100 or Loyalty 100

Current: Affection 75 (Friendly) Loyalty 60 (companionship)

Rewards: 1x Random Weapon Ticket -G

1x Random sword technique [D]

Skill [Focus-J] ]

"Are you okey?"

"Yes, very comfortable"

This time is Saeko eh? Let's not focus on that for now, just let nature take its course. If I try to conquer the girls proactively, I would feel that I'm doing it for other reasons than the fact of just liking them, so I will just enjoy my time with them and whatever that has to happen will happen.

I raise my head from between her chest to look out the windshield and see zombie bodies flying as they are hit by the bus. The nurse drives around the parking lot and runs over everything in her path.

"How long are you two going to be hugging !?"

Kurisu raises her voice questioning, she seems jealous of my actions. Probably when the nurse didn't find another target to crush with the tires, she stops the bus. Consequently, I do separate from Saeko, so I extend my arms and walk towards Kurisu smiling at her.

"Don't be like that Kurisu, come I'll give you a hug too"

"I-Idiot, that's not the problem. Hump"

Even saying that she does not reject my progress, She only blushes when my hands wrap her and snorts as a last resort when don't knowing what to do. Taking us out of our moment, I hear the voice of a girl.

"Can we leave that for another time, now that we have the bus where we will go? Can we go to our homes?"

The origin of the voice was the pink-haired girl, still hugging Kurisu I turned my head to inform the new members of our goal.

"First we will go to the nurse's house, after that we can make other decisions"

Those who already knew simply nod to my words, but the new ones have doubts about the objective and the most dissatisfied is Komuro's girl who unsatisfied claims.

"Why do we have to go to her house first? I can't contact my father and I'm worried that something might happen to him."

"Well, I'm sure everyone else has the same concerns, you are not the only one who is uneasy to think about how her relatives will be. But we will go to the nurse's house because she has weapons in there, and as I said, after that, we can decide how to continue"

"Weapons?"

"Yes, my friend is some kind of military, the house belongs to her and she has a big vehicle and weapons"

To answer the doubt of the new members the nurse speaks explaining, everyone then accept to go and the discussion stops. I tell the nurse to drive with a gesture, but when she prepares to make drive, a frantic pounding coming from the door is heard.

Everyone is surprised and direct their attention to the place, there were several students desperate and afraid asking to open the door to enter. When the nurse drive the bus it should have make enough noise to be heard and when clearing the parking lot to smash the zombies, they should took the opportunity to get here.

The others look at me as if waiting for me to make a decision, I nod and the nurse takes the lever to open the door and activates it. Soon those who were outside begin to climb while panting.

There are 4 men and 6 women students, plus a young man in glasses who enters at the end. Everyone starts to take a seat and the one who must be a teacher in this school speaks.

"Thank you for opening, we must help each other now in these times of uncertainty"

When he speaks, he inspects each one of our group and his eyes go through the body of each one of the girls. The most affected seems to be Komuro's girl, who doesn't bother to hide her displeasure since he entered.

Honestly, I don't find it pleasant either, when everyone entered, I activate the skill in my eyes to check them and all the students are in an altered mental state, is understandable by what is going on, but him even with his smile and calm attitude has a black aura that It covers his entire body that did not go unnoticed by me.

"Some should know me, but for those that don´t, I am Koichi Shido, teacher of this school"

With the smile on his face in a demure way, he presents himself, mainly for me and Kurisu in which puts his eyes on, in fact his look produces an unpleasant feeling, even causing me to shiver, so I respond coldly.

"I don't care, take a seat like the others"

"Who is your leader?"

With his sentence everyone in my group directs their gaze to me ... it seems that I steals Komuro's role, but if I remember well, he has a more passive personality, so if he sees someone taking the lead he will surely step back.

"That a cute little girl bears everyone's responsibility is not right, as a teacher let me take that role. I will strive to make everyone survive this calamity, we will overcome all obstacles to be able to go to a better future. Besides ..."

Out of nowhere he began to give a speech about everything we would do as if he were postulating for a political candidacy. The people who came with him listened to him almost with idolatry and begin to say words of support. Those who were initially with my group had different reactions, some listened only because he was talking, others opt to ignore him and some seem to have swallowed something bitter.

"It's true, Shido sensei will protect us"

"As the eldest of the group he should be the one who directs us"

"Yes, yes. He has saved all of us."

But among them the brown-haired girl could not stand it anymore, she stood up with obvious distaste and shouted furiously.

"If he stays, I'm leaving. I don't plan stay in the same place-"

"Hey, four eyed weasel, come here a moment"

I spoke before she could finish, I saw him in the anime, he was someone manipulative and I remember that he had a problem with that girl. I wasn't going to do anything against him if he didn't bother me, but this is the third mistake he has made since entering the bus. Do you ask what were they? The first was to look with those eyes as if licking all the girls in my group, can let it happen if he does it with brown and pink hair, but not with Kurisu, Saeko and the nurse.

His second mistake was to direct those eyes with the same previous emotions on my body. And last but not least, tell me cute little girl. As a result with a cold voice I called him.

"Me?"

"Does anyone else look like a weasel and has glasses? Yes, you, come here"

With a confused look he obeys my orders and his feet move to where I was, he stops about 30cm from me and asks with a warm tone of voice, but also a flash of coldness appeared in his gaze for a moment.

"What's wrong little girl? You know, you have to respect your elders, surely you are in fear by everything that happened so I will ignore it, but you must be more pol-ickuuu"

Before he could finish what he is saying, he received a kick in his twins from me, for the strength of this and the pain that it generates now he is hunched forward holding his crotch. I take him from the collar of the shirt and drag it so he looks at me with the back against the bus door.

"Da-damn-"

I ignore everyone that is taken by surprise by my actions and he who tries to say something, I take the colt and place the end of the barrel against his forehead stopping his words and causing his lips to tremble when he sees the gun .

"I will give you two options, so choose carefully. Your first option is to go away and screw someone else. For the second, I will be good and do you a favor, I will make you avoid the suffering of being eaten alive by them, putting a bullet in your head ... decide quickly, because otherwise in 3 seconds I will make the decision for you "

"W-what are you saying?"

"1"

"No, you can't do it!"

"2"

"Hiiii… its fine."

When I say the number 2 I prepare the trigger to shoot, he panics over the sound produced and fear seizes him

"Y-you will be the le-"

"3"

[Clanck]

"Kyaaaa !"

"Noooo !"

"Sensei !"

"..."

The bus is filled with screams and seconds later seeing that things were not as they thought quiets down, remains in silence until Kurisu speaks.

"I really thought you would kill him"

I eject the magazine from my gun and reload it, what can I say ... the guy who fainted dirtying himself must be very lucky or has a worse fate waiting for him. Loading the gun I answer Kurisu.

"Let's ignore the previous act and pretend like this didn't happen. Kurisu wake him up I'll count again"

"Eh?"

"So you really shot wanting to kill him, but you had run out of bullets? ! "

Who said that? Was that you chubby with glasses? Don't mention it, it's embarrassing. Here I am, wanting to act great and then things do not turn out as I wanted ... it will become a shameful story in my life.

"Even I think waking him to make him have the same experience, is too cruel."

"Fine, then I'll kill him like that"

"S-stop Alex-kun, you don't need to kill him"

Saeko says taking a look at the fainted guy, when I try to kill him aiming the gun, the nurse stops me while hugging me and sticking her two big cushions on the back of my neck.

"Ok, open the door and throw it in the street ... he is stinking the bus."

Everyone listens to my words and they look at me like if they saw demon, when I thought nobody would do it, Saeko approaches the wheel and opens the door. Komuro's girl then kicks him out ... though I said that someone do it, I a bit surprised when they actually do it. The girl must have enough resentment to do that.

"Now we can continue to our destination. Nurse, drive"

"Will he be fine? Well, he'll probably manage. Besides, don't tell me Nurse Alex-kun, you're so cold. Call me Shisuka-onesan."

"... Drive Shisuka"

"Muuu ... you haven't called me onesan"

Fuck, don't do that specific pout ... now I'm imagining you in a white suit with black spots and horns on your head ... this can't be considered my fault.

"W-where are we going?"

When my imagination wandered in strange things, the voice of a girl who accompanied the group of the teacher, who by the way got off the bus when he reached his stop, echoes in the image of my mind. I look at her and then to Kurisu telling her to explain them, I didn't want to repeat things for the third time. Then she starts saying where the bus is heading.

"Why do we have to obey her orders?"

Someone dissatisfied speaks expressing their disagreement, followed by the second and then the third until the whole group complains. Kurisu looks in my direction asking for help not knowing what to do, so I have no choice but to support her.

"Guys, have you not seen what I have in my hands?"

"E-Eh? What does that have to do with this?"

"As I am the person with the gun in my hands, I take the decisions. Besides, this bus is now mine, and that is why now the choice where it is going is MINE"

"Y-your bus? This bus belongs to the school, besides, she also has a weapon"

"Now it is mine, as for her… you can think of her as my follower. With things clarified, since I'm not a kidnapper, you all have two choices. The first is to remain seated, silent and abide the instructions given to you. The other is to go after your dear teacher"

With my words I pointed at the door, it happens that at that moment the guy named Shido awakens from his heartbreak. Looking around and seeking to understand his situation, and because we had taken a long time in this place, zombies inside the school and other places in the surrounding area had gathered again in the parking lot.

When he sees the zombies, the guy goes into panic and stands up hurriedly, seeing the bus he wants to get back in, but looking at me raising the gun because I emphasized it before, he stops. Remembering our altercation he trembles a little, turns around and runs in the opposite direction.

To his misfortune the number of zombies was much greater than the first time he ran through the parking lot, so he is surrounded immediately and the screams are heard throughout the area.

"... Please let us stay inside the bus"

"Then do the first instruction and everything will be fine, I will also tell you in advance so that you do not taken by surprise, whoever makes a stupid thing like attacking me or those of my group I will leave them in the middle of a horde of zombies. Is that clear? "

Everyone swallows and nods with fear. I did not come to this world to be a savior or a messiah, if I could help them then I will do, but not at the cost of the life of those of my side, so I do not care if they fear me, in fact, it is better if they have that feeling present in their minds so they don't think about trying to step on my head.

"Then, let's not waste time anymore. Go ahead Shisuka"

[Tszu]

Finishing my words I shot a zombie trying to board the bus. And without more setbacks the bus moves to the door of the school, it hits it and open it entering the street and advances by crushing any zombie that crosses its path.


	24. On the streets of the city

[Beep]

[Alexander level up to 13]

"Hmn?"

When the bus ran over a zombie smashing it between its wheels, the system notification sounds in my mind. Aurora the zombies that die to be overwhelmed also count as if killed?

[The system recognizes the vehicle as a weapon, therefore, when you or your partners kill them while driving, the system will still collect the remaining energy from them and integrate it into your bodies]

Ghek, please Aurora, don't say that something about the zombies integrates with me, it makes me feel unpleasant knowing that. But it's good to hear that they count as if I have killed them, it shouldn't take long to complete the 100 zombies killed that way, maybe when we get to Shisuka's friend's house I will make it.

Looking around the bus I realize that we have become a fairly large group ... maybe the food in her house is not enough for everyone. With that thought I approach Shisuka who was driving. When she sees me, she tells me with a smile.

"What happen Alex-kun, do you want to try driving?"

"... I don't reach the pedals and look through the windshield at the same time"

"No problem, I will step on the accelerator and you will drive the steering wheel"

She says taking the steering wheel with the left hand and with the other patting her fleshy legs ... it's very tempting, but I don't like being treated like a child.

"Maybe another time. I want you to stop the bus when you see a convenience store. We'll get down there for a moment."

"Eh? What's up Alex-kun? Do you want to go to the bathroom?"

Everyone turns their eyes to me leaving me in an awkward situation. Damn it, the first time that she treated me like a child I let it pass because I really wanted to answer yes to her question, but I can't allow it this time.

I stand behind the driver's seat and with my knuckles clenches her head with enough force to cause little more than a nuisance.

"In case you did not notice, we became a fairly large group, and I'm sure there is not enough food for everyone in the house, it is better to stop and collect what we can"

"Aw, aw. Stop Alex-kun, it hurtssss!"

When she complains I stop pressing her head, I lean forward, bringing my mouth to her ear and whisper in low voice.

"Stop treating me like a child, or I will make you responsible for turning this body into an adult"

"Hyaaan!"

Finishing my words, I slide my tongue over her ear and bite the lobe causing her body to shiver. The bus shake for a few moments, but returns quickly to the center of the road.

I retire and sit next to Kurisu who looked at me with accusing eyes, without having any excuse I can only close my eyes and lie in the seat waiting for us to arrive at a convenience store.

It does not take long to hear Shisuka's voice informing that she found what we were looking for, I opened my eyes and looked out the windshield. A few houses away the store is distinguished, I immediately get up to organize the small excursion.

"I, Saeko-chan and Komuro will go down to protect a group of three who will be in charge of picking up the food that they can carry to the bus. She and the chubby glasses together with Kurisu will stay on the bus to defend the others who will also remain in the bus"

I look at everyone and after saying the names of those who accompany me, then point to Komuro's girl and the guns fanboy. Then continue.

"Hurry up, I need 3 volunteers to get off"

With my words everyone else looks at each other, but nobody says anything and they just lower their heads. After a while the pink-haired girl with pigtails steps forward and following her the two girls that I had saved along with Kurisu steps too.

"Well, park the bus as close to the store as you can Shisuka"

"Yes ~"

The wheels of the vehicle stop rolling and she park on the sidewalk. After I told Shisuka to open the door, she does it and the 3 of us that would make our way and defend plus the other 3 get down.

The surrounding zombies are attracted to engine noise, but these will not be a problem in a while, I ignore them and walk to the door of the store opening it. Inside I discover 4 zombies wandering without direction between the corridors.

I took a corridor, Saeko another and Komuro brandished his bat against what should have been the manager of the store behind the counter. Killing the first one with [Black Moon] I follow the next one and when finish it Saeko was returning from having taken care of the zombie that she ran to.

With the cleared area, I indicated the other 3 who get off the bus, they run and enter the store, and then take large bags and fill them with what first crosses their paths. Saeko and I leave the store to look around, Komuro stays inside observing just in case surprises appear.

"They are getting closer"

"We have enough time for them to perform several trips from store to the bus before a group of zombies with which we cannot deal whit come here, and we'll be gone before that. Do not worry, we just have to deal with the nearby zombies"

"What a reliable boy"

"Sure, you can leave me everything and live happily in any way you like."

"Fufufu, you're going to make Kurisu jealous again"

"Haaa ... it's probably impossible for her and me to have a relationship as a normal couple in this world"

"Hmn? What do you mean by that?"

"I will have to associate with many people to create a stable life (in Gaia), and most of them would be probably women ... and if they are like you, I doubt that I would want to leave things simply as friends."

I wink at her when she looked and listened at me, she blushes slightly and gets a little nervous, but manages to answer me while smiling.

"You are very direct, right?"

"I promised myself that would live as I please, without any limitation, whether imposed by a person, laws and even society norms."

I look at her directly and tell her seriously, unable to bear my gaze, she turns away with an even redder tone on the cheeks.

A couple of trips are completed while we talk and keep watch, the 3 people in charge of loading the food got off the bus quickly to continue looting the store. Suddenly the sounds of motorcycle engines are heard and gets louder every second.

When I look for the origin of the sound I saw a group of people on motorcycles, one of them passes to the side of a zombie and with a metal tube hit him causing it to roll on the asphalt a few times until it stops. The others who accompany him closely follow his example and several zombies have their skulls crushed.

We soon see the group of motorcyclists clearly, they have about 5 members, they also seem to notice Saeko and me at the door of the store, I change direction a bit and stop a few meters from the bus.

"Ooohh, that one over there is a great girl ... the other one is a little small, but she is beautiful. Hahaha I like them, I will take them for me."

"Boss, it seems that inside the store and on the bus there are more people"

"If you want food you can take what you want, but please wait for us to take what we need. We will leave right away and you can have the whole store for yourself."

Saeko tries to talk to them, but looking at his eyes full of lust I know it's a useless thing, these guys don't have food as a priority right now. The one who seems to be the leader laughs loudly and confirm my guess.

"Hahaha, of course I'll take everything from the store, but from now on you all belong to me too"

"Saeko-chan, things like "please"," I ask of you" and the like only work among people of the same mentality. When you deal with people trying to harm you, can only do one thing ... hit them so hard that they have no thoughts of going against you."

"It seems there is no other way"

"Hahaha, I like that. Having character to later become submissive bitches is what excites me the most, and now in this world there is nothing to stop me hahaha"

"Hahaha the boss knows how to have fun"

"What happened?"

Komuro and those inside, peek for how loud they were, I turn around to tell them not to pay attention to them and continue with what they were doing. More zombies congregated every second, we couldn't stay here any longer.

"I will tell you so that, you won't follow me like a ghosts because I didn't warn you. Get out now and maybe you can live to see the sunrise again tomorrow."

"I will educate you to learn to lick my feet ... wait and go-"

"[Tzuun]"

The head of the leader is moved back by the impact of the bullet and the rest of his body follows the inertia making him fall on his back. The others in his group were like statues in the place and they take a few seconds to talk again.

"E-eh? Bo-boss? "

"S-she has a gun !"

"Po-police ! Somebody call the police "

Seriously? That last one must have something wrong in his head, did they talk about raping everyone here but when things don't go as they want then they will ask for help from the law? I am very curious to know what he would say ... I point at him and ask.

"Hey you, your words intrigue me a little, what would you say to the police? That did you want to rape someone, she didn't allow it and you expect them to do something?"

"I-I didn't want to, it-it was them. P-Please don't kill me !"

"Y-yes, it was his idea!"

"I-I beg you, don't kill us"

Everyone loses their courage when their leader dies, fuuu ... it makes no sense to waste more bullets, probably without their leader they will not live long, none exceeds level 10 and their boss was the strongest being level 8.

"See Saeko-chan, now they are the ones asking us to stop"

"They are pathetic, can't they get a woman on their own and that's why they force them?"

"Probably ... if I see you all again, I will make you accompany your boss, get lost"

"" Y-yes! ""

They all turn on their motorcycles and leave, out of fear, one of them when were farther away is taken by surprise by a zombie and falls from the motorcycle. The others do not seem to care for him and continue at full speed until they lose sight of me.

I return to the interior of the store where Komuro and the others filled bags with food, when they look at me and I am sure they will listen to me, speak.

"It is enough, too many zombies are grouping together and not even the bus can break through, we must leave now"

I turn around to leave and their steps sound immediately following after me, then the 6 of us enter the bus. I look at what they brought. If this is shared equally among all, it will only serve us for one day ... well, when more people are armed we can protect a greater number of people carrying food, we must also manage the food well.

I also notice that the fear of the majority towards me increase due to my previous actions, now they do not even dare to look me in the eye. Well that is natural I think, people like Saeko are weird, but others will soon understand that the world is very different from what it used to be, the one that surprises me the most is Shisuka that seems rather calm.

Without giving orders, the bus starts to move, runs over a large number of zombies along the way and continues the road in its previous direction. I take a seat next to Kurisu and Saeko right from me. I feel happy to be in the middle of the two, but Kurisu's eyes are killing me... Then as if she couldn't stand it anymore, interrogates me.

"What were the two talking so much about?"

"We were deciding who would be the first and second wife among you two ... but we still haven't reached a decision"

"W-wife? W-who said that I would be your wife!? ... that's too sudden, and you're still too young ... wait, will there be two wives? ! "

"Alex-san, wait about 5 years to say something like that, fufufu"

So Kurisu was watching us ... not that I did something to need to hide, but I answer her anyway trying to change the heavy environment, with my words she gets nervous and then surprised.

"Then let's decide in the future"

"T-there is no such future Id-Idiot"

[Beep]

[Kill 100 Zombies Completed]

Well, it is a good pace completing the objectives, it is a pity that they are becoming more difficult. For example, the last objective ... 1 million of zombies, if I want to fulfill it along with the deadline of the other mission 6 months from now, we would have to kill more than 5,500 zombies per day.

Even without taking a break and killing day and night, leaving aside that it seems unreal, I still probably could not achieve it in that period of time. The only way is to make a large group, the higher the number of people following my orders, the number of zombies killed should increase accordingly.

The mission of killing zombies and rescuing survivors have synergy beween each other. In order to efficiently comply with the first, the second must go hand in hand with the objectives of the rescued population.

The problem is to be able to keep a large group of individuals who have their own thoughts in order and there is also a need to search for a safe location, obtain food and essential objects for daily life. The higher the number of people, the more difficult everything will become.

"I need people who are loyal to me, and delegate responsibilities to them. It is impossible to do it myself"

"For what?"

"Hmn? For nothing, I was just thinking out loud"

Saeko asks me when my thoughts escape from my mouth, she tilts her head in doubt and I just smiled at her. Then my gaze passes through everyone else who was silent, lost in their thoughts, creating a slightly depressing aura. I hope their mentality will stabilize soon, or else they will become a problem.

Now that I think about it, I have saved quite a few people, but the system has not said any notification for the survivors' mission. Aurora what's going on? Why with all the people I have rescued, no objective has been marked as completed?

[It is because the mission specifies that you create a survivor camp, and although you have rescued them a bus cannot count as your base. You need to find a safe place where a perimeter of at least 1km has no zombies]

Woh, they have raised the difficulty of the level by having to do that ... well, first I will form a group of people that I can trust and do it little by little, and they say that Rome was not built in a day after all.

The bus continued its way through the streets, wherever you put your eyes there are only traces of blood and zombies, really an apocalypse, and also the survivors must be reducing every second. Those who remain alive should be hiding waiting for help that will probably never come, when they realize that they will have to go out and fend for themselves.

" Is still a long way for the house Shisuka?"

"Mmmn ... I don't think so, we should arrive soon"

After answering me she starts humming a song ... she is amazing in her own way, I wish I could open her head and see what is inside. Well, at least it's better than being sunk in depression.

I keep watching through the window, but apart from zombies nothing new is observed, only someone is heard sporadically causing those on the bus to shudder as they mutter.

"The next one will be me?"

"I don't want to be eaten"

"I hope my family was able to go to a safe place"

Remaining in that environment for several tens of minutes, Shisuka's cheerful voice is heard throughout the bus.

"We arrived"

Everyone looks out the window and what we saw is a normal two-story house. Well, considering that we are in Japan and space is essential it should count as a small mansion, it has a cozy appearance for a young couple to live.

"Since it worked the previous time, we will organize in the same way, Komuro, Saeko and I will check the house and its surroundings. The others will wait for us to make a sign to get down."

"Good"

"Yes"

Written By: Drack

Edited By: XArezzX


	25. Taking refuge in Shisuka's house

Komuro and Saeko me get off the bus, we take a look around and see only some zombies walking the streets, but none too close. I go ahead and reach the door, with the key that Shisuka handed me before, turn the bolt and open.

Everything was in order inside, according to what Shisuka told me, she lived alone and her friend only stayed here at times because she went out a lot because of her work, I also don't remember if there was a zombie in the house when I saw the anime. But to avoid some tragedy we searched the whole house.

After several minutes the three of us met again in the living room and with none of us finding any problem, then I proceed to exit the house and tell those who wait on the bus that it is safe inside and they can enter.

Next to the door I see the others enter while I keep watch and take care of any zombie that gets too close. Some enter carrying food packages and then leave them on the table in the living room, then look for a place and sit or keep standing.

When the last one enters I close the door and go to the living room too. I look at Shisuka and talk to her… she seems to have forgotten why we are here because she is lying comfortably in an couch.

"Shisuka, where are the weapons?"

"Oh, right. They're in a bedroom on the second floor ~"

When she finishes saying that, she lies face down on the couch with everyone watching her ... or rather those large lumps of meat that are pressed with her weight and protrude to the sides.

" Get up and take me where they are"

"Eeeh, but I'm tired ... it has been a very bad day"

Well, that's for sure, not every day you see the beginning of a zombie apocalypse. But I need her to go upstairs for several reasons, I extend my hands to one of those round buttocks that stand out superbly, with the index finger and thumb I grab a good piece of meat and turn it clockwise.

" Hurry up and take me to where the weapons are! "

"Hyaaan ... Alex-kun you are bad. You're always harassing me!"

In my defense I can only say that with her body and personality it is practically as if she had a sign on the forehead with the phrase "Please harass me". Even saying that, she gets up and walks in the direction of the stairs. I'm follow behind her while instructing the others.

"Kurisu, Saeko, Komuro and You 5 come too, also, bring all the food we got"

Apart from the 3 that I name, I point to the two girls I saved in the beginning, Komuro's childhood friend, the chubby guy with glasses and the pink-haired girl. Kurisu sees me for a second and then goes to the table, then takes the tings she can and follows us. The others have doubts, but after seeing Kurisu move, they also do so.

Shisuka takes us to a bedroom, inside she points out some locker and realizing that it need keys she goes to a drawer and takes some keys from it and then hand them over to me. Everyone starts to arriving and put the things on the bed, I take the keys and open the locker.

Inside, I find several firearms with shining black metal, their names appear in my vision as the System text boxes [Ithaca M-37], [Spingfield A1M1], [M-16].

[Ithaca M-37 – I

Description: Semi-automatic sliding shotgun, uses a loading / ejection hatch at the bottom of it, facilitating the use of right and left handed people. Caliber of .10 - .28 with a capacity for 8 cartridges.]

[Springfield A1M1 – I

Description: Carbine semi-automatic caliber .30, light with a capacity of 15 cartridges. It has a gas activated system with a rate of fire of 800 - 900 shots per minute.]

[M-16 – I

Description: Assault rifle, first rifle made of composite material (Steel, Aluminum and Plastic) with a gas-powered recharge system. It has a 5.56mm caliber with a STANAG magazine with a capacity of 30 cartridges, has telescopic sight.]

The first two it was the first time that I listen and see them, the third was the weapon that I initially wanted to buy for Kurisu, but for lack of funds had to opt for the M-14. Inside the locker there were also a lot of bullets ... without a doubt Shisuka's friend could attack a goblin settlement on her own and without having to worry about ammunition.

But even with all these weapons they are not enough for everyone here, I take the shotgun and throw it at Komuro. Everyone's vision goes to the weapon and taking the opportunity I buy 2 AK-47 and a Beretta in the system spending a total of 14,000G and then I put them in the locker while I speak.

"Take it, chubby glasses ... well, I think we should all introduce ourselves since we don't have to worry about zombies"

"Eh?"

I recently thought that this would be my core group at the moment, in the anime everyone has some skill and a respectable personality ... Komuro's friend although I do not like her personality, that is something personal, in the anime at least she showed herself skillful and courageous enough to kill zombies with short range weapons.

So if I wanted to create a team with them we should get to know each other and gradually form a fellowship between us. For that reason I started with the presentations.

"I am Alexander, an exemplary citizen in search of peace"

I inflate my chest and speak with pride, but everyone looks at me as if they don't know whether to laugh because it's a joke or have a dignified face because it's something serious. The exception was Kurisu who touched her forehead with her hand and someone else.

"And you're looking to win the Nobel Prize, right?"

"How do you know my dream?"

"Stop the nonsense, you are as unbelievable as a boxer who says he hates fighting"

"You are seeing it in the wrong way, the boxer can live by fighting, but it is not as if he fights with anyone who comes across him, juxtaposing with my ideology, not for wanting peace I will be a philanthropist. The peace I seek It is for those around me, for those who try to harm us I will not receive them whit a discourse of how to live together, it will be whit the metal of my sword and gun"

Arguing with the brown-haired girl, who was the other exception, others seem to think about my words.

For some time I have noticed it, I wanted to deny it for fear of stopping being myself, but my way of thinking has changed slowly, it was not so dominant before, I did not seek to be above others. But now ... was it for Gaia? Or because I rejected anything that limited me?

[That may have influenced a little, but mainly it is because you have other innate that in your previous life you did not have and developing these, your ideologies that agree with this innate will also increase. In this case, your [Soul Of The Emperor] has been influencing you]

... Do you mean that if for some reason I get an innate who focuses on murder I will become a ruthless person who seeks to kill all the time?

[Not necessarily, the innate can influence the person, but for this to develop, the individual must have a mind according to it. For example, if we talk about it with concepts from your world, there are people genetically predisposed to behave aggressively or evilly, this person can have that genetics since birth, but they can live a normal life without knowing they have it, since it will only be activated if there is a trigger that causes it.

The fact that your [Soul Of The Emperor] skill grows in rank means that within you there was that mentality and perhaps as you say, the fact of being in a different environment or stop sticking to the established limits, that concept floated.

That is why you can be calm, you will not become someone who you are not, and you always have to be the one who controls your skills and not in the opposite way]

Well, that's a relief. When I was wandering in my thoughts I feel a deja-vu, something lifts me up taking my back and hugging my chest, a feeling of softness surrounds my head and words that almost make me spit blood are heard in the room.

"Alex-kun is so smart, he understands such complicated things"

This woman must have a hidden murder skill ... I will remember this and make her pay later, for now I will simply enjoy the pleasant sensation in my head. I lie back on her chest and she begins to hum happily sitting on the bed and putting me on her legs.

"Hey you! Release him!"

"Eh? Why?"

"Because…"

Kuruisu shouts while pointing at Shisuka with her finger, but when she asks for a reason, her response stagnates when she finds no words or doesn't want to say them. So Kurisu simply sees her with angry eyes, unfortunately for her, it doesn't seem to have an effect on Shisuka that tilts the head waiting for her to continue, but by not doing so she starts humming.

"Well as I said, let's continue introducing ourselves, is your turn Kurisu"

"... I'm Kurisu Makise, a scientist who worked in a laboratory"

"When have you seen a scientist carrying a gun and shooting around?"

"You, stop interrupting the presentations of others, if you want to talk do it when you introduce yourself"

" Tch , I'm Rei Miyamoto firs year student"

"Takashi Komuro second year student"

"Saeko Busijima third year student"

"Saya Takagi freshman"

"Kohta Hirano also freshman"

"Toshimi Niki second year, thanks for saving us at school"

"I am Misuzu Ichijo, if it weren't for you we would have died"

Everyone shows up, just missing the person who hums happily. The eyes of others focus in our direction and when she feels their eyes she takes a few seconds to understand the reason, but in the end she says her name.

"I'm Shizuka Marikawa, school nurse, nice to meet you"

"Fuuu ... I don't want to discourage you all, but you should change how you present yourself, because I don't think you can continue as students. Well for now everyone will take a weapon to defend yourselves against zombies."

"Ah! Alex-kun..."

I regretfully get up from Shisuka's lap that looks like a child whose toy was taken away. I begin to take out the other weapons from the locker and deliver them one by one. To Komuro I had handed him the shotgun before, remembering it is the one he used in the anime, I give to Misuzu and Niki the Ak-47 and inspect them with evaluation when I pass them on.

[AK-47 – I

Description: Assault rifle major produced in history, so this shows its effectiveness and performance for combat. It is 7.62mm caliber with semi-automatic or automatic functions and with 40-cartridge curved magazine.]

It seems to be a good weapon and it is an advantage that is of the same caliber as the M-14, I bough enough bullets in the system store for Kurisu, I will tell her to spend a few because they only had 100 shots each when I bought them.

The A1M1 carbine was delivered to Rei while we watched each other for a few moments, even with our differences I don't think she wilk shoot me in the back ...

To Saya I deliver the Beretta and she happily receives it, as for Hirano when I see the M-16 in my hand I speak to Kurisu.

"Kurisu pass your weapon to Hirano and take this one."

"Eh? ... can I keep this one? I've got used to this weapon and I like it ... it was also the first thing you gave me"

I smiled bitterly, I wanted to give her the best weapon, but if she doesn't want it I can't do anything. Well, it's not as if the M-14 is a bad weapon, it has worked very well so far.

"Take it Hirano, this is yours. Saeko you want a gun? Besides, Shisuka ... you….Will always stay with someone who has a gun"

"T-thanks!"

"I prefer my sword, I'm used to it and if the bullets run out I won't be able to do anything with it"

"I'll get you a real sword later. Hirano take care of explaining to everyone how to use their weapons and make sure they understand it well so there are no accidents."

With the weapons delivered I intended to return to the most comfortable seat I had ever known, but Kurisu intercepts me halfway, it will have to be at another time. Komuro and Rei approach Hirano and he begins to explain how to use the weapon, the other three girls walk towards me and ask.

"Can you teach us?"

""Please""

"I'm sorry, it's not that don't want to teach you, but honestly don't know as much about weapons as Hirano. It is certain that he has more knowledge than me on those issues."

"It's true, we've only used them for a few days, go with him so he can explain you"

I tell to the three girls and Kurisu puts herself among us continuing with my words, she was like a cat that protects her food so that others do not take it away. From what it seems, she won't let other girls get close to me.

With my words I remember something, then I walk to Hirano and when he notices me, I ask him taking out my colt and pointing to the M-14 of Kurisu.

"Hirano, can you do the maintain of my weapon and Kurisu's, in the locker I saw the materials needed to do it"

"Of course, leave it to me !"

I sit on the bed after handing Hirano the weapons, Kurisu takes one of my sides and Shisuka the other. I watch everyone in the room and speak again.

"Then let's move on to the second topic I wanted to talk about whit all of you. I need that everyone follows the thing that I am going to do and support what I will talk to the people that are staying downstairs , you maybe won't agree, but for now you have to follow the flow of the conversation "

"Who put you as a leader?"

"You have every right not to follow me and I will not prevent it, but then after leaving this house we will take separate paths. I also have no duty to protect and take care of all of you, take the weapon I gave you as a gift for having worked together

You can't complain to me, I've been pretty good at giving you a weapon to protect yourself. If you have any problem with me taking command, anyone can say it now, so that each one goes their own way "

The last sentence is directed to everyone, you would think it was better to first talk about this and then give them the weapons. But with weapons in hand it will give them more courage to make their own decisions.

I'd rather lose a weapon than having someone following me because I'm the one with the weapons hiding his true intentions and betraying me when feels safe. I look at everyone in the room waiting for their decision.

"I'll stay next to Alex-kun to take care of him ~"

"You don't need to take care of hIm, you can go your own way ... he already have me as partner to help him"

"Eee? Why?"

The first to break the tension felt in the room was Shisuka followed by Kurisu who gives her an annoying look. And in reaction to them the others begin to speak making their choice.

"I will follow you ... as I said, if it weren't for you we would have died"

"Me too"

"I'm sorry, but my ideas are more in common with Alex-san"

"I'd rather be with someone who acted than one who only knows how to open his mouth, I'll go with him"

"Emmm ... I will go with Alexander-kun, his decisions have kept us safe until now"

Misuzu and Niki are the next to speak, then when Rei looks and wants to say something to Saeko, but she speaks first without giving her the opportunity to say something. Saya is the next to give her opinion as she passes the eyes on Rei and Komuro . In the end Hirano watching Saya take a side also making his choice.

"You! why are you always mean whit me !?"

With those words, Rei, unable to withstand the atmosphere, hurries out of the room ... haaa, I don't think I have done anything against her and this is due to her own actions.

"I'll talk to her, she's only hurt by the death of a friend. We'll follow what you say so please forgive her."

"If you can achieve what you say I have no problem with both of you following me"

At that moment Komuro turns to me and tells me, then he runs after Rei, following them with her eyes Saya and Kurisu complain for their own reasons.

"Stupid"

"What is her problem? It is obviously her who has gone against Alex without reason"

A few minutes later the two return, Komuro walks to stand in front of me and Rei a little behind covering herself with him. The he urge her to speak.

"Come on Rei, we talk about it"

"... Fine! I will also follow what you say, are you happy with that !?"

"Then if you have already made a decision let's go down and talk to the others."

At the end of this discussion I walk to the stairs where others are waiting for us, after me, what would be the core of my group in this world for the moment follows me. The others will also have to submit to my instructions if they want us to still protect them.

Written by: Drack

Edited By: XArezzX


	26. Rules

We all went down the stairs and met in the living room where everyone else was. The area was dominated by an atmosphere of uncertainty and restlessness, 10 people were afraid and sad about the loss of their friends or the despair of not knowing anything about their acquaintances.

I look through each one of them, which makes them tremble or have faces of envy seeing the weapons that we all carried. Then I break the silence and make myself heard with a firm voice that reaches their ears clearly.

"It is time for everyone to accept the situation that we are in. All of you have to change your current mentality in order to survive."

"W-we just have to wait for help to come and everything will be fine"

From the group of ten, a girl manages to convey her thoughts, with her words various others nod in agreement with her. The hope of waiting for that to happen could be seen in their eyes and it wasn't just them, even people in my group had that thought too.

"It's good to have hope, but that's a very naïve of thinking"

"W-why?"

"In my opinion there may be three probable cases of what is happening out there. The first is that all of this is only happening in this small area. It is an isolated event of only one region ... but I can rule out that it is such case"

While I speak and everyone listens to me, I look for the TV remote control, find it and turn on the device. The screen only shows a loss transmission signal, I start to change the channels, but only those that are programmed are transmitted I cannot find any live transmission. As I moved from one channel to another, I continued with what I was saying.

"If it were the first case, the help would certainly not take long to arrive, but hours have passed since all this happened and not even one message has been issued from the government. When we were on our way here I did not see any helicopters flying over the area, nor any media, police or military.

That leads us to assume that this is probably the second case, which this entire pandemonium is not only happening in this area, but that it is a national problem. If this is the case, then the help can not only take days, it will be weeks of waiting or even more.

In addition, other countries may think that it is dangerous for this disease or virus or whatever is causing this, to spread across the sea to their countries and instead of helping us, they would isolate us or even worse, try to eradicate the outbreak in an extreme way "

Only my words are heard in the room and everyone only watch the constant change of channels on television while they swallow and tremble. Some had a stronger mentality and only sank into their thoughts.

"N-no, that can't be ..."

"S-someone will come to help us, I'm sure!"

"What is the third case?"

While most evade reality and try to hold on to their hope, Komuro's voice sounds and asks as he looks at me, with my eyes on him I answer.

"If you expect it to be a better one than the previous cases, I'm sorry to tell you, but it only gets worse. The third case is that the whole world is just like this area, zombies attacking people everywhere.

Everyone will find themselves too busy surviving on their own, so it would be useless to wait for help, you only have your own hands and of those around you to survive. "

"Those are just your assumptions! You can't know what's going on everywhere else!"

As they passed their point of stress they could bear, out of the 10, one guy stands up and walks towards me trying to grab me, but when his hand tries to take my armor I grabs his wrist and pulls it until his back is in front of me . Then I kicked his feet and he falls to the floor groaning at the impact.

"In that you are right, these are only my guesses, but at least I am trying to think about how to survive. I am not staying without doing anything, waiting for things that may not happen"

I put my foot on his neck while speaking and then look up from him to everyone else watching the show, then take out my colt so that the impact is greater and proceed to inform them what I wanted when go down to the living room.

"From now on, if you want me to keep you safe, you must follow and respect certain rules, and it is better that you keep them well in your head because otherwise you will end up with bullet between your eyes."

"Hiii !"

"Kyaaa"

While saying that I extend my [Soul of The Emperor] domain affecting everyone in the room, then some cries result from my action. The weaker fall to the ground as a result of not being able to keep their feet stable. Those who have a little of bravery shake only a little when they feel the pressure.

"First of all, being the most important rule, you will abide by my words to the letter, I will not accept excuses or reasons to do otherwise. If I say go to the left you walk to the left, if I say jump then jump"

With their full attention on me, I continue with what I was saying, the first thing I must achieve with them is to be able to maintain control of the whole group. I can't have someone acting however he likes and do something stupid that leads us all to our deaths.

"The second rule will be separate everyone by gender and you will not be able to have contact with the others unless I indicate otherwise. To make it clearer, you cannot be intimate with each other"

I do not want to have to take care of cases in which the men take advantage of a woman because they think that there is no more order in the world, also is another function to keep them apart.

"Third, you will be provided with enough food to survive, but don't expect too much. They will be portions just so you can support yourself and have enough energy to be active."

The food will be one of the first problems that we will have to solve for the sustenance of the group, I cannot waste it and simply give it away.

"Fourth rule ... well, more than a rule is a benefit for those who fight against zombies or have some work in the group, they will be exempt from the third and second rule up to certain aspects. They can approach the other gender and intimate whenever the other side agrees and they will have food to fill their stomachs completely"

Finally I had to offer an advantage for those who fight against zombies or those who are useful. They had to be motivated to fight, if everyone has the same rights, then they would think that it is not necessary to take the risks.

"T-that's not fair, there can't be favoritism"

Someone complains in a low voice, for the tone, it was a woman, but being like a murmur I cannot locate who it was. But she manages to make others agree with her words in favor of what she said.

"Fair? The world has never worked that way. There are talks of equality and impartiality everywhere, but that is something that has never been achieved. You can see different degrees of inequality in people, even before all this it will happen.

In my point of view, the social system has always had divergences that are impossible to solve, and the reasons may be different. One is luck, destiny or whatever you want to call it, it creates people who do not need to work or strive in their entire lives, wealth surrounds them and they have things that many want but can never have, you can complain and not like it, but that was their luck and you can't change it.

Another person is seen in a better way and as an example to follow, although it cannot be denied that some luck is also needed. These are the people who strive to achieve their achievements, based on their sweat, intelligence or any talent, stand above others. That is something they got, how can you deny it to them?

Personal connections are also an unbalancing factor, someone with a friend, family member or sometimes being a mere acquaintance can take better positions than even someone who has struggled to be in his place.

Finally, it can be said that the beauty of a person is enough to earn a good place in the world. Who can criticize someone for being beautiful or attractive? If you do it, only the envy that one feels for not being beautiful yourself will be highlighted.

So where is the fairness you said? People from birth are different, so it is difficult for them to be equal when they grow up. If there can be no equality in the world before the zombies appeared, do not expect it to be now"

Nobody refutes my words and they just lower their heads, when I thought everything was going well, Shisuka speaks to me while pointing at my feet.

"Alex-kun ... if you continue you may kill him"

I lower my gaze and the guy who had attacked me was kicking and turning purple due to hypoxia. Damn it, I had completely forgotten about him, I take my foot off him and in doing so he takes a big breath and then starts coughing.

I withdraw my domain and the pressure they felt eases and I hear several sighs of relief around. With no more rules to implement, I end up with this conversation by giving them 2 options to choose from.

"You can be calm, I won't force anybody to follow me, you can choose to take separate paths from us, no one will stop you. Or you can stay for us to protect you, but those who do must abide by those rules."

I pass my eyes through everyone to see if someone gets up to leave, but none has the courage to come out on their own. When I see that there is no one who wants to abandon the group, then I continue.

"Well, now there are 2 positions available to be able to have the advantages that I mentioned before, Komuro give me your bat and your spear ... or whatever is you brought before whit you Rei"

After taking them from the second floor since they had left them up, they deliver them to me, I wait for someone to step forward to take them, but no one seems to want to do it. Maybe it's very fast? Or should I force them? No, I will only gain more disaffection from them than they already have towards me.

"I-I'll do it! They're just zombies. I can do it."

A girl gets up and walks towards me and takes the homemade spear from my hand, it seems that women here are more valuable than men ... in the group I just created are twice much as men, although can't complain about that either

.

"Nobody else? You should stop just filling your mind with thoughts of what the future holds or how your loved ones will be. It will not change your situation or theirs even if you do it, only by acting in the present you can make things change. "

"Damn it! I'll do it, give me the bat, it can't be so hard to bust their heads"

A guy gets up out of his pessimistic state and shouts to motivate himself. As he asks, I threw the bat and he holds it, and then begins to make practice movements in the place. With this we have 2 new recruits, but they will still be in the testing phase.

"Your names"

"Yuki Miku"

"Yamada"

"For now you will remain the same as the others, until you can play an active role then you will have the advantages that I said"

The girl looked like a classic female criminal of anime, but she had a pretty figure with orange hair up to her shoulders. The boy was quite normal with nothing that makes him stand out ... or maybe that is my point of view since I don't pay much attention to them.

The two nod their heads with their new weapons in hand and sit back with the other 8, whit everything said, we should eat, we have been moving a lot, Kurisu and I only have in our stomachs what we ate in Gaia before coming here.

"Then let's eat, first will give something to the 10 of them and then we will do it. When they come to call you, go up for your food"

I go upstairs after telling the 10, those who came with me return to the second floor, I go straight to the room and observe the things they brought from the store. Now, how much should I give them to have enough energy to move? I'm not a nutritionist ... I have no idea.

"Does anyone know what is the minimum amount of food a person needs to survive without putting his life at risk?"

I turn with the others, but soon they shake their heads. Well, if they have something in their stomach they will survive for a few days even if they get hungry, I will only give them what I think is right until find someone who knows.

"A man needs 1500 minimum calories to survive and a woman 1200, although they probably would lose weight with that amount"

When I was about to proceed with my thoughts, Shisuka´s intervenes, everyone's vision is focused on her and the distrust or doubt about how she knows it shows in everyone. Did she receive a divine revelation or something like that? I can't help wondering that, because she looks like a person too distracted.

"How do you know Shisuka? Did you receive any divine revelation ... that big breasts of yours work like heavenly antennae?"

"Moo, Alex-kun is bad! My breasts are normal, besides, did you forget that I'm a nurse?"

Everyone directs their eyes to Shisuka's breasts because of what I said, feeling those looks she covers her breasts with her hands ... but that only makes them stand out more and causes Kurisu to raise her voice.

"Those breasts are not normal!"

I can testify that Kurisu's are not small, but being surrounded by all these voluptuous girls overshadows her. As a man, here is when I should say that she is fine and that the size of the breasts does not matter, but the words do not get out of my mouth ... it is so sad that my instincts dominate me.

"Well, Shisuka will take care of distributing the food. Mizusu and Niki accompany her in case there is a problem."

"Okay"

""Sure""

"Others can get familiar with their weapon or find something to do."

After saying that I throw myself into bed and take a bag of chips to eat, it shouldn't have been so long since I ate some, but it seems so nostalgic. Shisuka and the other two girls I put with her begin to organize the food to to deliver it and the others as I said approach Hirano to give them advice on their weapons.

Watching everyone moving Saeko and Kurisu approaches me, the first takes my fries and talks when I try to get them again by reflex.

"It's bad to eat only this for your body, wait a bit and I'll prepare something for you"

"I'll help you"

"Thank you Saeko-chan. Hmn? Do you know how to cook Kurisu?"

"That's why I said I'll help! At least I can cut and peel vegetables."

"Ooh, you'll be two great wives someday"

"Fufufu, you're welcome, you just have to wait a bit"

"I-Idiot!"

[Affection Kurisu and Saeko +5]

With the system notification the two leave and go down, I intended to sleep, but Saya approaches and when I look at her, she speaks.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Why did you created those rules"

Her face does not seem to be complaining about all the rules that I implement, it is rather out of curiosity or to know my thoughts. I didn't have to hide the motives so I give a brief explanation of my motives.

"The first is to maintain order in the group, the second to prevent the men from taking advantage of a girl, the third to prevent us from running out of food and the latter simply to motivate them to fight against zombies"

"Mmm…"

"Do you think I'm wrong or I'm too hard?"

"No, I think those rules work for now"

Not that I was going to change the rules just because she didn't like them, I just wanted to make time while the food was here. It was nice to talk to her, she was a very intelligent and self-confident girl.

I should see some coming up and Shisuka gave them some packages of food, they didn't have a happy expression when receive them, but there were no complaints and they only returned grumpily. I continue talking about other things with Saya until Saeko and Kurisu returned carrying a pot and plates.

With the arrival of the two the others also stop what they were doing, Shisuka and the other two girls had finished distributing the food so everyone comes forward with interest when seeing the pot. Then when we are together everyone begins to eat.


	27. My first Pocket-Monsters (Part 1)

We all sit in a circle while Saeko and Kurisu served the dishes and passed them to everyone, it was some kind of stew. It tasted good, but compared to Gaia's food it was a bit lacking, I don't think it was because of the two girls' cooking skills, it was the raw material with which they made it.

Maybe some kind of dissatisfaction was noticed on my face when I compared the meals because Saeko with a slightly discouraged expression asks me.

"Alex-san, it doesn't taste good?"

"Hmn? Isn't that Saeko-chan, I was just thinking about other things. Your cooking is good, as I said before you will become a great wife without doubt."

With my words, her cheerful smile returns, everyone else resume the movement of their hands and continue eating after stopping because of Saeko's question, only Kurisu expresses her complaint.

"I also help you know?"

"Sure, you too will become a great wife, Kurisu."

"I-Idiot, I don't need your approval. Hump"

We eat until the dishes and the pot are empty, and everyone takes comfortable positions to digest the food. While everyone was resting Rei intervenes breaking the calm atmosphere.

"We've already got the weapons, what do you intend to do now?"

With her words I sink into my thoughts remembering the plot of the anime, if remember correctly, from here they go to Saya's house ... perhaps it is a good option to continue with the chronology I know, I can gather more survivors in that place since her parents started that job already.

"Should we look for the family members of someone here? All of you won't feel calm unless you know about them, right?"

"So who do we start with?"

Komuro speaks by putting the majority to think, it is impossible that they cannot be worried about their relatives, you certainly cannot just fill your head with that, but when having a quiet time like now, those types of thoughts will come alone.

"I don't have relatives, they died a long time ago"

"My parents work outside the country"

Shisuka and Hirano talk about their situation, with the former there is no one to look for and for the latter one is impossible at the moment. After them the others express themselves.

"I only have my mother, but she works in another district and my sister is in the school where she works"

"My parents are cops and they are not close, nor have I been able to contact them"

"My parents live in another prefecture, I live alone here"

First Komuro speaks, if it is in another district of the city is much more possible to go and find them than in Hirano's case, but a good plan and information would be needed. The second is Rei, her parents' situation may be the best I heard, if they are police officers, it is logical that they have weapons to defend themselves, in addition to training.

The last to speak is Saeko, also in her case we have to leave it for another time. Then there are only Saya and the two girls Misuzu and Niki left. When we look at them they speak.

"My house is not far from here"

"Like us, we live near Saya-san's house "

There was no other option from the beginning for what it seems, we will continue with the plot and go to Saya's house, incidentally we will see if we can find the parents of the other two girls. Being the only way forward I inform the others to continue with that plan in mind.

"Then it is decided, the most feasible option is to go to Saya's house. If nobody has any complaints we will leave tomorrow"

"Saya's family is influential throughout Japan, so they should be able to help us and have more information on what the situation is like elsewhere."

"I'm fine with that."

"I don't have problems either"

Komuro informs us of Saya's family background, it seems that her family has some influence or fame since the others nod agreeing with him. Saeko and Hirano also speak approving the next course of action.

When I wanted to say that I had some things to do, Rei looks at me and after some internal struggle asks.

"You two will not look for your family?"

I forgot, neither I nor Kurisu talked about our family situation, although more than forgetting it was that we have no family in this world. The two of us look at the other and then I say explaining the situation of both.

"We have no family in this world"

With my words everyone is silent, they probably interpreted it in the logical way that can be think it about it, that they were dead or had abandoned us. Well, nobody could guess that I said it literally since we don't belong to this world.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't worry, it's not like our situation is better than everyone else here"

With my words she nods and directs her gaze down thoughtfully, without another interruption I tell everyone in the room.

"I need to go out to do something, you stay and take care of the others. Also, keep the gun that I gave you always by your side, if someone from the other group get to take it we don't know how they would react."

"Eh?"

"It's dangerous outside Alex-kun!"

"Get out?"

"I'll go with you!"

When I finish talking, everyone has expressions of doubt with Kurisu's rising after me, asking to accompany me.

"Stay with them Kurisu, it won't take long. I just want to verify some things, if I need to escape it would be better being alone. You have become good at shooting, but if they surround us you will be in a worse situation than me for sure"

"That… well, I'll stay. But promise me you'll come back without anything happening to you, you can't leave me after you brought me here."

"Sure, Hirano I need my gun"

"Here it is, I have finished doing the maintaining"

Hirano gives me my colt, it was as shiny as when I bought it from the system, it seems he did a great job. I keep the gun and thank him.

With that said I go downstairs, as I pass through the living room the other 10 people in the house watch me. There is no dialogue between us and I continue to the door of the house, I open it and observe if there is a zombie outside blocking the road, but the closest one is in the street wandering slowly.

I leave the house and close making the least possible noise, then proceed to walk and when I'm about to get out of the porch, I hear the door opening again. I turn my head and Saeko walks quickly towards me after closing the door again.

"Saeko-chan? What's going on, why did you go out?"

"I will accompany you"

"I'm fine alone, I don't need a babysitter. Besides, as I told Kurisu is-"

"It's not that I despise Kurisu-san's ability, but my physical condition is better than hers, in case zombies surround us I can get out of that situation by myself"

Before I can finish what I wanted to say, she intervenes, I look into her eyes and in them I can see the firmness of her decision, knowing that she will not change her mind I only make a sigh and nod to her. I don't know how I will explain what intend to do, but I can't keep my skills in secret forever.

"You'll probably see things that you won't understand, but keep calm and remember that I'm on your side. Do you understand?"

She tilts her head in doubt with what I say, but it doesn't take long for her to nod. We both left the porch of the house and walked along the sidewalk, it was getting dark and it wasn't long before nightfall so it would be better if I hurried to do what I wanted.

I move paying attention to my surroundings and Saeko next to me does the same, we pass the school bus and continue. Only one or another scattered zombie blocks our path, but one of the two of us takes care of him quickly. From what I heard from Hirano it seems that the only sense they retain is the ear, so if you don't make much noise you won't get their attention.

When we are a few streets away, I consider it an adequate distance for others not to observe me, I doubt they will come out to see us, but it is better to be cautious. Although I intend to do it in front of Saeko, I first want to measure her reaction to decide if I should show it to others.

With that in mind, I look for other zombies and in a world full of them, I quickly find two that by their appearance were workers in some office. I kill one and Saeko takes care of the other. Once dead ... or better said, once they don't move, I touch one and send it to my inventory. It disappears from where it was causing surprise in Saeko.

"What did you do? Why the zombie disappeared?"

As calm as she was, she couldn't help asking for an explanation, now the problem is how to answer her. Kurisu was able to accept it quickly because she was taken from her world to go to another, the things she had to go through were already out of the normal standard, and could accept the tings that happened. Saeko or everyone else in this world, although they are going through a zombie apocalypse, in a way is not like a fantasy, they can understand it as an outbreak of some disease or a virus.

I will be direct and tell her the truth, it is the best thing that comes to my mind and can only hope that she accept it in some way.

"Saeko-chan, if I told you that I have the ability to put lifeless things in another dimension or another space, would you believe me?"

"Another dimension? ... I don't understand those science things very well ..."

"... think about it like, I keep the zombie body in a small bag that is usually used in games . But that bag is inside my body"

"And how did you get that ability?"

"I was born with it"

"... I feel like you're not telling me everything"

I only give a smile to her last words, she is quite perceptive. Well, for now, with the zombie stored in the inventory I proceed to check the first thing I went out for. I select the zombie in the object menu and use the option to decompose, the result is the remains of the zombie and the thing I was looking for, 7x crystals.

As I supposed, zombies have crystals. It is a relief because I was worried that I could not get them in this world, I would be in trouble when they ran out, and I could not get things from the system store if that were to happen.

But one problem remains, I cannot go picking up the zombies in front of everyone, besides that, when the number is very large, it is impossible to have time to do it ...

I take out the zombie's remains from the inventory and throw them somewhere in the street, it's no use storing this. Saeko looks curiously at what I do, and although she doesn't say it, I can see that she wants to know what happened.

"That ability can break down what I put inside into pieces"

Without giving further explanations, I keep moving forward, as I take a few steps I could listen to Saeko following me in a hurried way. When she gets by my side again, asks me.

"Now what do you intend to do?"

"Curious?"

She nods to my words with a serious face, well the next thing on the list, if it works it will surely surprise her even more. But to do so we must look for a specific objective.

"For the next thing I need to look for a zombie that was a girl before becoming one and that is not so damaged"

"... why does it have to have those characteristics?"

"Saeko-chan it would ruin the surprise if I tell you, don't you think?"

When I answering her, she do a little smiled at curl up her lips. We looked for our target around, I did not want to get too far, I hope to find the zombie girl nearby. I think I should have done this at school ... it would not be so difficult to find a target with those specifications there, but there were eyes seeing everywhere so I had to postpone it.

We spent enough time in our search, but none of the zombies we saw convinced me, they only served to increase my crystals a bit. When I was about to give up, I saw her ... she is a girl ... or she was a girl in her 20s - 25s with gray hair tied in two tails, wearing a red leotard with black stockings. The only mark on her was a bite on the collarbone, so it met all my requirements.

"But why she wears a leotard?"

"Look where it came from "

With my question Saeko answers by pointing to a building where that zombie was near, on it had a big sign that put in large Japanese letters "Gymnastics School", that explains the leotard. She doesn't look like a student, so she must have been a teacher.

"Well, let's kill the zombies around her, I don't want them to interrupt."

"OK"

With my orders we proceed to clean the area of any zombie, in about 10 minutes we kill everyone leaving only the zombie girl and then we go to her location.

"I hope you show me something interesting"

"That's for sure, wait for it"

I answer Saeko as I prepare to do my second task for which I wanted to leave, I was not sure if it would work on zombies, but the skill says nothing about undead monsters so I can only hope it work on them. I intended to use my [Tame] ability in her, to make her my tamed monster.

[Tame-J - Passive

Description: It enables the user to have more possibilities of dominating monsters (2), at the current level of the skill it is only effective in monsters of low level or without intelligence and weaker than the user.  
Once the monster is tamed it creates a link between the making it easier for the tamer on giving orders.]

[If you plan to tame the zombie it is better that you also use your emperor's domain, this will increase the chances of the monster submitting to you]

Seriously? Then I will do that. When I'm a few meters away from the zombie girl, I activate my domain, but she doesn't seem to be affected… so let's focus on her. I had discovered thks practicing, apart from extending my domain in an area of about 400m in diameter, I could reduce the area to strengthen the pressure on a specific individual .

With the domain over her, although probably because she is a zombie, was not afraid or intimidated, even so my effort was not in vain. With each step that gave more close to me, her feet were trembling and at the moment she was only a couple of meters, I shout reducing further the area of my domain over her.

"On your knees!"

[Pan]

Her knees cedes and touch the asphalt of the road, she raises her head to see me, but it doesn't seem like she wants to attack me, only watching me with her eyes fixed on my body. Not feeling danger from her I put the hand on her head and say in an authoritative tone.

"From now on you will be mine and will follow my orders"

[Beep]

[Zombie has submitted to you reaching a loyalty of 100. Do you want to accept its submission]

[Y / N]

[ Main Mission "A faithful Monster"

Rank: "G"

Description: Tame a monster and make its loyalty reach 100. Claws and teeth can not only be dangerous, they can also become a reliable support to count on.

Objective: Tame a monster.

Failure condition: Death of the user.

Reward: 1,000 x Crystals  
10,000x Gold  
1x limit beak pill (Monster) – G]

[Complete Mission.

Rating: S  
Additional reward: 1,000x Crystals  
10,000x Gold  
1x Poke ball - F]

I accept her submission, there is no a event like lights shining and things like that, but I completed a mission of the system, spending a few seconds somehow I could feel her instinct or thoughts. When I saw she, I didn't know whether to laugh or cry, the deepest emotion in the girl zombie was that her new Master looked like someone delicious ...

"What did you do this time?"

Saeko's voice causes me to return to my senses, she looked at us curiously from a very close distance. She had the hand on her wooden sword, I think I worried her when I put my hand on the zombie girl's head.

"Don't worry Saeko-chan, you may think that I tamed her and would not attack unless I ordered."

"Tamed?"

"Yes, if you want, you can come and touch her, she won't bite you"

"… No, am OK here. Can you control the zombies?"

"I can't control a full horde if that's what you ask, apart from this one, I could only control another zombie more."

I could see the intrigue in her eyes grow, but probably because she couldn't find the way to ask she said nothing.

Well, leaving Saeko aside for the moment, what should I do with her? I don't want her to rot over time, that would be very unpleasant. For now let's look at her status, it seems that she has been marked as my subordinate and I can see it in the menu.

[Status]  
Name: (-)  
Age: 5 hours (Body of a 24 year old girl )  
Race: Zombie

Hp: 100/100 Energy: (-)  
Strength: J  
Resistance: J  
Dexterity: (-)  
Intelligence: (-)  
Agility: K  
Magic: (-)

[Skills]

Innate:  
[Infection - C] [Berseker - G] [Body Domain- A] (Blocked)

Assimilated:  
[Flexible Movement - G] (Blocked) [Agile Movement-E] (Blocked) [Pain Block - B]

Magic: None

Development:  
[Acrobat- D] (Blocked) [Fidelity E]

Loyalty: 100

Written by: Drack

Edited by: XArezzX


	28. My first Pocket-Monster (Part 2)

Her abilities from when she was human seems to have been blocked ... but in return she seems to have won others, although most sound dangerous.

[Infection - C

Passive: It turns the bearer of the skill into a highly toxic individual and dangerous for other living beings without resistance to abnormal status.

Active: All body fluids becomes lethal weapons.]

[Berserker -G

Passive: according to the euphoria that the bearer of the skill feels, will begin to lose focus from the surroundings to the point of not recognizing between allies and enemies, the greater it is the faster will loose control.

Active: Enter into a frenzied state, increasing the strength greatly, the angrier the bearer is, the stronger this skill will get.]

[Pain block -B

Passive: Inhibits pain receptors of the skill carrier according to the rank.]

[Fidelity -E

Description: By showing a constant and firm loyalty to the person considered as a Master, the stats receive a slight bonus increase. The greater the fidelity, the individual will begin to lose priority for everything else.]

When I read the description of [infection] I immediately remove my hand from the zombie girl's head and check my status. Fuuu ... it seems that I'm not infected, damn that scared me. Her last development skill should have been acquired when I exercised a dominance over her, honestly hope that it is the one that level up faster and can slightly counteract the [Berserker] skill with it.

Aurora, do you have any idea how to stop the decomposition of the zombie girl? I don't want it to become a walking skeleton later.

[The simplest and most permanent way would be for her to evolve, other options will only slow down the decomposition process. Why don't you try naming her? That will force an evolution in her, although more than something natural she will develop according to the name you choose]

Name her huh? That could work, she can also be strengthened by doing so, I don't see any disadvantages, nor do I think she cares. But with what name do I go? Mmmm ... should I use terms related to zombies? Or do I choose a totally different path?

"Are you done with the things you wanted to do? I really want to rest and process everything I've seen."

While thinking of a name for the zombie girl, Saeko's voice brings me back from my thoughts. She seems to be a bit mentally exhausted.

"Almost, I just need to do something else, I was looking for a name for the zombie girl. Do you have any good idea Saeko-chan?"

"Name? ... for a zombie? ... why don't you just call her as you've done so far, zombie girl?"

"You are cruel Saeko-chan, you will hurt her feelings"

"... I don't think she cares"

Saeko looks at the zombie girl and I also follow her gaze, there, she was drooling while staring at me ... hell, she keeps thinking on tasting me. If her thoughts were referring to a sexual way, I wouldn't mind, but she really wanted to eat me.

Because of her thoughts I can only think of dark names ... whatever, she is a zombie in the first place. After considering it for a few minutes I decide for one, looking at her I activate my skill [Will of the Worlds].

[Wait Alexander don-]

"From now on you will be [Scythe Grim]"

With my words the wind starts to blow and I feel the energy flow towards Scythe. Everything seemed to be going well, but a problem occur during the process, I also felt my energy leaving my body making me feel weaker with every second that passed.

Damn this didn't happen the first few times, what is going on? ... soon I didn't even have the strength to stand up, making me lose my balance and fall forward. I was lucky that Saeko was by my side, surprised by what was happening, she realized that something was wrong with me and quickly extended her hands to support me.

I'm grateful because if not for her I would had hit the asphalt with my face, she looks at me and asks concerned for the girl zombie ... should I now call her Scythe? or Grim? I'll decide later, she suddenly raised her voice to the sky.

"Ghaaaaa !"

"Alex-san what happened? What's wrong with the zombie girl?"

"Ha ... ha ... ha ... how did I explain it to you? Just think that as I tamed her, she entered into a change to strengthen herself"

I felt relieved when the energy stopped leaving my body, it only left me in a state as if I had run in a marathon for 4 hours ... as I can, after taking a breath respond to Saeko's question, but it didn't seem that my words resolved any questions she had.

We turn our eyes to Scythe, that name seems more feminine, who feels the energy filling her body and continues screaming raising her head to the sky. Soon a glow began to emanate from her until it was so strong that we lost sight of her figure.

Seriously? What is she, a Pokémon that is evolving? Well, it doesn't matter, I just hope she remains loyal and solves the rotting problem. After a minute shining, the glow diminished.

What was left in front of both was Scythe that had some changes. Her skin took a slight gray color, her eyes being only red changed to heterochromatic with one red and one violet. Her hair, is no longer looked like a person's hair, it was more like an animal's fluffy tail, it was still gray, but now it had two shades, the tips of its pigtails and bangs were a dark gray and the rest a light gray.

Another thing that changed was that now she had claws on her fingers that were visible to the naked eye, in addition, the previous wound on her shoulder disappeared and left no mark, but the most surprising thing was what I noticed by the text box over her head where it can be read [Scythe Grim / Ghoul level 42].

Shit, if I lost control of her and she attacks me in this situation I am more than fucked up… I hope she doesn't want to eat me anymore… God if she still wants to eat me I ask you to change the way she wants to do it. Saeko probably realized my uneasiness and pulled out the wood sword with the right hand while still holding me whit the left.

Scythe did not seem to care and began to move her body as if testing the changes in it, after finishing checking it she directed her heterochromatic eyes to where we are and then walks towards us.

As she approached I quickly go to the system menu in my head and inspect Scythe's status to see if her loyalty had changed.

[Status]  
Name: Schythe Grim  
Race: Ghoul  
Age: 5 hours (Body of a 24 year old girl)

Hp: 100/100 Energy: (-)  
Strength: I  
Resistance: I  
Dexterity: I  
Intelligence: K  
Agility: I  
Magic: (-)

[Skills]

Innate:  
[Immunity to Poisoning / Sickness - S] [Berserker - G] [Body Domain - S] [Scythe Management - C] [Life Absorption - S] (Sealed)

Assimilated:  
[Flexible Movement - C] [Agile Movement-C] [Pain Block - C] [Sharp Claws - C] [Regeneration - D]

Magic: None

Development:  
[Acrobat- C] [Fidelity -C]

Loyalty: 356

Wooh, her blocked abilities were activated again, and it seems that she is no longer a walking point of infection and especially her loyalty instead of getting lower, increased. That is a great relief.

"Ma-s-ter"

While checking her status, an unknown voice is heard, I look up instinctively and manage to see her pronounce the last syllables. It sounded as a rough pruning as if it was hard for her to pronounce, but she certainly managed to spoke. When I checked it, her intelligence of not having any rank became K. I thought the minimum value was J ...

[The minimum value for an ordinary human is J, which means that she is below an ordinary human.]

Well, at least it seems she is smarter than a dog. By the way Aurora, why was my strength drained when I named her?

[I try to stop you before you did, the situation when you gave yourself your own name and mine was different. In the first case you had the support of Cross's energy to exist as a soul in the place you were summoned.

And in my case when you gave me a name, as I am an existence within you, the energy had to flow to my soul that is inside of your body, so the energy practically did not have to leave your body. But in Schythe's case your energy source had to come out causing you that weakness.

But do not worry, it should not take long to recover. As you don't have much energy at these levels, in a short time you will feel as if nothing has happened.]

I see, in fact, I no longer feel so weak as to have to hold on to someone ... but it is very comfortable to lie on Saeko's body, so let's continue in this position for a while.

"Don't worry Saeko-chan, she won't attack us. You can lower the sword."

"Are you sure?"

After noding to her her, my vision change back to Scythe who was already about 2 meters from us and then I give her an order to confirm my words.

"Scythe, sit down"

Listening to me she seems to hesitate a little, not because she want to disobey me, but because she didn't know what to do, but as if she solved the problem in her head she squats and puts the hands between her legs with the palms on the ground.

Did she take that position because I was thinking in a dog when ordering it? The point is that she did what I asked, the rest doesn't matter.

With sorrow I separate from Saeko's body and approach Scythe, there was an instinct or desire that woke up in me when I saw her after stopped shining. When I was one step away from her I reached out and touched one of the pigtails of her hair.

Great! It is so soft, smooth and very comfortable to the touch, is also a relief that her previous innate [Infection] disappeared, because I could not resist touching it when I saw it. While stroking her hair she closes her eyes and purrs ... or growls, but leaving that aside, I try to share this pleasant feeling with Saeko.

"Grruu ..."

"Saeko-chan, come touch her. She has super silky smooth hair."

I thought that she would refuse again, but to my surprise she also approaches and stretches her hand, seems that she was also curious for Scythe's bushy hair. When She notices her, Scythe opens her eyes and puts herself a little on guard, but when I continue to caress her, she closes them again and Saeko then touches the other pigtail.

"You're right, it's very nice to caress"

"Right?"

When both of us stroking Scythe, zombies began to appear everywhere, they should had been attracted by all the noise we caused earlier. They arrive in a perfect moment, let's test the skill of my new monster.

"Scythe, kill all the zombies in the surrounding"

At my instructions she opens her eyes and stands up, then turns her head from left to right causing her pigtails to shake while searching for targets. Her eyes rest on a group of about 8 zombies that walk slowly and then run hunching her body a little forward with her arms outstretched showing her sharp claws.

She reach them in a few seconds and attack the first with the claws of her left hand, a good piece of meat from the neck of the zombie comes off causing his head to hang. Schythe immediately goes on to the next one, jumping and grabbing his head standing on vertically and aligning over him, in the next second she turns her body swinging in the air.

When her body touches the ground again she stays with the zombie's head still in the hands, then she observes another one who moves towards her and throws it to him. Seconds later there are 8 bodies on the ground around Scythe that is covered in blood.

While we steal glances at their fight Saeko and I are not doing anything, the zombies come to us from another direction so we take care of them. Even with every one we take down, the situation gets worse and worse, as I continued with a bit of weakness, without another solution I shout to Schythe.

"Schythe, open a way for us. We will leave from here"

Finishing my sentence I look towards Saeko who nods in understanding and we run to where Schythe is, when she sees us also runs in the opposite direction to us killing or incapacitating any zombie that gets in her way.

[Beep]

[Alexander level up 15]

After passing a few streets we lose the crowd of zombies, and then we take a breath. Fuuu ... it's a nuisance how numerous they are. I look at the sky and realize that there is only less than an hour of sunlight, I should do the last thing that I wanted to do when I left the house. Well, here it seems the perfect place, when we ran before we reached a small green area like a small garden.

From the inventory I take the object that I had no opportunity to inspect because my concentration was focused on the grimoire when it formed a link with me.

[Summoning Scroll Level 1: Monster

Description: Summon a random monster with a level 1 soul, the loyalty of the summoned monster will be 100 and it will follow the orders obediently when it appears, which remains loyal will depend on the user of the scroll.]

Taking the scroll out of the inventory, I inspect it, reading that it is safe to use it, and the monster that results from it should not cause me any problems, I activate it. The scroll shines and flies from my hands a few meters in front, then the brightness begins to form a silhouette, it was probably about two meters tall, but it had very thin and thick parts that gave a slightly deformed appearance.

Damn, I already have a zombie. What came from the summon will not be a chimera, right? I wait for the light to disappear and when it does what is in front of us baffles me a little ... maybe I shouldn't have talked, a chimera would be better than this.

What I summoned in front of me was a plant, it had two thick stems, at the end of these, from one end it had its roots that were buried in the ground, on the other side there were two organs resembling large mouths with spikes like teeth.

Yes, what was in front of me was a giant Venus flytrap, I have nothing against them, in fact I have always thought they are pretty. I just can't think how they can help me during a fight ...

[Beep]

[Venus Luciferian of two hearts has submitted to you reaching a loyalty of 100. Do you want to accept her submission]

[Y / N]

I was thinking of denying her submission, but before I could do it, I heard Aurora in my head telling me in her sensual and cheerful voice.

[You are in luck Alexander, it's a Luciferian Venus of two hearts, one of a single heart is already very good, but you've received one of two]

Are you being sarcastic Aurora? , I don't see how my luck is good by summoning a plant ... it can't move from where it is, right? Or can get its roots and walk to attack enemies? Could it be that you want me to also give it a name to strengthen it?

[Fufufu, of course I am not being sarcastic and it is true that It cannot move from where is planted to attack its enemies. But in exchange for all that, it is a monster with great potential. If you feed it constantly it will strengthen quickly, faster than other monsters in comparison.

And about naming it, you can't do it right now. Did you forget that your ability has a cooldown time? It could be said that previously it was the first time you used it correctly and without relying on external aid, for that reason it will take longer for you to be able to use it again.

Moreover, it is better to wait until it evolves on its own or reaches a stalemate in its power to do so.]

Inspecting my skill I confirm her words, I have to wait a month to use the [Will of the Worlds] skill. But if the other things that Aurora says are true, and I'm sure they are, then I have to dig up the Luciferian Venus, put it in a plant-pot and carry it ... shit, that would be so strange, I don't want to do it !

[Fufufu, you don't have to worry about that Alexander. You just received an object that would solve that problem, right?]

"Now you made a strange plant appear ... what explanation do you have for this?"

I turn around and see Saeko and Scythe watching the plant. Both look at the Luciferian Venus with curiosity, the curiosity of the second wins and approaches to see it better. On the other hand, Saeko constantly changes her vision between the plant, Schythe and me.

"Maybe they put a strange fertilizer in this park?"

"Please don't lie to me. I saw clearly how the thing you took out earlier became that plant."

On this occasion there was no smile adorning her face, she had a serious expression with which demanded that I explain the truth of things.

Fuuu ... I don't have any impediment like a super hero to hide my identity, if that's what she wants I'll tell her.

[Venus Luciferina of two hearts has submitted to you reaching a loyalty of 100. You want to accept her submission]

[Y / N]

Because it takes me time to accept the message in my head, it sounds repeating itself, this time accept it when I listen to it and approach the plant stroking one of its mouth-like organs making it hiss.

[Shhaaa]

As if she was jealous, Scythe also approaches me and returns to take the position of a dog, so I strokes her head with the other hand. As I do it, I change my gaze towards Saeko who watches me closely and tells her in a serious tone similar to the one she had used.

"Me and Kurisu come from another world, a world very different from this in some ways and similar in another ones, the things you saw me do are because I gain some skills in that world or by result of some special objects"


	29. Three catches on a roll

Saeko looked at me, but nothing came out of her mouth, she remained silent processing my words. Time continued that way and it was causing me discomfort, if I don't have any response soon won't know how to proceed. Without further choice I was the one who took the initiative to move forward on the conversation.

"If you say nothing I will not know how to continue Saeko-chan, so please say something"

"... being honest I don't know what to think, a lot is happening around me with zombies walking everywhere. My reason tells me that you're just a child with a lot of imagination, but that doesn't explain everything you've done ..."

"I can only give you the advice to heed what your eyes see, your reason will have to adapt over time to what surrounds you, as with the zombies"

"Answer me honestly, is it you or your world that created this whole situation? Will you attack the people of this world?"

As I continue to caress my new monsters, I noticed the flash of aggression that forms in her eyes, probably at the least hint of doubt in me, she will not hesitate to attack me, and as prove, Scythe feeling the slight change of atmosphere opens her eyes and looks at Saeko as her claws dig into the floor of the square.

"Hahahaha ..."

As for me, my lips curl in a smile and I'm unable to resist from laughing, comes out of my mouth loudly. Saeko, seeing my unexpected actions, stays still without knowing what her next move should be. As I could not continue like this, since she could launch towards me and that would cause Schyte to act, I don't want either of them to be hurt by any misunderstanding, I control myself and speak to prevent that from happening.

"Sorry, sorry, Saeko-chan. I don't come to conquer this world or anything like that, it's just Kurisu and me, there's no world to support us. Besides, everything that's happening in this world is not because of me, this happened because it had to happen, it's that simple "

"Then why do you come to such a world? It makes no sense to leave a better world to come to one that is being destroyed"

"That depends on what kind of person it was, I had told you before, by killing I get stronger and there is nothing better for me than a place that wherever I go there are enemies to kill, I just have to be careful to control the number at what do I face "

With my words I take out the colt and point it in Saeko's direction, she gets a bit stiff when the barrel of my gun points at her, but then I change the direction a little and shoot, killing a zombie that walked slowly towards her.

When she hears the sound of the body collapsing she turns her head back, looks at it for a few seconds and again looks towards me. I hide the colt, stop stroking the Venus and walk where she was, I jump on a park bench that was next to her to put me to her eye level and then I say.

" Now that we've solved this and you can now stop worrying about me, you should better worry about yourself, don't you think so? "

"About myself?"

"You can say that I do not know you and in part you are right, but with what little we have spent together, I can say that you did not adapt in this world ... or more precisely to the world before becoming this"

With my words she seemed surprised, then she lowed her head thoughtfully, after a few minutes she looked at me again, but this time with a wry and a little lonely smile.

"It is true that I am nobody to criticize the reason why you come to this world, even if you came with a bad idea. Actually, though I am part of this world, within me, I was glad of everything that was happening ... I'm sure I'm the worst kind of person. "

At her words I just raise my hands and hold her face while smiling, she makes no attempt to evade me as if thought that whatever I did would be a proper punishment for her.

"Hahaha, don't be silly Saeko-chan. You're not a bad person, you only have the heart of a warrior ... it's also not like it was your fault what happened to this world"

I caress her cheeks slowly with my hand, and as if my words were an absolution for her, she lay the weight of her face in my right hand while closing her eyes.

"As I had told you when we met, follow me and I will show you a more interesting life and according to your deepest desires. I will show you worlds and things that you could not see here, I cannot assure you that everything will be happiness on our trip, we could even die ... but what I can assure you is that it will be interesting "

As I spoke I continue stroking her cheek and then pass my thumb down in her lower lip, to confirm the truthfulness of my words she opened her eyes and looked directly at mine. With such an environment my resistance left me and I kissed Saeko.

"Mmm?"

Her character was very different from Kurisu's, and I'm sure that if I'm not a bit blunt our relationship will not advance from friends, or she can take me as an objective to protect and both reasons are not what was looking for.

In the worst case I will only get a broken rib by her sword, in exchange for conquering her, is a risk that I can gladly take.

Finding no rejection from her, my tongue invaded her mouth in search for its prey. It quickly found it and surrounded it trying to capture it, it tries to step back and escape the sudden guest of its abode, but in doing so only manages to get more entangled with the invader. Not being able to run away, it had to fight with this, so both started a competition to see who subjected whom.

As time passed by, Saeko's arms surrounded my back and with mine I wrapped her neck. Yes, I know, the positions were reversed, but I couldn't do anything about it, I have a smaller body for being 12 years old, I managed as I could.

We lost track of time, and if Schythe haven't approached curiously about what we were doing and showing her head on the side, we would continue in our world. We parted our lips and the first thing we both do was to take a big breath, we had only been able to take short breaths, so we were panting a little.

[Beep]

[Saekos's Affection +20 Loyalty +20]

[Beep]

[Mission / Main "Conquest of the Heart (Saeko)"

Rank: "D"

Description: To maintain confidence in a person it must be based on some emotion, the stronger it is, the greater the bound created will be.

Objective: Affection 100 or Loyalty 100

Current: Affection 100 (Captivated) Loyalty 80 (Attached)

Reward: 1x Random Weapon Ticket -G  
1x Random sword technique -D  
Skill [Focus-J] ]

[Mission Completed

Rating: "S"

Additional Reward: 100,000x Crystals  
1,000,000x Gold  
System function Firearms (Extension): Anti-material weapons  
1x minor Illumination pill]

While recovering my composure the system notification resonates in my head, with what I heard it feels that apart from winning the girl's heart, I also won the lottery.

"Then Saeko-chan, will you follow me?"

I put the thoughts of the reward aside, because what interested me the most was knowing what Saeko had in her mind. With the face flushed by the emotions resulting from the kiss and the shortness of breath, she looks me directly in the eyes, which was now at the same level. Through because of her nerves she only manages to nod in response, and to avoid showing her shame, she keeps the head down.

"Unn"

I couldn't stop the smile on my face from getting bigger, I now have someone else to trust in this world besides Kurisu and above all it is also a beauty.

"Emmm… it's about to get dark, shouldn't we go back?"

Perhaps feeling a little inconsistent with the atmosphere and not being accustomed, she changes the subject. But her words are true, looking at the horizon the sun is about to hide and if we do not hurry the situation will not be good. Besides, Kurisu will start to worry and I don't want her to go out at night trying to find me.

[Before returning you should perform the ritual to grant Saeko the benefit of your ability [Blessing of Origin], unless you want to do it at home and want to explain to everyone else what it is that you are doing.]

Oh, that it's true I've met the condition for that skill with Saeko, it's better if she has the benefit of it as quickly as possible. If I remember correctly, I have to grant her an object and she should swear me loyalty or love ...

Damnit, it's a bit embarrassing ... but there is no choice, the advantages are too great to stop just because I'm embarrassed. To hide my shame I put on my best poker face and speak to Saeko seriously.

"Saeko-chan, I need you to do something ..."

"…What is it?"

She becomes a little anxious, perhaps thinking that my request will be something lustful ... if she shows me that face it will make me want to make such a request ... maybe just a little ... no, damn it, focus Alexander, focus ... and you dragon, keep sleeping, it is still too early for you to burn the fields full of grassland, stay wintering and I promise you that in two or three years you will have beautiful lands to vent your fury on.

In the system menu in my mind I go to the store and look for Katanas of rank [D], a list is displayed and begin to review each one to use the Ticket that I obtained previously. In the end I exchange it for a Katana with the name [Heart of wind] and materialize it in my hands.

[ Heart of Wind – D

Skills: [Tenacious - D] [Cut - D] [Wind control - D] [Soul manifestation - D]

Description: Katana forged with the blood of the wind weasels and magi-steel, it has an extraordinary edge and through the infusion of energy in it can manifest 2 wind weasels as familiars to help the user.]

It was a katana with a black holster and handle with blue decorations, when unsheathe the blade showed a bright silver color and the edge had a beautiful pattern of waves of a light blue color.

I also evaluated it using my [Spiritual Vision] and then can see two small weasels floating around the sword, next to their legs they created a small swirl of air. As I did not have the energy to keep them they vanished returning back to the blade, more than a spirit it felt like an accessory added to it, I did not feel intelligence or consciousness coming from the 2 animals.

While evaluating the Katana, Saeko's attention had been completely absorbed by it. Her eyes analyzed every inch in detail, even her mood returned to tranquility when I took it out.

"I have a skill that can make you stronger, it's just that in order to activate it I need you to do something ..."

I return to the subject taking her out of her contemplation, she lasts a couple of seconds to remember what we were talking about before, but when does it, without going through without beaten around the bush she goes straight to the question.

"What I have to do?"

"It's not difficult ... but it's a bit…. compromising. I need you to swear love to me ... and I'll give you this sword as a prove of your feelings and mine."

Woh, I feel the blood rise to my face with every word. With all the acting skills that I have, I try to keep calm while looking at her, when she hear me her cheeks also turn crimson, that makes me feel a bit of relief, not being the only one ashamed ...

"What is your full name?"

"Hmn? Alexander Ilios Apeiro"

Her question puzzles me a little, but I answer by inertia. Before I could understand why, she take a few steps to where I am, reach out her hands and wrap them around me, I feel Saeko's arms tighten tightly in the hug that she give me and with determination and a loving tone says.

"I Saeko Busujima swear to love Alexander Ilios Apeiro until my soul fades into nothingness."

Finishing her promise she gives me a light kiss on the lips, then look at me as if waiting for something. I was dull for a few moments for her actions, noticing how she expected something from me, I remembered the sword I was holding, making a little space between us I hold it with both hands and hand it over while I say.

"I swear to be by your side and always support you in any world."

[Beep]

[Affection Saeko +50]

Although the skill said nothing about me having to swear something, I felt bad that Saeko was the only one who had to make a vote. With all the ritual finished a flash of light comes down from the sky in a very visible way because the surroundings began to get dark. It covered her for a few seconds and then she seemed to absorb that energy.

Looks like it's a success, but how do I make sure she has received the skill? Do you have any idea, Aurora ?

[You should be able to see her status now]

Following Aurora advice, I look for some change in the system menu, and find it right away in the final part of my status, the lover part now has a 1 and the name of Saeko Busujima added. I select it and it shows me her status.

[Status]  
Name: Saeko Busujima  
Race: Human  
Age: 18  
Level: 17

Hp: 100/100 Energy: (-)  
Strength: J  
Resistance: J  
Dexterity: H  
Intelligence: J  
Agility: J  
Magic: (-)

[Skills]

Innate:  
[Samurai - C] [Warrior Heart - A] [Perception - S] [Consecration of Origin - SS]

Assimilated:  
[Focus - H] [Precise cut-G] [Quick cut - H] [Laido - G] [Cook - E]

Magic:None

Development:  
[Sword technique: Busujima style - H] [Manners - B] [Housewife - E]

Affection: 150 (Captivated) Loyalty 100 (Trust)

The skills describe her personality well, it also seems that she correctly received the skill and as expected is a lower rank than my SSS blessing becoming SS consecration.

"If we go back, what will we do with your plant?"

With Saeko's words I stop looking at her Status and instead place my eyes on the Luciferian Venus. Before all this happened with her, there was that problem. Aurora mentioned that I had a new object to solve it ... searching in the inventory I take out the object with the name that fits for the solution of the current problem.

[Poke ball -F

Description: Item that can store a monster in its own dimensional space, the monster must have been submitted previously, otherwise it will resist and break the poke ball. It is practical and easy to use, creating the possibility of transporting a gigantic being in the palm of your hand. It puts the monster in a state of lethargy without damaging it and can only store one monster at time.]

Holding the poke ball I approach the Luciferian Venus, when it is within my hands range I touch it with it and instantly makes a sucking sound, then the plant becomes particles of light that are absorbed into it.

"What happened to the plant?"

"It's inside here"

I show the poke ball to Saeko, and she simple accepts it with a nod. With everything that happened until now, it shouldn't have been difficult to understand, now let's go back to Shisuka's friend's house before it gets later.

"I finished with everything I intended to do, we will have to hurry if we want to be in the house before nightfall."

With my words I hurry my steps in the direction of where the others are, Saeko follows me closely while paying attention around. I don't know the reason, but zombies seem more active during the night, they have increased their number in the streets.

It is good that I no longer feel weakness in my body, and with Scythe's help, we move quickly without stopping, she looks like a shredder throwing zombie limbs wherever she passes. Saeko and I just have to take care of those who manage to break through that meat grinder.

A few minutes later I can see the house, everything looks normal and does not seem to had any problems after we left. I release a sigh of relief, but doing so, as if activating something a scream is heard in the area.

"Help!"


	30. Rescue

"Help! Please open"

My comfort in hearing the scream is that it was not Kurisu's voice, in fact, it was from a man. He shouts while knocking on something, probably a door for the interpretation of his words, although it was nobody I known, I ran quickly to the house.

It was already dark and when I reached my destination, on a street under a lamp in the porch of a house, two silhouettes could be distinguished, one large and one small. The big one was knocking desperately on the door, ignoring that with his actions he was drawing the attention of the Zombies.

Shit, now I remember. It must be the father of the little girl who accompanied the protagonists of the story and if things follow the original plot then...

Along with my thoughts the door opens and a knife comes out stabbing the man, he is surprised and sees inside the house. Something is heard, but for the distance there are only murmurs in the wind.

Well, for being stabbed in the stomach you will not die immediately, you have a chance to survive ... obviously, if help does get to them before the zombies that the fool called to feast with their body reach them.

"They've stabbed him!"

Watching everything that happened, above my head, on the second floor Hirano's voice is heard. It seems that everyone was watching the show. For now let's save the guy and the girl, I would probably have nightmares if see how a group of zombies devour the little girl. I raise my voice to get everyone's attention on the balcony.

"Kurisu and Hirano, cover the two people so that zombies don't bite them, I'm sure with your aim it would not be a difficulty. No, wait ... you don't shoot Hirano, your weapon has no silencer."

"Alex! You returned"

"Yes, I'm-"

"Watch out, you have a zombie by your side!"

E-eh? Damn it, I didn't realize it was coming ... where is it? I turn my head in all directions to find the zombie, but can't find him, and then Saeko tells me its location by pointing.

"She must refer to Scythe, right?"

Oh I see. Although it is no longer a zombie, it cannot be denied that it has some characteristics similar to one. I quickly speak to Kurisu and the others who pointed at Scythe to prevent them from firing.

"Don't shoot, she's ... it's hard to explain now, just don't shoot her since it's not dangerous"

They hesitated a little, but abide my words. That's good, Scythe had also turn in a defensive mode, although it is most likely that they will kill her with shots, there are also chances that she will reach them and if she can get closer to them, none of them could stop her.

"You don't attack them either Scythe, instead, go and kills all the zombies that try to reach those 2 over there"

"K-i-ll"

After uttering, she throws herself running to where the 2 were indicated, these on the balcony are surprised to see her run that way, since no zombie moved at that speed until now, if they did so, certainly humans would not have salvation.

"Kurisu, focus on covering the 2 over there and don't worry about her. Saeko-chan, we'll also follow Scythe, we have to carry the wounded guy and bring the girl"

"Sure"

Saeko and I start running in the direction of the blood path that Scythe had created, we killed a few zombies who were lucky not to meet the claws of my ghoul. With the path half clean of enemies, we soon reached the porch where the two were.

The girl cried as she lay on the chest of her dad who was lying on the floor, I saw bodies of zombies around both, Kurisu was correctly covering them. Schythe was on the side of the street killing any living dead approaching, giving us enough peace of mind to proceed.

It is not chivalrous, but with my body it is very uncomfortable to carry an adult, without another option I turn to Saeko and tell her.

"Saeko try to support the man, I will open the way for any zombie that comes close and also take care of the girl"

"Please just save her, that's enough for me ... I won't delay you making you carry me, but save her I beg you!"

"No, dad, don't leave me alone!"

"Woau!"

The girl's father speaks with tears in his eyes, and the girl sadly says between her tears. On the other hand, where did the dog come from? Thinking about it, I vaguely remember that there was a dog in the anime ... whatever, I made the decision beforehand and will do it as planned.

"Do not cry girl and take your dog, don't worry, I will also help your dad, but if you keep crying the monsters will come"

"Will you really save my dad? !"

"I pretend to do that from the beginning, now step aside and let this onee-chan help your dad to get up to get out of here."

"Yes!"

The girl turns to Saeko who smiles at her, and then quickly stands aside while taking the dog with both of her hands and hugging it. Saeko bends down and incorporates the man who still insists that we leave him and that we only take the little girl.

"Stop complaining man, if you're worried about delaying us, then you better clench your teeth and speed up the pace."

"Dad you can do it, keep walking !"

After several minutes we arrived at the door of the house where we were staying, the one that receives us are Shisuka and several more. With the support of more people they move the man easily, but when went to lay him down in the living room, I spoke.

"Take him up"

"But he's hurt and it's better to treat him here."

"Doesn't matter, take him up"

"Moo, Alex-kun dumb ... fast, take him up"

After Shisuka is convinced, they change direction to the stairs and begin to take him up among several people. When I see that they take the path that I told them, I go back outside and put two fingers in my mouth and whistle.

"Scythe, come back"

Immediately after the echo of the whistle is heard, is followed by my voice, Scythe who is covered in blood come seconds later while jogging to where I am, but she doesn't seem hurt so it must be from the zombies. Then I enter the house next to her.

"Haaa ! Why is there a zombie inside? !"

Once inside, a scandal breaks out with the group of people who were previously directed by the weasel with glasses.

"Silence!"

"Grhaaa !"

Everyone became silent, more than by my words it was because of Scythe's support followed after me, the fear of drawing her attention led them to close their mouths.

Since everyone is quiet, I head for the stairs and as if it were my faithful dog Scythe follows me without having to say anything. When I arrive upstairs it is good that they do not receive me with shouts like the others, but they still seem puzzled and distrustful of Scythe who is behind me. The one that breaks the tense atmosphere is Shisuka, who either didn't realize the ghoul in the room or just doesn't care.

"This is bad Alex-kun, the stab touched the internal organs. He needs to go to a hospital and have a doctor operate it or he will bleed out and die."

The stabbed man seems to have lost consciousness at some point during the move to the second floor and now breathed weakly while lying in a couch.

"A hospital? I'm sure the doctor there will eat him instead of treating him ... I doubt that there is still one working"

[One of the rank [I] potion that you have should be enough to block internal bleeding. Just do the same as before, gave him to drink half of the potion and the rest apply it to the wound]

When the girl hears that her father would die, she again becomes a water fountain with speakers included. In the midst of her lament I listen to Aurora, it seems that the girl's father is lucky and can be saved. I put my hand in my pocket, take out an [Potion I-] and handed it to Shisuka at the same time I comfort the child.

"Don't worry, your dad will not die, Shisuka, you have to make him drink half of this and the rest empty it over the wound"

"What is this?"

"If I tell you, I would have to ..."

I say with a serious face and stop my words in the middle of the sentence, I look directly at her and caress the colt with my fingers. I hear several people swallow and I see their bodies shake with a slight tremor, Shisuka on the other hand ... tilts her head in doubt. Damn, is she immune to stress? With everyone else in suspense I repeat.

"If I tell you, I would have to make love to you"

"E-eh? Moo, Alex-kun rascal !~"

"Ah?"

"Alex !"

"Fufufu ..."

[Beep]

[Shisuka Affection +5]

Kurisu yells at me in complaint while Saeko laughs discreetly, I see the others almost slip and fall on the floor. Only the girl and Scythe do not seem to understand my words, one continues to worry about her father and the other just observes everything that happens. Stopping to joke, I hurry Shisuka that although she complains seems happy.

"Just apply it or he will get worse"

"OK~"

In the end she follows my instructions and gives the man half a bottle to drink, then cuts the cloth around the wound and applies the potion. Everyone gathers around curious, without being an exception I also stand aside. The liquid sprayed on the wound seems to clot into a kind of green jelly, it wasn't very pleasant to see, but at least it stopped the bleeding.

"Now we just have to wait for him to recover"

"Hopefully it works, for now I will bandage his wound so that it does not stay exposed"

"Well, we should go out since there is nothing else we can do, we can only let him rest quietly"

I go downstairs and the others one by one do the same. Kurisu takes the girl's hand that is unwilling to leave her dad but finally accompanies her, I look for a place in the living room on the first floor, but as if I were a plague everyone stand aside and immediately vacates the largest armchair. That hurts my feelings a little ... no, actually it does not matter to me, besides, more than avoiding me, they do it for my new shadow that immediately sits aside where I do it and she takes her characteristic crouched position.

Oh, she is at the right height to stroke her hair, and that is precisely what I do. Gehk, now is full of blood, hell, won't I get infected by this?

[Don't worry Alexander, because of the data that I have been able to collect, the virus cannot survive an exposed environment, so after a few seconds that the zombie's blood comes into contact with the air it dies]

Ooh, can you do things like that Aurora? That's great, so, do you know if a terrorist or a crazy pharmacist spread the virus?

[I'm afraid that none, according to the data, it is very likely that the world itself created the virus. This world is in a process to transform itself into a world level 2, many worlds when they enter a process of evolution unleash catastrophes so that the living beings in them adapt]

Haa? Is the world evolving? Isn't that a problem? Won't I suddenly find a creature with a level 2 soul? Aurora please tell me that information as a priority, I came here because I thought it was safer than Gaia...

[Fufuu, Calm down Alexander, I could not know that information if do not inspect the environment, besides the evolution from one world to another level is not something that happens overnight. If it is fast it will take about 100 years, if it is slow about 500 years]

Fuuu ... it's a relief. My deadline in this world is minimum 6 months, and I will not last long here if I meet one.

"It seems that what you give me worked, he has stabilized and if continues that way, he will recover"

Shisuka coming down from the second floor interrupts my dialogue with Aurora, but it seems to be good news. The girl listening to them rejoices and jumps energetically. Several people smile watching and share her emotion, well it is a world in which hope has been lost so seeing something positive is pleasant.

"Who is she?"

"Yes Alex, now you have enough time to explain it"

Going down the stairs to meet the others, Shisuka asks, and being unable to resist curiosity or jealousy when she sees me stroking Scythe's hair, Kurisu seconded her.

"Well, how do I explain this..."

As I say, I observe Scythe who obediently closes her eyes and let me stroke her hair, no matter how I look at it, I can only think of one thing.

"My new pet"

"""Pet?"""

"Alex-Kun, you can't have people as pets. That's wrong!"

"No nurse, that's not a person ... it's a zombie"

The others are surprised and Shisuka scolds me, but a fussy person corrects her. That guy is rude ... my Scythe won't rot and she's already vaccinated, so won't spread disease.

"Eh? Zombie? ... Well, then if you are going to keep it, you must feed it properly!"

"Hiiii !"

Seriously, Shisuka is a genius in her own way ... what else can I say? A girl fell after screaming scared, and everyone else move further away of me, Scythe and her. On the other hand, she seems not to understand the implications of her own words.

"Okay, I'll feed her correctly"

"Alex! Stop joking"

"Fufufu ..."

All 10 of the other group look at me in fear as if they are looking at a demon, they can't stand a joke ... of course I won't feed Schythe with strange things ... maybe my plant will do that.

But speaking of feeding them, I have no idea what they eat. Aurora, do you know what I should feed the monsters that I've tamed recently?

[No, but I can buy information in the system. I only need 500G, is it ok for you?]

Oh Aurora, now you're talking to someone rich. That's like a pocket change for me, you don't need to ask me about something of that amount.

[Fufufu, it seems that you are in a very good mood Alexander ... the Venus Luciferian can be feed with any type of bodies, it also seems that she has a great appetite so you will have to feed her constantly, but in exchange the more she eat and stronger the thing you feed it with, will grow faster. As for Scythe, she-]

[Grooown ~]

Before she could finish, the growl of someone's stomach is heard in the room clearly, and everyone focuses their eyes on the origin. She was next to me and looks at me a little discouraged then speaks.

"Ma-s-ter..."

From our connection of my [Tame] skill I can feel that she is hungry, the good thing is that no longer sees me as someone tasty... Before I could say anything she gets up and runs to the door, unable to open it she goes to a window and breaks it throwing herself through it.

"Oh Shit, my new pet got away!"

I get up quickly and follow her, you must be kidding, I just captured her and even if look for another zombie, I would have to wait a month to name it. After leaving the house I see that Schythe had not gone so far and was pulling a head from a zombie she found.

When she releases it, she runs happily towards me and after reaching where I was, extends her hands while holding the head ... it is good that she does not escape, but now what? Does she want me to throw it to chase it?

She seeing that I did not make any movement, she proceeds to sink her nails into the skull. Right, she was hungry ... for God's sake, please tell me you don't eat zombie brains.

After rummaging for a moment inside the head, she withdraws her hand and throws it aside losing interest in it. When I had doubts about what she was doing, she shows me a crystal between her fingers, then she opens her mouth and try to eat it, but before she put it in, I stop her.

"Wait Schythe, give me that!"

She stops her hands and directs her gaze to the crystal and then me repeatedly, being a little annoyed she extends her hand to hand it to me.

[Beep]

[Scythe loyalty -10]

So the crystals are in the zombies head ... leaving that aside, it seems that she was really reluctant to hand it over to me, but it was not pleasant to see her eat something that was in someone's head, which was stained with blood and with pieces of brains.

Not that I care about the crystal itself, I put my hand in my pocket, then withdrew 100 C together in one piece and handed it to Scythe who, seeing that it was a little brighter than the previous one, takes it quickly.

[Beep]

[Scythe loyalty +50]

She has a very volatile character ... she look at the crystal for a few moments and eat it . So that's what she eats, but how constant does she need to eat it? If they are about 3 times a day ... in a week they are 2,100 crystals, not a small amount.

[Don't worry Alexander, that crystal will probably keep her hungry in check for a week. She can't process energy as fast as Venus]

That's great, otherwise I could go bankrupt in a few months. We all go back inside and everyone gets settled in a place in the living room.

"Somebody look for something to block the window, after that, since everyone must be exhausted, you could relax for a short time. We will take a bath and rest to continue tomorrow. The first to go will be the 10 that were on the first floor, as we are a somewhat big group, we will enter in groups separated by gender"

We should rest to continue our trip to Saya's house tomorrow, and everyone probably would like having a good a night's sleep. Everyone nods to my words and quickly begins to move.

Written by: Drack

Edited by: XArezzX


	31. Night in the Himalayas?

At this exact moment I was in the Shangri-la ... no, I'm this was the Himalayan mountain range, I was surrounded by high mountains wherever I directed my vision. The weather was hot and I could see the steam rise, it must have been global warming and because of that the chasms of those mountains were bare, revealing their original beauty...

"Are you okay Alex-Kun?"

Saliva came out of my mouth and as much as I swallowed I couldn't stop it, at that moment what would have to be the Everest because of its majestic size speak to me ... I should have become one with nature to be able to hear the voice of the mountain, it has to be, I've reached enlightenment.

"Maybe he got too excited?"

"That's why I told all of you that we should bathe apart !"

I follow the voice, and I see the smallest hills of this mountain range, I say small, but they only are when you compared to the great Everest ... they were still imposing, the first sound came from the one that in its slopes had what was appreciated like a blue lake, pristine and tidy.

The second had a small forest, thick with vegetation, but strangely it looked as if it were on fire because of its crimson color, it did not give the sensation of a disaster, but of a burning passion that would cover anyone who could reach it.

No doubt those mountains with a refreshing lake and a burning forest had a synergy that amplified their beautiful characteristics. They gave the feeling of wanting to conquer them both at the same time you saw them.

"He's just a perverted brat"

"No, I think it's normal for him to react like this"

Two other mountains speak, one was a little offensive, I would baptize them as autumn because it seemed to be dominated by that season having brown fields, but strangely instead of being lifeless, they had a glow in them.

On the other hand, the mountain that I will name as spring because of its pink colors, comes out in my defense. Although I'm grateful for it, even so, I speak to defend myself.

" Autumn , you really think well of yourself. I can say that you are not ugly, but if I wanted to appreciate the landscape I have better options."

"A-autumn?"

The dragon hidden by a towel around my waist wanted to go out and fly over those great mountains to devastate the fields under them ... but I manage to keep it under control and stop it to just enjoy the scenery.

I ignore its bewilderment and point to the imposing Everest ... well let's stop the analogies, like you should have realized, I find myself in the bathroom with the girls of the core of my team. Do you wonder how I am in this situation? To explain it we will have to return about 10 minutes in time.

...

...

When I told everyone that they could quickly take a bath, the 10 individuals who joined us in the end are divided according to their gender and enter the bathroom into groups. So far everything was normal and proceeded without any problem.

But things changed when it was the turn of our group, at that time, I thought it that I would bathe with the group of boys because the girls would take the first turn since they started heading to the bathroom. But things began to change when Shizuka cheerfully comes to my side and speaks.

"Come on Alex-kun, I'll wash your back"

"Sure"

I get up quickly and walk towards her. Do you ask me if I don't have decency? What can I say? Maybe the system forgot to put it in my new body.

[... no, the system has nothing to do with this. It did its job correctly]

Then maybe it was Cross who forgot to bring it with my soul ... it's sad, but I can survive without it, I will miss you my decency, wherever you are.

[You may have never had it in the first place]

You're right Aurora, always supporting me ... you're a good girl. It is no use crying for something that I never had, so let's live happily without it.

[...]

"Wait Shisuka-san, of course Alex can't come in with us!"

"Eh, why?"

"Yeah, why ? That is discrimination !"

When I was heading to forbidden lands, Kurisu intervenes ... traitor, I will play jokes while you sleep for stepping on my dreams.

"No, it isn't! It's by decency!"

Damned decency! You returned to take revenge on me, I curse you with all my being. Shisuka turns to me and with a face as if she lost her toy tells me.

"I'm sorry Alex-kun, seem that we can't to do it ~"

"Haaa ... well. I'll go in with Scythe and wash her"

"Of course not! We'll take care of her. Just order her to stay calm ..."

While telling me, she watched Scythe uneasily, and when I stand up she immediately followed me and positioned herself beside me.

"I'm sorry Alex-san, I will wash your back on another occasion. For now you will have to bathe with the boys"

"... no, he can't do that either"

"Eh, now why?"

"T-that ..."

To my words of surprise Kurisu wants to say something, but hesitates to speak. Then Saeko approaches and as if she solves the problem of her own words, clears my doubts, but her answer almost makes me fall to the ground and curse.

"I think it would be a lot of encouragement for them."

When she finishes saying that I can feel a dark aura emanating from me, I unsheathe my [Black Moon] and turn to the boys and with a smile I tell them.

"When we bathe if something gets up in you ... I'll cut it in that instant"

"" Hiii ""

Komuro and Hirano step back with their hands holding their crotch and screams while their body trembles loudly, perhaps they are more scared than when the first time they saw the zombies.

"I think it's better for Alex-san to bathe with us"

"Of course not!"

When the angel Saeko speaks in support of Shisuka's words and opens the doors of paradise to me, the demon Rei refuses and wants me to go to hell. With a team of two members on each of side, they cannot reach a decision so they turn to the last member of the group, Saya. Mizusu and Niki retired because there were already too many to enter the bathroom and they had some distrust of Scythe.

"... I don't mind if he enters"

She looks at me and after considering it for some time, that it seemed like an eternity to me, gives her verdict. And then things proceed to where we are now.

...

...

Returning to where we were, I smiled to Rei and pointed to Shisuka, who possessed a dynamite body which could easily cause the desire of men and the envy of women. Her figure surpassed the sensual becoming almost erotic, I'm sure wherever she is walking would make any man turn his neck.

"With Shizuka you lose in volume by a wide margin"

Without stopping and continuously I point out to Saeko, that seeing my eyes on her gives me a smile, at this moment she is helping Scythe wash her hair, I wanted to be the one to wash her body, but unfortunately Kurisu prevented. Of all of those who were here you could see that they were the ones with their most toned muscles, they were not voluptuous, but had no lack in them, but what was most notable in Saeko was...

"In style you lose to Saeko"

I follow, and I point to Kurisu that when she sees that my attention is on her, tries to cover herself with the girl that we saved a few hours ago, I completely forget that she was here and it seems that Kurisu has been helping her to bathe. Well, even if you try to cover yourself now, I have that sculptural body completely stored in my memory.

"In balance you lose to Kurisu"

When I thought about finishing, I give a sideway look to Saya ... it seems that she expects me to say something, it would be very cruel to put her aside now that I think about it. I must say that she has an outstanding body and does not lose with the other girls in beauty.

"Finally, you lose to Saya in youth and expectations since she is still in development"

With my words Saya inflates her chest boastingly, she is someone with a lot of pride or she have a quarrel between them, maybe it's a bit of both.

"You're not ... well, you can be handsome , but you're still just a perverted brat !"

"Come on, don't fight. I'll wash your back Alex-kun"

Shisuka intervenes when sees the fury in Rei's expression, then stands by my side holding a sponge and soap in each hand. Honestly just seeing her like this, if she asked me to seek world peace, I would do that precisely... so putting Rei in a very deep place in my mind and forgetting her, I just enjoy the touch of her hands while she washes me.

With such huge breasts it was impossible that she could do it without them touching my back, so adding to the sensation of her fingers traversing my back, was the soft touch of her breasts ... the temperature of my body increased with every second and it wasn't just because of the bath temperature.

"Ha ... Ha ... Ha ..."

I tried to contain myself and remain calm to to enjoy the bath with the girls, and I think that I have achieved enough by not attacking them when I saw them ... but now with Shisuka's actions my excitement had surpassed my control.

"Mmn? What's up Alex-kun? "

Noticing my rapid breathing, Shisuka asks, you as the adult in this place will have to take responsibility. I get up and turn to be face to face with her.

"E-eh?"

"I-Impossible ..."

"Amazing…"

"Well, it's certainly amazing ..."

"I-I knew it would be big ... but that ..."

"One-chan, why does onii-chan have that between his legs?"

When I turn, the first to be surprised is Shisuka and then Rei's scream accompanies her. Saya's eyes widen as she looks at me carefully, and Saeko is next to support her comment. Finally, Kurisu after swallowing a bite of her own saliva says and with the girl's comment I finally understand everyone's reaction.

I look down and due to my abrupt movement the towel around my waist fell to the floor ... well, it doesn't matter. I take Shisuka's cheeks with my palms while she was kneeling and raise her head causing it to stop looking curiously my member. Before she could say anything, I seal her lips with mine.

"Hnnn !"

[Beep]

[Shisuka Affection +5]

[Affection Kurisu -10]

Then I support my body against those big breasts and although I did not apply much force Shisuka loses balance and falls backwards causing our lips to separate, but thanks to the difference in height my head is in the middle of her breasts ...

"Alex !"

" Wait, what are you doing perverted brat?! "

"... no, I think Alex-san stopped moving"

""Eh?""

Correct, it's not that I pushed Shisuka down ... I forgot that my body was still that of a child and it seems that I can't deal with the over excitement that I felt ... my mind is getting darker ... I'm losing consciousness ... FUCK!

"Alex-kun?"

"I think we made him get too excited"

"He's just a perverted brat after all! Hump!"

"We should separate them ... otherwise Shisuka-san can suffocate him to death."

"Alex !"

The last thing I hear before losing consciousness is the sound of footsteps approaching me, the last voice that I heard should be Kurisu.

...

When I woke up I was in a bed, on my right side was Kurisu sleeping peacefully wearing a pajama. I turn my head and to my left I could see Saeko sleeping holding my arm and for those large mounds to her side that are clearly visible, Shisuka must be next to her...

Well ... the last thing I remember is that I went to the bathroom with the girls ...

[Then you lost consciousness because your body could not control all your excitement.]

It's true, I lost consciousness after the kiss with Shisuka ... thinking about that, did I complete the mission to conquer her? I go to the menu in my head and check, unfortunately I did not complete the mission, only her affection increased to "90 (Fraternal Love? Attraction to the opposite sex?)".

[It seems that not by kissing someone you can conquer her, that form of expression must have different meanings for each individual]

It makes sense, otherwise I could have completed that mission just by stealing a kiss from the lips of any girl. Well, at least her affection increased, although she seems to be emotionally confused.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?"

While talking with Aurora, Saeko woke up and greets me with a smile on her face. I turn my eyes to her and also speak.

"Good morning Saeko-chan ... aren't you mad?"

I felt a little awkward about what she might feel when saw me having a kiss with Shisuka, her affection did not diminish, I checked the others affection when looking if I completed the mission before, but I wanted to know what she thought, so I ask her. She can't understand my question immediately, but when my vision change from her to Shisuka the doubt seemed to clear up, she think for a few seconds and answer me.

"Well ... I knew that Kurisu was with you, that's why I already had the idea that wouldn't be the only woman with you ... don't think I am a possessive woman, just knowing that you are leaving a place for me to be by your side is enough for me. In that sense you should worry more about the girl who is pretending to sleep on your right, fufufu "

With her words I smiled bitterly, I had already noticed that Kurisu was pretending to sleep, but I was a little worried to face that issue with her. I remember perfectly that her affection diminished when we were in the bathroom, I was a little afraid of her reaction, but it was necessary to do so.

"Are you angry Kurisu?"

"Hump! Why should I get mad at what you do? In the end, we only met a few days ago"

Even saying that, I could notice that her eyes were dampened before she turned to the other side so I wouldn't see her, but her aura was beginning to turn gray ...

"You know ... for me you are a very important person, you are the first to support me in this life, so you really mean a lot to me Kurisu. But I must be honest with you ... I cannot love only you"

After my words, only silence remained ... no, I could hear Kurisu's sobs that she was trying to hide desperately. It hurts me to see her like this and more knowing that I was the cause of her crying ... but it would be crueler to pretend that my actions did not affect her.

Her mentality was deeply rooted in a normal society ... it was a shame that the life we would have would be anything but normal.

Minutes passed and when she calmed down a little, faced me directly again, although her tears were clean, I could see she has red eyes from the tears shed. I wanted to stroke her face and comfort her, but I understood that that would only be worse, so I wait for her to speak.

"Tell me honestly Alex ... will you abandon me or will you set me aside for another girl?"

"No, that I can assure you Kurisu ... the only way we separate is that you make the decision to leave ... even if another girl conditions me that to be with her I need to stop being with you, I will be the one to separate immediately from her. On my own or because someone else tells me, I will never put you aside. "

"Do you promise me?"

She takes my shirt tightly and sticks her forehead on my chest. I push the bangs aside and kiss her forehead while I nodded confirming her words.

[Beep]

[Kurisu Affection +10]

"You can think things calmly and then decide how you want our relationship to move forward"

"Unn"

"Fufufu, I said that I am not possessive, but that does not imply that I do not feel envious"

Saeko hugs me from the other side, puts her head on my shoulder, because of her words, Kurisu digs the head deeper into my chest in shame. I just smiled in response and say.

"We should get up and go to Saya's house in a few hours"

"Good"

"I know"

I get up when Kurisu and Saeko move away, I look around the room and then I saw bright eyes that were fixed on me, I instinctively look for my weapons, but find nothing ... the girls must had put them somewhere after I fainted.

While looking for my weapons that should be on my waist, my eyes recognize the figure standing in a corner of the room, it was Scythe who remained silent while watching me. Damn, that scared me, it almost gave me a heart attack.

"After you passed out, we couldn't make her leave you at a distance where she couldn't be seeing you. In the end she stood still in the corner of the room ... I don't think she slept at all. Is she okay?"

[The ghoul can remain motionless conscious as rest, they don't need sleep]

"It seems she doesn't need to sleep… she can get enough rest just by staying still. Scythe, don't stay there, you almost scare me to death."

"Ma-s-ter..."

"Well, it's not your fault. Someone wake up Shisuka and get ready to see the others."

Written by: Drack

Edited by: XArezzX


	32. Towards Saya's House

We begin to dress and take our weapons, when I look for mine I ask the girls where they put them, and they tell me that the sword is resting on the drawer and Hirano has the gun, apparently he take it to clean and oil it. I finally find [Black Moon] and take it, it was strange, I could keep calm by being naked in front of someone else, but restlessness invades me when I don't have my weapons with me or in my inventory.

Thinking about it, who dressed me after I passed out in the bathroom? The girls? Or did they talk to the boys to do it? God, please that were the girls, I don't want to think that the boys did something strange to me while I was not aware.

[That was a heated discussion the girls had when you passed out, as you thought, someone suggested calling a boy to dress you, but they rejected that possibility immediately. In the end Shisuka dressed you while Kurisu and Saeko watched ... according to them, it was to make sure she didn't do anything to you while you slept]

"Shisuka-san, please get up"

"Hn? A few more minutes ... zzz ..."

"Shisuka-san get up fast! We need to get dressed to go"

"Fwuaa… fine."

When trying for a few minutes Kurisu and Saeko manage to wake up Shisuka... looking at it now it seems that Saeko and Shisuka sleep in underwear, the former with clothes that do not leave much to the imagination and the latter with a shirt that, if she continues stretching it that way, it will explode. On the other hand, Kurisu is the one who sleeps with the highest proportion of clothes, she wears a pajamas that I had given her before, I cannot say that it is bad because it highlights her cuteness.

I'm glad it wasn't the boys who dressed me, I don't care if the girls watched me naked. When all the girls are ready, I advance to the door to leave the room, we slept in the room where the weapons were. I wonder how they accommodated others? Out of curiosity I ask when leaving.

"How did you distribute the others to sleep?"

"Those from Shido-sensei's group stayed down, as you did not want them to be near the weapons we decided so, and forbade them to go upstairs, if they did, we told them that Scythe-chan would attack them"

"That's fine, then, what about the rest?"

"At the beginning we left the other room for the others ... but the girls didn't want to sleep together with the boys, so they stayed in the room while the boys took the living room. Besides, Alice-chan stayed with her father in the living room too"

"Alice?"

Saeko and Kurisu answer me respectively, leaving the other 10 down seems perfect to me, I do not want them to do something stupid if they have a chance to take a gun, it also look that Saeko became fond of Scythe after the bath ... finally hearing a strange name from Kurisu, I ask out of inertia in doubt.

"It's the name of the little girl we saved with her father last night"

"I get it"

As she spoke we arrived at the living room and watched around it, Komuro and Hirano have woken up ... or maybe they didn't sleep so well thinking about everything that happened yesterday. The girl, Alice, slept beside her father who seemed a lot better than the last time I saw him.

"Well, you two go to see the other 10 and tell them to prepare to leave soon. Shisuka check on Alice's father's status. I will inform the others."

"OK"

"Fine"

"Yes ~"

I see Kurisu and Saeko go down the stairs and Shisuka walks to Alice's father, then I walk in the direction of Komuro and Hirano. The latter do the maintenance of the weapons while the other seemed to ask him for advices, they talked quietly until they see me approaching them. Then I did what any good friend would do after having a good time.

"Good morning guys ... Did you had fun yesterday in the bathroom? Surely you two enjoyed your time alone among men comparing who had it bigger. It's a shame that I could not accompany you and I had to bathe with all the girls ... you do not know how difficult it was seeing all the naked girls and not being able to do anything "

That's right, like a good friend I goes and show off what happened yesterday in their face, I start the conversation, then I do a pause and smiled broadly and continue telling them. With my words Hirano drops the weapon from his hands and it falls to the ground, damn, that is dangerous, hold it correctly. As for Komuro, he only looks at me with his mouth open without finding words to say.

I approach my face even more and with a voice so that only they both could hear, I explain the details that make them shed tears of blood.

"Do you see Shisuka's body?… It's certainly great, but it's even better when you see it without clothes on. Saeko-chan and Kurisu have a slimmer body compared with her, but their curves are even more noticeable while naked. Rei's and Sayas´s…"

I turn and look at Shisuka, they both do the same. She reached down to change Alice-chan's father's bandage, causing those big breasts to hang, when they hear what I say the sound of swallowing comes from their throats. Mentioning the other girls their bodies begin to shake and they look at me as if they saw their mortal enemy, when I say the name of the last two they take a step forward towards me, I step back while licking my lips in the most visible and slow way that can do.

"Kakaka, maybe you two will never know"

"Damn it!"

"Do you need to mistreat us in this way ?!"

I turn around and run to where Shisuka is treating the stabbed subject while I hear the screams from the heart of the two boys who are chasing me. Why am I doing this asks Hirano? Obviously because it's fun.

When I am within reach of Shisuka I hug her and tell her as I point to the two who follow me, woh, she's really soft ... I would never get tired of this feeling.

"Shisuka they are bothering me!"

"Moo, you two shouldn't bother someone smaller"

"No, Shisuka-san ... that guy before ... no, forget it"

"Nurse, do you really think anyone here dares to bother him? ... I have seen him kill zombies without blinking and he was even about to execute Shido-sensei, although he deserved it. He clearly just ran to hug you..."

Hahaha, Komuro stops in the middle of his words, well, what would he say? That while I was talking about my time in the bathroom with her, he was drooling imagining it? As for Hirano, he seems to have a good brain inside that head, let's leave the two poor unlucky guys and see how the other guy that have worse luck to have been stabbed is.

"How is Alice-chan's father?"

"Mn? He's much better, the medicine you gave me seems to be very effective. I don't think he would have trouble recovering in a few more days."

"Do you think he can bear being moved to another place?"

"It's not ideal, but it's stable, if we don't move him too much, I don't think there would be a problem."

"Well, prepare him to move. You two stop looking at me like that and quickly search or do something like a stretcher, besides, Hirano give me my gun. Oh I forgot, Shisuka do you have a car?"

"My car stayed in the school parking lot, but here is one. Why?"

"We'll take it, it's good to have another one in case something happens. Where are the keys?"

I change the topic to serious issues, it was enough to have fun for a while. I take my colt from Hirano's hands, it's clean and shiny, he's a good guy and very dedicated in his hobbies. While I keep it they went to look for something to make the stretcher.

I go to look for the keys in the place Shisuka told me, and find them I then decide to go downstairs to see how things going with Kurisu and Saeko, doing so my faithful shadow follows me.

Below I see the two girls and walk to them, they are saying some things to the group of 10 but when they notice me, they turn their heads and make a nod, not knowing why I simply return the gesture. I speak to Kurisu when standing beside her.

"Take this Kurisu, Shisuka's friend has a car in the house, you will drive it and we can have another car with us, by the way, what were you talking about?"

"Another car? I understand"

"We only explained to them where we will go now, I told them that we will go to the house of Saya's family because they were one of the most influential people in the city and there we could find information about what is going on"

"Well, we will leave after breakfast. Just like yesterday they will go up one by one to give them something to eat"

"Then, I will prepare breakfast for us"

"After seeing the car I will help you Saeko-san"

Some when they hear Saeko about preparing food show envy, but when they see Scythe standing by my side, any complaint that they intended to make is trapped inside their mouth. I accompany Kurisu to the garage to check the car, when we arrive, there is a green Humvee.

"A military car?"

"That seems the case"

A few seconds after seeing it, she opens it and inspects it and then tells me that she has no problem driving it, without more to do in the garage we return. Kurisu goes to the kitchen to find Saeko and I go upstairs to wait for breakfast.

Komuro and Hirano manufacture a stretcher with the tubes that hold the curtains and with several layers of sheets. Also waiting for the food, the other group come up and receive their portions, during that time the other 4 girls in my group leave the room where they slept.

Not long after Kurisu and Saeko come up with the food, with the scent of food Alice and her father also wake up and everyone comes around the pot same as yesterday, except for the injured man who seems to suffer trying to get up. Niki voluntaries and feeds him on the couch he was lying on.

"How are you old man?"

"I'm alive thanks to you. I don't know how to pay you this favor."

"Don't worry about that old man, if you are alive you can pay me in the future. Besides, I did it because I didn't want to see a child lose her father."

"Thanks again, without your help I couldn't keep taking care of my little girl"

"Yes, onii-chan thanks for saving my dad"

I smiled at Alice who happily speaks watching her father recovering. I don't consider myself a saint, but I don't think I'm a demon either. Helping them didn't cost me much work, besides, apart from the feelings of love, I believe that the gratitude that is generated by saving someone's life is a strong bond to gain his loyalty.

After he recovers completely, I will probably have another faithful subordinate to count on to prepare to build a survival camp.

While we were talking we also filled our stomachs, soon everyone's dishes were empty and we started preparing to leave out of here.

"We will separate into two groups to go in the car and the bus. Kurisu will drive the car, with her will go Misuzu, Niki, Komuro, Rei and Saeko, in addition as it will be more stable than the bus, they will also take Alice and her father.

The bus will continue to be driven by Shisuka, there will go Hirano, Saya, me and the other 10 people, as it is heavier than the car we will position ourselves in front of the road, Kurisu you will follow us closely. "

"I understand Alex"

"""Yes"""

With all that said we go down to inform the others, they just nod and take their things to leave. I see the 2 of that group that previously I had given them the bat and spear of Komuro and Rei.

"Today you can probably try if you can leave this group and earn the privileges that have those who stayed on the second floor with me yesterday"

""Yes""

Kurisu and the others go to the garage to get the car, Komuro and Hirano carry the stretcher where Alice's father is, and the others who would go in the Humvee follow them

With me, the group with weapons that took the bus to make way for the other unarmed people leaves the house, it really seems as if the zombies multiply faster than a rat ... the street was again invaded by them. Maybe they have some ability to feel the living beings...

"Scythe make a way to the bus"

With my orders Scythe knocks down any zombie in her path, I run alongside her eliminating any nearby enemy she overlooks. When I get to the bus I open the door and turn around to shout at the others to get on.

After my words, those who remained inside run to the bus with Shisuka and her two big breasts taking the lead. When she arrives next to me I give her the key to start the engine and while the others enter they watch those who fight with the zombies.

The two new members manage to overcome their fear and face them, I see them gasping after finishing them, but for the euphoria that they feel they desperately attack anyone else close to vent their feelings.

When the last of the people without weapons enters I raise my voice so that those who fought also enter, in the next seconds we are all on the bus and Shisuka steps on the accelerator driving down the street.

After moving a few meters, I see the garage opening and then the Humvee comes out at full speed and follows us. I check that everyone is alright, it does not seem that someone was bitten since the system does not mark anyone as infected.

"You two did well"

"Ha...ha...ha thanks"

"Ha ... ha ... they are not so terrible once you face them"

I praise the two who fought for the first time against the zombies, I think they were called Yamada and Yuki, the others in the group of 10 see them with envy or mockery, probably thinking that they should also be treated well or that they are dumbs to take the risk.

I don't think they are useless, nor do despise them because they don't have the courage to face zombies, being a normal person, is not irrational fear for them, but unfortunately I don't have a job for them to perform, for now I want to have people who can fight since with them I will build the foundations for my survivor camp.

Until I do it, people like them will have to keep their dissatisfaction and endure their situations, it shouldn't be unfair since we are the ones who take the front line facing a greater risk.

"Saya, tell Shisuka the way to your house"

"Sure"

Saya gets up from her seat and stands next to Shisuka giving her directions on what path to take, with nothing more to do, I look for a free seat, as Scythe takes her characteristic position beside me, I stroke her hair to distract me.

[Beep]

[Kill 250 zombies completed]

[Alexander level up to 16]

Driving for several minutes I hear the system notification, some zombie must have been trapped in the tires of the bus since it felt as if we were going through a pothole, I completed the 4 objective and my level increased.

It is not a bad feeling that things progress well while you are sitting quietly distracting yourself with something. Having that thought the bus continues to move smoothly and when I turn occasionally to the rearview mirror I can see Kurisu driving behind us.

When I almost fell asleep because of the cooing of the sound of the friction of the tires on the asphalt, Shisuka's somewhat worried voice prevents me.

"Alex-kun ... what do I do with that"

I look up where she points and see a large group of zombies walking slowly down the road, no doubt, if the bus collides with all of them it will get out of control or stop and they will surround us ...

"Quick stop the bus"

The squealing of the tires and the sound of the screams of the people inside who shake from the sudden braking are heard. Those who are lucky can hold on to something and those who are not stop their inertia until they collide with something.

The vehicles stop about 100m from the zombie crowd, we only have two options, to find another way or make a way on our own ...

Written by: Drack

Edited by: XArezzX


	33. House of the Takagi

I get off the bus and those of my core group follow me with the exception of Shisuka who stays in the driver's seat with the steering wheel in her hands. Seeing me going down, those who are in the Humvee also do it, and then they walk towards us while seeing the group of zombies that blocks the way.

"What do we do?"

When Kurisu arrives at my side she asks me, I start thinking about options. There are a good number of zombies, but I do not think we cannot get rid of them, I'm just worried that while doing it another group could appear.

"Is there another way?"

"There is, but we will have to detour a considerable distance"

I direct my vision to Saya and ask her, she thinks for a moment and answers me. Fuuu ... I look in the direction of the zombies that with each second are getting closer and after considering for a bit I tell them.

"We don't know if the other road is in better conditions, and with our weapons it should not be a problem to clear the path of these zombies. The only problem is that more can come...

We have to take care of them as fast as we can, Saeko, Scythe and me will go to the front. Kurisu and Hirano get on the roof of the bus and cover us, Misuzu, Niki, Komuro and Rei will observe the surroundings and kill any zombies lost in the area. Yamada and Yuki will watch near the vehicles for any zombie that manages to pass.

Apart from Hirano and Kurisu, any of you don't think about shooting in our direction, is that clear?"

Thinking for a moment I try to organize ourselves in the best way, if I can spend the least number of bullets and make the least noise it will be the best, and I don't want to be shot by mistake when they aim to a zombie, the only ones I trust for having good aim are the two that I mentioned.

Finishing with my instructions everyone walks to play their assigned role, Saeko, Scythe and me walk towards the zombies. Each of us takes our respective weapons ... well, Scythe only has her claws.

In her status said that she could use a scythe, I should have bought one, it's just that there was not a good opportunity, it would also be very strange to get one out of nowhere and I have some doubts that she can really handle it ... no matter how I look at her, she seems more like someone who depends on her own body to fight.

Let's leave Scythe's weapon for another occasion, now let's focus on killing the zombies that block the road.

"Scythe, charge towards them, but don't separate too much from us."

"Graaaw"

The three of us start running and when we do it I hear the sound of the weapons that should be from Hirano and Kurisu. Two zombies fall from the front and after a detonation another two more fall, Scythe takes the space created by jumping and digging her claws into the neck of the one in front, and with the other hand scratches the face of another.

Saeko and I arrived right away and we supported her by cutting the zombies by her side, in the next second I continue to kill others four with my colt.

Then our group and the zombies enter into a fierce fight, now that is daylight, for the clarity I can see better the weapon that I gave to Saeko. It has a beautiful pattern that shines with the sunlight, and its edge seems like something to fear. I can only see her weapon going from one side to the other through the zombies, not even them seem to feel that they have been cut as they continue to move until seconds later they fall apart.

Although they are a considerable amount, they only have that, numbers. With enough time we will have no problem to finish them off. With that in mind I knock down another zombie and change the magazine since I had used all its bullets.

Then I start to hear shots from the other side of the vehicles ... and Kurusu yells at me while she reloads her weapon, and Saya continues after her.

"Alex they are coming across the road fence!"

"Ah! "Ah! They are making new apartment buildings in this area..."

Damn it, she should have remembered that before, now that look, the zombies are wearing construction workers' clothes ... if there are many buildings that are making around here the number of enemies may be too much.

Should we retire? No, it's too late for that, we can only increase the speed with which we kill them.

"Scythe, kill them! Saeko we must increase the rate."

"Graaaw"

"I get it"

[Beep]

[Alexander level up to 17]

[Kurisu level up 11]

After killing a lot of zombies, Kurisu and I leveled. Although the one that has killed the most is Scythe it seems that at her level these enemies are not worth much experience for her. Unfortunately when we tear down one, another it is there to take its place...

When I was about to give the order to withdraw I hear the sound of several cars on the other side of the zombie group, I look up and see several men wearing suits similar to those used by riot police.

They attack the zombies with cold weapons and some firearm, with the help of these men the pressure we feel decreases and it becomes easier to deal with those that we are facing.

[Beep]

[Saeko level up to 18]

Oh, I thought that I had reached Saeko at her level, but she gets in front again, on the other hand it's good to see that the ability to increase her experience works correctly.

Minutes later the road is clear and we can cross with the vehicles on the other side, we also meet the group of people who came to help, the one that looks like the leader walks in front while he takes off his helmet.

The face that appears below is that of a beautiful mature woman with dark pink hair ... seeing her up close I can also distinguish the curves that are in the right places, I think her face looks familiar to me ... maybe I saw her in the anime?

"Mom!"

Saya's voice sounds behind me ... so she is Saya's mother, that explains why she was familiar, I must say that she has inherited good genes ... without a doubt her future is very promising.

"Saya! You were here? "

A sweet voice comes from her mouth, and then Saya runs by my side and throws herself on her arms and begins to cry between her breasts. The mother receives Saya cheerfully and checks inspecting that she have no injuries while comforting her.

After consoling her for a few minutes, Saya's mother gaze changes toward us who stand aside watching, from among us she concentrates her gaze on Komuro and Rei , Tch , lucky dog.

"Takashi-kun, Rei -chan, I'm glad you both are well, the others are your friends?"

" Yuriko -san, I'm also glad you're fine, we managed to escape from school thanks to Alexander-san and came thinking that you could have more information about what's happening"

Komuro turns his gaze to me when he says my name and then Yuriko- san gives me an evaluation look. Komuro you're a good guy, I'm sorry for calling you a dog in my mind before.

When Yuriko- san's gaze is on me I inflate my chest and stand straight, she gives me a smile so I do the same, when I thought that we could get along I feel an elbow in my stomach causing that all the air in my lungs to be expelled.

I looking for the person responsible to complain and find Kurisu looking directly angry with me, the words I intended to say are trapped in my mouth and could just smilewryly. On my other side Saeko laughs at our interaction.

"Please, everyone come to our house, we have given refuge to many people so far, so I do not think that they will be a nuisance"

Komuro looks at me seeking approval, I straighten up again after taking a breath and turn to Yuriko- san.

"Thank you, that helps us a lot."

"No, I'm the one who should thank you for bringing my daughter to my side. Stay behind our car, we're not far of my home, it won't get long to get there"

After nodding to her, we walked and entered our respective cars. Saya is still behind me and enters in the bus, thinking it was a little strange that she didn't accompany her mother, I ask.

"Why didn't you go with your mother?"

"We will meet again in our house, and it doesn't seem like they have much space in the cars that came ... don't you want me to be by your side?"

" Hmn ? It's not that, I just thought you would want to spend more time with your mother for everything that has happened in the world."

When I answer, she gives me a smile ... did she fallen in love with me? I am a sinful man, I'm sorry Hirano, promise not to touch the police officer ... I shouldn't have changed things so much that she would die before we found her, right?

After Yuriko's vehicles back down where they came from, we followed them, the rest of the way there were no other surprises, just one or another zombie that was overwhelmed or ignored. In a short time as she said, her house was before us, it was a mansion with a somewhat mixed style between eastern and western where many people could stay here due to its size.

The entrance door was reinforced and had people watching, when they saw the cars the doors are opened quickly. Inside it had several more people carrying some kind of improvised weapon.

Cars stop and people go down greeting those who cheerfully receive them. When I see Yuriko-san she is walking towards us with a man beside her, because of the way they speak, he must be her husband, Saya's father, he has a toned body and carries a sword at his waist, he also has a serious expression, looking like a strict man of few words.

When we make eye contact, me and the people with weapons in my group also get off the bus, and Kurisu and the others from the Humvee meet us.

"My wife told me everything, I thank all of you for saving my daughter. You may rest assured here will be safe, it's good that you could get here on your own"

"I can keep safe by myself, we just need a place to rest and if you can give us things to eat it would be even better."

"Alex! Don't be so rough. Sorry sir, he's he is someone direct, he means no offence."

Kurisu quickly intercedes after my comment, I have no preconceived ideas against him because this man has a beautiful wife ... yes, and the frown and displeasure in me is because I am tired of killing so many zombies.

"Okay, don't worry. I don't dislike direct people, and especially if the other party is a little girl"

"Damn it, repeat that on more time! Are you making fun of me because you have a beautiful wife? "

Before I knew it, I had drawn my sword and ran to him, but again I am stopped by Kurisu who takes me from the back. The man is surprised, but he only a smiles a little in reaction for my outburst, so Kurisu speaks quickly to calm things down when his subordinates that surround us watch me carefully.

"I'm sorry, he is a man ... so if you tell him little girl it is obvious that will get angry"

"Yes dad, he's a boy"

"Oh, is that so? Sorry for confusing your gender"

"Sorry for my husband's words, please forgive him"

With the words of the girls I manage to calm down ... okay, I'm really envious that he has a beautiful wife. But there is one thing that surprises me, when I tried to attack him ...cough, when I tried to dialogue things with him before, the system windows are activated and I could see that he was a [Samurai level 38].

This guy not only has a well-trained body, he is strong too. In addition, he must have enough skill with the sword. I don't know if could beat him, but if we do got to a fight, he probably won't be Scythe's match, and it seems he has felt it too, because hasn't taken his eyes off her ... well, it may also be that she enters in his preferences.

If is the latter and dares to approach to my Scythe, I will stay with his wife. I begin to inspect the levels of other people here for information. Most are average people at a level of 6-9, very few have exceeded that level, and I can count their numbers with the fingers of one hand.

But apart from Saya's father, when I look at Yuriko -san the system shows [Gunman Level 29] and there is also a man to the right of the guy, a [Guard Level 31], it seems to be the guy's right hand or maybe it's one of his bodyguards.

"No, I also lost my cool, I'm sorry, am Alexander Ilios Apeiro , nice to meet all of you"

"Oh, a foreign name, you should have been trapped in Japan by what happened. I am Soichiro Takagi"

"Then please everyone enter the house"

"Well, we have a wounded man, I need a place where he can rest. Komuro and Hirano, help Alice's father get down and also tell her to come. Kurisu tell Shisuka to go down with the others"

""Yes""

"Understood"

"Injured?"

Everyone in Saya's father's group reacts to that word, thinking about their reaction I see what is the problem and continue to clarify the things.

"Someone stabbed him, didn't bite him. I don't care and I don't think he cares if you check his wound if you want to be sure of what I'm saying."

"I see, Yoshioka, lead them to an area to place the injured person"

"I understand"

Everyone seems to relax when they hear my explanation, so Komuro, Hirano and the bodyguard that seems to be called Yoshioka walk to the Humvee. Kurisu also arrives at the bus and seconds later the insiders begin to get off it.

When the group that accompanied the weasel sees that they are in a safe place, they seems to be happy, but then one of them quickly runs to where Soichiro stand and in tears he shouts while pointing at me.

"Sir, Sir!, You had to do something with him, he's crazy, he fed the zombies with Shido-sensei . Besides, he just kept the food for them and gave us only the leftovers. If you lets him stay here, it will surely be nothing more than troubles "

"You! Is that how you treat someone who saved you?"

"It's true he's a demon!"

"I saw him kill a man in cold blood yesterday"

Woah ! They did not wait even a minute to complain about me, honestly I expected it, but I thought someone would do it when they find that the place was completely safe and it would take more time. Although Kurisu raises her voice being angry when she hears the first guy, the voices of others in that group are louder.

I can say that it is a relief that the people that I trusted were not among them. In fact, they look with distaste at those of the other group who point me with their finger while complaining about the injustices that I made on the trip to here according to them.

"Is what they say true?"

Soichiro raises his eyebrow when he listens to them and then looks at me directly, I honestly don't want to have problems with his group... because I plan to eat this entire people by integrating them with my camp. So an altercation will only be my loose.

His men begin to see me with distrust, but they don't move and just wait for an order from the Takagi couple. As for them, in the same way they seem to wait for my answer, so I just smiled and answered them.

Written by: Drack

Edited by: XArezzX


	34. Discussion Delete

"About feeding the zombies with that guy, technically it's true ... about killing someone, I don't remember killing a human in this world"

"He is lying! I saw him shoot a guy that had a motorcycle"

"Me too, he shot him in the head and killed him!"

"Oh they, I had completely forgotten them. It's true, I kill that guy ... but he shouldn't count as a human, he said that he wanted to rape all the women in the group, maybe I could ignore that as his personal fantasies, but he also said that he wanted to make me his bitch or something like that, so you can't blame me for that "

"Alex with the first thing you said was enough ... the rest wasn't needed, you should have kept quiet"

After explaining the facts, Kurisu speaks with her hand on the head. I had to say it, because that greatly influenced his death.

"Mom, those guys were vandals, they wanted to take advantage of us all."

"They could have been bad people, but Shido-sensei wanted to help us! He has to pay for what he did to him."

Even with Saya speaking in my favor, the other group remains firm in accusing me and they want me to receive some kind of punishment for what I did. Soichiro just keeps watching me and Yuriko-san seems to think about something, so she talks.

"You mean Koichi Shido?"

"Yes, Shido-sensei wanted to help everyone and he threw him at the zombies."

"What's up Yuriko?"

"I don't know him well, but you should know his father. If the son is like the father, I don't think he's a good person."

Oh, Yuriko-san seems to support me, with her words Soichiro also sinks into his thoughts and then nods in affirmation to her, but before he could say anything, other people intervene.

"Takagi-san, he didn't was the one who feed Shido-sensei to the zombies, I was the one that kicked him out of the bus, besides he deserved, he was a bad person"

"I should also be an accomplice, because I was the one who opened the doors"

Rei intervenes talking, it is a surprise, and I thought it was good enough not to have her pointing and complaining about me with the other group, but it seems that she is not a bad person, only our personalities collide. After her, Saeko also talks about what happened at that time.

Soichiro looks at Rei and then nods, puts his eyes on Saeko and sees her carefully and then asks.

"You are the granddaughter of Busujima-sensei"

"If you want to say Toko Busujima, you are correct"

"I see, if my sensei's granddaughter supports that boy, then he shouldn't be a bad person."

It seems that Saeko's grandfather is someone famous too, and he must also be a sword master if he instructed Soichiro. Things calmed down and the tense atmosphere we were in was fading, but the people who accused me, seeing that they did not achieve their goal, one of them points to Scythe and drops a bomb that shakes with greater force than before the heart of everybody.

"He has a zombie that follows him, she is one of those monsters"

Soichiro's men point their weapons at Scythe, even he and his wife take theirs and stand on guard against her. They look at her in detail and soon find discrepancies to those of a human, it is not difficult to confuse her with a zombie, and the only thing that can disguise it among humans is that she does not seem aggressive as she is always behind me quietly.

"Get away from her, she's infected!"

" It seemed a little strange since I saw her..."

Fuuu ... this is a problem, she is not a zombie, but neither will they believe me if I tell them that she is a ghoul. I only have one way to go and hope they accept it, if not, we will have to separate from them. I can't lose Scythe since her strength is still the greatest of everyone here.

"Calm down she is ... a zombie, but it's a mutation I found. She can't infect others and also has the other zombies as her enemies. Yuriko-san and the men who accompanied her must have seen Scythe fighting with them, right?"

With my words they seem to doubt, and then turn to Yuriko-san that I mentioned looking for an answer. She hesitates a little, and then nods to confirm my words. Although they don't lower their weapons, they all look less disturbed, only while watched and kept alert against her. Then Soichiro takes the word.

"Although she does not attack us now, we cannot know if she will do so in the future. If she stays here, is very large risk for her to remain within this area."

No, I can know if her mentality changes, I just have to check the loyalty indicator, it's a shame that it doesn't work as an excuse since they can't see it.

"Well, then we will leave. Do not attack or she will move to defend herself and that will only make things very bad, I will take my things and we will go out of here. "

"Dad ... Scythe won't attack anyone, she's very obedient to Alexander-san"

Saya involved trying to convince his father, he furrows his brow and seems to hesitate, then take a decision and says as he looks me.

"I'm sorry, I can't put everyone who trusted in me at risk. She can't stay in this area."

"Dad!"

Saya raises the voice and complains to her father for ignoring her pleading, those in the group that started this have big smiles on their faces for what happened, I should be mad at them, but honestly don't care, I never trusted them from the beginning.

"Then I will leave"

Pretending to leave Saya runs and stands beside me, then with a hard look she sees her parents and then screams.

"If Alexander-san leaves, then I'll go with him"

"Saya!"

"Saya, don't make a scene"

Then a family quarrel begins ... in which unfortunately I am involved. Well, I will not deny that it feels good to have a girl telling you that besides, I may not have your wife Soichiro but I will take your daughter, hahaha.

"What are you smiling Alex?"

Shit, I should have been making a mocking face towards Soichiro and Kurisu saw me. Let's calm down, we're talking about serious things Alexander. While Kurisu was asking me, and I could only make a silly smile at her in response, the fight between Saya and her parents intensifies.

"Besides, Why would you worry about me leaving here? You had more than one day to look for me, but you preferred to help other people than your own daughter!"

"Saya that's ..."

"We were going to look for you, but ..."

"If it weren't for Alexander-san and the others, when you two had time to go looking for me, the only thing you would find would be a torn body or one walked through the streets. So if Alexander-san leaves, I'll go with him."

At the end of her words Soichiro and Yuriko-san don't know what to say and only remain silent while Saya sheds tears. Then apart from her, people begin to gather next to me and Kurisu. Saeko, Shisuka, Hirano, Misuzu and Niki quickly take one of my sides, after hesitating for a few seconds, Komuro and Rei do so too, and at the end of them Yamada and Yuki join group.

"I owe my life to Alexander-san too, so if you don't mind having an injured man in your group I will go with you"

"I will go with my dad"

"Guau!"

I had forgotten that we had a dog in the group ... well, yesterday I lost consciousness in the bathroom, and today he was all the time in the Humvee, also as the dog is with Alice-chan and she is almost all the time next to her father I hardly interacted with them.

Keeping my core group and losing the rest does not affect me. In fact, I am glad that I can prove their loyalty with this. With them I can collect more survivors and with things getting worse every day, they won't care about my rules in order to stay safe. Nor is it that I going to mistreat them, simply those who fight against zombies will be more favored.

"Soichiro, I saw her fight and she is really very aggressive against the zombies, we can allow her to be in a specific area and prevent others from approaching there"

Saya's mother not being able to bear it anymore also asks to soften the conditions that way preventing her daughter from leaving. Soichiro frowns and thinks for a moment, then nods and tells me.

"Do you think you can keep her in a specific area and she will not leave it?"

Now that they mention it, Scythe doesn't have to stay specifically inside, as long as I can check her condition periodically, would be enough, thinking about it then I answer him.

"In fact I think it is possible, and she don't need it to be within this area, if you can build something simple outside next to the door to make her more comfortable that will be enough"

Listening to my words, Soichiro's serious face seems a bit more relaxed, although I must say that if you don't pay attention to it, you can't notice it… does this guy have facial paralysis or something? He almost does not move the muscles of the face.

"I can promise you that"

"No! He can't stay, he has a zombie with him! We'll be in danger if he stays!"

"It's true, he is very dangerous!"

The group that had wide smiles when they heard that I was leaving, when knew that I would stay, raise their voices in opposition. Without the need for me to intervene Soichiro speaks to them in a strong way.

"Silence, we have already made a decision. Besides, she won't stay inside the area where people are, so there shouldn't be any problem."

"B-but ..."

"Okay, my husband will take responsibility for that, you can rest assured"

Yuriko-san also speaks in support of her husband, the others being unable to say anything else just look at me, I smiled at them and they tremble and step back a few steps. They shouldn't worry since they helped me see what people I can count on, and I also don't have the energy or the time to take avenge for something like that, although of course they don't be save of putting those faces on my blacklist.

"Well then I'll take Scythe out"

"I accompany you"

"I'll go too"

"I also"

"Saya, tell me about everything you've been through, please."

I walk to the door and Kurisu along with Saeko talk to accompany me, Saya also wants to come, but her mother calls her, in the end she convinces her and they both walk inside the mansion. Komuro and Hirano again take Alice-chan's father with her by his side.

The others in my group also walk behind Saya and her mother at the invitation of the latter. After seeing each one of them goes somewhere, the three of us went out the fence that must have been hurriedly created.

When I leave I search for a suitable place not far away and that is not visible to the guards, without taking too long we find it and when checking that nobody observes I take out my poke-ball. Both observe it, Kurisu curious because of not seen it before and Saeko recognizing it as the object of the previous night.

I press the button in the center of the small sphere and it grows to the size of my palm. I've always thought it's a great object, last night I didn't have time to appreciate it, but now that I have it, I feel a little excited to see it.

"Go Venus Luciferian"

At the end of my words I throw the poke-ball a few meters from where we were, there is a white glow and the plant I summoned yesterday appears, then the sphere bounces back to my hands. Kurisu is surprised at what happens and Saeko seems intrigued.

"What is that?"

"You mean the plant or the sphere?"

"... both"

Unable to resist the curiosity Kurisu asks, because she is not taking her eyes off the poke-ball I handed it over to her so she can observe it as much as wanted, while I answer.

"Yesterday I went out to check some things, the plant came out of a summoning scroll similar to the one I use to summon you, but it called a monster instead of a person. As for the sphere, it is an object that can store a monster inside it"

"Did you summon Kurisu-san?"

"Yes, Kurisu and I are from different worlds"

"Wait Alex! What are you doing telling other people that?! "

"Eh? Why can't I do it?"

"Well that's because ..."

Kurisu tries to find an answer, but the things that she think are taken of stories, then something ashamed answers me.

"It is assumed that, in such stories, the person cannot say that he is from another world ... perhaps it is because others will treat you like a crazy person or it is they are forbidden to do so"

"Well, I don't have a rule or restriction in that regard, but I think you're right with the first part, but don't worry, I don't intend to scream wherever I go that I'm from another world, I told Saeko because I trust in her and need help to be able to complete this world's missions. "

"What missions?"

"Do you have missions in this world too?"

Both ask at the same time, I tell Saeko a little about the system so that she can understands better, but she seems even more confused than before I explained, because of her appearance she is not a person who read many fantasy books or is interested in video games.

Then I inform Kurisu of the missions I received when we arrived in this world, I had not time to tell her because we were busy killing zombies or there were other people around preventing me from being able to do so.

"Then you have to kill a million of zombies and make a camp with 50 thousand people?"

"It has to be yourself who kills a million zombies Alex?"

"No, the zombies killed by people that the system considers to be under my command also counts. So they are missions that complement each other."

"I see, that relieves me a little, if not, I wouldn't know how long we have to stay here."

While chatting with the girls, Scythe approaches the Venus and begins to caress her leaves. Will they have any kind of connection for both being my monsters? Anyway, it is good they get along, because for what I have thought it is necessary that they do.

Having my eyes on my monsters both stop watching the poke-ball and also focus on them. Because its daylight the plant is better appreciated, it is quite tall with just over two meters from its root to the mouth-like parts.

Now that I think about it, after summon it, the things with Saeko happened, and I didn't have time to see It's status. I enter the system menu in my head and select the Venus Luciferian that appears on the menu as a "summon", I'm sure that if Kurisu finds out they are classified in the same way, she will get angry.

[Status]

Name: (-)

Race: Venus Luciferian

Age: 2 years old

Level: 7

Soul Level: 1

Hp: 100/100 Energy: (-)

Strength: J

Resistance: J

Dexterity: (-)

Intelligence: (-)

Agility: (-)

Magic: (-)

[Skills]

Innate:

[Digest - A] [Energy Absorption - B] [Regeneration - C]

Acquired:

[Paralyzing Thorns - C] [Acid Secretion - C] [Wrap - D]

Magic: None

Development:

[Glutton - B] [Fidelity C]

Loyalty: 100

Damn, it physical statistics are really a lame, I think even a simple goblin could take care of it ... that's a bit unfortunate.

It is good to compensate with the skills of this, although surely it would not go far by itself, with help to grow it must develop quickly or at least I hope so, if not, I would have wasted a space in the tamed monsters that I have in this moment.

[Don't worry Alexander, you could say it's a monster that blooms late. As you said, if you help the Venus Luciferian to grown, you will not regret it]

"So you summoned this monster?"

While Kurisu was looking at the plant, she asks me, had a face as if didn't know whether to congratulate me or give me encouragement because I had no luck when I called it. In fact, the only one who seems to have a good impression of Venus apart from Aurora is Scythe, she continued to caress her leaves.

I explained to the two girls about the information Aurora told me, so they wouldn't despise the plant so much, then approached Scythe and the Venus. I had in mind that, with the help of my ghoul, it would not be difficult to make it grow.

Written by: Drack

Edited by : XArezzX


	35. My weapon is my life!

I watch the two monsters interact for a few seconds and then I stroke Scythe's head and the leaves of the Venus to reinforce our bond. Then I look at the former and tell her trying to transmit my orders through the link of the [Tame] skill, so she can understands it better.

"Scythe, I need you to bring a zombie alive to this place."

She watches me for a few seconds and seemed to understand what I was asking, runs to the streets of the city. Because the people in the Takagi house have taken care of the closest zombies in the area, this may take a few minutes.

I hope she doesn't get lost… well, probably she can somehow manage to do it, my skill can feel where Scythe is located, and she probably has that same feeling for me.

"Is it okay for Scythe-chan to leave like this?"

Saeko speaks somewhat worried, she undoubtedly got a little fond of my ghoul in this short time, to avoid her discomfort to grow I tell her about the connection we have between the two of us, she nods after listening to me and relaxes a little.

"What do you want the zombie for, Alex?"

"It will become a good fertilizer for my plant"

I say smiling when looking at Venus, she gets a little confused with my words, but since I can't explain it in a better way, I ask her to wait for Scythe to come back and see it herself.

After several minutes, we can see Scythe coming back jogging quickly while dragging something with one hand. When she got to where we were, we could clearly see the zombie that she was holding of one foot, preventing him from getting up, and as I asked her, it was alive ... or rather, it was moving, it is confusing to talk about the state of a zombie.

"Well Scythe, now throw it near the Venus"

Finishing my words she does what I asked and throw the zombie a few centimeters from the plant, the zombie being able to put both feet on the ground rises slowly, perhaps not recognizing the plant as an enemy he turns to where we are, but before he could take a step I order the Luciferian Venus.

"That's your food, eat it"

After the sound of my voice, the stems of the plant twist a little, the vines move and become entangled in the zombie's feet, then after finding its target, one of the parts that looks like a mouth opens showing sharp spikes that cover it as if it were an eye with inverted eyelashes.

It moves like a carnivore behind its prey and bites the zombie, lifts it and opens and closes its leaves accommodating the zombie so that it enters completely. Upon completion of introducing it all inside, it returns to an inactive state, but now it could be seen the shape of the trapped zombie that is between the leaves of one of its mouths, and also a kind of white smoke and green sap emanating from it.

When the sap touches the asphalt, it generates smoke and the place where it falls is eaten away ... that must be the acid skill that I read in its status, it looks like something very dangerous.

"Alex! The plant ate the zombie!"

" That is something impressive without a doubt "

"It's great, but don't get too close, Scythe return. When eats, It's sap becomes acid and looks very dangerous."

Kurisu and Saeko exclaim when seeing the Venus in action, it is certainly something surprising to observe. Scythe curious about what her new friend does, wanted to approach and probably caress the plant again, so I stop her to prevent her from getting hurt by accident.

"Well Scythe, now I need you to constantly feed the Venus, she will be your new sister so take care of her properly"

"Si-st-er"

"Leaving aside their bound whit you, you forgot that they are from different races ... Even worse, one is a plant species and the other... you're right, maybe it doesn't matter"

Kurisu gets a little picky, but in the end not knowing how to classify Scythe she accepts my words. We see Scythe run again to the city streets, in a few minutes she returns with another zombie and the previous process is repeated.

What surprises me a bit is that when the other mouth engulfs the zombie, the one that had already eaten almost finished digesting its prey, the bulge caused by the zombie's body decreased considerably, at this rate in a couple of minutes it will reopen those jaws.

Now I am a little worried if Scythe can keep up the pace to feed it ... I should be grateful that she is a ghoul who does not need to rest or sleep, no doubt the two monsters will be a good team.

After Scythe resumes her quest for searching zombies, we decides to return to the Takagi's house, we leave the two monsters and the three of us go through the fence, the guards just give us a look and continue their work. We walked to the mansion as it is the place where everyone went, but when we got to the door I hear an argument from the other side of the house.

Because one of the voices belongs to Hirano it draws my attention even more, I look at the girls and they nod, then we change course where the sound comes from. Turning around the corner of the house I find Hirano kneeling on the floor while holding his gun and a man tries to snatch it.

"No! You can't take it off ... this weapon is my life!"

"Brat, I tell you to drop the gun now!"

Around them were more of Soichiro's men, but I also see Komuro and Rei from my group, they both had an expression that said they didn't know what to do with this situation. Since everyone was focused on Hirano and the guy who he was arguing with, nobody notices us.

Or perhaps instead of discussion I should say that the man seemed to be intimidating him, because I could only see Hirano holding the gun desperately while crying. I quickly understand what is happening, but to confirm it, I check Komuro and Rei with my eyes again, after that, I get my colt somewhat angry, aiming at the sky and shooting.

"Alexander-kun!"

Everyone's attention changes to us, or rather to me. Hirano, when he seeing me rejoices and quickly approaches my side because that man had released his weapon due to the surprise of the shot, and when he recovers he puts his annoying eyes on me. He try to say something, but I speak first addressing Komuro and Rei.

"Where are your weapons?"

"T-that ..."

"... They took them"

"As I said, it is dangerous for some children to bring weapons with them, quick, you also give me your weapons."

"Are you idiots? Why the hell do you give up your weapons because someone else tells you ?! "

Komuro stutters trying to find words to say, right away Rei responds with her head looking down and then they tremble a little for my voice that had risen when I hear their answers. The man was completely ignored by me, he gets more upset and walk towards me, then extends his arm and tries to hold my shoulder.

"Ah! Don't do that ..."

"Did you not hear me?!"

Kurisu tries to warn him of something, but he doesn't listen to her and yells while trying to grab me, before he can put a finger on me, I take his hand with mine, pull him and kick behind one of the knees making him fall in front of me with his back to me, I immediately place the colt's cannon on his temple while I say kindly to him.

"Aaaah !"

"Haaa, that's why I was trying to tell you to stop"

"Give me back my weapons now!"

Come on man, I don't think it's that hot ... oh damn, smoke is coming out of his skin, is no surprise that he began to struggle as if I were killing him. The other men from Soichiro's group who watched the show, seeing the situation change come closer and one of them yelled at me.

"Hey boy, what are you doing, release him fast!"

"Sure, I have no problem with that. Just give me back my weapons."

"You didn't hear it, it's dangerous for you to bring weapons, you can hurt yourself or someone else, that's why all of you must hand over your weapons and let us the adults protect you."

"I don't want to hear your nonsense, I want my weapons now. Otherwise the only metal you'll get from me will be the bullets in your body."

At the end of my sentence I remove the weapon from the temple of the kneeling guy and aim it at the person who was speaking, when he sees the cannon in his direction he steps back in fear. When things get quiet when and we reach a stalemate because none of them take out my weapons and I don't want to shoot, at that moment Soichiro's voice is heard behind me.

"What's going on here?"

I turn my head and see him walking along with Yuriko-san and the others who had left with her. They must have heard the shot and came to check what was happening, seeing Soichiro, who responds to him, is the kneeling person.

"Takagi-san help me please, this kid is crazy"

Tch, you shouldn't say bad things about me in front of Yuriko-san, what if she believes you? I will put the cannon back on him if he speaks again ... after his words I explain in my defense.

"He is lying, I just kindly asked them to return my weapons"

Everyone puts their eyes on me, then on the kneeling guy who had tears in the eyes because of the pain caused by the burn of his temple, and then on the gun in my hands. Kurisu shakes her head while holding her forehead with one hand, Saeko turns her head the other side so we can't see her, but I can hear that she is trying to suppress her laugher and Hirano swallows a mouthful of saliva while staring at me.

Komuro, Rei and the others have only drops of sweat sliding down their face, nobody says anything and everyone is left without knowing how to answer ... well, it is understandable that they doubt my words, then I use my last resort, I smiled innocently in this child's body that I have.

"... For now I just want someone to explain to me what happened"

"That's right, so please put down the weapon Alexander-kun"

Although I didn't get the reaction that I wanted from them, they at least talked ... although it would have been better if they got on my side and scolded those guys. Doesn't everyone stand on the side of a cute boy smiling instead of some guy full of dirt crying?

"Maybe it was because of the gun?"

"... well in part that's why, but your smile... more than cute ... it's intimidating, Alex."

Kurisu who is by my side as if reading my thoughts answers my murmurs ... it seems that my smile is not as innocent as I thought, that explains why many tremble when I do it. Following Yuriko-san's instructions I put away the gun and get away from the kneeling guy, I look at Soichiro and answer his question.

"I was just trying to recover the weapons that your men took from those in my group"

Soichiro looks at me and passes his eyes to the other men waiting for them to speak, the kneeling guy rose slowly proceeds to give his opinion of what happened.

"Takagi-san, we just thought it was dangerous for children to carry weapons. So we wanted to confiscate them, everyone was obedient at first, only the boy in glasses refused. Then this crazy boy came and made things worse."

Soichiro listens to everything the guy says, process his words and nods, he then looks at me and speaks like giving a verdict.

"I think what he says is the right thing, weapons are not toys is better-"

"Stop, stop, don't go around there Soichiro. Looks like you're confusing several things here-"

"P-please Soichiro-san, don't get mad at Alex, weapons are important to him"

I interrupt what Soichiro wanted to say because I had an idea where he was going with this conversation, but before I could explain my point Kurisu stops me and talks when see him raising an eyebrow and because he didn't like that I interrupted.

"Wait Kurisu, he needs to hear this, if not, he'll continue to misunderstand things"

"Okay, let him talk. I want to hear what he has to say"

Removing Kurisu's hand from my mouth, I speak to her, preventing her from stopping me again. With Soichiro's words, she gives up and only stays beside me worried because things can have a bad development.

"Well, the first thing you are wrong about is that I did not come here to ask for your protection or that of others. I will never put my life in the hands of someone else, I will live making my own decisions and die in the same way, the only thing I would depend on to survive are my own hands and the tools that I can handle with them, not other people. "

"So you are saying you don't trust other people?"

When I say that my [Soul Of the Emperor] aura is activated, Soichiro reacts to the pressure for an instant, but due to his level he recovers quite quickly and passes his eyes on all the people around me. I can notice Kurisu a little discouraged by my side, so I shake my head and corrected him.

"Trust and dependence are very independent words of themselves. I trust Kurisu, Saeko and the others, I can accept their help, but I will not put the weight of my life on them to carry it, it only corresponds to me.

Just take a look around, your house had to become a small fortress because your closest neighbors are trying to eat you. So the only way to take my weapons away is to kill me first, since losing them means that the next thing they would take from me is my life."

Kurisu smiles again and the others also cheer up, even Soichiro's lips rise a little. He nods and talks to his men.

"You have already listened, there are no children here, and these are only people responsible for themselves. Give him back his weapons, since everything is solved, let's go inside to keep talking."

"Y-yes, Takagi-san"

Some men bring Komuro and Rei's weapons and hand them over, after achieving my goal I nod to Soichiro and we walk home with everyone. We entered and can observe the interior of this one, it looked like an old mansion, but I don't mean by that that it was worn out, only that the facade was rustic.

It was decorated in a refined way, but without any extravagance, it coincides well with the character of the Takagi couple, but although it did not look so luxurious you could see that they lived a good life economically, far superior to that of an average person.

"Let's go to the meeting room to talk"

"Sure"

We walk through the corridors until we reach a room with a large table for many people, adorned with paintings in the wall of what should have been the Soichiro's ancestors. Everyone starts to take a seat, so I also take a place with Kurisu and Saeko by my side. Although I already knew it, I asked the question that was in everyone's head so that they would also find out.

"Do you know how the general situation is in other parts after infection?"

"We lost contact with the capital and the government the previous day, but what we could discover before that happened was that things are very bad. What we face is a worldwide pandemic, so it is impossible for any government or organization to send help anywhere.

That practically means that we are on our own and have to maintain our safety for ourselves. Thanks to our influence, Yuriko and I were able to organize a group between our acquaintances and neighbors to fight and save more survivors and make this place safe. "

With Soichiro's answers, everyone in the place showed serious and worried faces. Well, the atmosphere was not that depressing because the previous night we already had this kind of conversation, they had were somewhat expecting to receive this news. Even so, hearing the confirmation and not just a mere speculation has some impact on them.

"Well, we had already known that things could be very bad, we just have to keep doing what have done so far. Survive with our own strength in this world, at least we are not completely alone, we have ourselves to support each other"

"Alexander-kun is right, don't be discouraged since that won't help at all."

I try to lift everyone's mood and Yuriko-san follows after with her words, the others raise their heads and nod strongly. With the revived environment I talk about the problem that worried me more than anything.

"We need to change the camp location, although you have made an effort trying to reinforce the surroundings, it will not resist if a large group of zombies attack us"

In the anime I remember that in the end this camp is invaded by a large group of zombies, and if the plot continues the same way, it makes no sense to protect a place that is doomed to have its defenses broken.

Written By: Drack

Edited By: XArezzX


	36. Camp relocation plan

"Change location?"

"Yes, this place is not safe"

With my words, the Takagi couple begins to think, it is good that they are reasonable and not offended when I say that all their work is not safe and has not been of any use.

"I think we have kept the mansion safe enough, I don't think it has problems"

"It's true Alexander-kun, our house is still tough, and if you're worried we can try to improve the defenses"

Although they are reasonable, it seems that they find it difficult to leave their home, but there are points that they overlooked since they have only focused on strengthening the entrance fence believing that this is enough.

"No, this house location is bad, we are surrounded by zombies and we do not know how they will behave in the future, the fence can withstand tens of them, maybe some hundreds, but when we talk about thousands or tens of thousands it is totally different story, it will not resist much and it will only be trampled by them.

Assuming we manage to reinforce the defenses so that they do not pass and manage to contain them, we'll only change the way we die, instead of being eaten, it will be starvation that will end us. It is better to look for a place a little out of the city where we only have to deal with zombies from one side. "

The more I speak, Yuriko-san's face pales accordingly and Soichiro seems to think my words seriously. They look at each other for a few seconds and after Yuriko-san nods then Soichiro takes the word again.

"We had not seen it that way ... we just worried about blocking its passage, but the things you say are very possible to happen. I will talk to the others and make preparations mobilize and change places... but now the problem is where we will move"

"Alexander-kun, you seem to be a very intelligent child, now I see why others trust in you so much, even our Saya seems to have interest in you."

"Mom!"

"Yes, Alex-kun is a very intelligent boy ... but also a little precocious"

The couple seems to accept my suggestion after an argument, so Yuriko-san says that trying to make fun of me, Saya embarrassed yells at her mother, but only gets a smile from her in return, as for the last person who speaks, it was Shisuka, that when they praise me, she makes those majestic mounds even more noticeable when she inflates her chest… do you want to kill the other girls off envy?

Her posture makes everyone direct his gaze to her chest ... with the exception of Soichiro, is that guy a robot? No, you can't fool me, I could saw for a second that he clenched his fists trying to control himself. Hahaha, maybe you can't enjoy watching because of your wife, but I can, now die of jealousy watching me delight my eyes with them.

"Aaah!"

When I turn my head to see more clearly, I feel that someone stomps on my foot, I don't have to guess who the person that do it was, with the angry look Kurisu is giving me, I can know that it was her. Damn it, love hurts.

This is your fault Shisuka, you will pay for it later, I will also make you experience how precocious I am for having said that last thing.

"You will have to make an effort Saya, it seems that you have a lot of competition"

"Mom! Stop talking about it, we're talking about serious things ! "

Most smiles at the interaction of mother and daughter, only Kurisu look me with accusing eyes, Saeko has a serious face, but smiles a little when our eyes meet and Shizuka as usual is in her own world. Of all, what cause me the most discomfort, are without a doubt, Soichiro's eyes that stare at me, but from his rigid face I don't understand his thoughts well.

"Well, Alexander-kun do you have any suggestions where it would be appropriate?"

"I can't help whit that, I don't know the area well"

"I see ... Soichiro, which place do you think is suitable to go?"

"... The most isolated would be the airport that was built on the sea"

Yuriko-san resumes the conversation of serious issues, unfortunately I cannot help her in what she asks me, leaving aside that I don't know the area, I don't even know what city we are in ...

The names of the places come from the mouths of the assembled here, but they are also rejected by different problems that are named by others. Some are far away, others remain too exposed to zombies or do not seem to have adequate defenses.

"We could also try to reach the neighboring city of Kinato"

"Kinato? Why should we try to get there if we have discarded places that are closer in the nearby areas of this city?"

"Before we lost communication with the world, a message was issued that the government had created a survival camp there. Kinato has a military base very close to the city, the main industry there is agriculture, it doesn't has such a large population, so the amount of zombies has to be much smaller than in other places and besides with all the barns there they have enough food "

With every phrase that Soichiro said seemed the best place without a doubt, there was only one big problem for me. That was that, if that camp was created by the government, is certain that some politicians or influential people are the ones who run it.

"I don't think we should approach any survivor camp for now"

"Why?"

"Unfortunately I do not believe that all people have a strong and integrated mentality like yours, Soichiro. With the fear of death and laws ceasing to be applied or changing them to your liking, no doubt all these places will become small kingdoms ruled direct for these who created it. If something that threatens their place on the throne appears, I'm sure they will not hesitate to get rid of it"

"... I don't think others allow them to do that"

"The problem is no longer whether or not they allow someone to do it, is if the person has the power to do it or not. For example, a military man who has control of weapons, politicians who continue to borrow the power of a government that probably does not exist anymore. With the power of the weapons or the influences they can intimidate the general population to comply with their orders. In simple words, the world has become a total anarchy"

"..."

"... Soichiro, I think Alexander-kun is right about some things. How many people trying to steal, rape and kill we see when have looked for survivors. It is too risky to go to such a distant place, to find that it is even worse than the one we left. "

Soichiro remains silent thinking until his wife speaks reminding him of the dark side they have seen of humanity. Honestly if normal people have lost their mind succumbing to their worst desires, I don't want to think about what will happen to politicians who never had a good reputation.

Moreover, what affects me the most is that they probably won't count as people I save if I don't have a leadership role in that group. It is better to create my own survivor camp for now and when I have enough power I can talk in the same level with them and maybe if I play my cards well, I can integrate their population too.

"Then we continue with the same problem, we have no idea where to go"

Someone in the room says and everyone tries again to think about the places they know, Suddenly Rei remembering something speaks animatedly.

"I remember it now, my dad told me that were building a new amusement park on the edge of the city, he had to go check the place to process licenses with the Mayor"

"An amusement park? Well, it would certainly have to be a large place and if it is outside the city, the location is also good. But if it only has a simple thin wire mesh circling its perimeter, it won't withstand many zombies"

It seems like a good place, but reinforcing the entire perimeter would be a lot of work ... although it is the best place so far.

"You're wrong Alexander, my dad told me that the one who built the park was a rather eccentric rich person. Since he had a pleasure for European castles, he spent a lot of money to build walls around the park emulating one."

"Now that Rei-chan mentions it, I remember hearing about it."

By Rei's description, the place seems better and better the more she speaks, also for being a rich person should have been mentioned in Yuriko-san's circle. It is about 40-50km from here, from what I hear. The park seems to be completely surrounded by walls with only the entrances to pass, in front of it is the road that connects it with the city and behind has a mountain.

Has it's own water wells to stock up and gasoline electricity generators. It especially has a large area of a couple of kilometers within the walls, so we can accommodate many people inside.

"It seems to be our best option"

"I agree"

"Yes"

With everyone in agreement, we finished with the selection of the place for the new camp, now we only have to tell the others and transport the necessary things.

"How many people are refugees in your home, Soichiro?"

"Hmn? I'm ashamed to say it, but we haven't had time to keep track of every person we rescued ... an approximate of everyone would be about 80 people. Of those, about 20 are those who have been responsible for finding more survivors and obtain resources for the others. "

The total number of people we have to move is about 100 ... certainly it will be impossible to move that whole group in silence without making noise, so we will attract a lot of zombies' attention.

In addition, maintaining order between them and protecting everyone will be a challenge, but this is the first step for creating my survivors camp, I must do it and the better my performance is to direct them, the more confidence I will get from the survivors.

"Well, everyone should be hungry. Why we don't eat and keep talking about how to proceed after we have our stomachs full? Everyone can think and have better ideas by taking a short break."

Yuriko-san speaks and the others nod with a smile to her words, it is not bad to take things slowly and calm down a bit, is also not correct and healthy that they are always under pressure.

"Thank you, Yuriko-san"

"I can help to prepare the food, Yuriko-san"

""Also I""

We begin to get up from our seats and walk out of the room, Saeko, Kurisu and other girls walk towards Yuriko-san offering to help. We separated in two groups, in those who prepared the food and in those who waited, of the girls in my group the only one who stays with us is Shisuka, as not everyone in my group was at the meeting before, I then ask.

"Where are the others?"

"Misuzu-chan and Niki-chan found some of their family. It is a pity that Misuzu-chan's father died, and Niki-chan's brother is still missing, they both stayed to talk to their relatives.

Yamada-kun and Yuki-chan, they told me they would talk to the others from school so they don't keep messing with you Alex-kun, they should be worried because they bully you again, they're good guys right? "

"... no, I'm sure they are more concerned that Alexander-san retaliates against the others"

Komuro continued after Shisuka, Hirano nods strongly to his words in accordance with his point of view, I also believe that what he says is more likely than her assumption.

On the other hand, it is a shame that Misuzu and Niki lost some of their relatives. I will have to wait to see how they react to this. As there is nothing to do until they serve the food, I walk to the way out with the others behind me to waste time.

Outside I see Soichiro's men doing their job watching the surroundings, I thought they would have some animosity against me for what happened, but everything seems normal ... the only exception is the man who has a mark on his temple.

The good thing is that when I activate my eyes to see his aura to look if he had any bad intentions against me, he only has the color red, therefore, he should only be upset about what happened, but he does not seem to hold much resentment.

It seems that it was true that they just wanted to take our weapons away to avoid an accident, unfortunately with what is happening in this world, for me that is not acceptable. Remembering that incident, I turn to Hirano who was on my side and tell him.

"Good job clinging to your weapon, Hirano. At least you have more common sense than the pair of fools who delivered their weapons when they were simply asked to do that"

"Eh? This is ... Thanks Alexander-kun!"

After praising him, I patted his shoulder, he is a little puzzled by my words, but then gets happy and smiles at me cheerfully. At his side Komuro just lowers the head in shame without saying anything.

[Beep]

[Mission / Main (Repeatable) "The path of a leader (Hirano)"

Rank: "H"

Description: Excelling not only generates envy, it also brings together people who are similar in mentality or ideologies. Gaining respect and trust from others is essential to reach greater places in life.

Objective: Loyalty 100 or more

Current Loyalty: 90 (Devoted)

Failure Condition: Death of The user, Death of Hirano.

Rewards: 1x Anti-material Weapon Ticket- I

System objects extension: vehicles

1x Armored military vehicle Ticket - H]

When I touch Hirano's shoulder a system mission is activated, after quickly reading the data, I'm grateful that I don't have to conquer Hirano's heart. When I heard the [Beep] I was a little scared, and I was even more afraid of what the mission might say.

[You don't have to worry about that Alexander, the system being connected to you, knows your sexual preferences. Unless you're attracted to the other side you won't get the mission of conquering others heart.]

That is very good thing, but Aurora, with what the system says if I complete that mission, will I be able to obtain any type of vehicles?

[Yes, but I must warn you that they are expensive, it may even be better to get by yourself the vehicle you want in the world you are. That is because apart from the materials, the technological value and knowledge to create them is difficult to assess]

... Well, that's certainly true. Nations or companies spend fortunes protecting that information. I only hope that the price requested by the system is not very exorbitant.

Having just praised Hirano I put my eyes on Komuro, when I do that I can hear him swallow. I approach him and also pat his shoulder while I tell him.

"Don't worry we all make mistakes"

[Beep]

[Mission / Main (Repeatable) "The path of a leader (Komuro)"

Rank: "G"

Description: Excelling not only generates envy, it also brings together people who are similar in mentality or ideologies. Gaining respect and trust from others is essential to reach greater places in life.

Objective: Loyalty 100 or more

Current: 85 (Respect)

Failure Condition: Death of the User, Death of Komuro

Rewards: 1x Illumination Pill- G

2x Limit Break Pill - H]

As expected, when I touch Komuro I got the same mission as with Hirano, but perhaps because he was the protagonist of the story or something else, the rank of his mission is higher. After he hears my words, he relaxes a little.

Although what I said is true, I don't want him to commit the same mistake again, so I continued with serious tone.

"But if you do such nonsense again, I will make you fight with bare hands against zombies"

"Y-yes! I won't separate from my gun again or hand it to someone else"

I nod to his answer and then we look for a place to sit and rest until the food is ready. Finding an appropriate place, we sit down ... Komuro and Hirano watch with envy at my direction since my place has soft legs to put my butt and two comfortable cushions to lean my head.

They can't complain, when I was going to sit like the others, before I could do it, Shisuka took me in her arms again, and putting me in the position that am now. So while she is humming, we wait for the others to call us to eat.

Written by: Drack

Edited by: XArezzX


	37. The Second Catastrophe

Spending more than half an hour waiting, I had settled comfortably in my luxurious armchair which seemed to have some kind of magic trying to lull me. Just when I was about to fall asleep, I hear Saeko's voice.

"Oh, I came to tell you that the food is ready but maybe I am bothering you, Alex-san"

"Hmn? Saeko-chan? No, I'm going to eat now ..."

"Fufufu, Shisuka-san I'm a little envious for how comfortable Alex-san seems to be laying down over you ..."

"... I-I understand Busujima-san, but please don't see me with those eyes ... they scare me a little"

The heaviness caused by my sleepiness leaves me when my resting chair becomes a massage chair that trembles slightly, I open my eyes and see Saeko staring at us. Honestly I don't feel anything that cause me fear, it feels normal to me, but it seems that with some kind of perception that I don't possess, Shisuka think something else. Perhaps we all have someone with whom we are bad to deal with ... Kurisu is with Shisuka, and she is with Saeko.

I get up from Shisuka's legs, and then approach Saeko who takes her eyes off her. She smiles at me and then directs the path to where the dining room should be. Shisuka takes a sigh and she follow us along with the others.

We walked through the corridors for a few minutes until we reached a large dining room where the others were, when Kurisu sees me, she comes towards me right away.

"Why do you have the smell of Shisuka in you?"

"Eh? Emm ..."

Being less than a meter away from me, it is the first thing she tells me and it baffling me a bit, while I think of an answer, I discreetly tried to smell myself, but I don't perceive anything ... hell, does she have the nose of a dog? Then, before I can say anything, Shisuka speaks.

"That's because I was hugging him outside."

"... Shisuka-san, you shouldn't hug people so easily "

"Eeeh, but Alex-kun is so cute. Also, last night you didn't let me hug him while we slept Kurisu-san, you and Saeko were the ones who took his sides and held him as a pillow just for you two, that's not fair!"

"Eh? T-that was because ..."

Seizing the opportunity while the two were discussing I made a strategic escape from Kurisu and went to the table together with Saeko. So some things happened last night that I didn't notice, uh?

At the table were already seated several people from my group and the Takagi couple, there was also the bodyguard ... I think his name was Yoshioka. Komuro and Hirano had also taken a seat next to Rei and Saya respectively, tch, these guys abandoned me in times of war, they are not my friends.

We took some empty places and we also sit down, on the table there were several dishes, it doesn't look like we are in an apocalypse ... well, maybe they are the food that the Takagi had before this happened, they were a rich family and that was recent after all.

"You are a very popular boy among the girls, Alexander-kun, fufufu, maybe Saya has a hard time. You should strive Saya, mom encourages you!"

"Mom, stop saying that !… besides, Alexander-san is younger than me for at least 5 years"

Yuriko-san tells me when we sit down, she looks at me, then immediately move her eyes for a few seconds to Saeko and quickly pass Kurisu and Shisuka who were still arguing. Finally she looks at her daughter and speak to her cheering her up, she knocks the palms of her hands on the table and stands up to answer her, after raising her voice Saya´s tone drops sharply so it is a bit difficult to distinguish the final words.

"Yuriko, don't bother Saya so much. Let's eat before the food gets cold."

Soichiro intervenes putting an end to the interaction of mother and daughter, with his words the rest take the cutlery or chopsticks and start eating. As an Asian region one of the main foods is rice, although it is a bit tasteless with fish being a little salty is a great complement.

We all eat with great appetite emptying plate after plate, with the minutes passing the food disappears until it is completely finished. Seeing the abundant food they serve for all of us, I can't help to asking.

"How are you distributing the food to the others Soichiro?"

"Everyone gets a fair amount to cook and eat to fill their stomachs ... is there a problem Alexander?"

Soichiro responds to me, when he sees that my brow furrows and makes a pause to ask me. The way they are distributing food, the consumption will be very high, they may not have much problem now because the number of people here is not so much and there is still enough out in the city, but with a number of thousands of mouths to feed in addition to the fact that getting provisions implies a high risk, it will become a problem to continue like this.

I do not want to overwhelm Soichiro by changing everything when we have just arrived, they agreed already moving the camp to another place, maybe we should speak about this in few days after we settled in our new home. For now we will concentrate on the transferring everyone, with that idea in mind I answer.

"Food will undoubtedly be a priority to get, but now we will focus on taking everyone to the amusement park, after installing we can talk things together to solve other problems"

"We will do that then, Me and Yuriko will continue talking to the others to inform them, and will begin to organize everything so that we can leave."

The Takagi couple and their bodyguards say goodbye to us and leave the dining room to do what they said, when only those of my group remained, I turned to Misuzu and Niki who had also come to eat here.

Both of them, although they tried to maintain their composure, I could see in their auras that they were depressed and sad, and they could not hide the red eyes for crying.

"It´s a shame what happened to your relatives"

"... thanks Alexander-san, I appreciate your words, but everyone has lost family or not been able to find them. What is happening to us is the same for others, so you don't have to treat us in a special way."

"Misuzu is right, we have undoubtedly lost a lot, but we also gain new partners to trust"

Misuzu tries to keep calm while talking, facing the loss with the fact that most were in the same situation as her. Niki being more sentimental, sheds tears while seeing all the people here and take the choice of leaning on them.

"You are strong girls, you will see that we will create a place where their relatives are safe in this world, we will also continue to look for survivors and maybe find the people that you are looking for"

Everyone's spirits get up a little and they nod, smiling at what I say, without more to do here, we get up and walk down a corridor with large windows in it. While I thinking about what to do now, the broken voice full of surprise and fear of Hirano is heard.

"I-im-Impossible ..."

Everyone turns to look at him only to find a pale face, without understanding the reason for his reaction, we follow his gaze, outside the window everything looks normal, I did not see zombies that had invaded the place, so when I tried to ask what was happening, I saw something that get my attention in the sky.

It were several cylinders that flew in the air driven by the propulsion of a strong flame, the others also discover it and become as pale as Hirano. It was understandable, since it was usually only seen in movies and it was shocking to see it in person.

It was a weapon that became known in this country to the world, perhaps fate was being a bit sarcastic to use it again here. Its devastation caused even those who threw it to repented greatly, since they not expecting it to have such fearsome consequences.

Since then, that weapon became synonymous with "persuasion" for the nations and fear for the general population, who feared the beginning of a war in which they were used.

Yes, it was an atomic bomb, the weapon that went down in history as the worst weapon ever created and used in a war.

You might think that I was rushing to think it was an atomic weapon, but when I saw it, the memories of the anime came to me, and at the end of it detonated that kind of missile.

Confirming my words, one of these missiles begins to descend and is lost from our sight, then seconds later a great flash emerges. For the intensity we must all cover our eyes, then seconds later a loud sound like thunder is heard and a huge column of mushroom-like smoke is created.

Shit, shit, shit, I had completely forgotten that part of the anime. With the sound and radiance the attention of everyone outside is also absorbed by the event, then fear and uncertainty arises in all people.

"Quick! Somebody go find Soichiro and ask him to order to check the cars. If they don't work, have people repair them immediately.!"

With my words I begin to walk outside the house, I thought that we would have more time for the zombies to invade the mansion, but it seems that I was wrong. I have to pick up Schythe and the Venus Luciferian from outside before that happens.

"Quick!"

When I start walking I noticed that I was alone, then I turn around and everyone is still shocked by what they witnessed, I shout out loud to get them out of that trance. They shudder and put their eyes on me and Saya then speaks.

"I understand, I will go to inform my parents"

"The others should also accompany her and ask if there is anything that you can do to accelerate the transfer of everyone in the house"

"Where are you going Alex?"

"I have a bad feeling, I will go for Scythe and the plant"

More than a bad feeling, I am sure the situation will get bad soon. I need to go for my monsters before everything gets out of control.

"I'll go with you Alex"

"I also accompany you, I am worried that something happened to Scythe-chan"

Kurisu and Saeko walk to where I am with fast steps, the first seems nervous about what happened and surely being me the person that she trust the most here, she should feel calmer by my side. As for the latter, as she expressed, wants to come to make sure Scythe is fine. The two are placed at my sides and then the three of us go to the entrance of the mansion.

[Beep]

[Increasing levels of radiation in the atmosphere, analyzing danger to the user ... radiation levels still at safe levels]

When we leave the house I hear the notification of the system, for a moment I was worried, but it seems that it is acceptable to continue without taking any action against radiation.

The people outside who witnessed the detonation of the nuclear missile were worried, understandably, adding to the zombies that swarm around the city now they also literally have a bomb that can fall on their heads at any time. Even I am afraid that some insane military considers this city as lost and decides to annihilate everything in it, I can be stronger than most here, but I have nothing to do against nuclear detonation.

I arrive at the fence and ask to be opened to leave for a moment, the man doubts a little, but in the end he open it to us. I go directly to where I left the plant together with Scythe before, being a nearby place it doesn't take long. When we arrived there were good and bad things that we found where my monsters should be ...

The bad thing was that Scythe was not there, she should have gone in search for a zombie, I don't think she has any problem, because from our connection I can feel that she is fine. We will only have to wait until she returns dragging her prey with which was feeding the Luciferian Venus.

The good thing is that it seems that my plant had a change in the short time that we separated, now instead of two mouths it had 3 and also had another part that instead of a mouth was more like a flower bud before let it open. The strange thing about this was that, perhaps a red pistil, entered and out from the bud almost equal to the tongue of a snake ... well, seeing the red color of this is probably really a tongue instead of a pistil.

Hell, it actually grows at an accelerated rate when it is fed ... at the time I left it was a level 7 and only in a short hour the plant level up to 16.

"Is this the same plant as when we left?"

"It looks like it ... but it has grown"

While I was analyzing the Venus, Saeko and Kurisu talk to each other when they see it, is certainly a bit incredible ... maybe zombies are a great fertilizer for plants? They are decaying organic material after all ...

There is no time to think about that, I put two fingers in my mouth and whistle taking all the air out of my lungs, I hope Scythe is not so far away and can hear me.

Waiting for Scythe we approached Venus through one of the mouths that does not have to digest food, I did not want get acid to fall over us by mistake ...

Seeing the Venus status, I notice that its loyalty has also increased. It went up to 257, although I am  
not the one who give its fertilizer, because of the bond between us, it must understand that is because of my orders that Scythe fed it.

[Shaah]

When I stroking its leaves, It swings the stem happily while opens and closes its mouth, if it keeps growing more mouths even with the inexhaustible Scythe, she will not be able to keep up the rhythm to feed it ...

After about 10 minutes of waiting we heard sounds coming from the streets of the city, a few seconds later the figure of Scythe is distinguished in the distance in one of the streets, she is dragging a zombie again while running towards here.

"Is this not bad?"

Kurisu steps back a little when she sees in Scythe's direction, is not scared for her, but for what was following her. Then Saeko speaks and as her words suggest, the situation did not look very good, a large number of zombies are following the footsteps of my ghoul slowly.

Realizing about the zombies, someone on the side of the fence rings a bell, it must be some kind of alarm implemented by Soichiro to alert others in case a large number of zombies are seen.

"We must return to the house, Scythe release the fertilizer and run as faster as you can here !"

When I shout, I take out the poke-ball of the Venus, I aim at it and a red laser hits the plant, then turns into light and enters into the ball. Scythe following my instruction releases the zombie and accelerates to where we are.

With the monster stored, the 3 of us run to the gate of the fence, the men watching outside see us and opened quickly, when we cross they want to close it again, but I stop them. We discussed a little, but by explaining that Scythe is still out, they understand and decide to wait ...

"Alex ... stop holding the gun on that man's crotch, they have already said they would wait ... I feel bad for him, it seems he will faint if you continue"

Well, maybe my colt that is pointed to the crotch of one of them influenced his decision, but that is something they only knows, I want to believe that they are good people who worried that something bad could happen to Scythe if she was surrounded by a large number of zombies.

Waiting for a short time Scythe crosses the fence too, then everyone proceeds to block the entrance, I look up and only see bodies and more bodies of corpses walking to this direction ... I don't know how long this fence can resist that zombie horde.

"Alexander-san, a large numbers of the cars have been damaged, only the oldest ones that do not have modern parts were not affected by the electromagnetic pulse of the bombs, although the radiation did not get here, we are still within the area of involvement ... hey, what the hell is going on? Why are there so many zombies? "

" Everyone prepare to resist them!"

Saya comes to where we are with Soichiro who should have heard the alarm, the first one tells me the thing I was most afraid of happening, as in the anime the bombs ruined everything electronic, including the parts of the cars that work with circuits"

"No! We will resist zombies as much as we can, but others should focus on making sure that we have enough cars to transport everyone. That fence will not support that large number of zombies pushing against it.

You must order them to start loading people and the most amount of things that can be accommodated in the cars, we will leave when everyone has board in one "

I intervene and stop Soichiro who was preparing to resist the zombie horde, I knew that was a lost cause to do so, it was better to direct our energies in the way of escaping from here.

After I tell him that, he turns to the zombies considering for a while, then nods and gives orders to start doing what I said.

Written by: Drack

Edited by: XArezzX


	38. New Vehicles

Those of us who have weapons climb on boards arranged on the sides of the walls that surround the mansion near of the main door while other men bring what they can and stack it against the door trying to block it.

"Don't waste bullets in a stupid way, just shoot when you think that they are in the distance that you can hit!"

"You already heard it ! We don't have infinite ammunition, so treasure the ones you have since the lives of everyone inside depend on it"

When I saw everyone nervous, I was worried that they would shoot foolishly and spend bullets unnecessarily, so I yell at them when I noticed some people preparing to shoot when the zombies were still out of range.

That is why I raise me voice to prevent it from happening, when they listen to me, they stopped and then Soichiro follows up with his arguments.

Zombies were still walking slowly approaching in a steady pace, when they are about 200m away Kurisu, Hirano and one or another man open fire shooting down zombies, but even if they shoot it is impossible with this rate of fire they to stop all the horde.

With each passing second they continue to get closer and closer, at 100m more people join Kurisu and Hirano, but this was like trying to put out a burning building with buckets of water. When they were at 50m I also shot with my colt against the zombies, using magazine after magazine, emptying then all I begin to reload them and continue.

[Beep]

[Alexander level up to 18]

[Kurisu level up to 12]

I ignore the system notifications and continue shooting until Saya approaches me to speak, I holster the gun and move away from the sound of the shots with her to hear what she has to say.

"There are not enough vehicles! Of all of them, only works the school bus, the mechanic have repaired the Humvee we brought and another 2 cars. But it is impossible to put all the people and the things in them ... do you think we will resist until he can repair more vehicles?"

I turn in the direction of the zombies and see that they have reached the fence and start shaking it, things do not look very good.

"Concentrate the fire on the fence the walls are more resistant, but the fence will fall if they continue to push it !"

[Beep]

[Objective: kill 500 zombies completed]

As I give instructions, I noticed Hirano change direction when he aims, then I remember after seeing him that his loyalty mission gives me a vehicle ... if I can make his loyalty increase further I will have another car, with that thought I approach him with Saya following my Steps.

"Hirano you really are good at shooting!"

"E-eh? Do you think? "

"Without a doubt, you are also a man who shows courage when is needed, don't you think the same Saya?"

I connect the conversation to Saya, who is puzzled by the sudden development, but after I tell her with my eyes to praise him, she doubts for a few seconds but then she does it.

"Without a doubt, what Alexander-san says is true"

[Beep]

[Hirano's Loyalty +5]

It worked! the mentality of a young man is a bit simple and more when he is a little despised by others ...it feels like I am brainwashing him... well, it is something necessary, besides what I said are my true thoughts, I am not lying to him.

"T-thanks"

He replied a little embarrassed, but happy scratching the back of his head, let's continue, I need another 5 points to get that car.

"When we arrive at the other camp I will help you to take the position to teach others to shoot, it is a great responsibility, but I think you can carry it out perfectly"

"I-I can't do something like that ... I'm just good shooting because I like guns and had some training when went to the USA Alexander-kun, but to be in front of so many people to teach them ... that is too much for me"

"No, you can do it, you have shown that are capable since you taught others in our group"

When I say that I look again in the direction of Saya, she seems not to understand why I am doing all this, and that is understandable since no one would believe that I try to get a car with all those words, but she supports me anyway nodding her head and confirming my words.

"Yes, it was easy to understand you and you also seemed to know well what you were talking about since you were answering everyone's questions"

"Y-you two think I can do it?"

"Sure"

"Yes"

"If Alexander-kun and Saya-san trust me so much , then I will, I will strive to do so."

"..."

After our talk I wait for the notification of the system, but it does not arrive ... damn it, where are my 5 loyalty points? Spit them fast or I'll throw you at the zombies! I try to praise him more, but it doesn't work, so use my last resort, I walk closer and ask him to lend me his ear.

"Hirano, follow me and I'll tell you how to get a girl to warm your bed in the nights"

[Beep]

[Hirano's Loyalty +100]

[Mission / Main (Repeatable) "The path of a leader (Hirano)

Rank: "H"

Description: Excelling not only generates envy, it also brings together people who are similar in mentality or ideologies. Gaining respect and trust from others is essential to reach greater places in life.

Objective: Loyalty 100 or more

Current Loyalty: 190 (Devotee)

Failure: Death of The User, Death of Hirano

Reward: 1x Anti-material Weapon Ticket- I  
System objects extension: land vehicles  
1x Armored military vehicle Ticket - H]

[Mission Completed

Rating: "S"

Additional rewards: 10,000x Crystals  
100,000x Gold  
Skill [Hawk Eyes - H]  
1x Armored Military Vehicle Ticket - I]

" Really !? What you said is true Alexander-kun!? "

His submissive and shy personality disappears from him when I whisper my words, then he looks at me with bloodshot eyes while holding my shoulders, surprised by his reaction I just nod, hell, this was not Hirano but someone else.

I should started with that from the beginning ... I forgot that he was a high school boy and as such, 90% of what fills his head are women, for him, this is better than holding a position whit power. Whatever, the good thing is that I complete the loyalty mission.

"Then it is a promise Alexander-kun, for my part if you tell me to walk on fire that I will do, if you ask me to train a whole platoon of soldiers, you will have the best soldiers at your disposal"

"O-ok, for now help others protect the place"

I leave with Saya after he nods and begins to take down zombies with the M-16 in his hands, when we descend to the mainland from the makeshift wooden bases for people to shoot, Saya asks me.

"What did you tell him to get like this?"

"...I told him that I would advise him later on about what a high school student wants to know more that everything else"

"Hmn? How to get into a good university?"

"... yes, is how entering, but not to the university, but to another place... I also do not think it is of any use an advice to be admitted to the university now, all schools must be in the same conditions as yours"

"That's true"

No doubt what any straight man wants at that age is to know how to enter between the legs of a woman, logically I could not say that to Saya so I try to change the subject and it works pretty well.

"Well, I need to do something Saya. Please check how things are going with the cars and tell them to hurry up."

"Okay"

Once I go looking for a place without people, I use the holographic menu and go directly to "vehicles" in the objects option, then I start to navigate through the list of all names. Its good that it came together with an image, otherwise I would be at lost about what to choose from.

I started with the rank I Ticket, my final choice was an armored personnel carrier, it looked robust and also had a machine gun.

[Hunter TR-12 – I

Description: Armored vehicle for the transport of troops in places of difficult access. It has space for two operators plus 10 men, in addition to having an M-60 machine gun integrated.]

After it materializes I observe it for a few seconds, then immediately pass to the rank H Ticket. For this I choose an 8-wheeled vehicle.

[LAV - 25 – H

Description: Amphibious 8-wheeled vehicle, has a turret with a 25mm Bushmaster gun, also has one M-240 machine gun. Inside it has a capacity for 3 operators and 6 crew.]

Although they were certainly great war vehicles, they did not serve me for the purpose of transporting a large number of people and materials. So after seeing them for a few moments I try to find one in which I can move many people and materials, unfortunately they will have to get out of my pocket.

When reading the prices I feel that my hands shake as I see the cost, even for the cheapest one, in the end I spend 600,000G for three military trucks [BMY M925a2], damn it, they did not have any weapons, and were only armored high-performance trucks that brought a cargo box, although they were more resistant than any commercial car.

[BMY M925a2 -I

Description: Cargo truck with 6 wheels for transport, has a cabin for 3 people and has a box at the rear to move things with a capacity of 4.5 Tons.]

Aurora didn't lie when she said they were going to be expensive ... thank God I got tickets for the first ones, otherwise maybe even with all my money and crystals I would not have enough for them... I don't want to know their price, I've had enough with how much I spent already.

I will take it as an emergency and if I want to get more cars, it is better to look for a military base and loot everything it has.

I leave the vehicles in the place and walk to where the fence is again to tell Soichiro that I found some cars that work in his backyard ...

Being close I see the pile of corpses that are piled on top of each other on the side of the fence and the zombies that climb on them trying to reach those behind the walls. I approach Soichiro who observes things and I asks.

"How is the situation?"

"It is not very good, the bullets will be run out soon if this continue the same way, furthermore, with so many bodies stacked they will be able to scale the walls in anytime"

"Well, not everything is so bad, I've found several cars that work. Find someone to drive them and start filling them with people and things, the vehicles are over there. Oh, and don't touch the ones with weapons, those are mine and without my permission nobody can get on them "

I give him the keys of the trucks so that he can distribute them to some people to drive them, he looks at me with surprise ... well, with that inexpressive face it is a bit difficult to know, but I think he had his eyes more open than normal, then when he take the keys asks me.

"Did you find them? Where?"

"... do you want us to talk about everything that has happened in our lives or give orders for people to get out of here?"

"... well, let's get out of here. Yoshioka, we have working cars, take care of finding someone to drive and tell them to start accommodating people and anything useful"

"I understand Takagi-san"

[Beep]

[kill 1,000 zombies completed]

Blood and pieces of meat flew constantly from the other side of the wall, but for all the zombies that they killed there were others to take the place of the ones that fell.

Several minutes after the shooting began, people here began to raise their voice informing that their bullets had run out and with fewer people shooting, zombies were gathering more and more.

Aurora do you have any idea to make more time? Seeing the situation getting worse I consult with her hoping she has a solution.

[I have it, but you won't like it. I can buy a magic scroll in the system with which you can make time, but the only useful magic scrolls in this situation are those of magic with an area of effect ... and those are expensive. The Scroll of [Wall of Fire] which is ideal in this situation costs 55,000 crystals, do you want me to buy it for you]

"..."

... I should be able to tell her to bought it right away, but I feel my heart clench when trying to speak. I understand the logic that you cannot spend money if you are dead, unfortunately there is a point where you begin to equalize a monetary amount with your own life.

You do not feel the same when you are at a poker table and say "I bet everything that I have", then you put 100 dollars, than saying the same and betting 1 million to lose later ...

Do it...

Gritting my teeth and I give the confirmation to Aurora, she immediately buys the scroll and the system sends it to my interdimensional inventory. With everything ready I turn to Soichiro who watched everything with his serious face.

"Soichiro, have all your men begin to back off and board the cars. We will leave with only what they have managed to load, this is all the time we can delay the advance of the zombies, turn on the vehicles and prepare to leave from here"

"But if we all leave at the same time the zombies will not take long to flood the house and they are also blocking the way to go out ... it is necessary that some remain to ensure that there is still a way for the cars to pass"

"I agree with that, but I'll take care of that, you don't have to worry."

"You alone? ... I'm sorry if I don't trust you, but it seems impossible for one person. What do you intend to do to accomplish it?"

"That… well, I'll do a great magic trick!"

"... Magic you say? ... are you kidding?"

"No, I'm very serious. You must quickly make everyone back off, anyway, they will soon run out of bullets anyway and it won't make any sense to stay here."

"... Alright, but I'll stay here to support you"

[Beep]

[Alexander level up to 19]

With the system notification in the background we both looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds, I could see in his eyes that no matter what I said, he would stay. He probably thought I would sacrifice myself so that everyone could escape or something like that, and although he couldn't be more wrong about that, he wouldn't believe me even if I explained it to him.

Without another solution I could only accept that he also stayed by my side, so after nodding in agreement he speaks to his men to go back and board the cars.

"Soichiro, Alexander-kun, we got in the cars as much as we could. Besides, all the people are on board, we can leave immediately."

At that moment Yuriko-san accompanied by Saya behind her come and inform us, we both nod and approach them. Then I speak while take out the car keys with weapons that still remained with me.

"Yuriko-san, these are the 8-wheel vehicle keys. Do you think you can drive it?"

"... I think that I can do it, but where did those cars come from"

"Let's talk about that later, now let's get out of here. Kurisu, take the key of the other vehicle, if you don't think you can drive it, give them to Shisuka, everyone else will go with them. The vehicle that Yuriko-san drives will open a way and the other will cover the rear."

"No! I'll stay with you Alex!"

"I understand what you are thinking Kurisu, but I will not sacrifice myself, we will go after you when I finish to doing something ... Scythe, go with her"

"...good"

Everyone had grim faces thinking that we would sacrifice ourselves and Kurisu refused to leave my side, so I speak correcting her thoughts, she looks me at the eyes for a few seconds and then agree to go with the others.

You must be kidding, I can sacrifice myself for my girls, but not for people I hardly know. After my words the people of my group and all the men of Soichiro left, we were the only ones watching the horde of zombies that having no one to reduce their numbers, the walls and the fence were full of them.

The fence was shaking and it seemed that it would be demolished at any moment, on the walls the zombies climbed up the bodies accumulated on the ground and when pushing between them they advanced, it was a luck that they did not have a good balance and fell constantly to be stepped on by others, he bad thing about it was that bodies continued to accumulate to raise the ground level. If they continue in that way it would not take long for them to climb and enter in the mansion.

"Then will we both fight with them?"

While watching the zombie horde, Soichiro speaks to me, when I look at him, he slowly draws his Katana with a dignified face as preparing to fight the last battle of his life. Sure he think that what I said was only to make Kurisu leave, and that we both had to sacrifice ourselves.

"No, but go ahead, you can go and charge towards them. I will witness your last moments ... don't worry, I will take care of Saya and console Yuriko-san after your useless sacrifice."

"... if you leave out of here alive, I would appreciate that"

"... I said that out loud? Well, don't worry, if everything goes well, nobody will have to die"

Damn it, it seems that my thoughts escaped from my mouth, but it was a relief that he interpret it with the literal meaning and not the hidden meaning in those words ... his honest gaze caused me discomfort, so I walk forward at the end of one of the walls that blocked the zombies ... hopefully what I'm about to do is surprising enough for him to forget what he hear and not analyze the words I said.


	39. Magic Scrolls

On the edge of the fence a multitude of zombies could be observed, they stretched their arms trying to reach me, but all their attempts were useless. I direct my vision to the fence and the hinges would soon come off the wall where they were bolted.

Not wanting to waste more time I take the "Wall of Flames" scroll from the inventory, at the moment when I feel it between my fingers I use evaluation on it.

[Magic Scroll: Wall of Flames - F

Description: Scroll with the magic "Wall of Flames" printed on it, is necessary for the user to administer 1,000 to 5,000 crystals in the center of the parchment according to the intensity that you want the spell to show. The form of use it will be provided to the user automatically when it is activated.

Hell, it already cost me a fortune and still demands more crystals? ... Well, I hope it is worth what I invested in it. I take from the inventory a crystal with the value of 2,500 and as the evaluation indicates I put it in the center of what looks like a magic circle seen in animes. As it was the first time I used one, I decided to go with a safe amount, since I didn't want it to be too strong for me to burn along with the zombies, nor so weak for it to go out in seconds.

At that moment a light emerges from the printed pattern, the intensity increases and the image of the scroll manifests itself as a kind of hologram. Then as if it formed a connection with my mind the procedures that I must perform appear in my head.

I just have to determine the place and the area where the magic will be implemented, when I think about these while seeing the multitude of zombies in front of me, the hologram shines and forms a sphere of fire that is projected just below the wall, then both the scroll and the crystal become dust and in the next second the flames draw a perimeter following the line of the walls.

The accumulated bodies and zombies on them begin to burn, due to the intensity of the flames I and Soichiro who observed with the mouth wide open, have to step back ... I could finally see a reaction from him, now I can be sure that he is not a robot .

The counter of murdered zombies is constantly increasing, when the number reaches 1735, Soichiro, recovering from the shock, asks me focusing his gaze on me who continued to watch the show.

"What did you do?"

"A great magic trick ... don't you think so?"

"..."

With Soichiro's silence I ask Aurora for the time that the spell will remain active, her answer is that with the amount of crystals I used, the effect will last about 3 minutes, but with the bodies burning, the fire will continue until it has no fuel to continue.

Seeing the amount of stacked bodies I can deduce that they would not advance for a good time, I then turn and walk to where the vehicles are. There is no need to watch the fire, besides the smell of burning bodies was very unpleasant.

When Soichiro sees me leaving, he also does the same, we don't walk much when a line of vehicles forming a caravan approaches, and ahead of them is the 8-wheeler. When it arrives at our side, it stops, upstairs the bodyguard of the Takagi family takes a submachine gun while he looks around, Yuriko-san was driving and when I saw her, I could realize a fatal weakness of this car.

The LAV-25 had the driver's part open, so the driver would be unprotected, the advantage was that its shape like the hull of a ship would send the zombies towards the wheels when it passes over them, but it is still a risk if somehow they get there.

Soichiro puts his eyes on each of the vehicles and afterwards in the flames that surrounded the wall of the house and finally on me. I just ignore it because I didn't want to answer any questions, so I also dedicated myself to watch the vehicles. When I thought about modifying the formation Yuriko-san speaks.

"Soichiro, Alexander-kun please come in"

"Wait Yuriko-san, Hirano, make your car advance to the front!"

At the end of the line I can see Hirano taking the machine gun out the hatch of the vehicle, I whistle and shout calling his attention, seconds later the TR-12 advances leaving the formation, when it is next to me I can see Shisuka driving, She really is a versatile girl.

Those who were in the other vehicles watched and mutter some things, drawing their own conclusions from the new events. Without paying attention I turn to Yuriko-san who also looks at me with doubts.

"Yuriko-san, let Yoshioka drive, Hirano, take the machine gun of the LAV"

It is not that I value Yuriko-san more than Yoshioka ... I am simply giving him the opportunity to fulfill his work that he previously did. Yes, that was his job. So he should happily agree to die for Yuriko-san, he is certainly a great man.

After processing my words with a question mark over their heads everyone moves, Yuriko-san gets out of the driver's seat and then Yoshioka takes the wheel and then Hirano maneuvers the machine gun.

"Well, the LAV will cover the rearguard and the TR-12 will open the way, Soichiro and Yuriko-san, get on"

Well, although Yoshioka is a meat shield ... I mean, a bodyguard, I will not send him to his death foolishly, it is better for the TR-12 to be in front of the caravan. After making the changes the door of the TR-12 opens, I see Kurisu inside being responsible for it, I proceed to tell the Takagi couple to get on board and I do it right away too.

Inside I see that everyone here is part of my group, only Misuzu, Niki, Alice, her father and the dog are missing, asking about them they tell me that they are in the LAV.

"Alex-kun… do you want me to pass with the car through the wall of fire?"

Checking the members inside, Shisuka's voice sounds behind me, when I turn towards her, her face is turning towards me, I change my vision to where her finger was pointing and there the flames burned with great intensity, I certainly don't think that it's a good idea.

Maybe the car can withstand the fire, but the tires are something else. It would be stupid to ruin the cars minutes after getting them, and they are not cheap. Do we have to wait until the flames fade away?

[Why don't you use your other scroll Alexander?]

Other scroll? Now that Aurora mentions it, I think I've got one previously in a system reward chest. Speaking of them, do they appear in other worlds?

[They do, but with the amount of enemies out, the number of zombies you will have to kill for them to appear are large. You can probably find some outside of the wall among the flames, do you want to look for it?]

Haa… Do not joke Aurora, I will only cooked for the zombies so they can eat me more comfortably, I will have to pass from checking that.

"Alex-Kun?"

"Hmn? Oh, no Shisuka, don't do that. I'll do something to create another path."

I answer Shisuka and indicate a path to the perimeter of the mansion that was not affected by the flames, all cars move along a line in that direction, when we are about 5m I ask her to stop.

I go out through the hatch that Hirano was previously using and take the "Fireball" scroll, just as with the previous one I evaluated it to make sure if it was used in the same way.

[Magic Scroll: Fireball - G

Description: Scroll with the magic "Fireball" printed on it, it is necessary for the user to administer 100 to 1,000 crystals in the center of the scroll, depending on the intensity that you want the spell to show. The form of use will be provided to the user automatically when it is activated.]

As I thought it has the same instructions, I take out 1,000 crystals, this time I want it to have a great effect, besides, being a smaller range I should use it to the maximum of its power.

I repeat the scene made with the previous scroll, but when the hologram becomes a fireball the final result is an explosion instead of a wall of flame. Upon impact, debris flies everywhere, so I cover behind the hatch.

When I poke my head out I find a big hole in the wall where 2 cars can easily pass at the same time. With the goal accomplished, I go back inside and tell Shisuka to move forward.

Then the whole caravan moves and reaches the streets in seconds, Shisuka only drives away from the place aimlessly for the moment.

"Alexander-kun, what was that just now?"

Yuriko-san asks me and everyone else directs their eyes on me, Kurisu and Saeko may have an idea of what I did, but for others it must have been something unexpected.

"That was Magic Yuriko-san"

"Magic?… So how did you do that trick?"

"If I tell you, it would stop being interesting Yuriko-san, you should know that a magician never reveals his secrets"

"... Alexander-kun you are so bad"

Yuriko-san answers me sullenly for not receiving the answer she expected, I just smiled at her not to continue with that conversation, there will be a moment to explain this to them, but now it is difficult for them to believe me or I can even lose their trust. Soichiro when seeing that my answer was the same one that I gave him decides to change the subject, returning to our previous talk.

"So now you can tell me where all these vehicles came from?"

"Soichiro ... Who are we? What are we doing here in this world? To where we go when we die? Why there were several military vehicles at your house? Those are questions the man has always wondered ... do not expect a child 12 years answer them"

"..."

Silence fills the car, Kurisu grabs the side of my clothes when she sees Soichiro squeezing the sword, seeing his reaction Saeko also does the same. When the environment became a little tense, the only one who seems not to notice or is immune to this speaks.

"Alex-kun, where are we going?"

"See, Shisuka is a smart girl who asks productive questions"

Although she should have asked when we leave the house ... not when she has some time driving on the streets. With her intervention things relax a little and then Komuro speaks.

"Should we go to the amusement park that we will take as a base?"

"How many provisions did they manage to load in the cars?"

"We did it in a hurry, so there's not much ..."

To my question Yuriko-san who was in charge of organizing the transfer while we defended answers. As I feared, now our resources are limited, we have to take care of that first.

"I think we have to replenish ourselves with enough supplies first ... does anyone have an idea of a suitable place?"

Everyone thinks for a few seconds, but not having an idea, they turn their gaze to the Takagi couple, being the ones who live in the area they are the ones who should know the surroundings best, without disappointing the others who expected Yuriko-san tells us.

"There is a mall near here, we can find everything we are looking for in there"

"Sounds good, please give directions to Shisuka to go there"

With a determined destination everyone relaxes in their seats, the convoy advances in the streets making its way over everything without stopping. The zombies that are on the road are crushed by several pairs of wheels, and the objects that block the passage are pushed to the side.

[Beep]

[Alexander level up 20]

[Kurisu level up 13]

[Saeko level up 19]

Suddenly I feel the energy concentrate in my body and it gives me a feeling that my body is full of strength. It seems that I broke another limit reaching level 20, in addition Kurisu and Saeko similarly leveled, with the latter also approaching to break her next limit.

"Haaa ..."

"What happen?"

"No, nothing, I'm just a little tired"

Due to the feeling it generates reaching level 20, I cannot prevent a sigh from escaping my mouth attracting everyone's attention. The most perceptive seem to notice a slight change, but they remain silent knowing that they would not get much information from me.

Without more to do, I return to my routine to waste time stroking Scythe's pigtails, as a result she begins to growl comfortably. For a while the cars move on the streets devoid of living humans, you can only see corpses walking and when hearing the engines turn in our direction. Unfortunately for them their speed cannot be compared with us, so we leave them behind in a few minutes.

"Help! Please someone help me!"

[Bang] [Bang]

On our way to the mall, not too far from it, a woman's voice and shots echoes around the area. Looking for the source of the sound we see a policewoman who desperately ran trying to get away from the zombies, but unfortunately the loud sound of her screaming and shooting attracted more of them.

"Shisuka drives where she is, Kurisu climb into the hatch and cover her"

The two follow my instructions, with the latter taking her M-14 rifle, she opens fire accompanied by a sound of a whistle because of the silencer and then the closest zombies to the policewoman falls. Upon noticing the caravan she ran towards us.

With the help of Kurisu and the zombies that blocked the road being hit by the TR-12, the woman's pressure lowered to a great extent making her manage to get to where we were safe.

Komuro opens the car door and the woman enters, she collapses in a free seat while breathing heavily. After catching her breath, she raises her head and watches everyone inside and speaks accordingly.

"Ha ... Ha ... I thought you all were military ..."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but we are only civilians with good cars"

"No, it doesn't matter, thanks for saving me. I really thought I'd die."

While talking with her I check her status with my evaluation, in the system, the text box [Self Defense Level 8] appears, I can discard that she is infected and therefore there is no risk in that regard.

"You're a police officer right? Do you have any idea where my parents are?!"

"You are?"

"Rei Miyamoto"

"So you're the captain's daughter, I'm sorry I was assigned in another area and we lost contact with the central police station ..."

"…I see"

Unable to resist more, Rei intervenes asking her, but she also doesn't seem to know anything about her parents' situation, which causes her to lose heart and collapse in her seat. Watching her like this, Komuro tries to comfort her, the two seem to have become closer before I noticed, since I do not see her dislike when he touches her, it may also be that she is no longer so altered as at the beginning.

"Then you are?"

"Sorry, I haven't introduced myself, I'm Lieutenant Matsushima. I was protecting along with a partner some survivors who took refuge in the mall near here. But after spending hours without regaining communication with the central of police, I decided to go out to look for help…

The rest is as you have seen ... it was not a very good decision on my part. At first I managed to move forward without the zombies paying attention to me, but once they did, they kept coming after me"

When I was watching the interaction of the young high school couple, Yuriko-san asks to the police woman. Matsushima responds and also tells her story, now I remember, in the original story she was the friend of the other police ... it seems she was lucky and we arrived before she became a zombie.

"You're in luck, we are going to the mall. If those who are there don't mind joining us, we can take them to another place."

"Really?!"

"Yes, our goal is to take all the provisions we can there and then go to a safer place."

The Takagi couple nod to my words and Yuriko-san replies, with things clarified the vehicles resume the course to the mall, since we were near, is not long before the great construction is in sight. It seems that the survivors built a barricade with the things they found trying to block the way to the zombies.

They still have light, most likely by generators. The vehicles enter the parking lot pushing some objects and then stop near the main gate of the mall.

Written by: Drack

Edited by: XArezzX


	40. Arrival at the mall

We started to get out of the vehicle and Saeko, Soichiro, Scythe, Kurisu and me being the ones with weapons that made the least noise, cleaned the parking lot of zombie near from us. With 5 people doing it, it didn't take long, when the area is clear the others also go down.

"Well, we should load the cars with whatever we can"

When we are all together Soichiro says, I turn to look at everyone in the place, they were the people who carried weapons and defended the house of the Takagi, in addition to my group. Then I turn my eyes to those who remained in the cars snuggling up waiting for the others to do the work. Without being able to avoid it, I intervene.

"Who is going to carry the things?"

"Hmn? We of course"

"I do not think it is the most optimal method... choose the people who can carry things without any difficulty and have them do it, we will be in charge of protecting the area from any zombie approaching"

"... They are still very scared, I don't think they want to go out watching zombies near to them"

"It seems that you didn't listen to me, I said that we would protect them from the zombies, so they don't have to worry about that. Besides, I didn't tell you to ask them, have them do it."

"That ... it's not good that we force them ... we can do it"

When we decided to proceed with carrying things, I found a problem, I don't know if Soichiro had a hero complex or his personality was too straight, but he preferred to work for others by putting himself and those in his side in risk, than forcing others to help.

"Well, if you don't want to do it, I'll do it"

Deciding not to waste more time I walked to do that work myself, I did not care how others saw me, I simply believed that it was more efficient and above all I did not feel good putting myself at risk for people I do not know while they just wait for us to protect them.

When walking in the direction of the vehicles where the other people were, raising his voice Soichiro calls me.

"Alexander, with us it should be enough to do the job ... don't bother them, they're scared and have been through a lot"

Listening to his words I felt like pulling my hair, there really is a limit to how good a person someone should be. I stop my steps and turn around facing Soichiro, looking a little angry at him, I speak.

"Soichiro, I'm not going to ask children or elderly, it's not that I intend to do inhuman things or take advantage of them. The people I choose can carry things without any problem, and as long as we protect them the risk will be minimal.

You say they are scared? Anyone is scared when they have a horde of zombies in front of them, if they don't want to be outside they just have to move their feet and hands quickly so the time they have to stay outside is shorter.

I have nothing against trying to help others, but it is very different that they want to put the entire burden on me. If things get bad, do you know what a person totally dependent on you and whom you helped will tell you? "

"…Thank you?"

"Ha ... hahaha ..."

With his response my laughter comes out before can realize, Soichiro frowns surely because he did not feel my reaction very pleasant, after calming down, I continue.

"Soichiro, I must say that you are a good person ... but unfortunately you are naïve too. Although I cannot deny that in the world there are people with conscience and perhaps you can get their gratitude in such situation, it is a pity that the most likely thing to happen in such case, is that those people blame you for why things turned out that way.

People being under a lot of stress do things that they normally would not do, you can call it instinct, collective hysteria or whatever you want, the point is that at that time they become very selfish to ensure their survival.

That is something we have all seen here when the zombies emerged, I don't know if you forgot about it or you just don't want to accept that part of humans. "

"..."

"Soichiro, Alexander-kun is right ... it is more productive to make others help, it is also better for them to get used to this world now, since I don't think it goes back to how it used to be."

Soichiro remains silent without answering my statements, in the end with the support of Yuriko-san he nod but also asks.

"How do you intend to make them come out if they don't want to?"

"... I will threaten them, if they still refuse, I will shoot ... someone in the leg"

"That's totally illegal, you can't shoot people!"

"Alexander-kun ... that you shoot someone in the leg is still something excessive"

I try to answer honestly so they don't be surprised when I do, but when I get to the part of shooting someone, I see in Soichiro's face displeasure and in others some fear, that's why I tried to soften it, but for Yuriko's-san comment it seems it doesn't have a great result.

The policewoman raises her voice by lecturing me about laws and things like that, she probably hasn't stayed out of the mall for a long time, she hasn't understood that those things lost their validity hours after the zombies emerged, so I just ignore her, she shouldn't take long to realize anyway.

"Let me do it"

Soichiro takes a step forward after speaking, he probably wants to prevent from me shooting someone, so he ends up taking the role to convince those waiting in the trucks. We walk to the back of one and go up, inside he begins to explain things to everyone.

"…That's the situation, so please those who can carry things come down to help"

When he finishes his words, only one person gets up, but when this sees that others remain seated, he is can's choose whether to move forward or to sit down again. Then within the people who were sitting, one speaks.

"Takagi-san, outside is dangerous ... you have always done things to help all of us. Please, you must strive to keep us safe, is you guys who have the weapons."

I wanted to say "I told you" but looking at his face and that of his men, I can see that he finally understood. The others nod to the man's words, and also begin to demand things that think they are entitled to. When he lost control of the situation, I concluded that it was my turn to explain them.

"Silence!"

"W-who are you? What do you want little girl?"

[Tzun]

"Hiii"

The hum of firing my colt is heard, the man wants to say something when he sees me taking out the gun, but when hears the sound he only screams and with his eyes wide open sees the bullet hole in the cloth that covers the truck's box. Having everyone in silence and with their attention on me, I order them.

"Well, Soichiro kindly asked all of you and you didn't want do it in the easy way, now it's my turn to ask... I'll count to 3 and everyone who is over 15 years old and under 50 gets off the truck before I finish... if you don't do it, the next time I shoot won't miss. 1… "

When I start counting some young people get up immediately, I think that their faces seemed familiar when I see them up close, Oh right, I remember that they were the ones who were with the group of that teacher who the zombies ate.

They should know from experience that things would not be good for them if they don't comply with the orders, for that reason they were the first to go down, with them moving the others begin to follow them one after the other. Finally, I check that the ones that remain are neither too small nor too old, after looking over whit my eyes through each one of them, we also go down.

"See, if they have so much energy they shouldn't have any problem loading things"

We do the same with the other 2 trucks, it was less problematic than with the first one, since after seeing people get off the first truck, others also imitate them.

"You just have to follow the instructions given to you, the faster you move, the sooner you can go back to being quietly sitting in the truck. I must tell you something in advance, do something stupid and in the best case you will end up with a bullet in the skull and in the worst I will make my zombie eat you"

"Grrrawn ~"

When kindly speaking to them I caress Scythe's pigtails, which is always by my side, and then as she always does when I caress her, roars a little, when others pay attention to her they discover the differences of an ordinary person identifying her as a zombie. As a result, a small hustle and bustle is created, but by ordering them to shut up quickly all those people remain in silent.

When Matsushima discovers it, she tried to makes a small show, but before she could take out her gun, is stopped by my group, then Yuriko-san and Saeko explain everything about Scythe to her.

"Alexander-san… you should stop using Scythe-chan for that. Everyone will be afraid of her."

Saeko complains a little whispering in my ear when I use Scythe that way, I honestly think it's better for others to fear her, it's more useful that way, but knowing that she cares about Scythe I nod at her words, then she smiles happily and also caresses Scythe.

"Some may think that I am only threatening you and I will not really do it, but you can ask those who already had the joy of being under my protection, and you will know I am not lying."

I turn with the group of students that I previously took out of school, when they see me set my eyes on them they nod strongly and repeatedly to confirm my words. Completing the explanations we all move to the doors of the mall to enter, being closer, figures of people are seen on the other side arguing with each other.

"Hello, if anyone is there, please open the door!"

... ...

(POV 3rd Person)

In a building next to the mall a group of men played poker, if a normal person entered inside, the strong stench coming from each one of those who were in the place would be noticed.

"Boss, Boss! ... a group of cars has arrived at the mall !"

"Idiot! How many times have I told you not to raise your voice? ! Do you want to attract all the surrounding zombies here? !"

The one who seemed to be the leader of that group reprimands with a louder voice at the first man that came to report, although the others who played at the table noticed that, nobody said anything since he had something they did not possess.

If someone thought it was courage, he couldn't be more wrong. Although with it, the most coward would surely have some guts and the bravest when it points at him would make him tremble ... yes, it was a weapon.

Held in one of his hands, he had a rifle, one used to hunt. And as if he was afraid of losing it, he wouldn't let go even for a second.

"Bitch ! Don't you see that I have to get up !"

The man tried to stand up, but the woman between his legs licking his penis with care prevented him to do it. With a strong slap he sends her to the ground and then walk away putting on his pants. After seeing her fall an obvious dislike in his eyes it shows by the appearance of the woman.

At the beginning when the apocalypse began, it was the most beautiful woman he found, but with the days going by without being able to fix or bathe, be in constant sexual activity and under great stress, her charm had changed by a completely disheveled appearance and adding a strong smell from the sex and sweat.

"S-sorry boss ... I was focused on your great member so I didn't heard anything"

Even when she was beaten, responded with the best smile she could managed to do, she knew that complaining would only make things worse, besides that, they would not fill her stomach, so she swallowed her pride and responded by praising him with words that would satisfy his ego.

"Hump"

The Leader along with the other men who played approached one of the windows of the building to see outside. Outside they see a caravan of cars that stopped in the parking lot of the mall.

"Are they military? The cars at the beginning and the end of the line don't look like civilians"

"Shit, first there was those two police bitches that stayed there for which we couldn't take the things from the mall, and now military arrive!"

The leader of the men in this building had planned to take the entire mall for him, but when he saw the two armed officers dismissed that idea from his mind. The only thing that put him in a higher position than the others here was that he had a gun, he would have to be crazy to go there and have those female police officers strip him of his rifle.

As the saying goes, it was better to be the head of a dog than the tail of a dragon, with that in mind he preferred to be the leader of his group than having to join in the protection of the police.

On the other hand, he was afraid of having to face them, since they had 2 weapons, in addition having training for shooting. He being a rookie at the time of aiming would end up dead if a shooting was unleashed.

Therefore, he only had to observe to see if things changed and could take advantage, unfortunately for him a group, possibly military, arrived with better weapons. Clenching the fists for what he saw, he kept watching what was happening in the parking lot.

Soon several people got out of one of the cars, and then it seemed that they began to discuss some things between them. When he witnessed the events was surprised for several reasons, the first was that they did not appear to be military, in the thoughts of the leader he believed that they might have obtained the cars by luck.

Another thing was that everyone seemed to carry weapons, besides they were not the simple rifles like the one he hold so carefully, but among all the things, that most caught his attention were all the women who came down of the car.

It was like seeing a group of women who seemed models arriving at the mall for shopping. They all looked the same as before zombies emerged everywhere, clean and well-groomed, with neat clothes as if the apocalypse was just an illusion.

All the men in that room began to salivate imagining being able to put their hands on them, they had experience and knew that they would end up succumbing to them, either because of fear or hunger...

"Who are they?"

Taking them out of their lustful thoughts, the previous woman spoke, directing their gaze to her, the leader's displeasure only increased, then he turned to the beds where more women were lying, due to the smell their situation of whether they were alive or dead was unknown.

"Someone take this thing with the workers !"

"E-eh?"

When comparing the two groups of women, the leader could not stand it anymore, the mere thought that he had been with her stirred his stomach, although he had ignored that the other men and himself were not in a much better condition than her.

"B-boss, I've been completely faithful to your orders ... besides, I love you! Please don't leave me!"

The woman knelt holding one of the legs imploring him to not take her out, she knew that if went to where he sent her, even selling her body to others, the food she would get would be scarce, so she held on to him with the hope that he could feel sorry for her or some other emotion.

" Shut up bitch !"

It was a pity that the only thing in the head of his leader now was how to get those women that he saw below ... the problem was that they all seemed much better armed than the two police woman. While he was torturing his brain to devise a plan, the woman's screams distracted him, angry for that he yelled and at the same time with all his might he hit her mouth with the butt of the rifle.

"Aaah !"

The woman cried at the impact that had forcibly removed several teeth from her mouth, due to the pain she then lost consciousness, one of the leader's men then takes her and drags her out the room.

"Boss! We have to take all those women ... also all the weapons, with them we won't have to fear the zombies anymore and have not to hide here"

"... are you implying that we are here because I am afraid? ! That I do not dare to go out and that I only depend on this weapon? !"

"E-eh? O-of course not boss ... we are all alive thanks to you!"

"Hmnp, it's good that you know, don't worry, we'll have all those things ... we just have to think of a way to achieve it"

Written by: Drack

Edited by: XArezzX


	41. The Mall

"If there is someone on the other side, please open"

"W-who are you?"

"Is that you Asami? It's me, Matsushima, I've brought help as promised."

When I speak to the people whose silhouettes are distinguished from the other side of the door, a woman's voice responds to me, when the policewoman we rescued listens to her, she recognizes the voice and speaks to her. If I remember correctly it was us who picked her up… well I won't make her look bad with her friend, so I remain silent while she convinces the other part to open.

After a few seconds after they speak, sounds of moving things are heard on the other side of the door, they are probably removing what they put to block it, complaints are also heard, but they still continue moving objects until the door opens.

"Matsushima senpai !"

When they open the door another policewoman came out, then she throws herself into the Matsushima's arms, happy to see her again.

"Could they be more than friends? ... Is there a Yuri police academy?"

"Of course not! We studied in a normal academy!"

"Y-yes! Our preferences are normal"

The two speak almost in unison denying my words, although it is not very convincing if they say it while hugging each other... besides, I must stop saying what I'm think.

The police girl, who would be the subordinate and friend of the lieutenant, looks at us after they are taken from their yuri world, as if she finally take notice of us, separates from Matsushima and somewhat ashamed asks.

"Senpai, who are they?"

"They are the people I found to help us, they can get us out of here."

"Seriously?!"

Hearing her words, most seem happy, they must have been stressed while they were locked inside the establishment. Although a few express doubts while they examine us in detail.

"Well, please come in"

Having finished saying that, the two policewomen make a way for all of us who follow behind them, the last one to enter closes and block access to others. Once inside I see more curious people watching, when I pass my eyes through everyone I can see about 30 people of both sexes and of varying ages.

"Well, I will go straight to the point. We came to this place for provisions, if you want to come with us you are free to do so. You will only have to abide by some rules and if you join, then we will try to protect you as best we can.

Now then, 5 of you move and look for food stores and things that are useful for daily life, when you find them come to inform me, also someone who has weapons accompany them to avoid accidents. "

"Alex ... can't you have more tact when saying things? Haaa ..."

"You W-want to take our stuffs?"

"What are those rules?"

Kurisu sighs about my way of saying things while those who were in the mall are divided into people with two different reactions, some take it badly when I say that we comes for provisions, others are interested in joining us, then looking towards all of them I answered the two groups.

"In the first place those stuffs are not of anybody at the moment, besides if I say that they are mine then they are mine and this is the final of the discussion. As for the rules that you must follow, for now, if you are 15-50 years old, you will help to load the trucks, if you do not enter that range of age you can go up now and help accommodate the merchandise with the others in the vehicles"

"Please do not take his words wrong, we will only take what fits in the trucks we bring, there will be surely more than enough for those who want to stay here"

"Yes, in addition it is better that you come with us, we will go to an area a little out of the city. The amount of zombies there should be much less than here, you will certainly be safer than staying in this mall"

After my explanation, the Takagi couple intervenes trying to calm people who get angry at my words, well, they have much more experience dealing with people, so I pull away when Kurisu and Saeko take my hands, possibly thinking that I could say something that makes things worse.

"Alex-san, you shouldn't be so straightforward when you deal with people, you'll just get them to misunderstand you..."

"... well, I'll try to do it. Although I can't promise anything"

I let the couple intervene to convince others while move away with the girls, although I had not received the approval of those who were here, the 5 men that I indicated walk around the mall looking for the stores.

With a few minutes of talking with them, Soichiro and Yuriko-san comes to where I sat waiting with the girls, then they informs me that everyone agreed to go with us, when I asked them if the people from the mall accepted the rules, they give me an affirmation, at not being the only ones who do it, apparently it was not so difficult to convince them.

With them agreeing to go with us, the search for the 5 men becomes useless because several of those who take refuge here are local workers and they knew well where the things we were looking for are.

With them as guides, all the other men move to the place of the goods, we also follow behind them, walking through the stalls we arrive at what looks like a large warehouse, it seemed to belong to a large supermarket company. Inside it was full of boxes of canned food, fruits that have not matured waiting to be displayed and many different items for daily use.

"The main thing will be foods that have long periods of preservation in an edible state, so that they do not spoil quickly, then items of daily use and finally some boxes of fruits and vegetables. What do you think?"

"I think that's fine, I will also have someone check the trucks in the parking lots to see if we can make them work. The more food we can carry the better."

"I'll take care of keeping track of everything carried to the trucks ... Saya, Kurisu-san can you help me?"

After my recommendations everyone accepts, Soichiro also speaks giving a good idea to try to repair the large trucks in charge of transporting things to the mall that were parked outside. Yuriko-san wants to take control of the things we store, as it is a somewhat arduous job, she asked for the help of Saya and Kurisu, the latter looks at me as if seeking my approval and I nod to her to do whatever she wants.

With all that said, everyone starts moving to their respective jobs, having nothing left to do, I decide to walk out to monitor the safety of those who transport things, with me are Scythe, Saeko, Shisuka and the rest of my group that equally were left doing nothing.

Once outside we observe the surroundings, only some zombies walked to the parking lot, it is about to get dark and they have been very active during the day, I do not know if the increase in radiation can affect them, but I am a little worried because in the stories that I know, in the night is when they are most active.

While I was in my thoughts, Shisuka approaches me, when I was preparing to be embraced by that super soft entity, Saeko comes forward and takes me in her arms.

"Ah! It's not fair Busujima-san ..."

"Shisuka-san you and Kurisu-san are the ones who have had the most opportunities to hug him so far ... it's my turn"

It seems that when talking she remembered what happened in the small park, because she blushes a little and answers Shisuka, but not to lose her chance and because of shame she remains silent about that event.

With the Saeko's words, Shisuka gives up, when the former looks for a place to sit and put me on her thighs the latter sits next to her looking with envious eyes, Scythe seems not to know what to do, if be placed herself on the other side from Saeko or in front of us, after what seems like a deep debate in her head she puts herself in his characteristic position in front of us.

She seems to want me to stroke her hair as I always do, but being supported by Saeko is a bit awkward to do. Seeing her Saeko gives Scythe a smile as she tells her.

"Scythe-chan, you'll have to wait another time for Alex-san to caress you, now it's my turn to pet him"

"Graaw ... Ma-ss-ter ~"

Scythe seems a bit discouraged by Saeko's words, for my part, although she is not as soft as Shisuka, her toned thighs and breasts have the characteristic softness of a woman, so it is still pleasant to lie on her.

"Pervert child ..."

When I close my eyes enjoying the sensation of Saeko's fingers caressing my hair, I hear Rei´s voice who was watching us, she does not look upset like the previous times but is somewhat disturbed seeing us.

"If you're jealous ask Komuro to hug you"

"W-why should I ask him? ! Besides, I don't need to be hugged, I'm not as spoiled as a certain perverted person"

"Come on Rei, he wasn't bothering anyone"

"Shut up! You better not think about his words as if I want you to hug me. Hmnp"

It seems that their relationship has not advanced as much as I thought ... or maybe she is a Tsundere? Or is Komuro useless? Maybe both have to do. At least after that Rei remains silent, she only gives occasional glances to Komuro who is discouraged by her words, one of them is too passive and the other is a Tsundere ... they will have many problems in their relationship.

"Shisuka how is Alice's dad?"

"Hmn? Much better, I helped him apply the medicine that you have given me and he is quickly recovering, at this rate I think in a couple of days more, he will be as if nothing had happened"

When I direct my eyes to the car I see Alice with her dog in a window of the 8-wheeled vehicle, that makes me remember her father, so I ask to know was his health. Listening to her, it seems that his wound did not have any complications, it is good that the little girl continues having a father.

I wave my hand towards her who waves in return while with the other hand she holds the puppy ... I hope they are taking it out to do its needs, otherwise the car will have a fatal smell.

While we were spending time people carrying things begin to come out of the mall, Kurisu, Saya and Yuriko-san get at the end of each of the trucks and in some parchments they start writing while reviewing the articles.

Watching them work the two police women together with Hirano approach, this guy unlike the other one sure works fast ... now that I remember that policewoman and Hirano had a love story in the anime. If the guy is lucky in love, maybe he didn't need my help in the first place ...

"Damn Raiju ... explode" (E/N: Raiju it's a way to address popular guys in japan)

"Alexander-san ... you should see your situation first, that's something I should be saying"

"Fufufu, are you jealous Alex-san?"

"That's not good Alex-kun, you already have me, Busujima-san and Kurisu-san!"

My thoughts escape again, so Komuro speaks sadly as he sees me sitting on Saeko's legs with Shisuka on the side and Scythe in the front ... he may be right, but it is not my fault that he is useless.

Saeko smiles at my words and continues stroking my hair, Shisuka on the other hand is blatantly included as one of the girls with whom I have a closer relationship, well she is right so I do not deny her words.

"Alexander-kun, it seems that one of the people from the group who were in the mall has a problem"

"Hirano-kun is right, someone needs a dosage of insulin otherwise it will be bad for the patient"

It seems that my peaceful moment came to an end, sighing I get up from Saeko's tights and she immediately gets up behind me, then I ask for a more detailed explanation to Hirano, he tells me that it is necessary to go to a hospital which is a few streets from here and look for the medicine, without another option I organize a small group to move towards the place.

After telling the Takagi couple, Kurisu and the others, we walked on our own feet, as it was not far perhaps the engine of a car that can attracts a lot of attention from the zombies is more problematic than useful. Go the 2 policewomen, Saeko, Hirano, Komuro, Rei, Scythe and I on the expedition to the hospital. When considering it for a while, I also take Shisuka to take out more useful medications that can help us in case someone gets sick.

The others who stay will continue loading the trucks and watching the surroundings for any zombie that approaches cars.

...

(POV 3rd Person)

"Boss !, something is happening in the group that just arrived at the mall, they are separating"

In the group that was in a building overlooking the mall, the voice of a henchman is played. The Boss to whom he spoke was along with others from the same group thinking of a way to put their hands on the possessions and women they saw.

Every time he looked out the window and saw those goddesses, his member became erect and began to drool having illusions of being able to take any of them making satisfy him in all his desires. For that reason when he saw any man in that group approach one woman, he release his fury by hitting any nearby object to calm the envy that arose in him.

When he hears the words of the man who was watching in the window, he was full of courage thinking that the opportunity they were looking for had emerged. Quickly with the others, walks next to the guy looking outside.

What he saw was, as the previous guy said, a small group that was heading out of the mall. When she saw the big-breasted blonde join that group, his spirit increased even more , of all the women he saw, she was the one who unleashed the deepest desires inside him, yearned to put his hands on those gigantic breasts and squeeze them as he pleased, put his head between them to immediately suck them in his mouth.

"B-boss, I want the blue haired girl with the long skirt… always the ones that seem the most chaste are the craziest in bed"

"I-I want the little redhead in front of them ... I'll raise her to fulfill all the things I ask for, hehehe"

"Then the one with brown hair is mine!"

"Tch, you all took the bests ... we have to settle for the female police?"

"Yes, boss, it's not fair that only one takes them, we should enjoy them among all of us."

Seeing the group that was leaving, all the men who saw the women walk outside the parking lot began to choose each of the girls as if they chose fruits from the supermarket. As everyone had seen how his boss looked at the blonde, none one was foolish enough to ask for her, those who did not have women with large breasts among their preferences were not difficult do it, but for the others they had to bear whit it remembering the weapon that He had in his hands.

Some had slightly different thoughts ... if they could put their hands on the weapons of that group, why couldn't they supplant their leader? Then all the women would be for them, it wasn't like they respected that man, they just followed him because they were afraid of the weapon he carried.

"Silence ! We will not get anything just talking, someone go tell our workers that they will have to move. We will follow them and after get everything, then we'll talk ... if we're lucky, we can threaten those who stay in the mall with them"

Sometimes seeing a major problem, the previous problems they had seem insignificant. The same thing happened with the leader, although previously he feared the police women, comparing them with all the weapons that the new group possessed did not stop to think about that again, his thought now was that as long as he can put his hands on that small group of women, he could condition the others in the mall with them.

In addition, seeing all the trophies that awaited him had had even more motivation, the women who accompanied that blonde were still great beauties ... he would be crazy if shared them with his stinky subordinates.

With the words of the leader, everyone begins to move, but each of those men devised their own plans inside their head, it was not a united group in which all moved to fulfill the same goal.

Written by: Drack

Edited by: XArezzX


	42. The Hospital (Part 1)

We walked through the streets of the city near the shopping center, Saeko and I, like the time we were in school, lead the way, well now there was a difference, we had Scythe at the front, making a way to the two of us, so we only took care of the leftovers in her path.

As we didn't want to entertain ourselves and make a lot of noise, only the 3 of us killed the zombies, the others ran after us along the road cleared of enemies, I asked them to just shoot in case of emergency.

Being in constant motion and stopping as little as possible, we avoid being surrounded by zombies, the only problem was Shisuka's resistance ... well, with those two big balls of meat that she had to carry, it was not easy for her to run.

It was a relief that as the police mentioned the hospital we were going to take the medications was not far away. In about 10 minutes after leaving, the installation could be seen.

It was a large 5-storey building, the windows reflected the orange sun of the sunset and inside the zombies could be seen wandering the halls with many wearing white blood-stained outfits, probably the doctors and nurses that were in charge of attending to the patients.

"The sun is about to set, it is better to hurry and look for the things that we want ... we will only search for a while, if we find it then is good, if we don't, then we have to postpone it for another time"

"okay"

"Then let's hurry up and don't waste time"

To my words Saeko speaks in affirmation, while police lieutenant Matsushima worried about finding the medicines rushes us. The others nods and then we move in the same formation as when we came moved to the doors of the hospital.

Upon entering we quickly take care of some zombies that when they hear us stretch their hands to where we were. Looking around it was somewhat bleak, the white covered with red gave a bad feeling, I could not help but remembering some video games with the same scenarios.

I enjoyed them, you could actually say that they were of my favorite genres, but living in my own flesh something similar was a different story. Here I had to endure the smell of decaying bodies and blood scattered everywhere.

"We should look for the hospital map, usually it is in the information area or sometimes it is placed in the corridors ~"

Shisuka gives us a good suggestion, and as she says we search for a map that shows the hospital areas. Not long after we started Saeko finds a frame with the image of the information we were looking for.

On the map marks the Pharmacy to be on the 2nd floor, then we go to the stairs and go up. In the corridors we kill the zombies that we find, or rather Scythe runs to any zombie she see and rips off his head, with her claws takes the crystal in it and returns to where I was to deliver it to me.

This must have become a habit to her, because I asked her to do that once we were in an area with not too many zombies, when she finished I always praised her and stroked her head. She seemed to remember that and now every moment that there weren't many enemies she repeated it. She is certainly a very smart girl, I look forward to seeing how she becomes in the future.

Walking around the hallway we arrived at the pharmacy, inside it was full of medication boxes with names that, for me, seemed more difficult than reading hieroglyphics.

"Well Shisuka, tell us what we should look for, what medicines do you think are the most useful?"

"Mmmm ... all medications are useful, that why they are make it. But if we choose the most important ones then ..."

She starts giving us a long list of medicines names... shit, why can't they give it simpler names? Something like "diabetes medicine", "hypertension medicine" and things like that ... every time I hear a name like Paracetamol I feel that the people who name them did it to make fun of others.

We looked for bags where to put the medicines and began the search for everything Shisuka told us, soon there were several bags full ... it was many things, I didn't think we had to carry so much.

"Saeko, there are many bags, I need you to distract others, I will keep them in my inventory"

"... Won't it still be a problem to make them appear suddenly?"

"….That's a good point. Then we'll have to come up with another plan"

"You two, what do you whisper so much?"

Looking for a solution to the problem of how to transport all the bags, Rei seeing us speak in low voice between me and Saeko, asks. As I had previously asked her to keep the secret of my abilities for now, not knowing what to say, she worries a little. On the other hand, I perform the most appropriate action to deal with Rei.

"We are whispering words of love. Are you interested in that?"

At the end of my sentence I give Saeko a light kiss on the lips, she is surprised a bit but then a smile adorns her face.

[Affection Saeko + 10]

"W-what the hell are you doing in such a place? Your precocious child, you should stop kissing any woman in front of you!"

"Are you interested in that Miyamoto-san? Alex-kun's lips were very soft ~"

"I-I'm not!"

"Rei-san is right, Alex-san, it's not the time for this"

"Children, could you stop playing? I think there is a problem, we can't carry all this."

Matsushima intervenes in our conversation by mentioning the problem I had noticed before, well, if I can't use the inventory, let's find a solution among everyone.

"Does anybody have an idea?"

"Why don't throw them out of a window, and when we're down, look for something to transport them?"

Everyone gets to thinking when I ask, giving them some time, Rei came with an answer, and after we deliberate about it seems to be the most feasible solution.

"Then we will go with Rei's idea"

"Unlike someone I don't like wasting time. Hump"

"... girl, if you continue like this, you will reach maturity and still remain single as someone I know"

"It's not your problem!"

"Alexander-kun ! There are some men down there!"

With Hirano's words I stop arguing with Rei, and then we all approach the window he was in. This had a view of the main entrance of the hospital, underneath there were several men with handmade weapons as sticks in which knives were tied, shovels and other tools with sharp or edges.

"Who are they?"

"... Isn't it obvious? Our new slaves"

"S-slaves?"

To Matsushima's question, I answer. When the other policewoman ... I think Matsushima called her Asami, when she hears my words, she asks nervously.

Not that I want to take advantage of simple people, but when I used the skill of my eyes to see them, most had black tones in their aura. So I deduce that they did not come with good intentions, they should have seen us somewhere around and followed us with some purpose that would not be good for us.

"Listen, I'm sure they don't come in a friendly way. You should consider them more dangerous than zombies, and like these, don't hesitate to kill them."

"That's…"

"No! You can't do that! They are people!"

Most doubt my words and encounter the wall of dealing with normal people. I can't blame them, it's not that they were soldiers, they're still partly trying to follow society's norms. Honestly it is something to praise them about, since it is preferable that having to lead a group of insane people, is only in these moments when that becomes a bit problematic.

The ones which has more strong reaction are the policewomen because, adding the previous fact, they also have the task of enforcing those norms.

If I waste my time trying to convince them with words, things can get bad when we face those men. With that in mind I charge towards Matsushima, who when sees me, get surprised, but having training to defend herself reacts quickly.

She stretches out the hand trying to hold me from the leather armor, I allow her to do it, but the moment she touches me, I take her hand and fold it behind her.

"W-what? How is it possible that you are so strong?"

When she tries to break free and finds it impossible for her to do it, asks surprised. It was obvious since at this moment I am two limits higher than her, even with our age and height difference, it is not difficult for me to submit her.

"Calm down, I'll just take your gun for a while. I don't want things to get worse when they come, I'll return it later."

"R-release Matsushima-senpai!"

"Graaaw !"

"Kyaaa !"

Trying to disarm Matsushima, Asami wants to intervene by taking out her weapon, but Scythe, feeling her intentions, roars in an offensive position, as a result she falls on her butt scared before she can take the gun.

I quickly take Matsushima's gun and follow up with Asami who was still watching Scythe with fear.

"Calm down Scythe, nothing happens."

With the weapons in my possession, I calm Scythe by stroking one of her pigtails. When she stops staring at her, Asami let out a sigh of relief at not having the attention on her. She had clearly seen what her claws could do to the zombies, it is not surprising that she has some fear. Even if I had no control over Scythe, I would consider her a great threat.

"Help! Somebody, please!"

Turning my back to a wall, I pretend to keep the weapons behind me in my pants and send them to the inventory, at the same moment the scream of a man is heard ... are they going to act the old trick of posing as someone in trouble? If they want to, let's follow the game.

I leave the pharmacy and go to the hall, at the end of this I see two men, who when see me, walk immediately to where we are while they repeat again.

"Help ! We need help !"

"I understand, what are the patient's symptoms?"

"E-eh? Well ..."

The men who approached when I interrogate them stop a few meters away from us with doubt expressing on their faces because of my sudden question, they look at each other as if trying to get an answer from their partner on how to continue, without giving them time to have ideas I press them even more.

"Quick! If you don't tell me your symptoms how do you want me to treat the patient? !"

"S-symptoms?"

"You two won't have come to my hospital pretending to be sick with hidden reasons, right?"

"N-no ... m-my tooth hurts?"

When they hear that I think they want to deceive me, they quickly respond, although not even he seems sure of his answer. They are so focused on the work that they were ordered, that do not seem to realize is impossible for the person in front of them to be a doctor.

"I see ... that is certainly very serious. If it is not treated quickly, you can die, why did you waste time and not went to be treated immediately to a hospital? !"

"I-it's just a toothache ..."

"It is because the people are not treated in time that they die, do you want to die? !"

"No! Please help me !"

Everyone looked forward to the dialogue between us, I could even see more men on the other side of the hallway poking out their heads, what can I say, there were not many ways to entertain after the apocalypse, or rather the stress should have done something in their heads for swallowing all the nonsense I'm saying ...

"Well, you're in luck ... a new medication has just arrived that can make the people no longer feel any pain"

"Seriously?!"

"Of course ... I swear by my medical degree, although I must warn you that it is unconventional process, are you sure you want to receive it?"

"Yes! I just don't want to feel this pain anymore!"

Hell, was it true that his tooth ached? I thought it was just an excuse, well, I'll have to keep my doctor's word now...

"Well, then it is better that you close your eyes, that way you will not be afraid. You will feel a slight sting ... then the pain should go away"

"Yes!"

Having his approval, I wait until he closed the eyes, take my tool carefully, aim correctly so as not to cause more pain than normal and pull the trigger.

[Tzun]

"..."

The only sound heard is that of the man who falls to the ground, everyone else is watching trying to process what just happened until I speak again addressing his partner.

"Now he doesn't feel any pain ... this syringe that injects lead is certainly very effective, don't you think so?"

"... he-he's dead ..."

"... all medications have side effects right? He is cured of his pain now"

"N-no, that's not a syringe, it's a weapon !"

"Tch, Do you have any pain? I can also treat you"

"Hiiii… n-no, I'm fine. I'm completely healthy !"

The death of the man was like breaking the spell that had everyone immersed watching what was happening, those who poked their heads down the side of the hallway backed away in fright. The companion that came along with the deceased was the most altered, he fell on his butt peeing on it.

He turned and unable to stand up because his legs did not seem to respond, began to crawl to where he came from. To stop him I shoot again near him while I warn it.

"It is better that you return here, otherwise I will apply the same treatment as with your partner"

Because of the fear of being shot, he stops and immediately turns to where I am, when he sees me aiming, he trembles, but he manages to move towards me.

His other companions stayed where they were leaving him to his fate, or perhaps it was also too much for them to face directly someone with a gun, I only saw them carrying rudimentary instruments after all.

With the new person in the group we return to the pharmacy, I do not forget to expand my domain as much as I can to continue monitoring them with it.

"Now tell me who you are and what do you want? Think carefully what you say, because if I find out that you lie to me ... well, I think you understand what would happen, don't you?"

"Y-yes, please don't kill me!"

"You killed a man ! Are you crazy? He just wanted help."

"Graaaw"

"S-senpai wait!"

When I try to question the man that I just captured, Matsushima walks in my direction raising her voice in anger, as a result Scythe reacts aggressively against her, Asami upon seeing that, quickly hugs her senpai to make her to stop.

"Be silent, someone watch them while I get the answers from this guy"

"Wh-why is there a zombie here ?! Someone should take care of it"

[Pan!]

"You don't have to worry about it, she is my pet, just answer my questions"

The guy seeing Scythe gets even more scared, but after slapping him, he calms down a bit. Komuro, Rei and Hirano go with the policewomen and also try to calm them down.

"W-we are men under the leadership of the leader ... he was the one who asked us to come here"

"The leader? What is his name and who is he?"

"I don't know, I'm not one of the closest men to him ... I only belong to the group he calls workers. The only thing he told us is that he would be the leader of us and forces us to do the things that he wants together with his minions, the one you killed was one of his men"

"What a self-centered guy ... if he treat you like that, why don't you leave and try to survive by yourself?"

Rei intervenes when she hears the man's response, I also agree with her words. He must be a man who when saw the opportunity to be over others quickly tried to subdue them, but it intrigued me a little how he maintained his position since they does not seem to follow him because of his charisma, it even seems that the person should be his leader, this man dislike him.

"W-we can't, he has a gun. Anyone who tries to disobey him or just doesn't like them is murdered. Everyone is afraid of being the next one to be aimed by his weapon."

"That's a pretty crazy guy ... why do all of you look at me like that? I'm not shooting anyone who I don't like. Now tell us what your boss ordered you to do and what he wants from us."

Written by: Drack

Edited by: XArezzX


	43. The Hospital (Part 2)

"T-that's ... I-I beg you, if I tell you don't kill me!"

It seems that I was not mistaken, they did not come with good intentions, otherwise, he would not have to plead for his life before speaking. When the others hear it, they also seem to think the same, frowning at the man's words.

"Speak, I will not kill you as long as you tell the truth"

"The boss told us that we had to capture all the women in your group alive... he would probably do what he did so far with any woman that he has captured. He would offer them protection in exchange for them to do everything he asked.

Those who refused had it much worse ... he and his henchmen ended up forcing them to obey them by taking away their food or throwing them near the zombies so they succumb with the fear ... if they still did not submit to them, he killed these women.

When they got bored of them, they sent them to the group of workers ... as you can think they did not end well in a group of men who lived constantly fearing for their lives. Those with a stronger mentality accepted their destiny and tried to get some food by offering sexual services ... but those that did not, simply succumb to madness or become dolls without their own mind.

So, if they manage to put their hands on you all, those are the things that await you ... especially for the blonde, he gave us many warnings of what would happen to us if we touched her"

With his explanation, the women of my group turn pale at the thought of a destiny equal to the one he describes ... that was worse than hell for any woman. The policewomen were speechless hearing what the guys said, maybe they didn't thought the world would be so bad.

"Me?"

Shisuka, observing among all the women here and seeing that she was the only blonde, points her finger at herself while asking. Well, I can understand why their leader target her directly, but that does not calm the fury that rises within me, before I can even think, the words come out of my mouth.

"Hahaha ... that damn guy has guts! The mere fact of having illusions with my woman is enough to condemn him to a life worse than death!"

"Hehehe, Alex-kun is jealous for me ~"

[Beep]

[Shisuka Affection +5]

While Shisuka showed joy due to my reaction, the others felt somewhat nervous because my fury seemed to influence my domain increasing the pressure, the one who took the worst part was the man who I was staring, trembling uncontrollably and breathing agitatedly.

At that moment a warm hand takes mine, when looking for its owner, I see Saeko smiling at me, then I hold her a little harder while sighing to calm down. When the environment returns to normal, Asami asks the man.

"You also participated in those illegal acts?"

"Emm… I was scared too, I thought that I could die at any moment… b-besides watching everyone do it, I…"

"Trash!"

"Useless"

Rei condemns him screaming and Saeko looks disgusted at the man while saying softly, the guy just lowers his eyes, then Matsushima approaches him walking between Rei and Komuro who had been watching the two female police officers.

"You will be judged for your actions before the law, you have the right-"

"Hey, stop that nonsense ... if you want to judge him, just put a bullet in his head"

I was a little surprised when she started telling him his rights, she should realize in the situation we are in.

"What are you talking about!? We can't take justice into our own hands! Besides, you also have to pay for what you did."

"Hahaha, really? Do you think there is a court with a judge still working? Living people will be more worried about surviving than being the jury in a judgment. You must accept the reality, the only thing useful in your police uniforms are the weapons with which you can defend yourself, your police badge is a simple ornament"

"... There may still be places that the government has control of, maybe not everywhere has become anarchy."

"Well, I will not contradict that, but those places have their own problems now. It probably cannot extend its perimeter of help much, besides without being able to communicate with the central government, they will be autonomous places, with their new rules and laws."

"..."

"S-senpai ..."

Matsushima remains silent and Asami worries about what I say, perhaps they hoped that institutions or groups such as those which they represent could regain control of the things, it is a pity that with problems of this magnitude even those can disappear to be part of history.

"If you don't want all the women here to end up like this guy said, then shut up and let me handle the things in my way. You, tell me how many men are in your group"

Matsushima passes her eyes to all the women in this place, in the end she sighs and takes off a side. I ask the man for the information of his group and he immediately responds, being one of the people subjected by fear by his leader, he does not hesitate to betray him.

"Yes! They are the boss and there were 6 men who stayed closest to him ... now there are only 5 left, of us the workers are 15, although half stayed outside the hospital to watch the doors and not allow anyone to escape."

"What are we going to do Alexander-kun?"

"... If we are careful, everyone with the exception of the leader who is armed is not a threat. Since most were subjected to fear of weapons, probably just aiming at them and telling them to drop the objects that have in their hands should be enough for them to give up"

"Do you think it will work?"

"I think Alex-san is right, they don't seem to be very brave men."

Hirano asks me, so I answer. Komuro doubts that they would give up so easily, but Saeko having the same thoughts as me, points to the man who had peeing himself and trembles in fear of what would we decide to do with him.

At the sight of the guy, others are convinced of my words and then it's settled, after thinking about it for a moment I returned the weapons to the policewomen, it is better to them to protect themselves, also that way we gain two skilled members for the group ... or at least one.

With that done, we go back out into the hallway, only Matsushima and Shisuka remain in the pharmacy, the former to monitor the guy and the later for safety. Among the two policewomen, she seemed the most appropriate, Asami seems a bit clumsy and I don't want that her losing her gun to that man because of a neglect making things worse.

We walked through a few corridors without finding anyone, when I thought that the other men might have left after considering that we would not be easy prey and witnessing the death of their partner, I hear sounds on the other side of where we were. their leader must have thought that the death of one of his men did not matter if in the end he could obtain Shisuka ... or perhaps he would sacrifice everyone without hesitation in order to achieve his goal.

"It will be clear to you! Anyone who opposes us will end up dead, so it is better that you give up, if you do that you will have the opportunity to continue living ! ... Komuro, shoot in front"

I shout loudly for them to listen to me, waiting a few seconds and not getting an answer, I ask Komuro to open fire as a warning. The reason for this is because I think that among all our weapons, his shotgun is the one that has the loudest sound when firing, he takes a few steps forward so as not to hit someone of us by accident and pulls the trigger.

[BANG]

"Hiii ... I, I don't want to die !. I surrender, please don't keep shooting!"

"I-I agree ... Why I have to die for women that I can't even touch? I also surrender !"

"Me too!"

"Wait damn cowards! All of you must follow the orders, otherwise, I will make the boss kill you !"

"Fuck you and your boss ! Why doesn't he come and take the women for himself?"

"It's true! I want to see what he does now against people who also have weapons!"

As expected, upon hearing the shotgun shot they immediately begin to surrender, only one of them, surely one of the men close to the boss, being one of those who have privileges is perhaps more loyal and tries to stop them, but at doing so only earns others beginning to express their dissatisfaction.

Soon we hear the screams of a man on the other side of the hall, when we walk there, we find 3 men hitting another one.

"Stop!"

Shouting at them they stop and look at us in fear, when I tell them to drop their weapons they do so obediently. Then I aim with my colt at the guy who lay on the ground writhing in pain.

"Then I must assume that you will follow your boss to death, right?"

"Nooo! Hic ... I was wrong, please don't kill me! Snif ... I'll tell you everything you want to know about the boss ... I'll also take you to the base so you can take everything he have! I'll do whatever ... I do ... I still want to keep living ! "

When I aim at him, between screams, tears and boogers he starts to supplicate. I say the same to others and they drop the stick with a knife at the end tied, then I tell all of them to stay stuck in the hallway, not to do anything silly or I would really kill them, they nod strongly and do just that.

We continue walking through the corridors and in the same way we subdue another 2 groups, with this we had treated all the men on the second floor. When I interrogate them to know the location of their Boss, it turns out that when hear the first shot he ran out of the hospital just leaving his men to deal with us.

With the floor clean of enemies, I decide to gather them in the same place to prevent them from escaping or doing some nonsense ... it would be a shame to lose our new pack donkeys that I just found. Therefore, we all return to the pharmacy.

...

(Boss POV)

We arrived at the hospital following the group of women that I had as a goal ... I will soon be able to put my hands on them, hahaha.

We got off the truck that I had, I was lucky to find a skilled man in mechanics, when the bombs dropped, he was one of the people who were most useful to me, so I promoted him to be part of our select group as my driver

"Boss, why do you think they came to the hospital?"

"How the hell do you want me to know? Maybe they have a sick person in their group, what do I know..."

Another of my faithful men asks me, does he think I'm a fortune teller or because are there zombies now I win a kind of super power? Also, if I had a power, why would I choose that? ... If I had to have one, it should be something like having two penises, it would be more ideal with all those women. Damn it, I want to put my hands on that big-breasted blonde.

If the world were as before, being able to be with such a woman would only be a dream within a dream ... but now I am the damn BOSS! I can have the woman that I want, and as many as I want! It would be good if some of the actresses I saw in programs and movies that I liked are still alive ... although they say that are not the same as they are seen on television.

"Boss, what do we do?"

"Hmn? ... Where did they go?"

Because I was thinking about my great future got distracted and lost sight of them, one of my man then points to the second floor of the building and then I see my goddess through one of the windows ... fuck, those breasts even shake just by walking ... I'm getting hard

"Let's follow them"

To my words we advanced, inside we had the path almost clear of zombies, so we go ahead with great ease. Then someone asks me and when I hear him my feet stop abruptly.

"B-boss, don't you think we should make a plan or something? They have weapons ..."

"You're a jerk! Why don't you say that faster? Do you want us all to die? "

I scream at that annoying guy ... I'm really just surrounded by idiots. They cannot do anything for themselves and they want me to always do all the things.

"Someone think fast of something !"

"..."

"W-what if we send someone pretending to be people who need help so that once they get close to them and gain their trust, later they can take away their weapons? ... I've seen that trick in many movies"

After a silence while considering a plan, someone proposes that, it seems the best option, and being women, they would probably feel pity for someone looking for help.

"Well then choose one of the workers and take him with you ... if you succeed, I'll let you choose one of the women apart from the blonde to be just for you"

"E-eh? Me? ... okay boss leave it to me !"

Idiot, I'm just saying it to motivate you, as if you were able to have a woman like those in that group... all those beauties are only for someone big like me, you can use one of the boys who are with them.

He chooses one of the workers and climbs the stairs to carry out his plan, several of us follow them while leaving others to watch the doors. I don't want them to scape when they are surprised, so after warning the workers what would happen to them if they put their dirty hands in any of them, especially in the blonde, we advanced through the halls.

"Help! Somebody, please!"

Then he begins to carry out his performance, it seems quite realistic... maybe he can succeed. When he does not get an answer he shouts again, this time as result a girl comes out asking what was happening to my subordinate.

Like I thought, they are naive, she thinks they came here because he is sick and here is a hospital? My subordinate is a bit surprised by the question, but manages to continue with his performance.

Suddenly things start to get weird ... I don't know if he is acting or really has a disease, but all of us who observe stand still with our eyes on the plot that is developing.

In the end it seems that the girl wants to cure him... is she some kind of genius who worked in this hospital before? …..maybe they came for something she forgot. Now that I think about it, all the other women seem to follow this little girl, she must be someone famous.

"Well, then it is better that you close your eyes, that way you will not be afraid. You will feel a slight prick ... then the pain should disappear."

"Yes!"

If I can put my hands on her, maybe the others in her group won't be able to use their weapons. Fuck, I'm so smart...

[Tzun]

"E-eh?"

When my subordinate closes his eyes following her instructions, the girl pulls out a gun, points to my subordinate's head and shoots. That guy then collapses, but I see that he now has a new hole between his eyebrows ... the bastard even has a smile, he sure thought he would get healed ... did his tooth really hurt?

"Now he doesn't feel any pain ... this syringe that injects lead is certainly very effective, don't you think so?"

"Hiii"

That was not a girl ! She was a demon in disguise ... when I saw her smile after killing my subordinate and calmly explaining things, my feet trembled. Although I must say that I am much braver than the guy who fell peeing on himself.

"B-boss, that girl is crazy ... boss ... you peeing on yourself?"

"W-what are you talking about ... I just been holding on all this time and seeing that guy do it I couldn't resist !"

[Tzun]

"Hiii ... y-you must capture them ! I will come down and make sure that none of them escape!"

Shit, I have to get out of here fast, that damned brat is crazy ... no, it's a demon, if there are zombies now there must also be demons. That is why she causes me so much fear, she is not normal ... besides, that hair like fire, it must be because she comes from hell.

I run out of the hospital and get to where my car is with my driver waiting. When they see me alarmed, doubting what was happening inside the hospital and then they ask me.

"B-boss? What happened in there, you had a face as if you had seen a ghost ... did you pee yourself?"

I take a breath to compose my agitated breathing and while doing so I also calm down. What am I thinking about? ... It is impossible for demons to exist, it must have been the fear of those useless ones that were transmitted to me.

"What the hell are you talking about? ! One of those morons urinated me because they saw someone was killed by a shot ... they are useless, guys without balls, they can't even catch a little girl"

Since in the first place it was his fault that I urinated myself, I don't hesitate to say that, it remain to see if those who stayed in the hospital are smarter than the guy who got a bullet in the head while smiling and manage to capture them somehow.

With that in mind I decide to wait for the results with those who are outside, some minutes pass and the sun continues to set, soon the darkness begins to fill the entire area, but none of those who stayed comes with news from inside.

Written by: Drack

Edited by: XArezzX


	44. The hospital (Part 3)

(The bastards' Boss POV continues)

When night falls and we are still waiting for news from inside the hospital, a shot is heard. Everyone outside is surprised, I quickly take cover behind the car, I'm not like those idiots who stand waiting for a bullet to fall on them.

After a few minutes, there is no sign of another shot, maybe they managed to subdue them? ... When I think about it with excitement I poke my head towards the hospital door waiting for good news.

It is a pity that time passes and nobody come out... I begin to suspect that those bastards because of me not being there maybe thought it was their chance to taste those women ... if so, I will cut their balls !

When my rage began to build, finally some leave the hospital while running, among them is one of my faithful followers who, seeing me, runs straight to where I am, is probably the only one who resisted the temptation when the women were captured and came to tell me that they want take advantage of them before me.

This is bad, I have to go there before they put their hands on my goddess, she is mine and of nobody else. I get up and walk towards him before he can say anything.

"Don't worry, I'll go there myself and let them know how stupid they were ... if things didn't progress much, I may forgive them"

"E-eh? Boss ... do you know what happened there?"

"Of course, do you think I'm an idiot? It's something obvious what they did, but once they see me, the clarity return to their minds and will know how foolish they were."

"Boss, you are amazing! I knew that what they said of you being useless man who urinated on himself was a lie"

"fuck, who said that? ! ... Well, it doesn't matter, we'll solve that later. For now we're going to where those fools are with the captured women, let's hurry before it's too late."

"E-eh?"

I walk with my rifle in my hands while keep my back straight, but when I go forward I notice my subordinate standing still looking at me. Not wanting to waste any more time, I shout, urging him to hurry up and follow me.

"Why are you standing there idiot?! Hurry, if not that bastards would not settle only for caressing them"

"B-boss ... we haven't captured them ... inside, the others surrendered when someone shot"

I can't understand what he says... Or maybe I have heard his words wrong. Did he just said that they shot inside them when they captured them? Those bastards, I'll cut their balls!

"Everyone else surrendered ... look there"

With his words he points to one of the windows, as it was already dark it was hard to distinguish so I ask the driver to turn on the headlights of the truck. With the light I can see a little better, inside that window, in the room I can see that the women still have weapons and all my men are against a wall ...

Those useless trashes without balls surrendered! Just for a damn shot! Do they not have balls to face a group of women?

"Useless bastards! They are assholes! it's a waste all the time I've spent protecting them!"

With fury I scream until all the air in my lungs is expelled, the sound of my voice was loud enough for everyone in the window to hear it and after that they look at us. Then all my men after see me, instead of feeling ashamed of their betrayal walk towards the window and also shout.

"Garbage! You're the useless one!"

"Right! You only think you are superior because you have a weapon!"

"You moron, you don't even serve to please a woman!"

"Hahaha, he is right. All the women you were with who are still alive said that your thing was so flabby and small that they had to think that it was your rifle that penetrated them to feel something."

Hearing them, I feel like was about to pass out because of the fury ... damn it! Who told them my ex-girlfriend´s words before she left me? ! Suddenly something went up my esophagus and eventually I vomited a large amount of blood.

"All of you go and kill those bastards ! ... Move, didn't you listen to me? I want them dead ... no, bring them alive so I can torture them myself !"

I shout at the men I have left, but none moves no matter how much I order them, they just stare at me. Besides, I know that look, it was the same look my coworkers and my boss gave me before they began to murmur things about me, thing like I'm an idiot or that I don't do anything right.

"Aaah !"

I lift the rifle, and aim at the nearest man and shoot, he falls writhing in pain, the others when they see that, run, but unfortunately not to the hospital, they go to other directions.

"Damn it ! Come back !"

"Hahahaha, you see it now, nobody wants to follow you !"

"You are the only useless one here !"

"Sons of a bitch ! All of you will die !"

With my rifle pointed to the window where the bastards who surrendered and do not hesitate to throw me in the face about others that left are... I do not care about those women anymore, I can get others else whenever I want. When they see me, they all lower their heads covering themselves ... this rifle is also useless, as long as I fire from a distance, it can't hit the target, the bullet only hit another glass of the building, failing to the window where I aim.

"Well, if I can't have those women, nobody can have them !"

I walk to the truck and point the driver to get out of the car, now I can´t trust in someone else, and then I get in and drive in circles in the parking lot while blowing the horn and make the biggest noise I can.

[Biip !] [Biip !]

"Aaaahh!"

A bullet hits the glass and rubs my shoulder, so I quickly turn the wheel trying to get away. With all the previous noise and the new one I was making with the car, zombies start coming out everywhere walking to the hospital or trying to reach me in the car.

"Hahaha, everyone will die, damn assholes !"

They looked like a locust plague flying towards a wheat field, soon they filled the hospital doors completely blocking them. All those bastards and those bitches will die as punishment for making me angry.

...

(Alexander POV)

After returning to the pharmacy with everyone, I intended to leave them with Matsushima to watch them and I go to find my other slaves, but seeing that they were too many I tried to decide who else would accompany her to do it, but suddenly a scream from outside stop my thoughts.

When I look out the window I see a guy ranting with all the volume of voice he can achieve ... that must be the leader who directed these men and from what I see he doesn't like that they surrendered any bit.

I could not hear what he said because I was thinking about something else, but because of the reaction of the men who surrendered, he should have insulted them. They go to the window and begin to curse him back ... what they say varies from reproaches to the sexual performance of the guy, if what they say is true, then he is someone unfortunate.

The guy full of anger orders that everyone in the pharmacy is to be killed to the guys who he still had around him, but they must have lost all confidence in him, and even forgot the fear of his weapon. When nobody does anything after his words and they only see him as a monkey doing nonsense, he does not hesitate to remind them the fear of his rifle.

It is a pity for him that even after shooting an unfortunate man, instead of following his orders, they flee to all sides.

Seeing this, those inside the pharmacy make fun of the guy again, I might even feel a little sorry for him, but the fact of him having illusions with Shisuka is unforgivable. If I managed to put my hands on him, his destiny will be much worse than simple insults.

"Get down!"

"Kyaaah ~"

In despair that man points his gun to the window where we are, at that moment I shout to others so they take cover themselves, knowing that Shisuka was the most distracted of the people in my group, I throw myself at her knocking her down ... I swear, it wasn't because I wanted to sink my face into those huge breasts...

"... perverted brat, you can get up ... he didn't even hit the window where we are"

Well, in fact, yes, I wanted to do it, but right now I did it more for her safety than for anything else ... when I don't get up for a while after the shot, Rei speaks to me with a slightly hard tone, so , with no other choice, I give up those warm breasts and get up.

"Where was he?"

When I look out the window again, I can't find the leader...Or should I say, the former leader of these guys, so I ask the others who were more attentive. Saeko responds to me by pointing to the car with the headlights on.

"He got into the car ... will he try to run away now that his followers have abandoned him?"

That is very likely, if with all his men he could not put his hands on the women of my group, then he must have thought that it was impossible for him to capture us by himself and without more options decided to escape ... I cannot allow it, I must make him pay for the pretensions he had towards the girls

[Biip !] [Biip !]

Thinking he would run away, the guy began to blow the truck horn while circling in the hospital parking lot. In a crazy way, making the biggest noise he could.

"Did the guy go crazy?"

"Maybe as those men say it's so useless that he thought about driving when didn't know how to do it ..."

"No! It's trying to attract the attention of zombies!"

While the others doubted the actions of the guy, Hirano points more out of where the parking lot was ... then we saw a large number of zombies coming. Some threw themselves into the truck to be hit, but many also headed inside the hospital as if they felt us.

To confirm Hirano's words, the guy shouts happily while laughing. Crazy bastard! If he wants to die, he shouldn't drag us with him. I take out my colt and try to aim at him, but because of the constant movement of car, the distance and that it was night I can't get it right.

I shoot repeatedly, but none of my shots stop him, besides he drives further making things more difficult to me. I turn with Hirano who has a rifle more appropriate for long-distance shooting, but he shakes his head having the same problems as me.

"Alex-san, this is bad. The zombies have arrived in large numbers and have locked the hospital doors."

"... With that amount even with weapons it will be difficult to make our way between them"

Hearing the words of Saeko and Hirano, I poke my head out the window looking down at the front door. As they say, a large number of zombies cram the doors pushing themselves to advance inside.

"Hell! We should get out of here as soon as possible ... but how do we get out?"

Maybe I should buy another magic scroll to make a way ... haa! Why are they so expensive? My precious funds will go away.

"I have an idea ... but I don't know if it works"

When I went to the menu in my head and almost bought a scroll to get out of here, Hirano's voice stops me, if we can make it without spending my money that is much better, then I hurry him to tell us his plan. After we hear it, I organize the others to leave as soon as we do it, we will only have one chance before the zombies block the doors again or we will are trapped inside by the consequences of this.

"Everyone runs as soon as we do, those who have nothing to do for the plan, carry the medicine bags !"

""Understood""

""Yes! Little boss! ""

First answered those of my group or nod to what I say, then the guys who surrendered raise their voices, without time to correct them we only carry out Hirano's instructions.

Of my new slaves, some load some oxygen tanks to the window that goes down the entrance, lift them, open their knobs so that the gas leaves and throws them.

Hirano quickly ignite a Molotov bomb with a lighter that one of the men we captured gave us, he improvised and made it with a bottle of alcohol. Then throws it through the same window in the direction where the tanks fell.

[Boom boom boom]

"Kuh"

"Kyaa"

Three loud explosions are followed after Hirano throws his Molotov bomb ... they were more powerful than we thought, all the windows of the building explode after the strong sound.

"Move !, Move !"

Even with our hands covering our ears, explosions manage to disorient us for a few seconds, but having no time to lose, I order others to move immediately.

I don't know if they can listen to me, since even my ears are still ringing, but perhaps because of the signs I do with my hands or because they remembered what they had to do, move with their feet a little wobbly to the stairs to go down.

We went down and after walking through the corridors we arrived at the main entrance that was on fire and has traces of zombie pieces burning everywhere. Two men get ahead holding a pair of fire extinguishers that we picked up previously and open a path through the fire, and then we walked to leave the hospital.

Outside, the scene was even worse, there were three small craters created by the explosions of the oxygen tanks, pieces of bodies that still burned scattered around a large perimeter around them, but the zombies that were only hit by the shock wave now treated to get up off the ground

"Alex-san ! The car of the guy from before is there!"

Checking everything that caused the explosion, Saeko yells at me pointing to the truck that still had the headlights on, but with all its glass broken ... it seems that my ear has returned, I was a little worried about become deaf.

"We all go to the truck! Shoot all the zombies around us, Scythe you know what to do"

"Graaaw"

Between shoots and the Scythe's claws we reached the truck, inside the guy who was the previous leader of the men was fainted or dead, without time to check him I simply took him out of the seat and asked Shisuka to try if the engine still can turn on.

After a peer of attempts the sound of the moving cylinders is heard , everyone rejoices at the result and starts boarding inside.

"Little boss! What do we do with this guy? He's still alive ..."

"Kakaka, put it in the car, if he wakes up, immobilize him, I have big plans for him ... besides, I know what all of you think and not, I am not a woman, I'm a man ... if you address to me as a woman ... you won't have a good time"

"E-eh? Little… I understand boss!"

"Alexander-san, you can't torture that guy ... even if it's worse than trash"

"It's true Alex-kun, it's not good for your mind to do something so cruel with your own hands"

"... well, I won't torture him with my own hands"

"..."

Matsushima is not convinced by my words and worries about what I would do to that guy ... I will have to take care of him when she is not looking. Shisuka on the other hand starts to drive the truck trying to get out of the hospital parking lot, I don't know if she trusts in my answer or if stop caring what can happen to the former leader.

Before we can leave the hospital 5 men who ran away previously, when their leader shoot one of them, leave their hiding places they were using to avoid the zombies and came to the truck asking for help.

Hirano and I provide cover fire so they can reach us and then get on the back of the truck. They seemed to be the only ones in the area ... the others either ran too far or are already part of the zombies now.

We move along several streets, many zombies walk in these in the direction of the hospital, probably attracted by the strong explosion and the glow of the flames that spread throughout the building when we were leaving.

After several minutes we returned to the mall, many watched in the direction of the hospital, I see Kurisu who is discussing something with Soichiro, but I cannot know what they are saying due to the distance.

The truck goes into the parking lot and stops while calling everyone's attention in the area. We go down and the others are surprised by the amount of people who do it… well, we went in a small group and returned being a bigger group after all.

Written by: Drack

Edited by: XArezzX


	45. Back at the mall

When we go down the truck and Kurisu sees me, she immediately stops arguing with Soichiro and runs in my direction, when she arrives where I am, she throws herself hugging me… I wish I could say that I receive her with my arms extended happily, but due to the difference in sizes and that I was surprised, we ended up on the floor.

The good thing is that she does not seem to care about that… it must also be because she fell on me avoiding hitting the ground, so I am the one who takes the most impact... I think my Hp was reduced a little.

When I see her shed tears I forget any complaint, I get up with her as I can, then looking at her eyes that are a little red from crying I ask.

"What happened, Soichiro intimidated you? Do you want me to take care of him?"

"Idiot ... when I heard the explosions and they said that it was in the direction of the hospital, I was very worried. I thought something might have happened to you and wanted to go immediately, but Soichiro-san said it was better to wait a bit and organize another group to go there"

"It's true, we were worried Alexander-san ... also, although my dad is somewhat rigid in the way of thinking, please forgive him, he is not a bad person ... it would be good if you both got along better"

"So that was it, I'm sorry for worrying you everyone, things got a little difficult in that place and we were forced to do some extreme things to get out of the hospital.

The good thing is that the zombies tonight probably would focus their attention in the hospital so we can continue quietly with our work of loading all the things of the mall until all the trucks and cars are full to their maximum capacity, we should not have problems with them for a while. "

When I ask Kurisu for the reason of her tears she answers me that way, Saya who arrives after also speaks, but her voice decreases as the words move forward until what she said was indistinguishable, I only understand that she was worried that her father and I fought. It must have been because of my previous words, although we both of them argue sometimes, it does not mean that she does not cherish him.

She knows well how I treat my enemies, so maybe she was worried about what I said.

"Don't worry Saya, although your father and I may have different opinions, it's not like I hate him."

I also try to calm Saya's restlessness then she gives me a big smile when she hears me, but for some reason that makes Kurisu jealous which pinches me on the side, then I try to calm her by stroking her back a little.

Soichiro and several others gathered around a little later, they ask me about what occurred in the hospital and then I explain with a summary of what happened in that place.

I didn't have to hide the things that the guys had done, rather it was better that they knew it, so they would be careful and watch over them, then I tell them all the information I got from them before.

When they hear it, many see them with distaste, mainly women. They could only shrink like turtles because of the shame of being labeled as bastards, but since they are still useful I intervene before the others want to reject and not accept them.

"Well, they may be bastards, but they still have hands and feet with which they can do some work. We will simply have someone keep them under surveillance and they can pay what they have done with work... also if they try to commit their previous crimes again or escape, we can put a bullet in their heads"

"B-boss ... that doesn't help us at all"

"Help you? Why should I talk good things about you? You should be grateful that I didn't kill you for trying to put your hands on the girls."

"T-those were the orders of this guy"

One of them speaks for everyone to try to defend themselves, but still, his argument does not sound very convincing, since the others do not believe in his words. Yuriko-san decides to intercede for them and also speaks.

"Alexander-kun is right, they are still people. Although they were wrong we cannot abandon them, as he says, they will have to pay for what they did with work"

No, you are wrong Yuriko-san ... for me, they are more like pack animals but let's leave it that way since others agree that they stay after what she says.

"How is it going the loading of trucks?"

"We continue to do it, but it will still take a while. Besides, Soichiro has someone repairing the vehicles in the parking lot, if we can get them to turn on, we will have to wait for them be loaded too"

"Do you think they can repair them?"

"It's hard to say with certainty, but the mechanic who is with us promised me that at least he would make one work"

I change of subject to the progress of our main objective of coming here, on the side of Yuriko-san it seems that things are going smoothly, but the issue of other vehicles, as Soichiro says is not very certain. Also, if we only have one mechanic in the group, asking him to repair a fleet of vhicles in a few hours is not realistic.

"There are no more mechanics in the men you have saved?"

"No, the only mechanic here is Tokaba"

"I-I'm a mechanic !"

When I was talking to Soichiro, one of the men that I brought from the hospital raises his hand with enthusiasm after listening to us. We both turned to where he is and that only makes him more nervous.

"Are you a mechanic ?"

"Y-yes, boss!"

"Well, why don't you have someone take him with the other mechanic and check if what he says is the truth, Soichiro? If what he says is real, it would be much better to have two mechanics fixing the vehicles."

"Seems right to me"

"I hope you don't lie to me, if you just do it to try to look good, things will only be worse for you."

"N-no, I'm a mechanic really!"

"If so, then go and fix the cars that others tell you"

"Yes, Boss!"

One of Soichiro's men directs him to where the other mechanic is fixing the cars. As there is nothing left we only wait for the trucks to be filled and repaired, I tell another one of the things that also had to be processed.

"These guys had a den near here ... from what they told me, it seems that there are several women in that place and some men who stayed to watch, someone should go there and deal with it."

"... It doesn't seem like you want to go there"

"Sorry, I already did my good action of the day when going to the hospital.

"I can go Soichiro"

"No, I will go, you are already busy recording everything that is filling the trucks"

"I have other things to do ... one of you go with Soichiro and show him the way to your hiding place, the rest come with me, I have something interesting to show you. Scythe brings that guy."

"... I will go and continue to help Yuriko-san with the inventory of the trucks ... don't overdo it Alex."

"Then I will accompany you Alex-san"

"Me too ~"

"... Shisuka, why don't you go and check on Alice's dad?"

"Oh! It's true ~"

While the Takagi couple agreed with who was going, I give orders to the men who just joined us and after asking Scythe to bring their ex-leader, I begin to walk out of sight of others. Kurisu probably having more time with me gave herself an idea of what I'm about to do, so she decided to avoid seeing something that might traumatize her.

Saeko decides to accompany me, I have no problem with her looking at what I am about to do, I think she is a girl with a strong mind. On the other hand, I do not feel well letting Shisuka observe, so I ask her to go check Alice's father as a pretext, it is good that she does not seem to hesitate and goes humming happily.

We walk until there is no one else to see us and then I take out my poke-ball by throwing it a few meters away from me. Immediately the Venus Luciferian appears showing all its mouths while it twists a little, then I walk towards it and caress its leaves making it react happily.

Everyone else apart from Saeko and the fainted man is surprised by the sudden appearance of the plant, without explaining where it came from, I say to them.

"Now I want everyone to observe something ... what can happen to you if you are idiots like this guy and try to go against me again. Scythe wake up the guy that you brought"

"... It would have been better if you did while he was sleeping, that way he wouldn't suffer so much"

Along with Saeko's words, Scythe thinks for a few seconds how to carry out my orders, in the end, she sticks the claws of one of her hands on the man's shoulder and twists them tightly, then the guy wakes up screaming.

"Gyaaaaa !"

"Scythe is enough, he's already awake"

I stop her from continuing, because, perhaps finding his reaction funny, she continued after the guy had woken up, not that I felt sorry for him, I just didn't want him to make such a noise and faint again because of the pain.

"Now let me introduce you to my other pet, isn't it cute? It's a plant that I've been taken care of recently giving it some fertilizer."

Neither response to me and they just watch my two pets while trembling a little, Saeko pulls out a handkerchief and starts cleaning Scythe's hand that was stained with blood as if she were just a girl who got dirty with mud when playing.

"W-where am I? ... ah! You bastards how dare to betray me, I will kill you all !"

The guy who had just woken up, after his pain subsided a little, spoke inspecting his surroundings and find us. When he saw his former subordinates, the fury he showed earlier returned to him.

But after searching for his body he couldn't find his rifle, so he did nothing but to shout at them. Finding him annoying, I stand in front and kick him in the stomach, as a result, he falls to his knees vomiting everything he had in his stomach.

"L-little bitch! I'll kill you ... no, first I'll have fun with you and then I'll give you to the zombies as food!"

"Hahaha, what a coincidence, I was thinking about similar things ... I already had fun with you, now I will make you pay for your intentions against Shisuka ..."

I kick it with more strength throwing him near the Venus, with my strength now it was not difficult. After a few seconds of rolling on the ground while cursing, stops, he gets up even more furious and then when he tries to say something I just smiled at him, when he sees me he closes his mouth and seems to calm down ... or rather fear invades him.

"N-now I remember you ... you are that girl from before, n-no, you are that demon !"

With each word he takes one step back and then collides with the stems of Venus, so he instinctively turns and raises his head to see what stops him.

"Hiii, what is this thing?"

"Go ahead, it's the new bag of fertilizer that I brought you, take it"

"E-eh?"

[Shaaah]

As if it had been waiting for my words, the Venus opens one of its mouths and throws it at the guy, catches him sticking its spikes from the mouth and lifts him.

"Gyaaa ! It hurts !"

Then, like an animal that tries to accommodate a prey in its mouth, it opens and closes it until the whole man is inside.

" Let me go ! Let me go damn thing ! Eh? Haaaa! IT BURNS ME !"

A little white smoke begins to emanate from the mouth of the plant, probably because of the acid with which it digests its prey. Screams louder than the previous ones are heard in the area making those who watch the show tremble, a few minutes later the sound stops.

"Is it clear what can happen if you betray me?"

There are no words in response because their teeth were chattering and they couldn't talk. They only nod so hard that one would think their heads could come off. With the things done I send those men to go and help to load the trucks too, without waiting for another word they run quickly.

"What do you think, haven't I improved my way of speaking to people?"

"... Haaa, Alex-san. Leave the part of convincing others to the Takagi."

Saeko sighs and tells me ... well, instead of convincing, my procedure is more to subdue others, but since it has worked so far I do not see why to change the way I do it, I do not mind being the bad cop and that the Takagi couple the good one.

"Since you've finished what you intended, should we come back?"

"I think I will leave the Plant here for Scythe to feed it, the time we spent in the Takagi house it grew a lot, let's give it more nutrients to continue developing.

When they finish loading the trucks I will come back to look for them, Scythe makes sure to take care of your little sister and feed her with the zombies that you find near the area. Don't go too far, I don't want to have to look for you when is time to go, do you understand? "

"Sis-ter... ta-ke... ca-re ..."

After instructing Scythe, Saeko and I return to where the trucks are loading. I do not see Soichiro, he must have gone to the hiding place of the men who attacked us in the hospital, with nothing to do I look for a place to sit and watch the trucks being loaded. Time passes slowly when you don't have anything to do, after what seemed like an eternity to me I see some cars arriving and parking.

Soichiro gets off having a somewhat grim face ... well, that's one of the reasons I didn't want to go. Then several more people descend from the car, some are the people who had accompanying him, the others were mostly women.

Some walked on their own feet, but a few had to have someone carry them. What they had in common was that they looked somewhat unfortunate and they seemed to have a strong aroma, because when some other people approached to help they frowned and take a hand to block their mouth and nose.

"It seems you found the hiding place of those guys"

When Soichiro sees me sitting, he approaches me and when he is at a distance where is easy to talk with him, I speak to him. He with apparent dislike, tells me.

"Maybe we were a little soft in punishing those men, some of the women were driven mad ..."

"We can only make them work harder, they don't serve us dead and if we imprison them they will only become a burden, you should also get used to seeing those scenarios. Not all survivor groups are led by someone like you or me."

He thinks about it and responds by shaking his head in agreement, I also remind him that the state of the survivors will not always be so good, it is a fact that with this kind of events the rights of the people they had previously were not respected.

But the fact of facing the group in the hospital aroused restlessness in me. It was fortunate that they only had one rifle, if they had been a heavily armed group, things would not be as easy as this time.

We have to get more weapons ... I don't want to get them in the system, because that would generate a great expense, so we will have to get them in another way.

"What are you thinking about?"

Soichiro takes me out of my inner thoughts by asking, so I tell him the concerns I have. Trying to solve this problem, I remember the policewomen, the most common places to find weapons are the police stations or the military bases, so they, belonging to an organization of that type, know better where to go to get them. With that idea in mind, I order someone to call them here.

"Tell the policewomen to come, I have something to check with them"

Mizusu who was close gets up and goes to look for them, after a few minutes she is accompanied by them. When Matsushima arrives where Soichiro and I are, ask why we call her, then I also explain the plan to her.

"So you two want to take the weapons from the police station?"

"They are necessary to defend ourselves against zombies, it is better that we have them in our hands than to see them in the hands of others ... it is also not certain if they are still there."

That's what worried me the most, having to take a trip in vain. But Matsushima's next words make my day.

"No, they must still be there, this week it was my turn to take over the armory of the police station near here, I have the key to it and the only copy is in the Central Police Headquarters"

Written by: Drack

Edited by: XArezzX


	46. Leaving from the mall

I was happy to hear that she was responsible for the armory in her commissary, but her companions had probably cursed her until they got tired... with her sixth sense of a woman she must have noticed what I thought because immediately speak in her defense.

"How would I know that a zombie apocalypse would be unleashed? Asami called me for help, so I came because I was worried for her being a rookie… besides, every officer has his own weapon for daily use."

"S-sorry senpai"

"Alex-san, it wasn't because of her woman's sixth sense that she realized what you thought ... you said it out loud"

Asami apologizes for the problems that she caused to Matsushima and Saeko informs me that my internal dialogue apparently was not that internal, but ended up actually saying everything I was thinking.

Damn it, I really have to correct that habit, or I'll get into trouble later. Maybe it's because I constantly talk to Aurora in my head.

"Well, let's not think about what could happen to other people, let's focus on us, we have to go to the police station for those weapons"

"I still haven't agreed to help with that!"

"Oh, really? It's a shame, I'll get those weapons with or without your help, I don't mind having to undress you completely to find the armory key, it's you choice to go dressed or fully exposed to the commissary."

"N-no, you wouldn't dare ... I'm still an officer of the Law!"

"Kakaka, go ahead and try me, we'll know right away"

"Matsushima-san, please help us with that ... or I'm afraid you'll end up naked."

"Alexander stop joking, please cooperate official Matsushima, we need the weapons to protect ourselves and others, we can face a few zombies with rudimentary weapons, but if we are surrounded by a large crowd of them, we will be in serious trouble"

Being honest, if I have to undress a mature woman, my first choice would not be Matsushima, I would prefer it to be Soichiro's wife...

When I think about that, I immediately look around and see at everyone's reaction, Fuuu, it is a relief that this time it did not escape from my mouth or I would have to appease the wrath of Soichiro who is currently trying to convince Matsushima.

"Well, I will open the armory, but we will only take up the arms if there are no other police officers in the place."

In the end, Matsushima is convinced and says that, that seems fine to me, I don't think there are more cops in the place. If they were not finished by the zombies, the people who surely went there asking for help would probably put all their fears and frustrations in them for not controlling the current situation, which I can say, that is human nature.

So if we add the fact that they couldn't take out the other weapons, things shouldn't have gone very well there. Or they ended up running away or facing an enraged crowd added to the zombies.

"We can't all go there"

"I agree with what Soichiro says, taking the entire convoy would only cause unnecessary problems"

"So what will we do?"

"We will separate into two groups, some will get ahead to the amusement park and others will go to the police station to look for the weapons."

After analyzing the problem, that is the best way to go that I can think of, I mention it for others to hear and they also consider it as the best option.

With the plan to follow, we decided to carry it out when the trucks have finished filling the cargo, the others return to their respective previous activities and Soichiro goes to where Yuriko-san was to inform her.

The night passes without any problem, the distraction of the burning hospital attracted most of the zombies in the area to that place, and we only had to take care of the occasional lost ones that came to the mall.

In the end the mechanics also manage to repair another 2 cargo trucks that were in the parking lot, so they also proceed to fill them.

Having nothing to do, without realizing it, I fall asleep,and wake up later to find myself wrapped in a sheet while Shisuka holds me on her body. She also rested peacefully, on my other side was Saeko watching the others doing their work.

"Didn't you sleep Saeko?"

"Yes, everyone took turns for rest. I just woke up after taking Shisuka-san's place to watch by your side."

"Was there a problem while I was sleeping?"

Although I knew that everything should have happened without any setback, because if not, Aurora would wake me up. I ask to make conversation with her and as I thought she tells me that nothing new happened while smiling at me.

"The trucks that have been repaired are almost finished loading, we can leave soon "

"Fwaaa ... alright"

I yawn taking the heaviness off my body from sleeping and I get up carefully not to wake Shisuka. I look at the trucks and the three I bought in the system are fully loaded, now people move filling the other two as Saeko said.

Aurora, how much to dawn?

[Less than two hours]

If so, they'll probably finish almost in sync with the sunrise, I look for Kurisu, but couldn't locate her, Saya's and Kurisu's job of recording things was taken by Mizusu and Niki at some point, so I ask Saeko for her.

"Where is Kurisu?"

"Fufufu, calm down, I don't think she abandoned you, you just need to give her some time. Right now she is in the car sleeping"

She also gets up, gets closer to me and points to the TR-12, then bends down a bit to match my height and gives me a light kiss.

"…Good Morning"

She really is an affectionate girl to greet me with a kiss after waking up, in response I return another slightly more invasive stroking her tongue with mine. After about a minute I separate my lips from her and I smiles, making her blush.

"We will have organize how people will be divided into each group"

"What group do you want to be in?"

"I will go with those who go to the police station to collect the weapons"

"I thought so ... me too-"

"I think it is better that you go in the group that will go to the amusement park, probably Soichiro will also go to the commissary, and you being the other person adept at the sword between us would balance that team more"

"... well, if that's what you want, I will go in that group ... will you take Kurisu with you?"

While I and Saeko talk, we walk towards a table where the Takagi couple was sitting with a cup of coffee or tea. Although she said that she is not possessive, it seems she can't help feeling a little jealous, or maybe she is someone competitive? ... I answer as we continue moving forward.

"No, of the people who use weapons, the ones I trust the most are her and Hirano, I plan to bring the latter to the commissary, so take care between the two of you during the journey and when you two are in the amusement park ... also take care Shisuka, don't let her end up being eaten by some zombie because of her carelessness."

"Fufufu, don't you fear that any of us will end up eliminating the competition?"

Among them the one that worried me the most was Shisuka, as she having nothing to defend herself ... if I gave her a weapon, I don't know if she would end up shooting herself. As for Saeko's question, I smiled in response, because of their personalities I don't think any girl does that madness.

While we talk to each other, we get to where Soichiro and Yuriko-san were, when we get close they put their eyes on us and then the wife is the first to speak.

"Haaa, Saya missed an opportunity to go to sleep, that girl is somewhat careless in that sense, well, she inherit that part from you Soichiro"

I thought her previous comments were just a joke to annoy Saya, but now I feel she really wants us to be together. For my part I do not disagree with her idea, but I also do not feel very motivated to pursue skirts having this body, we just have to wait for things to develop normally.

Saeko just smiles at her comment, so Yuriko- san returns the gesture, and then she invites us to take a seat to drink the same as them. We accept the offer and take a chair at the table, so she serves us what seems to be coffee, I take a sip after putting some sugar on it and I talk about the matter I came for.

"Have you thought about how we will divide the groups?"

"I'll take some men and the officer Matsushita and we'll go to the police station"

Soichiro answers at the end of my question, as I thought he would go to the police station, but it seems that he took us out of the equation, so I speak right away.

"It seems good to me, but the less people the better. Besides, I, Hirano and Scythe will go with you. I think it is good to take one of the armed vehicles and another to transport things, preferably a small car, not a truck."

"…Ok"

He looks at me for a moment and realizing that I will not change my mind about what I said he accepts. With things cleared we enjoy our cups of coffee while the others continue to load the remaining 2 trucks.

Time passes and the dark night begins to have lighter shades indicating that it will be soon dawn. Now all cars are filled with supplies from the mall, leaving only room for people to enter.

"Alex-kun, you're cruel for leaving me alone there ~"

In addition, sleeping people wake up and those who work go to trucks to rest after an arduous effort.

"I'm sorry about that, Shisuka, but I had some things to talk about with Soichiro."

I give an excuse to Shisuka who complaint to me after she woke up and didn't saw anyone ... honestly we didn't talk so much between us, but I got distracted after drinking coffee and forgot about her.

"I'll make up for it later Shisuka, now I'm going to pick up Scythe"

"It's a promise ~"

"…I'm going too"

"I want to see how Scythe-chan passed the night"

Kurisu who had woken up and got a little upset when I told her to go with the group in the direction of the amusement park, tells me while she gets by my side, but is a relief that when she learned that Saeko and Shisuka would also go with her, she calmed down.

Saeko who cares about Scythe also comes, so the three of us walked to the place that I left my plant a few hours ago. Walking for a short time soon we see our goal, but what we see surprises us.

Now my plant has 4 parts similar to mouths, its stems now appear to be more than 4 meters long, but being twisted they do not look so large, in addition to what looked like a bulb of a growing flower that has a pistil similar to a tongue of a snake and goes in and out, another one was added to be 2 now.

Also its several vines could stretch on a perimeter of 10m, it no longer looked like a plant but a complete carnivorous trap. Its level had obviously advanced, now was a [Venus Luciferian level 24] and had surpassed me in level.

Scythe at this time had been bringing 2 zombies dragging one in each hand ... it seems that she had to devise the form to maintain the rhythm with which the plant digests its food. Without getting too close, she just throw the zombies carelessly, then the parts that are like flower buds seem to notice them.

Maybe they really work like snake tongues to look for their food ... discovering their prey, the vines immediately throw themselves at the zombies and entangle them to drag it in the next second. In the end they are taken by different mouths and they swallow them.

"It is a very interesting plant ... besides being dangerous, are you sure that people will not be eaten if they approach it?"

Kurisu comments after seeing how the plant eats the zombies, I answer that it is safe since it only attacks when I allow it to do so and with the link between us it can understand enough not to attack people when I order it. Also, the plant until now had only eaten one human... its main diet is zombies, so let's say it's safe.

Scythe after seeing that the plant eats the zombies, turns around to go for more, but before she can take a step I speak to stop her.

"Scythe, that's enough. We have to get out of here."

She must have been very focused on her homework, because she only noticed us until she heard my voice, at seeing us she walk with hurried steps to where we are.

"Ma-ss-ter"

"Good work Scythe-chan"

"Bi-ig…"

Saeko begins to caress her pigtails while praising her, she does not pay attention to that and instead points to Venus and says… is she complaining about her big appetite or praising her because she grew up? It must be the latter since she does not seem to mind hunting zombies.

"Yes, your little sister has grown a little, well, now I will pick her up so we can leave."

I take out the poke-ball and aim it at the plant, seconds later it disappears into it. With nothing else to do in this place we return to where the others are.

When we arrive, most of them are already in cars to go to our new base, only some of them were waiting for us. When Soichiro sees us, he walks towards us so we also turn to him to meet halfway.

"Everything is ready, we can leave at any time. I just wanted to know what military car you wanted to take to the police station. Also, the mechanics were able to repair that van, it will serve to transport things"

When we are near he asks me, pointing to the two vehicles with equipped weapons and a van that looked a bit worn. It's good that he didn't take my cars and make decisions for himself, but now I have to think about which vehicle to take.

In the end I point to the 8-wheel vehicle, although it seems a bit more dangerous to have the driver's part exposed, I am not the one who will drive, if something happens to you, Soichiro, it would be unfortunate, but you can go in pace to the other world, I will take care of your wife and daughters.

"... Your words more than comforting me, I feel they had another meaning"

"Fufufu, you must take care of yourself and return Soichiro ... you cannot leave a child with that responsibility"

"... Yes dad, you have to come back and take care of mom"

Oh shit, I said again what I was thinking in my mind. I quickly tell him that this is what anyone would do for a partner with the one who fights together in the same place, I don't know if he is innocent or a little slow with those things, but he only accepts my words by nodding.

On the other hand, Yuriko-san must have realized what I meant by my words, but she take it as a joke of a child and just laugh at that comment. Saya looks at me and her mother repeatedly and then with a serious tone tells Soichiro that.

We separated into small groups and began to say goodbye to each other, everyone who came with me from the school gather around me, then we tell each other to be careful on the trip and hope to see us again at the amusement park.

"Alex ... you shouldn't go after married women, well, we'll talk about that after we meet at the park. You have to make sure you get back safe and sound."

"Alex-san, come back soon. We all will be waiting for you"

"Alexander-san, please take care of my dad too. Besides, my mom already has him, but I…"

"Hirano, you have to be careful and come back"

"... Both come back safe"

"" Both take care ""

"Everyone also take care, see you soon"

When we said goodbye, Kurisu hugged me tightly as she scolded me for my previous comment, it was just a joke ... yes, just a joke. Also, I said that I would take care of Yuriko-san if something happened to Soichiro, so technically she would be single again. Haaa ... it seems that I won't escape being scolded once I return.

Similarly Saeko hugs me and we say goodbye, it seems for being in front of everyone this time there will be no kiss ... it's a shame. Saya as usual, speaks by diminishing her tone until the words are imperceptible.

Hirano also exchanges words of encouragement with others, so when I wanted to leave, someone lifts me up. When I feel the two large and soft mounds in which my face is submerged, I realize that it is Shisuka now that think about it I had not said goodbye to her.

"Alex-kun, you have to make sure that you are not eaten by zombies and come back, you still have to keep your promise to compensate me for leaving me sleeping alone! I will feel a little sad not being able to hug you for a while ..."

Her words sound like a bad omen ... damn it Shisuka, if something happens to me during the trip, I will make sure to punish you when I return. And although it is very nice to be like this, my lungs begin to demand air, it is time for you to let me go!

As she seemed to forget that living beings need oxygen to survive, I turn to my last resort to free myself from her strong hug. With a little more force than the previous time, after sucking her chest, I bite her left nipple.

"Hyaaaan !"

"Ha ... ha ... we'll have a talk when I come back Shisuka ..."

"Mooo, Alex-kun bad ... I think this time you left me a mark"

When she checked her chest, the attention of all men was absorbed, since the way she did it was a bit erotic. She stroked her left breast with the palm over the clothes and then decided to focus the tip of index and middle finger on her nipple while massaging the area where was bitten.

Then stopping this scene Kurisu intervenes while she takes the Shisuka's other hand and pulls her to the car.

"Shisuka-san you should have more awareness of yourself !"

With the others also going to the car, me and Hirano went to the 8-wheeler, in which Soichiro was already waiting for us, he took 3 of his men to accompany us that were already inside. In addition, Matsushima was in front of the wheel of the van that was repaired accompanied by Asami, the latter I asked her to come because she also knew the area where we were going.

Written by: Drack

Edited: XArezzX


	47. Arrival of groups to their destination

Now I had the choice of going in a large military vehicle that was obviously safer, but was full of men and reeked of testosterone. Or going in a van that had just been repaired, but with the scent of women in the age where they have fully bloomed.

My brain ordered me to go to the first vehicle, but my feet advanced themselves to the van... Hirano was going in my same direction so I speak telling him to change the course.

"Hirano, you go and take the machine gun of the military vehicle"

[... One of these days, you'll be in trouble by following your hormones instead of your brain Alexander]

Haaa… Many say it is better to die happily than to live unhappy, Aurora. But I don't want to die yet, I'll try to control myself. In addition, the cars will go one after the other and the military vehicle is the one who will make a way in the streets, so the danger will be minimal.

On the other hand, I don't like anything being locked in a metal box. The 8-wheeled vehicle, apart from the driver and those who controlled the weapons, the rest must be enclosed as sardines.

I open the door on the other side of the driver of the van, Asami, who was going there, seeing me she moves more to the center so that I can enter, but when I'm about to board I discover a problem ... Scythe was by my side as usual. I thought about sending her to the other car, but Soichiro's men would probably complain, also I didn't like the idea of leaving her locked in a closed space full of guys.

Without further choice I make her go up first, when she does, Asami stiffens and seems to be quite afraid. Ignoring that, I climb and sit on Scythe's legs. With everyone inside, Matsushima starts the engine.

After the other vehicle moves, she immediately begins to following them, I lay on Scythe's breast that were in the right place to being like cushions for my head, perhaps instinctively or for imitating others she wraps my waist with her arms.

When I turn with the two police women and look at Asami who is still stiff as a stone, because is a little awkward that she be in such state I speak to reassure her a little.

"Scythe won't hurt you if you don't bother her, think about her like a puppy that, if you're nice to it, it'll play happily with you, but if you make it angry it'll bite you"

"... I've never seen a dog tear a person apart with its claws"

"Don't worry about her Asami, if she wanted to attack someone, the person on her legs would surely be the first.

What I want to know is what happened to the man who was the leader of the men from the hospital? Did you kill him too?"

It seems useless to try to reassure Asami ... when we both were talking, Matsushima asks me with a serious face intervening in our conversation. Damn it, why does she seem more concerned for a bastard than for me? I will never understand the mind of persons from the government.

"No, I didn't kill him"

I turn my sight with her and look her in the eyes responding, technically I am responsible for his death, but it was not I who killed him, so I am not lying either. She continues to watch me for a few seconds ... damn it woman, look at the road. What happens if we collide?

As if listening to my complaints, she returns her eyes on the road and nods, but then continues to question me.

"So what happened to him?"

That is such an easy and difficult question at the same time to respond, I did not want to answer her, then she was disturbed again and begin to lecture me, I just want to have a quiet trip. With that in mind, I answered vaguely since if I kept in silence will be worse.

"Now he should be in the process of remaking his life ... the last thing I knew about him is that he was helping plants to grow"

"Plants? ... He wants to be a farmer or something like that? I do not think it easy with the world as it is now, but well, as long as he correct his life should be fine. I thought you'd kill him, but it seems I was wrong, I'm sorry for doubting you"

If she says that, it will make me feel bad, is this what I feel in my stomach my remorse? ... No, I think it must be a gas, because I felt nothing when I saw the Venus devour the guy.

"Fo-od ... si-ss-ter..."

"Hiii ... the zombie is hungry ... don't eat me!"

Asami misunderstands Scythe's words, she gets even more scared and cries while saying ... damn it Scythe, don't discover me after everything that I say so she doesn't bother me for the guy.

"Calm down, she just want this."

To avoid they have other ideas, I take out a crystal after putting my hand in my pocket and then I give it to Scythe to eat. They both observe curious, so it seems that it worked to distract them.

"She thinks you are her sister?"

When things calm down, Matsushima asks with doubts seeing the two of us. Hell, she really likes to ask questions ... maybe that's why she became a cop. I wanted to deny it strongly, but that would only complicate the things.

"…I suppose."

"I-I knew it was a lie that you were a boy"

"It wasn't a lie! ... now that I think about it, Scythe may not have filled up ..."

"Hiii, s-senpai help!"

"... Please stop scaring Asami"

I clench my teeth and with more pain than I felt when I lied to her for what happened to the guy, I answer. Then Asami who had calmed down gives me a low blow with her words, in retaliation I decide to remind her of Scythe.

We continue our trip to the police station, talking to each other. We do not have any setbacks and with the LAV making our way we did not have to overwhelm any zombie, just had to endure the shocks by the bodies lying on the asphalt that the van occasionally passed.

That way we arrive at the police station, where the vehicles stop. We looked around and people could not be seen or heard. My guess must have been right, the cops fled or fell fighting with the zombies.

"Isn't that Riku? Besides, the one over there isn't Hina?"

While looking around, Matsushima's voice is heard ... I look in the same direction she was looking and there are several zombies wearing police uniforms, they must have been her former co-workers, for their misfortune, they could not escape.

"They are not, now there is only their body walking without meaning ... do not hesitate to pull the trigger when you two see a familiar face because they will not hesitate to nail their teeth in your flesh"

"That's…"

"S-senpai ..."

I warn the two beforehand so they can prepare themselves mentally, here will be many faces that they know become zombies and if they hesitate to kill them, it will only put them in danger. Soichiro and 2 of his men get down with Hirano from the vehicle, the one who stays takes the place where the machine gun was, he is probably the one who stayed to watch the cars.

"If you can't face them, it's better if you stay here, just give me the keys of the armory."

"... no, I'll go too"

"Me too"

I nod to their words and then we all go down. It is a relief that they came, I did not want to have to look for the armory in the entire building. We meet the others and walk to enter the building, on the way I, Soichiro and Scythe kill any zombie that blocks our way until we reach the doors.

(POV Kurisu)

We separated from Alex and the others in the mall, we were heading to the amusement park that is on the edge of the city. It was a bit strange, although it was Japan, it wasn't the Japan I know ... this must be what others think of as parallel worlds.

As a scientist, it is a bit exciting to check these theories from my own experience, but seeing how there are zombies walking through the streets, is also very scary. Now I feel nostalgic for desk work ... I don't think I'm suitable for field work.

I hold tight the rifle that Alex gave me the first day we met, without him by my side, it's the only thing that can trust to defend myself.

" you miss Alex-san so soon? We don't even have 10 minutes separate from him."

"Eh? I-isn't that! ... I thought the two of you had become very close too, don't you miss him?"

"Fufufu, in fact, I would also like to be by his side right now"

"I miss him much too, I want to hug Alex-kun !"

"Shisuka-san, keep your eyes on the road while you are driving!"

The one that gets me out of my thoughts asking is Saeko-san ... I don't hate or dislike her , but quite the opposite, I think she is a great girl that I can get along with, only that every time I see her, feel that my heart is compress.

The reason is simple, I know she has a close relationship with Alex and although he and I don't clarify what kind of relationship we are in, I can't stop feeling what I feel.

Alex has been clear that he will not be in a love relationship with a single girl, that may not be normal with the customs with which I have lived so far, but seeing through the window of the car the dead people walking, what is normal in my life now?

So, even if I get jealous at times, I don't think that cannot accept more girls by his side. The only problem is that when I see them, before realizing I start comparing myself to them. For example, Saeko-san, is someone very beautiful and besides that she is skilled with the sword, compared to me, she can surely help Alex much better ...

The second to speak is Shisuka-san ... my other rival. It may seem that we are in more even terrain, since she is not someone skilled to fight, the only difference is her appearance ... seriously, what happens with that body of her, it seems that she was created to attract the eyes of any man ... I-I wonder if she will tell me what to ate to get that body... no, I think my development phase is over and missed that opportunity.

"What's wrong Kurisu-san, why do you have that depressed face?"

"Haaa ... no, it's nothing, I was just thinking a few things"

"... I understand, Shisuka-san, do you know where the amusement park is? Is there a long way to go?"

"Hmn? No, I'm just following the path that Yuriko-san's car follows."

Shisuka points to the military car in which Komuro-kun is seen above it managing the machine gun in case of emergencies. Alex wanted us to go in that car since it was safer, but in the end we decided to use the Humvee of Shisuka's friend, although I think it's still a very robust car. That's why we decided to leave the other one with free space in case we found someone along the way, so that they can climb immediately.

"As it is on the outskirts of the city, it will take some time for us to arrive"

The one who answer is Rei, I look at her and think when we met, at first Alex and her could not stand each other, but now the environment between them has softened somewhat, at least they do not argue at all times, perhaps it was for that reason that I had a bad first impression of her.

"Rei-chan, because you didn't go with Komuro-kun, did you two fight again?"

"Why should I go with him? !"

"Aren't you a couple?"

"No, we are not! ... We are only childhood friends, do not listen to what that perverted brat says!"

"Hmp, they have always been like that, it is obvious that they both feel something for each other, but neither takes a step forward"

"That's not your problem, Saya!"

"You're right, now I don't care anymore ... but, why do I always fall in love with boys who have other girls with them?"

The last girl to speak is Saya, from what I have noticed, she also fell in love with Alex, but he has not been as proactive with her as with Saeko or Shisuka ... I worry more about her mother, when we meet again I will have to speak clearly with him, I can't allow him to go after married women.

Looking around I notice that for some reason he seems to like women with mature appearance or character more, I wonder if he lacked a maternal figure in his childhood?

"What I don't understand is how you can allow that little pervert to go after you 3 at the same time ... if you allow him to continue like this, I don't know what he will become in the future"

Rei changes the subject towards us probably to avoid continuing to discuss her situation with Komuro-kun. I feel my face reddening since she says it as if we both were dating, I can't lie and say that I feel nothing for him with my two rivals present, but I am very ashamed for someone to knows that I have fallen in love with a child 6 years younger than me.

"But Alex-kun is so cute, it's unfair that only one stays with him"

"... leaving the nurse's comment aside. You two must be more rational"

"Fufufu, It only matters that I like him and he also seems to feel the same for me, the rest does not interest me"

"... I'm still thinking about it ... but I'm sure that I don't want to separate from him"

We both answered at the same time, but upon hearing Saeko-san's words, not wanting to stay behind her, after saying the first, I quickly add the following sentence.

"This world drove all of you crazy? It is not correct that several people are in the same relationship"

"You may be right and this world affected us, but you have seen women who, according to the group that attacked us in the hospital, helped? They ended up being tools to relieve stress ... and I fear that it will not be an isolated case, women who can't fend for themselves, would probably end up like them.

So having to share my man I do not see it as the worst result that I can have, and since before this happened, I felt that the norms of society were suffocating me. "

Remembering the look of those women, a chill goes through my spine ... if my previous world had to go through the same thing, or if I somehow came to this world alone by myself, I could probably end up like them.

I was lucky to have Alex by my side to teach and give me weapons to defend myself, I don't want to think what would have happened if I were alone on my own.

"T-that's ..."

It seems that I am not the only one who is disturbed to have the image of those women in their minds, they are affected too... with the exception of Shisuka-san who continues to drive while humming a song.

"Many will no longer worry about the norms and laws of society in this world, so I will not have to worry about what others think of sharing my man, maybe in the future other women will even envy me for being able to be by his side, since having a capable man to trust in will be worth a lot in this world"

After her words, Rei says nothing and remains in silence, but I also think her words are true. Since not only in this apocalyptic world are her words are applicable, even in a normal one, having a reliable partner has always been a source of envy.

During our conversation, time went by without us noticing it and before we knew it, we had a great construction in front of us. The first thing that came to our vision were the walls that were about 3 meters high, seemed to be made of stone arranged one on top of the other, with it's only entrance facing the road through which the cars went.

Its appearance, as they had mentioned before, resembled the walls of an ancient castle in old Europe. I don't understand people with money, how can they spend so much on something unnecessary ... well, now it will have at least a proper use.

Being on the outskirts of the city, the amount of zombies was minimal, just one or another that walked around the place can be seen.

Looking at it, it certainly seemed like a good place for us to install, it has thick walls that surround the entire area and I don't even think that a horde of zombies can tear it down. If Alex were here, he sure would be glad ... in fact I can imagine him naming himself as the king of this castle.

Thinking about that, I can't stop a smile from forming on my face, now we just have to clean the place of zombies to surprise him when the others return.

"We arrived ~"

"So this will be our new base? It doesn't look bad at all."

"Yes , I think Alex would like this place."

Written by: Drack

Edited by: XArezzX


	48. Inside the police station

We entered through the double doors of the police station that were open, inside as the sun barely was rising over in the horizon and apparently the electric current had stopped working, the whole place was a bit dark.

There were papers, blood and bodies scattered on the floor, the smell of rot emanated from the latter giving the Police station an even darker touch. This is what bothers me most in a world full of zombies, in the open you don't notice much, but once you enter a closed place like this, it is hell for your nose.

Due to the sound we made when entering, some bodies on the ground move. I don't know if it's because of lack of strength or something happened to them so they can't stand up, but they only manage to crawl to where we are.

"Where is the armory?"

Soichiro asks looking at the policewomen waiting for directions to move, completely ignoring the creeping zombies since they should not be considered a threat. The two live girls were absorbed by all the images that their eyes collected, it must be difficult to imagine your old workplace in such a state, in addition to have your companions who you used to see every day trying to eat you only makes it worse.

Knowing this, I and Soichiro calmly wait for their heads to process everything, meanwhile the dead girl in our group goes to where the zombies are and removes the crystals from their heads, then she checks around and when she does not see any other body move, runs where I am and gives them to me.

"... I'm sorry, I was a little surprised. The armory is in that direction."

As if the fact that Scythe had just killed all the zombies was the switch for Matsushima to return to herself, she spoke pointing to a hallway. Then the whole group walked in that direction.

It was a little strange the amount of zombies inside the building, leaving aside those who were crawling, there was none walking through the corridors, it seemed that someone was previously responsible for cleaning the place...

"It's a little strange ... there are no zombies"

"Do you also think the same Soichiro?"

This is bad, someone may have come before to find the weapons here ... it was naive to think we were the only ones with the idea of getting them. Now I just hope they couldn't open the armory, with that concern in mind I hurry up the pace while I also tell others to do the same.

"Let's hurry ... maybe someone got ahead of us for the weapons."

I turn into a hallway that indicates Matsushima as the way to go, then from the corner of my eye I catch a quick shadow that goes directly towards my neck. Instinctively blocking it with [Black Moon], in the next instant the sound of two metals colliding echoes in place.

When I put my vision into what attacks me I am surprised, it was a zombie. The strange thing was its movements and appearance ... it was fast, different from the others we've seen so far. It had a small body, being a little taller than me.

At first I thought it was a zombie of a poor child who had the misfortune of being infected, but when I analyzed it more closely, I realized that I was wrong.

Its appearance, although it seemed still human, had begun to change. The muscles of the limbs were well defined, given the impression that they were made to make quick and agile movements. It was very different from the body in poor condition than the other zombies we had seen.

What block and what this zombie attacked me with was a pair of long curved claws of about 15cm protruding from its palms, looking closely at where Its 5 fingers should be, now they had transformed into that intimidating pair of claws, if we compare them with something, they resembled those of a sloth.

"Graaw!"

The fact that I blocked it must have bothered it, because it yells at me near on my face. Distracted by the strange appearance of the zombie, when I noticed moving Its other arm where it had another pair of claws the same as the first were already a few inches from my side.

"Kcuuh"

"Graaawn"

I try to back away, but it still manages to drive its claws into my flesh, Scythe seeing me wounded screams and pounces on the strange zombie separating it from me.

[Beep]

[Hp-20, you've been infected with the zombie virus]

The damage that caused me was not so much, but the second sentence of the system makes alarms sound inside my head. I quickly try to get an antidote from my inventory, but then Soichiro's voice prevents me.

"Be careful! ... Above you!"

I quickly look around with his first pair of words, but I only see Scythe tearing the zombie that infected me, then I was a second away from cursing Soichiro because I thought he was warning me too late, but when I hear what he saying after, then I raise the head.

There was a zombie just like the previous one ... It stuck Its claws on the ceiling, no, looking more closely it had pushed the cells of the ornamental roof and walked holding his 4 limbs through the metal structure that held that roof ... man, now there are even zombies imitating spider-man ...

While I had that stupid thought, this one falls on me, I try to receive it with Black Moon and taking out my colt, the sword goes through it, but with its weight it knocks me down and we both roll a little on the ground.

"Haaaa !"

[Beep]

[Hp-50]

"Motherfucker!"

I scream when I feel that my left thigh bitten by the zombie, while I curse it, I put aside the butt of the zombie that is left over my face, then I point it with the colt to the head and empty the load when it lifts the face and tried to bite one more time.

Now I was really upset, I can't believe that my first 69 with this body was with a damned zombie ... I reload the gun and empty the cartridge in its head again. When I was taking out the third, Matsushima intervenes stopping me.

"Enough ... is already dead ... you ... were you bitten?"

With her words I remember that, and I immediately took out the antidote and applied it on one arm, everyone else looked at me strangely, some with concern others with surprise, but I ignore everything and just wait for the system notification.

I don't think it's been more than a minute, so the first level antidote should be enough to deal with the infection, but I still take out a second level to use it in case the system tells me nothing.

[Beep]

[The infection has stopped]

I sigh in relief hearing the message from the system, I check myself and see blood stains on my side and my leg... when I put my eyes on the last one the fury that reduced from knowing that I was no longer infected emerges again.

"Bastard! Shitty zombie !"

As I didn't want to waste more bullets, I started kicking it with my right foot that didn't hurt when I made strong movements.

"Alexander-san ... I know it's something difficult to process, but hitting that zombie's body won't solve anything."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

I stop when Asami calls me, with my mood fully on I respond sharply not understanding what she meant by that. Looking at others who also had their eyes fixed on me, I realize then that I was apparently the only one, that her words seemed strange.

"Alexander-kun ... you've been bitten ... that means you're infected"

Because of my tone Asami does not dare to answer me for what Hirano takes her place and tells me. Ah I see, now I understand why everyone looked at me that way, for everyone here being bitten means death.

"Ah, don't worry about that, that's why I used the injection before. My anger is because, if this bastard bites me an inch above, then the wretch would have eaten my penis! I haven't even used it yet and I almost lost it! "

""E-eh?""

"... You mean you have a way to prevent people who are bitten from becoming zombies?"

Soichiro, who was the fastest in processing what I said, asks me. The others are distracted by the reason for my fury and do not pay attention to the first thing I mention, well, it is certainly a very important thing, so it is normal for the rest to lose importance. A shiver runs through my body when I remember those sharp teeth and how close they were to my partner, the weirdo here is Soichiro for not caring ... demon!, worry more, it's very important to me!

The others upon hearing him, think again about what I said, watching everyone's reaction, my reason is restored a little. Shit, being in an altered state I was answering without thinking, I also used the antidote in front of the others...

Well, it's impossible to keep it a secret for them now. I nod, and then I explain the functioning of the antidotes that I have.

The joy and surprise for such information was displayed on their faces, they undoubtedly understood how valuable these injections were, and they covered to some extent one of the main problems faced by those who are fighting against zombies, that is, being infected.

"How do you have the antidote for the disease?"

While the others were glad to know that there was an antidote in case they were bitten, Soichiro continues with his interrogation. Then others look at me with doubts and distrust ... I understand their thought process, it is something simple, if someone has the antidote of something, it is natural that he also knows about the disease. This was one of the main reasons why I did not make public that I had such things with me, most likely they think that I have something to do with what happened in this world.

"I have no problem telling you, but I doubt you can believe me"

"... Why don't you try?"

I think of a way to making credible to them, but I can't find any, all the things that come on my mind are out of their common sense in... In that case let's tell the truth, it's better that they judge me like a crazy man than as the one that caused all this.

"Well, the truth is ..."

I explain a little of my origin and my purpose of coming here to this world, everyone is attentive to what I say at the beginning, but after continuing I can see the doubt and disbelief they feel for my words, then to prove what I said I summon my grimoire, this was the most striking thing I had with me to make them believe my words.

Everyone is stunned when they see a book appear after a glow, in addition to that it stays floating in the air and it moves when I handled it with my mind.

"... Do you really come from another world Alexander-kun?"

Hirano being the one with the greatest knowledge on these issues is the first to speak, perhaps it was a rhetorical question, but I still answer with a confirmation. The others keep trying to assimilate the things I said, they put their eyes on me as if they wanted to discover something that makes me different from them, but when they didn't find anything, they focus on the book floating and then exchange looks between them.

"I would like to give you all the time you need to assimilate that, but unfortunately it is not the case. We do not know if there are more things like those that attacked me and they are certainly much more dangerous than normal zombies."

"…You're right. Since the zombie outbreak, is the first time I see those creatures"

With that said, we all put our attention on the thing that bit me, when I evaluating it, it shows [Zombie type agility level 16] ... it was a zombie after all, but it had exceeded level 10. When it broke its first limit it must had evolved, but what worries me about the name is that, if there is an agility type, they must be able to develop in different aspects.

Damn it, when I saw the anime, the zombies didn't evolve ... although I think the plot only covers the first two days after the outbreak.

Even so, are they not strengthening very fast? Aurora, didn't you say it would take more than 100 years for the world to evolve?

[Sorry Alexander, that data was before the bombs detonated. They filled the atmosphere with more energy, it was as if they put fertilizer in a field only that, instead of accelerating plant growth, they helped the world evolve faster]

Shit, it seems that humans really seek self-destruction with everything they do… so how long time do you think the world needs to evolve now?

[… Minimum 10 years, maximum 50 years. You do not have to worry about a zombie that manages to reach a level 2 soul in the time that you will be here, but I think that when they reached level 10 they began to cannibalize among them seeking to strengthen themselves… you have to be careful as they will become stronger over time]

That's great, now I not only have to worry about zombie hordes, but also about they getting stronger individually.

"Is that a zombie?"

While cursing in my head, Matsushima asks to see the body with the skull bursting on the ground, so I speak confirming it and hurrying others to do the things we came here for.

"Yes, but it seems the zombies are evolving, we need weapons more than ever, we don't know the percentage of those that evolve and it is most likely that this is not their final form ... they can continue to do so to become stronger"

"T-the zombies are getting stronger? W-we already had enough with their huge amount and now this ... Do humans have a chance to survive in this world?"

The atmosphere becomes a bit bleaker than it was with Asami's words, we all have similar thoughts ... haa, things will get harder with each passing day. At first I thought that surviving here for 6 months would be simple, but I couldn't have been more wrong.

"They should be the ones who took care of the normal zombies in this area, they shouldn't recognize themselves as partners or of the same race"

Being an experienced and observant person, Soichiro draws conclusions when analyzing the situation, the good thing is that as he says, it was not people who had cleaned the other zombies in the Police station, the bad thing is that the behavior of evolved zombies does not change many things.

"You are right, but as everyone saw, it is a pity that they also consider us their enemies, they killing a few zombies does not help us much, on the contrary, it only makes them worse, since they do so in order to become stronger.

Let's continue, but everyone be careful, we don't know if there are more of these zombies here, Scythe ... just take the crystals and leave that zombie's body, let's go "

I take my sword embedded in the zombie that bit me and as I advanced a few steps I realized that Scythe was still tearing the first zombie that attacked me, I don't know if she did it because she saw me when I was angry and taking it out on the zombie or was transmitted by my ability [Tame] that I wanted tear them apart, but she continued to attack it even after she killed it.

With my words she stops and then takes the crystals of the two bodies and brings them to me, when she gives them to me she keeps looking at them, feeling a little sorry for her, I give her one of my inventory that was clean of blood with the approximate value of 100 equal to those she deliver me.

"Good girl"

"Grrrr"

I praised her and stroked her hair a little so she grunted happily, also is good that she didn't seem hurt by the fight, she just got a little dirty. So when she eats the crystal as if it were a candy, we go in search of the armory. Being alert we arrive at our destination without finding more problems.

Matsushima takes out the key, opens the doors and then inside we find all the equipment of the Police station... I no longer remember the emotion, but this is what a child should feel when he goes to a toy's store.

In the place were rifles, guns and uniforms of riot police in an orderly manner. But inside there were also boxes where they probably kept the ammunition for all the weapons, now I felt that the zombie bite was worth it.

"Since there are quite a few things, we should immediately start moving these"

"Wait Soichiro, I can take care of that"

Since I no longer had the need to hide my skills anymore, I speak to stop Soichiro who was coming forward to take some things and move them to the cars. The van we brought now has become unnecessary, but this will also save us a lot of time.

I walk forward and starting with the rifles, I sent them to my inventory. Seeing them disappear the others are surprised, then I explain to them while I continue to store everything that seems useful.

"It is not necessary that we spend time making trips from the police station to the vehicles, I can store them in another space ... you all can help by bringing me everything that is useful and then I will take care of everything"

Written by: Drack

Edited by: XArezzX


	49. The amusement park

(POV of Saeko)

The caravan stops in front of the gate grills of the amusement park that we will take as a base from now on. From what I have seen, it seems much safer than the Takagi house, we just have to reinforce the entrance ... well, that is something we all should think about once the others return.

Now what we must do is take possession of this place and eliminate any zombie that may be inside. While the others were examining the place, I see Yuriko-san's hand indicating to our car to move forward, so I speak to inform Shisuka-san.

"Shisuka-san, Yuriko-san seems to want us to go where they are"

"Hmn? Okay ~"

After answering me, the car advances and is placed next to the military vehicle that Alex-san got from his system ... I honestly don't understand that very well yet, I don't understand how he can get things out of nothing, so I see it as something special that he can do.

When the cars are parallel to each other, I open the window next to me to hear what Yuriko-san has to tell us.

"I think it is better that we all enter the amusement park. We will look for a safe area inside, then we will make 2 groups with the people who carry weapons, one will stay to protect the others and the other group will be responsible for cleaning the entire amusement park from zombies"

"Isn't it better for those who don't fight with the zombies to stay outside?"

"Although there may not be many zombies in the surroundings, those are only our assumptions. We do not know exactly how the situation is here, and we cannot discard that a large group of them won't come.

On the other hand, being inside the walls, we just have to face the things that happen inside the park, that's why I think it's better for everyone to enter. "

When I give my opinion thinking that perhaps it will be more appropriate to others stay out of the park because I do not see many zombies where we are now, and should be more secure than a place that we have not seen yet, but Yuriko- San gives me arguments contradicting my ideas.

She as a former police officer and has more experience, the words I hear from her also seem rational to me so I sit together with others in the car and nod in confirmation.

Ending the discussion, Yoshioka-san gets out of the car he drives along with other men, and then walks towards the metal fence that blocks our passage.

They take a while to open it, since when they check it they realize that it is electrified, so in the end, they have to force it to open it manually. Once enough space for the vehicles to access is made the convoy advances inside.

When all the vehicles enter, some people close again and then board the car. Inside like any amusement park, you could see various stands and mechanical games, but since the park had not been inaugurated everything was empty.

Not long after entered we arrived at what looked like an old European-style castle, until here it was the place where cars could move, since being an amusement park it was designed for people to walk in it.

When the cars stopped in the parking lot in front of the castle, all of us who would be in charge of cleaning the zombie began to go down one by one. As I go down of the car, look around, but it seems a desolate place, in this whole area I have only seen so few zombies that I can count with the fingers of my hands.

This will be a bit boring if so ... I wish there was more so I can get used to the katana that Alex-san gave me. Well, I'm probably the only one who thinks that after seeing so few zombies, the others look happy for what they see.

Previously I tried to discard such thoughts, or reject that part of me that wanted to fight and prove myself. The I from that time believed that with such ideas I would not fit into the normal world, so I lived imprisoning that part of me.

When the world changed, I should thank that part of me that I had always refuse because is the reason I could survive so far. If it wasn't for it, I would probably have died or worse, ended up like the girls who were in the hands of the group we found in the hospital.

But I must say that it was thanks to Alex-san that I could accept myself completely, since even knowing that I was alive thanks to that part of me, I still felt strange when comparing myself to others. Since he accepted me as I am and also had a like - minded with me, it helped me greatly to accept myself and act in a way in which I felt more free.

Besides, knowing that I would still have someone there for me no matter how I was, it was a great relief. Thinking about all that, a smile formed on my face, and then when Kurisu-san who was next to me notices my expression, asks me.

"What's wrong Saeko-san, why do you smile? Do you like European castles?"

"Hmn? No, I was thinking about other things, I'm sorry… besides, if I had to choose, I prefer Japanese castles. Maybe because I feel more identified with them, don't you think the same Kurisu-san?"

"Honestly, I have always thought that anything that is functional is better ... that's why a castle that is more to represent the status of a person, or power, I find them as unnecessary things, or a poorly spent space ... but if I had to choose from one European or Japanese, I think I would also choose the latter like you, that is maybe because I am Japanese and my point of view is a bit skewed"

"Fufufu, although space is certainly something that has become a luxury in our country, we cannot see a castle as a mere construction either. Many consider them more as art or history, rather than just stones placed together to make a edification"

Yuriko-san reach where our group was and joined in the conversation that I and Kurisu-san had, when Kurisu-san saw her, she frowns a little. It seemed that Kurisu-san doesn't like much Yuriko-san ... or it was more like if she were defensive towards her.

Since this is recent and there was no evidence that she was like that with Yuriko-san before, it must be due to the words Alex-san said earlier. But I don't think she should worry about that, from what I've noticed from Yuriko-san, rather than being interested in him as a man, she probably likes him more as son-in-law.

"It's a great castle ~ The person who built this amusement park intended to live in it?"

When the atmosphere became a little strange, Shisuka-san's timely question returns it to normal. Then we all follow her vision by placing our eyes on the great castle.

"Although the person who built it was eccentric, he wasn't crazy enough to waste so much money just to put a big castle like his house in the amusement park. This place would serve as a hotel to house guests who wanted to have a long stay here."

"Whatever the reason he did it, it doesn't matter now. What matters is that we can easily accommodate all the people we brought inside."

"Then should we start cleaning this place of zombies?"

"Kurisu-san and Saeko-san are right mom, maybe this is the best place in the entire amusement park where many people can comfortably be accommodated, since, if it is a hotel, it was designed to do precisely that.

So it is best that we clean it from any zombies inside so others can settle inside and also when we finish they can unload the trucks. That way when Dad and Alex-san return, we'll have a place to receive them. "

"Fufufu, my little Saya has grown up ... now she even worries about receiving her husband at home. But everyone is right, we should start cleaning this place.

Then some will stay with the unarmed people to protect them in case zombies appear and the others will enter the castle "

"Mom!"

After arguing with each other, we began to organize and divided into two groups as Yuriko-san says. She takes the command of the first, who is the one who will enter the castle, the ones going there are I, Kurisu-san, Rei-san, Komuro-kun, Misuzu-san, Niki-san, 5 of the men that the Takagi couple who led at home and another 5 of the group that attacked us in the hospital.

To the latter, instead of being a choice fighting with zombies like the others, Alex-san left said that we force them to fight. When they heard his words no one complained, most likely they still had very fresh the memories of their former leader being eaten by his plant.

In addition, as they were used to fighting with zombies because were also forced before, it shouldn't have been so scary to do it for them. That not those all who belonged to that group came with us is because Yuriko-san feared that, if they were all together, they may have strange ideas such as revealing themselves against us.

Although when I think in their horror-filled face when they saw Alex-san, they probably prefer to fight with a large number of zombies than end up in one of the mouths of the carnivorous plant.

When come in my mind Alex-san's pet, I also remember Scythe-chan... I hope the both are fine, well, he will surely take care of her properly. Although it was a little peculiar, I began to worry about her because I thought we were both somewhat similar.

Scythe-chan could be said to be someone who was always wild, but being with Alex-san could show her quiet side. On the other hand I always showed my quiet look, but now with him at my side, I don't had to worry about others seeing my other side, or more like I stopped caring what others thought of me .

"Well, Yoshioka-san you will take over the command of the group that stays to watch outside the castle"

"Okay, Yuriko-san, I'll make sure everyone who stays outside is safe. Please also be careful inside ... I don't want to be the one to have to give Takagi-san bad news."

"We will be careful"

The dialogue between the two of them takes me out of my thoughts, as she says, the one in charge of taking command of the other group is Yoshioka-san, from what Yuriko-san has told us, it seems that he was a great supporter in Soichiro-san's ideals, so they both have a lot of trust in him.

Shisuka-san, Saya-san, as they are not accustomed to fight, they would stay with the outside group, also next to them remain Yamada-san and Yuki-san that are carrying the previous weapons of Komuro-kun and Rei-san that Alex-san had given them.

"Well, if everyone is ready, then let's get in"

We all nod to Yuriko-san's words, then two men take the lead and kick the castle wooden doors hard. As we had no keys, we had to use force to enter, it was a relief that as it was a hotel, these were more ornamental things than the thick doors that a castle should have.

"We will first check all the hallways, do not open doors at the moment, we will examine room by room.

I, Kurisu-san, Busujima-san, Komuro-kun, Rei-chan, Misuzu-chan and Niki-chan will go through the the left. Gura-san, you 10 will go to the right ... you 5, you have already been given a new opportunity so that you can start again regretting what you did, do not expect there would be other new again "

""Yes ma'am!""

With all that said, each party takes a course to clean the place, we go in the corridors on the left. I take the lead, since I was the only one fighting with a short-range weapon ... I had become accustomed to having Alex-san and Scythe-chan at my side fighting, but now it's my turn to make a way to the others, although there were not many.

Being the first floor of the castle ... oh this castle-shaped hotel, it didn't seem to have rooms on the first floor, or not at least in our direction. We only found what would be the restaurant, a place with a large pool and now we go to check what looked like meeting rooms.

"The place seems desolated ..."

"Yes, maybe we were lucky and when the beginning of the apocalypse occurred it was a day off for the workers preparing the place to be inaugurated. Also, since the doors are closed, the zombies could not enter."

Komuro-kun and Rei-san talk behind me as we advanced, since we entered we had not encountered any zombies until now, this place was emptier of enemies than the amount we saw outside. When we heard these two we also thought that it could be a possibility that what they were saying is true, but there was a problem with that...

"... If that were the case, there should be no blood stains on the floor and the walls."

Yuriko-san comments the same thing I was thinking, although we didn't find any zombies until now, there were still blood stains that we could see in some places as we advanced. Certainly they were not as remarkable or abundant as in other places we had gone, as the hospital, but that must be due to the population density here.

"It also seems as if someone dragged the bodies ... the blood marks go in one direction"

I say while pointing with the sword a blood mark that looks like it was carved on the ground by dragging the body of a person or a zombie. The others approach where I am and also observe it.

"Maybe we are not alone here? There may be people who fought with the zombies when they emerged ..."

"It can be, however, we should make sure"

After the dialogue between Kurisu-san and Yuriko-san, we all move on to where the blood stains point. When we walk through the corridors we saw more marks leading in the same direction, then in a few minutes we arrive at what looks like a large event hall.

It was not dark but the light was dim, since it was only illuminated by the sun's rays passing through the windows. They had a good amount of tables surrounding a platform for people to speak and be heard better by all those around them.

It a pity that what was on it was not a person preparing to expose something ... when we entered the first thing we saw was the silhouette of a person, he was sitting holding something big with both of his hands while seemed to eat it by taking it to his mouth, and as a result the sound of him munching was echoed throughout the venue.

Being an image that we had seen countless times so far, we do not hesitate to recognize it as a zombie. Yes, what we found at the end of following the marks were not people collecting the bodies to clean the place, but it was a zombie.

"Groooown"

It must have noticed us by the noise of our steps upon entering, the zombie turns to where we were throwing what was holding in its hands when it stands...

If it were a normal zombie, it would not surprise us too much, but when it got up we could see that its height was slightly over two meters, in addition to having a torso and long arms with a muscular appearance.

The rest of what was being eaten falls close to us, so we see that what was being eaten was another zombie ... having no more food they began to eat between themselves?

"He is getting closer !"

As everything we saw seemed something new to us, it took us a more time to respond as we normally would. It wasn't until I heard Yuriko-san's scream and the sound of her weapon that we reacted, when I put my eyes back on the zombie, it was walking with great steps to where we were.

I hold tight the hilt of my sword waiting for it to be within my reach while the others point their weapons at it. Several bullets impact it, but the following events were strange ...

What I saw was not what always happened until now, that after a zombie was shot, pieces of meat flew everywhere ... in this zombie it seemed that its flesh and muscles were compressed on the body, since when bullets hit it only made it move in reaction to the impacts and that only seemed to enrage the zombie even more.

"Groown !"

In addition, unlike other zombies whose heads almost exploded with a shot from Kurisu- san's rifle, this time she only managed to make it move its head back and when It place it again looking in our direction, instead of the hole that it should be there, the bullet had only scraped a piece of meat showing the white skull that was fractured by the impact.

"W-what is that thing? Why hasn't it fallen after all those shots?"

"Don't get distracted and get scared, keep shooting it"

Because of the events, everyone is surprised and even takes a few steps backwards from what they see. Seeing this, Yuriko-san speaks so that they don't get distracted and continue to open fire, but is a pity that zombie seemed to not allow us to do what we wanted.

It reaches one of the tables and hits it hard with one of its hands and it is projected to our direction. Seeing that I quickly evade, but then I see Kurisu-san standing still, so I ran towards her knocking her down, preventing the table from hitting her.

""Kyaaa""

"Rei ! ... Damn it!"

The table passes over both of us, but Rei-san who had also been stuck behind us is hit. When Komuro-kun sees this, he runs at the zombie, unloading all the bullets from his shotgun on him.


	50. Continuing on the amusement park and the

(Continued POV Saeko)

"T-thanks, Saeko-san"

"Don't worry about that, but you should keep shooting to the zombie."

"B-but it doesn't seem to hurt it"

"No, you are wrong, although it seems to be more tough than the others zombies, If you shoot it a couple more times, the bullet will surely penetrate its head. Mizuzu-san, Niki-san is better that you two go back a little on this occasion, you two need to approach for your weapons to be effective, and also with Komuro-kun acting that way, is dangerous if you shot him by mistake"

"Ok, Saeko-san"

When Kurisu- san and I get up she thanks me, then I ask her to continue shooting it in the head, since the shooting the body do not seem to have any effect on it, so she and Yuriko-san are the only ones who can cause more damage to the zombie. Mizusu-san and Niki-san listen to what I say and move back after assent and go to watch over the entry.

Kurisu nods after seeing the fractured skull of the zombie and then I go in its direction to try to distract it and help Komuro-kun who was lost in his fury and does not seem to give importance to it that approached him while shooting it.

Yuriko-san runs to where Rei-san fell after being hit by the table, it seems she received the impact mostly on her right arm and shoulder, she held it with her other hand while complaining for the pain.

She shield it try to stop the table instinctively with her dominant arm, as a result, that part of her received all the impact. When Yuriko-san arrives where she is , she examines her to see how much damage she has, turns with me and Kurisu and gives us a nod to indicate that things are not so bad, then I look again at where Komuro-kun was who continued shooting at the zombie.

The shots managed to slow down it, but still the zombie continued walking to where she was. To make matters worse, Komuro-kun's shotgun runs out of bullets and instead of shots only the trigger click sounds.

"Groown !"

"Komuro-kun, don't stand there quiescent! Move, its going straight to you!"

I shout to him trying to make him respond, but he doesn't seem to listen to me, without more options I run towards him, but when the zombie stops being hit by the bullets, accelerates its steps to where he is while pushing other tables blocking its road.

When I thought that wouldn't arrive in time to help him, another bullet hit the zombie's head hard enough for it to lose the balance for a few seconds. I turn back and see Kurisu-san who is preparing to shoot again.

Unfortunately, the zombie raises an arm covering its face so the following shots only penetrate the flesh of the arm and avoiding being hit in the face again.

"Groown !"

The zombie roars again, but this time in Kurisu-san's direction, since it identifying her as its new aggressor. Then it takes a chair that was close and with its other hand throws it where she was.

This time not being taken by surprise, Kurisu- san moves to avoid the chair. Thanks to the time gained by her, I managed to meet with Komuro-kun who inserted cartridges into the shotgun as fast as he could while backing up making space from zombie.

"Please, don't ever lose your mind like that again. Don't worry about Rei-san, she isn't in any danger only is a little sore."

"I-I'm sorry Saeko-senpai ... I lost my mind for a few seconds"

It seems that he recovered his sanity, still looking in the direction of Rei-san and Yuriko-san with a worried face, but he is calmer now.

"We must distract it for doesn't cover its head and Kurisu-san can shoot it"

"Yes"

"Kurisu-san, don't shoot for now, I and Komuro-kun will distract it, so it maybe lowers its guard and then you can hit it in the head"

"I understand"

With that said Komuro-kun starts shooting at the zombie's body again, after several shots we achieve our goal of attracting it by moving it in our direction. Is a pity that it seems to continue paying attention to Kurisu-san since it does not lower the hand with which covers its head.

Well, if it doesn't lower it, then we must make it do it. I tell Komuro-kun to stop shooting to I can get close and attack it with the sword, perhaps being closer it will try to grab me with its hands.

He follows my words and lowers his shotgun, then I run to where the zombie is, this one was a bit impressive with its large muscular body and sharp claws at the end of each of the fingers, but that instead of causing me fear only motivated me to try to cut it with my sword.

"Grooown !"

When it sees me approach, throws me a blow with its free arm that did not cover its face, it was good that apart from strength the speed was not very different from a normal zombie, I easily avoid its blow by bending down and then I made a cut with my katana.

In the next second its arm is thrown following the direction of the force of its own blow. The zombie does not seem to notice the loss of its limb, it moves the body as if wanted to continue attacking me and this were still attached to it.

Without wasting time I move to its other side and cut one of the legs and then I retire. When I do, the zombie tries to follow me, but fails to take two steps because it loses the balance by has separating in two part its leg.

The zombie tries to get up, but without 2 of its limbs the attempts were useless. In this way he had become less dangerous than even a normal zombie. By not representing any threat to us, everyone releases a sigh of relief.

While the others sighed, I was a little surprised. The reason for this was due to the sword in my hands, actually I did not think of attacking it on my own, this was because seeing that neither bullets could pierce its bones, I thought that my katana would be just as useless like hit it with a stick.

When I approach to fight with it, I just hoped to distract it. My goal was to make mere scratches on the zombie's skin to enrage it, but when my katana sank into its flesh, there was no the resistance that I expected and could cut it easily.

If I think about it now, every time I cut a zombie until now, it was like wielding the Katana on the air, so it was as if they didn't exist. On this occasion the feeling that the hilt transmitted to me this time was like passing the katana over water, although there was more resistance it, was still very easy to cut it.

I had underestimated the edge of the Katana that Alex-san gave me ... I must apologize to him when we meet again, and thank him for the great sword he gave me.

"Are we should finish it?"

"I see no reason to leave it alive"

"Yes, besides this zombie is very strange, we don't know what other things could do"

"Kuh ... I will feel better, knowing that this thing is dead"

As I am contemplating my sword, the others come around me and speak, nor did it make any sense to keep him alive, so I assent to their words. Then Yuriko-san, who was lending her shoulder to Rei-san to walk, is responsible for giving its last rituals to the zombie, shooting it several times with her gun in the head until it explodes.

"Well, with this the problem is now eliminated ... I hope we don't meet another zombie like that. How do you feel Rei, did you hurt yourself a lot?"

"I'm fine, I just need Shisuka-san to check me out a bit. But I think that we have to worry about knowing why this zombie was so different from the others ..."

"Yes, it was much more resistant ... and the most fearsome thing about it was that not only dragged its feet foolishly to follow a prey ... it had sufficient sense of preservation to cover its head from the bullet "

"I think zombies are evolving ..."

When Kurisu- san gives her opinion on why this zombie was so different. We all turn to her. Rei-san and Komuro-kun who had approached to help her, show faces of doubt and fear upon hearing that, so Yuriko-san who remarked its differences with other zombies speaks again.

" Evolving ? If what you say is true, things will get more difficult ..."

When the others talked, I look something shining from the corner of my eye, then I see a crystal the size of a few centimeters ... now that I remember it, Alex-san collected them, they might useful for him. Also, I think this is what Scythe-chan eats, if I give it to either of them they will be surely happy.

With that in mind I approach and pick it up, trying to find more, but it seems that there is only one per zombie. Finishing with that and seeing that there was nothing else to do here, I talk to others so we can continue with the things we have to do.

"Let's talk about that on another occasion, now we should take Rei-san with Shisuka-san since she can't fight with the zombies while being in that condition. In addition, we should inform the other groups that there may be stronger zombies than the zombies we have seen so far"

"Busujima-san is right, let's get Rei-chan out of the castle for have Shisuka-san to check her."

[Bang] [Bang] [Bang]

After we all agree we walk towards the entrance were was Mizusu-san and Niki-san, but when we all only walk through a few corridors hear shots from the other side of the castle ... the others must have found something.

"I'll go to see what happens"

"Wait Saeko-san, I'll go with you"

"Komuro-kun, take Rei-chan with Shisuka-san. Also, stay outside and don't just go to the castle"

""Wait, we'll both go too""

Having tried my katana with the new zombies and knowing that it was more effective than bullets, I immediately run in the direction of the shots while informing others. I only take a few steps and then Kurisu-san and Yuriko-san run after me, and a little further back Mizusu-san and Niki-san also come.

Komuro-kun sees us leave for a few seconds, turns around helping Rei-san to walk and they head down the road we came to the exit. Both should not have problems since we did not find any enemy during that journey, also they were not far from the entrance doors of the castle.

Leaving the two behind, the five of us run to the place where the shots came from, before I realize a smile is drawn on my face due to the emotion of being able to cut more of my enemies.

(POV Alexander)

After informing others, everyone begins to approach anything that seems useful, of course the main thing was weapons and ammunition, but there were also things like bulletproof vests, suits made with special materials, anti-riot police shields and other stuff.

In about 20 minutes, soon everything was stored in my inventory. The others collected things very quickly, although I must say that instead of wanting to get out of here immediately, it seemed that they did so they can see things disappear in front of their eyes.

[Alexander, even if you are no longer infected, you should treat that wound]

With everything stored, Aurora's voice sounds in my head. It's true, I neglected that when I heard that I was cured of the infection, I let it pass. To do what she asked me, I take out a potion and some gauze and bandages from my inventory ... it was a relief to be able to do it and not have to worry about others seeing me.

"What are those things for Alexander-kun?"

"Even if I'm not infected, I need to treat the bite of that damn zombie."

"…need help?"

Hirano asks me when I take things out to treat the wound and Matsushima offers to help me, so I decide to accept her good will without much thought. But then when she takes gauze to heal me, I realize that need to lower my pants so she can do it.

Well, that can't be done on clothes, without paying attention to that, I unfastening my belt and then my pants to lower them, but when I do it the two women here raise their voices in protest and surprise at my actions.

"Kyaaa!"

"… What are you doing?!"

"What are you talking about? It's obvious that I need to expose the wound to be able to treat it ... haa, if you can't do it, I'll do it on my own. Give me the bandages and the gauze"

"Who said that I can't do it? I was just a little surprised!"

"S-Senpai, I'll wait outside"

"I also"

Matsushima decides to continue after she hears my words, is probably someone who keeps her word even if they put her in an awkward position. On the other hand, Asami who had shouted, decides to leave while she has a red face , Hirano when he sees her leave, immediately goes behind and accompanies her, and then as if it were a trigger for everyone to leave, the others walk to the door without saying anything .

The only ones left in the armory are me, Matsushima and Scythe who stands by my side ... the latter does not seem to care about my appearance, in fact, she has already seen me completely naked and I also saw no reaction in her, she just staring at me and doesn't seems matter her if I am dress or not.

Well, it's better for men to leave, I don't want to kill them with envy, kakaka. After everyone leaves the place, I sit at a table where had some boxes to make it more easy to Matsushima heals me.

Half of the bite wound is visible while the other half is hidden by my boxer… when I see the place where that zombie bit me, I feel fear and fury at the same time. That damn small zombie almost makes me a eunuch, I should have kicked him more...

I open the potion and drink the half, the rest handed it to Matsushima telling her to apply it on the wound, and she nods and begins to do so. As the wound is not completely visible, she have to make my boxer a little more up to see it complete, when she does although her tries to put on a calm face, I can see that her cheeks are somewhat red and her hands shake a little.

She may not be the most beautiful woman in our group, but she is still someone of the opposite sex, so while touching my skin and feeling her fingers in a sensitive region, I'm worried that sleeping dragon will react. To avoid that, I try to distract myself making fun of her a little.

"If you touch more inside my boxer and wake up the guy there, you will have to take responsibility for calming his anger for disturbing him while resting peacefully."

"E-eh? What guy are you talking about…. Damn brat! you're just a boy who hasn't grown hair down there, don't get haughty with me!"

"You want to… ghaaaa !"

When I try to take retaliation for her words, she smears the potion with the gauze with more force than before making me scream in pain ... damn, I was just kidding, she must be a virgin for reacting that way.

"I-it's everything ok senpai?… Kyaaa! Sorry to bother you!"

Due to my scream, Asami peeks out asking us while is something worried, but when she sees us, her face turns completely red and I can almost see smoke coming out of her ears ... then turns quickly as she screams. Both, finding her reaction a little strange, we looked at our situation. From the angle that she could see, Matsushima would be with her head between my crotch, and I by the pain had taken her from the back of her neck with both hands while leaning a little ...

"Asami ! It's not what it seems, I'm just helping him treat his wound !"

"I-it's fine senpai, i-it's good that the two get along better"

"I tell you that you are wrong! You also tell her something!"

"Will you help me bandage myself or do I do it by myself?"

"Haaa ! Why do you worry about that now? !"

"My priority is to treat my wound, what she thinks doesn't matter to me"

"What about my reputation and image? !"

"Matsushima you are such a banal woman ... you worry more about things like that, than about an injured person"

"Fuck you brat, I don't think you're hurt at all"

"If you don't want to help me I'll bandage myself"

I take the bandages that she had left on the table when she gets up to try to go to the door to explain to Asami about her misunderstanding, but stops halfway to claim me. As I don't care what others think of me, as long as they don't treat me like a woman, I just ignore her and focus on treating myself.

"Haaa, wait, I will do it."

Seeing me take the bandages, she sighs and approaches while says with a defeat posture, I give it to her and then she starts bandaging my wound.

"Is there another place here at the police station that can have things that are useful to us?"

"Hmn? Other things? Mmmm… oh, it's true, there's the room where all the confiscated things are stored. Besides, I don't know if it's useful or even works, but there are also the machines at the police radio station."

As there may be other things in the police station that we can use, I ask Matsushima for information. The first one mentioned seems like a good place to find more weapons or other useful stuffs, I just hope that the other police or other people will not overtake us.

As for the second place, it sounds like something good, but due to the electronic pulse they probably broke down, but since we are here we should take them too, there may be someone who is able to repair the machines again.

"Well, then we'll pick up those items too."

I get up and put on my pants when she finishes treating me and then I say her while walk to the door of the armory to inform others to go to those places too.

Written by: Drack

Edited by: XArezzX


	51. On the way to the new base

I leave the armory and see others waiting for us outside, everyone has a normal face only with the exception of Hirano and Asami. The first one looks at me with eyes as if he saw a celebrity, while the second one seems to find it difficult to look at me so that her eyes roam elsewhere.

After Matsushima comes out, immediately goes to Asami, she will surely try again to correct the misunderstanding. Letting them talk I go to Soichiro to tell him the things that I talk with her in the armory.

"We should also check the room where keep all the confiscated objects, let's look for the things that can help us from there, we also collect the communication machines of the police radio"

"I understand why go for confiscated objects, but does the machine make any sense for we pick it up? It must have broken down like many other electronic devices."

"Yes, it probably has broken down as you say, but maybe someone can repair it. It will be very helpful if someone can make it work, so when we have to leave the base for something, we can maintain communication with the others."

"That would certainly be very useful, but it is a pity that it is only a possibility"

"That is right, then let's go for those things, Matsushima guide us to where the confiscated item room is"

"I understand, but it is very likely that the door is closed"

"You don't have the key to that place too?"

"No, I was in charge of the armory, another person was responsible for that place ... her was one of the police officers we saw at the entrance of the police station, the one I called Hina before"

"You should have said that with the dress. Are you going to check if he has the keys or am I going? Soichiro"

"I was surprised to see her in that state, how did you want me to remember this at that time?"

"I'll take care of going, you two come with me"

"Ah, it's true, take some antidotes in case there is a problem"

"Thank you ... although I hope we don't need them. Come on."

"Yes, Takagi-san!"

I give Soichiro 5 first level and 2 second level antidotes. As he says, I also don't expect to have to use them constantly ... since that would imply that I would be hurt.

"Then we will go for the radio machines "

We separate and each part goes in different ways, each of the police women goes in a group to be able to go to the other place if any group finishes first what they has to do. Matsushima goes with Soichiro and the other two men, therefore, Asami has to go with me, Scythe and Hirano.

Perhaps because Asami still didn't believe Matsushima's words of what happened in the armory, she had offered to go with Soichiro, but the latter refused strongly and goes to the other group.

"You are so cruel Matsushima ... I feeling as if was used, after got what you wanted from me you make me aside now"

"Stop joking Alexander! Don't complicate the things more than they already are!"

While I watch that group leave at the exit, I can't help joking with her. When she hears me, she almost stumbles then turns around shouting at me loudly. After I laugh a little at her reaction, we go to the police communications room.

"Won't it be closed like the other room?"

"No, that place is not controlled as the armory and the room where they keep the confiscated objects"

Walking to our destination Hirano and Asami start talking ... I wonder why she feels safer with him than with me? It is a great mystery. I have the appearance of an adorable 12 year old boy and Hirano is an otaku of arms ...

Well, each person has their tastes and preferences, and I think that should keep my promise with Hirano and help him with she. If the original plot is correct, then it will not be difficult for them both to end up together and so I will have something less to worry about.

"Asami, are you good at shooting?"

"E-eh? That ... I think that did well in practice to be able to become a police officer, b-but being honest I can't shoot a person ... it's even hard for me to do it against zombies"

"I see ... Hirano, why don't you give her some advice. He is very good with weapons and will surely be able to help you. Do not let that silly face of him fool you"

"Eh? Me?"

"Seriously?"

Damn it boy, I'm helping you, stop putting that face on and better tell her something, see, now she's looking at you with doubtful eyes. Well, I can't blame her, since he doesn't look like a soldier who is good with weapons.

"Yes, I think he can help you ... don't mess it up, you just need to give her some advice and prove that you are someone that can be trustworthy. It seems we got to the communications room, I will take these things, you two can talk calmly."

When I see a room that has a sign with the name of our target, I go forward, as I pass through both, I confirm Asami's question and approach Hirano's ear to tell him some tips to talk with her.

Then I, with Scythe behind me, enter the room left the two alone, Hirano starts talking while being some nervous, but it's good that at least he seems to be able to have a conversation with her.

The first thing I do when entering is to inspect the place so as not to get any surprises like the previous time, not finding any threat I go to the machines, I try to turn them on, but they don't seem to work ... it's a shame, but I still keep they in my inventory.

With everything stored, I walk to the door, but listening to they was still talk among them, I decide to give they more time between them, so I sit in a chair while stroking Scythe. It seems that her hair got dirty again ... I hope that the new base has a large bathroom to be able to repeat the ones that happened in the house of Shisuka's friend.

Thinking about those great moments, the voice of the two outside stops, it seems that Hirano ran out of conversation topics. Come on man, it hasn't been 10 minutes ... to keep things from getting uncomfortable between them, I leave the room with Scythe.

"I collected everything, we can go where Soichiro and the others went"

"T-that is good"

"Y-yes, Alexander-kun"

"So, Hirano gave you a useful advice?"

"Yes, I was surprised that he had gone to the USA and received some military training"

Well, that's new to me too, but let's keep quiet about it since I had told her that he was someone trustworthy, it would be strange to ask about it now, since would seem that I said it without knowing anything about him… besides, he may have told me, but I forgot.

[Yes, your head must have some kind of filter for things that other men say]

Shit, really my head has something like that? Why did Cross put that on me? ... well, I think that can live with it.

[I was Kidding, Alexander. Obviously you don't have such a thing in your head ... or maybe you have it, but you can't blame Cross for that, it's because of your personality]

You scared me, Aurora. Your jokes instead of causing me laughter, produce me apprehensiveness, because until now I taken your words very seriously. Leaving that aside, I don't think it's my fault either, let's say it's the fault of destiny because I was born as a man ...

[That only applies to your first life, the gender of your body now was your choice]

Well, but don't you think it would be strange if I had chosen the opposite, having been a man before? For me there was no need for a choice since the first.

[Fufufu, I think you would also have been an adorable girl if you have done it]

No, Aurora! Please don't betray me in that regard too. I've had enough that every time I meet someone, they think I'm a girl.

[Fufufu, I'm sorry, I was kidding, Alexander. In fact, I'm glad you're a man. Don't worry, your body has to grow sooner or later]

Haaa, I hope it's sooner than later.

Talking with Aurora in my mind, we arrived at the confiscated item room. Inside was the other group ordering the useful things in one place for I storage them.

It seems that those two zombies that I and Scythe killed were the only ones in the whole station, we didn't find any more problems after them. Finishing saving everything, we headed to the exit again.

A few minutes later, we return to the vehicles, those who stayed alone had to take care of some zombies that got too close, besides that, everything on this side was also without problems ... in fact I think I was the only one who had a moment Difficult throughout the trip.

Finally, before leaving the station, we also removed several radio receivers from the police patrols in the parking lot, in case someone can repair the communication instruments.

With nothing else to do here, we got into the vehicles to leave, but when everyone was aboard the car and us were maneuvering these ones to get out of the parking lot of the police station, the sound of a loud roar and something being hit, is heard.

"Grooown"

"Shit, what is that?"

Sitting on the van I turn in the direction of the sound, what my eyes capture is a large body from the chest up since the other half is blocked by a car. I activate my evaluation ability and quickly discover what it is.

[Zombie Force Type level 15]

It was an evolved zombie, but in a different attribute than the ones we found inside the police station. The zombie seemed to want to get to where we were, but it is blocked by cars, as a result this seems to enrage it and then hits the vehicles by shaking them.

Fuck, if that thing hits me I will surely get several bones broken... as our cars had begun to move, it really did not represent a threat, but I felt bad leaving it knowing that could continue to grow and grow stronger. As it was out of reach of my weapons, stick my head out the window of the van and shout at Hirano to take care of the zombie.

"Drive aside the van, Matsushima"

The LAV stops after my words, and then the top of it begins to rotate, seeing what they intend to do I tell Matsushima to take the car away. Then after it completes the 180 degrees, the cannon that that vehicle possesses is seen to start making adjustments in the direction of that zombie.

When I look for the person who drives it, I discover Hirano who has control of the cannon and while smiling he makes the settings to shoot.

[Booom]

A slight explosion is heard and when I turn to the direction where he shot, there was a car that had been mistreated by the shot and was now bathed in blood and organs.

[Beep]

[Alexander level up to 21]

[Scythe level up to 43]

It was true that I wanted Hirano to take care of the zombie, but I think he exaggerate a bit ... it would have been enough for him to use the LAV's machine gun to take care of the it. Well, I and Scythe leveled up, she finally did it after killing so many zombies so I shouldn't complain.

"T-that was amazing ..."

"I told you Hirano could be reliable"

The police girls are surprised by the result of the events, Asami even stares at Hirano who was celebrating for having hit the shot, without wasting the opportunity I try to do she get a better opinion of him, my efforts seem not to be wasted since she blushes a little while looking at him.

Having fulfilled its objective, the LAV cannon returns to the front and then begins to move forward again. Matsushima immediately follows it with the van and both cars head for the amusement park where the others went.

I lay on Scythe's chest to rest and check our loot of all the things we collected from the armory that was in my inventory.

[33x Heckler and Koch USP

15x Howa type 89

7x M-16

30x bulletproof vests

15x Suits with carbon nanotubes

50,000 bullets 9mm

30,000 Bullets 5.56mm

40x Polycarbonate Shields

5x Smoke Grenade Launcher

27x Katanas

7x Hand grenades

1x PGM Hecate II]

This time we had a great harvest, although I expected to find more weapons, Matsushima told me that the Japanese police do not like guns so much ... in fact when we picked up them some even had dust on them.

But well, even so, with these they are enough to create a small squad of armed men to eliminate many zombies, besides with these weapons I do not have to worry to deal with other small survival camps that have surely been created for others or are being made in the following days.

I just have to take care of the groups created by the military or government people, but the vehicles and weapons should be enough deterrent for them or at least make they think twice if want to take advantage of us.

With a big smile on my face I enjoy the trip to our new base, with the arsenal we have now, I feel much safer to face the things that come on our way.

On the other hand, I also hope that the others there did not have difficulties to settle, but if the density of zombies is not as high as in the city as others said, they should not have problems. I longed to meet with Kurisu, Saeko and Shisuka soon ... now that I think about it, I have to talk to the latter, I plan to do her hold responsible for I being bitten by that zombie.

(POV Kurisu)

When Saeko-san runs to the place where the shots are heard, I, Yuriko-san, Misuzu-san and Niki-san run after her. She had saved me from being hit by that table, so, even if I doesn't can help her much, I plan to pay the favor she did to me.

Being honest, that surprised me ... but I think also understand why she did it. We may be jealous of each other in a few moments, but if I left her when she needed my help, I couldn't see Alex to his eyes and I would end up hating myself.

Perhaps she has those same thoughts or she may also be someone much more open minded than can completely not care to help another woman from the man she likes. Anyway, now I respect her a little more than before, I just hope that my jealousy doesn't change that in the future.

While I was thinking about that and we ran through the halls of the castle, we got to where the shots were heard. What we see when entering was a place that looks like a kitchen and the men who came in this direction, shooting a zombie.

This didn't seem to be a normal one, but it wasn't like the one we found in the event hall either. It was a smaller zombie that ran around the place trying to avoid the bullets while covering itself with kitchen utensils.

"Wait, busujima-san, that's not a good place to use your sword!"

Saeko tries to go after the zombi, but Yuriko-san stops her, her words were true, with so many metal things that get in the way, she won't be able to move her katana as usual. Noticing this she also stops moving forward, well, if she can't use the sword, then it's the weapons turn.

Mizusu-san, Niki-san and Yuriko san join the men to shoot while trying to follow the movements of the zombie, several bullets impact him, but unfortunately at not being in the head this continues to move throughout the kitchen.

Then when the zombie was in the direction of one of the men who arrived first, although they have not been able to hit the head until now, by the continuous damage received in the body one of its limbs is amputated, causing it to fall, stopping its movements.

Until now I had been following it with my rifle, so when I see the opportunity, I pull the trigger. The bullet goes off and hits the head, the zombie kicks for a few seconds and finally stops all movement remaining inert.

"Nice shot Kurisu-san. Are there any injuries or casualties? "

Yuriko-san praises me and continues to ask to the men, they inform us that because that zombie surprised them, when they noticed it, unfortunately had already thrown itself at one of them.

The unfortunate man was holding his arm at this moment while he was pale, surely more than the pain that now feels from the wound, the cause of this is that he is thinking about the consequences of being bitten.

Seeing him I remember the antidotes that Alex gave me before, when it was just me, he and Saeko-san alone. They were 10 level1, 10 level2 and 3 level3 ... the first two were probably useless for that man, only the third would work.

There was only one problem, those antidotes Alex had asked me to only use them if I, Saeko-san, Shisuka-san, or anyone I considered important for the group were bitten ... surely that man would not enter as someone important if he were here.

An internal struggle took place within my mind, I knew that these antidotes were not easy for Alex to obtain, so I wanted to follow his instructions as he told me, but having in my hands what could save that man and not do it , it was causing me great discomfort.

"If it bothers you enough to put that face on, use the antidote. Although Alex-san said that before, I doubt he gets mad at you for something like that."

Then Saeko-san stands next to me and tells me in down voice so that only we two can listen, when I listen to her I make a decision and walk to where the person who was bitten is.

Written by: Drack

Edited by: XArezzX


	52. Meeting of the whole group

(POV Kurisu continues)

I placed myself on the side of the bitten man, in doing so the others observe me with curiosity. Without paying attention, I take out the syringe with the antidote, but the subject I want to treat shivers and says while he sees me.

"P-please ... I'm afraid of death. Let me convert first and then you can do whatever you want."

It seems that he misunderstand my actions, but that is not his fault, since there should be no cure for the virus or disease that is transmitted through zombie's bites.

"This is not to kill you ... it is to prevent you from becoming a zombie."

With my words everyone looks at me more seriously, or rather the antidote in my hands. Then many sigh probably thinking that it is a lie to make the man accept the injection that will end his life, even the bitten person doubts what I say.

Since time is something essential, I bend down trying to take his arm and apply the antidote.

"Although this antidote can cure a bitten person, the time that has passed after he was bitten is still very important for it to take effect ... so I need to do it no- Kyaaa!"

The man does not listen to what I say and withdraws his arm and even throws me backwards and I fall on my rear hurting myself a little from the impact.

"Is it true what you say Kurisu-san?"

Yuriko-san asks me when I try to get up, it seems that after hearing me insist, she takes my words seriously, I turn to where she is and nod. Then she looks at Saeko-san as if she also wants her to confirm what I said.

"Until now I have not seen that antidote be used on someone, but since it is something that Alex-san gave to her in case of emergency, I think what she says is true and that should work in preventing people from transforming"

"Alexander-kun? ... that child is increasingly mysterious... why are you all standing there watching what happens? Did you not hear? That antidote does not work indefinitely, quickly, immobilize him!"

"Yes, Yuriko-san!"

"Yes ma'am!"

After obtaining confirmation from Saeko-san too, she orders the men to hold the bitten person. Several people have to intervene to finally prevent him from moving, but being restricted by others then he resorts to screaming while crying.

"Nooo! Please! I-I don't want to die !"

"Calm down, if I wanted to kill you it would be much easier to shoot you in the head than to go through all this just to give you an injection."

Although I know that I'm trying to cure him, seeing him act like this makes me feel as if I am really doing something wrong to him. That is why I speak to try to calm him down, it is a pity that he does not seem to hear any reason now.

With the subject immobilized, I can finally administer the antidote. When I see that all the liquid is emptied from the syringe, then I back off, but for safety for himself and the others, they decide to continue immobilizing him for a little longer.

Apart from the people who hold that person, the others, after receiving Yuriko-san's orders take positions to monitor the place since all the noise could have caught the attention of zombies that were hovering nearby. So she walks to where I am, I have an idea of the reason why she is coming, but unfortunately I cannot resolve her doubts.

"Do you know where Alexander-kun got the antidotes? Or if they are producing them somewhere?"

"No, I don't understand very well how he got them, as for your second question, if you're thinking that behind Alex there is an organization or something else, I can assure you that thought is wrong, He and I arrived in this city alone and we have no one behind us, if you want to know more about how he got the antidotes, you should ask him "

Although I know more or less how he gets the antidotes, I don't know if she would believe me, and I don't want to reveal Alex's information without him knowing, it's better that she asks herself.

Yuriko-san keep watching me for a few seconds as if assessing if what I say is true, then nods and changes her attention from me to the subject that was bitten. She probably expect to see if the antidote really works.

With the passing of time, that person seems to finally calm down, so the people who held him release him, then he sits and remains motionless for the following minutes. Everyone's attention in the kitchen is focused on him, even me and Saeko- san are not an exception, the reason is simple, we want to see if in fact that liquid injected in him can prevent him from transforming into a zombie.

I don't want to doubt Alex's words, but it is inevitable that I feels uncertainty about what might happen, maybe those antidotes only work on his body ...

Time is still running, but the person does not seem to have any changes. After 10 more minutes, Yuriko-san, seeing that the subject remains as human, makes someone treat the man's arm with first aid to avoid the slight bleeding that he had .

It is decided that they will continue to observe him for a few more minutes for safety, if nothing strange happens in the end, he will be taken with Shisuka-san to give him a better medical treatment.

The man realized that what I said before was true, then he kneels with his head hitting the ground repeatedly while thanking me with tears in his eyes. It is a relief that this time he cries out of happiness, a little nervous for his actions I ask him to get up, it didn't feel good to have an injured person doing that.

"If you want to thank someone, please tell that to Alex, he was the one who gave me that antidote ... but I must tell you all beforehand, these antidotes are not many, so you better be careful and try not to be bitten by the zombies "

"... it is better that everyone does not have strange ideas, that antidote can save you from a zombie bite, but the only thing that will allow us to survive in a world full of them, is a team to count on in order to deal with them.

You've seen how the situation is out there, it's not easy to stay alive being alone, so think well about your actions if you don't want to end up having to fend for just yourself in the streets of a city infested with zombies. "

"Fufufu, besides, Alex-kun will return soon, and when he does, his plant would probably be hungry, it has a big appetite and It simply swallows everything he gives it as food... although perhaps if you touch his woman you won't have to worry about that plant ... what awaits you can be much much worse "

"Hiii"

When talking about the antidotes, many of the men look at me with eyes full of greed and desire for them, that makes me fear a little for what they can do ... Alex said that if people knew about the antidote, they could act this way, but I didn't thought that people within our group would do it, it seems that I was naive.

When I step back for those looks, Mizusu-san and Niki-san take my sides holding their weapons while watching those men, I also took my rifle while seeing them. Although I don't want to have to shoot a person, I will defend myself as Alex asked me ... Alex, why haven't you returned yet?

While the restlessness grows within me, Yuriko-san's words are heard loudly and reached most of the men who seem to recover their senses. As to complement her, Saeko-san also speaks, but what she says only affects the last group that joined us.

Is just that her words rather than make them think about what they are doing, make those 5 men tremble while a shriek escapes from their lips ... I really don't know what Alex did for them to react like that, but it seems that what he did, has to do with his plant.

The others also look with doubt the reaction of these men, they also do not understand Saeko-san's words, most likely the only ones who know why they act that way, are those who went to other place with Alex while Scythe dragged the guy who passed out when we were in the mall.

Well, I do not want to know what happen that time, and it is better for my mental health to remain oblivious to those things ... I have that very clear, since I know that he can be sometimes very extreme with what he does.

With things returning to normal ... or almost, now those 5 look at me with fear. I try to find out why I could cause them fear, since I haven't done anything to them, then analyzing Saeko-san's words I realize that she referred to me as Alex's woman.

I turn to look at her and she just smile at me, then I feel that my blood rises to my face, so I avoid her gaze quickly out of shame. I don't know if she said it just for helping me or really thinks our relationship has advanced to that point ...

Minutes latter, a couple of men accompanied the subject who was bit out and we continue to clean the castle of zombies. After the surprise of the two strange zombies, we didn't find any other problems on the first floor so we headed to the second.

In the second there were no more evolved zombies ... or so they seemed, so I'll call them that way. There were only a few normal zombies walking through corridors, we quickly take care of them and then we go to the next floor.

The other floors were like the second, it is fortunate that not all zombies evolved, otherwise it would have become a big problem. After cleaning all the corridors of each of the floors we return to the hotel reception.

There we took the keys and distributed it among ourselves, so in the same way as the previous one we divided into two groups to check the rooms of the whole castle. Before doing it, Yuriko-san asks me for some antidotes to hand them over to the other group in case of an emergency, as I think it is a better idea to have to run to the place myself to help someone, I hand them over. In addition, since its use depends on time, it is best that it be administered as quickly as possible.

Of course, I only give them the antidotes of the first 2 levels, the level3 I keep them with me. I don't want to go against Alex's words anymore, I think I've done enough by providing those, if someone still dies, I may feel a little bad about it, but after seeing those eyes with which they looked at me, I intend to heed the words he said to me when we arrived at the first village in Gaia.

I will worry first about myself that others ... well, I will also give priority to Saeko-san and Shisuka-san because Alex asked me, and the former has saved me once.

After about 30 minutes we checked the entire castle completely. Most of the closed rooms were empty so it was not much work, we lasted a long time mainly because we wanted to do it carefully and not be negligent.

Then after meeting again, we all left the castle. Outside things seem to be going without any problem and with only two people injured in our group, we can say that things were almost perfect.

With the castle being safe now, the others begin to unload all the merchandise we brought from the shopping center and place it in some warehouses of the castle.

Yuriko-san and Saya, the pair of mother and daughter are in charge of revising everything to see that it coincides with the annotations we made previously. Then I, Saeko-san, Misuzu-san and Niki-san go to where Shisuka-san is.

She seems to have finished checking the man that was bitten and others removed him from the castle before. Yuriko-san asked for him to be treated out of the sight of others to avoid problems, and after he was healed they still kept him under surveillance. They probably keep it that way for a few days to be sure, the good thing is that he is now calmer and easily accepts his situation.

"I'm glad everyone is fine ~"

When we arrive, Shisuka-san greet us with a smile while saying, next to her is Rei-san and Komuro-kun, she had to immobilize her arm because of the blow she received from the table. Also with them were the two people that Alex choose for our group on the way to Saya-san's house ... I think their names were Yamada- kun and Yuki-san, they should have remained on Shisuka-san's side in case she needed help.

When Rei-san puts her eyes on me, she looks at me intensely, but she says nothing and just looks at me, then Komuro-kun who has a face as if he had problems with her mood, makes a nod trying to apologize to me, I return the gesture out of courtesy, but I honestly don't feel he has to do that, besides if Rei is angry with me she is free to do so.

If Saeko- san hadn't taken me off the table, I would probably be the one who would be in her place ... is that the cause for her seeing me like that? It's a bit mean to think about being fine at someone else's expense, but I understand that nobody likes to get hurt.

Well, since I cannot consider myself a friend of her, it is better to forget that, as long as she does not cause me any problems, she can look at me all she wants, it is not as if I were the one who threw that table, so I can feel calm with myself.

"Yes, we are well Shisuka-san, I'm glad that you are also fine"

"Yes ~, there was no problem here while you were in the castle, it seems that your group was the one who had a hard time inside"

"Fufufu, for now we can rest. Then we will talk with others about whether we continue cleaning the amusement park by ourselves or wait for Alex-san"

"Haa, I want Alex-kun to come back soon so I can hug him!"

"... I also hope to see that perverted brat as soon as possible"

While the three of us talked, Rei-san enters our conversation, it seems that she forgot her anger with me and passes it on Alex, because of the tone in which she says it, it does not seem that it is a good thing why she wants to see him, maybe she see me that way because him?.

As there are other people watching the area, we all look for a place to sit and see those who are responsible for unloading the contents of the trucks. They lower box after box of food and utensils for everyday use and move them inside the castle.

Yuriko-san seems to have postponed cleaning the other areas of the amusement park until all of the trucks have been unloaded or Alex and Soichiro-san return, for now she directs all her focus in directing the people that watches and those unload things. She really is a very hardworking and intelligent woman, I can see why her family was one of the most important in Japan in this world.

While we get distracted watching that, time passes and minutes become hours ... haa, being a person accustomed to technology, this is very boring, but I must not complain, this is still better than having to fight against zombies.

It's just a shame that Alex isn't here, at least when he's here, I can talk to him to distract me... I can't start a conversation with Saeko-san who is sitting while she has her eyes closed and holding her sword.

Maybe with Shisuka-san ... forget it, she seems too cheerful humming a song that I don't know, and I don't know if we can find common conversation topics ... well, I have one with we both can talk about, the subject would obviously be Alex, but that It would be harder for me to talk about than anything else with her.

Then when I thought that should imitate Saeko-san and try to rest for the time to pass faster, sounds of vehicles on the road that we had come before are heard.

When I raise my head to see in that direction, I look at the other military vehicle that Alex summoned with the system in the Takagi's house, followed by a van.

"Alex is finally back!"

With my words Saeko-san opens her eyes and together with Shisuka-san come in the direction where I have my eyes set, the two also smile and get up. The two cars then park next to the trucks that had the merchandise a little far from the vehicle where we were.

Soon people start to get off and soon, I see Alex and Scythe getting off the van, he passes his eyes around the place as if examining it and when he sees us he walks to where we are ... but for some reason he drags a foot a little.

The three of us are surprised for a second, but we quickly move forward to meet him halfway.

Written by: Drack

Edited by: XArezzX


	53. Debts settlement

We have finally arrived at the park after a while, the first thing I see is the high stone walls that line the entire perimeter of the place, we continue a little further along the road and soon we are in front of the doors.

Apparently the others had also arrived safely since due to Yuriko-san's orders or the other girls' there were a few men watching the doors, which when they see us, open them so we can pass through.

We continue a little more and apart from the other vehicles that left the mall, what catches my attention most is the castle in front of them. What can I say, the guy who order to make these facilities had to have more money than he could spend in his entire life to have such place being built.

Well, I should not make bad comments from someone who gave me a fully functional base in case an apocalypse happens... who knows, the guy may have seen more onto the future than anyone else in this world. I should dedicate a prayer for his good work for humanity, "rest in peace guy who built this, whatever your name was, thank you very much for spending your money to do it, you can rest in peace in the other world, I will take full advantage of this place."

"... in a prayer you should not say something like" whatever your name was " and we also don't know if he is really dead"

At the end of directing my respects to that person, Matsushima scolds me ... never mind, whether he is alive or dead, that does not matter, the important thing is that now I have a suitable place to build my camp of survivors and carry out the mission of the system.

"Well, for now let's go down and see my new castle"

"Haa, now you've even appropriated of it"

Ignoring Matsushima's complaints I get down of the van, Scythe immediately goes after me, so while I looked around I noticed Kurisu, Saeko, Shisuka and the others. They were watching as the rest of the people transported the things from the trucks into the castle.

I'm glad that they are well, it does not seem that they had any problem ... perhaps the only one with a bad day was me. I try to run to where they are, but the wound causes me discomfort, so I just walk.

When they see me, they are a little surprised, but then also move in my direction. When we are close enough to speak with a normal tone of voice, I speak to them while smiling.

"I'm glad you three are fine, you too, it is good to see you all safe"

"Alex! Are you alright? Why are you walking like that? "

"Are you all right Alex-san?"

"Alex-kun, where are you hurt? Hurry let me check you out"

Being close to each other the girls talk ignoring my words and start checking me with their eyes ... even Shisuka starts to handle me. Most likely, they noticed my discomfort while walking and worried about it.

I smile bitterly and then see the system text boxes above their head, I'm a little surprised, they had leveled. Saeko was now in her second limit reaching level 20 and Kurisu now is a level 17 ... it seems that they also killed quite a few zombies while we're checking the amusement park.

But leaving that aside, the one responsible for me being bitten by that damn zombie must be the last person that spoke and now have her hands on me. Because of the difference in stature, Shisuka had to bend down to try to find the places where I was hurt, for that reason the gravity that made its work leave those wonderful breasts hanging in front of my face.

Never before was I more grateful than now for the law of gravity ... even before in my world, I heard comments that there were people who thought that it did not exist, but seeing such evidence in front of me, if I saw them now, I would let them know that they could not be more wrong.

Seeing the position in which Shisuka was, with a great effort apart my eyes from those great treasures and I placed them on her waist and back while I was a little intrigued. Seeing her tiny waist and small back, I wanted to know where the muscles that allowed her wouldn't lose the balance and fall out of face towards the floor with that inclined posture were.

"Alex! Where are you looking at ?! You 're getting distracted by watching Shisuka-san's body while the others are worried?"

Damn it, Alexander, don't be fooled, Kurisu is right. They are gimmicks of her so that you ignore your anger for having been bitten by her fault, you must punish her harshly ... But now the problem is how? Well, if she tries to fool me with her perfect attributes, it should be through these that she will receive it, right? That seems rational to me.

""E-eh?""

With that idea in my mind, I extend my two hands and hold those breasts that gravity pushed down ... fuck, they are so soft and also heavy, I think they even weigh more than my weapons... It must be hard for her to carry them all the time ... I should help her hold them at times to avoid her fatigue. No! Concentrate now is not the time to think about being good to her, you have to punish her.

With the feeling of my 10 fingers of both hands sinking into Shisuka's flesh, I try to concentrate and look for the small flowers in the center of those gigantic breasts. It must be because of how big they are that I can't find them... it's not because I want to caress every inch of them.

While I continue my work of searching, Shisuka's eyes look at mine directly, she seems to have become paralyzed, and the only change I notice is her face that becomes increasingly red.

Perhaps the others were infected by her since no one moves and they only watch us with their mouths open without being able to say anything. As it is a bit awkward that the environment is like this ... besides that, if I do not explain myself, others may misunderstand me as a pervert, for that reason I decide to speak.

"Well, Shisuka, because of what you said earlier I hurt myself at the police station ... so I need to give you a little punishment for that."

"P-punishment?"

"Yes, when someone misbehaves, isn't it normal to be punished?"

"E-emmmm… Hyaa!… I-I guess… Haun! I-If someone makes something… Naa ! W-wrong, he must be punished"

When she finishes her words I finally find the flowers of her breasts, then with the index finger and thumb held that delicate place ... maybe by the caresses ... I mean, my previous search, that part of her was rigid now, so It is easier for me to hold it.

"A-Alex-kun ... Fua ! That ... that place is ... Auu ! I-it's sensitiveeee"

"I know, that's why I chose it to punish you"

Nor could I be so cruel and punish her without preparations, so for a few seconds I rub her two erect nipples with my fingers, then when I feel she is ready, I pinch and turn them in oppositive directions strongly.

"Hyaaaaan !"

In the end, her feet seem to give in, to avoid from falling with the mouth to the ground she holds tightly on my waist.

While Shisuka is sitting on the floor while she continues to hug me, I decided to comfort her after having the punishment, then gently stroking her hair in the same way I do with Scythe.

... maybe I was very hard on Shisuka, when I turn to see her, she has wet eyes looking at the void and breathing agitatedly. No !, this was necessary, I cannot be soft with her, I could have died there ... or even worse and lose my penis.

"Are you done Alex?"

While I was in my thoughts I hear Kurisu's voice calling me, I turned to her and she was looking at me with flames in her eyes.

"Y- yes, I have punished Shisuka for one of the wounds I received ... I still have to punish her-"

"Ooh, so that was a punishment? It's the first time I've seen someone drool while punishing someone. Besides, you plan on doing it again huh ..."

"Ah ... Ah ... Eh? A-another punishment? "

Kurisu's strong gaze causes me some chills, but I manage to answer her. Also, if this was not a punishment, what else could it have been ... that I was drooling must have been because I was deeply concentrated ... well, even I don't believe that for myself, it was simply because of the sensation that breast transmitted in my fingers was sublime.

On the other hand, Shisuka's body shakes again when she hears that I plan to punish her again, but that's fair, two wounds for two punishments.

"Alexander Idiot ! I won't worry about you anymore, Hump !"

Kurisu's jealousy reach it's peak and gets mad at me, she yells at me and makes a snort as she looks away. That brings me back to my senses and I stop losing myself in trying to remember the sensation of Shisuka's breasts that was transmitted to my hands.

I look around and notice that my actions affected others. The two guys who came to meet me, Komuro and Yamada, in addition to Hirano who before I realized, got down from the LAV and came here. The three at this moment could not remain straight because a part of them was now straight, so they were in an inclined position

... also, perhaps due to seeing what I was doing before, Scythe held her breasts with both hands with a face as if she were confused, well, more than in her normal expressions.

With how things are now, her performance was like poison to those who are here, since her body can be classified as a well-endowed one, this was too stimulating.

Many realize her actions and inevitably look in her direction. If you continue, things will be harder to calm down, so you should stop Scythe.

My thoughts had to be transmitted because she immediately looks in my direction and stops what she is doing and returns to her normal state to wait for my next order.

"Fufufu, maybe instead of worrying about others. You should look at your situation first Alex-san ..."

Saeko noticing my gaze towards the boys and the situation they were in, tells me while pointing at my waist. Shit, have you got up too? ... Well, I can't complain to you, after what happened, I should worry if you didn't wake up.

But now with this and my injured leg, it will be harder for me to walk… besides, Shisuka if you keep panting in that place, it will be impossible for that part to return to the normality.

While trying to calm me down Saeko approaches me, bends down a little and then gives me a light kiss ... I thought she didn't like public displays of affection, but maybe it's her way of fighting jealousy, different from Kurisu who gets angry and tries to ignore me, she seems to decide to take a more pro-active form as if she doesn't want me to forget her.

"I'm glad you came back safely, but if this continues like this, others will think you like to expose yourself"

"... are you really okay? Didn't you hurt yourself too much?"

That would be a problem, although I have no problem exposing myself if I had to, it doesn't mean I do it because I feel excited about it. The good thing is that Kurisu gives up ignoring me when she sees Saeko's actions, then she also approaches and holds the edge of my shirt while asking me.

"Yes, I just was a little careless and had minor injuries"

As I can do nothing for what Saeko says, I can only wait for it to return to normal naturally, so I answer Kurisu smiling at her, is a relief that she calmed down, I didn't feel good with her ignoring me.

"Brat! How long do you plan to continue like this? Can't you try to cover yourself? "

Matsushima, who also arrived after me, spoke when she couldn't bear to see me in this state anymore. Why don't you just turn the other way, you don't have to be looking at me, right?

"What do you want me to do to hide it? Should I imitate an ostrich that sticks its head in the ground? That would be more embarrassing than simply staying this way."

"No, you just do not have any shame doing that act from before in front of all people here and now being like this!"

Trying to think of something to avoid this problem because she was becoming a pain in the ass, my savior arrives. Saeko who turned away for a moment and went to Yamada to ask for his sweatshirt, comes back ... you're cruel Saeko-chan, I could see the face of shame and disbelief from him, he almost gave you that sweatshirt while shedding tears of blood.

Without worrying about that, she affectionately tied the sweatshirt around my waist. Yamada sorry, but do not worry, you have better control than me, because the tent that is in your pants is not noticed too much ... okay with this Matsushima should not continue complaining about me.

"... I can still see a bump there"

"Damn it! Just stop seeing me in that place! Now it's you who seems to be simply concentrating on what I have in my crotch!"

"W-what are you talking about! T-that's because it attracts too much attention that I can't help putting my eyes there ..."

After my words, everyone turns to her as if they also agree with what I say. Her excuses do not seem to convince others and without being able to bear the gaze of those who were here, she decides to advance ahead to the castle.

"How did you do with the things here everyone?"

"Apart from Rei-san and another person who got hurt, we didn't have any casualties ... there were only a few things that surprised us, but maybe we should talk about that inside the castle when everyone else is gathered"

I can imagine what is the problems Kurisu refers to, also it is a shame that Rei was hurt, but probably the one who should worry about that is Komuro. I am glad that the three girls who are close to me are fine, is not a bad result that only one person gets hurt ... I think I forget something, well, if I don't remember it shouldn't have been important.

"Alexander-san, could your group find the weapons?"

Saya with her eyes wandering all over my body at not knowing where to look when she sees me, asks me about the goal for which Soichiro and I went to the police station. I want to answer her, but it's a bit difficult since when she places the gaze on my crotch, she quickly turns the head to another place, so I don't know if she is paying attention to me. In the end, I look at everyone in general and answer.

"You can say it was a good harvest, we got a lot of good things from the Police station. Ah, that right, there is also something I need you to check Kurisu, maybe you can repair that."

"But I'm not good with guns ... you better ask Hirano about that."

"Don't worry, it's not a weapon"

When thinking about the things we took from that place and seeing Kurisu, I remember that she was good with electronics too, maybe she can repair the police communication system and in that way we'll be able to use it in the future.

"... well, I'll do what I can"

"Then we should go to the castle and talk about what happened at this time in the two groups"

"Alex-kun ... you're a rascal, I won't talk to you anymore ~"

When the swelling in my crotch is finally lowered, I help to lift Shisuka who also recovered from my punishment, she stands up and then she talks to me a little sulkily with her face a little flushed. Knowing her personality, she will probably forget it in some minutes, so I shouldn't worry about that.

"Whether you talk to me or don't talk to me, I will still punish you one more time ... otherwise, I will be the one who doesn't talk to you anymore, Shisuka"

"E-eh? Won't you talk to me anymore ?! That's ... I- it 's fine, I will receive the punishment, but you can't do more things to my breasts okay?"

Answering Shisuka, I begin to walk towards the castle and as I thought, she quickly forgets her anger and is even preparing for the next punishment. Also, I know that if I pressure her a little then she would even let me do the same things, but hey, although it would be fun to do it again, I can also look for another way to punish her.

"You can't punish Shisuka again, much less on that way!"

"Fufufu, but it is correct that when someone does something wrong, they must be punished"

I nod in confirmation to the question from Shisuka and she is instantly happy. I walk trying to think of a new punishment, but Kurisu intervenes complaining. Haa, maybe I can't have fun with the punishment again ... on the contrary, Saeko must have found Shisuka's worried face fun, so she supports my idea of the punishment.

Talking to each other we continue to approach the castle, this looks quite big, I can't wait to see it inside, I hope it is as great as it is on the outside.

When I stopped the dialogue whit the girls I could hear other people's murmurs, mainly things like "really is a man" or "is that the normal size of that part?", What can I say? Maybe I only have to look on the bright side of this and think that at least they will no longer doubt and think of me as a woman.

Those comments are still good, the problem is that I don't know if I should apologize to the others for showing them that or encouraging them when I heard their words, people like Yamada who while sighing, mutters, "How can a child be even bigger than me? Life is not fair." .. so it's not because he has good control, that's a bit sad.

Apologizing in my head for people with the same case as Yamada, we arrived at the gates of the castle, there was already Soichiro along with Yuriko-san who stares at me and without taking her eyes away, moves her lips.

"It seems we have to talk"

Written by: Drack

Edited by: XArezzX


	54. Castle Discussion (Part 1)

Arriving near the castle, Yuriko-san tells me while looking at me, I turn with Soichiro and he just makes a nod with his head. He had to tell everything that happened at the police station to her, well, I intended to inform the important members of the group about it, so I don't have to blame him.

This was the best course to follow, as long, it is only knowing in the core group of our survival camp, also had its advantages that everyone was informed. As for other people, it should still remain in secret for them, as there are no antidotes for everyone, they would surely complain about not being able to obtain them.

"Well, a lot of things happened in this short time, so it's true that we should talk to each other"

With that said we all walked inside the castle, the interior rather than a castle, it was similar to a 5-star hotel, the first thing I see when entering is a large reception decorated nicely for people, also the things inside looked fine and in good condition, only one than other piece of furniture untidy and some blood stains, nothing that with a little work can not fix.

Instead of a residence for the guy who built the park, this place had to perform the work of a hotel ... anyway this place will now become my home in this world. The rest people will be my poor commoners who will live under my orders, hahaha.

"… Why you smile Alex?. Are you thinking about bad things again? "

"Of course not, I'm just watching our new home. Where are we going, where does Yuriko-san plan to take us to talk?"

"If we continue in this direction, what is ahead are meeting rooms. It will probably be in that place where we will talk"

Are we moving forward and see several hotel facilities, even has a pool ... I wonder if I can spend time here with the girls while they wear swimsuits? That would be great ...

[You should concentrate more on completing the system missions, Alexander]

Aurora, don't be so tough. Spending time with all the girls having fun, can give me more energy to carry out missions efficiently ... I can not spend 6 months stressing me out every day on completing missions ¿no?

[… Well, you are right about that. But please promise me you won't use all your energy to spend time with women]

I promise you, they will only be occasional moments ... I have not forgotten that zombies continue to strengthen with each passing day, and I have not lost the desire to make myself stronger.

We arrived at one of the meeting rooms that Kurisu was talking about and then everyone in our main group starts to take a seat around a table. When everyone takes a place then Yuriko-san takes the floor.

"Well, honestly the things Soichiro told me that happened at the police station are hard for me to believe, or more correctly, they would be the things you did and said in that place Alexander-kun."

With her words, everyone focuses their eyes on me, those who went with me to the police station or I told them before those things like Saeko, had an idea of what Yuriko-san was talking about, those that didn't, in his eyes it reflected Doubt while they looked at me.

"Things like people coming from other worlds should only exist in fantasy stories ... but if everything Soichiro says me did is true, only that could make sense. Besides, there were already strange events happening around you that were difficult to explain with the normal logic, like that wall of flames that you made appear from nowhere in our house or the military vehicles in which we arrived here ...

For all that, I honestly think you're a much more dangerous individual than zombies out there ... but I must also say that you does not seem to want to do something bad on people in this world, in fact, I can assure that if it were not for you , our situation now would be much worse.

But still I must ask you Alexander-kun ... why you have come to this world? "

So that everyone in this room were equally aware of things and there was no one left out of the conversation for not knowing, Yuriko-san exposes some things that Soichiro told her.

Then the doubt of others is transformed into confusion and disbelief as the previous times that I myself have mentioned these issues to others. Those who already knew things simply wait for the conversation to continue, others like Kurisu and Saeko also have different reactions.

Kurisu who is next to me for example, you can see the nervousness on her face, then she looks at me with concern about what may happen in the next few minutes. Saeko who is on my right, her face becomes dignified and also waits to see how this finish. Shisuka, she ... I can't know what she is thinking ... she may be humming a song in her head, or listening the things seriously ... I really don't know.

Terminating see everyone's reaction, then I speak to answer the question Yuriko-san that now does not have the smile that I usually see, now has a serious face and is the same that her husband. But I am curious why when others Discover my origin, it always seems that the first thing they think is that I come with bad intentions?

It is because is what normally anyone think? ... or it's for my personality? Well, it doesn't matter, for now let's answer.

"Well, you may think that someone or something sent me to this world to do certain goals ... but you shouldn't worry, none of these goes is against the people in this world.

These goals would rather be the opposite, I have to kill a large quantity of zombies and rescue a number of people in this world. "

" Wait Mama, Alexander-san, I do not understand any of this ... what is that of you come from another world? "

"Yes,Takagi-san ... is this a joke? Shouldn't we be talking about serious issues?"

Saya and the bodyguard of the Takagi family intervene after I speak to everyone, the first seems to be still confused by the things that we are talking about and the other simply cannot believe it.

"Calm down, both of you, Saya let us move forward with the conversation and then maybe you can understand the things better. Yoshioka-san, this is not a joke and it is a very serious issue that we have to talk about now.

Everyone else also remain calm. Alexander-kun you can do something like what my husband said you did at the police station for others to take this seriously ... besides, I think that also need to see it with my own eyes "

" Fine"

To prove it, I materialize the sniper rifle that we picked up at the police station and put it on the table, when I do it everyone is surprised, there are even people who get up from their chair or fall back due to surprise.

" Where did that rifle come from ?! "

"h-how is it possible?"

"Is that enough or should I do others things?"

I ask everyone, but nobody answers me, so making the decision I also summon my grimoire, when the floating book is shown, the jaw of more people loosens and they open their mouth involuntarily.

It takes a few minutes for someone to finally say something, Yuriko-san then taking on the role of everyone's representative, talk again.

"... that is certainly surprising and interesting. What other things can you do? "

The atmosphere changes again, and now people were curious about the things I could do, they were like a child with a new toy waiting to see all the functions of this.

Unfortunately it is not as if I have a wide repertoire of tricks, so I shake my head and say.

"That would be the most amazing thing I can do."

"You didn't make flames and vehicles appear in our house?"

"... I can do it, but that has a cost, I can't make them just come out of nowhere"

"... what is that cost?"

Soichiro also joins our conversation asking while others just continued listening. To answer his question, I take a crystal of my inventory and show it to everyone as I explain.

"These crystals ... you can find them inside the zombies head"

"Now that I think about it, I've seen Scythe get that out of the zombies, she had eaten it too ... have you been picking them up until now, Alexander-kun?"

Everyone puts their attention on the crystal in my hands, Hirano who was one of the people who were calmer since he had known this before, then also joins speak by asking.

"I haven't had the time to pick them up from everyone, but as you said, sometimes I have asked Scythe to take them."

"What are those crystals?"

"They are a type of energy that crystallizes within zombies"

Since I do not know very well what these crystals are, I simply say something that remember hearing from Aurora, in Gaia they are used as a source of energy, but here they do not have that technology, so for others here they will not be different than simple ornaments.

"So with those crystals did you get the antidotes that Kurisu-san had?"

The words of Yuriko-san says when she takes the floor again surprise me a little, from what she says, it was not Soichiro who told her about this, it seems that the antidotes have also made themselves known in this group, there should have been something happened.

When I look in Kurisu's direction , she lowers the head as if is afraid that I would complain to her, took her hand and smiled to calm her down, then she lifts her face to see me and sighs while her lips also curl.

I was only worried about people's reaction to learning about the antidote, so I told her to keep it hidden, so if she is well, I have nothing to be angry about. In addition, I had also exposed the antidotes in front of Soichiro, so the secret would be discovered anyway.

"Alexander have you had those antidotes all this time? !"

When I was going to answer, Rei gets up from the table and looks at me furiously ... I think that since I arrived she has been staring at me and seemed to want to tell me something, I must say that she has endured quite well waiting to be able to speak ... well, can also be that the things I did when I arrived unbalanced her mind, preventing she from speaking.

But honestly I do not understand the reason for her anger, I do not remember doing something to make her look like this and it also seems that I am not the only one, since the others at the table look at her doubtfully. The trigger that made she could not stand to be silent, was the word antidote ... perhaps thinks that I should have saved all the people of this world with this one?

Thinking that could be that, I answer her and also to Yuriko-san's previous question so that there are no misunderstandings.

"Yes, but it is not as if I have a large amount, the number I have of them is limited, I cannot save all the people"

I thought it would be rational and she would calm down with what I say, but instead her anger seems to increase. She begins to walk with strong and determined steps towards where I am sitting. It is a pity for her that when tries to reach me with her arm that is not hurt, Saythe interprets it as an aggression and gets in her way.

"Grrrr"

Luckily for her, perhaps because similar things had happened before, Scythe doesn't attack her and just blocks the way so she can't touch me with her hand.

"Take off, damn zombie !"

"Rei calm down!"

"Yes, Rei-chan you must calm down"

I was a bit surprised for her insistence, as she tries to put aside a Scythe, but because of the difference in strength and also that can only use one arm, her attempts are not fruitful. The others who recover from the surprise of her actions try to calm her down, but none of their phrases seem to reach she.

"It was your fault ! It was your fault that Hisashi died ... I will not forgive you for that!"

"Haa? Who the hell is he and why am I to blame for him dying?"

Every time she says a word, her anger changes until becomes crying, you probably think I should feel a little sorry for her. But instead it, was now I felt is that my mood was going ignite.

One of the things that bothers me the most is that people blame me for things I haven't done or don't understand. I have not been responsible for someone she knew dying, let alone killing someone for whom she should complain.

Komuro, realizing that I was getting angry and did not understand what she said, speaks trying to explain to me why Rei reacted in such a way and wanted to attack me.

"She talks about the other guy who was with us when we first met ... she must blame you for not giving he the antidote in order to cure him"

"Yes! You could have prevented Hisashi from transforming into a zombie and to him die."

With what he says, I remember the events of that time ... in his group at the beginning it is true that there was another men, he was also bitten by a zombie. Shit! Do she still blame me for that? If I remember correctly I separated from them because I wanted to avoid just that. On the other hand, she is confusing some things ...

"Girl, it seems you have two big misunderstandings there."

" What misunderstanding ?! If you had given the antidote to Hisashi that time, he would still be alive !"

"Shut up and listen! First of all, I have no duty or obligation to save someone who I doesn't care for. If someone dies because I don't help him, it was simply the fault of fate and not mine.

I am not a kind of Saint or hero who goes around the world looking for people with problems to be able to save them and receive their applause or prayers. At that time I didn't know you three, so you have no right to complain if I don't use the antidote to save your other boyfriend.

Besides, you can be grateful, since now being part of my group if you're in trouble and I can help you then I will. "

"Youuu!"

You must be kidding, I certainly have a Hero ability in my status, but if I had to go there to save others that I don't know while risking my own skin, I would prefer a thousand times better not to have it and lose its advantages.

When she hears me, the ashes of her fury are revived more intensely, and she looks at me as if she wanted to kill me. I ignore her and continue with what I was saying.

"Your second misunderstanding is about the antidote, these are not omnipotent. There are three types of antidotes, the first only works for the first 10 seconds that someone is bitten, the second is effective until a minute after someone is infected and the last It can work up to 10 minutes.

If I remember correctly, at that time I asked you how much time had passed after he were bitten, then- "

"... it had been about 5 minutes, you can't apologize by saying that 10 minutes had already passed!"

Rei listens to me carefully when I say the next argument, then she also starts to remember what happened in that time and before I could finish she interrupts me continuing her accusation against me.

"That's right, it seems you still remember, he told me that about 5 minutes had passed from when he was bitten ... it is a shame for him that at that time I only had the first 2 antidotes, so that time I told him that he was screwed "

"You lie!"

"Believe what you want, but I didn't have anything against your other boyfriend, if I could have helped him, I probably would have done it since it didn't cost me much to do it"

She stares at me for a few seconds and then collapses crying again, I do n't know if she believes me or not, but I don't care about that. As I had also got up to argue with her, I take a seat again ignoring her.

What if I feel sorry for her? No, I honestly feel more sorry for Komuro than every time I mentioned Rei's other boyfriend, it seemed that his heart was stabbed.

"Haa"

"It's not your fault Alex, you couldn't do anything on that occasion"

When I sighs, Kurisu on my side tries to cheer me up, she must have thought I felt sorry for her, but my sigh was for the two unfortunate guys. The one who died and the other who became his replacement ...

"Shisuka-san can you take Rei-chan to rest?"

"Okay ~"

Yuriko-san instructs Shisuka to help Rei calm down, she must have thought that her would not intervene in the following conversations for what she chose Shisuka. Komuro also helps Rei to feet her and the three come out the door.

"Well, now that this was resolved, we can continue with our meeting"

Hello everyone! New chapter!

Remember to visit my and support SES, so you can read more chapters. With the support of all of you, this history can continue.

Drack21

I will grateful if you follow the page of Facebook of the novel.

System-evolution-of-soul-101129721342560/?view_public_for=101129721342560

Also if you can, please share the novel in your social networks to help me that SES reaches more people.

Thanks everyone for reading SES and support it, see you.


	55. Discussion in the Castle (Part 2)

After Shizuka and Komuro take Rei somewhere else, the atmosphere in the meeting room returns to normal ... well, as it was before this happened. Yuriko-san coughs a little to clear her throat and get the attention of others, then continue talking.

"Kohon, if nobody has any questions about the origin of Alexander-kun, then let's resume this matter and continue with the following topics ... Hirano-kun do you have anything to say?"

"E-emmm, I want to ask Alexander-kun a question"

When we pretended to move on to other issues and set aside the problem that I am from another world, Hirano shyly raises his hand, Yuriko-san notices that and asks he.

Shit! Please that he will not open the mouth to say about the promise I made with him, that is something that should only remain as something that only we both know. If he says something about that subject, surely the girls would look at me strangely ... I wanted to get up and cover his mouth, but doing so would only attract more attention and cause others more curiosity.

"Emmm ... this ..."

Without more alternatives than just praying that is not what he want to ask, we all put our eyes waiting for him to speak, but when Hirano sees everyone's attention on him, then he is cohibited and babbles a few words.

"Damn! Just do your question!"

It seems that he was not the only one that uncertainty was slowly eating him up, Saya despairs of his behavior and yells at him to hurry up to say what he wants.

"Y-yes! I just wanted to ask if ... if Alexander-kun is a hobitt or a similar breed?"

Finishing his words the silence returns to the place, seconds later everyone puts their eyes on me ... I thought they would take it as a stupid question, but everyone seems interested in what I can answer. The good thing was that it was not our promise, I sigh in relief and respond to calm everyone's curiosity.

"Haa, no, I'm human just like everyone here ... my short stature is only because I'm 12 years old, not because I belong to another race"

"I-I'm sorry ... I thought that because of your mental maturity you were of a race that was older than they seemed physical..."

I cannot blame him for thinking that since he is correct in thinking that my mental age is greater than my physical age. I have no problem on my part in revealing that, but they are just assimilating that I am from another world, it is not the right time to shake their mind again by telling them that I am also a reincarnate person.

"... damn, and I thought I had finally found a legal Loli ..."

"Hell! Who said that! ... take a step forward and I will help him by sending him to God so he can fulfill his wish!"

When Hirano finishes saying the why of his question, then a murmur is heard in the meeting room. Recovering from a slight stagnation because of those words, I bang the table and shout while I try to find the person responsible, unfortunately, as I had my attention on Hirano I could not saw who was.

"... well, if there is nothing else then let's continue"

Yuriko-san don't just ignore that! It's a very dangerous thing for a person with such a mentality to remain hidden in the group ... especially for me! Ignoring my mental concerns she begins to tell other issues that we had to discuss.

"Another of the things we have to talk about is the zombies evolving ... it seems that in both places, the park and police station, we find these, haa ... when we think things would improve, this problem arises that puts all humans in check again"

"Unfortunately we cannot do anything about that, the only solution would be to exterminate all the zombies in this world, but as you can see, it is more realistic for people from another world like Alex and me to come, than to do that.

They have practically cornered us to the point that we have to leave the cities that humans built to be able to develop themselves, now these are zombie territories. "

Kurisu probably wanted to expose the facts and her opinion of what was going on with the zombies. But with her words, the face of others becomes a bit bleak, it was certainly something that everyone understood, even so, it was not pleasant to hear.

Well, those with a strong mentality do not be affected for this much ... an example is Saeko who is now holding a crystal in her hands and is trying to give it to Scythe who is standing behind us. Scythe stretches her hand a little, but stops and just stares at the crystal, then after having an internal fight in her mind, she turns with me.

Saeko must have remembered the things that happened before, so she had to pick up a zombie crystal thinking that she could give it to Scythe to get closer to her. Through our link I tell her to accept the crystal and immediately she take it from Saeko's hands and eat it.

Since that would make both of they happy, it would be cruel of me to demand a crystal just to increase my savings. Turning my eyes away from that scene, again I look at the other people with depressed faces, then I intervene to try to compose the mood a bit.

"Kurisu, you're right about that, we can't do anything to avoid it. But the good thing is that we can still take steps to defend ourselves, certainly, zombies have become stronger and more dangerous, but as most here have seen, we can continue to kill them, just They are a little more resistant than before.

In addition, the trip of the group in charge of going to the police station where I and Soichiro was, not was in vain, we have many more weapons to defend ourselves. For now, we should concentrate on cleaning the entire amusement park of any zombie and making it ours.

Finishing that, we can do more things like saving survivors who are in the city or continue looking for weapons, food and other things we need. "

"Alexander is right, if the zombies have taken us away from our old homes, then we just have to build another one. As long as we are alive we can continue to fight and have hope, first we will free this place from all the zombies and then continue moving forward."

Soichiro continues with my words while gets up from his chair and knocks the table with the two palms as he puts his eyes on everyone in the room, everyone's spirits then return with the will to fight for a home burning in their pupils.

"We will be divided into four groups, one will be directed by me, the second by Soichiro, the third by Yuriko-san and the last ..."

"Alexander-kun, Yoshioka san is a very capable person, we should make him the one in charge of that group. While we were cleaning the zombies of the castle he was in charge of protecting those who stayed outside."

"Yuriko is right, Yoshioka is a person you can trust Alexander"

The Takagi couple says recommending me to their bodyguards, I was trying to think of someone, but listening to them, I look at Yoshioka. He not has given me no reason to doubt from him, I thought of Matsushima for the leader of the last group, but when analyzing a little, I assent. He has more seniority in the group, although I must say that more than trusting him, I relied heavily on Soichiro and Yuriko-san that were speaking for and recommending him.

Of curse, in the end what influenced more in my decision to put him as the other leader was that seeing his aura, it was of the most stable in the place.

With all 4 leaders elected, we now try to form our groups with people that fighting whit zombies. Of those 4 groups 3 would be responsible for cleaning the entire amusement park, while 1 would take care of the castle.

Soichiro, Yuriko-san, and Yoshioka choose from the men who already protected the Takagi mansion and the people of their group and my slaves as well. The latter logically will not be given any weapons, they will still fight with sharp or stabbing weapons.

I stay with the same people who have followed me so far that have earned my trust. Although we may be smaller in number than the other groups, I plan to compensate for that by equipping them with enough weapons.

The group that would stay was Yoshioka's. Me, Soichiro and Yuriko-san would take a part of the park to take care of the zombies. With everything ready, now we just needed to arm the people properly.

We moved out of the castle and then I took out the weapons that we brought from the police station, I only take 2 of the M-16 rifles and give them to Yamada and Yuki graduating them from their short-range weapons, I also take 8 Heckler guns & Koch USP and handed them to others in my group as a secondary weapon for in case of emergency. The other 20 Howa Rifles type 89, the remaining 25 guns and the Katanas I handed them over to Soichiro and Yuriko-san for they distribution in their groups.

[Heckler & Koch USP - J]

Semi-automatic pistol activated by short recoil, has a 9mm caliber with cartridges with a capacity of 15 bullets. It is a reliable weapon with a functionality guaranteed by 30,000 shots.

[Howa type 89 - I]

Gas-powered assault rifle with a 5.56 caliber with a removable curved magazine for 30 bullets. It has an effective range of 500m and a lower recoil given its low caliber compared to others.

When I want to give Saeko a gun, she then said that feels more comfortable with her Katana, a similar case happened when I wanted to pass a rifle to Saya, she tells me that didn't think could control it, so Saya just keeps up with Beretta that I gave she previously as her weapon.

As Saeko does not take the weapon I keep it with a strap on my leg ... for me, the more weapons the better. Finally I take out the PGM Hecate II anti-tank rifle that I found in the confiscated items, it was really the biggest treasure rescued from the commissioner. Then I pass to Hirano who is surprised when I do.

[PGM Hecate II - H]

Sniper rifle caliber 12.7mm manually activated bolt, has cartridges with a capacity for 8 bullets, its total weight 15Kg.

"Take it Hirano, from our group you and Kurisu are the ones with the best aim, as we hear from Yuriko-san, zombies that have a muscular appearance can withstand several shots of a normal rifle, so it is better if these appear you take care of them with this"

"T-then that Kurisu-san take it"

"Don't worry, I'll take one that suits her better to give it to Kurisu, take this one"

Although his eyes were bright when he saw it, he seemed to understand that I gave a little more priority to the girls next to me, so although he loved it, he speaks to hand over to Kurisu. After insisting again he takes it happily and begins to inspect it.

As what I said was not an excuse for he to take the rifle, I close my eyes and go to the menu in my head to use the coupon for an anti-material weapon that I received when completing Hirano's mission. After browsing the list for a few minutes, I choose one that seems suitable for Kurisu.

[DSR-50 - H]

Anti-material rifle, manually operated with 12.7mm caliber. It has a recoil damper and an instrument in the mouth that works as a silencer and mouth brake to reduce the flash of the shot. It has a weight of 5Kg and a straight magazine with a capacity of 5 bullets.

"Well, take this rifle Kurisu... this one is lighter than the one I gave Hirano, and you'll feel less of the recoil force with it. If you feel it's too much to carry it along with your other rifle, you can give Soichiro the M- 14 for he give to another person to use, with this new weapon you will only take care of evolved zombies if they appear "

I take it out and hand it over to Kurisu, as I think it might be a little awkward for her to carry the two rifles, I give her a suggestion to have it sedated for someone else to use.

"N-no, I can carry the both of them"

She refuses to get rid of the M-14 and takes it in her hands while DRS-50 carries it on the shoulder... certainly she has passed the first limit and is stronger than before, besides the new rifle does not weigh much, but I find it a bit awkward to carry both ... I must get an object with an interdimensional space for her.

"Well, here's the manual, ask Hirano about that, he must understand it better so he can explain it to you"

"Yes! Thanks Alex"

If we will separate into three groups then I will need another one of those rifles, that way if an evolved zombie appears where Soichiro and Yuriko-san appear, it will be easier for them to take care of it ... haa, my precious funds.

I go back to the system again, but knowing what I'm looking for, I doesn't take long, the different thing was that I had to spend 7,500 crystals on the anti-material rifle this time. I bought the same version as Kurisu since the person I was thinking of giving it to, was also a woman with a somewhat delicate appearance.

"Yuriko-san, do you think you can handle this rifle?"

When she hears me calling her, she turns to me, then leaves her group with whom she was speaking and approaches to ours. When I delivered the rifle, she inspects it for a moment and then begins to handle it skillfully.

"This is a good weapon ... are you sure you don't want to keep it for yourself?"

After taking a look and seeing all the weapons I have in my body, she tells me that while have a smile in her face, I think she is mocking or complaining a little because I has taken all the weapons that wanted without asking anything.

"Although I would like to, there is someone who always reminds me that I should not depend so much on this type of weapons, and with Kurisu in our group with that same weapon, I think that will be enough"

The person I mentioned was Aurora, but Yuriko-san misunderstands this and her vision goes to Saeko. Then as if she understood something that only she knows nodded and then returned to her group to continue organizing them.

"Alex-san ... I've never told you anything about the way you decide to fight. It's fine for me to you do it the way you feel most comfortable"

"I know, when I said that I didn't say it for you Saeko-chan, it was for someone else. Yuriko-san drew her own conclusions, I'm sorry about that."

"Unnm, is okay, you don't have to apologize"

Finally, so that everyone's team is complete, I take out some costumes that I picked up from the police station that I found interesting when I evaluated them with my ability.

[Suit with carbon nanotubes - H]

Two-piece suit (pants and shirt) integrated with carbon nanotubes. It can resist stabs of a weapon of the same rank, in addition to that, it also works against .45 and 9mm caliber bullets. It is much lighter and less bulky than other bulletproof materials, allowing comfortable mobility.

When I asked Matsushima about these suits, she told me that a company had manufactured them as a test and sample product. They were then taken to several police stations in the hope that when they were used, they would consider replacing the old protective equipment with these.

Unfortunately for that company, the cost of the suits exceeded those already existing, and with the budget received by each police station it would be impossible to equip everyone with that type of costumes.

Well, that doesn't matter anymore, what is important to me is that they cost me nothing and are an excellent equip for the girls and people in my group. The only regrettable thing is that as they are made for adults, there is none that is my size ...

As I need 10 to dress my whole group, without any shame I take them. The remaining 5 I give to Soichiro, Yuriko-san, Asami and Matsushima. The last two was because one is Hirano's suitor and I can't let her die ... it would be difficult to find another woman who is interested and who have honest feelings towards him.

In the future when our group grows, there will be many women who throw themselves at their feet because they are in a good position, but I am not so cruel to throw a woman who only wants Hirano for interest ... well, for now having Asami, it will be better than Try to get them to end up together if for some reason it doesn't work, I will turn to such women as the last option.

As for Matsushima, as she had also gone with us and was the one with the key to the armory, I thought I should give her a share of the treasures.

When I only have one suit left in my hands I see Yoshioka and he to me, then he extends his hand. When I am about to give it to him, I remember that I forgot someone ... I turn and run to Shizuka who had gone to check Alice's father.

"... Yoshioka ... do you want my suit?"

"... Takagi-san, is fine, I will stay here in the castle anyway"

"Ah, Hirano, you will go with Soichiro's group this time. So go with his group when they leave."

I listen to the voice of Soichiro and Yoshioka, but I ignore them and continue running, so I remember putting Hirano with the first of the two previous ones that I mentioned to distribute the 3 rifles of greater caliber in each group.

Yoshioka shouldn't complain about that, I don't have a suit either. Besides, at first, he was a meat shield ... I mean, a bodyguard. So surely he is happy to sacrifice yourself for a beautiful woman.

... I just hope the suit fits to Shizuka. I don't think she has problems with the pants, but the shirt… well, if she only raises the zipper until covers her stomach, she will be protected at least 2/3 of her torso… maybe it is ½ part?… Less? ... well, whatever the percentage that covers her, it is still better than 0.

Hello everyone! New chapter!

Remember to visit my and support SES, so you can read more chapters. With the support of all of you, this history can continue.

Drack21

I will grateful if you follow the page of Facebook of the novel.

System-evolution-of-soul-101129721342560/?view_public_for=101129721342560

Also if you can, please share the novel in your social networks to help me that SES reaches more people.

Special thanks to ridho_ikhwansyah for the review.

Thanks everyone for reading SES and support it, see you.


	56. Cleaning the amusement park (part 1)

Outside of the castle as they had not finished unloading the trucks and had not organized the people to give them a room to stay inside, still everyone was outside. Yuriko-san had only left a couple of men in charge to check that the others continued to lower the merchandise to the wineries, while all the important people in the group gathered.

I see them for a few seconds, but it seems that it would take them long to download everything, without worrying about it, I go to the vehicle where Alice's father was. I arrive at TR-12 and there was she talking with Alice.

"Oni-chan!"

The kid notices me first and comes running carrying her dog to where I was, by her reaction the others who were also in the place notice me. In addition to Shizuka, there was also Rei and Komuro, they all had to stay together when they left the meeting room.

I thought Alice would throw herself to I catch her so quickly put the suit that was holding in my hands, but she must have remembered that had the dog in her arms so she stopped abruptly in front of me, that caused her to lose the balance so I extend a hand to hold and keep her from falling.

In response to what happened, she gives me a happy smile, so I also return the gesture. So while she with one of her hands takes the mine and with the other, she holds the puppy and we both advance to where the others are.

When we got there the atmosphere becomes a bit awkward because of what happened before with Rei, the good thing was that she now seems calmer and at least no longer stares at me.

"... I'm sorry for acting in that way. When I knew that you had an antidote with you, I just thought you had let Hisashi die"

I just wanted to give Shizuka the outfit and leave so the things between us would continue to calm down, but before I could proceed to do it, Rei speaks apologizing making me a little surprised since I thought she would continue resent with me for a long time.

"Oh, so you believe me that I didn't have the antidote to save your other boyfriend at that time?"

"Please stop referring to him that way ... Hasashi is already dead ... so it is impossible that there is anything between us. And answering you, yes, I believe you. I realized that you had nothing against him, so if you had that antidote would probably have helped him. Besides, knowing you, if you don't have a reason to lie, you wouldn't "

"... don't you think I would lie to you so you don't get mad at me?"

"We both know that you don't care what I think of you or if I please you..."

"Girl, you're so cruel. You say it like I'm a heartless person... even if you're right about that. But as you say, I don't care if you see me as a demon or you hate me."

"…I do not hate you"

"Shit! Are you a masochist? Have you fallen in love with me now?"

"Fuck you damn brat ! Don't think I like you so much either!"

Getting an answer that I didn't expect, those words come out of my mouth before I realize it and then Rei gets up and shouts at me with a red face. At that moment Komuro was watching, then he looks at me with a nervous face after listening to our conversation ... don't worry, I don't think we both get along.

Although she can be a pain in the ass to endure her at times, there are many things that I simply cannot put it aside. One of those reasons is that Komuro feels something for her, although honestly, I don't know how he can do it ... well, I've only known her for a few days and he has spent most of his life doing it.

Another is because she is a close acquaintance of Yuriko-san and Soichiro. And finally, this being the main reason why I am patient with her, is that her parents seem to have influence in this city as both are senior police officers.

So maybe at some point that may help me in the future, as long as they are alive of course, but being so important I don't think they died so easily.

"Let's change the subject, let's talk about the things that were lost when you three left the meeting. We have formed 4 groups, 3 will be in charge of killing the zombies of this place, the rest will stay to take care of others in the castle and also as you can imagine you two are in my team

We were previously distributing the new equipment, so these are your new weapons and clothes, don't underestimate the latter, since it even can stop bullets "

I change the subject because I didn't want to have another person staring at me again, I take out the weapons and costumes that I had stored to give to them.

You will think that I should not give Rei any more weapons, since she may shoot me with them someday, but until now when she has been mad at me and we argued, she has not been so crazy to aim with the rifle.

"Amazing Oni-chan ! Are you a magician? "

When Alice sees me take things out of nowhere, she is surprised and encouraged, thinking that it is a magic trick, she asks me to do it again several times and only until I promise to play with her on another occasion she calms down. Rei and Komuro receive the suits and the guns, then I passed the last suit to Shizuka who receives it expressing doubts on her face.

"You also want me to wear this Alex-kun ~ Do you want me to help you fighting with the zombies too? ~"

"No Shizuka, just put it on so you are safer"

"Hehehe, thanks Alex-kun ~"

While they go aside to change their clothes, I enter the TR-12 to see the status of Alice's dad since I'm here. Also, if he is awake he should have heard us talk, so I should say hello at least.

"Old man, are you awake?"

"Alexander-san, it's good that you're okay, I had heard from Shizuka-san that you hurt yourself at the police station"

"As you can see I'm fine, it was nothing serious. How are you feeling old? "

"Honestly, I'm already much better, I don't think I have problems if I walk and I don't move abruptly, but Shizuka-san says that I should keep resting because a stab is a very serious thing."

I sincerely think that Shizuka underestimates the effect of potions, but there is also no need to not let he rest for now, there are already enough people unloading the trucks and we also have enough to fight.

"The time will come when you will have to do some work in our camp, for now, let's pay attention to Shizuka and rest. Since there are many things we will have to do in the near future, there will be no time for can rest and sure you will long for these moments, so just enjoy them while they last. "

"Okay, but if there is anything I can do, don't hesitate to tell me Alexander-san, if I can do it, I will do my best to help."

"It's good that you have that mentality, well, now I have to go. We have to clean this place of all the zombies, see you later"

Saying that I get out of the vehicle so he can continue resting. Out the first thing that receives me is a magnificent view ... Shizuka had changed with the clothes that I gave her and she walking to where I was ... as I thought, the size of the top seems not to suit her.

"Alex-kun ~ I can't close the zipper… will I have gained weight? ~"

No, I can say with certainty that you are not fat ... what prevents the zipper from closing are those huge breasts. It's impossible even if you force it, so you should stop that Shizuka.

She kept trying to close the zipper, but it only made my eyes go up and down because of the rebound caused by her efforts ... she sank her stomach to force it to close, but since that was not the problem that was something useless, rather when doing that caused her chest to stand out more ... hell, doesn't she really do this on purpose?

"Shizuka-san ! Stop showing off those huge bumps !"

"Eh ~? What are you talking about Kurisu-san? Well, it doesn't matter. Please help me close this ~"

"Fufufu, I can help you Shizuka-san, but for that garment to close, we may need to cut the things that clog the zipper."

"N-no Busujima-san, I better leave it open, it doesn't matter much"

With my eyes on such a spectacle, I did not realize that Kurisu, Saeko and the others in my group had approached.

Saeko, they do not have the blame, they are innocent, so please do not say such frightening things.

"Alexander-san, my mom and dad told me that they would go ahead to their rightful places and Hirano left with my dad as you asked. They said we would meet again in about 2 or 3 hours to eat, after that we could continue with our task of cleaning the park "

"I see, then we should also go to the place that corresponds us"

While watching the girls argue, Saya stands by my side and tells me. Now that the spell that Shizuka put on me with her magic items has been broken, I see that the other girls have also changed with the nano-tube suit.

I must say that although these suits are not so tight to the body, they still emphasize their figure very well. The color of the suit was black, it must have been because they were designed as police suits, in fact, they had lines on the back and chest like some bulletproof vests to put a label with names on them.

Perhaps because they made the women to display her curves so more remarkable, a little more embarrassing girls like Kurisu, Saya and Niki put on other clothes on the suits like a sweatshirt. Can that for the last two, these garments are not very useful, but in the case of Kurisu, it still is a equip rank H, so although it's a shame that I can not to appreciate the line of her body, it is better that she is well protected.

As for people like Rei, Saeko, Mizusu and Yuki, they didn't care who they looked like in their suit, probably as long as they know that it's safer than normal clothes, comfortable and it's not something like a battle bikini, they don't care much what kind of clothes there wear. But I am grateful for that mentality of they...

When I put my eyes on Yuki I realize that she has a body with quite a few curves, being the last ones that joined in my group I had not paid much attention in her, but if I look at her well, she stands out among many women ... although in beauty still less than the 3 queens of my group, maybe she will catch up with Saya...

No, Saya is still superior to her. Let's put it at the same level as Rei ... when she notices that I am seeing her, she smiles at me and begins to perform some poses so that I can see her better and even wink at me.

Ooh a flirtatious girl ... she is a formidable enemy to me, but I can't be fooled and fall for her tricks.

"How do I look Alex-san?"

Shizuka, Kurisu and Saeko stop arguing and get closer together to where I am with the others, the latter asks me as she gets into my field of vision blocking Yuki with a smile on her face and turning the body a little so that I can observes her from various angles.

"You look great, Saeko-chan ... you 3 also that suit makes you look great"

Listening to my answer, Saeko's smile widens, I can also see that because of shame Kurisu and Saya don't ask, but they keep staring at me and is obvious that they want to ask about how they look, so I also praise they.

I also praise Shizuka who is instantly happy with my words, although I must say that in her case more than a piece of clothing makes her look good, it would be the opposite and she would make the clothes look good just by wearing they. But I must be honest, she looks even better with nothing on...

"Go, let's kill some zombies"

"Oni-chan and One-chans, be careful"

"Everyone be careful ~"

With everything prepared I talk to others to leave and say goodbye to Alice and Shizuka promising to return in a few hours to eat all together. When the rest also exchanged a few words of farewell then my whole group with the exception of Hirano who had gone with Soichiro, advanced.

It is a relief that this time Shizuka said nothing that caused me a bad feeling, so this time probably everything is going well.

You ask about how the clothes fit the guys? Well, they probably look good or maybe worse, I don't know, I don't want to waste the short time of my life checking them, I prefer to use that time analyzing the girls ... thinking about the girls with that suit on, it's a shame that I couldn't see to Yuriko-san using it.

"Haa ..."

"What's happen Alex?"

I release a sigh at thought in Yuriko-san, Kurisu who walked by my side realizes that and immediately asks me. As I can't tell her that I sighed for Yuriko-san, I quickly look for an excuse and then remembering that now everyone was wearing the same suit, then I respond.

"It's nothing, I just feel excluded by being the exception by dressing differently from others"

"That ... well, you can't do anything for that, I don't think there are suits for childr- ... suits like these in a smaller size"

"Maybe we should try to modify one? I'm not that good at sewing, but I think that can try"

"No, that's fine. Besides, those are not normal fabrics Saeko-chan, special tools are probably needed to cut and modify them, but still thanks."

"I see, but neither you are the only one without those clothes Alex-san, Scythe doesn't wear them either"

That's right, but I don't think she needs any equipment for now, even with evolved zombies her level is almost 3 times higher yet. In addition, she is immune to the virus, so she has no risk of being infected.

"It is time to all gets serious, do not be neglect even if you have those clothes, we will enter now in territory zombi, everyone stays tuned. Kurisu you only need to focus on taking care of evolved zombies, the normal ones you can leave them to us"

When we leave the vicinity of the castle I immediate speak by changing the subject and making everyone be attentive to their surroundings. For my part, I deploy my domain to examine in more detail.

The place we had to clean was a part of several mechanical attractions, so we can see the zombies well in advance and we will not be surprised by them, but it is better to be alert.

In the open areas it was quite easy to take care of the zombies, in fact, in the park there were few compared to other places. The most problematic parts were the enclosed spaces, such as the house of terror and the house of mirrors that were in our area.

Even so, during the next 2 hours things were quite calm, there was only one event that was a bit dangerous, in the house of mirrors we met an agility zombie.

If it had been in a normal place, it would not have caused us so many problems, but because of the tension in finding this zombie in a bad place and that it kept running fast in front of the mirrors, it caused a bit of confusion in almost everyone.

While trying to shoot and kill him, several mirrors were broken by confusing the zombie's reflection with the real one. The good thing is that things did not happen to major complications, in the end, using my domain to not be distracted by the reflections, I pierced my sword in its skull when it tried to attack me.

After that, as the promised time for us to meet the other groups approached, we make the death of that zombie the end of this expedition. We wait for Scythe to bring the body of the zombie by dragging it and then we all return to the castle.

The reason to bring that body is of course that it will become in nutrients for my plant and the crystal will go to my pocket ... I've been spending too much lately, so I should start collecting crystals.

I will talk to Soichiro and Yuriko-san to look for them ... or when we finish killing all the zombies in the park we can gather all the bodies and put someone to extract them.

Because the number of zombies was minimal compared to other times that I went out to kill them, there was no progress in my level this time, besides I should need to kill more and more the higher this is. The only one that had an improvement was Kurisu who advanced another level getting closer and closer to her second limit.

After a few minutes we returned to the castle, Yuriko-san's group was already here, Soichiro will surely continue to kill zombies if someone does not remind him the hour, so it is good that Hirano is with him, so they shouldn't be long in coming back ... well, as long as he has the courage to tell him.

But that does not matter now, the important thing is that he is not here and I can put my eyes without having to worry about the remarkable curves of Yuriko-san that the suit exposes... I find it hard to believe that she is the mother of a teenager with that figure ... maybe Saya is adopted.

"No Alex, I don't think Saya-san is adopted since they both have a lot of similarities... but I agree that it is surprising that she is a mother with that figure"

"Fufufu, thanks for the compliment Alexander-kun, it's good that everyone is fine. Didn't you all have any problems with that part of the park? "

Shit! I said it out loud ... but good that this time I didn't say anything that compromising me so much, besides Kurisu and the other girls seem to be more concerned with how Yuriko-san manages to keep her figure, so I'm safe. Let's pretend nothing happened and answer her.

"We only had a little bad time in the house of mirrors, everything else was easy and we don't have big problems"

"So, let's wait for the Soichiro group to return to continue the conversation with everyone gathered, for now I will try to prepare something so that we can replenish our energies."

When she finishes speaking then she goes to the kitchen, then several girls from my group go after her to help to cook.

"Come on Scythe, let's look for my pillow to get some rest"

With most of the girls leaving my side, I decided to look for Shizuka to rest while I wait for the food. I walk without saying anything to the guys who look at me confused and not knowing what to do, in the end Komuro y Yamada following me when I go to the TR-12 since this was the place where she was before.

Hello everyone! New chapter!

Remember to visit my and support SES, so you can read more chapters. With the support of all of you, this history can continue.

Drack21

I will grateful if you follow the page of Facebook of the novel.

System-evolution-of-soul-101129721342560/?view_public_for=101129721342560

Also if you can, please share the novel in your social networks to help me that SES reaches more people.

Thanks everyone for reading SES and support it, see you.


	57. Cleaning the amusement park (part 2)

When I get to where the TR-12 is, I see an unforgivable scene, in a chair sitting in front of a table there were Shizuka and Alice, someone should have taken them out of the hotel and brought here.

That's fine, the problem was that the dog had usurped my place lying on Shizuka's legs while she petted it. What I feel now is what a man who is tired of his job and finds his wife with another type should feel ...

Well, maybe I exaggerate a little, but that place is mine! It is not something for a 4-legged mammal to enjoy! ... now I will have to think of a harder punishment for Shizuka for this betrayal, as for the dog ...

"Well, it will be Komuro's meal tonight"

"... Why do I have to eat the dog?"

"Of course because that's the punishment of the dog!"

"..."

"Oni-chan, you're back!"

"Welcome back Alex-kun ~"

While the envy I felt for the dog consumed me, they had to listen to my murmurs, so they turn to us and greet us. Shizuka takes the dog and gives it to Alice ... it's too late, woman, I've seen it and you can't fool me with that smile.

Enough, let's finish with the joke. I continue walking to where they are and immediately claim my place, yes, without a doubt she is the best pillow I've ever had.

"Hehehe, are you tired Alex-kun?"

"Hahaha, oni-chan you look like a little boy"

"Just a little, the other girls went to prepare the meal with Yuriko-san, so let's wait until it's ready.

This can't be helped, Alice, Shizuka's body is more comfortable than a bed ... your goal should be to grow to be like her "

"I understand oni-chan! I will grow up to be comfortable like Shizuka-onechan"

"Alexander-san ... you shouldn't teach strange things to the children"

" Oh, Komuro and Yamada, did you also come here? I hadn't noticed you."

"" ... ""

Komuro and Yamada arrived at some point when I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling of stay lying on Shizuka's body. The first complaints about what I say to Alice, but I think it is an excellent goal to be like Shizuka ... taking away the fact that she is a bit of an airhead.

"Was here a problem while I was away?"

"No ~ everything was very quiet ~"

"I see, that's good. How are things going with Rei, Komuro. Have you had any progress?"

"E-eh? W-why we talk about me and Rei suddenly ..."

"Because there is nothing to talk about while the food is ready and I would be bored of not talking about anything"

"... you shouldn't talk about other people's relationships, just to kill time"

"Eh? Why? As long as it's not about my private issues, it should be fine."

"But it's my privacy!"

I try to make a topic of conversation so as not to get bored, but Komuro does not cooperate. The other person we can talk about would be Yamada, but look at him… he seems such a common guy that his life would surely be summed up in a couple of lines on paper. That will not be enough to talk until the food is ready ... well, let's try, Kurisu is right and I should not judge people by their appearance, by my situation I should avoid doing that.

"Well, since Komuro is too picky, tell us about yourself Yamada, how was your life before the Apocalypse?"

"Well… I don't mind talking about me. I'm an orphan, I got a scholarship through my grades and I was trying to finish high school to look for work in an office or something like that."

"... something else? something as if you like a girl Or that you had an illicit relationship with a teacher? Or that you sold your body to wealthy women out by necessity? "

"Eh? O-of course not, I had a very normal life so far ... well, if we don't count that dead people are walking through the streets now. Also, previously as I focused on my studies so I had no time to go out with girls or friends "

Shit, if you wanted to work when finishing high school, there was not much need for you to study so much, you should have enjoyed more the time in school.

Well, at least there was a little reaction when I said about the teacher and he turned his eyes to Shizuka, most likely he had fantasies with her before ... maybe even now, but let's be honest, 99% of the male students at that school had to do it, so I can't get mad at him for that.

We can not give up so easily, let's try again going further into the past in his life, maybe there is something interesting, Yamada's life could not be so simple.

" Well, what about your parents? Were they some spies that had to leave you to fulfill their mission? Or was your mother the servant of a rich lord and abuse of her? And then because of those reasons now your life is in danger? "

"Is that true Yamada-kun ~?"

"No! My parents only died when I was still a baby. And they too were just normal workers at a company."

Now I feel my eyes going wet... it was so sad, his life was only summed up in a few lines of a sheet of paper as I had thought.

"W-why do you look at me like that?"

"Don't worry Yamada, now you're facing a zombie apocalypse, so nobody can say your life is boring anymore."

"... no, I think things would have been better if everything continued normally"

"Well, we have no choice but to talk about Komuro's love life again, go ahead and tell us"

" Why? ! "

"Because there is no one else to talk about, we already heard Yamada's life ... which is too sad, my life I already know it, so it would be boring to talk about it, and Alice is a kid, so she doesn't have much about what to say"

"... please Alexander-san, don't say it as if my life wasn't worth it"

"What about Shizuka-san?"

"Oh? In that case, the next time I see Rei I will ask some things from her life to know more about her, maybe by doing so we can get along better."

"I'm sorry, I didn't think things through. Please don't do it!"

" Then talk, how have things gone between you two? "

"Haa, the truth is that she-"

At last Komuro was willing to share his and Rei's things, was it really so difficult to talk about it? I just wanted time to pass faster while discussing some unimportant issues. On the other hand, what did he think of wanting to know more about Shizuka? I've been a pretty good friend keeping my distance with Rei... that I saw her naked in the bathroom it wasn't my fault, it was out of my power to control that.

"Alex-san, the food is ready!. Also, Soichiro-san and Hirano-kun's group have returned.!"

"Okay, now let's go! Then let's stop wasting time on unimportant things and let's eat"

While Komuro tried to say something, Saeko a little far from where we were yelling at me interrupting him, as I was hungry I get up from Shizuka's legs to go where she is, then the mentor and student also follow me.

I say mentor and student because when I tried to make Komuro speak, Shizuka and Alice began to discuss several things, mainly was the second one asking Shizuka things about how to be able to be like her.

"Dad! I'll bring you something to eat, wait for a little!"

" Wait, didn't you want to know about Rei and me? ! "

"I just wanted to waste time while the food was ready, but as you can see there is no need for that anymore"

I answer Komuro who asks me with a tone of a complaint as we 3 continue to where Saeko is ... 5 if we count the two pets.

If he had spoken from the beginning when I asked him to do so, this would not happen. Now I am more interested in filling my stomach than having to listen to his poor regrets for his relationship with Reí.

"... is okay Komuro-kun, at least you prevented him from thinking that your life is boring"

"... Yamada-kun"

Well, let's hurry up and get away from that strange environment that formed between Komuro and Yamada ... maybe is this why it costs them to approach the girls. Aurora, please remind me not to get so close to them, I will spend more time with Hirano, he looks much more normal, at least I can assure his preferences.

[… Alexander, you won't be able to have male friends if you continue treating the boys that way]

... that would be worrisome, I would have no one to show off for having girls like Kurisu, Saeko, and Shizuka by my side. Also, when I need someone to sacrifice for me or the girls, there won't be anyone to do it either.

You're right Aurora, I should treat other men better, it's good to have someone willing to die when I ordered him to do so in case I ever need it.

[...]

"It took less than I thought to prepare the meal, Saeko-chan"

"That was because Yuriko-san had already put someone in charge to prepare the food before we arrived. We just had to help a little in the kitchen."

"I see, then let's go eat"

We meet with Saeko and after exchanging some words we continue to the castle, once inside we go directly to what would have been a restaurant in this hotel.

There were already the other important people in our group at a table, Soichiro and Hirano have calm expressions on their faces, so I must assume that there were no complications on their side either.

"Komuro wasn't with you?"

When I approach the table in the place next to Kurisu, Rei who was in her left asks me, I take a seat nodding in confirmation and as she continued looking at myself waiting for more information, without another option then I speak.

"Yes, he stayed with Yamada, they both were looking into each other's eyes as they said each other's name, as they had a strange atmosphere around them, I thought it would be bad to bother them, so I left them there"

"E-eh? A-a strange atmosphere? "

"They are looked at each other in such a passionate way ~"

"Yes! The two oni-chan seemed to be very good friends ~ Just like Alex-onichan and the one-chans~"

I just wanted to annoy Rei a little, but when I wanted to talk to tell her that it was a joke, the follow-up of Shizuka and Alice prevent me to do that and to make matters worse, Saeko starts to nod when Rei turns with her since she also went there.

... This cannot be considered my fault. On the other hand, it seems that Alice began to mimic Shizuka's way of speaking, she looks pretty when she does.

Seconds after our words both boys what we were talking about, enter the restaurant talking to each other in a friendly way while smiling. Honestly, I see that as normal as two people who get along and they have fun between them, but having as background the words that Shizuka and Alice said, that only makes their situation worse.

"W-why does everyone look at us like that?"

"Don't worry Takashi-kun, everyone is free to choose who they want to be with"

"Eh? .. I don't understand what you say Yuri ko-san"

Being received with everyone's eyes on both of them, Komuro gets confused and then Yuriko-san's words only making worse their situation. He tries to find an explanation seeking help from his childhood friend but after looking at her for a few seconds she just nodding affirmatively to Yuriko-san's words.

"Just take a seat, so we can eat and talk about how things went to all groups"

I try to compose the things that Shizuka and Alice caused by changing the subject, they take a place at the table and I ignore that when Komuro goes to an empty place next to Hirano, he gets up and let seats Yamada while the look for another one, then after everyone is sitting I keep talking.

"Well, as I mentioned to Yuriko-san, our group did not have many problems when we eliminated the zombies from our area. We did not find anything out of the ordinary, we only had a slightly difficult time when we met an evolved zombie in the house of the mirrors "

"So it seems that our group had better luck, we just faced normal zombies. But as we did, we found what appears to be the system that provides water to this place."

"We also found another important installation of the park, in our area was the room of the power generators. Although when we got there we also found an evolved zombie, but thanks to Hirano-kun took care of it immediately, this wasn't a problem"

"As we had already cleaned most of the zombies around the castle, everything went smoothly here. Besides, the merchandise from the trucks has been almost all taken to the warehouses."

Each of the group leaders gives a report of our expeditions and in the case of Yoshioka, reports the progress of things in the castle. The facilities that the Takagi couple found are of great importance for the base ... I just hope they still work.

"We have to see if these facilities work to start them up..."

"I have already asked, it seems that they were not affected by the bombs because are mainly engines, we just need to put them to work them"

"Then we should take some people to activate them as soon as possible"

We continue talking about some more things while we eat, then finishing we decided to continue with our previous work. With the difference that Soichiro and Yuriko-san would bring some more men to run the water and electricity facilities.

"Yoshioka, when you distribute today's food, let the other know that it is because we are celebrating obtaining a safe place where we can live, so we will let them eat until they fill their stomachs, do not forget and make sure that each person hears you"

"…it's okay"

Before I go with my group to kill more zombies, I approach Yoshioka who was in charge of distributing food for other people. As Soichiro had told him to give enough food to others, I couldn't help talking to him too.

Now we are somewhat busy with the cleaning of the park and although I think that the way we divide the food should be modified, for now, we should focus on the first thing, ending that there will be time to deal with the second.

We left the castle and began to walk inside the park, not many minutes later we returned to the place where we had stopped before and then proceed to examine the surroundings.

Things were quieter than in the previous time and without any surprise, there was only one evolved zombie type force that roamed the place, but even before it could notice us had its head burst by a shot from Kurisu.

When the sunset arrived, we stopped our exploration of the park again and returned to the castle. As we approached we could see that Soichiro, or the men that go with him, managed to run the generators.

The lights of the castle were on, chasing away the approaching darkness, seeing the lamps lighting the place many of us can't help smiling. Perhaps it was because of the feeling generated by thinking that we had recovered something that was taken from us by the zombies.

After observing for a minute the lights continue to the castle, upon entering we find Yoshioka who tells us that those of the other two groups had also returned. It seems they focused more on running water and electricity services. They just cleaned the area around those facilities and tried to fix any inconvenience they might have.

I have no complaints about that, it was much better to have light to see in the dark than anything else.

I thought we could clean 1 kilometer around the castle so that the survival camp missions could be completed today, but unfortunately, it was not possible. Well, tomorrow I will surely meet that goal.

"Alexander-san ... don't you think others look at me strangely?"

"... it's probably your imagination"

"No, I think everyone is looking at me strangely ... even Rei told me that I should strive to find my happiness ... I thought she wanted it that I was more direct so we could get closer between the two of us, but when I tried she told me to go with Yamada "

"... I don't know, maybe she wants you to have more friends? Sorry, I have to go with Yuriko-san and Soichiro"

I quickly escape from Komuro who began to ask me why everyone looked at him differently, what can I say, the human is gossip by nature, so probably during the entire time we were outside, the rumor about Komuro's sexual preferences spread throughout the camp.

Then as I don't want strange rumors about me, I turn away from him. You ask me if I had not escaped because of the guilt I felt because I was responsible? You are wrong, those responsible are Shizuka and Alice, I only told the truth of what I saw, it was they who caused the misunderstanding with their words, so my conscience is calm.

Hi Everyone.

I only want wish to everyone happy Christmas Eve and have a good cocktail party.

Remember to visit my and Give Alexander his present by joining the support of the novel.

Drack21

Also, I will grateful if you follow the page and gift me a Like on the Facebook of the novel.

System-evolution-of-soul-101129721342560/?view_public_for=101129721342560

Also if you can, please share the novel in your social networks to help me that SES reaches more people.

Thanks everyone for reading SES and support it, see you.


	58. Rooms Distribution

Leaving Komuro behind, I advance to the meeting room where we have been talking about the important things of the survival camp so far. Inside was the Takagi couple waiting for us, then after I enter and take place the others begin to arrive too.

The first thing we talked about is again how each group did on their side of the park, I report that we didn't have any problems on our part and Yoshioka does the same. Soichiro and Yuriko-san talk about their success in running the generators and water pumps.

Moving on to other issues it is decided by the group to implement a guard around the castle for the night, as we have not completely cleaned the amusement park, this becomes the best option.

After there is no zombie inside, with only a few men watching the entrances should be enough, but for now, we have to keep the place where we are going to rest safe.

At the end of that conversation, we continue with a priority that we should take care of as soon as possible ... to distribute the rooms. When I say important, of curse I don't mean of the assigned room to other people, I do not care if Soichiro-san and Yuriko decided to leave them out, but probably they do not that.

The only thing that matters to me is where I go to sleep, and I already had in mind where when I saw the castle and I knew that this was a Hotel, so before anyone wants to take it first, I appropriate of that place Before someone says anything.

"The presidential room of the castle is mine!"

With the abrupt interruption when Yoshioka, Soichiro and Yuriko-san organized the bedrooms, everyone turned to see me. I said it first, so you have lost your chance, hahaha.

"... Alex, because you don't let the Takagis take that place. It should be more comfortable for them since they ... well, they were influential people."

"No! That room now belongs to me, they already enjoyed the pleasures of money, now it's my turn"

As everyone stared at me in silence, Kurisu, who is easily ashamed, speaks when several seconds pass without anyone saying anything. But even with her saying that I will should yield that room, I stand firm in my decision.

"It's ok Kurisu-san, if Alex-kun wants to stay in that room. For us there will be no problem, this hotel has enough comfortable habitations"

"Yes, that doesn't matter much."

Well, then you can sleep outside Soichiro, I don't care that Yuriko-san sleeps with me, Kurisu, Saeko and Shisuka ...

Having learned from my previous mistakes, when I think about that I put my hand on my lips to make sure they don't move. I don't want to be lectured by Kurisu again, it's better to be cautious.

Since the married couple does not seem to care that I take that room, the others have no objection. Then I let them do the work of handing out the rooms and I'm going to see my new bedroom.

Interested in what kind of place the presidential suite would be, apart from the girls who I share the bed with, others in my group also come. We go up the stairs and arrived at the top floor, we continue moving forward and reach a small tower with 3 more flat ones.

I take out a key to open the double doors of the place, Yuriko-san told me that they had not examined this place the first time they checked the castle and it was Yoshioka who did it when the other groups started killing the zombies in the park.

But apparently they didn't find a zombie inside, it seemed that the place was closed during the zombie outbreak like most of the Hotel's rooms. The first 2 floors have several suites, this is surely where the main members of the survival camp will stay.

And then the third level of this tower is the Presidential Suite, my new residence. Passing the stairs of the first 2 floors, we came across other double doors, quickly took the key with a crown carved in it and opened.

"Wow!"

"Great!"

The first thing we see is a living room decorated with a huge TV on it, have a gas fireplace on the side, a carpet on the floor and luxurious furniture on it. In front of us at the end of this room instead of a wall, there were large windows that let us see a balcony and even further away you can see the view outside the park.

We walked inside and on the right, you could see what would be the bedroom with a large bed that surely 6 people would sleep comfortably without feeling tight. In the same way as the living room, it had a fireplace and other furniture.

To the left that it would be more a continuation of the living room, only that it was separated as another room by some refined wooden screens, there was what looked like a small office with several shelves with books on the wall.

"Everything in this place seems so expensive and luxurious ..."

"Yes, if I came to this place in the world before the apocalypse I would be afraid to touch something for fear of breaking it and having to pay it ..."

It was certainly a rather luxurious place, and the main advantage of the place, which in the world as it is now is very difficult to find, is that it was completely clean, free of blood and the smell of rot. Although it is a shame that I can not enjoy this room 100% since most of the electronic advantages are damaged, but still, it is a very good place, mainly the bed, in it I can sleep with all the girls and also in a very comfortable form.

I enter the bedroom putting my eyes on that large bed, then I notice the glass door, of those that distort things on the other side when you see it. I approach to open it and discover a great bath ... God had heard my prayers.

"Great! Why don't we have a bath to take away our tiredness?"

I turn and tell the girls who had accompanied me to see the place that also will be their bedroom with great enthusiasm, it is a pity that this emotion collapses by their next words.

"Of course not Alex! Don't you remember what happened to you the last time? "

Of course I remember that, I went to heaven and had angels surrounding me ... or not, were they the Himalayas? Well, it doesn't matter, the only thing matter is that it was great and I dreamed of being able to repeat that.

"What Kurisu-san says is true Alex-san, I don't think it's very good for you to pass out again"

"Yes Alex-kun, you are hurt and you must take care of your health"

"T-that was ..."

I wanted to shout in my defense that that was only because I was too excited and it would never happen again ... but if I tell them that, it would wrong for several reasons, so the words get stuck in my throat while my eyes got wet by saw my dreams collapse ... Noo !

"Looks like you'll have to bathe alone this time Alexander-san"

Then Komuro's voice reaches my heart like the final stab. Damn! Now that I think about it, it must be because of your bad luck with the women that I got some of that.

"This is your fault! Why don't you go and look for a room so you and Yamada can sleep together? ! "

"Eh? Why is it my fault? ... Well, it doesn't matter. I'll do what you say and see if they've already assigned us a room for us, are you coming too, Hirano?"

"N-no, I'll stay here a little longer ... you two go"

Komuro comes out after saying that, he probably only thought about the literal meaning of my words and not what I was implying, besides when he leaves doesn't realize the slightly strange looks of all the girls when he turns his back on them.

Hahahaha, that will be your punishment for infecting me with your bad luck, surely tomorrow there will be no girl in this camp who wants to approach you ... or they will probably only look for another woman friend when they see you.

"Maybe that was the reason for his indecision with Rei? Also, that's why he didn't pay attention to me?"

"I-I hope you're happy Takashi ..."

As I laughed, I listen to Saya and Rei's murmurs ... maybe I exceeded myself a little ... well, it doesn't matter. He deserved it for bringing me bad luck, Haa, now since I can't take a bath with the girls, there's no hurry to do it that alone.

"I Forget something, I'll be back soon"

Besides, when I saw Hirano, I remembered one thing, so after telling everyone here that I will leave for a moment and walk to the door to go downstairs to look for Yuriko-san, but when open it I meet her coming here.

For a moment I thought that my luck had been composed again and she also came to sleep with us, but when I saw Soichiro walking beside her, that possibility vanished into the air.

" What's happen Alexander-kun, don't you like your room and want me to change it? "

"No, it's not that, the room is perfect. I was just going to look for you to ask you a favor Yuriko-san"

"Oh? What would you need from me?"

"That's…"

When I wanted to tell her, Soichiro's strict face prevents me, it is not as if I were going to ask his wife for one night, besides the favor is not something for me, but because of his character, he may complain about this. Then, as if she realized my problems, Yuriko-san asks Soichiro to go ahead and also tell him that we will follow him in one minute.

He simply nods and goes to the presidential suite where the others were, being at a distance where he can't hear us Yuriko-san smiles again, bends down a little so that our faces were closer and she tells me.

" Well, Alexander- kun , what thing do you need from a married woman whom you want her husband to leave? "

Shit! Is this the sensuality of a married woman? This is poison for any man... I feel my blood burn, she must have intoxicated me before I realized.

"Kohon, I don't think it's anything bad, it's just that with Soichiro's character he can refuse if he hears it, so I just wanted to avoid that.

I need you to put Hirano in a room ... I want him to be in the same place that the police officer Asami."

I try to control myself because I know she is just playing with me, cough to calm the flames that burn in my blood and I talk to her about my goal.

"Hmn? If I remember correctly Asami-chan and Matsushima-san would have a suite on the first level of the tower ... do you want me to also put Hirano-kun with them?"

"Yes"

Well, it doesn't matter that Matsushima is also there, in fact, it's better. If for some reason it doesn't work to match him with the first one, maybe he can do it with the second one, you don't know how fate works.

"Hmmmm ... that's a bit difficult, but well, the two girls are of age and Hirano-kun doesn't have a personality to take advantage of them, it will also be interesting to see the reaction of the two ... it's fine, but you owe me a please Alexander-kun "

"... it's fine, but only if the three sleep in the same room"

"It's a deal ~"

Yuriko-san is not surprised by what I ask, only think about it for a few seconds. She must have understood my purpose to do that since you don't need to be a genius to deduce it, but in the end when she asks me for a favor I feel that I am signing a pact with a demon ... it must be my imagination.

Maybe she goes behind my body?...she is a devil sinner… but since I have already signed a contract with her I should accept my destiny.

"Fufufu, stop drooling Alexander-kun and let's go with the others to talk"

Yuriko-san's voice takes me out of my imagination, so I'm going behind the wiggle of her waist. When entering the only new thing was Soichiro who admired the room as evaluating it, then he listens to our step and turns to us, so the two of us go to him.

"We will not take much of your time, so you all can continue with you are doing soon"

"Yes, we just wanted to give you this, on this sheet. Here are the names of the people of the whole survivor's camp and the room that was assigned to them.

As you made me realize my mistake of not keeping a record when we were at our house, I asked Yoshioka to do it while we were dealing with the zombies in the park "

Soichiro passes me several papers, in them, is write the name of people, in what do they worked before the apocalypse and the number of the room they were given in the castle. While I giving a quick read, several of my group come to see where they will sleep.

Since I was not very interested in this, I give it to Kurisu, besides she has a better memory than me, so that is the most practical.

"We also wanted to inform you that dinner is ready and you all can go down for it"

"Thank you Yuriko-san, but it's not necessary. We'll eat something else."

"Okay, then we'll leave for everyone can rest. Ah, Hirano-kun, your room that says the leaves is wrong, so ignore what they say. After lunch, I'll take you to the right place."

"I-I understand, Yuriko-san"

Hearing her speak then Hirano releases a sigh of relief ... I could read in which room he was before, they had put him together with Komuro and Yamada in a suite on the second floor of the tower when I read it and could see he make a worried face for that.

Hirano, you have no complaints to say that I am not a good friend, I save you from being judged like those two and also send you to a girl's room, so you owe me a huge favor.

Besides, it seems that all the people in my group and other important people also took a room in the tower, for example, Rei, Yuki, Mizusu and Niki were in one of the second-floor suite as well. When I thought in what place was each person, the couple Takagi try leaves, but before reaching the door are stopped by Saya.

"Mom, wait! I don't see my name here ... it means I'll sleep with both of you? "

"Fufufu, what are you saying, Saya? You don't think you're too old to sleep with mom and dad... people who don't appear on the list is because they had already been assigned to this room"

"E-eh?"

Saya blushes in shame at her mother's first words, but when she hears her continue then starts to get nervous. Now that I think about it, not even my name, Kurisu, Saeko, Shisuka and Saya were on the list.

Without worrying about the state in which her daughter was, Yuriko-san advances with Soichiro and when the two go out the door I can hear their voices arguing.

"I don't think it's good for a girl to stay in a boy's room, Yuriko"

"Don't worry, there are 3 other girls there, we must also trust our daughter"

Soichiro says nothing more and I only see him nod as he walks. Yuriko-san you can trust in your daughter... but not on the guy who you leave her with. As if she reading my mind turns with me, sees me and makes me a wink with one of her eyes.

Well, for me there is no problem if another pretty girl sleeps in my bed, but you can't blame me for what might happen in the future. I turn with Saya, and she is still paralyzed watching her parents leave.

After a few more seconds she finally reacts, then she sees me and instantly her face becomes like a tomato when our eyes meet. In the end, unable to bear it, Saya decides to hide behind Shisuka while in a barely audible voice she apologizes.

"S-sorry about my mother Alexander-san, surely it bothers you that I stay here ... I will talk to her to she assigns me another room"

"To me, it does not bother me to you also sleep here, as long as you'll agree"

"S-seriously?"

"Sure"

She seems to cheer up a bit with my answer, it seems she was worried that I refused to let her stay here more than anything else. After hearing my confirmation then she stops hiding behind Shisuka and smiles happily ... it's a shame, I have no excuse to continue seeing Shisuka's breasts directly.

Well, they say that the universe always seeks balance, so, if someone is encouraged, another person should get angry. In this case is Kurisu, who looks at what happened with obvious discomfort on her face, but it is an advantage that only huffs through the nose and then sits on one couch while she is sulky without complaining to me about letting Saya stay.

"Alex! You told Yuriko-san that the food they had prepared below was not necessary, so what shall we eat? "

Well, it seems that Kurisu thinks to calm her anger with food ... with those words the others also look in my direction waiting for an answer. The truth is that I'm hungry too, so let's eat.

Hi everyone, I hope you had a happy Merry Christmas.

Sorry for not upload the chapter yesterday, but I was very busy with family parties.

But the worst was that since 23 of this month I have a toothache, and when I went to the dentist he tells me that I have an infection and don't can extract the wisdom tooth, so I have to endure the pain until 2 of January...

Seriously, this is the worst...

Remember to visit my and support SES... maybe if I see new supporters the pain be less.

Drack21

See ya.


	59. First Night in the Castle

Everyone in the room sat around a table that was in the living room. As Kurisu said, I had thought of eating something else than what they were serving for the others from the kitchen, by this I do not mean that the food there was bad, I just missed Gaia's supreme flavors a little.

On the other hand, I also hope that with this Kurisu, who was a bit moody, is encouraged and returns to normal. With that in mind I take out many skewers that I had previously bought in Gaia, seeing them many are surprised, but more than by them, it was because of their sudden appearance.

"I still find it impressive when I see things coming out of nowhere ... I don't think I can get used to it"

"Yes, it seems like a magic trick ..."

"It is certainly something very mysterious"

" Are they the ones you bought in Gaia before we came here ?! "

Hirano, Rei and Yuki who witness the appearance of the food comment their impressions on my interdimensional inventory, but the good thing is that one of my goals gave immediate results, since Kurisu stops frowning and sees the food happily.

"This food is where you come from, Alex-san?"

While the others watched the skewers with curiosity, Saeko focuses more on what Kurisu says, paying attention to her words. So to check her speculation she asks me.

I don't know if Kurisu said it because I had already revealed the secret of our origin, or because of the emotion escaped from her mouth, anyway, as is no need to hide these things anymore, even if it was a slip of her tongue it didn't matter.

I affirm with the head the words of Saeko, then she takes a skewer to see it closely… even though she looks at it, I don't think it has any difference in the flesh of this world that is noticeable to the eyes.

"Does it cook like the food of this world?"

"Yes, it is no different from how you do it here"

"Well, let me cook them so we can eat"

Saeko takes the bowl with the skewers and goes to the side of the living room where there was a small kitchen to cook them, Kurisu and Rei also get up and go behind her. The others wait until they are ready, it seems that the others apart from me, the others are somewhat integrated and excited by the possibility of eating something from another world, since they do not stop seeing with interest everything that the girls do.

Without requiring much time, the girls return with the skewers while the steam comes out of them, as they did not have to prepare anything and just make the meat cooked, did not take long to they start serving them on the table, then the skewers spread their aroma in the whole living room.

"Delicious! I missed this flavor!"

The others apart from Kurisu and I had some doubts about eating things from another world, but upon hearing the words of praise from her, the bravest decided to take one in their hands.

" Is it really safe for us to eat this, what animal does it come from? "

Rei that had taken a skewer and salivated when the aroma of it reached her nose, says. She seemed to have a strong desire to eat it, but a reluctance for the origin of this food stopped her from eating it. With their words, others also stop before they can taste it and look at me waiting for an answer.

"... Mmmm ... what animal was this from Kurisu?"

"Mmn? If I remember correctly it was from an ostrich-like animal of this world, it must also be certain that you can eat this, I was not from the same world where Alex was and I had no problem with that."

While taking another skewer I put my memory to work, it seemed like it was something very distant, although it was only a few days ago ... in the end, I decided to consult it with Kurisu and avoid the hard work ... strangely what I remember most about food apart from the taste, it is that in Gaia there are people who eat the goblin, so Rei asking where the meat comes from is something sensible.

"Ostrich? ... I've heard that people eat them in many places, but I've never tasted it"

"Well, if it's something like ostriches I have no problem with that"

Hearing Kurisu's response, that makes Saeko and Hirano's doubts disappear and bites the meat of the skewers. They chew it slowly and the more they do it, their eyes open gradually until they are round like plates, then after swallowing the bite they exclaim with enthusiasm.

"This is too delicious !"

"Yes, it tastes great ... I had never eaten anything like it"

The others watching their reaction also begin to move their hands and mouths, without any surprise they end up just like them, with a big smile adorning their faces giving much praise to the food.

So as expected, because of the great momentum of everyone eating, the skewers do not last long on the table and in a few minutes they are finished.

For my part I lick my lips tasting the juice of the meat that had stained them ... I look at others and as the same that they are experiment now, I have a feeling of sadness when seeing the empty plate. I have more of these, but I must ration them in order to enjoy them during the time I am here.

Without can do it anything for this, we terminate dinner and then the girls start talking to each other. The one that was a little more overwhelmed was Kurisu who is bombarded with questions about how is the world where we came from. They also ask me sporadically, but it is probably easier for others to do it with her since they concentrate more on her.

Spending about an hour doing a little digestion and not feeling so full, those who will not stay in this room begin to leave to go to their habitations to rest.

"Well, see you tomorrow Alexander-kun, I will see if Yuriko-san continues down helping to distribute the food to others, I will ask her to tell me where my room be"

" It 's okay, be sure to have a good time and do not make my efforts have been in vain"

"Hmn? ... I don't understand well, but I'll try hard"

"So, I hope you can rest well, see you tomorrow"

"Yes, we will continue with the things we did yesterday as soon as the sun rises"

We dismiss Hirano, Rei, Yuki, Mizusu and Niki at the door. I would like to say that everything was very quiet, but there was a small event when Yuki asked to stay in this room with us, I had no problem with that, only before I could say anything Kurisu intervened telling her that we were already too many in this room.

Even insisting a little she could not get the support of any of the other girls, when she looked towards me for help I could only express my helplessness by making a gesture with my shoulders, Kurisu just had calmed down by letting Saya stay, I didn't want to have to sleep with a bad environment between us, so unfortunately she goes with Reí and the others.

When everyone leaves, we go to bathe to after can go to sleep... with tears in my eyes I go alone to the bathroom before the girls do it, as it was not something interesting and it only caused me more sadness to see the empty place, I finish quickly.

The girls are next to me, so I see how Kurisu, Saeko, Shisuka, Saya and Scythe enter the bathroom. They take their time and leave after half an hour and then we all go to sleep in the bed, well, with the exception of Scythe who stays in a corner while putting her eyes on us.

Although I could not bathe with them, not everything was so bad ... no, in fact it was, the feeling of seeing the glass door imagining the other side of there, was great suffering to me, but I have to look for the good side of things, if not I'm going crazy.

I could still enjoy the sexy appearance of the girls after they left the bathroom, and since Saeko and Shisuka tend to sleep with a minimum amount of clothes, I could delight in seeing their figure almost completely exposed.

Having just saved that moment in my brain, we all entered the bed. I take the center of it and immediately Kurisu wearing her pajamas and Saeko in underwear take my sides. Immediately after Kurisu, Saya also in pajama bed down and Shisuka lie down in underwear on the side of Saeko ... I don't know if it was a coincidence, but those on my right are the ones with the highest proportion of clothes, while those on my left wear smaller clothes.

Thinking about that, Saya turns off the light switch since she is the closest, so in the darknes I feel that my arms are taken by Kurisu and Saeko as they both get closer to me. I close my eyes thinking about going to sleep but I feel a soft touch and a little wet on my lips, then the person responsible for that speaks quietly near my ear.

"Good night Alex-san"

"., g-good night Alex"

I open my eyes immediately to feel the contact on my lips with Saeko's, she then pulls away while tells me that. Before I can tell her something, I feel the same feeling once more, but this time it is on my cheek, when I turn in the dim light of place I can see a nervous Kurisu with a flushed face.

I wait a few seconds to see if there is no one else who joins for the good night kiss, but when looking in Shisuka's direction, I discover that she is already asleep. Then when I put my eyes on Saya, the instant she sees me closes her eyes and pretends to sleep.

"Goodnight everyone"

"Hmmn"

"..."

Seeing that there would be no more good night kisses from the other two people, I return the gesture to Saeko and Kurisu. With the first, imitating her previous action I also attach our lips, but unlike her when I do it, I look for her tongue with mine and start stroking when finding it.

Feeling that Kurisu squeezes my right arm, I put an end to my and Saeko's moment. She then plunges her face into my shoulder as if don't want others to look at her right now. Then I stretch a little and turn to the second girl who kissed me.

As for Kurisu, as it seems that she was not yet ready for something like that, I simply repeat what she did and kiss her cheek, as a result, she goes blank. Since I knew that Saya was awake and in fact she observes everything without blinking and looking away, I wish they all good night and not only the two of them.

Not long after that one by one of us is falling into the world of dreams, joining with Shisuka who had come before us.

The next morning I wake up ... I wish it was for the warm rays of the sun that illuminate the place, but no, I only saw darkness when I opened my eyes. Neither was Saeko's soft lips that kissing me as a greeting of the good morning ...

While what I felt on my face also was soft, what woke me was the feeling of suffocation when I couldn't breathe. After several attempts to try to get away from what prevented me from filling my lungs with oxygen , I finally succeeded and inhaled a great breath of air standing on the bed at the same time.

Looking down then I discover the person who did ... or the objects responsible. I don't know how, but Shisuka managed to jump at Saeko who slept beside me separating us and positioned herself over me, then putting my head between her breasts as she pressed tightly against her as if she wanted us to merge in one.

"Damn Shisuka ... are you trying to kill me ?!"

As she was lying on her stomach with her butt in the air, which was only covered by black lingerie, I gently kicked one of her buttocks with the sole of my foot while I complain ...

So when I wanted to withdraw my foot to kick her a little harder, something prevents me, that feeling that is transmitted from skin to skin was like chains that tied my foot to her. Instinct takes hold of me and I begin to press that place on it with more force.

"Hmmm ~"

Yes, her breasts were super soft, but her buttocks were not far behind, they also had a little more resistance that pushed my foot back with the same force. At that moment I felt that all the physics classes I had previously finally made sense to me. Newton was right, to each action, there is a reaction of equal strength.

"Hyaaan ~"

"... what are you doing Alex?"

"... studying physics?"

"studying physics?"

Because of Shisuka's moans that she let out sporadically and the movements of the bed, the other girls wake up without me noticing. With everyone's eyes on me and Kurisu's sudden question, I can only answer with what I have in my mind now.

The first reaction they have is to think that they heard wrong, so they repeat my answer to make sure what they heard was right. While they bow their heads and try to understand how what I do is related to physics, I stop, get out of bed and start dressing.

"Well, I see you all down for breakfast"

I finishing getting dressed and quickly leave the suite while I shout at the girls who continue to see Shisuka's ass. This is not running away, it is avoiding the conflict.

"Wait Alex! Explain how it has something to do with physics! I know a lot about physics and I can't understand how Shisuka's ass has to do with it!"

"Fufufu, maybe it has something to do with the feeling of touching it?"

"No, that was probably just an excuse ..."

"Nya ~ Hmn? B-Busujima-san why are you touching my butt?"

It is true that the destiny of a genius is to be misunderstood ... hearing the voices discuss, I run down the stairs to get off the castle tower. I continue down until I reach the first floor and then go to the restaurant that now acts as the camp's dining room.

There I find Komuro, Yamada and Hirano ... the three seem to have problems looking at their decayed faces, although seeing them well must be for different reasons.

The first two have faces of worry and anger, they hold their heads with one hand while striking the table with the other. Hirano on the other hand has dark circles under his eyes as if he could not sleep all night ... if that is why, there is a possibility that his situation is good instead of bad.

In order not to guess, I turn to their table to find out what is happening, none seems to have noticed me since Komuro knocks on the table while he curses, Yamada sighs and Hirano seems to fall asleep.

"What's up losers? Why those faces?"

"Damn! Do you want to know why? ! Someone has spread the rumor that Yamada and I are lovers!"

"... do you have an idea of who it could have been?"

"Honestly, I first thought it was you ... but since we've been practically always in the same place, you shouldn't have time to go around talking about it."

"Tch, I thought we were friends and now you doubt of me"

"Well, I apologize for that."

I had forgotten that ... Komuro, it's a shame that you don't understand that to spread a rumor you don't need to go with each person saying that, sometimes you just need to tell the right person and in a few hours half the world will know.

"Alex-onichan! Hirnao-onichan! Loving-onichans! Good morning!"

"Oh, Alice. You woke up very early today."

"Yes! I came for something to eat for my dad ~ He wanted to come for his food, but since Shisuka-sensei said he had to rest, I told him that would bring it to him ~"

"You are a good girl"

"Damn!"

"E-eh? What's up?"

Speaking of the king of Rome, here is surely the responsible for your problems Komuro, or the half should say, the other half must continue in my room. Obviously as Alice and Shisuka are prettier, I'll keep their secrets ... but it's scary to think that behind that angelic smile is a monster that can destroy a person's life.

" Leaving the couple in love aside, what happens to you Hirano , why do you have that face? "

"Are you going to make fun to us too? !"

"I couldn't sleep anything last night"

"That sounds great, tell me more"

"I knew it, that was because you Alexander-kun ... when Yuriko-san took me to Asami-san and Matsushima-san's room, for a moment I thought I would sleep outside"

Ignoring Komuro who yells at me, I pay attention to Hirano's story, from what I hear he doesn't seem to have had a good start with that, but in the end things didn't progress so badly.

I keep listening to what Hirano says and then the people in my group start arriving, I see sideways when Kurisu and the others approach to us, but either they forgot what happened in the room or they didn't want to talk about it with the other boys gathered at Around me, that's a good thing for me .

No matter what it was, it seems I am still safe evading her sermon. They go in search of food to the kitchen that someone must be prepared, and return carrying several dishes. Saeko puts what looks like a soup in front of me and Kurisu a bowl of rice.

Then we all eat while we listen to Hirano continue to tell his story of what happened in the room with Asami and Matsushima.

Hello everyone, new chapter!

Thanks a lot for your words of good wishes for my health, I am better than before and the pain decreases. I can only wait to go to the dentist to extract the tooth... although I don't want to go.

Remember to visit my and support SES.

Drack21

See ya.


	60. Hirano's Night

(POV Hirano)

After eating the most delicious meal I've tasted in my life, I leave Alexander-kun's room ... I hope he invites me to eat again. Not only do I say it for the food, the truth is that I was never good at making friends, but after meeting him I could interact with many people who do not look at me as if I were someone weird or make fun of me.

I am not stupid and I know that he may consider me as someone useful, for that reason he has been good to me, but what prevents me from feeling bad about it, is that he is someone very direct, so he expresses what he feels and because that I can be sure that he has not approached me with bad intentions.

Those who are useful for him are treated well and those who do not, probably he not pay attention to them. You can see that for the people who he keeps closer ... maybe the exception of this rule is pretty girls, but as a man, I can understand that mentality.

In addition, something that makes him a reliable person to others follows him is that he is from another world. In all the stories I know, they are the heroes with amazing abilities that someone normal can only dream of having. Another thing they have in their favor is the luck that has these people, it is as if fate protects them, so being by the side of Alexander-kun we may be able to survive this calamity.

... although I probably shouldn't rely on fantasy stories to follow someone. Well, it's the best option there is, I also personally believe that Alexander-kun is someone I can respect and trust for everything I've seen that he has done until now.

Thinking in the new persons that I met after the apocalypse I arrive in the kitchen, where there were several people who are eating what they serve from the kitchen, looking at the food can say that I was lucky to eat with Alexander-kun, the aroma of these dishes did not It compares to the ones I ate just now.

Then I see some faces of familiar people from high school, when they see me for a few seconds they put a eyes like mockery or contempt that they normally used to look at me until a few days ago, but then their eyes view on the gun next to my waist or the rifle hanging from my shoulder and immediately lower their faces.

Perhaps because I am the person they observe do not hide the jealousy or injustice that believe they receive as I am the one who has these weapons. Surely if it was Alexander-kun who was here in my place, leave apart that they don't even would have the courage to look him at his face, they would probably throw themselves on the floor or under the table while they tremble to prevent him from looking at them.

As I know that they are people without much courage and only dare to raise the fists and their voices when the other side is weaker, I ignore them and go to the kitchen since I can't find Yuriko-san in this area where the tables are.

When I enter the kitchen, quickly I see Yuriko-san who stands out among other people for her beauty ... Saya-san will most likely end up becoming such a woman in the future, it is a pity that she seems to have fallen in love with Alexander-kun.

I have no resentment against him for that, it is not as if she had been my girlfriend in the first place, she is someone I admired and I knew that she was far from my reach ...

"Oh? Hirano-kun, why are you here? Will Alexander-kun and the others need food ultimately?"

"E-eh? N-no, Alexander-kun gave us some very delicious dishes. I came to know where I will sleep"

Damn! Why I always get nervous when I talk to a beautiful woman ... I even feel that my face is flushing from all the blood that goes to my head, I must look ridiculous.

"Mmn? I'm a little interested in that ... that child didn't invite me to taste them, when I see him again, I'll make he give me some of them"

If Alexander-kun heard of someone referring to him as a child, he would probably be angry ... and as few people want to see him angry, for everyone who knows him that words like "child" or worse ... cute girl, they have become taboo for all camp.

Perhaps the only ones who dare to say something like that are Kurisu-san, Saeko-san, Shisuka-san and Yuriko-san that is in front of me. Even the others in our group are careful with those words, because although he may not kill us ... he would not hesitate to cut off the life partner that we have between our legs.

" Sorry about that, I had forgotten about your room ... fufufu, tell me Hirano-kun, do Alexander-kun owe you a favor or something? "

"N-no, he's always the one who has been helping me!"

Why do I scream to answer her?! Why I can't speak normally to a woman?... it even seems that I surprised Yuriko-san a little because of my actions ... haa.

"... I see, well let's go to your new room, your roommates just left recently, so let's hurry before they fall asleep"

"Y-yes, Yuriko-san!"

I give up ... please someone shoot me.

Regretting my shyness with women, I follow Yuriko-san who walks the same path I traveled to get here. Apparently my room continues to be in the tower where the others are, that is a relief and at least we are close to each other.

But maybe I shouldn't complain even if they send me to a corner of this castle ... when I saw the first room they assigned me, which was with Yamada-kun and Komuro-kun, I thought had bad luck in stay with them since didn't want to be labeled like them. My life had improved dramatically and I would not like to go back to the way it was before, with everyone talking about me behind my back.

I do not dislike them, and even although their sexual preferences have just been revealed, I do not see them differently ... that isn't a lie, it is true that I do not care about their likes and I understand that everyone has different mentalities, but I do not want others to think I'm the same to them ... I'm a bad friend.

I feel bad about feeling good when I hear Yurko-san say that would give me another room. Sorry Komuro-kun and Yamada-kun, I'm still a very weak person.

Apologizing to both of them in my mind, I think we arrived at my new room is since Yuriko-san stands in front of a door that is on the first floor of the castle tower. When trying to look at the number to remember it and not make a mistake in the future, she knocks on the door.

Now that I remember, Yuriko-san said I would have roommates and because I was very nervous at that time talking with her, I missed it. Well, all the suites in this place were assigned to people of importance to our group, so I should at least know their faces.

Thinking about it, I am also part of that group ... of being a nobody to whom no one paid attention in school, it seems that I am now part of the important or popular people. My life has changed a lot after the apocalypse, now I can use and carry the weapons that I liked so much and I have companions with whom I can talk normally ... except for the girls that I still get nervous when having a conversation with them.

If I could find my parents or know if they are well at least, I could fully enjoy the fact that my life has become much better than before ... haa, I really must be a bad person, while most others suffer from the apocalypse, here I am thinking that this is the best thing that has happened to me.

"Yes, who is it? "

My thoughts stop abruptly when I hear the voice on the other side of the door ... th-that was the voice of a woman! why on the other side of the door where I'm supposed to sleep is that voice heard? Besides, I think I recognize her and if I'm not mistaken she should be Matsushima-san.

"It's me, Yuriko"

I understand, it must be that Yuriko-san has something to say to her and she comes here on the way when we were going to my room. Yes, that makes sense, hahaha, apart from Alexander-kun, adults would not allow a guy to stay in another girl's room, what I was thinking? I feel silly for being so nervous.

The door opens and Matsushima -san appears wearing light clothes to sleep, puts his eyes on both of us, then she concentrates on me for a few seconds and then passes to Yuriko-san, when her vision was on me I had to take my eyes off she quickly ... but I am a boy after all, I can't help for be surprised when I look at a girl who is exposing a lot of skin, so even having looked away, my eyeballs move by themselves in her direction trying to capture some images out of the corner of the eye.

" What's happen Yuriko-san, do you need anything? "

"I just forgot to tell you something before, and I came here for that."

I knew that was why ... I am pathetic, I should be disappointed, but I only feel relief hearing Yuriko-san's words. Cursing me for being such a coward, then things take an unexpected direction by the next sentence she says to Matsushima-san.

"You have another roommate, so I come to inform you that and bring him too"

"Ha?"

"E-eh?"

Matsushima -san and I are surprised by what Yuriko-san says, on the other hand, she continues with a smile while watches us, a few seconds pass and then Matsushima -san points to me as she speaks.

"Yuriko-san ... he is a man ..."

"Fufufu I know, that's something that can be seen with the naked eye ~"

I am certainly not like Alexander-kun who can be confused with a girl ... I hope those words never come out of my mouth and reach his ears, I don't want to die yet.

"Yuriko-san, this is a room for girls!"

"That makes no sense, the rooms do not have something like gender distinction in them. Men and women can stay in these, they have no impossibility for anyone to stay in them"

"Hoaxes! You know what I mean Yuriko-san! Don't play with words! In this room there are already two girls staying!"

Matsushima -san is right Yuriko-san, although you are not wrong in what you say, the logic is on her side ... also, is there another girl staying here? Things get worse.

"It is true that are only two girls here, so there is still enough space in this big Suite. We want to continue saving people later, so we will have to accommodate more and more people together in the rooms.

Matsushima-san do you plan on leaving other people that we save outside and sleep out of the door when we bring them?

I thought you as a police officer could understand that... but it seems I was wrong. It is more important for you to be comfortable than to offer a place to another person in your room. "

Yuriko-san starts talking quickly without giving the opportunity to Matsushima-san to say something, even while saying her words put a sad face, so Matsushima-san takes a step back with a worried face on hearing that.

"T-that's ... you're right about that, but now there are still enough empty rooms, so there's no need to do something like this right now."

"It is best to get used as quickly as possible so after there are no problems with that, I also think it is good for us as leaders of this camp to set an example to others"

When she finally ends speaking, Matsushima -san tries to make an argument but is quickly refuted by her. Still with a sad face, Yuriko-san sighs and turns around while saying.

"Well, I already did my job of informing you. The rooms have been assigned, if you want to be cruel and let Hirano-kun sleep outside, that's your decision."

"W-wait Yuriko-san! ..."

Without listening to her, Yuriko-san continues walking, then from my point of view, I can see that her sad face disappears and changes in the usual smile that adorns her face ...

So we were only two in the place ... the atmosphere is very uncomfortable and I don't know what to say, for Matsushima-san's expression she seems to have problems with the choice that must make. The seconds pass and things do not change, we just stay here without saying anything for a good while.

I was thinking of simply leaving and looking for another place to sleep, like the sofas at the reception, if I'm lucky I will find one that is not stained with blood. But before taking the first step, suddenly another person's voice is heard from inside the room.

"Senpai, who was it?"

By reflex, I follow the origin of the voice and there was Asami-san… she was wrapped in a bath towel and her hair wet with a few drops sliding down her body. When I see her, I swallow the saliva from my mouth loudly and then she notices me.

"Hirano-kun? What's happening, did you need anything? "

Asami -san walks to the door regardless of her appearance ... she shouldn't mind that I'm here ... even she sees me as a man?

"N-no, t-this ... t-that is ... Y-Yuriko-san only..."

In my head only the image of Asami-san that is wrapped in a towel appears and also phrases with which I can answer, but my mind and mouth are not in sync since I only babble words of different sentences that I want to say.

"..."

Matsushima -san sees me and then closes the door without saying anything ... haa, why all this happens to me?... well, maybe it's a punishment for being such a bad friend with Komuro-kun and Yamada-kun. I will have to sleep outside in the halls of the castle, it is a relief that it is not so cold outside.

But I wonder why Yuriko-san put me in the room to stay with them? It doesn't seem like something she would do, and I can say that her previous words were just excuses ...

Then I realize, the final words of Alexander-kun to I have fun tonight that at that time I did not find meaning. Also, when I found Yuriko-san the first things she told me when she saw me, it was if I owed him a favor, it has to be him who orchestrated all this!

… Well, I can't get mad at him, he probably did it thinking about fulfilling his previous promise to help me to get a girl. Haa, let's find a place to sleep before it gets dark.

[Click]

While I turning to leave here, I hear the sound of the door opening, when I look back there are Matsushima-san and Asami-san that now uses a pajama.

"I talked with Asami and she agrees that you stay here ... but I warn you something, I sleep with my gun aside from me, so if you try anything strange I will shoot you immediately!"

"H-ha?"

"Don't stay out there, get in fast!"

Listening to Matsushima-san's tone of command, my feet move before I realize ... that's a habit I got when I went to a camp in the USA. Now when someone speaks to me out loud and orders me something, I instinctively try to do it.

When I enter, I see a very nice suite for people's stay, although it doesn't look as luxurious as Alexander-kun's is still very good.

"You will sleep on that sofa ... do not even think about you moving from here to the bedroom ... I am very sensitive and I don't want to have to kill someone by accident"

"S-senpai, Hirano-kun seems to be a good boy, so you don't have to worry. Take Hirano-kun, here are some blankets for you if it's cold at night"

As it was a suite, the only door that blocked access to another part of the room was that of the bathroom, for that reason I could easily see the bedroom where the two girls would stay. When I put my eyes in that place, Matsushima-san stands in the archway of the entrance and tells me while she frowns, when I hear it I can only swallow my saliva while I shiver a little.

The good thing was that I will not only share the place with her, Asami-san who is much friendlier returns from looking for some sheets in the closet and hands them to me.

There was not much dialogue between us after that, everyone sits in their place and tries to sleep when we turn off the lights.

Alexander-kun, I don't know what you were thinking about doing this ... I think you skipped too many steps to send me directly to sleep in a girl's room. I can't even speak correctly with someone of the opposite sex, first of all, you should start with helping me with that ...

I try to sleep, but the soft breath I hear from them do on the other side of the sofa where I lie and the fact that I am too nervous about having to share the room with two women prevents me.

Then my night passes that way and before I noticed the sun's rays enter through a window ... I couldn't make my eyes stay closed for a long time, for whatever sound they made when moving in bed, I reacted by opening them immediately.

"Nwaa! I finally had a quiet night to rest completely"

"Fuwa ~ You're right senpai, I didn't think I could rest like this after everything that has happened"

Not long after Matsushima-san and Asami-san wake up and get out of bed, I also get up from the couch, there was no point staying there since I couldn't sleep. So when they see me, they immediately take me out of the room telling me they need to change their clothes.

As I simply forgot to change to sleep and I stayed with the same clothes of yesterday, I only take the weapons that were next to me and decide to go down to eat something, with the thought that maybe with some food in my stomach, I will not feel so tired.

There I meet Komuro and Yamada who have faces as if they also had some problems, thinking that I should try to be a best friend and learn from my mistakes, I approach them without avoiding them this time.

Hello everyone, this was New chapter and I hope you liked it!

I wish you all a happy new year and that this be better than the previous one for all.

Remember to visit my petreon and support the novel.

Drack21

See ya.


	61. The new name of the amusement park

After hearing what happened with Hirano I can only sigh, the good thing about all that is that he manage to cross the first obstacle that was Matsushima. It seems like it was a good idea to leave Yuriko-san to assign him to the room of they two, if it had been me, she probably wouldn't accept no matter how much I insisted.

"It's okay Hirano, you just have to get used to being with the girls and soon that won't bother you. For now, drink a coffee or something, we will have to continue cleaning the park and it would be very bad for you to fall asleep while accompanying the group of Soichiro "

"Haa... Alexander-kun, I don't think it's as easy as you say…"

With Hirano staying in that room, things must develop in some way by themselves, just I must wait to see what happens. The problem is his insecurity and shyness, I hope that being with Matsushima and Asami lose a little these attitudes ... otherwise, I will have to think of another alternative to pair him with another girl.

Leaving Hirano aside, we all decided to eat, so I see that those who ate Gaia's food yesterday, can't help comparing the food and even have discouraged faces when taste what they have on the plate.

It is certainly difficult to return to the same once you have tasted a better thing, but also if we ate it every day, it would lose its impact when you try things of higher quality.

"Hirano's things are not so bad, you should worry more about trying to help me and Yamada"

"Hmn? What problem do you two have?"

While I try to eat Komuro suddenly speaks to me raising his voice, seriously, can they not let me fill my stomach calmly? Also, why should I fix their stuff?

"Of course it's because of the things we talked about before ... that what the others are talking about the two of us ... please don't make me say it"

So it's about that ... it also seems that Komuro seems to think that the girls don't know those things, since when he puts his eyes on them he only makes some insinuations of the subject and tries to put it into indirect words. Then he just looks me to the eyes as if saying that I know what he is talking about, but he is right about that and I know what he tries to tell me, it is just that I found it interesting to see what he will say, but...

Sorry man, they were the first to know about those things, so it is useless to try to hide them, but I will be a good friend and I will not give you another hard mental blow by telling you that. Well, we heed Aurora and strive to be more friendly with the other guys, for now, I will try to help ...

"Your problem is not so simple since it depends on how others see you two"

"…What do you mean by that?"

"Think about it, of the two of you, the one who others think is the receiver, is the one who has the most difficult to clear this misunderstanding"

"..."

With my words the two look at each other for several seconds, it seems that the two are evaluated between them and then Komuro speaks first by saying.

"Well, I think others will think I'm the one who gives"

"What are you talking about, it is obvious that you will be the one who receives!"

"No, no matter how you look at it, it is you who receives!"

"" Alexander-san who do you think is the one who receives ?! ""

Unable to agree with each other, they come to me to decide. Unfortunately for both of them, before I can give my opinion, Saya with her flushed face intervenes in the conversation.

"You two, what the hell do you thinking for are talking about strange things in front of others!"

"Alex, it's not right to get into personal issues ... much less when they're from that class"

Kurisu who is next to me whispers to me, then I assent to her words. Well, guys, I can't help you since have my hands tied, you can only wait for the rumors to go away by themselves.

It's good that they also seem to think the same and just keep quiet while they eat ... maybe it also has to do with the eyes that the girls see them and for that can't say any more words.

"I will go to tell Soichiro that we will leave soon to do our job"

I finish eating a little earlier than the others and get up to look for Soichiro as I say, without waiting for an answer I turn and walk around the tables of the place. As I passed one with some girls talking, I was surprised to see Alice-chan among them. Without realizing it, she came here and was talked happily with a group of young women that have been rescued for us before.

"And then, those two oni-chan started fighting over who would be the one who received ... one-chans, what did they mean by that? ~"

"Alice-chan, you don't need to know that ... besides, you shouldn't approach those two"

"Since the two have the appearance of serious people, I thought this was only rumors that someone was spreading for some resentment ... but it seems that I was wrong"

"No, it is not a rumor, I was next to their table when they started fighting over those things ... I think they are free to have their likes, but only the perverts shout their activities in the bedroom for others to hear "

"Hey, don't say those things in front of Alice-chan!"

"I-I'm sorry, is only that I can't believe they do that."

Alice-chan is someone fearsome ... without a doubt, she is a little monster with the skin of a beautiful creature, although perhaps this time it is the fault of Komuro and Yamada for shouting those things ... if they do not want the misunderstanding to continue, they should stop doing things like that.

I keep walking leaving Alice-chan and the other girls behind to look for Soichiro, I ask for information to see if anyone has seen him and they tell me he was outside the castle. I go out and find him along with Yuriko-san who were also preparing to go to their designated area and then I tell both that we start with the killing of zombies in the park.

"Well, be careful"

"Yes, you too. Ah, please take care of Hirano, Soichiro. It seems that he was not very well today. It would be good if we could eliminate all the zombies from the park today."

"Hmn? Okay, don't worry, I'll take care of him. Besides, I also think the same, since there aren't many zombies, maybe we can do it."

"Fufufu, it seems that Hirano-kun was finally able to enter to their room, I wonder how much things progressed?"

"What do you mean Yuriko?"

"It's nothing Soichiro, don't worry about it"

While the couple is talking, I return to those in my group. When I arrive, I tell them to prepare everything to leave, then in a couple of minutes, we leave the castle.

We go to the area that we had to cover and walked through places that we had not yet reviewed. Things were very quiet, you can even say boring. Most of the zombies were treated by Scythe who when she saw one, ran quickly against it and in seconds had its head in her hands to take out the glass.

[Beep]

[Objectives of the mission "The hope of humanity" completed]

It was until noon that suddenly when we were checking around an attraction the mechanical voice of the system was heard in my head. Apparently the 3 groups of us managed to clear 1km around the castle of all zombies.

"What's up Alex? Did something happen to make you happy?"

As I stopped abruptly, Kurisu who was at my side attentive in case an evolved zombie appears, she note my little mental lapse and asks me. It seems that the good news of the system notification made me smile unintentionally.

"It's nothing, let's continue"

I move my feet again and we continue, although I have fulfilled the condition to complete those missions, there are still parts of the park that we have not gone to, our goal now was not only 1km free of zombies, if all inside of within the walls.

As we do, I decide to review the missions to see their current status and see how many objectives I have completed so far.

[Mission / Main "Zombie Eradication" J - H]

Kill as many zombies as you can. Help humanity to recover the land lost by zombies.

Objectives and Rewards:

1 Zombie - 100C, 1 000G, 1 Antivirus level1. [Completed]

10 Zombies - 100C, 1 000G, 1 Antivirus level2. [Completed]

100 Zombies - 100C, 1 000G, 1 Antivirus level 3. [Completed]

250 Zombies - 1 000C, 10 000G, Weapon Coupon - I, 10 Antivirus level 1, 5 Antivirus level 2, 1 Antivirus level 3. [Completed]

500 Zombies - 1 000C, 10 000G, Armor Coupon - I, 20 Antivirus level 1, 10 Antivirus level 2, 5 Antivirus level 3. [Completed]

1 000 Zombies - 1 000C, 10 000G, Object Coupon - I, 40 Antivirus level 1, 20 Antivirus level 2, 10 Antivirus level 3. [Completed]

10,000 Zombies - 10,000C, 100,000G, 5 Limit-break Pills, 100 Antivirus level 1, 50 Antivirus level 2, 25 Antivirus level 3.

100 000 Zombies - 10 000C, 100 000G, Scroll parchment level 1: Monster, 100 Antivirus level 1, 50 Antivirus level 2, 25 Antivirus level 3.

1 000 000 Zombies - 100 000C, 1 000 000G, 1 World exit passes, 100 Antivirus level 1, 50 Antivirus level 2, 25 Antivirus level 3.

Failure: Death Total number of deaths: 9,047]

[Mission / Main "The hope of humanity" J - H]

Create a survivor camp and keep the largest number of people at your disposal safe. Do not let humans become extinct from this world.

Objectives and Rewards:

1 Survivor - 100C, 1 000G, 1 Antivirus level 1. [Completed]

10 Survivors - 100C, 1 000G, 1 Antivirus level 2. [Completed]

100 Survivors - 100C, 1 000G, 1 Antivirus level 3. [Completed]

250 Survivors - 1 000C, 10 000G, Planes of a generator by Crystals, 10 Antivirus level 1, 5 Antivirus level 2, 1 Antivirus level 3.

500 Survivors - 1 000C, 10 000G, Crystals engine plans, 20 Antivirus level 1, 10 Antivirus level 2, 5 Antivirus level 3.

1 000 Survivors - 1 000C, 10 000G, Energy shield plans generated by Crystals - I, 40 Antivirus level 1, 20 Antivirus level 2, 10 Antivirus level 3.

10,000 Survivors - 10,000C, 100,000G, 5 Limit-break Pills, 100 Antivirus level 1, 50 Antivirus level 2, 25 Antivirus level 3.

25,000 Survivors - 10,000C, 100,000G, Convocation Scroll Level 1, 100 Antivirus Level 1, 50 Antivirus Level 2, 25 Antivirus Level 3.

50,000 Survivors - 100 000C, 1 000 000G, 1 World Outbound Passes, 100 Antivirus level 1, 50 Antivirus level 2, 25 Antivirus level 3.

Failure: Death, 214 Survivors.

Of the objectives of killing zombies, a little more and I reached 10 thousand deaths, the scroll I used in the house of the Takagi made a lot of deaths at that time. The bad thing is that the last two objectives will be much more difficult and I cannot spend 50 thousand crystals all the time.

As for the mission of the survivors, that has gone a little slower. But I can't complain about it, it's only been a few days since I arrived and we barely found a base, from now on I should make us focus on rescuing people.

We spent another 3 hours killing zombies and then we decided to take a break to eat. The progress of the cleaning of the place has gone very well, with this last expedition we had to cover 80% of the park and if nothing happens outside the planned it will be possible to us finish today.

When we arrive at the castle I see a crowd gathered, among them I can distinguish Yuriko-san, Soichiro and Yoshioka. With the first two being here, it seems that our group this time was the last to return.

I thought they would only be discussing some things between them, but as we approach I can see a man kneeling and a young woman crying ... haa, that does not look very good.

"What happens?"

"Oh, Alexander-kun, so you all have returned and it also seems that everyone is fine, it's good to see that."

"Hmn? Alexander ... a problem arose when we were checking the park"

"Yes, one of the men who are in charge of supervising the castle heard some shouts, then when he went to see what was happening, he found a person trying to abuse this girl"

When I am a few meters away from the crowd, I ask out loud. Then the three leaders turn and each of them speaks. Yoshioka, who is in charge of the castle, is the last to speak explaining what had happened and as I thought it was not good news, I can not say that they were so bad, only were simply annoying.

"So what do you intend to do with this guy?"

"... it is best that he be imprisoned for what he did, it is good that they could stop him and only remain in attempted of rape, but still he should be punished"

"For now, keep him, let's go to the meeting room to discuss that and other things."

" Why? ! The world is now in ruins, so what matter the things I do? ! It is better to enjoy this life while we are still alive!"

The guy who is dragged by two of Yoshioka men begins to rant, we just ignore him and go to the meeting room. So when we all have a seat at the table, I talk about something I wanted to do once the whole park didn't have any zombies, but because of such events I advance the things.

"Let's leave the punishment of that man for the end, now let's talk about other more important things. With this latest expedition of our 3 groups, we can say that we have practically taken control of the park from the hands of the zombies"

"Yes, Alexander-kun is right, a little more and this place will be totally human territory"

After my words, Yuriko keeps track of what I say by agreeing with me. With this, the face of disgust or anger of the people gathered by the recent events changes a little for better and then they nod.

"So that's why we should give this place a name!"

"... you can name it as you want, I don't think that matters much"

When I get up from my chair and speak with momentum, I only get a look of doubt from everyone here, so Soichiro speaks representing the same idea that others had in their head. I think I was too abrupt too, so this time I try to explain things more.

"It seems you don't understand Soichiro, let me ask you something. What do you think is what makes a country, company or any group of people achieve success?"

"…the effort?"

"... a good direction?"

"…the innovation?"

After asking, Soichiro with others gets to think and although I asked him, other people are also interested and answer. When there are no more people talking, then I shake my head and tell everyone.

"While the things that everyone said are important, there is something I consider to be the basis of all that. Without this, what you said like people striving for something, is difficult. And although these groups of people have a good direction or have innovation, if they don't count on this, then they won't have the motivation to do the other things that you mentioned.

It is a very simple thing, but have great power behind it ... I am talking about the feeling of belonging, of feeling part of something. Without this it is difficult for a group of people to strive for the same goal and for the same purpose.

That is why to make all people work together it is necessary that this place has a name, not only will it be the amusement park we came to seek refuge, it will be the place that everyone can name as their home "

" I understand what you say and it makes a lot of sense, but why don't we just make everyone feeling together as Japanese since we belong to this country? From what you say, you seem to want to found your own country."

"You can see it as a country, a group or as you want, honestly that does not matter to me. And answering your question of why not use only the nationality of the people here, it is because that represents the government of this country which many think that this has abandoned them to their fate, so if we put that label on us, it is most likely that instead of support we will only get complaints and unconformity. "

Soichiro, who is a very nationalist person finds my words a bit unpleasant, although I think he only thinks things too much, it is not as if I were going to overthrow the country ... that is not necessary, the zombies already did.

So when he hears my next words, he keeps quiet while thinks. And as if this were a sign of acceptance of him, Yuriko-san is the next to speak to continue our conversation.

" So Alexander-kun, have you thought of a name for this place? "

It's good that you ask Yuriko-san, while I was getting bored on the previous expedition I started thinking about this to distract myself. I had thought something like zombie-land, but think I heard that somewhere, so I had to think about another name.

After thinking about it for a few hours, I decided on one at the end. I had a hard time getting to this one, but it's a great name ... or so I think. I smiled at Yuriko-san and then answered with enthusiasm.

"Magic Land Dead World!"

Hello everyone, sorry for the delay a was a little busy with family parties and on the 2 of January, I have a dentist's appointment.

But I already had the chapters, only I didn't have time to upload them. So today I will upload 2 chapters to keep up.

Remember to support SES, and thanks for reading the novel.

Drack21

See ya.


	62. Migic Land Dead World ( Part 1)

"..."

"M-Magic Land ..."

"... Dead World?"

After a long silence, some people begin to murmur ... everyone must have been surprised at how great the name is. It is logical, I spent about 2 hours thinking about it, so now praise me for my effort.

[... I am grateful that the name you gave me was normal]

Well, your name Aurora was something I thought for only a few minutes, but it is certainly also a good name. Maybe I have a talent for giving names, in fact, I have a skill that has to do with that, right?

[No, with this it is proven that this ability does not help you with that ...]

Hmn? What do you mean Aurora? Are you praising me and saying that my gift to give names is a talent I always had and there is nothing else that influences this?

[... yes, just that Alexander]

"Well, then we should listen to the opinions of others for the name of the park"

"Soichiro-san, you're right. Does anyone have another name?"

"Why?!"

While talking to Aurora, Soichiro and Yoshioka stab me in the back ... I don't understand why, the name is great and there should be no complaints about it.

"This ... Alexander-kun, the name is a bit bleak, why does it have to carry the word death in it? Sounds like it's something of bad luck."

"But that name perfectly portrays the situation in the world!"

"But Alex ... I don't think people want to remember it at all times."

Yuriko-san gives reasons why the name is not appropriate ... and even you Kurisu betray me now. You are cruel, I who had given you my heart and now you step on it mercilessly.

"It's good for me to be called as Alex-san wants ... I don't think it matters how this place is called, it is only necessary that the park has a name and that is the important thing from what I have understood from the discussion, a nice name is a surplus "

"Yes, mom and dad, Alexander-san's name is not that bad"

Saeko and Saya speak in my support ... or so I think they do. Saeko-chan with just the first part you said was enough, you didn't have to continue speaking. Also, Saya, although you seem to help me, you still think the name is bad, right?

Well, it doesn't matter, I'll just be glad because they try to help me. Soichiro, you are not the only one who has support from a woman, I have it from two of them, and one of them is your daughter Hahaha.

"Yes ~ the name Alex-kun said is cute ~"

Shisuka coming through the door right now speaks ... I appreciate you helping me, but what are you doing here? Maybe she got bored of being in the presidential suite and decided to walk?

"Shisuka-san what are you doing here? We're talking about serious things!"

Kurisu gets up from the table and scolds Shisuka, so everyone also turns to her. I do not have many problems that she joins these meetings, but she has two great things that cause distractions to all men here, with these being agitated by each of her movements it is difficult to be able to concentrate.

"Heee ... but I heard there was a person who attacked a girl!"

Oh, so that was why, she must have been scared and came here to feel safe while she is by my side, it's can't be helped I guess. Besides, I think she's right to worry, if I were to attack someone, my first objective would be her.

She did well to come here to be more secure and it is better to stay with me until we solve that problem.

"I was worried that someone could have attacked Alex-kun ~!"

"CURSE! I want to see who has the guts to do it! The discussion is over, the name I said stays like the new name of the park! Shisuka you and I will talk now!"

"E-eh? A-Alex-kun why you're angry? "

"Wait Alexander, it 's fine and it doesn't matter if that's the name of this place ... as Busujima-sensei's granddaughter says, it doesn't matter what the name is, but there are still other things that we have to solve, like what to do with the person who is in custody"

When I try to go where Shisuka is, Soichiro stops me. Well, he is right, I had forgotten that because of the anger I felt at hearing her words ... our conversation will have to wait for a bit Shisuka.

I was going to take a seat again, but I think something better to solve that problem and other things, so standing there I turn to Soichiro, Yuriko-san and Yoshioka who were the other leaders of the other teams and then I tell them.

"Well, first that Yoshioka is responsible for gathering all the survivors we have rescued in one place, after that, we can tell others the official foundation of this camp.

We will also inform them of the rules that those who want to continue to be protected by us must follow and in passing, we will punish that guy so that everyone understands that they cannot do what they want. "

"Rules?"

"Of course, there must be rules, it is not good to punish someone if they do not understand what they did wrong. That is why we will inform everyone about the rules that we will implement in the camp."

"What Alexander-kun says is correct, Soichiro. People in the camp must understand that there are rules that they have to follow. Since, although it is something childish, they can complain saying they simply did not know it."

"Eeeh?, But before Alex-kun punished me without me knowing that I did wrong ~"

Yuriko-san speaks supporting this time my point of view and then Soichiro ends up nodding in agreement. Yoshioka gets up to proceed with what I asked for and taking this as the end of the meeting, then the others also started going out of this place.

"Hyaaan ~"

When most of them also make their way out, then I walk to the exit too and when to reach Shisuka's side I pinch one of their fleshy buttocks. That was partly because of her words that she said when entered here and also because of her murmurs in a complaint that I could hear before.

Outside the meeting room I meet the Takagi couple again, they were deciding the place to gather everyone, the most optimal places for many people to be together were the great events hall of the castle and the parking lot. In the end, I got into the conversation a little to influence their decision for doing it in the latter, it was more appropriate for this occasion.

In the parking lot, we wait for everyone to be gathered, as the castle has a small slope over the foundations, the group with weapons stays on it, while the others gather below.

Spending a few minutes all the people in the camp with the exception of some who are watching the surroundings, meet here.

"We have gathered everyone here, to give you some news, but you can rest assured, although we have only received news and experiences bad in recent days, now it is to tell you something good.

This place is almost under the control of us the humans and very soon you will not have to worry that a zombie can appear here to attack you. On this day we plan to eliminate all of them and thus this amusement park will be completely safe "

"R-really?"

"Here we no longer have to worry about zombies ?!"

"Can we live quietly?"

Yuriko-san is the one who starts talking to the crowd, at first the ones gathered here were frightened and somewhat nervous, but hearing her words she quickly gains the full attention of everyone, and you can even say that the sparkle in the eyes in some who had lost all hope returns a little.

Then when she pauses, people in the crowd raise their voices asking enthusiastically and little by little the number of those who speak grows until it was difficult to understand what they were saying among so many sounds.

As it was impossible to answer them like this, Yuriko-san raises her hand making a signal to keep silent, when they see it, the calm in everyone returns allowing her to speak again.

"My words are true, you do not have to doubt them. That is why, with the objective of eliminating the zombies from this place almost accomplished, it is time for us to talk about other things that are necessary.

But for that, I will let someone else explain it to you, many may already know him and know that he is someone trustworthy and that without him we might not have been able to get that far. For those who do not, I only ask you not to judge him by his appearance, just keep in mind that he is someone with who you can count "

Finishing talking Yuriko-san turns her head towards me, so those in the crowd also do the same. Now I feel a bit like a celebrity because of the way she introduces me, it also seems that she only took care of the good news and left me the most cumbersome part of all this ... well Yuriko-san, don't complain about how I do things later.

Most had had the opportunity to know my face or interact a little with me, so I don't think there are problems because they underestimate me due of my appearance, only a few who had been rescued on the way here or found hidden in the amusement park are the only ones that put on a doubt face when they see me take a step forward to speak.

"Are you sure you want to let him do this Yuriko-san?"

"Hmn? What's up Kurisu-san? You don't trust Alexander-kun to do it right? Well, I just want to see his capacity."

"No, my concern is not for Alex ... but for others. Don't come and complain to me about what may happen Yuriko-san"

"Fufufu, I think Alex-san will do well"

" You can do it Alex-kun ~! Shisuka-onesan supports you, so don't be nervous because there are so many people!"

Moving forward, I hear the murmurs of the other girls who stay behind me ... well, Shisuka was rather screaming than speaking in a low voice.

When I reach the edge of the unevenness of the place, I look down at what looked like two hundred people ... or is what I would like to say, but because of my short stature, I see rather directly in the eyes of those in front of the crowd ... Shit! This way I can't address everyone.

Thinking for a few seconds for a solution, I see one of the people from the hospital. I recognize him because he was the first person we captured, and I slapped him because he complained about something pointless.

Since he is a person in the arms group, but they were more of my slaves than part of the group, it should be fine to ask him what I was thinking. My first option had been for Scythe to carry out what I was going to ask of this man and surely she would have done it without complaints, but I didn't feel good to do that to her, so this guy is a better option.

"You, come here for a moment"

"E-eh? I-I?"

"Yes, you, fast don't waste the time of everyone"

"Y- Yes , Boss !"

The man runs quickly while others just wait and watch, in seconds he reaches where I am breathing a little agitated.

"Well, now get on all fours here"

"E-eh?"

"Don't make me repeat myself and look bad in front of everyone! Quick"

"Y-yes!"

The guy follows my instructions and does it ... for some strange reason, he puts his butt in front of me, I kick and tell him to do it in parallel from where I am. He crawls and changes his position, then I get on his back.

"Kuh"

Yes, much better, now with this I can see everyone. Their expressions vary, there are those who see me with doubt, others can't stand mocking the guy under my feet, but in the vast majority, I see the fear in their eyes.

"Well, I will be brief because my platform may not resist. As Yuriko-san said, today is the day on which we will establish the" Magic Land Dead World "survivors' camp and as the name implies, it will be a magical land within a world full of death. "

"So that meant the name? Isn't that bad when you hear it like that"

"But, it's still a bit dark"

"I think it's cute ~"

Ignoring the voices behind and the face of doubt that appears in each one of those in front of me, I continue with what I am saying.

"Everyone here is welcome to belong to this magical land, only to be part of it you have to abide by the social system that will be implemented in this camp of survivors. There will be three social levels in this place that are the next:

Refugee: These will only be given a daily food ration so that they can survive, the products necessary for everyday life will also be minimal, in addition to not being able to approach the opposite gender ... with the exception of those who are husband and wife. I will not lie to you, they will practically be like homeless people since they depend on others to survive.

The next is the Citizen: They will have 3 daily food rations. But in return, they must perform some work that this camp offers. The objects of daily use will be given in sufficient quantities so that they have a life without problems, in addition, they can also approach the opposite gender without exceeding the limits and always with the two parties agreeing. If you are worried that fighting zombies are in the works just mentioned, you can rest easy because that does not enter into these.

Finally, it will be the Soldier: They will be able to eat until they are completely satisfied, they will not have to worry about the utensils of everyday life and also their spouses or partners will have the same privileges. But of course, all this does not come without any risk, they will be the ones in charge of fighting zombies, rescuing survivors and looking for supplies.

The only exception here is those who are put to fight as punishment ... but you don't have to get discouraged so much, when the camp leaders consider that you have paid your crime for what you have done, you can continue with that work and receive the privileges or choose other of the two social states to live here. "

I could just do things as rules just like I did with the first group I had, but there was a problem with that.

The fact that different rules were applied to each person would simply be seen as favoritism of us who implemented them, so I decided to separate people in different social states, with this at least there would be a justification for the different treatment of each person.

Also while explaining the advantages of people fighting against zombies, I could see the happy mood on their faces when they heard me from these people that did it, of course, this also included those in the hospital group like the one I'm standing on.

For that reason, I make an exception in their case, but since I don't want them to hold me too much resentment, I give them some hope to be able to change their situation in the future.

Logically, although there is a justification for different states between people, others do not take it very well. Even on the side of the favored, I can hear some murmurs of Soichiro who was trying to move to where I am but is stopped by Yuriko-san.

"What does this mean? Why there are people who are treated well while others are mistreated? ! "

"Yes! We are all the same and we should receive the same treatment. There cannot be a few with privileges !"

" Does that mean that if there are people who can't work they will have to beg for the goodwill of others? ! "

"I think it's just, we are the ones who fight against zombies so that you can live in peace !"

"It's true! If I end up eaten by a zombie, surely none of you will shed a tear for me !"

"Silence!"

All were separating into two groups, some were people who were only protected and the others were those who were armed. Those in the group of soldiers obviously did not find it difficult to accept this and support the new social system.

But I could not have the two sides fighting all the time, the camp simply would not work in this way, so when things started to get out of control I scream stopping the two groups and avoid the matter grow even more.

"The person who shouted about what happens to people who cannot work, let me answer. All those under 13 or over 60 years old will automatically enter as citizens here having the privileges I just said and if they have any serious disability that is an impediment to work, they will also be citizens.

Everyone who is between 14 and 59 will be their choice at what social level they want to be, at this time the third level will not have open positions, but anyone can join as citizens applying for a job.

Do not be confused, I am not asking you to do otherworldly things, it was the same as before the apocalypse occurred. The people who work get things for this in return, in addition, it seems that you didn't listen to me the first thing I said.

I will not force anyone to belong to this camp, only those who want to stay here will have to abide by this social system. Those who are not satisfied with this are free to leave, if you paid attention when all entered here, then you will have seen that the doors of this park are very wide, so you will not get stuck in them even if there are many who leave. "

Hello everyone, sorry for the delay a was a little busy with family parties and on the 2 of January, I have a dentist's appointment.

But I already had the chapters, only I didn't have time to upload them. So today I will upload 2 chapters to keep up.

Remember to support SES, and thanks for reading the novel.

Drack21

See ya.


	63. Migic Land Dead World ( Part 2)

After my words nobody says anything for a few minutes, many who had older people or children that did not want to see hunger or work putting their physical state at risk conform to what I say, in addition, there were sensible people who knew that my ideas were not so crazy and then they end up giving in and accepting the new social system that will be implemented.

For the people who remained dissatisfied and just wanted others to take care of their needs, I mention the latter part of before, certainly, I will not have anyone against their will and forcing them to be here, that would be a nuisance.

"D-do you mean you kick us out of here? That's not fair! We all strive to get to this safe place. You can't take ownership of it, it's all of us and not just yours !"

"Yes! He's right, this place belongs to everyone!"

"That is true!"

"Ha ... haha ... hahahahaha"

Someone who is disagreed with the new system complains again, then he giving value to others, more people begin to raise their voices to support what he said. Listening to him, spontaneously the laughter comes out of me without being able to avoid it.

" W-what are you laughing at ?! This is not something for you to make fun of !"

"Hahaha ... ha ... I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I thought you were kidding ... but it seems like it isn't. I see you say that also helped to make this place safe? I hadn't noticed that and I always thought you all were Inside the castle snuggled comfortably while my group risked the skin fighting with zombies.

As I was busy doing the before I said, I didn't realize that, so tell me what you were doing while we killed the zombies in the park? "

"T-that ..."

"We were…"

"Right! Yesterday we were unloading trucks from everything they had inside ..."

"... I see, then you want me to treat you equally with those who fought against zombies for unloading some boxes from the trucks?"

"E-emmm ... well, that is ..."

The man after hearing my question, not even he has the nerve to ask for the same treatment and runs out of arguments with which to continue.

"As I said, if you accept the jobs that we gave to you, you will be considered a citizen and have more food. But it is true, everyone helped load and unload the trucks, so I will not be a demon and let all of you leave empty-handed from here. Who decides to leave, I will give them food for a couple of days "

"A-a couple of days?… You should also give us a vehicle and weapons!"

"Don't say stupid things, the weapons and vehicles that got those things were my group, so I don't have to give them to others.

Well, now let's move on to the next topic. Bring the guy who tried to rape someone, let's solve that problem now. "

As I already talked about what I had to say about the social system that will be implemented in MLDW (Magic Land Dead World), I went to the last issue that was on the agenda, as to whether they wanted to stay or leave, that is the decision of other people and not mine.

Soon they bring the person I asked, perhaps because he had behaved uncontrollably after he was taken as a prisoner, his hands and feet were tied ... he also had to tire his jailers with the nonsense that spoke because they even gagged him.

Apart from the two men who brought him, Matsushima also comes to where I am, when I see her I can't help but ask.

"What's wrong? Is something wrong?"

"... no, I just want to make sure you don't kill another person"

"You don't have to worry about that, I don't intend to kill him"

The guy trembles when he hears to Matsushima, but he calms down when I answer her. I honestly thought it was easier to put a shot in the forehead of this guy, but I don't want to scare the others in the group of survivors too much, besides maybe it is a bad omen to found MLDW with blood ... I just hope that the spilled by the zombies don't count

Matsushima nods to my words, but still does not depart from me, her distrust of me is still quite large. I stop paying attention to her and turn to the two men who hold that guy.

"Release he"

The men doubt my words a little, but in the end, they carry them out. When the almost rapist is free, he carves his wrists because of the discomfort they caused him and since he didn't have the gag, he starts saying nonsense again.

Ignoring all the words that he says I take my colt, the people in the crowd shudder a little when they see my action, the guy closes his mouth and only observes the weapon with fear, then Matsushima quickly speaks complaining.

"What are you doing? Didn't you say you wouldn't kill him? !"

"Calm down, I won't kill him ... of course, as long as this guy complies with his punishment. You, let me tell you in advance so you don't waste everyone's time here in vain. I don't care why you tried to do that, nor do I want to Your apologies and it is useless to ask me to change my decision.

I'll give you a ... Matsushima , how long do you think it takes a person running from here to the amusement park gates? "

"E-eh? I don't know… about 5 minutes? "

"Well, you have 5 minutes to go out through the gates of this park. If you don't do it, you will have a new hole in the skull for what you tried to do to the girl, also I don't want to see you again around here either if I do, you will get the same treatment as the previous one "

"N-no, please, she was the one who tried to seduce me ... I won't do it again, so please forgive me!"

"You two start counting, if he is still here after 5 minutes or stays around, then take care of him"

"Y-yes, sir !"

"1 ... 2 ... 3 ..."

"No! You can't do this to a person !"

"... what you did or tried to do should not be done to someone else neither, so if you don't want to die, leave here. Believe me, I have seen it and he will comply with what he says, so get out of here quickly!"

"Matsushima you will not get anything for flattering me"

"It wasn't a compliment !"

While I and Matsushima talked the guy who I told to leave starts running towards the exit of the park after the two men who had him in custody initiate the counting ... I hope she has estimated well the time needed to leave this place because if that was wrong and death, it would not carry in my conscience but in hers.

I watch the man run for a few seconds and then I put my eyes on the crowd. It is time to finish this ... my step will not resist much more, it is also a bit annoying that is tremble while I am on it.

"For those who remain, I have one last thing to say. Who breaks a rule will be punished and depending on the severity of the crime, the punishment will be equally as hard. The rules that I speak are the ones I mentioned earlier in the levels social, in addition obviously the normal ones that you followed as a human, for example, do not steal, do not kill, do not rape and any other that is common sense.

These apply to the three social levels, not for being part of the group of soldiers you can go there committing atrocities to other people.

So that would be all for this meeting, those who want to stay are free to do so, those who do not can follow the previous guy to the door. Oh, I forgot, that guy was caught trying to rape someone and that's why he was exiled from here, so if you go after him following him, I recommend that you don't let him join you, especially if you're a woman since he could attack you.

In addition, soon there will be someone offering jobs to be a citizen of Magic Land Dead World. If you want to integrate just ask the manager.

Thank you all for your attention, have a nice day "

Well, I think I did well. Maybe I have the talent to be a politician ... with that thought I get off the step, in doing so he sighs with relief. What an exaggerated guy, it wasn't that long and I don't think I am so heavy.

"How did I do it? It was fine, right?"

"I'm glad you didn't kill the previous guy"

"We have to talk, Alexander"

"Fufufu, I think Soichiro is right, we need to talk since everything you said was ... as I say, newfangled?"

"You do it fine Alex-san"

"Yes, Alex-kun ~ You looked great talking to others ~ When you grow up, surely you will be someone important ~"

"Alex ... you didn't have to use that person as a step, you could better ask him to bring you a chair or something"

Matsushima is the first to speak, mentioning the guy who was exiled. The next one is Soichiro, who with his serious face I don't know if he's upset or happy, but surely it's not the second, but hey, this time I didn't want to spend the tedious job of trying to convince him, so once Yuriko-san gave me the opportunity, I took it.

In addition, they say that it is better to ask for forgiveness than permission and if he wants to complain, then that he does it with his wife for leaving me that work, on the other hand, she does not seem dissatisfied with what I said.

The last to speak is the 3 live girls who are always by my side, Saeko and Shisuka simply cheer me up. Kurisu, on the other hand, gives me a recommendation ... indeed, intelligent people think differently, it could only occur to me to use that type in that way.

As a suggestion of Soichiro we return to the meeting room, the subsequent work must also be done to implement the things I said, so I did not refuse, although I knew he would complain. When we all take a seat he starts the conversation.

"Alexander, could you explain what that was all about?"

"It is the system that will be implemented in this camp of survivors, it is the most optimal and efficient one that I thought at the moment"

"I don't think there should be a distinction between people, that will only generate pressure or disgust towards us"

"That's why I said that those who don't want to join can leave ... that will avoid to some extent what you say, then we just have to wait until they get used to it"

"... I don't think they are going out because of the fear of zombies outside. So they will become a latent problem here."

"I don't think so, the things I said are not so excessive. They may complain a little at first, but as I said, they will get used to it . Or tell me how you want us to run this camp?"

"... as we have done so far. We help those we can, without asking much in return, with the volunteers should be enough"

"All who are not part of my group or who are not leaders leave the room"

The men who accompany the couple Takagi and Yoshioka look at me and then their leaders, then after seeing them nod they withdraw and close the door when the last one leaves.

"Well, they are outside, so Alexander-kun what did you want to say that don't want them to hear?"

"It was not a bad thing for them to listen, Yuriko-san, it was more annoying than anything else. Honestly, I also do it more for you the other leaders than for me, you may not have noticed it because they are behind you, but many of those men did not like Soichiro's idea.

Soichiro, your way of thinking I don't think is bad, only that it is very idealistic. While there are men who fight zombies with us, their motivation was to be able to survive this disaster, but that may change with the foundation of this camp. "

"Why? I think it's the opposite, seeing what we have achieved all of them will be more motivated."

"Yes, but that emotion will not last long. Besides, there is a big problem with the foundation of the camp and with it becoming in a completely safe area.

That is not bad in itself, but that can end the motivation of men that fighting against zombies, and without them looking for food for everyone will be more difficult. "

"But we are not self-sufficient, they should know that and therefore we have to look for food, things for life and rescue more people."

"Your idea is more cruel than mine Soichiro"

"…why do you say that?"

"Soichiro, I must agree with what Alexander-kun says this time"

I speak trying to explain my logic to Soichiro, being honest, although he is too straight person, I don't dislike him. In fact, it is better than having someone too ambitious that in an oversight he can kill me to take control of everyone, in that sense, I am grateful to Soichiro's personality since I don't have to worry about that.

With my last words Soichiro is a bit confused and Yurko-san who seems to understand what I am saying makes him doubt even more, so he puts his eyes on me waiting for an explanation, so I don't make him wait and I continue.

"I say that you are more cruel because while I am only asking others to work for food, you ask others to risk their lives for nothing.

If the soldiers we have, see that there are people who without risking, get all the things by they fight every day to get, then it won't take long for everyone to decide to be like them and just wait for the others to do the work.

The basic mentality of people is simple, if I do something, then I need to get something in return, if not, there is no reason to do so.

And in this world material things lost their value, so the only thing with which we can pay for their work are the basic needs of humans, food, water, sex, everyday utensils.

With the system I speak of, soldiers will have these easier than others, so logically they will be motivated to fight. Honestly limiting others with the basic things for life would not be necessary, it is not yet difficult to achieve all this, but it is essential that there is a distinction in advantages for those at greater risk. "

"..."

"Soichiro your mentality of wanting to help others is not bad, but you cannot demand that all others think the same way. The system of Alexander-kun may not hear very well, but as he says, I also think it is something necessary "

"It seems that I was really being a bit unfair to others who are fighting by my side. You're right, Alexander, my thoughts were more cruel to the men who risk fighting zombies, I have no more complaints about that system."

I only smiled at Soichiro for his words in response, as I said he is someone too straight, not someone irrational like a certain brown-haired girl. With everyone according to the new social system, we only talk to refine it a bit and then the person in charge of making it happen is Yoshioka who is the one in the castle more among us for now.

With things solved, we decided to go to lunch and then continue exploring the amusement park. In the end as it seemed that it would be a lot of work just for Yoshioka, he had to think about work that other people could do, for now they will be simple things like cleaning the castle, strengthening the fence near the entrance to the park and other necessary things.

Therefore, the Yuriko-san team also stays to help him and I also ask that they also begin to gather the bodies of the eliminated zombies since they have a lot of use, either to take their crystals or fertilizer for my plant.

So after eating only Soichiro's group and mine leave the castle. When I asked a soldier who was watching out how many people decided to leave, he just smiles at me and says none.

After returning a smile to that man in response, we left to finish cleaning MLDW. It wasn't until almost nightfall that we finally completed this, it took us a little longer because I also had to review with my domain the previous areas that Soichiro and Yuriko-san were in charge to be sure nothing missing to them.

"With this the whole park is now completely ours and it is safe. We don't have to worry about finding a zombie walking around the place"

"Yes, now we can concentrate on looking for other people and maybe we can find more relatives of us."

"Niki-san is right "

"Yes, maybe I can find my parents"

"Sure your parents and my parents will be fine, Rei"

"Alex, what will we do now that we've just cleaned the park?"

"For now I think it is best to rescue as many people as we can, but I think we will limit ourselves to the edges of the city ... we will also collect resources like gasoline and food and we should try to find more weapons."

The group returns lively to the castle while they speak, then Kurisu next to me asks me for my opinion about what we should do now and then I answer her while the others also stop talking for a few seconds to listen to me.

With the camp finally created, I can now concentrate more on completing the missions, mainly on the rescue of the survivors. There should be no complaint from the other leaders for what I say since they are necessary things and surely they will also approve.

In addition, the other people in the safe camp will be glad to know that the search for survivors will begin, many of them still hope to find loved ones of those who were separated.  
-

Hello! New Chapter!

Thanks to everyone for your support and reading SES. Remember to visit my so this novel can continue.

Drack21

See ya in the next chapter.


	64. The progress after 3 weeks

Three weeks passed since the founding of MLDW and at this moment I was alone in my presidential suite sitting in a chair on the balcony with an outward view. As yesterday I returned from an almost all-day expedition on the edge of the city to search for survivors, so I thought it was good to rest a little.

Seeing the number of people below entertained in various tasks I must say that my efforts were not in vain, while I observe a feeling of achievement emanates from within me, the number of the MLDW population has increased rapidly from the moment we founded it.

Aurora can you show me the number of zombies killed and people rescued, please.

[Sure, Alexander]

[Zombies Killed: 34,578]

[Rescued Survivors: 3,492]

Well, both numbers have grown quite a lot, with these amounts I completed the mission objectives of killing 10,000 zombies and rescuing 1,000 survivors. The trouble is that the number needed for the following objectives is even greater ... I think they were 100 thousand and 10 thousand respectively, 10 times that of the previous missions, a great leap of difficulty.

"Haa"

[What's happening, Alexander?]

It's nothing Aurora, don't worry, I was just thinking that things are getting harder and harder. With the missions and also with the zombies ...

Some expeditions ago we met a new zombie, it is not strong and could be said that even of the two previous different types we have fought with is the weakest, even a normal person would not have many problems to deal with it.

What worries me is the aspect in which this evolved ... the system marked it as an intelligence zombie, although I must say that its intelligence is still very primitive for now, is even worse than Scythe, but what worries me is what they can become if keep evolving.

When we found it was just loading a tube or something in its hands, so I can deduce that they have enough intelligence to use tools, but I am more concerned for two other different reasons.

The first, as I said, is what it will become if it continues to evolve since the more certain is that their intelligence grows as more stronger becomes. I do n't know how many limits you need to overcome this to reach the human ...

The second thing is its behavior since when it saw us, the first thing he did was flee, that is contrary to what any other zombie does, that must be the reason why we have not seen them so often.

They know how to clearly distinguish the danger we represent to them, so remain hidden when they see us nearby. For these reasons they seem even more dangerous than the other two types of evolved zombies, it is much more fearsome someone who waits patiently to strengthen and then show itself.

The only good thing about zombies in these 3 weeks, is that we have not met one that has broken its second limit ... but unfortunately, they are approaching this.

To get rid of those thoughts I turn my gaze back to the castle population, honestly, the rescue of people was faster and easier than I had expected.

I thought we would have to go into the city and look for the neighborhood by neighborhood, but it seems that I underestimate the instinct of survival of others. Like us, many considered that the city would now be the most dangerous place to be, so they armed themselves with courage in groups and tried to escape.

So we who were looking at the edge of the city met many of these groups and telling them that we had created a safe area to live in, then many quickly accepted to join us.

Of course, weren't all of them. Many others had their own ideas that they wanted to carry out in this apocalypse and that is why they took their own paths, others simply did not trust us since they had to experience their problems when meeting new people.

During that time it was also the baptism with the blood of normal humans for many of our group since as expected, we found bastards directing some of these people, who had to suffer the atrocities of these.

Among the leaders, it was agreed that we would try to rescue these people and as my purpose was to increase the number of survivors, logically I had no objection.

The first recourse to deal with these leaders was the dialogue, if they agreed to release the battered people, we would be let go them. If not, they would be forced to do so ...

And as you suppose, in these cases most of the time, being almost 100%, end up in bloodshed. When things developed in a fight, it was easy to know which side would win, since one had firearms and the other had only sharp weapons.

They were just fools who were driven by their greed or power they felt with their new lifestyle. Very few retained the sensibility and avoided a confrontation with us.

Then with the rescuing of a large number of people came the problem of enforcing them with the social system implemented here, or rather, that was what we all MLDW leaders thought we would have to face.

But the reality was very different, the vast majority accepted easily, there was only one or the other that put some buts, but in the end, they also decided to join MLDW.

Perhaps it was that they complied with the old saying "if you go to Rome, do like the Romans", it may have also influenced that many of the people who had bastards as leaders, for them this system was heaven compared to their old treatment.

And as expected with population growth, some things in the camp had to change. The castle became a residence for only those who have a rank of soldiers and their families, so only they stay in it.

So we had to start building houses for those who have a range of citizens and community dormitories for refugees. In fact, I can see a large number of people building houses under the balcony, for this we had to dismantle unnecessary attractions, and with some material that we brought and reusing the houses were created.

People sought work from managers arranged by Yoshioka to search for personnel, or also they performed their own tasks to get more food. In the latter case, there was only a small problem with an activity that some women decided to undertake ... they decided to prostitute themselves.

Many of these girls were those who had to offer their bodies before, and often without getting anything in return, so when they saw the opportunity to live much better than just looking for a normal job or fighting with zombies, then they did not hesitate to undertake this work.

I had no problem if they wanted that, but many of the girls around me or high-ranking in the camp were opposed ... but in the end, they had no choice but to give ... the reason was simple, the best clients of they were the soldiers who had no partner.

No, in fact when I went to "inspect" that they were not mistreated, I can see some guys who already had family living in the castle walking towards that place. It was a pity that in the end, I could not "inspect " the place that became the pink zone of MLDW.

Without realizing it when I was almost there, Kurisu, Saeko, Saya, Shizuka and even other girls like Mizusu, Niki and even Rei appeared. So the girls brought me back almost dragging me ... no, I wasn't scolded if that's what you're thinking.

While we were there, a fool who did not recognize Shizuka's face as someone in high command at the camp, approached her asking how much the price was for one night with her. So when the guy tried to touch her chest, he only managed to feel the touch the cool metal of my colt's in his palm.

So after he urinated and asked for forgiveness while kneeling, the girls dragged me back, so after that event, things didn't get so bad for me ... thinking about it now, maybe he was a good guy who recognized that I was in trouble and wanted to help me ... well, if I see him again I will forgive him and only shoot him in the leg for trying to touch Shizuka's chest.

Another thing that changed having more people, of course, it was the number of soldiers. Now I had 120 people carrying firearms under my command. We also decided to include more soldiers, but with swords or spears, a total of 180 men.

We decided among the leaders that having 10% of the population as soldiers was an adequate amount.

To make the swords and spears to arm them it was not difficult, as this place was previously an amusement park, this had plenty of steel, so we only had to get the tools of a blacksmith and skilled people among the survivors to make them.

As for why not everyone used firearms, the main reason obviously was because we didn't have that number of weapons. In fact, we were lucky to find a police station on the outskirts of the city and loot it, so we could arm those 120 people.

Of course, all these people were only given the weapon after having passed certain tests, and the main one was made by me and was that they had a stable aura. I didn't want to give a madman a gun and that he ends up doing something stupid inside the camp.

About MLDW leaders, I was still Soichiro, Yuriko-san, Yoshioka and me. I didn't want the command to be distributed to too many people, that would only be problematic. For that reason, some were assigned as group captains, but these were below us 4 without their own autonomy.

They had the right to comment on things for the camp, but their ideas would only be implemented if we 4 are agreed with that.

When we had to name several captains to lead a group of people, it was fun, or at least for me. Matsushima was chosen as a captain, so I immediately asked for her to be under my command.

It was fun to have her as my secretary for a couple of days, I liked to see her annoying face when I asked her to bring me a coffee, or whatever else I asked for. But in the end, I let her be under Yoshioka's command since as a policewoman, she had more experience to keep order.

Why did I transfer her to the command of another you say? Well, after a few days I got bored of that ... no, the truth was that when I harassed her a little, she complained to the girls who sleep in my room, so I was forced to leave her with Yoshioka. Well, it was fun while it lasted… I still remember the expression that she has when I asked her to sit on my legs so she wouldn't get tired of is standing, hahaha.

Now she is in charge of a group of people who patrol MLDW to solve any problems that may arise within the walls of the camp. By the way, it was she who discovered the prostitute girls and one of the ones who was most opposed to them doing that.

So there had to be a meeting to solve this issue, and then a vote was taken among the four leaders, with a result of 3 in favor to allow it and one that refraining from voting, then the girls were capable to offer their services without worrying.

You will think that this result is strange, but everyone understood that they provided a way to get rid of the stress and frustrations the soldiers accumulated when fighting.

For that reason I, Yuriko-san and Yoshioka allow it, as for Soichiro who abstained, what can I say, surely Yuriko-san has him strongly subject to his balls. So when it was his turn to vote he could not say he was in favor and could not contradict her, so he only had that alternative.

Those have been the most notable changes in the survivors' camp during these 3 weeks, but for everything that has happened in those days, I had to think seriously about something ... yes, surely you also realized if you heard me, it was something very important.

You should have reached the same conclusion as me ... yes, that's right. If I can't have a secretary that I can harass, then the only solution is to look for a maid!

The problem is that I will encounter the same barrier as before ... the girls, but don't underestimate me, during these days I thought about it and put my brain to work hard. Then I concluded that if I can't choose a new girl to do that job, I just have to choose one that is already by my side.

There is only one problem ... it is difficult to choose which one. Just think about it, I can choose Scythe, she would be a zombie-maid that meets all my whims ! ... but Shizuka, a girl with big breasts and clumsy can't be left aside either ... it could also be Saeko, a maid of combat devoted to her Master... or Saya as a maid with glasses can not be underestimated ... and of course, Kurisu becoming a strict maid and a little Tsundere, that sounds nothing bad to me... I can not decide on one.

That's why I decided to take the day and think carefully for the best girl... but for several hours of thinking I still can't decide which would be the best maid ... this is another great test that this world has put on me.

[No Alexander, these are just your perversions ... don't blame the world for that]

"Alexander-san ! Alexander-san ! We have finally managed to repair the police radio system !"

Aurora's complaint and the shouts of Alice's father take me out of my deep reflection ... by the way, he had already recovered from his wound and I also recently learned his name, his name is Miyamoto and he also worked as a circuit engineer electrical before the apocalypse.

I put him in charge in an area of scientific research that was created a few days after the inauguration of MLDW, In addition to Shizuka was also given a similar rank as Chief of biological research.

Why she? I must say that although she seems very clueless, she is someone competent in her specialty, but what most influenced the decision of the other leaders is that she is someone who is by my side ... also as 3 of the leaders are men, the other two are not could go unnoticed her two great talents...

So after the two were approved as Chiefs of those departments in the camp, more people were put in their command to investigate some things. I asked Shizuka to try to create antidotes like the ones I got from the system with these as proof, but this doesn't seem to go very well, mainly because they occupy specialized tools.

Getting these is somewhat complicated since only found in specialized laboratories or institutes that are at the center of the city, but as it was too risky to go there now, they just could wait to do it later.

"So you were finally able to repair the radio-transmission equipment"

"Yes Alex, we repair the transmitter and receivers you gave us !"

Kurisu and Saya who were also added to Miyamoto's team are walking behind him, and other girls who must have been outside to end my thoughts also enter.

"And the other things I asked? how are they going?"

"That ... I'm sorry Alexander-san, but those three things we will need more time to understand and create them"

"The first two planes that you gave us, Alex, we have advanced a lot since they are things like engines and generators, things that had already been created before, there are only a few different parts that we have to decipher, the problem is the last plane that you delivered us... that is something completely new and we have nothing to build on, it will take us longer to build it correctly "

The other things that I asked their team, was to try to develop the things that are in the plans that I received from the missions. If we could exchange gasoline for crystals as our used energy source, it would be a great help for the future.

We would not have to constantly look for gas stations to stock up or we could use it as a weapon without having to worry about its use, besides that it will be more difficult to obtain it over time.

Another thing is that I don't know why, but I have a feeling that the energy shield will be very useful shortly, so I would like to have it already in my hands.

"Keep trying to decipher those planes, also don't put aside the last one, in fact, you should accelerate the construction of the energy shield, if you need more people then talk with Yoshioka"

"Yes, Alex"

"I understand Alexander-san"

"Saya tell your parents that we have to have a meeting in an hour. Having a communication system, it's time to get into the city."

"Okay, Alexander-san. I'll go and inform they"

I thought about doing the meeting immediately and discussing the things we have to do inside the city, but when I saw Shizuka, I remembered a task that she and I had to do, so I postponed it for an hour to attend this first.

"Well Shizuka, it's time to do what we've been doing for the last few days."

"Eeeh, do we have to do that? ~ I don't like to do that Alex-kun ~"

"You shouldn't complain Shizuka-san, Alex-san does it for your sake. Besides, you also get something from doing that, so it's not fair for you to complain."

"I-it's fine, but Busujima-san, please don't look at me like that ~"

I get up from my chair when Saeko and Shizuka argue and drink the rest of my coffee. Then I start walking towards the door of my suite.

If you're thinking that what I have to do with Shizuka is something erotic, I'm sorry to disappoint you but it's not that ... not so much, in fact, is good for her to do it and I have to risk my life every night because that, so a bit of fun for me, is fair.

When they see me walking to the door, others also follow me, with Shizuka a little discouraged. Then we all go to the fence that had been reinforced, which is the entrance of this camp of survivors.

Hello! New Chapter!

Thanks to everyone for your support and reading SES. Remember to visit my so this novel can continue and you could read in advance chapters.

Drack21

Also if you can go to the page of the novel and give a like there, I appreciated it.

System-evolution-of-soul-101129721342560/?view_public_for=101129721342560

See ya in the next chapter.


	65. Progress of the people in cam

"Alexander-san, right now we will open the doors!"

"Move, don't waste the time and open the doors for Alexander-san and the others"

Our group of people comes to the fence and then some men who watched here open us quickly and excitedly. In part it is because I have earned their respect, in fact, the loyalty of many of them has exceeded 100, but by misfortune, those who give me objects when I completing their mission are very scarce, although I should not complain since I still get a Bit of Gold and Crystals for this.

But I know that his emotion is not because they saw me, but because of what is about to happen. When they finish opening, they fight to climb the walls first to see the next show that is about to occur.

Being outside the first thing that receives us is a large green area that is parallel to the walls that protect the castle. No, it is not because the vegetation has grown out of control, this is due to another reason ...

"Your plant has really grown, Alex ..."

"Yes, I can't believe it's the same one that I saw for the first time 3 weeks ago, I can see that you have taken care of it with love so that it grows in such a short time in this way, Alex-san"

Yes, as Kurisu says, all this vegetation is due to the Luciferian Venus and not, Saeko. I doubt that its growth has something to do with my love for it, it is simply because it is a great glutton. Answering the words of the two girls in my mind, I put my eyes on the floor to assess its growth.

[Status]

First name: (-)

Race: Venus Luciferian

Age: 2 years old

Level: 43

Soul Level: 1

Hp: 100/100 Energy: (-)

Strength: I

Resistance: I

Dexterity: J

Intelligence: (-)

Agility: J

Magic: (-)

[Skills]

Innate

[Digest - A] [Energy Absorption - A] [Regeneration - C]

Acquired

[Paralyzing Thorns - B] [Acid Secretion - B] [Wrap - D] [Paralyzing Pollen - C] [Poison Needle - B]

Magic

Developing

[Glutton - A] [Fidelity B]

Loyalty: 324

... it has really grown, now the number of its mouths is probably more than 20, and the flower buds with a tongue are about 10 ... in addition, another part appeared as 2 flowers joined between them with violet petals, is only that in the center of this instead of having pollen and pistils, they have countless teeth ... resembles a crusher.

No, in fact, it is a crusher that breaks down anything that is placed in the center of the flowers. I had the opportunity to see several vines carry some zombies with which others fed it to that part and then they disappeared in seconds.

The two new skills are used with the parts that look like flower bulbs, they shoot needles and spit pollen, it seems to be a protection system when the amount of food is greater than what the plant can process, of course, they can also be used as defensive measures.

I stop paying attention to Venus and put my eyes ahead of where Scythe and a group of people are next to a few cargo trucks, which obviously loaded these were zombie bodies to be processed and become fertilizer for my plant.

The process of which I speak is quite simple, several men were responsible for carrying the bodies next to Scythe, she took them and with her claws extracted the crystal of these, then she threw the body and the crystal she deposited it on a small mountain where there were more of these.

The discarded body was taken by other men and they took it to the plant which quickly takes it with its vines and arrested it to one of its free mouths, then the Venus began to digest it.

With so many mouths it was impossible for Scythe to keep up with the Venus, so I assemble a squad of people who were responsible for collecting bodies from areas of the city edges that we had cleaned.

First I thought about making this group also take care of removing the crystals, but after considering it, that was a cruel thing and perhaps it could affect their mental state since they had to break the skulls of what used to be people like them.

So for that reason, I put Scythe to do that job, her mind will remain the same no matter the number of skulls she broke up. In this way, although it is a little slower, I obtain crystals, in addition there is also a job for people, food to my plant and we avoid an epidemic from being generated by decomposing bodies.

Although it is not a very pleasant job, offering more food for those who do it can solve that. So there are many people who are willing to do this, the stress generated can be solved by the prostitutes and these, I am sure they will be happy to get more clients, so everyone is happy.

As for Scythe's growth in these 3 weeks, the only thing that changed in her was her level and loyalty, everything else remained the same as before. She is now a [Goul level 47] and her loyalty is [487], in three weeks she only went up 4 levels… on her level, it is more difficult to keep moving forward, besides it is not like Venus, which can absorb the total energy of the body of the zombies.

By the way, it seems that bodies without crystal would only be 1/10 part of one with it, but that should not be much of a problem, I will compensate the quality with quantity to feed the Venus, with so many zombies in this world I don't have to worry about getting food for it.

"I don't want to do this ~"

"It will be fast and you won't get hurt, let's go to the zombie farm. Scythe, stop that for a moment and come to help me !"

With the words of Shizuka, I remember the reason we are here so I shout at Scythe, she who was focused on her mission, raises the head and then runs to where we were.

"Please Alex, don't give strange names to things ... that sounds like we raise zombies to eat them ... it's very unpleasant, so I will be grateful if you call that place with a different name"

Finishing screaming to Scythe to help me with the next to do, I turn around and walk to the zombie farm that I mentioned earlier, I am sorry Kurisu, but I can't find another better way to call that place since in a way, you are not wrong with that and that place can feed people, although obviously not eating them.

A few meters ahead, next to the walls and surrounded by a few mouths of the Venus, was what looked like a corral made of metal pipes and a thick wire obtained from the dismantling of the park's attractions. Within this, there were about two hundred zombies that were standing and were pushing each other for the little space, those who are on the edge when they notice us stretch their arms through the gaps of the fence trying to reach us.

"Well Shizuka, it's time to warm up"

"Ha ... ha ... we arrived on time, Yamada"

"Ha ... ha ... that seems, Komuro-kun"

One of the vines of Venus gives me a chair that I had left here before, as this became a kind of routine during this week. Then when I sit down, Komuro and Yamada arrive agitated because of run here.

"Let's start Shisuka, 1 ... 2 ... 1 ... 2 ..."

[Pan] [Pan]

"Y-yes!"

With the rhythm of my words and applause, Shizuka in front of me starts to jump ... as a result those majestic breasts go from top to bottom.

"Glup ... amazing ..."

"... now I think that can die calmly and without regrets ..."

"You can Shizuka-san ! You have to resist… jump ! jump !"

"Put your courage in this Shizuka-san !"

"I don't understand why Shizuka-san has to do this to do the next thing, Alex ..."

"What do you say Kurisu, this it's very important. What if she gets a cramp when does the next? "

Komuro swallows his saliva and then says and Yamada seems to be satisfied with his life just by seeing this ... that's a bit sad Yamada. Then several soldiers above the walls encourage Shizuka, you all should stop doing that and return to your position.

The last to speak is Kurisu who says that watching Shizuka jump while biting her thumbnail. Right away I give her a reason why this warming is necessary... which logically is pure nonsense, I just do it because it's fun to watch. There's no entertainment in this damn place ! So please do not take this from me Kurisu!

"Alex- san, although you have a serious face, you're drooling, you know ... ah, Scythe-chan, are you going to do it too?"

While I clean the saliva from my mouth by Saeko's words, Scythe arrives where we are ... I don't know why, but she stands next to Shizuka and imitates her. Well, it's fun, so let's let her do what she wants, or maybe she feels numb from being in the same position by taking the crystals from the zombie's heads.

"Now try to reach the tips of your feet. I ... 2 ... 1 ... 2 ..."

[Pan] [Pan]

With my words Shizuka crouches stretching her arms without bending her knees, then her breasts hang for a few seconds, but when she gets up, they are pulled up. Next to her Scythe imitates her ... but she is turning her back on me, so when she bends down I can see perfectly the heart formed by her hips ... my ghoul has talent, I am proud of her.

In this way, we spend the next half hour until Shizuka can no longer continue, so we take a short break to continue with what follows. Also ... while she catches her breath, my dragon must be able to return to her cave and then I will can get up from my chair.

" By the way, Komuro did the rumors of you two stop? "

"Haa… no, there is no person who wants to be near us now"

"Komuro-kun is right ... I still hear people mutter when they see us pass"

"... Why the two simply don't separate for a while until the rumors disappear?"

"We've thought about it ... but we decided to face this together, we won't let some simple rumors break our friendship !"

"Yes, Komuro-kun is right !"

Anyway, they can be virgins for the rest of their lives, it's not my problem anyway. Spending a few minutes talking with them, I get up when my member returned to normal and I approach Shizuka who talked with Kurisu and Saeko leaving behind both boys who looked intensely in the eyes.

"Truly, the feeling so strong that those two have each other is admirable"

"... yes, I wish I could be equally direct to express my feelings"

"You just have to be braver Kurisu-san!"

When I am a few meters away from them I hear some murmurs ... those guys are screwed, they must have been born under a strange star.

"Let's continue Shizuka"

"Y-yes!"

"You don't have to be afraid, you can do the usual, just close your eyes and I will give you the directions. Scythe, take out a zombie and also, all of you from above is time to return to your positions!"

"Y-yes Alexander-san"

"Let go, fast!"

"T-thanks Alex-kun~"

I can only stand those guys because I understand the pain of having nothing to hang out in this world, and maybe they deserve it a bit, as all the soldiers have had to go on expeditions and kill zombies their level has increased.

Almost the majority have broken the first limit exceeding level ten, in addition, there are some who practiced some physical activity and having a greater base and initial level, have been able to reach level 20. But even with that, I also have my limit to allow them to put his eyes on my Shizuka ...

Scythe following my words goes to the side of the fence, grabs a zombie that stretches its arms to try to reach us and lifts it out. Then she immediately brings it dragging and throws it in front of us.

"Venus, it's your turn to act, immobilize it"

Without giving time for the zombie to stand up, at the same time that I tell the Venus Luciferian I also transmit it through our link. In the next second a vine goes to the zombie and curls its feet, then lifts it and leaves it with its head down.

While all this happens, I unholster the USP and put it in the hands of Shizuka, I get behind her helping to aim, then when the canon of the weapon is aligned with the head of the zombie I tell her to shoot.

[Tzun]

To prevent Shizuka from being scared by the detonation I had put a silencer on it, although the sound was not strong, the shot fired had the same lethality, so hitting the zombie head in seconds remains inert.

"I-I hit it?"

"Yes, now let's move on to the next one"

Doing the same process kill more zombies, the reason for this as you may think is for the level of Shizuka increases. One of the things that worried me the most was how to make her stronger, so after thinking for a few days, I devised this method.

The result was very good, in a few days she broke her first limit and now her level has risen to 16, it is a bit annoying to have to be capturing zombies, but with Scythe I save a lot of problems, I just have to ask her and she does not take much time in filling a truck with these.

Of course, the increase in levels has not only been her, everyone in my team as we are also active in the explorations to the city have had a good growth. Starting with me, now my status is this.

[Status]

Name: Alexander Ilios Apeiro

Race: Human

Age: 12 years old

Level: 21 38

Soul Level: 1

Hp: 380/380 Source energy (EO): 0

Strength: I

Resistance: I

Dexterity: I

Intelligence: I

Agility: I

Magic: (-)

[Skills]

[Innate]

[Will of the Worlds-SSS] [Soul of the Emperor - G] [Blessing of Origin-SSS] [Interdimensional Inventory-SS] [Evaluation-SSS] [Immunity to Fire-S] [Spiritual Vision-S]

[Assimilated]

[Stealth-H] [Light feet-G] [Cut-H] [Lunge-H] [H-Value] [Roar-I] [Focus-H] [Falcon-G vision] [Limit break-J] [ Shoot-G] [Pain resistance-H] [Regeneration-I] [Domar-J]

[Magical]

[Multi-elementary (Sealed)] [Wings of the Sun (Sealed)]

[Developing]

[Luck-S] [Charm-C] [Swordsman-H] [Hero-C] [Leadership-G] [Gunman-G]

Wives: 0 Lovers: Saeko Busujima Followers: Scythe Grim Summons: Makise Kurisu, Venus Luciferina

Gold: 480,530 Crystals: 66,371

Current world: Highschool of the dead (World level 1)

These three weeks we were not wasted time, I raised my level quite a bit and even some skills went up in range. The most important would be my emperor's will, it seems that it was affected when a large number of people accepted me as one of their leaders.

But not everything is good, there are also other skills that have remained stagnant, I think it is because their rank is quite high and I need more time to be able to level them up. Other as in the case of my sword skill, it is rather because this is where I can get with my knowledge in this, I am not a prodigy of the sword like Saeko after all ...

I have two ways to solve this, the first is to find someone to teach me sword techniques. I thought about Saeko, but honestly, I don't know how good her sword style is, it may be good in this world, but I don't plan on staying here forever, so it's not the best option.

The other way to increase my skill with the sword is through the scroll for a sword technique that I obtained when I conquered Saeko. I have thought about using it ... but I think it is better to give it to Saeko for the same reasons above, with this her sword technique can reach higher levels.

After all, I believe that with my current range of skills and level I can survive well in this world, there is no need to rush things. I can search for a teacher in another world or buy a new scroll.

Speaking of Saeko, she has also been constantly strengthening herself. She has reached level 27, approaching her third limit.

In addition, Kurisu has also been able to reach her second limit, now she is at level 20. It is a pity that in this last week she focused more on the study of the plans, so recently she has not been able to accompany us on expeditions.

But the status of both does not change much, Saeko because her abilities are not of such a low rank and Kurisu not having the advantage of the consecration of origin she can take a little longer for her abilities to improve.

"Well, since we're finished, let's all go back to the castle. We need to plan our next foray into the city with others."

"It's finally over ~"

When I see in the system text box that Shizuka leveled at 17, I stop her from killing zombies. The bodies had already been eaten by Venus, so there is no need to clean the disorder or worry about leaving a mountain of corpses.

Venus devoured them happily since I did not bother me to take the crystals out of them, although I have been collecting them now, there is no reason to be so greedy. In fact, my savings would now be greater, but since I had to buy some armed cars for other groups, I had to spend a lot on another 3 TR-12s, for that reason they didn't increase much.

Haaa ... I hope we can go to this city's military headquarters soon. Well, having the communication system now, we should be able to go now.

Walking for a few minutes we arrived at the castle and headed directly to the already known meeting room that we have used so far.

When I enter the other three leaders are already inside, as they have also been killing zombies constantly their levels rose the same as the rest. Now the number on the head of Soichiro that I can see indicates [41], Yuriko-san a [35] and Yoshioka a [29], the latter being the one that has left the least is the one that has made less progress.

I thought that would have reached Soichiro, but he has put himself in front of me again ... well, it will not be by much, so it is better that he enjoys being the human with the highest level that I know while he can. Also, if we count the advantages of my Hero ability, then I should be stronger than him right now.

The only one I'm not sure I can beat her in a fight is Scythe, but since she's very submissive with me I don't have to worry about that.

"You're late Alexander-kun"

"I'm sorry about that Yuriko-san, it takes longer than I thought to train Shizuka"

Hello! New Chapter!

Thanks to everyone for your support and reading SES. Remember to visit my so this novel can continue and you could read in advance chapters.

Drack21

Also if you can go to the page of the novel and give a like there, I appreciated it.

System-evolution-of-soul-101129721342560/?view_public_for=101129721342560

See you in the next chapter.


	66. Returning to the City

I enter the room and go to my place that was next to Soichiro, the layout of the place had changed a bit. In the center sat the 4 leaders of MLDW and after we, were the captains of the teams or people with special positions like Shisuka or Miyamoto, the other soldiers had to wait outside for their captains to inform them about the discussion.

If the number of people in the meeting was too much, then they would bring more disorder than the ideas that some might have ... so only those who had a high rank in the camp attended discussions to solve things in the camp.

The only people exempt from this were the members of my team who could also enter the room, the good thing was that there was no one to complain about this ... it must be because of my great charisma that everyone accepted it as if it were something normal, so next to me the girls were still sitting.

My only lament was Soichiro sitting on my right side ... ¿could not be Yuriko-san the one stay in that place? It would be much more pleasant to smell the sweet scent of her, than the smell of stinky sweat of him.

"Well, Alexander-kun. Why did you want us to meet? "

"Correct, Miyamoto and Kurisu have repaired the communications system that we brought from the police station. So I thought that now we could go deeper into the city, having the communication system we can request reinforcements in case of emergency and those who leave can stay aware of what's going on at the camp "

"That's good news to listen to"

Yuriko-san ends my distractions and then I inform her of the advances in the technology department. Hearing what I say, many turn happy about this, possibly thinking of their relatives who are still missing and who are within the city, since this opens the possibility of finding them... although I think it is very unlikely, but not let's discourage them.

Of course, there are also some who do not welcome the risk of entering the city, but hearing Soichiro's animated words they keep quiet.

"There are several things we have to do within the city, but because of the risk, they were postponed. In addition to the search for survivors, we have to go to a biological laboratory to get their instruments, it is essential that we try to make our own antidotes.

It will also be easier to find materials to develop the plans that I deliver to the technology department "

"What you say is very true, it is better to have a good number of antidotes, these have saved the lives of several men so far, but it is a pity that you cannot produce them en masse.

In addition, although I still find it difficult to believe that we can use the crystals of the zombies have on their heads as a source of energy, if we could achieve that it would also be a great advantage since the fuels we use will run out over time as they are not producing now"

About the last two things she speaks, everyone has the same opinion that Yuriko-san expresses. Being more people involved in the fight with the zombies, logically the possibility of someone being bitten increased, so the antidotes like her say have saved the lives of several soldiers, but even though I had to buy some to increase our reserves, there is a limit that I can spend in it.

I can not allow me to have the pockets empty, I have to keep a good amount of crystals in case of emergency, since that I survive on dangerous occasions depends on this.

The second case is a problem for the future, perhaps the 6 months in which I stay here does not affect me this problem, but for everyone else, relying on fossil fuels is a problem that they will have to solve later.

One solution would be to run the refineries and oil wells again, but for this, a large number of individuals are needed and people have now become a scarce resource in this world, so the best option is to find a second source of Energy.

"Then Alexander, when do you think we should go on the next expedition?"

"As everything mentioned previously is important things, we should do it as soon as possible. Miyamoto and Kurisu should concentrate today on putting the receivers in the cars and then we leaving tomorrow to the city."

" That sounds good to me, what will be our first objective? Labs or go to the area where the electronic stores are?"

With Soichiro's question, I start to consider where we should go first ... both are essential, but I'm more inclined to laboratories. If we go there, apart from finding the machines that Shisuka wants, I can also get the materials for the transmutation parchment that remains stored in my inventory.

But in the end, I decide not to go to these places for now, there is another thing that we should stock up with as much as we can.

"Let's postpone those places for now, although they are important there is something else that worries me more. With the increase in our population in the camp, food is being consumed quickly.

We cannot continue to plunder small stores, that simply relieves some of the pressure on us. It is better to go to a place where there are large amounts of food because if food begins to run out in the camp, it will cause more problems than the other two things. "

"No doubt, a lot of food is consumed every day and that is becoming a problem ... but if they are places where there is enough food, then I can only think of the large wineries that are close to the city center, it is also the port where large loads of products are received every day, but ... "

"Those places must have a lot of zombies"

After submitting my recommendation, Yoshioka who is in charge of the distribution of food in the camp enters the conversation, also gives some possible objectives that we should focus on, but being places that were very busy by people previously, the number of zombies in those areas will not be small.

"But if we had to choose a place, it would be better to go to the wineries. It is much riskier to have to cross the entire city to go to the port."

I do not know the location of these places so I could not comment on this, but listening to Yuriko-san, I am in favor of what she says.

The advantage is that now it is not necessary for a large caravan to go there, only the vehicles we need to transport us and perhaps a cargo truck to pick up some survivors we find will be enough.

I can put the merchandise in my inventory, avoiding having to bring more cars that would only attract more attention from the zombies.

"Then I think it is better to go to the wineries as Yuriko-san says. Me and you will go Soichiro, Yuriko-san can stay and direct several groups to the edges of the city to continue looking for survivors who try to leave the city and continue looking for resources, although I said that the amount that these places have is small, they say that the meat of a mosquito is still meat.

It is also better to have someone who can serve as support in case it is needed, we will not know what we will find within the city.

Yoshioka you will stay to watch the castle as is usual, we will be in constant communication for anything that can happen "

"We will do that, so I will go and start making preparations for my group to be ready for tomorrow."

"I will also accompany you two to the edge of the city, there we will separate"

"Then, I will go and install the communication system in the vehicles Alexander-san"

"I will help Miyamoto-san"

Finishing a plan for tomorrow, everyone gets up to do the things that belong to them. So I also stand up to leave since my group has to prepare equally, things inside the city must have to change during these 3 weeks and it will certainly be a more dangerous place than before.

The remaining time of this day, all are dedicated to making their preparations. I take my weapons to another department that we had to create that was responsible for maintaining the weapons. The people in this group were taught by Hirano, it was too much to make him alone in charge of carrying out this task with all the weapons.

Hours later Miyamoto along with Kurisu after doing the proper tests, come and inform me that the vehicles were already equipped with the communication system.

Then making the checks that everything is in order, the night arrives. Although we had electric generators to illuminate the camp, not wanting to waste resources, the sun hiding also meant the end of everyone's work, so each one returned to their respective resting place.

The only exceptions to this were the areas of the walls that had to be guarded, the surroundings of the park could be safe since we were cleaned it of zombies, but unfortunately, they were not the only ones we had to be careful of, the living people could perhaps to become more dangerous on some occasions.

The other area that is probably very visited tonight is the pink zone ... it had become a custom for soldiers to pass there before a mission ... I have a little envy of them, haa ... I want my body to grow rapidly.

As we had finished checking everything, after collecting my weapons, I went to my suite to also rest. When I arrived, the girls I share a room with were ready to sleep.

You will think that to see them with their clothes to sleep every day would come the time in which I get tired of seeing them, but I can tell you that until now it is still one of the moments that I enjoy the most and I look forward to witnessing it. It was a great delight to my eyes and without this, I probably wouldn't sleep peacefully.

"Don't stand there Alex, it's time to rest, we have to sleep early because tomorrow we will go to the city center"

"Fufufu, I do not mind his intense look. It makes me feel like an attractive woman"

"B-but it's also a bit embarrassing Saeko-senpai"

"Alex-kun, let's sleep. Besides, you have to keep your promise ~"

The last words belonging to Shisuka stop me from watching the girls through the chill that runs down my back and cause me when I hear her.

... it's true, today is another night where I will fight to survive. You asking why? That is because of the promise I made to Shisuka for killing the zombies in the afternoon.

While I struggle with the fear that I feel, I move towards the bed where the girls had settled to sleep leaving a space in the center for me, the only thing different sometimes before is the position of Shisuka ... it seems that it was Saeko's turn to yield my left side, where she used to sleep.

Now, this was taken by Shisuka who smiles happily ... yes, that is the smile that a shinigami must have when he is going to pick up someone's soul. Without further choice I accept my destiny and lie in bed, then quickly Kurisu takes my right hand and Shisuka the left.

In my right hand, the warmth and softness of Kurisu's body are transmitted, as for my left hand ... it simply sinks and loses in the most supreme softness of this world.

You wonder what the problem was with having Shisuka by my side, right? You would think this was more a luxury than something to I complain about ...

I thought just like you, in fact, while she is awake I can see it as something that someone privileged can have ... but everything changes when she sleeps.

Several times I wake up in the middle of the night because of the lack of oxygen since she wraps me and presses her big breasts on my face, but unfortunately, that is not the worst, the bad thing is that there is something inside me that tells me that is well to die in that way and I just must enjoy it!

Her body is a deadly trap for every man ... I just hope to see the sun tomorrow. If I die I can only say that I was a too weak person.

[... no, we can only say that you are a pervert, Alexander. But don't worry, I will prevent you from dying because of that]

Thank you Aurora, you are a great companion, I'm glad you're with me. Goodnight

"Goodnight everyone"

"Good night, Alex"

"Good night, Alex-kun ~"

"Have a good rest Alex-san"

"Good night... A-Al... All of you"

[Rest Alexander]

As Saeko is separated from me by two great mountains, there wasn't a good night kiss and Kurisu not feeling pressured to do it either, so in this simple way, we all try to sleep.

... I open my eyes and see the clarity of the sun passing through the window. It's another victory for me since I've been able to survive another day...

"Alex-kun ~"

Shisuka tries to hold me so I quickly evade her and jump out of bed ... well, they say that when one feels safer and lowers one's guard, it is the most dangerous moment where one can die.

"Damn Shisuka, if I develop some kind of phobia of breasts, you will be responsible for curing me of this"

"Yaw ~ is dawn already Alex?"

"Could you rest well tonight Alex-san?"

"Well, I think today was not so bad ... I just woke up due to lack of air about 4 times"

"T-that sounds like it was very bad ..."

Girls who have sensitive sleep get up from the movement I caused when I got out of bed. And the person responsible for depriving me of a little of my rest is still comfortably asleep.

"I will go to the dining room, when you finish getting ready and wake Shisuka, I wait for you all below"

""Yes""

I get dressed quickly and leave the room, downstairs most who would go on the excursion would have breakfast and finish doing the last things to leave. After several minutes, the girls also show up, so we all eat together.

"Kurisu and Saya, I think it is better for both of you to stay and continue your investigation"

"... Okay, Alex. But you have to be careful and come back safely."

"Yes, please all take care"

When I finish eating I put my eyes on the two girls and tell them, as Kurisu had stayed on the last expeditions, she quickly accepted without complaining about leaving her here. Saya has always been obedient, so I have no problem convincing her.

Me, Soichiro and Yuriko-san and everyone in our group left the castle and started to get into the vehicles. As Kurisu and Shisuka stay, the driver this time is Yamada, it seems that one of his previous jobs was a valet parking so it was not difficult for him to get used to driving the TR-12.

Of course, I'm not so stupid as just trusting that to him, I asked several people to completely teach him to drive, so I can be sure with him behind the wheel.

Saying goodbye to everyone, the cars leave the castle towards the city. As we have been using this road constantly, all obstacles and zombies had been removed. Only the latter as the plague that they are, some new ones appear every time we use them, but these only become target shooting practice for some people.

With the free road the time needed to reach the city is much shorter than the first few times, in a few tens of minutes we reach our goal and then stop the cars to separate us from Yuriko-san.

"Soichiro, Alexander-kun and everyone else be very careful. We don't know how things have changed there."

"Yes, you also shouldn't trust yourself to be on the edge of the city Yuriko, you should also be careful"

"We will be careful Yuriko-san"

"Remember to maintain constant communication, channel 1 is to communicate with the camp and channel 2 is to talk to each other"

We exchanged a few words before separating from her and then after she reminds us of the communication channels, our cars move forward.

When entering the streets of the city, the number of zombies increases, but as we continue on the banks the number of them is not a problem. We only run over those that block the road and continue.

Sometimes we stop for a few seconds to eliminate an evolved zombie that is seen, Hirano or the person to whom Soichiro lent the Kurisu sniper rifle are responsible for this. The only thing that worries me is that these stops had become more constant than before, which means that the number of these zombies has increased.

The further we enter, we stop stopping, not because we no longer see evolved zombies, but the number of normal zombies was too much to allow them to surround cars ... if we lost momentum, then perhaps we would be stranded surrounded from them.

By increasing the speed and stopping less, then we reach our goal quickly. They were a group of large warehouses in a row that had several abandoned cargo vehicles in front of them.

The cars break the parking lot fence and we enter, then they maneuver around squashing zombies to make space and that we can get off.

"That people with close combat weapons take care of the zombies, the surroundings must be full of them, so we must make as little noise as possible so as not to attract a large number and form a horde.

If a horde of zombies forms, then we will be in big trouble ... "

I go under the car and draw [Black Moon] while at the same time I tell others, men with the characteristics I said advance and people who have guns are left behind just to observe and be alert for new instructions.

Hello! New Chapter!

Sorry for the delay, but I was busy translation chapters for , now here you can read 2 months ahead that others of SES.

Thanks to everyone for your support and reading SES. Remember to visit my so this novel can continue, no matter the amount of contribution Alexander and I will be very grateful and you will have the benefit of being able to read the chapters before the others.

.

Drack21

Also if you can go to the page of the novel and give a like there, I appreciated it.

System-evolution-of-soul-101129721342560/?view_public_for=101129721342560

See you in the next chapter.


	67. Fighting in the Stores

All the men who fight with swords or spears come down immediately when the cars stop. Now we weren't as few as before that only me, Saeko, Soichiro, and Scythe were the ones who killed the zombies with swords or claws.

The groups were now made up of 20 people armed with rifles or guns and 30 using swords or spears. Although my team had the same members as before, I brought one of the preview groups mentioned to follow my orders, so adding the Soichiro men there were 60 people who stepped forward to fight and 40 carrying firearms stayed more back waiting for instructions.

"We will first secure the parking of the wineries and their surroundings. Everyone be careful"

""Yes""

While looking at the large number of people who were under my command now, Soichiro's voice sounds giving instructions. Without further distracting, I activate my domain and charge along with Scythe and Saeko in front eliminating any zombie that comes in our way.

"Gyaa !"

[Tzun]

Not long after starting the killing, a shout from one of our men is heard. When I turn to see what is happening, I find him down by an evolved zombie agility type, but for luck of that guy, things did not get bigger thanks to a shot of Hirano that crosses the head of that zombie.

Then someone else approaches the guy on the floor and administers the antidote quickly. Honestly fighting with normal zombies having good preparation in advance is not a difficult thing, you could even say that it is only a bit repetitive.

But unfortunately with the appearance of evolved zombies, this changed. Besides, those who are agility type are the most annoying, they hide among the normal waiting for their chance to attack, even I had complicated moments with these.

Although I should also thank them, since by using my domain more I could have more control over it, so I discovered a new thing about it that although this does not help me in the fights, it is still very useful.

Also, I had more understanding of another skill that I possess. In fact, now that I think about it, I think it's saved my life in the police station. When we found the first evolved zombie it had to be activated making it possible to stop the first attack of this one that was going directly to my neck.

"Limit-break"

While thinking about this, I discover through my domain an agility-type zombie who was walking to me on all fours by my blind spot. So when he is about to throw himself at me, I activate the ability of which I spoke saying his name in a murmur that only I could hear.

When activating the ability all around me seems to go much slower, I put my attention on the zombie that charged towards me and carefully analyze its movements. A few seconds later everything returns to normal, but now this zombie lies on the ground with its head separated while I take care of another normal zombie.

This ability maybe is a bit simple since it only allows me to accelerate my thinking process, but still it is a great advantage to be able to see the movements of my enemies in slow motion, this gives me enough time to think about my next attack.

The only regrettable thing about this is that although my thought process accelerates, unfortunately, my body cannot follow it at the same rate. Therefore, if I activate it too late when an attack is going to hit me, all I will achieve is that I can mentally prepare for the pain.

Also, this has other disadvantages, the first is that I cannot use it consecutively, there has to be a time between each use. On the other hand, the activation of this ability puts a lot of burden on my brain, so if I activate it too much I will have a big headache later.

"That was great Alex-san, you could easily decapitate that zombie"

"Hmn? It may seem like that Saeko-chan, but it's not because my skill with the sword has improved, it's because of another skill that I have. If we have to praise someone for his sword technique, then those should be you and Soichiro "

"Fufufu thanks, but still I think they were very good movements"

Suddenly Saeko who was next to me speaks praising me for my previous movements and although I am glad to receive her words, I still correct the misunderstanding. I don't want to make a fool of myself if she asks me to show her those sword movements later, so smiling bitterly I tell her the cause of these.

She smiles at me in response and still praising me for that, so this time I return the gesture in response. Then the two together with Scythe continue to take care of the zombies around us.

Really they are a big amount and although we have not made so much noise, the zombies closest to the stores continue to enter through the doors. The only good thing is that there are not so many to create a horde, with the number of people we have there should be no problem in taking care of them, only it would take some time to do so.

Hirano and the other guy with the sniper rifle occasionally fire, especially at evolved force-type zombies that are the most colorful and easy to eliminate. Their rifles pose a silencer so they are not so loud and should not attract the attention of more distant zombies.

"Growwn !"

"W-what is that?"

"O-other types of zombies?"

"No ... maybe they have evolved again"

When we killed the zombies, a loud roar suddenly arises attracting everyone's attention here. The first reaction of others is surprise and fear for what their eyes witness entering the parking lot of the stores.

These were 5 huge bodies that stood out from all the other zombies ... when I evaluated them with my ability, as one of the men said, it shows me that they were force-type zombies that had evolved again.

[Level 20 strength zombie] [Level 21 strength type zombie] [Level 20 strength type zombie] [Level 23 strength type zombie] [Level 21 strength type zombie]

5 zombies that had broken through their second limit ... and these exceeded 2 and a half meters easily. Also, his body was even more muscular than the previous versions and the hair of the skulls had disappeared showing his white skulls.

[Tzun]

While watching them, Hirano behind us doesn't waste time and shoots one of them. As usual, the bullet directly hits the zombie's head, but this time it did not burst by the force of the impact.

When I thought it had been useless, then the zombie falls backward. Looking more closely, it had a large hole where his nose should have been.

"Oooh !"

" Amazing ! Hirano-san managed to kill him with one shot !"

"Yes! Although they have grown, it is not that they are immune to bullets!"

Well, at least the caliber of those rifles is still effective. In addition, to see the great zombie fall, others lose their nervousness and are encouraged.

"Groown !"

[Tzun] [Tzun]

The zombies raise a cry in a complaint when they see their partner being shot down, in response to this Hirano and the other guy with the rifle shoot trying to kill the remaining 4.

Unfortunately, it seems that things would not be so easy, the zombies cover their heads with the arms avoiding a direct hit.

"Stop, you don't shoot !"

Seeing that the zombies were covered and did not fall, the other armed people prepared their weapons to shoot at them. Seeing this I speak immediately to stop them, I do not want to create a great disturbance in this place.

"People with swords and spears take care of normal zombies, Hirano and the other guy with the rifle kill any evolved zombie. Me, Saeko, Soichiro, and Scythe each will take one of the greats to take care of them."

"It's okay"

"Fufufu, let's see if these are more resistant than the others"

"Graaw!"

With my words, we 4 run ah where the evolved zombies II are, Scythe is the first to choose one since it is the fastest advancing among us. She immediately reaches her goal and begins to attack it with her claws ... it did not seem to be ineffective as pieces of meat flew everywhere, but in this way, it will last a while until she can kill him.

Scythe was still more than twice the level of this zombie, but due to the difference in size, there was no great advantage.

While observing Scythe's performance, we 3 also reached our goal... they are really huge and if we take my size into account, the difference between him and I is even more remarkable.

…damn. I think that one of his arms is about my height... if this zombie manages to hit me it would be pretty bad. The good thing is that as their great body indicates, they are slow and clumsy when they make movements.

But the bad thing is that it is very intimidating to have to approach to attack them, for that reason I first attack him with my two guns to get their attention and stop it walking to where the others were.

The bullets impact it and for a moment I thought that these would bounce off its large muscles, but it is a relief that it is not something so extreme ... although it seems that they only manage to cross the first layer of its skin and not causing much damage.

Among us 4 the one who seems to have the calmest time when dealing with these zombies, and this being somewhat unexpected since one could say that she is the weakest of us for being the one with the lowest level, was Saeko.

Not long after she arrived at the side of her enemy when I turned for a second to see her, she had the zombie crawling without its legs because they were amputated, then in the next moment the zombie's head flew into the air.

Although this superiority has a lot to do with the weapon she has, I can't fall behind ... at least I have to take care of this zombie before Soichiro does. With that in mint, I charge traying moving towards the sides looking for its back.

When I reach my goal, I aim my guns that had full cartridges back behind one of its knees and shoot until the click sounds because they ran out of bullets.

"Groown !"

Being a part of the body more fragile of a person, receiving the impact of bullets and damage, then the zombie falls on its knee while screaming. Ignoring it I charge towards it sheathing my weapons and then unsheathe my [Black Moon].

Then reaching a couple of meters of it, I jump on its back and piercing its neck with my sword. The zombie protests shaking and screaming at one more, but everything stops when turning the hilt and hear a snap of the spine as it separates from its brain.

The zombie falls forward and I pull my sword from his neck just keeping the grip tight and letting gravity do the rest. I look up and see Soichiro who was still entertained dealing with his enemy ... I won.

"Scythe-chan !"

Saeko's scream stops my boasting against Soichiro and I quickly direct my eyes to the place where Scythe was fighting. The only thing I can see is the body of her that is shot in the air by a blow that the zombie with which she fought managed to hit her, when I was about to also raise my voice just like Saeko, I see the body of She spin in the air before falling.

Scythe falls on her four limbs while her claws leave marks on the asphalt of the parking lot. When she finally stops the inertia, she raises the head and turns the zombie with obvious discomfort on her face, then runs back to the zombie.

... haa, that scared me a little. It is good that she is not hurt, but it seems that I must give her a weapon, she should not take so long to take care of a zombie of that level.

Saeko who also gets angry at how treated Scythe that zombie, charges towards him ... they both should be able to handle that zombie easily ... in fact, I think that if Scythe doesn't run faster, when arrives she won't have a chance to get revenge for how it hit her.

Well, then I think I should help Soichiro deal with the other zombie. I turn to where he is again and run in his direction.

" Do you need help to take care of "YOU "enemy that "You still could not kill", Soichiro? "

"... I can take care of it... or so I would like to say, but it is better to defeat it quickly to help others with the other zombies. So I would appreciate the help."

When I ask Soichiro if he needs help, he frowns and stops paying attention to the zombie for a few seconds, then he answers me smiling bitterly.

Here I am worried about him, but he only interprets it as if I was making fun of him for being so slow to take care of this zombie ...

"... no Alexander, I think your words were actually more of a mockery than offering help ... also could you remove that smile from your face?... it's a bit annoying"

Oh shit, it seems that I said what I thought again, and I must have been smiling when I told him if want help ... I'm sorry Soichiro, you're not the bad guy. It's just that it bothers me to know that every night you can sleep with your beautiful wife ... this is to keep the balance in my heart, so at least I have to vent this envy on you, it's nothing personal ... no, yes it's very personal, but you will have to endure it for having a beautiful wife.

While I apologize in my mind with Soichiro for making fun of him, I also attack the zombie with my sword and colt. This having two objectives with which to be distracted, shows more openings in their movements that are not wasted by us.

In a few minutes later Soichiro, crosses the zombie skull through one of its eyes with his sword, it tries to grab it with one of its hands, but then he drops the sword and recoils by unsheathing the spare sword that was at his waist.

We only watch it for a few more seconds until the zombie falls because of damage to its brain. When I take my attention off the zombie to see how the two girls were doing, I can only see the body of the zombie cut into several pieces.

The combination of the girl alive and dead had long gone to where the other zombies were to help others fighting, so after regulating our breathing we also go to where they are.

(POV 3rd person)

On a high-rise car was a man ... or by his appearance that seemed, but if you saw in more detail there were things that did not fit in that description.

The first would be that the skin of his naked torso that had a toned appearance was a pale color as if his body did not possess the warmth characteristic of any living being, if anyone saw him quickly he would only think of him as a very pale person, but if he paid more attention then would immediately notice those penetrating red eyes and that he also lacked breathing.

With this anyone could discover his identity ... it was a zombie, but not a normal one, this did not seem the same as those who wandered beneath and ignoring him, remarking even more for this reason that it was not a living creature for which they are attracted.

This zombie looked very carefully in the direction of the stores where some time ago a few vehicles stopped.

"Grrr"

His bright red eyes examined everything that happened in that place in detail. In those pupils where the wisdom of a human should be distinguished, it was replaced by savagery and fierceness, but no one could say that he was silly like the zombies that wandered aimlessly beneath him.

It could be distinguished that he possessed intelligence, although perhaps it was not the wisdom of humans to create complex structures or develop complicated ideas.

His intelligence was the wisdom of a predator to hunt his prey, look for his weaknesses and take advantage of them or also be able to assess the risk that something represented towards him.

Seeing what happened in front of him, he let out a roar in a low tone in protest of not liking what he saw, a group of humans took care of a good number of zombies, but what bothered him most was the big 4 that ended up falling before they.

Not wanting to witness more the events that took place later, he under the truck in a jump falling next to a zombie, it heard the noise and turn towards him, but it immediately ignored him.

To the bad fortune of that zombie, he did not seem to care that he was his companion, then as if he wanted to release the frustration that felt for what he saw, held its head and stamp it against the metal of the truck several times until it broke apart and could take the crystal inside.

Holding the crystal in one of his hands, he brought it to his mouth while licking the blood and brain debris with which he had stained. Having calmed down, he began to walk through the streets full of zombies until he reached where a couple of large zombies that were the same as those who attacked the stores.

"Grrr"

When he passed by in the middle of the two he made a growl again and then these two began to walk behind the smaller zombie as if they were a group ... or a pack, then together they moved away from the stores.

Hello! New Chapter!

Thanks to everyone for your support and reading SES. Remember to visit my so this novel can continue, no matter the amount of contribution Alexander and I will be very grateful and you will have the benefit of being able to read the chapters before the others.

.

Drack21

Also if you can go to the page of the novel and give a like there, I appreciated it.

System-evolution-of-soul-101129721342560/?view_public_for=101129721342560

See you in the next chapter.


	68. Looting the stores

[Alexander level up]

[Saeko level up]

After an hour of beginning to kill zombies, they finally stopped coming from outside the parking lot and when we took care of all those who had been inside, we could take a break, then the system sounds making a notification that I and Saeko leveled.

The good thing was that after those 4 zombies that evolved 2 times, no more of these appeared, so we just had to take care of the normal ones and those that evolved only once. Although they were large in quantity, being careful did not represent much danger, all we had to pay attention was the physical condition of the soldiers who fought.

But when I thought about dividing the men into two groups so that one would take a break for a few minutes and then take turns fighting, but then the zombies stopped coming so it was not necessary to do so.

"Ha ... ha ... How many people are injured ... and how many have died?"

"Soichiro-san! Only 5 were bitten and 2 people were stabbed by zombies evolved with claws, but because we were able to apply the antidotes and potions fast to the injured, there were no casualties on our side."

"Well, the wounded may rest. The rest of us will enter the warehouses after a little rest."

When I checked my group and regained my breath, Soichiro asked about the report of casualties we suffered from the fight, it is good to hear that nobody died. Well, then let's reap the benefits of this fight, we can't waste all this watered here, besides leaving those bodies would only serve as food for the zombies themselves to strengthen.

I look around and really there were quite a lot of zombie bodies scattered around the parking lot ... oh, I also see some system reward boxes. With this amount, it was logical that they appeared, but unfortunately, lately they only provide me with gold, some potions, and antidotes.

But on the side of the bodies of the big zombies, I can see a box of higher rank than the others, maybe that gives me something good. With that in mind, I start walking through the parking lot focusing my concentration on my domain.

Then the bodies of the zombies around me begin to disappear one by one, no, not that they have vanished like smoke or something, I was sending them to my interdimensional inventory.

It was one of the new things that I discovered, as long as it is an inanimate object and that is not in the hands of someone else, by surrounding it with my domain I can save it. In addition, I can also make things appear in any place that my domain is deployed.

It really became something useful, I no longer had to go touching things by thing to store it, saving me a lot of time. So I just have to take out the bodies in the base again and Scythe can take out the crystals comfortably without worrying much about her surroundings.

You will ask why I have to deliver them and I just don't dismantle them with that system skill that I have. The truth is that I tried, but there was a problem with the result obtained... yes, I got the crystal so there was no problem for that, but the bones, muscles and so on, it became a pile of stinky rotten pasty meat...

It was much more work and disgusting to have to give the remains to my carnivorous plant in this way to feed it, so in the end, I opted to have Scythe to take the crystals and the body's of the other zombies will deliver it to the Venus for another people, anyway she didn't seem to mind having that job.

Soon the parking lot was free of bodies ... I can only say that in the center of the city certainly, the number of zombies is quite. I got a total of 564 normal zombies, 47 E1 and 4 E2 zombies (evolved), plus 4 wooden boxes and a wooden one with some metal inlays... this is a good harvest.

"Well, we have had enough rest. This place is not very safe and we don't know what we can meet here, so let's hurry up with our goal so we can leave as soon as possible.

That 10 men with firearms and 20 with swords kept watching here in the parking lot, also the sniper of the Soichiro team also stays here.

If there is an emergency message coming from the base or from Yuriko-san, send someone to report inside the warehouses as soon as possible. "

"Miku, you stay in charge while we inspect the wineries"

"Yes! Soichiro-san"

Soichiro speaks to the sniper who apparently is called Miku ... maybe I should try to learn the names of at least the team captains... no, that's a lot of work, with "You and all of you" should be enough to address me to them.

"All of you stay tuned and don't let your guard down"

"Yes!"

After I tell them all they put serious faces and then we advanced to the metal curtains of the cellars ... these were open, more than because someone was ahead of us, it must have been because like this it was a busy place and also the apocalypse happened in the morning they had remained open all this time.

The good thing is that has not rained and the humidity of the air is not so much, so it should not affect the grains and other stored products.

"There are some zombies inside, be careful!"

When we enter the first cellar, by my domain I feel the presence of some zombies walking among the stacked sacks so I warn others, but these are quickly taken care of by some men. Only an E1 jumps between the sacks looking for his prey, it is a pity for it that Scythe was not far from where it decided to attack and its head is torn off by her.

We take a tour of the whole place, but we don't find anything else, so I start concentrating to store all the bags of rice.

Like zombies, they disappear little by little until the place is empty. With nothing else to do on this site, we move on to another winery. Then the same process is repeated in two more without any problem, only when we enter the fourth store the things change a little.

Entering, in my domain I detect something that moved very fast through the walls, but before I could even say anything, a man is lifted and dragged.

"Aaah !"

"W-what the hell was that?"

"I barely saw a shadow that dragged him ..."

"All attentive, it is a zombie and one that has evolved twice as before!"

"You return outside the cellar, with the speed of this you are only an easy target !"

Although it was fast, it could not avoid my eyes, I could see that it was a level 23 agility zombie. While I was following its movement in my domain, Soichiro gives orders to the other men, I do not oppose these since is like him says and they are only an easy prey for this one, besides that, with so many people crowded in the same place it is more difficult to move for us.

"Hirano! The zombie is up at 2 o'clock"

"Yes!"

I give Hirano directions when I notice the zombie moving in my domain, he quickly takes the sniper rifle points it up to where I say and shoots a few times.

"I-I'm sorry, Alexander-kun. The zombie moves too fast ..."

As he said, the zombie moved before having it shot preventing the bullets from hitting it, it seems that he understands very well the danger of weapons for him. Quickly it went down hiding behind the merchandise to get out of our vision ... if it behaves in this way, it will be a bit difficult to take care of its.

"Don't worry Hirano, if your rifle is not effective then we 4 will have to go again to take care of it, you back off"

I do not want to waste so much time having to hunt it, we will go with the same strategy with which we took care of the 4 E2 zombies. Although this time we will use us as a bait to attract and annihilate it closely.

"Saeko you-"

"Alex-san please don't underestimate me, I've also grown stronger… that zombie shouldn't pose a danger to me."

When we 4 advanced the to take care of the zombie, I remember that Saeko is not of a much higher level than it... in fact, both are in the same limit, also what worries me most was that she would not have the advantage of speed like with the other evolved zombies that she face.

For that reason, I wanted to try to get her to back off with the others, but probably understanding my thoughts she speaks before I can say anything.

Seeing her determined eyes, I could only nod consenting to her request, but since I was still worried that something might happen to Saeko, through my link with Scythe I ask for not to stay far away from her.

As for Soichiro ... I think he can manage himself, his level is not only a simple number and he has improved by polishing his technique by killing so many zombies... also I don't think to be lucky enough to he leaves me a free way to flirt with Yuriko-san.

Although I may worry extra because surely the one who ends up facing the E2 agility zombie will be me, the reason is simple. By my domain I can know where it is, also within the 4, I am the smallest and it can think that I am the weakest.

Without wasting time I approach following it in my domain, soon it begins to move in my direction meeting my expectations.

The zombie on 4 legs walked on some boxes to the place where I am and then when this is a few meters throws towards me propelling with his hind legs in a jump. I calmly wait while I watch it and when it is in the air I shoot with my colt that held in my left hand.

Being in the air can not evade the bullets and therefore they are embedded in its head ... it is a pity that they do not seem to cross to the brain, most likely that apart from the increase in speed in the second evolution also improved their previous weaknesses a bit.

I take a small jump preventing the zombie from falling on me, I don't want to have to repeat the scene of having to share a 69 with another one of them just like in the police station.

When it touches the ground without losing a second runs with its four limbs behind me, for my part I active my limit-breaker ability and also run towards it. I see in slow motion its sharp claw going to my neck, so I bend down a little while bowing my head.

When its claw brushes my hair, with my sword that I held in my right hand make a cut pointing to its elbow joint. As a result, its arm flies through the air while the zombie screams ... I don't know if it feels any pain, or it's just a reaction to the impression of losing the limb.

"Graaw !"

I try to finish it with my sword, but the zombie quickly recoils and climbs through some boxes trying to run away. With no other option, I unload the remaining bullets of my gun on it while I shouted informing the people he approached.

"Saeko and Scythe the zombie goes to you, be careful"

"Yes!"

I run to the direction of the zombie and the girls, through my domain I can see that Scythe departs from Saeko to perceive her enemy for her senses, then runs and jumps for the merchandise of the place until she has a clear view of this and pounces on it.

The result was predictable, this zombie does not have the difference in size with Scythe and is not faster than her, besides it was injured without a limb.

Scythe evades the claw with which the zombie attacks her and digs hers into its neck, in the next second the head is hung losing its movements by cutting the connection of the spine with the brain.

When I turn around some boxes, a few meters away I can see Scythe standing next to the zombie's body waiting for me, I can also see Saeko running towards her like me.

"Good work Scythe"

"Yes Scythe-chan, well done"

"Mas-ter ... fo-od? ..."

So when I get to Scythe's side, that's the first thing she tells me in response to my praise while holding the zombie crystal in her hands and staring at it. Now that I think about it, I haven't fed her in a few days ... I take the crystal in her hands and store it in my inventory.

It wasn't because this crystal was worth more than 200, I just didn't like the idea that she put something that was in the rotten head of a zombie in her mouth. I take a new crystal of the same value and give it to Scythe to she eat it, so she receives it happily and immediately ingests it.

It doesn't weigh me to give it to her, even if she could resist eating a crystal with the value of 1000, I would give it to her without hesitation, after all that would only make her stronger. The only thing that would be a bit unfortunate is that she does not have the plant's absorption capacity, so she cannot fully absorb the energy of the crystals.

"This zombie has also changed a little ... it seems that it is still developing to move faster"

Saeko's words make my attention go to the body of the zombie, as she says, the limbs of this have lengthened a bit and its muscles look stronger. In addition, under those sharp claws, it seems that it has developed a class of suction cups ... that must be the reason why it could move quickly through the walls and climbing things easy.

"This zombie must perform better within the city buildings ... with the mobility that it showed can become a big problem"

"Yes, we will have to be careful even more than before when we enter buildings ... also, we will not only have to monitor the floor but also the roof and walls"

After Saeko says the characteristics of this zombie, Soichiro's voice is heard behind my back, when I turn my head in reaction to it, I see him walking while he says and looks the zombie on the ground.

"Well, let's finish checking if there are no more of these zombies in this place to continue collecting food and we can leave as soon as possible. It is not good to stay in the same place for a long time, a horde can be grouped and get here"

We split again and checked the entire warehouse, but we didn't find another E2 zombie, just some normal ones that walked between the boxes. When there is no danger detected in my domain, I begin to focus on it to store all merchandise.

After this we continue with the other wineries, it is a relief that in these there are no new problems and things were very quiet. Soon we looted everything that was useful in these facilities and with nothing else to do here we decided to leave.

"Let the wounded people and the body of the unfortunate person who died rise the cars, Soichiro you will make the corresponding arrangements if he had family or children you already know what to do"

"It's okay"

It is unfortunate that there was a casualty, but it does not affect the mood of others so much. Everyone understood that what we were doing was somewhat risky, but that's why they had better treatment than the normal citizens of the camp, and it was also promised that we would take care of the family of anyone who died.

Their women would be granted alimony for the rest of their life if she did not get a new partner, and if they had children these would be helped in the same way until they are of age ... although the full age now in this world had descended at 13 years old.

"Now that we have met our goal, we can look for survivors in the area"

"Ehm ... Alexander-san. I would like to ask you something, from this place the school where my mother worked and my sister was not far away ... if possible I would like to go to try to see if they are still there"

When addressing the topic about survivors, Komuro having some hope and nervousness at the same time in his voice when he speaks. We all could understand the reason for that, he probably still hopes to find them alive ... but he is also afraid to see them turned into zombies.

"Okay, give Yamada directions to where the school is ... we shouldn't be so pessimistic, we are likely to find them safe, but ... you should still be prepared for what we find in that place."

With everyone inside the cars, we left the parking lot to the streets of the city. It can be said that the excursion to get provisions was a great success, with all this we should not have problems for a while even if our population triples.

We obtained about 1,000 tons of rice, in addition to a lot of canned products. Counting all types of food we take from stores, it probably exceeds 1,500 tons.

It is a great relief to have my interdimensional inventory, if not for this I do not know how many cargo trucks we would use to transport all this merchandise... also to the time, we would have to entertain in filling them.

"Here Alexander ... we just took everything from the stores and now we will try to find some survivors ... over"

"It's good to hear that everything went well on that side ... Yuriko-san also reported that everything seems normal on her side, it's the same as always, have found some survivors trying to leave the city and she prepares to bring them to camp ... over"

"Well ... I'll communicate again once we decide to return or if something unexpected happens ... over"

"It's okay… over and out"

I take the radio intercom installed on the TR-12 where we were going and report our achievement to the base, for their part they also report that everything with the other groups has gone smoothly.

I put the intercom in its place and lie down watching the streets of the window, now I hope that things with Komuro's family are not bad.

Hello! New Chapter!

Thanks to everyone for your support and reading SES. Remember to visit my so this novel can continue, no matter the amount of contribution Alexander and I will be very grateful and you will have the benefit of being able to read the chapters before the others.

.

Drack21

Also if you can go to the page of the novel and give a like there, I appreciated it.

System-evolution-of-soul-101129721342560/?view_public_for=101129721342560

See you in the next chapter.


	69. Arrival at primary school

The cars move through the streets of the city where you could only see abandoned cars next to the zombies that roamed the place. In the houses on the sides, no movement was seen, its inhabitants either decided to abandon them to try to find a safer place, or they had become in those zombies that walked around.

The search for survivors did not look like something very optimistic when witnessing all this ... but well, we couldn't go down and check house by house, besides it was also idiocy to go screaming through the streets if there was someone inside.

So we were only looking for places where the presence of people was observed, this was not so difficult. Since, if we saw barricades that blocked access to zombies or found many bodies of these lying on the ground with fight marks, it could only mean that there were people struggling to survive in the area.

In this way, we found a couple of groups with whom we talked offering to join our camp. Upon hearing Soichiro's MLDW information, then they didn't hesitate to get on the cargo cars that came behind us.

Repeating this process a couple of times, in a few hours we arrived at the school where Komuro's mother worked ... seeing the place the nervousness of this on his face was even more noticeable.

"No matter what the result will be, it's better than staying with uncertainty for the rest of your life, Komuro"

"... yes, you're right Alexander-san"

"Don't worry Takashi, Aunt Haruna was always a very intelligent and skilled woman. She will be fine, and surely Iruka-chan will have protected for her"

"Yes, you must be optimistic Komuro. You can't think pessimistically until you see it ..."

Seeing him that way I can not help myself saying a few words, then Rei tries to cheer him up and Yamada too, but when the sentence the latter says becomes a bit bleak, then he decides to stop. The others like Niki, Misuzu and Hirano nod to support him morally, by listening and putting his eyes on each one of them, Komuro takes a deep breath and answers them trying to put a smile on his face.

"Then let's go down and look for your mother and sister"

With my words, the cars stop behind the school fence and we begin to get off. The first thing we do is take care of the zombies in the place ... or so we were supposed to do.

Being focused on seeing his mood, I did not realize that the place around the school had no zombies ... there were no bodies thrown away. Damn, this is not a good start ... this can usually mean two things.

One is that some people have been treated with zombie bodies to prevent a disease from spreading ... but this is a primary school, so that possibility is very low. Even adult men with training such as the military and police had their places invaded by large numbers of zombies, so it is difficult to imagine that a group of children and teachers could protect this place.

"Be careful ... there may be evolved zombies in this place"

I did n't want to be the one to give Komuro bad news, but I had to ensure the safety of others by warning them of the circumstances since it was very likely that this place was clean of zombies since that was the second reason ... that there were some evolved that Eat the normal ones.

It was a behavior that we had seen before when the zombies in an area were few and one managed to evolve if he had no other enemies to attack, he would fill his stomach with the crystals of the normals. Although such cases occurred more in enclosed areas, where the number of zombies was more limited.

"…it's okay"

Komuro responds to me with a more somber face since things seemed that they would not be so good for those inside the school ... if there is still a human there alive.

"Let's get in"

Soichiro and his group also get out of the car and when he arrives says in a determined way, assent his words and someone opens the fence that blocked the road to enter.

I honestly didn't like the idea of having to go to an elementary school ... it wasn't just only because I had to discover unfortunate things about Komuro's family. One of the things I disliked most about this world was having to see and face little zombie children.

I admit that I can be a damn at times, but even I know my limits. I will never take advantage of a child and just seeing someone else does it displeases me to the point of wanting to kill the abuser, so entering a school where I could meet unfortunate little children caused me a bad feeling.

Just thinking about what they had to go through and seeing the wounds that led them to become zombies, turned my stomach and made me nauseous.

"Aren't we going in Alex-san?"

As I stayed at the entrance of the school while breathing deeply to prepare myself mentally for what I could see later, Saeko who finds it strange that I don't advance asks me by tilting her head.

"Yes, let's follow the others"

I wanted to answer that we were better off watching the surroundings, but I couldn't be so accommodating to myself. It would not be the first time that I see a zombie child and in this world, it sure was far from being the last.

In addition, with my domain I can avoid having casualties that can be avoided if some zombie makes an ambush, so it was essential that I also enter the premises.

I enter with others what appears to be the school's playground, but unlike my expectations, what receives us are not small zombies.

"Woouuff"

Only having a few steps of having entered a loud howl is heard. I was kind of weird, the first thing I thought was that it would be a new type of zombie, but when I put my eyes on the source of the sound, what I see is a big dog ... ¿ or a wolf? What does a wolf do in the middle of the city? ... no, that doesn't matter. I thought that the Japanese wolves had gone extinct long ago, wasn't it?

The wolf had a blackish fur, in addition to a large size ... it was about 1.5 meters high and almost 3 meters long with everything and its hairy tail. Well, a wolf should n't be that size, but it doesn't look like a zombie either ... what the hell is it? With that doubt in my mind, I use my evaluation on it.

[Canis level 33]

Shit! That thing is strong. Besides, that name I think had something to do with the scientific name of dogs ...

[Alexander, you are correct. As there is no specification in the system of that being, this only identifies it as someone from the same family as the dogs]

I can understand that at first glance Aurora ... the problem is what is doing a damn dog in the middle of a city full of zombies ... also, I thought that a dog in this world would not pass the first limit.

[I told you that this world was evolving, and all beings in it will have to go through the trials of this and become stronger if they want to survive. That not only includes humans, all the beasts in this world are the same, but since you've been moving in a city and its surroundings, there aren't many animals here.

In fact, human beings mainly dependent on their intellect strengthens, for that they get stronger more slowly. Beasts that have always lived a life with the fundamental law of the nature of the survival of the fittest, have a better chance of adapting to the change]

Haa? So this thing must have been the pet of someone?

"Shit! Didn't they teach the owner of this thing that he should take his pet for a walk on a leash? What happens if he bites someone? ... If I find him, I'll make sure to make him pay for that mistake."

"No ... I think that thing is probably eaten anyone who tries to put a leash on it ..."

"What do we do Alexander-san?"

"Obviously taking care of it, it doesn't seem friendly, right? Or you want to try to pet it to see if it is meek?"

"Grrr"

"N-no ... it is showing all its while teeth when seeing us, so I don't think it's necessary to do it to understand that is very aggressive"

Listening to the things that Aurora tells me and being upset about that, there are meaningless complaints from my mouth to meet a giant dog. Perhaps being bewildered by the strangeness of the situation, Komuro replies to my words without worrying that they are just nonsense that I say because of my surprise.

Then having relieved me a little of the frustration I felt, Yamada on the other side asks me and so I answer what is obvious, then the dog seems to find our discussion unpleasant because it sees us while roars.

"Hirano, do you think you can take care of it with your rifle?"

"I'll try, Alexander-kun"

Since seems hostile, we can only take care of it, for that reason I turn with Hirano and ask him to shoot it. His rifle, leaving aside the LAV cannon is the weapon with the greatest caliber we have, so it can cause it more damage and maybe even kill it with one shot.

In addition, it is good first to see how fast this dog is, it is not very smart that we attack it without knowing anything about it. First we must determine its speed and agility, also those claws and fangs do not look like ornaments.

"Wait!"

At the moment when Hirano was adjusting his rifle to aim, a shout it is heard from within the school premises doing what was happening at this moment even more confusing. Immediately a woman with short black hair, with a length a little below her chin runs at here.

She looked like someone between the ages of 30 to 40. Personally, I think she was closer to the age of 30, she had a bust gifted enough to stand out and wide hips ... no doubt that was the body of a mature woman, and a remarkable one among them!

"Stop!"

After seeing her carefully I shout ah Hirano to stop ... if she had been a guy who came out screaming, I would shoot first and then ask what happened, but at least I had to hear what beauty was going to say, I didn't want to be hated by her without even knowing her.

"Hashi! Stop!"

"Huun ~"

In the next moment, we witnessed something incredible, the dog actually had an owner ... besides, this one seemed quite tame. When the woman scolds it immediately stops growling, then lowers its ears and head submissively while letting out a sad groan.

The dog treats her as if she were someone superior to its, which seems strange to me since I had seen her level that is 33, with doubts I put my eyes on the woman using evaluation ... and as I thought, she was not stronger than the wolf, although she had exceeded her first limit. Also the ability she possessed that appeared indicated the reason for what was happening this.

[Tamer level 16]

"Mom!"

"Aunt Haruna !"

"E-eh? T-takashi ... and also Rei-chan"

Already surprised by the information I obtained from the system about her, Komuro and Rei raise this one more for one level when I hear their words.

So that's Komuro's mom? Well, if I look at both of them in detail... no, she is beautiful and Komuro is just another guy ... maybe he is adopted?

"Takashi! Rei-chan! I'm so glad you're both fine."

While I was debating Komuro's unknown provenance, Haruna-san runs and hugs the two people she named while shedding tears of joy ... it's not fair ... I was the one who stopped Hirano from shooting it at your dog! Where is my hug?

"Fufufu, don't worry Alex-san, I'll hug you"

Saeko must have noticed on my face how bad I felt about the difference in treatment, so she wrapped her arms affectionately from my back ... well, now I feel better.

"Every day I was so worried about what could have happened to you Takashi ... I'm really so happy to see you safe"

"I-I was also worried about you, mom... and Iruka too... where is she?"

"Don't worry, she's fine too. She's inside with the other people who made their shelter at this school."

"Haruna-san, I'm glad you're well"

"Oh, Soichiro-san, so it's you who has been taking care of these guys"

"... well, I don't think I can say that I have been taking care of them. We have all supported each other. Your son and Rei-chan have helped many people, you should be proud of him"

"... I see, they are certainly great kids... but Soichiro-san, you shouldn't make young children face the zombies... look at him, isn't he the same age as of some of the kids in this school?"

Soichiro joins the conversation between mother and son, how they are treated between them and for what they say, seems to be old acquaintances.

After hearing Soichiro's words, she examines our entire group and when she puts her eyes on me, then she makes her last comment.

"That's…"

"Mama, Alexander-san-"

Soichiro finds no words to explain why I am in this group fighting against zombies. Well, Haruna-san's logic is not bad. Also, Komuro tries to say something but I speak to interrupting him while I cover my face and pretend to cry with my best acting skills.

"Soichiro is so cruel Haruna-san ... hick ... he forces me to kill zombies even though they are so scary ... snif ..."

"Poor little ..."

Quickly she comes to where I am and snatches me from Saeko's arms and lifting me up trying to comfort me, in the next moment she directs a hard look towards Soichiro who is speechless for what happens.

[Beep]

[Mission / Main "Conquest of the Heart (Haruna) -F"

To maintain confidence in a person must be based on some emotion, the stronger the greater security will be created.

Requirements: Affection 100 or Loyalty 100 Current: 80

Reward: 1x Coupon for a random object range [F]

1x Summoning Scroll : Monster Soul level 1

Increasing a skill range [Tame]

]

Looking closer, she has a very beautiful face ... the most characteristic thing about her is a mole under her right eye that makes her look more sensual. Also, when she takes me in her arms it is not the same as Shizuka who every time she does tries to suffocate me, she carefully holds me as if I was something fragile.

Although I must say that Shizuka's way of embracing has its advantages ... maybe a small inconvenience is not as bad, not being able to breathe for a moment of happiness maybe is something fair... damn Shisuka, it's your fault that I have masochistic thoughts now and also for the emptiness I feel for the way Haruna-san hugs me.

"No, mama. The weapons that hang on his waist are not ornate, besides Alexander-san is one of the leaders of our camp. You cannot be fooled by his appearance, of the people here he is probably one of the that more zombies have killed... "

"Yes, Aunt! Probably now he just acting like a victim for getting hugged. He's only a little pervert, so you have to be careful with him."

"Eh? Really?... Well ... it looks like you're a naughty kid, right? ... your name is Alexander?"

While I was thinking about the different ways of hugging of the two women, Komuro and Rei discover me. Tch, I'll make Alice-chan spread more rumors about you Komuro, that will be your punishment for ruining my moment with Haruna-san. Then about Rei ... I'll look for something to get even with her.

As for Haruna-san's answer when she learns the truth about me, just keep smiling at me while she still carries me ... she doesn't seem to have bothered and also seems someone who likes children a lot because of what she looks like, maybe that's why became an elementary school teacher.

"Well let's get in to talk, the others inside should be worried about what was going on here. We should go explain to them that everything is fine and that there is no problem. Hashi, stay calm out here."

"So let's get in to discuss things, you stay out here too, we don't want scare insiders when many armed people enter"

"Yes, Soichiro-san !"

Haruna-san turns around and heads to the school's facilities while saying that ... doesn't she intend to get me down? Not that it matters, just I was curious why she continues carrying me, though not as if I have complaints about this. She is very soft and emanates a somewhat maternal and warm aura.

Komuro and Rei run after us to reach us, Saeko just sighs and also walks into the school ... I'm sorry Saeko-chan, I'll make up for it later.

Finally, Soichiro gives orders to our men to stay outside ... if you think about it, it's a bit sad that they received the same treatment as a dog, I hope they don't mind that so much.

With that thought in my mind, Haruna-san enters the building that was in front of us and immediately begins to walk down some corridors. Having nothing to do, I decide to lie on her by crossing my arms around her neck ... in truth this is very comfortable, so it doesn't matter if you look at me with those eyes Komuro... I won't stop.

Hello! New Chapter!

Thanks to everyone for your support and reading SES. Remember to visit my so this novel can continue, no matter the amount of contribution Alexander and I will be very grateful and you will have the benefit of being able to read the chapters before the others.

.

Drack21

Also if you can go to the page of the novel and give a like there, I appreciated it.

System-evolution-of-soul-101129721342560/?view_public_for=101129721342560

See you in the next chapter.


	70. School Trip (Part 1)

After walking for several minutes through the halls of the school we arrive at what looks like the school auditorium. There were a good number of people gathered, mainly children who attended this school.

At first glance, it was seen that they were a good number of them, surely of all the groups we have found so far they would be one of the most numerous, if not the largest. Well, it 's a relief to not have to deal with zombies of children, although it is a little surprising that they managed to survive until now because, if we take the average age of all of them, probably not more than 12 years ...

"Mom!"

"Iruka !"

"E-eh? O-onichan? it's you really?"

"Yes, it's me, Takashi. Your older brother"

"Yes, Iruka-chan is us"

"Onichan, Rei-onechan !"

Checking the number of people, a girl screams when she sees Haruna-san, in the next moment Komuro runs to where she is while he says with joy and then when arrives with her, he takes her in his arms tightly squeezing her.

She doesn't seem to mind that and with tears in her eyes she returns the hug sobbing, Rei walks up to both of them happily and also says a few words to the girl.

With this the whole family of Komuro is reunited, it seems that his luck is good since he could return to see them. Maybe it has something to do with his destiny as the protagonist he had in the original story ...

"It is good to see that there are many who have remained alive, it should not have been easy since the beginning of the catastrophe to take care of them Haruna-san"

"... yes, but the most difficult time was the beginning ... we restrained the initial outbreak by blocking the entrance of the school, then after as we could, we took care of those who had transformed, but ... I don't want to talk about it, I don't like it remember it ... "

Haruna-san squeezes me hard when she remembers the past and answers Soichiro ... surely it wasn't nice, I can understand. The only advantage of dealing with children's zombies is that they are weaker than those of normal adults, but probably anyone prefers to face the latter than the former.

"... Haruna-san, what was that wolf from before?"

"Yes mama, why does that wolf obey you?"

"Oh, it is Hashi. It is the mascot of this school ... at first, it was a normal dog but it began to change when it ate the head of some zombies, then with the days it grew bigger until looked like it was now.

Although it may seem fierce, it is very docile and has always taken care of us. Hashi has taken care of all the zombies around the school, so now this place is much safer. Besides, had it not been for Hashi, we would probably have died of starvation.

At first, we thought it would be dangerous just like you, but perhaps because I was in charge of feeding it and sometimes I played with it, it became fond of me. I think Hashi should remember it even with that form.

When we were running out of food, we had to try to get out and look in the nearby areas. Then on one occasion, we were surrounded by zombies and then Hashi who had followed us appeared and saved us taking care of them all.

Since then we have trusted it to help us when we were looking for food for everyone, we are really very grateful, if weren't for Hashi I can not imagine what the situation would be like us all now. So, although it may have changed a little, is still the mascot of our school. "

Soichiro to see the anguished face when he asks her about the things of the past, then he tries to change the subject and without a doubt, the dog was one of the most intriguing things we saw in this place. So that with Komuro's follow-up of his words the conversation is directed towards this.

The face of Haruna-san changes from gloomy to cheerful when she begins to narrate the events of the dog ... it seems that it swallowed the zombie crystals and has evolved to be level 33 that is now.

Well, there is no doubt that with a creature of that level it is easier to provide all things to others. If it were not for the dog, perhaps the number of those here would have been drastically reduced or even all of them would be dead.

What can I say, they should build a statue after the guy who put a dog as a pet for this school, if it had been a hamster it would not have been very helpful ... even as an emergency meal it would only be a bite for one person.

"Haa, it seems that your love for animals was a good thing this time mama"

"Hehehe, I told you that it's always good to treat all animals kindly Takashi"

I don't know if the like for animals led her to develop the tamer's ability or if this ability had to do with her personality ... but that explains the name of the two brothers. Just I want to thanks for the beauty and a future beauty that were saved from the tragedy due to this.

By future beauty, of course, I mean Iruka-chan who seems to have inherited almost all of her mother's genes. No doubt when she grows up won't be very different from her, so I'm almost sure she has a great future that awaits her.

"Mom ... w-who's the kid you're hugging?"

While I was looking directly at Iruka-chan, it seems that she is a little embarrassed by my look, she blushes and asks Haruna-san. It may also be that she feels that I will take her mother away from her and is jealous, at that age children tend to behave like this ... although if so, her perception is not so wrong, although if I must take someone, I prefer that are the two of them ... of course, She may have to wait about 10 years until it blooms completely.

"Hmn? What's up Iruka? Do you want Mom to hug you too? He's Alexander and came with your brother's group, get along with him, okay?"

While Haruna-san says that she brings me down to the ground, she must have had the same thought as me thinking that her daughter was jealous that she would hug another child. Haa, it seems that my moment of happiness is over for now ...

"E-emm, I-I'm Iruka ... I am 10 years old, let's get along !"

"Hahaha, what a pretty girl"

"E-eh?"

When I am on the floor, she complies with her mother's instructions and approaches me and stretching out her hand as a greeting. I can't help smiling at her honest and cute attitude, but it seems she takes it like I'm making fun of her as she gets even redder and nervous.

Even if I don't take her outstretched hand, I stroke her head to try to reassure her, so she is a little surprised and ducks the gaze to the ground ... oh, that's right. I should introduce myself too since she did it.

"I'm Alexander, you can call me Alexander-onichan too if you want Iruka-chan"

"Fufufu, it seems she has fallen in love with you Alex-san, you must be responsible"

"Hyaa ~"

With Saeko's words, Iruka-chan runs after her mother while stealing glances from us sporadically from that place. Hahaha, it doesn't bother me that a pretty girl falls in love with me, but I will have to wait for her to grow up.

He smiled at Saeko for his comment and she does the same. Well, I had my moment of relaxation and fun for now, it's time to move on to serious things.

"Well, Haruna-san is time to talk about serious issues. What do people in your group plan to do from now on? Do they want to continue staying at this school and try to survive on their own?

If that is not what you are looking for, then I can offer you an alternative. Soichiro, Me and others have created a survival camp on the outskirts of the city in an amusement park that is now known as Magic Land Dead World.

We are more than 3 thousand people and the place is very safe, we also have electricity and drinking water services, but as everyone has seen, the world has changed a lot. So there are some rules to follow if you want to enter.

You should not worry, the rules do not include things like forcing them to fight with zombies or take advantage of people, they will simply have to help as much as they can. Although like most in this place are children, these rules will not affect them much, as there is still a preferential treatment for them.

If you want you all can join us, we will take you safely to our camp "

"... I thought at first that Soichiro and Takashi were joking when they say that before, but it seems like I was wrong, you're really one of their leaders, right?"

"Yes, I, Soichiro, Yuriko-san and Yoshioka are the leaders in that camp"

"What he says is true Haruna-san. In fact, I must say that if it were not for him, we would not have been able to create the camp we have now... you can say that Alexander is a bit special. Besides, perhaps you should thank him since he was the one who has helped your son to survive since the beginning of the catastrophe. "

"Emmm… may I ask how old are you, Alexander?"

"I'm 12"

"You-"

"Haruna-san ... who are these people?"

When she wants to say something, she is interrupted by a woman who should be another teacher in this school. It seems that other people, especially adults could no longer endure being without knowing what was happening.

That is understandable, seeing a group of armed people suddenly enter is something impossible to ignore, so I stop the conversation from us for now and ask Haruna-san to explain to them what I just said.

"For now, you better tell them the things that we are talking about so they decide what to do, we will wait for your decision."

"It's okay"

Finishing those words she walks to where the other adults are, then they start talking to each other. We wait for for a few minutes and then Haruna-san along with other people return to where we were.

"We agree to go with you, but you have to guarantee the safety of all the children here. About the rules you mentioned earlier, as you say, the world has changed a lot and they seem acceptable to us."

"Well, if so, then you all should organize the things you want to carry... besides Haruna-san, it will be better to bring the cars closer, but I need you to control the dog because I don't want it to be altered when it sees the vehicles come in"

"Fine"

We went to where the other soldiers and the dog were, Haruna-san goes to where the latter is to tell it to stay still. Soichiro ordered our men to bring the cars and fast the truck are conducted inside.

"There are too many people Alexander, they won't all fit in these cars"

Watching the cars enter the school, Soichiro tells me. It seems I was neglecting that ... insiders are probably more than 500 people, and although most are children, they occupy almost the same space as a normal person.

"There is no option, we will make several trips from the school to the camp if is necessary, for now, let's contact Yuriko-san so that they also come here and bring the freight cars that are with them"

"Apparently that is the only option, I will go and inform Yuriko with the radio"

Finishing his words Soichiro walks to the LAV that his team was driving which has the radio system, so I together with Saeko and Scythe go to where Haruna-san is to tell her that things. She was at the dice of the huge dog, also by her side watching ah this were her son and daughter and also Rei.

"Does something happen Alexander?"

"Just a small setback, it's just that your group is too big so we will ask for more cars to come to take them all"

"I see ... sorry for the inconvenience"

"No, it 's okay. It 's something we must do, do not worry Haruna-san. Moving on, watching your dog carefully, it looks pretty fierce ... It never has tried to get out of your control?"

"Don't worry, it's still a good boy. Besides, even though it's a strange thing, lately I've been able to feel Hashi's mood, so I can know it's happy to be with the people at the school."

Curious to meet someone else with the tame ability, I ask Haruna about the interaction with her dog. From what she responds to me, her relationship is not very different from what I have with my monsters, she also seems to be able to feel what the dog thinks through the bond created by the ability, although she may not know this.

So when I put my attention on the dog, curiously I can also feel something coming from it, it must be because of my ability too, but the emotion I receive from it is not something as tame as Haruna-san says ...

That damn dog is mad at me because when Haruna-san approached it, it notices that my smell came from her, must have been impregnated to her when she hugged me. Because of that, this dog stares at me with distaste ... silly dog, she is human stop having crazy fantasies appropriating you Haruna-san, besides she is mine in the first place.

If you are lucky I will get you a female dog ... I think there is a dog in the camp, right? Thinking about it, there is the one who is always with Alice.

You're in luck, I'll give you that dog as your partner ... we just have to give him some crystals and maybe it'll grow ... otherwise, their love can only remain like something platonic.

"Grrrr"

After transmitting my message through the link that was created between us, the dog does not seem to like what I say and ends up roaring. Tch, ungrateful flea coat ... Scythe calm down, don't get on the same level as this dog.

Seeing that the dog becomes a bit hostile against me, Scythe takes a step forward and tries to face it, before she can jump on it I stop her by taking the hand.

"Sorry Alexander, it seems that Hashi is a little disturbed to see other people"

"No problem Haruna-san ... is a good dog, so you tell us it has helped a lot to all your group, so I respect it a lot ... right dog?"

"Grrr"

"You're very compressive Alexander ... by the way, its name is Hashi. Hashi behave, don't rumble other people!"

"Kunnn"

"... they say that animals and children don't lie, so Hashi must have felt some bad intention coming from you brat"

Hahaha you have been scolded silly dog, it is my victory. Also, you may have murmured that Rei, but I heard it... I will punish you one of these days.

"By the way Alexander ... who is she? It doesn't seem to be very good health..."

Haruna-san addresses me by putting her eyes on Scythe who had her total attention on the dog and even was roared, probably meant that she looked strange, but not wanting to offend her, softened her question a bit.

"Emmm ... to put it easily, she and I have a relationship similar to yours with your dog, she is my pet"

"eh?"

"Mom, it's not what you think ... maybe it's worse. She's a zombie, but don't worry. She's very docile, and as Alexander-san says, just like your dog obeys you, Scythe is very obedient to him. "

"A-a domesticated zombie?"

Komuro keeps track of my words so that Haruna-san doesn't get disturbed, his words seem to have some influence on her, since at least she doesn't scream or try to order her dog to attack Scythe.

While Haruna-san watches Scythe carefully, Saeko next to me advances a little and caresses one of her pigtails talking to Haruna-san

"Don't worry Haruna-san, Scythe-chan is very docile, and her hair is very soft. If you want, you can caress her, she won't care."

"It's really very soft!"

"... Aunt Haruna sometimes surprises me how brave she is, she even adapted very quickly to a zombie standing between us."

"Haa ... no, I don't think that's the why, mama just should have seen Scythe as a kind of new animal she could pet"

Seeing the bright eyes of Haruna-san while stroking Scythe, I totally agree with Komuro's words, right now she is exhibiting her great passion for animals while gently stroking Scythe's hair.

"Alexander, I talk to Yuriko and she won't be long to get here. My group's cargo trucks have already been filled, we'll get ahead to the camp.

If Yuriko's cars are still not enough, call me immediately with the radio and I return to this school and help with transportation from others. "

"Okay, be careful back since most of the people you take with you are children"

"Of course "

A few minutes later, Soichiro carts leave school with a good number of children in them. We stay to wait for Yuriko-san to come here ... Great! Now there will be two sexy mature women here.

Hello! New Chapter!

Thanks to everyone for your support and reading SES. Remember to visit my so this novel can continue, no matter the amount of contribution Alexander and I will be very grateful and you will have the benefit of being able to read the chapters before the others.

.

Drack21

Also if you can go to the page of the novel and give a like there, I appreciated it.

System-evolution-of-soul-101129721342560/?view_public_for=101129721342560

Special thanks to Michael_Garcia_7550, god466, Orenmir, jesus_dasaed for the review.

See you in the next chapter.


	71. School Trip (Part 2)

About an hour later, Yuriko-san's group of vehicles arrives at the school. When they stop at the patio, she quickly down of a TR-12, looks at the facilities and discovers us talking to kill time.

"Well, it was fun talking about the past"

"Hehehe, do you think so, Alexander?"

"No! It wasn't! Why did it have to be my past we talked about ?! "

"Pouf ... don't worry Komuro-kun, your secrets are safe with us"

"But it is unexpected that Komuro-kun stopped urinating himself in bed until his last years of primary school ..."

"Haaa !"

As there was nothing else to do while we waited for Yuriko-san's arrival, Haruna-san began telling us about Komuro's past ... and as any mother would do, she focused on the shameful moments of his life.

When Hirano tries to quell his laughter for what he has heard and Saeko ends up highlighting one of the events that will possibly haunt him for the rest of his life, it seems that Komuro reaches his limit so he stands up screaming while holding his head.

"Hmn? What happens Komuro-kun? Why do you scream like that? I thought you would be happy to find your family"

"Yuriko-san... yes, I'm happy, but at the same time, I feel like someone unlucky ... haaa ..."

When Yuriko-san arrives where we are, she asks when she sees Komuro's reaction, unfortunately, she is only more confused when she gets an answer from him so she seeks help from others who are also here.

"Just leave him alone Yuriko-san ... they are surely teenage problems. Leaving the unfortunate guy aside, I'm happy you came safe."

"... I hear that, Alexander-san"

"Fufufu, thanks Alexander-kun ... Haruna, I'm glad you're well, I thought it was difficult for us to see each other again"

"I am also glad that you are well Yuriko, I can only say that everyone here was lucky and could withstand everything that has happened to this day"

As with Soichiro, Haruna-san seems to also know Yuriko-san. Only their relationship seems closer than with the previous one, both embrace and exchange words of encouragement between them. While I watch the emotional scene of the two, my head can only think about one question.

Why does seeing them hug each other seem so sensual to me?... maybe something is wrong with me... no, this is the nature of any man. The fact that two mature and sexy women exchange a passionate hug, encourages the imagination of men to have fantasies like the ones I am thinking now.

[... no, Alexander. I think the first thing you said is the right thing, something is wrong with your head]

Do you think so Aurora? If so, I will have to accept me as I am and learn to love myself. I don't think that is such a bad thing after all my life so far it has been very good, so there is no reason to be sad about it.

[... you can also try changing that, you know?]

And be like the guy who pissed in his bed until elementary school? Or the one who can't sleep well in the same room with some girls? Or maybe you want it to me be like that other that his life is summed up in a few lines?

[Well ... yes, I think being like yourself is better]

"Brat why are you drooling?"

"It's not for you, so don't pay attention to me"

"Tch"

"Fufufu, stop seeing them that way or Kurisu will get angry if finds out, Alex-san"

With my eyes looking at the scene and my imagination developing its own scenario when seeing the two mature women, Rei asks me breaking the beautiful images of my brain.

You should don't complain, I should be the one to do it to end that great moment.

Although Rei's words are only a nuisance, what says

Saeko's words make a shiver run down my back, it would certainly be bad if Kurisu finds out about this so let's stop.

"We should organize everyone to be able to leave. It is better to go out of the city before sunset arrives and if we do not start now that will not be possible."

"Alexander-kun is right, let's start making people go up and carry things"

"It's okay"

With my words, Yuriko-san and Haruna-san stop their happy discussions and each one goes with her group to give instructions.

After a few tens of minutes, we are all on board the cars and as we did not ask Sichiro to come with more vehicles, we had to settle down stay a little tight inside them.

If you ask me, I don't care much about this, in fact, it's something to be happy about. I am sitting on Saeko's legs while to my right is Yuriko-san, my left was taken by Haruna-san and on her legs is Iruka-chan.

"... this is humiliating"

"You're better than me Komuro-kun…"

Well, I must say that we don't all run the same fate. Komuro had to bear Yamada on his legs, he had to give up the driver's seat for someone more burly and thus save space. But I think they should not murmur their moans, it was they who put themselves in that position.

When the car was full and people no longer fit, I told them that Komuro put Rei on his legs and Yamada to Mizusu or Niki. But the idiots for try looking gentlemanly or for shame chose better to be in that form ... so now Mizusu carries Niki on her legs while Rei has a free seat.

The most unfortunate thing about them is that instead of receiving compliments from the girls, they only see them with piercing eyes that are like knives that constantly stab their hearts.

"Well, they are probably more comfortable that way."

"Yes, look at them, they even murmur things in their ears"

The murmurs of Mizusu and Niki that were louder than those of the boys are heard throughout the vehicle. Then Komuro's mother and sister look at him a little confused by his actions and the words they hear.

Shit! This is something too cruel to see even for me ... let's help them a little, but what do I say to change the subject? Oh, I know, Rei has been bothering me a lot lately, let's shift attention to her in revenge.

"Ah?!"

"W-what's up?"

With the previous idea in mind, I direct my vision to Rei and when she sees me watching her for a moment then she frowns, but before she can say something I exclaim with a tone of surprise trying to make a worried face. Then seeing my expression, she asks me doubting the reason for my reaction.

Good, she has fallen and the others have their attention on Rei, let's continue. Now is the time you pay me for all of the above.

"A-a spider..."

"W-where?!"

I answer her first question as I tremble a little, she becomes paralyzed and her tone of doubt now becomes one of fear. Then for her second question, I sign with signs pointing to the neck.

Like any person, her first action is to immediately begin to spot the area that I indicated trying to shake the nonexistent spider.

"Ah!"

" N-now what happens ?! "

"I-it was the other side ... b-but I think it got into your clothes"

"Kyaaa! Nooo!"

At the end of my words, Rei screams as she takes the closure of the carbon tube jacket and opens it in just a second... as a result of this I am a little surprised by what I see.

I thought she would be wearing a shirt under those clothes ... but what she exposes in that place is a yellow bra ... besides the pair that has sheltered in that intimate garment begins to shake strongly by the movements when trying to remove the spider that I told her... a little more and I think they will get their freedom.

" I-isn't it over me anymore ?! "

"... I don't see it... she must have come down to your pants ..."

"I-impossible! Nooo!"

For a second I thought about stopping… but I couldn't do it! She will probably end up screaming at me in the same way if I make her take off a piece of clothing that two, so let's make those complaints that I will receive later worthwhile.

Yes, it wasn't because I wanted to see those white legs and that tight butt ... it's the same as when you buy things in 2x1, even if you don't need the second one, even so, you're not going to return it. Yes, that was exactly ...

Rei gets up from her seat in an awkward position because she is inside a moving car, when she manages to keep the balance, then as quickly as before lowers her pants of carbon tubes.

Then as I had predicted, white legs and the triangle formed by her yellow pantyhose are exposed ... it is a bit unfortunate that I cannot see her round back since she was facing me.

I remember saying that the other girls had a better body than her, but let's be honest, it was a bit of personal bias and that some were in leagues completely different from her, you can't compare a heavyweight boxer with a lightweight one, it's unfair.

She is still a girl who stands out from the others for her figure... thinking about that and recording the images of her in lingerie, the car seemed to have passed through the body of a zombie because it jumps a little. Because of this Rei who was in an awkward position and with the help of her pants getting tangled up on her feet, for all this she fell forward.

... since my place was right in front of her, she held my head with her two arms as she carried it to her chest. Since Haruna-san had hugged me differently before, I missed this a bit, but as usual in my routine, I thought it would be Shizuka that reminded me of this feeling and not Rei ... this is a somewhat new experience for me.

[Beep]

[Mission / Main "Conquest of the Heart (Rei) -E"]

To maintain confidence in a person must be based on some emotion, the stronger the greater security will be created.

Requirements: Affection 100 or Loyalty 100 Current: 80 (Intrigued)

Reward: 1x Coupon for a random Weapon rank [E]

Development Skill [Lancer]

1x Coupon for Spear Technique range [F]

When I start to feel the suffocation I stop thinking about nonsense and take her waist pushing down while I try to pull my head up. Trying repeatedly until finally I succeed, then I find something else unexpected when trying to take a breath.

"H-has the spider gone?"

"..."

I must admit, for a few seconds my mind went blank to see her expression and hear her whisper. Seeing those damp eyes a little out of focus and the fear that showed in her tone of voice, I could only swallow my saliva audibly while nodding.

Emm ... will I have exceeded me a little? I could have fulfilled my goal since everyone seems to have forgotten Komuro and Yamada since we have everyone's attention ... but now I feel that this may not end with a few simple complaints when she returns to normal ...

"T-this ... since the spider left ... why you didn't wear your clothes Rei-chan"

"E-eh?"

The one that breaks the silence in which the car that remains after these events is Haruna-san, I do not know if she wanted to cover me or is someone naive, but I am grateful that her words will not reveal that everything was a hoax on my part.

"Kyaaa!"

Rei departs from me after processing her words and screaming this time out of shame instead of fear, and then she begins to fix her clothes as quickly as she can. Because of the silence that is created again, only the friction of the suit is heard making it difficult to look away from her ...

When she finishes doing it, I close my eyes and prepare myself mentally for what comes. The seconds pass, but the voice complaining of Rei does not come and only the silence continues. Suddenly some murmurs from a place that I did not expect echoing throughout the car, most likely did not pretend that others would listen, but they chose the worst time to talk.

"K-Komuro-kun ... something hard is sticking in my butt"

"Y-Yamada, d-don't move"

"B-but it's carving my ass!"

"Haa! I-I told you not to move"

While the silence went away with their murmurs, there is now an even stranger atmosphere in the car. Shit! It can't be that my sacrifice was in vain, right? ... these guys are so determined to look bad? ... it could also be that they began to believe those rumors that someone invented.

" T-takashi, what are you doing ?! "

"Onichan?"

Haruna-san and Iruka-chan ask when they see the actions of their relative, the first knowing more about what is happening, her face blushes a little while she speaks to stop the actions of her son. Iruka-chan on the other hand, being more innocent, she is confused by the environment that was generated and by the face that others make when they see the two guys.

"Seriously, those guys have no help... can't they wait until get to their room to do their things?"

"His level of perversion has increased"

"Yes, it seems that the two have developed an exhibitionist fetish"

Yuki who is sitting next to Haruna-san is the first to criticize the actions of Komuro and Yamada with murmurs. She is probably taking the frustration out of the bad choice of her when choosing a seat, she thought that by getting next to Haruna-san she would be more closer to me and take that place immediately.

Unfortunately for her, she was very cornered making it impossible for the two of us to have any interaction, if she had chosen the place where Rei, Niki or Mizusu are in front of me, we would have more possibilities to speak.

These last two also begin to murmur after listening to Yuki, and their words are quite severe. And to make matters worse, they were close to Haruna-san, their words reach her ears clearly.

"T-this is something unexpected ... I don't know how I should react to this"

"No !, mama you-"

"In the last 3 weeks the world has changed a lot, we just have to accept things as they are Haruna"

While Haruna-san puts the eyes on her son who continues in an awkward situation, she says with confusion, then her vision passes to Rei who looks at me with a flushed face ... I can't know if it's because of shame or anger, besides that her silence only makes it worse ... but I will probably find out later because I don't think she will last too long without saying anything.

As Rei looked at me, the vision of Haruna-san rests with me for last, when she finishes speaking, Komuro can not bear the misunderstanding tries to defend itself, but it is a pity that his voice is overshadowed by Yuriko-san trying to comfort her friend.

At least I will give Komuro's preferences the right of doubt since when Rei fell and hugged me, her butt was pointing in his direction, so maybe that's why he had that physiological reaction.

I want to think that it wasn't the fact of having Yamada on his legs that led him to get excited ...

The whole trip continued with a Haruna-san worried about her son, a depressed Komuro, and Yamada, Rei who looks at me sometimes to immediately lower her face when our eyes meet ... and for that reason I worry about what she may be planning to get revenge.

For the atmosphere inside the car the trip seemed more than other times, the only ones who could act normal were those who were not involved in all this, but thank God everything that has a beginning must come to an end.

We arrived at our camp when the sunset fell, and we all started to get out of the car when it is parked. While this is happening I pay full attention to Rei ... maybe she now really wants to shoot me and didn't do it now just by don't affect others inside of the car.

When I try to find my bodyguard Scythe, with great regret I remember letting her come outside with Haruna-san's dog to keep us running. I think it was not the best decision I've ever made….

"What's wrong Alex-san? Why are you shivering, are you cold?"

"... yes, my heart is about to stop now because of the cold I feel ..."

"Fufufu, let's go down, we have to help others settle down. I'll go and bring a blanket if you're cold."

"... if you can bring me one that is bulletproof"

"Hmn?"

I get off Saeko's legs that don't seem to understand my worries and words, but since I have to face the fate that awaits me, I decide to get out of the car. When I look out the door, I am surprised to don't find Rei pointing in this direction from outside.

When I look for her around, I see her move into the castle, so she turns her head and to the car, so I quickly put my head in ... well, it seems that at least she didn't shoot me.

Relieved to be safe for now, I under the car. The moment I do Soichiro comes in my direction with Yoshioka and Yuriko-san.

"Soichiro had told me that you all found enough food in the stores, should we focus on just rescuing survivors now?"

"No, I have other plans. Also, we can search for survivors while collecting resources, it does not affect much to do both at the same time."

" Other plans ?"

Soichiro and Yoshioka agree with my words quickly, but Yuriko-san doubts a bit when I tell them that I want to do other things, so I decide to explain my next plans to the other leaders.

Hello! New Chapter!

Thanks to everyone for your support and reading SES. Remember to visit my so this novel can continue, no matter the amount of contribution Alexander and I will be very grateful and you will have the benefit of being able to read the chapters before the others.

.

Drack21

Also if you can go to the page of the novel and give a like there, I appreciated it.

System-evolution-of-soul-101129721342560/?view_public_for=101129721342560

See you in the next chapter.


	72. New plans for the camp

"It is something that worries me and that we have neglected so far. As everyone knows some people have formed their groups and for various reasons have not joined us, it is about them.

If they were only one or two we could ignore them and not worry about that since what they do would not affect us much, but unfortunately, things are not like that. These groups are quite a lot and although we have eliminated those that seemed most dangerous to us, we cannot downplay those that remain "

"Alexander, you won't be thinking about eliminating those people right?"

When I give a small introduction to say the things I plan, the first to react to my words is Soichiro who frowns at the thought of the worst thing to do. Influenced by his speculation, others also do not take it very well, so I answer his question to avoid misunderstandings.

"Soichiro, I am not a demon. I will not attack someone who does not harm me. Besides, as I said at the beginning most of those groups are harmless and have their hands occupied with trying to survive for themselves.

But this in itself is a problem... if the point where they are too desperate comes, they will not hesitate to focus their eyes on us that we are much better than them.

Some may only choose to join us, and that will only can benefit us, but there is also a chance that they will try to attack us to get food and other things. "

"... it is not difficult to imagine that scenario you describe, Alexander-kun. But also as you said, they will not represent much danger as long we are careful, we are much better equipped than they are after all"

With my answer they calm down, really, I am not someone who kills whoever crosses his path ... your assumptions hurt my poor heart, you know?

Yuriko-san agrees with the things I say but she does not seem to be anything to worry about, so I speak one more time to correct her point of view.

"You are right Yuriko-san, a group alone is not something dangerous, but we must assume that they also know it, I don't think they are stupid. What would be bad is for several of these groups to unite against us, if that happens then we will have some difficulties in dealing with them "

"... that certainly sounds like something very problematic, but if you don't want to eliminate these groups, how do you want to deal with them?"

Yuriko-san and Soichiro frown and pout when they imagine what I say, so Yoshioka who had remained silent while listening asked the important question, I looked at the three and answered smiling.

"If we don't want to eliminate them, I think we can only do one thing to prevent that from happening. If they wanted to attack us, that should be mainly because they are forced to do so because they don't have a livelihood to support themselves, so if we avoid that they won't have to think about snatching it from us.

To carry that out, there is an option that is simple and we will also make a profit. We will spread the word that we exchanged some things for the zombie crystals, for them this may be as if we were giving them food since they have no use for it, or at least that is what most people think.

There will probably also be some people who think that the crystals have some use since we are collecting them, but these only have value if we can do the things of the plans that I gave to our technical department, so they are practically useless for them... Well, there is also the fact that I can also use them, but I can assure you that there are no other people like me in this world.

That is why someone can't realize the value of crystals before us, probably if humans have not gone extinct in other parts of the planet, they will also begin to investigate them, but for get results will take years, so for now we can monopolize these.

If some fussy person insists on knowing why we want the crystals, we will simply have to tell them that we use them for research, we will tell that people in our group think we can get an antidote through them to prevent zombification or other nonsense"

While talking about my ideas I take a crystal from my storage to emphasize what I say, the others look closely at it, so when I finish explaining myself, Yuriko-san takes the word again.

"Well, that seems like a good idea. That way we can also improve our relationship with those groups and instead of being able to be against us in the future, we can gain their trust and we could even cooperate on some things.

As you said before, they are quite a few groups, but we still have contact with some, so I don't think it's a problem to carry out a trade between us.

Now we just have to decide what we will offer for crystals and the prices of these products. Besides, as it is true that for others they have no use, we can inflate prices a little and they will not complain "

Oh, it seems that Yuriko-san's true personality woke up ... maybe the Takagi family was rich thanks to her. I could see a glow that arose in her eyes when we started talking about things of business, even her aura changed a little while she was more and more encouraged to say a word.

Well, it doesn't matter. It is good to have someone reliable with whom we can count on that aspect since I am not good at it, for now, I will only suggest some products to exchange and so Yuriko-san takes care of the rest.

"The things we can sell now would be food, commodities for life ... other things we have in surpluses ... oh, it's true, bullets too"

It may be dangerous to market bullets with other groups, but as there are not many of them that have weapons they will not be so many, besides I have an advantage of buying them at a low price, so I cannot miss this opportunity.

Also when I think about the things that we can exchange with the other groups, I realize that in fact, I don't know much about what we have ... it can't be helped since I wasn't missing anything, so I didn't have to think about that.

That is why in order not to be ridiculous while the three of them saw me I start saying what little I remembered ... I feel a little bad being one of the leaders and not knowing that, maybe I should concentrate a little more on the administration of the camp ... no! , that would take away my precious time with the girls, let these three continue to take care of that.

Besides, it's not like I'm just having fun, I also go on expeditions to look for survivors and kill zombies, so they can't complain.

"... I will create a list of the surpluses we have now, but Alexander-san I needs you to take out everything you got from the stores to be able to count it"

"There are no problems, but maybe everything doesn't fit in the castle stores"

"Should we also offer antidotes to the other groups?"

"No! The antidote information should not leave our group. If they find out that we have an antidote, then we will have them on top of us trying to get these by all possible means they have.

Also, that will allow people below the rank of soldiers to know this information and this will only create a disturbance within our camp. "

"Alexander-kun is right Soichiro, the antidote can save some lives of those groups if we sell them, but that can also kill many in our camp"

"... I see and understand"

"We can't do anything for that, Soichiro. We barely have enough to cover the use of the soldiers we have ... but if Shisuka and the biological research team manages to replicate it, then maybe we can provide it to more people."

The most humanist of us, Soichiro, gives that suggestion but is quickly denied by the three of us. As I know that his reasons are because of his fair character, I cannot help speaking at the end to tell him something so his conscience can be calmer.

After listening to me the corners of his lips rise very slightly and he nods towards me, so to be able to proceed with this and carry it out I go to the cellars so that Yoshioka and his men make an inventory of everything.

While I advance to the castle, Saeko comes out of this bringing a blanket with her, then she smiles at me and wraps me with it... I had forgotten it, although I only answered without thinking at that moment about whether I was cold, now I cannot reject her goodwill.

Without any other remedy, I walk wrapped in the blanket until I reach the warehouses of the castle and then proceed to take everything from my storage to fill them. As I supposed, all the merchandise we brought does not fit in these, so we also use an outside area for all things can be counted and after I will have to store it again so that it is not in the open.

Finishing my work I dedicate myself to do other tasks that I had pending, such as Shisuka training. Hours later the day ends with nothing more remarkable and we will all rest in our rooms.

Three days passed quickly from the family meeting of Komuro, in these the most notable things that took place, apart from the daily excursions to the city in search of resources and survivors, were a few.

The first and most important thing to note is that it seems that I evaded my tribulation with Rei ... that had me on hold for the next day after looting the stores. I don't know if she really thought she had a spider on her or just let it pass, but I didn't receive a complaint about it from her.

... she may wait for my guard to come down to take revenge, she has been acting more kindly towards me since then, so this possibility exists. No, let's be positive and think it's one of the first two options, her attitude change will see it as ending the war between us.

One of the changes in the camp is the new building that is being built. After a discussion between the four leaders, the decision was made to create a small school here at the suggestion of Haruna-san who insisted on it.

It was not problematic, in fact, this school helps a lot in the camp, although it is a bit ironic that instead of being for instilling knowledge in children, this is due to something more practical like solved some difficulties we had.

The first thing that helps is that it also serves as an orphanage. The number of children with missing parents or who confirmed themselves as deceased is not small, nor are there any relatives who can take care of them, so leaving them alone was a problem.

So more than a school, it is the home of those children, we just have to hire several people to take care of them 24 hours, which with the increase in population was not difficult. When we announced a position for teachers or women to care for children, quickly we recruited several women who applied for the position.

Another problem that took us off was that with a good number of children in our camp it was a problem that they simply stay without doing anything. Since children under 15 are not forced to work or be soldiers, we leave them careless.

Since they having too much free time there had already been reports by Matsushima of a small group of children that caused some problems, it was nothing serious, but this was increasing. So by keeping them busy, this will probably be reduced.

Finally, some fathers or mothers could not do a job because they had children to care for. With the creation of the Orphanage / School / Nursery, these people were also able to remove that concern.

I will keep this from Haruna-san as secret, since if she knows that the precious work that she treasures to teach children valuable knowledge is used for other purposes, she may get angry.

As for what is taught at school, I only asked Haruna-san, who we put as the director of the place that included survival lessons and how to deal with zombies in the class. As for who would be responsible for developing a manual of this, I delegated that important task to think about to Yoshioka and some captains of the soldiers.

"Alex-kun ~ Ha ... I'm tired of jumping ~ Ha ... can I rest for a moment ~?"

"I'm sorry Shisuka, I was thinking about other things. You can rest in a few minutes later, then we'll go and kill some zombies."

"Ha ... Ha ... Ok ~"

It seems that Shisuka's breasts led me into a trance of remembering past events ... they are certainly mysterious. Well, it also has to do with taking advantage that it was time to train her, I saw how the new tent in the camp outside the walls was going.

That same day we brought the food, Yoshioka along with other people spent the entire night carrying the inventory. Then the next morning Soichiro and Yuriko-san went to inform the other survivor groups that we would exchange some products for the zombie crystals tomorrow.

The result of this store was very good, although I don't know very well the prices that Yuriko-san decided for the products, in the total sale of the first day, I could put more than 30,000 crystals in my pocket.

One thing that helped make the quantity so large is that a crystal has the value of more than 1 for me, but as they don't know it, for them a crystal is a crystal. Also, another advantage I received was that perhaps because the system now considers the others groups my workers or followers because there is an exchange of materials between us, so the zombies they kill are counted for the missions.

"Fufufu, Alexander-kun, your mood has been very good in recent days, don't you think?"

"I can't deny that, if things go well it's logical that anyone will be happy"

"But I had a difficult time, you know? First of all, the name of the store is a bit ... why you had to name it as "Shop of the plant eats zombies" and was it also necessary to put it between this plant?

At first, our clients did not want to approach when they saw the big mouths that could eat them, even the girls who were in charge of attending there, the first day they had to attend to the clients while they had tears in their eyes and trembled. "

Yuriko-san who is sitting in a chair next to me watching the exercise of the girls and the store talks to me when I smiled at the thought of the gains I made in recent days. As for the complaints she has, I can only say that I thought it was a pretty name and it also served as a deterrent for those who came to the store had ideas like stealing from us.

Of course, I couldn't depend solely on the plant for that, although it looks pretty intimidating, as people don't know how scary it is, they can ignore it and try to rob us. That is why with the profits that I have obtained, I spent a little to buy 4 heavy machine guns to place them on the walls today.

When the people arrived to make their exchanges today, they stopped for a moment while watched them and swallowed a mouthful of saliva, then they walked slowly to the store trying not to get the attention of the people who handled it to point them at them.

It was also entertaining to see those girls attend to the other people while they watched carefully every movement that made the plant, but seeing them again, I must say that Yuriko-san really is a businesswoman.

These girls have good sales skills, but she also seems to have chosen the ones that looked better. She probably also thought of attracting people by having pretty girls who attended to them... without a doubt, she is a very intelligent woman.

"Well, I thought it would be good as a deterrent for people who come to make exchanges, and they seem to have gotten used to what shouldn't be a problem now."

"Well, you're right, only the first day was the toughest for them. After they saw that the plants didn't harm them and could calmed down a lot."

"Mama! Stop talking quietly and stop this!"

"Hmn? Saya, it's good that you exercise a little, you've been only in the technology lab these past few days and that's not good for your health."

"Mama I hate you for making me do this !"

"... it's for your sake Saya"

One of the people who did the exercises together with Shisuka, Saya complains to her mother about putting her to exercise. It seems that in a world full of zombies and even if you had weapons with yourself, a person still cannot get out of a mother's yoke... leaving that aside, there is something that intrigues me.

"Yuriko-san ... was it necessary for her to wear sports school clothes?"

"Sure, it's easier to move that way, besides ... it was very necessary if she wants to compete with Shisuka."

"...I see"

The second thing she said I could not hear because she had to say it for herself since she spoke it in a very low voice, but I have no complaints of seeing Saya showing her white legs and her well-defined butt due to the short shorts she wears ... in fact, It's much more entertaining for me that way.

"... maybe I should try to have Shisuka use something like that, no doubt that would be-"

"You can't do that Alexander-kun! That would be a crime for all the women in this camp ... many would cry with envy upon seeing that."

I try to imagine what Shisuka would look like using the same that Saya, but Yuriko-san interrupts my words while she has one of the most serious faces I've seen in her while tells me.

... well, it would be very cruel to make Shisuka the number 1 enemy of all the women in the camp, and I am at the limit of jealousy seeing all the spectators she has attracted.

If she goes out wearing only short shorts, then the amount of these will only increase... and perhaps this beautiful scene that I enjoy can become something bloody, so let's stop doing that.

Hello! New Chapter and new cover!

I am not an expert in photoshop but I worked hard to do it, so I hope you like it.

Thanks to everyone for your support and reading SES. Remember to visit my so this novel can continue, no matter the amount of contribution Alexander and I will be very grateful and you will have the benefit of being able to read the chapters before the others.

.

Drack21

Also if you can go to the page of the novel and give a like there, I appreciated it.

System-evolution-of-soul-101129721342560/?view_public_for=101129721342560

See you in the next chapter.


	73. Other Survivor Groups

I finished of make that Shisuka does her training, I say goodbye to her and Saya that going to the castle to bathe and clean up all the sweat of their bodies ... ¿ I wonder when the girls let me bathe with them again? Since last time for various reasons I have not been allowed to do it, that is something very sad.

With them leaving, I also send Scythe to her usual work, but she has not sweated from the exercise ... I do n't know if she can sweat? Well, I'll find out later.

She may not sweat, but since her job is to split zombie skulls, she will end up dirtier than Shisuka and Saya so I will have to ask Saeko to take care of her in the bathroom again, as she doesn't seem to mind that, no there should be some problem.

"Another group has arrived to do some exchanges apparently"

Leaving the other girls I stay alone with Yuriko-san to see the operation of the store for a few more moments. As she says, a group of men arrive in some cars and immediately go to it while the one who looks like the leader walks forward while holding a small sack in his hands.

"With how many groups have we had contact so far, Yuriko-san?"

As there was nothing to do, just seeing the people who came to the store, I decided to try to get more information from the other groups we knew. I have met several in the expeditions that we have done, but I only remember one that was made up of only women and was led by a girl with a scar from a knife wound on her face.

"Hmm… we have made contact with many, from some small ones like this one now that only consists of about 10 to 20 people, to other large groups that have more than 500 refugees.

We will ignore the little ones since it is not necessary to be so cautious with them, they do not represent a great danger to us because their weapons are only things like swords or spears manufactured by themselves or that they found somewhere.

There are 3 groups that we could say are the most important, you should know them since I introduce you to their leaders before, the number of individuals that make up these groups and their strength is something to consider.

The first is one that is made up of policemen, so they have their commissary's weapons. The one who directs them is the captain of that division, but by his character, I don't think they cause us many problems since he is a very straight man.

Knowing that we are not doing inhuman things in our camp, we don't have to be worried because they will oppose or generated a problem for us.

They have a camp of survivors on the outskirts of the city, they have rescued more than 500 people ... but I must say that they have reached the limit of people that can keep, so with the opening of our store we have helped a lot. "

"Why do you say they have reached their limit?"

Now that Yuriko-san talks about him, I remember that guy. I don't think he's a bad guy only that his mind is even more closed than Soichiro. He thinks that as part of the police is their obligation to save everyone, that's fine and I have no problem with that, what puzzled me is that when we asked him to join our camp we had a disagreement for a reason that seemed very stupid, so we could only take separate paths.

Which one do you wonder? The guy asked us to disarm all the civilians and leave the protection to the police officers ... honestly, if Kurisu had not been there at the time to stop me, I would have slapped that guy ... who knows, maybe I would repair the head of the man that didn't seem to work well.

"He had the thought that people are divided into civilians and public officials, so with that ideology, the only people allowed to carry weapons are he and his partners.

It is a pity that the number of his companions who survived is less than 50 ... then if you think about keeping more than 500 people with just that number it is very difficult, in addition to that numbers of them they also have to stay some to watch the camp.

Assuming that 30 go out to look for resources, the amount they can get would barely feed those 500 people sparingly. The only advantage of them is that since they have the weapons of the police station, they are well equipped and have good training to use them.

But their other problem was that their ammunition was not infinite and with each passing day they had to spend more, so when they learned that we would exchange bullets and food for crystals, we greatly reduced their concerns. "

"I see ... so the Soichiro-Messiah reached these extremes to maintain his ideals. The situation of the survivors in that camp may have improved, but if he wants to maintain that stability he cannot afford to continue rescuing people and return to increase the number of them...

Perhaps we could also exchange survivors for food and bullets, we will take some weight off the shoulders of some leaders and our population will increase "

"S-Soichiro-Messiah? ... that's a bit hard don't you think, Alexander-kun? Well, it doesn't matter, but maybe that idea is a bit difficult to do. That could make us look like we're buying people ... or even misunderstand it as that we are enslaving them.

That could ruin the reputation we are trying to build with the other groups, and I don't think we should hurry to increase our population either. "

"... you are right that we must implement that carefully, Yuriko-san, but surely many will not mind getting rid of people who are a burden to them and more if they get something in place. For those who think we are enslaving them, we can show them that we will treat people humanely to reassure them.

About the population increase, I think you're wrong about that Yuriko-san. The more people we have, the better. The value of this can go unnoticed just like the crystals, it is because for now, most are more focused on being able to survive each passing day, but the older the individuals in a camp are better.

As long as you are not narrow-minded like the Soichiro- Messiah, you can recruit people to fight zombies. Having many people to fight also makes the camp safer against either the zombies or other groups with bad intentions.

In addition, if we see more in the future, then we will need many people to sow and harvest fields, we cannot always live by looting the food that is in the city, there will come a time when they are unusable or finished.

Other things are that the human in this world did not reach the top of the food chain due to his strength, it was because of his intelligence. If we want to get back to the tip of that pyramid we will have to depend on weapons created by us or at least repair those that others had already been made, and for that many people are needed.

Or just to build houses, walls or anything else, the more people are doing them more quickly they will be ready.

Also, if we take into account that the number of survivors is limited and that for a child since birth we have to wait 13 years to integrate into society, no doubt people have become a very valuable resource in this world. "

"..."

Yuriko-san listens to everything I say in silence and after I finish she still remains without saying anything, then she finally makes a nod with the head and speaks.

"Well, I will try to do in the best way the exchange of people for materials so that there is no misunderstanding with the other groups"

"I will leave it to you Yuriko-san, so what are the other two groups that you consider important?"

"Correct, continuing with before. The second group was formed by the most important Yakusa in this city. He may be a criminal, but we can say that he has a certain integrity.

The little I know about him is that he is a person with strong character, but one thing in his favor is that he does not treat survivors who have rescued badly...

If I had to mention a complaint from his group, is that he forces all men to fight without exception, for that reason many of these who are paralyzed in their initiation when facing the zombies for the first time end up dying.

The number of survivors in their camp is about 800 and has more than 300 men fighting. His camp is placing in that Yakusa's mansion within the city, but his number of firearms is very few and depends mostly on short-range weapons. "

"I remember it now... he was the dark-Soichiro, if I'm not mistaken I think the Soichiro of our group had some discussions with him about those things you mentioned before.

But for its camp have 800 survivors it is seen that he is someone very capable, it is a pity that he not wanted to join our group "

"Haa… well, I must admit that they both have some similarities between them, but Alexander-kun, don't make it seem as if my husband was a common person. Besides, that he didn't join us your decision influenced a lot in that, you know?"

I'm sorry about that Yuriko-san, but if I want to remember those guys from now on, I have to use someone as a reference. But she is right, the Yakuza had no trouble joining us, but like the first one, he also had a condition to do so.

He was not as extreme as the first and was not so crazy, he asked to have a position as leader of the camp as we 4. The problem was that I no longer wanted to increase the leaders of the group, also if I accepted that, then other leaders of camps that joined us would ask for the same.

I could only offer him a position as captain of a group of men as I did with other leaders, but in the end he does not accept it. Because of his character, it must be someone who doesn't like being under others, it's a shame.

"So who is the last group?"

"Fufufu, the last group is perhaps the one you remember most, is the one that is made up of only women. Their quantity is perhaps the smallest of those three groups, but these women cannot be underestimated.

Like us, it seems they took the weapons of an abandoned commissioner, so they are well armed and equipped. If I had to highlight something bad about them, it would be that they are a totally feminist group and maybe also that, even though they have weapons don't have the skills of the police group with them.

Personally, it has become a problem for me, every time I have to deal with them they continue to insist to tell me to join them and get all the women out of this camp. The camp of them was located in a school on the edge of the city, they have about 400 survivors, but all are women.

The number of individuals fighting is about 50, with all of them using weapons just like the police group "

So it was the woman's group with a scar on her face, it seems that the leaders of that group received mistreatment of men after the apocalypse and that is why their feminist attitude. For that reason, it was useless at first to try to get them to join us since probably the only way they would do it would be to get all the men out of this camp.

But it seems that Yuriko-san knows me very well to know that would be the only group I remembered fine... but I also didn't expect them to try to remove the women from my group.

Thank God she did not accept, just imagining what it would be like if there were only men in this camp causing me chills ... if that happened I would have to appeal to my last resort, depend on my feminine appearance to join them, although that would probably make me spit blood... but it probably would n't be necessary since I doubt that Kurisu, Saeko, Shisuka and Scythe left me.

It may be a great regret to lose the other girls, but having them by my side would be bearable to be in a group of men ...

As we speak, a group of 3 cars arrives and park near the walls of our camp a few meters from the store where the two of us were. Then some armed men get out of the vehicles, with someone wearing an expensive-looking suit directing them.

"A nasty person has just arrived ... haa, it seems that he has not given up"

I look doubtfully at the man who comes to us, for Yuriko-san's expression of distaste and what she says they don't should be a good group. I don't remember that guy, if he were one of the two leaders we talked about earlier, I think I would at least recognize their faces since I saw them once.

"Yuriko-san is glad to see that you are well! Please reconsider things and do not exclude us from buying from your store! It is not fair that you treat us differently than others!"

When he arrives a few meters away from us, he begins to speak loudly and although his words indicate that he is making a request to Yuriko-san, because of his expression and tone it seems to be rather an order ...

"I already told you, Baka-san. We won't sell anything to your group."

"I don't need food, Yuriko-san, just ammunition will be fine!"

"Who is this idiot Yuriko-san?"

"Little girl! Watch your words, you're talking to who would be the next mayor of this city... that is if this damn apocalypse had not happened"

Before Yuriko-san could answer me, this man gets angry and then introduces himself as if he were an important person.

"Well, I understand that you are just an idiot... you are lucky to have arrived only a few moments after one of the happiest moments of my daily day. So since I am in a good mood, I will forgive you for what you said and let you go. .. I recommend you leave before I change my mind "

"Your-"

"Baka-san, you better go, anyway we won't sell you anything"

"You all will see what happens to you by treating me this way ... especially you Yuriko ... I will take my time especially with you to show you my greatness "

[Clank]

"B-boss ... we better go"

Seeing the discussion between the two sides did not seem to go well, the machine guns above point in this direction. Noticing this, one of the men who came with the type of suit rapidly stops him nervously, then he also sees the weapons that were pointing at us and stops screaming.

"Tch"

Yes, you better get away... I don't want those idiots above to open fire ... Damn! Those are not toys to point near where I and Yuriko-san are! When this is over I must have them severely punished, even I am sweating watching those guns point me.

Those guys start walking in the direction of the cars, so when they take a few steps away from us I bring my hands to my waist and take my weapons.

"A-Alexander-kun?"

[Tzun] [Tzun] [Tzun]

Without responding to Yuriko-san shot and the armed men surrounding the one who was wearing the suit begin to fall one by one. Because of the sound and the falling guys he is baffled for a few seconds, then he turns trembling and sees me holding my guns that were now aimed at him.

"A-are you crazy, girl? Y-You killed a group of people! This is murder, they will condemn you for-"

"Come on guy, say something better, this is the fucking apocalypse. Besides, I know that you are not a saint, probably many people died at your hands or for your orders ... even now while you were leaving you should be planning how to attack us from behind.

But for your bad luck, I am not a saint either and I have no problem attacking someone who can try to kill me from the back ... well, I think I explained enough to you, now you can die.

Venus cleans the place, you can also eat that guy. Just do it fast so he doesn't make so much noise for doesn't scare other people here"

"E-eh?"

"Ha?"

That guy and Yuriko-san are confused when they hear my words, but then their doubts are resolved in a few seconds later.

From where the plant is, several vines come out in the direction of the men on the ground and the one who was still standing, then envelops them surprising everyone present except me.

"Haa! W-what the hell is this ?!"

"..."

"Hiii"

Understanding my previous words by the link between us, the Venus wraps one of its vines around the neck of the guy with a suit and breaks the spine killing it instantly causing he's annoying screams to stop.

"... Alexander-kun, you shouldn't have done that ..."

"... really he was someone so important?"

I thought it would be more annoying to wait for that guy to show his teeth against us and also to the danger that he would represent if attack us in surprise, would be greater eliminate him.

I did not want any of the girls who go on explorations to the city to be hurt by something I could do something before, for that reason I thought it would be better to take care of him now, but it may have precipitated me ...

"No, that guy doesn't matter, I thought he would end up dead one of these days ... it was just a little surprising that it was in your hands ... or for your plant.

He had been bothering several groups of survivors, even the 3 that I mentioned before. The fool was left with the idea that he was still an important person since was previously a rising politician with several connections, so he still thought that could oppress others.

That lived for such a long time is only because he had a group of armed people who got with such connections as their bodyguards when the apocalypse began, with these the very idiot came to places that had cleaned other groups to collect resources and seized of the things that were there.

He may have been ignored to avoid problems, but everything has a limit and his group was already blacklisted by others, so it was no surprise that someone would soon take care of him.

So that idiot doesn't matter much, what worries me is that if you kill people in front of the store you will scare away our important customers! "

... I seem to worry about anything. Yuriko-san looks upset while pointing to a guy who came to exchange crystals that creep along the ground to get away from the plant.

"Don't be angry Yuriko-san, it's not like we have competition. That guy will surely come back after changing his pants ... Come back soon!"

"... in that you are right. Well, I will send a group to go to the camp of the guy that died. It was a close group that did not allow much interaction with others, so I think that what finds inside those who go will not be very pleasant, but there must have a good number of survivors.

I just hope that these weren't too mistreated like others we've seen... although knowing that guy I can't be so optimistic,haa... "

Yuriko-san gets up to do what she said and then I'm left alone, well, at least for me that guy helped me with something. I had promised Kurisu to go for some vehicles that work, it seems that they were already starting to test the engine that uses crystals, that's a good thing to hear.

I also get up to go to the laboratory where she must be to tell her that I already got the cars they needed, while walking to the camp I also collect the weapons of those guys that Venus spits out and put in a corner.

Hello! New Chapter!

Thanks to everyone for your support and reading SES, now there are 12 people who support the novel. Remember to visit my so this novel can continue, no matter the amount of contribution Alexander and I will be very grateful and you will have the benefit of being able to read the chapters before the others.

.

Drack21

Also if you can go to the page of the novel and give a like there, I appreciated it.

System-evolution-of-soul-101129721342560/?view_public_for=101129721342560

Thanks for reading SES, see you in the next chapter.


	74. New Mission

It was the next day after Venus ate the type of suit and at this time I was repeating my routine for the last 3 days.

As I planned to go to the city in search of a laboratory to find the equipment that Shizuka need and also the materials that I required to be able to use the transmutation parchment, I thought it would be better to take she with us too.

But since the place we would go can be dangerous, the best thing was for Shizuka to get a little stronger if something happens then she has a better chance of surviving, so I had been concentrating on training her… well, I can't deny that I did it for pleasure and can see her in different poses too.

The only regrettable thing is that since I focused on her I had not been able to break my 4 limit. I'm a level 39 now, maybe I should also try to reach 40 before we go.

"Stop! If you all go further then we will open fire ! "

"Stop!"

While thinking about that, loud screams are heard from above the walls. When I turn around I see several cars escorting many people who walked here, it must have been the amount of the whole group that led those who are up on guard with machine guns to worry.

But it does not seem that they come with bad intentions, I can say that because of the aura that people emanate and that they also obey the instructions of the soldiers in the walls immediately. Then in the next moment, someone gets out of one of the cars and speaks in a loud tone so we can hear it clearly.

"Something important happened and I need to see your leaders ! So call them quickly to can talk ! "

"Komuro, Yamada and Hirano, go find Yuriko-san, Soichiro and Yoshioka ... Shizuka, Saya and Scythe, we will have to postpone your training"

""All right""

"Yes"

"Yay ~"

"Haa… well, it seems that today I saved myself from having to do this for a longer time. If it weren't because my mom would make me do more embarrassing things if I didn't do this, I wouldn't come... i-it's not like I don't like spending time with you Alexander-san ... is only that this is very embarrassing. "

"..."

The three men who also had nothing to do but enjoy the show leave without complaining since the girls would not exercise for now for what it seems. Shizuka then listening to what I say, jumping for joy celebrating ... 50% of the reason why I do this is to you will be stronger, you know? ... well, perhaps is 30%?

Saya, on the other hand, complains with Yuriko-san that seems forced her to come here, then when our eyes draw together she stars to get nervous and saying that last thing, so I smiled for her can calm down.

Scythe just walks silently to the pile of zombie bodies, she should have acquired a routine of making it because lately, I don't need to tell her anything to she do it.

"Come here if you want to discuss something, soon the other three leaders of our camp will also arrive"

When those who were with me leave to do their other activities they had to do, I speak to the man who stood waiting for an answer. Now he was looking in my direction since the soldiers on the walls when they heard what he said, quickly set their eyes on this place that I was sitting.

The man listens to me and walks to where I am, when I pay more attention to this I realize that he was the Dark-Soichiro. Something bad must have happened in his camp seeing the red aura of fury and the depressing gray of the people in his group.

"I remember you, you are Alexander. The boy that Yuriko presented to me previously as one of the leaders of this camp, I thought she was joking with that, but seeing how those men from the top of the wall saw you for directions, then it must be true. "

"You are…"

I was going to say the Dark-Soichiro, but seeing how angry this one is, didn't seem to be the best thing to do now, so those words just stay in my head while I keep seeing him trying to remember his name ...

Unfortunately, no matter how hard I try, I don't remember... maybe they didn't tell me? No, if I'm not mistaken, Yuriko-san mentioned it when I was looking at her butt at that time... oh!, I remember it. His name had to do with that part of the body and that's why my eyes couldn't help going in that direction, it was ...

"You are Gluteus!"

"... it's Gloterus"

"..."

Well, it would certainly be a bit awkward to named someone as I said earlier... besides, I don't think there are parents so cruel to do that to their son. So that name is more reasonable, but you must admit I was close.

"Right, you are Gloterus. Hahaha, I'm sorry about that, I'm not very good with names. So Gloterus, what happened to you to come with so many people to my camp? "

"I don't care, don't worry. My camp was attacked and we practically had to flee bringing with us the people we could, but… maybe we should wait for your companions to explain the details "

"Okay, then let's wait for them. They should not take long to be here since a moment ago I sent someone to inform them to come "

Gloterus makes a nod by listening to me and then we wait for the other leaders of MLDW. Meanwhile, I start thinking about the information he told me, if a group of his number had to flee, I can only think of two reasons that are the most possible for this.

The first would be that another better armed group attacked them, if I remember well what Yuriko-san told me earlier, their camp depends mostly on short-range weapons, so if a group with many weapons attacks them, then they had no other alternative to run away

The other reason would be that a zombie horde with a sufficient number of members invaded their camp, this must be most likely given that their camp was the most into the city.

It is not difficult to imagine that scenario, but if so, it is a little worrying that they will attract it to MLDW.

If it is the second reason then we don't have to waste time and we must prepare to face a horde of zombies, so it is a relief that the other leaders will not take long to come here.

"Gloterus-san ... what happened?"

"From your face, it seems that it is not a good thing"

"Did something happen in the city?"

When they arrive seeing the number of people outside the walls they quickly understand that something must have happened to their group, so Yuriko-san, Soichiro and Yoshioka respectively speak to ask for an explanation.

"Well, now all MLDW leaders are here, so now you can tell us what exactly happened."

"Okay, a few hours ago our camp was attacked unexpectedly. We tried to defend ourselves, but in the end, we could only flee to prevent more people from dying in vain. They are the only people left in my group ... "

We follow Gloterus' eyes to his group ... they must have been more than 800 people in his group, but there hardly reach 400... that means he lost more than half of them in the attack.

"What attacked you? Zombies… or humans? "

Soichiro, who must have reached the same conclusion as me, asks. Gloterus returns his vision to us and as we see the fury in him increase he tells us.

"They were zombies ..."

"Zombies?... How many of them? How big was the horde of these?"

"…Wait, Yuriko-san. There is something more important than that he must answer first. Gloterus, if you all fled that means they could follow you.

Exactly when did the attack on your camp happen? You must also tell us if these zombies followed you when you came here. "

Gloterus tells us the cause of the destruction of his camp, then Yuriko-san begins to question him for more information about the zombies that attacked them, but Yoshioka intervenes with a worried face while demanding that he answer his questions clearly.

When Yoshioka speaks, the Takagi couple understands that the danger may be coming in the direction of MLDW, but Gloterus's response is unexpected for us.

"No, it wasn't a zombie horde… there weren't so many in numbers. It was more a group of about 50, but that is not made it is less dangerous since although they are not many, they were all evolved zombies.

Suddenly they arrived and invaded our camp ... we tried to resist as I said before, but unfortunately, these were not silly zombies who only know how to walk and bite, in addition to their strength and speed exceeding that of the normal ones, therefore, the people who fought began to fall quickly.

When we decided to flee we had already lost many men and as you say, we thought they would follow us all the way, but they only did so for a short time until they stopped. Then I could realize that all that group of zombies was not gathered by chance ...

There was someone or something that directed them and apparently, it was he who stopped the zombies from following us... he in the distance just watched us as we left the city.

Because of that bastard, half of my camp became food for the zombies ... that's why I came here. Earlier I said that I would not join you if you did not give me a leadership position, but now that does not matter to me.

As long as you 4 allow me to kill the one who led that group with my own hands, and I can take my avenge for all the people who died in my camp I don't mind being the same as the soldiers fighting against the zombies in your group. "

"... was someone leading a group of zombies?"

"Didn't you see if it was human or a zombie?"

When he finished telling the story of what happened in his camp, Gloterus clenched his fists tightly due to the fury he felt while talking about the events that occurred to them.

For everyone else here, what he says surprises and baffles us, then after a few seconds of silence processing all the things he described, Yuriko-san and Soichiro ask him their doubts.

Gloterus only answers by making a nod without saying anything else, apparently, he has no more information than he already gave us.

But I doubt that another person could tame such a large number of zombies, I do not rule out the possibility that another person can tame a zombie, as I saw in Haruna-san, that ability can develop in some individuals, so it should not be impossible for others to control a zombie.

But I can practically rule out that it is a human who did it, the ability to tame should not be very different from mine, so it must have a limited number of beings that can be submitted. So control 50 zombies exceeds by far the rank of the skill that people in this world usually have... or it may be an innate?

[Bip]

[Mission / Optional "Prevention of the emergence of a zombie King" - H

Intellect-type evolved zombies have the ability to gather other zombies that evolved in other aspects under their mandate. If this is allowed to develop long enough, it will not take long for it to have an army of zombies to annihilate all the human groups around it.

It is better to kill these types of zombies as soon as possible and prevent them from becoming a greater threat than they already are.

Objectives: Finish with at least 30 zombies from that group 0/30

Kill the Zombie leader 0/1

Reward: 5,000x Crystals

50,000x Gold

System Store Extension : Objects ( Electronic Components )

Failure: Death, Destruction 50% of camps: Current camps 90%, Escape from zombie leader]

"Hmn?"

As if wanted to solve my doubts the system voice sounds in my head announcing a new mission, when I read the description realize what we are facing, it was an evolved zombie of intellect type.

The bad feeling I had of these when we discovered them came to become true, it seems that they have the ability to direct other zombies. It is a great nuisance that they gather other evolved zombies in a single group, sometimes it is very problematic to deal with one of these, but now having them joining and following orders with some intelligence behind them makes it even worse.

"What's happen Alexander-kun?"

"No, I was just thinking about what Gloterus said, I don't think it's a person who directs the zombies. Most likely, it is an evolved zombie, one of those we find on occasions that escape immediately when they see our group arrive.

Although they do not seem very strong individually, like the other evolved zombies they should have improved in some aspects and most likely in their case is the intellect and ability to direct other zombies.

If so, we have to take care of this zombie that attacked to Gloterus´s camp as soon as possible, we cannot let it continue to increase the number of followers it has since otherwise our camp will even be at risk "

"Alexander is right, we have to deal with this group of zombies… but there is a problem. How do we find it? The city is not small "

While I accept the optional mission in my head, I tell others the information I received from the system as a conclusion I got from Gloterus' words, that way I avoid the trouble of explaining why I know that.

But then Soichiro who agrees to eliminate this group highlights a big problem ... as he says, this city is not small and looking for a small number of 50 zombies is not easy.

Also, as I said earlier, these types of zombies tend to escape when the risk they perceive is too great, so he probably avoids us if it sees us before us.

The only thing I can think is to divide into small groups and look for the city. So we can cover a larger territory and maybe the zombie does not feel so threatened and decides to attack us. The disadvantage of this is that the risk is greater... what we will face are not simple zombies but those that have evolved.

"As Soichiro-san says, looking for this group of zombies within the city is very laborious. And if we send our group of soldiers they can run away… why don't we use the radio system to deal with them? "

"What do you mean Yoshioka-san? How will we use the radios to find these zombies? "

Thinking about solutions to deal with this group of zombies, Yoshioka spoke... although the rest of us analyze what he says for a few minutes, in the end, it seems that none of those present understand how to find the zombie with the radios, so without another option, Yuriko-san asks to he explain the things with more details.

"Of the radios that our technology department has been able to repair, we will deliver one of these to each group with which we have had communication. In this way if they are attacked by this group, we can go to the place and take care of these zombies "

"... but that would be to make those people in a bait Yoshioka"

"No, Yoshioka's idea is good. Soichiro, we don't force these groups to be independent and the risk they have is the same as if we don't give them the radios, so we can say that we're helping them enough to go rescue them if that group of zombies attacks them.

But going from MLDW to one of the bases that are in the city would take too long, maybe when we arrive when they are exterminated and the zombies are gone. That is why we need to create a small provisional base in the city, so we will reduce the path to rescue those camps and be able to hunt that zombie. "

"..."

Soichiro does not say more and only remains silent, the other leaders then nod to my words and each one moves to carry out the following plan.

"I 'll go see how many repaired radios we have with Kurisu-san"

"I will send some men to make sure they haven't followed you Gloterus ... also if you want to join us, then organize your men to do the proper procedures for them to join MLDW"

"It's okay"

"Soichiro, you and I will go to find a suitable area to make a small camp in the city, we must make our groups prepare to go out to the city"

"I get it"

Apparently, the trip to the laboratories will have to wait until we deal with this group of zombies. I enter the camp and go to my group to report our departure, they should not complain since they had had some very quiet days while I training Shizuka.

After about an hour of doing all the necessary things, Soichiro's group, Yuriko-san and mine, are ready to go on their respective missions.

Soichiro and my group as I said, we will go to find a suitable place to make a base in the city, Yuriko-san on the other hand, is responsible for going to other people's camps to explain the situation and deliver the radios.

Finishing saying goodbye and wishing luck to each of the other groups, the cars move towards the city.

Hello! New Chapter!

Thanks to everyone for your support and reading SES, now there are 14 people who support the novel. Remember to visit my so this novel can continue, no matter the amount of contribution Alexander and I will be very grateful and you will have the benefit of being able to read the chapters before the others.

.

Drack21

Also if you can go to the page of the novel and give a like there, I appreciated it.

System-evolution-of-soul-101129721342560/?view_public_for=101129721342560

Thanks for reading SES, see you in the next chapter.


	75. New Camp

Our group spending time on the roads of the city looking for a suitable place to settle and finally we found it, we chose what looked like a company that was dedicated to the sale of construction materials, so it had ample space where we could park cars and It was surrounded by solid walls.

Soichiro's group and mine got out of the vehicles to clean up the place, apart from the guys who have followed me since the high school, also as before I brought a captain with all his squad to follow my orders.

As usual, people who use weapons are responsible for killing the surrounding zombies while those with firearms only watch, of the former the only ones who join the fight are those who have High caliber rifles to get rid of any evolved zombie they discover.

Without many problems after a few tens of minutes, the company's facilities and a little the surrounding area all zombies are eliminated. The exterior is mainly treated by Scythe and Haruna-san's dog and the soldiers along with us take care of the interior.

I had to talk with her before and have her order the dog to follow my orders, so while it seemed to be a bit moody about separating from her I brought it with me.

"Damn dog, you shouldn't complain about coming to help. These days you have been fed by my precious crystals, you know ?"

Sitting in a car hood I complain to the dog that comes and lies down after that the area is safe. Our compatibility is not as good as the one I have with Scythe, every time I go with Haruna-san to hang out, the first thing it does when it sees me is to roar.

If it were not because it is something useful and above all that if something happens to it Haruna-san would be sad, I would have already cooked it to see how good is the meat of an animal that has exceeded the third limit ...

Also, another difference it has with Scythe is that it doesn't bring me the crystals of the zombies that kill, it just swallows them selfishly.

"You don't like dogs, Alex-san?"

Saeko who is carrying what looks like a lunch box asks me when she sees me arguing with Haruna-san's dog. Maybe she is right and partly that is since I never was a person with much interest in them, but I didn't hate them either, so my dislike should only be with the one I still have yawning on my side.

"I don't like or dislike them I think ... but with this one here, it must be because the feeling between the two of us is mutual. Do you like dogs, Saeko-chan? "

"Mmm… I don't dislike them, but previously when I approached a dog or other animals they avoided me, so I think it was I who didn't like animals"

They say that the animals are very sensitive, so they probably felt the somewhat fierce personality that was hidden inside her and that is why they should not want to approach her.

"... they didn't know how dumb they were when they lost your love, so don't pay attention to that Saeko-chan"

"Fufufu, I don't care about that anymore. Now I can pet Scythe and you, Alex-san"

It's a good thing that doesn't affect her, wait… did she just call me an animal indirectly? Well, it doesn't matter, it's very nice when she runs her fingers through my hair.

Saeko puts the lunch box in front of me and then rests with both hands on the car hood, in the next second with a small jump she climbs and crawls until getting behind me to wrap me with her arms.

"Lately you have been paying close attention to Shisuka-san and you have not spent much time with Kurisu and with me, Alex-san. Kurisu-san may not have complained because she is busy trying to do things on the plans, but our group didn't go out much so I didn't have a chance to be with you and I was bored inside the camp"

"I'm sorry about that, Saeko-chan, but I was planning on going to the labs these days. And since I had thought Shisuka would come, I thought it was better for her to get a little stronger.

Besides, soon you will have more time to have fun killing zombies, thought that after getting what we wanted from the laboratories we should also start with the extermination of zombies in the city.

Although we can get rid of this group of zombies evolved now, if we give more time to those who are in the city, we might then not just one group that is formed between them and as each day they become stronger, it will even more dangerous to give them time to continue evolving "

"... clean the entire city of zombies? That would certainly be very good, but ... do you think we can do it with just us?"

"I thought about that and I have an idea ... as you say, eliminating all the zombies in the city will be difficult, but at least we must try to reduce their number drastically"

"Well, I will help you with everything I can"

I lie on Saeko's breasts and take the lunch box to eat, so she happily begins to stroke my hair as usual.

This mission had ignited the alarms in my head, this type of zombies was very dangerous and unfortunately eliminating this one does not mean that they will not arise anymore, so the only solution to reduce the risk is to do what I said to Saeko.

But to carry out my plans, I need first to take care of this problem and we cannot allow many other teams of survivors to be eliminated. Also, we must continue to build a good relationship with the other groups as these will be essential in the future.

"A-Alexander! W-We're done checking the whole place and it's safe now."

When I enjoyed the food and the feeling in my neck, the voice of a girl interrupts my moment of happiness. I know the voice, but the tone with which she spoke to me puzzled me a little ... besides, she rarely addressed me by my name.

Normally she would call me with things like pervert, brat or the combination of both words, besides it would be with a tone of anger and not that of nervousness now.

I direct my eyes to the direction where the sound came from and there was Rei along with the others who were walking here. She has been acting this way since we rescued Haruna-san and Iruka-chan...

I am not stupid and I can only interpret this reaction as two things, one is that she now fears me and that is why she is nervous. The other is that somehow she developed an interest for me ... and for her next actions, this is the most likely.

Rei walks to the car where I am too, then she climbs up and approaches me discreetly, she arrives about half a meter away from where I am crawling just like Saeko before and when our eyes meet her face becomes red. In the next moment, it seems that she cannot get closer because of shame and sits at that distance from me...

I can't understand how this happened, I haven't done anything to get this reaction from her... I can only say that people's destiny and mentality is a total mystery ... is that, or she is masochistic.

Honestly, this is a bit awkward for me. First because of all the girls here she is the only one I really didn't think about developing a close relationship, not even as friends! The other problem is the guy who looks at me as if I stole his girlfriend ... technically he is right, but in my defense I did nothing and things just happened.

"Is something wrong Alex-san?"

"... I was just thinking that destiny is a mystery"

"Hmn?"

"No, don't pay attention to me Saeko-chan, I'm just rambling. Now we just have to wait for Yuriko-san to finish delivering the radios."

"Yes, but since there are several camps they have to go to, it will probably last a while"

When I say my thoughts out loud, Soichiro and Gloterus arrive after the people in my group and tell me, the latter came as I had promised to help him with his revenge. He, although showed us the fury he felt for the leader of the zombies that attacked them, still retains enough sense and patience and don't request go stupidly throughout the city looking for it, honestly that surprises me a little.

"What happens?"

"I was thought that you would be more upset and asking us to hurry to find the zombie that ended your camp, so I'm a little surprised to see you so calm."

Seeing that my vision was on him, Gloterus asks me. Since I didn't think it was anything bad and I was curious about his actions, I answer him honestly hoping to get an answer to the doubts I had and then in the next second they are resolved.

"No doubt I am furious with that zombie, but I am not going to waste my life or that of other people uselessly either. Besides, now my group you can say that it is now yours, I am no longer the one who gives the orders."

"Gloterus-san, then why didn't you take your men and go look for it instead of joining us?"

Listening to him speak it seems that Gloterus is what I thought he would be, strangely, he still being one criminal is someone who follows the rules or hierarchies firmly, well, probably only those he approves or imposes himself. I think he must be one of those thieves with honor... but for me, that only can be beneficial, so I have no problem with that.

If I give him an order that implies a very high risk of death but with sufficient reasonable reasons, then he will probably carry it out.

The only bad thing is that if you betray such a person, the only thing that can solve that is that one of the two parties dies, but since I don't have a reason to do that, then it should be fine.

When Gloterus answers my question, others also listen interested, so Hirano who was close to him cannot help questioning the reason for his resentful actions.

"Well, kid. You all may have heard my reputation or my old profession and maybe that's why you find it hard to believe. But I'm not an abrupt person or being carried away by his temper, in fact, if I were so, I would probably have died long ago.

Sometimes to take revenge you have to wait for the right time, no matter how long it takes it, as they say, revenge is a dish that is served cold. So no matter how much time you have to spend, the only thing that matters is that you can comply with it.

Also, complementing the answer I gave Alexander ... or maybe I should call him Boss from now on, well, complementing the answer I gave the boss, even if I wanted to go after the zombie that killed half of my camp with the men I still had would face the same problems we have now.

No ... it would be even worse since we were n't as well equipped as your camp. Even if we were lucky enough to find them, we would most likely end up in their stomachs, the swords of our group although they can be very useful against normal zombies, if the person is not skilled with these weapons, they do not offer much advantage with the evolved.

So instead of going to die bravely and stupidly, I agree to treat this cautiously and with a lower risk. You can say that if it were the opposite of how things are carried out now, instead of happy I would be disappointed "

With his words the others seem to change a little the idea they had of him, they probably thought that it would be the same as the classic bully of a school and that is why they are surprised that he had a good head on those shoulders.

For my part, I find it normal, since as he says, acting as a simple criminal would not have taken him to the position of the leader of the Yakuza of this city. If it were the contrary, the most logical thing is that he would end up dead as he mentioned or being the unimportant henchman of another person.

But I must say that when I heard him call me Chief, it was a good feeling ... it was not the same as with those people who attacked us in the hospital, these were simple unimportant people. On the other hand, he was a Yakuza leader, so surely the people he had to call boss in his life are very few.

[... don't let your ego inflate too much so Alexander]

... you're right Aurora, but it's hard to avoid that I feeling like a more important person to hear him call me boss.

We talked to each other for a few more minutes until Soichiro leaves to fix the schedules of people who would be in charge of monitoring the place. Then with nothing to do, I fall asleep in Saeko's arms.

After what it must have been a few hours she wakes me up telling me that Yuriko-san's group had arrived. When her group gets out of the cars, we all go in the direction of the company building and then on a large table she extends a map of the city.

Marked in this you can see several places that also have a number each of these, we did not have to think much to know that it was the location of the other camps ... seeing them I must say that is more than I had thought they would be, It seems that I underestimate people's ability to survive.

"These are all the camps of other people with whom we have had contact. The number next to the place is also the individual communication channel they have on the radio that I gave them. I explain the situation of the evolved zombie to all the leaders that direct others camp and the risk that this entails.

So everyone gladly accepted the radios and let us know if they are attacked or see something out of the ordinary. Now we just have to wait for this zombie to appear and we can handle it and so Gloterus can have his revenge.

Also, something good came out of all this is, some groups upon learning of the annihilation of the Gloterus camp, asked to join MLDW for fear of being the next target of this zombie "

Yuriko-san confirms what we all thought and also gives us the good news that the population of our camp has increased again.

"With this my work here is over, I will go and help Yoshioka-san to process the people who have joined us since he was the only leader who stayed in MLDW. If there is an attack on any of the camps, then the base will report this immediately to you here.

After we finish processing those who joined our camp, my group will stay on the edge of the city in case a camp in those surroundings is attacked ... although knowing that zombie's way of acting, that is very unlikely.

Most likely, he attacks the in-city groups than going to the borders that will leave him more exposed to be discovered, so everyone be careful. "

"Yuriko, you also be careful and don't let your guard down"

After the couple says goodbye, Yuriko-san also does it with the other people here and takes his group back to the base.

"So now all that remains is to wait for us to be informed if that zombie attacks a place"

Everyone agrees to my words and then they decide to wait for the radio to sound ... the only thing that worries me is that this zombie moves at night.

The day passes and then the night falls as I feared, but contrary to my pessimistic thoughts this also passed quietly. There was no one to wake me during the night and then when I open my eyes between the breasts of Saeko that hugging me wrapping in her arms, she makes me smile happily and tells me.

"It seems there was no attack tonight"

I thought she was criticizing me or advising me to be more proactive with her... also don't help the fact that after her words she kissed me.

"Hmmn ~!"

"Kohon ... are you two always are so passionate in the morning?"

So, feeling a little offended as a man, I decided to correct her thoughts by returning the favor more passionately than I usually respond to her kisses, but when things started to get a little hot inside the car where we slept a cough stops me.

When I raise my head and body from Saeko that was lying on her back, I see Rei with a red face, then when we both remember that we were not alone here, Saeko a little embarrassed asks me to get out of the car while I only answer Rei with a smile licking my lips to remove the excess of spittle on them.

I left behind Rei that put redder and looks around, doing so, then I remember we were doing here and I find that the words of Saeko were not a complaint, but referred to other camps ... well, that doesn't matter, it was fun to have an affectionate moment in the morning with her.

So in a good mood, I go to the company building to see if Soichiro is there to ask him what new information he has.

Hello! New Chapter!

Thanks to everyone for your support and reading SES, now there are 14 people who support the novel. Remember to visit my so this novel can continue, no matter the amount of contribution Alexander and I will be very grateful and you will have the benefit of being able to read the chapters before the others.

.

Drack21

Also if you can go to the page of the novel and give a like there, I appreciated it.

System-evolution-of-soul-101129721342560/?view_public_for=101129721342560

Thanks for reading SES, see you in the next chapter.


	76. Rescue (Part 1)

I enter the building and see Soichiro sitting in a chair next to the communications machine that someone else was handling. No matter if he was meditating or sleeping I approach him and then ask.

"Has there been any message from MLDW?"

"Nothing relevant, they only communicated to know how we were, but no one from the other camps has reported any zombie attack"

He opens his eyes and sees our group arrive, so what he tells us was what we assumed by not being called during the night.

"It seems we will have to wait longer to see if that zombie makes any movement"

"Yes"

Then we talk a little about how things are in this camp and if everything here works without any setback. In fact, as those who are here are only soldiers who were told that to have that position their only job would be to follow orders without asking why, things here were quite simple and we did not have many complications.

"Alex-san, can you please take things out to prepare our lunch?"

Having nothing else to discuss, I intended to leave to spend time outside and wait for MLDW to contact us, but when I walked to leave the building Saeko called me. Before coming here she had asked me to store things to be able to cook here in my inventory, so following her instructions we look for a place to put them

Then the girls stay preparing the food while the others go out to find a place to wait for the food. But there was only one problem with this ... Komuro was still staring at me without saying anything.

For that reason, I send the others forward while the two of us stay at a distance to be able to talk about the problems we had ... or the problems he might have with me.

" Are you mad with me, Komuro? "

"... Haaa ... being honest at first I was, and you can even say that I felt betrayed, but then I understood that neither have the blame"

When we are alone, I go straight to the point, but surprisingly instead of the claims of him that I waited for, his angry eyes changed to ones of having resignation and a little sadness in them... baffled by what happened a little, I can't find words to tell him, but then Komuro continues.

"I thought I would have some chance with Rei now, but they were only false illusions of mine. Our relationship could never advance from childhood friends and that probably had a lot to do with my indecisive attitude. Then when I wanted to change things it seems that it was already too late, so probably the anger I felt with you was because I didn't want to blame myself. "

"No, you... you can keep trying to chase Rei. Whether she decides to be with, I will accept her decision and don't will hold a grudge if she ends up choosing you, Komuro. So if you want-"

"Thank you Alexander-san, but I have already given up and it is better that I follow my own path, it will be easier for me to make a decision from now ... I am not as strong as you emotionally to compete for her and observe that in the end, she choose you

Don't worry, I don't hold a grudge either for this. We can only say that Rei and I were not destined to end up together, but she is still a very important friend to me, so please take care of her ... if you make her suffer, then you and I will have many problems "

Hearing Komuro give up for Rei I wanted to tell him that he was wrong about us and that he could stay with her. So when the words were about to come out of my mouth I stop abruptly ... I know myself well and know that although I don't like Rei's personality very much, I find her a very attractive girl and even the system had confirmed this by giving me the mission of to conquer her.

Therefore, even if I try to get away from her on my own, but if she does the opposite and wants us to get close, then I will most likely not be able to resist. So I don't want to tell Komuro one thing and that everything ends differently than the words I speak.

That is the reason why my words stop and I end up saying something else than I thought at first, I think that makes her take the final decision is the better, but Komuro intervenes before I can finish what I was talking about and although he had a somewhat depressing expression, I could see in his eyes that he was convinced with his decision.

"W-well ... so you've given up on with the girls... I-I see. Komuro, I hope you find happiness in your new path that you have chosen. I-I have to go, see you later"

"Wait! You've got it wrong, I haven't given up on the girls! Just with Rei ... don't walk away and see me with those eyes!"

After learning that Komuro would stop chasing girls I try to get out of here ... but it seems that it was a misunderstanding on my part and he has not changed his sexual preferences. For a moment I believed that all the rumors had affected him too much, lately, instead of these being forgotten, it was quite the opposite and these are heard more and more in the camp.

The cause of this is simple, now instead of a single little monster, they multiplied to two. Alice-chan and Iruka-chan got along very well from the first moment they met, the truth is that I'm glad for them, unfortunately, there was collateral damage from that union and these were Yamada and Komuro.

A few days after we brought Haruna-san's group to the base, I could see Komuro shed tears of blood as he watched the two girls arguing happily with other girls. The subject, of course was about what happened in the car with Yamada and him ... I can only say that they were both socially massacred.

Because of that when I heard him say that he would give up, I could only think that since everyone thought that about him, he simply desires to experience that route that society had opened.

"It is good that you are still optimistic and think that there is a girl that is waiting for you, if you had decided to go the other route I would not know how to interact with you. Even so, I have to go to another place, Komuro... honestly your reputation is very bad in the camp and I don't want to others seen us together for much time"

"Burn in hell damn!"

Friends should always tell themselves the truth, although it is sometimes hard to hear... Komuro, is fine and I understand. Although you yell at me when I walk away, I know you do it so that others do not think that we are close ... you are a great friend, I hope to be so good with you as you are with me.

[… Alexander, you enjoy his situation, right?]

... a little Aurora, but that's what the friendship is about, isn't it? To laugh at the things that happen to each one of us, so we can face it with humor, am I wrong?

[Maybe what you say is not wrong, but it is different when you are one of the main causes for the things he is going through]

What are you talking about, Aurora? The things he has to go through can only be because of destiny, I don't think that has such a great power to influence it.

[... well, forget it. What do you intend to do with Rei then?]

About that ... think I'll go with the same ideology as always, that happens whatever has to happen. I don't hate her, but of all the girls she was the least I imagined to have a relationship and her recent change of attitude towards me is something unexpected.

In addition, now I must focus on eliminating that annoying Zombie and then go find a laboratory. Finishing that we must also start with the cleaning of the city, so we must let those things happen naturally.

A few moments later all eat together and then wait for the communique from the base, but it is regrettable that the zombie decided to continue to remain hidden and the day passes without receiving a message from the camp and soon night falls again.

The night is the same as the previous one and we can sleep peacefully, so the next morning I was talking to Soichiro again.

Gloterus on this occasion was also here, but still with the same appearance as before, he seems not to worry that the zombie will appear or not. Looks like that I am not made to be a mafia leader, I cannot remain equally calm and I am beginning to despair that it is not showing itself.

"Although it is not pleasant to hear, perhaps the zombies of that group may be satisfied with the people who ate before. They may not attack again until they are hungry."

"It may also be that they are evaluating possible targets to attack and until that zombie does not feel safe, it will continue to look for more appropriate prey."

Seeing me upset by the wait, Soichiro and Gloterus talk about the possible causes of why the zombie not attacking. Their words seem reasonable to me, besides they worry in excess, although I do not like being here waiting, I will not go and drive everyone around the city without a clear objective.

If my patience reaches its limit, then I will leave them in charge here while I better go to the laboratory for the materials we need, as they are part of my group the mission will be accomplished even though I am not the one to kill that group of zombies.

With that idea in mind, I decided to wait a little longer and if there is no news of that zombie on this day, tomorrow I will return with my main group to the camp to prepare to go to the laboratories.

It was a relief that the afternoon of that day the radio sounds transmitting the message we were waiting for ... maybe I should not be so happy about this since that means that another camp is having a bad time.

"Camp number 16 is under attack ... I repeat, camp number 16 is under attack"

"Understood"

The man in charge of watching the radio responds and everyone who would go to help that camp quickly got into the cars after seeing the location on the map. The place is not removed from us, so it will only take like 10 minutes to arrive.

We leave behind the men in charge of watching this camp and our cars enter the streets of the city. After just over a dozen minutes we arrived at what looks like a school that was the location of this group's camp.

The shots were heard from within the premises, so the zombies had to pass their first line of defense of the walls... also the entrance of this school that was a fence was demolished.

The cause of this was a small car that gave the appearance that was impacted with the fence, as logically the zombies can not drive, there is only the option that this was thrown towards it.

Then standing outside the school watching what was happening was what a person looked like, but with my evaluation ability I could see that it was an evolved zombie type intelligence level 28.

He was not alone, there were also two other E2 levels 24 and 25 force-type zombies by its side. He notices the sound of the vehicles and turns to us, then a few seconds later he starts roaring as he turns his back on us and begins running in the opposite direction to us.

"That damn zombie thinks to run away!"

Gloterus who came in our car at seeing the actions of the zombie, shouts. It seems that he can no longer remain so calm to have the objective of his revenge in sight.

"Do not worry, he will not escape and you will get your revenge. Follow him Yamada"

"Yes"

"Soichiro we will go after those zombies, you will help that camp"

I tell Gloterus to calm down and he makes a nod when hears me, then I take the radio and inform Soichiro of our plans.

You must be kidding, we cannot allow him to escape. I don't want to have to wait another day for it to reappear, and if it escapes, it could become more cautious and make it harder to catch it.

We also have a great advantage now since the zombie is separated from its subordinates who are inside the school, this makes it much easier to deal with it.

Our car advances while Soichiro stops, it is a pity that things do not go so well. The zombies that we follow while running turns on a street that is packed with cars stopped so we can not continue on this.

Without wasting time we got out of the car and we run after them, I was grateful that they were not the agility type and these were not so fast. Rather, the two strength types do not find it easy to walk between cars, so they are left behind.

"Scythe and your damn dog take care of those two !"

While I kill a couple of normal zombies that were on this street I shout at Scythe, she immediately starts running after them while dragging her new weapon with her when I order... the previous fight with the E2 zombies I realized that she needed one to show all her strength better, so I recently bought it from the system store.

[Blood Moon - H]

Scythe created from magic-steel that was forged with runes during the process for the improvement of the edge, resistance and give it an absorption capacity. The last ability is activated when the weapon bathes in the enemy's blood stealing the vitality of the blood to give it to the user.

[Acuity - H] [Hardness - H] [Absorption-H]

Scythe dragging the weapon that was as big as her height and creating a groove behind it, this looks like a normal scythe, the only difference is the design of a crescent moon on top in the opposite direction which is the blade, also has inscriptions on the metal sheet at the top of the edge.

I would like her to treat it in a better way and she not drag it, it is something that cost me almost 10 thousand crystals ... well, now we will see if it was money well spent or wasted.

The other guy I asked to move just stares quietly at Scythe making her way to reach the zombies ...

"Move bastard! Otherwise, I will tell Haruna-san that you died bravely trying to save a little girl and you will end up in the stomach of my plant !"

"Hauuu ... Grrr"

I kick the dog in its butt with all my strength so that it sitting quietly watching is pushed forward while making a shriek and then turns around growling ... damn, it shouldn't complain, my foot hurts with the kicking since It felt like a rock.

"You really have guts to kick Hashi ... haven't you thought he can bite you?"

Komuro, who goes down next to the others in the car, tells me that, he may think so, but honestly if the dog attacked me he would only give me the pretext to get rid of him and I think it knows that well, so it only dares to roar.

Even angry the dog runs to where Scythe is, but before it could reach its enemy the two E2 zombies had died from her weapon. This did not look like the same type of zombie that required her a job to kill a few days ago, I think she even takes less than normal...

When the first zombie was within reach of Scythe's weapon, it was split in two vertically from the bottom up. As for the second, I must praise it for lasting longer with her ... two movements, in the first it lost the arm that extended trying to reach her and in the second its head flew off.

"Now I understand, with her, I wouldn't be afraid of a big dog either..."

"Scythe bring me the other zombie alive !"

Recovering from the surprise of her actions thanks to Hirano's words, I quickly yell at Scythe to chase the zombie that was still running, so she runs after him jumping for various cars.

Then being a few meters from the zombie she throws the scythe in her hands, at first I thought she had not understood me about bringing it alive, but the weapon takes a low trajectory and only cuts the zombie legs to continue until stopping when embedded in a car.

... I can say that Scythe did her job perfectly and I can't complain to her. I asked her to bring it alive and not complete, but the good thing is that I don't have to apologize to Gloterus because she killed his target.

"You don't even think about going through the crystals of those zombies! Scythe brings the zombie and your weapon !"

While I was concentrating on Scythe, the dog takes the opportunity to approach the bodies of the E2 zombies, knowing what is its objective, immediately prevented by yelling at it, after I see that the dog stops I have her bring the zombie.

"Graaaw"

"Well done Scythe-chan, but it's a shame you didn't leave any of the bigs so that I can also play with it"

"As I promised here is the zombie, you can do anything with it, but it is better that it be fast, we have to go back and help Soichiro and the others"

"All right"

The zombie roars while Scythe brings it dragging and when she comes to us Saeko praises her complaining a little that she could only fight with the normal zombies around. I turned to Gloterus who was staring at the zombie and then handed him the decision on how to process it.

He draws his sword and digs it into the open mouth of the zombie for roaring causing the tip to come out from the top of the skull, it moves for a few more seconds until it loses all its forces when it dies.

Hello! New Chapter!

Thanks to everyone for your support and reading SES, now there are 14 people who support the novel. Remember to visit my so this novel can continue, no matter the amount of contribution Alexander and I will be very grateful and you will have the benefit of being able to read the chapters before the others.

.

Drack21

Also if you can go to the page of the novel and give a like there, I appreciated it.

System-evolution-of-soul-101129721342560/?view_public_for=101129721342560

Special thanks for the review to Gungnier, Hasu_Yodd, aemanz, god466, TetekGede, David_Gayle, Kuro_Gorg, Tonyorobsky, Michael_Garcia_7550.

Thanks for reading SES, see you in the next chapter.


	77. Rescue (Part 2)

I try to collect the bodies of the three bodies of the E2 zombies, I can not leave them here since only the three are worth more than 600 crystals, in addition to these, they are a better fertilizer for my plant.

"Don't get so mad at him Alex-san ... he must have been very hungry and that's why he did it. I'll tell Haruna-san to discipline him better, so please forgive him"

... but when I went for them, I could only get 2 full bodies and one without a head, the cause? The damn dog that swallowed the head from which Scythe cut it. That is why Saeko tries to calm me down while we go to the other camp.

It is impossible that I give the dog to eat to the plant for the reasons I have already mentioned above, but at least I can punish it for not obeying my words, I do not think Haruna-san complains if it is only this.

In short, what punishment the dog will have for what it did, well, since I can't go too far, it only running all the way until we reach our base.

So I will not allow it to go in the cargo cars where the other men come, it can also thank me since I will help it to have better digestion for the exercise it will do.

As we do not move far from the base we came to rescue, we return very soon to what should have been a school. It seems that with the loss of the leader of these zombies things here also improved a lot, and they no longer looked so determined to attack since I saw some zombies E1 and E2 trying to escape.

"Let's get down fast and kill all these zombies trying to escape, we can't let them go because if we do they could become stronger in the future"

When I get an affirmative answer from everyone, then we get out of the cars to take care of the zombies trying to get away.

When I run to the base 2 E1 agility zombies come in my direction, then when I am a few meters away from them I activate my Limit-break ability and evade one of the claws that attack me and embed my sword in its skull, the second that passes by my side without stopping is taken care by the bullets of my colt that penetrate its neck.

In the meantime, Saeko dismembers an E1 force-type zombie while the others shoot at any zombie within their reach. Watching others fight, I realize that without a doubt one of the most prominent in this type of situation is Hirano who continually opened fire with his rifle to shoot down his target.

After about 10 minutes the shots stop and no zombie is seen around, then we go inside the camp that is equally silent.

[Beep]

[Alexander level up to 40]

[Scythe level up 48]

[Saeko level up 30]

While walking to the door of the school with the others I listen to the notifications of the system, also accompanied by this the feeling of energy filling my body. Well, we eliminate all the zombies were evolved so it is not surprising that niveláramos, with this I came into my room and Saeko limit in the third, also Scythe is moving ever more to the fifth ... ¿ I wonder if you change something in she when she went through it? It is not something very far so I will have that answer soon.

[Mission / Optional "Prevention of the emergence of a zombie King" - H - Complete

Intellect-type evolved zombies have the ability to gather other zombies that evolved in other aspects under their mandate. If this is allowed to develop long enough, it will not take long for it to have an army of zombies to annihilate all the human groups around it.

It is better to kill these types of zombies as soon as possible and prevent them from becoming a greater threat than they already are.

Objectives: Finish with at least 30 zombies from that group 30/30

Kill the Zombie leader 1/1

Reward: 5,000x Crystals

50,000x Gold

System Store Extension: Objects (Electronic Components)

Additional Reward: 5,000x Crystals

50,000x Gold

2x coupons Vehicles [I]

1x coupon Vehicle [H]

Failure: Death, Destruction 50% of camps: Current camps 90%, Escape from zombie leader]

Immediately I also hear the notification of having completed the mission, at other times perhaps the rewards would have moved me a lot, but now they can only be a small increase in the strength of the camp. The good thing is that it opened a new extension in the system store which will save me and facilitate many things.

Upon entering I can see Soichiro and his men, I look around the camp and also can see many armed women comforting others. As it is not very normal for a woman to decide to fight in any camp, that includes ours, I realize that this place was the group formed by only women.

I thought the zombie leader would choose a smaller camp to attack ... but maybe it tries to eliminate the bigger ones first and then continue with the others that would be easier.

"Did you end up with the zombie leader?"

"Hmn? Oh, yes we did it. Gloterus could get his revenge."

While looking around Soichiro and the woman with the scar on the face that is the leader of this camp approach me. Then the first one asks about how it was on our side, I turn with them and answer with a smile.

"Well, it's good that we were able to eliminate that threat. Also, it seems that Rina-san's group didn't suffer so many casualties."

"...how many women died?"

"Of my sisters who fight died 14 and since the zombies were able to enter, of which they do not fight they also died 23 ... what's up boy? Are you going to say that is this why women should not fight? That we should only wait to be defended for others? "

"No, I don't care what the gender of the person fighting next to me is. But if you ask me what I think of a camp of only women, then my answer is the same as I told you the last time, no it is something realistic for the long term "

Watching Rina say the casualties, perhaps remembering our old discussion when I asked her to join us, she asks a few questions with a mocking expression on her face. That is why I answer with the same words as before, I have no problem with women fighting, in fact, if the person has a gun in their hands I do not think that gender matters much to simply pull the trigger.

"Tch, don't think I don't know that in your camp also use women to only satisfy the men in your group. When I went to exchange crystals and Yuriko showed me the camp with the intention of convincing me to we joined, I saw women who sold themselves for food! "

"Oh, that. You're right, there are prostitutes in my camp, it's not something we hide, but maybe you're getting confused in something, nobody forces them to do it. If they do it, it's simply for two reasons, first because they want to do it and second because it is profitable.

Besides, those girls surely live much better than the normal citizens of our camp. Probably when you saw them didn't see them suffering, right? "

"Then why you don't just distribute enough food so they don't have to do it!"

"You can go and ask how the food is distributed in my camp, I cannot say that it is fair for everyone since there are three social ranks, but I can assure you that it is much better than in other camps, so if they did not want to do it then could still Survive with the livelihood we provide to people with the lowest rank.

You can be sure that in our camp people who do not have any work are still treated better than in comparison to other camps, and that is despite the fact that we do not have to feed a few hundred people, but thousands of mouths.

In the sense that your camp is only women, you could prevent your camp from expanding greatly and making it easier for you to feed them. But that right, we are not talking about your camp now, but mine.

So returning to it, people who do nothing in this only have to be able to survive, those who work can have their stomachs full every day and live with certain comforts, and who fight are those who live better, it is that simple, that is why the difference in treatment that each person receives is for how useful they are, not for their gender.

Also, before you have a misunderstanding let me clarify that in the jobs we do in the camp prostitution is not included. That was chosen by some women who saw the opportunity to live more comfortable doing that and we the leaders have no reason to stop them if they decided so"

"... you can say whatever you want, but you can't deny that it's mostly your soldiers who use their services!"

"Yes, that is true too, but that is due to two things that are present in all camps. The first is because those who fight have more preferences and are the ones with more resources, this must also be the same in your group although be only women right?

The second you and your sisters who fight must also understand it... going out to fight with zombies is something mentally exhausting, to be thinking that you can die in an expedition is not something simple.

That generates stress on anyone and in large quantities. So as you know there aren't many things to be able to disagree with this... hehehe, let me ask you. How many of your sisters had to play with each other even though they are not lesbians? Do not worry, I do not doubt your sexual preferences, I am sure that is because there are no men here and the simplest way to combat stress is to transform it pleasure"

"..."

By my words, her face and those of her companions who had approached blush. I know she wants to refute what I say, but when she sees the expressions of the women in her group and besides that she can't stop her own expression from exposing her, she remains with her mouth open without saying anything for a few seconds until at not is able to bear more the eyes of others and then yells at me.

"Y- you have also fought, so you must have done it to maintain your sanity in this world, so you cannot criticize us for that!"

"... being honest my limit to withstand stress seems to be something high, so I have to contradict you and tell you that I have not had to resort to that. So when I interacted with a girl in my case it's just for fun "

Hearing Rina's words most of my camp sees me with interest to see how I answer, they seem very interested in my sex life ... so I respond to everyone's curiosity. Although I don't think they are very surprised since them many times have seen me when I'm playing with the girls ... especially with Shisuka and Saeko.

"Tch, you're just a brat, don't fool anyone by pretending you have experience with wom- ..."

Rina doesn't believe my words at first, but after seeing Saeko's face that turned red and she lowers her eyes from what I said earlier, she stops her words to exchange her gaze between Saeko and me several times.

It is a pity that I have not advanced so much between the girls as she may be thinking, we have only reached the level of kisses and caresses. In part, it is because I do not want to deepen our relationship with my current physical age, but it also seems that the girls have reached a consensus between them so as not to have sex yet ... perhaps for the same reason.

It is also mainly because the only girl with whom I have been able to confirm that we are in a relationship is Saeko. Kurisu still can't decide to take a step forward to accept a polygamy relationship, so we haven't made much progress.

Shisuka has a simpler and at the same time more complex problem, in her case, she does not decide to see me as a man or a little brother to care for. With Saya, it seems that I attract her but she is a girl who is easily ashamed of these issues ... but I think that if I am a little more proactive as I was with Saeko it will not be difficult for both of us to have a relationship of lovers.

I thought that they would be the girls with whom I could develop romantic feelings for now, but Rei apparently also wants to join to this complex equation that I have to solve in the near future... no, I can't lie to myself, there are other girls I have shown interest, but there are more complications than with the girls I just mentioned above.

For example, Yuriko-san and Haruna-san... the first one I may not have to include her since her husband is standing in front of me... the second, of the two great social impediments that allow us to be together as with Yuriko-san, she only has one.

She is a widow so I don't have to worry about being criticized to chase a married woman, so there is only the age difference between us what can be a problem, but that doesn't worry me much, in fact, I don't care what the others think ... I'm only worried about what the other girls could say.

But I don't think they complain much about the age of the woman I try to conquer, they themselves are physically older than me. The problem with Haruna-san is that she has an obstacle as big as a husband, it is her deeply rooted motherhood, for that reason I don't think she stops seeing me as a child.

Well, since I'm in no hurry to eat the girls that's not something that bothers me for now. Besides, if we see the little time we've been together, I think it's too soon for that. So I can be satisfied with the level of achievement of our relationship, we'll see how things develop more forward and how many girls I can realize a relationship of lovers.

Putting my inner thoughts aside to prevent Saeko from being ashamed more, I continue with the conversation that had with Rina who was still looking at us with surprised eyes.

"Rina, I don't say that a camp of only women can't work, it's just that why you formed it that will make this group of women end up with they leaving it in the future for themselves.

If you had made the camp with the idea of gathering only women with preferences for other women then the union between them would not disappear, but look around, not all of them hate men "

By my words Rina lifts her face and looks at everyone around us, there were men in our group who talked normally with the women in her group, you could even see them happy while they were talking at a very close distance.

"The vast majority of women here have preferences for the opposite sex and you will not be able to change that mentality in them as much as you want. You can make strict rules to avoid this, but in the end, you will only gain discontent from your own followers.

It is true that many women have suffered a lot after the apocalypse, but not for this I believe that all men are bastards and all women are holy.

Also, as I told you before, Rina, it's better that you let go of the past, that will free you more than resent against all the men in the world. In the end, the only one who would be glad to see you in this way is the guy who hurt you, for him to see that he was able to mark you so thoroughly would be a great achievement. "

"... we thank you for your help, but it's time for everyone the men to leave."

"… Well, we will leave. But we will take the zombie bodies as payment to help you, okay?"

"… Ok, why not? you all can help to clean our camp before leave"

After my words, she remains silent for a long time looking at me until finally speaks, but it is only to end this conversation by not wanting to continue with that topic. I also don't insist because I could only make her angry, so I only ask for the zombie bodies as a reward for help.

She thinks about it for a moment and accepts, although her words are a bit harsh I don't care and respond with a smile to her words. For her, they may only be about 70 crystals, but for me they are more than 7 thousand since they are all evolved zombies.

"You heard, pick up the bodies in a car to transport them, when we finish we will go to our camp in the city"

I put my eyes on Soichiro, he nods and then gives orders to others to start moving. Since there are not many bodies, they are quickly stacked in a freight car.

"Then we will leave Rina ... think about what I told you. Besides, I will probably need your group's help soon, I will contact you on the radio when the time comes"

"... I'll do it brat, are you happy now? About the help, as long as there are benefits to our group I see no reason to refuse"

Receiving confirmation from Rina, the cars are driven through the streets towards the base in the city, I take my face out the window of the vehicle where I was going to see a dog running behind us, seeing it, I smiled and returned to my position inside.

"Yamada accelerates, let do that damn flea costal run more quickly, it will be good for it so it can not put fat by spending most of the time lying in front of the building construction of the school in MLDW"

"... you're still upset with Hashi? Was it just a crystal ..."

Being his mother's pet, Komuro comes out in its defense. The crystal is not mattered so much, but it dared to disobey me even when I told it not to take it, so I must make it clear who is in charge so that this does not happen again.

Yamada looks between Komuro and me for a few seconds and then ends up stepping on the accelerator... Komuro your boyfriend has betrayed you, or may he be the alpha in their relationship? Well, it doesn't matter, at least he is smarter than the dog.

It didn't take us long to get to the camp, but we didn't stay for long, we just arranged things so that a team of men stays here to watch this place. In my future plans, it may be helpful to have a camp in the city, so it is better to keep it for a while.

After several dozen more minutes in the cars, we arrive at MLDW, get out of the cars and let the men go to rest while I, Soichiro and Gloterus go to report on the success of the mission to the other leaders.

Finishing to inform them I plan to rest for a while and then prepare things to go out to look for a laboratory tomorrow.

When I and the other leaders met and talked for a while for our next goals, we decided that a team would see the surroundings of the military base of this city. If things look reasonable, then they will try to plunder the place.

Soichiro offered to do so, so it also seems that he will go on an expedition tomorrow to the military base. I hope he finds good things, at least armored vehicles, of course, many weapons too.

That way I won't have to get things from the system to arm our camp and my pockets wouldn't be affected for a while, so I could save a little more crystals.

Hello! New Chapter!

Thanks to everyone for your support and reading SES, now there are 17 people who support the novel. Remember to visit my so this novel can continue, no matter the amount of contribution Alexander and I will be very grateful and you will have the benefit of being able to read the chapters before the others.

.

Drack21

Also if you can go to the page of the novel and give a like there, I appreciated it.

System-evolution-of-soul-101129721342560/?view_public_for=101129721342560

Thanks for reading SES, see you in the next chapter.


	78. Unforeseen

At this moment I should be going to the laboratories, but the plans do not always work out as one would like. That morning I woke up with that idea in mind, then something unexpected came up at the camp ... or I should say two unexpected things.

A large wild boar under the mountain back of the camp, this in itself was not a big problem, it died quickly by the shooting of some soldiers who guarded the surroundings. So it only caused a small tumult in those who saw it due to its large size and the sound of the percussion of weapons of those who heard them.

It was easily more than 3 times the size of a normal wild boar, the cause of this is precisely what you are thinking, it was an animal that had broken its first limit. When I used evaluation in it had a level of 16... it seems that as Aurora said, the animals are also evolving.

As if we didn't have enough problems with zombies now we also have to worry about this, haa...

Well, not everything is so bad, there is the advantage that at least this meat is edible, so when I get to the place where the dead animal was, I keep the wild boar in my inventory and then use decomposition in it. As it would be cruel to take over all of it, I decided to leave a little to the castle stores for other people.

That was when the second unexpected thing happened. When I got there, I found one of the women in charge to take inventory of the stores discussing with a team of soldiers who had just arrived from an exploration.

" How the hell do you are thinking to bring these things here? ! Do you find them useful for anything? !"

"B-but the list of things to pick up includes clothes..."

" Do you see anyone wearing this type of clothing in the camp? ! For these things, there will be no coupon !"

"D-don't do that Demi-san, please! N-nana-san is waiting for me tonight !"

"As if I care!"

I must say that the girls put in charge of the wineries of the castle have a lot of character... well, it is also because they have a lot of support from all the camp leaders. So, if it is known that a soldier has treated them badly, he will be severely punished, may even be degraded as a refugee.

But seeing the things the girl shouts at him, the soldier must be at fault for having brought something useless.

The coupons that Demi talks about are the replacement of the money used in the camp, it was a bit difficult to continue using only items such as bartering to trade here in the camp,

Besides, we do not have to worry because they are falsified since the paper used for them is one that I obtained from the system that cannot be obtained in this world, so with special equipment of the same origin they can be checked to verify its authenticity. Although I may extra worry since I don't think that many have the guts to create fakes with the strong punishments announced, but well, as the price of those materials was minimal I really have no complaints to buy them.

Returning to the topic of their discussion, because of the context of what the soldier says, he must be a regular client of the pink zone and that Nana must be a prostitute... I also want to meet Nana-san.

"What happens?"

"A-Alexander-san !"

"S-sir!"

As my goal was to deliver some parts of the wild boar to the winery, I continue to approach as see what happens, so when I reach a few meters from that group I speak to them pay attention to me and then do what I wanted quickly to be able to leave.

...but I only get a slightly exaggerated reaction from everyone, the girl stands straight while looking at me with admiring eyes and the group of men puts themselves in a firm position making a military salute, this is due to Hirano's orientation, the bases that he implemented when was in charge of training the soldiers should continue to be used.

This is how celebrities or important people should feel… I am not going to lie, it feels good to be treated in this way. I nod with my head so they can relax a little and answer my question, therefore the girl in charge of the inventory speaks.

"T-this ... these guys brought some useless things, so I just told them they wouldn't get paid for that."

"Useless things?"

"S-sorry, sir !"

After my words, the group must think that I was angry, so they speak by apologizing right away, but the truth is that I was only curious. I look at the items that are on the table in a big box and I get paralyzed when I see it… a few seconds later while I still look at the box, ask.

"... they brought this?"

"Y-yes!"

"We really regret it !"

The men who saw my reaction trembled more, so when they hear my question, it seems that the nervousness of one of them reached the limit and falls to his knees and when the others see it, imitate him with the same action.

"I don't know why you are so afraid of me ... well, it doesn't matter, I'm not angry. You, pay them three times what you usually give them... I'll take the box"

"E-eh?"

"O-Of course Alexander-san ! Did n't you hear it? Thank him quickly and come to pay you!"

"Y- Yes, thank you very much, sir!"

I take the box and store it in my inventory, but since now the girls were giving them the coupons I have to wait to deliver them the wild boar. The good thing is that it does not last long, the group forms and greets again, then seeing them being so devout I can not help taking a piece of meat from my inventory and giving to them.

"Take it, divide it among you all, you will surely enjoy it a lot... also don't bring back things like this since they are not necessary, this time I will only make an exception "

"T-thanks!"

With that, they go even more lively. It is natural, it has probably been a long time since they could taste fresh meat, although they do not know that it is of an animal that exceeded its first limit, so it will even be even better.

Because of the treasure they brought me, I shouldn't be so stingy with them, I probably enjoy this more than the meat of the wild boar...

"I don't know if you found out, but the soldiers killed a large wild boar recently, I came to deliver it for storage... a part of it. Put it as an exchange with a high price since it is fresh meat and I guarantee that its flavor will be the best that anyone has tasted in their lives "

"T-then you should keep it for you Alexander-san and the leaders!"

"Do not worry, I will give their share to them, it is good that someone who has savings and wants to enjoy it to do so"

"I see, understand!"

I deliver some parts of the wild boar to her, so along with other girls carry it inside. Minutes later the girls come out again to say goodbye and that the work is done.

"Okay, Demi, then I'll go... take this, share this with your partners. You will see that I don't lie when I say it's very good."

" D-do you know my name? !"

I was going to leave, but I remember that they saw the box... it's nothing bad, but I don't want strange rumors spread over me like with Komuro, so it's better for them to forget this now with something that leaves a greater impression and for that, I also give them some of the wild boar for them. When they tasted it, they will surely forget what happened here and then I will not have to worry about anything.

I answer her question with a smile that makes her blush, I don't need to tell her that I just heard it before, I turn around and leave the cellars.

"I-it's not as scary as they say it's him, don't you think so?"

"Yes, I think he's super cute!"

"B-but others say he killed people just for fun..."

"That can't be true, and if Alexander-san killed someone, for sure he deserved it."

"Yes, I've heard that of the 4 leaders is the one who most has helped to build this paradise!"

"But others also say that he's a womanizer... so maybe you should be careful Demi-san"

"I do not care if he is a womanizer! If I had the opportunity I would like to be with him... also, have you not seen the other soldiers? Most of them spend it their free time in the pink neighborhood when they have the opportunity"

"It's true ... I've even thought about becoming a prostitute because of how well these girls are living... the only problem is that I have a husband"

When I retire a little they start talking and apparently there are also rumors about me that are spoken in the camp... I wonder who created them? Well, they are not so bad and I can live peacefully if they are just those.

Now the important thing is the two treasures that I obtained, there is no other option than cancel the expedition for tomorrow since at this moment I only have one thing in mind and until I put it into practice, I will not be able to take this idea from my head.

With that in mind, I go to where some of the girls of my group are doing their job to inform them that the expedition will be postponed for the moment and leave what they are doing because there is one more important thing to do. Then I go with each of them and ask them to meet us in my room.

After several minutes of waiting, I am in the presidential suite with a large group of girls gathered... it is a bit intimidating to see so many women here.

" Did something happen or do you need anything to do the expedition of your group, Alexander-kun?"

"I don't know if you all heard it, but the soldiers killed a great wild boar that came down from the mountains"

While contemplating the flower garden in this place, Yuriko-san takes the floor asking me and then all the girls concentrate their vision on me, so I respond by informing with the resentful fact that happened in the camp.

"A wild boar ?"

"It is the first time I hear it"

"Is someone hurt~?"

"Yoshioka-san informed me, but I heard it was quickly resolved. Did something happen later?"

"Yes, I also heard it"

"No, it's as you say Yuriko-san, it was resolved immediately without having anyone hurting and there were only a few scared people, but they also calmed down when they saw the boar shot down.

But since we have the meat of the wild boar and I just picked this up in the stores, I think we should have fun for a while. We've been very busy the last few weeks, so I thought it would be good if everyone has some fun and can relax today!"

Speaking of the wild boar, the first to react is Haruna-san who bows her head while she speaks… she is probably thinking that it is a cute animal because when I say that was killed she is saddened a little.

The next to speak is Kurisu that for her, this information is new and she did not know it, but it does not surprise me because like her, the third person who intervenes, Shisuka, spends almost all the time in their laboratories lately.

After the words of Yuriko-san, Matsushima who is in charge of the security of the camp is the one who continues the conversation. For the previous reason, if she did not know about the wild boar it would be stranger, but I am glad that she is someone serious at her work.

Since these last two people frown thinking that perhaps something else happened, I speak so that there are no misunderstandings and explain the reason why I gathered them together. Then at the end of my words, I take out my inventory the box by placing it in front of all of them and immediately afterward everyone's eyes are attracted to it.

"Swimsuits?"

Seeing what is inside the box, Rei speaks. That's right, they were swimsuits. With the meat of the wild boar and these, I can only think of one thing... have a party in the pool of this castle.

"Yaaay ~ we can swim in the pool ~"

"Yes, Shisuka-sensei ~"

"... maybe as Alexander-kun says it's good to relax a little"

"… Yes, but it's been many years since I used a swimsuit, I wonder if it will fit me?"

The younger-minded girls rejoice immediately, they were Shisuka with her two disciples ... yes, her followers grew into one more with the arrival of Iruka-chan. Alice probably came here following her teacher or with Haruna-san who brought her daughter.

Besides, Haruna-san, I can assure you that you would undoubtedly look great in a Swimsuits... it is a great sin to think about not showing me that great body of yours thinking that by being a mother you would lose part of your sensuality.

"I think Alex-san is right and we should have fun today."

"Yes, it's a beautiful day after all, the sky is clear and it would certainly be nice to enjoy the sun's rays in the pool"

"...I agree with everyone, but I know that Alex surely does it for reasons different from what everyone has said"

Saeko and Saya like my idea and approach the box where other girls were already choosing swimsuits... Kurisu seems to understand my thoughts well and looks at me narrowing her eyes for a few seconds. I can only make a wry smile in response, but perhaps knowing that she could not change my personality, she only sighs and goes along with the other girls.

"Well, it's not something from the other world that boys get excited to see girls in swimsuits. Nor do I think it's such a bad thing... I have more trouble wearing a swimsuit with all of you... it's something unfair that our bodies are so different "

"...I understand you senpai... all of them have unusual physical proportions... I don't want to be in the same group as little girls"

"Don't worry Asami-san... I've been through my growth stage, so you won't be the only adults in the pool with small breasts..."

"That doesn't matter, let's just choose a swimsuit that makes us stand out a bit!"

I thought Matsushima would be an ally in Kurisu's point of view, but it seems she doesn't have much trouble to go to the pool. From what she says it bothers her more to have to compare herself to the other girls than the fact that I am there.

Then after hearing Matsushima's words, an alliance seems to form between her, Asami, Niki and Misuzu. I can only say that either between men or women it seems that the question of size is a matter of regret or happiness ...

"Saeko-san, I think this swimsuit will look great on you"

" Do you believe that, Yuki-san? But isn't it a bit small?"

"" Shisuka-sensei ... we still haven't found a swimsuit of your size""

"It's not fair ~ why there are no beautiful swimsuits of my size ~"

"Shisuka-san is very unfair to you complain ... your words hurt the hearts of many people ... especially of us 4"

"Haruna-san I think the color of this swimsuit fits well with you"

"But you don't think is a little daring, Yuriko-san?"

"Mmmm ... then maybe I should make Saya use it"

"Mom! Of course I won't wear that !"

The girls start a battle choosing their swimsuits, they even seem to have completely forgotten about me. As it will surely take a long time to them choose, then I just take a short-swimsuit and decide to go down to the pool to wait for them.

It will certainly be much better to be a surprise which type of swimsuit they chose and see them wearing it. With that in my mind, I start to go down to the pool to wait for the girls to come... everything indicates that today will be a great day.

I arrive at the large pool of the castle and observe the surroundings, as any luxury hotel has a good number of sunbathing chairs around it. It is good that I decided to order to clean the area and that people were giving it maintenance, the day it will finally have use has arrived.

Well, it's not like it's banned for others to use, in fact, soldiers who live in the castle have the right to hang out here. The problem was that there was no fun in coming to the pool until now since most of the soldiers are men, it didn't make sense to come just to contemplate the bodies of other guys.

For them, it was much better to go to the pink zone to spend their free time... no, I think some married couples came to hang out, only being so few that is very sporadic for someone else comes here.

Of course, since I was thinking of being the only one to enjoy this moment, I said that I would use the pool and did not want anyone to approach this area, so the people in charge of keeping the castle clean quickly accepted my request and took care of the preparations, this is one of the advantages in being the leader of the camp.

After changing with the swimsuit, I sit in a chair to wait, it's a shame that the first person who comes in here is not a girl...

"... What are you doing here?"

"... my litter sister went to tell me that you would have a pool party... leaving that aside, you need to put soldiers next to the doors?"

"...I try to prevent unwanted people from entering, it was to keep the girls safe... but it seems that those guys are not doing their job"

"Hahaha, can be said that was thanks to you, as we are part of your group there are not many soldiers who dare to block us"

"Tch"

Komuro, Yamada and Hirano come in wearing a swimsuit, obviously, they were thinking of participating in my pool party... I didn't think that my own power would turn against me, this is what Goku should feel when the "Kame Kame Ha!" is returned to him.

Let's think positively, I can't be cooking and having fun with the girls at the same time and neither I can put them to do it, so they will be the cooks of this party.

"... that smile of yours has never brought me anything good... you're thinking of something bad, right?"

"…not"

Hello! New Chapter!

Thanks to everyone for your support and reading SES, now there are 18 people who support the novel. Remember to visit my so this novel can continue, no matter the amount of contribution Alexander and I will be very grateful and you will have the benefit of being able to read the chapters before the others.

.

Drack21

Also if you can go to the page of the novel and give a like there, I appreciated it.

System-evolution-of-soul-101129721342560/?view_public_for=101129721342560

Thanks for reading SES, see you in the next chapter.


	79. Unforeseen (Part 2)

While the girls arrive, I take out the instruments that I used in Gaia to cook the wild boar, I didn't think that would use it in this world, but it's good that I didn't throw it away. Of course, I also take out the main menu for this party, I take a lot of wild boar meat and skewers to cook them.

"... It is good that animals did not become extinct in this world, but to think that they could also cause us problems is something I did not expect"

"... I can only say that humans must adapt quickly to the change of this world if they want to continue surviving, but you don't have to worry much about the safety of the camp, Yoshioka already sent a team to explore the mountain, one of the reason is to see the what danger that it holds, and also together with the other leaders we have thought about trying to see if that land can be used to sow our grains. In the future, what will concern us most will be the food, so we have to try to make the camp self-sufficient. Also, if Kurisu's and Alice's dad team can make the energy shield of the blueprints that I gave them, the security of the camp will be even better. "

The three boys just nod to my words while they think about that, but hearing me I can see them calm down and also putting my eyes on them I realize that things are not so bad. When I use my ability to evaluate them, I can see that they are strengthening gradually. Komuro is level 23, Yamada 21 and Hirano 28. And this not only applies to them but to all those who fight against zombies, I can say that Humans still have a chance to survive in this world.

While preparing food and chatting with the boys, the angels of heaven descend to gladden and reassure the souls of those who are in this apocalyptic world and bring them towards nirvana. The girls are finally shown wearing swimsuits... the knife I was holding to check the meat being cooked falls from my hands a few inches from my bare feet, but even if it stabbed my foot I would probably not notice it...

"We can swim! ~ We can swim! ~"

"Yes! ~"

"Alice-chan and Iruka-chan, don't run or you can slip ~"

"" Yes, sensei ~ ""

The two girls wear an equal white one-piece swimsuit with a pattern of small blue circles and a small embellishment skirt show themself. Yes, they are very adorable but what totally steals my attention is the blonde behind them two who warns them of running here...

What Shisuka wore is a white bikini... the most notable distinction was that the lower part is divided into two braces, showing a little more meat on her hip, but the important thing was the upper part... I don't know if it was designed to look that way or just simply, its size is too small for her to use, but this was not enough to cover the entire circumference of her large breasts, as the meat (every man's hope and dreams) seemed to overflow from the top.

"Are you preparing the food, Alexander-kun?"

"You're such a hardworking boy Alexander"

Yuriko-san and Haruna-san's voice is heard and my eyes follow the source of the sound, so I have to swallow the saliva that my mouth generated from seeing Shisuka. Haruna wore a blue bikini which was quite normal. But being honest, with the curves of her body she did not need to show an overflow of sensuality, perhaps not wanting to look so simple she wore a sarong and a hat that highlighted her characteristic elegance.

"M-mama… that bikini isn't a bit…"

"Do you think looks bad on me, Takashi? Yuriko-san convinced me to use it"

Haruna-san was wearing a one-piece swimsuit… it should definitely be defined like that, and in fact comparing to what the other girls are wearing, the amount of cloth that covers her body is greater compared to other swimsuits.

The problem is that sometimes using more cloth only makes it more remarkable and impressive, and her case was precisely that.

Her swimsuit was purple, the general shape of this was an inverted triangle that began in the bust and ended in her crotch.

It had a hole in the center that showed her neckline and stomach to the belly button, so more than a triangle, this created the shape of a "V". It also had a pair of laces wrapped around her waist, probably to make the fabric fit more tightly to the body...

"It's dangerous if you drop things with an edge, Alex-san"

Saeko approaches me and bends down to pick up the knife that slipped from my hand...

Her Bikini can only be described with one word... amazing! It was black and I also think that this is what others call micro bikini. The bottom simply exists to cover the essentials without using a centimeter of fabric more than necessary. And that meant that her buttocks were splendidly displayed.

The upper part was more normal, covering her chest correctly. The only difference from the others was that the center part is joined with several interwoven laces between them.

"...I-I don't look good, Alex-san? Do you think it's vulgar?"

"No! You look great on it, sorry before I was too impressed to praise you Saekochan!"

"Fufufu, it's a bit embarrassing, but if you like it I'm glad to choose it"

"Are you just going to praise Saeko-san, Alex?"

While talking with Saeko, other girls approach where we are, the one who talks between them is Kurisu who wore a red bikini with white edges. It was one of those kind with laces tied on the sides of the waist. And it really complements her red hair, making her look great.

Next to her was Rei, Yuki, Mizusu and Niki, the first two wearing yellow and green bikinis respectively. The last two wore sky blue and orange one-piece swimsuits .

"No, you all look great... look pretty impressive"

"Well, if you say that I will have to forgive you"

"T-thanks"

"I'm glad you liked it, Alexander-san"

"" Let's not waste time and then swim! ""

Although Kurisu tries to look like she's still upset, I can see that she was starting to smile when she turned around so I wouldn't see her. Rei was embarrassed when I praised them, she blushes and looks down at the floor... seeing her yellow swimsuit and remembering her underwear of the same color that she showed me in the car the last time, she seems to have a preference for that color. The one who speaks after Rei is Yuki who smiles broadly and begins to turn around so that I can see the swimsuit and her body's curves better. Then Mizusu and Niki who also seem happy, take my hand to go to the pool. But before we can advance, the voice of Yuriko-san in a loud tone is heard in the place.

"Saya hurry and out of there, if don't hurry you'll miss all the fun!"

"I hate you, mama! Why do I have to wear this?!"

Now that I realize, Saya had not appeared yet and looking at the place where her voice came from, she is still in the castle... a few seconds later of she finally shows up in the pool while she covers herself with a towel.

"If you stay like this you won't be able to swim in the pool"

While Saya arrives at the pool Yuriko-san approaches her while talking

"…I know, but…"

Saya seems to have an internal debate about returning to the castle or taking off her towel. Then to help her to decide, as her mother, she takes the towel and snatches it leaving her exposed...

"Hyaaa ~"

Quickly I put my hand to my nose to press it, my blood had already risen to my head and for a moment, I thought that I would have a nosebleed when I saw her... I thought that only happened in animations, but receiving so much stimulation I think it's not hard for that to happen.

Saya's swimsuit... how I must describe it? It is not something as extreme as a rope that does not cover anything, but it is not very far from that either... but still, most of it was composed of a single rope except for the important areas of a woman, there is a cloth there to cover those parts very precisely that it seems almost like only a millimeter.

Honestly, when compared to swimsuits like the part of the bottom of Saeko and the top of Shisuka, it's not very different... but what makes it even more erotic than what the previous girls use, is the attitude and character that Saya shows. While the previous two don't care much about wearing those clothes, Saya on the other hand constantly moves her hands without being able to decide which area to cover... or rather she didn't have enough hands to cover the bottom, crotch or her two gifted breasts.

On the other hand, Yuriko-san... You really are like a bird mother and not the pretty one that encourages her chicks to leave the nest. You are the one that kicks them out of the nest while saying "Learn to fly or die trying".

"I hate you mom!"

Then Saya with no other alternative throws herself into the pool while yelling at her mother... for my part, I can only adore Yuriko-san even more.

"Alexander, again! You are exhibiting in public!"

"Fufufu, you should thank me, Saya, it seems that this is your victory"

"Eh? Oh… well, I think this is inevitable. Don't you think Matsushima? It's the natural reaction of any boy"

So that's why I didn't have a nosebleed... apparently not all the blood went to my head and went to my crotch making my member decide to tell everyone that he was also present in the pool party.

"No! They are not doing it, right?"

I follow Matsushima's finger where she is pointing at, and I see Komuro, Yamada and Hirano... impossible! Impossible! I can understand that others can't notice it in Yamada, which is a sad case so we should not press him about that, but Komuro and Hirano...

Damn Hirano, he's a smart guy. He sat in a chair leaning forward with his hand on the chin imitating the pose of the thinker's statue... but I know, the only thing in his head now is to focus on his arousal going down. The one that surprises me is Komuro, he stands as if nothing had happened, does he really have so much selfcontrol?

"Leaving that aside, you Matsushima have very little presence, if you didn't speak I wouldn't have realized you were here... maybe you should wear a more daring swimsuit... no, that wouldn't help much... maybe if you came naked you would have a more presence?"

"Fuck you!"

Matsushima wearing a two-piece female sports swimsuit starts following me after I evade her first hit. I run in the direction of Haruna-san who went in the direction of one of the sunbathing chairs when the others talked.

"Haruna-san! Matsushima is bothering me!"

"Hmn?"

When I get to where she is extending my arms, Haruna-san instinctively does the same, I stop my impulse a little and jump, so she supports me.

"Matsushima-san, you shouldn't be so hard on children"

"No! He said I should come here undressed so someone would pay attention to me !"

"Matsushima-san, you are an adult and Alexander is a child, don't take his words seriously"

"... no child kills a man in cold blood... This will not stay like this Alexander, you will pay me later"

Matsushima turns around and retires while muttering words of resentment against me, then Haruna-san tells me as if she is scolding a small child.

"Alexander, you shouldn't say those things, they can hurt other people's feelings. Is that okay?"

"…it's okay"

"Good boy... wait a bit, some of your swimsuits is hurting me, let it move a little"

Curse! I completely forgot that that part of me was upright! While trying to find an excuse to stop her, I feel her delicate hands take my penis...

"Here it is! Let me see if I can remove it..."

"Kah!"

"E-eh?"

Haruna-san pulls my member several times with more force until I can't stand it anymore a groan comes out of my mouth. Noticing my reaction, immediately stops what she is doing and in then we stare into each other's eyes for a few seconds until she can no longer resist the silence so speaks.

"A-Alexander ... do you have something in your swimsuit pockets?"

"... no ... I'm sorry Haruna-san ... it got that way by itself ..."

She seemed to want to deny the fact, so I try to find some explanation for the thing that she's continuing to hold in her hands, so she asks me. Since I didn't want Haruna-san to feel uncomfortable when she stays with me later because of this, I use my last resort, I turn to the innocence of a child to answer her.

"I-I see ... d-don't worry this it's not your fault, do you understand? B-but this is bad ... no, you didn't do anything wrong, okay? It's adult stuff... I just need to get you down, but it's not because you don't like me! It's for something else! "

As we look each other in the eyes she begins to speak, but she is getting more and more nervous with a redder face. And I can even see that her pupils are starting to lose focus, immediately it seems that her ideas begin to cross each other until she just says the first that comes to her mind... now I feel a little bad about doing this to her.

Slowly she lowers me to the ground until my feet touch the cement floor, then as she had bent down to do so perhaps because of the messy state of her mind that she was in, lost her balance and falling covering me.

In the next second, all I knew was that a soft sensation was transmitted to my lips. I could instantly recognize for having experienced it several times and when I open my eyes, I confirm what I already expected and see Haruna-san staring at me while we are kissing. [Affection of Haruna + 10]

Shit! In truth, today is my lucky day! ... As the opportunity had presented itself, I did not miss it. I put my hands around Haruna-san's cheeks and put my tongue in her mouth.

"Hmmn ~"

As she is on me, her breasts are pressed against mine and also by the gravity, her saliva was constantly transmitted to my mouth making me swallow several times. At first, she seemed surprised, but when our two languages begin to caress each other her eyes that were open as plates gets closed and coordinate with my movements.

"As a mother, I feel bad because you got ahead of my daughter Haruna... but as a friend, I am happy for you... although I also must say that I am a little surprised that you were behind someone who could be your own student"

"E-eh?"

Before we knew, there were a few people around us. Yuriko-san who spoke, makes Haruna-san pull part of our lips as if a lightning strike suddenly reaches her. Then her face that only retained a little blush from our actions reddens once more while desperately giving excuses.

"N-no! I-it's not what it seems! We both were ... t-this is ... c-correct, I-I slipped on Alexander and this happened!"

"Wow! Mama and Alex-san were kissing!"

"Alexander, damn it! What were you doing to my mom?!"

"No, because of how things were, maybe you should ask what Haruna-san did to Alexander-san."

The eldest son of Haruna-san claims me with great fury in his eyes while the youngest daughter is simply surprised at what happened. Then Niki who covered her mouth excited by the show, comments.

"I-Iruka, Takashi ... calm down both ... t-this was just an accident"

"Well, in an accident you don't last 5 minutes kissing, you know? ... Alex, we'll talk later about this. For now, since you wanted to play in the pool then let's play"

"¿ F-five minutes!? ... w-well, that's because we were both puzzled and did not know what to do"

"Mmn? But it seemed to me that you two knew what to do, and you did it very passionately ~"

It seems that Kurisu is angry again ... Why? ! Haruna-san has no husband, so she is available on the market. Also, Shisuka with a finger on her lips while smiling gives the final blow to Haruna-san.

"T-that's... I feel dizzy, Nyu ~"

Unable to withstand the shame and pressure she felt from everyone here who was staring at her, Haruna-san's brain surrenders and she fades over my chest.

"Mom!"

"Mommy!"

Seeing that, her children got worried, but calmed down quickly when they realized that she only lost consciousness.

After laying her in a chair for sunbathing, everyone retires so that she does not feel pressured when wakes up. With the exception of her son and daughter who remained beside her worried and also me.

"... Was it really just an accident?"

"... Didn't your mother say it? She tripped over me and we ended up like this"

When only I, Komuro, Iruka-chan and the fainted Haruna-san remain, the son continues to ask me repeatedly while he stares at me. As it would be bad to keep pushing his mother, I stick to her version. In a way it is the truth, everything started with an accident and also what we have done cannot be undone, so there is no hurry to speed things up.

"That aside, I'm curious about something… why didn't you have a reaction when you saw all the girls in a swimsuit?"

"T-that is... well, the truth is that since I've been somewhat depressed I haven't been able to get that part of my body up for a few days"

As Iruka-chan was by our side we both avoid using strong words to ask and answer between us, but we still managed to express ourselves well so we both understand fine. Even so, I didn't expect it to be something like that... I don't know how to respond to him, so I can only hold my hands together as if praying to a dead man while looking at his crotch and made a prayer.

"I see... may you find happiness in your next reincarnation"

"Damn, don't play with that ... what happens if it really decides to die! I'm very worried about that, you know?"

I continue chatting with Komuro for a while longer until Haruna-san started to wake up. She blushes when seeing me and it seems that she might faint again, so I give her space and went to play with the other girls.

Written by:

Drack

Edited by:

Vyrphax

Hello everyone!

I finish to talk with an editor and we agreed that he will help me with the new chapter published in free page to read and also in the previous chapters, so I hope you can enjoy more the history.

Thanks to everyone for your support and reading SES, now there are 19 people who support the novel. Remember to visit my so this novel can continue, no matter the amount of contribution Alexander and I will be very grateful and you will have the benefit of being able to read the chapters before the others.

.

Drack21

Also if you can go to the page of the novel and give a like there, I appreciated it.

System-evolution-of-soul-101129721342560/?view_public_for=101129721342560

Thanks for reading SES, see you in the next chapter.


	80. Unforeseen (part 3)

(POV Yuriko)

When I see all the boys enter the pool to play, I turn to go to the place where my friend Haruna

was. It may be fun to play with them for a while, but I honestly no longer have the energy to do so.

I prefer to spend time lying on one of the chairs around the pool sunbathing.

When I get to where Haruna is lying, I find her paying full attention in the pool ... or more precisely

in the little boy who swam happily everywhere from one girl to another. It was Alexander-kun.

Seeing her actions, I can't stop the smile forming on my face. If she was just looking at him I

wouldn't think that there was anything weird about this, but seeing Haruna caress her lips over

and over again, I know what she has in her mind right now.

That's why I can't do anything but joke with her a little, so I sit in a sun chair next to Haruna and I

talk to her.

"What's going on Haruna? Do you have so much fun watching the boys play?"

I asked teasingly

"E-eh? Yuriko? T-this ... yes! It seems that the boys have enough energy, I envy them a little.

hehehe"

Haruna acts in a surprised way when she hears me and then answered me and ended her words

with a slightly nervous laugh.

Wow, it seems she was more focused than I had thought... She didn't even notice my presence

until I spoke to her. She acts in a surprising way when hears me and then answers me and ends

her words with a slightly nervous laugh.

I know her well to understand that she is still somewhat alerted, but seeing her acting that way, it

just makes me want to push at the place where it hurts the most. So I approach her a little and ask

as I look her straight in the eyes.

"Tell me Haruna... how does it feel to kiss a boy when you could be his mother?"

Haruna's eyes and mouth widen as she looks directly at me. Immediately she wanted to say

something but her jaw moves a couple of times but can't even articulate a word, not until her face

was completely flushed. She then screams at me.

"I-I told you Yuriko that that was an accident! It's not what you think!"

Fufufu that is a good reaction, her voice is so strong that it reaches those who played in the pool,

which cause them to stop playing to look in this direction. But since I don't want Haruna to pass

out again for having too many eyes on her, I wave my hand a little to tell them that nothing

happened, and they return to what they did before.

"Fufufu, you can believe that Haruna, but that little boy over there knows what he did"

"A-Alexander is still a child, he does not understand much of these things ... he will probably forget

it in a couple of days ..."

... This is more serious than I thought, it seems that she does not notice it, but when those words

came out of her mouth her mood falls. As if what she's saying affects her a lot. Well, that's not

what worries me, I've had some time to know that child and that's why I can be sure of several

things.

"Leaving the jokes aside, Haruna... you should not underestimate that child, Alexander. If you do,

you will end up being eaten by him and you not knowing what happened"

"E-eh? W-what are you saying Yuriko?! If I remember correctly he is 12 years old, I don't even

think he looks at the opposite sex right now."

…I can't blame Haruna at all for not realizing it. Also, Alexander, who acts like a little boy by her

side made her have that idea of him, but I'm assured that she can't be more wrong with the things

that she says.

"Haruna, look at the pool and tell me what you see"

"Hmn?"

While I tell Haruna that, I also look at the pool and at the boys who at the moment, seems to have

formed two teams and played water polo with a ball and goals in which I don't even know where

they came from... probably from Alexander-kun, I guess.

We watched them for a while and then Haruna answered my question as she continues staring at

the pool ... or Alexander.

"The boys seem to have fun swimming doesn't he? I don't understand Yuriko, what do you want

me to see?"

"Probably, if you don't pay attention carefully you'll only see boys playing in the pool. But Haruna,

look at the teams that they formed, do you think it's normal?"

"Well... oh, it seems that one team has more members than another, Alexander's team has less ... I

don't think that's very fair, the other guys must be taking advantage of him"

As she says, the teams do not have numerical equity. In one team are our children, Saya and

Takashi-kun, also Hirano-kun, Yamada-kun, Kurisu-san, Busujima-san, Shizuka-san, Rei-san and

Yuki- san. The other team consists of Alexander-kun, Matsushima-san, Asami-chan, Niki-chan

and Mizusu-chan.

...this is a problem, Haruna is more innocent than I thought ... besides, no matter how much she

denies it, she doesn't realize that she only focuses on Alexander-kun? She can't be helped, let's

just clarify things a bit.

"I assure you that Alexander is not someone who allows a person to mistreat him ... and surely

those guys know that and have no guts to do it. So, I can say that it was he himself who formed

those teams"

"Hehehe, so Alexander is still a child who thinks he can fight against everyone"

...I just said that your son has no guts, and you only listen to the things Alexander did? Well, it

doesn't matter, let's continue with the things I want to say.

"No, he probably doesn't care about the outcome of the game ... he did everything, with other

purposes behind his actions. You may not believe it, but Alexander doesn't do things without

thinking, surely they are for other reasons.

For the time I've had to interact with Alexander, I can say that those teams were made for the

following reasons. First of all, he sends the girls who have a closer relationship with him to the

opposing team, the reason is simple. Since they are from different teams, logically there will be

physical interaction between them.

Besides, for the opposite reason, he put the boys on the side of those girls, so they will not be able

to have many opportunities to approach them. I also know that he has been trying to unite

Asamichan and Hirano-kun, so he constantly sends her to cover him... Haruna, are you listening to

me, why are you looking at me with those eyes? "

"Yuriko... it seems that you pay too much attention to Alexander... I don't know if Soichiro-san may

find out what you think"

"Damn! Haven't you heard anything I told you?!"

Haaa! This is precisely why I always tried to annoy Haruna when we first met, she has always been

someone who manages to get me out of my rhythm. The boys in the pool again stop, but this time

it is because I am the one who raised my voice. I do the same action above and they resume the

game.

"Haruna, focus on the words that I told you... besides, why do you get jealous if you say that what

happened with you and Alexander-kun was an accident?"

"I-I'm not jealous! It's just that the amount of attention you paid to him didn't seem normal...

B-besides I was listening to you, but that only makes Alexander an intelligent child, I see nothing

wrong with that"

When those in the pool stop paying attention to me and I return to my normal state after a couple

of breaths, I make Haruna concentrate on what I said before... well, I may not be so calm since I

also did not miss the opportunity to counterattack her.

She gets nervous again, but it is a relief that she does not want to continue arguing and then

changes the subject to our previous conversation. Seriously, I don't know how she got jealous of

me and doesn't even see what's going on in the pool... or is it because she forgives everything

Alexander-kun does?

"Haruna, watch Alexander play and tell me if you really believe that he is someone who is not

interested in women?"

With my words we both directed our eyes to the pool again. At that moment, Shisuka-san receives

the ball from Takashi-kun and immediately, Alexander swims quickly to where she is and begins to

try and take the ball... or that should be what he has to do.

"Hyaaan ~ A-Alex-kun ... t-that's not the ball ... Haun ~"

Minutes later his team has the ball with Matsushima-san trying to go the other way, then

Busujima-san decides to go take the ball away, but Alexander-kun crosses in her path.

She tries to pass him, but then stops abruptly and they both stay still in the same place for a few

minutes. As the chairs where I and Haruna are not far away, we manage to listen perfectly to their

conversation.

"A-Alex-san ... Ha ~ ... that's not fair ... i-if you caress me that way during the game ... Mnn ~ ... I

can't swim well"

"I have to prevent you from taking the ball from Matsushima, Saeko-chan"

I can only see Busujima-san's expression blush and bite her lower lip as if she could stand

something while talking... but seeing that Alexander-kun's hands are underwater, I can get an idea

of what is happening.

"Alex! y-you can't hug me during the game... t-that's against the rules"

"You don't want me to hug you, Kurisu?"

"I-it's not that... we're playing right now"

The game continues and this time it is Kurisu's turn... but that is not all, something that surprises

me minutes later is Rei-chan, when she has the ball, even when others were yelling at her to pass

the ball to them as they are unmarked, she stays clinging to the ball and kept waiting for

Alexander-kun to go to her... no matter how you look that, she wants him to approach her while

knowing what would happen.

Well, I expected things like this to happen when Alexander-kun asked us to come to the pool. My

only disappointment is that my shy daughter chose to be the one who would cover the goal... we'll

have to talk again when this is over.

"Well... it seems that Alexander is a very popular boy... maybe he is also a little curious with the

girls"

I give up, I wanted to do it smoothly so that Haruna won't be surprised too much, but even after

seeing all this, she still looks at Alexander-kun as a child. I have no choice but to be even blunter.

"Haruna, let me tell you something that you might not know. Do you see Kurisu-san, Busujima-san

and Shizuka-san?"

"Hmn? Yes, what about them?"

Haruna asks with a confused look on her face

"... well, the truth is that they are currently in a love relationship with Alexander-kun"

"E-eh? a-a love relationship? ... I-I see ... but they are all older than him... so Alexander likes older

girls"

She was surprised by what I said. Haruna thinks silently for a few seconds and then she finally

accepts it, but with depressed face.

... I thought she wouldn't believe it or even deny it. But surprisingly, she quickly accepts it. I

honestly wouldn't be surprised if that child have already eaten them, but since I'm not sure I didn't

want to say it.

She must have heard about all the rumors about him, so maybe that's why she accepted it right

away. Seeing her a little sad I wanted to cheer her up, but it seems that it would be unnecessary as

she starts to smile after she finishes what she said.

"... Doesn't it bother you that he has other girls?"

Seeing her reaction, I can't avoid asking her, so she looks up and putting her eyes on me and

answers me.

"In the camp, although it mainly occurs with the soldiers… I have already seen many cases of

polygamy... So that does not really surprise me too much"

"...you're right about that, but you seem to accept the fact that you like Alexander-kun?"

"E-eh? N-no, t-that's not what I meant ... I was just answering your question... besides, our age

difference is very large"

Knowing Alexander-kun, he will not stop trying to get into her heart. Looking at the girls who are

next to him now. Kurisu-san, Busujima-san, Shizuka-san, Saya, Reichan, Yuki-chan... If you count

them all now I must say that it's good they are few. Besides I'm not stupid and I know that that

child even tried to make me fall for him...

Seeing all the girls who have fallen in love with him, I may have to be careful and not play with him

so much... it could be dangerous as I have seen the amount of charisma that he has. In this camp

we started with 4 leaders, but now if you ask anyone who is the one that has the most respect and

followers, some people will certainly say Alexander-kun.

Many may start fearing him for all the extreme things he has done, but over time that fear will

become admiration before they notice it.

"I win!"

"No, we lost Alexander... also a tent was re-formed in your pants"

"You don't understand Matsushima, it's not the result that matters but how you feel, and I feel like

I've won a lot in this game... On the other hand, just stop staring at me, this must be from the

excitement caused by the game"

While I was in my thoughts, the boy group approaches us while Alexander-kun and Matsushima

are talking... I can't blame her for paying attention to that part of him... that's certainly something

impressive. I can see all the girls stealing glances occasionally... Saya will surely have a difficult first

night with him in the future.

Busujima-san goes to Alexander-kun while holding a towel. She then begins to dry his hair

affectionately and then wraps it around his waist to prevent that part of him from sticking out too

much... no doubt she is a very attentive girl, but unfortunately that only disguises the problem a

little.

"Are you feeling better, Haruna-san?"

Alexander-kun asks.

"Y-yes ... I-I'm fine, but thanks for worrying Alexander"

While Busujima-san begins to make a ponytail on Alexander-kun's scarlet hair,He asks Haruna who

finds difficult to look at him. While speaking, he does not forget to run his eyes through my body

and Haruna while licking his lips...

Although I just decided to get away from him so that I would not be caught by his dangerous webs,

just seeing his passionate eyes looking at me only makes me feel happy as a woman... This is also

Soichiro's fault, I love him but it would not be bad if he showed me his desire for me once in a

while.

I know it's very difficult for Soichiro to do because of his character. I would not have complained

about him if the world continued being the same, but now everything changed and many things

are not as they used to be...

Fufufu, if I saw someone else is the one doing that action, it would bother me a lot. The problem is

that whenever Alexander-kun does those kind of things, it just makes me want to joke with him...

So in response to his actions, I only wink at him smiling.

"Well, I think the wild boar that we were cooking is ready while we were playing, why don't we

eat?"

With his words we all nod, so he pulls out a large table and several chairs ... Alexander-kun's ability

to get things out of nothing and store them to make them disappear is something that impresses

me every time he does it. The kids, Iruka-chan and Alice-chan go to his side asking him to repeat it... I'm a little embarrassed to think that I have the same idea as them.

"... This is delicious"

When I tasted the food I could only exclaim with admiration for its flavor.

"Yes, Yuriko! I had never tasted anything like this!"

Previously when Hirano-kun told me that Alexander-kun fed them with food from his world, I saw

him at that time I complained to him for not inviting me, then I obtained some skewers.

I thought about sharing them with Soichiro, but when I cooked them, before I realized it they had

already disappeared from the plate and went into my stomach. Well, since he is not a great food

lover I do not think he would complained anyway, but still, this boar has a better flavor that the

skewers of before...

With such good food, it doesn't take long for it to run out altogether. Then with a full stomach,

everyone spends the time talking to each other while digesting the eaten food.

It is a pity that the good moment does not last long, Yoshioka-san rushes in and arrives at the table

where we all were.

"I really don't know why I put those soldiers outside if they just let anyone enter here..."

Seeing Yoshioka-san, Alexander-kun complains about that in low voice, but still audible to

everyone here... so that's why there were soldiers at each door, but I don't think they dare to stop

a camp leader, so you can't blame them for that Alexander-kun.

"Alexander-san, Yuriko-san, a big problem arose... Soichiro's team was trapped in a horde of

zombies inside the military headquarters that they went to. He contacted us asking for

reinforcements and it seems that they are currently resisting against the horde... I don't know how

much longer they can resist"

"Shit! Damn Soichiro! You had to spoil my moment of happiness..."

My heart quickened for every word that Yoshioka-san said. Alexander-kun punches the table with

his fist while complaining loudly about what he heard... then everyone's vision is focused on him,

realizing that he said something that shouldn't, cough and corrects himself.

"Kohon, I mean, damn zombies... they really are a nuisance, but maybe Soichiro can work it out

himself and we can continue playing in the pool, right?"

"... I don't think so, knowing Soichiro-san, he wouldn't have contacted us if it really wasn't

necessary."

I want to go and help Soichiro quickly, but if Alexander-kun is the one who goes I can almost

completely ensure that the problem is solved. Allexander-kun has many things that he haven't told

us yet, like the way he created the wall of flames in our house. That is why, no matter what

unforeseen things may happen, he might have the ability to solve them... the problem is that he

doesn't seem motivated to do so...

"Alexander-kun, if you help Soichiro then I'll give you a reward for that, like-"

"Everyone, you heard it! I want everyone in 5 minutes to be ready to go to the military

headquarters in this city! We have to get that reward! ... Kohon, I mean, we have to rescue

Soichiro"

Without needing to finish my sentence, Alexander-kun gets up from the table while giving

instructions... although it is obvious that he does not care for Soichiro, it reassures me to see him

so lively and it seems to be the same for everyone. The tense atmosphere that everyone should be

feeling in this situation forgot to show itself and I only saw calm faces infected with the confidence

of Alexander-kun.

Soichiro, it is better that you come back safe because not having you by my side, I do not know

how long I will be able to contain myself once the moments when I make fun of Alexander-kun

ceases to be a simple game to have fun.

Written by:

**Drack**

Edited by:

**Vyrphax**

Hello everyone!

Thanks to everyone for your support and reading SES, now there are 19 people who support the novel. Remember to visit my so this novel can continue, no matter the amount of contribution Alexander and I will be very grateful and you will have the benefit of being able to read the chapters before the others.

.

Drack21

Also if you can go to the page of the novel and give a like there, I appreciated it.

System-evolution-of-soul-101129721342560/?view_public_for=101129721342560

Thanks for reading SES, see you in the next chapter.


	81. The military barracks

After receiving the news that Soichiro was trapped in the military barracks, with great pain in my heart I had to stop the party at the pool to go to help him. Curse! I wanted to apply bronzer to Yuriko-san and Haruna-san!

...and to the other girls too, but since I had my fun time in the pool with them, I wanted to concentrate on doing that to the sexy moms... well, I think I received a bad karma for those thoughts, as it would not be appropriate to have fun with the wife of another man while he is risking his life outside.

When I finished putting on my leather armor and the others conclude preparing their weapons in addition to putting on their carbon tube suits, we go outside the castle and board the cars to leave.

Haaa ... from being in a pool surrounded by girls in a swimsuit, I'm now heading to a place full of rotten zombies. In truth, one does not know the plan that life has.

"...I hope my dad is fine"

Saya who is close to me sighs with a slightly worried face.

"Don't worry Saya, your dad will surely be fine"

I turn to Saya and encourage her while smiling.

"Yes, thanks Alexander-san"

Soichiro must be fine, how good my reward will be depends on that, so it's better if he stays alive...

I wonder what kind of reward Yuriko-san will give me... Seeing her smile when we were leaving, I can't help but imagine several elaborate scenarios which could be possible.

"Alex-san, you're drooling"

Saeko who also is next to me takes a handkerchief and cleans my mouth. This is not good, I must concentrate since we will deal with a zombie horde, it is not as if we are going camping.

"Alex, you shouldn't be fantasizing about the wife of a person who is having a hard time!...

Besides, I don't know what Yuriko-san was thinking telling you that, she's a married woman!" Saeko tells me while smiling,

"Haaa ... my mom surely wanted to motivate Alexander-san, that is her way of joking with the people she has confidence in... although there aren't many people who fall into that category, so she rarely jokes"

Kurisu scolds me and complains about Yuriko-san... maybe because the times we have been together now she now knows what I have in my head... that makes me happy and scared at the same time. Also, Saya please do not kill my poor fantasies, let them grow and develop happily and these may come true if I water them with my dreams and hopes.

On the other hand, since Kurisu and Saya of them had not left MLDW recently, I thought it was a good opportunity for them to increase their level a bit. It is good that they did not make any complaints about coming with us. Saya joined, obviously because her father is involved in this and with Kurisu... She probably decided to take the day off and did not seem to care.

I must say that Kurisu is really someone who is passionate about science. After giving her the blueprints, there were days that she concentrated so much on them that she does not even come to sleep in the presidential suite. Although that is a bit sad for me, it is good to see her being so serious about it. Miyamoto told me that, if it weren't for her, the development of those blueprints would be 10 times slower.

Saya also helped, but perhaps because of the age difference, she is less noticeable than Kurisu. After all, being two years younger means that she has two years less experience, and it also seems that her intelligence is inclined toward different aspects. But she's still quite capable since she has also helped that department a lot.

While I was thinking about those things, the cars are moving steadily towards the military headquarters. After more than an hour of driving, we got close enough to hear the echoes of the constant shots ringing throughout the area.

After a few more minutes, we could only see groups of zombies after zombies in our vision... It has been a while since I saw so many of them gathered. The people defending the doors of the military base numbered between 5 and 10 while those rotten zombies numbered thousands... I also see zombies in the streets surrounding that area, surely there are more.

"Contact Soichiro to see how things are on their side"

"Okay... this is Alexander's team, what is your situation in the base, over..."

Yamada takes the intercom and asks, seconds later the voice of someone whom I don't recognize is heard in the car.

"It is good to hear that you have finally arrived... we were getting impatient. We are really exhausted and we also want to go home, so we would appreciate if you all made us a way to get out, over..."

Surely it's a man from Soichiro's team which answers us. His tone is relieved when he speaks, it must be because of our arrival, and the situation doesn't seem that desperate, so it should not be so bad on their side.

"Ask if they found the things that they were looking for in the barracks or if it had already been looted"

I tell Yamada.

"Did you find the weapons in the barracks? over..."

"We found rifles, bullets, military clothing, and other weapons, without them we likely would have been food for these zombies...Though it is a pity that the vehicles here seem to have broken down like most of those in the city, over..."

Well, that's good to hear, if not, with so many zombies I honestly would rather turn around and tell Yuriko-san that it was too late when we arrived... it's too bad I wouldn't get the reward, but in return, I could comfort her... But, Saya also came with us so that would not be possible at first.

Aurora, do you think it's possible for me to store military cars in my inter-dimensional storage? I've never tried it, but I don't want to leave them here to rust.

[Yes, you can Alexander. The limit of the size of a thing that you can store is the size of your domain. And the object must not be attached to other things, like what you have done so far]

"Then we have to make a way to get in and out... we will test if Hirano's invention works"

"I-it's not that I invented it ... it just occurred to me"

Hirano is ashamed when I praise him as usual and Komuro also gives his opinion.

"Isn't it easier to just make a way for them to go out, Alexander?"

I planned to do the same if Aurora had answered negatively about the space storage, and we would have done things as he suggests, but being able to take the cars is necessary, so I need enter the base.

"We'll take the military cars too, don't worry, we won't foolishly drag them with the other cars or something like that, I can store them just like with the other things"

"I see... that's a great help."

"Prepare the machine guns of the TR-12!"

I order loudly, and immediately Hirano climbs up the hatch, I can also see the men take their positions in the other two TR-12 vehicles that are next to us. After the men finish preparing for a few seconds, I scream again.

"Fire"

After shouting, the sound of firing machine guns resonated loudly, the bullets go through several zombies at once and even split them into pieces, causing a large number of limbs and bodies to fall on the ground.

With an indication, I make the TR-12 move slowly in an arrow formation along the path of blood that the machine guns carved for us. Behind us, two cargo cars with two teams of men holding firearms or a steel sharp-edged weapon follow us, and behind them is a fire truck with a large water tank.

While going through the path, two hoses sprinkles a lot of liquid on the sides of the streets, but it is not water that soaks the streets, it is diesel.

We continue with the same procedure until we reached the doors of the barracks. Then two men throw two grenades on each side of us which would detonate in a few seconds. In the following moment the explosion tears apart several zombies. The road soaked with diesel burn in a straight line creating a wall of fire.

It is a relief to do as this time, I did not have to spend about 50 thousand crystals... also when I asked Hirano why he used diesel instead of gasoline, he told me that because the second one was too volatile, it might create an explosion if we took too long to ignite it because of all the bullets flying around

It is good that I did not try to do something like that for myself as I may end up setting myself on fire... although now that I think about it, my status says I am immune to fire... but honestly, I do not want to find out on what level of fire this immunity covers me. Besides, the girls are not immune, I would shoot myself in the head if any of them received a burn because of me.

The barracks door opens, and the two teams of men get off. The first thing they do is remove the bodies of the stacked zombies that block the entrance with the help of those who are inside.

"Protect the two teams and be attentive for any zombie that crosses the wall of fire! Snipers! Be ready in case an one evolved does the same. Those on the fire truck! Keep the fire on until we get out of here, everyone move! "

"Yes, sir!"

When I give orders to everyone on the TR-12s, my group got off the truck and walks past the gate of the military barracks. Inside, we see Soichiro walking quickly towards us.

"I thought you would be with your group in the labs, Alexander"

"Fortunately and unfortunately several incidents happened consecutively"

"...well, I don't know what happened but I'm glad you came to our rescue"

Soichiro looks at me in a confused way and answers me, it is only logical that he does not understand what I mean. Fortunately I could spend an excellent time in the pool with the girls, but unfortunately I had to come to save his skin.

"Since they have opened the way for us to leave we should do just that, the trucks are loaded with all the things we could gather, but it is a pity that we cannot take everything that is here."

"I came here precisely for that, just show me the place where the military kept the good things and I'll take care of the rest"

"...I had forgotten your ability, okay, follow me and I'll take you to the things that no longer fit in the trucks"

Soichiro thinks for a moment, and after he remembers my ability, he speaks. I can't blame him for not remembering it, I rarely form a team with him to go on expeditions. The reason is obviously because I would prefer to go with his wife if I'm going to join another group...

Soichiro then begins to walk towards the barracks facilities, and I follow behind him. In a few minutes, we arrive in what the military seems to have used as a warehouses, the door looks like it had been forced to open it. The person that did that was surely one of Soichiro's men, besides there were no zombie inside. Well, moving on, we only find bodies on the ground, and it also seems that they are responsible for this.

But those thoughts are quickly pushed to the back of my brain from what I saw. Box after box with weapons, ammunition and other military things... was he really thinking of leaving all this? Shit, I'm glad that I came to avoid such idiocy.

"Don't look at me that way, we don't have the same ability as you"

Well, that's true, they can only carry what they can load on the trucks. Without wasting any more time I approach the boxes and start to store them. After several minutes, the place was empty and I turn to Soichiro and ask him.

"That's all of it?"

"Yes, perhaps because it's a small base, this is the only place where they kept the equipment. Let's go back and leave this place, my men are tired and so am I."

"No, not yet. Take me also to the place where military vehicles are stored"

"They are useless, we have already reviewed them"

"I know, but they can be repaired"

"That's true but to get them out of here... don't tell me you can store them too !?"

With just seeing Soichiro's surprised face and hearing raise his voice a little, it think it was worth the trip. I can count on one hand the number of times he broke his character... No, the weapons are still more important, this is only an additional bonus.

"Then let's not waste time and go there"

After answering with a nod to his question, he enthusiastically shows me the way. We walk through several corridors and arrive at a large parking lot which is full of treasures... I can see 5 tanks. My evaluation indicates that they are called [Tank type 10], besides them were 8 troop trucks [Type 96].

Behind these are 10 armored vehicles with the name [Komatsu LAV], and even further at the back there are a good number of Jeeps mounted with machine guns. Seeing this felt that I had drawn the lottery, but then my eyes twitched to observe something else...

My attention is completely taken by three military helicopters parked in the barracks helipad, they are named [Bell AH-1 Cobra]... I had hit the jackpot... now we just need to find pilots for these machines... of course, in addition to repairing them and all the other vehicles.

But once I finish the mission of killing the zombie leader the system will unlock the purchase of electronic components. These will be much easier to restore, in addition to the expense of repairing them does not compare to having to buy all of them.

After recovering from the momentary stun caused by witnessing everything in the parking lot, I began to walk quickly through the vehicles using my domain. Immediately keeping them in my inventory one by one, it did not take long to complete this task. I return happily together with Soichiro on the way we had taken to get here.

"We have finished doing what we need here, everyone! Get ready to leave immediately!"

"You heard it, we're going home to rest !"

"Wooh!"

When I got to where the others were, I immediately inform everyone to start preparing to leave ...

the diesel from the fire truck is not infinite and I also don't want to meet another unforeseen event for this day.

Seeing all the bodies that the machine guns left scattered on the street, I cannot help thinking that it would be a shame not to pick them up. So, while the cars move along the bloody road, I decide to walk behind them to collect all these, as both sides are blocked with flames, there is not much risk in doing this.

But even so, Saeko, Soichiro, Kurisu and Hirano decide to accompany me on my walk, and I also make Scythe go with us. Having them watch my surroundings, I calmly concentrate on storing the bodies.

When we reach the end of the bloody road, we all get inside our vehicles and then leave to go to our camp at normal speed.

I can't wait to count all the things we got on this trip, it will undoubtedly be the biggest loot we've got so far.

Our return trip goes smoothly and then in just over an hour, the vehicles pass through the doors of MLDW. At the entrance of the castle, we find Yuriko-san who, while seeing us all return she shows a smile, we go to where she is and then she speaks.

"I'm so glad you're well Soichiro"

"Yes, this time we got into some problems but it's good that Alexander was there to rescue us, that way we got more than we had thought in the first instance."

"Haaa, can't you be a little more emotional Soichiro? I was worried about you, you know?"

"... I'm sorry I made you worry, Yuriko"

"Well, that doesn't matter, what matters is that you returned safely... thank you Alexander-kun for helping Soichiro"

"…it's okay"

I wanted to demand my payment right now, but seeing the environment, It didn't seem like the best time to do it… besides, I think it would be better if her husband wasn't there when I did.

"Oh, Shizuka! Good thing you're here! Come on, we're doing your training today!"

"E-eh? A-Alex-kun? I thought you said we'd take the day off ~"

"Yes ... but I change my mind, we will retake it, come on"

"Eeeh ?! N-no, I don't want to kill zombies!"

Seeing Shizuka suddenly appear from inside the castle, I thought that if I can't get a good moment from Yuriko-san, I'll get it from her. That is why I immediately speak to her, but she doesn't seem to want to do it... Then when I saw those wet eyes begging, my heart softens, but before I speak to tell her that is fine, and she can rest today, Saeko intervenes.

"Come on Shizuka-san, this is for your sake"

"O-Okay Busujima-san, but don't pull so hard on me... I fall down!"

Well, it seems that in the end I will be able to see Shizuka's breasts sway, hoping to witness that great show, I walk behind them to go in the direction of the zombie farm, leaving behind the Takagi couple who kept talking.

Written by:

**Drack**

Edited by:

**Vyrphax**

Hello everyone!

Thanks to everyone for your support and reading SES, now there are 21 people who support the novel. Remember to visit my (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) so this novel can continue, no matter the amount of contribution Alexander and I will be very grateful and you will have the benefit of being able to read the chapters before the others.

.

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

Also if you can go to the page of the novel and give a like there, I appreciated it.

System-evolution-of-soul-101129721342560/?view_public_for=101129721342560

Thanks for reading SES, see you in the next chapter.


	82. The Laboratory

The day after going to the military base, my group embarks on a trip to a famous laboratory which had its facilities on the center of the city. Because of several setbacks, we had to postpone going towards this one until now.

In addition, because no one knew which equipments the biological research team needs in order to try and replicate the antidote, I let Shizuka accompany us for that purpose. Although I originally planned on taking her with us.

I feel much safer seeing the number 22 above Shizuka's head, but still, I do not plan to let her walk alone around the place, since she cannot avoid being clumsy at times.

As most of the other groups move around the city, the number of zombies had been greatly reduced. So the risk will be lower when entering the center of the city. I hope we wouldn't' get trapped in the middle of a horde as what happened to Soichiro's team yesterday... Also, I feel uncomfortable going into a laboratory... This must be due to me playing too many zombie games with those scenarios in my previous world.

"Are we close to the laboratory facilities, Shizuka-san?"

"Mmm ... if I remember correctly, it should be close to this area"

When we get closer to our destination, Yamada who was driving the TR-12 asks for more specific instructions to be able to go directly into the laboratory, but it is a pity that Shizuka doesn't seem to remember well the place where it is.

"It doesn't matter, let's take a little look around. It helps us assess how much risk there is in here "

The vehicles make their way by rolling a few zombies that block the road and also hitting some cars that were stranded in the streets. This is not much of a problem for us as we are using an armored car, although there may be some scratches and dents, these vehicles moves aside everything that we come across with.

The only problem we have to avoid is when there are too many obstacles, be it zombies or vehicles, if that happens we would have to look for other roads. Oh, how I wish the tanks could have been repaired right away, it would be very exciting to crush everything in our path... or with the helicopter, we would just get in and out quickly without worrying about the streets.

The only relief I have is that, with the increase in the population of MLDW, the number of mechanics at our disposal is greater. At this time they must be evaluating all the vehicles to see which parts are damaged and also making an inventory of what they need, as I can buy them the parts in the system.

That is as for the vehicular parts, the weapons of these vehicles is another problem, but it is a relief that the weapons otaku of our group assured me that he could make them work after giving him manuals and plans that I obtained from the system for each weapon.

For that reason, Hirano could not accompany us to the laboratories, so I instead ask Kurisu to take a break from her work to accompany us.

Hirano is one of the people who has killed many zombies, his level has grown quite a lot, even reaching Saeko and also breaking his third limit. From what I have observed, the growth of status seem to greatly influence the development skills, and even if both are on the same level or even with Hirano being a little higher, I don't think he can defeat Saeko in physical combat.

I noticed this when the soldiers exceeded the first limit, as many of them did not have physical development skills, their strength, endurance, and agility did not change much from what they were previously.

The only good thing is that they have been gaining development skills over time, perhaps when they level up again their physical growth is even more noticeable.

[You are not mistaken in your way of thought, Alexander. When breaking a limit, each person improves in the aspects they stand out the most, and the others remains almost the same.

But thinking that people could only get stronger physically by leveling is a wrong train of thought. This is because you were comparing them to your growth, your physique is not normal and it is much superior than an ordinary person, just don't forget the things that I mentioned.

When you break a limit, your statistics grow very equally. In fact, if it wasn't for this, the E1 zombie that bit you during your time at the police station, would not only just mark your leg with its teeth. If it was another person, a good piece of meat would be torn from their leg. As your defense has also been promoted your body's tenacity has also increased and for that reason you avoided that kind of situation. Although you cannot be compared with some beasts specialized in defense. ]

... I had forgotten that my body was different from the others, but Aurora please do not mention what happened at the police station, just remembering that zombie's teeth near to my crotch gives me chills all over my body.

But then that explains why the progress of the soldiers is so minimal, that is also the case with Shizuka, although she broke past two limits, her resistance has not grown enough and she continues to run out of stamina after half an hour of exercise... I thought it was because she has two big extra weights to carry, unlike the rest of the people, but analyzing it again, that makes no sense since she must be used to them.

"What's going on Alex-kun? ~"

Shizuka noticed that I had my eyes on her, she then asks me.

"It's nothing, I was just thinking about some things. But you should be looking through the windows of the car to see if you recognize the road to the laboratories. "

"Yes ~ but since I only came to the laboratory a couple of times, I don't remember it well ~"

When I answer, I remembered that she should be the one trying to recognize the path, but instead, she hummed happily, so I also had to remind her of the work that she has to do.

After driving through several streets, Shizuka's memory seemed to make a click with something, and then she remembered the road. Following her instructions for a few more minutes we arrived at our destination, it was a great construct with a good number of zombies wandering around inside and outside.

As with the routine in our expeditions, we quickly got out of our vehicle as we passed the entrance fence and the same is done by the team of men that I brought with me in the cargo truck.

Only this time when some men were heading towards the entrance to block the constant passage of zombies from the streets, I stop them when they were heading there.

"Wait, I'll take care of the entrance, you just eliminate the zombies in the parking lot"

Without asking for any other explanation they turn around and go with the rest to help. Along with Scythe, I go to the entrance, drawing my guns and killing any zombie that comes into my sight.

I have to use my guns because if I don't, Scythe will split them into pieces before I can even kill one with my sword. Upon reaching the streets I see a large number of zombies slowly walking towards us... well, not everyone was slow, there were also several evolved running.

Seeing this, instead of feeling the pressure of being widely outnumbered, a smile is drawn on my face. No, I don't consider myself a maniac who always wants to fight if you're thinking that. My smile is because I only see all these zombies as bags of fertilizer running here, as if they want to be used.

"Go, Venus. You can give yourself a feast with them all"

From my storage I take my poke-ball and throw it a few meters away from me, then a bright light appears for a few seconds and when it disappears a small green area in this gray place seems to have grown from out of nowhere.

Before coming here I thought that it wouldn't be strange if our team is caught in the same situation as Soichiro. So I decided to bring my Venus when we came here. Without a doubt, she can be the best wall to stop a large number of zombies.

"Venus, don't attack humans and Scythe stay with your sister and help her if the number of zombies she can digest increases too much "

"Shaaa!"

"Scy-the ... Ta-ke ca-re ... Sis-ter"

I stroke Scythe who is by my side and one of the mouths of the Venus that approaches me.

I can see the other parts of the plant wasting no time in attacking the zombies with their vines, mouths, shooting needles and spitting pollen.

This pair of sisters can surely take care of a few thousand zombies since one is practically an insatiable devourer and the other is a walking crusher. After seeing that things are going as planned, I turn around to kill some zombies in the parking lot.

Although the abilities of the soldiers haven't improved drastically, their experience gained by killing zombies is not in vain. Having the entrance blocked, the soldiers, along with my team did not take long to take care of all the zombies surrounding the outside of the building.

"Is there a casualty on the team?"

"No, sir. Only a couple of wounded who were bitten, but nothing serious. "

"Good job, someone gave them the basic treatment for now and also put together the group of bodies in one place to when we go out of here I can take them.

After you're finished you can go and help my pets to monitor the entrance.

If we find what we are looking for, the number of antidotes in our hands will increase and the casualties will be decreased." "Understood!"

When I tell that to them, the soldiers who are next to me are quite encouraged from the news.

They have all become more skilled in killing zombies and the number of wounded in each expedition has been reduced by a good percentage. Usually, there are injuries or casualties only when E1 or E2 appears and take them by surprise, but with the increasing the number of snipers, we can control this.

The only regrettable thing is that these rifles had to come out of my pocket, but with the camping tent working very well, I still have more profits than costs.

If the number of antidotes increase to the point of making it possible for every soldier to have one, the probabilities of survival will increase even more for the soldiers. Knowing that, they can only be cheerful when they hear it.

"Shizuka, you can go down, we will now enter the laboratory"

"O-Ok ~!"

Shizuka who stayed on the TR-12 opens the door and runs down to where I am with her breasts swinging from right to left... after the show stops when she stands next to us, we move into the building.

It may be ideal to leave Shizuka outside while we clean the interior, but since it is not good to remain in the same place, it is better to get what we want and then get out of here.

"Shizuka, do not separate with me and remain by my side, Kurisu, do not forget to check the ceilings when we enter. Open the flashlights of your weapons, be careful and do not be careless " "Yes ~"

"Okay Alex, leave it to me"

The two girls to whom I speak answer. The others nod to my words and prepared their weapons to open the flashlights subject to the special attachment that they had previously installed.

As laboratories are designed to insulate the interior from the outside, the sunlight that illuminated the facilities were generally very scarce. It is good that we have arranged our equipment in advance for this. With everything prepared, we move through the entrance doors.

The place was dark as expected, but because of the various flashlights of our weapons, this is not a great impediment. We quickly kill any zombies we discover walking inside, and in order to make exploring much easier, we also look for something that tells us how the place is mapped.

When we arrived at somewhere which was marked with the name of management, we found a sketch of the building. Analyzing it, we discover our first obstacle... this building was a single-level construct, but with 5 floors in the underground.

"It seems that it is necessary to use the elevators in order to go underground… we will have to look for the generators to make them work"

"I think I saw them while we were coming here ..."

It is as Kurisu says, if we want to go down to get the equipment and materials, we will have to use the elevators. It seems that this was a safety system used by the laboratory to control the entry and exit of personnel. Without further choice, we return along the path where Komuro told us that he saw the generators to check and see if we can still activate them.

"Haaa, I don't like buildings like this one"

" But it is necessary for the facilities to be this way, Alex-kun. This laboratory also works for pharmaceuticals so there are very dangerous diseases inside.

That is why it is important that this place is sufficiently isolated, it would be a disaster if these diseases got out of the building. "

When I complain about the place because more and more of it resembles the scenery of a game to me. Shisuka tells me why the laboratory is such and I understand it, but even so, I still retort her.

"I doubt that these diseases can cause a major disaster than what is already out there worldwide" "Mmm ~ I think that's true too"

While we were talking, we arrived at the generators, Kurisu and Komuro immediately tried to activate them, seeing him helping there, I can't help asking him out of curiosity.

"Do you understand any of these machines, Komuro?"

"Hmn? Oh, this is because my mother forced me to read one of the survival books created for the school in camp. "

So also they include these things in school? It is good to see that the men I put in charge took the creation of the materials very seriously in order for the children to learn.

"Ready! Komuro-kun, try to turn it on. "

"Its fine, Kurisu-san"

After checking, and a few small adjustments. Komuro lowers the lever after the indication of Kurisu, in the next second the generator motor is heard and the lights begin to flash until they stabilize completely.

"Good job Kurisu… don't tell me that you also want me to praise you for holding a flashlight and lowering a lever Komuro? Stop wasting time and let's continue "

At first, I thought he was going to help Kurisu, but all the time he just held the flashlight for her to check the generator. I wouldn't have said anything about that, but when the light went on and I praised Kurisu, who answers me with a smile, he immediately inflated his chest with pride as if they had the same credit.

Hearing the discreet giggle of Niki and Mizusu and the laugh of Yuki who does not forget to make fun of Komuro, we go to the elevator. We arrive in front of the elevator and press the button to go down. After waiting for a few seconds, the doors open.

"Yuki, Misuzu and Niki you wait here... if the generator fails... obviously because it is an antiquity and not because Kurisu could not repair it, we will need you to try to turn it on or seek help with others, I do not want to stay locked in there "

When we were about to enter I think for a moment on what would happen if the generator shuts down, that's why I suggested for us to separate. But with my words, Kurisu turns to me, looking a little annoyed thinking that I do not trust her, so I quickly explain my decision a little.

"It's okay Alexander-san"

"Everyone be careful down there"

"If things get bad in that place, leave the couple, "men in love" as bait while you escape, Alex-san" "Okay"

"Hey! We are listening you know! "

Finishing our slight joke, I press the button to go down and the elevator starts up... although most interpret it as a joke, I could see it in Yuki's eyes that she wasn't kidding with it.

At other times, maybe I would do what she says if things got very difficult, unfortunately now I can't... Honestly, it's not because I have softened but because one of those two is Haruna-san's son, and I don't want to see her sad.

"Everyone, get ready for when the elevator doors open, Shisuka and Kurisu, follow the same instructions I told you when we entered the laboratory"

With a serious face, I speak so that everyone concentrates. In the games from my world, usually when you open a door to reach an important place, a zombie comes out attacking you immediately. If this world follows the same pattern, what will we find once the elevator doors reopen will surely not be pleasant.

Curse! Why do people have to put weird songs in the elevators? This is making me more nervous. Perhaps because of the pressure, the time it takes to arrive seems quite longer than usual, but then a bell is heard and the doors start to open...

Written by:

Drack

Edited by:

Vyrphax

Hello everyone!

Thanks to everyone for your support and reading SES, now there are 23 people who support the novel. Remember to visit my (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) so this novel can continue, no matter the amount of contribution Alexander and I will be very grateful and you will have the benefit of being able to read the chapters before the others.

.

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

Also if you can go to the page of the novel and give a like there, I appreciated it.

System-evolution-of-soul-101129721342560/?view_public_for=101129721342560

Thanks for reading SES, see you in the next chapter.


	83. The Laboratory (Part 2)

When the elevator doors opened, the things we see are not what we expected... I thought we would find white walls and floor that are completely stained red with blood and also a great mess made by people in a panic on the facilities.

But there were no zombies or investigators' bodies on the floor of the place, there wasn't even the pungent smell of rot and blood that would usually fill our nostrils in enclosed places like this. The air here was quite clean and pleasant, as if this place had not been affected by the apocalypse. For that reason we remained inside the elevator.

Bewildered with the things we witnessed, we remained in that state for several seconds until the sound of footsteps is heard coming from one of the hallways of the place.

We all prepared our weapons, waiting for whatever comes to make its appearance. We didn't wait long until a man and a woman wearing white coats arrive in front of us, but when they see us aiming our weapons at them, it is now them who are paralyzed.

"Lower your weapons... if they come walking quietly here, it means that things inside the laboratory are not as bad as we expected"

That is the only conclusion I came up with upon seeing the state of the laboratory. After listening to me, my group nods and lowers their weapons. The couple who watched us carefully finally relax and then speaks.

"W-who are you?"

"They don't look like cops or soldiers..."

"First tell me the situation here in the laboratory... then we will explain what happened outside" They ask our identity but since I want to know the situation here before anything else, I speak demanding that they tell me the information that matters to me.

"The situation of the laboratory is good, or at least it is for this level as we have no way of knowing how the others are... We survived using the provisions placed on each level prepared by the company in case of emergency, but we were beginning to worry because they were only supposed to last a little over a month... if you didn't come we would be in a lot of trouble"

"You mean there are people trapped at each level of this lab all this time?"

"That's right, the biohazard safeguard system activated, completely locking down the whole facility... In the beginning we were worried, but eventually we concluded that perhaps the leak has not reached this level and was contained in the levels further down because not one of us was affected all this time.

Then we just started waiting for the security protocols to be implemented and others would soon come to save us, but the days went by and nothing happened... exactly what happened? "

The woman takes the initiative to explain to me, the man seems to be someone proud and does not like my attitude much... haaa, I don't know if they are lucky or unfortunate people... well, seeing that they are alive and well without any clue as to what is happening to the world, they are probably one of the first.

The others in my group also look surprised because for them, the apocalypse didn't happen or they didn't witness it… unfortunately, now it's our turn to tell them that the world has changed and it's not the same they used to know.

"Well, how I should explain this in the best possible way ... the thing is… the alarms of the laboratory which activated probably has nothing to do with the things that are inside here. What it detected came from outside, although maybe you should be grateful since you all lived normally as if nothing had happened… out of here...

The situation outside is… describing it in a few words… The world you used to know was screwed up... almost nothing is as it used to be"

"E-eh?"

" W-what are you talking about, girl? "

"Alex-san... maybe you should have more tact when you say it, or you should explain them better"

The two people didn't seem to understand what I said, I do not think it is my fault Saeko, I think I explained it very well … maybe they would understand it better when they see it for themselves.

"First, he is a man and it really bothers him that others are treating him as a girl, so avoid doing it as I am not responsible for what might happen to you.

And second, completing the words he said. The world was affected by a virus or something that turned people into something you usually only see in movies... zombies.

These have the same qualities as the ones normally shown on fictional works. They try to go after living beings and only stop moving after someone damages their brains. The epidemic was worldwide and probably more than 90% of the population is infected... now there are only small groups of survivors trying to continue living in this world.

We are one of these groups and we are also the largest survivor camp in the surroundings of this city. I regret to say that the reason we came here is not to save you all, we came to get the equipment of this laboratory for some things"

"She is right ~ The world outside now is a very dangerous place ~"

Kurisu, tells the duo who were stunned by my words, a more detailed explanation of what is happening outside this laboratory... see, it is the same as I said, only spending more saliva... I may have directed a strong gaze at the man for his words, but it's not as if I killed him for that... maybe if he keeps bothering me I would leave only him inside here once we depart from here.

" Hyaaa~"

Since it seems that they only ignore Shisuka who tries to warn them, I try comforting her so at the same time I can appease my bad mood by caressing her outstanding buttocks.

She is surprised to feel my hand suddenly, but when she saw that it is me, she could only bite the index finger of her right hand to block her groans.

...as I was eagerly waiting for my reward from Yuriko-san and I still haven't received it yet, maybe my blood excitement is slightly above normal.

"Y-you're kidding right?"

"What nonsense are you saying? How could the world's situation become that way? "

"Unfortunately it is not a joke, how could you explain that people like us are armed? When we leave, you can check everything we said, but for now, we will collect the things we came to this place for"

I look directly at the woman and tell her, as for the man I just decided to ignore him... it's not because of what he said, I just don't like him. Also, I was beginning to feel a bit claustrophobic for staying in an elevator and it was also a nuisance to talk while the elevator doors keeps closing and Saeko had to use her sword to keep it open.

That's why I leave the elevator, separating my hand from Shizuka's butt and the others follow me immediately, then I walk straight to where the scientists are and ask.

"Where are the equipments and materials of this laboratory? We need them, so I would appreciate if you could show us the way"

"You cannot take things from this company, this is a crime! I will inform the corresponding authorities about this, so it is better that you cease those rude thoughts"

I do not pay attention to the guy who doesn't seems to believe one word of what I and Kurisu said. I do not blame him much for that because if I was the one in his place, I would also have difficulty believing all the words we said ... but even so, he continues to be a nuisance.

But it is a relief that when I put my eyes on the woman, she looks at me for a few seconds and answered me with a nod.

"... I will guide you to the things you want, although each level of the laboratory has its own corresponding warehouses and equipment. I don't know if what you are looking for is here, so perhaps you should also go to the other levels.

In the first three levels, we're responsible for creating polymeric compounds, alloys and other things for the manufacture of various objects. The last two levels are from the pharmaceutical unit, the 4th level only investigated common pathogens and things like that, the 5th worked with highly risky things. "

"Kana, what are you doing revealing that information to strangers! They may have come to rob the company!"

"Komuro, reassure that guy, it's a nuisance having him screaming all the time... so your name is Kana, well, show us the way to the warehouse, for the next levels I will look for someone from those places to do the same"

"Old man, you better calm down... seriously you don't want to see him upset. If that happens things can end up very bad for you, so I advise you to keep quiet"

After giving the instructions to Kana, she begins to direct us to the place I asked for, while we do see more people who are probably workers here, they get a little scared upon seeing that we're armed, but perceiving that we had no plans to harm them, they calmed down a bit.

Upon arriving at the warehouse there are things in boxes and jars, I take a quick look but since there were many things that I could not even pronounce, I decided to take everything and leave nothing. They may be useful in some way and if not, the space available to me in my dimensional storage is definitely not small.

"E-eh? W-why did things disappear? "

"It's amazing, right? ~ It's something that only Alex-kun can do ~!"

"You can understand that later... or you will just get used to it, so don't worry about it."

Shizuka proudly inflates her chest while answering Kana's question, then Kurisu she spoke to add more information, but unfortunately the result didn't change seeing Kana just as confused.

We left the warehouse and I also take any equipment that seems useful in these facilities. Some needed Saeko to cut some parts with her sword in order for me to be able to store them, I'm glad her sword has a high enough range to allow that.

"Well Kana, we will now go to the other levels. I need you to gather everyone who is in this lab and we will get them out of here ... I won't force them to join us, but I think it's the best option they have. Well, they would probably understand it better when you see the outside"

After cleaning this level of anything that is useful we move back to the elevator to go down to the other levels. While we are moving I ask Kana to carry out a task, when they see everything outside according to their decision we will take them with us or let them go their own way.

"I-it's fine"

The next 3 levels happen to have similar things as in the first, without any complications we also take the things from these labs, and in the same way, I found someone to gather all the people to take them out.

I am honestly a little surprised at all of them... spending almost a month locked in this place. Keeping their sanity shouldn't be easy... or they may be used to it, I don't know, but for me it seems incredible. I can hardly stand staying in the same place for a long time... the only exception is when there are girls there, so maybe I can stay locked up with them for a whole week.

"I really don't want to go to that level... is it necessary to do it?"

"They said in the 5th level, there are the last equipment that we need, Alex-kun~"

I stare at the elevator to go down to the 5th level... I don't want to go to a place where there are dangerous diseases, but unfortunately some of the equipment that Shizuka needs is in that place.

"Well, let's get in and out as fast as we can"

"Sounds right to me"

"Yes"

After Saeko and Kurisu's answer, we enter the elevator again and then I press the button to go down to the 5th level.

Following my words we enter and leave as fast as we can, it is good that the system does not detect any deadly virus or bacteria in the atmosphere. Also, perhaps because it is a very risky job, individuals at this level were only a dozen.

We take the things we need and the people in this place and we immediately leave the premises returning to the 4th level. Since all people of the 5 levels do not fit in the elevator, we take them floor by floor until after several trips we all arrive with Yuki, Niki and Misuzu.

"Well ... didn't you find too many people?"

"But it's good that they all survived since these people can be relatives of someone in the camp"

"Yes, but I think it will be a problem to transport them all"

"... Yamada, go and report that we found a large number of survivors and we need to transport them to the base"

Listening to the words of the three, I also realize the problem, all the staff of these laboratories was more than 500 people after all... without any alternative, I ask Yamada to contact the base to ask for a team to bring more cargo trucks to be able to transport them.

When I saw Yamada walking to the exit of the laboratory I prayed that Yuriko-san will be the one that comes here rather than Soichiro since I can take the opportunity to demand my reward from her... but of course, that depends if I can distract Kurisu with something else.

"Do not make much a fuss when we go out since that is very dangerous... it may be difficult, but try to keep calm"

After warning them, we started walking to leave the laboratory facilities... even knowing that perhaps it is impossible, it is worth doing it. After walking a few steps, the appearance of a zombie body that we eliminated when entering here made them quickly forget my words.

"Kyaaa ! ~"

"A-a dead person !"

"T-they killed someone !"

"Silence!"

We had to stop to reassure the crowd and after a couple of minutes, we continue to leave the laboratory. Then everyone finally witness what the outside looks like... if you think about it, it is surprising how much the cities deteriorate without the presence of humans who maintain them.

"I-It was true... the world has totally changed..."

"N-no, it can't be ..."

"My family! What happened to my family !"

"I-I have to go to my house ... I have to look for my wife and children!"

Seeing the soldiers collecting zombie bodies to gather them in one place, the streets where my Venus is, and also beyond where the zombies walk between the stopped cars and abandoned buildings. The people of the laboratory begin to go through what every survivor of this world have experienced before.

"This is the world now so get used to it. The more quickly you can, the better it will be for you if do so... As for those who feel concern about their relatives, I can only say that if you are lucky you'll find them in a camp of survivors that are scattered around the city, but most likely, they're already dead.

I cannot deny that some are still alive, but the possibility of that is very low... yet for those who want to go and try to find them I will not stop you, I will only tell you that you will surely die before even moving through some streets.

There are zombies out there everywhere, your screams and pleas will not make them stop sinking their teeth in your flesh. I advise you to come with us, there, you will have more chances to survive. And maybe, just maybe, you could find your loved ones in the population of our camp or in the future you might find them within the people we rescue every day"

When I start talking, people continue to be upset, looking for answers to their questions, but then, they start listening to me carefully. Later, tears and cries echo in the parking lot of the laboratory.

"P-please you should take me to my house... if my family died I need to see it myself!"

"I also!"

"Stop! Do you see these people with weapons? They also have the same problem as you, but unfortunately, we cannot go through house by house looking for people... the population in our camp exceeds 4 thousand people, so looking for someone by the request of each one of them is impossible. Besides, every expedition that we do is a great risk and it is not as simple as driving through the streets"

Before I can say anything, Saeko speaks for me, I simply assent to her words confirming them. Then many of the people who approached, asking for the same thing lower their discouraged heads or collapse on the ground while they cry.

It had been a while since going through such a situation. Most people had become used to this or only concentrated on living each day. It is a pity that this kind of atmosphere makes many remember their own problems and then they get these depressing emotions, so to change this a little, I decide to change the subject by speaking.

"All those who want to come with us must prepare themselves with the things they want to take with them. In the camp, the others here will indicate the way in which how people would now live in this world. For those who insist on leaving to look for their relatives, I only can wish you good luck...

The soldiers and those of my team focus on protecting the surroundings until the other team arrives. We are in the center of the city so do not slack off, a horde of zombies can form very quickly. "

After speaking, I took Shizuka's hand and walked to a TR-12, while reinforcements arrive, I plan to rest on my human pillow to improve my state of mind.

Written by:

Drack

Edited by:

Vyrphax

Hello everyone!

Thanks to everyone for your support and reading SES, now there are 25 people who support the novel. Remember to visit my (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) so this novel can continue, no matter the amount of contribution Alexander and I will be very grateful and you will have the benefit of being able to read the chapters before the others.

.

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

Also if you can go to the page of the novel and give a like there, I appreciated it.

System-evolution-of-soul-101129721342560/?view_public_for=101129721342560

Thanks for reading SES, see you in the next chapter.


	84. Retribution Karmic

Reclining and pressing my head against Shisuka's big breasts is really a heavenly position. This is one of the habits I developed in order to achieve mental peace and serenity, but unfortunately my moment of tranquility is interrupted by a message that I receive through the tamer's bond with my plant.

" Hmn? Is there something wrong Alex-kun? "

Shisuka, noticing that something strange was happening when I stopped swinging myself in her breasts, asks me. I must say that maybe they grew to this size because of her big heart inside, she doesn't seem to care what I do, and just simply allows my actions without complaining while she smiles and hums some song that I don't know while wrapping me with her arms.

"… My plant complained to me that someone is attacking it and cannot defend itself because of the previous orders I gave it"

I get up from my luxurious chair and look at the entrance where I left my plant with Scythe... my previous order was that everything could be eaten but humans, so it must be someone who is attacking it.

The soldiers know that it is my pet so I can rule them out, the ones who are doing this must be some group of survivors that is moving through this area...

"Did something happen, Alex-san?"

Saeko and Kurisu, who was outside watching the surroundings while waiting for the other team to arrive comes to my side and asks me, then I tell them the same information that I gave to Shisuka. Then, the three of us started walking towards the entrance to investigate what it happens leaving Shisuka in the car.

When I arrive at the place, one of the vines strokes my cheek as if demanding that I do something, so I look at some soldiers around and immediately give orders to solve this situation while I also transmit a message to the Venus through our link in order to prevent its loyalty from descending for not paying attention to it.

"Someone is attacking my plant, hurry and stop those fools... take them here so I could talk with them, they might know other survivor camps in the area where we can go to and also pick them up"

"Yes sir"

After my words, a group of men begin to move immediately, first I thought about sending Scythe, but she might ended up killing them if she saw that they are hurting her beloved younger sister.

A few minutes later, the soldiers are now dragging three men who are complaining... when I see them I can't help but frown, they look really bad, as if they hadn't bathed since the apocalypse began, but that's not what surprises me since that is not something very rare in this world today.

What baffles me a little is their auras... they were black, but they also had shades of a purple hue, which indicates madness...

"Sir, we have brought them as you asked, what do we do with them?"

"Let me go! Who are you?!"

"Yes! Why they didn't let us cut some vegetables… I thought we could make a delicious broth tonight "

"If these plants are yours we didn't know. We won't cut them anymore, so let us go"

" As one of you says, this plant is mine so you can't make broth with it… leaving that aside, who are you? Are you from a group of survivors around here? "

I try to make them calm down a bit to get information, but they seem to be quite suspicious, they are looking everywhere as if hoping to see an opening where they can escape... they are most likely to be one of those kind of leaders who wants to direct their own group as if they were kings, so upon seeing us they may be thinking that their reign is in danger.

"N-no, only the three of us live here ... w-we have never seen other survivors... we thought we were the only ones"

A guy answers me by diverting his gaze and stutters as he speaks, so it clear that he is lying ... well, whatever, let's do this fast. I don't want to waste time with them and I want to quickly return to my heavenly chair...

With that in mind, I leave the sight of the survivors from the laboratory, walking towards a wall where they can't see me, so with my eyes I tell the soldiers to bring them to me and then they drag those guys to where I am.

Kurisu, who probably has an idea of what will happen next, sighs and returns inside the truck where the others are, so only Saeko accompanies me.

"I know you're lying. I really wanted to do this the easy way, but if you don't cooperate I will have to be a bit rude to you... I will give you one last chance, where is your camp?"

"I don't know what you're talking about ... it's just us, leave us-[CRACK] Gyaaahhh ! My leg! "

Before he could finish speaking I kicked his knee to cause pain... but because I'm not yet used to my strength when I reached my 4th limit, his leg bends to an inverted position than what it normally should...

Shit! I didn't want to break his leg... well, what's done is done and I can't undo it, let's pretend that nothing strange happened so others won't think that I can't control myself.

"Let's try again, where is your camp, or do you all seriously want me break your legs? "

"W-we'll take you there, b-but please don't hurt us"

"You see, it wasn't that hard to say it, where is it? Is it far from here?"

"It's not! Its only one street from here! "

"Well, we will go to that place. You, tell the others we will go to a camp to pick up more survivors"

With the information obtained, I decided to take the men who were watching the entrance to the survivor camp and I order a soldier to inform the people inside the lab. As Venus and Scythe had eliminated a large number of zombies in the street while not making much sound when they were taking care of them, now only a few comes in this direction. This shouldn't be any problem for my plant to deal with those that approach the entrance.

We walk while being led by the two strangers whose legs are still fine and Scythe drags the one with the broken leg. He complained about the pain caused by his injury, but when I tell him that if he doesn't shut up, I will throw him at the zombies, he then clenches his teeth and endures it.

The place where they led us was not a large building than what I had expected, seeing them point at a normal house as their base, I assume that not many people are living there...

" Scythe go after him and bring him"

While we were concentrating on watching the house, one of the strangers tries to escape, so I ask Scythe to release the injured one and chase the other. When she reached him the guy tries to fight a little, but he is quickly subdued and she brought him back to us.

Seeing the nervous reaction of the three, we would probably find something very unpleasant inside... as what is common in these cases, surely they have women used as tools to unload all their frustrations on them.

Maybe I should have just sent a team of men to avoid seeing this... but since I'm here, I can't do that, so I'll have to see it myself ... haaa.

"Saeko stay here and watch the surroundings"

"…it's okay"

I don't want her to see the cruel things that they could've done inside, although she has a strong mentality, that doesn't mean she is immune to that. Besides, she is still a high school girl.

Saeko must have understood what I was thinking because at first, it seemed like she wanted to say that she also wants to come in, but after seeing my serious face, she just nodded and smiled at me, so I returned the gesture and then the rest of us went inside to the house.

(POV Saeko)

I stay out of the house because of Alex-san's instructions, I wanted to come in to help him if a problem arose, but after putting my eyes on his serious face and to the strangers who brought us here, I remembered the similar situations that the other teams talk about in the dining room when they eat in our camp.

Many times, when MLDW teams arrive at these camps of survivors, what they found were women living as slaves and battered people.

So, understanding that Alex-san did it to avoid me seeing unpleasant things, I could only smile at him while agreeing to his words. Besides, I probably don't have to worry about Alex-san's safety since he has Scythe-chan by his side. She's much stronger than me so I can count on her to protect him... although he probably doesn't need protection.

But being one of the leaders of MLDW and probably the most influential among them, although he may not realize it, it is necessary to maintain his safety... and obviously, I also personally want him to be safe.

In fact, I happily enjoy seeing him being a little perverted when he is with us the girls, and although Kurisu is constantly being bothered, I know she thinks the same thing too.

The things here are very quiet, that is because the plant and Scythe greatly reduced the number of zombies in the few streets around the laboratories, but probably in a few hours after we leave it will be infested again with zombies, even after killing a lot of them it still seems that their numbers are endless.

I watch the surroundings while I wait for Alex-san and the others to go out with the survivors in this house, but suddenly I hear 3 consecutive shots from it... then I direct my vision to the entrance of the house.

As I do not hear more shots, I think that things were solved with that ... although I continue to be a little intrigued, asking myself what forced them to shoot, but contrary to my thoughts I hear screams from inside the house, so it seems that the situation intensified there.

"You are rubbish ! You do not deserve to live ! "

" Gaaah !"

" Kuuh !"

"D-don't judge us… it was necessary so we could live ! [Cranck] Gyaaaah … m-my other leg ! "

It's probably the first time I've heard Alex-san's voice so angry... and because of the screams that are heard, he must be hitting them hard... I wonder what he saw to get that way.

"Do not enter Saeko ! Stay out ! "

"... Y-yes"

When I open the door a little to see what was happening, I only see Alex-san with a face completely full of rage stepping on the knee of a man. He looks in my direction and for the first time since we knew each other, he calls me by my name without honorifics that normally he uses.

Due to his fury and the tone of his voice and also the atmosphere all around him, it made me tremble a little while answering him and I immediately closed the door.

After a few minutes, only the people who entered goes out without any survivors... but seeing that some men were cleaning their mouths as if they had vomited, I realized that what they saw wasn't very pleasant.

Normally, whenever Alex-san behaves aggressively, the soldiers would look at him nervously with fear, but this time I can only see hate in their eyes when they see the people that are being mistreated. Then the next dialogue of Alex-san with the three men who are squirming for being beaten, answer my doubts a bit...

"You three are the first ones who have made me kill people who I did not have to kill and who did not deserve it... you can be sure that I will make you three pay very expensively for that"

"P-please ... let us go ... w-we won't do it anymore, we've learned our lesson"

" I-I'm a doctor, I can be helpful! "

"What you have done is enough to condemn you in the cruelest way, there are no second chances for what you did.

Also, how you say that you are a doctor? You are wrong, I only see a damn butcher of people, you are the worst of them all, and even if you were the brightest doctor in the world, I would still kill you ... but you can be calm, I will not kill you three right away, I will make you think carefully about what you all did "

"The world is now a place where people eat people... What's wrong with what we did? We just wanted to survive! "

"You are wrong about that too, the ones that eat people are zombies, not other humans. Besides, if you had been isolated without being able to get food, maybe I will agree that you had no choice, but seeing that you can go out to the streets to look for food, what you did can only be explained by the reason that you lost your way as humans during some point in this apocalypse"

By their words, I think about what made these men like this, and though something inside me is telling me that I was misinterpreting their words, even after analyzing again and again, I only get to the conclusion that they cannibalize other people…

Just thinking about it makes me nauseous and also makes my stomach churn... I instinctively step back from where they are as I can't help seeing them as if they were creatures and not humans.

"Take them, after making some preparations we will take care of these three... also, burn the house"

"Yes, Alexander-san"

After giving orders, Alex-kun walks in the direction of the laboratories while the soldiers take the men... if they can still be called that, one of our men enters the house again for a few minutes then runs outside to throw a lit cigarette from a distance. The man probably had to open the gas keys of the stove or something like that, and in the next second a small explosion is created.

After seeing that, I trot towards Alex-san who had moved away from me a little while I was watching the flames. I must thank him for preventing me from seeing the things inside of the house, I can imagine that it was unpleasant to see...

Upon reaching him, I take his hand, trying to lessen his anger a little. Seeing his frown diminish, a smile is drawn on my face and I kept our hands together while we walk back towards the laboratory.

Knowing Alex-san, the fate that awaits these men is not encouraging, but honestly that does not matter to me, it is not as if they were innocent people or my acquaintances. So I can only say that the following things that will happen to them are due to their own actions so they must face it themselves.

Arriving at the laboratory, the first thing Alex-san does is to ask the soldiers to look for pieces of wood, thick enough to support the weight of a person. After searching the surroundings and finding what he asked for, he makes them assemble it in the form of a cross...

When three crosses are made, he dragged the cannibals while they scream and ask for mercy... it is likely that after everyone saw the crosses, they also understand the cannibals' destiny.

This time Alex-san did not let any of the girls who are usually by his side accompany him, he left alone with some soldiers and Scythe-chan. We who stayed just follow him with our eyes until they disappeared in the streets of the city...

"Saeko, what did those guys do to make Alex so mad with them?"

"...they were cannibals"

"C-cannibals ?"

"T-that's a very bad thing ~"

As Alex-san was very concerned about the mentality of the girls around him, I hesitate to tell them. But after thinking that just mentioning it will not be a big problem, I answer Kurisu and Shisuka who listened attentively. After those words, none of us said anything else and we just waited for his return.

(POV Alexander)

After searching for a suitable place, I make the soldiers tie the three that ate their same species to the crosses.

This is not because it is something religious or has something with a deep meaning, it is only because it is suitable for what I am going to do. When I saw the two women and the man suffering in that house and that I had to end their agony by killing them, but I decided that I couldn't let these guys die easily.

"Please forgive us !"

"Yes, we have learned the lesson! "

" Please, just kill us fast! "

Minutes later the three are hanging at the crosses as they continue to ask for forgiveness or for a quick death. I ignore them, and together with the soldiers who accompanied me, we begin to make as much noise as we can.

Answering our call, several zombies begin to walk in this direction, so with our goal accomplished we quickly leave this place, ignoring the screams of the three at the crosses.

The reason why I crucified them is something easy to answer. Being in an elevated position the important organs will be out of reach of the zombies... so they will live longer.

I think it is a proper punishment for the things they did, they will feel that eating people slowly is very painful.

"If you see an evolved zombie kill it, I don't want them to die fast"

"Yes, sir"

In a safe area where we can see the show, I ask a sniper to come with me. Logically I could not make Kurisu witness this, so I brought another...

" Gyaaa ! T-they are biting me "

" No, no, get away, don't come! "

"Kill us fast!"

Zombies arrive at their food and begin to feast by tearing and biting their feet and legs which are the parts they can only reach. The sniper next to me occasionally shoots down an evolved ones that goes towards them but unfortunately even after trying to prevent them from dying fast, their screams stop after tens of minutes when they succumbed to the virus.

" Shoot the head of those three and get out of here "

Following my instructions, the sniper kills the now three zombies at the crosses and after that our group returns to the laboratory. I hope the reinforcements arrive quickly so I can go to my suite and sleep to forget all this...

Written by:

Drack

Edited by:

Vyrphax

Hello everyone!

Thanks to everyone for your support and reading SES, now there are 25 people who support the novel. Remember to visit my (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) so this novel can continue, no matter the amount of contribution Alexander and I will be very grateful and you will have the benefit of being able to read the chapters before the others.

.

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

Also if you can go to the page of the novel and give a like there, I appreciated it.

System-evolution-of-soul-101129721342560/?view_public_for=101129721342560

Thanks for reading SES, see you in the next chapter.


	85. Taking a Little Breath

When our group returns to the laboratory I see more vehicles parked here. Yuriko-san or Soichiro must have arrived while we were feeding some zombies. As I approach, unfortunately I realize that it was Soichiro who decided to come to help us, haa ... it seems today is not my lucky day.

"What happened? Where did you go?"

Soichiro asks anxiously.

"... I just had to take care of some unimportant issues, but since you're here let's organize the people so we can go back to our camp"

I answered unenthusiastically

"…it's okay"

Soichiro answers me affirmatively without asking any more questions and began to organize people together with other soldiers to get on the trucks.

After preparing to leave, I saw the two men who wanted to find their relatives, then I decide to get off the car go to them.

"Take this, it will be useful to you"

I handed a beretta to each of them and they immediately took the arms, and I proceeded to explain how to use them. I also give them one last piece of advice, although it may sound a bit cruel it was something very sensible... if the world was different I would only wish them luck in their search, but after seeing the house of the cannibals I wanted to do a help them a little.

"These guns have 15 bullets... use them well, if you find yourself in a situation where you are surrounded by zombies and you only have one bullet left, aim the gun at your head and shoot... it will prevent you from a lot of suffering"

The two swallowed their saliva loudly and trembled when they heard my words and nodded. With nothing more to do for them, I went back to my car.

I instructed the driver to stop the car at the entrance of the laboratory so I can use my poke-ball and pick up the Venus, with that done the caravan of vehicles set course for MLDW.

During the whole trip I just closed my eyes and tried to rest. After some time Saeko informs me that we have arrived at MLDW. When I open my eyes, I see the walls and the tents of our camp, with people doing their usual routine... I must say that Venus gives a lot of presentation to this since the camp doesn't look presentable.

With that in mind, I take out my poke-ball again and let out the Venus. Its sudden appearance surprises customers and those in charge of the store. The cars stop in front of the castle and people started to get off.

After getting off the car I saw the other 2 leaders who were left behind the camp walking towards us. Our group does the same and also started walking towards them.

"It seems that unexpected things happened in the laboratories... but it is good to have more people joining us. With them being scientists, they will be very helpful for the departments of Kurisu-san and Shisuka-san"

"You are right Yuriko-san, many things happened... but for now Yoshioka will be the one responsible for processing all the people we brought. I need to go to my room and rest"

"Okay, I'll take care of them. Also, this is the inventory of everything we collected at the city's military base."

"Hmn? I understand, have a good rest Alexander-kun"

I took the papers that Yoshioka handed me and stored them in my inventory... Yuriko-san seems to find my attitude a little strange but doesn't ask anything and as I walk inside the castle she tells me that.

Before going through the castle doors remember something I had to say to them, so I turn to talk to them again.

"Communicate with the biggest camps we have contact with on the radio... we have to conduct a meeting with them tomorrow afternoon, it's time to try reducing the number of zombies in the city and they can help"

"Okay, I'll take care of it... I just don't know if they want to participate in that as many of those camps will probably find it very risky."

"...Yuriko-san, you just have to tell them that if they participate, there will be advantages for them. Also, whether if they come or not is ok, but if they choose to stand by, tell them to not expect us to rescue them if things get difficult in their camps"

Having nothing more to say I went to my room and I threw myself on the fluffy bed. After relaxing for a few moments, I examine the papers that Yoshioka gave me, at first glance looking at the amount of things written, it seems like it was a great harvest.

[Vehicles:

5x Type 10 tanks

8x Type 96 troop transport vehicles

10x Komatsu LAV

20x Military Jeeps

3x Bell AH-1 Cobra helicopter

Weapons and military objects:

750x Howa type 89

250x M-16

1,000x Heckler and Koch USP

50x Heckler & Koch PSG1

15x Type 97 anti-tank rifles

1,500 military suits of carbon nanotubes

10x Howa type 96

10x Panzerfaust 3

5x FH-70

100x Rocket 110mm

10,000x hand grenades

5,000,000 5.56mm bullets

2,000,000 9mm bullets

1x assembly line for 5.56mm and 9mm bullets

.

.

.]

The more I continued reading, the richer I felt… without a doubt, I can now have a very well equipped small army. Also, all this was totally free! I didn't have to pay a single crystal or Gold for them.

What also surprised me was that we obtained a bullet assembly line, including enough material to manufacture bullets. I won't have to worry about supplying bullets for the camp for a time, of course, that will be after implementing and training workers.

It was really a great harvest. The only regrettable thing is that the vehicles will have to wait before we can use them, but with all the mechanics and Hirano working on them, it won't take long until they're all operational.

"Are you okay, Alex-san?"

While I was still reading the documents Yoshioka gave me, the door of my room opens and Saeko immediately enters while asking me.

"Hmn? Oh, Saeko-chan… yes, I just wanted to clear my mind a little, don't worry."

Upon answering, she approaches the bed where we sleep and sits on it while smiling at me. Saeko must have been worried for me because of what happened in that house since she saw that I was the one who was disturbed the most at that time, that's why I answer while also smiling to reassure her.

Keeping her gaze on me she begins to crawl on the bed until she reaches me, then she positions her body above me to be head to head with the four limbs extended on each side of me holding her.

This left Saeko in a position that makes her long bluish hair fall on the side of her face and back down, we looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds and then I extended my right hand towards her, leaving the papers I held on the side of the bed. I stroke her cheek for a while, then rub my thumb against her lips.

As if she couldn't take it anymore, she holds my hand to stop my movements, but in the next instant she slowly lowered her face until we kiss. In response, I peck her fleshy lips a little and with my arm that she didn't hold I wrap her waist to press her against my body.

As a result of my action, the full weight of her body rest on me... instead of being uncomfortable and feeling the burden of having her lying on me, I can only enjoy her warmth and softness pressing against me, but as if that would not be enough for me, I tighten her with more force on the waist to increase the sensations that her body transmits me.

"Hmmm ~"

I don't know if it's because of the lack of air or the strength I used to hug her, but Saeko lets out a groan that is repressed by my lips that continued to suck hers.

I continue kissing her for a few minutes and then to allow both of us to breathe I separate from her, but not before biting her lower lip a little with my teeth.

"Ha ... ha ... I'm glad that what happened before didn't affect you so much"

Well, without a doubt that was one of the worst or even the worst thing I've seen so far... I almost went crazy with emotions at that moment. It was good that my "emperor will" skill was activated, probably trying to protect my mental state.

But my emotions has not completely calmed down, in fact, when she mentioned that subject, I still remember images of what I saw on that occasion, so my desire to continue playing with her vanishes.

"Hmn?"

I put strength in my arms to lower Saeko from above me and lay her to my side by turning my body while I hug her, seeing the doubt in her face, I explain while I press my head in her chest.

"Now I just want to rest, Saeko-chan… let me sleep like this for a while"

"Fufufu, it's alright. Rest Alex-san"

With Saeko's hands caressing my hair I try to fall asleep to forget everything that happened on this day, then before I realized it, I fell asleep..

The next morning I am the first to wake up because I fell asleep for the rest of the afternoon and part of the night. Looking through the windows of my suite I realize that it is still dark outside, I get up, trying not to wake up Saeko who is hugging me and the other girls who came to sleep on the bed without us noticing.

Outside of the castle, I can only see the illuminated areas of the walls and the pink section... those girls really work hard. I can see the school that is still under construction and Haruna-san's dog, and beside it is Alice-chan's puppy.

Seeing this, I remembered that there is one thing I that wanted to do, but due to lack of time I ended up forgetting it. Now that everyone is still asleep now may be the best time to do it, so I

walk in the direction of the dogs.

Because of their good sense of smell and hearing, they immediately notice me. The little one quickly comes running towards me while the big one continued to lie down and even turns its head to the other side as if trying to ignore me ...

"Tch, ungrateful. Doing that after I let you rest so you can digest the crystal you swallowed, maybe I should make you work even more so that you can understand your place. You should be like this little one and be happy every time you see me... what was your name? or Maybe Alice-chan hasn't given you one yet? "

I decided to give the same treatment to the big dog and ignored it, concentrating more on the little one, I hold the puppy up at the height of my head while I ask it and then it barks happily as if trying to answer my words.

"I promised you I would give you a partner, right? This one here should be enough, so you won't be so moody once I steal your master"

The big dog stops ignoring me when it heard my words, but instead of getting happy it starts growling, transmitting me through the tamer's bond that the puppy I'm holding is also a male... now that I look closely that is right...

"Well ... your master's son has a partner from the same gender and he doesn't complain about that... you should learn from him"

"Grruow"

The big dog barks at me, telling me something like "Don't compare me with that fool" ... that is very cruel, you know? Now even a dog feels superior to Komuro. Well, let's put that aside and do what I intended when came here.

The puppy at my feet ducked its ears as if it were scolded, the bark must have scared it... it's still a normal dog after all.

"Do you think he can eat this?"

I take out a crystal with the value of 5 and show it to the two dogs, immediately they begin to smell it, the little one surely out of curiosity while the big one as if evaluating it.

After a few seconds, Haruna-san's dog nodded its head, but even with the approval I feel somewhat restless about giving it to the puppy... what happens if it explodes? Alice-chan will surely be sad.

"Well, if the puppy explodes it will be your fault, so I will tell the others that you ate it"

"Grrr"

….I put the crystal into the puppy's mouth until it swallowed it, then I move back a few steps while observing its reaction.

The seconds pass and the puppy, apart from the discomfort it feels from swallowing the crystal, doesn't seem to show any kind of reaction... is that a good thing, isn't it?

Suddenly, the puppy collapses, so I quickly kneel to check it while being a little worried

"E-eh? He died! Don't die doggy! Alice-chan will be sad if you do!"

Looking more closely I see that it's still breathing ... in fact, he seems asleep. This is a relief, haaa.

"You are a lucky dog ... for a moment there I thought that I would really have to say that you had eaten the puppy"

"Gwow!"

"Don't get mad, in the end I didn't have to resort to that, so we can all be happy now."

I take the puppy and placed it next to the large dog that was still lying in the same place. Although it complained earlier, I know it is glad to have a partner.

"Take care of the puppy, dog"

After saying that, I returned to the castle and stayed near the entrance, waiting for the dawn and the other people to wake up. Being one of the people in charge of dealing with the affairs of the castle, the first I see is Yoshioka, he also sees me and walks towards me.

"Good morning Alexander-san, you woke up very early today"

"Yesterday, I slept through almost all afternoon so I couldn't keep sleeping even if I wanted to. What are the things that we have to do today?"

"Since the people who arrived yesterday are mostly scientists, I have to check if they can be integrated into the departments of Biology and Technology"

"... for the biology department choose only women"

"…all right"

The biology department is Shisuka's place of work and I'm worried that she might be taken advantage of. Let's be realistic, she may follow some bad man if she was offered candy. ...And no, it's not because I get more jealous with her than with Kurisu

Yoshioka looks at me for a few seconds and sighs while accepting my conditions for the recruitment for the biology department, I'm sorry to make your job more difficult.

"Also in the afternoon we will conduct a meeting with the leaders of other camps"

Oh, I forgot about that... we will see how many of these camps join our cause. They have become accustomed to dealing with zombies so they are much better than recruiting unexperienced people in our camp to become soldiers.

"It seems that there will be no expeditions today... Yoshioka, you have to fix the cars and weapons in a showy way once these leaders arrive, it is better that we imprint them with confidence… or even fear would be fine"

"...I can arrange the soldiers to show up in a showy way, but the vehicles ...many are still inoperable so I will have to bother you to move them"

"Okay, I'll take care of that you take care of the rest"

While I was talking with Yoshioka, more people begin to show up to do their daily routines, including Saeko who should also have had enough. Upon seeing her arrive, Yoshioka decided to leave to do his preparations and then Saeko sits next to me.

While we talk with each other about any topic, we wait for the other girls to wake up to go to the dining room and eat together.

Written by:

Drack

Edited by:

Vyrphax

Hello everyone!

Thanks to everyone for your support and reading SES, now there are 25 people who support the novel. Remember to visit my (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) so this novel can continue, no matter the amount of contribution Alexander and I will be very grateful and you will have the benefit of being able to read the chapters before the others.

.

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

Also if you can go to the page of the novel and give a like there, I appreciated it.

System-evolution-of-soul-101129721342560/?view_public_for=101129721342560

Thanks for reading SES, see you in the next chapter.


	86. Meeting between camp leaders (Part1)

The castle is now bustling with activity. The women designated as cooks, waitresses and those in charge of cleaning are now preparing for their work today.

Not long after, the soldiers staying in the castle also wake up and the lucky ones who spent the night outside enter through the door with a smile on their faces... perhaps they noticed that I'm envious of them since they quickly left from where I am sitting with Saeko

Finally the other girls in my room also came down, so Saeko and I went to the dining room along with them. As we sat down, the others in our group also started arriving one by one and sat at our table.

The following hours continued as a normal day for everyone, Kurisu, Saya, and Shizuka went to their respective departments to work. The others in the group also went to do their jobs, so when Hirano intended to leave in order to repair the military vehicles, I go along with him to fulfill what I had said to Yoshioka before. I leave a few vehicles for the mechanics to focus on while I store the rest of the vehicles in my inventory in order to move them.

Then I go to the parking lot of the castle and place them in the most colorful and orderly way I can so they would give a great impression to our future guests.

It seems that Yoshioka gave the soldiers the carbon nanotube suits which we took from the military base yesterday… Seeing all the people wearing those suits really gave a sense of unity and the feeling that they belonged to only one group.

By an agreement between the leaders to create a better order among the soldiers, the military green carbon suits were given to the normal soldiers, while the black ones obtained from some police stations were worn by the captains and people with a high range inside the camp.

The only exception to this is my group which kept their old black uniforms, although there is probably no complaint since they had a higher level than most captains and performed very well killing zombies, so they would be like a Special Forces unit in the camp.

It is a pity that most of the equipment obtained from military base would have to remain stored, as the population had not grown so much in recent days, we could not afford to promote people to the rank of soldiers. It was better to have the equipment just in case we need to increase the soldiers rather than having no equipment while needing more soldiers.

We continued arranging things for a few hours until the scheduled time for the meeting arrives.

"No one has arrived yet... I wonder if they will come."

"I don't know if all the camps we asked will agree to it, but I think many will attend... fufufu, but they will probably arrive later than the agreed time so they would feel more important"

The four leaders stayed at the entrance door of the camp waiting, then the Takagi couple talks to each other. At first, I was a little disappointed not to see any of those group arrive, but after listening to what Yuriko-san said, I must agree with her words.

These leaders are rulers of their own territories so they probably think they have the right to make us wait. Although that bothers me a bit, I can't be as childish as they do if I want the next plans to be easier to make.

While we were looking at the road the first group shows up... seeing the patrol and police cars, we recognize who they are immediately.

The cars stop in front of the walls and a group of men dressed in police uniforms descends from them. Then a man in his 50s or 60s with a thick mustache and a little overweight directs his team to where we are.

"We've come as you asked, what did you want to talk about?"

"Old man, let's wait a little longer for other groups and then we can talk"

"…all right"

After waiting a little longer another group of cars approaches MLDW. This time the ones walking towards us is a group of women... then Rina, positioned at the front of their formation, stops a few meters away from us.

"Boy, we have come but don't think you can make us work for free just because you helped us last time, if what you have to say is not convenient for our group, we will leave immediately"

"Do not worry, what we'll discuss is something that will benefit all the groups of survivors, but if you do not want to participate in that, your group are free to do so"

"Hmn! We'll see."

She snorts with her nose and answers me.

After the passage of a little more time. More groups arrive at our camp and upon seeing them, I can say that there is a great variety of types of people among their leaders.

The ones that catch my attention the most is a young man in his 20s with a sword at his waist and a beauty on each arm talking happily with him... well, I don't care about him... haa, it's a shame that he probably already ate them.

"His group was initially formed by people from a university... what I know of their leader is that he was the Kendo captain of this university. Their camp is located in a large mansion on the edge of the city, they have about 500 people, but…

I have heard that it is a very promiscuous group... all the leaders of this group have at least 10 to 20 women. It seems that the girls were not forced or mistreated so that's a good thing.

Shit! That guy has been living every man's dream! ... Easy, Alexander. What matters is quality and not quantity, each of the girls next to me is worth 10 of theirs, so I win.

"Hahaha, what's up little girl. You want oni-chan to hug you too"

"Hiii"

A shiver runs through my back at his words and I instinctively prepared my weapons. Seeing my movements, Saeko who is next to me quickly grabs me by the back, but all this goes unnoticed because another leader who was next to that young man shrieked and moved away from the young man quickly.

"What's wrong with you?"

"D-don't talk to me! We don't know each other... you're just a fool who doesn't know anything... you'll probably die without knowing what happened"

"W-what do you mean?"

The young man asked

The man who shrieked didn't even bother answering him and continued to move away from that place... I think I've seen that guy before ... while I was trying to remember, Yuriko-san who is close to me solve my doubts.

"He is the leader of a camp of one 300 survivors... last time, he witnessed how you killed the Bakasan group..."

"Who?"

"... the guy with the suit you argued before"

Oh, now I remember, he was there when my Venus ate that guy... that explains the reaction and the words of that man, but he exaggerates a little, I won't kill the young man just because I feel a little envious of him.

"You are a fool... the person you spoke to is one of the leaders of this camp, he probably only need to send a group of his men and all your team would be annihilated... also I have heard that he is a man, so instead of flirting with him, you should be more worried about he not taking your women away from you. "

The leader of another group that was also nearby the young man tries to clarify his doubts

"E-eh? Is he a man?"

He was surprised to hear this and looked at me wtih disbelief...

Well, now maybe I'll kill him ...

"The leader wearing glasses who spoke just now had a food company before the apocalypse. Through it and his good head he was able to gather many people, his camp is the factory that is located on the edges of the city, they have about 700 members there "

Yuriko-san who was in charge of interacting with other camps gives me the information she has...

Just by looking at him, I can say that this guy looks quite smart.

After waiting for about an hour after the agreed time, I decided to start the meeting with the people who came. I look at all of them outside our camp and raising my voice I speak to them.

"Well, we will start the meeting with the people who attended... if someone else comes later, we will decide whether or not to integrate them into the future plans that I will tell everyone.

Because there would be too much disorder if all of us were to participate in the meeting, only the leaders and two companions can come. Others will have to wait for their leaders outside"

Many of them frown at my words, it seems that several of the leaders are uncomfortable about the conditions. A few seconds later one of them complain.

"How can we be sure that you don't want to eliminate us?"

"That is very simple to answer... if I wanted to eliminate you, we wouldn't need to resort to this kind of tactic as we can do it directly"

I answer that guy while smiling

I can see that many of them didn't like what I said but they still accept my words in the next instant. Well, they are leaders who have survived so long with their groups after all, so they are not dumb. Most of these groups fight using sharp weapons, so they immediately accept that what I said is true.

Without waiting for more complaints or words from them I turned around continued walking. The ones from my camp immediately follows me and seconds later, other leaders also walked behind them.

The doubts about what I said were all cleared once they see all the military cars lined up in the castle parking lot... these vehicles may not work but they do not know that. They also see the two rows of soldiers on each side of the road that leads to the castle. Each one of the soldiers are holding a rifle and on their waist is a handgun as a secondary weapon. It is certainly a great and intimidating sight for all of them.

What they probably feel now is the same as what the kings from ancient times felt when they visited even greater kingdoms.

In the meeting room of the castle that had been prepared previously, the four MLDW leaders took the main seats located at the end of the table, leaving the sides for the other leaders.

After everyone had taken a seat, the first to break the silence is Rina who doesn't seem to be very affected by what she saw in the castle's courtyard.

"Was a show of power necessary?"

"Fufufu, we just wanted to receive everyone respectfully"

Yuriko-san tries to relax the tense atmosphere that formed after the words of Rina. Everyone knew that what she said were only excuses, but they agree not to continue with the subject.

"Those should be the equipment from the military base of this city... do you know that stealing it is a very serious crime?"

"I don't care. I found that on an expedition, so now it belongs to me."

The Soichiro-Messiah says something meaningless, so I only answer with an excuse that first came to my mind.

The Soichiro-Messiah frowns even more and no one continued on this topic and just kept quiet.

"Hahaha, he is right, the rules our world is now different so whoever finds something gets to keep it. Probably many of the groups here tried to go for those weapons with that idea in mind, but since that was a region full of zombies, they weren't able to do it."

The young man who hugged two girls before enters the conversation while laughing cheerfully. The other leaders agreed with his words and even I could not deny what he said. It was something already known to all the people that the laws to which the policeman still clung to stopped working long ago.

"Let's talk about the important things for which they called us, I don't think we're here to discuss about our beliefs and values."

The leader with glasses speaks

"That is right, we should start with the issue of why everyone was invited to attend this meeting. As everyone knows, a few days ago a zombie emerged and destroyed the Gloterus camp and was about to repeat that with the group of Rina"

"...it was not certain that the same thing happened to us... although I cannot deny that this zombie made us go through a bad time"

Not wasting any more time I start exposing what happened recently as an introduction. Most leaders nod as they had received that information from us and heard of the attack on those two groups, but they didn't really know the risk and can only assume what happened at that time. The only ones who witnessed the danger of this kinds of zombies are Gloterus and Rina.

Gloterus nods to what I say, but Rina probably not wanting to appear weak tries to keep her group from looking as bad as I say.

"Unfortunately I don't think that those kind of zombies are an isolated case and won't happen again as everyone has seen them evolve. For each day that passes, there is a higher chance that those types of zombies will reappear... or maybe the next one to appear will be much worse.

That is why I called all the leaders, we cannot afford to give more time for the zombies to evolve because if we just leave them be… All of us and all of our camps will be at risk. "

I get to the main topic and all the leaders listen to me with serious faces, as the evolution of the zombies is something that everyone has witnessed, no one is unfamiliar to this and understand the risk.

"Yes, we all understand what you say, since with each expedition that we do to collect rescources, the number of evolved zombies are greater"

"That is true, and if we all focus on collecting the things that are on the edges of the city, these resources will be depleted much faster. So the only alternative is to go deeper into the city... but the risk is much greater"

"If it weren't because of your camp deciding to help us by selling food and other necessities in exchange for those useless crystals of the zombies, many of our groups would experience heavy casualties because we had to go deeper inside the city."

"Yes"

"He is right"

As expected everyone has similar points of view and immediately speak with words of affirmation to what I say, even some leaders do not forget to try and get to my good side by praising us and expressing how much of a humanitarian we are.

"But is there anything we can do to prevent zombies from evolving?"

The young leader goes straight to the main problem, it seems that he not only uses his hip but also his head. Well, if it were just someone lustful, he probably wouldn't be the leader of his camp.

"... there may not be a way to prevent zombies from evolving, but there is a way to control and reduce the appearance of these, but doing so is still very difficult..."

The leader with glasses answers the young man's question and the other leaders look at him with interest waiting for him to continue, but he looks towards my direction instead as if he is waiting for me to say so. The others also put their eyes on me, so I have no choice but to continue where he left them.

"Glasses is right, the solution to keep the number of evolved zombies from continuing to increase is very logical. If the number of normal zombies decreases, then the number of those who evolve will also do so.

And this would be the reason why I called you to this meeting, I want to attack the city center in order to decrease the number of zombies "

Written by:

Drack

Edited by:

Vyrphax

Hello everyone!

Thanks to everyone for your support and reading SES, now there are 25 people who support the novel. Remember to visit my (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) so this novel can continue, no matter the amount of contribution Alexander and I will be very grateful and you will have the benefit of being able to read the chapters before the others.

.

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

Also if you can go to the page of the novel and give a like there, I appreciated it.

System-evolution-of-soul-101129721342560/?view_public_for=101129721342560

Thanks for reading SES, see you in the next chapter.


	87. Meeting between camp leaders (Part2)

Chapter 84 Meeting between camp leaders (Part 2)

Many of the leaders frown and others get nervous with my words. It seems that most did not like the idea of starting a total war against zombies... well, I cannot blame them because the risk involved is not small.

The guy with glasses is the first to give his opinion.

"... Alexander-san, I'm looking for a way to respond without offending you, but I think it just sounds crazy. I understand your point and the risk of letting zombies continue to evolve, but I don't know if you know the total number of the population of this city ... "

"I understand the point where you are going Shiro-san and we know very well that the total population of this city almost exceeds the 500 thousand, but-"

"Then you must understand Yuriko-san... if we consider that 95% of this city turned into zombies, then it has about 475 thousand of them... counting the survivors of all the camps gathered here, maybe we can reach 10,000 hardly. Of all these people, the total numbers of combatants from all of our groups are fewer than 2,000 men, then you want that number to face 475 thousand zombies? Excuse me, but I can only see that as crazy "

Apparently the guy with glasses' name is Shiro. He and Yuriko-san start discussing numbers ... Listening to them really discourages people a lot... just look at the rest of the leaders who started to sweat when they heard those amounts, I think they almost shit in their pants.

I'm not so naive to think that an army with lesser numbers will prevail against a larger one... this is not the same as the 300 Spartans movie... It was certainly a great movie and it makes the blood of any men boil, but ... was it necessary to show guys in loincloths?

Returning to the subject… The situation is not that bad, we may not be like those 300 who were trained to kill, but in no way that amount of brainless zombies will be equal to soldiers.

Besides, we don't only have swords and shields. The firearms that we have were created to balance numerical differences, so with those ideas in mind I return to the discussion.

"No doubt hearing such numbers is very discouraging, but you forgot that most of those 475 thousand zombies are just creatures without brains. The only merit they have is their large amount, but there are many ways to counter that... I do not intend to go directly against them as they would only surround and overwhelm our soldiers."

When the leaders hear those words they calm down a bit

"First, it is necessary to prepare many things before we can attack them... why don't you explain a little about our idea, Yuriko-san?"

"Okay"

I speak to Yuriko-san to reveal our plan. It is better for everyone if she explains it because I might miss some things.

Yuriko-san took a city map and unrolled it on the table, then she looks at everyone and said.

"The places with the largest concentration of zombies are these two, the city center and the port." Yuriko-san points at the marked areas in the map.

"The City Center probably has about 250 thousand zombies since this was the busiest and most populated part of the city. For similar reasons the population in the port is around 150 thousand people and the remaining 100 thousand are scattered around the city.

Our groups have reduced the scattered 100 thousand as we always encounter them each time we move but there are still a lot of them left.

Our plan is divided into four phases… First phase, we clean the areas at the edges of the city so we would have less problems on the second phase. Second phase is to prepare these three main streets so that we can take care of the downtown zombies"

While speaking, Yuriko marks three streets with 3 straight lines which are connected to the city center. After she sees that everyone understood what she explained, she continues.

"Once we complete the second phase, we will move on to the third phase, we will divide the number of our men into 3 parts and use each street to lure zombies as much as we can from the city center towards the edges of the city. It will be somewhat risky, but we really have no other choice. When those three streets are full of zombies we will implement the second part of the third phase.

The last phase will be to attack the port, with the reduced number of zombies in the city, we won't have to worry about being surrounded and attacked on both sides making it easier to deal with things on the port."

After she finished speaking, silence fills the meeting room and only the sound of some men swallowing their saliva is heard. Shiro stares at the map for a while, adjusts his glasses and talks.

"You may have planned some things, but the risk is still very high... it would be better to simply abandon the vicinity of the city to avoid zombies"

"Do not play dumb, everyone here knows that we cannot leave the city, or at least in a large group. If you could, the majority here would have done so long ago, but unfortunately, the food is not enough to support a large number of people.

Also, if you are thinking of escaping to the mountains or something like that, let me tell you that zombies are not the only beings that are becoming stronger. Animals do too, it's just that the city has always been human territory and there aren't many animals here, so you haven't been able to see it yet.

On the other hand, we are not asking you to help for the future of humanity or other philanthropic things. The main reason we asked you is to prevent zombies from getting stronger. There will also be benefits for the groups that participate, you will not work for free "

"..."

"Hahaha, you should have started there. What are those benefits you say, if it's something attractive then my group is willing to help."

Shiro only smiled and looked at me,

He probably wanted to get more advantages from us and the young leader and the others sitting around the table are now encouraged, to prevent them from getting too excited I intervene.

"Once the center of the city is cleared of zombies, our group, the police and Rina will not take anything that is there, you can take what you see and distribute it to your own groups. Also, we will give you 1% of what we get from the ports, the groups of the police and Rine will get 5% of the ports each and we will take the rest "

Everyone is silent again and the leaders look at each other. After a while, one of those who had not spoken yet takes the floor and speaks nervously.

"I-isn't 1% too little for us?"

"5% is not much better, why do you monopolize a higher percentage?"

"While the amount of resources at the port is large because these things are not only distributed in this city but also in the small towns around. Maybe the 1% is not a small amount, but isn't the distribution still unfair? "

Rina and the type of glasses talk respectively complaining about how to distribute the resources of the port, seeing this I can only smile for several reasons, the first is because it means that most are now thinking about participating in this plan, the second for how greedy they are...

"Let's be honest, your groups at best would just be a workforce or support for the execution of this plan. I think I'm being quite generous giving them a part. Don't forget that our group will be the one that will play the biggest role since we are armed better than you. For every zombie you kill our group probably kills more than 100, so I think how the resources are distributed is fair enough.

Besides, although Rina's team and the police have weapons, their ammunition is not infinite... with you two, I can negotiate the percentage. You can choose, whether you use your own bullet reserves and increase your share from the resources, or you can keep the percentage I said and we will provide you the necessary amount of ammunition to implement the plan, you decide "

The leaders begin considering my conditions. After a couple of minutes they nod to accept my proposal. Rina and the police captain are now discussing the zombie elimination plan.

"Well, boy. Our group will accept the 5%, but don't be stingy when it comes to providing us with ammunition or else our agreement is canceled."

"Like what the lady said, we also accept. If we can manage to clean the city of zombies or at least reduce their number, the survivors who are still there will have a higher chance of being rescued."

"If you keep your word and leave the resources of the city for the other camps, my group will also participate in the plan... the resources in the center of the city is also not a small amount, although it will be a bit more tedious to pick them up part by part since they are scattered over a larger area"

The one who speaks after them is Shiro and after hearing what he said, the other leaders also express their approval to participate.

With this, the almost 30 leaders present here ally to fight the zombies of the city. Without anything more to say, Yuriko-san, Soichiro and Yoshioka continue the meeting to give more details about the plan and to organize things to implement it as quickly as possible.

After spending an hour informing everyone about the plan and improving it with some ideas from the other leaders, the meeting finally ends and everyone started to get up and leave to announce to their groups the things we talked about here.

"You, wait a moment. I need to talk to you about some things ..."

When the young leader also prepares to leave, I remember some things that I was curious about, so I call him to see if he can solve these doubts of mine.

"M-me?"

"Yes, you, I need to speak with you, privately"

"T-this ..."

"You brought this on yourself, you can't blame anyone for this."

Putting my eyes on him, he gets nervous and even trembles a little while pointing at himself with an expression that says he hope it wasn't him whom I need to speak with. We wait a bit for everyone including my group to leave, now that were finally alone, I speak to him again.

"Don't worry, I don't have anything against you. I just wanted you to answer some questions for me, once we're finished you can leave like the rest of the leaders"

As the atmosphere was a bit awkward I try to reassure him. The result is very good since he seems to relax while sighing in relief.

"You gave me a big scare ki-… Alexander-san, I thought you wanted to kill me and take all my girls.

What do you want to ask me? If it's something I know you can be sure that I'll tell you"

"If I wanted the girls on your side I wouldn't need to kill you, it would make me look like a coward, I'd rather earn their love and take them away ... I'd like to see what face you'll make if that happens"

"Hahaha, well said!"

I thought he would be angry at my words, but strangely he shows me his playboy smile and laughs loudly, then I also smiled a little and continued the conversation. I don't want a strange rumor about the two of us staying alone for a long time, so it would be better if this were brief.

"Let's get to the point, I've heard that you have a lot of girls... besides what I saw outside, they seem to get along very well with each other, so I wanted to ask you if you haven't had problems with them becoming jealous or angry because you have several girls with you"

"Oh, I see ... so it was that. Surely you are trying to go the same way as me. Let me tell you that the girls you saw have always gotten along with each other so even when we formed a relationship, they overcame their jealousy with their friendship, but...

Since you want to follow this path, let me tell you that it is inevitable for some women to get jealous... and even get a little aggressive. "

He puts a serious face and started walking towards me while speaking. With him approaching, I got up from my chair and put myself on guard, although I have a higher level I cannot lower my guard.

He stops a meter from me and suddenly puts a hand on my shoulder. As I didn't feel any bad intentions I did not avoid it, I just kept listening and observing him, but then he starts to lift his shirt.

I immediately backed off upon seeing this, but I quickly stop when I saw two scars... no, a wound… it looks like it was resentful, wondering why he showed me that, he continued to speak and explained himself.

"I have been slapped... hit on the crotch ... bitten ... as you can see, they have also stabbed me twice... even on some occasions I thought that some girl would eventually cut my balls"

He turned his head to the side, looking at the void as if remembering those things... I can only swallow my saliva loudly as I listen to him, a moment later another question came out of my mouth.

"… Was it worth it?"

"Of course! These wounds are the same as medals of honor for a soldier... it's 1 million times better to die for something that the girls did than being devoured by zombies."

He puts his eyes on me again and then with the most serious face I've seen him do since we met, he spoke with great conviction, without any hints of doubts in his tone.

"… what is your name?"

"Tanaka"

I need to know his name, he was someone who walked the path of a hero trying to fulfill the dream of many men...

[... no, he just walks the path of a pervert... haaa, he's just another fool]

Heroes and geniuses are people misunderstood by most people. After listening to his words I now have another goal to fulfill, so please help me do it Aurora!

[... I'm afraid to ask what it is, but I must do it. So tell me, what is that goal, Alexander?]

"... I need to get a body that can resist or be immune to stabs or cuts ..."

[I must say that this is a splendid goal ... I'm just a little dissatisfied with the reason why you want that. If you want to have many girls at least choose those who are not crazy or too jealous please]

... I can hear my brain asking me the same Aurora, but unfortunately, I cannot get my heart and soul to accept that.

[Do not involve your heart and soul into this Alexander. The problem is what you have in the middle of the legs ...]

"You have a difficult road ahead of you, Alexander-kun... can I call you Alexander-kun? As I said that is a difficult road, but I know you can walk it ... you must strive, I've seen the girls by your side and even I envy your future "

Listening to Aurora's complaints, the two of us left the meeting room. Tanaka-san asked me how to address me so I just assent him in response, I have no problem with that, he has become a person who has earned my respect.

With his words of encouragement towards me, I watch him go... Tanaka-san, if you die for a woman you can be sure that I will make a statue in your name... or at least make them record in your grave "He died trying to follow the path that men yearn for, and surely at this moment he's continuing to do it while chasing the angels of heaven "

Written by:

Drack

Edited by:

Vyrphax

Hello everyone!

Sorry for the delay, Vyrphax had some matters personals but here is the chapters, We hope that you liked it.

Thanks to everyone for your support and reading SES, now there are 25 people who support the novel. Remember to visit my (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) so this novel can continue, no matter the amount of contribution Alexander and I will be very grateful and you will have the benefit of being able to read the chapters before the others.

.

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

Also if you can go to the page of the novel and give a like there, I appreciated it.

System-evolution-of-soul-101129721342560/?view_public_for=101129721342560

Thanks for reading SES, see you in the next chapter.


	88. End of the second month in HOTD

I'm now sitting in a cafeteria opened by famous woman confectioner in the city before the apocalypse. When she was rescued, she asked for help and permission to create a cafeteria. When the girls found out who she was they immediately accepted her request.

The main clients of this cafeteria are the girls who live in the castle... and also the prostitutes of the camp since they are among the few people who can afford the cost of the products they sell here.

Although I don't have a great fondness for sweet things, I don't dislike them either, but the main reason I come is because this cafe attracts... women.

It has been a month since the meeting and MLDW still continues to develop... there are even people who call it the small town Magical Land. Their words may not be very wrong since the population of MLDW could be considered in this way.

Yesterday I checked the number of survivors we have rescued and it was [8, 796]. We have almost tripled the amount from a month ago... certainly a great growth, one of the best things about the increase in population is that we were able to recruit new soldiers and we have 800 of them now.

There is a lot to consider when recruiting new soldiers so I left the recruitment part to Yoshioka. I only put minor adjustments to his plan.

That is why the number of soldiers with a rifle is 300, while those fighting with swords or spears is 500. You may think it was a waste to have all the other weapons stored and not use them. But I cannot just give them to other people because they can still kill me easily with firearms no matter how weak they are. That is why whenever I give firearms to a person I have to make sure that they are loyal to me or their aura is stable. If I give these easily, it might cause some problems like staging a coup or creating a riot.

Speaking of weapons, the vast majority of the vehicles we brought from the military headquarters were repaired this month... it is a pity that we still couldn't make the helicopters work. They said it was too complicated to fix

The team of Kurisu and Miyamoto was able to create the parts of the first two planes and currently, all the energy generators of the camp are based on crystals. The performance of these is not bad, they can provide sufficient energy to sutain all MLDW facilities with a cost of 20,000 thousand one light vehicle usually cost 10 crystals and 30 for heavy vehicles. So if we have 50 light and 20 heavy vehicles moving altogether, it would cost 1,100 crystals per day... it's not a small amount.

Kurisu told me that they are still working on improving them and what we have now is a prototype, she also said that they could even reduce the cost by half.

They are still working on making the energy shield. It's a good thing that we rescued many scientists from the laboratory as they have made great contributions and progress. They promised me that they're going to start the tests this month so I'm looking forward to seeing it. If it goes smoothly I wouldnt have to worry about hordes of zombies going towards us and the inhabitants of MLDW would feel a little more safe from the dangers of this world.

The research group of women that Shizuoka directs had a breakthrough, they were able to replicate the first level antidote. They were also able to make it in good quantities so I no longer have to depend so much on the system for first level antidotes.

The day they made the replica, Shizuka happily took me to the laboratory in order to inform me and they explained many things to me, although I couldn't understand most of what they're saying...

I just remembered that according to their research, the zombie virus is very similar to rabies and the antivirus I had is also a virus but specialized in attacking the zombie virus without side effects.

One of the characteristics of the zombie virus is that it gets stronger the more time passes, that's why the antivirus could only fight it for some time.

They didn't have problems in creating the first-level antivirus cultures, but it seems that they're having trouble replicating the second and third level antivirus. Now all of them are investigating hard... it is a pity that I won't be able to spend much time with my favorite pillow.

"... Alexander, are you listening to me?"

"Hmn? Oh, I'm sorry Haruna-san. I was thinking about how good it was for Shizuka's group to create an antidote."

"So that was it... that time when the leaders of other groups came because you announced the creation of antidotes, I thought they would attack us... that scared me"

As Haruna-san says, when I announced the creation of the antidote in the carnivorous plant store, the leaders with whom we formed an alliance called for a meeting immediately. They demanded that we supply them with the antidotes, even the Soichiro-Messiah wanted us to give it to all people free.

Their demands were simply nonsense, I told them they could buy one and try to make replicas or do whatever they wanted with it. They wanted me to sell one antivirus for 100 zombie crystals, I refused and told them that the price is 500 each regardless of any argument from them.

Many did not like that and a tense atmosphere formed. As director of the academy, Haruna-san who was at the meeting must have been nervous. In the end, without having any other option they had to accept the cost of these as it was almost impossible for them to form their own research group and acquire the necessary equipment.

That tension only lasted a few days and everything calmed down when we started killing the zombies adjacent to the city center in order to implement the third phase of the plan. Since they obtained crystals from the operation, many groups they were able to stock up on antidotes and only the weakest groups could not do so. Those weak camps ended up deciding to join us since they knew that our soldiers were administered the antidotes for free.

All this could only make me even more cheerful because I obtained new survivors and large amounts of crystals for an almost zero expense on my part.

If the average number of combatants in a camp is 50 and they wanted to protect all of them, they would have to spend 5 thousand crystals that would be 50 thousand for me. These things were also consumables, so they need buy again when used. The cherry on top of this great cake that I am eating is that the zombies they killed also counted for me.

This is why the number of zombies eliminated in my marker was now [118,734] and my crystal savings grew to [483,900]. Curse! Now feel as if I truly have progressed in this world!

"I understand that the creation of the antidote is a very good thing, Alexander. But it is not appropriate to get distracted thinking about other things when you invite a woman to eat ... much less thinking of another girl."

"Hehehe, then Haruna-san do you recognize that we are on a date? That makes me very happy."

Haruna-san suddenly makes a face of annoyance while playing with the fork and her piece of cake, seeing her on guard against me, I couldn't help playing with her a little.

"N-no, it's not a date! I also like to come here that's why I accepted your invitation to come here together... also I don't like it when I come alone because whenever you come here, the owner of the cafeteria prepares more delicious foods "

Quickly she tries to make excuses for the reason why she came with me... although they may not be entirely excuses since there is some truth in them. The owner of the store is always the one who attends to us whenever I come here and not the regular waitresses, I would like to think that it is because I am one of the leaders of this camp, but the truth is...

"The look she gave me when served the dishes feels like she wanted me to leave her shop ... it was a bit scary... it seems you know quite a few girls here, Alexander"

While she told me that, a girl who works in the pink zone greets me by sending me a kiss, so being polite I also waved my hand to her. The girls did not allow me to go to the pink zone so this place became a sanctuary for me to be able to talk and make friends with many of them... it is a pity that although they invited me to visit them at their work, I still can't go.

"I really don't know what they are thinking even though they know that you're 12 years old ..."

I can hear her murmur while watching the prostitute strongly... it is a great relief that unlike Kurisu the anger due to Haruna-san's jealousy is directed towards the other girls instead of me. But it is a pity that she still sees me as a child.

I had some progress with Haruna-san this month, the text on her head says [Haruna level 37] [Tamer] [Affection: Indecisive 95]. Two things changed, one was her affection the [Confused] became [Indecisive], with one last push this would probably change again.

One of the reasons why I brought Haruna-san here is to see if seeing other women who treat me as a man can change her mindset. Some people say that if a woman finds a man's appearance ugly and another group of women told her that he is attractive, her mentality can change and may also find that man attractive. Although it may also be that she simply recedes to the pressure of others. Anyways that's something that would be really good for me if it really happens.

The other change in the status of Haruna-san is her level. This is due to two reasons, the first is because her bond with the dog, she also gains experience from the zombies it kills, although it is the dog that takes most of the experience… the level of the dog was 41 the last time I saw it.

The second reason is because of me. I gave her one of the Limit-break pills that I had previously obtained for the reward of completing an objective of the ongoing missions. With this pill, she was able to increase 10 levels in an instant, these are the reasons Haruna-san reached her current level.

She was not the only one with whom I used that pill. I also gave these to the other girls in my group who had to concentrate more on research than on expeditions.

Kurisu is now level 33, Shizuka 35 and Saya 31... Shizuka surpassed the others because of her morning workouts. Those are 4 of the 5 pills I had, I gave the last one to Saeko. Although she was still going on expeditions constantly, I thought it would be better if she was stronger in order to avoid accidents, she is now level 43.

I decided to wait before using them but... they're gone now, but I can still buy them in the system. Their value is 50 thousand crystals a piece ... or I can also wait until I complete an objective from mission of collecting survivors.

Anyway, I am not in a hurry to use it, the reason why is because after I broke through the 4 limit, I have the same problem as Scythe. The experience that zombies give me to level up is very little... this month I only managed to gain 3 levels and I now have the same level as Saeko.

So if I use the pill and go through the 5th limit, I may not be able to level up the entire time I am here in this world... at first I also thought about making Saeko wait before using it, but I am more concerned about her safety than her level management. Although she may level a little slower now, the stronger she is, the safer I will feel.

"Alexander ... are you going to start tomorrow with the plan to deal with the zombies in the city center?"

"Yes, if nothing unexpected happens tomorrow the plan will begin"

"... you must be very careful, understand ... also please help Takashi ... that child can be very impulsive at times"

"Hehehe, are you worried about me Haruna-san?"

"O-of course! ... b-but many other people care about you too, so make sure you come back safe."

"Don't worry Haruna-san, I want to do many things before I die, so I won't let others take my life easily... do you want me to tell you one of the things I want to do?"

"Hmn? If you want to tell me then I'll listen"

"Come closer, Haruna-san. It's a secret ... I don't want others to hear it"

I get up from my chair and lean forward with my palms on the table. Haruna-san imitates me but because of the height difference she has to lean more. Then I move my lips near her ear and murmur.

"...Haruna-san... one of the things I want to achieve most before I die is...for you to become completely my woman"

"E-eh? T-th-that… Hyaan ~"

"Kyaaaaa ~"

As she began to stutter and get nervous, I sucked the lobe of her ear and started playing with it with my tongue and teeth causing her to groan in addition to making her paralyzed. In the next instant, all the other girls who were eating their desserts at the café screamed due to my actions.

Last month I tried not to be assertive in approaching her and waited for her mentality to change, but that didn't seem to work well and if time continued to pass it would be harder for her to see me as a man. She would just keep me in her mind as the child she cares for or a friend to hang out with.

Without another option, it was time to bet everything, it's all or nothing now.

"Mmn ~... A-Alexander..."

When I hear Haruna-san calling my name I stopped playing with her ear and moved back a little to see her face. She looked like a tomato and when I tried looking into her eyes, she evades my gaze while biting her lower lip... she looked very pretty indeed.

Without being able to resist, I held her cheeks and kissed her gently as if trying to caress her lips with mine... It only lasted for a few seconds since if she is too ashamed she may faint. Our lips separated but I still continued to hold her face and looked again directly into her eyes.

Written by:

Drack

Edited by:

Vyrphax

Hello everyone!

Vyrphax still was busy because of his work, so, sorry for the delay. But he already could edit 2 chapters and so tomorrow I will publish as normal I do.

I hope that the chapter liked you and thanks for your patience.

Thanks to everyone for your support and reading SES, now there are 26 people who support the novel. Remember to visit my (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) so this novel can continue, no matter the amount of contribution Alexander and I will be very grateful and you will have the benefit of being able to read the chapters before the others.

.

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

Also if you can go to the page of the novel and give a like there, I appreciated it.

System-evolution-of-soul-101129721342560/?view_public_for=101129721342560

Thanks for reading SES, see you in the next chapter.


	89. New Conquest and New Companion

I looked at Haruna-san after my confession and waited for her to say something. She takes a few seconds inhaling and exhaling trying to calm down and organize her ideas, then she looks at me and gives me an answer.

"M-maybe Yuriko was right ... Ever since the incident in the pool I couldn't get you out of my head... bbut you should know that I am almost triple your age..."

"Haruna, I don't care about your age… what I care about is your happiness. I will also become a man in the future so you just have to stop seeing me as a child and start seeing me as a man"

When I hear Haruna-san trying to give an excuse, I quickly intervene. I do not want her to keep thinking that our age could be an impediment to that we could be together.

"... Alexander, ever since the incident at the pool no matter how much I tried to see you as a child, I couldn't make my mind to do that completely. It was just my stubbornness that made me deny what I

felt… My mentality from living in the society before the apocalypse told me that my feelings were unreasonable.

...this is also your fault, bad boy... looking for me every moment you could to I spend time with you. I thought I would never fall in love again and only dedicated myself to my children... now look at me… talking about my feelings with someone who could be my own student...

Hmn! Fine Alexander, if this is what you want then I will not deny what I feel... but I warn you, the emotions of a mature woman are very intense so you must be prepared"

After hearing my words, Haruna stops getting nervous and looks directly at me, then with a determined face she starts talking to explain what she felt. I couldn't help feeling the joy coming from deep inside of me and it also reflected on my face. When Haruna saw me smiling, she puts on a slightly sulky face and snorts after she warned me.

Seeing Haruna acting like she is scolding her boyfriend the smile on my face increases and I even chuckle a little. As a result of this, Haruna blushed and approached me to kiss me with her own initiative.

Haruna probably thought that if she kissed me I would not see her acting nervously because of my happy reaction... her kiss is quiet and short which ended after a few seconds.

"I hope you don't regret this in the future, little one ..."

Haruna tells me in a little insecure tone

"Don't worry Haruna, I've decided not to have any regrets in this life... "

Wanting to calm her insecurities, I held her hand while responding with a serious face, then she smiles and nods after looking at my eyes for a time.

[Beep]

[Mission / Main "Conquest of the Heart (Haruna) -F] [Completed Qualification: S]

To maintain confidence in a person it must be based on some emotion, the stronger it is the greater security will be created.

Requirements: Affection 100 or Loyalty 100 Current: 100

Reward: 1x Coupon for a random object range [F]

1x Summoning Scroll: Soul Monster level 1

Increasing a skill range [Tame]

Additional Reward: 1x Poke-ball-F

4x Limit-break pills (Monster) - H

250,000x Gold

10,000x Crystals

"Emmm... Alexander, I want us to keep our relationship a secret for a while... I may not care what other people would think of me for falling in love with a child but... I am not ready to tell Takashi and Iruka... I need to prepare myself mentally before telling them"

Along with her words of not wanting us to inform others of our relationship, the system notification ringing sounds in my head. I decide to ignore this for now and review it later, at this moment I wanted to focus on what she had to tell me.

I understand what she asks of me, her situation is very different than the case with Saeko, who did not have complications if we both had a serious relationship. Honestly, I had no problems with what Haruna was asking me, but... fuck, this place was full of other women with high ranks. There are even prostitutes who interact with the soldiers... so in a few hours, most of the camp would probably know what happened in this café.

My only consolation is that almost no girls talk to Komuro now ... he may be one of the last people to find out.

"I-it's not because I'm ashamed of our relationship... although it may not be normal, I'm ready for what other people might say about me. The reason for this is simply because of what I said... I'm not yet prepared for my children to know this yet"

"I understand Haruna. I'm fine with what you asked me... I just don't think this would remain a secret for a long time... look around you"

"E-eh?"

Haruna who saw that I was smiling bitterly misunderstood me and probably thought that I do not approve of what she asked me, so to show me the firmness of her feelings she tells me that.

I must say that her words made me very happy but since she misunderstood my thoughts, I corrected her and highlighted the problem I was thinking about while looking around the cafeteria. While doing so, Haruna does the same and then she realizes how unlikely her request is.

"It may be impossible to keep it a secret for the camp, but your son will probably take longer to discover it... as for Iruka-chan, she may not care or understand much about this situation.

Besides, you should not worry about what others may think of us... they probably wouldn't have the courage to express it with their mouths, they probably wouldn't dare to look at you in a bad way... but if that happens, you just have to tell me and I will solve that problem"

"Maybe I am a bad mother for rejoicing my son's unpopularity with the girls at this moment ... no, Takashi may not have the problem of popularity, his problem is for the path he decided to walk for himself.

I should probably prepare myself mentally as quickly as possible, it is better for Takashi to hear about this through my mouth than by someone else.

Also, Alexander. Although I appreciate your intention, you cannot use your camp leader position to intimidate other people... "

Haruna ... I think it is crueler to doubt the sexuality of your son without confirming it than to be glad that he is not popular... well, we cannot blame neither the mother nor the son for that since the rumors in the camp is surely a topic that neither wants to talk about.

And although Haruna warns me about abusing my authority in the camp, I can see that she got a little happy by what I told her.

"Alexander I have to go fix some things at school... besides, I also have to think about how I will explain this to Takashi and Iruka... I will see you later"

"It's okay Haruna, I also have some things to do in order to prepare for the start of the plan to attack the zombies in the city "

Haruna says goodbye with another brief kiss and left the cafeteria accompanied by the cries of the other girls. When I lost sight of her, I proceed to ask for the cost of what we ate, then the owner of this cafeteria runs out of the kitchen...

"Don't worry Alexander-san, you don't have to pay anything. I'm happy to just cook for you... I wouldn't mind doing it for the rest of my life, you know?

You can come whenever you want to eat here... although I would like it if you didn't bring anyone to accompany you... "

...I feel a dangerous aura coming from her, so I said goodbye to the owner of the cafeteria quickly and left without looking back. She is not an ugly woman ... in fact, I think she is attractive, but since I do not think our paths would cross too much it, would be wrong of me to give her false hope. Besides, she seems to be somewhat possessive, even surpassing Kurisu... so my instincts tells me that she is a dangerous woman to have a relationship with, especially if I don't intend to make her my only woman.

After leaving the cafeteria I went to the laboratories of Kurisu and Shisuka. My next objective is to try activating the transmutation parchment that I have in my interdimensional storage. As both girls asked me to be present when I do that I must inform them about this, otherwise, they will scold me for doing that without warning them.

"I always believed that things like transmutations were just fantasies of alchemists from the ancient era

~ It would be very interesting to see the process of creating a person's body"

"Without a doubt, this goes beyond the limits of normal science... although it is not the first time that I was involved in strange and unusual things like this I still find it difficult to believe, but like you said Shisuka-san, I think this will be very interesting and I will try to investigate what I will see for future researches"

"Yes ~"

After meeting with Kurisu and Shisuka, the three of us headed to the mountain behind the park where the wild boar came from, I don't know how alarming it is to activate the parchment so it is better to get away from the camp so wouldn't attract too much attention.

Both girls seem a little excited to see the transmutation, I also have the same feeling... although it may be for reasons very different from theirs.

We quickly reached our goal and walked along some trails. When Yoshioka sent groups to investigate this area to see if there were more dangerous wild animals or see if it could be used as farmland, the result were somewhat discouraging.

On the animals, it seems that the wild boar was an atypical case since they couldn't find much fauna in this place. When I saw the wild boar I thought that perhaps we could have a constant source of meat, but unfortunately, it was not the case...

As for using the place as an arable land, it was concluded that although the ground seems to be fertile, it would be too much work and would need some time before we could have any crops from this place, so that idea was also discarded.

"Alex, what are you creating here? ... the last time I reviewed some of the documents Yoshioka-san gave you, I saw that there was a group of people working in this area"

With Kurisu's question a smile instantly forms on my face. As she says, this mountain was not totally a waste and useless. That time when the men sent by Yoshioka investigated this area, they found a very interesting installation that was half-built. So when he told me about these facilities, I put that as a priority.

For this reason, as Kurisu says, there are several groups of men working to complete it and for the reports that Yoshioka has given me, it should not take long before we can use this.

"It's a surprise... no doubt most people will like it"

"…I get it"

Well, what other people think about this doesn't matter to me… I just want to be able to enjoy something that the girls haven't let me do for a while.

"I think it should be fine to use the scroll here"

We arrived at a part of the mountain that was somewhat flat with enough space for my purpose. While observing the area, I proceed to take out two scrolls from my storage.

The first is scroll is for human transmutation, the other was a suggestion from Aurora... it was not cheap, it just cost me over 60 thousand crystals. Its name is [Auxiliary Re-Energization Scroll], I bought it because it covered a defect of the previous one.

Well, it is not a defect of the parchment, but a disadvantage. If I use the [Human Transmutation Scroll], the body that is formed will not exceed the first limit, and although the homunculus can be strengthened like the rest of the people, the scroll I bought will save us a lot of time for it to level.

What it does is something simple and beneficial. It can use the energy of the crystals to strengthen the body... but a good amount of crystals is needed to do so. The good thing is that at this moment I have no shortage of them, so being able to make our new partner stronger from the beginning is good.

First I place the [Auxiliary Re-Energization Scroll] which is larger, on the ground, on top of it I place the other. I take the materials I had previously requested from Shisuka from her laboratory and place them in the right place of the scroll.

Both girls from the side are looking with interest at everything I do. Finally I take out the DNA and crystals with the amount indicated to use the two scrolls ... the expense is not small, I probably spent about 250 thousand crystals in everything.

"Everything is ready... so let's start this"

I put the crystals on the indicated parts of the two scrolls and then I step back... in the next second a glow began to emanate from the scrolls and the materials that were placed on top of them seemed like they came to life, they moved and mixed between themselves creating a single deformed mass.

I could not help but be a little worried that the result will be a chimera... then the brightness of the scrolls began to increase gradually until it was so intense that the three of us had to cover our eyes with our hands.

Time went on and while a drop of sweat ran from my temple to my chin, the brightness slowly fades and we can see a silhouette of a person covered with the smoke produced by the reaction of the materials used.

The wind blew the smoke and we saw the characteristics of the person. At first glance it could be distinguished that it was a woman... in my memories, she did not have such a large chest, it must have been that the green vest she used, hid those large mounds really good. These may not be at the level of Shisuka, but they are between Kurisu and Saeko...

She had straight sky-blue hair and eyes of the same color. Her slightly inexpressive face was constantly moving as if inspecting around the place. When she put her gaze on the three of us she started walking towards where we stand.

...she didn't seem to care about her nakedness. She walked proudly, allowing me to see her secret garden that was the same color as her hair. Yes, it was beautiful, but what caught my attention the most was her fleshy legs that were around this one... She's probably the girl with the thickest legs I've ever seen and also the one with the most toned body...

All her muscles look very well trained, they are not bulky but each of them are well marked, even above her secret garden ... maybe not so secret anymore, I can see that her abs are divided into 6 small squares that were not bulky but only distinguished.

"Master... tell me what I can do for you"

She talks while I continued examining that my new partner's body had no defects... I had to make sure that the transmutation was a total success and no matter how much I look for them, couldn't find a defect...

Maybe I should try examining her with my hands... people say that any disease detected in time can be cured easily.

When her voice is heard, the two girls also get out of the trance of seeing the use of the transmutation scroll for the first time.

"Alex! Stop looking at her and give her some clothes!"

"That is correct, Alex-kun ~ She'll be cold if she stays in that way ~"

"…I do not experience cold"

"It doesn't matter, you can't stay naked like that!"

"..."

... it seems that it is impossible to inspect her with my hands now, I will leave it for another time. I take out underwear, boots, a jacket and a military-style pants of nano-tubes, if I remember correctly the original also wore clothes similar to these. I also take out some H rank Kukri knives that I got from redeeming a weapon coupon that the system gave me.

She took the things and dressed in front of us 3 regardless of whether we are watching her. It seems that she does not like her body being completely covered with cloth since she left the jacket open, showing the dark green sports top that I gave her and exposing her waist.

"Then to end this I should give you a name..."

"That would make me very happy, master"

As I would name her the same as the original so that she could gain some skills from that person. It's also a good thing that I won't have to kill my brain just to think of a name. I speak using my ability [Will of the Worlds].

"You will be…"

Written by:

Drack

Edited by:

Vyrphax

Hello everyone!

Thanks to everyone for your support and reading SES, now there are 25 people who support the novel. Remember to visit my (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) so this novel can continue, no matter the amount of contribution Alexander and I will be very grateful and you will have the benefit of being able to read the chapters before the others.

.

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

Also if you can go to the page of the novel and give a like there, I appreciated it.

System-evolution-of-soul-101129721342560/?view_public_for=101129721342560

Thanks for reading SES, see you in the next chapter.


	90. Leona Heidern

"...Leona Heidern"

When I named her, just like the previous time with Scythe, I felt the energy leaving my body. But because I now have a higher level, I can endure it and can stand up without help, although I still feel some weakness.

As for Leona, the energy she took from me and a little from the surroundings begins to envelop her body and she slowly absorbs these. This lasts a couple of minutes and the surroundings recovered its normal stillness. While she's inspecting the changes that happened inside her body, I checked the system menu to also check her status.

[Status]

Name: Leona Heidern

Race: Human Homunculus

Age: 5 minutes (Body of a 18-year-old girl)

Level: 57

Soul Level: 1

Hp: 100/100 Energy: (50)

Strength: I

Resistance: I

Dexterity: H

Intelligence: J

Agility: H

Magic: (-)

[Abilities]

Innate

[Body domain - S] [Knife handling- A] [Regeneration - E] [Abnormal state resistance - C] [Ki control-H] [Riot of Blood-A](Sealed)

Acquired

[Flexible Movement - C] [Agile Movement-C] [Shoot- C] [Nude Hand Fight- B] [Cut- C] [Punch-C] Magic

Developing

[Acrobat- C] [Fidelity C] [Holster - C] [Self Defense - B] [Assassination Techniques Heidern-C]

Loyalty: 100

Well, she got several fighting skills from the name I gave her... It seems that her regeneration ability is due to her race. Seeing the results, I think the DNA I chose from the system was a good investment.

Aurora told me that the higher the soul range of the person's DNA used for transmutation, the better the future development of the homunculus since it would have the potential to be an almost perfect clone.

Unfortunately, the stronger the soul of the person's DNA, the higher the cost... for just the Leona DNA vial, I had to spend 100,000 crystals...

Why I chose her is easy to answer. When I learned that I could shape the body of the homunculus and that it had to be of a level 2 soul at Aurora's suggestion. My first thought was the characters of one of my favorite games, KOF.

When I consulted the system, almost all the characters exceeded soul level 1 and some almost reached level 3. So I started thinking about which one to choose, of course, all the men were immediately discarded and I narrowed down my choices to 4 characters.

After reviewing their DNA prices I also discarded another 2 immediately ... I think it would have been great to see those two in flesh and blood, but because they had control over the basic elements (Fire, water, etc.) the value of their DNA was also doubled.

The expense might have been worth it, but because I am in a level 1 world at the moment those skills would be blocked so it was better to wait until I go to a higher-leveled world. Also if I get a level 2 transmutation scroll It would save me a lot of crystal and it would be much simpler.

Because of this I only had two options, both had no elementary control and only Ki control, but one of them has a fighting style that depended totally on bare hands and immobilization techniques. Fighting against zombies using that would be a great inconvenience.

Now I only have Leona as the only option +... but I have not given up on having the other 3 girls of KOF but unfortunately, I will have to wait.

"Since we're done with this, we should go back."

"Yes ... is she really from another race?"

"She seems completely human ~"

"As I told you before, she certainly is a homunculus... the reason why she looks like this is because of the DNA base that I used... You could say that she is practically a human, but with a body much stronger than one."

Although I am not an expert, having obtained some information from Aurora, I tell them some of the information that I know about Leona.

"In our entire group, she has become the strongest person... Scythe probably wouldn't be able to defeat her if they had to fight."

"Eh?"

"Really? ~"

"Yes... Leona, why you don't show them your skills a little"

"Yes, Master!"

Leona takes a fighting position with her hands in front aiming at a thick tree. She runs toward the tree, strikes it with her palm and a loud sound is heard. Leona returns to a standing position and removes her hand from the trunk. Her attack left a mark on the tree and the bark was peeled, exposing the wood inside.

Shisuka applauds as if she had seen an exhibition of martial arts and Kurisu swallows her saliva while gazing at the dented wood and Leona's hand.

For Kurisu and Shisuka it only looked like a strong blow but with my spiritual vision, I could see that there seems to be a very thin layer of some type of transparent energy covering Leaona's palm... maybe it is due to her exceeding level 50. Going through a large breaking point might have allowed her to use the body's energy a bit.

I can only assume this because apart from her, the other one that exceeded that level is Venus. The only change I noticed in it is that it grew even more and it seems that its whole body is more resistant.

"I will return to the laboratory Alex, I want to further my progress on the plans of the energy shield since tomorrow I will accompany you to the city"

"I will also go back to my group, it will be good to have a large amount antidotes available for tomorrow ~"

"Okay"

Upon reaching the streets of the camp, Kurisu and Shisuka went to their respective laboratories.

Aurora told me that we will still earn a bit of experience by killing zombies with groups, special weapons, or just by being present and participating on doing something, so I asked Kurisu to come in order to increase her level as she has neglected her level for quite some time.

With the huge amount of zombies that we're planning to annihilate tomorrow and later days, the experience obtained from them will surely boost those with lower levels.

After separating and saying goodbye to them I head towards the exit of the camp. I want to see if Leona has no problem in becoming Scythe's co-worker, she as a homunculus may not be affected that much when crushing zombie's skulls.

When I passed through the entrance door, several vines wrapped around me and lifted me up... the first time Venus did this, it gave me a big scare. I even thought that it had rebelled against me.

"Calm down Leona... my pet just wants to play a little... Venus, you shouldn't do this, it can lead to misunderstandings"

When Leona sees the vines wrapping and dragging me, she quickly pulls out a kukri to try to free me, that's why I speak to prevent her from attacking... I don't want my two strongest subordinates to kill each other... although I think Leona would win because since she is resistant to abnormal statuses. She might even break through all this little jungle and reach the heart of the Venus.

I discovered this recently, it seems that the two flowers with violet and white colors is Venus' core. All its other parts are covering those flowers. It grows a little and its color increases in intensity each time it levels up. It also doesn't allow people to approach the flowers.

The vines released me near the flowers and I know exactly what Venus wants. I decide to do it quickly so I can take Leona to Scythe… I walk a little closer to the petals and caressed them.

"Good girl, you've grown a lot... and you even got a little smarter"

Venus likes it when I do this. In fact, it even wants me to do this every time I pass at this location.

I use my evaluation ability to see its growth.

[Venus Luciferian level 56]

Well, it has grown 2 levels since the last time I checked it, it levelling became a little slower but it's still quick when compared to others.

"Stay calm, I will go with your older sister, see you later. Come on Leona"

"Shaaa"

Leona follows me in silence after seeing my interaction with the plant, seconds later we see a girl with two gray-haired pigtails. At first sight this girl would surely steal the hearts of many men… if we disregard the fact that she is splitting the heads of some zombies, although I don't care and she's still adorable to me.

[Scythe level 49]

Just a little more and Scythe will also reach level 50. I do not have much concern about that since she would surely achieve it tomorrow. When we got close to her, she stops what she is doing and puts her eyes on Leona with curiosity.

"Wh-ho?..."

"... your new sister, her name is Leona. Get along with her and take care of her... or rather… she should take care of you since she's stronger.

Do you think you could do the same thing as what Scythe is doing? If you find it unpleasant I will not force you to do it "

"... do you want me to take the crystals out of these bodies master? I don't see any problem in doing so"

Leona answers me then she takes one of the bodies from the small mountain of zombies, unsheathes the Kukri and splits the head of the zombie and takes its crystal. She did all this without expression... well, it seems that she also has a strong mentality so carrying out this task should be no problem for her.

"That's fine Leona, stay with Scythe and I'll come to pick you two up in a little while"

After seeing Leona do the same thing for a couple more times, I talk to her and went out of there… it really isn't nice for to see zombie's heads being split all day.

"... do you want me to lend you my knife?"

"..."

While I am moving away I can see that Scythe is looking curiously at Leona. Leona must have thought that Scythe was interested in her Kukri so she unsheathes the other one and passes it to her. Scythe receives it and stares at it for a while ... I hope she doesn't cut her finger.

"kn-ife ... sis-ter"

"Well ... it seems we both serve the same master so that probably makes us sisters"

I left both of them to get to know each other better. I return to the camp to have my weapons maintained so that they are completely ready for tomorrow, with that idea in mind I walk in the direction of that place.

When I get there, at the end of one of the corners of the camp I can see a new building which was built just recently. It has the appearance of a simple warehouse but several soldiers are guarding the surroundings. This is where MLDW produces its ammunition.

We got all the necessary machines and equipment from the military base to produce bullets so we had to prioritize building this small factory since ammunition is a very valuable resource in this world. People work 24 hours a day and we currently have a production rate of 1,000 9mm and 4,000 bullets of 5.56mm per day. Once the workers get used to making them, they can probably double this amount.

I go to where the others maintains weapons, a worker quickly notices me and after a little dialogue with him, I give my guns to them for maintenance. This is one of the advantages of being one of the leaders, I just have to wait a couple of minutes and they give me back my guns shiny like when I first got them without waiting long.

With nothing else to do for this day, I decide to retire early and make myself fully prepared for what may happen tomorrow. When I arrived at the castle I saw Yuriko-san, Saeko and other people from my group who had gone to our base in the city which we used to hunt the intelligence-type zombie, they were examining the plans for tomorrow, making sure that everything is perfect.

"Everything is ready to begin with the third phase of the plan tomorrow, Alexanderkun"

"... well, then we just wait and see if everything works as we expect"

"…yes"

If it were a few weeks ago, just being able to talk to Yuriko-san would make me happy, but now ... honestly, I'm a little upset with her, so our conversations lately have been very short ... sometimes I don't even pay attention to her when she talks to me. This is because I never received my payment for rescuing Soichiro... I don't like being lied to, much less being used like this, they give me false hope and it hurts my poor heart.

If Yuriko-san wanted me to help Soichiro, she didn't have to lie to me to do it, either way I would have done it ... or… maybe not. It wasn't my obligation in the first place. She or another group could've been the ones who went there, although we probably wouldn't get all the things there since they won't fit in the trucks...

Just as I finish my conversation with the others, I passed by her and went to my room, then Saeko followed me.

Yuriko-san must have noticed my change in attitude towards her, since when she saw me leave she frowns a little, looking a little puzzled by this.

In my presidential suite, I lie in the bed to rest and then Saeko hugged me and let me use her respectable bust as a pillow. I spend my time in this way until the other girls who also sleep here began to arrive.

Seeing that the sun is about to go down I decided to go for Scythe and Leona, but Saeko told me to stay in bed and that she will go in my place. Perhaps because of Saeko's insistence to improve her relationship with Scythe, she became the second person with whom Scythe interacts most apart from me, so I have no problem with her doing that.

"There's a new girl who must be with Scythe, her name is Leona. Also, tell her to come with you Saekochan."

"A new girl? Who is she?"

"It will be best to tell everyone when she comes"

"Well ... then I will also tell her to come"

When others in the room heard me say something about a new girl, apart from Kurisu and Shisuka that they already knew her, Saya and Saeko had expressions of doubt in their faces. Saeko asks me to satisfy her curiosity rather than jealousy, but it would be better to talk about Leona once she's here.

Saeko leaves the room and after waiting for a few minutes the door opens again, but this time three girls are entering. Saya immediately puts her eyes on the unknown girl.

I introduce Leona to the girls.

"She is Leona, it is the homunculus that I said I would create with the scroll before"

"A homunculus?... seems more human than even Scythe"

"She also seems to be very strong..."

"Physically she is identical to a normal person and as Saeko-chan says, she is very strong"

I answer the questions of Saya and Saeko, then the next few minutes Leona and I try to answer any other questions that the girls have.

"Well, Leona, this is where the girls and I sleep... you can stay here unless you don't want to and want your own room"

"My job is to be next to the master and do anything he asks me to do, so if the master doesn't mind, I would also like to stay here."

Although I would prefer for her to stay here I still need to be careful not to force her to do things she doesn't want or her loyalty will reduce because of that. If that happens it would be something unfortunate and dangerous... it is a relief that she seems to have a bound personality and mentality ... I got a bit curious as to how far her words "doing anything he asks me" is willing to accomplish.

After finishing the introductions and a little bit of discussion. The girls are now changing into comfortable sleeping clothes... when Leona saw the others undressing, she proceeded to do the same but also included her underwear in the process... seeing her sister undressing, Scythe also began to do the same.

Because of their actions I could now enjoy the splendor of their naked bodies until Kurisu noticed them and asked me to give Leona sleepwear. Saeko, on the other hand, dressed Scythe again with her clothes since she just stood with her eyes closed while we sleep.

So with one more member in bed with a total of 6 people, we all try to sleep. Although there are many of us sleeping in the same room, the presidential suite has a large bed, so there is still enough space for all of us.

Not many minutes later I began to hear the breathing of the sleeping girls, with that as lullaby I began to lose my consciousness.

Written by:

Drack

Edited by:

Vyrphax

Hello everyone!

Hahaha, nobody guessed correctly, the people more close mentioned Street Fighter that is another good fighting game, but I am more fan of KOF.

Honestly, I also would have wanted that was Esdeath, but she still doesn't enter in the current scale of power in SES... well, Leona is one of my favorite characters of KOF so I think that she is also good.

Also, change the cover a little, I hope that you liked it, I will put it in the Face book page to you can see it better, if you visit this to view this since you are there, please give a "like" to the page.

Thanks to everyone for your support and reading SES, now there are 25 people who support the novel. Remember to visit my (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) so this novel can continue, no matter the amount of contribution Alexander and I will be very grateful and you will have the benefit of being able to read the chapters before the others.

.

Drack21

Is seems that WN is banned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

Also if you can go to the page of the novel and give a like there, I appreciated it.

System-evolution-of-soul-101129721342560/?view_public_for=101129721342560

Thanks for reading SES, see you in the next chapter.


	91. Second phase of the plan

The next morning everyone in the camp gets up very early. Groups of soldiers started preparing to go to the sattelite camp in the center of the city and boarded their assigned vegicles. My group takes a TR-12 and continues behind the caravan that is formed.

When we entered the city, the streets are empty and there are no zombies scattered from every direction. Our group and the others with whom we formed an alliance did a good job in achieving this, even so, the main problem is still the center and the port of the city but if everything goes as planned, the situation will change for the better in a few days and we would no longer have to worry about this, or at least the zombies in the area near MLDW will stop being a problem...

We arrived at our destination. Its appearance remained unchanged since the last time we used this camp, it wouldn't be productive to strenghten its defences since its just a temporary camp. In case a zombie horde attacks, the instructions given to the soldiers occupying this camp is to abandon the place immidiately and report back to MLDW. Its good that they didn't have to resort to that and the situation was very quiet.

The only difference from the last time it was used is the addition of a small shop just like in MLDW. The main product sold here were antidotes. It was a request from the other camps in order for them to avoid having to go towards the edge of the city just have to get antidotes.

"Sir, several leaders of other camps are already waiting in the meeting room"

When I went out of the vehicle, a soldier moves quickly to where I am and reports to me.

"I understand, once Yuriko-san and Soichiro arrive, inform them too. I will wait for them inside"

"Yes, sir"

That explains the various cars that were outside the camp, they must belong to those leaders who came early.

After that small exchange, my group and I went towards the meeting room...

...

"Finally you have come, Alexander-kun... as you can see several of us are eager to start"

Upon entering, the first one who greet me is the young leader Tanaka-san. This month I was able to make friends with him and I even received several tips from him, but the girls always frown whenever they see him... this cannot be avoided since he has a reputation for being a playboy.

"Do not be impatient, we will wait for Yuriko-san and Soichiro to arrive before we can start, dot worry they won't take long."

"...Okay"

Finished saying that I go to one of the main seats in this table and sat down. Several leaders greet me and some didn't even waste time to praise me repeatedly. In response, I simply smiled at them and closed my eyes to wait for the others. This is something I learned from being in these kind of situations. When I do this, the others keep silent trying not to bother me... but, everything has an exception.

"Tell me something, Alexander-kun ... how far have you come with those beauties? It also seems that a new one joined your group... she looks dangerous..."

Tanaka-san who was sitting near me whispers, but since this is a closed place it can still be clearly heard by everyone here.

"... we're still on the same level as before... it has been a busy month so unfortunately I couldn't spend time wih them"

When I heard his question, I wanted to boast immediately that I got a beautiful mature woman to fall in love with me... it is a pity that her son is here and is paying close attention to what I'm talking about with Tanaka-san, so I had to hold back from saying so...

"... well, you're still young. You should not hurry to enjoy the pleasures of life with them... but there should be no problems to you things to a higher level of kisses and caresses, for example-"

" You, stop throwing strange ideas at Alex! He's jus 12 years old you know? If we were in the world before the apocalypse, what you're doing would be illegal and Something very serious!"

Kurisu intervenes in our conversation while staring angrily at Tanaka-san. Saya and Rei also nod strongly and looks at Tanaka-san like he's an insect. It seems that he is used to this kind of treatment because he just simply smiles without caring much about this.

"Changing the subject, you are not the most suitable one to determine if when a girl is dangerous. You are a man who was stabbed by the girls you have a relationship with you know?"

"Hahaha, you're right about that"

"It was probably for lying to a girl just to take her to bed, so when she found out that you had several other women, you got what you deserved."

"No, I did not lie... they did not ask me and I saw no reason to mention that!"

Although I decide to change the subject to lighten the mood of the girls when Rei hears what we're talking about she justifies the girls who stabbed him... at first, I thought he had been honest with his girls and they were just being brutal, but judging form his words just now it wouldn't be strange for his girls to act like that.

"Garbage! Get away from Alex!"

"Alex-san is better than people like you"

When my girls found out about Tanaka-san's situation they stared at him again, this time it doesn't even seem like they're looking at a living creature. As Kurisu says, they see him like a pile of filthy and smelly garbage... even Leona who usually doesn't have an expression like Scythe, do the same as the other girls.

"I'm sorry for being late"

"Let's finish this fast so we can eliminate all those zombies"

The only thing that saves Tanaka-san is the arrival of the Takagi couple who entered the meeting room. The girls stopped glaring at him and focused on the meeting.

Since most of the things are prepared, we just need to carry out the plan. This meeting is nothing more than a review of the operation.

After a few minutes of discussion, we got up from the table, separated into our groups, and went to our designated streets.

Yuriko-san went to the left, and Soichiro on the right. My group and I went to the main street which is in the center of the Takagi couple.

Several Jeeps and other armed cars are parked at the end of the street assigned to my group. The other streets across were blocked with wires meshe or metal fences, so there is only one way to go.

In addition, on the asphalt several centimeters above the ground there are some things held in small stakes that would cause any person to feel a chill down their spine just by seeing them... in fact, I am really reluctant to walk near those objects.

I can only trust the words of Hirano who developed those things and the system for all this. He assured me that these things would only do their job once they are activated, but still, all the people who walked near those things advanced carefully trying not to touch them.

It was like going through a minefield... there probably isn't much difference between this and that. The first who advanced are people armed with rifles and guns since our main objective is to make as much noise as possible in order to attract a large number of zombies and have them follow us in this street. While we were walking towards the center of the city, I see all the work that several people did during this month. To be able to block and bury those small posts in the pavement, a lot of labor was necessary.

The labor was obviously taken from people with the rank of refugee on our camp and people protected by the other leaders of the alliance.

Although I do not know and I do not care how they convinced those people to come and work in a city full of zombies, in our case, it wasn't that difficult. We simply promised that whoever comes and help to do this work will be treated as a citizen during their work plus an additional 2 months citizen rank treatment.

There were many people who wanted to work and leave the refugee rank but couldn't because many of the jobs were already occupied, so when they heard this opportunity they were really glad. We also guaranteed that once that new jobs are created, those who came to help in the city would be given priority first. It was a relief that there were no casualties among workers, so people who had doubts to come because of the danger overcame their fear and volunteered. With more workers at our disposal, the completion of that phase of the plan was quicker.

"Alexander-kun, the zombies are beginning to appear"

Tanaka-san pulls me out of my deep thought and signals me about he incoming is here along with his group to fight in this place.

As the leader I order the soldiers to attack.

"Everyone kills as many zombies as you can, fire!"

I draw my two guns with removed silencers and knocked down any zombie that comes into my vision, everyone also takes their weapons and proceeds to do the same.

The sound of shots echoed throughout the place and you can also hear Yuriko-san and Soichiro's team do the same.

Zombie after zombie fall on the asphalt but another one alwas immediately takes the place of the fallen zombies. Not long after, we stopped moving forward and just stood our ground without going back to get the attention of zombies.

Beside me I can also see Kurisu shooting repeatedly, her shooting rate may not be much but she is focusing on any evolved zombie she discovers. Seeing her shoot more often prove our concerns that if we continue giving the zombies more time they will become a big problem.

It's not just her, others who also have sniper rifles change their cartridges constantly...

"They number has grown too much! Start moving back!"

"Yes!"

A large horde of zombies formed and walked towards us and seeing that no matter how much we shoot they advance towards us without stopping I had no choice but to give the order to fall back.

I use my domain to check the path behind my back, so I won't have much trouble for doing that, but some of the others stumble and rolled on the ground... at first, it wasn't much of a problem since they just had to get up quickly and regroup, but I don't know if It is the pressure of seeing such a large number of zombies in front of us that makes us slower but the distance between us seems to decrease with every minute.

As a result, sometimes when someone stumbles, an agility zombies runs out of the crowd and jumps on them. If he is lucky theres the possibility that a sniper will take down the zombie before it can reach him, if not, he only has to shoot himself to suffer less since he will have to experience the sensation of being eaten alive.

"Watch out…"

"T-thanks, Alexander ..."

As I told the girls to stay close to me, I notice in my domain that Rei stumbled on one of the pipes stuck in the asphalt, so I quickly held her arm to prevent her from falling.

[Affection Rei + 5]

I see her get nervous and I even hear a system notification, but I can only ignore all this and concentrate on taking down more zombies...

Using my domain I checked all the girls to make sure they are alright... Leona surprises me a bit because I witnessed her using the M-16 rifle skillfully to constantly shooting down zombies ... This morning before we came here I asked she if could use a rifle since her status has such a skill, so when I pass it to her, she handles it like a professional. Putting in shame all the others who have had one in their hands.

"Alexander-kun ! Now you can run, we will cover all of you!"

When we arrive at the place where we start our walk on this street, the voice of Hirano come from above the TR-12 while holding the machine gun mounted on the vehicle. Like him there are several other men in the mounted weapons of the other vehicles. I nod to him and proceeded to order the men who accompanied me.

"Everyone! Stop shooting and run across the barricade !"

Without needing to repeat myself, our whole group runs to where there are several stacked cars blocking the street. We cross some narrow places which we left specially for our escape route.

"Ha ... ha ... what you are waiting to open fire? Shoot and keep them at bay for as long as you can !"

"Yes!"

After crossing and taking a little breath I shout to those behind the machine guns, then a more intense sound is heard. When I turn my head to where the zombies are, those who are on the frontlines are being torn apart by the hail of bullets... with these weapons we can buy some time to gather even more zombies.

"Take this, Alex-san"

Watching the dismemberment of several zombies, Saeko, who had to stay here along with Scythe, passed a towel to wipe my sweat... although it was not a long time and it was not like we were running all the way, I still sweated a lot.

And if look around I can see the people who went with me to attract the zombies being in a worse state than me, they are panting roughly while lying on the ground. No doubt this is more because of stress than fatigue... MLDW prostitutes will be surely glad to know that they will have many clients these days.

"Thanks, Saeko-chan ... but soon I will have to sweat again and also this time you and Scythe can exercise a little"

"Fufufu, I'm glad to hear that... it's a bit boring in here"

I, along with the other girls who are next to me trying to recover, can only smile bitterly at her words ... I hope she doesn't become a battle freak.

"I have rested enough, I will help the snipers on this side to contain the evolved zombies that cross the car barricade"

Kurisu who catches her breath after several minutes tells us and then looks for a good position where she can shoot. I also put my eyes on the battle in progress again and realize that even the machine guns would not be able stop the zombie advance for a long time.

One of the reasons is simply because the zombies are too many. Another is that it takes time to reload and it is also necessary for the machine guns to cool down a bit, so they have to take turns using them.

...

Minutes later the zombies finally arrive at the barricade and began to push it, so without further choice, I shout to Hirano to use the things that are on the street.

"Hirano, it's time!"

"Yes, Alexander-kun!"

After I tell him that, he leaves the mounted machine gun of the Tr-12 and gets out of the vehicle. He runs to where there are thin wires and together with other people they started pulling them.

"Everyone get ready !"

When they finished what they are doing Hirano gives a warning, right away I see most men cover their ears. Their eyes looking straight ahead, waiting for what will happen... I also do the same but I'm still concerned on how the mechanism would work... I don't want to look like a fool and have to make everyone run from here if that fails.

Written by:  
Drack

Edited by:  
Vyrphax

Hello everyone!

Thanks to everyone for your support and reading SES, now there are 25 people who support the novel. Remember to visit my (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) so this novel can continue, no matter the amount of contribution Alexander and I will be very grateful and you will have the benefit of being able to read the chapters before the others.

Drack21  
Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

Also if you can go to the page of the novel and give a like there, I appreciated it.

System-evolution-of-soul-101129721342560/?view_public_for=101129721342560

Thanks for reading SES, see you in the next chapter.


	92. Second phase of the plan (Part 2)

Not long after Hirano's warning, explosions began to emerge from the crowd of zombies. The location of these strong detonations came from the small metal stakes that were stuck in the asphalt.

These explosions were caused by just a small thing about the size of an adult man's fist. They were very dangerous things and that could be clearly seen by how pieces of zombies began to rain from the sky.

They were nothing but hand grenades of which we had accumulated a good number when we looted the military base before. Although they were very lethal I didn't see them much use in the beginning.

Killing the normal zombies with them was somewhat excessive and impractical, in addition to how the soldiers had become accustomed enough to fight them with only short-range weapons. I also thought about using them against evolved zombies but the snipers are better... Using grenades also has some drawbacks. People in our group might get caught in an explosion if some fool threw them badly.

Another reason why we did not use them was that they produce a great sound along with the explosion and most of the time whenever we entered the city, we didn't want to make a lot of noise.

That is why for a good amount of time they remained stored accumulating dust until the plan to attack the zombies of the city was put into motion.

Hirano was able to create a system to detonated them simultaneously. After I found out about that I quickly put the blacksmiths and a group of men to follow Hirano's instructions to do what it took to make this work.

This is the result ... it as if the street had been bombarded by a fighter plane. Many of the zombies were reduced to only pieces of meat, while others who had more luck only lost some limbs...

What can I say, it was obvious that this would happen if we used more than 10,000 grenades all at once... well, 3,500 or so for each street.

This is not the only place where this explosion occured. The side of Yuriko-san and Soichiro also seems to have activated this mechanism.

After a couple of minutes the calm returns and the dust begins to settle slowly revealing a red road covered with bodies and parts of humans, you can also see a few zombies crawling in the pools of blood...

Seeing the result of the grenades I decide to check my counter to examine how effective our plan was. When I viewed the number I couldn't prevent a smile from drawing on my face.

[Zombies Killed: 249, 571]

A great harvest, before it was about 120 thousand, so today we killed about 130 thousand zombies... more than 40 thousand for each street. This is undoubtedly a great achievement since we ended up with more than we had done in 2 months in just a single day. Tonight I will sleep as well as a baby, hahaha.

"All those with short-range weapons get ready! We will end the few that are moving!"

"Yes!"

I shout with a great impetus for the result and ordered the other people who waited for their turn to proceed and clean this street. We cannot just leave the bodies lying there since it might cause an epidemic, but my main concern is that this can serve as a tonic for the other zombies to strengthen themselves by eating the scattered carcasses here.

After my words, a crowd moves forward with me as their leader, then I extend my domain covering the entire street and proceed to store all the bodies that lost any movement.

This way it is easier for others to find those zombies that are still alive... Ending the leftovers is not something difficult for others because there are almost no zombies that remained intact after the explosions. They practically only have to deal the final blow.

There are some evolved zombies that were not at the core of the explosions and managed to survive, but they are quickly dispatched by Scythe, Saeko, Leona or the two dogs ...

Haruna-san's pet, that lazy dog managed to overcome its 4th limit and has a level of [42] ... although my crystals have a lot to do with it, or also because every time I brought it to fight, it swallowed many heads of evolved zombies before I could store the bodies.

The other dog was Alice-chan's puppy, as I had been feeding him with crystals lately too, it has grown quite a lot. Not at the level of Haruna-san's but now it has the size of a large breed dog. It may have only grown physically because it still has the attitude of a playful puppy.

It is now a level [28] and it is not difficult for it to deal with E1 zombies, but the E2 zombies are a challenge for him.

At first, I thought that Alice would find it strange that the dog grew suddenly, but it seems that I worried for nothing because she did not notice this. Perhaps its because she's just a kid thinking that its completely normal for a dog to grow that fast, besides it was not as if it grew overnight.

One good thing was that as Alice interacts a lot with it, she gained the ability [tame] before I realized it. When I ask Aurora the reason for this, it seems that in order to develop that ability a person has to earn the affection and confidence of a monster, and the stronger it is, the easier the ability is to obtain.

When the puppy got stronger and since it kept the same attachment to her, Alice was benefited by that. I am honestly happy for her, after all, I had no intention of having it as my monster and maybe it instinctively realized this and therefore form a bond with her and so now it is Alice's monster.

"Grrrr"

While looking at the puppy remembering those things, it seems that it encountered a problematic enemy, an E2-type agility zombie that had lost one of its limbs was crawling towards Alice's pet, but due to its injuries, its movements are too clumsy and the puppy can now easily evade it.

Putting my eyes on that zombie and assessing it, I realize that it is at the same level as the puppy... these evolved zombies are getting closer to breaking the third limit more and more. If we did not exterminate them we might begin to see them around the city, so without a doubt, this great zombie elimination is a very good thing.

I intended to shoot to help the puppy but before I could do so, the other dog runs towards where that zombie is and pounces on it. Moments after, this the dog is chewing the head of its enemy.

At the end of the street we had prepared a wall of fire that blocks access so that more zombies can't come in case the explosions have drawn their attention to this direction.

It was a simple and effective way to block them. Although they have no intelligence, they still has the fundamental instinct of all living beings of fearing fire.

The zombies that survived the explosions numbered to about would 5 thousand for each of the 3 streets prepared. They were almost like a gift since we didn't have to make much effort to annihilate them, most of the time the people just had to stick their weapons in the skulls of those zombies who can barely move.

We saw the wall of fire for and the zombies that growled on the other side for a few moments and then we returned along the same path. while doing so I also picked up the new bodies that were left on the ground.

As for the zombies that remained in the city center behind that wall of fire, they will have to wait for us to take care of them. By the time those flames go out, most of them will probably forget the sound that caught their attention, so the others can work to implement something similar that before and be able to kill a lot of them tomorrow.

It is a pity that we have used all the grenades we had to do this, but the advantage is that this created the foundation to carry out the next step.

[Alexander level up to 45]

[Kurisu Level up 38]

[Saeko Level up 44 ]

[Scythe Level up 52]

[Leona Level up 58]

When we arrived at the roadblock again, I hear a series of system notifications... we only got a small amount of experience from each zombie but since there are too many of them, we still enjoyed a good portion of experience from all of those zombies killed.

"Master... Scythe... stronger..."

Scythe who is next to me speaks and I can see that the concentration of energy in her is greater than others. She broke a great limit with success and what I noticed is that apart from strengthening her physique, her intelligence is developed a little more and now when she speaks, her words are clearer.

For the soldiers and the people of the other groups that were of a lower level, the increase in is even greater. There are some who even exceeded a limit completely by increasing 10 levels in an instant...

"I had assumptions of this ... but now I can prove it. Every time we kill the zombies... we somehow get stronger."

Tanaka-san who was next to me suddenly mentions this as he watches his fist while opening and closing it repeatedly. Seeing the level above his head I noticed that he entered his third limit.

"You are right about that... it seems that this world has not yet left us and allowed us to continue surviving in it, although it may now be a competition between zombies, beasts, and humans to see who can stand on top"

As there is no need to keep this a secret and besides that, like him, surely many have already noticed... creating a great massacre like this only makes it more obvious.

Most of the soldiers or people who fight against zombies, increase their level slowly its almost imperceptible, but now many of the men who leveled 10 times exceeded a limit in an instant remain still for the strangeness they feel in their bodies for the energy they absorb.

That's why I see no reason to remain silent, who knows, if others know this, they might become more motivated to kill the zombies. So I speak according to what Tanaka-san says in a tone, high enough for the others listen.

"It is good to know that zombies are not the only ones that get stronger but unfortunately it seems that they are faster in doing so than us. In addition, they outnumber us by a large amount, so the human future remains somewhat daunting."

Many people are motivated to listen to me and Tanaka-san, it seems they saw a radiance of light in this dark world but then, an alliance leader who was also in charge of this street speaks... as they all understood that what he said is true, the smile of joy that had formed in many became a bit bitter.

"I will go to collect the bodies of the other two streets where Yuriko-san and Soichiro are, you take care that the others proceed with the next step... if possible we can eliminate another large number of zombies tomorrow"

"It's okay"

Since Shiro the guy with glasses had spoken, I gave him the job to supervise the next step. He may be someone who can only see things in black and white without anything in between, but from what I have seen he is someone skilled to take control of several people.

After receiving his answer, I walk to TR-12 to do what I said and then when my whole group is in, Yamada drive to the other streets where the other MLDW leaders are.

Minutes later we arrive at the street where Soichiro and the captain of police was stationed. We talked for a while and they informed us of how things went on their side. What we hear doesn't seem very different from our side.

They also only had a few casualties when they attracted the zombies, but the number of these is somewhat minimal so we can say that things here were a success too.

Finished talking, I immediately proceed to walk down the street where a large number of zombie bodies are to store them. While doing so, I see several people who had already begun carrying out the next part of the plan, but as it was necessary to do it in the shortest possible time, we both parties ignored each other and dedicated ourselves to do our work.

Only a few who noticed the bodies disappear, suddenly looked up and then greeted and thank me for clearing the street of obstacles since it would help them with their work.

All this was done without any problem, there was only a surprise of a zombie that was still alive hidden among the bodies and it was quickly disposed of.

With all the bodies stored we return to where Soichiro is, we said goodbye and went to the place where Yuriko-san was.

When we got there, things are very similar to the previous two but the only difference was Gloterus and his group of men is here and it seems that some things happened with them.

His group was something special unlike the other soldiers of our camp, this was made up of people who had broken some camp rules or men who had done atrocities in different groups, so instead of MLDW members, al of them were more like prisoners.

"How were things on your side?"

"We can say it that was a success"

"Yes, if we compare the number of zombies that we eliminated and the estimated casualties of our groups. The loss can be considered insignificant."

"As for my group, there was only a small problem at the beginning when they were told that they would fight with zombies. They showed a bit of disagreement but after we talked for a bit, they understood that they had no other choice."

"... that's what you call talking? You shot a couple of people in the head when they refused to do it... I also saw that when we were fighting you cut the tendons of the legs of some who tried to run away, so their fate was worse than the firsts... I still hear the screams of those people being eaten by the zombies "

When I ask, the first one to answer me is Yuriko-san, I simply nod to her words and look at Rina who is next to speak. The next to inform me of the things that

happened here is Gloterus, and next to him one of Rina's girls complains a little about the things he did when they were fighting with the zombies.

He simply smiles at her comments and puts his eyes on me as if he expected a critique from me, but I only respond with a nod with my head. I have no problem with that, rather, it is precisely why I put him in charge of this group, they were not people who were easy to deal with. If you were kind to them, they would probably take advantage of this and that is why they needed someone with a hard and firm hand to lead them.

I also put this group with Yuriko-san and Rina since neither of them would complain much about how Gloterus does things. Yuriko would only pass information about the things the people in their group had done and she wouldn't advocate for them. As for Rina, as they were all men then she would not care much what happened to them.

If Soichiro was here, Gloterus would most likely have strong disagreements between them... no, surely Soichiro's critique would also be directed at me for putting Gloterus in that position.

"With this, we have finished today's plan, hopefully, tomorrow things would go just as well"

"The only thing that worries me is that unexpected things can happen"

"..."

I have the same concerns as Yuriko-san and it seems that Rina who only nods silently thinks the same. The only relief that can comfort me is that since most of our enemies are zombies without brains the possibility of he unexpected happening should be minimal.

With my work done and with nothing else I can do here, I decide to retire to our camp to rest with my group. With Yuriko-san, Soichiro and Shiro supervising the things that have to be done to continue tomorrow, I can calmly check the loot that I got.

I say goodbye to the women here and Gloterus, my group went into our vehicle and head back to MLDW.

Written by:

Drack

Edited by:

Vyrphax

Hello everyone! sorry yesterday I was very busy in the work.

Thanks to everyone for your support and reading SES, now there are 25 people who support the novel. Remember to visit my (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) so this novel can continue, no matter the amount of contribution Alexander and I will be very grateful and you will have the benefit of being able to read the chapters before the others.

.

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

Also if you can go to the page of the novel and give a like there, I appreciated it.

System-evolution-of-soul-101129721342560/?view_public_for=101129721342560

Thanks for reading SES, see you in the next chapter.


	93. Loot of the first day of phase 2

Upon arriving at MLDW I go directly to my room after Yamada parked the car, then once there I find a dilemma... the number of zombie bodies that I have in my storage besieges more than 100 thousand, the problem was that if I want to use them as fertilizer for my plant, then I need Scythe and Leona remove the crystals, but this would certainly take a great effort from they two and overall a long time.

I also have the option of decomposing them with the function of the system, but this will make the bodies almost unusable for my plant...

Thinking about it for a few minutes, in the end, I decide to decompose 90 thousand and leave the rest to be used as fertilizer. If I give the more than 10 thousand complete bodies with the crystals even in them, this will compensate for the other 90 thousand bodies that I have to dispose of.

I can not be stingy with the Venus since it has shown me its usefulness on a couple of occasions and although those crystals in the zombies would raise my savings about 50 thousand units that is not a negligible number, it is not as if I was short of these Right now, so this is more than acceptable to me.

When decomposing the 90 thousand bodies, I get a quantity of 478,329 crystals and seeing such amount cannot prevent my body from shaking a little because of the emotion... with these, almost double the amount that I had at the moment. Although I will have to use some of these for the maintenance of the camp, the amount needed for this is minimal.

In addition, the crystals and energy to level was not the only advantage I got from killing all those zombies. I don't know if it's because I was part of the plan or because it that I was near the area where we killed the zombies, well it's not that it matters which of those two has been, the point is that I could also collect a good amount of reward boxes from the system, the only regrettable thing is that most of these were of the lowest rank.

From the three battlefields, I was able to collect 154 wooden boxes and 17 boxes that have some metal inlays and for the first time, I obtained a pure metal box that appears to be made from iron.

Until now I had only been able to collect a few when I was on an expedition to search for resources or survivors. When Saeko left alone on her own she never told me that had found these boxes, so most likely I must be present at some distance for the system to provide them and if I think about it now, that makes sense since I can't depend only to my subordinates to get things.

When I start taking out the boxes then those who were with me in my room look curiously at them, so I decide to give a few to them and so they can also open it. When explaining to those who do not know what these are, they immediately take them with emotion... it seems that all humans are born with a fondness for things like chance and to try their luck.

"I can't open it Alex-kun ~"

"Hmn? I could easily open it..."

" How did you do it, Mom? "

"The same thing happens to me, I can't open it ..."

"Yes, like Saya-san, no matter how much force I use, I can't open it an inch ... is it defective?"

"Why can they do it?"

" I don't know, maybe it's like Komuro-kun says and some are defective? "

The first two to speak are Shisuka and Haruna, they welcomed us with a smile at the entrance of the castle to see us all arrive well, then they also came behind us to ask about the things that happened in the city. The first one complains because although it seems that she puts a lot of strength to open the box that even causes her breasts to shake, she can't do it and then seeing how she is battling the second gives her opinion.

Apart from Shisuka, others cannot do it like Komuro and Saya who are the next to speak, so I deduce that it should not be her fault because she is doing wrong... then think a little, at first I thought only those who had an affection or loyalty higher than 100 could do it, but then if so, Hirano who is the one who speaks after Saya and meets that condition should be able to do it, besides to Kurisu who answer to Rei's question would be the opposite and she should not be able to do that.

Then after considering for a few moments more what could be the reason for this, the conclusion I reach is that the people that the system recognizes as my lovers, summons and subordinates are the ones that allow them to open the boxes.

Without further choice, I tell people that they cannot open the boxes to give them to one of the girls that can and do so together.

This makes that people who cannot open the boxes observe with curiosity those who can, then they all have good reactions when start to speculate the reason that could differentiate them from Kurisu, Saeko, Scythe, Leona and Haruna who are the ones who can do it.

Haruna when she realizes that is included in the group of the closest girls to my starts to get a little nervous about the look of her son who watches carefully to the girls, to her, and then me on repeated occasions. In the end, he doesn't ask anything and just gives the box to his mother so she can open it...

"Alex-kun ~ It's not fair that Kurisu-san and Busujima-san can do it and me don't ~ I also slept in the same bed as you ~ Hyaan ~... M-Moo, Alex-kun bad, you always like to play with my breasts ~... Auu~... "

"Hooh, it seems that Alexander-kun has already done incredible things, hehehe"

After finishing to put his eyes on the two girls that mention, Shizuka runs to where I am to attack me in the way she used to... hahaha, I can be surprised 1, 2, and even 3 times, but the same trick does not work with me after having seen and suffered so many occasions.

That's why when I see her coming towards me, then I quickly raise my hands to receive her with my self-defense techniques. The first step is to stop those huge mountains with my palms and then the next step is to attack by massaging them with different movements... you don't need to look at me like this Kurisu, these are self-preservation movements.

Then with Shizuka's words that can easily be misunderstood, Kurisu and Saeko blush but they don't refute anything, or maybe it's because Yuki's words that can't do it. So because both sentences the others begin to put their imagination to work and then girls who are ashamed easier like Niki, Mizusu, Saya and Haruna their faces also blush with each passing second more and more.

Rei, on the other hand, watches us closely and then bites her lower lip as if trying to make some difficult decisions. As for men, Komuro sees me with eyes of envy while Hirano with idolatry... I even heard the system telling me that his loyalty had risen.

... Scythe and Leona, well perhaps because my words to them were more like orders, they faithfully follow these and open the boxes I gave them without paying attention to their surroundings concentrating completely on their work.

"Naaw ~"

For my part, I am debating inside my head while I massage Shizuka's breasts with the idea of intervening and saying that it is not what they think or just let it go. In the end, I decide for the last one since the girls did not deny anything, I do not want to be misunderstood and they thinking that I do not want others to know that we are together.

"Don't worry, Shizuka, me and you will open the boxes together. The others should do it too, let's see what's inside them."

"Yaay ~"

I stop massaging Shizuka's breasts and talk to get back to what we were doing... since don't want others to think that I'm taking advantage of someone weaker than me because of my techniques and superior strength, so being forgiving to her I decide to stop punishing her with just those attacks...

So, people who can open boxes do it with some others looking at their sides with expectation. It's a shame that since most are of the lowest rank I only get range weapons [J], potions, antidotes, crystals, and Gold, but also being a good number of these the amount is not small and it is still a joyful thing to stock up on these resources.

When we finish with the wooden boxes we go to those that have inlays, the result is not very different and the only variation is that things are of a higher range. Also, I could get two magic scrolls from these boxes, one seems to be to summon a shield of protection for a few seconds and the other creates rain for a while.

The first is something very useful, especially to give it to some of the girls who fight to use it in case of an emergency. As for the second, unfortunately I do not find much use...

Finally, I open the last box made of pure iron and then get a crystal with a value of 5 thousand, 50 thousand Gold, 1 limit-break pill and a sheet of paper. When I review the latter, a smile forms on my face and in Shizuka that was next to me, she reads the first words and snatches it away so she can read it more carefully.

"This is great Alex-kun ~ If what it says here is true, then we can make level 2 and 3 antidotes very soon"

From the title on the sheet I read and what she tells me, I can be sure that it was the form or recipe of how to create the antidotes of that level.

"Shisuka, you should keep this a secret and make sure that the people who you show it doesn't divulge it."

"Okay ~ I must go to the lab and test this with the girls, they will surely be excited to recreate those antidotes "

Although I trust her, I should speak with Yoshioka to inform the scientists who work with Shisuka that this information is top secret for our camp and that they will be severely punished if divulge it.

It would be a shame to lose the good profits from the sale of antidotes and I really do not want other people to spoil this... It will be better to add security in that laboratory so that they can be monitored... I don't think they complain much since this should be things they are used to for their work.

Shisuka, unable to wait any longer leaves with hurried steps from the room. Surely with the help of the other girls in her laboratory, they will immediately try to see if what the sheet says is true.

"Well, we should all rest early, tomorrow we will continue with the attack to the zombies of the city"

"Hehehe, it's still too early for you to start having fun Alexander-san~, the sun still doesn't go down, you know?"

"We're just going to rest! Go to your room and do the same, fast!"

"It is true!"

"It's not fair! Let me join you!"

As the fun time was over, I advise others to also rest early but Yuki putting playful eyes and joking, again creates a slightly rosy atmosphere. The difference is that this time Kurisu and Saya can't stand the sight of curiosity that the other girls were giving them, embarrassed by that they rush her and practically drag her out of the room while she complains a little.

The others seeing that they had lost their patience due to shame decide to leave on their own, then Haruna speaks to me in a low voice while the others go to their rooms.

"Alexander, you can't do those things yet... you have to wait for your mind and body to develop a little more... besides, you girls can't be so complacent to him in that way."

"...Haruna-san, Yuki-san is only drawing conclusions without knowing things well. We haven't taken things too far..."

Honestly, I had had the same thought as Haruna about those things, but I can't deny that every time that interacted with any of the girls my willpower falters... this can't be entirely my fault, you should know that each of them is a unique beauty, so I really don't know how much I can resist and keep my control.

It is good that the one who answers her is Saeko who also speaks in a low voice. Unfortunately, I cannot promise her that I can wait until I develop completely.

Haruna looks directly into her eyes, then after doing so with each of the girls who sleep here, makes a nod as if she were convinced and continues to walk to the door.

Of course, before leaving for the room she gives me a light hug and wishes me a good night. There was no goodbye kiss like in the cafeteria, but I know this is due to what she said in the morning of keeping our relationship secret for now and also because her son who she does not want to know this is still behind her.

"Ah, it's true. Rei, please wait a moment."

When I see Rei that is about to leave the room and squeezing the pill I was holding in my hand, remember that I hadn't given her one yet, so I talk to stop her to leave. When she listens to me, stands for a few seconds where she is, slowly with some obvious nervousness she turns and then when she sees me in the eyes before I can tell her something, speaks.

"D-do you also want me to stay? Don't think I'm ready for something like that and I think we should know each other more... but maybe it 's true that in this dangerous world we don't know when we can die... w-well! I'll stay here with you! "

"Eh?"

Damn! It seems she had been in her own world after hearing Yuki's words! In addition, I had forgotten that she is a girl who loves to draw her own conclusions and goes at her own pace by imposing herself on others...

This took me a little off guard... besides knowing her personality Tsundere, if I now say that it is none of that and they all are things that only she is thinking on her own, then she will most likely be ashamed or angry with me…

"...I would really like you to stay too, but only if you want to do it"

"I-it's fine ... since you're asking me, I-I think I will ... b-but I need to go to my room for my things and need to prepare me mentally... I'll be back soon ..."

We were just beginning to get along, so it would be a shame to lose that. I might not have intended to do this but since things turned out this way, it was best that I speak with clear words and not go around the bush with her.

When she heard, a smile form on her face but in the next second she tries to change it and looks serious and calm, although I can still see her curved lips for being happy. Then before leaving, she answers me with a tone as if she were doing me a favor... honestly I am not very fond of the Tsun part of a girl with her personality and I prefer the Dere more, but it is also not unbearable as long as she is not so unreasonable.

"You wanted to tell her something else, right? ... was it from the pill in your hand?"

"Yes ... but it seemed very cruel to tell her that she was wrong..."

When she leaves, Kurisu who saw the whole development asks me. As I do not like to lie to the girls, I assent to her words and answer, then she also begins to walk behind Rei.

"Haaa, I understand... if I were her and after everything I said someone told me it was not that and rejected me, I would probably be ashamed for the rest of my life. I will help her bring her things... it is also better to tell her that we're just going to sleep here, otherwise she could create a bigger problem. "

"I will go with you, Kurisu-san!"

I thought she would be angry to add another girl to this room, but it seems that I was wrong and she understood well the predicament in which both, I and Rei were. Although she murmurs something at the end, having moved away I don't distinguish her words well and then Saya runs behind her while yelling at her making what Kurisu says less audible.

"Fufufu, you shouldn't be so surprised that she accepted Rei-chan so quickly, Alex-san. None of the girls here are dumb and have been able to see her behavior in recent weeks, that's why we knew it was just a matter of some time before something developed between you two, although being honest I didn't think she would be the one to start it.

Besides, it's not just her, we also know that lately you've been very close to Haruna-san. You should know that you are someone who easily distinguishes between the crowd and that people have always liked to talk about what important or famous people do. So when you went to the cafeteria with her, not long after that, this information should have already scattered around the camp.

For example, when I went to the kitchen yesterday to see what they had prepared for dinner that day, the cooks talked very excitedly about how other people saw you and Haruna-san kissing affectionately in the cafeteria that day in the morning, fufufu "

"Glup"

When I watched the three girls march, Saeko suddenly hugs me by the back and starts talking to me. Shit! I didn't think they had heard about Haruna and me so fast... I thought it would be a few days until they did it since we would be very busy for a while with the elimination of zombies from the city, but it seems that I was somewhat naive.

"Saeko-chan, I don't know how many of the girls know about my relationship with Haruna, but please tell them to keep it a secret from Komuro. She doesn't want him to know for the moment and wants to tell her directly"

"Fufufu, I see, I'll tell them but I don't think you should worry. If Haruna-san doesn't tell him, maybe he'll never know it... the only people he can talk to, is our group and I don't think they will get into your affairs "

Hello everyone!

Sorry but Vyrphax has some personals problems and he will cant edit for maybe 2 weeks, but I will publish the chapters regularly as always until he returns and can edit them.

Thanks to everyone for your support and reading SES, now there are 25 people who support the novel. Remember to visit my (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) so this novel can continue, no matter the amount of contribution Alexander and I will be very grateful and you will have the benefit of being able to read the chapters before the others.

.

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

Also if you can go to the page of the novel and give a like there, I appreciated it.

System-evolution-of-soul-101129721342560/?view_public_for=101129721342560

Thanks for reading SES, see you in the next chapter.


	94. Second phase of the plan (Part 3 )

I thought that Rei had said he would fast and just bring her things but people in this room had to wait about an hour to see again the three girls who had gone ... it seems that in any world the ratio and value of time for a woman is the same.

"Rei, take and eat this"

"What is this?"

As it would be very counterproductive to complain about their delay, I simply decide to ignore it and better do what I intended at first, I give her the limit-break pill. She receives it with curiosity and examines it, then probably not knowing what it was she decides to ask me for more information.

[Limit-Break Pill -H

Pill with enough energy for a person with Soul level 1 to advance a limit. This pill cannot make the soul of an individual evolve, therefore if someone with a level 99 ingests it, it does not assure his progress.

Nor can they be ingested consecutively since the body of the person will not resist changes in the increase in power so abruptly, so you can only consume one every 6 months.]

"This pill will help you get stronger"

"Really? Can this make people stronger?"

"Alex tells the truth, it's nothing strange so you don't have to worry. Besides, we've all eaten it."

Rei continues to ask me interested and while she reviews the pill I answer, then when listening to me she sees in more detail and intrigues this, but it is good that she only seems surprised to what it can do and it is not that she doubts that I am giving her something strange.

Kurisu who must have thought that perhaps Rei had a little distrust to ingest something strange reaffirms what I say and also the other girls nod with her words.

When Rei listens to her talk, she sees her for a few seconds, then the other girls and finally makes a nod to eat the pill. When she ingested it takes a few seconds until that begins to take effect and with the ability of my eyes I can see that the energy that starts to emanate from her stomach to then slowly integrate into her entire body.

"Kuh"

As a result of the abrupt energy and sensations that Rei must be feeling, her knees weaken and losing the balance, since I and Kurisu were the closest ones prevent her from falling and help her to sit on the floor so that the process ends quietly.

While she absorbs the energy from the pill I also observe the level above her head that the system shows me, the number 31 shown and that she had achieved after this fight begins to rise slowly until after several minutes it ends up being a 41.

"How you feel?"

"... it was awkward at first but now I feel full of energy"

Seeing that Rei had finished assimilating the pill, I asked her and got a similar answer that the other girls who had eaten had given me. Finally I check her again with my spiritual vision to make sure that the sudden increase in energy has not damaged her body and then finding nothing out of the ordinary I can say that she correctly assimilate the pill... although with these eyes I can only see auras and energy, so the inspection is only basic and I really don't know if she can have an internal problem, but since it is something that the system gave me it shouldn't be dangerous as long as I follow the instructions.

"Well, then before we go to sleep I need to say something to everyone... maybe some already know from have heard the rumors that people said, but I think it is best that I clarify things directly.

Since yesterday Haruna and I entered into a relationship as a couple, if I didn't tell you all before it wasn't because I thought this was wrong or I was ashamed of it, it was because she asked me to keep it a secret because she doesn't want Komuro and Iruka-chan know it for now.

I thought to tell all of you more later when she spoke with them first, but as what happened between us was seen by many people, it seems that rumors began to spread and I think it's better to you girls know these things for me, plus I also ask you not to say nothing to the two people I mentioned to respect Haruna's request"

As Saeko had told me that this information was being spoken among the people in the camp, then this could not remain hidden any longer. Before I asked Saeko to tell the other girls to keep the secret, but as I said, it is better that I will be the one to tell them.

...I will not lie and say that I was not a little worried about the reaction they might have, the last time something like this happened Kurisu's affection had descended and for a moment I thought that maybe she would even leave me. That is why I was a little afraid that similar things would happen now, but that was not a reason to I could lie to them or hide things from them since that would end up causing the girls more damage and sure I would not forgive myself for that.

Saeko may be the only one with whom I have also confirmed a relationship and although with the others I have not done it, I clearly know that they have attraction or feelings for me and that is why everyone has the right to know.

I have been clear to all of them and they should know that I will have many women around me with whom I will have a relationship in the future. Those who can accept it, then we can stay together and those who do not do, then the best is to take separate paths.

"So it was true... Hmp, I had suspicions but with this I can confirm that you really like mature women, isn't it Alex?"

"Fufufu, don't worry Alex-san, everyone here can surely keep the secret for Komuro-kun and Iruka-chan"

"So now a woman of my mother's age will also be integrated..."

"A-Aunt Haruna fell in love with you? W-when Takashi finds out I don't know how he will react… I just hope Yamada-kun is there to support him"

The first to speak after the silence that formed for a few seconds is Kurisu who is sulking and says that a bit moody... I can only smile bitterly at her words since really don't think I has a special taste for mature women, it's just that my mental age is 28 years old, but I'm glad that even if she got a little angry when heard it, the important thing is that her affection this time didn't decrease.

It seems to she has used a little to the idea and has processed this better than before, also I know that likely her anger will disappear in a few days or perhaps to the focus on the work forget it.

Saeko just smiles at me as usual and her words are more like telling me that she will also make sure that no one else speaks things that should not. On the other hand, Saya seems a little worried to know that I have a relationship with someone who could be her mother. This must be because besides that Yuriko-san and Haruna have similar ages, such as Rei, Komuro and she had a lot of interaction as children, it is not difficult that she also identifies her as a mother figure.

The reaction of Rei surprised me a little, I thought she would be equal or angrier than Kurisu, but she was more worried about how will react her childhood friend when he hears this news... the truth is that I also look forward to seeing his face when he discovers it, hahaha.

"Well, as Saeko-san says, everyone here must understand that this is a personal problem of Haruna-san that we should not get into, so surely none will do something silly.

...It's already night and I'm tired, let's all go to sleep. Tomorrow we will have to continue with the extermination of zombies in the city, so it is better that we all rest well. "

Following Kurisu's advice, we all prepare to sleep and not long after we are in bed trying to fall asleep, the only thing different from other nights is that today Shisuka probably will not come back and work with her team in trying to follow the instructions of the method I got no long since to be able to create the level 2 and 3 antidotes.

The next morning we are all inside a TR-12 in the direction of the camp in the city, this time I also brought Shisuka with us who is currently asleep while hugging me for not having slept all night.

The reason for this is that it would also be good if she got some of the experience that many of us will get today by killing a lot of zombies. Logically she will not be on the team that attracts the zombies and will be left behind the barricade firing a weapon, with so many zombies gathered surely just pointing the gun in front should be able to hit any of them.

As for Haruna, I don't have to worry about her about this. Thanks to her dog who is in this battle fighting, she can have this benefit for just the bond she has with it, when I saw the level above her head yesterday she had advanced 4 levels. Also, being a case similar to this, when I met Alice-chan during dinner I realized that she had exceeded her first limit ... probably when she turns 13 that is the age of majority decided in the camp, sure in that time she will have advanced several limits.

Unlike the previous day, this time we will be the 4 MLDW leaders fighting, so a car where Yoshioka is and a team of soldiers follow us closely. So, as all the leaders were outside, the one who took care of the camp was the person in charge of public order and security of the campground, Matsushima.

I don't have to worry about her being in charge because due to her character, I don't think she going to do something silly, so we can rest easy and kill zombies.

Then sometime later when we leave MLDW and arrive at our destination, the car is parked and then everyone starts to get out of it.

"We have arrived, Shisuka... I need you to release me to we can get out of the car"

"Nwua? ... 5 more minutes ... I'm still very sleepy"

"You should probably let her sleep a little longer Alex-san. It is not yet time for her to participate in the battle, so it is better that rest as much as she can for when that time comes."

I try to wake Shisuka, but after repeatedly insisting that is the only answer I get from her, so when I pretended to be a little rougher with her in order to wake her up, Saeko advises me that.

I think about it for a few seconds and nod to what she says in agreement with her opinion, then I just try to get away from her arms that wrapped around me like snakes... in the end, I had to get the help of several girls to get out of the car.

I thought that her resistance and strength had not changed much even with raising several limits, but now I realize that she had a fairly strong grip. Or could it be a technique of her? Well, no matter what the reason, I just know that with this my chances of dying at night increase and that worries me a little... the only solution to prevent that from happening is to continue strengthening me.

Once inside our city camp, I see the Takagi couple who seem to have slept here to be able to supervise the things that the workers had to do yesterday and after a few greetings among all, we then repeated something similar of the meeting recent.

After they inform us that it was possible to complete all the necessary things to be able to kill the zombies today, we end the discussion and all go back to our designated place.

Yoshioka has to go to the same place of my group because if everything goes as agreed and we can finish the second phase of the plan a couple of hours later, then together with those of my team I will have to go to the port to start with the 3rd phase.

We arrived at the same street that was blocked by a barricade of cars and quickly prepared to do our job. This time we awaken Shisuka that although she complained in the same way as before, after several of my attempts then Saeko takes my place and is the one who did it... she was not kindly at all and began slapping her until she opened the eyes which were a little teary and I am sure that it was not only because she had just woken up.

Immediately after that, Shisuka, Saeko end Scythe stay here and the group in charge of attracting the zombies walks through the cars that blocked the road, then reaching the other side the panorama was somewhat different than before. There were no more grenades hanging on stakes scattered all the way we had to go, which really relieves me a little and I no longer feel so pressured as we head to the city center.

This was not because we didn't want to repeat the same thing again thinking that zombies wouldn't fall twice in an identical trick, I don't think they have the intelligence to do that. The reason was more simple, to fly through the air at more than 100 thousand zombies we spent about 10 thousand grenades spread over three streets and unfortunately these were all we had.

So for that reason it was almost impossible to do that again, well, I could buy more in the system but it would need to spend a good amount of crystals and also take up more time.

We had to collect the stakes that were dispersed by the explosion and see if they could be reused and if are not, the only option was to do more. In addition, Hirano would have to install a system like the one we used and to do this he needs to do it calmly and slowly, it is not simply to put two pieces of metal together. These are explosive, if he is neglected then many people can fly in pieces as the zombies did.

These were some of the causes that we last a month in being able to carry out the plan and the main reasons why I don't want to repeat it.

But it was good that I didn't have to take crystals out of my pocket and spend a lot of time on the next thing we will do. Thanks to the first grenades that exploded, a path full of craters was created following much of this street and then with the work of the many men of yesterday, all these were connected to create three grooves 15 cm thick and 10 deep.

It was not difficult since most works were done by the grenades and those men only had to complete it, so it is because of this that they were able to complete it in one day and one night of effort.

"Our work is the same as yesterday, shoot any zombie you see !"

"YES!"

When we get close enough to the center of the city, the zombies begin to show themselves in a small number, so I give the order to eliminate them as we continue moving forward. Then because we go deeper and the sound of the shots attracts them, more and more appear until their amount forms a wall that prevents us from continuing.

Like the previous time, we resist as much as we can but only after a few minutes doing that, have to move back. When we returned 2/3 of the way, I keep one of my guns and take a portable radio that Kurisu had repaired.

"We are moving back, start doing the things we plan !"

"I understand, we can hear that the shots are closer and we were getting ready, right now we will start ! ..."

After I talk about the radio Yoshioka's voice is heard, then I store it and take my gun again. Moments later of the communication between us, me and those who went to attract the zombies we passed to the other side of the cars while the machine guns cover our backs.

The loud noise of the machine guns lasts several more minutes, but in the end the zombies arrive at the barricade of the cars and so we go to use the grooves in the street.

"Make them burn !"

"Yes!"

Following my instructions, about ten men move forward and remove the safety ring from a grenade that each had and throw them on the other side where the zombies are. Without a doubt, buying 10 grenades at 10,000 is a huge difference...

Seconds after the detonations are heard and then the three furrows appear to transform into very long orange snakes that advance on the street.

The reason for this is due to the three cars with huge containers to store a liquid that was parked nearby, of each one of these a hose extends and if you pay attention you will realize that it passes under the cars that stop the zombies and they are bald on the ground where the grooves are.

Hello everyone!

Thanks to everyone for your support and reading SES, now there are 25 people who support the novel. Remember to visit my (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) so this novel can continue, no matter the amount of contribution Alexander and I will be very grateful and you will have the benefit of being able to read the chapters before the others.

.

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

Also if you can go to the page of the novel and give a like there, I appreciated it.

System-evolution-of-soul-101129721342560/?view_public_for=101129721342560

Thanks for reading SES, see you in the next chapter.


	95. Beginning of the third phase

Those orange snakes that advanced towards the center of the city were nothing other things than 3 lines of fire, the creation of this was due to the diesel that the trucks that I mentioned earlier pumped through the grooves that the grenades and workers made.

The purpose of the machine guns was not to kill many zombies, they only had to save time for the grooves to be filled with fuel and then with the detonations of the grenades that the men threw, ignite it.

The zombies that were standing on these grooves quickly begin to burn and these, in turn, spread it as if it were a disease on the others around them. As they had formed a horde without many spaces, not long after, those three snakes become a single large one that ran the entire street.

I had already checked before, but seeing this I can confirm that zombies really burn easily. Although they probably do not feel pain, they must still retain their instinct of fear of fire since their roars and sounds that they made intensifies when the flames begin to devour them.

"It smells really bad ~"

Shisuka who was at my side shooting trying to take down some enemy along with other girls who had not participated in attracting them while everyone else saw the fire, complains about the smell resulting from the burning zombies. I cannot blame her for this and say that she is exaggerating... in truth, the aroma of burnt meat was something very nauseous, so as we had all participated in the fight, we stepped back trying to get away from the strong smell.

"Yamada, communicate with the other groups and ask how things went where they are. Shisuka and also the others, if you want can get in the car, maybe the smell is less there "

"It's okay"

"Great ~"

I ask Yamada to ask for information about where Yuriko-san and Soichiro are, as well I told this to the girls that were trying to block the smell by covering their noses with one hand. There was no point in torturing them by smelling this, as everyone had somehow participated in the fight, should be enough to get energy from all those zombies that burn.

A minute later, most of the girls follow my advice by getting inside a car closing the doors and windows, also Yamada back and informs me of the news of the other places.

He tells me that things with the other groups were also a success and that they are also now seeing a lot of zombies burning. Then I simply do assent to his words and stay half an hour watching the show to make sure nothing strange happens.

"I don't think there's a problem here for the moment, so it's time to start the fourth phase of the plan. Yoshioka, I left this place for you to watch, if something happens then let me know through the radio."

"Okay, also if you see that it is very risky to enter the port, it is better that you do not take the risk and entering. Having eliminated most of the zombies from the city center, we can delay things a bit and take care of those in the port after carefully without danger"

"We will only see how things are in that part, do not worry, if things look very dangerous I thought to do just that. I do not want to put my life or that of the girls in a silly way at risk, also please take care of Shisuka while we are leaving ... not only of zombies but also of any person with strange ideas "

As the place I intend to go can be much more dangerous than now, so it is better for Shisuka to stay here. Besides, I don't think any of our soldiers try anything silly, but since there are also men from other groups, it's better to be safe and that's why I ask Yoshioka for that favor.

Ending our conversation I go to the car that the girls had climbed, Yamada, Komuro, Hirano, Saeko, Leona, and Scythe who had stayed by my side come with me. Upon entering the car the first thing I do is tell Shisuka to go to another car and wait for our return there and then while see her leave, I take the radio to talk to the other teams.

"Here Alexander, we will begin with the third phase of the plan, that Rina and Soichiro-Messiah's teams... I mean the group of... the police group find us at the agreed point, also the other groups that were waiting, start to move"

"…it is understood"

"...the name of the leader of the police group is Mukito-san... Alex, you should try to remember at least the name of the other leaders"

"..."

I wish could answer Kurisu that I will try to do it, but since it is probably something impossible for me, I better decide to remain silent and not promise things that I cannot fulfill...

Minutes after we left the place where the zombies burned and Yoshioka stayed watching, on the way to our next target we found several vehicles that were marching in the same direction but at a slow pace.

One of the reasons for its slow speed compared to ours was because they were waiting for us, but the main reason was that the vehicles that headed the caravan could not move too fast.

This was not because they worked badly or something like that, but because of the enormous weight they had to move. These were nothing other than the 5 Tanks that had been repaired, besides accompanying them there was a good number of LAV and Jeep with machine guns following behind.

The tanks crushed or set aside anything that blocked their path, this was something impressive to see and probably very similar to one of those shows where someone drives a Moster truck through an arena to crushing other cars. It was just a little different since these vehicles passed by cars with their big wheels and the tanks instead seemed flattened...

A little excited by what I saw we continued to the ports and when we approached see other groups of cars in which Rina and the police captain who came by different routes closer to where they were should come.

We took a slightly more direct route very adjacent to the city center which was possible because of the caravan of heavy vehicles that could break through all the abandoned cars, but they had to come around this one since these streets had fewer obstructions

Once all them that would go to the port is assembled we stop right on the opposite side of where we started the attack to the city center several kilometers away where we would have to divide into two groups since although we greatly reduce the number of zombies from the center, we had to make sure that those who were left would not attack us by the back once we arrived at the port and this team would be in charge of keeping them rooted.

"Well, I think this location is good for them to try to defend it ... come out Venus, it's time for you to work a little"

"W-what is that? ... how did you make the plant you had in your camp appear here?"

I take out my poke-ball and immediately throw it, so that my other monster shows up. The soldiers of our group are not very surprised, but those of the other teams go back several steps and get nervous when they see a green area that appears out of nowhere.

"... they didn't tell you? My second hobby apart from killing zombies is to do magic"

"Stop joking boy! No 're playing and seriously answer me!"

"Calm down, Rina-san, it would be late and very troublesome for us to get into those issues, so let's better focus on our work."

"Kurisu-san is right, it is better to hurry and see how things are in the port"

Hearing my answer, Rina gets angry ... she really is a woman with little patience, but as Kurisu says, explaining this would be problematic now, so because of that I answer the first thing that came to my mind. It is good that with the comments of Kurisu and Saeko she does not insist on that and concentrates on organizing her men to defend the place.

The police captain although he had an expression of also wanting to ask about my plant, seeing Rina put that aside also does the same as her.

"Scythe, you will stay with your little sister to block the path of the zombies that come here"

"Yes... Master…"

It may be that most of the zombies in the city center were attracted to the streets that are now on fire, but like the plague that these are, not long after parked here a good amount comes to where we are.

The advantage is that these can no longer be grouped into tens of thousands, so with the men who will stay here, several Jeep with machine guns, some LAVs, 3 tanks, and several other weapons, then it shouldn't be much trouble to contain them. In addition to that, they will also have the help of a devourer and a crusher of zombies.

When the sound of shooting begins then we board our cars to continue our way, we are accompanied by 2 tanks to break through any obstacle and a few more heavy vehicles. Our main objective is to see what action the zombies took from that place for the recent events and evaluate it and then if we can kill some of them we will do it.

We moved a little further until the coast of the sea is visible in the distance, it had been a while since I saw the vastness of it and smelled the slightly salty aroma that emanated, but unfortunately, it would not be a trip where I would see the girls wear swimwear again and I will surely only see rotten bodies there, haa ...

Not long after, the cars enter the port area ... I expected to find a good number of zombies that were attracted in the direction of where the grenades detonated yesterday because of the loud sound, but the number of zombies that we passed on the road was not big.

A little intrigued by this we continue until we to where we can see the cranes that are responsible for loading and unloading the large cargo ships and the end of the mainland and the beginning of the sea are distinguished.

What found there was a scene that we were not expecting to see at all ... now I understood the reason why instead of the zombies being attracted to where we started fighting yesterday, the amount of these increased in the opposite direction in the direction of the coast.

"W-what's going on there?"

"... I can only see that as a battle between 2 groups"

Saya speaks in doubt as she watches what was going through the windshield of the car a few hundred meters in front of us. She was not the only one who was a little surprised or confused by the unexpected development, along with our car, the others also stop to observe what was happening and try to understand it.

But no matter how you look at that, it's as Saeko says and it was a two-sided battle in which they killed each other every second. One was obviously the zombies that attacked the other in large numbers, but the other side was also no less and devoured their enemies constantly... this group was composed of sea creatures that went to the land to fight or dragged the zombies into the sea and eat them there.

"Those over there are not evolved zombies that we haven't seen yet?"

"Is that a crab? ... isn't it too big?"

"Geeh, there is a huge octopus... I hate slug creatures"

I don't know how long these two groups have been fighting but what is certain is that due to this fight between them, several creatures from both sides had to constantly evolve by feeding each other.

As Komuro says there was a good amount of agility or force E3 zombies that killed creatures of the sea or were eaten by one of them of the same level or higher... the E3 type force, as usual, their size had become larger exceeding a little 3 meters high making them very distinguishable from the crowd.

The E3 agility type, on the other hand, did not change much in size but in appearance they were somewhat different from their predecessors... now instead of 4 limbs this zombie had 6. In addition, that was not all since the evolved zombies that were here did not they had stopped at that level and could also see several E4...

These also changed but the good thing is that the E4 type force no longer continues to grow, really that was a relief since if they maintained that way then would end up becoming giants. The trouble is that they continued to develop their defense... now it seemed that they were covered by a bone armor and from their elbows things similar to two blades extended.

The agility-type E4 grew a little in size... or maybe it was just the impression they gave, no more arms grew but instead, four appendages came out of their back and that if they didn't use them you probably wouldn't notice it since they were bent on their back, but when they used them and extended them you can notice that were 2 pairs that were connected by a membrane between them making them appear larger.

The use of this new organ of these zombies was simple, I saw one of these thrown itself from the top of a crane and although at first, I thought that the idiot slipped causing me to make a little fun of thinking that they continued without having a brain, but it was good that I didn't say anything to ridicule it because otherwise, I would be the one who would have been seen as a stupid.

When I was laughing inside me, as if it wanted to shut my mouth extended those appendages and began to plan in the sky until reached a sea creature and kill it... my comfort was that I was not the only one surprised and several of the who watched with me involuntarily dropped their jaws for this.

Although these were the strongest zombies in their group, no because that they would be the kings of this battlefield, on the sea side I could see the huge crab that Hirano mentioned fighting with a force-type E4 zombie trying to cut it with its tongs.

And that zombie E4 not for having reached that level could ignore what that crab did, it was a level 46... besides the octopus that Rei mentioned, that seeing it seemed that it generated her and other girls a chill that went through everything their body was also level 43 and this with its long tentacles dragged zombies to the sea constantly.

" What do we do, Alex? This is very different from what we expected to find."

"Let's watch for a while... most zombies gather on the coast to fight and the sea creatures don't seem to be far from the sea, so we can afford to do that."

As most zombies ignored us and we were a good distance from the coast, I answer Kurisu that way. I was really a little baffled by this and did not know how to proceed, so I thought it was best to observe for a while and then decide.

But damn! I had already prepared and assumed that we could meet an E3 zombie at any time, but I did not expect to see them in this amount. But there was even E4 here... isn't it unfair to jump 2 limits directly and have them appear? They should have waited several months to show up!

[As you thought before, Alexander. Any creature if it has many resources to develop, then it will do so much faster than compared to others]

Haaa, I understand Aurora, but it's still frustrating. Although not everything is bad, during this month I don't know how many zombies have died on the coast, surely several tens of thousands and for that reason maybe I should thank the creatures of the sea for that.

In addition, of these sea creatures I also have the opportunity to collect crystals and the most important thing is that these are edible. Now the problem is that to hunt them it will not be as simple as before and on the other hand, I do not think that if we eliminate the zombies and put a group of people here as fishermen, not because they are human they will stop attacking us.

So to create a base here on the coast and take advantage of the sea it is necessary to have the right equipment to defend the place and the most appropriate to do this would be the energy shield…

"Kurisu, how are things going with the energy shield?"

"HMN? The technology research group should be creating the prototype right now... probably still a week when it is ready and we will start testing, ¿why?"

"... don't you think those creatures look delicious?"

Kurisu who was focused on watching the fight is a bit surprised by my question, but she immediately answers me and curious why I ask this now tilts her head as she questions me back.

To her question, I answer while smiled and pointed to the great octopus that was seen at the seashore and then everyone put their eyes on it.

Hello everyone!

Thanks to everyone for your support and reading SES, now there are 25 people who support the novel. Remember to visit my (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) so this novel can continue, no matter the amount of contribution Alexander and I will be very grateful and you will have the benefit of being able to read the chapters before the others.

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

Also if you can go to the page of the novel and give a like there, I appreciated it.

System-evolution-of-soul-101129721342560/?view_public_for=101129721342560

Thanks for reading SES, see you in the next chapter.


	96. End of the Plan

After hearing my words, everyone in the car looks very carefully towards the coast and then in the next second, I hear several of them swallow their saliva. Well, this was to be expected, as most of them are Japanese, surely miss the taste of seafood that they have not been able to eat since the apocalypse began.

"...I really miss Takoyaki a lot"

"...eating some sushi also would be great"

"...with a seafood soup to accompany the rice I conform"

Hirano says while watching the great octopus, he should have imagined already having it ready to eat it since his saliva does not stop running from his mouth. Besides, it's not just him, people with a more serious character like Saeko and Saya can't help thinking about the traditional food of their country.

The others, although they say nothing I can see the change in their eyes when they see the creatures of the sea. At first they only looked at them as dangerous enemies with whom to fight, but now the fear had left them and they observe them as if they were in a market choosing the best and freshest product.

"I regret having to disappoint everyone but unfortunately if we want to obtain the resources of the sea regularly, we will need to do many things. Probably fishing is no longer a simple task as before the apocalypse and the people who must do it need have some strength to be able to achieve "

"...so that's why you want the energy shields, Alex?"

"It is correct, the ideal would be to place a base in this area and be able to supply our camp with these foods a little, but for that, we will have to wait to make a safe area here.

Although before that we first have to get all the food shipments that are stored in this place... though there is also a big problem with that since we will have to fight against two groups of enemies now, haaa "

"...that may not be necessary, Alexander-san. There may be strong creatures between the two groups that are fighting now, but if it is as before and the intelligence of these remains equal of animals, perhaps we can take advantage of that."

I answer Kurisu as I observe the struggle of the two races that were still going on and which had no signs of stopping soon. Maybe the number of zombies of more than 150 thousand that we expected to be in this place has been greatly reduced by this, but unfortunately, the amount of sea creatures is not small and then if we add both groups probably the number we expected to fight does not change much of which we estimate at the beginning or maybe are even greater.

" Do you have any ideas, Saya? "

But then after my sigh, Saya speaks commenting that making everyone's attentions turn to her, I was not the exception to this either and interested in the idea she may have questioned her to continue.

"...I just thought that if both groups are totally focused on just the enemy they have in front of their eyes, if we attack them from a distance they may not even notice that something else is attacking them"

...well, no doubt that may be very feasible. Probably neither group will notice or care why suddenly some enemy with whom they are fighting is shot down. For any of them, it will only be a joy to have something to feed on and not pay attention to the fact that it was a bullet that provided them.

"Hirano, let's go through the hatch to see how those creatures react if we carry out the idea of

Saya. Yamada, contact the other two leaders to tell them that we will try some things and be prepared in case we need to leave right away."

As I give instructions I get up from my seat and go to the hatch of the TR-12, behind my Hirano follows me while I also listen to Yamada take the radio to do what I asked. Once on the roof of the car, I took one of the weapons with the highest caliber for long-distance shooting, a 97-type anti-tank rifle and handed it to Hirano.

"Just focus on shooting the biggest creatures that you see, Hirano"

"Yes"

This weapon compared to others was simply a monster... it had a length of more than 2m and considerable weight, so I had to help Hirano to accommodate it on the roof of the car and to be comfortable to aim.

[Bom] [Bom] [Bom]

Then seconds later, small explosions began to be heard rhythmically. Hirano was looking for a target among the crowd of the two groups, pointed and shooting, as a result of this, several E3 zombies and large sea creatures ended up lying on the sand of the sea with the addition of a huge new hole in their bodies.

Besides, it was not only effective for those of that level, the great crab and the zombie E4 who fought ended up with the same fate. Nor could I say that this was strange, these two creatures might have strong defenses but this weapon with its 20mm caliber was initially designed to drill war tanks, so although that bone and shell armor can be effective against bullets of the guns or assault rifles, but unfortunately for them not for those of this rifle since the metal crossed them without much difficulty.

With whom he had a bit of trouble was with the crab, but it was more than anything that Hirano found a bit difficult to find a body fatal point for it. So that this continued moving despite having several new holes but in the end, after a minute finally collapse.

Witnessing constant strong creatures to fall was a very good thing to see, but the most important thing was to know the reaction of the two groups to these shots, but then after several minutes a great smile forms on my face.

Saya's assumptions were correct and the battle of the two groups continued without paying attention to us, although I cannot say that we have gone completely unnoticed since some zombies that were close to us were attracted by the sound of the detonations of the shots, but these were something we could easily handle.

If we put a group of snipers to shoot and some soldiers with short-range weapons defending them, Saya's plan should be able to be implemented without any problem.

Also, there was one thing that I notice, as this place had a lot of zombies and sea creatures that exceeded the first limit. So if you think about it, this was practically a field where you could level a group of people so that they were strengthened in a very short time.

If I start fighting a group of about 100 men here, they will surely reach 4 limits easily. Of course, the girls in my group would also be included in this group, although they may be in a limit more higher than the soldiers and so do not can increase many levels, even so, this place would be perfect as a farm to gain experience easily.

"It seems that Saya's plan is feasible... but for now we will not concentrate on this. First, we will take the things that are in the stores and leave the elimination of zombies and sea animals for later, since both groups are fighting on the shore probably won't be difficult to complete our main objective "

"Ok"

After killing several creatures on the coast, I and Hirano returned to the car, although the others witnessed the things, anyway I inform them of the results. But having the idea of

turning this place into my leveling ranch, I decided to only complete the purpose for which we came here and let eliminating creatures this place for more later.

Finishing informing the other two groups that accompanied us, the cars take their way to the warehouses that were not very far from where we were, so we quickly reached them.

Without wasting time we all descend from the vehicles and go directly to the facilities killing any zombie that crossed our path, thanks to the greater concentration of enemies is located on the coast we made our way without much effort.

There were not many buildings and more than a store, most of the resources were here arranged in a large open area in large metal containers used on ships or trains to transport them easily. Not had complaints about this, it just made easier our work since I just had to cover them with my domain and then store them, also it is an advantage we did not have to be watching the walls or ceiling. If I had to say any disadvantage about this, is that I didn't know the content of the things they had inside.

It is possible that many of the things that these containers have inside are useless or if they were perishable foods and these no longer be edible, but I do not have to worry about that much, I will only take it to the camp and let someone else see if they can be used or not.

The number of containers was numerous and causing us to take some time to store all of them, but still to be able to get all this was much quieter than I had originally thought, so we can say that today It was a great day and that the whole plan was a success.

"...so you could not only make things appear out of nowhere but also disappear them... before when you told me it was magic I could only think that you were making fun of me, but seeing all this I can only think that what you told me is true... otherwise the other thing to can make sense of this is that I 'm going crazy and I'm hallucinating "

"...this world has become totally crazy, so we cannot rule out that possibility Rina-san"

"It makes no sense to think about that now, what matters is that we completed our goal and now we can go back and see how things continued where the other leaders of my camp stayed"

When I finish storing the last container in sight, the two leaders of the other groups approach me and speak to me. Well, there was still a good number in several cargo ships docked at the docks, but unfortunately they will have to wait since are in the area of

the coast where the battle of the two groups takes place.

Both together with those of their groups were also surprised when the containers disappeared from nowhere, but it was good that they did not make a fuss at that time and let me continue doing my work without bothering me, although in the end they ended up expressing their thoughts for what they saw.

Without waiting for their answers I turn on the way to the direction of the cars, I can feel the look of both, but I ignore them since I am more interested in seeing if the plan in that place could be completed successfully. Then moments after I start walking with my group they also do the same.

With the things we had to do completed here, we left the port and the battle that didn't seem to end. My only regret was not being able to pick up the huge crab that Hirano killed... in a minute its body was covered with zombies trying to devour it and to get to it I would have to fight with all of them.

Some time later we arrived at the place where the group had stayed to cover our backs and apparently they did not have many problems to kill the zombies that came in the direction of the port. I pick up the Venus with the poke-ball and call Scythe to get in the car, as there were not many bodies to pick up since they were eaten by the first one then we simply give orders to leave and this group also joins the caravan to go to the three streets on fire.

Not long after I, Rina and the police captain took separate paths for each one to go to the battlefield where we fought previously, the only difference is that now the group of armored cars accompanies me.

It didn't take long to see the fire continued to burn and had not died out... it seems that human bodies provide a lot of fuel for the flames. Seeing the path of fire we reached where it started and Yoshioka with those who were there watching the scene.

The first thing I notice when getting out of the car is the unpleasant smell that had spread, I had forgotten this. When the girls prepared to accompany me, while open the doors they quickly change their minds and just hurry me out and close so as not to let the smell in.

Saeko and Leona wanted to follow me, but seeing on their faces that they were not immune to this plague, I simply told them to wait in the car since it was not necessary for them to suffer.

So, for this reason, the only ones who accompany me are the boys and Scythe who seem unaffected by this. Before when I saw the boys staying in the car together with the girls, I had to go back and get them out of there... damn it! If I was going to suffer I wouldn't do it alone.

"How were things on your side"

"There were many things that surprised us but we were able to complete our main objective that we had to do when we went there, don't worry, we'll talk about it later in more detail.

Now I have a couple of more important things that I need to ask you, Yoshioka. The first is the same question you did, how were things here? ... and the second is how the hell can you stand here with this smell so quiet?! You are a camp leader, so surely nobody complains if you stay in the car watching what happens "

"... maybe once you get used to it stop bothering you, and answering your first question, everything went without any big problem as for the zombies, they just continued burning without causing many problems.

There is an only slight concern, although for our group this may not be a problem. Many of the zombies that burned when trying to move away from the fire entered the buildings next to the streets and for this reason, the other leaders of the alliance worry that the fire can spread throughout the city "

"Alexander-san, if the city burns then the resources that belonged to our groups will burn along with it. If that happens I think it will be necessary to change the percentage of things obtained in the port for all of us"

The type of lens that was also present complains after Yoshioka speaks, well, no doubt if the whole city burns it would be inconvenient for them.

"There is no need for that, the fire will not spread throughout the city, I have something that can prevent that, so don't worry. For now, let's allow the fire to continue for a while longer and burn more zombies if is possible "

"All right"

"..."

Yoshioka does not doubt my words and answers while nodding, as for the other guy, he only puts his vision on me for a while and in the end says nothing.

These were not words without well-founded or I just was trying to calm the type of lenses, when I heard Yoshioka say about the problem, I worried for a moment but then remembered that I had the scroll to create rain that got from a system box, with this I should solve the inconvenience of the fire expanding beyond these streets.

Having obtained the information I wanted and with nothing more to say I quickly return to the car, being here really was torture. When I enter the car again, at some point during my dialogue with the two men who are now outside, Shisuka had entered here.

Seeing her act as usual, I can say that she had no problem while we left, that makes me happy but what is better is that now I have my soft pillow to rest.

A couple of hours before nightfall I decide to put an end to the flames, the concerns of the other leaders were not unfounded since several buildings adjacent to the streets were burning now. I take the rain parchment and after consulting with Aurora what amount of crystals was adequate for it to cover the entire city, then I use it.

The use of this is not different from the previous ones, the only thing you need was to supplement the crystals and this immediately activates. Only as it could be something striking, we move away a little to not be seen by people from other groups.

It was indeed a successful action since after I put the crystals and assigned the area where this will be used when I receive the information of the parchment in my head, a glow from the sky rises and black clouds begin to form, then they cover completely the city and the rain descends from the sky.

Upon returning to where the others were, the fire began to be stifled. When approaching me, the only one who sees me in a slightly different or intrigued way was the type of glasses, as I told him that I would take care of the fire before, now he must have in his mind a debate if this rain is just chance or has something to do with me.

Hello everyone, I want to announce that now there is 3 month of chapters advance in p-a-t-r-e-o-n, so remember to visit it, I will be very grateful and motivated if you could do it, thanks a lot!

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

Also if you can go to the page of the novel and give a like there, I appreciated it.

System-evolution-of-soul-101129721342560/?view_public_for=101129721342560

Thanks for reading SES, see you in the next chapter.


	97. Things after the plan

[Alexander level up 48]

[Kurisu level up 41]

[Saeko level up 46]

[Scythe level up 53]

When the fire finally goes out completely, like the day before, everyone absorbs the energy that the zombies release and we advance several levels. But since most people had leveled quite yesterday, now the increase is less noticeable, although it is clear that it is still considerable to have this advance in a single day.

To finish our work and be able to leave, I proceed to collect the bodies of the three streets. Well, probably the only thing I can get from these are the crystals, being charred I don't think they serve as food for the Venus.

Even so, I have no complaints about this. Surely the amount of crystals I can get from the bodies will not be very different from yesterday's and besides that, in a world full of zombies I don't have to worry about getting bodies as fertilizer for my plant.

Finishing with this work then I proceed to see the counter of murdered zombies, this grew a lot and now has the magnificent amount of [376,109]... if the approximate population of this city was 500 thousand as Yuriko-san says, then we have taken care almost 4/5 of the possible enemies here.

This undoubtedly greatly reduces the pressure I felt from having such a large number of zombies within a few tens of kilometers of our camp.

As the bodies of the zombies would not be useful to me this time, without hesitation I turn them directly into crystals and so I now have in my pocket [826,500] of these... besides, apart of the gain of the crystals, another booty I received is a similar amount of yesterday's system boxes. It is possible that most of these are not so good, but the remarkable thing about this is that I obtained 2 iron boxes that might surprise me with their content.

After doing this we all return to our camp in the city, there we talk a little with the leaders of the alliance and then after informing that we had succeeded in looting the docks, we accept that tomorrow they send a representative to help to count what we have obtained… Although it was obvious that more than to help, this was to make sure that we did not steal them. We simply let it go since it was not something incomprehensible if we put ourselves in their place.

Some seemed curious as to how we could do this so quickly, but the answer I gave them or what the other 2 leaders who accompanied me told them when they asked only managed to confuse them rather than clarify their doubts.

Although I must say that if I decided to steal them, they could not realize that since I only have to leave a part of the things in my storage and then it would be impossible for them to know.

Ending this brief meeting the people of our camp returned to our home, the castle. Then once there, we all had dinner in the great dining room and due to everything that happened in the recent 2 days, the atmosphere here was quite lively.

It was obvious that this was mainly because our group had practically no casualties and we were able to eliminate more than 200 thousand zombies. Although there were people who died in those battles, these were from the other groups.

As our soldiers had a much better team than the others, this showed their advantage when some of them were in trouble and were able to avoid the tragedy thanks to these.

In addition, the energetic they looked also had to do with how much they leveled in these two days, most of them now exceeded the 2nd limit and many even reached the 3rd.

Now it is only those who participated in the fight who are in this cheerful mood, but surely tomorrow when the information of the results of the battle is spread throughout the camp, then the residents of this will also be infected with this.

After filling our stomach and saying goodbye to those who ate with us, I and the girls who shared a room retired to rest.

As usual, before went to bed we all took a bath, unfortunately, it was in shifts according to gender. Kurisu did not seem to have softened in that sense and now also Rei that while she murmured that was not ready for that, she supports the first.

I tried to refute her words by telling her that we had already bathed together, but with the red face probably for remembering that time she only told me that now it was different at that time... I wanted to tell her that in this two months my body had not changed so much, but just having to say it hurt me a little and so, in the end, I had to bathe alone without being able to change their minds.

And finally to go to sleep I take the boxes obtained in the battle of the day today and pass them to Kurisu, Saeko, Scythe, and Leona to open it. Shisuka, Saya, and Rei observe from the side of us the things that come out of these while they have a variety of expressions for this.

Shisuka with teary eyes after trying to open one again stands next to me and hugs me while complaining a little about not being able to do it. Saya that after also having an opportunity to try a box is the one that seems more normal to be next to Kurisu just by exhaling a sigh. Then Rei gets a little angry at not being able to do it and after putting her eyes on each girl with whom she could join to observe the things that come out, in the end she approaches Leona.

The obtained are just simple objects without any pleasant surprise for the first boxes, this was something I already expected so I do not feel very discouraged by this, but when I open the iron boxes I finally get something good for me.

It was a black carbon-nanotube suit with the design of this being a little different than the others had, but the important thing was that this was my size. This looked like something a rocker would use, but the design was not unpleasant and in fact, I liked it a lot... well, that it wasn't something effeminate and that did not have a strange color was more than acceptable

If that were the case, then even if this will provide me complete immunity, probably even so I would have burned it while cursing to the system by making fun of me.

It was a 4-piece suit that consisted of pants, boots, gloves and finally a raincoat with a length to the knees. Everything was very comfortable and did not restrict my movements, so I was very happy with this since I could now get rid of the leather armor.

It was not that this displeased me, rather, it must be said that it did its job well until now and avoid that the times I was injured these were too serious. Unfortunately, it already had several torn or pierced parts, in addition its rank already was obsolete compared to what the soldiers and others used.

I had already thought about changing my equipment, but I honestly felt some attachment to this worn piece of skin. What I can say, many times we get attached to things that for others would only be useless, so although I will no longer use it I will keep it as a memento.

"You look great Alex-san"

"It's true ... it makes you look a bit more manly, Alex"

"Yes, you look so cute Alex-kun ~"

"..."

"It certainly seems that it is very appropriate for you, Alexander, but ... ¿was necessary for you to change your clothes here?"

"I'm glad that the master has a better team to protect himself"

Although I thought about releasing my new outfit tomorrow, when the girls saw the things that came out of the iron boxes they were very insistent that I try it on. Then when I finished changing with it, a shower of praise rained on me.

Saeko and Kurisu check my new look carefully and even make me do a few turns so they can see it better, and then Shisuka cheers cheerfully while I do it. Saya just stares at me without saying a word to immediately start blushing, although she is not the only one who has that reaction and Rei who praises me also does it, but in her case it is because I change in front of them.

Leona who is together with Scythe is the last one who speaks while staring at me but without any visible change in her face. Then after having pleased the girls, we all go to bed to rest.

The following days after the massive elimination of zombies in the city are a bit boring, or at least for me. The first two days I had to spend all that time with Yoshioka's group to be able to make an inventory of what was obtained at the docks, as in truth there were many things if I only placed them in the camp they would occupy enough space.

That is why I had the task of taking out container by container and letting a group of people review and count them in case they were useful things. Also, when the leaders of the alliance found out how we transported the materials through the people they sent to "help" with this work, there were some complaints from them saying that they did not know if I would take everything to count it.

Honestly, that bothered me a bit since I didn't really need to steal them, so when they raised this issue at a meeting that was done with them for this reason, I simply told them that if they kept bothering me about it then they wouldn't get anything.

Logically they did not take things well, but after the police captain and Rina intervened saying that they had an estimate of the amount of containers in the port, things could calm down and they stopped complaining.

Although I believe that their words were only for them to stop with this subject since if it were not for the fact that my storage indicates to me the number of things that I have, I would not know well how many containers I have and doubt very much that they could do it in such a short time.

The final count after the second day was 20 thousand tons of rice, 10 thousand wheat and 20 thousand canned or packaged products for long shelf life.

Apart from food, there were also other things, such as books, metals, chemicals, cars, electrical products, etc. Among these, only a few seemed useful, the others I will have to discard at a later time.

Besides, what surprised me a bit is that we found several other interesting things, about 500 assault rifles, 700 guns, 100,000 bullets, 1,000 nanotube suits, and some other weapons or similar products.

These were probably contraband material entering or leaving the country according to Yoshioka's words, however, these were unexpected things but good.

Then when the time for distribution came, all the other groups immediately forgot their complaints when they were told that they would get 550 tons of food each of whom participated in the fight. In the end, as only 15 of the groups remained, the others decided to join us previously, so of the 55 thousand tons of food obtained in total, 8,250 were for all groups with 1%, 2, 750 for each of the groups of Rina and the police captain and for us it would be 41,250.

That is why all the leaders in the end left without any complaint about the profits they obtained... damn greedy. Because of that reason, in the following days there were constant trips of them to take their share of things. I was not going to deliver them directly to the door of their camp, so they had to move things themselves.

The only exception to this was Rina and Tanaka-san who asked me to transport the food to their base and I accept.

The first obviously because it was a place where there were only women, so it was not unpleasant to go there. In addition, she promised to give me a tour of her camp and food prepared by some of the girls in her group who were chefs and for this reason, I had no choice but to go to deliver her share of the merchandise.

It was a pleasant time and the food was not bad, although it must be said that it does not compare with that made of animals that have exceeded the first limit... sometimes I feel so tempted to roast the Haruna-san's dog, but In the end I resist the temptation with the food I brought from Gaia... when it is over and if I don't get something similar, that dog may end up mysteriously disappearing...

As for Tanaka-san, I did it because I respected him and was also curious about how they lived in his camp. Unfortunately when the girls learned that I would go there, quickly they were all inside the car... Tanaka-san and the leaders of his camp ended up being insulted by the lifestyle they had there, although I was a little envious of this.

At the end of those days, the following were a bit more entertaining. As previously I thought, among the soldiers I chose 100 with more high loyalty and together with my group went back to the port, but also this time I brought Shisuka, Haruna with us. Kurisu and Saya had also wanted to concentrate on the technology department, but I managed to convince them to come.

The 4 had a few complaints about this since they were currently busy, the first with the issue of antidotes and the second with the school. The last two people were still trying to make the energy shields, but only Kurisu who was more passionate about these investigations pouted when I told her to come, Saya on the other hand quickly agreed with my words.

But after insisting that it was for their sake, they came with us. So with this group of people returned to the port again, the objective was obviously to kill evolved zombies and sea creatures of high level.

After choosing an appropriate place we begin with our task. This was not a difficult thing since we all use long-range rifles for this, so during the following days, although we would sacrifice a little the development of some things, we repeat this activity.

If I had to say any inconvenience, it was that at the beginning many of us failed a lot in the first days by not being used to handling this type of rifles, but as with all things, the more experience we had then this was improving.

Even Shisuka who had little experience with weapons and Haruna who had nothing, soon began to take down the zombies and sea creatures.

Shisuka perhaps by not having her enemies so close, this time was only a little nervous when I gave the rifle but getting used to it she did quite well. As for Haruna, although she probably just by relying on her dog could level, as she has been strengthening lately and the energy she receives when it kills an enemy is only a small part, if she continued in this way her growth will probably become too slow and so it was better that she also do this.

Of course, since Shisuka was on this team and since it had become a custom or kind of ritual to every time I put her to kill zombies, the warming up before she did could not be missed.

And to increase my happiness, when she did it maybe Saya by habit ended up joining her and Scythe would imitate them. Then Leona saw her sister do it, after saying that it was not bad to stretch a little then she also joined them. But as if this were not enough, Haruna, seeing them, decided to accompany them while commenting that she had not exercised for a long time and that it would be good for her body to do so.

So during these days I could enjoy a good show which almost made me shed tears of joy, although I must mention that this was not happiness for everyone... I also saw Komuro cry when he saw his mother with the other girls, but of course, that wasn't for happiness, if not tears of blood for witness that.

On the other hand, as I had taken rendered all sniper rifles and long-range weapons of the camp, the other soldiers had a little vacation since to leave a team go an expedition without them was riskier.

This way I spend a week which I fully enjoy, but as usual when good things happen there is always a problem that arises to ruin this moment. Although I must say that this was something I had already thought would happen and it was only a matter of time before it appeared, it was also something I had to face sooner or later ...

Hello everyone, I want to announce that now there is 3 month of chapters advance in p-a-t-r-e-o-n, so remember to visit it, I will be very grateful and motivated if you could do it, thanks a lot!

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

Also if you can go to the page of the novel and give a like there, I appreciated it.

System-evolution-of-soul-101129721342560/?view_public_for=101129721342560

Thanks for reading SES, see you in the next chapter.


	98. Problems

After being able to enjoy a good life in this apocalyptic world for a while, then a couple of things happened that affected this.

For example, the week after the events of the plan against zombies in the city I had to sit at a table in the cafeteria of the camp with the company of Komuro, Yamada, and Hirano ... they had contaminated my sanctuary where I used to spend a good time watching and eating with the girls.

Unfortunately I had to endure this because it had been Haruna who had arranged this meeting between us, well, more exactly between Komuro and me. The other two people could be said to be support for each of the two of us for what might happen by having the following discussion.

The issue to be treated as you may have already imagined was about the fact that Haruna had finally talked with her son and daughter about our relationship and since she thought we both had a good friendship with each other, she thought it was best that we talk...

When I heard her tell me that with a smile on her face I didn't have the courage to tell her that she was wrong about that, I might not have anything against Komuro but it's not like we're united either. It seems that Haruna forgot something very big that prevents the two of us from approaching each other... although he has said that does not care and has overcome it, I do not think anyone can calmly accept that the girl he liked is sleeping in the bed of another type and besides that, now he also knows that this same guy has taken his beloved mother.

For God's sake, it is impossible for him to simply say "I see, I understand. So please be happy the three of you and forget my"... I wonder if putting me in this awkward situation is the way to Haruna revenge a bit for being in a relationship with several girls?

"...my mother has told me everything... I don't know if it's because I'm still in shock to know that you have become my mother's boyfriend, but I honestly don't know what to say about this..."

After a long silence between the four of us at the table watching us, Komuro is the first to get into the subject. As I have already mentioned, this is also something difficult for me since it is the first time that I am in a similar situation... it is not that I do not understand him, this would be as if in my past life a classmate of my class suddenly presents himself as my mother's new boyfriend... but I am an adult now and I must face this calmly, I cannot let the discomfort prevail over me.

"... haaa, what can I say, Komuro? The world is full of mysteries and things that may surprise us... but I want to tell you that you should not worry, I will face this and strive for the inconvenience of having a relationship with your mother does not affect me"

[Grink]

"" ... ""

When Komuro listens to me I can see him squeeze the cutlery he was holding to eat the cake the waitresses brought us. As for the other two, they simply stay with their mouths open without saying anything... they must be surprised at how mature I am even with the physical appearance that gives me a picture of a child ...

"...well, I suppose that since it is not a normal relationship this that have both of you, for this you will also have your drawbacks... but please tell me what they could be to see if I can help you"

Komuro inhales and exhales repeatedly to tell me that and Yamada and Hirano put their eyes on me with a slightly nervous expression for what I could answer. I really don't know why they who have nothing to do with it act that way, I am the one in an awkward situation, do you know? Well, it doesn't matter, let's answer his question since it is not pleasant to observe me with those eyes all the time.

"... put yourself in my place Komuro, start a relationship with a woman who has a child almost my age-"

"Oh, so you've got problems with my Mom is elder that you or have children?"

"Hmn? No, of course not, I don't care about that."

"...well, then what is the problem?"

"That is why you should let me finish and listen. Well, back to the point, the problem is the son that in this case would be you. If this were a normal son I would have no problems, but think about it, what would happen if you hear rumors that that son has different sexual preferences? Since our ages are not very different it would be a great inconvenience if he develops feelings for me- "

"You're a damn! You're doing this on purpose, right? ! "

"C-calm down Komuro-kun, even if you don't like this he now has a relationship with your mother... so if you fight with him you will end up in a bad position because that and also... if you attack him maybe the only one who will end up hurting will be you"

"Glup"

In truth he should let people finish what they are saying, again he interrupted me while I spoke and even this time he gets up with obvious anger, but it is good that before he can approach my Yamada stops him. Well, maybe I should understand him a bit since surely now whatever I say seems wrong for him, it is not something incomprehensible considering that I have taken the love of his mother.

For that reason I put my eyes on the reinforcement that I had brought with me, if anything I say will alter him, it is better than another talk. So I take a sip of coffee and I watch Hirano by my side as telling him to intervene, then when he finally notices my gaze when he stops paying attention in Komuro that trying to break free of Yamada, he swallows loudly and speaks.

"Y-Yamada-kun is right, Komuro-kun. It wouldn't be good if you attack Alexander-san since he would probably now ... he would now be your stepfather."

"Do not say that!"

"Haaa, I understand how you feel Komuro... it really doesn't feel nice that being 12 years old others call you that way, but as I said, I will face all the consequences of having a relationship with Haruna-san, so if you want to call me father or something like that then I will try to accept it.

Come on, try it and call me Mr. Father... "

"Fuck you, Alexander! As if ever in my life I will call you that way ! You're a bastard! You took 2 of the things I care more in life... I could accept that you will take Rei, but as if it was enough for you, now also you will take my mother? Release me, Yamada ! I have to vent this fury on him otherwise I will go crazy!"

"Komuro, you're wrong about that..."

"Ha... ha... in what am I wrong, scoundrel? ... everything I said is true"

While I finish drinking my coffee and Komuro shouts his complaints about me, his words get my attention and I can't help noticing that there is a big mistake in what he says, so I decide to intervene in the midst of his struggle to try to free himself from Yamada that leaves him exhausted.

When hears me he stops and when sees my serious face, affected by this, his anger also drops a little and then after catching his breath a little he asks me with an eyebrow raised in the face that expresses his doubt, so with the atmosphere a little formal that was formed I answer him.

"You are right to say that I take Rei and Haruna on your side, but... but unfortunately they are not the only people who have fallen in love with me, I cannot let you put aside your little sister Iruka-chan who also seems to interest in me... I feel that you are a bit cruel when you put it aside and forget her, you must also consider her feelings! "

"Son of a bitch ! I'll kill you ! ... Let go of me Yamada ! At least I have to protect my sister !"

"I-I understand you Komuro, but unfortunately you can't do it... he is still the person that your mother fell in love with... besides, unfortunately he is also a camp leader"

"Well, I won't kill him, but at least let me go and so I can hit him in the face !"

I and Hirano see the two boys discuss while I continue to eat the cake that the owner of this store prepared especially for me, it is very delicious, and Hirano only puts his eyes on Komuro which seems to have a bit of sadness in them when sees him.

I can also watch Yamada hesitate to release Komuro after hearing it... tch, that damn is really considering his words. It seems that love is stronger than the feeling of obligation of his work to protect a camp leader.

"... I did not think you were a Siscon, Komuro. But do not worry so much, I'm not a lolicon and if something happened between me and your sister would be after about 10 years ... well, perhaps 7-8 years?"

"Alexander you are- !"

"Komuro-kun ?!"

With a completely red face, Komuro wants to say something, but before he can finish it seems that loses his consciousness by collapsing with a little blood on the edges of his lips. A little surprised Yamada prevents him from falling and hitting the ground, then after checking his condition, he relaxes a bit.

"I wonder if he inherited Haruna's trait of fainting when she is too ashamed? That we discovered that he was a siscon should have embarrassed him a lot..."

"...I don't think he was embarrassed Alexander-san... he probably fainted from the rage accumulated during the last minutes... it's the first time I've seen someone lose consciousness because of it..."

"Yes? I think I once saw a person die of fury... but I don't remember him well"

[... that time that person did not die of fury, you killed him Alexander. Although now, for a moment I thought you would manage to kill a person by making him angry.

Tell me, Alexander. Do you have anything against Komuro? I think he really had very bad luck in meeting you or at least that changed his destiny a lot]

No, I can honestly say that I have nothing against him... haa, but as you say Aurora, fate has been very cruel to him for putting a beautiful girl like Rei as her childhood friend, a sensual mature woman like her mother and a girl with a very promising future as her sister.

[... Don't you think you were a little cruel to him?]

People say that a father's duty is to be strict with his children and show them that the world is a hard place that can devour them if they are not prepared to face it. So even though it hurts me, it was my duty to teach him a valuable lesson in life since he has become something similar to my son...

[Then you shouldn't have had fun for this, right?]

...I only did it a little. Well, I admit, I had a lot of fun, but you can't blame me for this Aurora, I just couldn't help doing it when I saw all his reactions.

"Now what we do, Alexander-san?"

"Hmn? Oh, for now that Yamada takes Komuro to their bedroom to rest, I will go to Haruna to tell her that we are done with this meeting. She must be very interested in knowing how this was... now I have to think about what to say her"

"Haa, well, I'll take care of it... but Alexander-san, I think you should avoid Komuro-kun for a while... at least until he calms down a bit"

"I agree with Yamada-kun, Alexander-san... probably if he sees you in the next few days try to hit you"

"Kakaka, if that child thinks he can go against his father, he can come and try"

"" ... ""

After saying that to both of them I leave that place and go to school to inform Haruna how was my meeting with Komuro in the cafeteria. When she saw me quickly directed me to a room where we could both speak alone.

" Well, how things went at the meeting of the two pf you, Alexander? You both met better?"

"...I think he's still surprised to hear about our relationship, Haruna. Maybe the best thing we can do is give him some time for Komuro... Takashi get used to it, don't worry"

"...you are right, it must have been something that surprised him a lot. Even so, I am somewhat surprised that you acted more maturely than him, it seems that Takashi needs to grow in that aspect... well, although I do not want to justify myself, if you had acted as a more childish way probably wouldn't have fallen in love with you.

For now I also think that the ideal is that you give him some space to process these things. Although Takashi is somewhat stubborn, he is not someone with a narrow mind and so surely the two can get along in the future "

We started chatting with each other while I holding Haruna's hands affectionately... what? You question how can I have a clear conscience after telling her that? The answer is very clear, of course that I do it since I didn't lie in anything said...

" Do you want to spend the night in my room, Haruna? "

"...it's not fair for you to do this Alexander... you know I want to do it, I don't want only the other girls to sleep next to you, but I've barely told Takashi about us and if he finds out I'm staying in your room that's probably an even bigger surprise for him, so we better wait for that. "

We get a little affectionate between the two and after several kisses and caresses I whisper in her ear, then she answers me with a face with a combination of various emotions such as longing, indecision, and regret.

Not wanting to pressure her too much since I think she has taken a pretty big step in telling her children about us, then I give her a light kiss and smiles at her so I don't make her worry. Having spent a good time with her locked in the room, we stop when Haruna sees that things are rising and then we separate for each one to do the things we should.

By the way, it seems that Iruka-chan's response when Haruna talked to her, could only be described as very curious. She bombarded her mother with constant questions that a girl would ask about love and me related issues, but to her mother's relief and joy, she took the news in a very positive way.

The days that followed this were very calm, there was only a small problem that I didn't know if I should consider it my bad luck or Komuro's. I had forgotten that he was in my group, so he also had to come to the leveling ranch on the coast... it was a little awkward to see him the next day, although I don't know if it was because the other girls were here or if he had calmed down little but apart from pouting when he saw me, the things did not move beyond that.

Besides, while the days continued to pass the mood of Komuro was also improving to the point that although he still looked upset with me at least now we could have short conversations.

Then when I thought everything was going great, another problem arose... I honestly thought something like this could happen, but as the days went by and it didn't appear until now, I had believed that I was probably wrong, but in the end, it seems that I was right.

You could say that this was rather a problem for the other groups and ours was not affected by this, but as is the custom of people, when something goes wrong the first thing they do is blame the one who received no damage for that...

That is why one day in the morning several leaders of the alliance that we had formed earlier appeared wishing to speak with the leaders of MLDW and then a meeting was held to listen to what they had to say. The truth is that we did not attend them just for this, I had several things to say and announce to them and so with that purpose, we all met again in a meeting room of the castle.

The last time I saw them all these leaders had left here with a big smile on their faces after receiving their share of what was achieved in the zombie elimination plan, but now they showed a variety of expressions.

"Well, then what did you all want to talk about with us?"

"T-this ..."

"Emm ..."

"We will go straight to the point, Alexander-san… we try to collect the materials from the city center but we had to face several problems that we did not expect"

Several leaders after hearing my question begin to stutter undecided how to express themselves, others such as Rina, Tanaka-san and the police captain seem to just wait for someone else to speak or probably they will not intervene, so the speaker is the lens leader who was in my group when we carried out the plan.

Hello everyone, I want to announce that now there is 3 month of chapters advance in p-a-t-r-e-o-n, so remember to visit it, I will be very grateful and motivated if you could do it, thanks a lot!

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

Also if you can go to the page of the novel and give a like there, I appreciated it.

System-evolution-of-soul-101129721342560/?view_public_for=101129721342560

Thanks for reading SES, see you in the next chapter.


	99. New negotiations

"I see, so all of you found some problems in the center of the city... well, as we had promised not to enter the city and how we kept our promise, that explains why we are the last to know about the new events there.

But I am really somewhat surprised, I did not think that after eliminating most of the zombies you could have problems, please tell to the 4 of us the things that have happened and then see if we can help you"

The first thing I do when speaking is to highlight the fact that we had not entered the city, the main reason to I do it is that I do not want to be blamed for the things that happened there or that we break our promise. So since we did not know about the things that happened there, they should not be right to be attributed their misfortunes to us.

I have an idea of what happened but these are just assumptions, so it is better to get detailed information. That's why my second sentence is for them to start talking about the events inside the city, of course I say all this while I have a happy smile on my face since my thoughts are very likely to be right.

The lens leader perhaps understanding my way of thinking makes a bitter face and then after releasing a long sigh he explains the main theme they came for.

"Everything was going well while we collected the things that were in the surrounding areas of the city center, during this time of little more than a week we could do it without any problem, but then when deciding to enter more was when the problems began to arise...

Most of the zombies were indeed eliminated, so we certainly do not have to worry that a horde of them is created and ended with our groups, but when we entered the city, what we had to face there to obtain the resources were a lot the evolved zombies...

It seems that almost 2 weeks ago, normal zombies were successfully attracted to can eliminate them, but unfortunately seeing the numbers of the evolved ones, we can only deduce that most of them were not so dumb and simply walked towards their death "

The things I had imagined ended up happening... I could tell that something seemed strange when I picked up the bodies of all the zombies we killed. Although they had evolved among them, the amount of these was not much or at least the numbers that Aurora estimated that there would be of them in the city did not match much.

So there were only two options for this to happen, the first was that she was wrong about her calculations, but as an previous artificial intelligence, for this to happen was very unlikely. So the most reasonable thing is that it was for the other reason.

And this was precisely what the type of lenses says, that the evolved zombies were not attracted to the streets where the plan would be implemented, or rather only a few did.

"I see, no doubt that is a very bad thing... but although I understand that you had problems, I honestly do not see the reason why you wanted to make a meeting with us. Everyone should know that we were only allies to be able to eliminate most of the zombies in the city and we have already completed that goal splendidly... and that means that our alliance ended almost two weeks ago "

"T-That is..."

"B-But there are still zombies in the city ..."

"..."

While the smile on my face gets bigger when I tell them, a similar thing happens with the type of lens, only that unlike me, his is becoming more bitter... also the other leaders become restless. Then the intelligent guy grit his teeth tightly and later ask.

"If there is no alliance between us, then why do you receive us in your camp?"

"Well... we were partners who fought together, so at least I could hear what you have to say, don't you think? Besides , I also had some things to inform you all"

"...Things to inform us?"

Ending our dialogue between the two, I take 3 syringes from my interdimensional storage directly that everyone here probably recognizes, or at least the first. As they already knew about this skill of mine, I no longer had to hide it. But after seeing the objects, the type of lenses speaks again before I can say anithing.

" Antidotes?... don't tell me you want to raise the prices of these?"

"Come on, don't believe that because bad things have happened to you recently, everything will be bad thereafter. No, it's not that, the price stays the same as it was before, but there are some good things I want to share with you.

This syringe is what you know, the antidote that has saved the lives of many, but we had to change its name and now it should be known as a level 1 antidote. So these two are new products of our laboratory, one is a level 2 antidote that unlike the first one that only works during the first 10 seconds of someone being bitten, this can now be effective until a minute later. And this one from here following the same previous pattern would be a level 3, with an effectiveness of up to 10 minutes.

Level 2 will cost 1,000 crystal or 1 ton of food, level 3 will be 10 thousand crystal or 10 tons of food… from now on, they will be available in our 2 camps so don't forget to buy many when you leave. This can save your lives, so you all should not be stingy to get them "

When the other leaders hear what the type of lenses says when they see the syringes that I held in my hands, you can see that they all start to sweat. No doubt if I announced the increase in the cost of these, then would be a big problem for them since it is probably now when they have needed them most.

But I was not a demon either, although if I do would probably earn more, that would be at the cost of winning the grudge of their entire group, so I immediately correct the speculations of that type and then in doing so they all sigh of relief

In recent days not only the men and my group that have gone hunting at the leveling ranch are the only ones who made progress. Shisuka group having the recipe to create these antidotes did not take long to produce them in the course of time, it was certainly much more easier to have something to help you than have to do it from scratch.

"D-do they work they work after more time of being bitten?"

"But aren't they a bit expensive?"

"I do not mind paying 10 tons of food for a second life, it is also not as if we were short of this now"

Upon learning that they were new antidotes, they all begin to express themselves in different ways, but the thing most of they had in common was that they were undoubtedly already thinking about buying them. Hehehe, I will easily get a lot of profits and also they do not can complain since it is their decision to buy them or continue depending on the cheap ones .

"..."

The only one who is different from those leaders and who keeps thinking is the guy of lens that is silent, so without giving him enough time to analyze things, I keep talking.

"There is another thing I would like to show you all, but for this we will have to get out of here."

Finishing talking, I get up from my seat and then Yuriko-san, Soichiro and Yoshioka are next to me do the same and then we walk towards the door of the meeting room. Not long after the other leaders having some curiosity imitate us and they follow behind our backs.

We walked outside the castle and arrived at an area where we could see everything around the camp with more clarity... the more time that passes, then this place really looks more like a small town.

"Is everything ready, Kurisu?"

"Yes, Alex"

"Well, then let's see the fruit of your effort throughout this time, tell them to activate it"

In order not to let the audience wait any longer, I speak with Kurisu in my side to continue with what I intended to show them, she takes a radio from her waist and then communicates with some members of her technological department.

Seconds later, four towers that were built in the corners of the camp begin to emit a strange humming which intensifies as time passes, then the tip of these begins glow and emit a light of translucent blue tone which starts to expand little by little

Sound and light was impossible to go unnoticed by residents and invited leaders in our camp, so everyone's attention is directed to those towers immediately.

When the light expands and begins to advance throughout the camp, everyone gets a little nervous, but when it only passes through their bodies without causing any damage they reassure themselves and only look curiously after have checking that they were well.

Then in the end the buzzing of the towers is decreasing until it disappears completely, the only difference is that if you look carefully, around the camp it seems that there is a light glass that distorts the image of what is on the other side.

"Alex, it was a success !... although it is not perfect it should be fully functional... but if what the plans indicate is true, then it should not be possible to distinguish that the energy shield is placed around the area... you don't have to worry since we will continue improving it so that the maintenance cost is not so much and this will perfect..."

"W-what the hell is that?"

"Eh? What just happened?"

"Why does the view around the camp now look somewhat distorted?"

During all this time that we killed zombies and sea creatures, the Kurisu's group along with several workers were responsible for erecting those towers that would be liable for creating the energy shield.

Then, seeing the result of her work, Kurisu speaks with great emotion at the beginning but immediately begins to analyze the creation of her department and continues to say things about their performance.

As she says, being able to implement these towers was not cheap... according to Kurisu, to defend an area the size of the entire camp of a horde of zombies level 1, the cost would be about 100,000 crystals, if they were level 2 then it would occupy 200 thousand and so on.

The only rescue of this is that if it was not used or if others did not attack the barrier, it did not consume too much energy and those crystals could work for quite some time... honestly if that amount was needed to use it per month then I would discard it immediately.

But is good thing that these crystals are more like a single use, of course, as long as others don't attack the barrier. But now by not having a large number of enemies nearby, it would work more like emergency insurance or mental support to make camp residents feel calmer and more confident.

For these reasons I only decided to make it work to support up to a horde of E2 zombies, that is 200 thousand crystals. This was because apart from resisting that level of zombies, it also served to ward off creatures in that limit.

"That gentlemen is a shield of energy and can stop a zombie horde of a large number. Obviously it also works for any dangerous creature that tries to approach our camp, in addition to keeping them away.

So I can assure you that with this now our camp surely became the safest area in this whole world. "

Seeing the doubt in the eyes of all the other leaders, I try to clarify them by explaining what they were witnessing. I may exaggerate a bit since a bunker or similar things that are made of steel or buried under several meters in the ground can overcome the safety of our camp, but for that they will have to sacrifice the size or freedom of people.

On the other hand, our camp was able to stay on the surface and outdoors providing a high level of protection for its residents, so my words are not totally a lie.

"What is the cost of these equipment?"

While thinking about the advantages and disadvantages of our camp with a bunker, the type of glasses interrupts my thoughts by asking me, I look at him and answer him.

"Unfortunately the cost is too much and the time required to do it is not too little, so this was more an exhibition that I wanted to show everyone since I do not intend to market these soon"

"…I see"

Listening this, several of the leaders who probably want to feel as safe as possible get discouraged. It was not because I did not want to sell this to them, if something gives me a profit without jeopardizing my security then it would be a pleasure to do business. But unfortunately my words were true and if I had to do these equipment to be functional in their camps, the cost at which I would have to sell them is one that they cannot afford or I would have to sacrifice too much of my profit and I really don't like doing things for free.

"Alexander-san, I know you're a smart guy so I'll get straight to the point. What do you want to help us collect the resources of the city center?"

Realizing that the show was over, the guy of glasses with a serious face as if he were doing business for his company before the apocalypse happened asks me directly.

"Hehehe, we all know how the world works now. Nobody wants to do anything if there is no profit for them... so it is not impossible for us to help you all, but I must warn you that the price for us to do so is not cheap.

I can give you two options, it is up to you which one to choose. The first is that each of their groups must pay us 500 tons of food, so we will continue with the previous agreement and we will not touch the resources of the city center and help you kill the zombies of the city center.

The other option is to pay us 200 tons for each group, but then we will take 30% of the resources offered by the city "

"W-what?"

"5-500 tons? ... that would practically leave us with only 50 of what we received before"

"3-30%? ... before we had decided that each of our 15 groups would correspond to just over 6.5%"

"I do not think I asking too much, the danger is not small, the bullets are not cheap and the same goes for the antidotes. I think it is a reasonable price to help you get the things of the city.

If you are not satisfied with our price then you can try to ask the other two groups that have guns and can also deal with evolved zombies "

The group of leaders first is surprised and gets a little dissatisfied with my conditions, but then as if their memory were stimulated with my last sentence they put their eyes on the police captain and Rina. To their misfortune when they see them putting their eyes on them both, the answer of that two is a negative.

"My group has no plans to enter the city now and risk losing our sisters, right now we have enough resources and we have other thoughts to carry out."

"... our group has no interest in collecting things from the city center, for us it is enough to be able to rescue survivors. We have kept our promise not to touch any of the materials that correspond to you, so you should not have any complaints about what we're doing"

Rina is the first to speak and after saying that to them she puts her eyes on me and next the police do the same. Since they didn't have to go downtown, they had to come for another reason... I will probably have to talk to them separately later.

"Hahahaha, good, good. It seems that I've lost this time ... I didn't think that after the apocalypse someone put me in a bad position in business... but think I should have expected this.

If we compare our camps that barely struggle to survive in this world with this place that has preserved the foundations of civilization, it was obvious that the ability of the leaders who run it was different.

My group has survived so far, but I honestly do not know how far we can go before encountering a misfortune... I do not want the deaths of all of them weigh on my shoulders and I see many more possibilities to survive by joining MLDW. Alexander-san, I want your camp to accept the union of my group "

The sudden laugh of the type of glasses takes everyone off guard and makes us turn our attention to him, his laugh was not that of a crazy man so it does not cause an awkward environment and was more like he was having fun, but then his next words surprise those who are here.

Hello everyone, I want to announce that now there is 3 month of chapters advance in p-a-t-r-e-o-n, so remember to visit it, I will be very grateful and motivated if you could do it, thanks a lot!

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

Also if you can go to the page of the novel and give a like there, I appreciated it.

System-evolution-of-soul-101129721342560/?view_public_for=101129721342560

Thanks for reading SES, see you in the next chapter.


	100. New negotiations (Part 2)

"... well, if you want to join our camp it is not impossible, but you should know that we will have to make adjustments to integrate your group and probably the highest-ranking people in your camp will lose many things in doing so.

For example, the resources you all have, most of these will be stored in our warehouses and will be owned by MLDW... we can make small concessions and grant you a certain amount of coupons as compensation for your contribution so that all of you have some capital. You will have a better start than many of those who have joined us, but you will practically lose the right to everything you have.

But not everything is bad, people with good abilities we will provide them with work corresponding to these, either as captains, soldiers, workers, and other things. The only thing is that we will not support any person who is not useful to us, so they will only have the rank of a refugee, if you have people who are treated well in your camp just because they have a good relationship with their leaders, it won't be possible here.

If you want to support these people you will have to do it with your salary from your respective job, the only exception to this is your immediate family or lovers, to see more clearly on these issues you will have to talk to Yoshioka.

In addition, if you have firearms, of course, they will pass to become available for MLDW, as you should know these are not toys and the only ones allowed to use them here are the soldiers who have passed several tests so they can use them. So if one person wants to continue carrying one, they will have to go through that.

If you can accept these conditions we will happily accept your group, otherwise, you can only continue to manage your camp and then we will only be business partners or fighting partners "

The words of the type of lenses take me somewhat off guard, but I quickly recover and start telling him the conditions so that they can be integrated into MLDW. We could not accept them as we normally do, they were not the same as the people we normally rescue that had virtually no possession.

They had enough resources and if we only accepted them then they could destabilize the camp a lot, so this was the easiest way I thought so they wouldn't cause a problem in MLDW.

"... Well, what you are asking does not seem unreasonable, Alexander-san. If it is only this I can accept it, I will organize all my men to get ready to move.

Since there are not a few people and things, if possible I would like you to support us with this and then we will begin to make the necessary procedures to integrate with MLDW "

"No problem, I will organize several cars to help you, fufufu"

"Shiro-san, I would like to go to your camp to process everything we need to do to you join our camp, also count the resources you have and calculate the compensation you will have for these"

After finishing our discussion, Yuriko-san and Yoshioka come together to carry out their corresponding work and help with the integration of the lens guy camp… Shiro.

"Alexander-san, E-emmm ... I also like to join me at your camp, of course, I have no problem with the conditions that you said"

" Me too!"

"So do I"

Then as if Shiro's words will provoke a chain action, several of the leaders who had come to ask for help with the things of the city center raise their voices to ask for the same.

Seeing this, it makes a smile appear on my face, how could I not react like that? I was practically obtaining resources and population without having made much effort.

When more leaders express their desire to join us, in the same way as the previous Yoshioka, Yuriko-san and this time also Soichiro begins to agree with them to proceed.

The few leaders who keep quiet just watch what happens and continue to decide what to do. Noticing them, since it would leave a bad taste in my mouth not being able to get their camps, so I continue to give them one last push to encourage them to join.

"It seems that things have changed now, as most of the leaders who were entitled to a part of the city's resources are now part of my camp, I think that I have an excuse, Kohon ... I mean, a reasonable reason why Our camp can take things from there.

But since I do not like to retract my words, I will give your groups 3 days of advantage so that you can take everything from there. After those three days, we will begin to take them since if you do not do it I must assume that you do not want or maybe think they are not good enough things.

So since I am not very picky I will keep the things you discarded... I don't think there should be a problem, right? "

"T-that is ..."

"3-3 days?"

"..."

"... I also want to join his camp"

After telling them that, the leaders who still wanted to keep having the power of their own groups begin to get nervous and then after several more seconds they decide to join leaving only a few stubborn.

Well, I think 3 days should be enough to be able to integrate all the people from these camps that decided to join us. Passing this time then we can go through the resources of the city, as for the fools who decide to try to get something before we go, probably they are just looking for their own self-destruction.

"This was all the information I wanted to tell you, I don't want to keep entertaining the leaders who didn't decide to join us since they probably have many things to do.

As for the two of you, surely you came for different reasons than those of this group, if so, let's go back to the meeting room to discuss "

"You're right, boy. Although the one who wanted to talk to you was not me, it was someone else we found in the city... when we were also looking for survivors.

So we brought her, but since I don't want to be responsible if she does something strange in your camp, first I wanted to see if you wanted to see her "

"Okay, I planned to discuss some things and see if we can reach an agreement."

"The three of us will stay to make arrangements for these groups to join us. You can go and talk to them two, Alexander-kun"

I have some soldiers accompany the leaders who did not join us at the exit of our camp and then I go along with Rina and the police captain to the previous room where we were. As I had thought, probably apart from being invited by the other leaders they also came for their own reasons.

Yuriko-san speaks for the other 3 MLDW leaders and they stay in that place continuing to talk with the men who stayed while I with my group headed to the meeting room. But when I heard Rina's words, I turn and do a nod to indicate that I agreed to see the person she was talking about.

I was a little curious about who that person was, but knowing Rina, it must be a woman since if were a man, she would probably only bring him to sell it for some things in the tent of the camp. Seeing me nod, she turns and goes to the door of our camp following the others that leave, then I decide to wait for her inside the room and walk only with my group and the police captain.

" So what did you want to talk about, old man? "

"Our group has decided to move us to Kinato, I think your group can take care of rescuing the few survivors who still remain in the city.

That is because if we stayed here we would practically do nothing and we would only be eating the food we have. You should know that in that place the government created a camp of survivors, so we decided to go there and get to the command of our superior officer that probably is in that place "

That surprised me a little, but thinking about it, this was not something very strange either. The fact that many of the leaders joined us before is not a coincidence, practically now it only remains to collect the resources of the city and then this will no longer be particularly useful.

This is why all groups will only have a choice between two possible things to do. They can do what this policeman said and just sit quietly to eat the food they have, they will probably be able to live well for a good time and will only have to worry when it is about to run out.

Or they can also try to emigrate to other places, only that this implies many risks. Their groups are not as well armed as ours, and doing this will not be easy since they can run into many problems, such as wild animals or another group of people who could try to steal them. In addition, nothing assures them that the place they go to is better, at least here they no longer have to worry much about zombies.

All leaders must have understood this, after all, they must have the head to have that position or at least people close to them. So when they saw all the benefits that our camp had and that now also the resources they could get from the city would be reduced or they would have to pay almost everything they have now, it was not difficult to think that when the first one spoke to join us then many would follow him.

"I understand you want to leave, but I don't think you came to say goodbye, right?"

"Hahaha, we fought together boy, and so it wouldn't be bad to say goodbye. But you're right, I haven't come for that and the reason I came is something else.

As you must understand, moving a large group of people is very dangerous and difficult now in this world and so for that reason, I have come. I have seen your camp and I can say that it is an acceptable place for a person to live here, so I want to leave all the civilians we have rescued in your care. "

Fuu, for a moment I worried that he would ask me to help him transport all his people, it is a relief that it was not so. As he says, transporting a large number of people is not something simple and even for us, it would cause some inconvenience.

"If it's just that then I don't see any problem, old man. We can take care of your precious civilians, but you should know that they will receive the same treatment as everyone here."

"... I understand that ... but ... Umm ... your camp has been giving resources to the groups that rescue people and bring them here... so I think it's fair to give us some things"

" Ha.… Hahahaha …. Of all the people you were the only one that I thought would never bring people to sell us… hahaha… who would say that I would be so wrong about this and you would be the ones brought us the most"

"Alex, you shouldn't make fun of older people ..."

When I heard the police captain I can't stop a spontaneous laugh coming out of my mouth, I had really not thought he wanted to sell me his population. I thought he would only ask me to take care of them or something like that, but well, I also understand If you are going to do something and you can make a profit for it, there is no reason to do it for free.

Due to my reaction, the policeman's face begins to turn red, knowing his character, it must have been difficult to say this for him and now that I emphasize it, he should have been very ashamed. A noticing this, many of my group who accompanied me can not avoid laughing along with me, or those who have a heart softer feel a bit sorry for the old man.

Then Kurisu who was in the last group of these people, unable to bear feeling bad for the policeman, speaks to try to stop me. As it would be bad to continue like this, I decide to abide by her suggestion and try to control myself so I can continue the conversation.

"Haha ... ha, I'm sorry for that, it's just that it really seemed strange to me that coming from you, but it's true what you say, it would be unfair not to pay you for that if I've done it with other groups. So tell me, what is what you want for these people? Food? Antidotes? Ammunition? "

"... we have enough food to support the group that intends to go to Kinato... so I would like you to give us the last 2 things, and if possible, I would also need some vehicles since most of the city are damaged.

Although we have repaired some, the people who did it are not experts or the parts of these, although they work, they are not in good condition, so most of those they have constantly failed and I do not want us to be stranded halfway.

From what I've heard, you have some way of obtaining parts that were not affected by the bombs, you are probably making them with the group of scientists who you have or you were lucky to find some in good condition, anyway, your vehicles are in much better condition than that of the other groups "

"With the first two things there is no problem, but on the last one, there may be a few depending on what you want. If you only want normal vehicles, then it seems fine and we can provide you with some, but if you want those that are armored or armed, I only can reject your request "

"... it is fine, with functional vehicles will be enough"

"Well, then talk to Yoshioka on your way out and discuss those things with him so you two can reach an agreement between you."

No doubt our vehicles are in better condition than those of the other groups, although he is a bit wrong about the reason. This is because many of them could be said to be new as if they had just left the agency, but mainly because the spare parts came from the system and obviously they were not affected by the bombs.

Honestly, at the beginning we had the same problem as the other groups since most of the vehicles were affected and although we repaired many, we were practically forcing them to work without parts that had broken down, so many times they stopped working and had to to be "repaired" again, but it was good that this changed for the previous reason mentioned.

The police captain makes a nod when he hears me and gets up to leave, but before he can say something to say goodbye, the meeting room door opens again and Rina enters with another woman.

As I assumed, the person who wanted to talk to me or probably one of the leaders of this camp was a woman.

Her appearance was of someone who had experienced many things in the world turning her into a mature woman, she was not ugly, but also she was not at the level of Yuriko-san or Haruna which despite having a similar age to this person, they still retained a look and attitude quite jovial.

Although she had a good body, large in places that should be and small in which it was appropriate that they were so, but unfortunately this was overshadowed by the aura she gave off. It was not like Yuriko-san who had a presence of elegance and a little playful that prompted you to want to joke with her, or like Haruna which when seeing her maternal smile you could only think of wanting to be hugged by her.

She had a rough appearance that indicated that she was a woman who concentrated a lot on her duties and made her look very independent. Maybe that's why the years treated more cruelly than the previous two mentioned women, but as I said, she was not ugly and it was just that she did not cause me any feeling of wanting to have a relationship more closely with her.

"Mom!"

"Eh?"

"So what Yuriko told me was true, I'm glad you're well Rei"

While analyzing the unknown person who entered with Rina in the meeting room, suddenly Rei who was sitting in one of the vacant chairs around the table stands up screaming that and causing me to be surprised.

Now that I look at her more closely, I think that in truth both of them have some similarities between them... Rei immediately stands up and runs towards her mother causing the chair where she was sitting to fall by her sudden movements, then when she gets close to her, she hugs her mom hard.

Her mother hugged her back and stroked Rei's hair a little to comfort her that had begun to cry because of the strong emotions she felt. While Rei's mother does that, her face softens a little and reflecting the relief and happiness she felt when saw that her daughter was still alive.

Apparently even as rude as her character was, she could not prevent her motherly side from showing a little and replacing the serious face. Although this was only for a second, she quickly recovered to immediately put her eyes on me who continued to see the scene and was a little surprised, also I was not the only one since the whole group was in a similar state.

"You must be Alexander, the person that Yuriko mentioned when I met her outside here."

"... That's right ma'am, I'm a little surprised that the woman Rina mentioned was about Rei's mom...

She mentioned that you wanted to talk to me, so please tell me how can I help you?"

Hello everyone, I want to announce that now there is 3 month of chapters advance in p-a-t-r-e-o-n, so remember to visit it, I will be very grateful and motivated if you could do it, thanks a lot!

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

Also if you can go to the page of the novel and give a like there, I appreciated it.

System-evolution-of-soul-101129721342560/?view_public_for=101129721342560

Thanks for reading SES, see you in the next chapter.


	101. Unexpected Visitor and New Information

"Aunt Kiriko!"

"Kiriko-san!"

I recover from the surprise but it seems that I am not the only one, after asking Rei's mother why she wanted to see an MLDW leader, Komuro and Saya intervene before she can answer me.

She turns her eyes from me to them and just smiles at them with a nod to greet they two, then her vision comes back to me and speaks.

"My first objective when coming here was to ask if you did not know anything about my daughter, but as you can see that I could fulfill it. Besides, since Rina-san already told me several things, I also wanted to know the status of the city and examine some of those things she has told me- "

"Mama, where have you been all this time? Why do you only come so far? I thought I would never see you again ... I was very worried about you and my dad... it's true! Dad, how is my Dad?"

Before the two of us could continue the conversation, Rei, who had calmed down a little, begins to question her mother about various topics. Then Kiriko-san knowing that in order to continue with our dialogue she first had to answer some of her daughter's questions, she focuses her attention on her.

It was understandable that Rei acted in this way due to the reunion with a loved one, so I simply smiled at her when she realizes that she had left me aside interrupting my conversation with her mother and that is why after she speaks shows me a little embarrassed face.

"Sorry Rei, I wanted to come quickly to find you but your father was one of those in charge of running the camp that was created in Kinato. Then several things happened and the situation there became somewhat complex, so I had to support your father.

Don't worry since he's fine, just that he has a lot of pressure on him for the other two damn camp leaders there.

It was until about two weeks ago that we saw columns of smoke coming from the direction of this city, because of this the concern we had for you became even greater and without being able to resist more to find out something about you, we both decided that I would come for see what happened in the city

Then when I arrived here a few days ago I met Rina-san's group, she told me that the place with the greatest chance to finding my daughter was this camp since it was the largest in this city, she also told me that this place was the one who had been in charge of directing the elimination of most zombies, so also being a little curious to see what kind of people ran this place then I came here for those reasons.

I should have said that I am a little surprised since more than a survival camp this place has more of a small town's appearance... besides it is very different from the camp in Kinato... as I must describe it? This place has more life than there "

"... We also heard that the government had created a camp there, but in the end, we decided that it was better to create ours than to go to Kinato... but perhaps it was not a bad choice since that place does not seem to be a paradise"

"...that place is far from being a paradise and you are right that perhaps your best decision was not to go there. Well, things were not so bad at first, but there were problems that caused the situation to become what it is like now, haa…. "

"…what things?"

As they started talking about things at the camp in Kinato, it was impossible not to get everyone's attention here, even the police captain who wanted to leave before, again took a place at the table... gossipy.

Seeing everyone's attention on her and hearing her daughter's question, she passes her gaze over everyone here as if she were considering whether she should tell those things... I had a bad feeling when I saw her face and this immediately comes true when she says her next words.

"... a week after all this began, the main cities of the country were bombed, this is because several generals considered those cities lost and the number of zombies in them was tens of millions... unfortunately also was confirmed the death of the prime minister in Tokyo for those attacks...

So now the chain of command fell and practically all the camps that were created are autonomous, the people with the greatest influence in these became the leaders and practically only care about the safety of the place where they are... "

"W-what ... t-they bombed the capital?"

"I-It can't be..."

"T-That's impossible!"

The news that she gives us practically makes everyone's jaw here fall to the floor... well, maybe it is not something so ridiculous... although they surely sacrificed many survivors in those places, they probably made them die more peacefully and prevented the tens of millions of zombies will gain more strength.

In addition, with so many zombies in the main cities, the possibility of surviving there was probably much less than for example here... there was also the fact that although they did not know it at that time, those places would have become perfect breeding grounds for zombies evolved.

They may not be able to surpass the power of a soul level 1 but surely in more densely populated places, easily there would now be E5 or E6 zombies.

"...Then after stopping receiving instructions from the high command, the leaders in the Kinato camp, no, maybe in all the camps... now each of them struggled to be the one with the greatest power in the place.

Kinato is currently separated by three powers, the first is the senior police officer of this entire region who was in charge of maintaining order in the camp, that person is your father, Rei.

The other is a politician who was the mayor of a nearby city of Kinato... he is a damn, but it is a shame that he knows how to hide his misdeeds well and has a lot of influence on normal citizens.

Finally, there is the Colonel in charge of directing the base that was there... he seems like a very serious person, but after he did not have to follow orders, he acted quite discreetly.

So I have a feeling that this guy is much more dangerous than the politician... he seems to be a rather ambitious person. Perhaps the only thing that stops him is that since the army is divided into several divisions and there are several people with a high enough rank who can face it, then he does not have the full support of all the soldiers to be able to act as he pleases "

We all listen carefully to his words and it really seems that the situation there is complicated, but I am not very surprised either since I had supposed that something like that could happen in those camps and that was why I did not want to go to those places.

"I understand that, but I'm a little intrigued why you say that this camp seems to have more life... citizens should not have suffered much from the power struggle between these three parties, I had also heard that there were enough food and few zombies in that place "

Being a little intrigued by the things I was listening to, I can't help interrupting the conversation between mother and daughter, although she also seemed to have said it so that we would all hear it more than just wanting to tell Rei these things, so this probably does not count as getting into in their reunion.

"As I said before, everything started very well at first. Since that place was mostly farms and open land, the population there was probably less than 50 thousand inhabitants, so it was not difficult to build a camp in that small town.

The military could eliminate the zombies that were a nuisance and threat to erect the camp, so everything is going well and as you say, the problem of the power struggle in the camp did not affect the normal citizens who took refuge there.

In that place, it gathered more than 50 thousand people who came from the surroundings and nobody was so dumb to gain the resentment and hatred of all of them, so it can be said that at first they had a good life. But unfortunately, that changed very soon...

The barns around the camp where most of the food was stored were invaded and practically emptied... "

"Eh? But mama, you didn't say that you all killed the zombies... no, even if appeared more of them, they could n't be since they just ignore those things and go after the living"

Did another group of people do it?

As Rei says the possibility that they were zombies was almost nil, in the case were them, they would most likely only block their access and not allow them to take the food. So I agree more with Kurisu's opinion that those who did it were other people, I honestly believe that they were too overconfident by not to collect things as soon as possible and leave them in the barns...

But apparently, our assumptions had not been right and when Kiriko-san tells us the response for this, we are a little surprised.

"No, the one who did it was another... because the main concern of the leaders was to be able to maintain their current position in the camp or not to be suppressed for the others, that issue of collecting the resources of the barns was neglected.

Unfortunately when we wanted to do this, it was too late ... all the barns we went, was plagued with large rats the size of a medium dog. Individually it may seem that they are not a big deal, but when dealing with thousands of them, it was hell... certainly, these fell by the bullets of the soldiers, the problem was that when they managed to get close to them, they showed us how dangerous their fangs and claws were.

So there was no choice but for the army to use heavy weaponry since it would be a big problem that their numbers continued to increase, but it was unfortunate that all they managed to do with that was to burn the barns and make the rats disperse.

That is why now although we do not have the zombies problem, everything around the camp is plagued with rats... and as if this was not enough to cause us problems, as the number of these huge rodents had increased, then also did the same its predators such as snakes or birds of prey and of course, these were also bigger than normal.

Those damn birds even have the ability to take a small child and the rats also constantly enter the camp creating chaos. This is why food in the camp is now scarce and we have a big problem with the wild animals of the area "

Shit, that really sounds very bad... although I must say that if I have to name a person responsible for this, then the leaders of that camp are the only ones I can blame and can only see them as idiots.

"You say that you all have problems with food, but those animals must be edible, right? As a normal person, it may be unpleasant to hear but I doubt that if a person is starving, he will make a complaint even if he has to eat one rat"

"Of course we have thought about that, but as I mentioned earlier these animals are not the same as before, yet many people have tried to hunt them using rudimentary weapons. Those who go and are lucky to find a few of these can return with some prey in their hands to feed their own.

Those who have bad luck will find a large number of these rats, so it will be the rats that return to their burrows with food for their young...

Before you ask me why the soldiers don't do that, I can only respond with what they have said. They cannot spend bullets or their military resources since they must be prepared in case a true emergency arises, but if you ask me the real reason, I believe that their leader only wants to avoid having lower casualties in their men than those already he has suffered.

But I can't blame him too much since when my husband's men tried to help a little with this, we discovered in a bad way how dangerous these rats are when you encounter a large number of them. Also, the amount of ammunition we have is much smaller than the soldiers, so that's why we had to give up on that. "

Fuck, being in such a situation should really wear a person out. You already have a problem in front of you, but you must also be constantly looking behind your back so that your partner does not stab you... I feel a little sorry for Rei's father.

"The environment in that camp I can only describe as very fucked up..."

"... children should not curse"

Finishing listening to what Kiriko-san says, involuntarily I end up expressing myself that way and then when she listening to me, frowns a little and lectures me… I ignore that and continue asking.

"Then Kiriko-san, what are your plans now that you've found your daughter?"

"... I have to return to Kinato soon, but I would appreciate if you can let me stay a little in this camp to rest from the trip to come here "

"Sure, you can stay as long as you want, after all, you are Rei's mother. Besides, I don't know when you plan to return, but this guy was the captain of this city and had planned to go to that place soon. I think he planned to look for your husband to get under his orders, so if both go together it will be safer for you and he will be able to fulfill his goal. "

The gossipy old man quickly gets up from his chair when he hears me and begins to introduce himself by a formally greeting police.

"Madam I am Captain Mukito, I thought it seemed familiar when I saw you a few moments ago, apparently I was not mistaken and you were the wife of the superior officer Miyamoto. As Alexander-san says, my group had planned to go to Kinato in a few days, it will be a pleasure to escort you there.

Besides, I didn't think the situation there was so bad, we will be very happy to be able to help the superior officer and be able to help him with whatever we can. "

"Hehehe, yes, they will go to Kinato when he finishes selling to all the people in their camp"

"Sell people?"

"T-That's ... I-It's not what it sounds like... I-It's compensation than the group of Alexander-san provides the other groups for rescuing survivors. Isn't it?"

When he hears me, he gets nervous and then after babbling a few seconds, he quickly looks for excuses. It was really fun to see him act this way, it was like watching a policeman whom someone saw him receive a bribe.

He wants to seek help for someone to confirm his words and then puts his eyes on me, but he should have known that I would probably just say something that puts him in an even worse situation and that is why he changes his vision towards the people in my group in the next second. It is a pity that before I could say something to have more fun, Rei is the one who answers.

"Alexander is just bothering the Captain Mukito, Mama. It's as he says and our camp offers some compensation if they bring survivors here."

"I see... if Captain Mukito is planning to go to Kinato, then I wish could join his group. It would certainly be much safer to go with several people than to have to go back on my own."

"Alexander, I have something else that I would like to talk to you about."

"Hmn?... what is Rina?"

Ghe, I had completely forgotten that she was here. Well, if she stays at the door without saying anything and silently, then it wasn't hard to think that this would happen.

"... Since the zombies do not represent many problems, several of the girls in our camp have wanted to join another one in which there are both genders in it... Hmnp, come on say it, I know you want to reply" I told you so "!...

Anyway, the normal girls of the camp agree to go through the normal process of entering here, but I and my companions who fight want to keep our weapons and move around by ourselves ... we don't want to receive orders from someone else "

"... that's a bit difficult to achieve. I need to talk to the other 3 leaders before I can decide something."

"It's okay"

With the first thing Rina says, a smile appears on my face and it makes her bother a little, but when she continues it disappears and I can only put on a serious face for her requests.

Probably if I accept their conditions the other 3 people will say nothing of this, but more than consulting with them I needed to think about this. I know that they probably want to keep their weapons because they feel safer that way, with that I have no problem since I would only have to name them as a soldier and that would be solved, but their second request prevents this...

Hello everyone, I want to announce that now there is 3 month of chapters advance in p-a-t-r-e-o-n, so remember to visit it, I will be very grateful and motivated if you could do it, thanks a lot!

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

Also if you can go to the page of the novel and give a like there, I appreciated it.

System-evolution-of-soul-101129721342560/?view_public_for=101129721342560

Thanks for reading SES, see you in the next chapter.


	102. Unexpected Visitor and New Information 2

With all the discussions over, then we all left the meeting room and returned to where Yuriko-san, Soichiro, and Yoshioka were talking with the other leaders. When we see each other, the only woman of the MLDW leaders sets her eyes on Kiriko-san and then they both nod in greeting.

"Alexander-kun! You have to help me!"

Tanaka-san when watching me, run towards me with an unfortunate appearance while shouting that at me. He really seemed worried since he was even about to throw himself on my feet to hold one of them, but it was good that Leona and Saeko got in the way to avoid it, I don't have a hobby of being hugged by a man.

"What happens Tanaka-san? What do you want me to help you with?"

Although I do not like having much contact with another man, as he had become one of the people I admire and also I was a little curious to know what it could happen to put him in a state where the tears were about run down in his face.

"The truth is that the leaders of my camp had thought of disintegrating it and joining yours as the others have done... we agreed with most of the conditions that Yoshioka-san and Yuriko-san have given us, but...

Then a big problem arose! Even if we get a position as captain, the camp will only support us with the support of 3-5 lovers! You can't make me choose only 5 and discard the other girls! You are too cruel to put a limit on the girls we can have! "

" Useless person..."

"You're garbage! Besides, I've told you not to go near to Alex!"

"... I'm more surprised that you can gather 5 girls to want to be your lovers"

Rina, Kurisu, and Rei take the floor before me, in addition, several girls who are around may remain silent, but he is not saved from receiving strong looks from them.

... Certainly, there was that rule that he mentioned, but since until now I had not heard any soldier complain about it and because it does not affect me, then I forgot it... it does not feel bad to live on the laws.

Although polygamy had been accepted in this camp, it was also necessary to consider a problem that it could generate and due to this a limit of lovers was implemented among the soldiers.

A normal soldier who has already participated in the battle and obtained some achievements, the camp would support him with the subsidy for two lovers. For a captain, the number of these would be 3, but also if this has had a good performance could increase to 5. You can say that this was a kind of motivation for all of them to try hard and I must say that this worked very well ... what I can say? Men are really simple creatures.

So the increase in women that a soldier could have was more like a reward, of course, the soldier girls also receive this same treatment, but there are not many who look for more than one partner, once I read that the man gives love to get sex and the woman gives sex to get love, maybe there is some truth in that.

But the main reason why we couldn't allow them to have the women they wanted, was that if we allow it, many women may only look for any soldier to be able to have that benefit.

It was normal since everyone struggles to have a better life and sometimes regardless of having to make some sacrifices, an example of this is the prostitutes. So we cannot rule out that if women know that they can have many benefits in return to give their bodies to only one man and since this being better than prostitutes, then they can decide to become lovers of a soldier just for this.

If that happens, the camp will have to support a large number of women and that would become a burden for us, so that's why it was better that there was a limit and motivate the soldiers to strive if they wanted to have more women.

But still, I understood the suffering that Tanaka-san is going through, if I were in his place, I would also be shedding tears of anguish... but unfortunately, this was a necessary rule.

That's why I started to think if there was a way to help him and then after torturing my brain for an idea, I could find something that could solve his and Rina's problem at the same time.

"Tanaka-san, I cannot make an exception with the rules of the soldiers, but perhaps there is an option in which you can keep all your girls and stay in this camp. Although you will not get the rank of soldier and therefore you will not have its benefits, but if you try hard your lifestyle would not be bad.

This also works for you Rina, you will not be under the direct command of the camp, but you can live in it. You two would be like a kind of mercenaries, as you should know this camp has a store which not only sells but also buys things.

So your livelihood will be practically the effort of your work, you will be registered as a group of mercenaries and may have your weapons with you, but I warn you that if you use these in a bad way inside the camp, then you will be severely punished. "

"Mercenaries?... Well, as long as we can maintain our freedom, then it seems perfect to me"

"I will do anything if I can keep my girls !"

"... I think the idea of Alexander-kun is not bad, if you are not satisfied with the rules to become soldiers, then you can take the route he has said"

When the two of whom I speak listen to me, they process my words a little and end up accepting it. Yuriko-san who must have had problems convincing the other leaders who were probably fighting for more benefits also gives them this option.

"This place seems quite interesting, I don't know if you would mind showing it to me, boy"

When they all return to the conversation with the other 3 leaders to see which option they decide, Kiriko-san who was next to me speaks. Having no problem since I had nothing to hide or be ashamed for things we did here, I think that life in this camp is good and is much better than compared to others, so I confirm her request.

"Kiriko-san, then I say goodbye. We will see each other in a couple of days to get moving towards Kinato"

"It's okay"

Then the captain of the police goodbye to Kiriko-san. I, she and Rei walked around the camp and the others went to their respective jobs or accompany others, so only we explore the interior of MLDW.

"This is the presidential suite! This is where I sleep with several girls that you met before!"

"…I see"

The first place we go to, was the most striking of the camp and this of course was the castle. I quickly take the two girls to the most important part of this and show it to them with great emotion, although the reaction I get from them is somewhat muted... well, I can't blame them since Rei already knows it and sleeps here, so for her it must be something normal. As for her mother, perhaps being the wife of one of Kinato's leaders, the place where she sleeps is not very different.

Then we leave the castle while Rei covers her face with one hand and Kiriko-san watches the streets we pass, after walking a few minutes we reach my second goal.

"This is the pink zone!... unfortunately the girls won't let me in there, if find out they will probably make a big rush about it, so we'll just look at it from here..."

"... how old are you? Do you know what people do in this place?"

"Alexander, why among all the places you had to choose this one to show it to my mother?!"

I knew that Rei would be angry... I thought that if I came under the pretext of showing this place to Kiriko-san, then I could finally walk the streets here, so I attempted to bring them, but... seeing her act this way, If I move forward, she will surely tell the other girls and they will reproach me for that.

Without another option I go along with them to the next place after saying goodbye to several girls who greet me from the other side... it feels very bad to have something you want near you and not be able to reach it, so with a feeling a little depressed I walk again on the streets.

Since I was not in a good mood, I ended up ignoring Kiriko-san's question, but it seems that this was rhetorical since she did not insist on it. Then some time later, we arrived at the cafeteria where I confessed to Haruna.

"This is a cafeteria where they prepare delicious sweets and several of the girls like to eat"

"... I am not very fond of sweet things"

"Haaa, well, at least this place is more normal"

I ask them if they want to eat something but apparently, they are not hungry and so we look at the customers who were eating until Kiriko-san turns to me.

"Aren't we going to other places?... So far you have only taken me where it seems you could pick up girls or spend time with them..."

"...these were the best places in the camp I know... the others seem boring or I don't like spending my free time in them, I have enough to have to check them as a camp leader "

"...are you really a leader of this camp?"

"Yes, he is it mom, and it is perhaps he who has helped more... a-although he is probably the one who least works to manage this place and probably is the leader of the camp with more free time...

But he is a very skilled boy and has earned the trust of most people in the camp or even other camps! So he's someone trustworthy, you can't be fooled by this, mom! "

Kiriko-san looks at me as if analyzing me and makes a somewhat intrigued face, seeing her mother's reaction Rei immediately begins to tell her good things about me... well, I think there are some that it was better to keep them for herself, but still appreciate her intention to make me look good.

"If you want to see other areas of the camp, it is better for Rei to show them to you... I don't want to go there, I prefer to stay here and eat something"

"Come on mama! I will take you to see the other places in the camp that may interest you... it is better to leave before he says or does something worse"

"…it's okay"

That last murmur of Rei was something rude, if you ask anyone, they will surely say that I am one of the people with the best reputation of the camp and that can only be due to my good behavior... well, it is impossible for everyone to speak only positive things about me, but that is normal since I am exposed to public opinion as a leader of MLDW.

Although surely the rumors and gossip that are said about me are much better than those of Komuro and Yamada, so I can be calm in that regard.

After seeing the mother and daughter couple leave, I enter the cafeteria to spend time until dinner which is when I can meet the other girls. Time passes quickly when you have fun, having spent a good time talking and watching the clients of the place and waitresses, they had a high percentage of skin exposure because they had to attract men to do business in the case of prostitutes or create a good atmosphere for the establishment as for the waitresses, then in the evening return to the castle.

There, the cooks and workers of the castle were preparing to serve dinner, so I advance to the table where I usually eat with everyone. Several people had already taken a seat and discussed several issues, so I proceed to do the same as them.

"The atmosphere in this camp is very good, it does not compare with anything to Kinato's. Here, people concentrate on performing their work and there is, for the most part, a feeling of optimism that they give off when you see them. In comparison, In Kinato, the people there just waiting for the food to be distributed, and lately they can't even fill their stomachs.

Perhaps it is good to have people entertained so that they forget at least for a few moments their sorrows or what the world has become now... "

"You are right Kiriko-san, this place may not compare to what our old days used to be, but it is also not a bad place to live"

When I take a seat, I listen to the dialogue between Kiriko-san and Haruna who spoke happily among themselves, the others also nod to their words causing a sigh in the first one that should be comparing both places in her mind.

I did not expect the situation there to be so bad, but I understand that if the people in that camp only depend on what their leaders do, it is likely that the environment is somewhat depressing.

"Well, let's not talk about those things if discourages you, Kiriko, I'm sure things will get better over time. But For now, you should relax a bit and take this as a vacation, later I'll take you to a room in the castle where you can rest and sleep without worries"

"Hmn? Thanks, Yuriko, but don't bother. I'll just sleep in Rei's room."

"E-eh?"

Seeing her friend or acquaintance somewhat discouraged, Yuriko-san enters the conversation and tries to change the subject to improve her mood. Unfortunately, her words make another person surprised and start to get nervous... probably she, like me, had forgotten that matter.

"What's wrong, Rei? Don't you want to sleep in the same room with your mother? I thought you would miss me more."

"I-it's not that mom... I really missed you, b-but..."

"Fufufu, the problem I don't think is Rei-chan, Kiriko. The complication about staying where your daughter sleeps is because it's not her room... it's Alexander-kun's"

"Hmn?"

Yuriko-san who seems to have fun with the situation does not give Rei a chance to find a good way of saying it… well, she was unlikely to find a justification for that anyway.

Then, as a result of Yuriko-san's words, Kiriko-san frowns and puts the eyes on her daughter who becomes even more nervous because of her gaze and seconds later they change towards me that continued to see what was happening while eating the dish that one of the girls had brought me when I sat down.

The others at the table also watch with interest what happens, but those who had a more remarkable reaction were people like Hirano and Haruna who looked at me with nervous eyes probably being worried about me. Or Yuki, Mizusu and Niki who seemed to be watching a good drama, that was still good, what bothered me was Komuro who had a big smile as if he enjoyed all this.

Tch, I think I should teach a lesson to this ungrateful son of mine who saw that his father is in a bad situation, enjoys it. Certainly, this was somewhat awkward, it was like when you are with your girlfriend's house alone and you suddenly hear the door of the house open... but I can't please Komuro and act silly here, so keeping the calm I acted as more naturally than I can and wait for Kiriko-san to say something while she and I stare into each other's eyes for a while.

"This is something unexpected... but now I understand why you seem to have separated from your childhood friend Takashi... I'm also surprised that you like boys younger than you"

"Mom!"

"... his childhood friend now has a boyfriend, so it was impossible from the beginning"

"Fuck you damn ! Who has a boyfriend? !"

"Come on you two, don't quarrel!"

"" ... ""

"We have to talk about some things between us Rei"

"Y-yes ..."

His mother's words make Rei feel ashamed and cause her face to blush, so since I had a bad taste in my mouth from Komuro's eyes, that's why I muttered that to vent me, but it seems that I said it too loudly since he reacts immediately... I was going to answer that of course, I talked about him, but Haruna intervenes so we both just keep silent while we observe each other.

Finally ignoring the claim of her daughter, Kiriko-san with a serious look says that to her with a tone of order rather than a request and that is why Rei can only respond in affirmation while showing a worried face. After this, dinner was quieter and then being all satisfied we retired to our rooms.

The only difference to previous days is that Rei had to stay in the room assigned by Yuriko-san to Kiriko-san and thus be able to talk to each other during the night.

Hello everyone, I want to announce that now there is 3 month of chapters advance in p-a-t-r-e-o-n, so remember to visit it, I will be very grateful and motivated if you could do it, thanks a lot!

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

Also if you can go to the page of the novel and give a like there, I appreciated it.

System-evolution-of-soul-101129721342560/?view_public_for=101129721342560

Thanks for reading SES, see you in the next chapter.


	103. Three days later

The three days that I gave the other leaders to take what they could from the center of the city before our groups started to go and collect all the resources ended yesterday. Although these, more than give them some advantage, it was a time to make some small adjustments to the camp and to process all things to integrate a good number of people since in the end, when the leaders who did not join found out that they could be part of MLDW as mercenaries and not having to be subject to our orders, then they returned asking us to let them integrate with all their group.

But most of the leaders of other camps preferred and were satisfied to have the rank of captains and be part of the soldiers, so only 7 groups of mercenaries had been created in MLDW.

These 7, mainly refused because when they joined did not want to lose their resources, but now being able to keep most of them with them, then they had no problems with being part of our camp.

Since food had become an economic power today, we logically could not let people in our camp have enough resources to create opposition to us the leaders.

So skillfully Yuriko-san turned to bureaucratic things to reduce their funds, land was sold to they can build their house or base for a good sum and this was not given free like the others, they were also given charge a fee to found a group of mercenaries and another to obtain permission to carry weapons in the camp.

Finally, with the same purpose in mind, they were offered things to equip better themselves. It was clear that I was not going to sell firearms, but I could get in the system crossbows and other less risky weapons for their use that worked very well against enemies that are not over the 3rd limit.

So although these would be considered as rich men in the camp, they would not become a problem since their resources had dropped considerably and because of this, they could not keep an excessive number of people under their orders.

…Well, I must be honest and say that I was not entirely partial for all these leaders. Yuriko-san told me that Rina wanted to negotiate things with me herself, so when I went to the land that her group had bought at the camp, that gathering of girls was quite persuasive to gain advantages from me ... the group of girls that received me practically they were in underwear and besides that, they even leaned their soft bodies constantly against me.

So I have no choice but to omit one of the quotas to this group... also, the equipment that they bought me I sold almost 50% cheaper than to the others. If Leona and Scythe had not accompanied me at the insistence of the other girls of that I needed someone to protect me, then they would probably have obtained everything for free... so maybe I should thank them for that and not curse in my head for bringing my two subordinates.

Another of the group of mercenaries that obtained some advantages was that of Tanaka-san, for our friend I reduced the fees a bit and gave him a 5% discount for buying weapons. Interestingly it was who we got more resources since insisted a lot that I sell him an armored car. The motive? He wanted to show off in front of his girls that he had a good car, it seems that it was one of his dreams during his college time... then after he begged me for a good time, I decided to sell him one that was for personnel transport but without weapons and thus help him achieve one of his wishes.

But to tell you the truth, I'm a little worried about him, most of the mercenaries have resources to stay for a while and they are all concentrating on building their residences. His group, on the other hand, I don't know if they have money to hire people to build their house... they probably need to go on an expedition soon because otherwise, they won't even have to eat.

"Mom, be very careful... if things in Kinato are so bad then it's better for you and dad to come and stay at MLDW"

"Don't worry, Rei, things are certainly a bit complicated there, but your father and his group are not so weak for the other two sides to oppress him, besides all the things we carry will be very helpful for him... I know I said before that it is probably better for you to stay in this camp, but are you sure you don't want to come with me, Rei?"

"E-emmm ..."

At this time we were out of the camp to goodbye Kiriko-san on her return trip to Kinato and the police captain's group was already here with several vehicles waiting to leave.

Then mother and daughter say goodbye while hugging each other with affection, apparently the first one had told the second one to stay here, but perhaps her maternal instinct sprouted when she had to say goodbye to her making it inevitable to ask Rei that. She looks directly at her mother's face and then at me, next makes a somewhat distressed gesture biting her lower lip, but before she can say anything to Kiriko-san, she speaks first while stroking her cheek.

"... I understand, don't worry Rei ... just remember the things we talked about and don't make me a grandmother yet"

"Mom!"

"Hahaha, boy take care of my daughter for me"

"... it is fine, but ... Can I ask you something personal, Kiriko-san?"

"Hmn? Sure."

"...how aged are you older than Haruna and Yuriko-san, Kiriko-san ?"

"Why do you want to know that? Well, it doesn't matter. I think I'm 3 years older than Haruna and 1 than Yuriko, is n't it ?"

Kiriko-san ignores the Rei's claim that does while blushes because of what she had said and then speaks to me, although she was laughing a little when telling me to take care of Rei, I could also distinguish the seriousness with which she asked me that. That's why the first part of my answer replied to her with a similar environment, but there was one thing that kept me intrigued and a little worried during these 3 days, so I continue to ask her that question.

When she hears my inquiry, she blinks several times when confused by the sudden question. I thought that like any woman she would bother a little to talk about her age, but I had to know that, it is good she doesn't seem to care and answers me.

"... What's up boy? Why do you put that face on?"

Upon hearing the answer I can't help but frown... then she sees me and do the same and then now is her turn to ask about my reaction while this time the attention of everyone here is on me.

"I'm just a little worried... even though only have a 3-year difference between you, they both still look like very young women and instead you look like an older woman ..."

"..."

"E-Eh?"

With my words, almost everyone freezes where they are and Kiriko-san only opens the mouth dropping her jaw without saying anything while she sees me and although Rei is surprised a little, she can still react to start comparing her mother with the two women mentioned.

After several seconds of seeing the differences between the 3 women, Rei had to realize why my concern and now she makes a face even more distressed than before when Kiriko-san asked her to accompany her.

You can't blame her for that, most women care about her looks and now she realized that when she and the other girls reach their mothers' age, she is probably the one with the worst genetics to youth retention.

"Don't worry Rei, probably by the time you reach that age then I can help you look much younger."

" R-really ?! "

Seeing Rei like this, I can't help saying something to cheer her up, this quickly comes into effect and asks me with great encouragement in her voice, so I assent in confirmation to she can relax.

"B-brat… how can you tell that to your future mother-in-law ?! Besides, you know I'm armed, right ?! And you Rei, what do you think you're doing by getting on his side! This is where you should say that he is wrong and your mom looks very young! "

"E-eh?"

"..."

"Fufufu, calm down Kiriko-san... or you will get more wrinkles"

" Damn! Yuriko, are you looking for a fight? Take that big smile off your face, you just get younger because all you did is spend all the time in your mansion without worries! And you Haruna stop to get happy for the words of that brat!"

... I thought she wouldn't mind things like her age, but it seems I was wrong. She attacks practically anyone who would have had a different reaction from the surprise that most showed.

"...do not worry Kiriko-san, also I'll help you to have a younger appearance more forward"

"Well, brat. In the future, I'll make sure to show you how bad a mother-in-law can be! Just wait and see!"

I wanted to try to reassure her a little and I thought she would be happy to listen to me, but I only get her to become angrier... without being able to endure the shame since Yuriko-san continued to have a big smile no matter what she said and Haruna also seemed in her own world holding her cheeks with the hands while smiling and ignoring Kiriko-san.

Her words worried me a little, but I know that when I get something to rejuvenate people and give it to her, then she will forget all this... probably... or more well, so I hope. But I know that Rei's father, who I still don't know, will thank me even more since he will be the one who enjoys the rejuvenation of Kiriko-san, so maybe I can have the help of him.

Because of the anger, Kiriko-san practically yells at the police captain to start driving and then we see them leave.

"Alexander, you didn't have to say that... now my mom is mad at you, haa... I hope she and my dad are fine"

"Do not worry, as your mother said before, with the things that the police captain wore and those we gave to her, then their group could be strengthened a bit, besides... I think we will see them sooner than you think."

It comforts Rei a little as she gets a little discouraged when she sees her mother leave. Spending several minutes of the departure of that group, we all return to the castle to prepare for the work that we had to carry out today.

As we will begin the collection of resources that are in the center of the city, we should postpone going to the coast to kill zombies and high-level creatures, although perhaps there is no difference in this since we will surely find many zombies evolved there.

The soldiers I chose to go to the coast before have leveled off quite well, so they can surely perform much better now that we go to the city. So when I wanted to leave with my group, I think it would be a waste not to take advantage of the coast leveling ranch, so that's why I'm going to talk to Yuriko-san so she can form another group and go there with them.

"...what happens Alexander-kun? It's weird that you come looking for me... or at least lately"

"... I will go to the city to start collecting the things there and I thought it would be better if you went with a group to the coast in my place. You should already know that killing zombies or other creatures people can be strengthened, so I think it is better to take advantage of the coast to do just that.

I will leave half of the men who have accompanied me these last days, as they are already accustomed to fighting in that place, so it will be easier for the new ones that you take there to adapt to things "

As I was still angry with her because she did not keep her promise, I speak directly to her and say only the subject I want to discuss acting very differently than when I normally spoke with her before.

"...I understand. Wait! Alexander-kun... emmm, have I done something to make you angry?"

Getting my answer then I turn to leave without paying attention to her frown, but when I take the first step to get out of here, unable to bear my attitude towards her anymore, she stops me and asks me.

"Yuriko-san, I don't like being lied to and before when I rescued Soichiro you had promised me a reward for doing it... but after all this time I received nothing"

"E-eh? Reward? ... Oh, that's true."

Shit! At first, I thought she was only acting to not pay her debt to me, but seeing her surprised expression and that she starts thinking as if she were trying to remember something, everything indicates that she had really forgotten it!

"D-don't get mad, Alexander-kun... at that time a lot of things happened and I ended up forgetting it, I'm sorry. I see so that's why you were treating me coldly... fufufu, I think you're right and people should pay the things they got engaged to.

Let me think for a few days how to reward you for that... this time I assure you that I will not forget this and make sure you enjoy your expected reward fully "

"Gloup"

Seeing that now I was not only a little disappointed with her since surely my anger manifested in my face, so she speaks quickly to try to calm me down. Hearing that she did not plan to evade her responsibility with me, as fast as my fury besieges from within me, in the same form disappeared and the feeling that replaced it was the anxiety and excitement of obtaining my reward.

Yuriko-san, seeing me was calmer comes closer to me and then shakes my whole body by slowly whispering those last words.

"Well, I'm glad we solved our problem, but now we both have to go out to do our own activities, see you later Alexander-kun"

A hard time wasted in my mind trying to imagine what kind of reward she will give me while my eyes watch the swing of Yuriko-san's hips moving away from me to prepare to go to the coast. When I lose sight of her, I return to my senses and also go to where the group that would accompany me was.

"Did something good happen for you to smile like that, Alex?"

"... no, nothing. It's just that I'm motivated to go kill the zombies in the city, but there is a change of plans. We will divide the group we planned to take in two, Yuriko-san will take a half to the coast to continue hunting the enemies there, so we will replace those who leave with the soldiers of other teams "

When Kurisu sees me coming back, she asks me that. So as of all the girls, she is the one I want least to know this, I quickly change the subject. If she discovers it, instead of a reward the only thing I will receive is a punishment... but it is a relief that no one continues to ask something about my sudden good mood and they just move to carry out my instructions.

Minutes later the people who normally follow me along with 50 men who I had trained on the coast and another 50 that I gathered from other groups of soldiers advanced to the city.

The plan is that we first deal with the zombies that still move along the city street, then those of houses and small pace like that and finally those found in buildings and large establishments.

Of course, while we do that will also collect anything that is useful to us, so with that in mind, the wheels of the cars in which we are going are rolling down the streets in the direction of the city.

Hello everyone, I want to announce that now there is 3 month of chapters advance in p-a-t-r-e-o-n, so remember to visit it, I will be very grateful and motivated if you could do it, thanks a lot!

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

Also if you can go to the page of the novel and give a like there, I appreciated it.

System-evolution-of-soul-101129721342560/?view_public_for=101129721342560

Thanks for reading SES, see you in the next chapter.


	104. Exploration in large buildings

The two days after Rei's mother left toward Kinato with the police captain's group, I along with my team and 100 soldiers toured the streets of the city center as we had planned.

Thanks to the great reduction of zombies that we had achieved with the previous plan, this became a very simple task. Well, it also helped a lot that the skills of the 50 men I had taken to the coast to level had greatly improved.

This was more noticeable when compared to the other 50 that accompanied us, these were not bad since they were not newbies who were just beginning to fight against zombies and also their strength and other basic statistics were not very different from the others. But certainly, the 50 men who had exceeded their 3rd limit were superior in terms of reflexes, their senses, and performance using their weapons.

So now I had created my own special forces squad and what was even better, it was that their loyalty to me rose along with their levels.

Therefore, having good soldiers to rely on, we split into smaller teams to cover more land and make the street cleaning faster. In truth, they did not disappoint me and we were able to complete that objective in just two days and in this way in the third one, we could start with the smaller buildings.

When we reached this point, everything became a bit more complicated since I constantly received news that some teams were surprised by evolved zombies and where some were injured. Clearly, those who took the worst part were the other 50 men of whom several had the bad luck to die, but although this was unfortunate, I could not say that I was very affected by that.

If those who had fallen it was about one of the other 50 men, then I will be more affected... I had spent almost 2 weeks training them, so if they die, then all my time would be a total waste!

Leaving them aside, my team had things a little easier since we were able to avoid any ambush thanks to my domain, but when I checked house by house, I realized a fatal flaw that I had missed in this ability.

At first, I had assumed that this had a half-sphere shape that extended all around me, but while we were reviewing in constructions of more than 2 floors I could realize my mistake since when we entered these, I could not feel presences in higher floors.

I thought it was simply because there was no one in these, but then when we went up to check we got a surprise when 2 E2 agility zombies appeared. The first one was treated by me that thanks to my ability [Limit-break] I was able to end it easily even though it took me off guard. The other to Komuro's bad luck took him as a target by knocking him down on the ground, but thanks to his suit of carbon tubes and Hirano that blew the head of that enemy, things did not get bigger.

Then I had to conclude that my domain was more a kind of very flat sphere that certainly it covered a lot of distance around me, but up and down it probably did not exceed 5m ... if I think about it, being still in a lower range that my other abilities, this makes a lot of sense.

The good thing is that the only cost to discover this, although somewhat late, was that Komuro wallowed for a few moments with a zombie and also that no girl was injured due to my carelessness. Unfortunately, when I express my gratitude to him for his sacrifice saying something like "Your passionate moment with that zombie was not in vain Komuro, it has helped me realize some of my defects" he answers angrily with " What passionate moment ?! For one moment I thought I was going to die! "

I think he exaggerates a little, I can't let him die so easy since otherwise Haruna could be very sad and could also affect Rei a bit.

But even so, with this as a warning, we were more careful when entering other houses or constructions and so, it took us more time in which we could move to the large constructions or buildings that would surely have more zombies in them.

As for the collection of materials, if this was not much, then the soldiers would be responsible for transporting it in vehicles that each team had. If the amount was enough, they just had to stack it out at the entrance where they found things and then report to me to pick them up before returning to camp.

As we had practically become the only group in the city, most of the survivors who were here had already been rescued or they left by themselves after the number of zombies was reduced. Also, the mercenaries were now concentrated on creating their bases in the camp and they didn't have the time to leave outside, so we didn't have to worry about someone else taking these things.

It was not until the 6th day that Kiriko-san had left that we went to check the last places that were missing from the city and as I had thought, the number of enemies we had to face within them, increased.

With a greater number of zombies, we not only had to face those of an E2 level more frequently, but the E3 had also increased and we no longer encountered them individually and sporadically, but we had to fight with them more constantly.

"This is one of the largest buildings in the city ... it will surely be much riskier than the previous places we have been"

Saya speaks suddenly while I saw the place we had to clean of zombies today to can return to the camp and as she says it was a high-rise building compared to others we have been... it is probably about 25 or 30 stories.

She and Kurisu came since when completing the development of the plans I gave them, the pressure on the technology department had dropped a lot and now they could take more free time and only had to go occasionally to help improve these devices.

"Well, since what Saya says is very likely, then everyone be careful and don't neglect"

After giving everyone a warning, we immediately move on to the building. Inside it was not as dark as other places because it had large translucent windows that gave good lighting, but unfortunately, this did not provide good ventilation making the stale smell could still be noticed immediately when we set foot inside.

The first floor was very simple to explore since being the reception of the building, the people who had to be here were few and also probably most of the zombies of this level went to the streets.

As expected, the more we increased, the number of zombies grew causing the constant sounds of the bullets shot make echo and the flashes of the guns illuminate the place a little more, but we found nothing out of the ordinary and so that we could continue at a constant pace plant after plant.

The building appeared to be used as offices for small businesses, this can be seen because as we were more up we only find areas divided into small cubicles where people had to work and besides that, zombies here were dressed formally wearing with tie... maybe if they could talk, then they would complain greatly... it was a cruel thing that when they were alive, people like them already had the nickname of work zombies and now they really became one...

The least we can do for them is to let them rest and hope that their next life is better... with that thought in mind, we continue while we shooting down those zombies and then soon we pass the level 10, 20 and finally we reach the 25 leaving a few to complete with this building.

Unfortunately, when I thought we could complete this place safely and without any problems so we could return, we had a big problem.

When we were killing the poor labor zombies of this plant, I suddenly felt several presences coming in our direction upon entering my domain and then when I put my eyes to the place where they were going, from the stairs leading to the 26th floor a lot of evolved zombies began to invade this level.

It seemed that the stairs had turned into the entrance of an anthill, but instead of ants that flowed from this, what came out of there it was evolved zombies E2, E3 and even saw a couple of E4 type agility.

"W-what's going on ... why there are so many evolved zombies coming here?!"

"... Shit! Probably in this building there is one of those zombies that attacked the camps of Gloterus-san and Rina-san!"

"If we all stay together in the same place they will all charge to where we are... we have to separate!"

"Hirano is right, we cannot let the whole group of them run together in our direction, separate a little so that they do too!"

Watching the dozens of evolved zombies appear suddenly at the same time, this inevitably causes some concern in all of us. Besides, seeing such a number of these gathered here, I had also reached the same conclusion as Yamada that in this building an E2 or E3 zombie type intelligence had to hide and it had gathered its group of subordinates on the upper floors... or perhaps knowing its way of acting, we will surely force it to go up, but as there was no other way out at the end, then came the point that the pressure on it was too much and it had no choice but to send its minions to fight ...

Also, it seems that it was not the only one who thought about strengthening his group by killing zombies... seeing the level of all of them I realize that this intelligent zombie must have had a good time making them hunt since it even managed to have E4 at their disposal.

The number of enemies continued to increase with each passing second and the words of Hirano were true, as all those zombies were heading in a grouped way towards us, we could only bring down those who were more in front and so they were inevitably gaining ground and we were getting closer and closer.

That is why I quickly give the instruction to separate us and make them also take different goals to ungroup them. It was a pity that we were already in a small place, so this could only lessen the pressure on us very little.

...all of us who had firearms constantly changed their cartridge to continue firing, but seeing that the number of zombies emanating from the stairs did not seem to decrease, I began to worry and also remembering that the last intelligence zombie we faced had been able to gather almost 100 evolved more than a month ago, then my concern grew when I considered that the one who is here would have a larger army.

Moreover, these were not normal zombies that move slowly, so if we gave back trying to escape from here, then we only would become prey more easy for them ...

As we separated then the falling zombies increased, but even so, it was inevitable that the distance of our two groups would be shortened and that is why Scythe, Leona, Saeko and I had to move forward to fight closely to reduce the pressure of those who shot.

"Kurisu! Be careful! A zombie is approaching you from above on the roof!"

Even with this, it was impossible for the four of us to call the attention of all the zombies on us, or that we could stop all them from moving towards the others. So then while I drew my sword from a Force-Type E3 with which I fought, I notice an agility-type E4 that ran quickly for the roof in the direction of Kurisu who was concentrating on shooting other enemies with her rifle.

"E-eh?"

By my shout, she quickly removes her eye from the sight of the rifle and raises her head to see the zombie that was quickly heading towards where she was kneeling with one of the windows of the building behind her. Quickly she points her weapon towards this and fires several times... unfortunately perhaps because of the nervousness and pressure to see it approaching at high speed. Although she manages to hit the body of this, she had not hit a vital part and only managed to make the E4 roar because of that.

"A-Alex ..."

"Graaawh !"

Seeing that the zombie would soon reach her, I hear Kurisu call me with panic in her voice but in the next second, it is overshadowed by the roar of the one who was preparing to launch on her...

Obviously I had not stood still just watching, the moment I warned her of that zombie, I was already running towards her as fast as my feet allowed me to do. It was a relief that although she failed to kill it with her shots, at least she managed to reduce the speed a little with which it moved.

So when the zombie launched itself by spreading its arms with the claws preparing to hold her and to be able to nail its fangs in her, I had managed to position myself below it to be able to drill my sword and divert it from its trajectory to prevent it from touching Kurisu.

It was a good thing that these zombies had evolved to be agile and thanks to this, they didn't have heavy bodies and so when I pierced my sword in its body, I kept pushing with all my strength to move it to the side and then when I saw that it couldn't reach my Kurisu, I try to tear with the sword the body of this cursed zombie who tried to hurt her.

"Grawww !"

The zombie falls to the side of where she was and hits several furniture of the place, but even though I had opened its belly and it had the organs coming out of its body, it quickly gets up and tries to attack us again.

"Go back, Kurisu!"

I shout her while block one of its claws with my sword that was approaching me and at the same time activate my ability [Limit-break] to evade two of its other hands with which it attacked me... shit! It was really a nuisance that this thing grew more hands.

I manage to evade them easily and back off, but not without first firing this with my gun. Unfortunately, the bullets only pierce the flesh of one of the arms with which its deformed face was covered, then I removed the magazine from the weapon and inserted a new one to shoot it again. It may not cause it much harm with this, but at least I can distract it and make it harder for the zombie to attack me.

"Alex, watch out !"

While I was focused on dealing with this zombie E4, Kurisu's shout makes me turn my head to discover a great body that was running towards me... this was nothing but a force-type E3 that with great steps approached the place where the two of us were fighting...

"Grooow!"

The sound of Kurisu's rifle is heard along with the roar of it but she only manages to hit its shoulder, she must have been afraid of being able to hit on me who was in the same path as it and so she could just aim to cause it that damage

He complained about the wound, but due to its large size and resistance, it didn't seem to care much and I kept running until it got a few feet away from me. Then at that moment I really felt that I was in trouble, I already had an enemy with whom I had to be careful and now another was joining... also, as previously I had used my [Limit-break] ability and it took several minutes to pass to I can use it, so I had to face these two with only my reflexes.

The only good thing was that these two were not as if they coordinate to kill me and instead, they looked fighting over who was the first to eat me... well, surely that is not listening great either...

In the end, as I decided to concentrate more on the E4 since I believed that being a higher limit this would be more dangerous, so I try to find a position where it will block the other zombie and thus I can avoid fighting with both.

Unfortunately, I soon discovered that this was a bad decision... E4 might have a higher limit, but E3 only stepped on this zombie using its large body to do it aside and continue charging towards me.

This surprised me quite a bit, but I still fired my weapon at the damn who decided to skip the order in which I had decided to take care of them. Because of the short distance between us, I managed to hit its eyes with the bullets, thus blinding and causing it great damage...

But even with this, I could not stop its charge and I only managed to it act violently... I could not escape backward since the glass of the building where the outside was visible prevented me and when I wanted to go to my left, then the E4 appeared to avoid it ... Shit!

Then, soon I felt that I was being lifted and something was pressed my whole chest ... the zombie E3 had managed to hold me with its big hand and probably if I wasn't wearing my new nanotube suit this would have calmed its claws on me, but... it was a shame that it could not provide me much protection for what followed.

Maybe because this was blinding or just because the damn didn't have much intelligence. The fuking zombie, when it held me kept running until it hit my body against the glass of the building with all its strength and inertia...

[Krachsss]

[Hp-150] [Hp 340/490]

"K-Kaah!"

The first thing I felt was that all my bones complained about the strong impact and the pain that ran through my whole body, but mainly in my back and head, then the next thing was the feeling of weightlessness while my vision turned black...

"Alex, noooo!"

"Alex-san!"

"Alexander-san! ... no, it can't be ..."

"Alexander!"

Hello everyone, I want to announce that now there is 3 month of chapters advance in p-a-t-r-e-o-n, so remember to visit it, I will be very grateful and motivated if you could do it, thanks a lot!

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

Also if you can go to the page of the novel and give a like there, I appreciated it.

System-evolution-of-soul-101129721342560/?view_public_for=101129721342560

Thanks for reading SES, see you in the next chapter.


	105. Regrets and Blisses

(POV Kurisu)

Things in the building became very bad when what looked like a flood of evolved zombies began to fill this plant, this was undoubtedly the worst situation we had been since Alex and I arrived in this world.

Certainly, this world had become a place where it was difficult to survive but our situation was never so bad, in fact, I think that to be an apocalyptic world we could live very well here... but in this situation, I could not prevent negative emotions from coming to my head

"Kurisu! Be careful ! A zombie is approaching you from above on the roof !"

When I saw the zombie walking on the roof and that quickly approaching me, the panic began to erupt from within me and strangely, this makes that images of the scene where my own father wanted to stab me they began to arise in my head, so along with these I could only think that this zombie would get to where I am and it would take my life ... that although I was in another world I could not avoid the destiny that wanted me dead.

"A- Alex ..."

So when I saw that the zombie was about to attack me, I could not help saying the name of the person who had rescued me from a bad end in my own world wishing he would help me again, and then without letting me down, he appeared near me to ward off death from me again.

When I saw him I could calm down a little, it was strange, although he has grown a little in recent months, even with a thin body and being a little smaller than me, just by being by my side he made me feel safe and made me believe that he could block or remove any danger that would try to reach me.

"Kurisu goes back"

Finishing blocking the zombie and throwing it away from where we were, without turning with me, raise his voice to ask me to move away. So since I didn't want him to be distracted by me and something bad would happen to him, I quickly followed his instructions to go away from there.

Logically I could not do it carelessly and besides that, I could not remain without doing anything since the zombies continued to coming out of the stairs.

I look up, view around to see the situation of others and also take down the zombies that I could with my weapon, doing this I realize that the others were trying to regroup, or rather, they were forced to do so since we were exceeded in number by the zombies that continued to gain ground in this plant.

Then I noticed one of the great zombies start running to where Alex was fighting with the another who had 6 arms, probably because he focused on the first of his enemy who was in front, he is not aware of this that charge again them and so I try to warn him with the voice strongest than I could do.

"Alex, watch out!"

He turns his head right away and then when sees the big zombie, he makes a face of dislike for the bad moment of this to take it as his target. I try to help him, but I was in a bad place to be able to spread this and only managed to hurt it without being able to stop it.

I wanted to yell at others to help him, but unfortunately, everyone had their hands occupied with their own enemies. So what happened a minute later makes my heart stop for a few seconds...

"K-Kaaah!"

The great zombie manages to hold Alex with one hand and as it continues running, it hits him against the glass wall of the building... when I witnessed that, I only felt that my heart was compressed as if the blow was received by myself... but then what followed it was even worse.

"Alex noooo!"

The glass is broken and the zombie along with Alex falls from the building... feeling that my soul was torn to see that, a great scream from my mouth causing everyone to direct their vision to where he was fighting before to also see the Two fall.

"Alex-san !"

"Alexander-san... no, it can't be..."

"Alexander !"

Joining the echo of my voice, the shout of Saeko-san, the stifled voice of Saya-chan and the lament of Rei are heard throughout the building, I even got the impression that the zombies in the place stopped a little for our sudden act. No, not only was that, at that moment it seemed that time stopped for a few seconds while most of the girls here wished that this was an illusion, or to see Alex re-enter the building somehow by that broken glass in the next second.

"Don't stop shooting ! The zombies keep coming !"

But unfortunately only the wind is what enters by that place and there were no signs of Alex... I hear Yamada's voice worried, but although I understood that what he said was true, that simply did not matter to me and was probably the same for the girls closest to him.

While I was thinking if I should go to the place where Alex fell, or just collapse there and allow all the emotions swirling in me to do whatever they wanted, I could see Saeko-san making a worried face while looking at the window, perhaps having the same idea as me, and then around this plant. Suddenly she takes out something equal to the scrolls that Alex had previously used along with a bright crystal that can be getting from the monsters.

In the next moment, she uses them and then what looks like something similar to the energy shield that the towers that we had built in the camp by my department, is displayed. Because that all the zombies that continued to leave the stairs are stopped on the other side of this one and then we see them try to move forward, but even with their repeated attempts, they are blocked by this...

With only a few left on the other side, they are easily treated by those who were motivated to fight and so after that we all can take a break from the bad situation we were in.

"Alex ... Alex ... Alex"

No doubt this is a good thing, but for me, that didn't matter anymore. While the tears overflowed from my eyes, I could only say his name in the hope that he would reappear as he did before... but as much as I said his name, nothing happened and only managed to make images about him where he was smiling or joking appeared in my head as if my brain was trying to comfort me or just please me by making me see him.

" Calm down Kurisu-san, Saya-chan, and Rei-san... this barrier will not last long and we will have to face those zombies that are on the other side"

" How can you be so calm?! Alexander has fallen along with that zombie from the building and surely… he is surely dead!"

"Alexander-san..."

Hearing my name said by Saeko-san, instinctively I turn my vision towards her and I can only distinguish her figure slightly because my vision was blurred by my tears that began to flow like a river before I realized... but I can only stay there in silence without answering anything, nothing made sense to me anymore. My own world set me aside as if I was nothing and so I had found the motivation to help Alex in whatever he was trying to achieve, but now he disappeared along with him.

Rei, having a more volatile character, discharges her frustration and emotions that she must have been feeling about this on Saeko-san. Saya, on the other hand, collapses while still in shock on the ground also repeating Alex's name.

The others are also greatly affected by this, the atmosphere of trust and optimism that everyone felt had disappeared and now they could only act nervously or with fear seeing the zombies hitting the energy shield that prevented them from passing.

"Alex-san ... Alex-san will be fine ... I have not given my heart to a man who can die so easy ... so he will surely be fine"

Saeko-san responds to Rei with wet eyes while you can see that she is obviously worried, but more than an answer for her, that seemed more like trying to convince herself about it.

Seeing her worried face and wet eyes, whatever words with Rei planned to refute remain trapped in her throat. I also wanted to be optimistic like Saeko-san and to be able to believe that he would be fine, but my logic prevented me for do that, this was the 25th floor of a building and anyone who fell from that height only can expect one thing... death.

Also, the words that Saeko-san says stabs my heart deeply... she at least had the opportunity to interact with Alex more intimately. No, not only her, but the other girls also constantly tried to try to get closer to him, but instead, I was the one who put a line making to we can't get closer or didn't allow us to get closer.

When I thought about that, I wished could go back to the past and hug him tightly… to have told him that I liked him and that with the time we spent together, I thought I could love him… and so be able to kiss him. How wished I had stopped worrying about him interacting with other girls and better just focus on making him spend more time with me...

"The master must still be alive ... I don't think he's dead. Otherwise, Scythe would be upset since the link between the two of them had been broken"

Suddenly Leona who had been watching all the people here, speaks. Immediately everyone's attention is focused on her and she stops for a few seconds her words, then with the same expressionless face she has, she continues to explain her thoughts.

"W-what you say is true?"

"H-how can he be alive even though he fell from this building?"

Her words were like lightning that electrified everyone and made us shake. Saya who wakes up from the shock, asks with some disbelief and hope in her tone and Rei puts her eyes on Leona questions her wanting to know more information.

"What I am saying is true, but I cannot know how the master came out of that situation and I only know that the master is still alive based on Scythe's reaction. If you want more information, you can ask Scythe... although not I know if she answers you.

But if you want to meet master again, then first we have to deal with those enemies... otherwise we will die. "

"Master ... alive ..."

"... I knew Alex-san wouldn't die so easy ... it's a relief"

"He is alive! Alexander-san is alive!"

"Hmp!, that brat made me worry... when I see him again I will get him paid me for that"

"A-Alex is really alive? A-Are you completely sure of that Leona-san? "

Listening to Scythe's words, the gloomy environment around us changes rapidly and the optimism returns a bit to all of us. The worry on Saeko-san's face leaves and she sighs in comfort, Saya regaining her spirits screams happily and although Rei expresses a complaint with her words, it is obvious that she was happy for what she hears.

At first when I heard Leona-san say that, I just thought that probably like Saeko-san, she was trying to deny reality. But seeing her serious face and remembering that she didn't have a personality to cheer on other people, then I began to believe it.

So when Scythe speaks with her face that is equally inexpressive, at that moment I feel as if my heart is beating again. Alex had previously told me that he had a bond between the monsters he had tamed, that he had an ability to understand each other better and without having to talk, so that is why I can be sure that what she says is true.

"What Leona-san says is true, the energy shield will no longer resist much, so everyone must prepare to fight again.

In order to meet Alex-san again, we first have to solve things with these zombies. That they pay for making us have a hard time "

With the words of Saeko-san, we all take our weapons and begin to prepare us for the battle against the zombies, not long after the energy shield starts to flash indicating that it is about to disappear and then finally succumbs to their constant blows.

The difference is that this time we could prepare in advance and because they were trying to find somewhere where they can reach us, so they were scattered around the place making more easy to take care of them.

[Boom boom boom]

Not long after the fight resumed, several explosions from above are heard and cause some dust to fall from the ceiling. It was somewhat surprising, but without time to worry about this, we continued to take down enemy after enemy until at some point they stopped coming from the stairs.

Without constant zombies coming down here, it didn't take long to make the calm come back to this floor... they were really many of them, the floor was full of their bodies and at first glance, I can deduce that there are about 300...

"Now, what do we do? Do we go down to see if Alexander-kun is down? Or do we check what those explosions were?"

When we checked the place for any zombie that moved to end it, Hirano-kun asks while looking at everyone.

"I think we should finish with the review of this building, in addition... I have a feeling that Alex-san instead of being down, most likely is up and the cause of these explosions have to do with him"

We all nodded to Saeko-san's words and advanced to the stairs carefully as we also agreed with her assumptions, we couldn't think of anything else that could cause an explosion on the upper floors and although we didn't understand how Alex could get more Above, we all had the idea that he was responsible for this.

We went up and got to the 26th floor as Saeko-san said, there were no more zombies in this one and unfortunately, we couldn't find Alex here either. So without taking too long in this one, we all move on to the next one.

Here we also don't meet any enemy ... or rather, an enemy that can be moving. This place was not much better than where we fought before... no, in fact, it was worse. There was some furniture that was on fire and the ground had places that were cracked where everything obviously indicated that there was an explosion ... besides that around this level, there were split zombies that spread all over this area.

"I think without a doubt the person responsible for all this is Alexander..."

"But where is he?"

"Probably higher, let's keep moving forward"

Komuro-kun and Yamada-kun talk to each other after watching the scene and express the thoughts we all had, so knowing that I could see Alex again soon, I walk forward while hurrying the others to come with me.

It wasn't until we reached the roof of the building that that figure I wanted to see finally shows before my eyes. He was holding a zombie from the throat from which you could hear groans indicating that it was still alive.

Although we could not distinguish it well until we approached as it seems that Alex had cut the hands and feet of the zombie. It could be somewhat disturbing to see such a scene where a boy was holding a mutilated body on the edge of a building, but for me and for many of the girls, we didn't care and we continued walking towards him.

"Alex !"

"Hmn?"

When I speak, he had thrown the zombie up and then turns to me. In the next second as if remembering something, he turns back and watches the zombie fall while muttering something that I can't distinguish because the wind gusts prevented me.

"So you all have arrived... well, now we can leave. I want to go back to the camp and rest ... today was not a good d-"

Alex stops paying attention to the zombie, turns again and walks towards us while smiling, but when he had only advanced a few steps I threw myself over to hug him.

"Woh! That's dangerous Kurisu, we're near the edge of the building! I don't want to have to experience a building falling so soon... Hmn?"

"... S-Silly ... I thought I wouldn't see you anymore ... Whaaah!"

He complains about my sudden action but probably when he notice the trembling of my body and my sobs, then he stops that and lifts my head from my chin with his hand to see me to the face directly. He sees my tears and starts to get a little nervous, I wanted to tell him that I was fine since now these were of joy and relief, but in the end, I can only complain like him.

"I'm sorry…"

He caresses my cheeks and cleans my tears with his fingers making a somewhat distressed face while he apologizes, then imitating the action also cleanses the blood that drained from his head to his chin.

In doing so my eyes stop on his lips ... I look up to meet his golden pupils that seemed to glow and then return to the same place.

"What happene-"

I repeat that several times and finding my action something strange, he tries to speak, but before I could ask something I seal his lips with mine. I had learned the lesson and I didn't want to keep doubting, I didn't care about anything anymore and I just wanted Alex to know what I felt for him.

It was my first kiss for what was surely very clumsy... but after recovering from the surprise, Alex takes control of this and slowly seemed to guide me so that I only enjoyed this new sensation I was experiencing.

Although I cannot deny that it bothered me a little that he was so skilled at kissing since, I knew that the reason to be able to achieve this, then it could only be because of the experience and surely were the other girls he had practiced with.

"A-Alex ... I-I love you! ..."

Even so, since I had decided to stop giving importance to this, now I only cared to be next to Alex and confess my feelings, so after we kissing for a while, then I tell him what I felt for him.

Hello everyone, I want to announce that now there is 3 month of chapters advance in p-a-t-r-e-o-n, so remember to visit it, I will be very grateful and motivated if you could do it, thanks a lot!

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

Also if you can go to the page of the novel and give a like there, I appreciated it.

System-evolution-of-soul-101129721342560/?view_public_for=101129721342560

Thanks for reading SES, see you in the next chapter.


	106. Confession

(POV Alexander)

[-up!... Alexander wakes up !]

Hmn? What the hell happened? The last thing I remember is to go to the building that I'm seeing now... shit! I am falling! Why the hell am I falling? Oh! It seems that I am not the only one who is falling... why this damn zombie is holding me? Ah! Now I remember, this damn it hit me against the glass of the building making us fall... no, I do not want to be tomato puree before taking the virginity of Kurisu and the other girls... it would also be good to make a little brother to Komuro, surely he stop complaining so much about going out with her mother if she and I do that... well, that may not be the case and only spit blood of fury again.

[Alexander stops wasting time thinking about nonsense ! If you want to live, use the scroll I buy just now, fast !]

Without debate anything with Aurora, I enter my interdimensional inventory and look for the scroll she talks about, so without wasting time I take out a crystal and use it. The part where she said "if you want to live" was enough for me not to question and then follow her instructions.

I didn't even see the name of the scroll or analyze it, as you can understand, I didn't care about that now. The good thing is that, by activating it, the instructions on how to use it quickly are transmitted to my head and I realize what it was like.

When I see the ground getting closer and closer, suddenly my body begins to slow down and seconds later I am able to break the chains of gravity that were pulling me down and so, I begin to rise myself.

Yes, that's right, this scroll allowed me to fly at will for some time. It was a strange and novel feeling for me, but I try to control my flight as much as I can… unfortunately, there was a big load that made it harder for me.

"Son of a bitch ! You almost killed me, how long are you going to keep holding me? Let go of me already damn it"

The E3 continued to cling with its hand of me, most likely the bullets that reached its brain through the eyes affected it a lot since it did not move much and just roared constantly. As I was more worried about hitting the asphalt, I had ignored it. No doubt I was greatly angry with this zombie, but being just a minion of the one who ordered them, I planned to take all my complaints and vent them on the latter.

Of course, I couldn't let it go either just because it was only a subordinate, I squeeze my sword and weapon that despite having passed out for a few seconds I continue to hold on to them. Then with [Black Moon], I cross the mouth of this zombie that it had open for being roaring and in the next second cut it up vertically dividing its head in two.

Not long after that, the hand that held my chest loses strength and this continued its descent that before had stopped. Well, now I should go back to the others are... no, maybe if I go from above and attack the zombies at higher levels, the pressure on them also decreases a lot.

I look up to focus on going to the roof of the building, but in doing so I distinguish a body that was slowly descending... it seems that the zombie E3 that fell with me and this E4, they like me too much to eat me than even the latter throw itself out the window to coming after me. I wonder if zombies have any predilection for their prey? Well, never mind, let's take care of this one too.

Since we both had a big difference in being in heaven, I take advantage of my ability to rise at will that compared to the zombie, it could only plan its descent. I position myself on it quickly with the intention of mounting its back, but in the end, it caused me repulsion have to touch it and that's why I just put my gun in its neck and emptied the magazine.

Being shots practically at a zero distance and in one of the most vulnerable areas of the head, the bullets penetrate the skull easly causing it great damage. It did not die immediately, but having lost control of its body, it begins to fall at great speed, I leaving the remaining work to the gravity and without having to worry me about those two troubles, I go to the roof of the building.

The feeling of flying was a bit strange, I don't know if it was because I was depending on a scroll and not having obtained this ability myself, or everyone who could do it felt that way.

Well, surely I will be able to discover it in the future... although perhaps it is something far away, I do not know to what level of soul I will have to reach in order to do something like that without having to depend on any object.

I arrive at the roof and go to the only door that was here, it was locked but having a master key this was not much impediment, so after firing a couple of times at the lock, I can enter without a problem.

Once inside, I walk on the 30th floor and enter carefully and silently, but apparently, there was no enemy here, probably the zombies of this plant were devoured by the group that attacked us or joined them. The next level was in the same situation and also the next level, so I continued to float until I reached the 27th.

Yes, as the effect had not disappeared, then I decided to take advantage of it as much as I could, being able to fly gave you the feeling of having exceeded the limit of humans, which was a great sensation.

That plant was very different from before... there were a lot of zombies here, an entire army commanded by a figure that constantly roared making their subordinates move towards the stairs.

I do not know if the reason why they had not noticed me was that they were focused on their task of going down in groups smaller or the fact that I came here floating noiselessly.

Whatever it was, I take the opportunity to observe them for a few seconds. Mainly my eyes could not turn away from that intelligence-type E3 because of the fury I felt towards him ... that bastard was about to kill me.

Without wasting any more time, I take out numerous grenades from my storage and take away the years that worked as safe and then throw them one after another throughout the area of

this floor. I could not do it on the floor that I was together with the others because I was afraid that they could bounce or by chance the zombies hitting one of these and return them against us, but here I did not have to worry about this affecting one of mine.

When the intelligence-type zombie notices that something was wrong it was already too late for them, the detonations begin to be heard and make the whole place shake a little, also accompanied by that, pieces of E1, E2, and E3 start to fly everywhere.

"Graawh !"

Along with the explosions, the E3 type intelligence roars while searching for the cause of all this, it does not take long to realize and discover me since I was practically at its back proceeding to attack the 2 E4 type force that at its side as his bodyguards.

In fact, flying made things very easy for me since they had great height and it was difficult for me to reach their head that was the most important vital point in them. For the first one, I cut its neck with my [Black Moon] and the second I pierced its skull vertical with it.

Certainly this one did not possess the sharpness of the sword that I gave to Saeko, but its rank was more than enough to deal with them without much difficulty. Seeing these two falling in the next few seconds, I could see the fear in the eyes of the commander of these zombies army, so before the leader escaped, with my gun I shot several times at the knees of this one until I split in two each of its feet.

Without the concern that this could flee, I concentrate on the other zombies of its army that continued to move again me and also those who had it ordered to go to a floor more down returning to here by its roars.

I don't know if it was because I could now move up or down without the limitation of gravity or if the spell of the scroll apart from allowing me to fly also increased my speed a bit, but I could easily evade the remaining zombies and eliminate them with Less work than before.

"Ha ... ha ... ha ..."

Then several minutes later the only zombie that continued to move was the intelligence-type E3 which I slowly approach while floating somewhat agitated by the fight... well, now how should I get revenge on this bastard.

In considering for a while, I finally decided by making him suffer the same as me and then try to hold him to take it to the roof, but when I want to do that, it tries to scratch me with its claws and so I also have to amputate its two hands.

Unfortunately when I reach the 29th floor the effect of the parchment ends and I have to drag it along the rest of the way, I approach the edge of the building and hold it by the neck to say its last words. It may not have the intelligence to understand me, but what made me happy is that at least it seemed to have enough to know what would happen if I release it.

"You really caused me a lot of problems, damn... because of your orders, you made me experience the exciting and great feeling of falling from a large building, so I think the least I can do is return you the favor..."

As it seemed fun to see the reaction of this zombie being suspended several tens of meters high, I can not help it and start playing a little with it doing as if I let go and hold it again quickly... its grunts or groans when doing this caused that my anger went down a bit, so maybe I should do it until others arrive... this could be like a therapy to let go of all the bad emotions I had previously had.

"Alex!"

"Hmn?"

I grab it by the neck and throw it up to repeat what I had been doing, but at that moment I hear Kurisu's voice calling me for what I turn by reflex and I see her and the others walking towards here. Then I remember the zombie I was playing with, but unfortunately, it was already too late and it was falling...

"... there goes my anti-stress toy... haa, now it will be pureed and it will no longer be useful to me"

[... I was really starting to feel sorry for that zombie]

With Aurora's comment as background I continue to see it fall for a few seconds until it is imprinted on the ground and then again I turn to where the others are so that we can leave here, today has been a hard day and I want to rest in the castle.

Start walking to where are the others that also seem a little tired, but arriving a few meters from where I was, Kurisu throws herself on me... to seeing that, quickly put more strength in my legs and waist to hold her without backoff by her momentum.

Shit! That really gave me a big scare, not long ago a zombie ended up throwing me through the building and really I didn't want one of the girls to do the same thing now.

"Woh! That's dangerous Kurisu, we're near the edge of the building! I don't want to have to experience a building falling so soon... Hmn?"

"... I-Idiot! ... I-I thought I wouldn't see you anymore ... Whaaah!"

I may not be so afraid of falling from a building now because I know I can use a scroll to fly, but although I haven't asked Aurora, I know that this was somewhat expensive... in fact, I have a little fear in knowing how many crystals it cost me...

So, I was going to be a little hard on her and warn her to be more careful, but instantly all those thoughts are in the background when I hear her sobs. So when I was going to ask what was happening, now I am scolded while Kurisu cries.

"Sorry..."

Well ... now that I think about it, I was quite scared for the first few seconds that I fell, so it is logical that the others had to think the worst when they saw the zombie and me fall through the building. Feeling guilty for causing Kurisu's tears to fall from her eyes, the words of apology come out of my mouth by himself and I caress her face in the softest way I can to try to calm her.

Seconds later Kurisu also takes her hands to my face and cleans some of the blood that had made a path from some wound in my head to my chin. We spent some time that way as if we were the only two here on the rooftop and then Kurisu starts to see down and up several times, finding this a bit strange I trying to ask what was going on.

"What happen-"

Before I can finish my question, Kurisu's face falls closer to mine and for the first time we both join our lips.

It was something sudden, but something that I had waited for a long time and that's why the emotions inside me almost seem to explode as if it were my first kiss. So without caring about anything else, I kept looking for Kurisu's lips repeatedly which caused me to have almost the same sense of weightlessness caused by the free fall of great height, but the difference was that I could now hold a soft and warm body that gave me the courage to experience that countless times.

"A-Alex ... I-I love you ..."

By separating our lips after not knowing how long we had been kissing between us, Kurisu confesses her love to me while looking me straight in the eyes.

[Beep]

[Kurisu Affection up to 500 (Love)]

[Beep]

[Kurisu: Affection 500 (Love) - Loyalty 95 (Trust)]

[Mission / Main "Conquest of the Heart (Kurisu) -D"

To maintain confidence in a person must be based on some emotion, the stronger the greater security will be created.

Requirements: Affection 100 or Loyalty 100

Reward: 1x Coupon for a random object range [G]

1x Divination Parchment [D]

Skill [Parallel Thinking]

Additional Rewards: 5x limit-break pills [H]

1x Grimoire (Basic Space Magic) [D]

100,000x Crystals

1,000,000x Gold

The sudden appearance of the robotics voice of the system in my head distracts me a little, but I quickly concentrate on Kurisu. There was no need for the system to tell me that, I could see the sincerity in her face flushed and through the eyes, her words were something that came directly from her soul.

Perhaps because I was silent because of the system and lost myself in my thoughts for a few seconds, she begins to get a little anxious to not get an answer.

"I love you too Kurisu, it's just that I worried that I would end up hurting you because of the way of the life I intend to live ..."

"... I don't care about that ... w-well, it doesn't bother me so much that it is unbearable. I realized that the pain I felt when the thought that I would never see you again was infinitely greater than that... s-so excuse me if sometimes I acted jealously, but I want to be with you- "

This time it is I who steals her lips when I hear the things she tells me, it was enough for me to know that she wanted to be with me, I did not care much that she sometimes acted jealously and could accept something like that to have her on my side ... God, I would even forgive her if she stabbed me for that.

"Kohon!"

"C-Congratulations, Kurisu-san"

"Fufufu, it's not fair that you get all the attention of Alex-san, Kurisu-san. You should let others be able to tell him that we care for him too."

Rei probably couldn't take it anymore to remain ignored and that's why she reminds us that we weren't the only ones here and so since she had broken the mood between us, both, Saya and Saeko also talk. I only smiled at all of them, but Kurisu realized that everyone had their eyes on us with obvious enthusiasm for what they witnessed and besides that, they had heard everything and this makes her totally ashamed and as a result, she hides her head in my chest.

"... I'm glad you're okay Alex-san"

Saeko walks to where I am while saying that and not caring much that Kurisu is hugging me, she also gives me a light kiss. I can feel Kurisu clench her arms when she notices that, but without saying anything she just stays in the same place.

But then something I did not expect happened too, Scythe who came along with her imitates Saeko's action and kisses me... instinctively I tried to back off, but having Kurisu hugging me I couldn't do it.

Visually Scythe is someone that anyone would enjoy being able to observe, with that there is no problem, so my reaction was not due to this... it was because of the fact that I knew her origins... a dead girl.

So I could n't get rid of this restlessness when her tongue looked for the mine... this was a bit strange, although she saw me kissing the other girls, she should n't know what's going on inside our mouths... did she have any memories about this? Or just do it by instinct?

Honestly, this kiss was not what I expected. Initially, I even was scared to taste her lips... thank God that her mouth has not had any strange or unpleasant flavor, in fact, her low temperature added to the slight taste of paste dental is something refreshing.

I must thank Saeko for this, as she takes care of her personal care... and because she did not eat anything, the taste from this continues present in her mouth for long.

"Master ... greeting ..."

[Scythe Affection 60]

After separating our lips as if to clear my doubts about her actions she tells me that... well, since almost every day when I get out of bed have some interaction with some of the girls who sleep with me, so that she must have thought it was the right way to show her loyalty to me.

Hello everyone, I want to announce that now there is 3 month of chapters advance in p-a-t-r-e-o-n, so remember to visit it, I will be very grateful and motivated if you could do it, thanks a lot!

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

Also if you can go to the page of the novel and give a like there, I appreciated it.

System-evolution-of-soul-101129721342560/?view_public_for=101129721342560

Thanks for reading SES, see you in the next chapter.


	107. Wet Laments (Part 1)

"Master, I have no problem with giving you my body, but developing feelings between us can cloud my judgment, so I can only help you to please you physically!"

Since Scythe had kissed me, I turn my head a little curiously at what my other subordinate would do after seeing this, then understanding why I looked at her, she tells me that...

...so she is practically telling me that for her it is better to be the same as an inflatable doll?... that is something sad and uncomfortable to do, I would feel empty of just going to do it with her and then continue as if there was nothing past.

I really do not find anything interesting in doing that, I am a person who enjoys more the reaction of the girl while I have sex than the act in itself. So the best thing will be to wait and see if I can change that mentality of her.

"...a part of me worried because my mother would be sad if something happened to this guy... but seeing this, another part of me thinks it would not be so bad that he had hit the ground when he fell..."

... well, it seems that not everyone can be happy to see my return. Komuro mutters that while his eyes go from Kurisu to Saeko, from her to Scythe, Leona is next, and finally to Rei. But it seems that I was not the only one who heard him, before I could say something to this ungrateful son, then several girls speak first that me.

"Don't say bad things or joke about that, Takashi!"

"... saying that is very cruel Takashi, you shouldn't say that about a partner of yours, even if you have some problems with him"

"Komuro-kun ... don't say that please! For me ... for many girls, just listening to you and imagining that happening again causes us great sorrow. You just have to imagine that something like this will happen to Yamada-kun and you will understand! "

"Komuro-kun, you may be upset about the matter between Alex-san and Haruna-san, but that is not why you can act despicably."

"Ignore him, it's probably envy and jealousy that makes him talk"

Seeing the angry look of all the girls, Komuro swallows the saliva from his mouth and takes a few steps back. Rei and Saya act less harshly and only reprimand their childhood friend a little for his comment, but Kurisu and Saeko practically glare at him and their voice carried some resentment in it.

On the latter, which speaks after them is Yuki that simply observes Komuro dismissively as if looking at an idiot. Well, it seems that I don't have to say anything anymore and that should be enough for him.

"I-I just was joking ... this is the form that I and him interact between us, Isn't truth Alexander? Besides, Kurisu-san, I understand what you're saying and I certainly would be sad if something happens to Yamada as his friend, but it is not the same situation with you and Alexander. I've already told you all several times that he and I are just friends! "

Seeing that the situation had turned bad for him, he quickly came to me to help him ... he really is like a child who needs his father to rescue him.

Oh, by the way. The rumor of Komuro and Yamada seems to have been clarified with some girls, they accepted that they were misunderstandings and bad times in which both were involved. although not everyone had done it, as they two did not have much time of interaction with Kurisu and Shisuka that most of their time spent in the department of technology and biology of the camp, they were one of those who still believed that they both had something between them.

Although I must say that this would probably only be like having a drink of water in a desert since most of the camp still thought the same about them...

"Unfortunately he is right ... he is an ungrateful son who thinks it is okay to disrespect his father"

"Fuck you damn ! It really would have been nice if you broke some bones !"

"Puff ... hahaha, Alexander-san is right and you shouldn't talk like that to your future father, Komuro"

"Damn! Yuki! Don't get into this!"

"Emmm… what will we do now? Will we go to other places or return to the camp?"

Probably because the atmosphere was not so serious or bleak, this time the girls say nothing and just sigh. Then Yamada, wanting to help her old boyfriend, changes the subject by asking that.

"For now let's get off this building and first we will try to communicate with the other groups to cancel the expedition now, haa... I just hope we were the only unlucky ones to find ourselves in such a situation"

With my words, the serious atmosphere returns again and everyone makes a nod. Then we proceed to get off the building, while we do it I also collect the bodies of zombies from all floors and also a few boxes of the system that appeared.

[Bip]

[Alexander level up to 50]

[Kurisu level up to 43]

[Saeko level up to 47]

Suddenly I feel an incongruity or a strange feeling inside my body along with the notification of the system, in my abdomen a little below my belly button, the sensation that something expands and energy gathers there.

[Fufufu, congratulations, Alexander. You have managed to open your energy core!]

...energy core? What is that? Well, we talk about that thing when I return to the camp, Aurora... but for do this, I may have to wait.

I had planned to return to the camp to rest, but remembering the other groups, I could not help thinking that perhaps eliminating the zombies from the missing places in the city would not be as easy as I had originally thought.

Unfortunately, I soon discover that my assumption was correct and we do not even need to be the ones to communicate with the others. Upon arriving at the vehicle, the radio was already ringing with requests for help from several groups and in the background the sound of gunshots and some screaming was heard.

We quickly enter the TR-12 and go to the nearest place where one of the groups that asked for help should have gone by following the directions of Saya who saw a map of the city that had been marked with the constructions previously assigned to each team.

While we were doing that, we also communicated with the other groups that had been lucky not to find a group with an intellect zombie to prevent them from continuing their mission and better go to where there were others in trouble to help.

The rest of that day was a tough thing and this leaves the majority of us with a somewhat faint expression... 4 groups of 10 men for their bad luck ran into a situation very similar to ours. Since the places we were going to were closed areas, having a large number of soldiers in the same place would only be counterproductive and that's why we decided that it would be an adequate number to divide them that way, so we formed 10 teams with the men I brought.

Of the 40 men of those 4 teams, only 22 survived... 13 people were those who had only exceeded their second limit and the other 5 were those who I took to the coast... this time not even having better equipment than other people saved them. No, that is not true, if they had not had this, then surely all these teams would have been annihilated.

It is not my style to say sentimentalist things like they were people with whom I had spent time in recent months... I may hardly remember their faces, but I had to say that their loss in truth weighed on my shoulders, they were 18 experienced soldiers who took 3 months to achieve that.

I could not easily replace them just by taking 18 other men from the camp to replace them and also, if I wanted to fill in the gaps left by those men who died, probably not even the triple of that number of recruits would replace them, Haaa...

Well, since the other groups joined us, I will surely be able to look for skilled men among those people, but their problem is that their loyalty is not so high. Although perhaps this is easier to do that than having to train a soldier right from the start, after all, I have skills that help me with their impression about me will good.

"Somebody tell Soichiro to organize a ceremony or something like that for the people who died"

"I will go"

Upon returning to the camp, I give instructions to proceed with the arrangements to deal with the matter of the deceased. Saya, who is not far from me, offers herself and begins to walk towards the castle to find her father.

Not long after the other 3 leaders of the camp get out, we talk a little about what happened in the city and then proceed to bury the bodies of the dead soldiers.

All present were somewhat listless and with a sad face, was understandable since this was the first time that we lost so many men in one day.

Things in recent weeks had gone very well, so I was too confident and really underestimated things this time, we had killed so many zombies evolved on the coast that I did n't think something would turn this way.

If I think about it now, I could even have lost someone from my group. The reason that we were better than those 3 groups is that I had given the scroll to create a shield to Saeko and with this, they could resist the invasion of zombies evolved in that plant.

When I asked the group how things went after I fell out the window, Saeko apologized to me for using the scroll, so I replied smiling that I had given it to her to use it in cases like that. Without this, I might now have to bury someone who would affect me emotionally...

[Mission / Optional "Retaliation - H"

Eliminate all the zombies that remain in the city to take revenge of the fallen men and thus be able to vent a little the bad taste in the mouth for what happened. Only, this time be sure to prepare yourself since the percentage of enemies above the first limit is high.

Requirements: Eliminate 99% of zombies from the city center Current: 89%

Failure: Death, Time 47:59:59

Reward: 1x Summoning Scroll: Monster [H] (Leader Lineage - Random)

5,000x Crystals

50,000x Gold

While I was in my thoughts watching the funeral, the system announces a new mission. I do not hesitate to accept it, I had thought about doing this from the beginning and if I am rewarded for this then it becomes something even better, the only difference now is that I now have a time limit.

But we will have to start this mission until tomorrow, it is not long before nightfall and the mood of the soldiers is not the most optimal, many of them are together with the relatives of the deceased shedding tears and lamenting the loss of a partner or a loved one... so I hope that with a night of sleep they will recover something of energy.

Finishing the funeral, I go with the girls to the presidential suite and there I sit for a while in the balcony to plan what we will do tomorrow, although there were not many things to change in how we did today. The places where the evolved zombies took refuge are narrow and increasing the number of soldiers attacking each place was not an option, so the only solution was to use stronger weapons.

We could also demolish those buildings with explosives, but to do this then the expense that I would have to do would not be small and also they were not few places, so the time to make preparations for this would not be enough with 2 days.

"... Alex, you shouldn't blame yourself for this. Since they chose to be people with the rank of soldiers, then they know that all were at risk of dying on every expedition we did. "

"Hmn?"

Being in my thoughts, Kurisu's voice comes from my back. When I turned around, along with her was the other girls who sleep with me and they all had worried faces.

"Do not worry, I am not one of the people who grieve when things do not go as you want or receive a blow from the enemy, I prefer instead to find a solution or hit even harder and many times more to my enemy"

"...are you really okay? You must know that there are people who can support you if you feel down"

I try to comfort them by saying my ideologies, but it seems that many of them still think that this affected me a lot... even Rei seems to want me to throw myself into her arms to comfort me.

Honestly, that would not be bad to do, to be able to sink my face in the chest of all the girls would be wonderful, but if I do that with this environment that surrounds them, then I really will get depressed... so it is better to do something different to please their desire to cheer me up.

"Well... I'll punish Shizuka for vent my feelings"

"E-eh? ~"

"Ha?"

"... well, we can sacrifice Shisuka-san if it is to make Alex-san feel better"

"How can someone feel better for punishing another person?"

"I think Alexander-san must have an S personality… no, I'm sure he has it since sometimes he acts very dominant… I wonder if I will have to prepare for that…"

"Master, I can assist you or do it if you allow me, it seems that I have the knowledge to be able to perform torture"

Shisuka upon hearing her name and my next words is surprised to later become nervous, well, it is natural since after all she is the only one that is involved in this. Kurisu seems to continue trying to see if my words had any other meaning or just she stop thinking... Saeko is the first to recover, puts her gaze on the victim and then gives her verdict approvatory to continue.

Rei, on the other hand, tries to understand the reason for why this... I wanted to tell her that she should have paid more attention to the history classes, since ancient times people have discharged their frustrations in others. If not, people would not have done the Roman Colosseum or punishments public in the medieval era, but what prevents me from doing so is Saya's comment.

...I can't deny that possibility, but I don't think she should worry about that, the one who should do it, is Shisuka who is the one who awakens this desire in me.

But the one that attracts the most attention of the people here and even makes several have a chill go through our backs, is Leona that spoke at the end.

"T-torture? A-Alex-kun, this time I didn't say anything when you all left ~ ... s-so I don't think there's any reason to punish me, right? ~"

"You are right about that, but we had pending one punishment for the previous time... don't worry, it will not be anything extreme like what Leona says. So, Leona, there is no need to take out your weapons... this is more like reprimanding a family"

"... I see, Master"

"Y-You can't do it in the same erotic way as the previous one and do something like m-massage her breasts, Alex! ... it's not fair for her to take advantage of something that others can't compete with"

With all that said, I begin to think about how to punish Shisuka and without being able to avoid it, my vision goes directly to that bulky chest of her. So when she seeing me, I don't know if she tries to cover them with her hands or to show the greatness of these even more.

Unfortunately, Kurisu, who recovering from her stagnation, intervenes and discards this option with the support of other girls who nod to her words.

Well, it doesn't matter. Lately, I have been tempted to check the sensation of other parts of Shizuka's body and surely they will not be able to complain about this since it is a punishment used by many mothers in most of the world.

"Come here Shisuka, your punishment this time will be that I spank your butt 5 times"

I walk into the room and immediately I sit on a sofa, after doing that while patting my thighs I call Shisuka that something nervous had come along with the other girls.

"... well, this seems more normal"

"E-eh? I-I think this is more embarrassing than last time ~ ... at least you should leave ~"

"Of course not, we don't know what could happen if the two are left alone"

"Fufufu, don't worry Shisuka-san. We're all here be like sisters and that's why you shouldn't be ashamed, come on, the faster you do it then the sooner this will finish."

"W-Wait Busujima-san ... I-I'm not mentally prepared yet! ~"

"Is true that Alexander-san has a personality S..."

Rei visibly relaxes when hearing the type of punishment, it seems that she does not think that this is something too strange, but the one condemned to suffer the punishment does not agree with her words. Shisuka tries that at least the others do not witness this, but Kurisu quickly discards that option.

This time I have to approve Kurisu's words since the more shame Shisuka feels, then this is much better. This is not only for me to have a good time... well, not 100%. There is another reason why I do this, with this I may be able to complete one of the objectives I have had almost since I met Shisuka.

On the other hand, contrary to Shisuka, Saeko seems to be having a lot of fun for this and even drags her without giving her time to process everything that happens and they two gets close to me. Then Saya is the last to return to the room, with a troubled face still worried and saying the last words.

"Auuu ~ P-please be kind~, A-Alex-kun ... don't make it so hard ~"

"Glup"

Saeko practically throws Shisuka over me so I extend my arms to support her and then with our faces a few inches apart as we hug, she tells me that.

Seeing those wet eyes with which she looked at me and hearing her nervous voice with which she spoke, adding to all that, those words that could easily be misunderstood make me blank for a few seconds while I swallow my saliva sonorously and unconsciously.

"Come on Shisuka-san, if you stay in that position then Alex-san won't be able to punish you, settle in so he can do it"

After a few seconds that the two of us were still, Saeko intervenes again and moves Shisuka who had been riding me who was sitting in the sofa ... I do n't know what ability she has, but her words of "P-Please be kind, A-Alex -kun~... don't do it so hard ~ "I could only interpret them as" Please do it roughly, Alex- kun~... destroy me completely ~ ".

When Shisuka stays with her belly on my legs because Saeko accommodates her, I have to inhale and exhale several times to try to calm down internally.

"... this should be a simple punishment we have all seen or have had to pass sometime before in the past, but... why that seems so different from my memories as a child?"

"... it is impossible that punishment for children applying to an adult can remain for the same purpose"

"A-At least this is more acceptable to witness"

"Auuu ~ I don't want anyone else to see me this way, it's very embarrassing ~"

Rei now realizes that this punishment is not as simple as she had thought at first and Saya answers the reason why this is not as she imagined it would be. Kurisu bites her thumbnail and looks like her jealousy marker is going up right now... well, even with Shisuka's complaint, it's time I started with this since if I don't do it now and I delay it too much, so someone may prevent me from continuing.

"Let's start, Shisuka. Don't worry, surely this won't be as bad as when you were a child."

I couldn't be so cruel and start without warning her so she can prepare for this, so I caress her back a little so she can relax while I say that. Then without wasting any more time I raise my right hand with the open palm and all my fingers together...

Hello everyone, I want to share the art of a fan of the novel, I hope you like this as I do and remember to visit my p-a-t-r-e-o-n, thanks a lot!

101129721342560/photos/rpp.101129721342560/200166601438871/?type=3&theater

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

Also if you can go to the page of the novel and give a like there, I appreciated it.

System-evolution-of-soul-101129721342560/?view_public_for=101129721342560

Thanks for reading SES, see you in the next chapter.


	108. Wet Laments (Part 2)

"Wait, Alex-san!"

"Hmn?"

When I was about to lower my hand with some force behind my movement, Saeko's voice stops me... this surprised me a little since I could assure that she was the second most enthusiastic person for what was happening.

Saeko-chan... don't tell me that now it will be you who stops me from doing this, if so, then I must say that you are even crueler than Kurisu.

This would be as if she prepared me a delicious dish and put it in front of me that is starving, but then when I take the cutlery, suddenly she told me that this meal is not for me.

"W-What's up Saeko-chan?"

"No, it's just that I thought something was missing... wait a bit, Alex-kun."

With some nervousness in my voice for what she might want, I ask. She smiles at me and answers that as she approaches Shisuka's waist and then while I watched her curiously, she bends down a little and puts her hands under Shisuka's skirt.

"E-eh? Kyaaaa ~"

" What are you doing Saeko-san? ! "

It seems that my concern was unnecessary... now I feel bad for doubting her, in truth, she is my angel. She doesn't care about Shisuka's surprise for her actions and with quick movements she lifts Shisuka's skirt and lowers her underwear exposing her fleshy, well-endowed and smooth butt.

The other girls are also surprised by what she does, but Kurisu is the first to ask why Saeko's actions while raising her voice... honestly, I can't see any problem with this and I can only thank her from the bottom of my heart.

"When you whip someone as punishment it is normal to do it directly on the skin, right?"

"T-That's... c-certainly the normal thing is to do it that way, b-but you could have omitted that this time..."

You are wrong, Kurisu! Things have to be done properly or else that would become a mistake... so I have to recognize Saeko's great mentality for preventing me from doing such atrocity to punish Shisuka in the wrong way.

Just by seeing the big difference from before and after of Saeko corrected me, can you realize what was the best way to do it...

"Glup"

I've seen Shisuka naked several times, but... I've never seen this part of her so close and in this position. I practically have her butt a few tens of centimeters of my face... this is one of the few times that I have to thank my height that allows me to be even closer without appearing to be a pervert.

The golden color that I see in that part of her, only makes me think that it was a hidden treasure that I had discovered and that now this only belonged to myself and that I was the only one who could put my hands on it.

Besides, that golden area that was like coins scattered around to beautify the important chest that seemed to be closed and in which you could surely only find happiness, joy, and pleasure within it, gave the impression that it glowed by the golden color in that place.

Yes, when I saw her vagina, all I could do was swallow my saliva again and again trying to control myself and so that I could apply the punishment. But now it seemed that our situations were reversed and she was the one who tortured me for showing this to me since I couldn't do anything with the other girls around us.

"Auuu ~ Busujima-san you're so bad~... now Alex-kun can see that part of me completely. Kyaa! ~ A-Alex-kun something hard is hitting my belly~"

"Alex ends the punishment now!"

Kurisu's shout takes me out of the trance to see Shisuka's vagina, it seems that her jealousy bar is about to reach its limit... although this time my excitement bar has also increased in the same way. If I continue like this, it will not be necessary for her to stop me because I will end up losing consciousness since I felt my head throbbing and my wounds could probably open if my blood continues to rise to my head...

Shisuka and the other girls had done some scandal when I was treated for my wounds for her and so that if these are opened, it is sure that they will stop all this.

"Well, let's do this at once"

Again I raise my hand in the same way as before and when it reaches the right height, I make it descend with great speed and then in the next second my hand makes contact with its right gluteus.

[PAN!]

"Hyaaa~ !"

Perhaps because of my excitement, I hit Shisuka's butt quite hard... I even see several slings that form in the flesh of her buttock and expand all over her butt. Also, I can feel some of the impact that passes through her body and reaches my penis that pressed against her belly... well, I think it was inevitable that he would wake up after all this.

Because of the spanking, she lifts the head back causing her back to arch while screaming with a loud voice. She stays in that position for several seconds and then collapses back onto the sofa pressing her big breasts on it.

"Auuu~"

Concerned that I exceeded a little, I look at her face that is turning towards the back of the sofa, her eyes had become somewhat wet and she sobbed a little, but if we ignore the red mark I made on her buttock then it seems that it was fine to continue.

[PAN!]

"N- Naaagh! ~"

I raise my hand again and repeat the earlier procedure. Maybe having experienced the first slap, the second she could resist it better. This time she does not arch his back and she just gets up a little on her elbows while she thrust her nails on the sofa and makes a stifled scream.

"My little Shisuka ... you are a little girl who has misbehaved and that is why I must punish you. Can you understand what you did wrong? The fact that you treat me like a child is something I cannot allow"

Although the sensation that was transmitted to my hand when touching her smooth skin was sublime and it almost managed to make my mind go blank with the simple act of touching her butt, unfortunately, I could not concentrate only on that. I had to accomplish my other objective, make her understand that I was in a superior position above her and she didn't need to treat me like her little brother or someone to care for.

She had stagnated in her 95 affection for me for a long time and that was because she continued to see me as a child that she had to take care of, so it was imperative that I change this if I wanted our relationship to move forward. So the simplest way to do this was to let her know that I could exercise authority over her, as this punishment of now... well, there might be other ways, but for me, this was the best option.

"Auuu ~"

But I can't be just hard on her for this, either. So I caress the area of

her butt that had turned even redder after the second spanking and in doing so her body that had been stressed relaxes a little and she sinks her head on the couch.

"Fuuu~"

[PAN!]

"Kuaaaa! ~"

When she sighed, the third slap hits her again causing her to tighten and even up a little her ass placing it closer to my face even more, so I can realize a liquid crystalline had begun to emerge from her vagina and slipped a bit by the thighs

"Ha ... ha ... ha ..."

She stays in this position for a few moments until the sensations of her body calm down and then she puts her belly back in my lap while she gasps.

"You have done well my little Shisuka, you just have to resist a little more..."

"A-Alex-kun ~... Shisuka will strive~ ... Nyau~"

After she lowers her waist I stroke her round buttocks again while reaffirming my dominion over her... then she turns her face towards me and with unfocused eyes looks at me giving me a somewhat childish answer.

Seeing that I can't help but squeeze with my hand on her buttock and by accidentally making my ring finger press against the skin fold of her vagina causing her to shiver again.

I put my hand close to my face and rub my fingers a little, spreading the moisture that permeated my finger by accident. Seeing this, Shisuka's eyes recover a bit of focus and her face blushes even more than she already was.

[PAN!]

"Haaaaaann!~"

My hand slapped her flesh for the fourth time and this makes it bounce back for its great elasticity, also because of the unexpected attack, this causes her to concentrate totally on expelling a great lament so that only her head and mouth are the only thing that moves in her.

Having her mouth open for more than a minute to try to inhale more air while panting, the saliva escapes through the corners of it. Seeing such an erotic expression, I had to hurry up and end this since it was now my indicator of excitement that had reached the peak and was about to break, so I proceed to settle this.

"A-Alex-kun, wait! ~ I-If you spank me now I-I-"

[PAN!]

"Hyaaaan ~ N-no ... n-no, I-I'm coming ! ~I'm coming ! ~ ... Haaaa~... Aleeeexx!~"

I ignore Shisuka's pleas and give her the last spanking... then while screaming with a voice that was probably heard all over the castle, she arches her back again but this time she does it with such force that for a moment I thought that her spine could break and that's why, I quickly hug her trying not to get hurt.

She lasts a long time with a mind in blank with her expression totally lost until moments later by finally starts to react. First, take several breaths to fill her lungs with air since she had even stopped breathing and then when she is more relaxed, I accommodate her as when Saeko threw her on me by making her ride on my lap.

I can understand without she has told herself that she had reached the climax, this reaction really was quite intense and my pants now were quite wet because of the good amount of liquid dripping from the crotch from Shisuka.

I had moved without much thought because of the concern that she could be harmed by her intense reaction, but now that I notice, we are really in a very bad position... her underwear was now under her knees and my penis was upright pressing against the entrance of her vagina... this is very bad, I feel that my friend is also about to explode and I do not want the girls to see me with stained pants.

"A-Auuu ~ ... w-wait, Alex~ I-I'm very sensitive right now..."

As I had no choice and since she could not support her own weight at this time, I grabbed both of Shisuka's buttocks and lifted her so she wouldn't press against the dragon in my pants that it was about to exhale her breath furiously.

"Good girl... you have done very well my little Shisuka..."

"Hehehe ~ Alex praised me ~"

After lifting and set her on the sofa while I stay on my knees, I stroke her head along with her hair while I praise her. It does not seem that she has fully recovered since she was acting a bit like a child, but without paying much attention to this, I continued with what I wanted to do.

I hold her face with my two hands, in doing so she instantly realizes what I want to do and offers her lips for herself. Then I accept them without any doubt and kiss her, but by all the strong emotions for both of us had because of the things of before, I decide to do it lightly.

[Beep]

[Shisuka: Affection 200 (Submissive) - Loyalty 95 (Confidence)]

[Mission / Main "Conquest of the heart (Shizuka) - D"]

To maintain confidence in a person must be based on some emotion, the stronger the greater security will be created.

Objective: Affection 100 or Loyalty 100 Affection 200 (Submissive) - Loyalty 95 (Confidence)

Reward: 10x Potions [D]

1x Elixir [D]

Skipping ability [Alchemist]

Additional Reward: 1x Heart of Nature [D]

1x Grimoire Alchemy basic recipes ( Creation of pills ) [E]

100,000x Crystals

1,000,000x Gold

It seems to work... honestly, I was a little worried about the consequences of doing it this way, but seeing Shisuka's state of affection being "Submissive", I can relax a little. I was worried that something like "Masochist" or "M" could appear...

Although I think that this indication was not far from becoming one of those... well, it doesn't matter. If she develops in that sense, then I will be responsible. Also, I must say that she may have an inclination for that, but anyway, I am the one who led her down that path and that is why I have some responsibility for this.

You can't blame me for this, I had tortured my head thinking about how to make her and Haruna change their mindset about me and I guess that I chose the most appropriate way and with which I could achieve that.

In the case of Haruna, it was impossible for me to do something like this since she would probably pass out before I could even do it, and because of his personality, it was impossible to allow this and she would only get angry if I tried.

As for Shisuka, what can I say ... this may be a bit cruel to point out, but she gives me the feeling that she was born to be treated erotically.

No, it is not that she was a pervert or that she acted in such a way, only that her essence seems to be based on eroticism and exudes sensuality for each one of her body pores...

"Alex, the punishment must have ended right?! Besides, how long do you plan to keep with your underwear down, Shisuka? !"

I could have prevented my excitement indicator from exploding, but it seems that it is not the case for Kurisu who, without being able to bear it anymore, approaches the sofa where we were both while screaming.

"Kurisu ~ Alex kissed me, hehehe ~"

When called by her name, Shisuka flips to Kurisu cheerfully and tries to get up while stretching her arms as if wanting to hug her, but when she stands up the underwear swells at her feet and causes her to stumble.

Kurisu instinctively advances quickly and tries to prevent her from falling and hitting herself, unfortunately for her, it seems that the momentum and the difference in weight and height end up causing the two to fall.

"W-Watch out..."

"Kurisu-san, are you alright?..."

"...although it is indeed good that we get along with each other, it is still too early for me to do something like that..."

"..."

As a result of that fall, Shisuka ends over Kurisu and also with their lips joined between them both... I can see the second person being completely paralyzed and with eyes wide open in surprise, but the first does not seem to matter much and even seems to start to search for Kurisu's lips.

Rei and Saya to see that both fell, quickly approach to help and verify that they have not been hurt, but when they notice them in that state, their words and feet stop. Then Saeko surprised by what she observes, is the next to speak and comment that... if this accident had been a few hours ago, then it might bother me a bit since people say that the first kiss is the one that leaves a greater impression on people, and that is why I would feel a little sorry that Shisuka was ahead of me in taking Kurisu's lips.

But now, I only can enjoy the wonderful scene that is in front of me... a woman with her underwear on her knees pointing her ass in my direction while kissing another... it seems that I still can't relax and stop make strength in my abdomen to avoid staining my pants.

"W-What are you doing Shisuka ! Get up quickly from me and put on your underwear correctly!"

"Heee ~ But if I do it, then it will be very uncomfortable ~ They will get wet and it will feel bad to use them ~"

"Then we will all bathe now!"

Kurisu recovers from her momentary stagnation and pushes Shisuka while complaining, the latter does not seem to care much about what happened or her words and only responds with an objection for what she asks.

"I don't think I can punish my children that way anymore... and I also think that I really need to take a shower..."

"What a coincidence, I was thinking the same as your Rei"

"You just have to do it with the mentality that it is just a punishment... the atmosphere will surely be very different from the one we were in now, so I don't think we can't do it"

Kurisu gets up and drags Shisuka into the bathroom, so the other girls follow them as they dialogue with each other. I can see that I was not the only one affected or stimulated by everything that just happened.

Rei and Saya had to put their hands in front of their crotch and I also saw them rubbing one thigh against the other as if they were enduring having to go to the bathroom.

Also, although Saeko tries to appear as if nothing happened, it is not difficult to notice that the way that she is stands, is something different than she usually is standing. Has her thighs clenched tightly making her feet are close together without any space between them.

The only ones that act normal are my two faithful subordinates... no, Scythe who has now begun to experience more emotions, sees with great interest the bulge in my pants that perhaps if they were not of a special material these would already be torn.

But the one that worries me the most is Leona... I don't want her to be like a rubber doll, it would be much more interesting if she shows more reactions and that's why I hope she can change a bit in the future.

[Clank]

"Alexander, what were you doing a few moments ago... I heard quite loud screams coming from this room"

"Hmn? Oh, Haruna... I had to punish Shisuka, so that was probably why"

"Punish Shisuka?... did she do something wrong?"

"...it was about something from a while ago, don't worry, everything is fine now"

The door of the presidential suite suddenly opens and then Haruna along with Yuriko-san enters the room and then the first question that with a worried face. Well, I think it's normal for them to think that something could have happened since Shisuka's last groan was quite impressive... it still resonates inside my head.

Hello everyone, I want to announce that now there is 3 month of chapters advance in p-a-t-r-e-o-n, so remember to visit it, I will be very grateful and motivated if you could do it, thanks a lot!

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

Also if you can go to the page of the novel and give a like there, I appreciated it.

System-evolution-of-soul-101129721342560/?view_public_for=101129721342560

Thanks for reading SES, see you in the next chapter.


	109. Wet Laments (Part 3)

(POV Yuriko)

After finishing all the necessary arrangements to bury the men who died, then I went to Alexander-kun's room, today they went through a bad time and they all returned here in a somewhat decayed environment. So worried about it, I wanted to see if I could talk with them and encourage them a little.

Sometimes I forget that they are teenagers who until recently still depended on their parents to live, but the world has now made them have to fend for themselves and have to face a life even more difficult than that of adults in the world before the apocalypse. Even the one that surprises me the most among them is only 12 years old...

[PAN!]

"Hyaaa ~ !"

Suddenly when I was a few meters from the door almost ready to knock, then the loud sound of a slap is heard and then this was accompanied by the cry of woman an equal intensity. This makes my feet stop at that moment and while I put my vision in the door, I try to imagine what could have happened on the other side of it.

At first I thought they might have fought each other, but after considering Alexander-kun's personality and how he treats the girls at his side as if they were his treasures, I dismissed that idea immediately.

So when I thought about what might have happened there, the next thing that came to my mind made me even more restless than when I considered the earlier... no doubt the girl who had screamed not only did it because of pain, that scream had a tone something bittersweet in it.

[PAN!]

"N- Naaagh! ~"

While I was thinking about several things in my head, what happened inside that room is repeated... being a few steps from the door and with the fact that I had already heard it once, then I managed to identify the owner of that voice.

No doubt it was Shisuka-san and it seems that my second assumption was really right, something was happening inside that room that a 12-year-old boy should not see, but ... I am almost 100% sure that the person responsible for this is that same child.

Now I was in trouble, I didn't know if I should retire from here or go in there and stop them... my hand on the door handle is only for my daughter's concern and that I think it's too soon for them to do something like that. It's definitely not because I want to open the door to witness something that I haven't done still...

[PAN!]

"N- Naaagh ! ~"

Doubting whether or not to enter, the voice of Shisuka is heard and this seems to shake everything. Even my soul vibrates being influenced by the waves of that great scream of her and then my knees lose some strength... I think it's been quite a while since I had intimacy with Soichiro and my body is reacting easily for this.

"Ha ... ha ... ha ..."

"Yuriko-san? What are you doing here?"

Trying to recover from the slight chill that ran through my body while I still held the door handle with one hand and supported me on the other, coming from behind me I heard a new voice that also made me tremble a little but for reasons completely different.

Recovering my breath and posture I turn around and there was Haruna who looks at me with an expression of doubt on her face, I must say that she has a special talent to meet me in my worst moments...

"I was just worried that the boys were too depressed about what happened and I wanted to come to see how they were"

"... I heard about that, several people died this time when they went to the city, they had to have a very difficult time there"

"Fufufu, are you here to see how your boyfriend is, Haruna?"

It was impossible for something related to Alexander-kun to go unnoticed in the camp since he is a quite popular boy here, so it was not difficult for me to find out everything that happened between the two of them only a few weeks ago.

I had wanted to make fun of Haruna a little because of these things, but unfortunately, since she was busy with school stuff and I had to do several things for the camp, this was not possible for me. So by getting a good chance to be able to do this, I can't help but realize my wish that I held had for some time.

"E-eh? T-That is ... well, I wanted to comfort him a little, but since I was busy with school affairs and also I had to check that Iruka fell asleep, it was late and I thought it would be better to talk with him tomorrow ..."

[PAN!]

"Kuaaaa! ~"

"... then when I was going for a glass of water, I heard a loud scream coming from above, much like this one just now, so I came to see what happened ..."

While Haruna explained why she came here, another loud shout draws the attention of both of us causing us to look at the door. This was not the reaction that I wanted to see from her... I wanted her to deny it or be ashamed more and so I could continue to bother her.

Seeing her this way, only causes me a little envy...today I will have to ask Soichiro to we have some intimacy to I let off steam for all this. But it really bothers me that I need to be the one to ask for it, it makes me feel like I'm the only one who thinks about those things.

"A-Are they fighting in there?"

"...since is don't listen to them discuss, then I doubt that it's something like that, and if that scream it's not for pain, then I can only think of another reason for a woman to scream like that"

"Another reason? E-eh? T-Then we must stop them ! It's still too early for them to experience that!"

"...well, I don't think they're too small for that either. They are already in their teens and as long as they are responsible for their actions, then it should be fine."

"Alexander is 12 years old !"

"...in that you are right. Then, go ahead and open the door and stop them"

"T-That is..."

After our discussion, I step aside so she can open the door. Seeing me do that, Haruna's anxiety turns into nervousness and hesitates to step forward. I do not blame her and I can not make fun of her for this, really it was something very uncomfortable to find other people in the situation that probably they are there, and also must be even more for her since one of them is her boyfriend...

No, I cannot exclude myself from this, it would also be very uncomfortable for me since my daughter is also in that room and although I have not heard her voice, I cannot assure I can to find her in a compromising situation...

"A-Alex-kun, wait! ~ I-If you spank me now I-I-"

[PAN!]

"Hyaaaan ~ N-no ... n-no, I-I'm coming ! ~I'm coming ! ~ ... Haaaa~... Aleeeexx!~"

"" ... ""

After Shisuka's tremendous moan, we can only remain silent for a long time with the only sound of our throats make when swallow our saliva. From the words that were heard, we can confirm that what is happening in there is something sexual, but although knowing this should persuade us to turn around and not interrupt them, instead, the curiosity and desire to see what happens inside increases in me... no, I'm probably not the only one.

"T-That was an impressive scream ... I-I didn't know that a woman could reach that intonation"

"..."

I can only keep quiet at Haruna's comment… but in my mind, I wonder if I have ever shouted so loudly when I am with Soichiro… I cannot say that I have not felt good when I am with him, but that cry seemed as if the soul Shisuka would have left her body to let everyone know how good she felt.

Time passes and the screams inside the room stop listening, then Haruna after breathing several times to prepare herself mentally, opens the door so that we could finally see what happened inside.

In entering, at first glance it did not seem that things we imagine and those screams that indicating that something intense is produced in this room, happen here. Alexander-kun was sitting on a sofa while watching the two girls who were in this room... well, a girl and a zombie, or maybe I should say half a zombie since this in the more time passes its similarity with one becomes smaller.

The other girl, I think is called Leona. What intrigues me most about her, is that she seems to have come out of nowhere and immediately joined the Alexander-kun group. I have not had the opportunity to talk to her much, but from what I have seen, she is very attached to him.

The atmosphere in this room was normal and calm as if nothing had happened, but if you pay close attention, then you can realize that not everything is what it seems… well, maybe you don't need to concentrate so much since there is something that practically forces you to look there.

There was a huge bulge in Alexander-kun's pants that indicated that what we heard earlier was not an illusion and that some of that we imagined, was happened here.

"Alexander, what were you doing a few moments ago?... we heard quite loud screams coming from this room"

Haruna walks to where he is and begins to interrogate him, she also realizes Alexander-kun's erection, but tries to ignore it and continues with what she said.

Curse! It bothers me a bit how he doesn't seem to care about his situation... he is surely very proud of that part of him.

I must agree with Matsushima-san that it is difficult for a woman to ignore that, it is practically something that forces you to put your eyes there.

"Hmn? Oh, Haruna... I had to punish Shisuka, so that was probably why"

"Punish Shisuka? ... did she do something wrong?"

"...it was about something from a while ago, don't worry, everything is fine now"

Maybe as a teacher, the first thing Haruna associated with that word is to be to reprimand someone, no, maybe any normal person would do. Of course, it is as long as this is a normal conversation, but from the earlier and now seeing this boy's body, the meaning of "punishment" can only be another.

"Y-You weren't very hard on her? Her scream must have been heard all over the building"

"...it was something necessary, besides, she is fine. Now she is bathing along with the other girls"

"I see ... emmm, I heard that a lot of things happened in the city."

"Haaaa, that's true, today was not a good day for us. When we entered a building to eliminate the zombies from there..."

For a moment I almost allow my jaw to open from what I see... Haruna seemed to forget completely or let aside the things we heard a few minutes ago and probably remembering what happened to the Alexander-kun group when they went to the city, she ignoring everything we heard before and preferably, she starts asking about that and then Alexander-kun tells her what happened there.

She simply walks to the side of the sofa where he is and sits close to him, perhaps she thinks that in this way can ignore his crotch at can't seeing it or may also just want to approach to her boyfriend...

Now I feel a little out of place here... but as I am also interested in knowing what happened when they went to the city, I endure it a bit and continue listening.

It was good that not long after that, the other girls who sleep in this room arrive and I no longer feel as if I were intruding between a couple of boyfriends. Interestingly. they all come trembling from the bathroom... I wonder if there is a problem with the water heater or also was part of the punishment of Alexander-kun.

So after going through all this, I was able to get at least a small reward, Alexander-kun takes out several foods for everyone to eat. Although these skewers are not as good as the wild boar we ate when we were in the pool, they are still much better than what people serve in the castle dining room.

" So you won't sleep here tonight, Haruna? "

"Mou, little one, you already have so many girls to accompany you and you also want me to come to pamper you... I'm sorry, but I can't leave Iruka alone, b-but you all must promise me that you won't do anything i-inappropriate... r -remember that Alexander is still 12 years old "

"Well, everyone, rest well because tomorrow we have many things to do. Saya ... you are 16 years old so it would not look so bad that you did inappropriate things with someone of 12 years old, so take the opportunity"

"Mom!"

"Yuriko, what are you saying !"

After receiving the complaints of my cowardly daughter and Haruna, we left Alexander-kun's room and headed to ours... although tomorrow we have many things to do, if I can release all these emotions accumulated in this short time, then I will sleep less than if I have to spend an hour with Soichiro... no, when we did it before the apocalypse, we didn't take so long... so it will probably be less time.

Or maybe having spent some time since we did it last time, Soichiro is more motivated? Fufufu, maybe this is a good night for me...

"See you tomorrow... Shotacon"

"S-Shotacon? ... I-It's true! I like Alexander and I don't care what you say Yuriko !"

When we got to Haruna's room, I said goodbye to her... I had to take revenge for her forgetting about me before and focusing only on her beloved boyfriend, so after telling her that, she pouches with her tongue out and enters her room.

Smiling at her reaction, I continue moving towards my room. Well, my smile is not only due to Haruna but also to what is about to happen...

(POV Alexander)

The next morning I wake up with Kurisu and Shisuka holding both of my arms as I am in their midst. Since both had raised their affection towards me in more than 100 the previous day, then they had shown more attachment to me, especially the first one that after we bathed did not depart from my side.

Well, it may also be that perhaps because we had to bathe with cold water to appease our bodies and at bedtime when Haruna and Yuriko-san left, then we lay closer to each other looking to warm up us.

I do not know how to qualify yesterday, it is certain that I can not say that it was good since 18 people died, but I also do not think it was bad because the affection of two girls exceeded 100 units, in addition to that, it was the moment in the night I had with Shisuka.

... Let's say that was unlucky for those 18 and lucky for me, besides those men can be calm wherever they are, now we will begin to take revenge for them.

"Good morning Alex"

While I was in my thoughts lying on the bed, Kurisu holds my cheeks and kisses my lips. I quickly respond to her actions and hold her waist turning towards her. Then after a minute, I take my tongue out of her mouth that I had introduced and answered her greeting.

"Good morning, Kurisu"

"Fufufu, so now it's my turn"

Saeko who was to the right of Kurisu looks for my lips while the first one reloads in my chest since she is still ashamed to do something like this.

"Hmmn ~"

Maybe because I had spent a lot of time with other girls yesterday, Saeko is more intense when she does it, so answering her feelings, I also put more effort into this.

"G-Good morning Alexander-san"

"... Good morning Saya"

Saya who had also woken up greets me from the other side of Shisuka who continues to sleep peacefully. She continues to keep a distance with me and it seems that her shyness dominates over her, so something like what her mother said the day before is probably far away.

As for the sleeping girl, I decided to let her rest and then the others began to get out of bed. She returned a little to normal after having bathed and no longer acted as if she had got drunk, but her affection had not changed and already she no longer had doubts in the way looked at me.

"Master ... Greetings ..."

Arriving at the edge of the bed, Scythe who had been in a corner approaches me and leans a little looking for a kiss. Since she shouldn't understand these issues at all, she probably just tries to imitate what she sees the other girls do or she might also think that is the way to show me her loyalty...

Well, it's not that I care too much why she does it, I should just be glad to taste another girl's lips. At first, I might have a little doubt about doing this with her, but discovering that it was not something unpleasant and although it was a little different than the other girls, the feeling a little cold coming from her mouth because she has a very low body heat, It was quite refreshing and distinctive...

"Leona already low to do the same as always?"

"Sister ... outside ..."

After enjoying Scythe's cold lips, I immediately ask her about Leona. Being a homunculus she doesn't need to sleep much, so she is always the first to get out of bed and that's why I ask the other girl who doesn't sleep where she could be since I didn't see her here in the room.

Unfortunately, although Scythe seems to understand more my words without using the link skill [Tame], she still remains quite short of words to express herself... but I have a good idea where she might be, so there is no problem.

Then not long after I and the girls finished preparing, we headed to the dining room of the castle. The plan for the day today is that running out to fill our stomachs and make some preparations, immediately go to fulfill the mission of the complete annihilation of the zombies in the city.

Hello everyone, I want to announce that now there is 3 month of chapters advance in p-a-t-r-e-o-n, so remember to visit it, I will be very grateful and motivated if you could do it, thanks a lot!

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

Also if you can go to the page of the novel and give a like there, I appreciated it.

System-evolution-of-soul-101129721342560/?view_public_for=101129721342560

Thanks for reading SES, see you in the next chapter.


	110. Beginning the mission of eradication

We went down to the dining room of the castle and there was Leona as I had previously assumed. She was standing at the side of a table with several dishes served on this, in a military-style resting position without caring that the other people who ate here would look at her.

Well, probably since it has been several days for her to repeat this, they should have gotten used to seeing her act like this. Observing her standing there, certainly makes her very remarkable as a pretty beautiful girl, but perhaps because of her expressionless face or that everyone here knows that she is a girl close to me, no man dared to approach her.

But looking at the table, I must say that not everything is completely the same as before. Normally she would only take care of serving my plate, that of Saeko and Haruna, but today there were two more dishes placed on the table.

"Master, I brought your food and also that of your lovers, please take a seat and eat!"

Upon seeing us enter, Leona quickly advances to where we are and says that in a high tone with which she usually speaks to inform me... unfortunately, although I know it is not her intention, it seemed more that she wanted everyone here to know.

Well, the truth is that I don't care that others know about this, but the look we received for all this from the people here was quite uncomfortable.

But the most affected by the things that Leona was doing, was not me, Kurisu who is next to me blushes completely to notice that everyone's attention was on us. This time she couldn't ignore it and not be affected as in previous days that Leona did this since she sure remembering what happened in previous days and so, knowing what Leona will do next, then was inevitable for her to start getting nervous.

"Come on Master, go ahead and take a seat. Also your lovers Saeko-san, Kurisu-san... it seems that Haruna-san and Shisuka-san have not come yet..."

She may deduce this from the facts that witnessed yesterday, or she may also have a kind of connection with my system to know which girl is the one who officially has that kind of relationship with me according to it.

"Thank you, Leona... Haruna and Shisuka will probably come a little later"

"No, this is my duty after all ... Master, you want me to go find them two?"

"No, it's not necessary, let's just eat"

After answering Leona I advance to the table where the dishes are, it is better to finish this before Kurisu can not stand the shame and it was also unnecessary for Leona to look for the two girls she mentioned. The first, although surely it has already risen, the reason she has not come here is precisely to avoid this... she will probably come after seeing us all sitting and eating.

As for the second one, I'm afraid that when Leona can't wake her up, then she uses her weapons to do it... so it's clear that I can't let her go.

"Kurisu-san, this dish is for you..."

"I-I see ... t-thanks Leona-san"

"Don't worry Kurisu-san, I think it's also my duty to help my Master's lovers!"

"L-Leona-san, could you please not speak so loudly? You're making everyone look at us"

"Fufufu, you just have to get used to it and everything will be fine, Kurisu-san"

Kurisu making an attempt not to draw more attention to herself, she tries to choose a seat where there isn't a dish served as in days past she does and making as if her name was not mentioned by Leona and so not to call more the attention, but unfortunately for she, just gets the opposite.

Saeko only takes a seat next to me while advising Kurisu and not paying much attention around her. Besides, instead of that she had become used to this as her words indicate, I think it was more as if she enjoyed it.

After Leona hears Kurisu's complaints, this makes her pay attention to the other people in the dining room for the first time... Shit! I have a feeling that things will only get worse...

"... I think Saeko-san is right and you shouldn't mind them Kurisu-san, after all, they are just minions of the master"

Her next words do not disappoint my expectations... what she says makes everyone else who is here enjoying her meal open their mouths surprised.

While it is true that my thoughts are very similar to hers, but I think it was not necessary to say it, haaa...

"Leona, who are you to me?"

"Hmn? Of course your faithful subordinate, Master !"

"With this everyone can understand that she is just a girl who is very involved in military matters such as ranks and that stuff... so don't take her words too seriously."

Although the people here do not seem to have taken what she said so badly, but if for some reason her words make them feel insulted, it is better to avoid creating tension among the soldiers and that is why I try to they not to pay much attention to what she says.

"Rei, then we should go get our own dishes"

"Eh? O-oh, you're right Saya"

As Scythe does not eat, now Saya and Rei are the only ones who are treated differently than the other girls. So after observing everything that happened, the first speaks to go to the kitchen to get their food and then the second one that was concentrated watching a plate with an empty seat for Shisuka or Haruna, leaves her thoughts because of it and then the two begin to walk towards the kitchen.

While they go to the kitchen, we begin to eat, but then not long after, another problem arises and I must say that this was something totally unexpected...

"Hyaa! M-Mom, why are you so angry? ... I-I'm not the only one who sleeps there! B-Besides, w-we haven't even held of our hands... Hyaa!"

When we were eating, suddenly Saya's screams are heard from the kitchen... then Saya appears as if she was running away from there holding a plate of food and not long after, Rei doing the same with a slightly scared face comes out behind her.

"W-what happened?"

"T-This was..."

"I-It seems that Yuriko-san is very upset today... I-I wonder what happened to get her like that since she is usually a very calm woman..."

As the two girls approach the table, Kurisu quickly interrogates them with something surprise in her voice while everyone else also waits for the response of one of the two girls. So as it seems that it was difficult for Saya to say it, our gaze shifts to the other that was also there and she answers that.

"What did you do this time that now you even made Yuriko-san angry, Alexander?"

"...I did nothing yesterday... nothing that should have upset Yuriko-san, also why everything that happens in the camp must be my fault? Ungrateful son"

"Get lost"

After hearing what Rei says, Komuro who was walking towards us next to Yamada and Hirano, comments that. This cannot be my fault, when she left our room, she left with a cheerful face after having eaten the food I took from my inventory.

Well, I'm not the only person she interacts with, so someone else should have made her mad. Let's ignore Komuro and since here is Hirano, let's ask him something I wanted to know if it could already be used.

"Hirano, have the helicopters been repaired?"

"Hmn? Yes, but we have another problem with them... we don't have suitable pilots to be able to use them to their full potential. The only person who can operate them more or less is Yuriko-san... well, there is also another person in the camp who was a pilot of a civil helicopter, although he could pilot it well, I don't think he can take full advantage of a military one "

...so Yuriko-san is the only one capable of piloting them and being able to use their weapons? Curse! Who made her angry?... I would normally be glad to have an excuse to see her, but I don't want to go if she's angry, haa...

Also, as good as Hirano is in being able to instruct someone to be capable to use them, I think it is beyond his abilities to teach that pilot he talks about in only a few hours...

"I will go to look for Yuriko-san... that someone informs Yoshioka to gather all the soldiers who will go out on the expedition to eliminate the zombies, before going to do that, it is necessary to equip them better"

"It's okay"

Finishing the meal of the dish that Leona had brought me, I get up and go to the kitchen where Yuriko-san is lying and also ask someone to do that. When I reached the kitchen, quickly I located her... at first glance, it didn't seem like there was anything wrong with her, but when I used my eye skill, then I see her aura that had a combination of red colors and a violet tone that indicated to me that she was angry and frustrated...

"...Yuriko-san, I need your help on something"

Wanting to do this quickly so as not to disturb her even more, without wasting time, I talk to get her eattention. Yuriko-san who was watched the cooks work and which were obviously pressured by her mood, when she listens to me turns and talks to me.

"Ara? Alexander-kun… what do you need me for?"

"We will leave soon to eliminate the zombies in the city and then I thought that the helicopters we have could support the teams in charge of doing this... so as you are the only one that can handle one for now, I needed you to pilot it"

"...well, then I need to cancel the expedition to the port with my team... I hope this should be able to help me a little, or at least I think doing that I will be able to vent the frustration that I have because of that useless person. I know that the day today could be difficult, but half an hour... no, maybe 10 minutes of his time would have been enough... "

"... then the others will count on you for that Yuriko-san, see you later."

When she sees me shows me her usual smile, but for some strange reason, I cringe to see her... Komuro was right and I have something to do with her state of mind of today? If so, then it probably is not the time to ask for my reward... something inside me it prevents me from doing so, maybe it's one of my abilities...

So paying attention to this feeling, then I decide to focus only on my goal for which I came. When she listens to me, she remains silent with her eyes on me and causing my breathing to stop for a few moments... seconds later she agrees to do it and then of those words she also mutters something to herself.

Not wanting to accidentally press any switch that causes her anger to focus on me for saying something I shouldn't, I leave the kitchen immediately after saying goodbye to her without worrying about these murmurs.

Haaa, it seems that I will have to keep waiting to get my reward from her... well, with the things that happened yesterday, think that I can have a little of patience to wait for this.

"Moo, Alex-kun~ You should have woken me up so I could come along with you for breakfast~... I felt very lonely when I opened my eyes and didn't see you!~"

"Good morning Alexander"

Upon returning to the table, Shisuka who complains and Haruna who greets me had arrived, so we talked with the others for a few minutes to accompany them at the table so they could finish their meal.

Not long after Haruna goes to the school and Shisuka to the laboratory, the last one had asked me to accompany me since it seems that she continued a little in a "Dere" phase and although normally I would not mind spending time with her, the next thing we will do may be dangerous for her and therefore, I convince her to go to the department of biology promising that I would see her soon.

Then when we go out, several soldiers were already standing in the courtyard of the castle waiting for instructions for what they will do now. Yoshioka was in front of them and when he sees me, he makes a nod to me as if waiting for me to say something and so I do that.

"Yesterday was a difficult day for everyone... the problems we encountered in the city exceeded our expectations, but that does not mean that it is impossible to end with the objective of eliminating the remaining zombies from the city center as we had planned, we just have to be more careful.

Today, what happened yesterday will not be repeated. Evolved zombies may be much more complicated to treat than normal ones, but that can change with the mere fact of having better weapons to support us.

This time each team will carry a heavy machine gun and an automatic grenade launcher... so if any team is in the same situation as yesterday, they will be able to contain and suppress a large number of zombies and then eliminate them.

Besides, Yuriko-san will be flying in the city skies with the military helicopter, so if despite all this some equipment is still in a bad situation, she can provide support.

So gentlemen, today we will take revenge for those who fell yesterday! Let's kill ah that zombies that continue to desecrate their old home ! "

First, when the soldiers hear that all will continue with what us were doing yesterday and we would not change our plans, the nervousness and fear of having heard some stories of what happened yesterday or going through these things themselves, visibly increase in them.

But then when they hear my second sentence and see the things I take out of my interdimensional inventory along with my words, the mood in them is gradually restored.

I planned to carry 30 teams of 10 men, so there were 30 Howa type 96 and 30 heavy machine guns Type 92. I already had some of them, so I only had to buy the ones that were missing to complete these numbers.

At first, I thought of also giving a Panzerfaust 3 to each team, but seeing their description then I realized that this was designed to treat large targets or those with blindage, so these would not be very helpful when dealing with zombies E2 - E4, or rather, it would be too wasteful to do so.

[Panzerfaust 3 - G]

Rocket launcher designed to fight war tanks and bunkers. The caliber used for this is 110mm rockets.

[Howa type 96 - H]

Throw grenades capable of being used by infantry utilizing a tripod. It has a grenade caliber of 40mm and a weight of 24kg.

[Type 92 - I heavy machine guns]

Heavy machine gun capable of firing 450 bullets per minute and with a range of 800m with a gas-powered recharge. It has a caliber of 7.70mm and a weight of 8 kg designed to be used by 3 people.

So, with these last two weapons, I don't think these teams have a lot of trouble facing zombie groups led by an intelligent one. Also, as additional insurance, Yuriko-san's support with helicopter machine guns. Although she may not be an expert in its use, it will at least reduce the pressure of the soldiers if they encounter too many enemies by calling attention to these and surely eliminating a lot of them.

"Woooh!"

As a result of everything I said and they see, the soldiers raise a loud shout of encouragement with great emotion after a few seconds of silence, the worry and nervousness they had previously had completely disappeared and now they only showed their desire to avenge their fallen companions.

After, with the help of Yoshioka and Soichiro that appeared later, we formed the teams that would go to the city to eliminate the zombies from the places we assigned to each of them. Then finishing wishing each other luck, they take their weapons and board the vehicles to begin their mission.

"Well, then I'll see you from the air, Alexander-kun..."

Yuriko-san who also came after, walks to the place where the helicopters were positioned saying goodbye to me... it seems that the culprit of her actual mood is Soichiro since she leaves without paying attention to him.

With nothing else to do here, I and Soichiro who don't seem to note that her wife is angry, said goodbye to Yoshioka to go to the city and also take care of cleaning some buildings.

Of the people in my group, I deliver the heavy machine gun to Hirano and have Niki and Mizusu help him with it, on the other hand, the grenade launcher was for Komuro, and Yamada and Yuki that will help him.

I, Saeko, Kurisu, Scythe, and Leona would fight in the same way as before as the support of the two weapons mentioned.

As these weapons were very similar to assault rifles, therefore, there was not much problem so that those who got used to using these could also do it with the new weapons.

We take the road that leads to the city through which the other teams had gone ahead and then not long after, the helicopter rotor where Yuriko-san was going is heard. When we look up to the sky, it passes at a low distance as if she wanted to greet us and in the next moment it advances us towards the city.

Honestly, right now I had a conflicting feeling going on inside me. I wanted to be able to experience how it feels to go aboard one of those. It would surely be a different experience of flying through the magic, but also because I recently fell from a building, I not wanted to elevate me much of the level of the ground ... so that, perhaps I should leave it for future next.

After several tens of minutes, we finally arrived in the city and without wasting time, we went to a building that my group had to check in the area that was assigned to us.

Hello everyone, I want to announce that now there is 3 month of chapters advance in p-a-t-r-e-o-n, so remember to visit it, I will be very grateful and motivated if you could do it, thanks a lot!

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

Also if you can go to the page of the novel and give a like there, I appreciated it.

System-evolution-of-soul-101129721342560/?view_public_for=101129721342560

Thanks for reading SES, see you in the next chapter.

.


	111. Eradication Mission

With the new weapons for each team, you can say that everything went perfectly and so the first day we eliminated many groups of zombies, perhaps the only problem was that although the soldiers were encouraged and enthusiastic to get their revenge, in the end when they found several E1-E4 attacking them, the nervousness returned and almost most of them asked for reinforcement from Yuriko-san.

For this reason the helicopter that she piloted had to go from one place to another to attend these groups, seeing the war machine act was certainly very exciting. Watching it get to the side of the buildings and start shooting to tear apart everything that was in its target was a great thing.

When a group that was close to our location asked Yuriko-san for help, all of us were able to witness this while being in a building near which she was making an attack.

Unfortunately, despite the fact that this was great to witness, to make the helicopter do all the work it resulted in a great waste of resources. It should be understood that we only had those we had obtained at the military base to supply this, and although the bullets maybe I am able to buy them through the system, fuel was another matter.

Certainly, there was the option of transforming the two helicopters we had so that they could work with crystals, but these being the only two we had, I was afraid of spoiling them and leaving them unusable. These were much more complicated machines and with many more parts than cars, so, to can experiment with them at least we must wait until we have more of these and then be able to afford that if one breaks down then this does not affect our camp.

Because of this, we had to be more strict with the other groups and tell them not to depend so much on the helicopter just because they witness several evolved zombies in their location, that they first had to try to do it themselves and only in case the number of enemies was too much, then they should ask for help.

It was good that they themselves realized that things were not so difficult once they tried, well, it also had a lot to do with the fact that there was only one helicopter to provide services to all groups here, so since receiving several requests for rescue at the same time this could not be divided to go everywhere.

That's why many teams had to wait for Yuriko-san to arrive, but many times when she had done it, those teams had already eliminated the zombies by themselves.

So that night when we returned to the castle, all the groups celebrated their achievement of that day in a very lively way. On this occasion, there were no funerals and only a large banquet in the dining room was held in which all of them were very happy…

My mood was not bad either, I had been able to get a considerable amount of crystals, of course, this could not be compared with the days we killed hundreds of thousands of zombies, but it was still a good income for my pocket.

In addition, the mission progressed very well and the percentage of enemies in the city eliminated rose to 95% and I could also get several boxes from the system, the best of this was that as most of the zombies liquidated were evolved, due to this the range of these it was in the same way also higher, they were 5 of wood, 12 of wood with metal inlays and 4 of iron.

When I opened these as if the system answered my prayers, I could obtain 2 protection scrolls the same as the previous one that I wanted. Since this was one of the reasons why the girls were able to leave unharmed the time I fell from the building, then I really desired them to have more of these.

The rest I got wasn't bad, but it wasn't surprising either. I can only say that this time the other guys in my group were lucky since I got some limit-break pills. Because all the girls around me had consumed them and they had to wait about 5 months to be able to consume them again, I simply gave them to those who were missing to consume these.

It did n't make much sense that they remain unused in my interdimensional storage, so I gave them to Komuro, Hirano, Yamada, Niki, Misuzu, and Yuki. They all passed the same process as Rei do before, so that, minutes later all successfully finished and they were able to advance a limit.

The one that surprised me the most was Hirano who reached level 53... this guy has really killed a lot of zombies and even and he got over me with the pill... the good thing is that among the group, apart from the girls, is the person with greater loyalty to me.

That night passed quietly and the next day we continued with what we were doing, things were no different from yesterday and everything proceeded without any problem. Then in the afternoon of the day today, we just needed to check a place to complete our assigned area.

The problem was that I had chosen this area in particular and also left this building to be the last one we examined for one reason, this was simple, it was because it was the largest building in the city...

"I have a bad feeling about this place ..."

As I watched the high building that seemed to take to heaven, Yamada's voice is heard next to me. It seems that I was not the unique and everyone else had their eyes on this place with a straight face... in fact, it has the appearance of being where you find the final boss of the city if this were a video game.

Although it may also be that it is only the impression of the great construction, I cannot say that my assumptions are always correct. There is the case of the laboratory that I felt this way because I must to face a scenario that I had seen in many games, but in the end, it was one of the quietest places to examine.

"Let's get in, it can't be very different from the other buildings we've already cleaned of zombies."

I speak trying to reassure others and myself as I go to the reception doors of the building, moving forward a few steps, then I listen to the others who begin to follow me and move on to enter there.

The first levels of this were not different from the other places we have already been, the only difference was that this is a bigger place, therefore, the number of enemies inside was corresponding with this.

This building had 45 levels according to what Saya told me and it was built by a large corporation in the country. Although now it is impossible that it retains its previous purpose and probably can only function as a giant tombstone for all those who died inside.

We passed levels 10, 20, 30 and continued to the next ones at a good pace, but then, in level 38 the things of a day ago were repeated and a large group of evolved zombies emerges from higher floors to where we are...

The only problem was that since this building was bigger than the previous one, it had two stairs to be able to go to each upper or lower level causing us to have to take care of two places at the same time.

"Kurisu, contact Yuriko-san to attack the upper floors"

"Yes!"

Maybe the situation we had to face was worse than the previous one, but the weapons we brought showed their effectiveness keeping zombies perfectly at bay by simply making each one of them handle a stair.

Certainly there were some zombies who managed to pass and approach the weapons, in the case of the machine gun it was because if an E3 or E4 type force appeared, due to its defense, sometimes they could advance a few meters from Hirano, Niki, and Mizusu.

Although this was not much of a problem, they just had to let Leona and Scythe who were close to them take care of this and then after they stepped back, raining bullets on the zombies again.

In the case of Komuro, Yamada and Yuki, the zombies more than they could make their way to where they were, was that they were thrown at us due to the grenade explosions. So Saeko and I only had to kill those who could stand up.

That is why the fact that I requested Yuriko-san's help, more than because the pressure on us was too much and we were in a bad situation, was more to end this faster and thus avoid some accident.

Continuing to kill all the zombies that went down the stairs, the characteristic sound of a helicopter is heard and then not long after we can see this flying in circles the building on several occasions where were we from.

...well, I admit it. The former was pure hoaxes, I don't think that anything unexpected could happen and we just had to spend more time to take care of these zombies. The truth was that I just wanted to see closely the helicopter in action...

After Yuriko-san checks in what level of the building we are in, she raises the helicopter and seconds later the sound of the weapons of this one is heard with great intensity and we can also observe small fragments of crystals raining towards the ground.

Seriously, I could not return to the camp without being able to experience the attack of a helicopter up close, that was something that only in the movies you observe.

Unfortunately, Yuriko-san's attack ended several minutes later, then she flies over the floor where we were and leaves.

But that short time was able to demonstrate the power of that machine, thanks to it, the number of zombies decreased significantly and with just a few more moments they stopped appearing from the stair.

Without enemies blocking our way, then we continue upwards and there we only find some zombies who had been lucky not to be torn apart by helicopter bullets and could move.

Finally, when we reached the top floor, we could find the smart zombie holey like a strainer and totally inert... What I can say? Even a final boss with the use of cheats should seem as easy as killing a slime of an RPG game.

But in truth, were many zombies evolved those who were here in this building, when we go down and collect the bodies and boxes of the system, I had 927 of them in total. So, if it were not for the helicopter, then it would have been a job more difficult to end them.

Having finished with our area, I decide to check the mission marker and thanks to the effort that we and the other teams made, this was now 98%.

Now I just have to wait for the other groups to finish with their areas and it will surely complete the mission. So, with that thought in mind we went down to where our car was and we waited for the others to finish.

[Beep]

[Mission / Optional "Retaliation - H"

Eliminate all the zombies that remain in the city to take revenge of the fallen men and thus be able to vent a little the bad taste in the mouth for what happened. Only this time be sure to prepare yourself since the percentage of enemies above the first limit is high.

Requirements: Eliminate 99% of zombies from the city center Current: 99%

Failure: Death, Time 6:12:47

Reward: 1x Summoning Scroll: Monster [H] (Leader Lineage - Random)

5,000x Crystals

50,000x Gold

[Mission / Optional "Retaliation - H - Completed Rating: A

Additional Reward: 1x Poke-ball

5,000x Crystals

50,000x Gold

A couple of hours later the notification of the system is heard in my head and causing a smile to be drawn on my face. Then waiting for a short time, the communications of each group telling us that they had finished with their work of cleaning the area that they were assigned begin to arrive.

So with the afternoon falling on us, we decided to return to the city, the collection of resources could wait for another day, it is not as if they were going to disappear now that there are few zombies in the city.

Upon arriving at the camp, the atmosphere formed among the soldiers was even better than the previous one, and the things is that day is repeated a bit, but the difference was that as they would have a few days off as a reward for their effort these days, in the end of the celebration for completing our goal, most of those bastards go to the area rose at the moment that they were informed that all would have a few days of rest...

Well, I can't complain since have the privilege of sleep with 6 girls in my bed while watching some of them argue over who will be the one to take one of my sides tonight...

On the next day, all the members of the camp carried out their activities with great emotion, this is probably because the things that the soldiers talked about with the prostitutes spread quickly in the morning.

Because of this, Yuriko-san and Yoshioka organize a meeting with the majority of MLDW residents to report the facts thinking that it was a good thing to do, so I end up being involved in this and they make me responsible for doing so.

The camp continued to grow with each day and the crowd in front of me was not comparable to the first time I did this when we founded this camp... we have really made quite a lot of progress.

In addition, unlike the previous occasion when I did that and everyone looked at me with distrust or fear in their eyes. This time I could see respect, longing and even worship coming from them... this was also a great change.

...even this time they had prepared a table to I get on and talk from a higher place, it seems that I will not have to use a platform of flesh and blood now... I wonder if that platform still will be alive?Well, it doesn't matter, I think that I don't remember his face even if I see him. Leaving those thoughts aside, I begin with my speech to the residents of MLDW.

"Well, most of you may have already heard some things. This time I am here to confirm them... we have eliminated most of the zombies in the city! Now you won't have to worry about them attacking this camp!

Also, you have probably also noticed the four towers recently built and that caused something that could have made all somewhat uneasy when we activated them.

I want to inform everyone that these towers have a very beneficial function for the whole camp, they can protect this place and take away dangerous creatures and so they don't come here. The whole camp is now surrounded by an energy shield that can hold a zombie horde for quite some time.

Another important thing that I have to mention is that we found a source of food that could supply the camp in the near future. So in later days, we will strive to build a small camp there to take advantage of it. "

"..."

When I start talking to the crowd, everyone is silent and stops muttering so they can listen to what I have to say. They probably just waited for confirmation that the zombies in the city had been eliminated, but I also decided to take advantage of the opportunity and report two other things that would also encourage them.

So when I say the first there was not much reaction from the crowd and only show a little joy for the confirmation of what they had heard before.

But when I mention the towers, then they all turn curiously to see them and hearing me say their usefulness, I can see that accompanied by that happy environment of them also adds a feeling of relief and tranquility.

Even a few people put their hands together as if praying to a deity asking for the protection of their new home, but... the biggest reaction was undoubtedly because of the third news I tell them, it was very different from all of earlier.

"Woooh !"

Total silence dominates for several seconds, so the first thing you hear is some sobs and following these as if that were a switch for others, these are overshadowed by screams with great jubilation and full of enthusiasm.

These sobs were not due to sadness or similar feelings, but quite the opposite and expressed the release of uneasiness that had surely been in everyone's mind.

It was not difficult to imagine, because, although there were not many people talk about this or simply nobody wanted to think about it or also it could also be that because the camp seemed a prosperous place and so this was suppressed. But still, there was a concern that was entrenched in all and it was like an annoying splinter that constantly bothered without being able to get rid of it.

This was people's concern for their future, more specifically with which they would feed once the resources they consumed now disappear. Everyone knew that the food that arrived at the camp was products produced before the apocalypse and logically these would have to end at some point.

"" Alexander-san ! ... Alexander-san ! ... Alexander-san ! ""

[Beep]

[Citizen no. 1724 Loyalty up to 128 Reward: 1x Potion [J]]

[Citizen no. 1698 Loyalty up to 173 Reward: 1x Antidote [J]]

[Citizen no. 3427 Loyalty up to 205 Reward: 1x Weapon Coupon [J]]

.

.

.

Suddenly someone starts shouting my name and after this, others follow him. Right away throughout the camp, you could probably hear their screams chanting my name.

While I was a little surprised by this, the system begins to announce a big number of notifications informing me that the trust of many people had exceeded the amount of 100 loyalty in them and then because of this I also get a lot of rewards, although these were just basic stuff and did not generate great impression on me for obtaining them.

[Beep]

[Emperor Soul skill range up to H]

Finally while the cries of the crowd continued, I feel my aura widen a bit and I see the golden threads in this one getting a little thicker. Well, it was certainly not so bad to come here to inform MLDW members of these things...

Hello everyone, I want to announce that now there is 3 month of chapters advance in p-a-t-r-e-o-n, so remember to visit it, I will be very grateful and motivated if you could do it, thanks a lot!

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

Also if you can go to the page of the novel and give a like there, I appreciated it.

System-evolution-of-soul-101129721342560/?view_public_for=101129721342560

Thanks for reading SES, see you in the next chapter.


	112. Fourth month in HOTD

It had been 4 months since I arrived with Kurisu in this world, I can't say that until now everything has been perfect, but I think that things have gone quite well.

At this time I was in our camp that we created in the port of the city, after having finished with the elimination of the zombies from the center, during this time the main objective of us was to fulfill what I had promised to the inhabitants of MLDW, the creation of this place.

Honestly, this was much easier than I had thought it would be. First, we continued to treat this place for a while as a leveling ranch until the zombies here ended up being annihilated by us together with the creatures of the sea.

The next step was the creation of a camp, for this we first needed to have a protective wall so that people could work on building the necessary facilities for this place without having to worry about the monsters that came from the sea, this was necessary since he latter was indeed quite aggressive with anyone approaching the shore.

This was solved after I thinking for a while and then having the idea of

reusing the containers that I had gotten in this place. So I after using my storage ability to accommodate them as I wanted and ended up creating a large square of about 500m per side.

The containers should be sufficient to block the creatures of the sea if they get too close in large numbers, the metal they were made of is quite hard and also have a considerable weight that, besides being filled with sand it increases, so that putting two together as a base and one on these create a good wall made of metal.

The creatures of the sea, although the sea can provide resources for them to raise their limits quickly, I believe that these containers will have no problem withstanding the attacks of a creature L4 (Fourth limit).

Maybe the crab we saw earlier can split a person in two with their tongs, but that does not mean they have the strength to cut the metal with them and also don't have the strength to push the containers.

The best thing about this is that thanks to my storage I was able to complete this task in one afternoon, it felt good to achieve that I heard that someone once created a castle in one night.

In addition, this would be the second line of defense of this camp, so with the wall created, then people could work on the first that was obviously the energy shield.

The next day, Kurisu and some scientists from her department came to direct several men to create the necessary towers for this one. This was longer than the previous one, but since they already had experience doing the MLDW ones, they could complete it in just one week.

With all this, we now had a safe place as a base to stand against the creatures of the sea, we just had to strengthen it with weapons of great power and a group of soldiers that was moved from the other camp we had used in the city. As this would no longer be useful to us, that's why we simply discarded it and placed this team here.

Then afterward we only had to recruit people who would be fishermen here, although I don't know if I should call them that since instead of using nets and fishing rods, they had to use crossbows to kill the creatures of the coast.

As was mentioned, these creatures remained fairly aggressive no matter if they were zombies or humans was who approached the coast, so we had to make a group of soldiers always accompany them in case much of those creatures came of the sea to attack.

But thanks to all this, the amount of fresh seafood we received at MLDW was very good and it is also increasing even more when we modify a large cargo ship to fish in the sea.

Though I had some concerns about this since although I said that L4 creatures did not pose a threat to things made of metal, I did not want to take a chance and find a creature that broke my estimates and because of that, for now, that ship was only moving near the coast without getting too far from it.

We did not know to what level the creatures of the sea have advanced... a normal shark already seemed to me that could be considered by the system as L2 or L3, so for now I did not want to know until the limit had reached these creatures.

"Is this all to take to MLDW?"

"Yes, Alexander-san. This is all have obtained the people here during the day yesterday"

The person I talk to was the type of glasses that ran a camp in this city... I think his name was Shiro. Well, whatever it was, the case was that he was quite skilled at doing administrative things and also managing people, so I and the 3 MLDW leaders assigned him with the position as manager of this place.

Since I had come here, I decided to take the cargo of food that fishermen managed to catch for today, of course, I would choose some of the best things I saw for Saeko to prepare them... having found a food source that exceeded the first limit, It seems that Haruna's dog was saved from being cooking... for now.

It is said that seafood alone is already a delicacy and one of the most delicious foods that exist, now with this, you can imagine how good they will be having exceeded the first limit... no, it is probably more delicious than you can think.

"Well, Leona and Scythe, let's go back to our camp"

"Yes, Master!"

"Yes... Master…"

With everything stored I turn around telling the two girls who accompanied me... well, probably for others they are like my bodyguards. I walk to an open area that had been left as a helipad and boarded the helicopter parked there.

I may have said before that we needed to take care of the resources of these machines, but reducing travel time from one hour to 10 or 20 minutes was very convenient... well, there was also the fact that it was really fun to do that.

But as one of the camp leaders, nobody had any problem with me using it, in fact, there were people who encouraged me to do so. I think that has to do with some people feeling good when they see the person who they follow is someone important

As we fly over the city, I also watch Leona and Scythe sit in front of me. The first one has not advanced much in this time of just over a month since using the scroll I create her, in all that time she has only hight up one level to reach [59].

As for the second, her leveling also slowed down greatly, using my evaluation ability I see her status to see if there is a difference from before.

[Status]

Name: Schythe Grim

Race: Ghoul

Age: 4 Months (Body of a 24 year old girl)

Level: 53

Soul Level: 1

Hp: 100/100 Energy: (10)

Strength: I

Resistance: I

Dexterity: I

Intelligence: J

Agility: H

Magic: (-)

[Abilities]

Innate

[Berseker - G] [Body Domain - S] [Scythe Handling- C] [Life Absorption - S] (Sealed)

Acquired

[Flexible Movement - C] [Agile Movement-C] [Pain Block - C] [Sharp Claws - C] [Reap- E] (New)

Magic

Developing

[Acrobat- C] [Fidelity - C] [Guardian - J] (New)

Loyalty: 569 Affection: 60

As I had thought her leveling became even slower than before ... although on the other hand, she was able to gain two new skills and also one of them was of development, so it is not that this time has been in vain.

Even so, I can now better notice the advantages that some of my skills provide me. If we compare my own status, then the difference can be seen more clearly.

[Status]

Name: Alexander Ilios Apeiro

Race: Human

Age: 12 years 4 months

Level: 50 54

Soul Level: 1

Hp: 380/380 Source energy (SE): 40

Strength: I

Resistance: I

Dexterity: I

Intelligence: I H

Agility: I

Magic: ([Multi-elemental (Sealed)])

[Abilities]

[Innate]

[Will of the Worlds-SSS] [Soul of the Emperor - F] [Blessing of Origin-SSS] [Interdimensional Inventory-SS] [Evaluation-SSS] [Immunity to Fire-S] [Spiritual Vision-S]

[Assimilated]

[Stealth-H G] [Light feet-G] [Cut-H] [Lunge-H] [Courage-H] [Roar-I H] [Focus-H] [Falcon vision-G] [Limit break -J H] [Shoot-G] [Pain resistance-H] [Regeneration-I] [Tame-J I] [Parallel Thought-J] (New)

[Magical]

[Wings of the Sun (Sealed)]

[Developing]

[Luck-S] [Charm-C] [Swordsman-H] [Hero-C] [Leadership-G] [Gunman-G] [Alchemist-J] (New) [Sniper-H] (New)

Wives: (-)

Lovers: Saeko Busujima

Haruna Komuro

Makise Kurisu

Shizuka Marikawa

Followers: Scythe Grim

Leona Heidern

Convocations: Venus Luciferina

Gold: 2, 825, 479 Crystals: 589, 600

Current world: Highschool of the dead (World level 1)

It had also become more difficult for me to level up, but even with this I was able to overcome Scythe and that besides that lately, I have n't killed so many enemies this month.

She was previously the only one that surpassed me in level, unfortunately or fortunately, when thinking that I will finally be the highest level individual among all the people I know, it seems that someone always joins me around to remind me to keep work hard.

In this case, there were two individuals around me who came into this description, the first, obviously was the homunculus Leone who I had already mentioned her level. The other being was the great green spot that extends over a large area around the camp and we can see now as the helicopter approach to this...

[Venus Luciferian Level 68]

That's right, it was my plant... it was still growing and also at a rate that should still be considered fast. Well, after swallowing a large number of evolved zombie bodies that were a better fertilizer for this, it is not difficult to consider this happening.

I cannot say that it is a bad thing that they both have a higher level than mine, in the end, they continue to be my subordinates with fairly high loyalty. Also, as with Scythe, sooner or later I will overcome them, although in fact, I think it is a good thing that the gap between us is not too big since that way they will be more helpful to me.

Another thing that changed in my status is that I gain several new skills or some of them rose in rank and maybe, this is even better than just leveling. Some of these I obtained or they grew thanks to the fact that the affection of some girls exceeded 100 units, this was the case of [Parallel thinking] [Alchemist] [Domar].

The first one was especially helpful because it increased my intelligence attribute in my physical qualities, and also thanks to this the overexertion of my brain because the ability [Limit-break] was reduced a little and even reached the rank [H].

In the case of the sniper skill, I got it by using a long-range rifle to kill the zombies on the coast, but I think it is likely that I will not develop it much in the future since that is not my main style of fighting.

Finally there is the amount of Gold and Crystals, the first also increased thanks to completing the missions of the conquest of the girls and loyalty of the citizens of the camp, in addition, the chests I obtained also contributed something.

The number of crystals I had was somewhat more fluctuating, this was because although I obtained this from the good amount of zombies that were eliminated, there was also a larger expense of these. As in the case of energy shields, I used 200 thousand for MLDW and 400 thousand for the port camp... there was also the parchment to fly that I used as an emergency... there were almost 200 thousand crystals for this one too ... I don't want to talk much about the latter, it really hurt me spend that amount to fly about 10 minutes.

The reason that the energy shield of the coast camp used more crystals was that this, being more prone to be attacked since it had the sea from which enemies constantly came out and with considerable force, it was necessary to use that amount to resist and maintain away the creatures of the east sea from this.

Changing the subject, watching the camp from the air, in truth it could no longer be considered as such, it had become a small town quite active.

Tell me, Aurora. What is the population of MLDW at this moment? From here they seem to be quite a lot... but it is good that the loyalty of most of them has increased considerably, otherwise it would be a great problem to try to direct them to all of them.

[I also think you've done a great job of getting here, Alexander. It is certainly a great achievement to be in charge of all those people, now the amount of them is…]

[Survivors: 18,953]

It is certainly a good number of these, but thinking that I only have two months to complete the mission of surviving in this world for 6 months, this means that I have not reached half the amount necessary for the mission of rescue survivors with all this time elapsed...

Certainly, the missions did not indicate that I had to end all with the same timeframe, but I also do not want to stay much longer here... it has become difficult for enemies in this world to provide us with energy or a lot of pressure to face them in order to level up, so maybe I should press the groups of soldiers to look for more survivors and thus accelerate the pace a bit.

With more people in the camp, I can logically have more helping me to complete these missions. With the last recruitment for soldiers a few weeks ago, now the number of them is 1,500.

What is remarkable about this is that 300 of them are in the 4th limit, 800 of them are between 2nd and 3rd, with most of them in the latter, and then the remaining 400 are new recruits. I can say that the ranch of leveling of the coast gave uu great results, but unfortunately, this could only last a short time, well, it is not so bad since now that place provides food for the camp.

So with more capable men at my disposal, then I think it will not be so difficult to complete the goal of the 50 thousand survivors before 6 months, besides ... there is another thing that can help me accomplish this even faster.

If you wonder where all these survivors came from, the answer is from the small towns that surrounded the city. We could not stay doing anything after having eliminated the zombies from the city, so caravans of soldiers went to these places in search of resources and people struggling to stay alive.

Logically what was in these villages was not only these, they were also full of zombies or other enemies, but having a population of only about 50 thousand, soldiers who already had experience in dealing with them could fend for themselves.

So also the counter of eliminated zombies increased during this time reaching [610,538] the last time I checked. No doubt with each more time that passes it will be easier to find zombies and more difficult to find survivors...

Besides, apart from this, there were also the mercenaries who had to carry out expeditions to support themselves, so they added some numbers to these quantities.

"Master, we have arrived!"

While I was thinking about the results we have achieved during these 4 months and also trying to find a way to accomplish the missions I have faster, Leona who was in front speaks to me to tell me that.

When I open my eyes can see that the helicopter had touched down in the place reserved for them while the rotor of the propellers continued to spin at high speed. Then I unbuckle my seat belt while Leona helps Scythe to take off her own and getting off of it I shout at the pilot in gratitude for taking and bringing me.

This was the man that Hirano talked about last time, he may not be as skilled at controlling the helicopter's weapons, but he has more experience than Yuriko in piloting them, so honestly, I feel a little more secure when he is the one who drives it.

"Sir! Some people arrived at the camp while you were in the other camp... now they should be talking in the meeting room with the other 3 leaders!"

" Guests?! ... this is strange, do you know who they are?!"

"I think they were people from Kinato since Miss Rei's Mom was with them!"

"..."

Leaving the helicopter a soldier quickly approaches with the body crouched by trying to counteract the strong wind that the propellers produce, so once he is near me, he gives me a report of the resentful things that happened in the camp in my absence.

It seems that Rei's mother has returned to MLDW and also this time she didn't come alone... I don't know if the purpose of them coming from Kinato is good or bad, but I think I can take advantage of this.

Speculating a little about the possible reasons why this group came here, I remain silent for a few moments, then I nod to the soldier and start walking with the two girls following me closely to where is the meeting room that has been used constantly in the castle

We didn't take long to get there and as the soldier had said, here were Yuriko-san, Yoshioka, and Soichiro. Besides them, there were also the people in my group, but apart from these, I could also see the face of Kiriko-san and several peoples that I don't know.

Hello everyone, I want to announce that now there is 3 month of chapters advance in p-a-t-r-e-o-n, so remember to visit it, I will be very grateful and motivated if you could do it, thanks a lot!

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

Also if you can go to the page of the novel and give a like there, I appreciated it.

System-evolution-of-soul-101129721342560/?view_public_for=101129721342560

Thanks for reading SES, see you in the next chapter.


	113. Kinato Visitors (Part 1)

Upon entering, the vision of everyone in the room quickly gathers in me, in the same way, I look at everyone here and in the end I focus on the group of people that I did not know, I had only had contact with Kiriko-san who now she watched me with cold eyes since I entered...

"Hnmp!"

When our eyes meet, she looks at me for a few seconds and then makes a snort through her nose and turning the head to look away, haaa... I thought that with some time passing since we say goodbye before, then she could forget what happened, but unfortunately, it seems I was wrong.

Now I can see from whom Rei inherit that character of she... it seems that the two are very emotionally impulsive.

While a bitter smile forms on my face for what happens, a man who was next to Kiriko-san passes his vision between both of us several times, until perhaps unable to bear the curiosity he asks her.

"What's wrong honey? Why are you upset? Is that the boy you talked to me about? "

"It's nothing!... I just remembered some things that wanted to forget. That 's right, it 's him, finally the person we were waiting for all of us arrived, so now the conversation between both groups can move forward"

"... are you Alexander?"

"..."

Everything indicates that this person is the Dad of Rei, he was a middle-aged man of medium complexion wearing a police uniform but the appearance of this was somewhat more formal than what I have normally seen, probably due to his rank.

Because of his appearance, he should be entering his 40 years, oh perhaps he will surpass them by little. The first impression he gave me was from someone straight and honest, and he also had a very stable aura despite the fact that this had become a rare thing in today's world.

With his wife's words, he returns his vision of me, but before he can say anything, another man is the one who speaks. He was a person with an age even more advanced than compared to Rei´s Dad. It seemed that he would soon reach the corresponding age to be considered an old man... no, perhaps he already is.

He wore a military uniform with several badges on it, the most remarkable aspect on him was his head that was almost completely dyed white, and also a strong look which seemed as if every person who he looked could only see them as someone inferior to him.

By this I do not mean that I felt that he was despising me or something like that, it was rather than for him, everyone on whom he put his eyes should be considered as someone who had to follow his orders.

Obviously, the way he looked at me and his tone I did not like anything, so I decide to ignore him and continue seeing the other people who were in this group.

"Kid, I've asked you a question, answer when someone talking to you!"

"... Are you talking to me, old man? Sorry, I thought you were addressing one of your companions... what do you want, old man? I didn't hear you because I wasn't paying attention to you"

"..."

" Youuu , brat! How dare you talk to my father like that! You don't know that he is a prestigious colonel of the Country ! "

Because of my response, the one who seems to be a colonel is silent slightly surprised, apparently, he did not expect I to speak like that to him, then after a few seconds he glares at me but when he wants to say something it was his turn for someone else interrupts him.

An idiot who until now had been focused on other things when hearing me say that to the colonel, he attacks me while shouting at me.

"Gyaaah ! R-Release me damn brat!"

Having a level [6] above his head, then it was clear what would happen if this guy tried to fight with me.

Quickly, I did the same as in the house of Takagi before, I take the arm of this guy who tries to hold me, then pulled him and turned to he give me his back and ended with kicking in his back of the knees and so that now he is kneeling in front of me.

His shout was because while doing all that, I don't forget to bend his hand until I almost felt that the bone would split. Then as a reaction to what I do, the other soldiers who accompanied the colonel try to take their weapons to surely point them at me and make me stop.

"Stop!"

Unfortunately for them, with the first indication of wanting to do that, our soldiers who were around watching in this room take their weapons faster and walk a few steps pointing to the whole group that came from Kinato stopping them from doing what they intended.

Here were 3 leaders of MLDW since the beginning and they would argue with people from elsewhere, so it obviously had some security in case something happened. I look up seeing all that, then after observing that all of Kinato soldiers had raised their hands in surrender or just stopped moving again, I look at the idiot that I was holding and speak so the colonel, who now had his angry red face, heard me.

"Hehehe, you should put a leash on your son... and also something that covers his eyes. Since I got here, this guy has been looking at the women in my group as if he were licking them... you know? That really bothers me and it even makes me consider if I should take this guy's eyes off to prevent this from happening again. "

"You-!"

"Master, I can do that! It is not necessary to get your hands dirty, I can assure you that I only take out his eyes and he will stay alive"

Since entering, this guy had ignored everything else... what this guy was distracted with all this time, was with the girls in my group who were sitting near the other MLDW leaders.

It even seemed that he was trying to get their attention... but he only managed to get ignored by them and that they frowned a little annoyed at his persistent attitude.

Then seeing me hold his son, the anger of the colonel reached the extreme and finally could not resist trying to speak to say something. Unfortunately for him, he was again ignored. This time was because of the interruption of Leona who approaches me taking one of her Kukri from the waist.

Well ... that was just a comment to scare this guy a little. I'm not so sadistic as to have fun taking out a person's eyes... probably with a bullet in his head my anger would go down. But since Leona has taken out her big knife, it would be bad to despise her loyalty and I should also make it clear to this fellow not to put her eyes on the girls.

"...lend me your weapon, Leona"

"…It `s Ok. master"

"W-what do you want to do? Damn brat! I-I'm Colonel Mikuro's only son, so if you do something to me then you'll regret it !"

I extend my hand asking for her weapon, but in doing so, she gets a little discouraged. This is one of the few times that Leona shows some emotion on her face and I am happy about this, although I am also worried about the reason for this... I just hope that the reason behind that expression is because it cannot be useful to me and not because she can't torture this guy... I'm really a little worried that she has sadistic inclinations.

When the colonel's son sees me take the Kukri, he struggles even more to free himself but due to the difference in strength, he is unable to do so. So after several failed attempts, he uses his big mouth to try stopping me.

I can only say that this guy is really an idiot, he should be able to see that his father is not in a better condition than him with so many weapons pointing at Kinato people.

I let go of his hand and held it tightly by the hair making him glance up and look me in the face and after seeing him in the eyes for a few seconds, I approached the knife to him. Well, since I don't want things to get too loud, let's just make a small subcutaneous cut on his forehead... then I'll let him go.

"Gyaaaa ! D-Dad, help me please!"

"This's enough!"

"...Alexander-kun, I think you've joked enough... why don't you let the colonel's son go?"

Wooh, shit! I had forgotten that the weapon I gave Leona had a range [G]... I think that even cut the skull of this guy a little... I hope not reached the brain.

"Well, I'm not kidding anymore... it's nothing serious, maybe with a little band that little cut gets better soon"

"I-It hurts, it hurts! A doctor, someone brings a doctor"

"Why all of you are standing there? Go to help him !"

Let's pretend that the guy is just overreacting and let's walk to my seat next to the other 3 leaders... since he can still talk, then the knife probably didn't reach the brain. I return the weapon to Leona and then do just that.

"... T-This is not a small cut, we need someone to suture him quickly... I-It even leave a mark on the bone"

… Let's continue as if I didn't hear that, let's not pay attention so that others believe that the soldier who slowly approached the colonel's son because they were still pointed at them with weapons is exaggerating.

I can feel the look of the colonel digging into my back, but I reach my chair as if nothing had happened and I sit down to see in front of everyone in the Kinato group who had their attention on me.

"Haaa ! I-It hurts! Somebody makes the pain go away !"

"Well, lower your arms, we don't want people in other camps to think that due to the apocalypse we become uncivilized people, right?

Kiriko-san is glad to see you again... although it seems that the feeling is not mutual. So, can someone please tell me what I owe your visit? "

"Hmnp !"

With the screams of the guy who continues to wallow on the floor, I try to calm the tense atmosphere that was formed, but when they all listen to me, all only see me as if they observe a strange creature... because of that, I then decide to greet someone who already I knew but it is a pity that although I get a different reaction from her, this is to turn her head to another side with a moody face.

Well... in this way we will not be able to start a conversation between us. This is the fault of that guy, I should have stuck the knife deepest for causing me so many problems... no, if I had done it, then this would surely have reached his brain.

"I told you all to treat my son quickly!... I did not expect that the person we had to wait for was a child... at first, I thought those three were making fun of us, but seeing how they all look at you, now I realize that you really are the person who directs them.

Nor did I expect fellow soldiers to point us with their weapons. It seems that you forgot who is the one you served and now, you dare to raise your weapons against your superior? "

The first to recover from what happened and talk is the colonel. Although he should probably be one of the most affected since it was his son who was on the ground, he shows us splendidly that his experience gained with many years as a soldier is not in vain.

Unfortunately, it seems that he mixed our soldiers with people trained by the army of this country. But this perhaps is not his fault since the base to train them was made by Hirano, who is a military otaku and also they wear uniforms that we take from the barracks of this city.

Practically these ones are the same as they used, the only difference is the logo that represents this camp that I was created earlier and placed on the shoulders of all of them.

He probably wanted to destabilize the mentality of our soldiers wanting to remind them of things like the chain of command and patriotism, it is a shame for him that the only thing he achieves is that they see him with an expression of doubt by not understanding what he means or simply they see him as a fool.

So by not getting the answer that he wanted from them, now it's the colonel's turn to be baffled until one of our soldiers steps forward to correct him.

"Old soldier... we may also be soldiers, but you are wrong about we being partners, we were not trained by the same institution or the country. We were all ordinary people of this city and were recruited by the leaders of this camp.

That is why the only people who have a rank and which we have to follow instructions are Alexander-san and the other three leaders, therefore, the only ones we serve are them "

"..."

"Well, old soldier. Since you realized that your medals on your chest have no meaning to them, now let's continue the conversation. What brings you all to MLDW?"

"...we need to talk about several things. First, our camp has some problems with the lack of supplies, so you must send food there.

The second is about the weapons you have, this is the property of the army and so you have to return it. Only people approved by the country have the right to use- "

"Stop!... I thought you wanted to negotiate something, but if you made the trip to say this nonsense, then you made the trip in vain.

First of all, let me clarify something since it seems that you are a bit out of place. This is not your camp in Kinato, here is Magic Land Dead World, my territory. It is not a place where you can come to order just by wearing a green uniform, your words here have no value.

Second, don't believe that because you and your son are stupid, everyone is. I don't know if you really don't know since you were hiding in your own camp, or you think that others have no knowledge and so you can take advantage of this.

The country of which you talk ceased to exist approximately 4 months ago and also most of those in the world probably did the same. So, for me the meaning of what you are saying is that I give you all our weapons and of course, I am not an idiot to answer with a simple "Yes."

I thought you would be more sensible, but with such a child, suppose that I shouldn't have expected much. Ah, speaking of your son, it was serious about what you should leash and cover his eyes. I think hearing him say that he was your only son, so if he continues that way and how the current world is like, then he can end up bothering someone and being killed because of that... it also seems that your little friend has stopped working or maybe he doesn't have a long time to live, so it would be a shame if you lost all your offspring if that happens.

Take it as a piece of advice, I think it would be very unfortunate if the blood of a great colonel in this extinct country ended like this, don't you think? "

"Youuu! Impertinent brat!"

Since this colonel was beginning to say nonsense, I stop him and explain how things were. I don't think that he didn't know this, most probably just wanted to take advantage as I said before, after all Kiriko-san was the one who informed us of some of those things.

The more I speak, the redder that colonel's face gets until unable to bear it anymore he roars against me... I wonder if I will have any ability to make people angry?

[I think you have it, Alexander. But not for the system if that's what you're thinking]

... I see, although it also seems that at the same time I have the ability to entertain other people, Aurora. Yuki seems that soon will fall to the ground and roll because of laughter, in addition, Yuriko-san tries to avoid it but unable to do it, cover her mouth with one hand and turns so that the people of Kinato do not see her.

Well, if from the anger of an old man I can see two beautiful women smile, then it is acceptable the collateral damage. Besides, the latter has recently been quite tense, so it is good to see her cheerful even if it is for a few moments.

"Kohon... the colonel may not have been able to avoid speaking that way because of his patriotism and similar things, but I certainly think it was out of place to ask another camp to renounce the weapons with which they protect themselves"

While watching the two women laugh, the sound of someone clearing the throat is heard in the room and then seconds later, the voice of a man continues immediately after that.

When I turn my eyes to the person who speaks, I find a short guy in comparison to several other men I know until now, he was also a little overweight but his most notable point was that he also had a problem caused by approaching the old age, his head was getting bald and could be seen visibly even though he tried to hide it with the little hair he still has.

Well, he still looks younger than the colonel who changes his vision of me towards him with quite a distaste behind this.

"You are?"

"He is Ishido Shido ... we had the pleasure of meeting each other before the apocalypse occurred"

"Hehe, it's a pleasure to see that you Soichiro-san and Yuriko-san are fine too, really I was worried that something might have happened to my two dear friends"

Soichiro who is next to me speaks after me when I ask the bald man who he was. This guy was unpleasant, although he was not as obvious as the colonel's son, he constantly watched the girls... although his gaze was more as if evaluating someone and not with lust.

Besides, he had not only been watching the girls but everyone in this room. Because of the before I said, this was a bit more bearable and not so uncomfortable... otherwise I maybe should do him the same than with the colonel's son.

-

Hello everyone, I want to announce that now there is 3 month of chapters advance in p-a-t-r-e-o-n, so remember to visit it, I will be very grateful and motivated if you could do it, thanks a lot!

Drack21  
Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

Also if you can go to the page of the novel and give a like there, I appreciated it.

System-evolution-of-soul-101129721342560/?view_public_for=101129721342560

Thanks for reading SES, see you in the next chapter.


	114. Kinato Visitors (Part 2)

The bald person although he seems to greet the Takagi couple cordially, a bit of sarcasm could be distinguished very subtly in his voice. Soichiro nods in courtesy, but Yuriko-san simply ignores him.

Since I had met the colonel and also the father of Rei who was two of the three leaders of the Kinato camp, then adding that this person seemed to have some relationship with the Takagi couple who interacted with people with important positions, I must assume that this was the third leader that was a politician.

Besides, this one has totally the appearance of one by the way he speaks. His words expressed agreement with my previous comment and they proved what I say, while at the same time they condemned the colonel as if he were totally on my side despite being in different camps.

Probably apart from wanting to gain my trust, he would not miss an opportunity to affect one competitor for the leadership of the Kinato camp.

"Then, bald... I mean, Ishido-san. Should I assume that you will be more reasonable to speak?"

"B-bald?... well, Alexander-san. I only have two requests with which I would like you to help us. Although the colonel's words were rude, it is true that the citizens of Kinato are starving ... there are children who are not have nothing to eat for several days and also women who have to sell their bodies for a bowl of rice that is more water than anything else "

His words seemed a desperate plea, although not for him, but the residents of his camp. But after all, it was not much different than the colonel who wanted to get things for free.

I wanted to tell him that if there were so many hungry people, then he could run out of food for a month and that would probably help him and as a result, many of those children and women would also have some more food.

Unfortunately, I had already strongly antagonized with the colonel and that is why I could not be so rude in rejecting his offer, so for this reason I try to refuse him without being so tough.

"I'm sorry Ishido-san, but that's like you're asking me to remove the food to people of MLDW and delivers this to your camp. It 's hard to say this, but as one of its leaders is my duty to see for them that instead of other people "

When he hears me, he frowns for a second but quickly makes a bitter smile as if he was very affected by this.

"... You really can't help Alexander-san?"

"... I can't give that to you just like that, I have to justify providing you with food so as not to generate disagreement in the people of MLDW. So if you could provide some things that your camp has more than us, then I think we could help each other.

If they see it as an exchange between us, then they will gladly accept it and the residents of my camp would have nothing to say to complain "

"... what things do you want?"

"I will give you thousand tons of food in exchange for 10 thousand people. It is not a bad deal, you get food and I take a little of the weight you have on your shoulders because of the large population you have in your camp"

"...I don't think that this's right, it would be like I was selling people and my conscience doesn't allow me to do it... if you have that amount of food to make the deal, why you don't just help us with that amount, I think the people in your camp will be glad to help other people that are in need "

"I don't like to repeat myself Ishido-san, there are only two options, whether you accept the deal and you get the thousand tons of food or you all return to Kinato empty-handed"

"... well, if I'm going to dirty my conscience, then I can't do it for that amount, I need it to obtain more food to be able to feed more people for longer, so at least I can help more people even though I have to dirty my hands.

500 kilograms per person, 5 thousand tons of food per 10 thousand people. If you can offer that amount, then we can make the deal "

Geh, this guy really knows how to talk, damn! He has an aura of the blackest I've ever seen, so I'm sure he has done things that would embarrass and make shake a bastard. What is it about being dirty by other people? Curse! He should be covered in mud up to his neck, what happens is that he is a damn greedy man.

Thinking about another aspect, I must say that people's lives have become very cheap... well, if they don't have food to support their population, then things would become like that.

I am sure that he does not care much to lose these people since still has 40 or 50 thousand and he just looking to get the most out of it. If his words were true, then maybe he would n't even make an offer... well, it's something positive that he at least wants to negotiate...

"You ask too much, 1.5 thousand tons and I also think you should thank me for helping another 10 thousand people for being able to eat"

"Well, Alexander-san. If you take those people then as you said before, it is logical that you take responsibility for them. On the other hand, I have to worry about another large number of people, so at least I would need 4 thousand tons for them "

"Then why I don't help you with that more and I help you reduce that number even more, 2,000 tons of food for 15,000 people, this would reduce your worries a little, don't you think? "

Hearing me say that, the bald guy is silent for a few seconds, then after having analyzed and calculate some things in his head, he speaks again.

"3 thousand tons for the 15 thousand people"

"...well, I'll give you 3 thousand tons as long as 70% of those people are between 20 and 35 years old"

"No! That's too much! You will take the majority of the population in their best years ... if we do that, the future of my camp will be very precarious."

"...Ok, that they have an age range of 15 and 45 years old"

"...fine, although I think the percentage is still too high"

"Then you can pick up the food once you transport people to MLDW"

"I think it's better if you help us do that too"

"Well, I have to move 3 thousand tons of food, it's not a small amount"

Honestly, things went better than I expected, I didn't have many complaints about paying 5,000 tons for 10,000 people, but I wanted to see if I could get a little more and it seems like it was a success.

Our camp does not have any problems with food, with what we receive from the coast and more what the soldiers bring from the explorations in the small nearby towns, with all this we can stock up well and even continue accumulating food, much of the food that we got in the ports and the city is still stored, so it would be a shame if it stopped being edible and we didn't get anything from it.

"... You really just now negotiated for people? These are not merchandise, you know?! They are individuals just like you and with the same rights!"

"C- calm down dad, A-Alexander will not treat them badly... you just have to see it as if we will help your camp to take care of them"

"...Rei is right, they will probably live better in this brat's camp, than they have to go hungry in ours"

"..."

"Damn Idiot! What are you doing selling to the population of our camp !"

"You are wrong Colonel Omura, I was getting food for our camp and moving some persons to this camp so that those who stay in ours have more food"

"Don't misrepresent things, we'll see what Kinato people say when they hear about this !"

"Hmnp! At least they will know that I got some food for them, not like you who are still just as useless without being able to end the rodent plague and get food.

Also, don't think that you'll get some food from the things I got. These will be totally for the civilians of the camp, so if you want food to feed your men then they will have to hunt rats. "

During the heated negotiation we had, everyone had kept quiet so I thought they would be entertaining watching to see who between us will earn more, but it seems that he was wrong... they probably weren't expected to we start marketing people here.

Then after we finish, the Rei´s dad complains about this but she immediately gets up and coming to his side to try to calm him down, after with her Mom joining later they two managed to appease him.

On the other hand, the colonel who had already lost all tranquility from before begins to shout at his opponent about the things that had just happened. This does not remain silent and also counterattacks with his own words against him.

The last two sentences of the politician leave the colonel in silence making him think some things and then again directs his vision towards me and speak.

"Boy, it seems that you and I had a bad start... but we are 3 leaders in Kinato and only helping two are destabilizing things there. You can't let my group be the only one that looks bad for not getting anything, so, why don't we discuss the things with calm? "

"Old soldier... no, colonel. You're wrong about that again, I haven't helped either of you or at least not for free.

In the case of Officer Miyamoto, what he obtained more than a month ago was by another group that was in this city and joined him. In the case of Ishido-san, as you have witnessed we both had a negotiation in which both exchanged something between camps.

... It's not that I don't want to help you too, colonel, but in order to do it I have to see some sincerity on your part, otherwise it's impossible that I can do something for you.

"…what do you want?"

Without a doubt, if he is the only one who returns without something from MLDW, the opinion about him in his camp will fall a lot, in addition to what I have heard from Kiriko-san before, the disaffection of citizens towards their group for losing food is not little.

There is also the fact that the bald man mentions, he and Rei's father can now have some food, but that does not mean that they will share it with another group, surely they only give it to civilians to gain greater support from them or simply as something humanitarian.

Knowing all that, I had to take advantage of this and get the most of his group as well. No doubt his attitude and his stupid son made him a more unpleasant person to treat than the bald one, but I needed to soften me a little so that we could do business between us.

"I think we can make an exchange between the two of us and is convenient for both of us, I will also provide you with 1 thousand tons of food and also 2 thousand antidotes that can prevent a person from becoming a zombie after being bitten.

For there are no future misunderstandings I must tell you that these only work if it is applied in the first ten seconds that happens.

What I want in exchange for this is- "

"So it's true that you could make an antidote? !"

Before I could make my requests, Rei's father interrupts us, but probably having the same question in his head the colonel does not bother about this waits for me to answer, also the politician very interested about this put his attention back on me.

Apparently Kiriko-san had told her husband about this when she returned to Kinato, having spent a few days here she had ended up discovering this matter.

Having become a fairly large group with enough weapons to protect us, it was no longer a problem for other people to discover this, so I didn't have to hide this information from Kiriko-san and instead even give her some when she left previously... I could not be stingy with her group as they were the parents of Rei, one of the girls with whom I have a relationship closer.

Also, being honest, that they knew could benefit me. There were no more groups to which I could sell the antidotes and our soldiers did not use them so much either, but as Shisuka's group continued to do so, then it was inevitable that enough antidotes would accumulate.

So, if I can exchange the surplus of these for other things that are more useful to me, that would be pretty good. They should know that although they get some resources from me now, they cannot depend on this forever.

They have to have the way to stock up on their own hands, but the impediment that they have or what prevents them from doing it carelessly is that places with resources are sure to be protected by a large number of zombies.

Our group may have lost much of the fear to the zombies, but the main reason for this is that our soldiers do not have to worry much if they are bitten and infected.

So for Kinato's soldiers, these antidotes were something that injected more courage into them to fight with the zombies.

"Our group created this antidote a few months ago and perhaps it is one of the main reasons why we were able to eliminate zombies from the city. These also saved the lives of many people during that time, so I can assure you that it is effective and that the percentage of those who survived by being bitten and used the antidote is 100%.

Of course, this is as long as they can administer it before the indicated time and that the place where the person was bitten or injured is not vital, otherwise the possibility of survival will depend on the medical ability of the person who treats him later "

"Then tell me, what do you want for those things?"

"You don't have to worry too much, colonel. What I want are things I think you have in surplus, so it shouldn't affect you much...

I want the following things from your military group:

5x Helicopters with their pilots included

9x Type 10 Tanks

15x LAV

20x Military Jeep

10x MLRS

20x FH-70

7x FIM-92A Stinger

1 Million 9mm bullets

.

.

. "

"Wait! How the hell do you know the equipment of our army? You are practically asking for half of all our equipment! ... Kiriko it was you who sold our information, right? !"

"... I did not sell any information, please Colonel do not speak without evidence"

This time it is the colonel himself who interrupts me by raising his voice and immediately after puts the eyes on Kiriko-san with great anger. She is right and did not sell me this information… she gave it to me when I asked her the last time she was at MLDW.

Since this colonel was her husband's opponent, it was natural for her to investigate information related to this group. Also, as a former policewoman, she had the experience to do this without much trouble.

Seeing the colonel looking for some proof for this, I quickly put the sheet on which most of the Kinato military equip was written under the table and sent it to my interdimensional inventory. This was written for Kiriko-san's hand and could cause misunderstandings if he sees it.

"It's impossible for me to give all of that to you! You're asking too much, you have to lower your requests !"

"I have already negotiated enough for today, take it or leave it. What you need now is food and although bullets and weapons are very useful, they cannot fill your stomach.

Well, you can also go and try to get food with those weapons, but I don't know how many of your men will be infected by this... "

"...Then maybe I should do that, surely I can get much more if I come to this place with those weapons"

"Colonel! You can't attack the civilians that we should protect!"

"Hahaha, geezer, your menace will not get you anything. If you want our groups to kill each other, then I have no qualms about doing it... it's not as if we were unprotected and unarmed, so if you decide to do that I'll gladly take you to the gates of hell personally.

I'd rather die than see someone take things that belong to me, so you have the choice to turn this into a peaceful negotiation or turn it into a war. "

With a somewhat frustrated and exasperated face the old colonel tries to threaten me with a strong look, he should have reached the limit because things were not as he wanted.

No doubt having to face his entire group was a great risk and if that really happened, then it could only be a disaster spoiling all the time I spent creating this camp.

In fact, if he had command of all of Kinato's army, I might have to give in to my requests a little, sometimes it is better to sacrifice the outcome of a battle than to lose the whole war.

But even if he was in control of a group twice as big, if he tried to step on my head, I would keep me firm with the words I said.

Unfortunately for him and fortunately for me, Kiriko-san said this is not so and he does not have total control of Kinato's army.

This is verified by the fact that a female soldier who was in that group intervenes after his words and opposes what he says.

Therefore, knowing that if he decides to attack me, is sure that he can only do so with his closest followers, so I didn't feel too much pressure from his threat.

Status Alexander:

101129721342560/photos/rpp.101129721342560/213946780060853/?type=3&theater

Hello everyone, I want to announce that now there is 3 month of chapters advance in p-a-t-r-e-o-n, so remember to visit it, I will be very grateful and motivated if you could do it, thanks a lot!

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

Also if you can go to the page of the novel and give a like there, I appreciated it.

System-evolution-of-soul-101129721342560/?view_public_for=101129721342560

Thanks for reading SES, see you in the next chapter.


	115. Kinato Visitors (Part 3)

After receiving the threat of the colonel, I immediately stand up activating my domain of the emperor by focusing it on him to also put pressure on him. I was not afraid of having to face a battle against the colonel, but honestly, there were more disadvantages than advantages in doing so.

So since I didn't want to look like an easy prey that he could intimidate and also I had to let him know that if he decided to fight me, he would lose a lot for that too. The result I get is quite good, when he sees me get up and feels the pressure on his body, I see the doubt in his eyes and even he recoils a little.

I cannot say that I am very surprised by this, he can have a strong character and be proud of his achievements and rank but being a soldier who probably has not experienced a real battle, you could say he was more like a normal person that was wearing a military suit.

Probably the first real fight he had to face was that of a few months ago when they created the camp in Kinato, so the level of this colonel was not much, he had only exceeded his first limit by being a level [14].

Although it may also be that he may have concentrated on the bureaucratic side of the militia, anyway, I can tell the difference of all these soldiers who hid in a more peaceful place and those of us who had to fight zombies every day.

The Kinato soldiers who came, the majority are between the 1st and 2nd limit, surely thanks to the military training they received, but our soldiers who were ordinary men have now even surpassed them thanks to constantly killing zombies.

If I had to fight this colonel's group without weapons, I would gladly do so since I knew that physically our men would outdo most of them.

"Boy, calm down. The colonel just got carried away, we don't want the few remaining humans to kill each other, right?"

"...well, if he just wants to do business, I don't have a problem. But if he wants to step on our heads, then I wouldn't mind showing them that we're not harmless either."

The girl who had stood between the general and I, spoke again but this time she addressed me. I said that the military that came from Kinato didn't seem like much, but there are always people who stand out in one group and she was clearly an example of that.

She was a girl with purple hair and tanned skin with a great body that immediately make highlights her femininity no matter if she wore that military suit, although with this I do not mean that she looked delicate, she certainly had a well-trained body, but maybe not as much as Leona... she looked softer in several areas than this.

"Hehehe, what's up boy? Is this one-san stealing your heart? "

"...if I say yes, I get any advantage?"

"Alex, these people are from another camp! ... also, maybe they are hostile!"

When the military girl discovers me observing one of her softer big areas, she smiles and highlighting her attributes more when she asks me that. Then wishing that she would give me a positive response, Kurisu who was close to my intervenes... recently she seems to have a little more tolerance with the other girls by my side or it may be because they know each other better, but unfortunately it is still very sensitive if I approach other girls.

With the calmer environment due to our short interaction, I decide to continue with the negotiations and prevent Kurisu from getting in a bad mood. Also, I know this girl can not escape that we become more close...

"Then it only remains for you to accept or reject the offer, I will not lower my demands, but you should also be glad that I do not increase them by having an idiot leader"

"Damn brat ! Maybe I should educate you, instead of your parents !"

"Geezer, you're not qualified to be my father... no, let's not talk about being my father, even if you kneel and ask me to take you as an adopted child, I would reject you without blinking because if I do it, I would really lose face for having a such an idiot son "

"We will think about your proposal and let you know as quickly as possible for our response! Please, Colonel, you should calm down a bit and think things through more carefully"

When the colonel began to hyperventilate due to the fury, again the purple-haired girl intervenes, then after giving me a strong look, the old man turns around to leave the meeting room together with his men with the exception of the soldier girl.

"Kohon... Alexander-san, I had previously told you that I had two reasons why I came to this place, with the first resolved then I would like us to move on to the second.

The truth is that my son was in this city, I would like to ask if by chance he is among the survivors of your camp. He was a teacher at the school of the daughter of senior officer Miyamoto, so maybe they know something, his name was Koichi Shido... "

"A teacher from Rei's school? I'm sorry, I think the only people who managed to escape when the zombie outbreak started were just students... I don't remember seeing any teacher. Any teacher from your school was saved, Rei? "

"N-no, a-as you say, only high school students could escape and S-Shido-sensei did not appear later among the survivors who joined us..."

"I'm sorry bald... Shido-san, it seems your son was more unfortunate than lucky"

"I-I see, it's really a shame to hear it"

Apparently the son of the politician must have the job of a teacher in the school of Rei and the others, I only remembered that of the group of people that left that high school, the only adult was Shisuka. But I still check this with the others since my memory could be a bit skewed and have ignored some man who accompanied us...

Besides, it could be that later when we rescued more people others found him, but unfortunately for the bald man that was not the case. Since Rei and the others confirm my words while they are a little nervous, then most likely he must have died during the zombie outbreak.

...on the other hand, I can understand that Rei is somewhat nervous about having to give bad news to someone who is his father's enemy, but for others this should not affect them... this was a bit strange.

"Boy, I'm also looking for a person ... a blonde nurse with a slightly extravagant body and the appearance of being a bit clueless. I don't know if you know someone who fits that description..."

"...This is something unexpected, I did not think that the military lady would prefer the girls, that makes me a little sad... but I have a girl who fits perfectly in your description, unfortunately for you, I do not change or sell her... so you will have to keep looking for the yours "

"E-eh? ... No, Damn it! It's not that boy! She is my friend, I'm not giving you specifications to buy a girl !"

When I watched the reaction of others in my group by the bald man's question, it was the turn for the military girl to talk to me to find a person. As she had wanted to make fun of me a little, therefore I also decided to do the same by telling her that.

My response to answer her was among those words from before or to tell her that if she looking for a girl with those characteristics, then she would have to join the line since surely more than 90% of men wished could have such girl.

But in the end, I chose to tell her the previously since if I said the other option, then that would leave me in a compromising situation if the other girls thought I was within that 90% and I had a preference for Shisuka higher than towards them...

Anyway, the reaction the military girl showed me was very good. She is silent at first with some surprise when she hears my first words, so before she can correct me turns happy when hears me continue saying that there was a girl in the camp with the characteristics described and forgetting the first thing I mentioned.

But when her ears catch the last thing I say and she observes the strange looks that other people around give her, she quickly corrects my speculation about why she looks for that girl.

The truth was that when I entered the meeting room and saw her, I recognized her immediately. Although I don't remember her name, I can't forget seeing her in the anime in my original world, she was a pretty remarkable person.

So I knew that this military girl was Shisuka's friend and the person she should be looking for is precisely her. Well, I think we're on hand for having made fun of me before, now let's stop her worry telling her that her friend is fine.

" Is the person you are looking for called, Shisuka Mirakawa? "

"Yes! It's her! Do you know if she is okay? Or where she could be? She is my best friend so I would be very grateful if you could give me the information you have about her... even if it's bad news, I need to know."

"Do not worry, she is fine ... if she is not in the laboratory singing a song while working, then surely she should have gone to the most famous cafeteria in this camp and will be enjoying the desserts there... later we will finish with this meeting I'll take you with her so you can see to Shisuka"

"I-It seems that her life after the apocalypse has been easier than I imagined... well, she has always been a lucky girl. Then I'll see you later, boy, I'll talk to the colonel to calm down him and we can reach a deal... we really need those antidotes and some food "

"It's okay, military girl, I hope you can to convince the old man and it would be good if we could both do business"

"I'm Rika Minami, boy, not a military girl. You can call me Rika."

"Fine, Rika-san. Then I'll see you later."

Finished saying that, Rika-san turns around to surely go find her superior. I really hope she can have some influence on him, it would be great if we could get some things from them and at the same time reduce their military power.

"Well, Shido-san, I think we need to talk about the details of our negotiation. It should be more convenient for both of us if we divide people and food to delivery into two separate parts for a period of 15 days."

"... if we do it that way I think it will make things much easier than having to prepare everything at the same time, Alexander-san. So if you have no problem doing it that way, I agree with that"

If we received 15,000 people at once, that would become a big problem since that was almost the population of MLDW. So it was better to first integrate 7,500 people over the course of the 15 days and so that the camp can adapt to the sudden large growth in the population.

I think it is enough time for the people of MLDW to process everything and that the pressure on them is not so much, then 15 days later we can receive the rest of the people and repeat the process.

Well, it probably that this doesn't affect much to me since the busiest person will be Yoshioka, but it would be unfortunate if he ends up collapsing because of overwork and if that happens, I would probably have to take care of that too.

In fact, I could see that when we had finished negotiating the number of people and food, Yoshioka became tense and began to sweat. So now that he hears me say this, he breathes a great sigh of relief.

Although I do not plan to stay without doing anything, I have other plans to carry out and thinking about that, I turn to the bald again.

"Shido-san, I would like you to provide me with a small space in your camp... I don't know if you noticed but at the entrance of this camp, there is a small shop. This was created because there are some groups of mercenaries here, so I would like to create one in Kinato if possible "

"A shop?... I don't want to refuse you, Alexander-san. But honestly, the situation of Kinato residents is not very prosperous ... so I don't think you get much from it"

"...I understand that, but the thing I want is practically useless for people and surely if they can get some food or other things in exchange for these crystals, I think we can do some business there.

...you can see this as something of charity that some of the girls in my group like to do, so I don't think it causes any problems in Kinato. Of course, I don't want that little space free, I can give Shido-san 100 antidotes that I mentioned to the old colonel for this one.

Also as a courtesy for our successful deal, I will add 10 antidotes that work up to 1 minute after a person is bitten. "

"I see! Without a doubt, Alexander-san and his group are people of great heart! So how could I refuse someone who wants to help our camp? I will return immediately to Kinato and start preparing things for the transfer of the 7,500 people.

Also, I will look for one of the best areas to deliver you and that this is completely at your disposal. You must be confident, Alexander-san, surely you can do a lot of business there.

When you are in Kinato please make sure you look for me, I will receive you to show you the camp personally, I think we can get along very well and help each other in several things "

Hearing me ask for a space in Kinato's camp, he makes his bald head stand out more for his frown. But then when I tell him that he will receive a "compensation" for this, a smile quickly appears on his face and begins to speak with great encouragement.

I really don't know why every time I hear the word "political", the first word in relation to this and that comes immediately to my head is bribery... it seems as if this is a universal law in any universe.

With him and his relatives also leaving the meeting room, the only group that remains is that of Rei's parents, so I direct the vision on these and as a result, her father speaks.

"Glad to meet you, Alexander-kun, Kiriko told me many things about this camp... I thought she only exaggerated a bit since the situation in ours is very precarious and so I thought that things not should be much different from our camp, but when I saw it understood that she really did not lie.

I am somewhat surprised that normal civilians could go through various adversities and create this place, but more than this, I feel happy that many people could escape from misfortune. We may have somewhat different thoughts and beliefs, but that does not change the respect I feel for the leaders of this camp for achieving this.

Also, I would like to personally thank you for helping my daughter, she told her mother that you were the person who helped her from the beginning and that thanks to you she was able to survive so we could see her again.

As I was busy with Kinato's things, unfortunately, I couldn't come looking for her... but sincerely, I was more afraid to face the reality that maybe I could never find her in a big city full of zombies... "

I was very surprised by the sudden formal tone with which Rei's dad started talking, I thought he would complain about me because I have done business with the purchase of people since I had previously heard some objections from him, so what less expected was this .

He talks as he ducks his head in a large arch as if he really felt the things that he was expressing and not because he wants to look good or made a favorable impression on us.

"Miyamoto-san, please raise your head. We simply did the things we had to do ... but I'm also glad you could see your daughter again, and she should also be very happy about that.

I've also heard that the situation in your camp is not something that is enviable and when I seeing the other leaders from there, I realize that Kiriko-san didn't exaggerate "

"Soichiro, I'm glad to see you and Yuriko again"

The one who takes the floor is Soichiro who gets up from his seat and walks towards him, then as he stands by his side as a friendly greeting he pats his shoulder.

Because of my surprise, I don't know how to respond, honestly, more than helped Rei at the beginning of the apocalypse, it was more like I just did it since she was in our group, it wasn't that I cared especially for her... no, we didn't even get along between us in the start.

Hello everyone, I want to announce that now there is 3 month of chapters advance in p-a-t-r-e-o-n, so remember to visit it, I will be very grateful and motivated if you could do it, thanks a lot!

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

Also if you can go to the page of the novel and give a like there, I appreciated it.

System-evolution-of-soul-101129721342560/?view_public_for=101129721342560

Thanks for reading SES, see you in the next chapter.


	116. Kinato

Thanks for the support and I hope you like the chapter. Take care and please if you can share the novel in your social circles so that it can reach more people.

"Miyamoto-san, you don't have to be as formal as Soichiro says. You can say that we created this camp in order to all be able to survive more easily in this world and you can see the result of the efforts of all the residents.

You don't have to thank me for Rei, either. She became one of the closest people to me, so it is natural that if she is in trouble then I will help her. "

When Miyamoto- san ends his greetings with Soichiro, his vision returns to me and then this time I give him an answer for his previous words. Well, I couldn't tell him that at the beginning of the apocalypse I only helped his daughter because she ended up joining our group in some way and that's why I better talk about how things are recently.

"Fufufu, Alexander-kun is being modest, the truth is that he is one of the pillars that helped create this camp, without him, then things probably would not have been so easy for us and maybe we would be in a worse situation than in what are you two now "

Yuriko-san also approaches us and expresses her opinion of things. I do not like to show off things that are not totally my merit and it is true that if I wanted to create this camp alone, perhaps it would have been impossible, so I could not steal the merit from others.

The discussions that followed immediately were quieter, there were not many things that I could get from their group and besides, as they were in charge of maintaining Kinato's order, they didn't need much of us, besides the resources that the police captain of this city should have helped them a lot.

I had also given Kiriko-san some things before, like some food, bullets, and antidotes. After all, she was Rei's mother, so in doing so she would be happier and her worries for her parents would decrease a little.

So after a few minutes of chat between us, their group is invited to a meal to continue being able to continue arguing. They were friends with the other 3 leaders and also with my current relationship with Rei, one could say that most likely I ended up having a closer bond than those 3 with them.

Because of this, it was logical that they were treated much better than the other 2 Kinato leaders. Then as we headed to the dining room, Rika-san comes and asks me to take her with Shisuka as I had promised.

So because of this, I say goodbye to the Miyamoto couple telling them that I would see them later and then will go with Rika-san to the MLDW laboratory where Shisuka should be.

"Nunn ~ Nunn ~ Nuu ~"

"" Nunn ~ Nunn ~ Nuu ~ ""

"Shisuka !"

"E-eh? Rika? Why are you here, Rika? ~ ..."

To our fortune, we didn't have to go find her somewhere else since she was here in the laboratory... previously I had said that she would be singing in her work to express that she was well and cheerful, but don't really expect to find her humming some song while looking through a microscope and had two little girls by her side making the choir.

Rika-san seeing her friend happily approaches her as she shouts her name, then, realizing the visitors, Shisuka puts aside what she is doing and lifts her face from the microscope towards us.

Shisuka's response rather than joy at seeing Rika was confusion. She probably doesn't expect to meet her friend and much less that come to her work to see her.

"Silly girl, it's me, Rika. Or do you know someone with my same appearance? "

"You really are Rika ! I thought I would never see you again ~..."

"Glup"

When Shisuka finally leaves her confusion and believes what her eyes show her, just as excited as Rika-san when she saw her in the first, she gives her a big hug... as a result of this I have to swallow the saliva in my mouth before it overflows.

...the reason for this is that four huge mountains divided into two pairs struggled to push the others to claim the space in front of them as their own, but... none of those pairs wanted to give up and that's why they were compressed between them.

The bigger ones seemed to want to eat the smaller ones, but since these were not small hills but also imposing mountains, then they did not allow the others to gain more ground on them.

This great battle lasted for several minutes until the goddesses behind those great mountains decided to stop that fight….

"I'm so glad you 're well, Shisuka. Besides, it seems that things were not so difficult for you, I was afraid that some guy would like to take advantage of you."

"Me too, I am also glad that Rika is fine, although I knew you could take care of yourself~. Besides, I'm fine thank Alex-kun, when the apocalypse beginning he helped me get out of school along with others~"

While I was with my eyes closed trying to get those images embedded deep in my brain, I feel the weightlessness generated by being lifted... now one of the goddesses placed me between her mountains as if she wanted to tell everyone that I was the only one to have the domain of these.

"I see... he seems to be a pretty skilled boy "

"Yes! ~ Isn't he very cute? He's my boyfriend ~"

"E-eh? H-He's your what?"

"My boyfriend ~"

Feeling the look of Rika-san I have to leave my imaginary world... then I find her going down and up her face repeatedly as if she nodded to look at my face and Shisuka's.

"... I had thought this, but having the ability to be one of the leaders of this camp then it is possible that you only look younger than you are. Isn't it, boy?"

"Hmn? No, I think he looks how old he is, Alex-kun is 12 years old ~"

Before I can answer Rika-san's question, Shisuka speaks for me answering. Well, exactly this body is 12 years 4 months, although probably those 4 months do not change much the reason why now Rika-san is making a worried face...

"... Shisuka, you know you're 27 years old, right? I always thought that the two of us who could get in trouble with the authority was me since I hiding some weapons that even being part of the army I shouldn't have ... I didn't think if it wasn't for the apocalypse, then right now I would have to take you to the authorities. "

"Heee ~ Why? I love Alex-kun and he loves me ~ Besides, I'm not the only one who is Alex-kun's girlfriend ~ There are other girls who are his girlfriends and are older than him too~"

"Yes ~ My mom is Alexander-onisan's girlfriend ~"

"Yes ~ Also there are other onechans who are Alex-onichan's girlfriends"

"... so there are more people who share the same crime as you? ... W-Well, I certainly think he's cute, but he's 12 years old, you know?"

"Hump! I'm not going to talk to you, Rika, I thought that if I found you, I wouldn't mind sharing Alex-kun with you since even if you act roughly, you always took away of me the cute things that I found."

The two girls next to Shisuka, Iruka-chan and Alice-chan, join the conversation of both girls. Moreover, it seems that although Rika-san has a strong appearance, hidden inside her unexpectedly has a childish side...

That aside, I must say that girls come with a variety of mentalities. Although there are some like Kurisu that prevent me from getting closer to more women, there are also those who would look for me new girls without me having to do something... this it makes each one unique in their own way, but I can't help but like Shisuka's thoughts more.

"..."

As for Rika-san's reaction to Shisuka's words is to blush, it seems that the fact that her friend has revealed some of her hobbies embarrasses her.

Not wanting to continue with that topic, in the end, Rika-san better changes the subject and they start discussing among themselves several other things. I, on the other hand, have to stay in Shisuka's arms listening to them, it seems that the increase in her limits was not in vain, now she can move more easily...

I don't feel very well being treated like a stuffed animal, but it's hard to fight with the feeling that her breasts give to my neck ...if you want to win something, you always have to lose some things.

"Alexander-onisan, you told me you would help me get a pet like my mom and Alice-chan. When will you keep your promise? ~"

" I'm sorry Iruka-chan, I had been a little busy... I'll help you soon, okay? "

"I also want to see Iruka-onechan's pet! ~"

While the 5 of us were walking to the dining room, Iruka-chan reminds me of an issue that I had previously promised her. Because Alice-chan had her dog, feeling a little jealous because that, I was asked to also help her to have a pet, so I accept her request.

When the two hear my answer, both are happy and start running towards the room more quickly leaving behind us 3. Well, I should do it soon since I may forget it or other issues arise.

Apparently, Rika-san decided to go along with Rei's dad's group since her's was gone. So the discussion between several acquaintances meeting continued until after a few hours we said goodbye outside the camp to the last group of Kinato.

"Then Alexander-kun, when you get to Kinato come to find me and if there is anything I can help you with, don't hesitate to ask me."

"Brat, take care of yourself and also take care of my daughter"

"Boy, I think we'll see each other soon to talk again since we couldn't reach an agreement in the negotiations...don't worry, probably the colonel will only keep pushing you to lower your demands a bit, but he won't dare to do something crazy "

"Well, everyone have a good trip"

(POV Ichiro Shido - Kinato)

A day after the discussions at MLDW, I was in the place with the largest free space to gather a crowd, I had to carry out several things and that is why I needed these people to listen to me.

"Today I am here to inform you all of some things ...but you don't have to worry, it's not bad news as you've only received so far."

Then when a good number of residents of this camp had met I decided to start. Because lately the pressure on all of them had been accumulating due to the recent events, such as that we had to reduce the amount of food or that rats and some other animals were introduced into the camp disturbing them, so when they hear me speak, I can see their faces of concern and even some begin to shake.

So after taking a short pause to observe them, I continue telling them something to reassure them. The discontent that they had with us the leaders was not small, but it is good that I could have directed it towards the military part of the camp, so I can still exercise enough control over them.

"Yesterday because of my concern about the situation that all of you have to go through and that the useless of the military caused, I made a trip to a nearby camp in the city of Tokonosu!

I had to go beg them to provide us with resources since the citizens here were going through a lot of difficulties! But as everyone must understand, the world is now not as it used to be and nobody would give away food that is something that has become a scarce and valuable resource...

But thanks to my efforts, I was able to get them to give us a little of what they had and also get them to receive 15 thousand people to relocate them there. This would help a lot to the situation of all to reduce the total food consumption of this camp and so the others can get more!

Those who decide to go, being honest, may have a better life than those who stay, that is because that camp is in a better situation than ours "

"R- Relocate? "

"Can we eat there every day? ... if so, please Shido-san I want to be moved there !"

"I also!"

"B-but if it's in the city of Tokonosu, then it must be full of zombies... "

"E-eh? S-so it doesn't mean much to be able to have food if because that you have to become zombie food!"

"N-no, I don't want to go to a place where those monsters are there!"

It would be an idiot if I tell everyone that I had sold them for food, so I had to change that for what they would be sent there to relocate, and in this way instead of discontent to be treated as merchandise, they will thank me and happily go to that camp... or so I intended this to be.

After talking, everything went as I planned and quickly many people hearing that they would have a better life there, begin to ask to be moved. But a fool who raises his voice changes this and because of this, others remembering the zombies quickly change their minds...

In truth, they are all a great burden... they are certainly useful for me to put pressure on the other 2 leaders, but they are also like lobsters that eat the precious food we have. Lose 15 thousand residents it will not affect much the power I can get through them and instead, this could make easier to control those who remain.

The good thing is that now there is no problem with the zombies in that city, so if only this is the impediment to move the 15 thousand people, then I do not have to worry much.

Well, even if this problem still existed there, I would still find a way to do it. Although it may have seemed that I did not want to exchange people with that Tokonosu child, as I said, the advantages of this deal were much more beneficial to me, in fact... sometimes I had thought of looking for a way to reduce the population a little in Kinato.

"You don't have to worry about that. Many should have seen the columns of smoke that came from that city, the reason for this was not an unfortunate event, but quite the opposite.

The camp in that place has taken care of all the zombies, also, this is not exactly in the city of Tokonosu, it is located on the banks of this and has a population of approximately 20 thousand people, yet its situation is much better than us since that they were able to collect food from the city"

With these words, although I could see that many were still distrustful that I only told them this to convince them, those who believed it were also several. Further, the situation of this camp should have done to others that although they were not sure if it was true, they would bet their destiny in the hope of having a better life there.

Therefore, again the voices of the residents rise to ask to be transferred. With this done, now I only have to organize and gather the amount of 7,500 of them, but this will not be difficult either.

Soon, many people who were in my command begin to take the preparations to do what the other Tokonosu leader asked us. The Soichiro minion, I think his name was Yoshioka, he had wanted us to keep a detailed record of gender, age and the old job of each individual that would be transferred.

Although that is a small nuisance, it is not like I have to do it and so I accept that condition with the terms of our treatment. For this reason, some tables are placed and they pass each person to collect that information.

Thinking about that now, I don't understand very well how the Takagi couple and their minion being one of the leaders could allow a child to take the most power in that camp... well, surely it is for some stupid thought. After all, they were influential people before, but also are too idealistic.

"Shido-san... it would be a shame if you sent good women to another camp. Many of them we have not even had the opportunity to enjoy them"

"It's true, Shido-san ... it would be a great shame to give them to be enjoyed by others different than us"

"You don't have to worry too much, it's me who has the biggest problem... Shido-san surely wants to send a lot of kids to that camp since they're not of much use, but that would greatly affect me!"

"..."

When I under the small podium that had been put to speak with all the residents here, the group of people who had possessed more influence or power in this area and were rescued at the beginning of the apocalypse comes to me to raise some complaints.

If it wasn't because they can be of help because of their old positions or authority that previously they had, in truth I could only see them as useless people... well, it is not so bad that they are simple people that can be controlled due to their lust, this makes things more Simple for me

I do not find the sense of spending the time in just satisfying those desires, besides many of them could not even sleep with several women since just doing it with only one woman one time, they would end up exhausted... although it is also not that I do not understand the sense of dominance and power that one achieves by simply showing other people the number of women that you have. In this world, this became one of the first ways to show power to others.

But personally, I think it is better to concentrate first on reaffirming your power and after that then being able to satisfy other desires, after all, without this you could not do it at first.

...although listening to them, I should also look for a woman to father another child since the idiot of Koichi ended up dying. That is really a disappointment, but if he did not have the ability to stay alive, then I can only say that he did not have enough skill and it is better to instruct one so that he can be superior to that failure.

"Well, don't worry. Women and children may be much less than in the world before the apocalypse, but it's not that they are rare now, or at least you wouldn't have trouble getting both of them, rather, I believe that with the world as it is now, you all are able to please your desires much easier.

We must send a balanced population to that child, so we can earn their trust and take advantage of that. That's why we will have to make some sacrifices, but in the end, things could only get better for us. "

"If Shido-san says it that way, it may be true."

"Without a doubt, if we get the support of that camp our situation will improve and therefore we can enjoy more things, hahaha"

"...it would be nice if I could put my hands on that child"

After convincing them, then we only observe the work of our men and the people who want to be transferred that turn more and more. Things for me in this camp after this negotiation can only improve and with a little effort, I can take command of that other camp as well.

Status Alexander:

101129721342560/photos/rpp.101129721342560/213946780060853/?type=3&theater

Status Venus Luciferian

101129721342560/photos/rpp.101129721342560/216641293124735/?type=3&theater

Hello everyone, I want to announce that now there is 3 month of chapters advance in p-a-t-r-e-o-n, so remember to visit it, I will be very grateful and motivated if you could do it, thanks a lot!

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

Also if you can go to the page of the novel and give a like there, I appreciated it.

System-evolution-of-soul-101129721342560/?view_public_for=101129721342560

Thanks for reading SES, see you in the next chapter.


	117. Kinato (Part 2)

(POV Colonel - Kinato)

Curse! Curse! Curse!

One day passed and my anger because that damn brat had not been able to diminish. At first, when I saw the Takagi couple I thought things would be very easy for me, I didn't know them personally but I knew that the husband was a person with a slightly militarized mentality from of some rumors I heard, so I thought that could take advantage of that.

In fact, everything was going very well and during our first meeting I could check the thing of before. That is why I was hoping to recruit him as one of my subordinates, although it probably had not been immediately, I was confident that I could do it in a short time.

But then when our Kinato group that had gone to that camp commented that we had to talk about some serious things, we discovered that this place was run by 4 people and not only the 3 that received us... no, surely that couple of police idiots knew it and decided to just keep it to themselves.

Well, hearing that, I thought that things could not change much and that even with this, in the not too distant future I would have the control of that camp... who would have thought that a damn impertinent brat would appear as the 4th leader from there.

Honestly, I thought that he was just some child of an important person that those 3 were protecting and they just wanted him to be here for formality. So believing that he was just someone with some support equal to that useless group next to that fat bald Shido, I could not help showing a strong attitude to pressure him and so he would not hinder me the things that I wanted to do with this camp.

Having to deal with Shido's group constantly in our camp, I discovered that they were just people without guts that with the slightest hint of confrontation, they receded. That's why when I met that boy, I wanted to intimidate him so that he only stayed out of my way in future negotiations... who would have thought that this brat had more balls than those despicable adults.

"... Dad!... Dad! I'm talking to you!"

"What do you want useless! I'm busy right now trying to think concerning some things!"

"E-emm ..."

Curse! How could I raise a son to become the same as people I can only see as very annoying ?! This must be his mother's fault for having spoiled him too much... he can't even compete in force with a simple brat! This fool is only good for being ashamed in front of others...

"I-I want you to kill that brat! That damn child dared to mark my face! You can't let this stay like that, he has to suffer... I know! it seems he is attached to some of the girls who were in that meeting. Make some soldiers bring all of them and also the brat, it will be fun to see the face he puts on when I play with those girls in front of him"

"Jerk! If I could take care of that brat as easy as you say then I wouldn't be so upset !"

"B-but surely if you send an armed unit you can end that camp-"

"Damn! Do you think it's so easy ?! Do you think that what their soldiers were holding were sticks and stones ?!"

"B-but if you send helicopters and tanks, then surely they won't be able to do anything even if they have some weapons..."

"Idiot! None of the Lieutenant Colonels in the base would agree to attack a group of civilians! If I could make them follow my orders to the 100%, I wouldn't have to worry about what those two stupid leaders of this camp do!"

"E-eh? ¿ But don't you told me that you wanted to arrange a marriage between me and Lt. Col. Rika?... I wanted to dominate that proud woman"

"..."

How could I have such a stupid son? ... my goal was to have a lieutenant colonel under my direct orders with the support of family ties, but... when I tried to match both of them and talk to her about my son, I only saw a total disinterest in her face accompanied with some of disdain.

Nor can I blame her... the fool just thought that I was going to give him another toy with which he could have fun... He couldn't even help me with something like this...

"Get out of here, idiot! I don't want to see you now, so hop off from here if you don't want me also to mark that stupid face that you have!"

"B-but ... what about that brat? "

"Get out of here Idiot !"

"Y-yes!"

Well, without that trouble here, now I can think more calmly. The other leaders of this camp will surely not share anything with us from the things they could get and we are indeed running out of provisions to feed the soldiers, if that keep in that way then they could give up staying in the military barracks ...

But the hell! What that brat asks is too much and now as things were between us, it seems that we can not enter into negotiations to try to reduce his demands...

...maybe I should instead try to make some deal with Miyamoto, he probably needs bullets and some military things might interest him, this way we would pay much less than what that lad ask...

The problem is that we will not be able to obtain the antidotes that the Tokonosu camp developed. If we had them, then we could try to get our own resources searching around Kinato.

The criticisms of the residents here towards us have some truth in them since we have not gone to try to get food in other nearby places, but unfortunately, it is not as simple as they believe.

This base only had a bullet production line, but for large-caliber and artillery weapons it depended on deliveries of bigger bases, so these are limited and once they run out, it will be difficult to replace them. Besides, these do not help much when it comes to collecting food since we would only get it to burn those as same with the barns when we fight the rats.

So the best option is that we deploy the 4 thousand of infantrymen... but the problem with this is that it doesn't matter if it's a soldier or a civilian, if those damn zombies manage to hurt someone, no, with just one little scratch condemns that person to a slow death full of anxiety and fear.

That is why it does not matter that the soldiers have received training to fight, it is impossible that the pressure and fear disappear if they have to face creatures that can kill them with the slightest carelessness.

But this can change if we get the antidotes... haa, it's a pity that these are in the hands of that damn brat... I wonder if I can talk to the other 3 leaders of that camp without having to deal with him?

"Colonel! Shido called a meeting with the residents to inform them of the things he agreed with that Tokonosu boy and is now trying to gather the number of people he asked for!"

"Hmn? So that idiot has started?... I really don't know what that guy is thinking about making that child's camp even stronger! His camp has virtually no shortage of anything and the only thing that prevents him from developing yet faster is that he has to wait time to gather more survivors.

But now that idiot has given him almost the total population he had in Tokonosu... he probably thinks that he will only settle for expanding his own kingdom, but I can see that this brat did not settle for that!

Well, maybe he can't do things so easily, people probably won't like to be treated like merchandise. "

"E-emmm ... Colonel, Shido has made believe that this is just a relocation and said nothing that the resources he got were for selling them... in fact, he doesn't miss the moment to highlight what happened with the rats..."

"Damn! This guy is only good at handling people and making others look bad!"

"What do we do, Colonel? Do you want us to tell people about the information Shido hid?"

...no, that would no longer help. People's dissatisfaction with our group is not small and if we do that, then he will probably make it seem that we are the ones who are lying, after all, those politicians know very well how to misrepresent the information.

"... No, it's too late to stop that. Tell the Lieutenant Colonels that it is necessary to have a meeting, we have to discuss some things"

It is better to worry about solving our problems than creating new ones, although I don't want to have to give in to that brat, nor is it that we have much choice. Miyamoto may have resources for his faction, but most likely he cannot afford to exchange it for other things...

After saying that to the soldier who came to inform me, he goes out to carry out my order, it is good to see that I still have the confidence and respect of many of the soldiers of this barracks.

Approximately half an hour later the lieutenant colonels who are in charge of their units arrive at my office. If these guys were not so foolish and only carried out the orders I give them, then many of the problems we have would be much easier to solve.

Earlier when I lost contact with the command line and heard that practically our country disappeared, at first I felt a little lost and discouraged. Since I served this for a long time, I could not believe that all my effort was in vain.

But then I thought that I just had to rebuild it… no, make a new one that was much stronger than the previous one, but sadly, I soon realized that this also affected men who are supposed to follow all my orders. So without me having the backing of the chain of command, they now only followed the orders that fit their own thoughts and beliefs.

The only thing salvageable from this was that at least they kept up appearances and also would not be so bold to do what they wanted, so if I commanded to call all them, would appear as they do no ... although I have to wait some time more in comparison to earlier.

"Well, Colonel. What did you want us to talk about?"

"I heard that conversations with the other camp were not as good as expected"

"You are right Omura, far from being able to meet our goal by going there, our group was the only one that received nothing"

"...that is very bad to hear. Our resources continue to decrease with each passing day and soon we will have nothing to feed the soldiers."

The first to speak is the lieutenant colonel of the air vehicle unit, Yagami. Then the one who follows after him is Omura, with the same rank but with the difference that he drives the mechanized unit.

After they speak, the Lieutenant Colonel Rika who led the special forces unit that had accompanied me to Tokonosu before, begins to explain some of the things that happened in that place and then, the last to speak is Minami who shares the same rank as the previous ones but she directed the administrative part of the base.

"Rika is right, the negotiations were not very good, no, they were quite the opposite and you can say that it was a disaster, but... the reason for this is because one of their leaders asked too much. He wants it in return for the things we needed was..."

Then I begin to inform them about the requests of that brat and so when listening to me, each of them frowns with obvious disagreement for each of the things I mention. Is certainly I did not want to give that child these things, but there was an even greater problem for can do that, if I wanted to do it so, first have to convince each that are here ...

"That's just crazy! If we do, we would lose half of our weapons!"

"... it seems that this leader is quite ambitious"

"Maybe we should just press it a little showing our weapons and feign to attack his camp to make him understand"

"Please do not joke, Lieutenant Colonel Omura. We are the army and not a kind of mafia!"

"Hehehe, don't get so excited Minami-chan, the keyword of what I said earlier is" feign", as a soldier the least I want to do is attack the civilians we must protect"

"Unfortunately even if we did something like that, things would not change much, if you ask the colonel he will tell you that it is useless since he should have had the same idea as you when we were there, but the result of that is what he said, a disaster.

His group is not that was unarmed and his response to the threat of the colonel was that he would not hesitate to unleash a war between the two camps "

"...Rika-san, maybe he was just trying to appear strong? When he sees all our weapons pointing at him he should leave all appearances."

"...I don't think so Yagami, because of the things I heard in that camp about him, it seems that he is someone very important for that camp and he has a very extreme character. That's why I think his words are not just for speaking... if we provoke him, it may be that even before we attack it, it is he who starts things. "

"Rika is right, that damn brat seems to be crazy"

After I give all the requests of the brat, the first one who cannot stand this and expresses his discontent, was the lieutenant colonel of artillery Kuma who had remained silent since we all met, then immediately continues the lieutenant colonel Basaru of the collective weapons unit that had been with eyes closed listening to everything.

Omura, Minami, Rika, and Yagami begin to discuss how we should deal with this problem, but in the end, I have to support Rika's point of view, I have no doubt that this brat would fulfill his words if we pressured him too much...

"Brat?"

"...Yes, the leader with the most power in the Tokonosu camp is a 12-year-old boy"

"Damn! Is a brat who doesn't even have hair down there pressuring us? "

"Lieutenant Colonel Kuma, please don't be vulgar... also, if it is a child who runs that camp, it is probably true that he would not hesitate to attack us... reasonably because of his mentality, he does not measure the risks just like an adult"

"Let's put that brat aside, we have to decide what to do since as Minami says, we don't have many resources to support our men.

I would not give to that boy anything, but if we run out of food then the soldiers will look for another way to fill their stomachs, so our army would end up dissolving"

"..."

"General I have an idea ..."

When the identity of the main leader of Tokonosu comes out of my mouth, Minami asks with doubt and then Kuma raises his voice getting a reproach from her for the way with he spoke.

As things were deviating from the main issue, I decide to intervene by reminding all our problems. When they hear me say that, everyone frowns again and they remain silent while they think, so after a while, Rika is the one who speaks.

(POV Police Officer Miyamoto - Kinato)

I had already heard from Kiriko that our daughter was safe, but seeing her yesterday I could finally relax and get the thorn that stuck in my heart bothering me.

" Why are you so quiet, honey? "

"Hmn? Oh, it's nothing Kiriko. I was just thinking about how good is that Rei was well ... although, now I have another concern ... the person who decided to follow our daughter, how should I say it? ... It seems to be someone dangerous and from what I could see, he is also a womanizer... well, if he is 12 years old would it be more correct to say that he will become a womanizer?... no, I heard while we ate that he already has several established relationships with some women we saw "

"... well, I think that it has become something common in this world, even in this camp group of pigs that Shido lead spend all the time looking for women taking advantage of the fact that only by offering them some food or better deals, they could win their bodies.

From what I heard and saw the two times I was there, at least the women who are by his side are because they genuinely feel something between them. Besides, from what Yuriko-san and Rei told me, it seems that he really cares about them and wouldn't do something like mistreat them or take advantage of them. "

Certainly the world is no longer what it used to be... those types of Shido have really caused me problems, but unfortunately even if these women are mistreated or treated as objects, they prefer to silence that than having to go hungry again...

Nor can I use force to suppress them, their group has obtained weapons from the side of the military and us, surely making deals with people from both sides offering them benefits in exchange for this...

So if we started a war between the two groups, it would only create more disorder than there is already in Kinato, and the only one happy to see that would be that colonel.

"Haaa, I think you're right, Kiriko. I just hope Rei is happy and that her life can be good even while she lives in this world."

Status Alexander:

101129721342560/photos/rpp.101129721342560/213946780060853/?type=3&theater

Status Venus Luciferian

101129721342560/photos/rpp.101129721342560/216641293124735/?type=3&theater

Hello everyone, I want to announce that now there is 3 month of chapters advance in p-a-t-r-e-o-n, so remember to visit it, I will be very grateful and motivated if you could do it, thanks a lot!

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

Also if you can go to the page of the novel and give a like there, I appreciated it.

System-evolution-of-soul-101129721342560/?view_public_for=101129721342560

Thanks for reading SES, see you in the next chapter.


	118. New Monsters Summoned (Part 1)

(POV Police Officer Miyamoto- Kinato)

"As for what you say that this guy seems to be someone dangerous, I agree a little with you, if Rei had told me that he was the person she liked several months ago, then I would only have thought she went crazy and I try to do everything possible to prevent the two from being together.

But honestly, now as the world is, I must say that I feel calmer that he is by his side. In the world now if someone shows a little weakness, then other people will not hesitate to take advantage of that.

So even though I have some personal problems with that brat, at least I know that our daughter did not go through many difficulties being by her side "

"..."

Immediately after my words, Kiriko speaks again. This time it was another of my concerns about the Tokonosu boy, in that camp I saw how to the colonel's son he almost took one of his eyes out as if it were the most normal thing in the world to do... he also began to market with people as if they were merchandise.

As a policeman, I may not have to say this, but I was a little happy about being able to see that guy suffer. He has done several despicable things in Kinato, but unfortunately, he is under the shadow of his father.

Well, that guy doesn't matter. The problem is that the boy's behavior is somewhat worrisome and I think it can no longer be described as being just a little dominant as Kiriko had previously mentioned to me about him... that was bordering on savagery and carelessness for other people's lives.

...the only thing that calms me down a bit is that the atmosphere in that camp was pretty good, so I can think that this guy is only like that with people who he doesn't care and as Kiriko says, seems that he cares about those who are close to him.

Besides, I'm a little curious about what problems there was between that boy and Kiriko, it doesn't seem like she hates him, but there is certainly something different to my worries that bothers her about him...

Leaving that aside and returning to the subject about the boy, although I would like to say that Kiriko was wrong about what she says, I have to admit that I would be more worried if the person with whom Rei stay has a weak character, therefore, I can only silently nod to his words.

"Besides, there is something important that I want to talk to you, honey. As you heard, that boy will come to this camp soon... with his arrival he may make things here get a little busier, so you should prepare for that."

"Haaa… well, I think that the one who will have to worry about that more is the side of the military, from what I saw, that boy has his eyes on their military equipment."

"You're right about that, but... Rei told me some things ... ¿ maybe it was more a request? ... no, surely that seemed more a warning... well, anyway, she told me that when he comes here, it is almost sure he will do things that probably wouldn't seem right, but..."

"... Rei wants me to help the boy do illegal things?"

When I hear what Kiriko says, I inevitably frown as I ask her that. I have never liked to take advantage of my position or do something that goes against the principles I believe in... even if it is true that this world has changed and things are not as they used to be.

But that is not why I can put aside the things that have inspired me and I have followed firmly... so even if it is my daughter who asks me for a favor that goes against this, it makes me in a difficult position between choose what I believe in and something that my daughter asks me...

Seeing my reaction, she must have understood my thoughts but instead of seeing her face worried about the fact that I probably have to reuse Rei's request, she smiles and then continues talking.

"Don't worry, honey. It's not that your daughter doesn't know your personality, that's why she just asked me to just ignore the things he does in the city, she sure me that we didn't have to worry about him doing something in against normal residents, but he will surely do things against the other two Kinato leaders.

As for our group, surely the boy will not take any action against us or will do something that affects us, after all, he has a close relationship with our daughter and I think he will surely not do something that saddens her.

...but I think what she told me was also more like a warning since I could see the worry on her face, her words were that if we opposed him, we may both be safe, but... he wouldn't mind Kill everyone else in our group.

At first, I thought that she was exaggerating, but when I spoke with Yuriko, curiously she gave me one advice very similar to Rei's words. Then remembering the scene where he marks the face of the silly son of the colonel, I have to say that perhaps it would not be bad to follow the advice of those two "

"... if he only does things against the other two groups, I don't see why our group has to intervene. I haven't had the ambition to become the only president of that camp, but I honestly believe that if there wasn't this stupid fight of power, we may be being able to do things for the resident's situation was much better.

It seems I underestimate the boy our daughter likes... he probably doesn't just want the military's weapons, he also wants to take control of this camp "

"Well, you've already seen the camp in Tokonosu. It's not a bad place, I think if this place could have a similar atmosphere than there, then people could be calmer and the depressing environment here may perhaps change in one with more encouragement. "

"Haaa ... I just hope Rei is right and Kinato residents don't suffer more than they've had to endure so far."

(POV Alexander - Tokonosu)

It had been a day that Kiriko-san along with the entire Kinato group left for their camp. After having a session of several kisses with the girls as good morning, I get out of bed in a very lively way.

I wish could stay with the girls in bed all day, but unfortunately, I had things to do, like starting to prepare things to also go to Kinato. I had to go there since as I had said to the bald man, I would create a store in that place as the first step to realize several objectives.

"Alexander-onisan! You finally got up! You had promised me that today you would help me get a pet like my mama and Alice-chan !~"

"I also want to see what kind of pet you give to Iruka-onechan, Alex-onichan! ~"

When I open the door of my presidential suite, what receives me is two little girls showing great spirit on their faces... it is true, I had promised to Iruka-chan get a pet for her, Alice-chan was surely interested in what kind of animal would become the pet of the first one and came with her.

"Well, then let's go outside so I can fulfill my promise with Iruka-chan"

"" Yes ~ ""

With the two answering happily, we walked out of the castle and then not long after, we arrived at the pool area that regularly had no people at this time in the morning... no, perhaps I should say that I was practically dragged to hurry.

So when we got here, the two let go of my pulling hand and turned almost synchronously to look towards my face expressing anticipation and emotion in theirs.

I caress the head of the two a little to calm them down a bit and immediately take out a scroll from my storage, obviously, it was one to summon a monster. At this time I had a normal one that summoned a random monster and one that seemed to be more advanced than the first since it said that the result of this was one with a lineage of a leader.

You will think it was a waste to give it to this little girl, but the truth was that I only know three other people besides me who have the ability [Tame]. These was the couple of mother and daughter, Haruna and Iruka- chan and also Alice-chan that developed this one by herself.

Since Iruka seemed to have inherited that ability from her mother, there is a possibility that the other son also possesses it. Unfortunately for him, that ungrateful son has not yet earned the right to I give him something… besides, although perhaps is wrong to say this, as a father I have greater favoritism for this little girl than for another son.

Haruna's ability has a greater range than mine and also being an innate, she should be able to control even more monsters, but surely she won't mind waiting if the one who receives the scroll instead is her daughter.

As for me, as the mission to conquer Haruna level my ability to tame, then I can tame another monster. So even though it is a bit unfair, I will use the parchment with the highest rank.

Besides, if the monster that came out were too strong there is the possibility that it does not want to submit to Iruka-chan, so it is not a bad decision that starts with a slightly weaker monster... let's ignore the fact that as I am going to help her tame it to avoid some risk, that would probably not matter.

"Well, Iruka-chan, I'm going to summon ... I'm going to make appear your monster... your new pet, but it is a pity that I don't know what will come out. So cross your fingers to it will something you like"

Please God ... or should I say Cross? Well, any of the two who listen to me would serve, I just ask you not to produce something viscous or with tentacle appear, otherwise Iruka-chan may not like it and Haruna would surely be mad at me for giving something strange to her daughter... it may also be that since both are very fond to the animals, then do not will care about that. Whatever, just please do something that a girl likes to appear here.

So while I make a prayer to make it a good summon, then I also take a crystal from my storage and place it in the center of the parchment. This immediately begins to emit a light indicating that it has been activated and while the seconds pass the glow is taking a form...

"Great ! Alexander-onisan, you're great ! ~"

"Yes ~ ! But... what is that? ~"

That's a good question from Alice-chan... well, at least my prayers were heard by one of those two great beings and it wasn't a slime or some nasty thing... I'm really grateful for that, but...

I don't think this creature is very useful on the land... no, don't get confused, it doesn't seem weak, it's just that it was a sea creature. I wonder if influenced to use the parchment near the pool? Could it also be that it has to do with the name of Iruka-chan? No, I don't think that would affect the summons... all this it was probably a coincidence and this was simply her luck.

[Whalligator level 42]

Shit! What about my luck factor? The first monster that I summoned was a plant that did not exceed the first limit! And now Iruka-chan gets a monster that taking away the fact that it can't fight on land, does this seem much better than my plant? Does she have more luck than me?

[Well, certainly the monster the girl received is not bad, but if you compare their potential for the future then Venus is much better, Alexander. Remember what limit is your plant now, in addition to the fact that although most people and beings in this world have had to slow down their growth after the 5th, it can maintain a fairly rapid growth rate even]

Well ... that comforts me a little, Aurora, thanks. Besides, I can't be unhappy because Iruka-chan got a good monster, but quite the opposite, with this I can feel a little calmer so that she also levels… although I probably have to do some things to she can do this.

As I had said before, it was a sea creature and with fins as limbs to move, fighting on land would put this monster at a great disadvantage. Although it certainly does not look harmless with that reptile head full of fangs that it has and several spikes on its body... I had never seen a creature like this, so it must be from some world I do not know.

It had a predominant black and white color, with only some parts red. If I had to describe it with earth animals, the closest thing I could compare to this was a combination of a Komodo dragon and an orca...

Its size was something significant, about 6 meters long counting its tail that was like a fin of a whale, also was about 2.5m tall.

"Alexander-onisan ~ can I pat it?"

"I want to pat it too ~"

"Hmn? Well... Iruka-chan, first tell me if you feel any kind of connection with it.. something as if you could know what thing it wants"

"Hmn? Emm… I don't know Alexander-onisan… I just feel like it is staring at me"

Well, certainly the creature since it was summoned has been looking in our direction, but it has not done anything else... it has not attacked us so I think that is an advantage... but it could also be because it can not move well in the ground…

I can't let her approach without knowing if that thing is tamed, it would be dangerous for her. But since I am not the one who summoned her, then it is almost certain that if I approach it can attack me because I am not his master... this is a problem, what should I do?

[Give the poke-ball you have in your storage to the girl, Alexander. Those objects only work if the monster is tamed, so if she uses it, you will know if the monster is obedient to her without having to put her at risk]

Oh, that's a great help, Aurora, thanks again. Then with her suggestion, I immediately take the poke-ball that I got as a reward for the conquest of Haruna and handed it to Iruka-chan as I explain.

"Take this Iruka-chan, throw it this object to that creature and then later can pet it all you want, just try to hit and not fail"

" W-won't it gets mad if I throwing things to it, Alexander-onisan? "

"Don't worry, that won't hurt it, this object is the same one I use when I want to move to my plant that is at the entrance of the camp, so it also will be useful to move your new pet"

"Eeeh? It's not fair Alex-onichan! I want one for Zeke too"

When I tell Iruka-chan to throw the poke-ball at the monster, she hesitates a little to do it since she must have thought it was something like throwing a stone at it, but then after hearing my explanation, she takes the poke-ball happily.

The problem now is that Alice-chan when she also listens, begins to pull one of my hands demanding that I give her one in the same way. That's why I have to spend some time to convince her that her dog, Zeke, doesn't need it, so getting her to calm down a little by stroking her head, Iruka-chan and I get as close as possible without putting her at risk to make it easier for her to she can hit when throwing the poke-ball.

With what the system called Whalligator with its eyes on us, Iruka-chan throws the poke-ball at it and in response the monster only bows its head. The next instant the creature seems to transform into light and it begins to be sucked by the poke-ball.

The result is that the poke-ball is without a move in the place that fell after swallowing the Whalligator, so now we are almost sure that this monster was tamed.

Feeling me relieved that everything had come out without any complications, I, together with the two girls we approached the red and white sphere that now had a monster inside it.

"Well, it seems that your new pet is docile, Iruka-chan. You just have to let it out and you can pet her as much as you want.

Now I should also summon my new pet... I wonder what I will get this time? I would be happy that this time what comes out of the scroll at least is something that can move and not be static in one place... that would at least be more convenient for me and also save me buying a poke-ball.

These things are not cheap in the system and not think I can make it with the technology of this world... I wonder if I give it to Kurisu for analysis one, then later she could do something similar? "

"Alexander-onisan, are you going to make something else appear? ~ "

"Great, Alex-onichan ~ I wonder what will be this time? ~ "

Status Alexander:

101129721342560/photos/rpp.101129721342560/213946780060853/?type=3&theater

Status Venus Luciferian

101129721342560/photos/rpp.101129721342560/216641293124735/?type=3&theater

Status Scythe

101129721342560/photos/rpp.101129721342560/219449106177287/?type=3&theater

Hello everyone, I want to announce that now there is 3 month of chapters advance in p-a-t-r-e-o-n, so remember to visit it, I will be very grateful and motivated if you could do it, thanks a lot!

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

Also if you can go to the page of the novel and give a like there, I appreciated it.

System-evolution-of-soul-101129721342560/?view_public_for=101129721342560

Thanks for reading SES, see you in the next chapter.


	119. New Monsters Summoned (Part 2)

After telling Iruka-chan the things about her new pet and also saying a little my worries about the new monster that I intend to summon, she holding the poke-ball together with Alice-chan and they approach to ask me that with eyes bright.

Then while I caress both of them and smiled, nodding in confirmation and the two get more excited and start jumping as they celebrate.

I take the [Summon Parchment: Monster-lineage of leader] and also a crystal with the value of 10 thousand, it seems that as a superior parchment it also needed a greater amount of these to make the convocation.

I can't complain about this since it can only mean that the monster will be stronger than the previous ones I have summoned, although it may also mean that it can be more rebellious... well, I think with my current power and the advancement of my abilities then there shouldn't be a big problem in submitting it.

Repeating the same procedure previously performed by Iruka-chan, I activate the parchment... I cannot see any difference in the process that tells me that the convocation is different from what happened just a few minutes ago, so I can only know how different the monster is until after the light fades.

A little anxious and worried about the new monster that will be my companion, without the light emitted by the parchment cared about how I felt, this takes shape and at the same time it becomes dimmer until we can finally see the creature standing in front of us.

The first thing that catches my attention is that it had wings... well, my wish that the monster possessed good mobility was fulfilled or even exceeded my expectations. Yes, this is a great improvement compared to the Venus and makes the first impression I have of this monster be better... no, it may be much better... no, it probably has no comparison...

"Alexander-onisan ... why instead of an animal, is a girl standing there?"

"But she has wings~! So she can't be a girl~ Besides, her feet are also different, Iruka-onechan ~"

Iruka-chan was right, at first glance she looked like a girl that probably has the age of this body of mine... or one or two years older as she began to develop the distinctive characteristics of a woman... but as Alice-chan said, if you move your vision of the nude female body that had my new monster and deviates it a little, then those details mentioned by she come to your eyes...

So if you concentrated more, you could see other differences, such as that her face looked somewhat wild having those big pointed fangs... without a doubt this would greatly detract from the appeal of what I had seen before...

[Harpy-Crow level 53]

With what we had mentioned before you should have already imagined it, my new monster was an harpy... but it seems that it is still in her growth phase.

She was very similar to a normal girl, but instead of arms she had wings with black feathers and her feet were the same as what a bird of prey would have.

"Come!"

I had felt that the bond of my tame ability was working with her, but to check her obedience and loyalty I spoke to her in a tone of command for her to approach. Then she puts her eyes on me, which more than humans seemed like a monster, and she begins to walk in our direction following my orders.

"Roock ~"

When she comes to my side she immediately begins to rub her feathers against me, this did not seem to be some kind of aggression and rather it was like to show me that she was docile, probably because of the bond between us she understood that I wanted to prove her loyalty.

[Beep]

[Harpy Sweetheart 60 Loyalty 120]

...well, so far you could say that I have tamed monsters that at first did not have much intelligence. Scythe begins as a simple zombie and probably at that time she had less intelligence than a goblin and Venus, I honestly don't know if has a brain... so this may be the reason why they were so docile at first and their loyalty and affection of they won't fluctuate so much or so fast.

If so, then I cannot assure that the Iruka-chan monster does not harm her, it may be that the monster she summoned is not completely satisfied with her new master and its loyalty can descend fast... there is also a possibility that as she was the one using the parchment, it could not achieve 100 of loyalty since I cannot assure that the system things work in the same way with other people.

Well, since it enters to the pocke-ball, its loyalty certainly should be quite high. If the Walligator does not have the loyalty of 100 units, it should at least be between 90-80 units.

So with that amount of loyalty, it should be able to be considered very friendly and obedient... but even so, I will have to have some of the strongest girls accompany her when she interacts with the monster so in case something could happen, they could intervene. It will also help to give Iruka-chan crystals to feed it and perhaps the affection of the Walligator grows even more and then I will don't have to worry.

"A-Alexander-onisan ... m-my mom told me that a girl should not get so close to the boys... a-and also a girl should not be naked in front of boy ~!"

"..."

"...Harpy, calm down a little ... now I understand that you are loyal to me... that's why you don't need to rub your body against me"

I had no problem allowing her to show me her affection, but it was true that it would not be very good for two little girls to observe this... for Iruka-chan what the harpy was doing was to exceed the values

that her mother taught her and probably having more compression on such matters, because seeing the interaction of the two of us, this made a great impression on her and making her face turn totally red.

As for the other girl, Alice-chan. She seemed interested in what the harpy was doing and that's why she watched her curiously without saying anything, but it was good that her attention was a little more focused on the differences that the two of them had, she was constantly looked at her hands and feet and then those of the harpy to compare them.

"Roock ~"

In order not to be accused after because I showing inappropriate things to these two Shisuka disciples, I make the harpy stop rubbing against me. His feathers were quite soft, but when she started biting me playfully... then I also realized that her teeth were quite sharp.

Although if you ask me, I think that this teacher could unexpectedly teach them things that would surely be more worrisome... well, let's put that aside and move on to the next part of this convocation, now I had to think of a name for her.

"Well ... you will now be Vrana Yatagarasu"

Having decided the name, then I use my ability to [Will of the Worlds] and the same process that had happened with Scythe and Leona is repeated, although perhaps it was more similar to the case of the first since in the final result of this process the aspect of the harpy changes a little... or should I say that visually it was now even more enjoyable to watch since her features had humanized even more.

Her face was now almost totally human, with the hallmark of having short black hair and red eyes. Seeing this no longer gave the impression that her intelligence was that of a beast, but now you could see compression within them.

Well, she still retained some characteristics different from those of one person, her ears were a little longer and pointed, if I had to compare them with something then they would be similar to those of the elves. Also, their most characteristic harpy traits such as their hands being wings and feet equal to those of the birds, were preserved without much change.

Their feathers were now blacker giving almost the sensation that they absorbed the light and their claws now left marks on the floor of the pool.

Her height and the age she appeared had not changed, she still had the features of a girl of about 13 or 14 years, with a thin body but with the distinctive parts of a woman making itself perfectly noticed... well, the chest area maybe not so much, it is very likely that when she reach adulthood then she will not be able to arrive the level of the girls next to me, but this may be due to the need to have a light and easy-to-move body.

Although it is not that I worry too much that... the climbers would not consider that only the enormous mountains are worth climbing, they know that regardless of the size each one has its own charm that makes their heart pound for the desire to conquer them, but... everyone probably agrees that the bigger are the most striking.

"A-Alexander-onisan… y-you should give her some clothes, someone else can come and see her!"

"Yes-Roock ~ Vrana doesn't want to show her body to other people-roock ~... other females and the Master are fine, but Vrana doesn't want to show her body to other males Roock ~"

"She spoke ! ~"

When I checked the changes that Vrana had undergone, Iruka-chan mentions the previous issue that worried her while also looking around the pool nervously as if she thought that was doing something wrong and was feared that someone would discover her.

Then to everyone 's surprise, the harpy who was standing in front of us and was curiously examining her body because of the changes that will surely felt in her, speech addressing to my agreeing with what Iruka-chan says.

It seems that the change larger one of her could not be noticed with our eyes... as she was related to the crows, I thought it would certainly be a monster with some intelligence, but the name I gave her now should have developed that trait of her even more.

Well, the name I gave her had the meaning of crow for the first word "Vrana" in another language in my previous world, and Yatagarasu was the name of a deity. With the first name, I just wanted her to retain some of her origins, so the second was for the influence of this give her more power.

So by giving her the name of a deity, then it shouldn't be strange that she has even gained intelligence to be able to speak... well, surely this influenced more than just that... let's look at her status to see how powerful she has become.

[Status]

Name: Vrana Yatagarasu

Race: Harpy-Crow

Age: 3 years (Body of a 14-year-old girl)

Level: 72

Soul Level: 1

Hp: 100/100 Energy: (70)

Strength: I

Resistance: I

Dexterity: J

Intelligence: J

Agility: H

Magic: [Affinity: Wind] (Sealed)

[Affinity: Sound] (Sealed)

[Affinity: Fire] (Sealed)

[Abilities]

Innate

[S-Hawk Vision] [S-Feather Hardening] [Sharp Feathers – H] [Ki Control-H] [Fire Immunity-C ] [ Solar Energy Absorption-SS] [Leadership-J]

Acquired

[Agile Movement (Air) - G] [Sharp Claws - H] [Cut with wings- H]

Magic

Developing

[Fly-H] [Fidelity-C]

Loyalty: 178

While I buy some suitable clothes for Vrana, I also read her condition and in doing so I can only be surprised by what I was reading... she had the skills that I think a harpy should have and also as the scroll indicated, she was a born leader, but...

Curse! The name really affected her very much!... in truth people should not be fooled by appearances. At first, I thought she had only managed to become prettier, but the name of a deity affected her much more than I thought.

Besides, my impression that her feathers absorbed the light was not wrong and they really did... Damn! What is she, a plant? Wasn't she a mammal?... no, I think she should be oviparous, right?

Well, that doesn't matter too much. I can only say that this time I don't have many complaints... or any complaints with her as my new monster. Also, with her ability to fly she will be very helpful for my next plans.

" Master -roock ~ Vrana has finished dressing-roock ~"

Being called by Vrana causes me to get out of my surprise and put my eyes back to where she and the other two girls were. When I take the clothes out of my storage, Iruka-chan immediately takes them by telling me that she would help her change Vrana and together with Alice-chan they took care of that.

As she did not have hands to do it then it was logical that someone had to help her, although I think it was a bit unfortunate that Iruka-chan stole that paper to me... the underwear was normal, but in the end, I chose clothes that it would be easy for them to put on without her wings and feet causing them any problem to do so.

So the clothes chosen were a top and a black mini skirt that combined with her feathers and hair, these had the advantage that on one of their sides they had laces or objects similar to a belt so that the little girls only have to wind the cloth around her body and then adjust this objects so that the clothes were subject to Vrana.

It was clothes that only a somewhat daring girl would probably wear since when Iruka-chan seeing with her eyes on Vrana, indecision was reflected on her face as if she thought Vrana had been better naked than using that.

The good thing was that the girl wearing those clothes did not seem to matter about that, she was only happy with the fact that they were hiding the significant parts and did not care that they showed a lot of her skin.

"Vrana, come a little, I want to check something"

"Roock ~"

Wanting to inspect something on her, I talk to her. Then showing a happy expression on her face nods while expressing that characteristic squeak she has made since I was summoned her... it seems that she did not lose this even after being named, well, the sound is something nice and gives her some personality.

"Vrana, can you harden your feathers?"

"Roock ~ Vrana can do it!"

When she comes to my side I begin to stroke her feathers and then I can only feel them as something very comfortable... it was similar to Scythe's pigtails. The problem was that according to one of their abilities they would have to be hard and sharp, but when touched they the sensation was different from that.

Then the only option I could think of, was that she could control her feathers and make them harder and sharper and so that I ask her to confirm my suspicions.

Along with his response, using the ability of my eyes, I can see the same or similar energy as with Leona before, but instead of concentrating it on a palm Vrana covers her feathers with this making them harden...

" Can you throw feathers like a weapon, Vrana? "

" M-master, do you want to pluck Vrana-roock ~? P-please don't pluck Vrana, master. If the master wants Vrana feathers, Vrana will give him one, but please don't pluck Vrana -roock~ "

"E-eh?"

"Alexander-onisan, don't mistreat to Vrana please, pluck Vrana is very cruel ~"

"Yes, Alex-onichan. Don't be mean to Vrana, don't pluck her ~"

"No! I don't want to do anything bad to Vrana... It's just that I thought she could attack others using her feathers."

Hearing my question, Vrana lowers her head and makes a sad face while begging me not to pluck her... damn it! Why does that word sound so erotic? Because of this, I was a little surprised by what she said.

After, the two girls immediately stand next to Vrana and also making similar faces and start talking to try to help her, but listening to them only makes my concern increase thinking that if someone else looks this, he could misunderstand things and that's why I speak quickly to undo the misunderstanding.

"Vrana can attack using her wings-roock ~ But Vrana would run out of feathers if she throws them at the enemies-roock ~"

"I-I see, you're great Vrana-chan"

After she listens to me, as if the earlier had not happened, she proudly inflates her small chest and she spreads her wings to show them to me. Well, certainly throwing feathers seems more like a magical attack, so for a soul level 1 this shouldn't be possible.

But I realize now that not only her body is that it is somewhat childish, their mentality seems to be consistent with the age that she seems to have... so I decided to call her Vrana-chan and treat similar to the other two little girls and because that I praise her a little while stroking her head.

"Alexander-onisan, can I have my pet appear to play with him?"

"Hmn? Sure, but you have to be careful since we don't know how rough it is."

"Yes, Alexander-onisan ~"

"I also want to pet him, Iruka-onechan ~"

"Master, keep stroking Vrana-roock ~"

Ending the summons, I spend a few hours with the 3 little girls. My worries with the Iruka-chan monster turned out to be excessive, the Whalligator behaved in a very friendly way with the 2 girls and also letting them both ride it on its back while it was tranquil in the pool since could not move much for its size.

As to my harpy, she happily flew around in the sky for a few minutes and then returned to I praise her for doing so and caressed her head.

Status Alexander:

101129721342560/photos/rpp.101129721342560/213946780060853/?type=3&theater

Status Venus Luciferian

101129721342560/photos/rpp.101129721342560/216641293124735/?type=3&theater

Status Scythe

101129721342560/photos/rpp.101129721342560/219449106177287/?type=3&theater

Hello everyone, I want to announce that now there is 3 month of chapters advance in p-a-t-r-e-o-n, so remember to visit it, I will be very grateful and motivated if you could do it, thanks a lot!

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

Also if you can go to the page of the novel and give a like there, I appreciated it.

System-evolution-of-soul-101129721342560/?view_public_for=101129721342560

Thanks for reading SES, see you in the next chapter.


	120. Towards Kinato

It was the afternoon of the day after Iruka-chan and I summoned the monsters, as the reaction of the other people when they heard about this were diverse.

While Iruka-chan's mother did not seem to care how dangerous the creature looked to be near her girl, her brother, on the other hand, I must say that he was more sensible in that aspect and did not take his eyes off from this with a worried face watching as their loved ones happily caressed the Whalligator.

Well, it wasn't just him, the majority who came to see Iruka-chan's new pet didn't want to approach the pool. The only exception to this, is as I mentioned, Haruna who does not mind getting wet to pet a new animal. Another one that didn't express a lot of reaction was Saeko, she didn't seem to fear the monster but I couldn't notice that she wanted to pet it like when she saw Scythe.

As for my harpy, I got a somewhat unexpected comment from most of the girls next to me... something like "Unexpectedly now she's a younger girl." Well, they quickly accepted her and that's why I can't protest about that if this time nobody has any complaints about Vrana.

But there were also two of these girls who were more lively to meet her... no, I should address them as women. It was about Haruna, again, and Shisuka. Perhaps since they are a little older than the rest of my group, they have a higher maternal instinct that was stimulated by Vrana.

Also, it seems that they and the other people in the camp were not very surprised that two monsters that should be strangers to them, appeared... probably their level of tolerance for this had grown due to my plant and Scythe.

Then after introducing all the new monsters that would be in our group and allowing them to interact with them a little to get used to them, the remaining time of that day was used to prepare things for my departure to Kinato.

So on the morning of this day, the group of soldiers that would help me reach my next goal advanced towards Kinato so that we arrived at almost at the same time. How is this you ask? I am happy to answer you, is because I am an important person in the camp and I can go there by helicopter, hahaha.

I have always believed that who says that money and power is something banal, can say that because he already has them and they no longer cause him any sense of emotion or it is because he knows that it is probably almost impossible for him to obtain it and then that is the only way to console yourself.

Many may say that these things do not matter, that health and love are more important, but I simply believe that it would be the same as the second reason, another similar way of comforting yourself. I do not think that to have that you mustn't have money and power, it is not that these things are incompatible.

Also, since in my previous life I was in the second group of people, I can understand that it is better to have those two things than not to have them in the event that you have a problem in health or love... well, that is already a thing from the past, now I can transport myself in helicopter and that is what matters.

Those who will go beside me in this travel would be Scythe, Leona, Rei, Shisuka, Yuriko-san, and Hirano. As would we go to a place where some problems could happen, then the first two would go as my protectors... although I think that lately, the other girls put them more like my observers since they two none can lie well when they are asked something.

Rei and Shisuka accompany me for more personal reasons, the first one had her parents there and that is why upon learning that I was going to Kinato, she did not take long to ask me to take her too. The second had similar reasons since her best friend was there.

Since I did not have something for which I had to deny them this, then I did not hesitate to accept their requests and they may even be able to help me there because of their ties with those people.

"Alex, you have to take care of yourself while there... last time I had a big scare thinking I had lost you, so promise me you'll be much more careful!"

"Don't worry Kurisu, it's not like I go there to cause a conflict ... probably ..."

With everything prepared to leave with the people I said earlier, all the people who had a good relationship with me came to say goodbye to the place we used as a helipad and then when we planned to board the helicopter, Kurisu speaks to me.

I try to reassure her, but my words only seem to make her more anxious .. but I must say that I was speaking with the truth and did not plan to create chaos there.

If it were the opposite, I would have accepted Leona's suggestion when Kinato's group was about to leave. She this time approached me after there was no one from that group nearby and said:

" Master, it is not good to let people who may cause you problems in the future leave, especially if they seem to have great resentment against you.

If you allow me, I can take care of them quickly, I will do it fast so they don't create chaos in your home. "

I was tempted to accept her suggestion, but thinking carefully about it, if she did that and killed them here, that would trigger a problem rather than something beneficial. Unfortunately if they died, then the chaos in Kinato would be much greater and things for me could be more problematic.

On the side of the military for what I have heard they are already divided and if they lose their leader, even if it is only in name, then they would no longer have something to hold them together. Besides, being responsible for their death, the most logical thing is to think that they distrusted me and therefore I cannot recruit them.

As for the politician, this seems to have some influence on citizens. Killing him would only win the resentment of these and allow those under him to fight to be the new leader, the result of all this could only cause great chaos there.

If all that happened, that camp would probably be destroyed and in the end, nobody would get anything... or just the leftovers.

You might think that with the two leaders eliminated, Rei's father could take control and thus make things easier for me to gain command of Kinato, but the most likely thing to happen is that the remaining individuals of the other two factions will bear the blame for all this in the officer Miyamoto.

With all the soldiers and residents because of this being controlled to oppose this group, then they would only have the option to escape from there or be lynched by their fury.

So even though I would really like to get rid of them, especially the silly colonel's son, it was best to treat things differently.

"Kurisu is right, Alex-san. Even if you have Scythe and Leona by your side to help you, you shouldn't be careless… probably that colonel's son is disgusted with you."

"... no, Saeko-senpai. I don't think he's just disgusted with him, I think he should hate Alexander-san from the depths of his being"

When I was in my thoughts, Saeko speaks to me and brings me back from them and then Saya continues after her... the others here must agree with the words of the latter since most nod to this.

"Don't worry, if that guy bothers me again, then he will probably die looking at me while in his head he is thinking how it is that such an important person can die so easily"

"Alexander, you shouldn't joke about killing other people, even if you have differences you should try to fix them ... but if he tries to do something bad to you, it's not bad to defend yourself."

I speak again trying to reassure the girls, but when I finish talking, this time Haruna is the one who takes the floor by telling me something that she probably told all her students before, so I can only make a smile a little bitter for this.

But perhaps because she has also understood that this world is no longer so simple to live civilly, although it is not so direct, I think she tells me that I can kill someone if he causes me problems... or at least I understand it... well, I will take it as she pretended to say that.

"More important than this, Haruna. I'm more worried about Iruka-chan, all of you should make sure you take good care of her when you bring her to the coast to help those who fish there."

Knowing that it might be somewhat awkward to talk about this with Haruna, I decide to change the subject to something I considered important, it was Iruka-chan who had gotten a monster. Since this was a sea creature, the only option to benefit from this was by taking it to the coast.

The problem was that this place could be said to have now become the most dangerous area near the camp, so if Iruka-chan went there it could be somewhat risky. That is why it was better for the stronger girls to accompany and protect her, in this way she would be safe.

This way she could level little because the sea monsters that Whalligator cace, of course, this would also help that it will become more powerful and it can probably help fishermen to increase food obtained on the coast.

But perhaps for that, it is necessary that Iruka-chan and the Walligator can have a better compression between them, besides we have to see how intelligent this monster is.

"Don't worry Alex-san, I'll take care of Iruka-chan"

Upon hearing my request, Saeko is the one who takes the floor on behalf of the others, if she is the one next to Iruka-chan I can be calm, her level may not be very different from the others here, but her weapon it is far superior.

"Alexander-san, Mom, both be very careful when you are in Kinato, please"

"My little Saya has grown up... it's a sad thing to see that she put a boy first in her mind instead of her mother... but don't worry, Mom supports you to find your happiness and also hopes to see her grandchildren soon"

"Mom, what are you saying !"

The next to speak is Saya who says goodbye to the two of us, so Yuriko-san does not lose the opportunity to make fun of her daughter and because that getting a claim from her.

Apparently, Yuriko-san wanted to get away from MLDW, maybe she wanted to have a change of environment and clear her mind. I've seen her tense lately, so I couldn't deny her request to come and that's why she would be our pilot.

Telling the truth, I had more confidence in this matter of piloting with the other pilot, but I could not complain about having another beautiful woman accompanying me.

"Hirano, you also be careful when you're there ..."

"Asami-san is right, Hirano. You have to be careful since surely Alexander could do something in Kinato and put you all at risk"

Asami, who was also present with her friend Matsushima, speaks with a bit of concern in her voice while putting her eyes on Hirano... maybe her relationship has advanced a little since a few months ago, well, if I find myself bored in Kinato then I will ask about this to him for spend time.

The one who speaks after her is Komuro, it bothers me a little what he says since it seems that I am someone who spends his time thinking about how to annoy people... but maybe I cannot deny that from his point of view... it could say that I screwed he a little... well, maybe a lot.

The girls with whom I have a relationship approach me and say goodbye with a short kiss while they endure the shame a little for having to do it with other people present, especially it is the case for Kurisu who when finishes doing this, returns to the where she stood and just ducked her head to avoid having eye contact with others.

With the farewells finished, then those who go to Kinato board the helicopter. Yuriko-san takes the pilot position as planned and starts operating the control instruments to start it up.

After what seems like a final check to see that everything is correct, the helicopter engine increases the noise it makes and begins to rise slowly from the ground. A few seconds later, everyone here can see the camp from the air with some people there on the ground still waving their hands to say goodbye.

Looking up and putting it my eyes in the sky on the side of the helicopter, then I can see a small figure that also flies in parallel with it and observes with curiosity the machine that can also achieve the same as her and fly in the sky.

Being the only individual that can fly between us, it was clear that it was my harpy that I summoned the day before, Vrana. She would also accompany us to Kinato, but she would do it by her own effort.

It is not that I am cruel to her and I did not allow her to enter the helicopter, I thought that if she flew on her own from this camp to Kinato, then she would better remember the way to be able to come and go to both places.

The truth is that she has solved a problem I had for when I would have will it go to Kinato, this was the way to communicate from both places, maybe if I put a repeater so that the radio signal arrived there and this would be solved, but there is the problem that Military intercepts the signal.

I can try to have someone encrypt the information, but that does not solve the problem that they know that I am planning something.

Although surely they doubt the reason for my arrival there, if the earlier happens, then this will not be a simple suspicion and they will know that I am hiding something from them and they will be more vigilant against me.

So if my pet flies and misses for a while, this is much less noticeable. Although it can raise suspicions, since they not having something to confirm and endorse their assumptions, then they probably use more time to obtain this than to devise a countermeasure to deal with me or cause me problems.

That is why Vrana will be of great help to me for the things I have to do in Kinato and so she was indispensable to come with me. My only concern about her was that she might be curious about the helicopter and that she got too close to it.

If that happened then my little harpy would be transformed into meat paste... so before I had to be very insistent and strict with her telling that she couldn't get close to the helicopter once the propellers began to move... seeing her keep her promise and keep away, it calms me down.

In this way, with a harpy following our helicopter we headed to Kinato. The trip itself was very quiet and after a few tens of minutes, an image of a small town where you could see people walking on it came to our eyes.

I don't know how to feel with the fact that witnessing this has become something unusual, until now whenever I've used the helicopter and I've had to fly over places like this, it is normal for zombies to inhabit these or at least they are the predominant population.

Well, honestly I came to this world because I knew it would be precisely this way, so it's not like I can complain about this.

The helicopter begins to descend to the outskirts of town, I do not want those of the military base to think we wanted to attack them and take us down. It is good that almost all the surroundings of this town is a plain, without a doubt they were optimal lands for agriculture as I had heard before.

Then not long after the landing gear hits the ground, we can see several vehicles coming from the town, they were a variety of them, military, civil and police. We can assume that they are people of the 3 factions in Kinato.

Immediately they park not far from us and some of the people who came into the vehicles come down, seeing them now I can recognize some people from each of the factions.

Status Alexander:

101129721342560/photos/rpp.101129721342560/213946780060853/?type=3&theater

Status Venus Luciferian

101129721342560/photos/rpp.101129721342560/216641293124735/?type=3&theater

Status Scythe

101129721342560/photos/rpp.101129721342560/219449106177287/?type=3&theater

Status Leona

101129721342560/photos/rpp.101129721342560/222242122564652/?type=3&theater

Hello! New month, I hope it is better than the previous one for everyone!

Remember to visit my p-a-t-r-e-o-n and support the novel. I will be very grateful and motivated if you could do it, thanks a lot!

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

Also if you can go to the page of the novel and give a like there, I appreciated it.

System-evolution-of-soul-101129721342560/?view_public_for=101129721342560

Thanks for reading SES, see you in the next chapter.


	121. Kinato 3

[Beep]

[Mission / Optional "Pest Reduction - H"

The growth of rodent monsters is becoming disproportionate in this region, it is better to take action before the fauna here develops further and becomes a threat.

Requirements: Prairie Rats (L0) 0 / 10,000

Great Rat (L1) 0 / 1,000

Rabid Rat (L2) 0/100

Killer Rat (L3) 0/10

Chief Rat (L4) 0/1

Failure: Death, Time 15 Days, Escape from the rat leader

Reward: 5x Limit-Break Pills ( Monster ) [H]

5,000x Crystals

50,000x Gold

As soon as I step the ground, the indications of the system begin to sound inside my head. It seems that I can carry out a mission in this place, but the problem is that with only the soldiers I brought to perform this can be very difficult...

The good thing is that I can comply with this mission by making one of the plans I had intended do to come here, I will only have to start earlier than planned. So after thinking for a few seconds and analyzing the mission, I decide to accept this... this month will undoubtedly be a busy time.

Well, compared to having to eliminate approximately 500 thousand zombies this may not be so complicated. Leaving the matter of the sudden mission aside for now, I raise my head and put my eyes on the group that came to meet us.

In doing so I see people get out of the cars, so my group except for Yuriko-san who stays the helicopter's pilot seat, all is moving towards them. Then as I approached that group could see that the leaders of these factions showed different expressions for seeing me get here.

Rei's parents when they saw us they quickly rejoice, this was natural since the reason for this is obviously because along with us came their precious daughter. The bald man, although he also seems to be happy, I can say that his smile was more that of a businessman receiving large clients than for a genuine feeling.

Finally, in the military faction there was the old colonel and his dumb son who now has a new ornament on his face... unfortunately for him it was not a piercing that could be removed when he no longer wanted to use it, it was something more permanent and painful the same that a tattoo... well, it was probably much more painful and did not have such a complex design as this, it was his new scar that was red and inflamed because the wound was resentful.

When this guy sees that I am staring at his scar, this was inevitable since it caught a lot of attention, he seems to be bothered by this and frowns with enough hatred in his eyes, but... he immediately puts his hands in the head since it seems that his action causes him a lot of pain... in truth, that guy is an idiot.

His father on the other hand, ignoring his son's antics, was also looking at me but now he seems much calmer than before he left our camp.

As we approached, being somewhat impatient two of these leaders begin to walk accompanied by the people around them to be able to meet sooner and they raised their voice so that it is not overshadowed by the helicopter rotor when speaking to us.

"Rei, so you've come to Kinato. I didn't expect to see you again so soon but I'm really glad to see you again, daughter."

"It's good to see you're okay, Rei"

"Dad, Mama, I'm glad to see you both are well"

"Alexander-san, although you told me that you wanted to come to Kintato to create a store here, I didn't think it would be so soon. It was somewhat unexpected to see that some people came from Tokonosu recently but don't worry since I'm a man of my word, I took care of that matter personally.

It was not easy and I had to do it in a hurry, but I was able to prepare one of the best places to be your residence here and you can do the business you want here in Kinato, I give that place to the men you sent in advance and they should be there now "

"... thanks, Shido-san"

Although the reunion of Rei's family is not as emotional as the other two times, they all look genuinely happy to be able to meet her again.

Immediately the bald man informs me that my men had arrived at Kinato without any problem and that he also gave them the place that would be our residence here. I honestly wish that I could have chosen it but since this was not my camp, I shouldn't be so fussy about this.

Also, knowing that we will surely continue to do business with each other, the bald one as a politician that he is, he should not do something that would affect possible benefits for him, so I think the place should not be bad.

" What is this all about, Shido? How is that I find out until now that you are giving to this guy a place to stay here in Kinato? "

"I honestly did not have time to inform you, Colonel. You should know that I have been very busy with the relocation of many people and I also did not think that Alexander-san came so soon, thought that I would have time to tell you later.

Alexander-san wishes to open a shop for mercenaries that he had implemented in his camp before, although he told me that this was more for charity than for something else. I can't turn down someone who tries to help Kinato residents, and I think you shouldn't have a problem that a person tries to help and brings benefits to residents despite not being from our camp, right? "

"A mercenary shop?"

"Old man, it's like Shido-san says. I just want to open a store to buy and sell some things, this is not something that affects Kinato. As for why I didn't tell you, it's simply because I have no reason to give you explanations and -. "

"... boy, I think you are forgetting that I am also one of the leaders of this camp, so I think that this is more than enough reason to inform me!"

"... you should let people finish talking and explain themselves, old colonel. It is not my blame that you were the first to leave my camp and as all this happened when you retire that time.

In my camp, I talked to the leaders that stayed more time on this and both of them accepted "

A few seconds after, the two groups of both camps began to speak and perhaps feeling a little excluded, the colonel also approaches us but having learned of my purpose for which I am here, he quickly intervenes and asks with a frown.

The bald answers to him, but not to be very satisfied with his answer he turns to me, putting his eyes on me and asks me demanding me an explanation further on my part.

I tell him my purpose of being here and I also try to explain why he is the last to hear about these facts, but unfortunately, since he interrupts me I have to do it in two parts... I wonder why people often interrupt when I speak, why won't they let me finish what I'm saying?

"..."

"Of course I have no problem with Alexander-kun doing things that benefit this camp, Colonel. So I didn't see the reason for denying that he does a shop here."

"It 's like Alexander-san says, Colonel. You stay without knowing this matter as you had to go first to us, but as two of the three leaders were in agreement with this then I do not imagine there should be a problem. Do not you think so, colonel?

Also, as we three have said, this is only to help Kinato resident so if you deny them this, then it will only make the people here more dissatisfied than they already are with the militia... "

"... Do what you want ... fools"

Well, the fact is that after answering his question, he can only remain silent. Then in the next moment, the other two leaders of Kinato speak to support what I say... it is good that Rei's father, who is the first to speak, did not contradict me since I do not remember telling him this.

After listening to the other two leaders, the old colonel turns to leave while saying a short phrase and a very low murmur that probably only he can hear.

I must say that he seems to be much calmer than the day I met him at MLD, or maybe he just not want to make our relationship worse.

Well, whatever the case is, if it isn't going to create a problem for me then that's a good thing and I don't have to complain about it. With the colonel going back to the camp, I continue talking for a few moments with the other people present, mainly with the Rei's parents... her father receives me in a good way but it is a shame that it seems that her mother is still mad at me.

Finishing with the greetings, we all began to advance where the colonel had gone by boarding their cars, the only one that has to stay is Yuriko-san and Hirano to keep her company since we cannot leave the helicopter here alone.

But they will only have to wait a few minutes, when I ask the bald man if my new residence has space to place my helicopter there, he just smiles at me and tells me that I don't have to worry about it.

We quickly entered the streets of this camp and I realize that when they eliminated the zombies from here, they had to think that having taken care of them would no longer have to worry much about this problem since now this was a fairly safe area.

I say this because the access to the camp is not blocked by a wall or mesh, it was simply like a normal town that could easily be entered for anyone...

I don't know if they are too optimistic or carefree... well, surrounding an entire town with something like a protective wall is not something simple. From the discussions I hear, it seems that each faction could only secure its own base, although more than worry for monsters or zombies, each protected himself from the other two leaders.

We soon arrive at where our base in Kinato will be, the place was on the banks of the town. After repeated apologies for this by the bald, with a face as if it distressed him the decision he had to make, he tells me that he did it because this was one of Kinato's greatest and best properties.

That he had to ask a friend of him for a favor to evict it as soon as possible and be able to deliver it to us. According to him, this place previously belonged to a rich man and that is why I should not worry about it being in bad condition.

Seeing the place, as he says I do not see something bad to the construction and besides, more than a house this place was a fairly large villa. Upon entering here I meet the soldiers I had sent in advance, it seems that they were checking the whole place to see that everything was in order.

"Boss Alexander, the place is in good condition and I don't find any big problems here. There is only a small nuisance, being on the banks of the town this place is more prone for rats coming from outside to try to enter.

Outside of that, I don't think there is a problem, the only thing is that we needed that our soldiers are attentive to the rats that try to enter and kill them, but I believe they do not represent many problems for us"

"I see"

"... Yes, but I must say that this is a problem that we all have in this camp, it's just that maybe being on the banks this happens a little more frequently but with soldiers as strong as Gloterus-san at your service you don't have to worry about this, Alexander-san "

Gloterus, who was the leader of the men that I sent in advance when he sees our group get out of the car and walk in the village, approaches us to give me his opinion of what the place was like. It was almost the same information that the bald man had given me... this only excluded the rats' problem.

So when he listens to Gloterus, he makes an embarrassed face scratching the back of his neck while trying to minimize the problem and also does not forget to praise the soldiers who were here. Just I assent to what he says, this really wasn't much of a problem and I don't feel the need to complain about it.

Also, the fact that this place is on the banks of the town is something convenient for me. So instead of a problem, I see it more as an advantage, not that I came here to take refuge in the safest place Kinato had, if I wanted to do something like that then it would be better if I stayed in MLDW.

"Gloterus, send someone out of the camp so he can tell Yuriko-san where this villa is and she brings the helicopter here."

"I get it"

After Gloterus listens to me, he talks to a couple of our soldiers, they quickly take a car and then we see them leave the village in the direction of where the helicopter should be. I wanted to take care of this first and not make the two who stayed there wait too long, then seeing the face of the bald man as if he wanted to talk and since he does not seem to want to leave yet, I decide to talk to him because surely he wants to discuss some things.

"It seems that you have other matters to talk about, Shido-san. But maybe we should do it in a more suitable place, unfortunately as I do not know this house you will have to be the one to lead the way so we can sit down and chat"

"You're right Alexander-san... but what I want to talk was to complete our previous agreement, so it will probably we finish this quickly. Please follow me, I'll show you the facilities of this villa."

Finishing speaking he takes the lead and the others of us following him. While walking, he does not forget to say each of the things that this villa has.

Where we were just now it was the front garden, no, it was rather the garden that surrounded the entire mansion. As he had said, it was obvious that this place once belonged to some wealthy person, this could be seen by the various ornaments such as the great fountain and a pond with a small bridge to pass over it.

The mansion in the center had two floors, these had several rooms such as bedrooms, living room, dining room, kitchen, bathrooms and others. It was certainly a big mansion that even exceeded my bedroom in MLDW which was a presidential suite.

Well, this should be something normal since it was difficult to compare a mansion with a hotel room, but leaving the facilities aside, what most caught my attention was that when we entered here I could see several girls in maid uniforms... Curse! If I remember correctly the soldiers who came here were just men... besides, I don't think we would have found carbon nanotube suits like that, otherwise, the girls next to me should be wearing them!

"They are in charge of keeping this mansion in perfect condition, Alexander-san. As you can see I tried very hard to find some that have an appearance that matches someone in your state... of course, they will follow" All "your instructions at the foot of the lyrics, so you don't have to worry about they being disobedient... if you have any problem, don't hesitate to tell me and I'll change the staff "

Seeing me observing those girls, the bald man gives me an explanation of them. Well, that makes me happy, for a moment I thought that the people in the camp were hiding information from me, one of the leaders there.

Feeling assured that there wasn't a plot against me, now I wonder me what you think bald... although I do not want to admit it, my appearance is that of a 12-year-old boy, what does he think telling this information to a person like that? God, the world has really deteriorated a lot... my fast beating is due to the fear of being in such a world and not because of what he says.

"That's very considerate of you, Shido-san..."

It is a mystery why if my thoughts are other, my mouth can only thank him for this... surely it is the 12-year-old body that speaks, since, for any person in that age the actions of the bald can only be considered as something enormously good...

"If you dare to ask them something other than their normal work for them to do... Alexander, I'll take care that all the girls who stayed at MLDW find out about this."

"Alex-kun, you must not harass the maids... I-I can take their place if you want, it's okay?"

I must say that the bald man only chose women who looked good, unfortunately, while I watching the maid girls and thinking of who should ask something like "please I want you to work without underwear" or that big breasted girls jump 3 times when they greet me, these illusions die in that very moment with the comment that says Rei who is next to me.

Although I did not plan to take things very far since I do not like to impose myself on a girl, I thought that some little jokes would be fine... but if the other girls know about this, then that would be a bad thing and I do not want to be looked at with same eyes that they put when they see to Tanaka-san.

I felt a little sorry for not being able to do this, but right away Shisuka's comment encourages me and worries at the same time... it seems that in truth she may have been affected too much by the previous punishment and this perhaps left some sequels in her ...

Status Alexander:

101129721342560/photos/rpp.101129721342560/213946780060853/?type=3&theater

Status Venus Luciferian

101129721342560/photos/rpp.101129721342560/216641293124735/?type=3&theater

Status Scythe

101129721342560/photos/rpp.101129721342560/219449106177287/?type=3&theater

Status Leona

101129721342560/photos/rpp.101129721342560/222242122564652/?type=3&theater

Hello! New month, I hope it is better than the previous one for everyone!

Remember to visit my p-a-t-r-e-o-n and support the novel. I will be very grateful and motivated if you could do it, thanks a lot!

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

Also if you can go to the page of the novel and give a like there, I appreciated it.

System-evolution-of-soul-101129721342560/?view_public_for=101129721342560

Thanks for reading SES, see you in the next chapter.


	122. Kinato (Part 4)

Well, we will have to forget the issue of the maids, besides nobody assures me that they aren't informants of any of the factions of Kinato... so perhaps it is the best thing that keeps my distance from them, I could not deny that I will be deceived if they treat me with sweets words and bold acts.

While thinking of being careful with the beautiful spies, the bald man takes us to a room that should be an office. Then when opening the door with a smile on his face, he tells me to take a seat behind the desk that was arranged in this place.

Nodding to his indication, I take the chair behind the desk and sit on it, then he chooses one from the front of me and does the same. Next, following our example who can look for a place to also sit and those who can't, they keep standing.

"Alexander-san, I just wanted to know when I can have the food promised by the people who will be transferred to your camp? We are almost done with the work to send them and the truth is that it is urgent that we have the food..."

"The first part of the payment is already here, you should have seen the cargo truck that came along with my men so when you finish your work and send the people, then you can immediately receive the food"

"Hahaha, you are a person who does things fast, Alexander-san. But I'm glad to hear it happen, so I should hurry to the people on my side to finish as soon as possible.

If you have any problems here in Kinato, please do not hesitate to come looking for me, also if you have any questions or any matter that you want to talk about, just ask me and I will try to give you an answer quickly "

As the bald man had said before, the things he wanted to discuss were about the subject of our agreement, so I answer him in a way that makes him conformable. Although the cargo truck was impossible to transport everything at once, as I had thought, he would not look at that issue, and although he did it then I would only have to look for an excuse to give him.

The merchandise that would be the payment is obviously in my storage, but I do not want them to cause me any problem if they find out about my ability and that is why it is better to that to remain secret, that is the reason I sent a cargo truck to cover up this.

"Bald ... I mean, Shido-san. Since you say that, then I would like you to help me with one thing, being honest, I am a fairly simple person.

Like most people, when I do good things I like to be recognized for that and if I do bad things, I want them to remain hidden... you must understand that.

That is why I would like you to do something like a meeting for the residents of Kinato and thus be able to tell them that we are the people with whom you exchanged the food. I do not care that you receive the greatest merit for this, but I would also like to satisfy this desire my of vanity... well, you can also see it as a way to advertise my store "

"... a meeting with the residents? That's it..."

Shit! I must stop calling him bald in my head, otherwise, I may call him by mistake in this way repeatedly...

Because of the mission to eliminate the rats, I had to advance my plans. I wanted to gain the trust of the residents here in a discreet way without alarming the bald man ... Shido-san. It is a pity that to get something, sometimes you must sacrifice another or take some risks.

As I thought, when he hears me he frowns as a sign of being somewhat annoying or at odds with this. It was understandable since he was the person with the most support from Kinato residents, so it sure that he wouldn't want to have to share this with anyone else.

"...I also think that it is the best way for me to join this camp, Shido-san. I don't want the people here to watch me as an outsider, if that happens then it would make things difficult for my mercenary shop to work... It is better for residents to see me as one of their own and have a good opinion of us.

But it is indeed impolite to ask for something in return and not give anything in compensation to the other person, what do you think if I give you the merchandise so that your men can pick it up from this moment as a sign of trust between us? "

Seeing him doubt so much, I speak again giving him any other pretext that I find and also add a small incentive for him to access this request of mine. Then after a few seconds that he thinks about it, his politician's smile returns to his face and speaks.

"Well, Alexander-san. Since you're showing me some confidence in me, it would be very bad if I didn't do the same, but bringing people together to be able to inform them of your great kindness would take some time… besides, even though I'm in charge of watching over these residents, the situation they have had to endure lately is a tough one…

...that is why they may be somewhat unhappy and probably will would not many come, so I hope you understand that, Alexander-san. But you can rest assured that I will do my best to insist that they attend by telling them that this time is good news.

I try to make this meeting takes place as more quickly as possible, but still, this can take a few hours, so I send someone to inform you when everything is ready. Also, I will take your word and also send people to move the food. "

"...I understand, thanks Shido-san"

With nothing else to say, he just says goodbye to everyone here and goes through the door of this office leaving me with only the people who had come from MLDW and Rei's parents.

I know that his words of striving are pure hoaxes and most likely only bring together a few people, but this is better than nothing. Besides, although it will be a little slower, through them I can reach more people...

"...I'm really surprised that you can talk to him so easily and without getting nervous"

"Hmn? What are you talking about, Rei? Do you think that because he was a famous politician before the apocalypse that would intimidate me? The truth is that his old position in the world doesn't matter much to me."

While I was thinking about what to do from now on, Rei's voice takes me out of my thoughts. Honestly, the previous influence he could have had didn't interest me and it couldn't make me nervous, I just saw him as a weaker person than me and if it wasn't because that guy has some use then I could easily kill him.

Also, if we compare our positions now, the truth is that I am superior to him. He can have 40 thousand people to listen to him, but these are just simple civilians. Instead, I have 2 thousand soldiers and also 20 thousand normal people... in fact, the military side of Kinato is more problematic than he.

"No, it's not that... it's because of the fact that you had to do a lot with his son dying... well, I also have a lot of responsibility for that"

"Eh? Did his son die because of me? "

Geh! I really did not know it... I do not remember killing a bald person recently... no, by the words of Rei it seems that he died for my cause rather than it was me who took his life, but... no, I still don't remember some bald man... well, if I don't remember this, then it wasn't important.

"...it was the teacher who got in the truck with Yuki-san and Yamada-kun's group... the guy of glasses"

"Ah! That weasel... but he wasn't bald ..."

"W-what does it have to do with if he is or not bald?"

Well, Rei is right, I was wrong to assume that his son would be bald... his son was someone younger, so it was likely that he did not have the same problem as the father. But in my defense, I have to say that they both did not resemble in anything.

One was short, somewhat overweight and bald, instead, his son was thin, a little taller and had hair on his head... I think it would have been an incredible feat to have figured out who his son was with only the things he told me the first time that he asked for him.

"Alexander-sama, a military woman has come and now she is at the door, she has said that wants to meet with you. She mentions that her name is Rika-san and that she was someone you knew, what do you want me to do? "

"Rika has come ~"

"...Tell her to come in and please guide her here"

"Yes, Alexander-sama"

Suddenly one of the spies dressed as a maid enters this office after knocking on the door and informs me of that. The first to react among those who are here is Shisuka who is happy to hear her friend's name. Either because she comes from her or things from the military faction, well, also as she is a visual pleasure to can see her, so I did not find a reason to deny her entrance to the mansion and so I ask the spy-maid to let her pass.

...also, it seems that the spy girls have begun to try to gain my trust, it seems that they have studied me very well things about me to know that they would get many points in favor of me if they called me something like "Alexander- sama " or "master"... they are very clever girls.

[... I think it's just that your ego is very easy to satisfy, Alexander]

...well, I think it's more of a general problem for most men than just mine, Aurora. There is something about a girl dressed as a maid and that says things like "Master" or add the prefix "sama" at the end of your name that just by listening to it makes the heart of any man happy.

While talking about the power of a maid outfit when used on a girl with Aurora, another doing military cosplay enters the office... no, in her case it would be her normal dress.

Shisuka seeing her quickly runs to where she is and begins another epic battle between their breasts... this is something I would never get tired of seeing.

Then after she greets her, she also does it with other people in this room until she finally puts her eyes on me and regains some seriousness on her face when she does.

Seeing her like this, most likely she came for something from the military faction that to can see her friend again, then with her next words I confirm this.

"Alexander-san, the colonel has thought a lot about your requests to be able to make an exchange between us. Unfortunately, before he could not give an immediate answer since even if he agreed, the lieutenant colonels who are the leaders of their squads might not allow losing so many of the weapons.

So after making a meeting with the high command of the barracks, it was decided that we will give you half of what you ask for half of the things you offered... I think this is still a good deal for both sides. "

"...I see, half in half ..."

With her words she moves closer to where I was causing Leona who was next to me to put the hands on her weapons, noticing that she stops for a second to pay attention to her and they look at each other for a moment. Understanding that Leona was only being careful since she was armed, continued with what she intended and then handed me a sheet of paper.

On this was written the things that his side was offering, checking it I can see that most of the things I had asked for, had been reduced by half ... the only exception to this was the figures that could not be perfectly divided into two and the amounts they put in their place were in favor of the military faction of Kinato.

"Rika-san… tell the colonel not to play with me since I don't have much patience, I don't mind exchanging half of the things, but when you see him, tell him no because he is dumb, the others will be. If he really thought I didn't would realize that I would lose out with this, I can only say that his intelligence was lower than I thought.

If he had been honest and agreed to lose a little since it was reasonable considering that when you buy things the price always increases when you buy less, then I would have accepted.

Well, okay, tell him I will give him half of the things I promised in the exchange, but he will have to add 2 helicopters, 2 tanks... to this list"

It really bothered me that people treated me like an idiot, so when I see the list and notice that I would lose a little in this deal, I can't help but frown at the trouble. Honestly, if that old man had asked me to lower the price a bit and if he had mentioned it in a good way, then I could consider it.

But to send Rika-san to tell me this as if he were doing me a favor by accepting the deal, it was something I could only see as if he was trying to make fun of me and of course, I would not allow it.

So seeing the loss that I would have, I tell her the twice of this amount, this makes Rika-san while listening to me get a little nervous and respond immediately.

"T-that's... Alexander-san, I can quickly arrange to give you 1 more vehicle from each one of those you say, but ..."

It seems that the colonel was not so dumb and he was just testing me, he surely told Rika-san that if I did not accept such condition then she would increase them to the appropriate amount of military things that should have been written here at first in this paper.

So when she listens to me double the amount she had been allowed to increase, she probably thought we wouldn't reach an agreement again. Although I feel a little sorry for her, the truth is that I do not care, those things that I ask would not be bad to have them but not for that reason I would kneel to ask for them to that old man.

They are the ones with the most urgent problems, so as long as I don't do something too excessive like asking for the same things I had said in my camp for half of the food and antidotes as payment, it would probably just make that old man angry at reasonable levels and not to one where he goes crazy ...

"I am sorry to make things difficult for you, Rika-san. But I will remain firm in my decision, whether we make the deal I told the old colonel at MLDW or pay what I just said for half of that, that is the only way that your faction will receive the food and the other things I said. "

"Haaa ... Shisuka, don't you want to help me a little? Try to convince your little boyfriend to accept..."

"Hmn? ~ I'm sorry Rika, I don't understand much of those things and I know that Alex-kun is a very smart boy, so I trusted that the decision he made is the right one ~"

"Haaa... boy, I'll see what I can do..."

After the unsuccessful attempt to ask her friend for help, Rika-san makes a big sigh. It is probably she is who has to inform that old colonel and must understand that he will not like this at all.

Then after saying goodbye to everyone here, she turns around and goes along the same path that the politician had previously taken to leave the mansion. I don't want her to think badly of me or have any resentment, but unfortunately, she was on the opposite side and so this couldn't be helped.

The Miyamoto couple stays for a while longer, with them the things were much more relaxed and informal. They explain a little about the current situation here in Kinato and also things they know about the other two factions that would help us.

But being leaders of this camp, they can not waste much time here with us and so after several minutes they say goodbye offering their help in case we have a problem here more sincerely than the politician.

With only people from MLDW remaining here, it was time to see if we could do in a short period some of the things I had in mind. That's why I put my eyes on Gloterus who was standing leaning on one of the walls here...

Hello everyone!

I had not realized that the links can not be copied by someone who told me that, now they are also in the description, I think there can be done.

Remember to visit my p-a-t-r-e-o-n and support the novel. I will be very grateful and motivated if you could do it, thanks a lot!

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"


	123. Kinato 5

"Gloterus, could you investigate the things I asked for?"

"Yes, when we got here I sent several men to investigate. After they returned from observing a little around the camp everyone agreed that the place really has a somewhat depressing atmosphere, it is as Kiriko-san had mentioned previously and many of the people here almost look like zombies...

They only move with the objective of obtaining some of the resources distributed by the factions here, they practically spend their time doing nothing... well, altought it seems that the military side of Kinato cannot afford to do this and that's why are just the other two those who do this.

So I think some of the things that boss Alexander wants to do here will have no problem taking place, but… "

After asking Gloterus about the situation in Kinato, he confirms many of the things that Kiriko-san and her husband had told us. No doubt this makes my next plans easier to carry out, but unfortunately it seems that there are also some problems.

"What's the problem? Tell me"

"OK, but more than a problem, is that this place lacks that of this... there are no bars and things like that and so we can't proceed to do the things that needed the existence of these establishments.

As people depend almost exclusively on the factions of this place, it is impossible for residents to create these ... "

Well, not everything can go exactly as I planned in the beginning. Although the absence of bars and places of that style is a problem since my plan against the military depended almost exclusively on these, this is not something so serious.

If there is not, then I have to create them or have people do them so this is not complicated at all. If the things I intend to do to accomplish the mission of the rats work well, then the environment in the city probably improves a little... or a lot if it is so bad.

So as a result of this there will be people who have the idea of

creating those places, also if I also guide them a little along that path then it is almost certain that these establishments will emerge in Kinato.

"Okay, don't worry Gloterus. We'll just need a little time to can get things done that I asked you to do, but for now we'll focus on making the mercenary shop that I plan to create work well."

"Sure, boss Alexander. You don't have to worry, I had already asked several of the men we brought to begin with the creation of a structure to build the store as soon as possible."

It is good that Gloterus is an intelligent person and I does not need to tell him everything that requires to be done, this is one of the reasons why I decided to bring him but the main reason for choosing his group is that I was more interested in his experience that he gained as criminal in the world before the apocalypse, this will be necessary to deal with the factions of Kinato...

It is a shame that to see how skilled he was in that aspect we have to wait some time… with the things that I had to do for the moment now completed, I and some of my group decided to walk through my mansion in Kinato to review it once again. .

…My eyes stopped at every spy-servant I found, I had to be careful with them and see that they didn't do anything strange, it was something necessary and that's why I wish Rei would stop seeing me with those accusing eyes as if she had seen her boyfriend turning his head when a beautiful girl passes...

Well, the truth is that I not only delighted a little with them but also carefully examined with my domain any strange presence. I don't know if the bald man didn't dare to do something weird or he really didn't have time to do it since it was true that it must have been something quick for us to come here to Kinato.

Anyway, I didn't find anything strange in this search and I only got a reproachful look coming from Rei for doing this, haaa... the good thing is that not long after having her penetrating gaze on me, the sound of a helicopter rotor sounds and it gives me an escape from this somewhat hostile environment.

"Master rook ~ Vrana saw and killed great rats! Vrana brought them to give to the Master roock ~!"

Upon leaving we found our helicopter landing in an open area of

this villa and Vrana who had been flying in the sky all this time exploring the surroundings also returns.

So while she comes to inform me that, she points to a place in the villa with one of her wings. There were the body of about 10 rats... my ability recognized them as [Prairie Rat], [Great Rat] and there was also a [Rabid Rat].

Well, with her level it is most likely that even the [Boss-Rat] does not represent much trouble for her ... the [Boss Rat] was a 4th limit according to the system and she was a 7th, so she who hunted so many of them in such a short time it was not something very strange.

But it is probably impossible for her to fulfill by herself the mission of eliminating the large number of rats that is necessary to finish te mision. Of course, this is not because she cannot kill that amount on her own, but because of the time the mission has to be completed is only 2 weeks.

Although seeing her ability to hunt rats so easily, this has inspired me to be able to accomplish something with what I thought I would have to give up here in Kinato... well, after I will ask her more carefully to see if we can do it and for now I will only praise her since it seems that this was her main objective to do this.

"Well done, Vrana-chan... after I will ask you to do something, but first we must see if it is possible for you to do it"

"The master praised to Vrana rook ~ ! Vrana can do anything for the master rook ~ ... b-but the master can not take away the feathers Vrana, that is well?"

"Haa, don't worry, I'll never take your feathers off so don't worry. What I want Vrana-chan to do is something else… but we'll talk later"

When I hear Vrana's second sentence, I worry a little that she said something that could cause a misunderstanding but it is good that this time she will change her way of saying it. So while I breathe a sigh of relief and continue to stroke her head, I try to make sure she stops worrying about I removing her feathers.

While stroking Vrana, Yuriko-san and Hirano get off the helicopter after turning off the machine, then we chat together for a little more than an hour longer until the person that the bald man sends to report things to have an argument with the residents of Kinato they were made, arrives at the villa.

So we immediately followed the car where he came with one of ours and not long after we found a crowd gathered waiting in front of a podium where the bald man was already standing.

We got out of the car and while the others in my group wait under the podium, I climb along with Yuriko-san by my side. At first I had thought about being the one to speak but considering that it might not be the best since the people of MLDW listened to me even though I had the appearance of a child, it was because many knew me or I could also afford so act a bit extreme to win their attention because I was one of the leaders there and because of that I did not have to worry that someone complained about my actions.

Unfortunately, here I am not the leader and could not even be considered a resident of this camp, so I could not act very strongly to get their attention since that would only be counterproductive.

So I thought Yuriko-san was better to take that role, surely a beautiful woman with elegance being the one to speak is better than someone like a child…

"Alexander-san, I have done what I could and managed to gather these people, I must say that even more people came than the I can gather when I am the one who has to speak.

Furthermore, I also wanted to inform you that we have finished with the selection of the first 7,500 people who are on that side. "

"… Thank you, Shido-san, I can see that you have tried very hard to do this"

Seeing where he pointed, I could see people looking forward to the podium... their group was made up of men and women of different ages but I can't see if they fulfilled the conditions he had promised for our deal, that will be Yoshioka the one who check it.

...for an approximate, I can say that counting those 7,500 people there, were probably a total of about 10-12 thousand here... I didn't expect him to bring many people together, but fuck, less than 5 thousand? Did he think that with the 7,500 that were practically mine, I would be pleased to see more of 10,000 people gathered?

Also, my words were true and not sarcasm, I can see that excluding 7,500, the rest practically look like people who have no desire to live and were completely apathetic... the damn really had to make an effort to choose each one of them.

"Well, as I said, I wanted to introduce all of you to the people who helped this camp a lot. They are Alexander-san and Yuriko-san, they are the leaders of Tokonosu and those responsible for eliminating the zombies from that city.

They want to say a few words, so please pay attention to the things that they will talk about next. Also, for many of you, they will become your leaders and the people who will take care of you, so it is convenient that you not ignore what they say. "

While cursing the bald man in my head, he takes a few steps forward and presents us with the crowd gathered... the only ones who have a reaction when he speaks are the group that will soon go to MLDW. The others do not seem to care about anything, probably if I tell them that I will take them to feed zombies then they do not even complain for that...

Yuriko-san waves with her hand to those 7,500 who were the only ones who looked towards the podium and for my part I only nod as a gesture of greeting. I didn't care now for them, Yoshioka will be the one who takes care of all these people and strives to integrate them into our camp.

I cared more about the other 5,000 who were here, I will not be able to do anything if my words cannot reach them. So trying to change this a bit, I use my domain and try to shake their mind a little with the pressure it exerts.

Having done this, I can see that some of them frown or tremble a little from the sudden pressure that reaches them. With my [Emperor Soul] ability having grown a little stronger and also my level increasing to even create an energy core, the stimulation it gives them is pretty good.

At least almost all of them now look in the direction of the podium, then seeing the reaction of these people who suddenly focus their attention on us 2, the bald man is surprised and a little bewildered by this.

"Hello everyone, as Shido-san has mentioned we 2 are one of the leaders of the Tokonosu camp that is now known to all residents there as Magic Land.

Those who will soon be transported there I can assure you that don't have to worry about anything as long as they follow the rules of this camp. You will see immediately that the environment to live there is very good, although you will surely find it something different from here.

In our camp each person has to strive to achieve a good lifestyle, do not expect us to do all for you. If you are just looking to be able to depend on other people, then I'm sorry to tell you that your life probably won't be much different from here. "

After Yuriko-san notices the change in apathetic people, she begins her speech by talking about the issues that the two of us agreed to communicate to this crowd.

First it was necessary to introduce a little how the residents of MLDW lived, we had to eliminate that mentality of them of depending on other people for everything so that is the reason for Yuriko-san's words.

So, just like the last time we founded MLDW some showed disagreement about this, they thought that we would exploit them or something like that, but perhaps because of the harsh lifestyle they had to endure here in Kinato the vast majority of them seemed to will do anything provided it was not something extreme as long to fill their stomachs and of their loved ones.

Then when Yuriko-san explained in more detail the lifestyle of our camp, those who had some disagreement were silenced. So with the majority accepting these conditions, the very few who continued to protest had no other option but to close their mouths when they saw that the others began to see them with annoyance at the fear others had since they could ruin the future that was promised to them. .

"But we are not only here to give good news to the people who will join our camp. For the other people who are here, I think they will also be happy for the following information that I will give them.

In the next few days, we plan to open a store here in Kinato, surely you will be thinking what case it is to open a store if people do not have the how to buy things there, but you do not have to worry about that.

Of course, with this I do not mean that we will only give people the things that we offer there, let's say that this is rather an investment on our part or a hiring of personnel if you want to see it like this. If you heard my previous words, then you should have realized that our way of doing things is not the same as it is done here in Kinato.

We do not help people who do not strive for themselves and that is why the first thing we will do here in Kinato in this store is to hire people to hunt rats. "

"R-Rats? M-Many people have died for doing that..."

"Yes! You don't understand that because you don't know how scary they can be! I saw how a couple of these dragged a man to be surrounded by more and then be devoured!"

"I-I'd rather starve to death than be eaten by rats..."

"Yes! It's not same the rats like the ones we used to know before! One of these can kill a person with its fangs and claws!"

Yuriko-san continues her speech but this time addressing the other people who previously looked like zombies, these words they hear do not seem to encourage them and only make them tremble as fear floods their minds.

Then they begin to raise their voices by saying the things they have heard from other people or their own experiences that they had to go through with the rats. Yuriko-san only watches them while smiling and after they calm down a bit, she proceeds.

"I have heard that these rats are not like before and are actually much bigger. But that only makes me think that the amount of meat one of these has in its bones is enough to feed an entire family.

Certainly we have not had to deal with those rats, but instead we had to eliminate 500 thousand zombies from our city. Unfortunately the only thing we could get from them were rotting bodies that were of no use… so I can't think that a handful of rats is more problematic than 500 thousand zombies and even more so with a motivation to kill them.

Besides, in this store that will open we will provide much better weapons than knives moored in sticks and also you be accompanied by soldiers who helped to kill those zombies 500,000.

Those who have a desire to change their way of life, then we will wait for them in ... "

"T-that's… no, she must be lying. There's no way they killed 500 thousand of those zombies !"

"Maybe they did not kill the 500 thousand but maybe is true that they was able elminete many of them, since they seem to have enough resources that they collected from the city and that is why even the leaders of this camp have had to ask them for help..."

"If I can have a good weapon then I shouldn't be afraid of a rat!"

"Also if those people who look like soldiers are with us, surely the risk should be much less"

Ending with her speech Yuriko-san turns around without worrying about the things they decide to do, but seeing their reactions then I must say that she did a great job.

"Good job, Yuriko-san"

"Fufufu, don't worry about that, Alexander-kun. This was a simple thing and I'm glad that I could help you."

"... I must say that Yuriko-san has not lost her ability to influence people, it was impressive how you caught the attention of those people who seemed very discouraged"

"...Well, I think that has more to do with Alexander-kun"

"Sure, you're right Yuriko-san. Without a doubt Alexander-san has a great presence!"

Many may continue to be afraid and not dare to hunt rats, but I also see people willing to do so and these are not few. So looking at the results, I can only praise Yuriko-san for her achievement.

After she answers me by saying some cordial words with a smile on her face, the bald man also enters the conversation but when he starts throwing flowers on us, I stop paying attention to his acting as a politician.

I knew that more than happy to see people paying attention to us, instead, when we were not present, he will probably destroying his molars by clenching his teeth since this was surely what he least wanted to happen.

Hello everyone!

I had not realized that the links can not be copied by someone who told me that, now they are also in the description, I think there can be done.

Remember to visit my p-a-t-r-e-o-n and support the novel. I will be very grateful and motivated if you could do it, thanks a lot!

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"


	124. Kinato 6

(POV Rika)

"Haaa... damn! If the colonel knew from the beginning that the boy wouldn't accept the first offer then he didn't have to make it...

Perhaps none of this would have happened and we would not have so many problems... now it has only made the situation worse and we have to pay more to get those resources that we need "

I was leaving the mansion where Shisuka was now staying here in Kinato with her little boyfriend… this peculiar couple was really somewhat uneven, but strangely, no one seemed to care about this now.

Well, it's not that I don't understand the people, surely they now worry more about having something to eat than the fact that a 27-year-old woman is dating with a 12-year-old boy...

Besides, the eyes of that child is not that they seem so innocent. The first time I saw him, he seemed like a cute person I'd like to hug… I mean, someone I should protect. But when I saw him interact with the leaders of Kinato in his camp, I could realize that he was someone with a fairly developed mentality and that was not according to his appearance.

So I probably shouldn't blame Shisuka that much for falling in love with that little one… I might even be a little jealous that she could have someone to depend on. Compared to that boy if I look at the men around me, I can't help but think that he stands out among them all ... he's someone pretty cute and him seems to have a good character.

The residents of the camp seem to just want to get close to me because they surely think that by being by my side they can have a better life and with much less worry.

On the other hand in the military barracks, or they are sweaty gorillas or little men who look at me with admiration for my position of lieutenant colonel...

...maybe I should start worrying since the best man I've seen so far is only 12 years old. I wonder if spending too much time with Shisuka could have affected me? No, it's not fair that I blame her. The truth is that I always liked things that look pretty...

Sunk in my thoughts, I arrive at the military headquarters before I know it. Now I have to report to the colonel about things that happened at that boy's mansion.

I go in and go straight to the coroner's office and when I open the door to this place after knocking and having the consent to enter, then I do just that.

There, sitting behind his desk was the colonel... besides, there was also his stupid son who seeing me while runs his eyes all over my body. He's a really nasty guy... I think he should take that boy's advice because someone else might end up killing him.

Even I have that thought when I look at him and the only thing that prevents me from doing that is that his father is my superior. Just remembering when the colonel tried to talk good things about this trash to see if he could match us, that makes a chill run down my spine.

God, I'd rather have to go and scream in front of the whole camp that I like a 12-year-old boy than to have to be together with that bastard.

"Lieutenant Colonel Rika, it's good that you came back. Please tell me if that boy accepted our proposal."

"Dad! What are you doing giving that little bastard more weapons! What you should do is try to kill him."

"Be silent fool! I have no time for your stupid complaints!

Please tell me what that boy said, Lieutenant Colonel Rika "

"..."

When I go inside the first thing I see is an argument between father and son, I can not blame the guy by keep grudge to that child watching it the swollen and red scar unpleasant on his forehead, but yes I can say that it is useless for being unable to defend himself of someone who he is practically triple in age.

On the matter of him wanting to kill the boy, I must say that I'm a little worried about that since Shisuka is attached to him... well, I would also feel very sorry if he died. Besides, it doesn't seem right that we attack him so he can take his things, after all, it was his camp that struggled to get those resources.

So listening to the dialogue between the two of them, I can't help but remain silent thinking about all this until the colonel addresses me again after rebuking the fool.

"...Colonel, the first proposal we gave him was dismissed in an instant by him after reading it..."

"Well... we already expected that, but we didn't lose anything with trying to do it. So then he accept the second one, we'll have to pay a little more for things but that's something that can't be helped."

Curse! His thought that we would lose nothing by trying that now did things more difficult for us! Everything would have been much better if he only tried to gain the boy at first!

"...unfortunately that is not the case, Colonel. When he read the sheet of the things we would pay for half of the resources he offered, he take it as if you were making fun of him. So, if we want to get those things now we will have to pay a little more for these "

I had to intervene to correct the colonel of his optimistic thought that he had , it almost seemed that he was preparing to count the things that we would get... logically I did not want to make things worse between both sides and that's why I use softer words than the boy and in addition to also skip some things.

The colonel is baffled a little by my words and receives the sheet of paper where I made the corrections of what the boy asked while do an expression of doubt. He begins to read it and his brow frowns more and more as his eyes go to another line, then he finally bangs his fist against the table and screams.

"Damn ! That damn greedy brat !"

"Dad, that's why I told you to just kill him!"

The colonel breaks the sheet after reading it and in the next instant being annoyed, he curses the boy trying to vent his anger. Then his foolish son does not lose the opportunity to try to make his father fulfill his wish, but what worries me is that this time when he puts his eyes on him, he says nothing and it seems as if he was considering it.

"Stop saying stupid things! You do something and go find the other lieutenant colonels, we have to discuss things again!"

"Y-yes!"

It is a relief that in the end it seems that he managed to calm down a bit and acted sensibly. Several minutes after that guy leaves, people of the same rank as me arrive one after the other until we are all reunited.

Upon learning of the boy's new demands, most of them don't take this in a good way and even gain some animosity against him.

"He may just be testing us and see if he can get more from us, so if we ignore it, it is probably he will be who is looking for us to make a deal.

In this way, perhaps we can even make him lower his demands so I think we should wait a bit and see what the boy's reaction is "

"Unfortunately, it is not that we can wait much, Omura ... we can lose more soldiers for the food shortages and join another faction. No, somthing even worse, join the group of that child"

"I agree with Lieutenant Colonel Minami's opinion, we must first make sure to keep our group together, otherwise the rest will not make sense."

After talking with us for a while, there are several who are around the think that the idea of

Omura is very feasible. I also think that if we stop showing interest in wanting to make a deal, then there is a possibility that what he says may happen.

But honestly, I see this very unlikely to happen... they have not seen that boy and so they do not understand him. I think that instead of waiting, he will probably move to put more pressure on our group and even things can get worse for us...

It is good that there are also some who have priority with stabilizing our group where things have gotten a little bad due to food shortages. With Yagami and Minami's comment that she is the other woman here, the others also take this concern into account.

"Well, I think Lieutenant Colonel Omura's idea is good, but as Minami and Yagami say, we can't afford to wait for a long time. So we'll just wait a week, if the brat doesn't contact us then we will have no other choice than accept their conditions "

"" Yes, Colonel ""

All agreeing with the suggestion of the colonel, we answer with the habit created here in the militia to respond to a superior and then with the subject finished, everyone returns to do the things they did before being called here.

For my part, I just hope that things don't get worse this week… lately things have changed a lot in a short period.

(POV Shido)

It had been three days after that boy and his group arrived in Kinato and then I began to worry about some things since not everything was what I expected. At first I thought that child was just like those fools around me who take pleasure in having women and while they can play with them then they don't care about the rest of things.

Also if I played my cards right, thought that I could please him and in return get some advantage from his camp. That's why I chose several women with a prominent appearance to be the servants of that house, I even had to convince those idiots to give them to him after they saw the girls I had taken from among the residents... in truth, sometimes I just want to kick their ass to get them out of this camp.

They are like a group of children who immediately start fighting when they see a new toy with which they can play and entertain themselves...

Well, leaving those idiots aside, the girls I put in that mansion two of them were hired to act as observers and also see if they could gain the child's confidence to control him a little.

But the only thing I got from them during this time is that he seems to be really just concentrating on carrying out the mercenary shop as he had told me. Besides, it seems that it is not easy for them to get closer to him since the girls around him avoid this...

...there is also the possibility that they will only tell me a few unimportant things and they have sided with that brat, after all, there were only some women who I promised them a better life here.

To be honest, the things that I can offer and what that guy can give them will most likely easily exceed my offer with which I hire these women.

...Maybe I'm just being too paranoid and I just have to wait a bit for my plans to take effect. Well, for now that group has not done something that they have not told me themselves, they have followed their words and just concentrated in their shop without giving much importance to the rest of the camp.

The next day after the meeting and that the 7,500 people leaving Kinato, only about 300 residents went to that mansion either out of curiosity or because they were interested in this store. Apparently, they offered to lend some crossbows so that they can marry rats with less risk and greater efficiency.

Then those who went hunting seem to have had good results and at least they could return carrying a pray on their backs. The only requirement for the loan of this crossbow and arrows was to give what appears to be a kind of crystal that these animals now have and also half of the rat.

At first I thought those residents would complain about such demands, but contrary to my expectations they readily accepted. Well, they lent them the crossbows and also each group was accompanied by some of their soldiers who are very well equipped, there is also the fact that these rats are not small and half remain enough for 2 individuals to have a good meal.

But most importantly, the risk of hunting rats in this way had greatly decreased so it was not difficult to think that even though they had to pay with half their prey, this was worth it as they had a better chance of keeping their lives during hunting.

Therefore, the next two days the people who visited that store multiplied and now the number of residents that go since the sun rises to go hunting rats almost reaches one thousand...

And that is my concern at the moment, its influence in the camp is growing rapidly... I must see how things progress in the coming days. I may have been too naive to think that I could control his camp and instead brought a wolf to my own home...

Although in case the worst happens and they try to gain control of Kinato, I still have the option to side with them and join their group. At least my relationship with that boy is better than that silly colonel, so if that boy takes control of this camp then it may not be so bad.

Since he could not divide himself to handle two places at the same time, then he has to put someone else to lead one of them. So if I can earn his trust and things go well, even I would end up taking over Kinato.

As a politician I am used to and it is not very annoying to have someone to report things to, in exchange for losing a little my freedom to do everything I want, I can gain a place to control... it is not something so bad.

So it is best to continue with the idea of

putting myself on the side of the boy and gain his confidence even more, I have to overcome that pair of idealist of the Takagi at least, doing that may I also be able to influence the boy as I had thought initially…

" Mayor, someone from the Tokonosu group came... it's Mrs. Takagi, she says that wants to talk to you about some things, what do you want me to do? "

"...let her in and guide her here"

The man I had taken as my apprentice since before the apocalypse enters my office interrupting my thoughts, Arata was someone useful with a good head and above all someone sensible who knows what he has to do and what not.

Although the truth is that he was simply a replacement while my stupid son who died gained some experience in the world and could take his place, unfortunately this was just a failure that ended up dying.

It was not good for a stranger to know too many secrets that could put me in a bad position, but the good thing was that this could be controlled a little by making him stain his hands a little with the things I did and in this way could not take advantage over me with that.

...but I must say that what people say has some truth, one should not mention the devil because then he will appear.

Not long after, my apprentice Arata returns with that woman who when she sees me, smiles at me and makes a nod in greeting. While she is a visual delight for a man, the truth is that I prefer to have to deal with her husband... that guy has a simpler mind and is easier to deal with.

"Good morning, Yuriko-san. I didn't expect you to come to see me, which is what happens, does your group need anything or had a problem? "

"Good morning, Shido-san. No, our group has not had any problems, it's just that Alexander-kun asked me to come and see if you could help him with an issue."

"...what an issue, if it's not something that affects Kinato then I'll do my best to try to do it. After all, Alexander-kun has helped this camp a lot."

"He wants some establishments like bars and things like that to be opened here in Kinato, he is a little worried about the depressing atmosphere this camp has and he thinks that doing this may perhaps improve the situation a bit .

Of course, he is not interested in being the one to administer these… whether it be Shido-san or someone in his group who does it will suffice. As you may have noticed, the people who are going to hunt rats have increased and these people having a full stomach will surely want to find some way to vent all they have been through.

So we believe that creating establishments like this can improve the environment in the camp. But for this is need other things, a currency to do business and therefore the camp needs to hire people to do various activities and get a payment for this.

As for what things need to be done here as work, that is better than Shido-san thinks about it, now you have the resources to carry this out and it is better for people to do some activity than simply give them a part of these "

"...I see, it may be better to do it that way, but perhaps there is some inconvenience if the other Kinato groups refuse"

"Don't worry, Shido-san. Miyamoto-san's side agrees with this, so even if the military side opposed them they couldn't do much."

The suggestions of this woman were not bad, it was better to have the residents with encouragement since in this way the pressure they can exert towards other groups is greater. I just have to make them see that the person who gave them a better life is me and then they will follow my words even more .

"I really must say that Yuriko-san is a great leader, I only get ashamed in front of you"

"Fufufu, this is just something that Alexander-kun has asked me to tell you, I am just the messenger"

"I see, without a doubt Alexander-san is a very intelligent person… please tell him that I will try to carry out those things as soon as possible"

"Okay, that was all I wanted to say. So I retire to can inform him about this."

After Yuriko leaves, I quickly call Arata and we begin to plan how to accomplish this. If things go well, my influence on Kinato residents will be as solid as a stone and even if the Tokonosu group takes control of the camp, it will be difficult for them to put me aside.

Hello everyone!

I had not realized that the links can not be copied by someone who told me that, now they are also in the description, I think there can be done.

Remember to visit my p-a-t-r-e-o-n and support the novel. I will be very grateful and motivated if you could do it, thanks a lot!

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"


	125. Kinato 7

Thanks for the support and I hope you like the chapter. Take care and please if you can share the novel in your social circles so that it can reach more people, I will be grateful,

(POV Alexander)

It had been a week since we arrived in Kinato and I must say that although things have not been perfect, it is not that they have gone wrong.

The main objective of coming here which was to create a mercenary shop went without any problem, although the number of people who came may have been low during the first days, this changed quickly when others saw the results of the people who had gone hunting. Rats with our soldiers.

Now the number of people who come to this store every day is almost 2,000, no doubt that is a great progress. Unfortunately, it is not that this came at no cost, the words of Yuriko-san that she had mentioned during the first time she spoke to the residents here were true and I had to make an investment if I wanted this store to work.

More specifically, it was that I had to buy crossbows in the system. I had to buy 2 thousand of these and at the cost of 50C for each one, in the end I spent about 150 thousand crystals including the arrows used by these.

While it was not as extreme as if I had to buy firearms since probably doing so my funds would have been drastically reduced or maybe I run out of they... well, this was still not a negligible amount and a affection little to my pocket.

My only consolation was that this would help me complete the rats' mission and I could also get some crystals back by doing this, probably close to 100,000. Well they say that the more you get, the more you spend...

But the main achievement of this investment this time is not something to enrich myself further . The first thing I got is the trust of Kinato residents, altought for now the amount is only a small percentage of the population of this place, but with each passing day it grows a little more.

The second thing that I won, well, this is also influenced by the movements that the bald man made in the last days. Now Kinato's environment is not so bleak and has improved a bit, but the most important thing is that establishments like bars were opened with which I could make my plans for the near future.

I thought the bald man could object since this greatly affected how this camp was run, but when Yuriko-san returned from talking to him, she told me that it had gone without any problem.

And indeed, days later his group began to make the changes in the camp. Now you can see people hired to put a metal fence around this whole town.

Certainly this one does not seem reliable and has the appearance that it would fall apart with only a few thousand zombies that attack this one, but that did not matter to me, what I needed was to change the mentality of the people here in Kinato and that they also had resources to spend and be able to go to bars.

So I do not hesitate to help them and send Vrana to MLDW to deliver a letter to the girls there asking them to send the necessary material so that the people of Kinato could create this fence.

Since these things weren't something I needed, I just gave them to the bald guy to get started and so all I got from this was repeated words of thanks from him.

"Alex-kun ~ I'm already tired ~ ... ha ... ha ... I've been exercising for about an hour ~. It's not fair! ~ I thought that coming to Kinato I wouldn't have to do this since there were no zombies here! ~"

"... I understand that you have to make her kill things to make her stronger, but... is it necessary that you make her do this, Alexander?"

"The master is right roock ~, if she doesn't exercise and eliminates those two big fat balls then she won't be able to fly roock ~"

While I was thinking about the things of this last week sitting in the mansion garden, Shisuka's complaining and Rei asking me for a more detailed explanation of why she does that reaches my ears. Also, Vrana-chan, you are wrong about that. You and she are different races so she could not fly even without her big chest... or not with a level 1 soul.

I put Shisuka to do this not because she is fat, but because it is always entertaining to see how her voluptuous body shakes with her movements, so if she loses those two big lumps then this would not be so fun, Vrana-chan...

"Shisuka, we will follow the popular saying that says" If the world gives you zombies, you kill zombies. And if the world gives you rats, then kill s rats! ""

"Eh? Is there a saying like that in this world? ~"

"...of course not... but I think there is a similar one ..."

"Vrana has killed many rats roock~ She also brought many for Shisuka to kill roock ~"

After answering Shisuka and Rei with some excuse that crossed my mind of why she had to do this, the first one is surprised by what she hears and the second one answers her question.

The truth is that if Shisuka was to blame someone for having to do this, then the little harpy that proudly inflates her little chest while saying that last one thing, is the one she would have to blame since she is responsible for this.

When I found out that she could easily hunt rats and bring the bodies of her prey here, I asked her a while later if she could bring live rats here. And since we're watching Shisuka work out right now, then Vrana's answer to that is obvious.

That is why in recent days my harpy has concentrated on catching rats that exceed the first limit to bring them and so Shisuka can kill them. Thanks to this I could enjoy one of the hobbies that I had acquired in this world, Shisuka could increase her level a bit and Vrana had fun flying bringing rats here... besides the number of rats of the mission counter also increased a little, so this must be a good thing since we all win from this.

"I'm tired, Alex-kun ~"

"Alexander-sama, a group of soldiers has come and asks to can see you. What do you want me to do?"

"Hmn? ... let's see what they want this time, I hope that colonel has become more sensible during this time. Please let them pass and bring them here."

"Yes, Alexander-sama"

I hope they don't come to say nonsense, they have interrupted my precious time of relaxation and so if they start saying meaningless things then things can end badly…

Not long after the spy-maid leaves, she returns with a group of people dressed in military clothes as she had said. I see some new faces that do not look like normal soldiers... I say this because of some differences that they have in their uniforms that indicated that were people with a high rank.

In addition, I also see the old colonel and Rika, but it seems that his silly son did not come with him this time, although I think it would be strange if he wanted to see me after what happened in our meeting at MLDW...

"Boy, we have come to tell you that we decided to accept your demands and pay what you ask for the agreed resources"

"...hehehe, old colonel that was a week ago thing, market fluctuations have always varied causing prices to change constantly"

" You brat, you don't want to miss your word and ask for even more, do you ?!"

When they get a few meters away from me, the old colonel is the first to speak and without going around, he goes directly to the subject he wanted to discuss. Then when he listens to me, he and his group get nervous for a few moments and later he elevates his tone asking me to respect our previous agreement.

I am not a fool and it is not that I do not know the situation of their faction at the moment, they may be the most powerful faction with all the weapons they have but they are also the ones with the least resources.

Because of this, people in his group have started to come out to join other factions in the last few days, even some of their soldiers came with us requesting to join us and so obviously I opened the doors of this place for them to join us.

"... I'm kidding old man... I like to keep the words I say. Pay me what I asked Rika-san and then you will get what I promised in return."

"...Hmp! Well, brat, then I'll have some of our men bring the things you want but I'd like to get the supplies right away."

"Okay, old man. I had been bringing the resources to pay Shido-san for the next batch of people that he would send to my camp but I can use this to pay you, after all, there is still a week for our deadline to comply "

"That's all I had to say... I honestly hope we won't see each other soon."

"hehehe, you are so cold colonel. I thought we would be friends now... I even thought to invite you to eat something at one of the new bars in this camp"

"Oh, boy, you seem to have some cordiality and you're not just greedy. It wouldn't be bad to go and have some fun!"

After my last words to the colonel, one of his men intervenes. He had a fairly large and muscular body, but also gave the impression that he was a simple and straightforward person.

"Be quiet Kuma! that is not necessary, we will leave now!"

"If any of you get bored of following the old colonel's orders, the doors of our group are open for you to enter this one, you will certainly be treated well here "

"Hmp! Stop playing brat! Let's go !"

With that he ends our pleasant conversation and turns to leave, then the group of people who came with him watches me for a few seconds and then walks behind him.

Since they were here, I had to try several things...

One of these was to see how pressured his faction was right now, so I wanted to gauge his reaction if I tried to increase the things that could get from them a bit. Unfortunately, everything indicates that they are really quite stressed because of that.

Seeing their expressions when I said the first thing, I do not doubt that they were about to reach their limit. If I kept pushing, I may have just triggered counterproductive things for us and that's why I had to make it sound like I was just kidding to calm down them.

The next thing was to see if I could recruit some of those high ranks with us, being able to do that would save me a lot of trouble. Their expressions when they heard me were varied, but I could confirm that they are not a very close group as Kiriko-san had told me a while ago.

Although they probably took this as a joke on my part, at least I let them know that there is another option apart from following that old colonel...

But the best thing for now is to let that faction breathe a little, or rather, that colonel. So I don't continue arguing and I only see the back of all that group walking towards the exit… no, there was a person who was watching Shisuka who was still exercising…

"What is she doing now? I've always been a little worried since Shisuka doesn't seem to be aware of her appearance and what this can cause... even she seems not to have noticed the eyes of those people in my group now were giving her"

The person who remains even after their group leaves was Rika-san who puts a hand on her forehead seeing Shisuka's large breasts shake because now she was doing squats…

I agree with her that the looks of some of the men in that group who were almost drooling to see her were really annoying... but as a man I also understand that it was impossible not to pay attention to that.

"Shisuka, your friend Rika-san is here!"

"Eh?~ Rika? Oh, you came Rika! ~"

Since Rika-san seemed to understand the reason why Shisuka was doing that, I decided to distract she with her own friend rather than having to tell her an excuse that sure she wouldn't believe me. Listening to my words, she stops and turns with us and then seeing to Rika-san, runs to her to hug her with joy.

"Don't hug me while you are all sweaty Shisuka !"

"Eeeh, you are so cruel Rika ~"

Surely no man would mind if Shisuka hugged him even while in that state, but it seems that women have immunity to it and can do it. Well, with Rika-san distracted so she doesn't continue investigating why I put Shisuka to exercise, I should check some things.

Aurora, how is the progress of the rat's mission going? Do you think there is any problem to complete this before the indicated time?

[The number of rats eliminated so far are: Prairie Rats (L0) 3,681 / 10,000

Great Rat (L1) 487 / 1,000

Rabid Rat (L2) 79/100

Killer Rat (L3) 7/10

Chief Rat (L4) 0/1

Seeing as the number of rats killed has been increasing with each passing day, I don't think there will be much of a problem achieving the goal, Alexander. So apparently only if something unexpected happened, at this rate you can complete the mission before the time of this]

That's great to hear that, Aurora. It is a pity that the leader of the rats has still decided to remain hidden since my only concern is that it can escape.

For now we will continue to reduce their numbers, I am sure that this way when it see that its companions has been reduced significantly then it will have no choice but to appear. And by doing this, Vrana should be able to take care of this rat easily… perhaps I should ask her to just restrain it and catch it so that Shisuka kills it, I think it will be impossible for her to bring her so with only do that is fine.

By the way , the reason that the number of rats with limits more higher than needed for the mission are almost completed is because she is the one that hunting them mainly. The hunters usually only take care of the first two.

The size of the rats each time they break a limit increases and from what I can see, Vrana already has a hard time carrying a killer rat that is in the 3rd limit because of its considerable size. The prairie rat is the size of a small dog, the big rat of a medium dog and the rabid rat of a large dog.

The killer rat no longer grew so much and is only slightly larger than a large dog, but in return it appears to be smarter and more dangerous. Unlike the others that only bite the first place they see, they are usually attacking areas of the body that are vital like the neck with their claws and fangs that are sharper than their weaker companions.

No doubt they are a great danger for the group that hunts rats, but being few, they appear rarely. Besides, with Vrana flying over this camp constantly, it is usually they who end up being her prey.

Considering the earlier, I must assume that it is quite possible that the rat leader can grow back in size and as a result, it will be impossible for Vrana to bring her back flying to this mansion.

"Look Rika ~ Alex-kun gave me a radio to talk to each other even when you're at the barracks, take this one, it is yours ~"

"The truth is that I do not sleep in the barracks, as a high ranking of this group, I have the option of having a house in this camp. Since those who stay there in the barracks are mostly men, it is a bit stressful to have to be all the time there... you can come play whenever you want, Shisuka "

"I see ~ I will tell Alex-kun to ask permission to go there ~"

"... it really is strange to see a 27-year-old woman asking a 12-year-old for permission..."

Since Shisuka knew that there were radio communicators in our camps, she asked me for one so that she could give it to Rika-san so that they two could keep in comunication with each other. I didn't see a reason to refuse and accept without hesitation. In fact, as a person used to living in a world fully communicated with others, I perfectly understood her desire... I also miss my cell phone a little .

"Alex-kun ~ Can I go with Rika so we can chat with each other for a while? ~"

"...Of course, but some soldiers will accompany you just in case"

Her request caused me some concerns, but it wasn't as if I could keep her locked in a room for this. So after she asks me to go with her friend, I end up accepting, of course, but not before also having some precautions.

"Okay ~"

"Don't worry boy, I'll be with her, so I won't let any strange guy approach her"

Rika-san who seemed to understand the reason for my anxieties about reassure me saying that, but that would be two beautiful women who will walk together in this camp was what increase more my concerns.

Well, she should be someone known in this place so not just any fool would look for trouble with her. A moment later I see them leave accompanied by some of our soldiers as escorts and I am left alone with the other girls who were still here with me.

…Now that my form of entertainment is gone, then maybe I should go and also kill some rats to spend the rest of the time.

"M- maybe I should also do some exercise... i-it's a healthy thing after all"

"Yes, roock ~! You also have to slim down those big lumps if you want to fly roock ~"

"I'm not fat, little bird !"

Well, it seems like I will be able to see someone else exercising, being able to see Rei's body shake is not bad either... the hunt for the rats will have to wait for a while longer.

Hello everyone!

I had not realized that the links can not be copied by someone who told me that, now they are also in the description, I think there can be done.

Remember to visit my p-a-t-r-e-o-n and support the novel. I will be very grateful and motivated if you could do it, thanks a lot!

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"


	126. Kinato 8

Right now I was in what had become green fields around the town where Kinato's camp was. This was the last day to complete the mission to eliminate more than 10,000 rats, so it had been two weeks since we arrived here.

"It seems that the rats were quite infuriated that we hunted them in recent weeks and reduced their number..."

Rei who is next to me with a sniper rifle in her hands tells me while watching a large number of rats that came to attack the camp...

It is as she says, during the last days what looked like a herd of rats decided to attack the camp with a large number of them. Undoubtedly, this took us a little by surprise the first time they came this way but thanks to the things that had happened in previous days, the situation did not take a bad direction and by doing this they only helped me to increase the number on the counter of my mission.

The first thing that helped to avoid a misfortune because of the large number of rats was my little harpy that flew in the skies of the camp frequently and could quickly notice this.

So thanks to her, we were able to prepare in advance to receive them and then with my soldiers, Kinato's soldiers and the people who were recruited to hunt, the invasion of the rats ended in failure.

As for why Kinato's soldiers helped, this was not because they were asked to, it was for other reasons. During the week after we made the deal between both of our groups, Rika-san along with other high-ranking people came asking to join us to also hunt rats.

Probably the old colonel when he saw that the risk of killing these rats had decreased due to the large number of people who did so, he wanted to take the opportunity to also get a slice of this and so he decided to send some of his men.

Although, he surely told them to join in without even asking me if they could since most of those men just turned up and started hunting rats along with the residents. It was good that at least there was someone more sensible among them to come and tell me something about this... although this must be more because it could say that we both had a common acquaintance or maybe it is because she was someone of good character .

That person was Rika-san, she came to talk to me to ask me to join the rat hunt. I honestly didn't care what their group did, but it was also true that I didn't feel good that they only took advantage of what I did.

I knew that that couldn't demand something big in return for allowing them to do this, so I just asked her for something they wouldn't mind. I told Rika-san that if they gave me the crystals from the rats they killed, then there would be no problem on my side and they could hunt as many rats as they wanted along with us.

Although the crystals I would get from them was an amount that I couldn't care much about now, my purpose in doing this was another. I want see if doing this the system would take it as if we had a transaction between us and thus the rats they killed would also count for my mission.

As I thought, they thought it was a fair price so that there was no friction between us, after all, those crystals for them had no use and also, the rats they killed successfully increased my counter.

With the first invasion of the rats failed, they did not give up and the next few days also tried do the same. Unfortunately for them things were worse than the previous day for them, the reason for this is because having the idea that they would repeat this more times , then I brought a reinforcement of MLDW that had stayed there with the sole task of eating bodies of zombies all this time.

During the second invasion of the rats the next day, which seemed that their numbers were increasing and not falling despite all the rats we killed yesterday, then my Venus came into play.

At first the people who had not seen it became nervous when suddenly it appeared on the battlefield, but by explaining that it was one of my pets to them then they could calm down a bit and continue fighting.

Well, many knew that I had a girl with wings instead of arms working for me, so this may be why they assimilated it sooner than normal. Although I must personally say that a pretty girl with the only difference from a normal person being having wings and a plant that has the appearance of being able to eat an army of people, are two totally different things...

But I think what helped them the most to fight between its branches as a shelter was that they soon discovered that it only attacked rats and ignored people, and if a rat got too close to represent a danger to them then one of its mouths would end up swallowing this.

So , preventing the second invasion of the rats we reach the third day, today. And as if these rats wanted to tell us that they would not give up until they razed the camp, the amount we can see at this time is even greater than the previous days.

For me this was perfect as it almost ensured that I could complete the mission in a few hours. I say almost because there was a problem, the damn leader rat had not appeared in all this time and without this it does not matter that I kill twice as many rats as the system ask me, all this will have no meaning and the mission will fail.

The rats ran across the meadow trying to reach the place where my Venus was positioned next to the people who fired arrows and bullets from here. So constantly they were shot down and they were groaning on the ground for their wounds waiting for death.

[Beep]

[Objective- 1000/1000 Great Rat completed]

With this system notification it was the 3rd notification I received about this mission to inform me that it had been completed, now only the goal of 10 thousand prairie rats and the leader rat remained.

The first one did not worry me because I could see how the number continued to grow rapidly and it would not take long for the system to also inform me about it being completed, but the last objective was making me bite my nails.

"Master, master roock ~ Vrana saw a huge rat, is the most big that she has seen. Is that the rat that the master wants Vrana capture roock ~? "

"It has to be that one, Vrana-chan, I don't care if you tear off her legs or eyes, but I want that damn alive!"

Finally that damn rat show itself. At first I just wanted it to give Shisuka some leveling experience, but now I desired to vent a little bit of frustration that damn thing made me feel on it.

"I understand roock~ Vrana will do"

In the same quick way that Vrana-chan stood by my side to tell me that, so she flew back into the air and going directly to the direction where she should have seen the leader rat, then I see her descend at great speed in a place that I can hardly distinguish with my vision that it has even been enhanced by a skill.

It seems that damn rat was really shy... well, since I don't think Vrana-chan can carry it while she flies then we should go where she went.

"We'll go where Vrana-chan went, everyone get ready !"

After my orders my group enters the car and Yuriko-san holds the wheel to take us to where the leader of the rats was. Thanks to the fact that it was an armored military car used to transport personnel, it could pass by any rat that tried to attack it or without we has caring that the terrain was unpaved.

Minutes later, we can see Vrana attacking a big rat... she seems to have followed my instructions to I sayed and damaged its eyes with the claws of her feet.

Apparently if she wanted it, it would not cost her much to kill it, but sticking to what I told her she was only trying to distract the huge rat causing it some lacerations with her claws to keep it distracted and prevent it from escaping.

" Master rook ~ Vrana has caught the huge rat but the little ones were a nuisance, so she killed them roock ~"

When she sees our car arrive, it quickly flies towards us when it stops and we get off it, as she says, around the rat leader there was a good number of L1-L3 rats with the skull pierced by Vrana's claws.

"Scythe, Leona. Immobilize the rat to be able to transport it... I don't care if you have to cut off its legs or whatever it takes, just try to keep it alive for some more time."

"I understand, Master!"

"Yes…"

They take up their weapons and advance to where the rat is, and meanwhile we try to make their job easier by killing the subordinates of the rat who are trying to protect it.

"... I feel a little sorry for that rat now"

"The truth is that I have always disliked these, so seeing such big rats produces me a bit of chills. That is why I think it is better to it be eliminated, Hirano-kun"

Taking my sword and killing any rat that crossed my path the voices of Hirano-kun and Yuriko-san are heard behind me while they used their rifles just like Rei to shoot down the other rats around the leader.

My subordinates do not last long in fulfilling my request and soon the leader rat was lying on the ground without being able to move since they had cut the tendons of its legs with their weapons. Then I proceed to hold it with a rope to be able to drag it with the car to the Kinato camp.

Seeing the final state in which this rat is left, I may agree a bit with Hirano's words... in fact, much of the frustration that had occurred to me in recent days disappeared because of that.

This one looked like it could die at any moment... but being an L4 creature, it should have a higher toughness than a normal rat. So it can probably suffer for a few hours before finally succumbs to its injuries.

Although I don't plan to torture it… well, no more than this, I will let the rat rest in peace once we reaches our mansion and so making Shisuka finish it. The good thing is that she has gotten a little used to killing creatures for everything I've made her do in the last few months, if it was earlier and told her that she had to kill this rat most likely she ran away just by seeing her without even listening to me

With everything finished, we proceed to drag the rat driving back... some of the subordinates of this were still following us for a while, but probably understanding in their little brain that it was the end for their leader, moments later they stop doing it and instead they disperse.

Then, as if something informed the other rats that continued trying to invade the Kinato camp, many of these also begin to retire and only some continue trying to attack the people who are among the branches of my Venus.

[Beep]

[Target- 10,000 / 10,000 field rats completed]

Well, now I can rest easy, with this the mission is certain to will be completed.

When we approached to the Venus, I notice that the pressure that the people who were fighting here had dropped a lot and it was probably only a matter of time until things calmed down.

So instead of just wasting time watching until this is over, I better decide to complete the mission as soon as possible and that's why we continue to the mansion dragging the rat leader who caught the attention of some curious when they saw the big rat.

"Kyaaa ~ I-I can't Alex-kun ~I-It's huge ... i-it will surely kill me and tear me apart! ~"

"..."

When I bring Shisuka from inside the mansion, that's the first thing she says when see the rat... it seems I was wrong and she still has some apprehension for killing some things, but leaving that aside, her words make me feel a little tingling in my belly...

[Mission / Optional "Pest Reduction - H"

The growth of rodent monsters is becoming disproportionate in this region, it is best to take action before the fauna here develops further and becomes a threat.

Requirements: Prairie Rats (L0) 11,824 / 10,000  
Great Rat (L1) 1,408 / 1,000  
Rabid Rat (L2) 157/100  
Killer Rat (L3) 39/10  
Rat Boss (L4) 1/1

Failure: Death, Time 14:47:31, Escape from the rat leader

Reward: 5x Limit-Break Pills (Monster) [H]  
5,000x Crystals  
50,000x Gold]

[Mission "Pest Reduction-H"] [Completed] [Qualification: S

Reward: 1x Anti-monster Tower Floor buelprints  
1x Scroll of convocation : Monster soul level 1 (Azar)  
5,000x Crystals  
50,000x Gold]

After spending some time calming her down and convincing her to kill the rat leader, this can finally rest in peace after being shot in the head by a rifle.

In the next second the system notification is heard in my head and I can see the rewards I got for it. I didn't expect much from this, but one of the things I get catches my attention...

The reason was that this seemed to me to be somewhat redundant, I did not see much difference in the purpose of the buelprints that I obtained of those of the energy shield... I will have to speak to Kurisu so that they can observe them and see if they were something useful.

Well, being something of the system these are surely useful, but it may also be something of a lower level than the energy shield so I do not know if it is worth putting effort into these.

The rest of the day went as expected, not long after the rats stopped insisting on attacking the camp and the ones that were still alive dispersed. So the next thing was to collect the bodies and make a count of all the bodies and proceed to distribute the parts that corresponded to each person.

For those who were involved in this, this day they went home happy because of the good harvest they obtained. I cannot complain either, I was able to recover most of the initial funds that I used for the creation of the store and also obtained a good number of boxes from the system when I also went hunting.

In the end, some 13,000 L0 rats were killed and also a large number of L1-3. This will certainly help the risk for people who continue to hunt rats for a livelihood, as these animals have always had a high breeding rate, I don't think they can be eliminated even if we try hard.

But it is convenient this way, so Kinato people will be able to get some food this way and the hunting group should be able to prevent the rat population from increasing too much again.

Ending the mission the day before, then I can concentrate on other issues. So first thing in the morning after I get out of bed, I call Gloterus to check the progress of the things I asked for.

"Now with bars in this camp, it shouldn't be a problem for you to begin the things I asked you to do, Gloterus. How have those plans been going?"

"Hahaha, Boss Alexander, you shouldn't worry. The men I chose to do this have experience doing that, so the results will not be long in coming… no, the results can already be seen.

Although the military faction has obtained resources with which they should keep their members together, as you can see, people from that group are still going out to join us. Hahaha, surely that colonel must be cursing because of this "

Well, I think his words are correct. Every day some Kinato soldiers join our group... let's see how long that old colonel resists until he comes to complain to me.

Since I could not kill the leaders here… well, not for now. So the only option at the moment was to we gain over the inhabitants of Kinato. This may be slower than eliminating the liders, but this should not cause great chaos in this camp to it be destroyed.

And in these two weeks things went very well, although it is true that the bald person gained a lot of support for the improvement of the environment of this camp, our group also obtained benefits for that.

In the case of the military, the truth is that I did not have to do much, their situation was already bad and that is why I only had to do a few things to make it worse.

Therefore, to deal with these two factions we will continue to be a little patient and wait for things to develop to the right point to continue the next step...

-

Hello everyone!

I had not realized that the links can not be copied by someone who told me that, now they are also in the description, I think there can be done.

Remember to visit my p-a-t-r-e-o-n and support the novel. I will be very grateful and motivated if you could do it, thanks a lot!

Drack21  
Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"


	127. Kinato 9

(POV 3rd person- In a Kinato bar)

After preventing the rats from invading for 3 consecutive days, several people gathered to celebrate their achievements during this time. The place was a bar that was recently conditioned as such in Kinato and although perhaps it was not compared to those before the apocalypse, at least it allowed people to meet and pleasantly spend time.

"Today, his father managed to knock down 20 normal rats and 3 of the biggest rats, so be grateful since today I will invite everyone who is here with me!"

"Hahaha, while I didn't kill as many as you, I could still take down 13! I will definitely be able to have fun with some girls tonight!"

"Tch, I may have killed a lot less, but I was able to kill one that was surely 3 times larger than anyone you killed! It was not easy to kill it, this didn't fell even after I shot her 5 times with the crossbow... no, it was 10 times!

...Even one had pierced its eye but that damn still continued to run to where I was stand, so... so, when it gets to go right in front of me and when I thought everything was lost, I arm myself with courage and stomped on the arrow of its eye so that it would sink further and then be able to kill it"

"Hahaha, yes, surely you will say that the rat that was dragging Alexander-san's team was the one that you kicked to death"

"Hahaha"

"T-That's ... well... it wasn't as big as the one Alexander-san and Yuriko-san killed, but it was just a little smaller..."

The first impression that a person would have when listening to an invasion of rats that could kill a person easily, could only be fear and anxiety but contrary to this, the atmosphere in this bar was full of joy and celebration.

Each one talked about the number of rats killed or tell the others the times that they were about to be bitten by them, but they prevailed and ended up killing them without forgetting to further improve their bravery or ability to do that.

"Come on brother soldier eat this, I heard that you had a very hard time the last few months... that you didn't even have enough food to fill your stomach"

"...thanks, but things are not so bad now"

"Hahaha, it's good to hear that. Without a doubt, one of the hardest things in this world is having to go hungry."

Even the repudiation that residents had had towards the Kinato military had been forgotten these days and they were able to join to celebrate in the bars of the cam. It was as if people just wanted to be able to have fun and be happy for all the time that in the previous months they couldn't do it.

"Well, but I think you have it easier than we do. The things you use are firearms and you also have better preparation, so the safest thing is that the number of rats that killed each of you doesn't compare to the higher number that presumes the people here.

I am very envious of you, with all those rats that each one killed, surely you all could be able to keep 10 women without problems for a while, hahaha "

"...no, the rats we kill go directly to the barracks stores, we don't receive anything from those rats..."

"It is not necessary that you lie, brother soldier. It is not that I am going to ask you for something that you hunted, I might not get as much as you or other residents, but I could still get something"

"...what he says is true, we won't get anything from those rats"

While the atmosphere in the bar was very good and it seemed that everyone was having a good time, there were some who frowned as they talked and listened to what others here said. At several tables where there were Kinato soldiers who were invited to join to spend time with some "residents from Kinato", conversations like this were heard.

Their reactions were not because they were upset by the things these men were saying to them, it was rather an awkwardness that they felt. Many of them were under the impression that their group was the only one who didn't get any of this despite going through the same things as the residents.

They felt as if they had been scammed or rather, exploited since one of the things that men told them was true, no doubt each of them killed at least the number of rats for which the previous person was boasting and also that was just having a reserved thought because most of them surely surpassed that amount by a good margin.

Then the discomfort they felt only increased with the following words from those residents and the things that they saw through their own eyes.

"Wow! I don't want to talk badly about your leader, but... isn't he a bit stingy? The Tokonosu's soldiers seem to have a great life and their leader pays them quite well, in fact, I wish could join to that group... no, the truth is that I have begged to be allowed to join them but for now it seems that they only accept people with experience in fighting.

You just have to see them, those people over there are one of the Tokonosu soldiers... every night they come and take the best girls here. It's a bit frustrating, but you can tell that a lot of Kinato people are alive because of them so it's not such a bad thing.

Also, I have heard that if a soldier gets a spouse, then Tokonosu's camp will make her have the same treatment as him. Also, if their skills are good, then can ascend to captains and with this they can even have more women and all of them will have the treatment that their soldiers "

"..."

The Kinato soldiers follow the gaze of the man who spoke to them and there was a man in a military suit but the insignia on one of his arms did not identify him as someone from their barracks, but rather someone from Tokonosu.

Seeing this man, it could only arouse envy in them. He seemed to be having a good time chatting with a couple of pretty girls who did not stop his advances by caressing sensitive parts of their bodies, and instead highlighted their breasts or buttocks to get more attention from him.

Time passed and the soldiers who had been invited to the bars to celebrate could only remain silent because of what they saw. While it was known that Tokonosu's situation was very good and that is why it was not difficult to imagine that the treatment of the soldiers there was better, even so, all of them could not feel more than just injustice in the difference in the treatment being soldiers all of them.

But then when they observed that even the residents who until recently were suffering could now afford to leave the bar accompanied by a girl... or more than one on some occasions, then what they felt became even stronger.

In comparison with that, they, on the other hand, had to leave the bar to go to the barracks accompanied by other soldiers... so unlike the cheerful faces of all those who left, they could only put on a gloomy and unhappy face because of such a difference in the treatment...

\- - - - -

(POV Colonel)

Days after we received payment for the military equipment we gave that brat, things went back to normal a bit... well, within what can be considered normal in this damn apocalyptic world full of zombies.

We stopped receiving complaints from the soldiers and the resignation of them stopped, so the following days were quieter. I just had to put up with my idiot son who came every day to ask me to kill the brat, but after yelling at him to go off and do some of his nonsense then the rest of the time I was able to relax a little.

I must say that although that brat is annoying, at least he kept his word and delivered everything he had said without missing a gram of the things.

Everything was fine for now but since this food has to be consumed and also at a fairly fast pace, then we could not stand with our hands crossed waiting for things to get worse again when they finish.

So when I learned that this brat had created a team with Kinato residents to hunt rats, I had to consider sending some groups of soldiers to do the same.

It is not that I did not want to do this with our soldiers in the first, but if I used a few men to deal with rats to save ammunition, then they would be in danger. But if I did the opposite and sent a thousand or 2 thousand of them, then the expense would be too much.

This problem could be solved if we tried to operate the bullet production lines at the barracks, but that damn of Shido always refused to make some residents operate these production lines.

So I have no choice but to stop those thoughts, but what really made me almost go and shoot that damn bald man, is that when the rats started to enter the camp and cause some accident, the very damned still told to the residents that it was our fault since we did not take care of those rats.

So since the residents already had some resentment towards us about the barn event, their opinion of us only got worse for this.

But it seems that this lad got a large number of crossbows to arm Kinato residents to hunt, these might not work much against the zombies since they would be too slow to reload them and the range of effectiveness to hit the shot was shorter than a firearm.

But to hunt rats these were a very good thing, it was not necessary that they hit the head as with the zombies so that you are to cause them great damage, with which hit right in their bodies most likely those rats will die.

So after hearing all these things from some men that I put to watch the movements and watch that group of Tokonosu, then there was nothing that made me hesitate and sent several groups of soldiers.

I thought that this brat would not hesitate to take advantage of this, but contrary to this, he seems to have calmed down after getting what he wanted and did not put any impediment for us to do it, he just asked us to give him the useless crystals that these rats had in them and so both sides were able to cooperate in hunting the rats.

Everything was going well and instead of just consuming the resources we had, now we could make increase the food a little in our stores.

Then in the last days, a large number of rats attacked Kinato but even though this was a bad thing, the truth was the opposite and only helped to increase the number of rat meat that we could store.

Unfortunately during those three days, not everything was good... suddenly the dissatisfaction of the soldiers arose again, although this time for totally different reasons.

At first it was only a few people, but as if it was a disease, this spread throughout the barracks until it became a problem like the previous one with the food shortages, no, perhaps it is even worse.

"Colonel, what do we do? The soldiers keep demanding to receive a fair payment for their work..."

"We cannot deny them this since practically what they are asking for is something very reasonable, they are supposed to be the people who will be at the forefront risking their lives in case of a problem, but now they have become the ones who have one of the worst treatment in this camp ... "

"Then we just have to give them the payment they demand, right? After all, everyone here thinks it's fair."

"...the problem is that we cannot do it. We solve the problem of food shortages but if we start distributing these provisions to all the 4 thousand soldiers only for them to have fun in the camp, then these provisions will disappear in a short time.

If that happens, we will not only have the problem with food shortages just like before, but we will also have nothing to pay them later... "

A few days after the rats stopped attacking the camp in large numbers, I had to make a meeting with the other lieutenant colonels who were here. The only exception was Lieutenant Colonel Rika who was not in the barracks, surely she or is at her home in the camp or went to visit again her friend in the villa of that brat.

Well, with the majority attending here then it should be fine to be able to find a solution to this problem mentioned by all the lieutenant colonels here.

...it seems that the improvement of mood in the residents of the camp has caused us a great inconvenience. Curse! We barely solve one problem and another one arises!

"Then will we have to exchange more military items for more food with that boy?"

"..."

After Minami's words with which she explained the complications to access the requests of the soldiers, Kuma speaks and this makes my office fall silent for a long time.

That brat had already extorted us with a good amount of military objects so if we are going to ask for more, everyone knows that will not be little we will have to give in return.

"No, if we go with that brat, he may even increase his requests this time to provide us with more provisions, but also it is true that we cannot stay this way without doing anything.

Those who have been more patient of the soldiers have asked us to improve the conditions to continue being part of this barracks, but many have only decided to leave. That is why we must do something as quickly as possible and prevent more soldiers from leaving.

So I think the only option we have is to get resources for ourselves since that was the plan from the beginning, so we just have to move things forward. We will go to the neighboring city of Urachi, it was an even bigger city than Tokonosu and therefore the amount of food in it will be even greater "

After remaining silent all this time listening to others speak, I decide to enter the conversation proposing to advance our plans.

"Colonel, certainly the city of Urachi is bigger than Tokonosu, but that also means that the amount of zombies is much greater..."

"Lieutenant Colonel Omura is right, the risk we will run all of us will be even greater."

"Nonsense! If a group of civilians was able to eliminate the zombies from Tokonosu, I don't see how trained men make this work difficult for them. Besides, we also have the advantage of the antidotes we got from that brat, so without a doubt, things will even be much easier than when we kill the zombies in this town "

"The colonel is right, it is to do that or to make an exchange with that brat again, but if we do the latter we will only delay the problem for a while and it will not be a real solution"

Basaru and Omura did not seem convinced to do this, but listening to my arguments and those of Kuma, they consider it again and then nod in approval. So during the next few days, we will have to prepare to go to Urachi... I want to see the face of that brat when he finds out that he can no longer get anything from us.

My only concern is that more men decide to leave the army during that time, therefore, this has to be done as quickly as possible.

"Colonel! Colonel! There is a problem!"

When I thought that everything was already solved, one of my confidants ran into my office while screaming and then seeing that there were more people here, he walks towards me and tells me the things that happened so that only I can hear him.

"Damn it! That jerk! I thought that by not coming to complain this morning he had calmed down a bit but instead, he goes and does such stupidity!"

When I hear what he tells me, it was impossible for me to keep it a secret from the others who were here because of the fury my stupid son made me feel for what he did… well, it was probably impossible for this to remain hidden in the first place.

…Curse! It seems he chose the worst time to go and cause problems. If it wasn't my own blood, then chances are I would have shot that bastard long ago!

"Something has come up... we will suspend this for another time"

"" ... okay, Colonel ""

"Organize some men to accompany me"

With the looks of intrigued by all those who were here, I get up while I order the man who informed me and then go to the villa of that brat.

Curse! Curse! When I thought that the brat could no longer bother me, a fool goes and gives him some reasons so that he can take advantage of this... when this is solved,I will chain my stupid son so that he won't give me any more trouble.

Hello everyone!

I had not realized that the links can not be copied by someone who told me that, now they are also in the description, I think there can be done.

Remember to visit my p-a-t-r-e-o-n and support the novel. I will be very grateful and motivated if you could do it, thanks a lot!

Drack21Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"


	128. Kinato 10

(POV Alexander)

What Gloterus had told me was true, in these last days of the mission to hunt the rats more soldiers from Kinato had come to my village to ask to join us, during all that time the total number of people who came was not few and surely exceeded 500.

Our group was undoubtedly the most attractive for them to join, but they had also gone to the other two factions of Kinato, so the militia must have lost between 700 or 800 men in the course of these days.

The only unfortunate thing about this is that I couldn't get any more military vehicles and items with this, although if the resignation of military personnel continues to happen then it is inevitable that that faction disintegrates and in the end, I will still get everything from them.

It is only a matter of time for that to happen, let's see what things that colonel can do to delay the inevitable... maybe he will even make some bad move to speed it up even more.

As for the faction of the bald, honestly, this isn't even a big deal. He may have gained a little more popularity from the recent changes in Kinato but unfortunately for him, that doesn't provide him with any protection... he can easily be replaced.

Well, with things going well in Kinato, maybe I should go to MLDW… I need to go and deliver the new blueprints to Kurisu. She will surely understand them better and be able to tell me if it is convenient to build those things.

"Fine, Gloterus. Make the men you chose continue to do the same ... hehehe, right now that colonel must be gritting his teeth at what's going on in his faction.

It is a pity for him that his problem is due to his lack of resources and that is why he surely cannot go and complain to the bald man because the residents now have a better life or with me for treating my men better since if he does that will only further increase his bad reputation in Kinato.

Although he may do other things to try to solve his problem... who knows, if we are lucky then he may even come to ask us to make another transaction, hehehe "

"No problem, Boss Alexander. You will see that the discontent from the treatment that the soldiers receive only increases, don't worry.

But about the politician, isn't it time to deal with him too? Maybe if his reputation continues to grow then it will be more difficult to put him aside. "

"About the bald man… the time is not yet right, let's let him enjoy his influence over the people here in Kinato a little more. Don't worry, his group is much easier to deal with than the military, after all, in this world the power he has gained is not very useful.

...But it would be nice to do it in a way that doesn't create much chaos in the residents of Kinato, you must try to gain the trust of one of the most influential people in his group.

I have a feeling that something bad can happen to the bald man… so it is better to have someone on our side to absolve us of any responsibility for that. "

"Hahaha, so that politician is someone with bad luck?... well, I don't think there is much of a problem putting someone close to him on our side, Boss.

Most politicians are always looking for the opportunity to replace the people who are above them and they are also people with great ambitions. So just by releasing some bait, then surely we will have a few people from that group of him running to our doors "

[Clank]

"Alexander-sama, Shido-san is at the door asking to speak to you, what do you want me to tell him?"

"... put him through"

While I was talking to Gloterus, one of the maids enters the room that I use as an office to tell me that, listening to what she says, I remember that the time to end our deal had come, so knowing why he had come here then I ask her to let him in.

Minutes later, the bald man and some people led by the same maid enter the office. Their group, as usual, had the same nasty smile on their faces when they see me, I really would rather have them show the contempt, discomfort or similar feelings that are surely hiding in their minds than those hypocritical expressions.

"Hello, Alexander-san. Because of the things that happened recently, I hadn't wanted to bother you but since they've calmed down now, I thought we could talk.

We have finished the preparations to transport the 7,500 people that were still missing in our deal, I know that Alexander-san must have been busy in these last days but unfortunately due to the changes we made in the camp, the things that we had received have been consumed quickly and that is why we need the resources remaining of our deal... "

"...don't worry Shido-san, I may have been busy but don't forget our promise, you can send your men whenever you want to take the remaining things from our agreement, these are already here in this villa"

"Well, well, Alexander-san really is a person of his word. I am very happy to hear that, so if there is no problem with you I will send some men to transport the food to our warehouses.

... Also, there are other things I should mention Alexander-san. Due to the changes we have made, our side needs to make some adjustments that may affect you... it is a pity that I cannot do anything for this since it is something necessary "

"... adjustments? Please tell me, if it's a reasonable thing then I don't see why not."

"You will see, Alexander-san. Following your recommendation, we implement works for the residents, but... if we want this to continue in this way, then we need to implement some taxes in the camp so that this can continue in the future"

"... I see, then how much tax will my group have to pay"

"Since Alexander-san's group and those who hunt rats are the people who get the most resources, they would have to pay 20%. It certainly hears as a high percentage, but even with this tax, I don't think it will greatly affect your earnings.

Of course, since it is something unexpected we will not count the things you obtained in these weeks but from the next few days, we must implement it... "

"..."

Not only was the military group affected by the changes in the camp, it was logical that the bald faction also had problems. The difference was that this would affect Kinato residents and knowing how this guy acts, I know he would not hesitate to put all the blame on us if things go wrong for him.

Also, I could not blame him so much either because although our camp has not needed to resort to something like taxes to keep it running, that was only because we obtained enough resources in the expeditions of our soldiers and now also of the coast.

But unlike us, their group couldn't do this and their request wasn't too farfetched either. In the future, I think that even our camp will have to implement something similar to taxes when we can no longer continue looting other places... although, for that we first need people to be able to produce more food since any percentage of 0 is still 0.

"...if Alexander-san thinks it is too much, then we can discuss it and reach an agreement"

"No, it seems fair, I'm sorry I was thinking other things. Shido-san, I think that even with that tax, this will not be enough to keep things as they are now in Kinato.

From what I've heard, this place was previously used for farm fields… I would like to use these soon, so I could pay you something upfront for allowing me to do it later. "

"Farmland?"

My silence for a few seconds after he mentions the tax issue, he must interpret it as nonconformity on my part and then speaks to try to reach an agreement between us.

His group must also have been pressured by this and he would probably end up accepting even if he had to lower the percentage, but the truth is that I was not interested in fighting for a percentage point of the profits of this store in Kinato, not that this was a great quantity.

In fact, for now, the best thing is to keep this group happy and not generate enmity for some small problem like this. So that's why I was even willing to provide more resources with that excuse that I said.

That is certainly a future goal for this place, but it is not that I intend to pay for the use of those lands... if this camp falls into my hands then there is no reason to pay for them.

"I see, I see. Without a doubt, those lands are very good and Alexander-san can surely take good advantage of them, in truth we should be ashamed for not trying to use them-"

"Shido-san, I don't need you to praise me, just tell me the price for using those lands"

Probably if I left him he'd even start talking about making a statue of me at camp, so I step in to get him straight to the point.

"Well ... they are enough land, but since it is Alexander-san who asks for it, then... 2 thousand... no, thousand tons of food for a year"

Seeing me frown at the initial amount, he instantly retracts and cuts it in half… damn greedy, it's not that it was so easy to use these lands, there are still quite a few wild animals in that meadow that represent a problem and so they can't be used immediately... Rather, we do not yet know if that is feasible.

"Well, thousand tons of food seems fair to me. After your men finish transporting the payment for the 7,500 people who were missing, then in a few days you can have those thousand tons"

"Okay. Putting the deals aside, I should also thank Alexander-san on behalf of all Kinato residents for all your support so far, they all have a better life now because of you.

Thanks to this, our work has also been easier, having the support of the residents- "

[Crack !]

"Alex-kun ! Alex-kun ! Th -Something happened to Rika ... s-she ... s-she ..."

"Calm down, Shisuka ... calm down first and then tell me what happened to Rika-san"

Suddenly Shisuka enters the office with a slightly pale and worried face that I have rarely seen in her, but because of this the only thing that I have been able to know is that something could have happened to her friend, so I try to make her reassure to can understand things.

"I-I was playing outside with Vrana-chan and then my radio rang ... I-I thought Rika just wanted us to talk like we've done these days, B-but ... I-I could only hear that she was arguing with someone and it seems like he... h-he want to do bad things to her "

"… Did he say where she was?"

"Y-yes ! I heard she said that they were..."

(POV Rika)

... I open my eyes and the first thing I see is the ceiling in my room, so I turn around a bit in my bed and when doing so I discover an awkwardness... or rather something very different from how I usually get up every day... my hands and feet were tied with string while I was in my underwear.

At first, I thought I was just waking up like a normal day in my room... but seeing my current state I start to think about what could have happened to end this way.

Then I remembered that I had already woken up a few hours ago and then I prepared to go to the barracks as usual. Well, not everything was as usual because yesterday some colleagues invited me to drink and eat something in the bars that had recently opened in Kinato, I woke up with a hangover.

Don't think I drank much to get a hangover, I didn't want to accidentally end up in the bed of one of these guys if I drank too much since that would be a very unfortunate thing, so I retired to my house after just having drunk a little.

Perhaps because time had passed since the last time I drank, then my body had lost its habit a bit and that's why I woke up with a headache.

But not for this I could forget about my obligations, so after getting ready I leaving my house and go to the barracks but then a guy that already his existence was synonymous with headache appeared... just seeing him I felt that my head would explode for these two things coming together.

"Good morning, Rika. Today is a nice day don't you think?"

"It's you ... sorry, it's late and I need to go to the barracks to see the things that have to be done today"

It was the son of the colonel... they say that the scars usually give a manly touch to men, but in his case, that was just unpleasant and made me sick just by putting my eyes on it, although it may also be because he is the one with the scar that makes me feel that way.

Ignoring his pathetic attempts to try to create a conversation between us, I tell him that as I walk to leave. In truth, if I stay more time close to him, maybe my head would explode.

"Wait, wait! Rika. Looks like you're not feeling well… you're a little pale, take this and drinking it."

When I try to get through this guy, he moves to block my path and then reaches out to offer me a bottle of water. Normally I would just ignore him, but because of the hangover when I see what is in his hand my feet stopped.

Because of the hangover, I was thirsty and since what I said before was true and it was not a simple excuse, I didn't have time to drink anything.

Curse! I can't believe I was such an idiot!

As I drank the water listening to that guy's nonsense out by courtesy, I suddenly felt that my body was losing strength and then the last thing I saw was that rubbish smiling and other soldiers who came from somewhere where they were hiding.

This situation is bad, I really did not think that this trash had the guts to get high with something, I want to kill him! No, calm down Rika, you should first try to find a solution for this or then things can only get worse.

Curse! This is the worst, I do not want that damn to take my virginity !... well, it is not as if I was keeping it for some special belief or that I was too reserved.

The problem is that I don't want to do it with someone from my job and with the guys I met outside of this, things didn't end well.

I remember taking a boy to my apartment once and then when things were going well, but suddenly it all went wrong when we got to my room.

I had forgotten that I leave one of my weapons on the bed and when he saw it, he practically left my apartment naked...

Another time, when Shisuka was already living with me, something worse happened... when I took another guy to my house, that damn man kept seeing her breasts all the time. Fuck! Not that I'm small in that regard, so couldn't he just not be so obvious or focus on mine?!

After that I decided to focus better on my work and take things slower, but... now the worst man I know is about to take advantage of me. Seriously, if that damn dare to put a finger on me, then I will kill him! I don't care if the colonel kills me in revenge!

Why Shisuka can have a cute boyfriend, but I get this instead? It's not fair! Damn lucky Shisuka... it's true! Shisuka!

As I cursed my fate and the colonel's son and even Shisuka for her better fate as I tried to free my hands or feet, which was useless because I was still weakened and the ropes were quite sturdy. So thinking of her, I remembered the radio that she gave me.

I quickly walk over to the pillow on the bed which is the place I left it the last time I talk to her and hoping those guys haven't checked the whole room, then I tuck my two hands tied under the pillow and find it.

"Shisuka! Shisuka!"

[Clank]

Taking it quickly, I try to talk to tell her that sent someone to help me, if she tells that boy then he can probably order some of his men to come.

Unfortunately when I try to communicate with her, I hear the bedroom door open. I seat as fast I can and try to power the radio under one of my legs while I press the button to communicate with her.

Curse! I hope that this airhead understands what is happening here... no, with that she is awake and not sleeping would be enough.

"Rika, Rika, Rika... this is your fault for humiliating me in that way by not accepting the proposal of before and so that we can both be together. If you had, then things would be very different from now and I shouldn't have to resort to this"

"Damn! You better stop this stupidity or you will get something worse than that disgusting scar on your face!"

Hello everyone!

I had not realized that the links can not be copied by someone who told me that, now they are also in the description, I think there can be done.

Remember to visit my p-a-t-r-e-o-n and support the novel. I will be very grateful and motivated if you could do it, thanks a lot!

Drack21Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"


	129. Kinato 11

(POV Rika)

With my words, the face of this damn begins to turn red due to the fury since it was something certain that such scar caused him more than just physical pain, probably what hurt him the most was his own ego. So, it was to be expected that He'll raise his voice yelling at me.

"Bitch ! I'll make sure to treat you very well so that after I'm done with you, then you lick this scar with the face of total happiness!

You were the one who looked for all this, previously if you had only become my wife, then I would be the only man you would have to please, but now... I will make several men enjoy your body. Hahaha, you will surely have a good time, bitch!

Of curse, first I'll make you understand how silly you were for rejecting a man like me! So you will have the opportunity to repent for your past acts... hehe but I am a kind man, after this if you want to become my slave, then I can think about it "

I can't help but tremble a little at his words, although what he said was just disgusting and seeing his current state, it was almost certain that that wound reached his brain. The important thing of what he said apart from his nonsense, was that there were also other guys who accompanied this bastard ...

Thought that maybe I could take care of this fool even in my weakened state in some way and get out of this situation by myself, but taking care of several men while I'm drug and in underwear doesn't seem very realistic, now my only chance is for Shisuka to listen all this…

"Stop stupid things and get out of my house now ! I don't want to see your stupid filthy face in my house ! Just thinking that you entered my house makes me not want to live here anymore !"

"… It seems like you still haven't understood your situation, bitch! Your house will now become a motel where you will please several men!"

"I swear to you that if you don't free me from these ropes that you tied me with, then I will kill you when I do myself! No, first I will make you and the others a eunuch for just trying to rape me!"

"Bitch, when I'm done with you, you'll probably end up idolizing penises and treat them as the thing more important in your life!"

Since my only option now was for Shisuka to send someone to help me, I try to provide information to her while yelling at this fool. But if I don't want him and the other guys to stain my body, I also have to make time… I have to distract him to wait for someone to come.

If Shisuka informs someone from the boy's group, then it shouldn't take long since my house is not too far from their villa. That's the good thing, but the bad thing is that for that to happen, then the first thing of that sentence needs to be fulfilled...

"Hahaha, please, you that even a child can deal with you with one hand, seriously do you think that you can satisfy a woman?"

"Damn! That brat was just lucky and caught me off guard! With just a few kicks, he would be the one crying begging me to stop as his tears trickle from his eyes!"

"Puff ... don't put a brave stance in front of me, surely if you see that boy then you will be the one begging while you cry because he could make another scar on your horrendous face... but maybe you should thank him if he does, maybe this makes your face have better appearance"

"If that brat wasn't surrounded by armed people, I would go right now to kill him !"

Knowing that talking about that boy would upset him, then I don't hesitate to provoke this guy by mentioning him in our conversation. This takes effect immediately and he starts screaming like crazy giving excuses for why things ended like this in Tokonosu.

Honestly, apart from trying to get time to pass to save time, these were also my thoughts.

The guy was so pathetic that I'd rather bite my tongue and die than allow him to rape me. the reason I haven't done it yet is simply that I still have a little hope that this could be avoided.

"Hahaha, seriously, you're grossing me out now. Even if you could do what you say, I don't know-how in your little brain the idea of hitting a 12-year-old boy at your current age can be considered an achievement !

Surely you are so stupid that you surely considered tying up a zombie girl so you could fornicate with her without thinking that you would end up infected ! "

"That was only once !"

"..."

... I was just trying to say any nonsense in order to keep him in that state, but... damn! Now even I have to accept that this guy gives me some fear.

"..."

"D-Did you really try to do that?"

"I-I wasn't thinking clearly at that time... A-also, like I told my dad when he stopped me. W-we don't know if you can spread the disease to transform a person into zombies that way"

"...d-don't come near me ! Crazy ! Sick ! Trash ! Degenerate !"

Many people may have turned into zombies due to being bitten or scratched by them, but this idiot is surely the only one who almost became one for trying to fornicate with a zombie!

"Silence, bitch ! Stop looking at me as if I was an idiot! This is enough, I'm sick of you, when I and the other men waiting outside done raping you, then you'll be the person to check if someone can change in zombie for having sex with them! "

With his words he begins to walk to the bed where I was, it seems that his patience is over... haaa, I do not want to have to die because of this bastard but that it is much better than the alternative option.

"Guuaaku!"

When he's close to me I try to put up a fight by resisting him, after all, I spent many years as a soldier and so I'm not going to die without a fight, but... things were easier than I expected.

The guy practically approached carelessly and I was able to kick easily with all the forces that I could gather in this state in his crotch with the heels of my two feet that were tied... Did he think that I was just going to open my legs to allow him to do it what he wants?

After releasing a strange sound from his mouth, it wallows on the floor as he turns from side to side... it seems that the pain is so much that he can't even make any other sound after the first and he only has his mouth open as if he wanted to shout.

"B-B-Bitch ! M-My balls... Y-You have broken my balls ! Aaaaaah !"

Well, seeing that there is a little blood on his pants and remembering the feeling of my feet... I think it is true that I felt like something was doing "PLOP".

"Aaaahhh M-my balls ! Help ! Bring a doctor to check my balls !"

"What's going on…"

"Shit!… I think the colonel is going to kill us when he finds out about this"

"Damn ! No one was supposed to know about this !"

"N-now that he is this way, there is no way this will remain a secret"

Due to the loud screams of the bastard, his accomplices enter my room... I recognize them, they were 4 soldiers who were under the direct orders of the colonel and they were probably just as trash as his son seeing them here with him.

"Shit, since this will be known then we can only continue with this! After all, we will be punished whether we do it or not!"

"It's true, at least I will enjoy that big ass and big breasts for a long time"

"S-shouldn't we help the colonel's son first?"

"...if you want to take him to a doctor in the barracks and lose the little time we have, then it is your problem"

"Damn you! Don't stand there and help me! That bitch broke my balls!"

Ignoring the bastard who was rolling on the ground, the four men put their eyes on me... then with their eyes full of lust they start to run all over my body.

"Bastards just dare to come closer and you will end up without balls just like that asshole!"

I try to appear to look strong when they start walking towards me, when they listen to me I manage to make their feet stop for a few seconds, but it is a shame that seconds later they continue advancing...

"Wooh! All of you really are so cruel having a party like this without inviting me... I thought we were friends, but now this made me feel excluded"

Suddenly another voice with a calm tone as if he had really just arrived at a friend's house, is heard in the room... then a boy with crimson hair appears walking placidly through the door.

Because of his voice, those men stop their feet again and turn to the boy, even the guy who was holding his crotch stops screaming and also sets his eyes on him.

Seeing him appear, I feel my body relax as if it was influenced by the calm environment that surrounded him… I should be worried since now he would have to face those 4 ½ men and have involved him in this, but for some reason, I have the security of that this bad time I had to go through is over.

"Youuu! Damn brat ! This is surely your fault!"

"Hmn? Ooh! you're... no, I really don't know what your name is, but it's not that important either. More importantly... do you have any fondness for rolling around on the floor or something like that? Most of the time I've seen you, you've been doing that "

"I'll kill you ! I'll kill you ! I'll kill you !"

"Geh!... man... your balls have burst... thought that I was someone cruel, but seeing this..."

"Y-You... y-you are the leader of Tokonosu"

"W-why are you here?"

"Shit!"

"Brat, if you don't want to end badly then- [Bang] gah"

"Guys, your time is up... it's better if everyone stays still if don't want to end up with new holes in their bodies"

Yes, the one who entered was none other than Shisuka's boyfriend. Like me, the majority who are here recognize him immediately with the only exception of one of the 4 soldiers who tries to advance towards him to surely try to silence him.

Unfortunately for that man, in just the first step he takes forward falls to the ground with a gunshot wound to his leg by the pistol that Alexander now held in his hand.

Instinctively the rest who are still standing raise their hands in surrender and immediately several men dressed in military uniforms but with the Tokonosu group symbol on them enter the room.

"Sir, what do you want us to do with them?"

"...For now, take everyone to the villa"

"Yes!"

" Let go of me! Let me go now or my dad will kill all of you!"

After Alexander's orders, they approach my attackers, disarm them and escort or drag them out to leave just the two of us here. Then seeing that it's all over, I can't help but breathe a sigh of relief.

"Fuuu..."

"Hehehe, Rika-san. I must say that you are wearing quite attractive underwear"

"Hmn? Fufufu, boy, stop fooling around and untie me"

"Mmmm… I wonder what I should do? This sight is not bad after all"

"Come on, stop playing or I'll complain to Shisuka about this!"

The boy certainly had the eyes of a predator, but they weren't as annoying as the other guys... maybe it's because he didn't seem unpleasant to me. Furthermore, even though I could also feel a bit of lust on them while appreciating my body, these were a bit more playful.

(POV Alexander)

After my men take the ones who tried to rape Shisuka's friend out of this room, only the two of us remain. Retaining the colonel's son I don't think it will do me of help... as for the other 4, perhaps in the not too distant future they will be of help.

Thinking of what to do with all those guys, Rika-san relaxes and makes a sigh... I'm glad we were on time, but I must say that she is indeed a very attractive woman who doesn't lose much compared to Shisuka.

Also, she has a characteristic that none of the girls around me has... well, Scythe also has it but it is different from her and also that must be more because of her race.

I was talking about the color of her skin... it was a tan tone that goes very well with that athletic body with big breasts that she has... also, the purple lace underwear made this stand out even more.

…It's a shame that since She's sitting on the bed I can't see her big butt, although seeing her curves is still pretty good.

After teasing her a bit, I reach over to untie her from the ropes that restrained her by taking a knife from my storage. I thought she'd be surprised more when I did this but only causes a little curious in her... Shisuka probably has talked about some things that should be kept secret... I will have to punish that girl one for this.

"That's a pretty amazing ability, boy. Shisuka told me, but I thought you had just tricked her in some way by doing some trick… she's pretty gullible after all."

While she shows me her hands to cut the ropes, she confirms my suspicions but it seems that since it came from Shisuka, she didn't believe that. I don't know what other things that girl could tell her about me...

[Mission / Main "Conquest of the Heart (Rika) -D"]To maintain confidence in a person must be based on some emotion, the stronger the greater security will be created.

Objective: Affection 100 or Loyalty 100 Affection 85 (Good impression) - Loyalty 80 (Grateful)

Reward: Ability [Shoot] rank up Function of System Unlocked: Weapons-Military Air Vehicles (Only under turbo motor technology) 3x Weapons Coupons (Air Vehicles)

With her hands free, I then go onto the rope at the feet. Since I had to make a support in order to do it. When I touch her, then the mission notification related to affection and loyalty is activated.

Certainly, the numbers indicated were somewhat high but I honestly expected that. It's not that I'm vain or something like that, it was more because due to Shisuka I knew that she wouldn't have some preconceived bad idea towards me.

Leaving that aside for now, her skin was quite nice to touch… it had a fair touch of softness and firmness to it.

"Boy… I'm unquestionably a soldier and I'm not easily embarrassed by something like this, but… I'm still a girl, you know?"

Before that I knew it my hand caressing her calf had gone up to her leg… also because I had lifted her foot a little to touch it better, now she was lying on the bed while looking at me.

"Glup"

This position was one quite compromising... since to she can say that and be able to look at my face, she had to open her legs in an "M" shape... due to this, the center with the purple underwear stood out even more

"... Sorry, my hands acted on their own"

"Fufufu, well, it doesn't seem like you had a bad intention... so I forgive you. But I think it's time for you to let me go so I can get dressed… you should have seen enough by now anyway, right ?"

"No, it's not enough... I don't think I get tired of seeing you in that way and I could do it for hours"

"Fufufu, you are a pretty precocious boy"

After answering her with my true feelings smiling at her, I reluctantly released her leg so that she could sit up and then proceed to dress as she had said.

"What are you going to do with those damn of before?"

"Hmn? They?... I will keep them in my villa. Why? "

"Is nothing... I just wanted to vent my anger on them a little"

…Well, she is definitely a tough girl. But the truth is I think that torturing the colonel's son even more, will be a little too cruel... it can be even more benevolent to just kill him.

"Why don't you come with us? Shisuka is downstairs in the car. She was very worried about you, so she insisted on coming."

"Well, I'll go see her and thank her… I must also thank you, boy. If you hadn't appeared then the best result of all this is that I ended up dead, the worst I really don't even want to think about it"

As much as I asked Shisuka to stay in the villa, she refused to do it and that's why since time was something valuable, in the end, I decided to bring her. Of curse, I did it after she promised to stay in the car.

I did not know what would happen here once we arrived, from the things I heard on the radio it seems that there were several people from the Kinato militia and if they were armed, I did not want a stray bullet to reach her.

It was good that these guys followed the same pattern that I have seen in other sex offenders, while they are lost in their desires it is not very difficult to deal with them just like it happened just now.

After our little conversation, we started walking to get out of Rika's house and then once outside Shisuka jumps on her the instant she sees her while some tears of joy come out of her eyes.

Then all of us who come, Rika-san and the prisoners return to the villa... surely this is not the end of all this. We still have to see the reaction and the next thing the colonel will do when he finds out that I have his son in custody.

Hello everyone!

I had not realized that the links can not be copied by someone who told me that, now they are also in the description, I think there can be done.

Remember to visit my p-a-t-r-e-o-n and support the novel. I will be very grateful and motivated if you could do it, thanks a lot!

Drack21Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"


	130. Kinato 12

As I had thought, didn't have to wait long after we arrived at my villa in Kinato for some military cars to stop in front of it. Logically the one who takes the lead was the colonel who had a rather annoying face... although I don't know if it's because of what his son did, or because we kept him. Well, chances are it's both.

"Tell that brat to come right now!"

Probably his first idea was simply to invade my property and enter as if it were his house, unfortunately for him, his visit was already expected and for that reason I had placed there as guards almost the majority of my soldiers that I brought from MLDW and the new members that recently joined us.

So when he realizes this, with no other choice he could only scream from the other side of the fence of this place. Right after finishing his words, then he realizes that the person he was looking for was sitting having a coffee together with Shisuka and Rika-san at a garden table here.

"You brat !Release my son right now or else-"

"Old Colonel, you can go and threaten almost anyone in this camp and they will surely have to bow their head and do what you say.

Unfortunately for you, I don't have to fear your group... I already told you that if you want our group's fight, then I will gladly accompany you at any time "

"..."

Since he had seen me, as I get up and walk towards the door of the villa and interrupt the colonel's words. Also, next to me, Rika-san does the same and so the only one who stays enjoying the cookies on the table is Shisuka who is with us.

After hearing what I say the colonel remains silent, but instead of getting angrier at what I said, he seems to consider my words for a few seconds and then tries to calm down.

"Boy, you have no authority to retain my son... I will take care of him so we better not make things between us worse, give him to me"

"...Colonel, surely the rumor that your son attempted to rape a woman has already spread throughout the camp. If the residents learn that you came to free him using your authority and that I released him agreeing with you, then both of our reputations would be affected.

I know it is your blood and you will probably act in a somewhat impartial way towards him, so I will do both of you a favor and keep your son in custody for a while and in this way, it will not affect either of us "

"Colonel should be glad that he fell into this boy's hands and not mine, otherwise I would just hand you a corpse back!"

"Lieutenant Colonel Rika..."

It was better for that fool to stay here since was not good to have someone whose only thought is how to kill me walking freely as he pleases. I could also try to get more things from the military side as payment for him, although maybe there is a problem with that... let's be honest, apart from his father, the other lieutenant colonels almost certainly don't will want to even give a bullet for him.

After I speak, being the main victim here, Rika-san unable to bear to keep quiet about this intervenes yelling at the colonel. It seems that part of the fury felt for what she had to go through, plans to vent it on the parent of the main person responsible for that...

I don't think this colonel is a demon since when he sees her, his face seems to have a bit of shame and discomfort at her words.

"...This may just be a misunderstanding, Lieutenant Colonel Rika... maybe that guy just wanted to play a prank on you... although it's true that he undoubtedly went too far, so-"

"Damn! Do you think I'm an idiot, Colonel ?! That bastard had all the intention of raping me and that probably wouldn't end with just that! Enough, I don't intend to return to a place that is run by someone who plans to protect a bastard!

Of course that I will not do it alone, many of my unit already had the idea of leaving the military barracks and looking for a better way to live since even hunting rats is now better than staying there "

"..."

This time Rika-san's words cause the colonel to show a bit of nervousness, no doubt this to him was an even bigger concern than his silly son, but either out of pride or he just doesn't want to recant what he said, then he just remains silent.

For my part, I think I should be thanking that guy because my goal was probably going to develop even faster than I thought before... maybe he saved me like a month of time to execute my plans due to what he did.

"...How long do you plan to keep my son?"

"Hmn? Oh, don't worry... I think he wouldn't stay here long."

"...fine. I hope you keep your word, I have other matters to attend to, so I will leave."

Seeing that he probably couldn't change things and if he continued it was almost certainly only going to make things worse for him, the colonel gives up on getting his son back.

I nod at his words and then he turns to leave. So, I and Rika-san stayed at the door for a while watching their group leave here and then we immediately walked towards the villa's mansion.

"...are you really planning to free that bastard?"

"...why not? I think it's a humanitarian thing to do..."

We pass the table where Shisuka is eating and continue walking, then Rika-san makes an annoyed face while asking me that. She probably wants to make him suffer a little more, but I think it's better to end this now...

"D-damn kid, let me go now or I'll have my father crush this place !"

While Rika-san tries to make sense of my answer since it seemed to confuse her a little, we got to where the 5 people we had held were.

"Alexander-kun, I think you should have a person treat this guy... otherwise his injury may cause some complications, plus it is a little sorry to see him like this"

Ignoring the screams of the guy who kept writhing on the ground, Yuriko-san who had stayed with them to see if she could get some information from them after we brought them, speaks to me pointing to the colonel's son.

"L-listen to that woman... a-at least bring a doctor to check on me"

"...don't worry, I have a tool that will take away your pain quickly... I have already tried it on another patient before... he was satisfied and I did not receive any complaints since all his discomfort disappeared"

"Se-seriously?"

"...I swear what I say is true"

Listening to me, the colonel's son gets quite animated and gets down on his knees holding his crotch with eyes full of hope while looking at me...

"... you better close your eyes because if you see the ar-... the syringe, this can scare you"

After listening to me, he quickly follows my instructions with a smile on his face, he must really have a big pain to listen to everything I said without hesitation, but... now I feel a little bad for him...

No, I must be professional and follow through on what I promised. I take my colt from my inventory and also a silencer... I have to say that putting the two objects together, I really feel like this is a syringe...

Yuriko-san and Rika-san when they see me preparing the tool, their jaws open unconsciously and the only thing they can do is observe the procedure to carry out this type of treatment. As for the other four men, they tremble while all are shocked… no, it's not just them. This same reaction is also shown by some of the soldiers who were watching here.

[Tsun!]

[Paa]

"" ... ""

"…I-I thought you would release him…"

After the muffled sound of the weapon's percussion from the silencer and the body collapsing, everything is silent for several seconds until Rika-san speaks.

"...I have freed him from his suffering, no?"

"… A-Alexander-kun, will this not create a problem with the colonel's faction?"

"…He probably only finds out about this when he joins with his son. Right now he has a lot of other things to worry about and so he can only put his son's matter aside."

The reaction of both girls is just a bit of a surprise at what happened, well, they were strong-minded women after all so there was no cry of hysteria over this. Furthermore, they seemed to be more concerned with other matters than with the death of this guy ...

"Y-You killed the colonel's son! Damn, are you crazy?!"

"P-please don't kill me! The idea to do everything from before was his"

"Y-yes, he's right ... I-I'll tells you everything you want to know, but please don't kill me!"

"..."

Right after our conversation, 3 men come out of the shock of what they witnessed while one continues to process things. Of those 3, 1 of them seems to care a bit about that guy and the others realizing that their situation was worse than they had thought and so they start begging for their lives.

"…I had warned that guy that things would end badly for him if he didn't correct that attitude of his, he ignored me and he even dared to do that to one of my women, so this-"

"B-boy! When did I become your woman ?! Don't think I fall in love as easily as Shisuka !"

[Beep]

[Affection Rika +10]

"..."

Before could finish what I was saying, Rika-san intervenes raising her voice with her cheeks slightly flushed. The problem was that along with her words, the system also makes a notification inside my head and due to both contradicting each other it baffled me a little and I could only observe her reaction without being able to respond.

But after thinking about it for a few moments, I decided that what the system said was more reliable than what she expressed… I am almost 100% sure that her words are wrong since I have a hunch that it would be easier to complete the affection mission with her than with Shisuka.

"Rika-san, come a little closer... I need to tell you something, but I don't want them to listen"

"Hmn? What do you have to- Hmm ~"

I had to check my thoughts and so I proceed to do just that. After I ask her to come closer to me, she leans in placing her face a few inches from mine, and while she asking me something I take her cheeks and kiss her.

[Beep]

[Mission / Main "Conquest of the Heart (Rika) -D"]  
To maintain confidence in a person must be based on some emotion, the stronger the greater security will be created.

Objective: Affection 100 or Loyalty 100 Affection 105 (Internal conflict) - Loyalty 80 (Grateful)

Reward: Ability [Shoot] rank up  
Function of System Unlocked: Weapons-Military Air Vehicles (Only under turbo motor technology)  
3x Weapons Coupons (Air Vehicles)

[Mission: Completed Rating: S  
Additional Reward: Skill [Shoot] rank up  
Skill [Throw]  
100,000x Crystals  
1,000,000x Gold

"Puah! w-what are you doing, boy!"

"..."

This is a bit weird and I wasn't expecting it... after I kiss her she seems a bit upset, but the system tells me that I completed the mission... my first thought seeing this was that she was an extreme Tsundere, but I don't have that feeling of hers.

Looking at the state of affection, then I can only conclude one thing. It seems that she really likes me but whether it was for principles, her mentality, or something similar, this makes deny her own feelings...

"… I see, so I dislike Rika-san"

"H-huh? Th-that's... I-I didn't say you disliked me, boy... a-actually, I think you're pretty cute..."

"I like Rika-san, I think you are a pretty beautiful girl"

[Beep]

[Affection Rika +10]

"... B-But from what Shisuka told me, you are only 12 years old... w-why we don't wait a few years, i-it's not that I have someone that I like at the moment... I-I can wait for you to grow a little, You know?... S-so if you still feel the same about me... th-then ... m-maybe we can ... "

"… Well, I will not force Rika-san if she is not ready but I will take your words as a promise. I will not let you forget your words and in the future, you will be my woman, Rika!"

[Beep]

[Affection Rika 150 (Engaged)]

"…it's okay"

She was quite cute acting a little nervous as this was in contrast to her personality she normally displays. Probably wanting to return to her normal state, after responding to my affirmation she turns around to avoid my gaze and responds to me.

…It is good to have a promise to be together with a beautiful girl, but I wonder how long I will have to wait for her to fulfill that promise? Besides, haven't I become somewhat possessive recently?

[… You just killed a man for trying to rape a girl with which you didn't have a relationship still, so I think the answer to your last question is more than obvious, Alexander]

Well… Aurora, I don't think many men like to see the girl they like in another man's arms. Also, I think any rapist should die...

[Well, I can't say that I disagree with your thoughts]

"Are you finished?... if not, please continue"

While talking to Aurora, I suddenly feel a chill run down my spine causing me to shiver a little. The cause of this was Yuriko-san who had her eyes on us while having a smile on her face...

I could understand without anyone telling me that her words rather than prompting me to continue, were more like she challenged me to see if I dared to have some intimacy with Rika in front of her...

"I-I'm sorry… we got a little distracted, it should end the things I came here for"

"Y-yeah"

"Fufufu,... that's a shame, it's always a romantic thing to see a couple in love"

Curse! I don't know why, but I had an impulse to kneel and apologize to her… besides, it doesn't seem like I'm the only one feeling this atmosphere that surrounded Yuriko-san since Rika seems to have a bad time for this too.

"You 4, I will give you a chance not to end up as that fool. So it will depend on your effort if you can save your life or not, understand?"

"Yes! I will do anything but please don't kill me !"

"I also!"

"Please, I don't want to end up like him!"

"I will! I will try my best to make anything you ask!"

It seems that in the time I was talking to Rika, they all had enough time to think things over. Now they were attentive to my words and they seemed to understand their situation well, so this time there were no complaints and they were very motivated to do whatever I ask.

"Well, soon I will need you to do something, so at that moment we will be able to appreciate how much you want to live"

After they strongly agree with my words, then I decide to leave this place... the truth was that I didn't want to be around Yuriko-san while she is acting like that... it was scary.

Outside, I order some soldiers to take care of the body of the colonel's son but since it would be good if there was no evidence for his father to cause us problems for the moment, I also ask Leona to help by giving her my poke-ball and so she can give it to my plant as fertilizer.

"If you leave Kinato's army then why don't you join my group, Rika?"

"Hehehe, I thought you wouldn't ask me, boy. But I don't want you to just accept me, surely several of my subordinates want to follow me so it would be nice if you also allowed them to join here"

"Hahaha, don't worry, if you ended up bringing all the soldiers from that barracks, it's even better"

"I don't think I can convince everyone, but I have a good relationship with several other lieutenant colonels there, I will speak to them but I cannot assure you anything… although I will try a little since I want to see that colonel upset about that... also considering is something that you ask me for"

"... take some of my soldiers, although that old man must think I have his son and so that probably he will not do anything extreme, still it is better to be prepared"

"Fufufu, aren't you very overprotective, boy?"

"Well, I certainly couldn't bear to have something happen to my future woman."

"... W-well, I'm leaving now to do what I said"

Going out to the garden where Shisuka was, I speak to Rika to join our group, although this was more of a formality since I did not plan to let her go on her own. So when she wants to ridicule me a bit, I answer her question seriously.

A little embarrassed by my answer, she ends our conversation and goes to say goodbye to Shisuka, meanwhile, I speak to some soldiers to escort her and a few seconds later their group leaves the village.

It seems that I will have to postpone the trip to MLDW a little since surely these days the military faction will undergo great changes, so it is better that I stay here to observe the movements of that colonel does because of those things.

Hello everyone!

Remember to visit my p-a-t-r-e-o-n and support the novel. I will be very grateful and motivated if you could do it, thanks a lot!

Drack21Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"


	131. Returning to MLDW

More than a week has passed since Rika joined our group, during this time as the military faction had suffered great losses.

Most of the soldiers from her unit also ended up joining us, but also that same day another female lieutenant colonel decided to resign from the barracks to be part of our group. The reason she made such a decision was that since she was the same gender as Rika- san, she sympathized with her and felt quite offended that the colonel tried to skip things with his son.

So being of the same rank as Rika, her influence was not small either, so another large number of people left the barracks accompanying her.

But I must say that the departure of that lieutenant colonel affected more to that old man than her own exit, that is because she was in charge of carrying out the administrative tasks of the barracks and so for him that was a hard hit.

Unfortunately for the old man things did not end with just that, a couple of days later another of the high ranks with a group of people arrived at the doors of my villa from the barracks asking to join.

With him, I had to be a little more cautious... no, it wasn't because he was a man, I had to consider that it was some colonel's countermeasure. Although when I spoke to Rika for information about him, I had to rule that out because of what she told me.

The reason for that it was kind of simple, was that this guy was just in love with the lieutenant colonel who joined us on the same day as her. So his reason for coming was to be closer to the person he likes...

And so, this was another huge loss for that faction, that enamored guy was the lieutenant colonel in charge of the air vehicle unit in the barracks. That old man must have been spitting blood cursing his dead son after that happened... even now I feel a little sorry for him.

Although for me this was the decay of one of my concerns from that faction, the things that caused me the most apprehension from them were their air force and their artillery, but after this, now I only have to worry about the latter.

In the end, Kinato's military lost almost half of its men this week. In addition, this time the lieutenant colonels who left the barracks, brought their military equipment with them.

Due to the great loss, the old colonel had to come several times to down his head and ask the 3 high-ranking people who left the barracks to reconsider things. Unfortunately for him, his requests were useless, Rika obviously it was impossible for her to return to that group after everything that had to happen before, and with the other 2, his luck was not so good either.

For this reason, the old colonel had to resort to perhaps his last alternative to solve the loss of men... recruit people from among the residents of Kinato. Luckily for him, this time there was no one to prevent him to do that.

The bald man knew that if he pushed too hard on the colonel right now, it was likely that out of desperation he would attack his faction with the men still at his side.

Rei's father faction continued to remain on the sidelines of everything that had happened in the last few weeks in the camp. And since this did not affect me at all, I didn't have the need to intervene.

His reputation may not have been very good among the residents, but since attracting them by offering them various things, although he probably had to empty his warehouses, he managed to recruit a thousand people.

But even with this, there was no doubt that his faction had greatly weakened… the time to strike the final blow is probably drawing near.

Then finishing reorganizing his forces, today came the news that his group apparently intended to attack a neighboring city to try to gather resources from there. I was able to verify this after consulting with the lieutenant colonels who were now with me.

Apparently, several days ago they had planned to do this but surely due to everything that caused his silly son, he had to postpone it and first fix that disorder.

...the truth is that I think he is underestimating the zombies, From what I heard, that city is even bigger than where we were. We were certainly able to eliminate most of it there, but it was after a month of planning.

Also, he is unaware or could not notice the two most dangerous factors of zombies since they eliminated those of this town very quickly after the start of the apocalypse.

The first is that the more time passes, the more dangerous these become… now it has been almost 5 months since that time, so I doubt very much that he knows how dangerous they must have become.

The second, no less important than the first, is that now these zombies have also formed groups and not only act stupidly… I think they will undoubtedly be surprised when they enter the city.

Well, without him here and seeing that he did nothing silly... nothing silly that affected me, then I should go to MLDW. From the deals we have made with the bald man, I do not think he represents any problem while I am not here, and as for the other faction... I must go there to inform Rei that I intend to return to our camp for a couple of days, if I did not say her that I will go there and she found out through someone else, she will probably complaining to me after.

Since her parents were here in Kinato, she had been staying with them all this time since we arrived here, she surely missed them considering that in these almost 5 months she had not seen them too much. So it was good that she was with them... although almost every day she came to the villa accompanied by several former police officers to we can talk and see each other.

Deciding what to do for the next few days, I get up and walk away from the desk where there were a good number of documents with the information that recently happened in Kinato that Gloterus gave me.

Then after the Inform others to make preparations to leave to MLDW, along with several of my men I go to where the group of Rei's father is.

After several minutes the car stops in a parking lot full of patrols and other police vehicles, without paying much attention to it I walk on the way to the door where there were several uniformed policemen as guards.

" Y-Young officer, welcome! "

When they notice me a young policeman greets me strangely... the strange thing was not that they associate me like the lover or Rei's boyfriend, but the way itself that this person calls me.

"... you know? Even if I formalized my relationship with Rei, the position of the officer should not be heir"

"Th-that's ..."

"Please Alexander-san ignores him, he's just nervous. Did you come to see Miss Rei? Please come in, I'll guide you to where she and her parents are "

Another of the people in charge of guarding the entrance to this area intervenes and tells me that, so after he opens the gate here then we move on.

This place was as if they took many houses from the town and redesigned them to create their base. Inside, you could see a variety of uniformed people and others who wore normal clothes, the latter was surely relatives or couples of those who are here.

"...so you came, boy. What happens? You got bored of bothering that colonel and decided to change your goal? No, perhaps it is not because you have tired of it and rather, it is because he is going to leave the camp "

"...Kiriko-san, it is always a joy to see you"

" Hmp! It seems you at least remember the name of this OLD woman. "

Curse! It has been almost 2 months since I told her that, in truth she is a spiteful woman. She probably really don't forget this until I get something that rejuvenates people and gives it to her, haaa...

"M-Mom, Alexander is only a very direct person… he didn't want to offend you because of what he said earlier... so why don't you forget it?"

"Don't defend him! In truth, children forget their parents once they get a lover… you two don't eat the cake before the wedding, do you? "

"Mom!"

" Kohon!"

Rei who was also here tries to get her mom to miss my previous comment, but her help doesn't seem to work... even so, I appreciate the attempt. Then listening to the last thing Kiriko-san says, Miyamoto-san who was sitting on a sofa next to her coughs to calm the situation... or perhaps is because of the discomfort of those words?

"Alexander-san, it's weird to see you come to here, what happens? do you need something from us?"

"No, I just wanted to inform you all that I will go to MLDW for a few days, I need to check how is the situation in my camp after 15 thousand people have joined and I also have other things to do there "

"I see"

"...are you planning to stay there for a long time?"

"If you can't stand being apart from your boyfriend that long, why don't you just go with him?"

"W-we are not... e-emmm... w-we have only known each other for a short time, so..."

Miyamoto-san agrees to my words and Rei asks how much I plan to be in MLDW, but before I can answer her, Kiriko-san still bothers speaks and as a result her daughter begins to babble some words in a low voice... I must say that they are a rather unique family.

"I heard that you captured the bastard of the colonel's son... he had always been a problem in this camp, so I'm glad he doesn't can cause any problems anymore"

"...don't worry Miyamoto-san, he will no longer be a danger to any woman"

" Hahaha , it's good to hear that. Also, don't call me Miyamoto, you can call me Tetsuya "

"" ... ""

Tetsuya-san changes the subject and asks me about the guy who I killed several days ago, seeing his reaction he must have interpreted my words as if he were still imprisoned. But unlike him, the two women here seem to have an idea from what I mean when I said that.

Rei trembles a little when she hears me, but she recovers quickly. She certainly still has some concerns about something like killing that a normal person would have, but she doesn't seem to have a so weak mindset since she quickly accepts it.

As for her mother, she just narrows her eyes at me for a few seconds but she doesn't seem to want to blame or complain about it either. In fact, I find it a little strange that she is more annoyed because I called her old than for I killed someone...

"Well, aside from coming to say that, I also wanted to deliver this to you two"

This time I am the one who decides to leave that question behind and then along with my words I take out two of the limit- break pills that I got during the rats hunt. Although I haven't something to rejuvenate people, for now I will try to give good gifts to both parents of Rei to improve our relationship.

" Hmn? What is that? A sweet?"

"Boy, don't think you can buy me for some sweets! Also, why you only get two? You are for sure the richest person here in this camp, but you are a stingy "

I can understand their doubt, but this old woman almost made me throw the pills on the floor while I curse! Now I see that she really plans to follow what she said to me before and make life impossible for me!

"Mom, Dad, that's not sweets. They are a kind of medicine that Alexander has and can help people to strengthen their bodies, it is a good thing so accept them! "

Rei who knew what these things were, intervenes by standing up from where she was sitting and tells them both while she is moved. Well, at least someone was happy about this, I was starting to feel bad that something that even in Gaia people would kill for was so despised.

They both take the pills I give them and watch them for a few seconds, then watch their daughter who is constantly nodding to answer any questions they may have in advance. So without asking anything else, they ingest these to immediately and go through the effects they generate in the personas that consume them.

Minutes later, Tatsuya-san from being a level [27] rises to [37] and his wife likewise changes from [34] to [44]. It seems that the latter's life was more in the field than in a desk like her husband...

"This is something mysterious and splendid... in truth, after going through these discomforts I feel full of energy, I even feel that my body has rejuvenated a little... although it is probably something more internal than external"

"... Hmp! Boy, don't think I'll forgive you just for giving us this… although, it's a good start to make up for things from the past. "

Rei's father begins to move his body a little after he recovers from the discomfort caused by raising a limit so fast. He immediately touches his face as if he wanted to check his own words, but perceiving through touch that there are no physical changes, he smiles a little bitterly and then changes his focus saying the latter.

If his words were true it would be a great relief to me since that would probably change his wife's attitude towards me, but at least it seems that my approach was not wrong seeing the reaction from her, I think her anger at me has decreased a bit.

But I think what Tatsuya- san's remarks are not very strict about this, although it may take a person at least above 50 to notice it.

Unfortunately, I can't verify this yet since the only ones who have fulfilled this condition are quite young in age and so there is not a noticeable change in our appearance. But I will probably be able to see it in Yuriko-san and Haruna who are getting closer to that level.

After this, we talked a little more among ourselves and then I said goodbye to the 3. Since I would only stay for a few days in MLDW, Rei decided to stay here in Kinato and she only accompanies me back to the villa to say goodbye.

Back at the villa, things to go our camp were completed. Of those who came with me here, Shisuka and Yuriko-san decided to stay here, Shisuka just wanted to spend more time with Rika, but the latter at knowing that there were more pilots who could take us, then told me that she would stay to process some things from this camp... it seems that she is still angry with Soichiro.

So only I, Leona, Scythe, and Hirano returned to MLDW. The latter although he did not specifically ask me to take him back, because soon I plan to he does something that could generate a lot of stress on him, it is better to him relax for the moment.

With the girls standing here waving their hands to say goodbye, the helicopter piloted by one of my new soldiers slowly rises. So through one of the windows just like the previous time, you can see a small figure following us, but this one doesn't seem as interested as before in these machines and spends his time looking for some eagle or bird of prey to can hunt.

The children of Kinato should thank her since, due to her, the cases where these animals attacked them have decreased considerably to the point that they are hardly heard.

Then after several tens of minutes, we arrived at MLDW landing the helicopter in the place used as a heliport. Going down from this, I can see several familiar faces that I had not seen for a short time.

"Alex! You have returned! "

"It is good to see that you are well Alexander-san... I do not see my mom"

"Alexander, I'm glad to see you... I've missed you"

"Kurisu, Saya and Haruna, I am also happy to see and I also missed you all... your mom stayed in Kinato, Saya. She said she was busy with things from there.

...I don't see Saeko, is she busy? "

"…It seems that at least you didn't bring another girl from over there"

"Saeko-san went to the shore camp together with Iruka-chan and Alice-chan, they should return in a few more hours"

"…I see"

Kurisu, Haruna and Saya who are some of the girls closest to me who stayed here come quickly after seeing the helicopter land and each one tells me that respectively.

I must say that Kurisu's concerns were not unfounded since in Kinato I actually became closer to another girl, Rika. But considering her comment is not wrong, then I do not decide to correct her error of the election of words.

If she had questioned me about deepening a relationship with a girl there, then I would have to put up with her anger a bit after answering her with yes.

When I didn't see Saeko, find her absence a little strange, I asked about her and Haruna was the one who answered me. It is good that the reason for this is because of that and not because something had happened while I was not here.

Finally, Saya after seeing that her mother had not come, gets a little discouraged. But after telling her that she was fine, then a smile returns to her face.

Finishing the greetings we all went to the castle, both sides had to discuss the things that happened during this time in each camp and also the future plans that we should make.

Hello everyone!

Remember to visit my p-a-t-r-e-o-n and support the novel. I will be very grateful and motivated if you could do it, thanks a lot!

Drack21Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"


	132. Advances in MLDW

The first day I return to MLDW after speaking among the high-ranking people here, the rest of the afternoon I decided to dedicate it to the girls I hadn't been able to spend time with in the past few weeks while examining the changes in this camp.

Things here were obvious that they had to change with almost double the population growth in such a short time... now the inhabitants of MLDW was [33,458].

Although the space of what was an amusement park in the past was quite large, with this number of people it was becoming somewhat limited and so Yoshioka together with Soichiro decided to expand it.

Because of this, there are now a lot of people who were working creating a second wall from the front of this place. Since there was a mountain at the back, then the only way to expand this camp was like that.

I don't think it was a bad decision for the two of them, in this way the camp could continue to grow and this also created jobs for the many individuals who were now residents of here and had nothing to do as work.

Also, the coastal camp received a large number of new prospects for fishermen. On that side there were now 3 large ships and several groups of people fishing on the coast, it was a good thing that with the increase in population not only did food consumption grow but also the obtaining of them.

It also helped that there were now 3,000 soldiers spreading around the entire camp in search of resources and more survivors. These followed the same approach, avoiding large cities and concentrating on small towns.

We knew well that in the towns it would be much easier to move since with fewer zombies in them, then the number of evolved would also be less and therefore the risk for the soldiers was much less.

The only bad thing about this was that the military bases were usually in or near the cities. Although there were also exceptions and thanks to this, those men who went out on expeditions were able to find a small military base.

So when Soichiro heard about this, he quickly led a team towards that place. There they found a few surviving soldiers, but they ended up joining us and didn't present much of a problem.

It seems that the reason for this was that there were very few survivors in that base, so after Soichiro spoke about the conditions of our camp then they did not hesitate to be part of it.

This was pleasant news to hear since with this our military strength had increased again. Now the MLDW military equipment was:

Land Vehicles:

17x Tanks

38x Armored Personnel Transport Vehicles

52x Military Jeep

Air Vehicles:

16x combat helicopters

5x Military Transport Helicopters

4x Combat Jets

Artillery:

29x FH-70

15x MLRS

Weapons:

3, 400x Assault Rifles

2,500x Pistols

537x Sniper Rifles

28x Rifles caliber .50

24x Plutzer 3

150x Rockets 110m

15milx hand grenades

.

.

.

The list I had received from Yoshioka followed with many other things like ammunition and other military objects, but just by seeing the first things written there I was more than satisfied.

The only bad thing is that the fighter jets they picked up from the military base there was no one who could pilot them, apparently the pilots of these were more unfortunate than lucky.

As I was walking around the camp inspecting the changes, I told Kurisu about the new blueprint that I had obtained and then upon hearing me, she excitedly rushed me to show them to her.

As a result of this, I could not share the bed with her tonight, it was until the next day that I saw her in the dining room of the castle and then she told me what she understood about those blueprints.

Apparently, these towers served to keep most monsters away in a specific area, in this case, like a kilometer around this tower. She told me that it worked utilizing frequencies that resonated in the crystals of these creatures causing some pain and discomfort on them and so that they move away from that place thanks to it, although it was also possible that a few of them became more aggressive. Still, these cases should be minimal.

The advantages of these towers were that unlike the energy shields, they were not difficult to build and the number of crystals to activate them was much less. She told me that 5,000 crystals per tower would be enough to make them work.

So the area that we could cover using these was much larger at a lower cost than the energy shields, but with the disadvantage that these did not provide any protection.

This had a bad point because zombies controlled by an intelligent one most likely could ignore that nuisance and continue towards their goal.

But for other things these towers would be very convenient, for example, to use the cultivation fields around Kinato. With this, most of the creatures from those grasslands would get away and then just by putting some soldiers to watch over the area in case there was a special case like the one Kurisu mentioned appear and then would be enough to secure the area.

So after asking her how long she thought her team could do those towers, she answered me saying that probably in a couple of weeks they can do it.

That was good to hear but there was another topic I wanted hr research department to do first, I needed them to create another energy shield for Kinato. Well, this was one more request from Gloterus since to future plans he had approached someone close to the bald man, but we needed to give him some achievements there so that his influence would grow and that's where this comes in.

"Brat, why should we be spying on those two? "

"Hmn? No one forced you to be here, you can go whenever you want, Matsushima"

While I was thinking about the new things that others told me about MLDW and Kurisu's progress in the plans that I gave her, suddenly Matsushima who was with me, Komuro, and Yamada observing two people from a prudent distance, spoke to me.

Although I have a difference of opinion that she as for what we were doing... this was more to watch those two instead of spying on them.

Why we do this goes back to breakfast time when Kurisu finished telling me what she discovered and returned to the laboratory after I made her eat a little since she wanted to return without having eaten anything.

"Aren't You too cruel? You practically sent Hirano to die there... well, physically nothing will happen to him, but he will probably die emotionally"

"I feel a little sorry for him..."

"Why do you think he doesn't have a chance? I think his probabilities are very good... or at least they are better than compared to the two of you, if you did that with any girl from MLDW is almost surely that only failure would await you"

" Fuck you !"

"..."

As Komuro says, the target we were watching was Hirano and Asami who were sitting at a table in MLDW's most famous cafeteria. This is because I was bored… no, is not that, this was to give him a little push to get things moving with her.

Without a doubt this had nothing to do with the fact that I had been left alone without the company of a girl to entertain myself... Kurisu and Saya went to their laboratory, Haruna had work in the school, Scythe and Leona went to break some zombie skulls that had been accumulated a little in their absence, Vrana-chan had to go on a mission to the camp in Kinato and then with the other girls staying there, I was left alone...

Curse! How is it that with so many girls by my side, right now I have to be with this pair of fools? Without a doubt, the world is full of mysteries... No, it could also be due to something else...

[You are so cruel, Alexander ~. You forgot about me, I've always been with you, you know? ]

E-Emmm, it's not like I forgot about you, Aurora. I was speaking rather physicals presences... you have always helped me. If not for you, may now I only would be a stain on the asphalt, so I really appreciate that you are with me.

[Fufufu, I'm glad to hear that. Don't worry since I'll always be with you to help you]

Suddenly I hear Aurora's voice reproaching me a little for my thoughts, so I stop what I'm doing for a moment and focus on calming her down. So after achieving it and noticing that her mood had improved, I roll my eyes at the one who may be the culprit for my current situation and speak to him.

"Surely this is your fault, ungrateful son. I shouldn't have approached to you... when I was in Kinato away from you, nothing of this happened... so it should be your fault"

"W-what are you talking about?"

"For now we should care more about Hirano, he will surely be devastated when that date ends... so I think we should think of something to comfort him"

"Well... Yamada is right about that we should better focus on Hirano, but I will remember this later and take revenge for what you have done to me, Komuro"

"Damn it! I didn't do anything to you!"

"I don't think Hirano-kun has so little chance either, I agree with the brat's thinking and I think that what results from this can be a positive thing"

After talking to the two guys next to me, Matsushima joins our conversation to support my point of view.

Looking from here, you could see that they both had a good atmosphere around them and enjoyed their food, so the only thing that could ruin this was that Hirano's nervousness and concerns took over his thoughts... since we were in front of him, constantly looked at us with a worried face due to what he had to do during that date.

"It's okay that all of you care about Hirano, but... have you thought that after this, both of them will leave the club one that the 3 belong to and join the club of the successful people in life? After this, they will be able to watch you below their shoulders… well, it's not my problem either, so I don't care about that "

"" ... ""

"T-Three? A-Are you including me with these two, brat?!"

With my words, the two guys drop their jaws and stare at me like fools without being able to say anything for a long time. Matsushima, on the other hand, raises her voice angry since I putting her on the same level as the 2 of them… but honestly, I think her situation is worse than theirs.

"Woman, the truth is that I am being generous by making you equal to them 2 since if you think about it, you are at a higher level than them. Komuro and Yamada are at least under 18 years old, instead you... you have more than 30"

"I'm 26 years old!"

"E-eh? That is a lie"

"I-I'll kill you, brat ! I swear, one of these days I'll kill you... besides, it's not like a 12-year-old boy could know ..."

Well, the truth is that she didn't look that old and that number matches her appearance, but it had been a while since the last time I bothered her and so couldn't abstain to do it.

The funny thing was that after calming down her anger a bit, she wanted to play the card that a child shouldn't know about those topics or something like that but then after seeing my big smile when tries to say that, she stops and then clench her teeth.

"...I understand you Matsushima-san, it is sad that a 12-year-old boy has more experience in these matters than we do"

"..."

"It seems the time has come to see if Hirano leaves your group ..."

While Komuro empathized with Matsushima and Yamada was still silent somewhat sad, it seems that both in the cafeteria suddenly left without talking among themselves.

Since Hirano was the last one to say something, he probably started his confession...

The bad thing was that it seems that his words got caught in his throat and he couldn't express his feelings... then getting even more nervous and doubts increasing in his head because of this, he instinctively seeks help looking towards us.

"He will surely fail... that happens to him for trying to get ahead of us"

"…probably"

"Do it! There is no option for withdrawal, it is to do it or die trying!"

"...glup"

Ignoring the two guys who seemed to have changed their feelings of supporting a friend and they instead now wanting Hirano to fail... no, they almost certainly wished with all their hearts that would happen now instead of having someone from their group get ahead of them.

These guys are pretty cruel but leaving them aside, seeing that Hirano was paying attention to me, I speak to him using a military slang thinking that maybe in this way I can activate his military otaku switch...

I don't think he can hear me from that far away, but my hope is that he might be able to read my lips. Then after hearing the sound that Matsushima makes when she swallows her saliva while carefully observing what was happening, Hirano's voice is heard up to the place where we are.

"A-A-Asami-san !"

" Y-yes?! "

It seems that my words had some effect on him and he looks at Asami again to shout her name. He surely wanted to give himself courage or get her attention doing that and he may have succeeded, but that surprises her a little. Also... not only is she the one who lays her eyes on him, the entire cafeteria and even people who passed by also do so.

It's a good thing that neither of them cares about that or they probably won't notice it, otherwise, maybe things would be ruined before even Hirano finished his confession.

"A-Asami-san, I like you ! Please go out with me !"

"..."

It seems that he only concentrates on her and can only see her and Asami perhaps due to his sudden change also does the same. Then after observing her for a few seconds, Hirano ends up telling her his feelings.

After his confession, all the spectators watch carefully waiting for Asami's response, who now remains silent while her face begins to blush just like Hirano's.

Curse! Say something! Now even my heart is beating at a fast pace waiting to see the outcome of this… besides, I was not the only one, everyone in this place was attentive to see what she was answering.

... I don't think it was a bad declaration, although it was certainly not romantic or full of emotional words. It was concise, easy to understand and above all, you could see that this expressed his true feelings.

"H-Hirano-kun... I'm happy to hear your feelings, but... you know? I'm older than you, so..."

"So-So, yo-you mean ..."

Oh shit! This looks bad and I not expecting this... I was almost sure that things would end well. Now even I felt a little guilty with Hirano for inciting him to do it... perhaps it was not yet the moment to he tried this.

"E-eh? N-not that, Hirano-kun! W-What I mean is that if you're okay with the fact that I'm older than you?... t-the truth is that I also like you... but I thought you would prefer a girl who is more your age "

"So-So, yo-you mean ..."

Hirano repeats the same phrase but this time with a totally different environment from the previous one, now his face had a smile and you could see the emotion inside his eyes.

"I-If that's okay with you... then I'd like to go out with you"

Wooh! Girl, you gave me a scare to death! I was already thinking about what to say to him to try to cheer Hirano up for his failure. Well, I'm happy for the two of them, plus, with this my debt to him should now be paid.

When Asami gives her answer clarifying things, the rest of the audience breathes a sigh of relief as if they were the ones who were in Hirano's place and then, in the next moment many people start clapping and say some words to cheer on the newly formed couple.

This causes the two of them to finally realize that they have become the center of attention of the whole place and because of this, the happiness that they were both feelings turns into a great embarrassment for what they have to get out of there right away.

Well... I couldn't say that everyone was happy to see such an outcome. The duo of fools next to me is paralyzed with the smile they made when everything seemed to be a failure... in truth, they are cruel types for wishing a friend failure.

Matsushima, unlike them did not look dejected by what she witnessed, but she had a frown as if this was something problematic for her...

Hello everyone!

Remember to visit my p-a-t-r-e-o-n and support the novel. I will be very grateful and motivated if you could do it, thanks a lot!

Drack21Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"


	133. Kinato's Recent Changes

"What happens? Why that face? Don't tell me you're just like these two pathetic guys and you're not glad your friend got a boyfriend? "

Leaving the two guys who seemed to be in shock because Hirano got a girlfriend, I was more interested in Matsushima's reaction and that's why I ask her what she thinks to be showing that face.

"Hmn? ... No, I'm really glad for the two of them, but the problem is that I sleep together with them and now sharing the same room with them is a bit... no, it would be quite uncomfortable to stay there, also there is something that bothers me a little more than that… I can accept that girl got a boyfriend, but I cannot allow her to get too far ahead of me… I still have my pride as her senpai "

Well... the first thing I understand since nobody would like that, but the second ... although it is not at the level of these two, I think that still has to do with envy rather than pride.

"Curse! He really had success in that!... and also with a girl older than him! "

"Alexander-san, please help me get a girl! Hirano told me that you had been the one helping him! I no longer want the girls to look at me with strange eyes when they see me, so do something please! "

While chatting with Matsushima, the two boys finally come out of their little mental stalemate. Komuro simply burns in the envy he is feeling for Hirano's achievement, while Yamada, turns to me and kneels with tears in his eyes and tells me that almost in a form of supplication...

"The truth is I do not think I have done much for him... I must be honest and say that this is the achievement of Hirano himself, I did not do too much "

" It doesn't matter! A little tip for sure could change things a bit! Surely one advice from you who have many girls by your side is much better than Komuro's "

"... H-Hey, I'm here you know? "

... this is a bit awkward, in truth I don't think I have done much for this new couple to end together since the affinity between them was good from the beginning, I only had to motivate Hirano to be braver.

Although Komuro complains about his friend's words, I can see the interest in him waiting for what I could answer Yamada, but putting that aside for a moment... in fact, I also wanted to know how someone how is alone dares to give love advice? Also, who would be so stupid to listen to him despite knowing that?...

That was like asking a beggar how to be rich... I'm not saying it's impossible, but I think it would be unlikely to accomplish what the person wants in that way.

Well, going back to the subject of these two, I think that the level of difficulty in helping Komuro and Yamada is much higher than with Hirano... the reputation of both of them is in ruins and also I don't consider myself an expert in the subject as to give advice

… Although certainly the first thing why I do not want to do something like helping these two, has more to do with the fact that I am not very interested in the love problems of other boys.

Furthermore, the look that Matsushima was giving me made me put a little uneasy. I don't know if it is because she also wants to listen to some advice or thinks that I could do something to ensure Hirano's success by doing something to Asami.

…For now I will say whatever it takes for Yamada to stop doing this since if someone sees him, he might think that this guy is declaring himself to me or something like that. As I said, it seems that they have a special gift for creating misunderstandings of this type.

"Well ... why don't you just try to get acquainted with the girls? You as part of my group your financial situation must be quite good, so… in the pink zone you could gain more experience in that regard"

" I've already thought about that, but... if my mother found out, she would surely kill me..."

"I-I want to do it with a girl who loves me... not want that it will something like a business between the two parties "

"Alexander! I told you that you should do something to make those girls stop doing that and not to look for more clients for them! "

Try to give Yamada the same advice as I do with Hirano... well, in the case of him, it was more like I throwing him into a room with girls without saying anything... well, since in the end that gave good results, he shouldn't complain.

Thinking about it, I already have a debt with Yuriko-san for that... I still worry and get excited about what she can ask me for that. I just hope it is not something like paying off her debt that has with me for this, that would be boring.

Therefore, I did not want to get into more debt with her asking her to do the same as before, so there was only the red light district to do some similar...

Although I was talking to Yamada, Komuro is the first to deny that option... it seems that he has thought about do that but he does not dare because of his mother.

On second thought, it would be unfair if he could go to a place that I cannot! If I find out that this ungrateful son goes there, then I will be the first to tell his mother... maybe that should count as taking care that he does not go in a bad way and so I will also earn points with Haruna.

As for Yamada... he seems to be an idealistic and somewhat romantic boy, well, I have nothing against that since each person has his ideals.

On the other hand, I had forgotten that Matsushima is bothered by the matter of prostitutes. Previously, every time she saw me, it was to complain about that topic...

"Don't be so hard on them, Matsushima. They are just trying to live their own way. In fact, I think that if you went there and asked some of those girls for advice on how to attract men, it would be very beneficial for you "

"Hmp! That is not necessary! I can manage by myself! "

"Alexander-san, please help me!"

"Haaa, well... if you don't want to go there then let me think of something, mmm... the only thing that occurs to me is that you are setting your standards very high... don't go after the most beautiful girls in the camp, look for someone who seems pretty to you and try to get closer to her. She may not be a great beauty, but you may like her once you meet her. "

"" ... ""

After thinking for a few moments, I remember something I had read in a magazine or something like that and tell them. So the three of them start thinking about my words… it seems that Matsushima was also interested in these topics although she denied it. Seriously, I think she would learn more from a prostitute than from me.

Then something unexpected happens...

""...""

"Hmn? ... d-damn! Are you two thinking that since I'm not beautiful maybe you can have a chance with me ?! "

"E-eh? O-Of course not, Matsushima-san "

"Y-Yes, Komuro-kun is right... Y-you are certainly a very beautiful girl"

" Get fucked up !"

Angry, Matsushima turns around and leaves me alone with these two... sincerely, I start to think that these guys are geniuses to keep girls away from them. Yes, my words were true and probably have more opportunities with some girl if they lower their standards a bit, but... don't is necessary be very smart to know that this information should only be among them and not be disclosed to the other party... otherwise would happen it that from a moment ago.

"Master-roock~... Master, Vrana is back roock~!"

"Hmn?"

Suddenly a voice from heaven reaches my ears and when I lift the vision, I see Vrana-chan descending towards where we three were.

" Were you able to get to Kinato and see the girls over there, Vrana-chan? "

"Yes! Vrana met Yuriko-san, Rika-san and Shisuka-san roock~… they fed Vrana delicious things-roock ~ "

"... I see, I'm glad for you Vrana-chan... did n't they give you something to hand me over?"

"Oh! It's true, Yuriko-san gave me a paper to hand over to Master Roock~ "

After she lands and starts rubbing her feathers against me, I ask her a few questions. Since she was someone who was easily distracted, the best means we found to communicate between both sides was through letters and so she became something like a carrier pigeon… no, perhaps I should say a carrier crow?

When she answers my second question, with one of her wings she points to a small bag that was tied to her leg. Bending down to match that height, I take out the letter Yuriko- san sent and read it.

"Is the teacher happy? Vrana did a good job roock ~? "

"Sure, Vrana-chan did a good job."

"Yaattah! Roock ~ "

Reading the letter I can not help a smile to form on my face and for this, Vrana- chan who was watching me asks me that and so I answer while stroking her head making her even more animated.

Based on the information Yuriko-san sent me, I should start preparing to return to Kinato as soon as possible. It's time for me to take control of that camp...

(Yuriko POV)

After seeing Vrana-chan depart for MLDW, I return inside the villa mansion we have here in Kinato. The group of Militia of this camp had just returned a few hours ago and apparently, the things for them were not good in their expedition.

...No, it's more than obvious that this was a disaster for them. From the more than 3,000 men who went to that city not far from here, just returned less than 2,000. Furthermore, as if that loss was not enough for that group. when they arrived here at the camp more people immediately began to leave the Kinato military headquarters.

Probably now this faction it has some 1 thousand men left and also, it is almost certain that in the coming days this number will drop even more.

This I can assure due to the comments I have heard from the men who left that group, it seems that in addition to the great loss of people they had in that city, what made it even worse is that they could not get anything from it.

They all came back empty-handed and the only thing they got going there was fear and exhaustion from what they experienced, so the problems that faction already had only increased with all of this.

"It seems that I made a good decision when leaving the barracks before we went to that city... perhaps I should go thank that idiot's grave for influencing my decision to leave that group... now that I remember, there is no grave. In the end, Alexander gave it to his plant as food. "

When I enter the mansion I see Rika-san and she tells me that... I have to say that Alexander-kun moves quite fast, not long after we arrived in Kinato he get another pretty and capable girl.

… I want someone to have a bit of that impulse and desire that he shows… well, I hope that by not seeing between us for a time will awaken his interest in me a little more.

While I think it's unlikely that he has the same passion as a young man, I don't think to ask too much from him to fulfill one of his duties as a husband.

...although, maybe the truth is that the main reason I wanted to get away from him a bit is that I am afraid that Soichiro has lost interest in me.

"What's up Yuriko-san? It seems you have a problem..."

"... no, it 's nothing, only was thinking some things. Maybe I am probably just speculating things that perhaps they are not.

Leaving that aside, I do not think that Rika-san had the same likes as Shisuka-san, I was surprised a bit to discover that.

I can understand that Shisuka-san doesn't care about the age difference between her and Alexander-kun since she is a bit... a bit clueless, but the fact that Rika-san who I thought that was someone more sensible did the same thing surprised me a little "

"E-eh? Th-that's ... how does Yuriko-san know about that? … I don't think Alexander would have said that to other people… "

"Hmn? Oh, that's because yesterday Shisuka-san was commenting that Rika-san had also fallen in love with Alexander-kun during lunch when you were gone... she seemed happy that the two of you would still be together even after having a partner "

"Th-that damn girl! Couldn't she keep her mouth shut for one day?… w- well, mine with Alexander is more of a promise for the future… i-it's not like we're both dating right now just like Shisuka "

"I see... I think no doubt any mother who finds out that her child of elementary school made that type of promise to a woman who is more than twice his age, she certainly would want to kill that woman...

But I think that's something romantic, it is like when a couple of children promise that they will marry in the future… although in this case, it is a boy and an adult woman, fufufu "

"Y-you didn't have to say the first and last part Yuriko-san... now I feel guilty"

One of the best ways to forget oneself's problems is to see others'… so I try to do just that and annoying Rika-san a bit, but seeing that she seems to take things very seriously, I should stop.

"I was just joking, Rika-san. I think I know that boy well and understand that he is very different from someone according to his age. Maybe instead of you taking advantage of him, you should be careful or else, he would be the one taking advantage of you.

Returning to the previous topic, it seems that we have received many new members of the military faction. Since they are most likely people you know, then I think it would be best if you were in charge of explaining the rules of our camp "

Okay, I can take care of that. It is unfortunate that many of my former colleagues died... and the worst is that most residents who the Colonel had recruited, they were not able to return to Kito "

"From what I heard, the first day they arrived near the city they used it to analyze the situation there, but unfortunately for them, they only saw the superficial things inside a city full of zombies.

Normal zombies can indeed be easily treated with some planning and preventing them from grouping too much... but when they tried to gather the resources from there, then they found the ones that had evolved and maybe even it was a group led by an intelligent one "

"Haaa, it is a pity that the colonel and Alexander were on bad terms... the colonel had to ask for more information from a group that had the experience of confronting them. Unfortunately, he let personal problems prevent him from doing that "

"...well, probably now he is regretting this. With this happening, it is only a matter of time before his faction disintegrates... no, now that I have just given Vrana-chan a letter with the things that happened here in Kinato, your little fiancé is likely to come very soon to speed up even more that process "

"… L-Little fiancee?… W-Well, maybe that's true.

I'll go take care of the soldiers trying to join us, see you later Yuriko-san "

Rika-san leaves with a slightly flushed face after saying that, it seems that she is more affected by the subject of her relationship with Alexander-san than what can happen to her former superior.

Also, I'm sure that colonel will not be the only one affected when he returns. That nasty bald man will soon know that all his plans that he may have, in the end they will not be possible.

I fully understand that since Alexander-kun set his eyes on this camp, the first thought he must have had was to take control of this. So, the factions here had to disappear to do that… well, for the Miyamoto couple fortune, Rei is someone close to him.

Furthermore, surely on the advice of their daughter they remained neutral and did not pay attention to everything he did. In the end, I think their faction will be the only one to remain intact in Kinato.

For now let's see how things proceed in the next few days, I also have some concern that Alexander-kun can hit a hornet's nest and that could affect us. When a person is cornered, he can act crazy... so we have to be prepared for how that colonel can react during this time.

Hello everyone!

Remember to visit my p-a-t-r-e-o-n and support the novel. I will be very grateful and motivated if you could do it, thanks a lot!

Drack21Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"


	134. Hirano's Mission

A week had passed since I returned to Kinato and as Yuriko-san wrote in her letter, the situation on the military side became very precarious. During this time, the military faction almost completely was disintegrated... no, this was now must be considered just the colonel's group more than a faction.

All the lieutenant colonels in that barracks were now under my command, so that colonel was no longer a problem for our group. Even if I wanted, I could ignore it and surely it could not affect anything of my plans. Unfortunately for that coronel, even if his threat is almost null to me, I do not feel good having a possible enemy in my territory.

So the best thing is to completely finish off his group… but I can't do it by crushing it with military power since which would surely leave a bad impression on the residents of Kinato, also the soldiers who joined us may have some complaint about doing this because some must still have a few companions in that group.

Well, if everything goes well, this day will end all my problems in Kinato... it only remains to wait for the report that Hirano should bring me in a few moments...

During this week, not only were we watching as the colonel's group was having a hard time, but there were also some changes we did that should be positive for Kinato residents. The towers for an energy shield were installed was installed also during this time.

Because of this, the bald man expressed some complaints, not for doing so, but because the merit of this was given to the person who he treated as his secretary.

Although things didn't escalate more than that, I just had to tell him that I did this since a subordinate of mine had asked me to implement the towers after he talking to a man next to him and as this were deals that they had made between them, I could not do anything.

Of course, he was not very happy with this explanation but when I told him that I was planning to create something similar for the fields of this place and then I would give him all the credit for this, his smile returned in an instant.

On the part of the residents here, upon hearing the function of what was being built and later seeing it active, this generated great encouragement in them. So they cheered our group and the man that Gloterus had introduced me previously...

[Clack]

While I was thinking about it, the door to my office opens and Scythe and Leona immediately enter and then following a few steps behind them, Hirano does as well.

His face was somewhat somber and he seemed to be inside his thoughts… then when I was thinking that maybe he had asked him to do too much. He raises his face and looks at me with a serious face, immediately straightens and speaks to me in the tone that a soldier would use.

"It is done, Alexander-san. I fulfilled the mission that you asked me... now Gloterus-san is carrying out the following things you asked! "

"Good job... now you can rest.

Hirano, the world you have to live in now is much crueler than before… if you want to protect Asami, it is probable that maybe you even had to do worse things… if you cannot do them, then the two would only end up suffering "

"…I get it!"

(POV Hirano)

After a few days we returned to Kinato, Alexander-kun sent me to call to the room he used as an office… until recently, I was completely happy that I had gotten a girlfriend. I thought that my luck had finally changed and things could only be better in the future to me.

I must say that I have to thank Alexander-kun a lot for this, if he hadn't pushed me to do it then I would probably be happy that Asami-san and I were just friends... no, it's not that I was happy with that, it's I would haven't the courage to confess my feelings to her...

That is why I am enormously grateful to him and that is why when a soldier told me that Alexander-kun was looking for me, I quickly ran up here. I hadn't had a chance to thanks him and so I hoped I could do it now, but...

Upon entering here, the atmosphere caused my mouth to remain firmly closed and I was even a little nervous to see the people who were here. I knew all of them and normally if I saw them, I only would greet them without worrying too much but with all of them having a completely serious face while looking at me, then I knew that things this time would be different.

The people who stayed here were, Gloterus-san, Alexander-kun, and the two girls who were almost always by his side lately, Leona-san and Scythe-san...

"Hirano, don't just stand there at the entrance, come in and sit down... I need to talk to you about some things. I cannot say that what I will ask you is something simple but can relax since it is not like I will force you to do it, you can refuse it, but you will have to keep what I tell you a secret "

"Y-yes!"

After watching us for a while, Alexander-kun speaks. I quickly close the door and go to the desk where he was sitting to do the same thing in one of the chairs there.

His words make my nervousness increase a little, but I was also curious about the one that would ask me. This was not the first time that he asked me to do something and he had done it before on other occasions, such as when we took care of the zombies in the city center and I took care of doing something to use the grenades we had.

But that time when he spoke to me before, there wasn't a serious atmosphere like now… also with the fact that I have to keep this conversation a secret, I can say that it will be something very important.

When I sit down in the chair, Alexander-kun keeps quiet again as he watches me… it seems as if he is doubting whether to tell me what he wants to ask me.

"Please Alexader- kun. Tell me what you want me to do, I'll try to do my best!"

Seeing him act like that makes me feel a little sad since that meant he had some mistrust with me. If someone asked me who is the person I trust and admire the most, then I would not hesitate to answer that it is Alexander-kun… so I wanted to let him know that he could also count on me to help him in anything.

"…Well, I think I can at least tell you. It's up to you to accept this or refuse you.

This time I don't want you to build something, Hirano. It is just the opposite, I need you to destroy something... more precisely, I need you to kill a person "

"E-eh?"

"Although that person is not a saint, I will not say that I want you to do it for the good of the people or something like that. The reason for this is somewhat simpler, that person is an obstacle to my plans and also, his death would facilitate other things for me "

"..."

Although I listen to what Alexander-kun says after my surprise at his request, my head seemed to have gotten stuck and I couldn't continue to process what he says...

It wasn't until a couple of seconds afterthat my brain was able to function again, but my body was now covered in sweat from the chill that ran down my spine.

This was not because now I was afraid of the boy in front of me, I understood a long time ago that he was someone who could be quite cruel to people who he did not care.

The reason for all this was that now he asked me to kill someone to me... without a doubt, this was something that as a normal person I could not do... but...

The room is quiet after Alexander-kun speaks, it seems that now he was waiting for my answer… I put my eyes on him, not because I wanted to answer him, I wanted to wait a bit and see if he would speak again to tell me that he was kidding… although I know that that was almost impossible.

So, I start thinking and then when I notice it, it makes my body shake again... a few moments ago, I was beginning to consider whether or not I could kill a person.

But is that even though my mind knew that was wrong, I also did not want to disappoint Alexander-kun, I wanted to be able to carry out his request...

"I-is this a test or something like that?"

" Hmn? No, you won't win or lose anything if you don't do this. The fact that I am asking you for this is for two reasons, the first is that your skill with the sniper rifle is the best in the camp, so I can rest assured that you will be able to complete the mission that I ask of you.

The second is that you are one of the people I trust the most and as I said, I don't want this to be known. It will certainly be impossible for others not to suspect us or even to know it, but as long as the one who did it keeps his mouth shut, it will only remain like that, speculation or suspicion.

But being close to me, you must also understand my personality. I treat well the people who are useful to me, and those who don't, I do not pay much attention to them. This is not a threat or something like that, you can refuse this and continue doing things as until now, surely things between us will not change "

"I…"

While I calming down a bit tried to respond to Alexander-kun, but my words stop immediately because my thoughts were divided on whether or not to accept his request.

I knew that his words were true and surely if I refuse to do it, things between us would not change much... but I also wanted him to trust me more and to achieve that. the only way was to fulfill what he asked of me.

After the apocalypse, our group had to face other people with bad intentions, but until now I had been able to avoid killing someone and only shot to hurt the ...

I honestly think that to kill someone it wouldn't be difficult, I just had to point my gun at a vital part of them and then their life would end in seconds... the problem was the consequences of doing this, I don't know how it would affect me mentally... no, that wasn't what prevented me.

In this aspect I think it would not affect me much, perhaps I am not very different from Alexander-kun and I would not mind being cruel to my enemies.

What worried me was how the people next to me would see me by killing someone… others would reject me or strangely see me. I didn't want things to go back to the way they were before the apocalypse...

"Hirano, I need an answer. If you can't do this mission, I have to find someone to do it."

Noticing my indecision, Alexander-kun speaks asking for an answer and listening to him I feel my heart compress... but also a word he says makes my mind gain some stability.

It is true, this world is no longer as it used to be and I am no longer the student of months ago, now I am an MLDW soldier and I have to carry out the orders of the leaders there. So if Alexander-kun asks me to kill someone... then I have to.

If he says this is necessary, I have no reason to doubt him. Until now our camp has grown and become a place where people can live comfortably... if we compare it to what Kinato was like before we arrived, you can see that his way of doing things had been good.

"I-I will! I will fulfill the mission you have given me, Alexander-kun. S-So please tell me who is... who is the person that I have to eliminate!"

"...Fine, but don't scream, Hirano. As I said, I don't want this to be known by many people "

"I-I'm sorry!"

I-it's true, he had told me that he didn't want this to be known... so when he repeats it to me, quickly I cover my mouth. I-I couldn't help but raise my voice as I was also doing it to reaffirm my decision… it's good that Alexander-kun doesn't seem angry about this.

"You will go with Gloterus and the two girls behind my back to a place, there he will tell you who the target is and will make some arrangements for when you finish"

"…I-It's okay... I will return after completing the mission, Alexander-kun"

With his words, Gloterus-san nods and begins to walk towards the door of this room, immediately, also Leona-san and Scythe-san do the same. So after saying goodbye to Alexander-kun, I follow behind them.

We boarded a car and left the villa and the trip was completely silent. The two girls have only seen them speak to Alexander-san, so this was not very rare. As for Gloterus, I never talked to him much… knowing his old job, I couldn't help but get a little nervous when he was around.

Minutes later, we arrived at a multi-story house and walked into it until we reached the roof. There were a few other people there… they were some of the soldiers who had come with us to Kinato and also 4 people that I did not know.

"Well, boy. You do your job and I will take care of the rest"

"Y-yes!"

As I watched those present, Gloterus-san suddenly addressed me and pointed at the sniper rifle that was placed there. Now that I think about it, I just came following them without paying much attention to other things… it's good that they have prepared everything, otherwise, it would be somewhat awkward after having got here to say that I needed to return for the rifle.

"Th-this... who do I have to shoot at?"

"Oh, it's true, I forget to tell you ... the target is Shido, the politician who has visited the mansion several times"

While my heart beats fast for what I'm going to do, I approach the rifle and then I realize that I didn't know who is the one I need to shot…. or the one I would take his life. Breathing several times, I turn around and ask to Gloterus-san.

...after thinking a few seconds, the image of a bald person comes to my mind. I have seen him several times, though I have never interacted with him. But this is much better than if he was someone who I knew better, well, the people I know best are also very close to Alexander-kun and I don't think he wants to harm any of them.

Feeling relieved at that thought, I grab the rifle and set my eye on the scope to search for the target. Apparently, this was a building just over a kilometer away from the place that this guy uses as an office and so I quickly find it.

He seemed to be talking to other men there, but I ignore the others and focus on the politician's movements… so when I feel like I can make an accurate shot, I put my finger on the trigger.

...I thought this would be much easier, but knowing that I would kill that person, doubts come back to my head and prevent me from pulling the trigger.

"You can not do it? If so, I will take your place. My ability to shoot long range is not that good, but think I can successfully carry out the master's orders. "

"N-no, I just needed to check a few things"

"Let the boy do it, even though he doesn't seem trustworthy, I've seen his ability to shoot and surely no one at camp is better with him on this. It would be more troublesome if you fail, so just give him some time to clear his head. "

"…all right"

When Leona-san sees me take my eye off the rifle's sights, she comes up to me and says that. I answer holding the rifle tight and immediately try to position myself again, but I stop to listen to the words of Gloterus- san who also speaks.

"Boy, don't think about it too much. Luckily for you, killing someone is now easier and less hassle-free than before… you don't have to worry about much after this. "

After Leona-san responds to Gloterus -san with a somewhat intense gaze towards him, he just smiles at that and then he puts his eyes on me to tell me that.

...he is probably someone with experience in this matter, so perhaps I should heed his advice. I nod in response to him and then I get into position to shoot... I repeat what I had done before and again put my finger on the trigger to shoot.

[ Bang ]

...This time when I listen to the percussion it is very different from the other times that I had, this time I feel that my soul is shaking along with the rifle that had fired...

Through the sights of the rifle, I see the man fall with a new hole in his head now... I close my eyes, but the images did not disappear from my mind and that scene was constantly repeated.

"Well done boy... I have followed that person for several days on the orders of Boss Alexander and his group is not good people. Believe me, I have lived outside the law for a long time but seeing them, at times I thought that perhaps I was a holy compared to them.

...So don't think about this too much, if possible just forget it or ignore it. You can even think that the world is much better without him… go and rest, I'll take care of the rest "

When I felt my mind was darkening as if I was going to faint, I feel someone touch my shoulder and then I see Gloterus-san.

...perhaps his words are lies and he only says that so that I don't feel bad and disoriented, which is how I felt now. But even knowing that, what he says reassures me moderately.

After this, I return with the two girls to the villa and then we will directly inform Alexander-kun of the result of this. Leona-san and Scythe-san walk past me, open the office door, and then I see Alexander-kun sitting there...

" It is done, Alexander-san. I fulfilled the mission that you asked me... now Gloterus-san is carrying out the following things you asked! "

Hello everyone!

Remember to visit my p-a-t-r-e-o-n and support the novel. I will be very grateful and motivated if you could do it, thanks a lot!

Drack21Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"


	135. Defeated and Victorious

Hello everyone!

Sorry, yesterday as it was the end of the month I was very busy at work and I couldn't upload the chapter.

Thank you all for reading SES and all your comments, this is a moral motivation that drives me to keep writing! Another motivation, although somewhat materialistic, but necessary, is the support of all of you in my p-a-t-r-e-o-n, so if you like the novel and want to read advanced chapters, hope you can and I invite you to visit it!

Drack21Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

After Hirano gives me the report that his mission was complete, I send him to rest, he probably has a lot to think about to clear his mind. I do not regret having chosen him to do this, as I had said, he was the most qualified person to carry out this task.

Also, while is true this was not a test or something like that, now I know that I can trust him to do other important tasks… well, to do that he would first have to clear his mind a bit, so it would be best if he spent some time with Asami. That will surely help him to forget this.

But honestly, I think it's better if he gets used a little bit to things like these. Can life in this world is no longer as simple as before, so if he doesn't have a strong mentality, then he most likely has to experience some tragedy because of it.

Putting the Hirano issue aside for now, thinking about it. Both father and son died on my orders ... maybe I can earn a bad Karma for this... no, I think I did many people a favor by doing this and so I would have to accumulate positive karma, right?

Well... at least it should stay neutral and don't will increase or decrease... maybe.

Unfortunately for that politician, his usefulness became much less and now he was more of a nuisance than anything else, so it was best to remove him from the game board. Besides, the new piece that would come to the play is more in my control and also it is no longer perform an important role, it will be more representative.

Also, there is the other couple of father and son. If things turn out as I planned, then their fate won't be much different than the other two... well, one already did.

[Clank]

Sometime after Hirano left, Gloterus re-enters with a smile on his face, apparently the things went smoothly and he was able to carry out the next plan.

"We're done with our part, boss Alexander. Now it only remains to be seen what the other group does."

"Well, that group had already almost completely lost their influence and power... they couldn't even consider as a faction now. Further now with this, they will most likely end up disappearing from Kinato"

Gloterus confirms my assumptions and I also show him a smile as I speak to him... that colonel's faction will no longer long linger now. Although there is still a chance he might try to attack us out of desperation, if he does the risk now wo n't be much and will only give me the pretext to crush him and take them down even faster.

(POV- Colonel)

After our expedition to the city of Urachi, the things only were getting worse more... no, maybe that started from the moment I met that lad.

Well, I can't blame him for what happened in that city either, after all, it was my decision we go there to that hell ... yes, that was no longer a city and only could be described with my previous word.

At first, nothing seemed out of the ordinary and the only problem was that the number of zombies that we could be seen were many. But this was something expected and also having fought with them in the village that is now the camp, we thought they did not pose a great threat as long as we only fought against acceptable numbers of them.

The idea was to find a target with a big amount of resources, quickly loot it and then come out the same way. Also, we would look for a place that was not deep inside the city...

Unfortunately, perhaps our ambition was too much. The places on the edge of the city did not have a great number of resources, so in the end, we had to go a little deeper into what seemed to be wineries of some company dedicated to selling grain.

The next day of observing and looking for a place to loot, with that objective as the goal, we thus advanced there with the more than 3,000 men it had brought.

The first thing we did was try to clean up any zombies that were in the place and then keep away those who came after us with our weapons while we took things from here.

So when we were doing this, I can realize that things about zombies had changed a lot compared to when we fought in town. It didn't take us long to discover that there were zombies with different appearances than the normal ones and that those possessed abilities far superior to the others.

Maybe if we had retired when I saw that, then the things may not be so bad now. But it was a pity that we underestimated them ... even though these were more dangerous than the other zombies, seeing that they still fell for our weapons we decided to continue with our objective.

Also, at that time although there were some deaths of some men, the antidote that that boy gave us turned out to be effective and prevented those who were injured from turning into zombies.

At least I have to thank that the boy has not scammed us with this, otherwise, the number of deaths for which I am responsible would be even higher.

We thought that we had succeeded in taking control of the place and we only had to resist some time while we continued trying to fill all the cargo trucks that we had brought with the resources of that warehouse, but then... the nightmare occurred.

Suddenly a large amount of the strongest zombies began to arrive and opened its way through the bullets of our weapons to get to us.

Seeing this, the group of civil people we just recruited were the first to panic and fall out of control... they left their places and started trying to run for their lives, so the soldiers seeing this did not take long to imitate them.

Seeing the chaos of our group we were only left with the option to withdraw, but even doing so cost us to spill a large amount of blood to get out of that hell.

That expedition was a complete failure and because of this upon reaching Kinato, since most of the men who survived knew that this group was finished or perhaps they thought that it could lead them back to disaster again... they left.

It was all over for me... what dream of rebuilding the country? Or making it stronger? All that could only be kept that way, a dream. Hahaha, how could I achieve that if I couldn't even keep control of my subordinates? In the end, it seems like I wasn't made to do something like that...

Now with each passing day the men who still follow me, some still decide to abandon me and join the group of that brat... at first my hatred for that boy only increased with each thing that did not go as I planned, but I don't even have the energy to do something like that more… besides, part of me knew that what he did was not wrong since I would have done the same if I were in his place.

I also wanted to take control of their camp, but unfortunately, I couldn't do it and I was the one who lost in this fight… it's probably only a matter of time before this group disappears.

"Colonel! Colonel!"

"Hmn? What's wrong?"

Suddenly a soldier enters my office while shouting, you could see concern on his face, so it's probably more bad news. What will it be this time? More men left? Another person who complains to me about the people who died in Urashi? Is the meal over? Well, whatever it was no longer matters...

"E-emmm... Shido was killed... recently the news that someone shot him and ended his life was released by his assistant Arata"

"Hahahaha, so that bald rat of Shido is dead? I thought that I would be the first one that this boy would eliminate, but who would have thought that that fat bald man would die first? Surely the very fool was still thinking that he could take control of Kinato, no, probably his Ambitions did not end there, but for us two, all that was left in simple illusions.

Hahahaha fine, at least I have the pleasure of being able to laugh for that fool before it's my turn, maybe I should thank the boy for that. "

"C-Colonel... perhaps it is not good that you laugh at this... there is a big problem! The group of Shido now represented by Arata assures that the person responsible for his death is you"

"I?"

Well, while I should be a suspect in his death, I was not the only one at odds with that bald man. That boy should be the biggest suspect in his death, in fact, I'm sure it was him.

Although Miyamoto's group had always had a fight with them over the stupid acts of that whole group, I don't think he dared do that... so if it wasn't me, then it was most likely the boy.

...no, there is also another possibility and maybe it is not the boy, all that group is just ambitious people who would not hesitate to remove the bald man. Perhaps it is that and now that I am the weakest, then they decided to cover his death as my cause.

"Shido's group retained 4 men who are responsible for his murder... they are his men, colonel. They are the soldiers you put as guards for his son.

When they were captured, they quickly confessed that it was you who ordered them to do it... or at least that's what they say.

Now Shido's group stands outside the barracks along with a large crowd and asks for an explanation for this. Arata until a few minutes ago was screaming that you had gone crazy and because of the disaster in Urashi, you wanted to eliminate the other Kinato leaders to take the camp.

The soldiers who are still in the barracks upon seeing those 4, immediately recognized them and now even they are doubting if it was your orders that they kill Shido "

"Hahaha, I see, I see. I had completely forgotten about those 4 guys... now I'm sure it was that boy, he must have bought some of that bald man's men and did all this..."

" W-what are we doing, Colonel? Even if you say that the person that did is someone else, I don't think anyone will listen to you... besides seeing the soldiers also have doubt, we will not be able to get them to support what you say... especially not we have evidence and what there is, only indicates you as responsible "

"... haaa, there is nothing to do. It's over... or at least for me... it seems that that boy didn't even have the need to kill me anymore... hahaha, I don't know if I should feel lucky or angry because he didn't even take the annoyance of killing me.

Hasama, tell the men who still believe in me not to do anything stupid... they would only end up dying senseless, I don't want more people to stupidly die for my cause and much less those who were loyal to me... also tell them not to oppose that boy, I wouldn't even blame them for joining him after this.

But if they don't want to join him, that's fine too, just don't seek revenge for this... this was a war and I'm the one who ends up losing, it's that simple.

Hasama, now I am a little tired ... withdraw, tell those outside to wait a few moments and then... then they will have an answer"

"... Yes, Colonel"

(POV 3rd person)

[Bang]

The soldier who had left the colonel's office upon hearing the shot after walking a few steps to carry out his orders, turns around and runs there.

Opening the door, he finds only the body lifeless of the colonel in his chair.

His first thought was that he had also been shot like the politician who had just died not long ago, but when he got closer he discovered that the windows were still intact and that next to the colonel lying on the ground was the weapon he carried on his waist.

Seeing all this, he quickly understood that the colonel had decided to kill himself... ever since they had returned from Urashi city, his mood had always been somewhat somber. He even seemed to have aged even further in this short period and was no longer showing much encouragement towards the things happening around him, he just remained in his office lost in his thought.

He knew that with all this happening, either because he felt cornered or simply knew that things would not improve for him, he decided to end all this on his own.

He was a man he respected and his mentor, so when the soldier saw the end of him, his head was filled with thoughts of revenge.

But he quickly dismissed that emotion, he understood it was almost impossible for him to get it, and besides, he still remembered his colonel's last words. So, deciding to respect them, he wiped the tears from his eyes and then proceeded to inform the outside group that the colonel had died, that there was no longer any case for them to continue with their claims since the person they held responsible had also died.

"The colonel took his life a few moments ago ... he don't... no, that doesn't matter anymore. His last words were to tell me to dissolve our group, each one of you can follow your own chosen path.

…The enmities he had towards other groups were personal, so you should not have any resentment or rejection against them and can join them if you want. He just wants to all to work hard to survive and have a good life in this world now. "

"... did the colonel commit suicide?"

"In the end, he couldn't stand up to face the things he did ... well, at least we won't have to worry about him doing another madness"

"... Well, that doesn't matter anymore. Now we have to make an effort to make Kinato a worthy place so that we can all live, tomorrow we will hold a meeting to decide the future of this camp among the leaders that we still have.

Things in the camp will have to change because of all the recent events, but you don't have to worry since this time is for the better... we will continue with Shido-san's wish so that the people here can have a good life "

"...it is a pity that Shido-san has died, but now the person responsible has also died, probably now Shido-san can rest in peace"

"Yes! Besides, there are still Alexander-san and Yuriko-san, so we don't have to worry. Surely they will be able to carry out Shido-san's wishes"

The soldier leaves the office of the coronel and arrives at where the crowd enraged was and demanded an explanation by the death of one of their leaders, then without wasting time, he informs them of what happened to the colonel.

Later his next words were addressed to the less than 500 soldiers who were still in the barracks and were present guarding the entrance to prevent outsiders from knocking down the fence and entering.

Hearing this, the fury of the civilian residents of Kinato lessens slightly and as for the soldiers, there were various reactions when they discover of this.

Many who still remained and hoped that by being fewer people in that group now, then the distribution of available resources would be more for them, these soldiers are not too affected by this since they only continued here only for convenience... for them, they just missed a small opportunity and would just have to do what many have already done and go with another group.

The men closest to the colonel, like the soldier who informed the others, are also discouraged and saddened by the events, but at the end of sighing and wishing that their superior could now rest in peace, they wipe their wet eyes and intend to carry out their last order striving to continue living.

So after some people from both sides express a few words by what they hear, the next to speak was the person who led the civilians and the group of politicians. He informs of the plans that the boy from Tokonosu had commissioned him to follow for when this whole problem settled a little.

With his words, the crowd outside the barracks begins to disperse for their residences as they now wait to see what changes are taking place tomorrow.

The soldiers seeing this relax, they had been a little tense from the fact that this crowd could charge at them and so most rejoice when this commotion seems to end.

Now they also had to start thinking about which group to join... so after the people leave, they come back to collect their things and find a new boss to work for.


	136. New Kinato Leaders

(POV Alexander)

Sometime after the death of the bald man, Gloterus met with his secretary or whatever he was, the reason was to inform him that 4 men with a long-range weapon were found near the place where his group resided.

Quickly these 4 confessed to that group that they had been responsible for the death of the political and that this was on the orders of their colonel... honestly, I think most of them understood what was happening or at least had suspicions of all this. But in the end, perhaps for fear of becoming the next target, they just kept going with the script that had been written for this.

Well, the guy who would now take command of this faction knew the whole truth. In fact, he was part of this whole plan and so without asking much, he just went on with the following things to do.

Taking those 4, he gathered a good group of people and went to the headquarters to press that side. As for those guys, having the example of the colonel's son still very fresh in their minds of what would happen if they did not cooperate, they did not hesitate to take the blame and also incriminate their superior.

The other incentive they had was that after this we would be sent them to MLDW, they would keep their lives. Of curse, they would be in the group of criminals led by Gloterus.

The result of all this was something unexpected for me ... I thought that colonel would try to deny the facts or even go crazy and try to attack my group for this, but contrary to my expectations the old man ended up committing suicide... it was somewhat anticlimactic to tell the truth.

But well, what matters is that now a faction ended up disappearing and the other step came under my command... I had to wait some time to achieve this, but it was much better than the option to do it quickly and enter a direct fight with them.

The last faction although it is somewhat independent of us yet, I don't have much problem with them. Tetsuya-san is not an ambitious person to take control of Kinato and he is happy to be able to play his role of a cop as has been doing most of his life.

Now we just have to wait for tomorrow and inform the residents about the changes that this camp will have... it could also be said that we will officially take command of all of Kinato.

The next day early in the morning, countless residents slightly intrigued and nervous about the things that will be announced this day gather at the place that the bald man used to do this.

This is a big difference compared to when we had to do it the first time, although perhaps this is not only due to the fact that the most apathetic people were not chosen to gather now, but the atmosphere throughout the camp had changed for the better.

In front of the crowd were me and Yuriko-san as the representatives of our group, Miyamoto-san and Kiriko-san from the police, and lastly Arata who was the secretary of the bald man as the new leader of that faction.

This time I'm the one taking the place on the podium and speaking to the crowd, now that I was a sufficiently well-known person here, then there shouldn't be many people who underestimate me for my looks.

"Well, the vast majority should know of the recent events that happened in this camp, the bald man... Shido-san recently died due to internal disputes between the leaders here.

In the same way, the colonel did too... surely some may have some resentment against the latter for the bad choices he made, but I think that at the end, that did not help much and it is much better to think about our future ... surely that was what Shido-san would have wanted"

Shit! When I said bald, many stared at me doubtfully as if they were wondering who I was talking about... although also others quickly understood.

But for everyone to understand, quickly I correct my words... Yuriko-san, I think it's bad that you laugh at a dead person, besides someone could see you... well, I'm not the one to speak. Surely that guy is cursing me in hell while spitting blood out of fury... but it could also be that he is happy to be reunited with his son, after all, he had been looking for him and so he must love him very much.

Also, I think I should ask for the names of the people I kill or die because of me. When I wanted to say the name of that colonel, I realized that I never knew his name...

"As Arata had previously mentioned to some, certain changes need to be made at this camp. You should not be concerned as these should not be a bad thing or at least be so for people who want to strive for a better life.

The proof is that in my camp this has been going on for several months and the result is very good, it can be said that the people there have a very lively life and better than the residents of Kinato.

That is why the rules from that place will be implemented in Kinato, these are somewhat simple but will change their way of life a little. People will be separated into social status, there will be 3 categories and they are the next... "

If something works well, then I see no need to change it and therefore with that idea in mind I decided to implement the same social system as in MLDW. This causes various reactions in the crowd but nothing out of the ordinary.

Some who had already been working on instructions from the bald man do not see much change about their life, for them this was very similar to before since they would continue to receive food and other things in exchange for their work. No, perhaps this is beneficial to them because they would now gain the resident status through their work.

As for those who continued to fully depend on the camp's resources without doing anything in return, unexpectedly there were not many complaints about being treated as refugees and that their food would be limited.

This may be because they had previously had to endure hunger and also their treatment from before would have even been worse than that given to someone with the lowest rank. On the other hand, they also had the opportunity to improve their condition with their effort, something that was not possible previously.

If there was any discontent or disagreement with this, it was that the rank of the soldier was mostly occupied by those who had that role previously in Kinato. Of course, they are not the ones who had a complaint about this and instead, it was the residents who saw them with a bit of displeasure in their eyes.

"The rank of soldier certainly has a much better treatment than the previous two, but this is justified or at least it is for those under my command. They will not simply stay in the camp to spend their days without worries... they will have to constantly go on expeditions to look for survivors and resources.

Surely everyone here has someone that he hoping to find or know that the food is not endless and that is why this has to be obtained from somewhere.

None of this can be done by staying here in the camp and so they are in charge of doing it by going to other places. And as most understand, this carries a risk of death and that is why I think it is fair that they receive better treatment than others "

With my next words, most of the residents agree with what they hear... but now it was the group of soldiers who lost their smiles and then begin to turn pale.

"Although I said that there is a risk of death in doing so, you should not worry too much, I do not intend to send all of you to collect things in big cities as the colonel previously did... those who returned from there should know that this is simply seeking death.

The places where my soldiers normally go are to smaller towns with a moderate number of enemies... so the risk you have is much less "

Since I also didn't want them to think I was as crazy as their former superior, I clarified the fact that the expeditions they made will be to smaller towns. Large cities undoubtedly have a much greater amount of resources, but to attack these, it probably takes a long time to plan and effort to try to reduce the number of enemies, in addition to a large number of soldiers to combat the huge hordes of zombies.

So the best thing for now is to keep doing what MLDW soldiers have done so far. Even if we suppose that the colonel had obtained some resources in his previous expedition, the small benefit obtained with the loss of some 2,000 men would not justify that...

"Finally, if people want to have a better life than a refugee but do not want to enter the 2 class, that is not impossible. People can do it by carrying out tasks that everyone carried out in their lives before the apocalypse, or there is also the option of becoming a hunter or mercenary, the camp will not oppose this since they will also be the ones who strive for their livelihood ...

The only thing that the camp will not tolerate is that people because of their pre-apocalypse state think that their lives will be supported by us, that is over, the only help a person will receive is according to the state they currently have in the camp. "

The truth was that with so many people, it was impossible for the camp to take care of all of them to look for jobs and works for everyone. So it was also good to push people to find a way for them to support themselves, plus, maybe this makes residents feel freer.

Those who had been hunting rats until now and were a little confused since they did not know which group they belonged to. Upon learning this, they also cheered up.

Surely it takes a good amount of them to maintain the population of the rats so that they do not increase too much, they can also get a certain amount of food for the camp.

The Kinato people seem to accept the new rules very smoothly without any complications, there was only a small group looking at me with fear and hatred for the last thing I said… well, I'll probably have to deal with them later.

"But to achieve all this, all the camp must follow the orders of a single group. Everyone is now aware of what happens if we divide the leadership into several organizations, that will only cause disagreements and generate more problems.

For this reason, our group which is the largest, the best equipped, and above all, since we are the ones in charge of getting food and looking for the loved ones who may be out there from all the people, we are the ones who will take command of Kinato.

All the other Kinato groups will have to first inform us of the things they have to do and then we will see if we do them. "

This was something we had already talked about with the other two factions, some of the men that make up them seemed to have some complaints about this but with the support of their leaders, it was not difficult to reach an agreement.

Each one only carried out the tasks that they had been doing mainly, the politicians would continue to be in charge of administering the people of Kinato and the side of Tatsuya-san will be in charge of the security of the camp, the only change is that now they have to report everything they do to us.

Well, the faction of the politicians it would be more precisely to say that they now worked for us. That is why this group was completely disarmed, I did not want them to try something similar to what I did and shoot me or someone in my group... so all their weapons were confiscated.

With the police side, would be more of joint work between our two groups. The only thing Tatsuya-san asked me was to be able to freely deal with people who inhumanely treated residents, so after I accepted his terms there was not much problem with the rest.

I don't intend to enslave them or something like that, as long as the residents here carry out their duties I have no problem with them having a good life.

"The last thing I have to say is that we found a way to reclaim the fields around the camp so after finishing the preparations to be able to achieve this, then I will need a lot of people to work on these.

Achieving this, we will have a stable production of food for- "

"Wooooh !"

"W-We still have hope to continue living in this world! ..."

"Thank goodness... I thought we could only live looting places now and when these were over then ... then..."

[Beep]

[Mission / Main "The hope of humanity" J - H]

Create a survivor camp and keep as many people at your disposal safe as possible. Don't let humans become extinct from this world.

Goals and Rewards:

1 Survivor - 100C, 1 000G, 1 Level 1 Antivirus.

10 Survivors - 100C, 1 000G, 1 Level 2 Antivirus.

100 Survivors - 100C, 1 000G, 1 Level 3 Antivirus.

250 Survivors - 1 000C, 10 000G, Plans of a generator for Crystals, 10 Antivirus level 1, 5 Antivirus level 2, 1 Antivirus level 3.

500 Survivors - 1 000C, 10 000G, Drawings of a Crystals engine, 20 Antivirus level 1, 10 Antivirus level 2, 5 Antivirus level 3.

1 000 Survivors - 1 000C, 10 000 G, Energy shield plans generated by Crystals - I, 40 Antivirus level 1, 20 Antivirus level 2, 10 Antivirus level 3.

10,000 Survivors - 10,000 C, 100,000 G, 5 Limit-break Pills, 100 Level 1 Antivirus, 50 Level 2 Antivirus, 25 Level 3 Antivirus.

25,000 Survivors - 10,000 C, 100,000 G, Level 1 Summon Scroll, 100 Level 1 Antivirus, 50 Level 2 Antivirus, 25 Level 3 Antivirus.

50,000 Survivors - 100,000C, 1,000,000G, 1 World Exits, 100 Level 1 Antivirus, 50 Level 2 Antivirus, 25 Level 3 Antivirus.

Failure: Death, 68,512 Survivors.]

[Mission "The Hope of Humanity" JH] [Completed] [Rating: S]

[Additional reward: 1,000,000x Gold

100 000x Crystals

10 000x Zombie virus immunity antidotes

1 000x Limit break Pills]

As the people in the crowd became increasingly excited by what they heard and then the system suddenly notifies me that I had completed the mission of rescuing the survivors… finally, one of the 2 most extensive missions ended and now I can focus only on eradicate more zombies.

Also, the reward I receive is not bad but these seem to focus more on strengthening the camp...

Aurora, when I leave this world... Do I have the possibility of returning? Or is that impossible?

[You can go back, Alexander. You will only have to fulfill the same conditions to go to any other world]

…Well, if I can go back then it is not a waste to strengthen the camp. In this way I can use the world of HOTD as my own crystal mine and thus, I will have a backup to be able to move in Gaia in a better way.

This would undoubtedly be much better than those in Gaia who have an organization and may have profits from some territory. You can't compare a small space like that with a whole world after all... although the resources I get from this will only be crystals.

Since I had said everything that wanted, I stepped off the podium and sedated the space for other people who also had to say something to the crowd. Mainly they were matters of how the camp would be managed now so after people calm down a little, they begin to listen carefully to what the other leaders say.

Several minutes later we are done with this meeting and each group is going to prepare for the things they will have to do from now on.

In the same way my group returns to the village, although we who had become the leaders of Kinato, were probably the ones with the least work to do... it was one of the good things about being able to relieve our work.

Hello everyone!

Thank you all for reading SES and all your comments, this is a moral motivation that drives me to keep writing! Another motivation, although somewhat materialistic, but necessary, is the support of all of you in my p-a-t-r-e-o-n, so if you like the novel and want to read advanced chapters, hope you can and I invite you to visit it!

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"


	137. Preparations

The following days after completing the mission to rescue the 50,000 survivors were quiet and the camp was filled with more optimism, things were developing much the same as MLDW. Well, there were also some drawbacks but these were minor things that were resolved very quickly.

The group of people who had been in the shadow of the bald man, being the most affected and the ones who complained the most about the new rules they persisted and tried to demand to have the same treatments as before. Their justification was that they were people with riches and influences and therefore they deserved to be treated better than other people...

I honestly didn't know why that bald guy had kept them with him, although it's true that their words may be true and they have those things before the apocalypse, that was just things from the past. Probably since they were known people and the residents recognized them, they could wield some power with the individuals who hoped things would be restored as before, so if they could regain power or influence and if they were helping them now, that could help them in the future.

Unfortunately for those guys, I was very clear that this would not happen and their enormous bank accounts or influences that they may have possessed before had no use now. So logically all their requests were rejected and they were told that to have a different social status than the refugees, then their only options were to look for a job in the camp, to kill zombies or other animals, or also to look for something they are good at and start some business or activity.

Inevitably they did not like it at all hearing this from me and so an idiot threw himself at me saying something like I would become his toy just like he had done with others like me before or something like that. I honestly could not hear it well because of his other screams that followed after the first... as you can imagine, that guy didn't end very well.

Before he could even touch me with his repulsive hands, they flew up into the air… the cause of this was Leona who was next to me and attacked him with her big knives. Then as if that wasn't enough for him, my other bodyguard also make her part and so Scythe ripped his windpipe with her claws.

While I and the other men who accompanied this guy watched him die, all of them had peed on their pants and any desire they had to keep complaining seemed to disappear in that instant. On the other hand, I was wondering if Scythe attacking him was a good thing for the guy since she shortened his suffering considerably, or if the injuries she did to him only caused him more pain.

Well, that's something he will take to his grave from the looks of it. What I was sure of is that with this our discussions were over and most likely I would have no problem with them in the future.

Although I no longer wanted to waste time with them, it seems that others did not think the same. Not long after, I found out that Tatsuya-san had confined all of them to a cell at his base... according to what I discovered out later, it was because those guys had done various wrongdoing to many people.

I think that it would be much easier to kill these guys and also they would not waste more resources than having to keep them alive, but Tatsuya-san and I have different points of view. Since that was a minor thing, I didn't want both of us to have a disagreement because of that and so, I just decided to forget about them.

The good thing was that after those events there were no other setbacks. So, now I only had to wait for the 1 million zombie elimination mission and the survival of 6 months to finish the things in this world.

With the current number of 7,000 soldiers I had, perhaps I can now complete both of those two missions at almost the same time. So during the time I have left in this world, it would be nice to spend time with the girls...

"Master, Master, roock!~"

"Hmn? Vrana-chan? What's wrong?"

As I was sitting on one of the balconies of the villa mansion watching the progress of my new camp in Kinato, Vrana suddenly descends from the air and stands beside me as she jogs after landing.

"Vrana saw many enemies far from here. They all walked to here, roock ~"

"...many enemies? How many were there?"

"...many, roock ~"

Receiving the information from her, I want to get more details about this, but... it may be impossible for her to count after a certain number. But the problem is that now I don't know how much is that amount to which she refers... 100 ?, 1,000? Or more?

"Mou! The master is thinking that Vrana is stupid, right? Roock~

Vrana knows how to count! Look master, 1, 2, 3... 8, 9... e-emmm... 9... many!"

"I-I see, you are great Vrana-chan..."

Perhaps because some of my doubts about knowing the number of the enemies that were heading here manifested itself on my face, she probably interpreted it as mocking her since I had my eyes on her...

Then, when she starts counting I thought that would have to wait a while to listen to her and so can inform someone to going to check it, but ... unexpectedly it was much shorter than I thought...

Even though she can only count to nine, I decided to praise her… it's not just for compassion since of my three monsters she is probably the only one who can count. My plant is automatically discarded to consider if this can count or not so only Scythe remains, but as she was a zombie perhaps that is a lot for her...

I may have neglected a few other factors apart from them be physically strengthened, I should have someone see to it that they both learn at least some basic knowledge.

Well, for now I should send someone to check the enemies that are heading here, although maybe there are only 10 enemies, we still need to be sure.

"Well, Vrana-chan, I want you to guide a helicopter to the place where you saw the enemies. Can you do it?"

"The machine that makes a lot of noise and can fly just like Vrana? Vrana will guide it, roock ~!"

"...don't go near it when this's making a lot of noise, understand?"

"Okay, Master, roock ~!"

I get up from my chair and stop stroking Vrana's head to go to the place that is used as a heliport to inform a pilot who is going with Vrana. Minutes later I see a small harpy and a helicopter move away from the camp.

"What's up Alexander-kun?"

"Yuriko-san? No, I just wanted to check something that Vrana-chan saw, maybe it is not anything important"

"... Boy, looking at your face I think you think it won't be that way"

"I agree with Rika-san"

Several girls when they see me heading to the heliport come up to me and ask me, with Leona and Scythe also coming close to me, I reply to Yuriko-san but Rika immediately comments after seeing my face and Rei agrees with her.

The truth is that due to my previous thoughts I think I activated some strange flag... but perhaps it is just that I am worrying too much. Either way, we'll be able to figure that out soon since we just have to wait for the pilot to come back and give us a more detailed report.

Waiting for a while, the rotor of the helicopter is heard again and seconds later it begins to descend but the small figure that came along with this one was faster. She does it closer to where I am with the girls and then she gets me side quietly waiting for the pilot to land as well.

"Okay, speak up. How many enemies did you see?"

"E-Emm ... S-Sorry ... I-I don't know exactly..."

"Damn it! Can't you count?"

Vrana know! She does know how to count, roock~!"

Great, what was missing! From among all the pilots I chose the only one who could not count... even my little harpy who is proudly inflating her small chest knows how to count to nine, you know?.

"S-sorry, I'm not sure... it was between 300 to 500..."

"Were they rats again or something else? Well, whatever they were doesn't matter much if that's the amount, it should be enough to send a few men to take over-"

"N-no! Sir ... t-they were between 300 thousand to 500 thousand... a-also, they were zombies..."

"" ... ""

After the pilot's words, all of us here are silent... that was a damn horde of zombies with almost the total amount that we eliminated in the city of Tokonosu!

Shit! How do he forget to say thousand after the number? Don't you understand that that's a big difference? Well, that doesn't matter now... if it's that amount, then this may be a problem.

"How far are they!?"

"How long will they take to get here!?"

"A-A several tens of Kilometers from here ... at that speed in which they walk, then it will probably they take a day to reach Kinato"

While I was considering the problem, Yuriko-san and Rika ask the pilot for more information... although the situation is not very good to hear, at least we have time to prepare us.

" W-what are we doing, Alexander? Should we evacuate Kinato residents?"

"...no, we would only waste time. Also, if we lose this camp and they continue to move towards MLDW then things would not be much different that now... no, things would be worse with so many people gathered in a panic.

We will fight in this camp, for now we have to hold an emergency meeting and start making preparations for these zombies. We also have to get the MLDW soldiers moving here… we will need as many men to fight as we can get. "

"F-fight all of them here? Isn't that crazy?"

Rei who is next to me with a nervous expression asks me, and she is also not the only one who acts that way. Hearing that many enemies it is logical that concern arises in anyone, so is sure what the others are thinking is to evacuate this camp just like her.

But I think losing this camp would be bad since integrating all the residents here in MLDW in one go would be huge chaos. As I said, if this horde of zombies follows us, then it would be even worse and so the best option is to fight them here.

Not everything is so bad, if this happened several months ago I think that our only option would be to escape. But that is not so, things are different now ...

"It is certainly a lot of zombies, but it is almost certain that most of these are just normal, these are not very difficult to deal with and if we prepare some things then we can reduce their number significantly.

Also, the number of soldiers we had when we dealt with a similar amount was about a thousand that time, now we have 7 times that number... and most importantly, we have many more weapons and more powerful. "

"…Alexander, I don't want to discourage you but from what I heard earlier, with 3,000 men that the colonel brought to the city of Urashi, they were almost annihilated by less than 50,000 zombies."

After trying to cheer up those who were here with me a little, Rika had commented on what happened with the colonel. I think that both cases are very different and that's why I speak to correct her.

"The Colonel's case is very different from this, Rika. We have experience dealing with zombies and we will not underestimate them... furthermore, he had lost all the air force he had and could not use artillery because his objective was to collect food, but above all, in the case of the colonel he entered their territory.

In this case, our fight would be more defensive, we have that team and also... the shield around this camp should defend us for a long time "

"…I agree with Alexander-kun, it is better to fight here than to have to evacuate and do it in MLDW, it would be a total disaster if they follow us until there"

"…all right"

Finishing explaining our advantages to Rika, this also makes other people relax a bit and then Yuriko-san who should have considered similar things to me, speaks supporting me with the idea of

fighting here.

After listening to her and thinking my words, Rika nods to agree as well. So since time was very important at this time, we have an emergency meeting among the high ranking people in the Kinato camp to report the facts.

Hearing the news they all go through the same thing as the girls who first found out, but after reporting the same things to them then they all agreed to fight here in Kinato.

The first thing that was done was to send a helicopter to MLDW to report what was happening here and also to make the soldiers from that place begin to transport themselves to Kinato. Another was also used to monitor the zombie horde, we had to be sure that that pilot's estimates were true and so this time it was Rika the one in charge of doing since I trusted her more than other soldiers.

The next thing was to consider whether we should inform residents of these things, but since the fight would surely reach the perimeters of this camp, keeping it a secret would only be counterproductive when they saw such several zombies surrounding them.

So even though we decided to keep the number of enemies hidden, it was reported that quite possibly a horde of zombies would arrive at the camp. Obviously their first reaction was not very good and some panic was generated, but thanks to my domain of my ability [Soul of the Emperor] and the precise words of Yuriko-san who were in charge of giving the speech, the crowd was able to calm down a bit.

But the fact that Kinato residents found out about this was not just a negative thing. When we asking them for help to prepare to receive the zombies, they all worked with spirit and effort in the things that were asked of them. Well, since their lives could depend on it, it was obvious that they were motivated to protect Kinato.

Then after Yuriko-san's speech, tens of thousands of individuals go out from the camp to make large and deep trenches around the perimeter of the place. This can probably only deal with a few tens of thousands of zombies, but the advantage of this was that it would only waste the resident's energies and not a single bullet or a crystal from my pocket.

It was certainly a hard day for everyone, even after the sun went down people kept working with the help of big lamps and all of them still kept moving with the sun coming out to greet them the next day.

Surely everyone was exhausted by this, but finishing digging the trenches they did not go to rest and instead went to look for anything they could use as weapons and then wait behind the limit of the energy shield prepared to fight if they had to.

The forces to do this were probably derived from the same fear that the zombies generated to them.

But they were not the only ones awaiting the arrival of the zombies, the more than 7,000 soldiers were now outside the camp prepared to fight. Also, a large group of military vehicles was positioned to face enemies by the time their turn came.

As if that were not enough, a troop of helicopters was waiting inside the camp for directions to attack by air and also several artillery vehicles.

The plan was for these to only engage in combat if was necessary and things got tough. Although these were certainly strong, they also had a problem because the resources to move them were scarcer than other military products.

And in the case of artillery, this was even truer. Once the missiles from those vehicles are used, then we don't have the means to replace them. So it would be best if they stayed as our last card up our sleeves... if a horde of zombies found their way to us, it's not wrong to think that they can do it again.

With such a host of enemies, my mission to eliminate the zombies would almost certainly be complete within the course of this day, so you might think that I would simply use them to do it faster and without much effort.

Honestly, if it wasn't for a new goal I have for this place that would be the most sensible thing to do. If I just left this world and didn't come back, I wouldn't have to worry about what happens to people here, after all, it's not like I'm sentimental or consider myself some kind of hero.

The fact that I have saved many people the main reason is that it was necessary for me to do it. This may sound cruel, but I have enough problems to worry about myself and the people around me... I have always thought that if I have to help Someone else, I will only do that if it doesn't affect my ideology to put the people closest to me first.

It is not that I am a demon to see a person suffering and leave him like that while I knowing that it costs me nothing to help them.

But to use can this world as my crystal mine, this changed. In order to do this, I must have workers for this purpose since that would be more optimal than coming and killing zombies on my own or my group does it every time I want to fill my pockets...

"Alex, they are coming!"

While I was in my thoughts, the voice of Kurisu who had also come along with the girls who were in MLDW and could fight reaches my ears. I look up because of this and in the distance, you could see the first zombies of the huge row of them coming towards Kinato. Then after seeing them for a few seconds, I shout for everyone around me to hear me.

"Everyone get ready !"

Hello everyone!

Thank you all for reading SES and all your comments, this is a moral motivation that drives me to keep writing! Another motivation, although somewhat materialistic, but necessary, is the support of all of you in my p-a-t-r-e-o-n, so if you like the novel and want to read advanced chapters, hope you can and I invite you to visit it!

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"


	138. Camp Defense (Part 1)

[Beep]

[Mission / Optional "Camp Defense - H"

Since the terrains of this world are practically controlled by the enemy, losing the little terrain that humanity owns is one step closer to annihilation. For this reason, it is essential to fight to maintain the dominance of these places and in this way, the hope of the people does not disappear along with their homes.

Requirements: Resist the zombie horde

Eliminate the "Zombie General" leader of the horde.

Failure: Death, Loss of the Camp, Escape from the Zombie General

Reward: 1x Transmuting Scroll-H (Base Level Homunculus 50)

10,000x Crystals

100,000x Gold

After my cry for the others to prepare, the sound of a new mission occurs in my head simultaneously. Giving it a quick read I accept this instantly, I had already decided to fight and maintain this camp and so it was logical that I did not refuse to be able to get more from this fight.

Putting that matter aside, I roll my eyes in front of where I was and then a huge number of zombies could be seen marching here in a large queue but the scariest thing was that you couldn't make out the end of this, it was like if it was endless…

Then after observing the slowly walking horde of enemies, the people next to me begin to move to implement the agreed plans.

A couple of Kilometers from the Kinato camp, a total of 2,000 soldiers are positioned on each side of the zombie line separating into 2 teams of 1,000 men and they waiting for this horde to divide a little... why this would happen? It is a simple thing to answer.

By means of wires and rubble of various materials, two large obstructions of several meters in length were created and this causing the enormous line of undead to be divided into 3 sections.

The center of these sections was still the path that most zombies continued to walk, on while the ones on the sides only deviated a smaller amount of these.

So the first to start this fight were those soldiers positioned on the sides of the horde, all of them were soldiers who had become accustomed to fighting with sharp weapons or were those who were forced to do so as a punishment for breaking any of the rules imposed by us.

The first mentioned group looked motivated and without fear of having to fight, this was not only because they had gotten used to doing it. It was because after I had completed the mission of the survivors, I got a lot of good things to strengthen the camp and this was a great time to use these things.

The first thing was a large amount of limit-break pills, and adding to the fact that these people had been fighting for almost 6 months constantly, both things made most of those soldiers reach their 5th limit in a large number of them.

It was a pity not to have a number of pills equal to the number of soldiers, in that case, I would have even more in the 5th limit.

Breaking through 1 or 2 limits did not show a big change for most people since their strength, speed and reflexes did not improve dramatically. But with 5th limits, then the changes in them began to be seen and this was even more obvious when you saw them fight.

It certainly wasn't that they had become superhuman or anything like that. In fact, nor can I consider myself that way since probably now my physical condition was found as that of a high-performance athlete with several years of experience… although my body may also be a little more resistant than a normal person.

But in their case, their performance, mental state, reflexes, and physical attributes had visibly improved and now they were all like soldiers hardened in the war for several years.

Furthermore, all their time fighting so far had not been in vain and they had also gained quite a bit of experience dealing with zombies. So when both sides meet and start fighting, a clear advantage can be distinguished from them while they fight and take down zombie after zombie.

As long as the number of enemies is moderate, chances are that they would have no problem killing a large number of zombies. One of the biggest drawbacks of dealing with them is being attacked by enormous numerical superiority, but by separating them in smaller groups more manageable with amounts like now, it had been possible to combat this to some extent.

Unfortunately that is not the only terrifying aspect of zombies and perhaps the most feared is the risk of infection. But seeing the soldiers completely ignore the superficial scratches that some periodically obtained for having to fight with several enemies at once, it could be said that we had totally nullified this aspect of them as well.

This was not due to the first 3 antidotes that our camp was now producing, but rather to the more resentful one that I had obtained in the reward I mentioned earlier. This new item provided total immunity against the zombie virus and also with the amount I got from these, I could assemble an army of 10,000 men with this trait.

It seems that this antidote would work as long as the virus comes from a host with a soul level 1 level and if it exceeds it, then it might not work that way. Despite this, because HOTD is a level 1 world, I don't have to worry about that yet...

And finally, another problem of the zombies was of those who had evolved from them and had strengthened.

The solution for these remained the same as we had used so far, behind those two groups of a thousand men in a few small hills that were created out of the dug earth for ditches several meters behind us, 200 snipers were positioned to support to each team respectively.

Although for now, it seems that these did not have much work since the number of evolved zombies that accompanied the normal zombies that were ahead of the horde was a very small amount.

This would certainly be seen as a good thing but unfortunately from my own experience, I know that this can usually only mean one thing...

Chances are that the evolved zombies or most of them are gathered on one side and surely later we will have the opportunity to meet with that group...

"Alex! They're getting closer!"

Kurisu several meters behind me holding a sniper rifle yells at me and so I stop watching the fight on the sides and focus on the zombies that advanced through the center. No doubt these here were a larger number, but everyone next to me didn't seem to care much about this… well, it seems like not everyone is motivated to fight.

"Damn dog, if you dare to go I will tell Haruna that you died bravely in the fight and when the fight is over I will cook you and give your meat as a reward to those who tried hardest... surely this will have a great flavor and they all will be happy for that"

"Grrr!"

Since we had to fight against a huge number of enemies, any individual who was helpful for this had been brought here and of course Haruna and Alice's pet were no exception and they also arrived at Kinato along with the soldiers. Only Iruka-chan's monster remained in the camp since it was not suitable for this moment.

But it seems the damn dog didn't really like the idea of parting with its owner... or he was probably upset that he couldn't spend time as usual sleeping outside the MLDW school.

On the other hand... with the passing of time it has become increasingly different from a dog. Well, its appearance remains almost the same and the difference was its size... now it has a height equal to that of a horse.

...Even on one occasion I saw Haruna riding it as if it were one. It was something entertaining to watch since she seemed to be having fun doing it while acting as if she was her own daughter's age. But when she found out I was watching her, she quickly got off her and ran to me asking not to tell anyone about it.

The truth is that I did not look bad that she had fun, but thanks to that, as payment to buy my silence she allowed me to do several things that she normally did not allow me when we were alone... although things did not go beyond caresses, without a doubt it was still a good moment.

Returning with the dog, its size may not matter much to this master of it, but if it had appeared before the apocalypse, then it could only be seen as a monster.

Well I think that's the most correct definition for this dog right now. The advantage is that accompanied by its physical growth, so was its understanding and so despite its appearance, this has never caused a problem in the camp and it faithfully follows Haruna's instructions.

Too bad that this doesn't extend to me... so one of the best ways to make this dog useful is by the method I just used which is to threaten it.

Because of this, the dog that had turned around to return to the camp in Kinato to surely lie down and sleep until this is over walks back towards me as it gives a grunt of complaint.

"Master, roock ~! If you cook the big dog I want a part of it, roock ~!"

"" Kuuhh ~ ""

"... Vrana-chan, you better not say something similar in front of Haruna, Iruka-chan or Alice-chan. Although the last two just might cry for listening to you, the first one will surely scold you... and also surely me too, so please avoid doing that. "

"... Okay, roock ~. Vrana doesn't want Iruka-chan and Alice-chan to cry since they always play with her, also she doesn't want Haruna-san to be mad at her since she always gives her things to eat"

Vrana-chan who was not far from me, after listening to me sets her eyes on the dog as if it were her prey and this causes it to bend its ears and put its tail between the paws while walking in a scared way stealthily. Also, this is not the only one acting in this way, Alice's dog lies on the ground as if it is surrendering to my little harpy.

I think that is somewhat understandable since being beasts, they are sure to better distinguish the difference in strength between them... so they surely understand that in a fight, both do not have much to go against Vrana-chan.

After all, although her size is greater than them, Vrana-chan is a 7th limit and she can also fly. On the other hand, Haruna's dog is a 5th and Alice's is 4th, so it is normal that they do not want to challenge her since even if they unite against her, they cannot win.

"Well, I think it's time for us to kill some zombies too... Venus, I choose you!"

When the zombies were already a few meters from my group I take my poke-ball and make my plant appear, immediately branches after branches materialize covering the entire center area where most of the zombies came towards us.

"You can devour them until you are satisfied..."

"Shaah"

Following my order, the large number of mouths of Venus that also appeared begin to gobble up zombie after zombie... now there are so many that it may be a little difficult to count them all. In addition, the other parts of it equally attack the closest enemy, either by throwing needles, pollen or crushing it with the two carnivorous flowers.

"Well, then let's fight too Scythe-chan, Leona-san"

"Master, I will show you that I will not be left behind eliminating zombies compared to this plant"

"Kill..."

"Vrana will also kill many enemies, roock!~"

"Since what happened at the military base, I have not faced a horde of zombies... let's see if I can kill more than that time "

"Well I think it's time to test my new weapons"

Saeko, Scythe, Leona, Vrana-chan, Soichiro, and the two dogs move along with me among the branches of the Venus to also start killing zombies. Although the latter could handle a large number as Leona says, this amount was beyond its capabilities even though it had a large number of mouths and other weapons, so we had to support my plant.

Venus may have a natural advantage that makes it almost a perfect predator for zombies, but this only applies to normal ones. The evolved have enough instinct to know that this is an enemy of them and target it, the good thing is that the plant can counteract that for its high regenerative capacity and so it will only be in danger if a large number of these arrive here.

So our goal is to avoid the largest number of zombies that pass through Venus and reduce the evolved that arrive. Also, as I mentioned, this is a good opportunity to test my new weapons...

"... I'm surprised you can fire a weapon, Shisuka"

"Mou~ it's Alex-kun's fault~ !. Since we arrived at the amusement park he has made me kill many zombies~! Also, here he made me kill rats... even a huge one~.

Rika, you really like weapons so tell Alex-kun that you will take my place to do that, I don't want to kill something else terrifying~ "

"... As the world is now, I think you should thank him for teaching you how to defend yourself, you know? "

"Mou ~ Now that Rika has become Alex-kun's girlfriend, then you have taken his side ~! You are no longer my friend, Rika ~!"

"Damn it! Can you stop letting everyone know about that?! I-I still have a hard time accepting that I've made such a promise to someone 12 years old... if someone tells me that I went crazy, then maybe I can't deny his words... w-well, it's not like I regret that either, I just need time to process it since it was something sudden "

As I walked towards the zombies and killed one and another just like the others, Shisuka and Rika are heard arguing from my back. Since the latter was here, I had asked her to watch over the former so that she could kill some zombies and gain some experience.

She was surprised and was somewhat reluctant to do so, but after explaining that it was for Shisuka's sake, she ended up agreeing. Although listening to their discussion... perhaps it would have been better to leave her in the camp.

"Eh? R-Rika-san ... Y-You and Alex ..."

"Yes ~! Rika also became Alex's girlfriend ~... Although it seems that she has some problems for others to know ~. Well, that doesn't matter since she will surely get used to it like Kurisu, so from now on she will also be with us ~ "

"..."

"…I thought he had been quiet here in Kinato since he didn't have a girl with him when he returned to MLDW, but… it seems like I was wrong…"

"...Maybe I should listen to a little bit about my mom's advice and should try to get closer to him, now another girl he just met has gotten ahead of me..."

"Not just a little, you should totally listen to me and consummate the act so that you don't have to worry... maybe you came out just like your father's fool in that sense"

"M-Mom! ... I-I forget you were here"

"... I-It's not fair that she went ahead if she arrived later, she should have waited until those who arrived first could do so"

Since the group that would use long-range rifles to eliminate the zombies were together, what Shisuka says reaches Kurisu and all the other girls ' ears... the latter wants to confirm things and turns to Rika but even before she can say something, her friend answers for her.

It seems that her friend's request not to spread that information did not reach her... or she may just forget it in the next second. Well, the fact is that as a result of that, Rika can only keep quiet and cover her face with one hand to prevent the other girls from seeing her blushing face and then Kurisu after confirming things, complains with obvious discontent for this.

…I will surely be lectured for this later. It probably won't be as bad as before… but I'll still make sure Shisuka pays me for this.

Then the other girls join the conversation when they find out about this. Saya seems to be muttering something to herself, but for her bad luck that is heard by her mother who was next to her and has quite severe eyes glares on her.

So she complains about her daughter and causing her to tremble a little when she realized that Yuriko-san was behind her.

Finally, Rei also complains about this, although in her case it seems that her anger is mainly directed at Rika who now tried to ignore all this environment that was created by Shisuka.

Well… let's focus on killing zombies and forget about the strong stares I feel on my back from Kurisu and Rei who occasionally takes her eyes off Rika to also watch me.

Hello everyone!

Thank you all for reading SES and all your comments, this is a moral motivation that drives me to keep writing! Another motivation, although somewhat materialistic, but necessary, is the support of all of you in my p-a-t-r-e-o-n, so if you like the novel and want to read advanced chapters, hope you can and I invite you to visit it!

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"


	139. Camp Defense 2

We maintain the initial plan for a few hours and with this, we can stop the advance of the zombies towards the camp during a well time. Sure, it was impossible for the 2,000 fighting soldiers to bear the stress of battle for so long, so the easiest solution was to trade them for another 2,000 who were waiting for their turn to come.

The exchange of these 4 groups was carried out with the help of two others thems, but unlike the previous ones their weapons were assault rifles and pistols. So after a well time of fighting, they entered when the order that was given to go back for those who had been fighting could rest.

These groups armed with firearms also helped to regain lost ground since with the enormous number of enemies it was obvious that in order not to be surrounded by zombies, those who fought with spears or swords had to slowly retreat while killing their opponents.

"Ha ... Ha ... Ha ... damn, this seems like a fight that has no end"

After making a 180-degree vertical cut and killing all the zombies in front of me while panting a little due to exhaustion and also complaining about the number of enemies, I see the other people fighting for a few seconds.

I was standing in an area a little different from the other people in my group, unlike them, the branches and mouths of the Venus had moved away from me and left me to fight completely alone...

This was not because my plant had decided to abandon or betray me, nor because I asked it to withdraw to test me or something like that... in fact, being the only one fighting in this way made me feel a little excluded.

Well, I can't blame the Venus for stepping away from me since the cause of this could be said to be my fault, or more correctly, the new sword that I had killed the previous zombies with.

This was totally different from [Black Moon] that was now on my waist while I was brandishing this sword. In size and shape they were completely different, this was more like a bastard sword that was practically 's bigger than me.

Due to this, the only ways to transport this sword were either by placing it in my storage or by putting it diagonally behind my back, although I preferred the first way of doing it since the other was a bit awkward.

As far as the shape of this sword was somewhat unique, it seemed to split into two parts in half. The part of the tip was similar to an arrow end, while the part of the handle was thicker and widening in the direction of the tip towards the handle

Besides, in that part of the sword had two holes that could serve to hold it and have a better grip on it. I must say that in appearance this was quite attractive, but that was not the important thing, the reason I chose it was because of its strength ... well, was Aurora the one influenced that decision more.

Honestly, when she recommended that sword to me at first I thought I could have done something to annoy her and she wanted to blow off steam by making me use that sword… I had that thought when I read the description of the weapon using my evaluation skill.

[Curse Flame-G]

Sword forged with the blood of a fire-lizard which had gone mad and seemed to wish to burn the world with its flames. Due to this, the sword gained a strong fire attribute, but unfortunately, the lizard's desire also was embedded in it and making it have benefits and demerits because of this.

This sword has a power superior to its rank, but regrettably it does not take into account the user, so this one could incinerate him during its attacks and for this reason the weapon is classified as a cursed sword.

The sword has the ability to absorb energy by itself to activate and make the consumption of energy much less compared to a weapon of the same or even one of higher rank. Although due to its peculiar shape it is impossible to have a sheath and this also means that it can ignite and injure the user while wearing it normally.

[Hardness-G] [Edge-G] [Fire Control- F] [Energy Absorption-F]

... when I read that previously, it gave me a good scare. But then remembering my fire immunity ability, I quickly understood Aurora's thought.

This meant that I could buy a [F] rank weapon in power for the price of a [G] rank one, certainly a great deal… or at least that's what I want to believe since otherwise, it means that Aurora really is angry at me for something.

[… It hurts me a little that you still doubt me, Alexander. Hmp ~ If you keep thinking that really will bother me]

I-I'm sorry Aurora. It's just that no matter how you look at it, recommending someone to use a cursed sword is not something you can hear it as something good ...

[Well, you don't have to worry, Alexander. While indeed it is a cursed sword, this is not one that could control you or anything like that.

You can see it more as if this sword is just some temperamental. But as you had thought due to your abilities, this does not affect you too much and it was better than buying another weapon rank [G]]

Yes ... it is certainly a pretty strong weapon. Everything around me has been charred... and this is why Venus backed away as otherwise it would also have been involved in my attacks.

Although it is also the advantage of this sword since unlike Saeko's, it can activate by itself. In fact, it is most likely that the amount of energy needed to do it is greater than what a level one soul has and for therefore I am not able to activate it by myself...

I can assure this since although Saeko has also entered the fifth limit and she creates an energy nucleus, she cannot activate her sword. Also, when I borrowed it from her considering I have a greater amount of energy in my body and tried to see if I could do it, I ended fail in the same way.

[Well, that's because at this stage, people are barely is accumulating energy in their energy cores. To make attacks like your sword and fight freely doing that, at least a person must accumulate the energy of an individual at level 150, or a soul level 2 in the 5th limit if you are more easily understood it in that way.

Furthermore, for can do that you must also exercise control of this energy… so you still need to do several things to think about using something like magic by yourself. Usually level 2 souls only use the energy from their energy core to strengthen their physique, using something like magic at that level would drain their core in just a couple of strong attacks.

Although as you already know, people have always looked for ways to be superior or kill their enemies more easily. So in those worlds level 2, the use of objects as support that are equal to your sword or similar, are more frequent.

On the other hand, although your sword can carry out fire attacks, being in a level 1 world its power is very limited. So you will only see its true ability when you go to higher-level worlds, but for that you first have to get a little stronger ]

... haaa, the sword already had considerable power so seeing it in all its glory can be dangerous. Also, this discards the option of using it on my back, although it does not hurt me it could do it with someone around me.

After blazing another group of zombies, I look up and examine the surroundings. Saeko, Leona, Scythe, and Soichiro had a large number of enemies dismembered around where they were fighting and every second the ground was filled with more parts of bodies.

As for Vrana-chan, she flew from side to side and crushing the skulls of zombies with the claws of her paws or also cutting them off with her wings. Haruna and Alice's dog did not stay far behind and buried their teeth and claws in their enemies... although it seemed that these two had had enough of eating so many zombie heads and now they only killed them ignoring their crystals.

The number of zombies on the ground without moving was not only great here in my group, in fact, due to the Venus that was constantly swallowing them these were not so many here. But on the side of the other soldiers, they had to lose ground since it was difficult to move with so many accumulated zombie bodies there.

Although not only our soldiers were affected, this also slowed the advance of the zombies on that side as they constantly tripped over the bodies of their companions.

(Tshhh ... Alexander-san, a large group of evolved zombies is rapidly advancing towards you... Tshhh ... There are about 5 thousand, it is better that you all retreat to execute the plan against them)

"…All right"

Suddenly the radio that I had begins to transmit the message of Yoshioka that was flying over in a helicopter to watch over the zombie horde. It seems that the intelligent zombie... or general zombie as the system designated it, it decided to make a different move than just send normal zombies and one than other evolved.

It was obvious that this great zombie horde had been led by a smart zombie, what worried me a bit is that now these zombies seem to have gained the ability to control not only the evolved but the normal ones as well making these even more a troublesome.

Also, because of the name the system gave to these, it caused me even more concern than the previous one. If this is a general, then it means that there is someone above him... most likely, in that city where they came from a zombie King has arisen.

Well, for now let's focus on solving first this horde that has come to attack us, then we will think about what to do with the zombies in that city.

" We have to withdraw, give the notice to the soldiers to back off because a large number of evolved zombies are heading here! "

"Yes!"

After giving the instructions, I grab my poke-ball and store my venus as everyone begins to backtrack quickly until we come to a large group of parked military vehicles that we put on hold as the second line of defense against this zombie horde.

"Ha ... Ha ... Ha ... although it is fun to cut all those enemies, I must admit that doing so much becomes repetitive and boring "

"… As long as you think about this as it is following the master's orders, you can get the motivation to keep doing it, Saeko-san"

"...whatever motivation you have, anyone will be exhausted sooner or later facing so many enemies"

"Rika-san is right, the soldiers were already at their limits even with the rest times we gave them by separating them into groups"

When we got behind the cars, Saeko who was panting a little is the one who starts the conversation while watching the zombies who followed in our footsteps and walked towards where we were. Then Leona advises Saeko, that although she did not look as exhausted as others, her breathing was somewhat agitated showing that this had also been somewhat strenuous for her.

Immediately giving her point of view, Rika intervenes. In addition Soichiro supports her by highlighting the current state of the soldiers who had fought all this time.

I must say that I agree more with the words of these last two since the soldiers were about to reach their limit and it wasn't just them, in my group were not in a much better state. Even my plant had decreased the number of zombies that it swallowed at the beginning since although it can quickly absorb the nutrients of this, this ability also had a limit and after having eaten so many it had to slow down.

Even being so gluttonous, it had filled up... well, surely during all this time it ate or crushed with its carnivorous flowers about 50-70 thousand zombies, and also these had their crystals with them, so this was probably 70 times higher than what it normally gobble down in a day.

The good news is that the effort of the soldiers and us was not in vain, we could probably reduce the number of this horde by about 150 thousand... although this is only a third of all this.

Well, now it is the turn of the weapons that are specially made to contain the advance of a large number of enemies, so it is certain that we will reduce their numbers even more.

"Get ready! When they enter the range of the weapons then rain bullets on them ! "

Watching the zombies approach the place where the vehicles were parked, I shouted so that the men who were positioned behind their weapons such as heavy machine guns and grenade launchers began to target the enemies.

"Fire!"

Not long after my first indication, I order them to start firing and then a deafening sound from the percussions of many weapons in unison is heard.

As with the soldiers, we separated all these vehicles in two turns although the reason for this was different, it was to avoid as much as possible the overheating of the weapons, causing each group to fire in a separate period of time.

Even though we didn't use all weapons in unison, the amount of damage to the zombie horde by a single group of these firing was staggering. Parts of zombies began to fly along with their blood everywhere and they stopping their advance, they ever stopped a few seconds so that in that way a number of zombies to gather again for the attack to be more effective.

" Woooh !"

"That's! Tear those damn zombies to pieces ! "

Seeing all of this, the soldiers trying to catch their breath regain, some cheer and start screaming cheerfully at the number of enemies that fell every second. Unfortunately, this stopped shortly after as they noticed the group of evolved zombies making their way from the line in front of them and started charging towards us.

With so many of these present, it was normal for anyone to shiver when saw them... among this group, there were L1-L4 zombies advancing together and also these of latter were not few and there should be a couple of dozen of them...

"" Fuuu ... ""

Doubtless, many men had bad memories of being attacked by a group of evolved zombies, but all of them quickly calm down observing the final result of those enemies and then let out a sigh.

Certainly these zombies were stronger, but as we had previously verified, these weapons were very effective against them and the only thing they achieve is to advance a little more than the normal ones.

His more developed body couldn't stop large-caliber bullets from going through them, so even though there were no members of them flying everywhere like before, one after another fell with a large number of new holes in them.

Most troublesome was the force-type L4s that almost reached our place, this was thanks to the sacrifice of most of their bone armor that was now shattered, but still in the end they were stopped without allowing them to get any closer.

This was thanks to the nearly thirty snipers caliber 50 rifles and the tanks parked here with us. With the first weapons they had their heads busted and with the second... it was not only that.

If the cannon hit them, they practically exploded. Those who were luckier and the shot only hit a place near them, then they were sent to fly several meters through the air... although they did not die, with their destroyed feet they could only crawl for what they were no longer a threat.

(Tshhh …. Alexander-san, we have a problem, tshhh …)

Haaa ... why things can never be easy? If we continued in this way, the safest thing is that the zombies could not even reach the camp... but it is a pity that the zombies want us to try harder.

"What happens? What is the problem?"

(Tshhh … the problem is that…. )

Hello everyone!

Thank you all for reading SES and all your comments, this is a moral motivation that drives me to keep writing! Another motivation, although somewhat materialistic, but necessary, is the support of all of you in my p-a-t-r-e-o-n, so if you like the novel and want to read advanced chapters, hope you can and I invite you to visit it!

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"


	140. Camp Defense 3

(Tshhh... The problem is that the horde of zombies began to separate, tshhh... it seems that the leader who leads them understood that gathering a large number in one place would only make things easier for us, tshhh... now the zombies began to walk individually to our camp)

Shit! In truth that was the worst thing that could happen... Now with this, it is not much use to concentrate the weapons in a single point...

"...Vrana-chan, fly and tell me how long is the number of zombies that comes here"

"I understand Master, roock ~"

With my instruction, Vrana-chan spreads her wings and immediately soars through the skies while the people next to me who heard Yoshioka's message have a serious face. Not long after she comes back, stands beside me, and then tells me what I asked for.

"They are still many, master, roock ~ But... They are not many as before ... the enemies are everywhere now!... Vrana does not know whether to count them as many or individually! What must Vrana doing, master, roock ~?! "

"... I-I see, don't worry about it Vrana-chan"

For a moment I thought Yoshioka was wrong... I was so focused on what to do now that I forgot that she only knew how to count to 10... well since she looks cute making a worried face and flapping her wings for not knowing how to count the zombies, let's leave it that way.

"We will fight as we go back to the camp! ... things have changed and now we will defend the camp from within it!"

It didn't help that the soldiers and most of the weapons were here now, and it wouldn't help much if we split up all over the area killing zombies. Then after considering all of this I decided that it was best to protect the camp from within and so I give orders to do just that.

[Beep]

[Mission / Main "Eradication of Zombies" J - H]

Kill as many zombies as you can. Help humanity to recover the land lost by zombies.

Goals and Rewards:

1 Zombie - 100C, 1 000G, 1 Level 1 Antivirus.

10 Zombies - 100C, 1 000G, 1 Level 2 Antivirus.

100 Zombies - 100C, 1 000G, 1 Level 3 Antivirus.

250 Zombies - 1 000C, 10 000G, Weapon Coupon - I, 10 Antivirus level 1, 5 Antivirus level 2, 1 Antivirus level 3.

500 Zombies - 1,000C, 10,000G, Armor Coupon - I, 20 Antivirus level 1, 10 Antivirus level 2, 5 Antivirus level 3.

1,000 Zombies - 1,000C, 10,000G, Target Coupon - I, 40 Antivirus level 1, 20 Antivirus level 2, 10 Antivirus level 3.

10,000 Zombies - 10,000C, 100,000G, 5 Limit-break Pills, 100 Level 1 Antivirus, 50 Level 2 Antivirus, 25 Level 3 Antivirus.

100,000 Zombies - 10,000C, 100,000G, Level 1 Summon Scroll: Monster, 100 Level 1 Antivirus, 50 Level 2 Antivirus, 25 Level 3 Antivirus.

1,000,000 Zombies - 100,000C, 1,000,000G, 1 World Exit Passes, 100 Level 1 Antivirus, 50 Level 2 Antivirus, 25 Level 3 Antivirus.

Failure: Death]

[Mission / Main "Eradication of Zombies"] [Completed Rating: S

Additional Rewards: 1x Summon Scroll: Monster (Base Level 50)

1,000x Limit-Brea k-H Pills

100,000x Crystals

1,000,000x Gold]

Almost at the same time that I give the orders, the system announces the completion of another of the first three missions that I got when Kurisu and I arrived in this world. This does not surprise me much since the counter of this before this horde of zombies attacked the camp was not far from 800 thousand, so with the number of enemies that were coming here I had already expected to complete this mission on the day of today.

So I don't pay too much attention to this notification and instead focus on repeating my previous words a few more times to make sure that as many people as possible be able to listen.

So following my words the cars and all the people start to slowly back down as we continue eliminating the zombies in front of us. As Yoshioka had said, most of the zombies dispersed now and therefore suddenly the zombies stopped coming in large numbers from the front.

Noticing this we stopped caring about them and quickened our pace towards the camp, so when we got to the camp, I quickly give orders to scatter all the soldiers and hunters who had been waiting here holding their crossbows, all around it in small groups of 10 men.

As for the vehicles, they are also dispersed and placed covering some areas of the camp in support of the people who would fight.

We didn't have to wait long to start seeing the zombies walking slowly towards the camp again, but only this time they came from all around the perimeter of it.

Watching them get closer and closer, even the residents here were preparing to fight them. But in the end, they were asked to back off since for now we would focus on fighting with long-range weapons for two reasons.

The first was that if so many people fought it could cause chaos. Residents may be motivated to fight, but there is also a big problem if they do so since the zombie virus is still effective on them and if it begins to spread throughout the camp then that would only make the situation worse.

I had only administered in the soldiers the immunity antidotes after all. Also, even though we have a stock of the others that work for a while of time, maintaining a constant use in more than 30 thousand people would end this quickly.

The second reason was that, since we have a shield or energy in this camp, then it was time to put this in use. I had already made the preparations previously and that is why I had placed 400 thousand crystals in this one so that it even resisted an attack by a large group of monsters in the 4th limit.

Because of this, I was confident that it would hold out for a long time and so soldiers and hunters could eliminate zombies within the safety of the protective shield. This was specially designed for that, it did not allow access to anything when it was fully activated but did let things go through.

So the zombies would be stopped and the bullets and arrows could reach them without problems, really it was very practical. Unfortunately since there are still many enemies, surely the consumption of this will not be small... damn! It's 400 thousand crystals, you know?!

Until now we have probably killed some 250,000 zombies of the horde in total, with the attack of the vehicles we killed another 100,000 approximately. Although the ones in my group and the soldiers killed more of them, that was because we were only able to use the most powerful weapons for a short time compared to when we fought.

But there is still half the zombie horde, another 250,000 enemies to defeat... Well, maybe I should subtract another 50,000 or so from that number…

Thanks to the ditches that the residents dug, the soldiers did not have to deal with the first zombies as they fell foolishly into the holes.

Lamentably, these had a bottom and so eventually they were filled with the bodies of the zombies, therefore it was the turn of the people waiting behind the shield to start firing and taking them down.

"It seems that it only remains to see if the shield falls first or if we finish eliminating those zombies before that happens..."

"... I think this one will resist, so it's only a matter of time before this ends... Yoshioka, was all the zombies dispersed? There are no groups left?"

Yoshioka who had returned to camp before the shield was activated speaks to me as I watch some zombies come to the shield and start hitting it to try to get past... they kept doing that until a person arrives and kills them.

As I said, I had confidence in the energy shield and so I wasn't worried about zombies invading the camp.

My concern was different... if the zombies broke up, then it would be more troublesome to search for the general of this horde throughout the area around the camp and perhaps he could escape.

If this continued with the same behavior of the other intelligent zombies, then surely this one would try to be in a safe place and also if he noticed that his subordinates did not manage to enter here, he could choose to withdraw without even showing himself.

"It's like you're probably thinking, Alexander-san. A group kept a distance from the camp... so surely the one leading this horde will be there.

But there is only one problem... from what I could see there were about 10 thousand of them and this group was made up of only evolved zombies, so to reach the leader you will have to go through these first.

"...well, that is certainly somewhat problematic. But I think that is easier than having to search it all over the place, after all, those 10,000 subordinates he keeps around him can be treated in different ways... it would also be more troublesome than later he ordered those subordinates next to him to attack here.

...You and Soichiro continue to lead the soldiers in the camp, I will take a helicopter and head to where that leader is "

"I understand. Be careful"

After talking to Yoshioka I head to the helipad and board a military military transport helicopter along with my group and another team of 10 men. Also, this time I bring Haruna who had stayed inside the camp all this time and even the two girls who also came with her here.

Since we did not know what is the maximum distance was for the link with her monsters to continue working to they would gain some experience for it, so I had also asked them to come here. Well, since Iruka-chan's monster would not participate in the battle, she didn't need to be here, but since her mom and best friend were coming, it would be a cruel thing to leave her in MLDW alone.

Logically I did not intend to make them fight head-on against those enemies, I had a different plan to deal with those zombies and with this, they could also easily benefit.

The helicopter rises and we leave the energy shield, doing this caused a peculiar sensation like a slight tingling throughout the body but it quickly disappears.

After that, the pilot steers the helicopter in the direction Yoshioka had told us he had seen that group of zombies and then in a few minutes we can see them with our eyes.

"Well, everyone gets ready to do the things I told you before... don't be rush, focus and do it quietly taking the time you need.

Make the Helicopter down! "

"Yes!"

When the pilot answers my instruction and begins to do what I asked him, everyone else here was looking serious as they held in their hands the things I gave them. So when we are a few dozen meters from our target, they all carry out my previous words.

Immediately several bright lights emanate from the helicopter... if it were night now it was sure that this would be something very striking that would be appreciated from a good distance.

Although most of the faces were one of surprise, it didn't seem like there was a problem so I also take the magic scroll in my hand and a crystal to activate it. Because I had experience with this, despite having started after the others, my parchment spell attacks that group of zombies first.

Second after this one, others more start to fall on them like rain... there were fireballs, lightning bolts, wind blades, rocks and other more spells hitting the area where those zombies were.

Also, this didn't stop there, after they finished using the first parchment we all moved on to the next one and repeated the same thing making things even worse for zombies on the ground.

Due to this the dust rises and we cannot see very well the result of the attack with the magic scrolls, although thanks to the same helicopter that scattered the dust by the wind generated by its propellers, we did not have to wait long to discover it.

I was hoping to reduce their number quite a bit, but... this result exceeded my expectations. Well, looking at the attacks that each scroll made, perhaps this was not much different from an artillery bombardment...

The group of zombies ... no, perhaps it can no longer be considered as such. Those zombies were now scattered over a larger area and also, probably none have remained intact ... in fact, of those 10,000, those who seemed to be able to move after the attack most likely did not exceed 1,000.

"...that was an impressive thing"

"Yes ... also the feeling of receiving instructions directly in the head is somewhat strange"

"Rika, Rika ~! Did you see it !? I used magic!"

"... first zombies and now magic... the world has really become something very strange"

" So this is what you used in my house, Alexander-kun?... I agree with Rika-san that this is something mysterious"

"From what I have seen, it seems that these serve to attack or defend, mom. Without a doubt they are very interesting objects"

"It's true, the time we had problems in the building before, the one Saeko-san used helped us a lot... but more than interesting, Saya. I think these are very useful... those zombies were almost totally annihilated"

Kurisu agrees with Saeko who is the first to speak after coming out of surprise at seeing the result of the attack and also she comments on the feeling of using the scrolls. Saeko probably recovered before the others since she had used a scroll as Reí says when she speaks to the last of them all about the thing in the building.

The pair of friends, Shisuka and Rika are the next to speak. The first expresses excited to the second that does not pay much attention to her for being lost in her thoughts, so the second began to shake her to she listen to her.

Yuriko-san seems to remember the time we were in her mansion because of this, and her daughter tells her of her analyzes of the times she had seen the use of the scrolls.

"Now it only remains to finish with the leftovers, those who can fight on the ground come down with me and those who do not, will be our support from the helicopter with their rifles

Also, the leader of the zombie horde must still be alive so we must find him and destroy him. "

"Yes, Master!"

"Yes…"

Getting a response from Leona and Scythe, I threw a rope to get off the helicopter and then seeing me do that, Saeko also mimics my actions.

"Tan Tan… Tan Tan Tan… Tan… Tan Tan Tan… Tan… Tan Tan Tan… Tan… Tururu… Tururu "

"I-I understand that guy is not nervous, but... why the hell is he singing while he is lowering the rope!"

"Well… maybe he does it that to focus better?"

"... b-but he looks cute acting like someone according to his age. Besides, Komuro you shouldn't curse other people!"

"I-I understand mom..."

"Fufufu, it is good to see Alex-san motivated"

While everyone watches me begin to descend the rope while I hum the theme of a good action movie that I have seen in my previous world, the others put different expressions for this.

Komuro, you don't get it... it's almost obligatory to sing that song when you get off a helicopter by a rope. Well, that is not your fault since sadly for you and the others, it is impossible to know the theme of the movie "Mission: Impossible"...

Furthermore, the two mature women who accompanied us, Yuriko-san and Haruna, they express their speculations or internal thoughts in their heads as to why I do it. It seems that most of the other girls agree with what the latter says since after listening to it, they nod and even some have slightly flushed faces.

Lastly, when Leona and Scythe start down the ropes that they threw. Saeko after of laugh a little and say that, then she takes the rope with I'm down and does the same.

As the helicopter had descended as much as possible, it did not take long for the 4 of us to reach the ground and being able to see the place more closely, really it seems that someone would have carried out an artillery bombardment here... the only difference is that there are not only marks of combustion, there are also residues like ice and some other things.

"Well, then let's proceed to finish off the remaining ones in this group."

"Yes, Master!"

"..."

"I get it"

With two of the three girls responding to me and one only gesturing with her head, then each of us advanced towards the enemies that can still move.

Hello everyone!

Thank you all for reading SES and all your comments, this is a moral motivation that drives me to keep writing! Another motivation, although somewhat materialistic, but necessary, is the support of all of you in my p-a-t-r-e-o-n, so if you like the novel and want to read advanced chapters, hope you can and I invite you to visit it!

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"


	141. Camp Defense 4

Surely because they are the ones with the most resistant abilities, the zombies that survived the attack of various magical scrolls, the vast majority were those that had exceeded the 3rd limit and also the force type ones were still in better condition.

...well, that was compared to the other zombies that were more unlucky and were now charred, totally frozen, crushed, or butchered.

Although the zombies above the 3rd limit could certainly move to try to fight, they all had parts frozen, burned, or were missing limbs from the magical attack... Furthermore, the greatest sequel and benefit that the attack provided us with was that this group was now dispersed.

For this reason, it was easier for the girls and me to kill any enemy that crossed our path. Besides, to make our struggle even easier we carried weapons cut any zombie as if they were vegetables without us had to make much effort too.

"Let's separate to find the leader of this horde"

Since the system had not notified me that I had completed some of the objectives of this mission, therefore it is certain that that the zombie general must still be alive.

So that after killing some zombies and watch the girls would have no problem or would run high risk to the eliminate them, I decided that it was best to us separate for more ground to cover and to find the zombie general and to deal with him before it takes the option to flee.

But having the ones who stayed in the Helicopter and constantly shooting for support, we shouldn't take too long to finish this group of zombies.

Finishing my words, the girls next to me nod and then each of us takes a separate path. As for me, before moving first I extend my domain and try to look for any group that has come together after the magic attack...

Whenever I have encountered a smart zombie it has kept company with other stronger zombies like its bodyguards, so if it survived and can move, then it will surely try to regroup again.

"Curse! That damn really is running away!"

A few seconds after extending my domain and analyzing the surroundings, as I had thought, I discover a group of about 10 individuals who had regrouped but instead of heading towards us or the camp to attack, they were heading in the opposite direction.

With no other option, I start running towards where they are... I should have brought Haruna's dog, if I rode him I would not have to make an effort to do this... no, that damn will probably not allow me to do it and also with its size, it would be very uncomfortable if it were inside from the helicopter with so many people.

A few minutes after I start running I can see the group of zombies running away from us, fortunately, this was made up of only force type zombies and therefore their speed to flee was not so fast.

"I had been wondering if I would meet a zombie that could have evolved to the 5th limit before I left this world, since the number of zombies that my soldiers killed every day on expeditions to small towns was enough to complete the mission before 6 months, there was no need to attack another big city and so I believed that it was unlikely that we would find a zombie of that level in one of those small towns...

But unexpectedly, now I find a handful of these here. Haaa, I do n't know if I should consider myself lucky or unlucky for this. "

When I approach them and try to identify the leader using my evaluation skill, I realize that all of these in the text box above their heads indicated that they were E5...

That certainly surprised me a bit and even makes me stop my feet for a second, but I quickly follow behind them and then as I get closer I discover the most likely reason why the smart zombie must have survived.

This group of E5 should have always stayed by its side and when the smart zombie saw the attacks it most likely ordered them to protect him using their bodies. Even though these were also injured for that reason, due to their evolution, the resistance of their body surely improved again and therefore they were in better condition than the others of their companions.

"Grraaaah !"

The zombie with the text box that said zombie general above its head suddenly screams as it notices me approaching and in the next instant of that group most turn to face me while only a few continue to escape.

Seeing this, a smile is drawn on my face... with my new sword, I would surely keep cutting these E5 in the same way as the E4 without much distinction between them despite being a higher range.

But this time I want to test my other new weapons that notwithstanding not being as strong as the sword, I also had to check the performance of these.

I take my hand to my waist and draw my pistols, but now they were no longer my old colt and beretta... although I feel a little sad to put them aside because they had accompanied me almost since I was reborn, it was time to change these.

[RSh-12-H]

Revolver caliber .50 of double action system with a capacity of 5 cartridges. This weapon was specially designed to match large caliber rifles and be able to hunt big creatures with it.

I go back to review my new pistols... or revolvers for a second with evaluation and after immediately point them at the E5 zombies that were coming towards me, then having my sights on the first two enemies I pull the trigger.

[Bang !] [Bang !]

Immediately the two detonations that eject the bullet are heard, no… more than the sound produced by a weapon, these almost looked like explosions that even made my ears ring for a second.

Also, the recoil was quite a bit bigger than my previous weapons and probably if it weren't for my strengthening, firing these revolvers would be a little awkward. Although seeing the result of the pair of RHS-12, I could not complain about these small demerits...

The two zombies I had shot after feeling the impact of the bullet on their faces, instinctively put their hands to their heads... unfortunately for them, things had not ended with just that. That damage alone would surely end them or at least affect them a lot, but the effect of this new weapon of mine was not over ...

[Boom] [Boom]

One second after the shot, the heads of those two zombies explode and scattering debris all around.

This was one of the reasons why I chose this weapon. Apart from its large caliber, another advantage was that it could use different types of projectiles in it and this case it was explosive bullets.

After losing their heads, the bodies of the two zombies fall, I stop paying attention to them and continue firing until emptying the magazines of both weapons that were still running towards me. Like other zombies these try to protect their heads with their hands, but with that they only won that I had to spend one more bullet on them.

With the first one I amputated its limb with which they covered themselves... or made them explode. And with the second one, the same thing was repeated as with the first two zombies.

Thanks to my new weapons, in just a matter of seconds I pass the headless bodies of this group of zombies who tried to buy time while running towards those who were trying to getaway.

"Graaah !"

"It's over ... your subordinates couldn't buy you too long time"

When the zombie general sees me approaching him, he roars again but now more than being something threaten, it was more a sound of despair and some fear. The earlier is repeated and the last zombies that accompanied him advance after that, but quickly these also fall like their other companions without being able to do much and leaving only their leader.

[Beep]

[Target Remove Zombie General] [Completed]

Staying if no subordinate to protect him, the zombie general tries to escape on his own but I end up killing him just like the rest without much effort. I had no resentment or reason to drag this out, so after giving him one last word I shot him while he had turned his back on me to run. Doing this, a second later the system's voice is heard in my head.

I collect the bodies and crystals that came out of the zombies' heads from the explosions and then I look for other targets to kill. As these were evolved zombies, these had their value and it would also be better not to let them get closer to the camp since the consumption of the shield to stop them would be greater.

It didn't take long for us to clear this area of any zombie since the helicopter grounded and the soldiers and girls who had been there, with the exception of Shisuka, Haruna and the little girls, get down from this to help eliminate them.

So with nothing else to do here, the whole group come back to the camp... but when we arrived we had to ask them to deactivate the shield for a few seconds. This did not change things much for the zombies as most were quickly detained or neutralized when they entered that short period that there was no protection in the camp.

The rest was simple and we only had to wait a few hours until the zombies stopped coming towards the camp. Seeing all this, it can be said that everything was a complete success and we were also able to protect the camp without the need to use the strongest weapons we possessed.

[Beep]

[Mission / Optional "Camp Defense - H"

Since the terrains of this world are practically controlled by the enemy, losing the little terrain that humanity owns is one step closer to annihilation. For this reason, it is essential to fight to maintain the dominance of these places and in this way, the hope of the people does not disappear along with their homes.

Requirements: Resist the zombie horde

Eliminate the "Zombie General" leader of the horde.

Failure: Death, Loss of Camp, Escape from the Zombie General

Reward: 1x Transmuting Scroll-H (Base Level Homunculus 50)

10,000x Crystals

100,000x Gold]

[Mission / Optional "Camp Defense - H"] [Completed Rating: S

Additional Rewards: 1x H-Rank Item Coupon

10,000x Crystals

100,000x Gold]

In the evening I hear the sound of the system again as announcement of the end of this fight, now it only remained to take care of the aftermath of this one that would also be more profits for me.

[Beep]

[Alexander level up to 56]

[Kurisu 46]

[Saeko level up to 51]

[Scythe Level up 54]

[Leona Level up 60]

[Haruna Level up 48]

[Shisuka Level up to 48]

[Rika Level up to 52]

As usual, after the fight is over the energy of all the eliminated zombies begins to be distributed among all those who participated in it. Then the system notifies me of the increase in the level of the girls that it recognizes as someone with a formal relationship with me and from whom I can see their status.

Kurisu, despite being the first to be with me, seems to have lagged slightly behind the others since she dedicated herself to being in the laboratory for a while rather than hunting zombies.

This should also be the case for Shisuka, but thanks to the almost daily training she performs was able to keep her level close to the girls who went out to fight... that moment of pleasure my and effort of hers was not in vain.

Haruna who is in a similar position as these two previous girls was able to achieve that level to her dog's help, without a doubt of all the girls, she is probably the one who has leveled with less effort than the rest.

Also, along with the system notification the other people start to level up. Although most of the soldiers went up a few levels, the residents who were the weakest were the most benefited from this since they increase more than a limit... perhaps that is why apart from our level being high, also due to the great number of people who participated, the amount for each individual of energy was less.

Thanks to that, many recover a little energy but since it is most likely that mental fatigue remained in them, the best thing would be to do the things that remain to be done for the next day.

Seeing that when most people realizing that there were no more enemies, most of them were now slumped to the ground with a smile on their faces exhausted from the effort they had made since the previous day, then it is better to allow them rest.

The next day as planned, the surrounding bodies of the zombies were cleaned. In the end after putting them in my storage, the amount of these that this indicated to me was 427,814 and also there were almost 15 thousand evolved.

...that was almost the amount of zombies that we eliminated in the city and it took us almost 2 months to eliminate them... but this time it was in one day.

It certainly sounds like a terrifying amount of enemies, but for me, this meant something else... if we say that each zombie has a crystal with an average value of 5... then the number of crystals I now have in my storage is over 2 million.

Curse! Truly this world became a great crystal mine! Also, the best thing was that our group is probably the only one that can get a profit from them and thanks to that, I don't have to worry about others trying to get them or fight us for them.

And most likely the number of crystals I can get from this world will increase even more... although the reason for this also poses a risk to the population here.

After a bit of examining the bodies of the E5 zombies, these apparently didn't change much at the naked eye and instead experienced a qualitative change just like the normal creatures that exceed their first limit causing the value of their crystal to pass from a value of less than a ten to hundreds.

In the case of the E5, the value of the crystals of these had increased again and a single one of these exceeded the value of 5,000.

[That's because the vast majority of creatures or monsters compared to humans or similar beings have always been one step ahead of them.

For example, monsters are born with a crystal that acts as their energy core from the beginning, while humans have to exceed 5 limits to do something similar to themselves in their bodies.

Leaving the fact that a monster has a stronger physique than a human almost always, even without it a monster of the same level of a person, is stronger than this thanks to the previous reason that I have said before]

… Although I understand that each being has its superior qualities, I think it is a little unfair that monsters have such an advantage, Aurora.

[As you say each race has its advantages, Alexander. But since there certainly cannot be such a large imbalance between all of them. So, while monsters have the advantages I mention, humans or the like have others.

Usually they have the easiest time to evolve their soul level, while monsters have a harder time]

I see... it is good to know that our race also has its advantages, although... if the world is a level one, then this would not be very helpful.

[… Well, you're right about that]

Well, my goal is to continue to strengthen myself and since I am not tied to this level 1 world, it is a good thing to know that it will be easier for me and the girls to increase our soul level more easily.

[Don't forget that in your case it will be even easier thanks to my existence and the system of Cross]

You are right, also now that I have completed two missions that the system gave me when I arrived here, perhaps I should go thinking during this month that I still have to stay here which is what I will do in the near future.

It would also be good to leave things here at HOTD as stable as possible so that on my next visit there are no bad surprises.

But the main thing of all is that I have to tell the girls and see which of them will accompany me back to Gaia... or maybe I should say who will want to come with me.

Kurisu, Scythe, Leona, Vrana-chan, and my plant it's certain that they will accompany me... probably Saeko too since she had promised to follow me anywhere, but with the others, I will have to talk with them.

Hello everyone!

Thank you all for reading SES and all your comments, this is a moral motivation that drives me to keep writing! Another motivation, although somewhat materialistic, but necessary, is the support of all of you in my p-a-t-r-e-o-n, so if you like the novel and want to read advanced chapters, hope you can and I invite you to visit it!

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"


	142. Preparations for the departure of HOTD 1

Hello!

I just wanted to make an announcement. If I close a month (2nd day of the month) with 75 p-a-t-r-e-o-n-s supporting the novel, then I promise to get 5 chapters a week during that month, Monday through Friday (from the region where I live).

So be sure to invite and recommend the novel to all your friends !

I also wanted to ask to see if there was someone who wanted to support me to edit the previous chapters, I think that way there will be more people who are a little more demanding with grammar interested in the novel.

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

If you are interested in supporting me on that, you can leave me a message in the comments or on Facebook.

Thanks for the support!

Now it was 5 months since I came into this world and now the leaders of all the camps that we had met in MLDW, there were things that I had to discuss with them. Mainly it was to make the preparations for my departure from here that it got closer and closer with each passing day.

Everyone gathered in this room which we had constantly used in this castle, had their eyes on me since I had said that I had to report some important things... seeing so many people here, without a doubt this group grew quite a lot compared to the beginning of the apocalypse.

The advantage was that even though there were a lot of people in high positions, almost 100 percent of them had loyalty to me over 100 or very close to this number, so I didn't have to worry too much about the same thing that happened in Kinato and so different factions will be created here. Although it was inevitable that we had to be careful especially with some people...

At this table along with me were also sitting Yuriko-san, Soichiro and Yamada who were the leaders of MLDW. There were also Shiro who was the type of glasses that was in charge of the coastal camp and also the Miyamoto couple and the type that was the secretary of the bald man representing those in charge of leading Kinato.

Finally, the various captains of the soldiers, those in charge of the science and biology departments, Haruna who was the director of the school, and also all the people in my group were present here.

"… Well, what did you want to talk about Alexander? Since we are all here, then I think it is time for you to tell us what this meeting is for"

"You are right, Soichiro. But everyone doesn't need to put on such a serious face, the reason I wanted to bring you all together is not because of some problem or bad news.

It is a more personal matter... many already know it and for those who do not, then now you will.

I'm not a person from this world and I came here for personal reasons, but- "

""H-Ha?""

"... You're not a person from this world? What do you mean by that?"

"... now that you say it, I think Shisuka said something like that to me, but I thought that you were just playing a joke on her and she believed it... no, rather, this can only be a joke, right?

After Soichiro starts the conversation from this meeting, then I proceed to explain what I wanted to say to all here, but inevitably after saying that some people interrupt me before I can finish.

Those who already knew this topic, only look at me with serious faces or think about it as if they had forgotten about it and now that I mention it again they try to re-analyze it.

But the vast majority of people here, the predominant expression they show is doubt and bewilderment at my words. Like Rei's parents and the secretary of the bald man, who look at me confused or as if they didn't understand what I was saying.

Those who can accept or want to better understand the meaning of my words like Shiro and Gloterus, try to get more information from this. Also, those who had heard this from other people like Rika, instead of asking me, do that with their acquaintances who are sitting next to them.

"This doesn't have a deep meaning or anything like that, those words are totally literal. I came to this world to do some things from another world... ah, it's true. Before anyone asks it or has that misconception, I am oblivious to what happened in this world.

Those things became like this, it can only be said that it was because of destiny, God or whatever you want to call it. I have nothing to do with the virus...

If you want proof of this, you just have to think about the things that I have done… the antidotes that I possess, my ability to store things, or the objects that I have used on occasions like magic scrolls or pills that made some people stronger "

""...""

"For those who think that I have come with malicious or harmful intentions for the people here, I can only tell you that that does not make much sense. Everyone should know what the world has become now, so you could say that it would cost me even more work to make this worse than it now is.

Also, if I wanted to do that, then what I've done so far would contradict that goal.

I don't want to appear pushy or claim everything we've accomplished so far, but if I didn't step in and do nothing, that would make things even worse for all of you. You wouldn't have the shields that now protect the camps, the antidotes that are now mass-produced, or some weapons. "

Perhaps it is impossible to stop them doubts about me, but even so, I had to try.

The people gathered remain silent again and now try to process everything I tell them, but seeing that some begin to look at me with suspicion, I speak again to try to discard those negative thoughts.

Unfortunately, despite what I say and explain, achieving that was difficult. I can even see that in some people the loyalty indicators drop a little and look at me with some fear. Well ... I already expected this to happen, so I'm not that surprised.

"What Alexander-kun says is true, if it wasn't for him, then surely our situation would be much worse"

"Yuriko is right, how many of you would not have died from the virus without the antidote?"

"Also, thanks to him we have a safe place for people to continue living in peace in this apocalyptic world"

Seeing the reaction of everyone here, those who already knew about this issue before and also being the people with whom I have lived the longest, the other three leaders of MLDW try to support me and lessen their mistrust.

"... maybe what you three say is true, but there is also the possibility that he would have done all this to take control of this world from the beginning"

""That's…""

"Alex doesn't want to do that!"

"... It is correct, I trusted Alex-kun. Furthermore, I believe that with his actions he has shown that he does not want to harm the people of this world"

"Yes ~! Alex-kun is a good boy! ~"

"... I think many have seen him and surely know that he is one of the leaders who shows up the least motivation to take charge of the things in the camp... in fact, if we let him be surrounded by girls, he probably wouldn't mind the other things"

"It's true ... that damn guy will probably be happy to spend all his time with the girls next to him"

"...but I think any man would prefer that..."

"Hahaha, but you two probably don't have that luxury, losers!

From what I heard, now even Hirano got a girl. Since you two don't have that possibility, perhaps the best thing would be for you to try to find a better position... who knows? That way you can make some girl accept to you, hehehe "

"Fuck you, Yuki!"

"Takashi, you shouldn't speak badly of other people!... Besides, you should be more gentlemanly with the girls or otherwise, you will you never would have the attention of one"

"M-Mom..."

After someone says that I want to take control of this world, the 3 leaders who defended me have no way to deny it and so they can only remain silent.

But then, Kurisu, Saeko, and Shisuka intervene wanting to deny those words. But since the three of them are girls very close to me, their denials do not change things much because the others considered the opinions of these three girls were leaning in my favor for personal reasons. After all, it was general knowledge of everyone here that these girls had a romantic relationship with me.

Well ... maybe I can't blame everyone here for thinking that, even I think the opinion of this last girl has always been too leaning on my side no matter what I do.

Curiously, although the next to speak should also fall into that category. Contrary to this, Rei's words seem to have greater acceptance than that of the previous girls...

... I don't know if she is trying to help me or criticizing me... a-also, the impression that others have about me is a bit harsh.

[But can you deny that, Alexander? ]

… You are right, Aurora… I cannot deny what I am or how I am. Furthermore, that is still much better than having the reputation of Komuro and Yamada who continued to give their opinion after Rei.

Just by seeing how unfortunate those guys are because of Yuki's words, I can say that my reputation is something very positive and I prefer that this be so, that instead it be like theirs.

Although I thank the three leaders and the girls for trying to help me, it is time to step in for myself. The truth is that to a certain extent the mistrust that these men have is very justifiable and they were right in some things.

As they say, I cannot deny that the best thing for me would be to keep control of this whole group. This was not entirely necessary, but it was very beneficial for me to keep it this way.

So I have to intervene to prevent the loyalty of these people from falling and losing their trust and cracks appearing in this group.

"The doubts of all you are reasonable, but I have to tell you a couple of things. After this, all of you can think what you want..."

"…what things?"

"Certainly for a normal person, it would be very attractive to have control of this world... but that is not my case. This world for me I can only see it as a way station...

The reason I brought you together here is to inform everyone that in approximately a month I will be leaving this world.

I certainly have the chance to return, but seeing that you all don't seem to be calm about my presence, then perhaps that is not a good option.

...Honestly, that makes things easier for me. I can travel between different worlds and I had thought about helping this side by bringing resources from there, but if you don't want me here or it is uncomfortable for you, then I don't have to do this.

Leaving this world I no longer have to think about things here and so this takes a lot of weight off my shoulders, thanks. Don't worry, in a month I will leave this world and since I will no longer see you, I can only wish you all that you can survive by yourself here, after all... this world is not a paradise and you will surely have several problems "

"W-what ?!"

" w-will you be leaving in a month, Alexander-kun? "

"P-please wait Alexander-san! ... The other camps may have some doubts about your presence here, but in MLDW everyone there doesn't care where you come from"

When I mention that I am leaving this world, everyone acts even more surprised than the fact that I am from another world and so the first to recover and speak are the leaders of MLDW.

Of course, I do not plan to do something like not come back here just for the fact that they do not look at me favorably, I said that rather because this was the best choice I thought I'd make everyone accept my leadership.

Surely if I impose myself on them I will only get disagreement or rejection on their part. But I had an advantage was that everyone here understood very well, it is what my presence meant and the several benefits that this brought for everyone... it was more than demonstrated by the technology and other things that I have given them and nobody could deny that even if they had any mistrust of me.

Although if I leave it is not as if these things are going to disappear, it does mean that they will not get more things like that. So it was logical that the weight of losing this was equal to or even greater than the possibility that I would conquer them and taking away their freedom or something like that.

Also since I have not given them reasons to think that I would do the latter, they should know that it was highly unlikely that this would happen.

"A-Alexander-san… we were just a little surprised, doesn't mean we reject you"

"I-it's true, as some people already said, many of us are alive because of you"

"Boy, if you leave then things would probably be more troublesome, but... I have a different problem with that... will my grandchildren be born well? Won't they look strange since you're not from this world?"

"Mom!"

"D-darling, I think you are overtaking things a lot…"

"What do you mean by getting overtaking, honey? This is a very important matter!"

The next to react after the MLDW leaders are Shiro and the secretary of the bald man ... what was that guy's name? Well, it doesn't matter.

Although they ran part of the other camps and were also somewhat ambitious... noticing that I still had the support of my camp, then they quickly spoke up expressing their support for me.

Well, even though the loyalty of these guys is not that high, they knew that if they lost the support of MLDW then they would not last long as our camp continued to maintain full military strength.

As for what the Miyamoto family things are discussing between them, I think I will put that aside for now... Aurora has told me that for now, I am human, so there shouldn't be a problem with my descent issues ... although I have a feeling this may change in the future, I just hope something similar to what Kiriko-san says doesn't happen.

"Yes! What does it matter if Alexander-san is from another world or another universe or something like that? He is our leader!"

"Yes!"

"That's true!"

Subsequently, the captains and others like Alice's pope begin to speak showing their support for keeping me as their leader without importing them the fact that I am not of this world. In many of them, I can see that that was a sincere feeling since their loyalty was quite high and they were surely grateful for the things that I have done.

It was a good thing that the vast majority of people here, their fidelity to me was high and although this fell a little to reveal my origin due to the doubts in them. When their mind stabilizes, the number showing their loyalty recovers and even increases more than it was before.

So, those who had their plans or some disagreement with me could only remain silent. I didn't have to worry much about them since the most influential positions were almost all in the possession of people I trusted.

Well, as in everything, there were always some exceptions. I had to place people who did not have high loyalty to me in somewhat important positions, like Shiro and the bald secretary. But that was because even though they had that demeanor, in Shiro's case his abilities were very good to ignore.

Also, his loyalty was not that low with an [70] on his gauge. This had risen from 60 when I gave the position in charge of the camp on the coast, so in his case was probably more convenient not to block his path to reach a position higher or oppressing him only will make this number go down.

As long as I don't treat it badly, this number should grow and then won't have to worry much about it. As for the other guy, his case of putting him in high office was because that was necessary... unfortunately being someone who grew up in a political environment, he should be used to taking advantage of all things.

This is a bit more troublesome and simple case at the same time. It's troublesome since I honestly don't think I can ever trust him even if his loyalty is very high, and it's easy because... when I put my eyes on him, he gets nervous and trembles a bit.

Knowing what happened to his previous boss, he should understand what would happen to him if he becomes a hindrance to me. So probably just by constantly reminding him about this and whatever ideas he has of opposing me, the courage to put them into practice will disappear.

"Well ... seeing that most would miss me very much if I don't come back, then I will have to come back to see you all again. Unfortunately, that doesn't change the fact that in a month I will leave this world, but don't worry, I will come back and bring you some presents"

"" H-hahaha... ""

"It is a good thing that Alexander-san returns! We will continue to follow you and you will be our leader whether you are here or not!"

"Yes!"

"Well, that was all I wanted to tell you... when I have a few days to left, then I let you know. If there is nothing else you want to talk about, then I will retire since I have other things to do"

Ending all that I had to say, I ask if anyone had anything to report. Then since nobody says anything, I decide to proceed to the next pending thing that I had to do… well, this may be more a consequence of this meeting instead of a pending thing.

Most of the girls in my group, for some time they had somewhat a nervous expression and with doubts by the discussion that we had here... it's time to talk with them. I get up from my chair and leave this meeting room to go to my room and then the girls quickly follow me.


	143. Preparations for the departure of HOTD 2

"Alex-kun ~! Why are you leaving ~? Can I no longer see you ~? Will you leave me! ~?"

The moment we entered the room, Shisuka pounced on me and plunge my face to her chest while holding me… well, seeing that for a long time she had wet eyes and was about to cry, this time I didn't dodge or do something to avoid it... yes, this was my punishment for making her sad so I must suffer a little.

"Shisuka... if you don't let go of the boy, then we won't be able to talk"

"B-but he is leaving, Rika! "

"... but not now, so you better let him go so he can explain himself"

Perhaps having gotten a little used to Shisuka's actions, the other girls only observe what happens without saying much, although it may also be that at this time most have other more important concerns than complaining to her.

But a short time later, when I begin to notice the absence of oxygen in my lungs, Rika goes to her friend to ask her to stop. Probably being the girl with whom I have most recently established a relationship, the doubts about what I said before are greater for her than for the others.

So with impatience gaining on her, she steps in to continue our discussion or for her can to ask her questions.

"Now, boy… can you explain in more detail that about you being from another world?"

"... there is not much to explain, Rika. Things are just like that, I am from another world ... or more precisely, I and Kurisu are from another world"

"... Kurisu-san too?"

As I had expected, the most confused on that subject was Rika. The other girls already knew about this and most likely their current state of mind is due to the fact that I will leave this world.

"S-so ... what did you come to this world for? Or what are you two? Alien or something? How did you come here?"

"... we are human and how we have come here is difficult to explain in words..."

"So what did you come for?"

"The answer to that is very simple, to make me stronger. As you have realized, killing some beings can strengthen you and so-"

"That doesn't matter now! What do you mean about you are leaving here in a month !? Is that true !?"

I try to answer all the questions that Rika had and that way she can calm down, but then another of the girls with a more impatient character asks the matter that the other girls had in their heads and for now they were waiting for I to answer the questions of Rika's first.

Rei, obviously a little upset, raises her voice making the attention of almost everyone else focus on me to hear my answer. So Rika seeing that she had unconsciously made the others wait, takes a step back so I can respond to this. Furthermore, she must also be interested in that matter.

"It's true, I'll be leaving in less than a month, but-"

"W-why are you saying it until now?!" Didn't you think that was an important thing to say to other people !?"

"Yes, Alex-kun! ~ Rei-chan is right ... you-you're so cruel ... waah ~"

"You two calm down a bit ... Alexander said that he can come back, so it's not like he's leaving forever"

Rei who gets even more upset when I answer her intervenes again without letting me explain things to her and Shisuka joins her and also complains to me while without being able to resist it anymore, she starts crying.

Damn! I think I should have talked to them first and it certainly would have saved me a lot of trouble… leaving it for later was a big mistake of mine.

After them, Haruna who was probably one of the calmest people here, says that. So as if the girls hadn't heard me mention that or just forgot about it, with those words their moods improve a lot.

"When are you going back, Alex-kun ~? Will you stay in that other world for a long time ~?"

"Haaa, that's one of the things I wanted to tell you... but you didn't give me a chance to do it. I don't know how long exactly I will last in the other world... that sounds very bad, it seems as if I'm going to die...

The world I came from before I got here is called Gaia, I don't know how long I will be there but it will most likely be less than a year ... I can promise I will come before a year "

""One year?""

"Yes, most likely I can do it before that time, but there is another thing that I want to discuss with all those who are here. I did not tell you about I will leave this world before because I had thought to ask you which of you wanted to come with me to Gaia ... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad "

""Go there?""

Seeing them a little calmer, I decide to broach the main topic that I wanted to talk to them and also apologize for what I made them feel, but it seems that this question makes them confused again.

"Yes, it's not like I can't bring people to Gaia. In fact, Kurisu is from a different world than that... but let's not talk about it since it seems that it will only confuse you all more.

Anyone who wants to come with me, I can take her to Gaia. Although I have to warn you, that world can be more dangerous than here... so don't expect it to be a quiet place. "

"I-I will come with you, Alex-kun! ~"

"Oii Shisuka, stop just there! Didn't you just hear that this world could be more dangerous than here ?!"

"That doesn't matter to me, Rika ~ !. I just want to be close to Alex-kun... you don't want that too~?"

"Th-that's ..."

"Fufufu, I had promised to follow you everywhere, Alex-san, so obviously I will go"

"I…"

"..."

As I thought, Shisuka is the first to decide to accompany me to Gaia, and Rika who cares about her friend seems to be somewhat undecided about that. Saeko, who was one of the girls who already knew all this since I had previously told her, only confirms her decision.

Other girls like Saya and Rei it seems that they have their problems to make a decision... after all, they have their family here and so I think the best thing is to give them time to think things over.

Decide what they decide, it is not a bad thing since I intend to return to this world. Although sadly, I will not see them for a while, it is not as if I will not see them again as Haruna says.

Another of the girls... or the woman who was in the same situation as the two of them, was Haruna. Well, with her things are a little different... in her case, I think that the best option is for her to stay on HOTD, so I speak to her to telling her what I think.

"Haruna, I think you better stay here..."

"Eh?"

"Don't get me wrong, I would very much like you to join me. But if you do, then logically I wouldn't ask you to separate from Iruka-chan... so she would have to come.

Unfortunately, for now I cannot assure you that nothing bad could happen to her there... although here it is not safe either, I think that the risk is less than there is in that world.

Just give me a little time... I will create a safer place there and I will also be stronger so the risk of being there will be less than here "

"I-I understand ... it will be sad not to see you for a while, but I can bear it if it's not forever"

"I promise, you won't have to wait long"

"Yes"

"... Aunt Haruna, Alexander... I think you two forgot to include Takashi in that..."

"E-eh?"

"… Well, I think he is old enough to take care of himself"

After asking Haruna to stay here, she looks at me a little surprised by my words and so I approach her, and then while holding her hands I continue with my words. Then she seems to calm down and agrees to stay in this world, being a more mature woman her emotions and thoughts are sensible.

Right away Rei with narrowed eyes while reminds us of that guy... well, it's not that I forgot him, in fact, I think he should thank me for leaving his mother a little more time with him... it could also be that I unconsciously do it because I feel that I've screwed up him too much.

No, my conscience must be calm since I was not the one who went after Rei and her mother is a single and beautiful woman, so any man would be attracted to her... yes, fate is the cruel and not me... perhaps I should be a little kinder to him... should I ask a soldier to take him to the pink zone and keep it a secret from his mother?

"If Shisuka goes, then I'll go too!... I-I'll be worried if something happens to her"

"Will you come too, Rika ~!?"

"I have no problem with that, but I would like you to do something before we left, Rika"

"...What is it?"

"I need you to train Hirano to be a military leader ... being a lieutenant colonel in the special forces so that shouldn't be much work for you do that"

"Train to Hirano? The guy with the glasses? ... well, from how he is about, I don't think it's difficult since he has a good head and the spirit of a soldier ... but why do you want that?"

"... Since I plan to leave, it would be best to leave people who I trusted in charge of important roles. I want him to take command either of the soldiers in Kinato or here in this camp"

"Okay, I will ... but I don't know how much I can do in a month"

"That 's fine with me. Shisuka, you also looking for someone to take over your biology department, Kurisu... well, I think Alice's dad is fine to take over that department... just ask him if he wants someone to help him with that "

"Yes~"

" Fine"

Rika who finally makes a decision, speaks. The truth is that I am a little happy about this, and it is not only because of another beauty will go with me, but because of all the girls here, she is one that has most experienced in the world and is one of the most sensible.

Although Shisuka must be close to her age, she is... if for some reason we have to separate, I simply cannot leave her in charge to lead the others, even if she was the oldest girl there...

Shisuka is more like someone who needs other people take care of her... just watching her hum some song cheerfully and carelessly after I told her I'd take her with me reaffirms my thoughts

Well, at least I think she can find someone trustworthy to take her place in the lab. Also, since Kurisu's and Alice's father were in charge of the department of technology, that the latter stays in charge of it is enough, I have enough confidence in him.

Seeing that Rika had decided to accompany me, Rei and Saya sink deeper into their thoughts. I don't want them to decide what they will regret in the future because they are under pressure, so that's why I'm talking to them.

"Rei, Saya, you do not need to give me an answer now, there are still about a month for you to think things through calmly. You two do not have to rush since it is not as if by not answering me now, then I will not take you with me to Gaia. "

""…It's okay""

For now, it is certain that those who will come with me are Kurisu, Saeko, Shisuka, Rika, Leona, Scythe, and Vrana-chan. I don't know what Rei and Saya decide, but... I must say that compared to when I came into this world, the girls next to me have increased quite a bit ...

Well, for now, it is better that everyone relax since some of them got a little anxious about the fact that I was going to leave this world. So I think it's time to release the new facility that was built here in MLDW…

"To change the mood of all, I will show you the new facilities that were recently completed here in the camp..."

"" Hmn? New facilities?""

"Yes! Surely you can relax there!"

"...why are you so motivated, Alex?"

"Well... we have worked a lot in the last few months so I am also a bit tired and I think it will be good to be able to relax"

As I had finished giving them the information and asking them if they wanted to accompany me to Gaia, since there were no more things to do, they would all surely leave to do their respective tasks.

But since they were all together, then it was my chance to take advantage of this... I think I will finally be able to achieve one of the goals that they had been denied me for a long time! No, I have to make this happen no matter what!

Kurisu, as always, she has good senses and perhaps giving herself an idea of what I want to do, tells me that last thing while she looks at me with her eyes narrowed... I try to ignore her gaze and I answer her calmly and then continue to avoid she questioning me efurther.

"I'll see you on the mountain behind the camp!"

"Well, if you say it is to relax then I think it would be good to do it"

"It is true"

"Yes ~"

"... I need to go to where my mother is... I want to talk about some things with her, so I will go later"

The other girls do not seem to be against the idea of having a good time, after all, it is true that we have been busy these months and also especially in this last one.

The only exception is Saya who seems to want to discuss the issues I mention here with her mother, probably now she is the girl who has more doubts about what to do in the future.

Knowing that she needed time to think things over, I nod at her words.

So with everything done, all of us here agreed to meet at the place I said before in half an hour, apparently some girls had to take care of some things before they could go there. Seconds later, each one of them begins to leave my room and without more things to do here, I also leave.

I decide to wait a while in the castle dining room until the right time comes. In truth when you want something the most, the time seems becomes longer for you to get it... these minutes almost seemed like hours to me.

" So this is where you were Alexander-kun"

"Hmn? Yuriko-san?"

Almost as I was preparing to leave, I hear someone say my name so I instinctively roll my eyes in that direction and see Yuriko-san walking towards me. I was a little surprised to see her since I thought she would be with Say...

"What you said at the meeting a while back was a little surprised... plus the things Saya just mentioned to me, were also somewhat unexpected.

So several girls will accompany you back to your world?... fufufu, well, I am happy for them since any girl wishes could be with the person they love and appreciate. Although this may create some problems as they leave, after all, some have a high position in this organization "

"... I will try to make this affect the camp as little as possible"

"Fufufu, don't worry about it. I think those of us who stay can take care of it... more importantly, think I too will be sad if I can't see you Alexander-kun for a while"

Her discussion with her daughter shouldn't have been so long... I'm a little worried about Saya since sometimes Yuriko-san can be a bit... what's the right word to describe her? Impulsive? Strict? Well, I just hope she is okay.

The good thing about this is that I can see that her playful attitude had returned a bit, so after listening to what she says, I answer her while smiling.

"It's not like I won't be back, we can see each other in a short time, Yuriko-san"

"Fufufu, I think it will not be so short... according to what Saya told me it is close to a year, right? Well, it is a good thing that you return and although it will be a little sad not to be able to see all those who are going for a time, as you say, will only be temporary and so it is not so bad.

Let's leave the matter of your departure aside for now, after all, it's still a month to this. I also wanted to talk to you about other things...

You must remember that you owe me a favor for what I did with Hirano-kun, right? Of course, I also remember that I have a debt with you... so I think it is time that we both pay off these debts. It's okay?"

It seems like today really is my lucky day!… I will finally get my reward for rescuing Soichiro earlier, this excites me a bit! Unfortunately, it seems that it is also the time to pay my debt… I don't know if this will be a good or bad thing.

" Well... since my debt was before Yuriko-san's, why don't you tell me what you want?"

Hello!

I just wanted to make an announcement. If I close a month (2nd day of the month) with 75 p-a-t-r-e-o-n-s supporting the novel, then I promise to get 5 chapters a week during that month, Monday through Friday (from the region where I live).

So be sure to invite and recommend the novel to all your friends !

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

I also wanted to ask to see if there was someone who wanted to support me to edit the previous chapters, I think that way there will be more people who are a little more demanding with grammar interested in the novel.

If you are interested in supporting me on that, you can leave me a message in the comments or on Facebook.

Thanks for the support!


	144. Hot Springs

After talking to Yuriko-san I separated from her in a very happy way... for a moment I thought that she would tell me something like the cancellation of her debt in exchange for the one that I have with her.

It was a good thing that this didn't happen and instead she asked me for a different thing… although this is not a bad matter, it can be somewhat troublesome in some way. Well, for now let's focus on quickly going to the mountain behind the camp… today should be a great day for me.

Walking for several minutes I reached my goal, the place was one construction of considerable size and you could also tell that it was quite new.

Outside, there were already some girls observing the facilities with an atmosphere of curiosity around them. Since this place was somewhat set back from the center of the camp, this made it secret, and surely none of them had seen it until now.

"Now that I remember, when you summoned to Leona-san, I had asked you about this place... but at that time you didn't tell me much what this was, Alex"

"Well, I told you it would be a surprise, Kurisu. Now that it's finished, it's time to show this to all of you... surely everyone will like it"

"Good afternoon to you all!"

Upon entering the facilities, a group of women while wearing yukata great us... without a doubt that was necessary and something important to give a good atmosphere to this place. Also, it seems that the other girls in my group that I had not seen outside had already entered and were examining the facilities.

"...increasingly this place has the appearance of a hot spring house"

"It's true, Rika ~"

"Not that it has the appearance of a hot spring house, this is a hot spring house. A long time ago when the wild boar came down from the mountain and Yoshioka sent a group of men to examine the surroundings of the mountain they found this place.

Although they did not find any more wild boars or wild animals on the mountain, it was very good that they came across this place. Unfortunately this was hardly being built and was incomplete, so we had to wait for some workers to take care and finish them.

So, since lately one problem after another has not stopped arising, this had to be postponed and just a few days ago Yoshioka told me that all had been completed. So before opening up to the other MLDW residents, I thought it would be nice if we tried it out. "

Seeing the surroundings of the facilities the girls begin to realize what it was this place, then Rika puts it into words and I confirm these.

"... I knew it would be something like that"

"Well ... seeing how lively Alexander was, it was not difficult to imagine that it would be something like that"

"Fufufu, but I think it's a good thing and we can really get rid of our accumulated fatigue with these"

"Yes ~! Hot springs ~!"

"… I thought that I could never experience something like this again"

"No doubt when the residents find out about this they will be very happy."

"Yes, mom ~"

"Yes, Aunt Haruna ~"

Kurisu and Rei who were the girls who had some doubts about my reasons to bring them all together to relax, upon hearing this they complain a little. But it's good that the other girls' reaction was positive and because of that, they have no choice but to go with the flow of things.

Well, they should have mixed feelings since they two are also happy even if they don't say it, as any Japanese like Saeko, Shisuka sand Rika who speak after them, this was a source of joy for everyone.

Lastly, the small group of Haruna and the two little girls she had brought up talk about what this place meant to MÑDW residents. As they say, when the hot springs open for all, it is certain that everybody will be very excited.

"Well, then let's go!"

"This way, Alexander-san. Let us guide you to the bathroom that is especially for you... also, some girls who arrived earlier are already there and must be waiting for you"

Finally! It was time to bathe again with the girls!

So with great excitement, I rush the girls to go there while the managers of this place guide us.

I had specially asked for a special area for my personal use. So this place had the area that would be for residents, the MLDW senior office, and mine.

Like other times, Kurisu and Rei try to prevent this dream of mine from being fulfilled... they both still tried to put obstacles against me, so in the end I had to be somewhat vigorous and tell them that those who did not want to bathe with me could to do it in the other two areas and those that did not have problems with us sharing the bathroom, then I would wait for them in my private area.

I know that at least some girl will follow me... or at least pray for that to happen. So with that in mind, I go first to the place where the managers here guide me while the girls start arguing with each other with various expressions on their faces.

(POV Saeko)

"Well ... I will not force anyone to bathe with me. Whoever wants to come with me then I will be waiting for her there"

After Rei-san and Kurisu-san try to make Alex-san bathe in a place separate from the rest of us, he withdraws first while saying those words. I think he probably did it to keep him from being upset by the insistence of the two of them and they also didn't get mad at him for the same thing.

Watching him leave, Kurisu's face becomes somewhat complex from what she must be feeling. I think she understands that it's impossible for her to stop this however much she wants... so as if wanted to verify my words, the first girl steps forward.

"Well, then I'll go and take a bath with Alex-kun ~"

"Wait Shisuka-san, what are you doing! We should bathe separately, if not-"

"Heee, I don't want ~! A few moments ago I thought I would have to part with Alex-kun, so now I just want to be close to him.

If Kurisu-san wants to bathe separately, that's fine with me. But I will take a bath with Alex-kun... I will help him wash his back, hehehe ~ "

"W-wait, Shisuka-san!"

"Well... T-then I'll make sure she doesn't do anything strange there."

"Y-You too, Rika-san?!"

"... Rika-san, I think that instead of worrying about her you should be careful with that boy... he's not as innocent as you think"

Kurisu tries to stop Shisuka who starts walking in Alex-san's direction, but this time her efforts are in vain since the first one was very determined to do so. So, Rika-san takes the pretext of accompanying her friend to follow her... I say this because just like Rei says, everyone here has understood that about him a long time ago and I am sure that she is no exception.

"...I-I have the same thoughts as Shisuka-san... since he has to go of this world then I won't see him for a while, so it's better to me be able to spend as much time as possible with Alexander before he leaves.

B-Besides, this is just a bath... so there shouldn't be a problem, he's still 12 years old and it wouldn't be bad to help him bathe as Shisuka says... "

"E-eh? W-will we take a bath with Alexander-onisan, Mom?"

"Yes, I will also help Alex-onichan wash his back ~!"

"T-This can't it be, even Haruna-san?..."

"A-Aunt Haruna? ... I-I think it would be inappropriate for anyone to help to bath a 12-year-old boy, especially if it is a woman"

Things for Kurisu and Rei get worse with each passing second and they certainly realize that it was now impossible to stop this. Well, I think that of us, the only ones that could have a problem with this were them 2 and Haruna-san, so seeing the latter join the ones that were moving further and further towards the bathroom where Alex-san went, it was surely a hard blow for the two.

... although not only the two of them are surprised by Haruna-san's decision. Iruka-chan seems even more surprised than the two of them… I wonder if she will end up together with us in the future? Well... to see that we will have to wait a few years.

"Well, if Kurisu-san and Rei don't want to bathe with the master, then I'll see you after we go out."

"Master…"

"Master, Alice-chan, Iruka-chan! Wait for Vrana, Roock ~!"

This group was also almost certain to choose to go with Alex-san, in fact, I even think they took some time to go after him since Leona, Scythe, and Vrana usually whenever Alex-san is present, they remain from his side.

"... Kurisu-san, shall we go bathing on the other side?"

"..."

"Kurisu-san, you should already know that most of us have feelings for Alex-san... this may be a bit embarrassing but since he is the person we like, then we have to get used to the idea that things similar to this will happen in the future... p-plus, they'll probably be even more troublesome more ahead"

"Saeko-san ... I-I know! I-it's just embarrassing to do intimate things in front of other people!"

Seeing that Kurisu was about to cry because no one had heeded her advice, I decide to speak to her. I have had enough time to be with her and I know that she is one of the girls with the strongest feelings towards Alex-san, so this that she did I knew it was not because she did not want to approach him.

That I know because some nights when we sleep together with Alex-san, although she tries to hide it, as we are in the same bed, it was impossible not to notice that when we kiss him as a good night gesture sometimes, when he and Kurisu-san do that at the last, things have not been left with just that and there have even been light caresses between them.

So the resistance she put into this could only be due to the shame… not that I don't understand her. Although I try to ignore these types of emotions, it is also impossible for me to do it completely and even I feel a little uneasy… so that's why I give her the advice I tell myself to try to overcome this.

"... just take a deep breath and calm down Kurisu-san... think that you are not the only one who feels that and all the others surely have the same shame of doing something like that, you just have to gather your courage and try not to let that emotion dominate on you.

... When you're ready I'll wait for you there with the other girls "

"..."

Seeing that Rei was beginning to get somewhat uncomfortable since for her the problem is that she has not decided or has not been able to formalize a relationship with Aelx-san. I finish with this topic and just encourage Kurisu-san to have more resolution.

"Kyaaaaa ~"

"W-what are you doing here, boy!"

So when I pretended to go after the other girls who had gone ahead, a sudden scream that is heard all over the place makes my feet stop, and then the attention of the other two who were with me is directed to that place.

Those voices were from... curious to have heard those voices here, I resume my steps more quickly to the place where that scream was heard, in addition, the other two girls also begin to walk behind me.

(Back to Alexander's POV)

Trying to guess how many girls would come after me and who they would be, I undressed in the dressing room to be able to enter the hot springs. Certainly being able to see the splendor of the bodies of all the girls was enough reason for the great emotion that I felt, but this was also the first time that I experienced this type of places so I was a little curious as it would be.

I had only had the opportunity to see it in animations or movies since the place where I lived did not have many of these types of places, but due to the previous things I mentioned, I always wanted to experience it myself.

So wanting to see what girls were coming while I wait for them enjoying the hot springs, I open the door that led to what looked like a large pond that emitted steam from it. But then... I find something unexpected.

"..."

"" ... ""

… Now that I remember, the woman who brought me here told me that some girls were already here. When I heard it, I thought that it would be Saya that I had not seen, also if I had a little luck, maybe even Yuriko-san accompanied her... but due to the intense emotion I felt at the end I forgot this.

On second thought, I parted ways with the latter when I was on my way here and so that should be highly unlikely to happen… it seems that my deepest desires made me ignore something that was logical.

"Kyaaaaa~!"

"W-what are you doing here, boy!"

"..."

"... Sh-should that part of him be so?"

"... well, I've also only seen him naked, but... from the comments I've heard, I think he's bigger than normal..."

I had come here from the dressing room naked since I thought that only girls who would not care much about seeing me as I came into the world would come here, but... I did not expect to find these girls here.

Four girls were present here in these hot springs... it was Niki, Mizusu, Yuki, and Matsushima. When I walk in and see them here, I stand foolishly as I blink several times while I put my eyes at each of them without saying a word to theirs.

These girls were in a similar situation to mine and they had their eyes totally on me. Although Niki and Matsushima try to avoid it, I can see that their biggest attention was in the area of my waist and they stole glances occasionally... then Niki reaches her limit of shame and releases a big scream making Matsushima come back to her senses and complain to me.

Mizusu and Yuki don't worry too much about it and they undisguised look at my partner as if they wanted to study him and then also say their thoughts... although I don't care much that a girl watches me while I'm naked, if they do it so intensely even I will be ashamed a bit.

On the other hand, several of them were the first time that I saw them naked... so I had to perfectly record these images in my brain.

"I-I asked you a question, boy ! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Hmn? What are you talking about? That should be my question, you know? This bath is supposed to be made especially for my use.

So I should be the one asking that. "

"E-eh?"

Since I had ignored Matsushima in order to store this beautiful scene in my brain, she gets even angrier and gets up from be sitting while yelling at me… Is she forgot the situation she was in? Or seeing that I was observing their bodies, did she want to show me this better?

Well, that does not matter. As I focus my eyes on her I decide to answer her question and then because of this it was her turn to be surprised by what I say.

Damn! I was not going to act like this was my fault, in fact ... justice is on my side and I can hold my head up since my words were true ... also while I do that I should continue to observe them.

"Y-You're lying!"

"M-Matsushima-san, s-sit down first ... Y-you're completely naked! ..."

"E-eh?D-Damn it! Stop looking at me boy !"

"... he does not lie Matsushima-san, outside this bathroom there is a sign with his name"

"I-it can't be ... if you knew that, why didn't you say it before, Yuki?!"

"Well… until now nobody had used this bathroom, besides… I didn't really care that Alexander-san appeared here"

As they say, the truth always comes to light. It's good that things are cleared up, but Yuki's gaze makes me a little nervous ... that's the gaze of a predator that has found its prey.

"A-Alexander-san ... f-for now, why don't you try to cover yourself? ... it's too much for me to see a naked boy"

"It's true ! Damn, are you an exhibitionist or what? !"

"... what are you saying? This is the bathroom and so it is normal for people to be naked when they enter here ... well, for now I should wash my body to be able to enter"

"Don't act like nothing happens and get out of here !"

Why am I the one who has to get out of the bathroom? Damn! I had been through a lot to be able to spend a good time with the girls, I will not let this ruin it!

With that thought in mind, while ignoring Matsushima I head to the area where the soap is so I can wash my body and get into the bathroom.

Because of this, she gives me a look of fury... if her gaze could kill, perhaps she had already killed me several times, but also... if she does that, others may also think that she is a pervert as she is totally concentrating her gaze on me without even blinking. Should I tell her? No, if I do, I will surely only make her even angrier.

"Hehehe, do you want me to wash your back, Alexander-san?"

"Damn it! Yuki, you also stop acting like this doesn't matter!"

"Well… Alexander-san saw us naked, but we did it too… so we should be at peace with that, right?"

"Mizusu are right Matsushima-san"

"..."

As I wash me, I can hear the voices of Yuki, Mizusu, and Matsushima, it seems that Nike can only remain silent without saying anything. So when I try to respond to the answer of the first one, I hear someone from the dressing room side and immediately she shows herself.

"Alex-kun ~ ... what happened? What were all those screams from a moment ago ~?"

Hello!

I just wanted to make an announcement. If I close a month (2nd day of the month) with 75 p-a-t-r-e-o-n-s supporting the novel, then I promise to get 5 chapters a week during that month, Monday through Friday (from the region where I live).

So be sure to invite and recommend the novel to all your friends !

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

I also wanted to ask to see if there was someone who wanted to support me to edit the previous chapters, I think that way there will be more people who are a little more demanding with grammar interested in the novel.

If you are interested in supporting me on that, you can leave me a message in the comments or on Facebook.

Thanks for the support!


	145. The Natural Law of Life

Hello!

I wish Happy Father's Day to all those who are one, and those who not be yet, I hope you had a good day together with your parents, regards to all!

Following the voice, I put my eyes at the entrance to the bathroom and then ... the manifestation in the flesh of the meaning of girl of huge breasts enters and showing us what those words wanted to say.

"Shisuka, wait for me!"

As the voice from the other side of the dressing room says and that should be Rika if I'm not mistaken, the first to appear here was Shisuka who didn't seem to care much about what her friend says or that I have my eyes on those big breasts... she continues walking towards where I am showing me her majestic body.

"... I-It got bigger"

"I-Impossible ... i-isn't that a bit too much?"

"B-Before it was a little scary, but now it became something terrifying..."

"..."

I had already tried to control myself when I saw these 4 naked girls, but seeing this now... it was impossible not to react! So as Mizusu and Yuki say, my penis had straightened up to greet Shisuka who with a smile on her face was still approaching me.

Niki who previously only stole occasional glances from my crotch seems like my erection totally captures her attention and she concentrates totally on that part of my body. This scares her a little to even make her shiver... I don't know if I should feel happy about it or worried.

Also, Matsushima that is silent watching the effect on my body for Shisuka, her reaction watching me intently taking her open mouth really makes it look like a perv...

Although she has been complaining about me for all the events similar to this, of the girls here, she is probably the one who has taken her eyes off me the least ... besides the fact that she has not left here despite all her screams, it just reaffirms my thoughts.

"Damn it, Shisuka! I told you to wait... for me..."

Right away, showing off her healthy tanned skin, Rika makes an appearance ... then when I look down expecting to find the purple garden just like her hair and underwear that I saw earlier, I unexpectedly find that she had cut it and could only see her color tan skin slightly lighter than the rest of the body.

"B-Boy… if you look at me so intently you'll make me get ashamed, you know? B-Besides, what are they doing here? "

" Oh, it's true ~ Niki-chan, Mizusu-chan, Yuki-chan, and Matsushima-san, were you here too? I didn't expect you to come showering along with Alex-kun too ~"

Rika who had stopped her words because of look and get surprised at seeing other people here speak again. Then as if she had just noticed the other girls, Shisuka also asks them.

"N-not so, Shisuka-sensei!"

"H-hehehe, Shisuka-sensei... we were caught in this situation unexpectedly."

"... Tch, if Shisuka-sensei is here then does that mean the other girls will come too? "

So the girls the latter mentions respond with various reactions… the only one that worries me is Yuki, I wonder what she was planning to do to act upset seeing the two who just walked in?

"Of course not! Also, Shisuka-san can't you see that boy is eating you with his eyes ?! "

"Eh? Alex-kun… do you want to eat me ~?"

"Glup"

Hearing Matsushima's words, Shisuka returns her eyes to me and asks me... I don't know if she understood the meaning of that words or took them literally. But whatever was if she sees me with those somewhat restless eyes while asking me that, it makes saliva accumulate in my mouth so I have to swallow it before it overflows and feel my blood focus even more in a specific part of my body.

"Stop playing Shisuka!... for now, we should also wash ourselves to can enter the hot springs"

"I will wash Alex-kun's back ~"

"W-wait... I told the others that I would stop you from doing something inappropriate... I-I'll do it"

"Heee~ It's not fair Rika! You just want to do it and be the only one to have fun~!"

"O-Of course not! I-I just want to prevent you from overstimulating the boy... so step aside Shisuka"

"I don't want~!"

"T-they started fighting ..."

" ...Also while they are naked."

"W-what the hell are you two are doing !"

S-shit! ... The two of them really are a terrifying combination. Seeing what they do, I have to put my hand to my nose since I feel my blood flow rise to it.

Rika tries to get where I am but Shisuka gets in her way blocking her... the problem is that Shizuka u-using her two barriers of meat to pressure them on the first and try to make her away!

Of course, Rika having a combative character, she does not stay without doing anything and also press against Shisuka to put her aside...

Maybe it should have been easier for Rika to subdue her before since I can see the surprise in her when Shisuka resists, but now with her friend getting a little stronger then she has to try harder to do it.

"Yeeei~!"

"W- Wait for me Alice-chan"

"You two don't run or you could fall ..."

The next to enter were two small buds that had not yet fully bloomed and a fully developed flower that showed its beauty in all its splendor...

"Y-you two... what are you doing?"

"H-Haruna-san!... I-I was just trying to stop Shisuka from doing something illegal"

"I wasn't going to do anything illegal! Haruna-san, it's Rika who won't let me wash Alex-kun's back ~"

It was somewhat unexpected to me that Haruna came to the bathroom... I thought she would be in the group against coming here together with Kurisu and Rei. Well, I'm glad she came… looking at her body, I really find it hard to believe that she was the mother of two children.

"Alex-onichan, I'll wash your back ~!"

"T-thanks Alice-chan"

While I had my eyes on Haruna, Alice-chan reaches to where I was sitting washing me, takes a sponge and stands behind my back while she saying that. It seems that she is the winner and managed to take the place that Rika and Shisuka fought for… don't be sad Alexander! You may not feel the accidental touch of those two girls' big breasts, but a cute girl is washing your back!

"Hyaa ~"

I put my eyes on the other little girl to see if she would also join and help her partner, but in doing so, she gets nervous and hides behind her mother... she is so considerate of giving me the pretext to can see the beautiful black garden in the Haruna's crotch without looking like I'm focusing directly on it.

"C-Come on, Iruka ... I'll help you, Alice and Alexander to wash"

"It's not fair, Haruna-san ~! I was going to do it ~"

"Come on fool, I will help you to wash you!"

Suddenly Haruna sets her eyes on me, takes her daughter's hand and starts walking towards me. Shisuka complains about her words, but with Rika pulling on her to do what she said, she can't object this time.

" Aunt Haruna, will you also help Alex-onichan bathe? "

"Yes ... also you two, so come here"

"Yes ~!"

"... I-I can do it myself, mom... Uuuh ~ ... t-this is embarrassing"

"Scythe, I will help you wash up"

"I get it…"

"Iru ka-chan, Alice-chan, Master! Vrana has come to bathe too, roock ~"

When Haruna comes to my side to help me wash, Leona, Scythe, and Vrana-chan enter. The latter runs her eyes all over the place and then after seeing us, she runs towards us.

"A-Alexander… are you really have 12 years old?"

"Hmn? 12 years, 5 months to be exact. Why are you asking that, Haruna? "

"N-no, I just thought you were very mature for someone your age, t-that was it!"

When I see my three subordinates enter, I reflexively answer Haruna's question as she begins rubbing my body with the sponge she had taken from Alice-chan. Finding her question a little out of place, I turn to her as I ask her and although she tries to look away when I do, I still manage to notice that she was watching my crotch… well, now the two of us are on hand, right?

"Fufufu, it seems that in the end it was Haruna-san who ended up washing Alex-san's back"

"...haaa, in the end we all end up coming here"

"Silly Alex… are you happy now~?"

Finally, Saeko, Rei, and Kurisu also arrive to the bathroom.

As Rei says, with the three of them joining the bathroom, then all the girls I had asked to come to bathe together ended up doing it despite all the previous complaints from the last two who speak… Kurisu complains to me, but it seems like she only is a little sulking and not really angry.

I must say that it seems that today I am very lucky... in addition to that all the girls came, even 4 others joining us too. No, that is not true ... now that I realize, Saya did not come ... perhaps the universe wanted to compensate her absence with those 4? If so, then this does not mean that no girl can replace another... of course, it's not that I'm complaining that the other 4 're here.

As Haruna continues to rub my long hair with the shampoo, I begin to observe the other girls cleaning their bodies or helping another to do it ... I want to be the one to do that!

Haaa ... unfortunately, I can't put Haruna aside either and so I'll have to do it some other time, for now let's enjoy this show.

Suddenly when I was doing this, I realize a terrible truth... seeing the two groups of girls, these who are washing themselves and those who were already in the hot springs since they arriving before us. Seeing the members of these groups, a fearsome revelation comes to my head.

The group that was inside the hot spring pool were Mizusu, Niki, Yuki, and Matsushima. Leaving Yuki aside, if I remember correctly the other three girls had died in the original plot of this world...

It was good that they were alive, but the problem was that they had one factor in common… they had small breasts if you compared them with the other girls!

Instead, the other group of girls who must have survived until the story I read in my world, they all had big breasts!

If that was premeditated, then I can only say that the author was a little cruel for killing girls with small breasts… even if they have small breasts, they had the right to live!

No... this may not be the author's fault. Perhaps it was something bigger and inevitable... it was the law of life! In nature, beings greater always prevail over small ... it was the world that was cruel and not the author!

"Alexander-onisan... w-why do you have such a serious face?"

"Iruka-chan, Alice-chan... for your own good, you have to grow just like your mother, Shisuka or the other girls over there..."

When I realize this great truth, Iruka-chan who is beside me asking me that. So, worried about their future, I decided to advise them for their own survival while I put my eyes on the breasts of both women that I mention and immediately also on the girls who continued rubbing their bodies and creating foam with the soap.

"Yes, Alex-onichan ~!"

"..."

Alice-chan answers me happily, but Iruka-chan seems to realize what I mean and touches her little chest as if examining its growth while she is silent...

"Damn it, boy! Why don't you just tell them to grow up to be girls with big breasts?! "

"...you don't understand, Matsushima... this is a matter of survival!"

"W-what the hell are you talking about?"

"I knew it... Alex likes girls with big breasts"

Seeing my interaction with the girls, Matsushima suddenly gets annoyed and yells at me as she gets up of the hot springs... yes, they are small.

So I try to explain things to her, but she doesn't seem to understand... well, I was the only one who has seen how the original plot should advance and had that illumination due to that, only I could know this and so it isn't her fault that she not understand this.

"Don't worry, Kurisu-san. You are not a girl with small breasts"

"Saeko-san… b-but if I compare myself to you and the others… I think I'm the smallest!"

"Well ... Shisuka may be bigger than me, but I'm not far from her"

" What are you talking about, Rika? You are older than me ~"

"I'm not talking about that! Also, stop moving so I can wash your hair well!"

"... Mi-mine are a good size... I think. So I shouldn't worry about it."

It seems that the other girls misinterpret my words too… well, I can't deny that I may have a higher preference for girls with big breasts, but it's also not like I wouldn't go near one who doesn't possess this attribute.

Also, Rei... no matter how I look at it, you fall into the big-breasted girl category, so it 's okay not to worry about it.

" A-Alexander, I know you must be curious about that because of your age, but you shouldn't be obsessed with those things, do you understand? "

"...okay, Haruna"

"Good, I have done. Now you can go and dive into the hot springs. Then I'll continue with you Vrana-chan, come here "

"Yes Haruna-san, roock ~"

With Haruna finishing washing my hair I get up and head to where the other 4 girls are. She will probably last a while since she intends to continue with the three little girls, but the others should not take long and so, soon I will be able to have her company to soak us together in the hot springs.

"Boy, don't come here!"

" Fine, fine, take it easy ... it's not like I'm doing something to you, you know? I just want to enjoy the bath too"

Upon entering the hot water, Matsushima immediately looks at me like if I'm dangerous and then she moves back a little... that hurts a little, you know? It's not like I'm a rapist or have the plague.

After answering, I try to ignore her and look for a good place to continue enjoying the scenery while I relax in the water. The feeling was quite comfortable, although it was not much different from bathing in a pool or bath... perhaps what made it better was that it was a combination of both.

It had the same strange feeling of a normal bath in a bathtub, but with the improvement that you didn't feel so restricted... it was as if you were freer. Also, since it was an outdoor bath you could fully see the vastness of the sky.

"Alex-kun caught you ~"

"..."

Being the first to come to the bathroom, it was normal for the first two to follow me to where I was going to be Shisuka who, while I trying to relax a little with my eyes closed, suddenly hugged me. Also, Rika stands aside watching this while keeping quiet and looking at her friend with somewhat accusing eyes.

Not long after this, one girl after another begins to come around me while some walk openly without much concern for their nudity and others try to hide a little... the hot springs are the best!

"Hmp ~! Why do you put your eyes on me, Alexander? … Did n't you say that the other girls were better than me? Don't waste your time and you only should see them!"

Reviewing each of the girls around me, when I put my eyes on Rei then I get a complaint from her. I thought she would say something like "pervert or don't look at me!", but contrary to that, it seems that she still remembers what happened the last time we shared a bathroom and seem that this bothered her...

" What are you laughing at !? "

"Sorry, sorry. I just thought you inherited your mother's character... when I said that, you should know that we had some friction between us, Rei. If you want to know what I think of you now, I have no problem telling you.

Rei, you are also a pretty beautiful girl… I think each one of you has good qualities that make all of you stand out from each other. In your case, the fact that you are somewhat direct and say what you think makes you a pretty honest girl ... "

"W-what are you saying all of a sudden? ... y-you're just a perverted child ..."

In truth those were my true thoughts, although… I was spared to say that also that quality of her is sometimes quite problematic as well.

Hearing my words, the color of her skin begins to blush even more than be just because she entered the hot springs and also gets a little nervous.

"Rei ..."

"Wh-what do you want?"

"... come with me to Gaia"

"E-eh? T-that's ..."

"Your parents will most likely be fine here and it's also not like you won't be able to see them again. You certainly won't be able to make it as constant as now but if things are going well on that side, in the end, the time you will get to be with them it will be greater than you can have with a normal life...

Come along with the other girls to that world, Rei. I want you to be by my side too! "

I had previously thought of giving time for her and Saya to think about it, but due to my conversation just a few moments ago with Yuriko-san, I had to change... or maybe I was forced to change those thoughts.

Well, in Rei's case, remembering her personality now that I talk with her. Chances are if I let her make a choice for herself, her answer will ultimately be negative. Although she is a direct girl, this does not extend when it comes to making elections... with her tsundere character if I am not direct, so she probably will not step forward and just remain hesitating.

[Beep]

[Mission / Main "Conquest of the Heart (Rei) -E"]

To maintain confidence in a person must be based on some emotion, the stronger the greater security will be created.

Requirements: Affection 100 or Loyalty 100 Current: 100 (Decided)

Reward: 1x Coupon for a random Rank [E] Weapon

Development skill [Lancer]

1x Coupon for Spear Technique rank [F]

[Mission / Main "Conquest of the Heart (Rei) -E" Completed Rating: S

Additional Rewards: Development Skill [Lancer] 2 ranks up

100,000x Crystals

1,000,000x Gold]

"... I-If you insist so much, t-then I think I will accompany you to that other world that you say ..."

Then, confirming my thoughts, the system and Rei make themselves heard almost at the same time in my head and ears respectively.

"Hehehe, that really makes me happy"

Hello!

I just wanted to make an announcement. If I close a month (2nd day of the month) with 75 p-a-t-r-e-o-n-s supporting the novel, then I promise to get 5 chapters a week during that month, Monday through Friday (from the region where I live).

So be sure to invite and recommend the novel to all your friends !

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

I also wanted to ask to see if there was someone who wanted to support me to edit the previous chapters, I think that way there will be more people who are a little more demanding with grammar interested in the novel.

If you are interested in supporting me on that, you can leave me a message in the comments or on Facebook.

Thanks for the support!


	146. Reward ( Part 1 )

"Fufufu, it is good to know that Rei-san will also accompany us, don't you think so, Kurisu-san"

"Well ... this was something I already expected, so the things don't change much"

"I'm also glad that Rei-chan is coming with us ~"

"... I'm surprised by the lack of jealousy you have, Shisuka ... well, with so many girls now, I also think it's too late or useless to worry about it"

"Haaa… it seems that Takashi now lost any chance he had"

"... it's oni-san's fault for doubting so much"

"What do you mean Alice-chan~?"

"It is not good to hesitate. If you do, then the prey can leave and that is why Vrana does not do that, roock ~"

After my dialogue with Rei ended, the other girls who had been watching our interaction spoke giving their opinion on this.

It seems that Haruna still had some hope that her son could get his childhood friend back. Unfortunately for him, I had already decided not to hesitate about anything and get everything I want in this life.

Besides, after he told me that he would surrender with Rei and then I seeing the things with her and me headed in a romantic direction, I didn't see why to deny that this happened.

"Master, congratulations on getting another lover!"

" Wh-what are you saying, Leona-san ?! I-I just said that I would accompany to all of you!"

The atmosphere still is keeping something quiet despite my discussion with Rei and does not change much the mood of others, then the words of Leona untie a small commotion in which all the girls begin to argue among them... yet with that, the atmosphere in the bathroom continued to be very pleasant.

It was a shame that after about an hour of being here, we had to suspend the bath. The reason was that Niki started acting a little strange and she ended up losing consciousness.

Surely as she was one of the 4 girls who had entered before us, her body gets overheated and caused this to happen… in fact, I felt a little guilty about this.

It seems that the reason that this happened was that she was ashamed to go out of the bath and expose her naked body to me, so she was forced to continue here even though she was starting to feel bad.

In addition, the other 3 girls were not in better condition than her, so they also had to be helped by others to get out of here. Because of this, with no other option, this great moment had to end.

Normally I would feel a little down because of this, but this time I knew that my moment of happiness was probably not over… there was a continuation of this and maybe things will get a little more intense!

So after getting a change of clothes, I go out with the girls who still had a few things to do and head back to the castle leaving some to take care of those who had a heat stroke.

As I walk to that place, I remember what happened to Yuriko-san before coming here. There would be the new place where things would happen!

"You must remember that you owe me a favor for what I did with Hirano-kun, right? Of course, I also remember that I have a debt with you... so I think it is time that we both pay off these debts. Are you okay with that? "

"Well, since my debt was before Yuriko-san's, why don't you tell me what you want?..."

"Fufufu, I don't think it's difficult for you to do it, Alexander-kun... seeing that you can take other girls with you, then surely you can do it without any problem.

I want you to take Saya with you to your world. "

"... if you talked to her before, Yuriko-san. You must know that I told her that if she wanted to come with me along with the other girls, then I would be happy to bring her, but ... if she doesn't want it like that, then I don't want to force her.

Yuriko-san... maybe you are confusing some things and think that that world is better than this and her life will be better there. Gaia certainly has some advantages compared to this world, but life there is not easy either, and in fact, I think the risk there is currently higher compared to this world.

Unlike here, I do not have a place or someone to back me up... it could be said that we will be on our own and the people who accompany me only will have to the others to can lean on. Also, although I haven't met any yet, there are bound to be individuals who could be more dangerous than a zombie horde. "

Listening to Yuriko-san's request makes me frown as it seems that she tells me to take Saya to Gaia with me no matter what her daughter thinks of this, so I decide to talk to her a little about what that world is like and so she could have clearer this... it was probable that she had a bad idea of

how it was there.

"… I'm glad you're honest with me, Alexander-kun. I understand that that world is not a paradise and also Saya had already mentioned some things to me, but I still want you to take my daughter with you, I will not blame you if anything goes wrong there... although I know that surely you will not allow that to happen, fufufu.

As her mother, I know that what she wants is to be by your side, but she is probably afraid or she feels insecure to take that step and leave her father and me here... I have spoken to her, but that silly girl continues to doubt.

If I keep pushing, that girl may think I want to get rid of her or something like that, so I think it's better that you do it. "

"... so you want me to be the bad guy here"

Yuriko-san begins to give me her arguments about why she wants me to take Saya to Gaia, so when I listen to her I can only answer her with a bitter smile on my face for what she asks me.

"Fufufu, don't worry. I don't mean to make that girl hate you... I'll also help you to try to convince her to accompany you on her own."

"Well... Ok, I'll talk to Saya and try to persuade her. But Yuriko-san, I can't force her so I can only be pushy with her"

Seeing my expression, Yuriko-san speaks again while smiling at me… it seems that she doesn't want me to force her to do it either. I had said that I would let Rei and Saya consider things for them to make a decision for themselves, but to fulfill my promise to Yuriko-san I will have to step in.

"So Yuriko-san, I will keep my promise to you... hehehe, then I think it's time for you to give me my reward too"

"Fufufu ... you're right, little one. But don't be impatient yet.

It seems like you had some plans to make now so I won't interrupt them... when you're done with that, come into this room and you'll get your so expected reward"

I had already made concessions on some things, so it was time for Yuriko-san to do the same. As I think about it, the previous sensations that I had feel faded away and only a great emotion arises in me.

Immediately Yuriko-san approaches me with a happy and playful atmosphere in her and then while she whispers those words to me, she puts a card in my hands that served as a key to the castle rooms.

For a moment I thought about canceling my plan to go to the hot springs in the mountains and go directly to that room... but I managed to calm down a bit and nod at her words.

Yes, you didn't have to put off or ruin one big thing for another one. I can get both and I just have to be patient! So, for now it's time to enjoy my time with the girls in the hot springs and then after I can move on to the next thing.

Seeing Yuriko-san return the way she came while swinging those characteristic hips of mature woman, I squeeze the key in my hands for a few seconds and immediately send it to my storage, I turn around and head to where the mountain is.

"Glup"

While remembering all that while swallowing the saliva in my mouth, I am now in front of the door with the number indicated by the card Yuriko-san gave me. Finallly... now I will get my expected reward!

With hands a little shaky for what Yuriko-san could give me as a reward, I put the key in the lock, take the handle and then open the door...

The place was like other rooms in this castle that I had seen before, only as the night was falling and the lights were off, the place was a bit dark.

"Hello ... I have come as I have promised"

Seeing no one here, as I walk across the room I try to speak so that the person I was expecting to meet with me appears… but unfortunately, I get no answer.

Damn! Did I get scammed again? If so, in truth this time I will be quite angry with her...

I did not expect Yuriko-san to go too far... with a dinner where there was a bit of flirting between the two of us, I would be satisfied. Well, not is that I would be satisfied with that, but rather, knowing that she was a married woman, I understood that it was very difficult for any of my fantasies that were developing in my head to be realized.

"Hello?!... Is anyone here ?!"

Still without giving me up, I speak again in a slightly higher tone... she may be taking a bath and she wouldn't have listened to me, right?... at less I can dream a little to mitigate the damage to my poor heart from being planted again, right?... Damn!

[Trun ~]

Suddenly when I thought of leaving here to complain to Yuriko-san for being so cruel for giving me false hopes, I hear a noise coming from the room.

I quickly walk there, but... what I find is somewhat unexpected.

It was not Yuriko-san or someone... strangely, a large box was placed on the bed in the room. Also, this one seemed to have been adorned with a gift ribbon… there was no question about this! It was like it was a gift that was left here for me!

Seeing this, my imagination only could start to fly quickly... ¿c-could be that inside this box I can find to Yuriko-san just with a ribbon that envelops her body? God! And I was thinking badly of her...

Calm down, Alexander! Take a deep breath... now that I think about it, this body does not have something like a date of birth or if it has?... Well, it not matter. If I find what I was thinking within this gift, then from this moment this day will be my birthday!

I look at the box for a few moments as I try to calm down and examine it, then proceed to untie the ribbon that kept me from opening it. Still, by doing this my heart was beating so fast that it could stop at any moment! It was impossible to be totally calm down!

The ribbon falls to the bed and now I could remove the top to see my gift... I take it in my hands and I remove it slowly preparing myself for what is about to happen.

Sorry, Soichiro! Just joking with Yuriko-san would have been enough for me, but... unfortunately, I am a weak man and I don't think there is a man who can resist a beautiful woman who gives herself as a gift to someone while saying something like "Enjoy your gift ~"! You can't blame me for this!

When I was apologizing to Soichiro in my head for what could happen in the next seconds... no! If it was Yuriko-san who was inside the box and said something like that, then not only "could", something would "definitely" happen here !

"..."

"Mmmpp ~ !"

I remove the lid of the box and look inside of this... then in the next second, I can only remain silent for a long time observing what is inside trying to understand what was happening.

…My expectations weren't too far to what I thought would find inside.

There was a naked woman there who was only using to cover her body the thing with which she was wrapped... well, looking at it more closely, it did not cover any essential part of her body... and more than a gift, it was rather as if...

"Mmmpp ~ !"

No! It doesn't matter how you look at it! She had been stripped, immobilized, and then placed in this box!

Yuriko-san... isn't this going too far? Damn! Also, she is your daughter! How you can do this?!

Yes, the person in this box was Saya and she was also not wrapped in a gift ribbon or something like that... she had her hands and feet tied with a rope, like if she was a prey captured by some hunter.

It seems that practically Yuriko-san is giving me her daughter as a gift... they say that children pay for the debts or sins of their parents, but this is...

... should I accept this offer? Although this is not the reward I was expecting, this is not much different from that... and I cannot deny that a part of me was somewhat excited by this gift.

On the one hand, it seems that Yuriko-san wants me to consume the act with her daughter, besides... technically if she is my reward, I have the right to accept her...

…This is probably the way Yuriko-san said that would help me convince her to accompany me to Gaia. I believed that we had agreed that I would try to convince her with words and not perforce drag her with me, but… we may both have different concepts about the word perforce.

"Mmmpp ~ !"

While having an internal debate and watching Saya inside the box, she makes a groan again… since she was also gagged, it's the only thing she could do. But seeing her wet and scared eyes, any silly idea or influence of my crotch on my brain is suppressed by that.

It seems that with the bath with the girls my levels of exaltation have escalated quite a bit… if this were a game or a performance it, then would certainly be an exciting thing to experience and I would have no complaints about this. But seeing Saya tremble and her face scared, it would be impossible for me to continue.

The truth is that I do not feel pleasure or emotion for the submission of a girl against her will, in fact, that displeases me a lot.

"Take it easy, Saya. I won't do anything bad to you ..."

Probably due to her situation it was difficult for her to believe me ... also, being her mother the one who put her in this situation, I think it was very reasonable for her to get upset and mistrust anyone.

"I will free you, so I need to do some things and I get closer to you... I will not do anything but get you out of the box and take off the ropes, is okay?"

First I raise my hands as a sign that I won't do anything wrong to her, but then I realize that doing nothing will not solve the problem this way. So the next thing I do is explain what I intend to do so as not to surprise and scare her more than she already was.

Right away, I break the box so I can get to her and proceed to cut the strings with the knife I take out of my storage that is restrained her from the hands and feet, then I finally remove the gag from her mouth.

Then, as if I were a scared rabbit, she quickly moves away from me and with her hands pulls the sheets from the bed to cover her nudity...

In the next few seconds, I stay where I am waiting for her to calm down while she watching me closely wrapped in the sheets... maybe I should leave here, it's quite awkward to be in this situation.

Also, if someone enters this room by any chance and sees all this... they will surely think the worst! Who knows, I could even be branded as a rapist.

In truth, the next time I see Yuriko-san I will complain to her for putting me in this situation…

Although I cannot deny that it was a delight to be able to observe Saya how God sent her to this world at birth, the feeling of disappointment and discomfort were greater.

Her body despite being the youngest girl among the others that are already fully developed had grown quite healthy in the most important areas of a woman and surely any man who witnessed this would consider it a great reward, but... This cannot count as my reward! I did all the things that I promised, so it's only fair that Yuriko-san does the same!

"Well... I think the best thing is for me to go and so you can calm down"

With things being quite uncomfortable, I decide to leave and I get off the bed where I had climbed up to be able to free Saya.

"W-wait Alexander-san..."

Unexpectedly when I do this, contrary to my thoughts that she probably doesn't want to get close to anyone now. Seeing me get out of bed, she quickly moves to where I am and takes my hand preventing me from taking a step back to leave.

[Beep]

[Mission / Main "Conquest of the Heart (Saya) -E"]

To maintain confidence in a person must be based on some emotion, the stronger the greater security will be created.

Requirements: Affection 100 or Loyalty 100 Current: 95 (Unsure)

Reward: 1x Coupon for a random Item Rank [E]

Development skill [Alchemist (Offensive)]

1x Interdimensional bracelet [F]

When Saya touches me, I hear the notification from the system ... have we never touched each other? Well, let's leave that for another time and focus on her for now.

"... What's wrong Saya? Do you need something? "

"N-no… I just wanted to thank you. I was really scared and didn't know what could happen while I was in that situation… if it was someone else coming here, then maybe things wouldn't have ended this way"

"..."

… Well, I am not as innocent as she thinks and in fact, for a moment I thought about just taking the opportunity. The only thing that prevented this is that in my preferences for sex, rape does not enter in them and that's why I was able to control myself in the end...

"Do not worry"

Of course, that was not something necessary to inform her and I decide to keep it only for me, but instead, I decide to comfort her a little because of the bad moment that she must have happened.

Since she was on her knees on the bed and I standing, being at a suitable height between us I decided to stroke her head, so she just lowers her head as I do so.

Hello!

I just wanted to make an announcement. If I close a month (2nd day of the month) with 75 p-a-t-r-e-o-n-s supporting the novel, then I promise to get 5 chapters a week during that month, Monday through Friday (from the region where I live).

So be sure to invite and recommend the novel to all your friends !

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

I also wanted to ask to see if there was someone who wanted to support me to edit the previous chapters, I think that way there will be more people who are a little more demanding with grammar interested in the novel.

If you are interested in supporting me on that, you can leave me a message in the comments or on Facebook.

Thanks for the support!


	147. Saya's Problems

Hello!

I just wanted to say that I also really like Yuriko! But I did not want her to enter into a relationship with the MC having a husband, if that happened, then I think I would not like her as much.

Killing Soichiro so that Alex could get Yuriko seemed very simple to me, and he is still Saya's father after all.

So the relationship between the two of them will not end in this arc, I can only say that you wait for the development of things later.

This chapter and the one that follows are rather to give a time between ecchi scenes and then raise the level a little in the following ones, so wait for them !

(POV Saya - After Alexander asks everyone to accompany him to Gaia )

I leave the room where some girls of us slept with Alexander-san. Apparently, he wanted to show us something as a surprise... but seeing his face, this would be probably something similar to what happened when he devised the pool party before.

Honestly, I don't mind that part of him or have a lot of trouble with him being like that. All the boys want and get excited about things like that, in fact, the one who doesn't try to hide that aspect of him I think makes him honest compared to some people who have worse thoughts and try to make others think of them like gentlemen.

If I had a problem with things like that, it's that these are so embarrassing to do them... well, I don't think I'm the only one who thinks that and the other girls should also feel similar things, although in the end, it seems that most try to overcome those emotions.

In my case what motivates me is to try not to fall behind the rest of the girls... although maybe I have to try harder as my mom says since lately, I think I am the only one who has not been able to take a step forward compared to the others...

So, I had thought about talking to my mother first because the things that Alexander-san told us, many doubts arose in my head cause this... but perhaps should postpone it for later and first I should go to see the "surprise" that he has to give us.

…No, how I am feeling now, if I go there it won't change much the things between the two of us so I should talk to my mother first. Also, we may not last too long chatting and then I can go where the others are while having a clear head.

With that thought in mind, I walk to the place my mom uses as an office. Then a few minutes later, I step into the place after knocking on the door.

Upon entering I can see my mother sitting behind a desk, plus some other women who were under her orders and accompanied her here.

About the fact that her subordinates are mostly women, it was because from before the apocalypse she had become accustomed to doing it that way.

From what she told me, she had grown tired of when she chose some men to help her with the work, those always ended up trying to get close to her. Well, although she is my mother I also think she is quite a beautiful woman so it's not that I don't understand that she causes that attraction to men.

"Saya? What happens? You have a pretty worried face. "

Immediately when my mother notices me, she stops talking to one of her subordinates and then she asks me that after seeing me and leaving on the desk some papers she was holding.

"... no, it's only because of some things that Alexander-san said"

"I see... well, he certainly surprised everyone when he told us he was leaving in a month"

When my mother's subordinates see that we start chatting with each other, they back off a bit. I apologize to them for interrupting them, but they only smile at me in response... well, as the daughter of one of the leaders of this camp and also since I'm in Alexander-san's group, I don't think they complain or pout for something like this.

Also... I must say that Alexander-san is quite popular with almost all the women in the camp and this is demonstrated by the fact that normally all the other girls who are here would go out and so that both of us spoke better, but noticing that the topic was about him, they just walk away a bit and then pay attention to what we say...

"Yes, but I with the other girls just talked to him a few moments ago and he told us other things..."

"…what things?"

"He told us that he could take people from this world to his world… Besides, he told us a little about what this was like and the things that were there. He told us… "

Ignoring the other girls who were here, I start to tell her the same things that Alexander-san told us. I didn't have to worry about them hearing these things as they were also present when he spoke to all the high ranking people of the camp.

So while I'm talking about those things, everyone in the room listens with great interest without saying a word.

"…That without a doubt seems like another world. So… if you have come here, I must think that it is to tell me that you want to accompany Alexander-kun to Gaia? "

"N-no, it's not that… well, I don't know. If I go there, maybe I will only become a nuisance… besides, I won't be able to see you mom, or my dad… "

I wanted to ask my mother for advice, but... unexpectedly when she hears me speak, instead of words of comfort, what I get is a strong look from her... I thought she was back to normal and was no longer angry, but... it seems I was wrong.

"Honestly, if I had heard you say you were leaving with him, I would have been sad that the two of us had to separate, but seeing you act like that..."

"M-Mom?"

As she speaks, she gets up from the chair and approaches me... unfortunately the environment around her was not that of a mother worried about her daughter.

So seeing her like this and remembering similar moments, it just makes me nervous and a little scared.

"Saya, you should know that I and your dad will be fine here in this world. If what you say is true, then I should be the one who cares if you went there.

As for what you think that Alexander-kun will think of you as a nuisance... it may be true that he usually puts aside people who are not useful to him but you should know that this only applies to people who don't care to him... or maybe to just the men.

To all the girls next to him, from what I've seen, he almost treats them as his treasures and so I don't think he thinks of any of them as a hindrance. Also, you just have to work to help him and that will make it even more impossible for him to think that "

"Th-that's ..."

"Saya, you have been very lucky and I think you know that too… of the survivors who we find and bring the groups of soldiers from their explorations every day, there is not a single day that I do not see a woman who had to be treated as a toy by some men, or who had to sell their bodies for a piece of bread.

I also have to see women who mourn the loss of their lovers or beg us to look for them... Saya, they are still happening out there as we speak.

So it really bothers me that you act so indecisively to get the things you want that are at your fingertips. If you told me that you don't want to be with Alexander-kun or that you don't like him, then I wouldn't say anything to you... but it's not that and it's only cowardice of yours.

You girls, don't let Saya get out of here… I have to go and talk to someone, I'll be right back "

"Yes!"

"M-Mom?"

Without answering my doubts, my mom leaves this office and one of the girls blocks the door... because of the face of her that I saw when she left, I suddenly have the urge to escape from here.

What prevents me to do this is that I start to think about her previous words and although I wanted to deny these, unfortunately, I cannot do it. Well... also thinking about what she can do to me if I escape makes my feet stop.

After several minutes she returns smiling happily… that smile only gives me a bad feeling and makes me shiver.

"Glup"

"Kira-chan... I need you to get those things"

"Yes!"

When she enters, she watches me for a few seconds and causes me to swallow the saliva that accumulated in my mouth... then without paying more attention to me, she walks to the desk and begins to write something on a sheet and hands it to the girl who calls.

"M-Mom?"

"Saya… Mom is in trouble and she needs your help. Would you help your mother with this? "

"..."

After I repeatedly try to speak with my mother and so she can explain what she is doing. Finally she turns to me, looks at me while she thinks for a few seconds, and then tells me that.

She is my mother and I would certainly like to help her if she has any problem, but… she is one of the leaders of this camp! So I know that it is very unlikely that someone could cause her a problem, there are no people who would dare to do it!

I am not stupid and it is clear that our camp is the strongest and so, those who act as leaders in other camps would not have the courage to do so. So that only leaves the other MLDW leaders, but I think that's even more impossible!

One of them is my dad and although it seems like they have had some discussions between them recently, I very much doubt that either of them tries to cause problems for the other. The other is Yoshioka-san... he has always been very close to our family, in fact, I think my dad sees him as his brother and from what I see he feels the same, so I don't think he would have done anything wrong against the other leaders.

The last one is the most influential here and perhaps that's why it is the only one that could put my mother in an uncomfortable situation, but... although I do not want to admit it and this bothers me, if my Mom wanted she could very probably put him on her side without much effort to he does what she wants.

Alexander-san surely would not hesitate to comply with some whim of my mother in order to gain some advantage over her! I am not knucklehead and I can clearly see the desire in his eyes when he looks at her, most likely he will not try to move things forward with her because she has not allowed it... I hope my dad does not neglect my mother or otherwise I don't want to think about how things could turn out between me, my mom and Alexander-san.

No, I don't want to think about it!... well, the fact is that due to all this I could only think of my mom's words as a lie and that's why I stay stunned without saying anything.

"... It hurts a little that you do not say something like" Of course mom, I will help you "or" Don't worry mom, I will make pay to the person who is causing you problems " and instead just keep quiet as if not you will care, Saya. You are a very cruel daughter~ "

"N-no ... it's just that I don't see how someone can cause you problems, mom"

"Fufufu, I am happy that you think so highly of me, Saya... but mom also has her own complications, you know? She is still a very helpless and fragile woman… "

"..."

If she had told me this more than 5 months ago, I would not doubt her words and would agree with her, but... I don't know if the new environment of this world changed her or if this simply caused her true personality to emerge, but not I could see my mother who is looking at me with those eyes that made me tremble like someone helpless or fragile as she says.

...but I couldn't answer that either ... no, rather I don't dare to do it. So, I think that the best thing was to just keep quiet and I do just that.

"Then you will not help mom, Saya?"

" W-what can I do to help you, Mom?" "

Unfortunately it seemed that she was not going to let this happen and she insists on the subject. So with no other option and defeated, I ask her...

"Yuriko-san, I have brought the things you have asked!"

As my mother's smile grows as she looks at me, the door opens again and the girl that had left earlier comes in... only that this time she was carrying a big box and some ropes with her... the bad feeling about this that I had is getting bigger.

"Don't worry, Saya. As you help Mama… you can also get closer to the person you like… so I think you should be happy about that "

"W-what do you mean?"

"Fufufufu ... you will find out soon... all of you, hold Saya and undress her "

"E-eh?"

"M-Ma'am?"

"You did not hear wrong ... I said to hold Saya and undress her"

Damn! I knew things would take a strange turn if I stayed or accepted my mother's request! Coming out of the surprise that her words caused me, I just turn around and try to get out of here, I wasn't going to stay and see what she wants!

Sadly, the girls who were here had been trained well and also recover quickly and immediately they captured me...

Lately my body has become stronger and according to Alexander-kun, when we kill zombies some kind of energy is absorbed into our body and causes this.

So if it had only been one or two girls holding me, maybe I could have gotten out of here. But being several of them, my attempts to escape are in vain... then following my mother's orders they begin to remove my clothes.

"Mother! What does this mean? What do you want? ! "

"Didn't I say? You will help me out of a problem and you can also get closer to Alexander-kun "

" Damn ! Are you selling your own daughter? ! "

"... Of course not... I could n't do that. I only help you to do what you do not have the courage to carry out... on the way, with this I can pay off a debt that I have. "

As I fight to free myself from the other girls, I question my mother about what she intended to do with me. So, the answer I got was something similar to what I was already imagining...

"M-Mom... I'm not ready. Don't do this, please... "

"Saya… now you know that Alexander-kun will be leaving in less than a month. If you keep acting cowardly, then perhaps by the time you decide it will be too late.

You guys immobilize Saya, put her in the box and then take her to this room "

"Y-yes!"

"I hate you Mom!"

When I beg her not to do this, for a moment I saw the hope for her to stop seeing the doubt in her eyes, but unfortunately, in the next second that disappears and only tells me that... then seeing her who was trying to leave here, As the only recourse I have to vent this, I yell at her as she walks out the door.

"Y-you girls, stop this!"

"I-I'm sorry Miss Saya,but... these are your mother's orders"

"I'm from Alexander-san's group... I-If you do something to me I'll tell him about this!"

I couldn't get rid of them and I couldn't depend on my parents' names to help me, so being my last resort to make these girls stop I mention to Alexander-san. So when they hear me say this, they stop their hands... seeing this I breathe a sigh of relief thinking that I had avoided this tribulation.

"Haaa~"

Sadly, when I thought it was all over, the door to this office reopens and my mother ... no, she was not my mother! A demon that wanted to carry out her desires to cause evil, comes and shown to whisper to the girls in their ear words that convince them to continue with this.

"Fufufu ... this could be said to be a gift for Alexander-kun... so unless you want to interfere with this, I advise you to do so"

"Yes!"

"Noooo!"

So, after this I was stripped of all my clothes, they tied my feet and my hands, they gagged me, and finally they put me in the box... then I could feel how they transported me between several of the girls to the room that my mom had told them.

While they were doing it, since they had to walk through the castle, I could hear that other people stopped them to ask what they were carrying in the box and where they were taking it.

Every time this happened, part of me wanted to make noise to be released and another part didn't want to be seen in this way for someone.

I couldn't make a decision and before I knew it I felt like they were leaving me in a place, and then all the movement I felt when I being transported stopped… well, my mother is right about that and it seems that I'm excessively indecisive.

Hello!

I just wanted to make an announcement. If I close a month (2nd day of the month) with 75 p-a-t-r-e-o-n-s supporting the novel, then I promise to get 5 chapters a week during that month, Monday through Friday (from the region where I live).

So be sure to invite and recommend the novel to all your friends !

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

I also wanted to ask to see if there was someone who wanted to support me to edit the previous chapters, I think that way there will be more people who are a little more demanding with grammar interested in the novel.

If you are interested in supporting me on that, you can leave me a message in the comments or on Facebook.

Thanks for the support!


	148. Saya's Problems 2

(Continuous POV Saya)

The minutes passed and I was in the dark inside this box without knowing what would happen to me... from what my mother said, it seems that the person to will come is Alexander-san.

But there was a great fear in me that perhaps because of the environment I was in now, this seemed to grow every second and I could only imagine bad things that would happen to me very soon. Because of this, even the fact that Alexander-san would be the one to come was lost at some point in my head and I could only think that someone I didn't know would come here and will take advantage of me.

The anger and feeling of betrayal towards my mother likewise at some point disappeared and I could only tremble inside this box.

"Hello ... I have come as I have promised"

Without knowing how long I had been here, suddenly I hear a voice that makes my body spasm in surprise... as I listen to someone move around the place, then I cringe as much as I can as if wanted to hide me and so no one will find me.

"Hello! Is anyone here?!"

The second time I hear the voice then I recognize it, it was Alexander-san. So thinking that he would get me out of here, I calm down a bit and try to move or make noise so he knows where I am...

[Trun ~]

But then, having calmed down and therefore having a little more clarity in my mind, I remember that he was supposed to be the one who would come here according to my mother's plans... perhaps the fate that awaits me has not changed much after all.

Well... with him, more than fear for doing those kinds of things that my mother wants me to do, it was more that I didn't feel ready to do that... w-we haven't even held hands or anything like that... w- we should first do other things before we can do that and so maybe I can prepare myself mentally for that.

Then, as if he doesn't care about my thoughts, I hear Alexander-san approach where I was and along with this, my heart starts to race for various reasons.

The next moment, I notice him start opening the box and seconds later the darkness around me finally disappears and a face I was familiar with shows up.

I couldn't deny that I was also upset with him because I thought he would be part of my mother's plans... but seeing the surprise on his face when he saw me here, I understood that perhaps he was only involved in her plans.

He stands for several seconds as if he doesn't know what to do or as if his mind has been blank for a few seconds. Well… I think most people would act similarly to him if they suddenly found themselves in this situation.

"..."

"Mmmpp ~ !"

Wanting him to come back to himself, I try to talk to him, but because I'm gagged can only issue a whimper... the good thing is that it seems that even so I can get his attention and he focuses back his look in me.

"Mmmpp ~ !"

Unfortunately, perhaps out of curiosity or because he was trying to understand what's going on, instead of helping me, he begins to examine all this carefully... of course, that including me too. So just at that moment, I remember how I am at this moment.

I was completely naked! All parts of my body were perfectly visible to him...

Certainly, I had been naked in front of him before, but... on that occasion, I did not think much about it and did not see him as different from a child, after all we did not have much time to have known us... but now things are very different from then!

As my mind is flooded with such thoughts, Alexander-san's expression changes on several occasions... I could see the doubt on his face, also in a second he seemed angry, then determined, and finally I could see the desire and exaltation in his eyes...

S-So in the end things will not be different from my imagination and they will end in the same way that I thought... I know that Alexander-san is not a saint and in fact, that he was a determined person was one of the things that I liked about him.

Previously I had suffered because the person I liked was not someone decisive... Komuro did not resolve to step forward with Rei and so I thought that perhaps I would have a chance with him.

In the end I thought that if it had been me instead of Rei who would have had his attention, then things would not have changed much if he didn't have the courage to take the first step… after all, both of us couldn't do it either.

So seeing a guy who was completely proactive when he wanted something and was also quite interesting both in character and physically, before I knew it I had an attraction to him making me forget the rest.

Well, what my mother says is true... the fact that things have not progressed between us is mainly because I am the one who keeps a distance.

Although it seems that things will now have to change... or they will be forced to change.

…N-No! I do not want this! I don't want my first time to be this way... this is not my choice! This is because other people wanted it that way...

I-I don't need my first time to be romantic or something like that, I just want to be the one to give my body to the other person and that nothing else had to do with that choice.

"Mmmpp ~ !"

Thinking about it, another whimper comes out of my mouth, only that this time it wasn't to find help. Now I was trying to free myself from my restraints on my own as anxiety and fear return to me again.

I'm sure I like Alexander-san, but I don't want things between us to be this way... or not for now. At this moment more than wanting to be close to him, I want to get away from him as much as I can ...

"Calm down Saya ... I won't do anything wrong to you ..."

Then Alexander-san speaks again and instinctively I look up to see him, but I can only see a figure blurred by the tears in my eyes that had started to come out before I knew it.

When the image clears up a bit, I could see that his gaze seemed to have returned to normal and apparently the previous thoughts he should have had, they had disappeared sometime...

That calmed me down a bit, but... I was very clear that he was somewhat a perverted boy and perhaps this could change again at any moment, so I could not let my guard down.

"I'm going to free you, so I need to do a few things and get closer to you… I will do nothing but take you out of the box and remove the ropes, I promise."

I see his hands approaching me with some suspicion, but he keeps his word and only takes care of freeing me from the ropes that restricted my movement. So gaining the freedom of my body again, I quickly move away from him and take the sheets on the bed to cover my body ... I didn't want to awaken those previous desires in him again and also in this way I felt safer.

Things keep quiet for a short time giving me a chance to calm down and think things over... plus underneath the blanket that covered me, I watch and steal some glances from Alexander-san to see what he was doing, but apparently he too starts thinking about some things.

I was glad that he had not followed the plan that my mother had made, so I wanted to thank him for releasing me and not take advantage of the situation since if it had been someone else, things might not have ended like this.

The problem was that I didn't want to get his attention now either and also I didn't have the courage to speak to him right now...

"Well ... I think the best thing is for me to go out so you can calm down"

"W-wait Alexander-san!"

Suddenly Alexander-san gets out of bed. So when I heard his words, before I knew it, I had approached him and taken his hand to prevent him from leaving here...

This seems to surprise him, but in fact, I was more surprised than him. Strangely, although I didn't want to be around him now, also a part of me felt safe with his presence… it was a contradictory feeling and something that I couldn't explain myself if someone asked me about this.

Well... there was also another reason and this one I could explain it, it was simply that in all this time that we know each other I had never had the opportunity to be alone with Alexander-san... so even though it was not the way I wanted that this happened, in the end, at this moment we were both alone.

Although I really dislike that this was thanks to the person I least wanted to think about at this moment, my mother. I was actually enormously angry at her right now... although I have to admit that if it wasn't for her, maybe I wouldn't have had the courage to ask Alexander-san to speak alone together.

Also… the words she said to me before made her subordinates put me in that box were still echoing in my head. What she said was true and perhaps I should be grateful for not having to go through the bad things that other girls or women in this world did.

In fact, I'm still terrified of the fact that if he wasn't the one to show up here and things turned out in a bad way in the end... I don't know if I could go on living with it. So it was not a lie that it was best if I was a little stronger and more determined… I also don't want to be the same as the person who made me stress so much before for not can making a choice.

"... what's up, Saya? Do you need anything?"

"N-no… I just wanted to thank you, I was really scared and didn't know what could happen to me while I was in that situation… if it was someone else who came, then maybe things wouldn't have ended this way"

"..."

Thinking about all those things, I hear Alexander-san's voice asking me why I had stopped him. I didn't want him to think I was a strange person for suddenly acting this way, so I try to explain how I felt and also thank him for getting me out of that situation.

"Do not worry"

In the next instant he starts stroking my head... it was a little embarrassing that he treated me like a little girl since I was older than him, but ... this felt quite nice and made me feel a little more reassured.

So I just try to enjoy the feeling and then I lower my gaze to allow him to caress my head in a better way, after all, I was a bit taller than him.

But then in doing that, I discovered one thing that perhaps would have been better not to have seen since this was causing my nervousness to start growing once again...

The area of his pants in the crotch was quite bulky! It almost even seemed like these would tear at any moment!

"Hmn? Oh! ... This is... well... Saya, you are a pretty beautiful girl after all and so I think it is impossible that I did not show any reaction when I saw you earlier... sorry"

"N-no, it-it's alright..."

Because he probably felt my body tense again when I discovered that, he tries to find out the reason for this and so he also looks down to also realize the same as me and after he tries to explain himself...

...although this made me nervous, at least I discard something that was going around in my head and also made me a little restless. It scared me that the fact that Alexander-san hadn't done anything previously it was simply because I wasn't someone that attracted him enough.

So in a way, this also made me a little happy, besides... the fact that he didn't seem to be controlled by his desires again, made things easier for me.

So I try not to pay too much attention to that part of him and could to answer him.

"" ... ""

After that, a somewhat awkward silence is created in this room… now that we were alone, anything didn't come into my head so that the two of us could talk… no, I know precisely what I want to say, but I can't make those words come out from my mouth…

"A-Alexander-san! E-Emmm... you-you liked me ?! "

"Hmn? Of course, as I said earlier, you're a pretty beautiful girl."

I wanted to confess what I felt, but in the end, being a bit of a coward, I first decided to ask Alexander-san what he thought of me. His answer was something simple, but this was more than enough to make my heart quicken even more and a smile as the one he had on his face appear in the mine for the happiness I was feeling... then getting the courage listening to his words, I can express my feelings to him.

"I-I-I also like you! I-I wanted to tell you this-hmmm ~"

Unable to finish what he wanted to say, he makes our lips come together and in this way, I experience my first kiss. Some tears begin to overflow from my eyes, but now these were for totally different emotions than before...

"Hmmm ~"

As he kisses me more intensely, he leans his body against mine and then makes me lie on the bed while he stayed on me... my hands that held the sheet with which I covered my body, before knowing it, they had released to embrace his body that was pressed against mine.

Because of this, my nudity becomes visible again… well, with his body on top of mine it was still covered. Also, right now he seemed more interested in sucking my lips and stroking my tongue with his than worry to focus on my body...

Whenever I had seen him do this with the other girls, I was very curious how that felt, it seemed that the other girls enjoyed it quite a lot and even gave me the feeling that they forgot everything else and don't worry about something else.

I thought maybe it was because they were a little more open mentally... but now experiencing it, now I understood a little how did they feel.

The feeling was quite addictive and it made you want to get more… so I also start to imitate their actions that they had shown me to try to fulfill that desire.

But as much as I sought his lips, let his tongue play with mine, or swallow each other's saliva... it was as if this desire had an insatiable appetite that was not enough no matter how much it got, it kept asking me to get even more and more.

So we continued to do that until I lost track of how long we'd been kissing and the only time we stopped was when we took a breath to recuperate us a little, but this was only for a second and soon one of us was looking for the lips of the other...

"Ha ... Ha ... Ha ..."

"Ha ... Ha ... W-wait Alexander-san"

Suddenly, unlike other times when he had stopped to take a deep breath and then go back to looking for my lips, this time he sits up a little while he remains on my waist and begins to take off his shirt.

Then I understood that he, unlike other times I have seen him do this with other girls, this time he did not intend to leave it in just kisses... now that I think about it more carefully, i-it's just the two of us! Previously he should have been holding back himself as there were other girls present, but right now he didn't have to worry about it!

"A-Alexander -san ... I-I'm not ready for that. P-Please, let's wait a bit for that... o-okay? "

Though my mind was still clear and I felt in that way… Perhaps my body felt differently from me since I felt that it had gotten quite wet in a quite sensitive place, but… this was too fast!

We may have known each other for a few months, but probably not an hour has passed since I told him how I felt about him…

Also, there was something else that scared me even more than having sex with him. If the other girls find out that we both did that, this can be a pretty bad thing ... I don't want to win the animosity of all the others.

Although I can deepen my relationship with him and get ahead of other girls if I do it, it would be quite uncomfortable if the others look at me strangely or angrily for this...

"Ha ... Ha ... sorry, I let myself go"

"N-no, it's okay... I think also it's my fault. But... that is not painful?"

With my words, Alexander-san stops taking off his shirt while he seems to fight with himself… in the end after he seems to think about it a bit and calm down, he answers me while stopping his hands.

Seeing this, I can breathe a sigh of relief ... if he persisted with this, then maybe I couldn't stop myself either... I might be scared to continue but I couldn't deny what my body was feeling either.

…It also seemed to be the same to him. For a while when we were kissing, there was a pretty hard part that was pressing against my belly all this time...

Thinking that the tingling that was constantly running through my body, while it was pleasant, also seemed to demand that continue with what I was doing... then not doing so, it seemed that it caused me some discomfort as if complaining about it... so seeing the state in which was that part of Alexander-san, I believed that perhaps for him this feeling was even worse.

"Well ... although it doesn't hurt, this can make me quite uncomfortable if I don't try to fix it... it may also make me a little irritable"

Although I don't know if he was answering my question or was talking to himself, apparently this really caused him some problems...

"I-I don't feel ready to continue and go to the last part of we were doing Alexander-san... b-but it's also my fault that you're like this... so-so maybe I can help you with that"

"..."

Hello!

I just wanted to make an announcement. If I close a month (2nd day of the month) with 75 p-a-t-r-e-o-n-s supporting the novel, then I promise to get 5 chapters a week during that month, Monday through Friday (from the region where I live).

So be sure to invite and recommend the novel to all your friends !

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

I also wanted to ask to see if there was someone who wanted to support me to edit the previous chapters, I think that way there will be more people who are a little more demanding with grammar interested in the novel.

If you are interested in supporting me on that, you can leave me a message in the comments or on Facebook.

Thanks for the support!


	149. Reward 2

Hello!

I think it was very cruel to divide the following into two chapters, so today I published a double chapter. Therefore, the next day there will be no chapter.

Thanks for the support and I hope you like the chapter. Take care and please if you can share the novel in your social circles so that it can reach more people.

(Continuous POV Saya)

"I-I don't feel ready to continue Alexander-san ... b-but it's also my fault that you're like this... s-so maybe I can help you with that"

"..."

With my words, Alexander-san remains silent and says nothing... i-it seems that this surprised him quite a bit and he remains blank. I-I hope he doesn't think I'm a liberal girl or even worse, that I'm a lascivious girl!

"...Help me?"

"E-emmm ... w-well ... I-I read that there are other things besides sex... I-I just did that because I was curious, so don't think bad of me, please! I-It's not like I did these things or make something like that... I-I just thought that would n't hurt me to know these things, seriously! "

"I-I see ... well, don't worry Saya, I think it's normal ... s-so don't get so nervous"

Alexander-san asks me back as if he wanted to clarify things so that he had no misunderstandings with my words and then he also tries to confirm the possible conclusions that he reached were correct... he is certainly someone of 12 years, but he probably knows more of those things that I ...

Because of that my face gets even redder than it was, then seeing the eyes of Alexander-san was opened to the maximum because of the words I say, I quickly sit up as shouted back to try to make that don't think badly of me ... maybe it's impossible for me to look like an innocent person after saying that of before.

Due to my sudden movement, Alexander-san falls onto the bed since he was still sitting above me and then probably realizing my concerns, he speaks to calm me down... or maybe he was just trying to shut me up since my voice was pretty strong when I talk to him. This is very embarrassing! Why I say that?! N-no, I-I have some responsibility that he's in that state ... s-so ... s-so ...

"Well… do you want me to let you to do the things and so you can go at your own pace?"

"..."

With my mind beginning to turn into a disaster, his words make some clarity back return to me... but the nervousness was not to disappear rather than I try to calm myself, but it seems that at least he is not looking strangely to me.

Honestly, for a moment I thought about letting Alexander-san take the lead... but on second thought, maybe this way I can mentally prepare myself for what follows and so after thinking this, I assent quietly to his words.

We both got out of bed right away and then his eyes scan various parts of my naked body. I reflexively try to cover the important parts... he probably has seen me many times already and I should n't be worrying about it, but... being aware of his gaze causes me a restlessness and a tingling in my whole body.

This was pretty embarrassing but thinking about what I'm going to do now, not that this matters much now... after all, that would be even more intimate than just looking at each other naked.

After taking several deep breaths I begin to slowly approach him, then with his eyes on me, I direct my hands towards his pants… immediately with my slightly trembling hands, I unbutton the button of this and in the next moment it falls leaving him only wearing underwear.

"" Glup ""

Almost on a par with the sound of clothes sliding to the floor, we can also hear the echo of us gulping... I did it as a result of nervousness to thinking of what would follow after this, as for him, was maybe because for anticipation and excitement since his eyes were express this...

To he did not seem to mind being in underpants and just watch my movements... people say that it's easier for one person talking to another while both being under the same conditions so that following this logic since he was approaching to the nakedness too, then I should get quieter, but... contrary to that, this only manages to make my heart was racing even more!

While I bite my lower lip to give myself more strength, then at the same time I proceed to take the elastic of his underwear. Then, after taking a big breath I lower them while also squatting down to the height of his waist... i-it seems that this part of he was reluctant to get out of them as it made it a bit difficult for me to do it and so I had to try it a couple of times.

Instinctively when I manage to lower his underpants I close my eyes tight trying not to observe the thing that was now in complete freedom... n-no, maybe I should say that I was who released it...

Calm dow Saya! It's not like you haven't see naked him before ...

Repeating this thought several times in my mind, I begin to slowly open my eyes until I see something big and upright just in front of my eyes.

"Hii!"

"A-are you alright?"

... I-I thought I'd be ready for this but... when I see that up close, I can't help but try to back off a bit, but sadly because of the position I was in, I fall onto my butt.

I had seen it before, but... well, they were more quick glimpses and not as detailed as now. So, having it present in a few inches from my face I realize how intimidating this can be ... it was very different from what that I had seen in videos on the network!

Noticing that I had panicked even more than before, Alexander-san asks me about my condition... Regrettably, now I could only fix my eyes on his member without being able to say anything.

"Maybe this is too fast, too? You don't have to force yourself to do things you're not ready..."

As I had not answered anything, he speaks again but only that this time I could distinguish some sadness or resignation on his face... I-I can't back down now! I can't keep being a coward! Also, I was the one who proposed this... I-I can't be scared by this, I also have my pride as a woman!

"N-no ... I-I was just a little surprised... I will do it! I-It's like this because of me after all"

"…ok"

I take the position I had a few seconds ago and then I look at his penis, but now with a little more curiosity than fear... n-now what do I do? Should I imitate what I saw before? W-Well, let's start with that first...

I extend my right hand and seconds later I wrap my fingers around the shaft of Alexander-san's member... c-can this really get into that part of me? E-Even holding it with my hand there is still quite a bit sticking out from between my fingers…

Concentrate, Saya!

Well, if I remember correctly… I have to move back and forth, right?

I do just that and look up at Alexander-san… I know it is a very sensitive part and I didn't want to make a mistake and hurt him, so I slowly start to imitate what I saw earlier on the net while at the time also observing his reactions.

It was good that my movements did not seem that make any discomfort to him... w-will feels good for him to do it this way? For now, it seems like it's nice for him...

The sensation of his penis is a little strange... it is hard, but it also has the softness of meat from any other part of the body... it also has a fairly warm temperature... but it seems to be heating up even more now.

I keep doing the same thing for a few minutes and nothing changes much since I started… I am only slightly surprised that the tip that was thicker than the rest of the member begins to secrete a crystalline liquid.

Because of this, the scent coming off his penis intensifies even more, it wasn't a very unpleasant odor and it was just a little strange... although this seemed to cloud my head a bit.

"E-Emmm… Saya? Your hands really feel quite nice, but… are you just thinking of jerking me off ?"

" J-Jack off!? "

"Kuh!"

"S-sorry! D-Did I hurt you ?! "

"I- Is fine... don't worry, is just the feeling was a little more intense..."

As time goes by, suddenly Alexander-san tells me that ... I-I didn't know how to feel for the first part he said ... although I think I was a little glad that he told me that he felt good... well, it is certainly much better than to he tells me instead that he felt bad.

But then his next words get me a little out of control and I squeeze his penis causing him to complain about my abrupt action. I quickly apologize, b-but I didn't know whether to let go of his penis or caress it as an apology… then before I made up my mind, he talks to tell me it was okay and that making me feel less guilty.

B-but remembering his previous words, it was true that there were other things I could do apart from making this movement with my hands with his p-penis ... I had concentrated so much on examining these things that were totally new to me that I forgot about to do that…

S-So I think I should put it in my mouth? ... j-just think it's like a Lolly Popor or something like that Saya... y-you can do it!

I take my resolve and begin to move my face closer to Alexander-san's penis… I open my mouth, and then insert the tip until it touches my tongue.

(POV of Alexander)

Things had moved in a direction that I did not expect to develop at all ... when I had prepared to leave, Saya suddenly stopped me. After that, she asked me what I thought of her and so I answered her what she wanted to know by being honest.

In the end, I had pushed her to the bed and kissed her… we had been doing that for a long time while losing ourselves in the sensations they caused and then, before I knew it, I was preparing to just continue until the end and take Saya's first time.

But then she speaks for us to stop ...

Honestly, it took me a while to abide by her words... my excitement due to the things in the bathroom had risen quite a bit and to make this worse, having entangled both of us for a long time, it could be said that this was at a critical point.

But thinking that she had already had a bad time because of what Yuriko-san did and also seeing her scared face, then I managed to stop.

So when she asks me about my condition, I answer her saying my concerns... in fact, although it is a bit sad to do it this way, I was considering releasing everything I had accumulated doing something for myself or otherwise, it would really turn into something painful... or also maybe I end up releasing it without realizing it when I'm asleep with the girls.

I knew that what has been accumulating would come out no matter what... so it would be quite awkward that the girls to see me in that all sticky state when we wake up.

So then we got to this point that I didn't expect at all...

Unexpectedly, right now at this moment Saya was kneeling in front of me while holding my penis with her hand and gently pistoning it… watching her do it so carefully while my penis reflected in her glasses was quite interesting.

Well... to get here, we had to go through some setbacks so that right now I could enjoy her delicate and soft hands.

This certainly was already great, but... I had thought that she would do something else in addition to this... so I ask her what was what she intended to do precisely, I want not to push her neither... or perhaps you should try to demand a little more? Now I was at a crossroads...

But then thanks to my question I was able to discover that apparently what Saya had thought to do would not be just her masturbating me... after she recovers from my question and I also because of the sudden strong stimulation that her hand provides me, she brings her mouth closer slowly to my penis.

"Wooh!"

In the next second, she eats the tip making it disappear inside her mouth and then a very stimulating sensation of moisture from her saliva, the softness of her cheeks, and warmth of her tongue surround the glans of my penis.

"Kuh!"

Also, being somewhat uncomfortable and even painful, the hardness of her teeth is noticeable through my member… well, you couldn't expect much from someone doing this for the first time, right?

In fact, I should be grateful that she offered to do me this great service!… It would have been a bit unfortunate to have had to masturbate to lessen how excited I was after all.

"... S-Saya ... you try to mimic the movement doing with your hand using your lips... o-only prevents your teeth touch my penis, is okay?"

"...it'sh oshay"

"Woh!"

[Squish] [Squish] [Squish]

Although I was grateful to her for doing this, I couldn't help but advise her on some things since it seems that after she brought the penis to her mouth she didn't know what to do after that... although seeing her face with a little frown, also it could be that she was trying to examine the taste that my penis must have given her tongue.

She had a somewhat confused expression as if he didn't know what to compare this new flavor that the taste buds sent to her brain.

Intervening in her thoughts, by inertia she tries to respond to my request and cause of this I had her tongue caress my glans as she moves it to speak and also feels her exhalation in it. Damn! This body is quite sensitive...i-in my memories of this wasn't so intense that when I had my other body... or it may be that this is because this body is still quite young?

W-Well ... no matter what the reason is, I just know that I won't be able to resist much if the feeling is so intense!...

Saya, follow my directions, and after getting down on her knees and placing her hands on my waist to make herself more comfortable, she begins to move her head back and forth repeatedly.

[… I think the doubt you had, possibly mainly was due to the first thing you said. Although the second one perhaps also influences that a bit, I think your body is more sensitive than one of an average person, Alexander.

After all, your previous body was normal... now in this one, your senses are superior and also have sharpened the stronger you get. It could also be said that it is more perfect than that of a normal person.

Although this is to help more in fights and things like that... but it seems that this has some effect on this type of thing also.]

[Squish] [Squish] [Squish]

As I try to distract myself by thinking about other things so I don't focus on the sensation in Saya's mouth, suddenly Aurora speaks to me. I-I had forgotten about her... I also didn't think she would talk to me when I was in this situation ...

W-well, it doesn't matter. I can focus on her voice to contain what seems to want to come out of my penis at any time… I don't think that this end so quickly after I have obtained this chance! I do not know when I can be alone with a girl again and ask for someone to do this.

While we are gathered in a group it is almost impossible, also I think that it is too soon to do something like an orgy for them... I also think it is better not to rush things, I can enjoy the moments with each girl individually and then move on to that after.

[Squish] [Squish] [Squish]

"Shuup ~! Puah ... Ha ... Ha ... d-does it feels good, Alexander-kun?"

"Eh? Oh, yeah ... i-it feels great Saya"

"I-I see ... Th-then... Aaah~"

Saya stops her fellatio for a second and asks me that ... she had no experience in this, but it was no lie that it really felt great... it was even better than as I remember. Although this is surely due to this body rather than Saya's ability… of course, that was not necessary for her to know.

Well, either I cannot say that I have had the opportunity to enjoy this sensation so much before… unfortunately my former partners felt a repulsion for this type of activity, so it was very few times that I could experience something like this.

Listening to me praising her, she smiles at me and puts my penis back into her mouth... also perhaps due to my words, she was even more motivated this time and she did it in an even more intense way than before.

[Squish!] [Lick~] [Squish!] [Lick~] [Squish!] [Lick~]

She even begins to use her tongue more ... sometimes she stops the movement of her head and begins to play with the tongue rubbing it o my glans ... she probably noticed from my expression that this part was quite sensitive and that I really liked the feeling that gave me her tongue there.

"Mmmm ~ Nha ~"

... It seems like she is a pretty observant girl... but this is bad! I am reaching my limit more and more... also, looking at her eyes that watch me from below carefully while licking my penis is even more exciting! She may not know it, but she certainly has a born talent for this...

Also... watching her breasts twitch as she interlocks her head jerking motion and playing with my penis with her tongue is quite intense.

Although it seems that it is not just me who is getting excited about this...

The nipples in the center of her breasts were now erect showing that Saya's arousal was also building up... at the same time, her vagina could no longer only be considered to have gotten somewhat wet... that liquid had started to come down from her thighs following to gravity.

I-it's good that for now, she had only discovered how to use my tongue to give me more pleasure... I-If added to that she starts to suck intensely, what I am holding by forcing my abdomen would surely be released immediately! Only to think in this make my knees to shiver.

[…this is interesting. So this is one of the forms of intimate interaction between two individuals of different sexes?… I am a little curious about how you would perform the intercourse. Alexander, will you do it with her? Will you put your penis in her vagina?]

H-Ha? Well… probably in the future? Now I think Saya decided to do this to precisely prevent us from getting to that. B-But Aurora ... as I said before, you could not say words that have to do with those topics as if it were nothing ... l-listening to it with your voice is a bit...

[Squish!] [Lick~] [Squish!] [Lick~]

Thinking of should I start counting prime numbers as Saya kept shaking her head, Aurora's voice interrupts me… I appreciate that she distracted me a bit, but… it's also surprising in its own way to hear her say that!

Apparently, she is somewhat interested in these matters. Perhaps as an old artificial intelligence, she is interested in things like human emotions... and then being the sex something that usually involves the union of several of these, it should be of much attention to her.

"Aleshander-shan... Shy-Shyour yhing gyhot mhore bhiggher ? Puah! I-think it will be more difficult to do it now ... Naah ~"

"W-Well ... it's because it feels so good, Saya"

[Crish ~] [Crish ~] [Crish ~]

"I-I see ... Nshu~ ... I-I'm glad"

Surely because my body wanted to release my sperm and I had already prevented it on several occasions, my penis was swelling a little more as if tell me that if I did not let that liquid out, then it would end up bursting! Also, I think Aurora's intervention influenced this a bit too...

Saya who had my member in her mouth also realizes this and stops her fellatio. I thought that would give me a couple of seconds to control myself and resist the feeling of wanting to ejaculate, but ... she seems to have gotten into her role and even though she took my penis out of her mouth, she starts using her tongue to lick my rod of meat.

When I return to praise her, as she answers me, she also uses her hand to piston my member. So, because of the saliva that accumulated in it, some wet sounds are produced.

"Hmn? Now that is wet, it 's easier to do this ..."

Sh-She really is a genius! Noticing that her hand slipped better when she was fruiting my penis now, she brings her face closer to it but this time she does not gobble it up… she places herself on it and begins to let the saliva that secreted her mouth fall where her hand was.

[Crish ~] [Crish ~] [Crish ~]

"... It's getting tougher too. D-Doesn't it hurt you, Alexander-san? "

"N-no… but it seems that soon" that "will come out"

"E-Eh? Ah! A-Are you going to ejaculate? I-I understand ... t-then... Naah-Amu"

… I don't know what she understood when I told her that, but instead of just using her hand, she introduces the tip of my penis in her mouth again while still holding it with her right hand and with the left she takes my waist to support herself.

Since it seemed like she was having trouble inserting my penis fully into her mouth or she may not know the meaning of "deep throat", her fellatio mainly focused on my glans leaving almost most of my rod of meat out and so she still isn't difficulty using her hand while also using your tongue at the same time.

Although it would be very stimulating to see her try to swallow all my penis, this in itself I think is also a good technique in its own way... also the feeling was still quite pleasant.

[Squish] [Crish ~] [Squish] [Crish ~] [[Squish] [Crish ~]

Her fellatio continued for another couple of minutes only stopping for a few seconds to accommodate her glasses that sometimes moved from their place due to the shaking of her head.

Also since her breasts were not small, they constantly touched my legs and constantly brushed their tips that had become quite stiff.

With all this, the dam that had been containing all the liquid can no longer bear the intense current that rushed against it repeatedly and ends up succumbing...

"S-Saya ... I-I'm coming, Kuuh!"

I wanted to warn Saya so that later she wouldn't blame me for not doing it and because that she doesn't was able to withdraw on time… I know from experience that most girls don't like to the things discharge into their mouths and so that's why I do it.

"Mmmm ~!"

... unfortunately, my instinct did not think the same as me. Even though I had other thoughts, my hands hold Saya's two pigtails and pull her towards me...

As a result of this, my penis goes even deeper into her throat while I ejaculate... i-in my defense I have to say that this pair of pigtails seemed to say "Hold me please~!".

"Wooah!"

Well... maybe also it was because my body seems to lose strength and causing my knees to totter so to stay upright I had to hold onto something .. i-if she complains about this, I will give her that excuse and she may forgive me.

"Glup ... Glup ... Glup"

D-Damn! I don't know if it's because it had been a while since I had an orgasm, but it seemed quite intense… besides, I had actually accumulated quite a bit. My cum didn't seem to stop and it was slipping down Saya's throat in a huge amount so she had to swallow it repeatedly.

"Glup ... Glup ... Glup"

"Ha ... Ha ... Ha ..."

Losing myself a little in the pleasure, I did not know how much time I had spent ejaculating... I can only say that it was long since Saya began to lose strength probably because she lasted some time without being able to breathe.

"Puah! Kohon! ... Kohon! ... I-I thought I would asphyxiate... ha ... ha ..."

Feeling that I had finished letting everything out, I release Saya's pigtails and in the next second she pulls back pulling my penis out of her mouth leaving a thread of her fluids and mine intermingled quite sticky... then because her lips and my member that connected this thread will separate and also due to the slightly abrupt movements when withdrawing and due to her cough, it breaks.

"I-I'm sorry... my body moved on its own"

"I-It'sh alright... glup... b-but this was quite... I-I still have something in my mouth"

She is right... I think I should be very grateful to Saya for having swallowed all of that since if she had not, then this room may have turned into a total disaster.

" I-I'm really sorry, Saya ... do you want me to bring you water? It shouldn't have been very nice"

"Hmn? N-no, it's okay Alexander-san... i-it tastes a little strange, b-but it's not something that disgusts me either ..."

As if wanting to confirm her words, Saya wipes the semen that had spilled a little from the corners of her lips with a finger and uses her tongue to lick it... then noticing that I had been absorbed watching her, her face that had become a little pale from lack of oxygen begins to blush again.

[ …Should I congratulate you on having your first ejaculation on this body, Alexander? I think it's something important, right?]

...you really won't stop saying sexual words, right Aurora? Haaa, well, I think this was definitely a great thing… although I don't think it's something commemorative or anything like that either.

[…]

"E-emmm... A- Alexander -San... ¿now... should not have returned to normal that part of yours? S-Still seems quite animated ..."

"..."

Again Saya is right… having been a while after I ejaculated, my penis was still holding firm as if it wants to say that this had not been enough and wanted a rematch. I thought I had let out quite a bit, but maybe with all this that has happened just now not be enough to can let off steam.

"I think it's because I had been holding me back too much these past few months..."

"Eh? I-is that so?... w-well ... certainly the number of girls next to you has increased lately and you have been interacting with them all this time in a little intimate way.

S-Should I also take care of what the other girls did? W-We're both alone here... I also think it would be a problem if Alexander-san gets out of here like that "

After I reply to Saya, then she asks me back... well, the last part of what she said I think she did more rhetorically since right after her first words, her next speech seems to be something that is said to herself.

"S-Should I do it again?"

"..."

Before I could even form a word with my mouth my head was already nodding when I heard her question… damn! Who the hell will say no?

"Th-then ..."

With her words, Saya, who had sat down earlier to recover from the suffocation, gets down on her knees and then begins to repeat what she had done before… apparently, I will be able to continue enjoying this pleasure for a while longer.

So, continuing this act the two of us spent quite a bit of time in this room and it wasn't until it was dinner time that we stopped… in the end, I wonder how many times I ejaculated? 5? No... it was more than 7? They seemed to be more than just those... Will I have arrived at 10 times?

Also if it wasn't because it had gotten quite late, perhaps even now we would be continuing to do so. Well... it might not be ideal, Saya's lips had swollen up a bit... after all we had already been kissing for a while and then if we added this, it was reasonable for this to happen.

After handing Saya a change of clothes and taking out my canteen that produced water to clean some remains of this action, when we both finished changing our clothes, we headed to the dining room. If I did not go, the other girls may suspect something... for my part I did not mind receiving a speech from one of them in order to get more time for can doing this, it was a sacrifice worth after all!

Unfortunately, Saya didn't seem to think the same thing, so realizing that it was already late, she hurries for us to go to the dining room to prevent the other girls from knowing about this.

So minutes later, we were now in the dining room together with those who normally attend here at the table to eat. Although I came along with Saya, no one seemed too surprised to then ask about this, so we both also took our usual places without a problem.

I set among Kurisu and Saeko who were already at the table with an empty place in their midst... I wonder what would happen if I take another place? Well, I would probably get strong looks from the first one, so we better not do it.

As for Saya...

"Hmp ~! You are a witch, a devil... you are not my mother"

"Fufufu… you are so cruel, Saya. I thought you would thank me since… it seems that things went very well for you"

She took the place next to her mother, but immediately when sitting down she complains to her... I had forgotten that the reason that all this happened was Yuriko-san. At first, I thought about complaining to her, but without a doubt, this that I received is a greater reward than being able to have dinner with her… I suppose then that both of our debts are paid now...

More than the fact that Saya was angry with her mother, she seems more a little resentful. On the other hand, Yuriko-san is not very affected by her daughter's reproaches... in fact, when she listens them, she responds with a smile to these and also when she finishes her words then licks her lips as if she wanted to highlight something.

…No doubt she noticed that her lips are a little swollen.

I wonder how far Yuriko-san will have an idea of

what happened a few moments ago? Well… If she finds out that her daughter gave me oral sex, will she get mad? No… She may even congratulate her.

"Well, let's eat. Let's not let the food get cold"

Seeing that everyone's attention at the table was beginning to turn to the mother-daughter couple, I speak so that everyone can better focus on the dishes in front of them. It would be somewhat awkward for things to be discovered now and a commotion to be caused by that... also, it seemed that Saya really was worried about being discovered by the other girls... it must be that she thinks she will be judged in a bad way for doing these types of things.

But it's good that after my words, all started to eat harmoniously without any other problem... or at least that's how I wanted it to will be. Unfortunately, things start to get a little strange in the next moments.

"What's up Saya... aren't you hungry?"

"Eh? T-This... I-I'm sorry, dad. I'm satisfied..."

Hearing Saya's words, the chopsticks I was holding, slip from my hand ... I-I'm really sorry! That is my fault!

Now that I think about it ... every time I ejaculated, it came out quite a bit... I thought that after the first time it would decrease, but that didn't happen!

Th-The problem is that Saya ended up consuming every last drop of it! I-it's not that I asked her especially to do it or something like that... I think she thought that would make me happier that way... or maybe that was normal for her to do.

No! It is surely my fault since every time that I ejaculated I must have been excited and energized to see her do it and then she realized that... not that I had a fetish for this but the feeling I felt at that time was quite complicated. It was a mix of a little grief, pride, possession that arose in me to see her throat move... well, perhaps that makes it a fetish.

"So you had already eaten Saya… what did you eat? You smell a little strange"

"E-Eh?T-That was… Oh! It's true, they had brought some fresh seafood from the sea… These looked very good, s-so I couldn't resist and ended up eating before the others"

Rei who was next to Saya, with some curiosity asks that... Shit! I forgot to give her something to wash her mouth when we cleaned up!

B-but I'm curious why she said that... is true that sexual things produce a scent similar to the smell of fish, but... I wonder if she associates the taste of my semen to that too?

"What's up, Alex?"

"N-nothing ... I just suddenly wanted to make an apology..."

"Make an apology? Why?"

"I-It doesn't matter ... let's continue eating"

Kurisu noticing that I was acting a bit strange about the sudden conversation across the table, she asks me. Although she does not seem to understand my words, at least it seems that I managed to get them to the right person since Saya lowers her head and blushes a little ...

"Fufufu, well, if you're full, then maybe it's bad for you to overeat… if you eat so often in that way, your stomach may start to bloat Saya… so you should be careful if you don't want that to happen... for now"

"..."

D-Damn! Yuriko-san face clearly indicates that she gets an idea of

things that happened before! A-Although perhaps she may also have the wrong idea of

what happened in the room when we were both alone.

Saya is not stupid and so seeing how her mother is acting, she understands that her mom realized some things. So she can only lower her head further without being able to say anything and also thus prevent others from seeing her.

"Don't worry, Saya. Just be careful that it doesn't become a habit for you.

Besides, we all exercise constantly, so I don't think you're getting fat."

I-It's good that no one thinks Yuriko-san's words too much or doesn't find them strange. Even Rei perhaps believing that Saya was a little embarrassed by her mother's scolding or advice, she tries to cheer her up.

After this, the dinner continued without any other problem... well, for the others at less. Only I had to deal with the looks, the smiling Yuriko-san sent me constantly ...

"Mom, Dad... I decided to go with Alexander-san to his world..."

"... Are you sure about that, Saya? "

"... if that is what you have decided, then I will support you, Saya.

Soichiro, I think we should let our daughter follow her heart ... also she will not be alone, there will be several people who are by her side"

"... I- Is it alright for me to accompany you, Alexander-san?"

"Sure, I already told you that if you decided that way, then I will be very happy that you join us, Saya"

Then after having finished the meal, Saya makes the announcement to her parents of her decision to accompany me to Gaia ... Soichiro frowns a little, but listening to his wife's words, he ends up nodding.

Immediately the conversation at the table is divided into two parts. On the one hand, those who would stay here begin to ask me about what my world was like and so I tell them a little about it. On the other hand, the girls who had already decided to come with me, begin to talk to each other and they receive the most recent one who decided to do so.

The conversation continues for several minutes until we make the decision to go to rest, then a little tired, we all start to go to our rooms in the castle.

"...but Saya, I think you should really wash your mouth when we get to the room... it really seems that what you ate had a very strong aroma"

"Y-yes ... I-I'm sorry!"

Finally, as we walk down the hall, some girl complains about Saya, so she can only answer in distress while covering her mouth and begins to accelerate her steps towards the room...

By the way, during the time that Saya and I were in that room, her affection mission was completed and ended up being this way.

[Mission / Main "Conquest of the Heart (Saya) -E"]

To maintain confidence in a person must be based on some emotion, the stronger the greater security will be created.

Requirements: Affection 100 or Loyalty 100 Current: 155 (Determined)

Reward: 1x Coupon for a random Item Rank [E]

Development skill [Alchemist (Offensive)]

1x Interdimensional bracelet [F]

[Mission / Main "Conquest of the Heart (Rei) -E" Completed Rating: S

Additional Rewards: Unlocked system function: Read documents from dimensional  
storage.

100,000x Crystals

1,000,000x Gold]

Hello!

I just wanted to make an announcement. If I close a month (2nd day of the month) with 75 p-a-t-r-e-o-n-s supporting the novel, then I promise to get 5 chapters a week during that month, Monday through Friday (from the region where I live).

So be sure to invite and recommend the novel to all your friends !

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

I also wanted to ask to see if there was someone who wanted to support me to edit the previous chapters, I think that way there will be more people who are a little more demanding with grammar interested in the novel.

If you are interested in supporting me on that, you can leave me a message in the comments or on Facebook.

Thanks for the support!


	150. Returning to Gaia

Hello, new month, I hope this is better than the last one for everyone!

I am sorry for the delay but I have been very busy with work and I also want to put another month of advanced chapters on this week, so it will be a pretty busy week.

Don't forget to visit my and support the novel, there you can read advanced chapters and I thus feel that my effort is appreciated!

In the later chapters, Alexander is already in a new anime world!

[Beep]

[Mission / Main "Survival" - H] [Mission: Completed Rating: S]

Survive in the world plagued by zombies and new dangers in the world, you must use any means to carry out the objective. People in desperate times deal with desperate measures.

Goal: Survive 6 months

Reward: With the power of the world you will be granted the innate ability [Survivor]

5,000x Crystals

50,000x Gold

Additional Reward : 1x Interdimensional Radio Equipment

5,000x Crystals

50,000x Gold

The 6 months finally ended… suddenly while I was eating together with the others in my group, the system announces the end of the mission that I had to complete and that I had been waiting for to be completed in order to leave this world.

" What's wrong, Alexander-san? Is something wrong?"

"Hmn? No, just the opposite Saeko-chan... it's just that the time to leave this world has come. Tomorrow we will leave this world first thing in the morning, so everyone should prepare"

Saeko who was next to me seeing that I had suddenly sunk into my thoughts, asks me. So, taking this opportunity I decide to inform everyone of our departure for tomorrow ...

""Ha? Tomorrow in the morning?""

Most of the girls just nod to my words, after all I had already informed them that we would be leaving in a few days. Also I did it with the high-ranking people in the camps so it wasn't that surprising either.

Only for Saya and Rei who had families here, this had an even greater weight on them since this meant the moment when they would be separated from their families for a while and that is why they speak with a tone of surprise, but this only persists a few seconds and as I assent them in affirmation they almost completely restore themselves to their previous state of mind... they only had a little sadness on their faces that was somewhat understandable.

"Kurisu, I need you to check something"

"Hmn? What is it?"

"I think it is better that you do it in your laboratory. Saya, tell your parents that we should have a meeting as soon as possible, I will inform them that we are leaving tomorrow"

"It's okay..."

With everything clarified about our departure, I move on to the next topic. This was about the new thing I just got for completing the 6-month survival in this world mission, the Interdimensional Radio.

Since instead of blueprints it seemed like this time I got the machine fully armed and functional, I don't think Kurisu will take long to see how to make it work and therefore I don't think I should change my plans.

With this in mind, I get up from the chair where I was eating and start walking towards the Kurisu's laboratory. In doing so, then the other people also do the same and go to different places, surely they all have things to prepare for our departure.

Minutes later, both of us left the castle and once outside I stop for a few seconds to observe the surroundings... tomorrow I will have to leave this place, without a doubt that is a bit sad since I have had good times here.

"Alex... you shouldn't be obsessed with the hot springs... I-I understand that like any boy you are very interested in spending time with the girls... but it's not good that you think about it all the time!"

... well, in fact my eyes were on the mountain where the hot springs are and probably my reluctance to leave here is mainly due to that place... thanks to this place I was able to bathe several times with the girls after it was opened to the other population from MLDW.

Kurisu also seems to have softened a bit about that and now when I mentioned going there, these times she only pouted but always ended up accompanying us.

Nodding at her words to reassure her, we both follow our target. So we walked the streets of this camp… perhaps now is the time to call it a small town instead.

While we were walking around here, it´s can see to a large number of people were engaged in their daily tasks... it even seemed that this world was not an apocalyptic one, the whole place was surrounded by a good atmosphere and the people were motivated.

Our walk lasted a bit longer than it should have been since when people recognized me, they would stop to pay me a little bow or even come up to thank me for their life here and so I have to act accordingly as well. So it was only after a few minutes that we were able to get to the tech lab.

"Alexander-san, it's weird to see you here… do you need anything?"

Inside, Alice-chan's father when he notices me, leaves what he is doing and approaches me while he asks me. So while I answer him, I decide to take out the inter-dimensional radio.

"I just need you two to review this and make it work... do not open or take it apart, this is the only one I have and it would be unfortunate if it were to be damaged"

" What is this, Alex? "

"It is supposed to be a machine with which people can communicate even when they are in different worlds"

"Wooh! I-I see why you say it's unique..."

"...if this is true, then, surely Saya-chan and Rei will be glad to hear this"

"I also think the same, but first we have to see that it works. If we tell them before we can do that and we can't get it to activate, then instead it could only cause disappointment."

Explaining to them what the machine I had taken out was for, the two of them immediately begin to examine it with curiosity, then when they when listen out what this one is for, Alice-chan's father stops touching it as if he was afraid of damaging it and Kurisu thinks about what it is meant for some people in our group.

I am not suspicious that the system would give me a defective object or something like that. Instead, I am a little more concerned about what is needed to activate the machine... following the pattern of until now, then surely it was crystals and so we have to see how many of these are need… I just hope they are not too many.

"Do you think that the two of you can understand this machine today?"

"... I don't think it's much of a problem ... since it's just checking its functions and not how it works, therefore we shouldn't take too long"

"I think the same as Kurisu-san"

"Well, then please do it... I will go to do other things"

Obtaining their answer, I leave the laboratory... having a new toy, it seems that Kurisu had totally forgotten my presence... she doesn't even answer me after I say goodbye to her.

Well, since she is so focused on the machine, they can probably give me a report on this one at night or even earlier.

So the next thing that needs to be done is to inform the rest of the senior officials of this camp that we are leaving tomorrow. So after turning my back on the lab, I head back to the castle.

The meeting doesn't last as long since the things we talked about were about most of the points that needed to be done for my departure that had already been raised previously. In addition, the replacements for the high ranking MLDW people that accompanying me had already been chosen and had begun to play that role.

Although due to this reason, some MLDW changes had to be made. Such as Soichiro and Yoshioka would leave this camp and go to Kinato. Things in this camp were fairly stable and so with just Yuriko-san to take over here it would be more than enough.

Apart from that, another of the big changes was that Hirano would take the position as supervisor of the MLDW soldiers. This surprised him quite a bit, but thanks to Rika's training… and also probably because of what happened in Kinato, his mentality had matured a bit and he no longer looked so insecure. So when I inform him this, he accepted showing me a straight face with a military salute.

On the other hand, in other areas there were no major changes. Haruna will still remain as the principal of the school, the female scientist who we saved in laboratories, now take the place of Shisuka. Apparently, she was the one who mainly took command of the department of biology and Shisuka was more dedicated to the investigation. As for the Technology department, as planned, it was Alice-chan's father who took over the position.

The coast camp will continue to be under Shiro's charge, his loyalty has been increased a bit by putting more men in his charge, so I don't think I have a problem with him.

As for Kinato's affairs, this was the place that worried me the most… and that was why the previous two MLDW leaders I mentioned would go there. I didn't want the bald guy's secretary to get too much power there and that's why it wasn't good to leave the management of all the people of that place to him.

So Soichiro would go to take command of the soldiers who are there and Yoshioka would also take charge of administering the residents there along with the secretary of the bald man.

I honestly thought about sending Hirano instead of Soichiro since he or Yuriko-san would probably complain if I sent them to separate places.

Unexpectedly, Soichiro was the one who offered to go to Kinato when I told them that I would send Hirano there. Well, his point of view was similar to mine, surely would be better than sending a person who has little experience in the world to a more unstable place... I just hope Yuriko-san does not reproach me for that... no, that was not my choice so I shouldn't worry, besides ... tomorrow I'll be leaving here, so there is no much time for she does that.

With everything prepared, finally, at the end of that day we enjoy a farewell dinner. There Kurisu told me that there shouldn't be much problem with being able to activate the interdimensional radio, so upon learning that, the expression of Saya, Rei, and their parents improves a lot. The last ones had come after Rei had Vrana-chan deliver a letter to her parents, and then they came transported by helicopter hours later.

With the good news, the atmosphere during the diner and the discussion between everyone was very pleasant, but a couple of hours later everyone returned to their rooms to rest.

The next morning a large group of people gathered on the roof of the castle where the entrances to the towers with the rooms of the highest-ranking people were.

The reason for this was obviously that in a few minutes I would leave this world together with the girls who had decided to accompany me, and that is why several others came to see us off.

"Everyone be careful... I hope to see you all soon. Alexander... I don't know what that world is like, but you must be careful... please"

"Don't worry Haruna, I won't let anyone kill me so easily... I still have many things that I want to do"

Haruna, being the only girl with whom I had confirmed a relationship and who would not accompany us, was obviously here with a somewhat worried and a little discouraged face... seriously I would like to tell her to come with us, but I did not want to put the little girl at risk who was next to her...

Of course I also care about the other girls to will go to Gaia, but unlike Iruka-chan, I think they are old enough to make their own decisions and be responsible for themselves... I am not so naive to think that just by striving to protect them at the cost of my life and wishing they were well, then nothing will happen to them.

It is selfish, but at least that way the weight of my shoulders decreases a little if something were to happen in Gaia...

Although staying here also has its risks, and this does not exclude the couple of Mother and daughter so that something bad could happen... my only consolation is that seeing Haruna's status, this makes me calm a little.

[Status]

Name: Haruna

Race: Human

Age: 38

Level: 49

Soul level: 1

Hp: 100/100 Energy: (-)

Force: J

Resistance: J

Dexterity: J

Intelligence: I

Agility: J

Magic: (-)

[Abilities]

Innate

[Tame-C] [Instruct-C]

Acquired

[Shoot - H] [Cook- B]

Magical

Development

[Sniper- H] [Housewife -C] [Academic-H]

Affection: 154

Well… probably of the girls she is the one with the least skills, but what calms me down are the two tamed beasts at her side.

Although it is somewhat annoying, that dog of hers is still one of the strongest creatures I have ever seen in this world. Despite having differences between us, the only thing we have in common is that we both care about Haruna's safety and so this dog must protect her in my absence.

Besides, one of the pills limit-break for beasts I gave it, make it this dog still was had made more strongly and so reach the level 66 now.

As for the other beast... I set my eyes on this one that was now behind Haruna.

It was a big lion that certainly looked a little out of place in this place. This was her new pet that appeared as a result of the summoning of the base level 50 monster scroll that I recently obtained and give her.

Yes, this is why she now has a huge dog and a big cat as tamed monsters. I thought that due to their races the two of them would not get along well with each other, but even though they are not friends or something like that, at least there were no problems between them and they just ignore each other.

By the way, Haruna was quite happy when the lion appeared... I even worried a little since when she saw it, before even seeing if it was loyal to her, Haruna had already launched towards this to caress it.

Seeing that gave me a great scare, but later... that led me to think that in her case when she previously went to the zoo before the apocalypse, cages for her must have been more an obstacle to being able to pet the animals than a measure of security...

It was good that the lion was quite docile and did not react negatively to Haruna's actions, in fact, it seemed quite happy about that.

"Saya, be careful and always stay together with the others and make sure you support each other together"

"Your mom is right Saya, everyone should be careful there... Alexander, make sure everyone is fine"

"...You too, mom, dad"

"Rei... be careful"

"Daughter…"

"Both of you, don't worry... a city full of zombies didn't stop me from can meeting you two again, so I'll be fine and we'll see each other in a few months"

The two families somewhat emotionally say goodbye to their daughters… so when they turn their faces towards me to entrust their care to me, I can only nod at their strong gaze.

Although I will naturally help and try to protect the girls who accompany me, Rei is right and most of them are not that they are simple vases that I have to protect… they have also grown strong in these 6 months and I can see it clearly.

[Status]

Name: Rei Miyamoto

Race: Human

17 years old

Level: 51

Soul level: 1

Hp: 100/100 Energy: (10)

Strength: I

Resistance: I

Dexterity: I

Intelligence: J

Agility: J

Magic: (-)

[Abilities]

Innate

[Survivor-A] [Spearwoman- I]

Acquired

[Shoot- H] [Drill- I] [Cut- I] [Guts-H] [Fight Bare Hands-I]

Magical

Development

[Gunslinger - H] [Sniper-H] [Student-I][Self Defense-I]

Affection: 110

[Status]

Name: Saya Takagi

Race: Human

Age: 16 years

Level: 48

Soul level: 1

Hp: 100/100 Energy: (50)

Force: J

Resistance: J

Dexterity: I

Intelligence: H

Agility: J

Magic: (-)

[Abilities]

Innate

[Alchemist (Offensive)] (Sealed) [Prodigy-S] [Leader-E]

Acquired

[Shoot- C] [Analysis-E]

Magical

Development

[Academic-E] [Sniper-I] [Student-G] [Gunslinger-I]

Affection: 189

I think at least they will be able to defend themselves against a group of goblins without much problem, also they are not alone ... apart from me, girls who have more fighting-focused skills will also be with them.

"Well, it's time to go ... you all have to be careful too, this world also has many risks so don't be careless.

Takashi... take care of my woman and Iruka-chan while I'm gone "

"Damn! You couldn't just say" Take care of your mother and sister "!

Haaa ... well, don't worry, that's something I would do even if you didn't ask me to"

"..."

"Alexander-onisan and all of you take care of yourselves... I-I hope to see you soon"

"Yes ~! Be careful Alex-onichan~!"

Ultimately I turned to Komuro who was next to the two ladies I mentioned... Haruna is embarrassed by my words and hides her face with one hand, although I can still make out a small smile on her face.

Well, not only did I want to annoy Komuro, I needed to distract to Haruna a little to say the following thing to him. When I reach out to pat Iruka-chan and Alice-chan's head in farewell, I also move closer to Komuro's ear... or the more closely that I can get to him.

"… Don't be mad Komuro… before I left here I fix some things that you might like… you can think of it as a gift from a friend or a father worried about his son… don't ruin it"

"W-what did you do? Heey, tell me !"

Without saying anything else to Komuro, I turn around and take out the grimoire that I haven't seen in awhile ignoring his words that demanded I explain more about that to him ... I think I'm a good guy.

Without waiting any longer, I quickly summon the ability of my grimoire and then surprising most of those present, a dimensional crack appears.

"I will try to see each other soon ... we will also be in constant contact soon"

"" Don't forget about that ... everyone take care! ""

After a few short words between us, the girls begin to enter the portal and disappearing before the eyes of all of us and then when the last girl enters, I also do the same ... back to Gaia and let's continue to become strong

Hello!

I just wanted to make an announcement. If I close a month (2nd day of the month) with 75 p-a-t-r-e-o-n-s supporting the novel, then I promise to get 5 chapters a week during that month, Monday through Friday (from the region where I live).

So be sure to invite and recommend the novel to all your friends !

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

I also wanted to ask to see if there was someone who wanted to support me to edit the previous chapters, I think that way there will be more people who are a little more demanding with grammar interested in the novel.

If you are interested in supporting me on that, you can leave me a message in the comments or on Facebook.

Thanks for the support!


	151. Visiting Old Acquaintances (Part 1)

[The grimoire has detected several individuals aside from than the user... the grimoire only offers security for the user, for the rest persons apart of the user, the user must take charge of them]

[Beep]

[Detecting interdimensional travel... objective: Gaia... Traveling individuals: 9... all the individuals have some relationship with the host, therefore 9,000 crystals will be consumed to stabilize the portal]

"..."

Aurora had already mentioned it to me, so the notifications from the grimoire and the system when I enter the portal do not surprise me too much. Apparently to transport a person to another world than wasn't me, it is necessary to pay a certain amount of crystals to be able to do it... or perhaps it was more some type of insurance so that avoid a problem may occur during the trip.

A person whom the system has recognized as an individual with a close relationship with me, the cost of transporting it is 1, 000 crystals since this one to some extent is responsible for the safety of these people, but to do so it is still necessary that some energy is used and this one is obtained by the crystals.

It seems that as higher the level of the world is, more interference may have on the creation of a portal and so needs more energy to do so, which means that to go to worlds of levels higher is need to spend more crystals for that ...

Besides, if the person does not meet such a requirement to be close to me, then the number of crystals multiplies several times... any other person that I bring of HOTD apart from the girls would cost me 10,000 crystals... although there are also objects for can avoid this expense, like the exit passes I got from missions in that world.

[World exit pass]

With this, the number of people indicated in the exit pass can travel between worlds safely. With this exit pass, a number of 100 individuals can travel between 2 worlds ensuring that they arrive without any problem at their destination.

At first when I saw them, I thought it was too little to be the last reward in the missions, but in a second thought, I can not say that they are simple since with them I can save an amount of 1 million crystals... but for now I do not need to bring as many people from some world, so I can only keep them in my storage for when they are needed.

"Th-this is quite strange ..."

"Yes… will we be alright?"

"Don't worry ... the last time when I came into this world with Alex, there were no complications, only..."

While I was in my thoughts, Rika and Saya look at the portal that would take us to Gaia and say the things about that most of the doubts have all the girls right now. Then Kurisu who had already experienced this, speaks to try to reassure them. But before she can finish what she says, our journey ends and the sensation of stepping on solid ground is transmitted to my feet.

"...you may feel a little dizzy from the interdimensional trip, but you don't have to worry much about it. In a couple of minutes, that effect will disappear and you will feel normal"

"T-thanks Alexander-san"

"I feel dizzy Alex-kun~"

Since Kurisu was unable to continue her words, I took the things where she leaves them and informed the others of what she probably wanted to tell to the girls.

Also as Saya and Shisuka were next to me and it seemed as if they were going to fall for what they feel, I hold them to avoid that.

Some are better than others, such as Rika, Leona, Scythe, and Saeko that only last a few seconds to restore their balance. Besides, Kurisu perhaps due to the little experience gained previously, also does that quickly. Others have it a little worse and fall on their butts like Rei and Vrana-chan.

…Unfortunately I only have two hands and I can't help all of them, so please Rei, don't look at me like that.

After receiving a reproachful look, I smile bitterly to Rei and doing note that I had the hands full, I look around. Apparently, the place we arrived at is still the same alley that Kurisu and I used to go to HOTD.

[Beep]

[Interdimensional journey successfully completed]

[Traveler's Grimoire rank up Parchment Skin]

[Congratulations user, you've managed to increase the rank of the grimoire... now the time to travel between worlds is half the time you have stayed in one world.

Grimoire Function Unlocked: Energy Shield (Protective Shield with 5-Limit Strength greater than user for 10 seconds)]

Waiting for everyone to recover, I suddenly hear some notifications and a text appears on the pages of my grimoire informing me of that. Evidently, my grimoire has been strengthened a bit... if I remember correctly, before traveling from one world to another I had to wait for the same time that I stay in the world I visit to can use the function again.

For example, if I stayed for 6 months on HOTD, then I would have to wait 6 months to use my grimoire again. Since in itself an inter-dimensional trip seemed somewhat unusual to me, I did not find any problems with that small demerit... but it seems that now this has improved and instead of 6 months I only have to wait 3 months.

Although this is good, I am more interested in the new function of the grimoire... although it will have to be at another time to try it, now we should get out of this alley.

I put my grimoire away and then we continue to get out of here... but before that, Kurisu reminds me while pointing to one of the rings on her hand that an accessory is necessary to be able to talk to the people of this world. So I stop to buy them in the system and give one ring similar to hers to each of the girls.

They were not too cheap as they entered a bit like magic objects, but surely being common and simple they were expensive either... in fact, the other ring in Kurisu's hand was much rarer. Although it was good that I did not have to pay for it... but let's talk about that later, now there are more important things to do.

For now perhaps the best thing to do is to find a place to stay first. With that idea in mind, I start directing the girls to the inn where Kurisu and I previously visited, it was called sweet dreams?

I honestly didn't remember the way because after all, I was only here for one day and 6 months had passed since then. It was a relief that I registered the place on the map that the system showed me and so after verifying the location of this inn, we all walked in that direction.

"A-Alex-kun ~! T-That person... he h-has horns..."

"Th-that over there... her skin color is red. Is she alright?"

"It seems that this world is also quite hard... there are even little children wearing armor"

Leaving the alley we reached a main street where there was already some activity in it. Then Shisuka, Rei, and Rika comment on the things that most caught their attention on this one.

Well... I should say that I was also more used to being in an environment where there are only humans, so, seeing different races was something innovative even for me. Therefore it should n't be surprising that they acted that way, not to mention that for them this was the first time they saw other races.

"In this world, there are many different races... but it is probably still rude to look at people intently, so try to avoid it. Also, Rika-san... although I'm not sure if the people you are seeing are, there are also races with the appearance of children despite being adults... many of them are very cute.

Well, very likely there are also adventurous children... after all, Alex entered the guild whit 12 years old, so I think you are correct in thinking that this world also has its difficulties ... "

Before I can say anything to the girls, Kurisu begins to explain what she knew. They all look at her attentively and when she finishes speaking, they calm down a bit and nod in affirmation at her words.

I certainly think it is rude to watch other people carefully, but... it seems that our group may perhaps draw more attention than a rare race, after all, it was made up mostly of pretty beautiful women...

Although I feel safer to face problems that arise in this world, it is better to accelerate the steps and get to the inn to avoid them if possible.

On the other hand... there is more influx of people than I remember there was the last time we walked on the streets. Even quite early, the streets are practically crowded.

"We have arrived"

"I want to see the little hobits of the last time! I wonder if they remember me? "

"" Hobits? ""

While I open the doors to enter, Kurisu cheers up and the other girls ask with doubts about her words. Inside the place, there were also many people, mainly in the place that is used as a restaurant or bar... it seems that this family's business has gone well.

""Welcome""

"...Hi there"

"So it's the twins… they are so cute ~"

As Kurisu says while runs to hug the girls who receive us, the girls I try to say hello were the twin daughters of the owner here. It seems that she is not the only one affected by the tenderness spell of these two, Shisuka and even Rika also approach them 2 quickly following the one that had gone ahead.

"Mama! New Clients~!"

Another girl who was running with jugs with a drink to take them to one of the bar tables yells at the other girl who was at the reception desk and who does not match and a person would not associate her with that word...

This girl had already noticed us, but she only smiles at us even though some girls seemed to be abusing a partner of hers...

"See you again, Alexander-kun, hehehe"

"Yes... cute hobit"

"Mou ~ You are so cruel ~! You have forgotten my name, right? "

"...I-I'm sorry"

"Well, okay, after all we only saw us very little. I'll introduce myself to you again and for the first time for the other girls that I haven't seen before.

I am the owner of this inn and mother of those girls that your friend is hugging and also other little ones that are somewhere.

My name is Vila and I am a 37-year-old, a hobit woman"

"We are Delu and Dela ~! We are 15 years old ~"

"Th-those two are younger than me for just a year?"

"I-impossible ... how can you be older than me?"

"This girl who tries to act like if she's older is also very cute ~"

As we walk closer to the counter, Vila who tells me her name again greets us all and then, following her hobby habits also says her age. Slipping away from Kurisu's arms a bit so they can at least speak, the twins also introduce themselves in the same way.

As a result of this, the rest of the girls in my group, apart from Kurisu, are surprised to hear them... well, although surely they all have their doubts in accepting this, one of them does not seem to believe it at all...

Shisuka who had probably wanted to be able to hug the twins too and since she couldn't, when she discovers Vila she quickly takes her as her target to be able to hug her...

"Shisuka, let her go! S-She's older than you"

"Heee ~ Don't lie Rika, you just want me to release her so you can hug her ~… find another little girl to hug for you~"

"I-I'm sorry ... she doesn't mean it"

"Puah!... D-don't worry, Alexander-kun... this usually happens very often, although perhaps very rarely I meet girls who can asphyxiate me... these two are certainly quite big"

"Hehehe, you tickle me, little ones"

Vila-san doesn't seem to care much that Shisuka treats her like a girl and she even starts to play with Shisuka's breasts… well, now I can't say who is playing with whom.

"Vila-san... I would like to take a room in your inn again"

"Hmn? Oh, right. For the greetings I forgot about my business, but... I'm very sorry, Alexander-san. Although I wish that could offer you a room here, at this moment the inn is full and it is impossible for my to do it.

Also... in my inn there are no rooms where so many people can stay at the same time. I am proud to say that my inn is one of the best in this city, but even so, it is difficult to accommodate a womanizer with so many girls... sorry, I meant that it is difficult for me to host such a popular person with such a large group of girls right now"

E-Even though you correct yourself and try to smooth things over by showing me a sweet smile, it's hard to ignore that you just called me a womanizer, do you know Vila-san? Well, I can't deny that either so let's ignore it...

"I see... then I will have to find another place"

"Yes, that will be for the best, but that also will be difficult and you probably will not find a place due to the season we are in... all the inns will probably be at their maximum capacity for a while"

"... Now that you mention it, the city seemed more crowded than the last time I was here. What happens? There 's some kind of festival or something like that "

"I thought you were an adventurer and you knew it... no, this may be more common knowledge and everyone knows it?... did you forget? You can't be so clueless if you want to be an adventurer, Alexander-kun... much less with something so since that could cost you the life and that of the people around you.

Approximately in a week, the great raid of the monsters is expected to occur, so at this moment all the areas where they live is very dangerous "

"..."

As Shisuka continued to carry Vila in her arms, she begins to lecture in the same way as she would with a child raising her index finger when saying that... it is difficult to take her seriously even when she puts on that serious face since you can only see her as a girl trying to act like an adult as Shisuka had commented previously… this only manages to make her look cute instead of putting pressure on the other person.

F-Focus yourself Alexander! You are not a lolicon!

What she mentions seems to be some kind of world event… I would like to get more information but just like on the streets before, the girls have started to attract the attention of the men in the bar. Besides, I don't want to seem strange asking questions that in this world are common sense... also if what Vila-san says is true, I must hurry to find a place so that we can stay.

"Thanks for your time Vila-san, you must be busy and we have to make an effort to find a place, so we will leave"

" It's okay, I think it will be difficult but maybe get lucky and somewhere perhaps some adventurer could have died leaving unoccupied rooms. Unfortunately, here all who are staying have had no accidents ..."

"V-Vila-san ... we can hear you, you know?"

"Hehehe, you guys will surely be fine… probably"

"..."

… I hadn't interacted much with her last time, but Vila-san has a rather dark personality… I can see some men who seem adventurous starting to sweat because of the words she says in response to some of their complaints… although this can also be the job stress for so much work and so she behaves like this, yes, let's think about it that way.

Also, it is not that I care much what happens to some guys who have been eating the girls with their eyes from the moment I enter this inn... if they die, then I can only see it as divine retribution or something like that.

"Then we leave, see you later Vila-san ... Shisuka, go down to Vila-san"

"Heee ~ Are we leaving ~?"

"Alex, let's stay a little longer..."

"Sorry, but we can't. As you have heard, we have to find a place to stay ... well, maybe you two didn't"

We said goodbye to Vila and her daughters and even with the reluctance of some girls, we left the inn and immediately began to look for a place in the surroundings. Unfortunately, as we had been told, all the places we go had no free rooms.

"Alex... I don't think it will help us much to find a place that uses your weapon against the other clients of the inns... much less with the owners"

"Saeko-senpai, it's also not good that you try to cut people off so easily ..."

"Well, I think it was their fault and they only got what they wanted Saya-chan"

"I agree with Saeko-san's point of view Kurisu-san, such people need to be dealt with harshly or else they might have strange ideas… I say that from my own experience."

Well maybe we didn't even have the opportunity to ask in all the places we went because some problems arose... on one occasion when we entered an inn, someone tried to approach the girls inappropriately and this one ended with a sword in the neck... another fared even worse and ended up with a big hole in one leg when he got shot by Rika.

Elsewhere, the innkeeper told us that he only had one spare room and while it was not large, at least we got a place... or so I thought at first.

Although we would sleep tight, it was better than having to sleep outside. But the problem was that this innkeeper had forgotten to tell us that this was his room and also will stay here... then things got worse when he tried to prevent us from leaving.

It was a shame for him that he did not recognize a firearm when it was aimed at his head, if only he had done it, things had probably been better for him.

Unfortunately, that was not the case and he ended up being beaten repeatedly... not that I was soft on him, I just did not want to kill someone now and complicate things and so I had to settle for just knocking him unconscious after breaking several bones from him.

"We will have to resort to one of my last means..."

"Which one?"

"Go with another old acquaintance..."

Answering Rei's question, while the other girls have their eyes on me, I start walking through the streets of the city and they immediately do the same. Not long after, we were in a store... it seems that business has been going well for her since the place looked to have been remodeled and expanded.

" Old spinster, are you there ?! "

"O-Old spinster?"

Finishing observing the place for a moment, then I move forward while calling the owner of this place... it's a shame that I had also forgotten her name, so I had to address her for the characteristic that I remember most about her.

But it seems that my words touch a sensitive fiber on Rika since she is the one who has a stronger reaction to my words. She shouldn't worry about that... I don't think she was that old, plus, now she shouldn't be included as a single person.

Hello!

I just wanted to make an announcement. If I close a month (2nd day of the month) with 75 p-a-t-r-e-o-n-s supporting the novel, then I promise to get 5 chapters a week during that month, Monday through Friday (from the region where I live).

So be sure to invite and recommend the novel to all your friends !

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

I also wanted to ask to see if there was someone who wanted to support me to edit the previous chapters, I think that way there will be more people who are a little more demanding with grammar interested in the novel.

If you are interested in supporting me on that, you can leave me a message in the comments or on Facebook.

Thanks for the support!


	152. Visiting Old Acquaintances (Part 2)

"Damn! Who has the balls to call me that ?!"

I had only managed to take a few steps when a mature woman runs from inside the store with a pretty angry face but right away when she sees our group, this changes to surprise.

"It's you brat!"

She examines each girl carefully and then when she puts her eyes on me, she narrows them as if trying to search her memories for something about me and later she screams again, Although she is not as annoying as when came out.

"It's been a while that we haven't seen each other ... it seems that business has been going well for you"

"Hmp ~! You must thank that in part that is thanks to you, otherwise I would be whipping you right now. With the profits I could make last time by the business I did with you, with that capital I was able to expand my business... but that was because of my effort so don't think I will give you something!"

"..."

"Hi, Milene-san. I'm so glad you're okay"

"I'm also glad that you are fine, Kurisu. I was a little worried that this brat might get you into trouble, but it's good that it wasn't... well, it looks like you have different problems than I originally thought this brat could get involved to you. "

"H-Hahaha... well, a lot of things happened ..."

It's true, her name was Milene! It is good that Kurisu remembers it, I do not want to have to go through the same thing as with Vila-san and that things are complicated by that. Leaving that aside, I see that she has not changed and is still a woman who focuses on money...

After I talk to Milene, Kurisu greets her happily and she returns the gesture and unlike when she saw me, a smile appears on her face. Although with the last part she says while setting her eyes on the other girls around us, she manages to make Kurisu a little uncomfortable.

"Well, are you leaving us out here or are you going to let us in so we can talk?"

"...I have no problem with Kurisu and her friends come in, but you can go play somewhere else, brat"

"... I see... then I'll go do business somewhere else I guess"

"Wait, brat! I-I was kidding, don't go!"

When I turn to leave, Milene-san runs to where I am and holds my hand... in truth she is someone sad who is only guided by her greed. Well, since I knew that to a very small extent she was really joking, I put up no resistance when she pulls me into the store.

The other girls follow in our footsteps and soon we all enter the place.

Inside was Milene's worker or apprentice, she was behind the counter and makes a somewhat surprised face when she sees us...

This was kind of weird, it should be normal to see people go in and out of here, after all, it was a store where people came to sell and buy things. So her reaction was a little out of place, but then by the following words that she says, the reason for this is clarified.

"M-Master… now you even started doing business with the sale of slaves? A-Also, there were rumors that the master had special likes and that's why she didn't have a partner… b-but such a small girl"

"Damn, it's not that! They are acquaintances of mine ... well, two of them. Also, although Alexander doesn't look like it, he's a man, you know?"

"...Just saying that I am a man would be enough, the rest was unnecessary. Don't you think, Milene?"

"E-eh? Now that you say it… I think I remember them"

Hearing her apprentice, Milene releases my holding hand to pull me and answers that to her. It had been a while since someone confused my sex... well, now it didn't matter that much.

Normally, the fact that the girls next to me understood well that I am a man was enough... but this time I felt that it was necessary to complain to Milene for her words since it bothered me a little how she said it.

Also, I'm kind of curious about why she thought we were slaves ... well, I have an assumption. If I look at it from this girl's point of view, perhaps her comment was not strange.

All the girls next to me were quite beautiful almost as if they had been chosen very carefully and probably if someone tried to sell them, surely they would get a very high price... although anyone who tried that would probably end up wishing for death instead of living.

"Celi, we will close the store for a moment as I have some things to discuss with them. When you are done, I need you to prepare some drinks for them... this time you can use some of the best things we have and not what we normally give to others"

"Al-Alright Master!"

After the girls respond to Milene's apprentice's greeting and she orders her apprentice, then we head further into the store until we reach a place resembling a living room, or maybe it was the room where she did important business.

"So what business do you want to do with me, boy?"

"I need some things... I don't know if with your contacts or you can help me with this yourself"

Like a whole merchant, when we sitting around a table or some sofas and chairs that were around it, she starts with the main theme without wasting time.

"First, I don't have a place to stay… as you should know, all the inns right now are full and it's probably impossible to get a room now"

"So you want me to let you stay here in my store?"

"Th-this is like seeing the two different sides of a coin at the same time… on the one hand, there is a boy with a large number of girls by his side, but this one doesn't even have a place to sleep… on the other, it is the master who has a big store but she has to live alone here "

"You live here too, you know?! ... but maybe I should change that from now on"

"I-I'm sorry, Master! Please don't kick me out of here"

While Celi-chan serves us some drinks and listens to us, she unconsciously mutters that while exchanging a glance between her Master and me… her comment doesn't mean much to me, but the other person she refers to doesn't seem to take it in a good way and that's why she glares at her as she rebukes her.

Previously, I had a castle that was much bigger than this place to live and also my financial situation is now quite good. If I look at my current status, the amount I have is ...

[Status]

Name: Alexander Ilios Apeiro

Race: Human

Age: 12 years 4 months

Level: 54 56

Soul Level: 1

Hp: 380/380 Source Energy (EO): 60

Strength: I

Resistance: I

Dexterity: I

Intelligence: H

Agility: I

Magic: ([Multi-elemental (Sealed)])

[Skills]

[Innate]

[Will of the Worlds-SSS] [Soul of the Emperor - F] [Blessing of Origin-SSS] [Interdimensional Inventory-SS] [Evaluation-SSS] [Immunity to Fire-S] [Spiritual Vision-S] [Survivor-A ](New)

[Assimilated]

[Stealth-G] [Light Feet-G] [Cut-H] [Lunge-H] [Courage-H G] [Roar-H] [Focus-H] [Hawk Vision-G] [Limit break-H ] [Shoot-G] [Pain resistance-H] [Regeneration-I] [Tame-I] [Parallel Thinking-J]

[Magical]

[Wings of the Sun (Sealed)]

[Developing]

[Luck-S] [Charm-C] [Swordsman-H] [Hero-C] [Leadership-G] [Gunman-G] [Alchemist (Synthesis of passions, pills, etc.) - J] (Insufficient soul level to use) (New) [Sniper-H] [Alchemist (Attack-Transmutation)] (New) [Lancer-H] (New)

Wives: (-)

Lovers: Saeko Busujima

Haruna Komuro

Makise Kurisu

Shizuka Marikawa

Rika Minami

Rei Miyamoto

Saya Takagi

Followers: Scythe Grim

Leona Heidern

Calls: Venus Luciferina

Gold: 6, 333, 967 Crystals: 3,178, 241

Current world: Gaia (Upper World) Area: Inimp (Level 1)

My status hadn't changed much, most notable were 3 new skills. Two were gained from Rei and Sayaa and in addition to the one I gained from completing the last HOTD mission.

Another thing that stood out was the amount of Gold and Crystals that I had in my storage now.

Gold simply accumulated since I hadn't spent much of it in the previous 6 months, as far as crystals, this obviously increased greatly thanks to all the zombies that were eliminated during that time.

For this reason, I am not very concerned about what Celi-chan says, It is not as if I have wasted everything I had with women as she must be thinking.

"No, for now I think maybe it would be good to buy a house in this city.

Unless this is also a problem and I don't have a choice, then I will have to bother you with that."

"Buying a house? Do you plan to reside in this city?"

"... I don't know, it depends on the price of these houses"

"Well, that depends on what you're looking for. A simple place, probably worth a few hundred Gold... a bigger place, maybe several million."

Her offer to stay here will only be left as a last resort since I didn't want to bother Milene much either, but listening to what she says, it makes me reconsider this quite a bit.

I certainly didn't intend to reside in this city, so if I buy a house it would be just a waste of money… it's not that I don't like the city or have a problem with this. I just don't think that we are going to settle somewhere and just live quietly in this place for now.

Also, the change she makes from hundreds to millions of Gold after reconsidering her probable assumption when she passes the eyes again throughout our group is not bad, surely a small house would not be comfortable for all my group... so really it would be a total waste to spend a few million just to live there for a while.

So should I rent somewhere? No, surely you would have to do paperwork and it would be cumbersome... oh! It is true.

"Milene, don't you know if there's some kind of motorhome or something like that?"

"Motorhome? Well ... There are certainly some cristal-powered vehicles that are more like mobile mansions, but... these are not cheap at all, you know? They might even be more expensive than a city house."

"Well, it shouldn't be a problem just seeing them, after that I can consider my options"

"No, for me to see those prices would be a great blow, you know? ...Well, it doesn't matter, I'll take you all to a place I know"

"Thanks. By the way, Milene. Why is there so much movement in the city?"

"Of course because of the big monster raid, don't you know? Haaa, I really don't know where you've been living all this time to you didn't know that...

Twice a year, about every 6 months... well, sometimes it is a little shorter time, sometimes it takes a little longer, the number of monsters in the places where the monsters reside increases greatly and they try to invade the territories that humans have claimed "

"Adventurers aren't supposed to be around to prevent that from happening, Milene-san?"

"Well, without them constantly killing monsters throughout the year, things would surely be much worse these seasons."

"From the way you say it, they don't seem to be looking for things like food... but rather the places where humans are.

Why?"

"Hmmm… I don't know very well. For me they just do it because it's what they normally do, attacking all the intelligent races"

Since there were no other curious eyes of unknown people like in the inn, I decide to ask her the doubt that he had had since he spoke with Vila-san. Milene also finds it a bit strange that I don't know about the big monster raid, but after I assent to her question of if I don't know, she starts to explain to us about that.

Kurisu and Rika also join the conversation by asking questions about their doubts, but sadly it seems like she didn't have much information about it. She may have just grown up thinking of it as normal and didn't ask much about why it happens, or she may just not have been interested.

So when I thought I would run out of an answer to Rika's question, Aurora's voice rings out in my head and she begins to explain to me.

[Surely they do it for the energy points…]

Energy points?

[Yes, worlds usually have energy points where the amount of energy is more concentrated than elsewhere. So any being, even if they don't know about these, instinctively tries to possess them since staying in these benefits by strengthening them.

Also, surely cities of human settlements use their energy to maintain the energy shields like the ones you used in HOTD without having to depend on crystals for it]

"…Milene, do all cities of people have shields against monsters?"

"Hmn? Of course, without these it would be almost impossible for the people to live in the villages... therefore, taking away the fact that when a very strong monster or a large group of them manages to break the shield, the only problem for which they have to worry are the thieves that the first thing they do when attacking a town is to stop them from activating it.

Well, you already saw that before... normally it is a group of thieves who cause more misfortune in the towns than the monsters.

By the way, since we are talking about this, if I remember correctly you are an adventurer, right? Have you already taken the protection mission somewhere? If not, then I would appreciate it if you could help the people of Rek.

Although it is not very common for monsters to break an energy shield, the possibility of that happening undoubtedly increases a lot during this time… so the more people that help reduce monsters, the better.

You don't have to worry about the reward as it is paid for by the nobles, so even though it would not be as good as elsewhere, it would not be as bad either. "

"No, I haven't taken any guild missions... but since I'm asking you for help in some things, we will help you with that"

"Thanks, boy. Can I also buy you the monsters you kill at a good price, you know? Since we're known, I'll give you a special price!"

"...well, let's talk about that when I have them"

I didn't have a great need to make money now, so when she asks me to take on the mission of protecting her village, I don't reject it. Although I don't know if instead of worrying about her mother who lives there, she did it more so that she could get the monsters I killed during that time… well, everyone has to eat so it's not bad that she also tries to do business.

"You just wanted me to help you find a place to stay, boy?"

"No, there is something else that goes more into your specialty... in about 3 months I will need a lot of food and so I also wanted to see if you could help me with that"

"A lot of food? Well, if it's something like supplies for a long trip, I can sell you this one"

"No... it's not that. I need a few tens of thousands of tons of food"

"E-Eh? T-Tens of thousands of tons? ... Damn! Do you want to feed an entire city or something like that ?! "

"..."

… Probably if I tell her that she was correct in her speculation, she would be even more surprised. So I just wait for her to calm down for herself to continue the conversation.

It was good to prepare for when I returned to HOTD since that place is not self-sufficient still. I had to take care of it or the atmosphere would be greatly worsened by the food shortage.

"... For the sale of such quantity of food probably the only ones who can do it are the noblemen who control some regions..."

"First of all, what is the price of this? For example, how much would it cost me 10,000 tons?"

"...There has not been any shortage and therefore the harvests have been quite good, so the food should not be priced too high, but... with that amount what you would have to pay would not be little"

"Can you contact someone to make the purchase?"

"… As the daughter of the head of the village of Rek, perhaps I can speak to the lord of Barl"

"Well, I'm not in a hurry right now for that. Just try to do it and if you do, I'll give you a commission of 5% of the total purchase."

"Leave it to me! I'll certainly arrange things so you can see the lord of Barl!"

Hearing the words 5% commission, her face that looked as if she had a problem disappears and one of great encouragement replaces it.

"I'm not in such a hurry on that, now what worries me the most is seeing the vehicles you said before"

"I understand, then come on, I will guide you all there. Celi, we will go out for a moment so take over the store while I'm away"

"Yes!"

With her words, Milene gets up and immediately we all start to follow her. So, with the exception of Celi-chan, everyone else left the store and started walking the city streets again.

Hello!

I just wanted to make an announcement. If I close a month (2nd day of the month) with 75 p-a-t-r-e-o-n-s supporting the novel, then I promise to get 5 chapters a week during that month, Monday through Friday (from the region where I live).

So be sure to invite and recommend the novel to all your friends !

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

I also wanted to ask to see if there was someone who wanted to support me to edit the previous chapters, I think that way there will be more people who are a little more demanding with grammar interested in the novel.

If you are interested in supporting me on that, you can leave me a message in the comments or on Facebook.

Thanks for the support!


	153. Again in the World Guild (Part 1)

"Well… it seems like in the end we couldn't solve the problem of where to stay tonight. Milene, is it okay with you that we stay for a day in your store?"

"Hmn? Okay… as payment, I can receive what you saved on the purchase of that vehicle. After all, that was a discount and sure this not will be something that a person as rich like you care about. Is okay?"

"..."

We left the store, but since the vehicle I bought would be delivered to me tomorrow due to modifications then I still had a problem with where to stay for tonight. So with no other choice, I turn to Milene who was close to me.

We hadn't known each other for a long time, but since I saved her life before I should be able to count on her to help me with this problem, but... from the answer I get after asking her, I think I had overestimated that.

"Okay girls, let's go. We have to find a place to sleep and we also have to do some other things"

" W-Wait, why are you leaving ! ? Where are my two million of G!? "

"Curse! Since when is my money yours !? Also, do you still have the nerve to ask for that amount for one night only!? Even if you told me that if I pay you that then you would attend me personally at night, it would still follow being enormously expensive! With that amount, you could surely book a full Brothel for a month! "

"Alex!"

"Why it has to be a brothel and it can't be an inn the one you book~?

"You pervert brat... you really have the guts to say that in front of all of us, don't you? "

"I-I'm sorry... the truth is that I have a problem that I couldn't tell any of you... I have dyslexia. Previously I wanted to say inn as Shisuka mentioned"

"I don't think an inn asks that much for booking it for a month..."

Milene's words make me exalt a little... because of that, Kurisu and Rei yell at me somewhat angrily at what I say to Milene and so I quickly respond to them trying to solve things by leaning on Shisuka's comment... unfortunately, it does not seem that they believe me since they possibly have conclusions very similar to those that Rika spoke last.

"Well ... half of what you saved is enough and maybe I will think what you said about attending to you at night..."

"Fuck you! I'd rather sleep on the street, not that I was so desperate to waste a million like that!"

"Milene!"

"I-I was just kidding... I'll just take the million of G ... plus, why are you so mad, Kurisu? With so many girls around him, one more shouldn't affect things much..."

Kurisu calms down after Milene comments on the first and the second seems to not reach her ears... but Kurisu, you shouldn't calm down just because of that, this damn still dares to ask for a million, you know ?!

"Ok, ok, I was just kidding… you can stay at the store. Tch, you're a stingy"

When I start to walk away from Milene, she speaks again to tell me that.

No, I can assure you that those eyes were not kidding... also the aura around her at that moment was completely light green that indicated greed.

Damn! Also, it clear that the problem is not that I am stingy but is that it was just completely absurd... hmp, now I will not pay her anything for staying tonight in her store.

"Well... I will accept your offer"

"So... we go back to the store?"

"No, I really have other things to do. I need to go to the world guild for several things, for example, I have to accept the mission to protect your town.

It is better that you go ahead, I will not take more of your time so that you can continue making more of your precious money. We will return when those matters are over. "

We said goodbye to Milene for the moment and then I started walking along with the girls towards the guild that was not far from here.

Aside from what I said to her, I also had to get the other girls to sign up for this one. Then, a couple of minutes more later all of us entered the guild.

Like the last time I was here, there were a good number of people lined up in several lines to do various things, so without wasting time we formed ourselves into the one that said "New members".

Haaa, it seems that wherever our group goes it will attract everyone's eyes... it is good that perhaps by some rule in the guild, no one comes to us to cause any problem and that is why we can calmly wait our turn.

Maybe the best thing was not to make this city our residence... it is probably better not to live in a too crowded place and looking for a somewhat isolated area is the most ideal... as long as I have the girls by my side I would not mind living like a hermit.

Several minutes after waiting, the girls repeat the process that I and Kurisu had already done before with both of us helping them fill out the forms. Then sometime later, the receptionist that received us was processing the data for the creation of credentials while the girls watch curiously.

Honestly, although as a man the idea of going on an adventure and exploring new things was certainly exciting… becoming an adventurer did not arouse much interest in me. It probably has to do with the fact that most of the people here seemed to have a hard life to survive day by day with the income from this work...

It wasn't as if they looked poor ... but either it didn't seem like they were going to get rich from this job anytime soon or in the near future...

Relen said that the vehicle I bought was specially designed for adventurers, but... I ask me how many goblins will you have to kill to buy one? It probably takes a lifetime to dedicate yourself to that... or maybe even one isn't enough.

[Well, this is still a small town and the adventurers here are not very strong. So, logically they won't be able to get much out of the monsters they hunt or the quests that they can accept]

What you say Aurora makes sense... if I analyze the people who are here their average level is approximately 30. The strongest is level 47, so if we leave out the battle experience then even the weakest girl in our party could take care of him... probably.

Well, I think it was a good decision to leave this world right away since it would have been somewhat problematic to have to face a group of people of this level at that time.

"Well, since there are several cards, it will take a while to them get ready so I will explain the basic rules of the guild in the meantime"

"Hmn?"

While observing the people around this great room, the receptionist who had attended us speaks again. Then finding my reaction strange, she directs her eyes towards me and asks me.

"What happens?"

"Sorry, I just don't remember when I got my credential before that someone explained something to me"

"Well… that must have been because that time we had to leave immediately when you got the credential, Alex. The receptionist who attended us that time mistook you for a woman and in the end it was created a commotion because of that…"

...What Kurisu says is true, I had forgotten that dark part of my past. Well, I think I'm much better at dealing with those kinds of issues now. These 6 months have not been in vain ... in addition, it is very possible that my appearance at that time has become more manly! There are not so many people who make that mistake anymore like before.

"Eh? Are you a man? "

"..."

"P-Please, just focus on telling us the rules of the guild!"

"Al-Alright"

"Don't worry Alex-san, we all know that you are a man... you don't need to be muscular and rude to we realize that..."

"Master, you just have to show them what you have between your legs and nobody will think that you are a woman!"

"L-Leona, I know you want to help the boy but you don't need to scream that ..."

…It seems like there is still time to lose this appearance that I have and my masculine features begin to stand out.

Also I'm a little curious about what Saeko thought when she said that they all understood very well that I was a man since she made a pause and her face flushed.

On the other hand, if I follow Leona's advice it is true that I could be identified as a man immediately, but... in exchange for that, I would be marked with a completely new label over me that is not pleasant either. That would make me some kind of exhibitionist pervert!

Also, it seems that Rika is still having some trouble teaching a bit of common sense in girls who lack this from what I see...

Why I chose her for this was simply due to discarding all the others while thinking about who to choose. At first I thought in Shisuka, but in the next moment I discarded her since I don't even know very well still if she entered in the group of those who had common sense or not...

The following were Kurisu and Saya, since they have a good head it didn't seem like a bad idea ... the problem was that they two couldn't control the girls they needed to teach. It seems that it was not easy for them to control Vrana-chan when she was bored, and with Leona the problem was that it was difficult for them to talk to her because of her character.

Although the latter arguably is the one with the most common sense, sometimes like a moment ago, she seemed to completely ignore it.

Rei was also quickly discarded since she was the one who got along the worst with Vrana-chan... yes, that discarded her so quickly has nothing to do with that I was worried that she would fill the heads of those girls with too high morality or taught them unnecessary things... it was simply because she was not compatible with Vrana-chan.

Finally there were two people who seemed ideal for that job, Saeko and Rika.

In the end as I said before, I chose the latter. Not that Saeko was bad at it, just that Rika had more experience in instructing things since she was a soldier and earlier had demonstrated this with Hirano.

"Well then, I'll explain the Guild rules.

First of all, I must tell you that the guild is not responsible for anyone and each member is responsible for himself. The only exception to this is when they are inside a facility like this, so if you have a problem with a person then go outside and do what you have to do.

Whether the other part kill you or you kill it, the guild will not intervene "

"S-So what's the point of joining this one?"

I agree with Saya's claim, I don't see any use in belonging to this guild if they don't offer any protection.

"The guild is only an intermediary to receive and carry out missions, therefore, it only provides support with this. Outside of that, the members are on their own.

If you are concerned about your safety, then do not hesitate to ask a mission for protection and then the guild will inform people to find one or a few that want to take the mission and that you find adequate for that.

This is also so as not to favor someone in special. Since there are too many groups, kingdoms and other things like that, then it would be a problem when missions arise that affect some and benefit others... if so, people think that the guild is trying to go against someone in specific.

That is why we accept any type of mission as long as there is a payment corresponding to it. For example, if you want someone to be killed, as long as there is a person who accepts the offer that is made then it is possible to do it... it does not matter that this person is a commoner, a nobleman, or a King ... of course, the price will vary because the type of person is "

"Th-this doesn't look like a guild... it's more of a group of assassins."

"That was just an example, the opposite of this is what I had previously mentioned about seeking protection, but likewise, depending on the ability that persons whoever hires then the price will be in accordance with that.

Don't worry, there aren't many cases where people are hired to kill someone in the world guild. Since the missions are public, it is not difficult to find out that someone ordered to kill a person and then obtain the same treatment as revenge. "

"Shouldn't that information be kept secret?"

Hearing the receptionist speak and reply to Rika's comment, for all the first one says I can't help but get into the conversation as well. The most logical thing is that if others ordered someone to be killed, then this information should be kept secret. So I was a little intrigued by that.

"Of course, also the information of the client that gives the mission can remain secret if he so wishes, although that carries a fee. So if someone offers an amount greater than that fee, the client will be reimbursed twice as much as it is agreed... but logically we could do what we want with that information.

Although also there are people who ask missions to investigate the death of someone since in this way it may be more economical than pay the guild for requesting the information directly "

"N-no matter how you look at it, that's like saying that everything has a value"

"Exactly, that's the motto of the world guild ~"

I agree with Kurisu's words… my image of this guild changed a lot to what I had thought it was before.

"... I thought this guild was mainly in charge of creating missions to kill monsters"

"That is also correct, but that does not affect our motto ~"

Well... in such a rough world and with so many groups of people and ideologies, perhaps that was the only way for this one to expand so much.

"Are there more rules?"

"The other rules are for the request of missions and fulfillment of these. In the first it is only necessary to pay the fee for the publication of this, of course, the amount of the agreed reward is necessary to pay it in advance since it would be unfortunate that one of our members fulfilled the mission and did not have their payment.

If a member accepts a mission then the only way not to carry it out is either because the member who performed it died, if that is the case it will be published again at no cost to the client.

The other is to pay the cancellation fee, if the member does not have the resources to do so then a month will be provided to cover the amount, if still he does not do so, at that time he will have to become a commercial slave.

If the mission has an expiration time to complete and the member does not complete it during this, then he will have to pay the fee stipulated by the mission's failure. If he does not have the resources to cover this, the procedure will be the same as in the previous case.

Finally, although this instead of a rule, is rather so you are aware of this. The guild takes 5% of the rewards of the missions carried out, although this percentage is already discounted from the amount indicated in these "

Damn! This more than a guild is rather a total profit organization... well, I don't know if the guilds are that in the first place.

But what I do know is that the founders of this must be swimming in money... if they are still alive. They get money from customers and their members... the person who created this guild must have been someone similar to Milene.

"I have a question…"

"What is it?"

"To work here is it necessary to pay the guild?"

"E-eh? No... the guild pays me for my work"

Well... since the one who created this guild seemed to want to earn money with everything, for a moment I thought that even would charge their workers for doing their job... it seems that the guy or guys did not go too far either.

"I ~! I ~! I also have a question! Roock ~"

"Y-yes?"

"What is a commercial slave? Roock ~"

"Well... there are three types of slaves. Commercial slaves, as I have already said or you can imagine, are the ones who because of debt have to sell themselves to pay it. Among the slaves, it could be said that to a certain extent they are the more fortunate since they are the ones who are protected by the agreement they signed to become such.

So they can escape of unjustified mistreatment, or sexual acts if they want. Of course, the more lax the contract, the less time they have to spend as one "

"I don't think that a person becomes a slave can be said that is someone lucky..."

I agree with Rei's words, the person who becomes one no matter how you look at it, it can only be said that he was unlucky.

"Of course, but if you compare it to the other two then you will understand.

The next slaves are Criminal Slaves. As their name indicates, these are those who committed a crime and as punishment, they are converted into slaves and the only way to get out of that state is dead or that someone to pay the pardon for them.

These do not have any rights, so as you can imagine they do not have a good life "

"Well, if they are criminals I cannot say that I feel sorry for them"

"...what kind of crime is punishable by this?"

"It looks like you're smart, little one…"

Although in part I agree with what Saeko says, if you think about it, this could be a big problem and so that's why I intervene.

Hello!

I just wanted to make an announcement. If I close a month (2nd day of the month) with 75 p-a-t-r-e-o-n-s supporting the novel, then I promise to get 5 chapters a week during that month, Monday through Friday (from the region where I live).

So be sure to invite and recommend the novel to all your friends !

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

I also wanted to ask to see if there was someone who wanted to support me to edit the previous chapters, I think that way there will be more people who are a little more demanding with grammar interested in the novel.

If you are interested in supporting me on that, you can leave me a message in the comments or on Facebook.

Thanks for the support!


	154. Again in the World Guild ( Part 2 )

"... what kind of crime are those who are punished with that? Who imposes that punishment?"

The receptionist seems to understand perfectly the reason for my question, so while she puts her eyes on me, she answers me with a smile on her face but in which you could see seriousness behind this.

"Looks like you're smart, little one... who defines a person becomes a criminal slave are the authorities of each region in this world and to because of that the reason why the social status of a person descends to this may vary from this.

But normally the crime punished for a person to become a slave is serious acts like murder, belonging to a gang of thieves and things like that. But... Unfortunately, there are occasions like belonging to a nation or an organization can become a crime to become a slave "

"Eh? Why~?"

"...By war or some conflict"

"That young lady is right~ During conflicts between groups or nations if the victorious person has enough power to turn the defeated into slaves, then it is not uncommon for that to happen.

So it could be said that criminal slaves can be in that state for a just cause or unfair reasons. Furthermore, it is also not uncommon for someone with sufficient influence to convert a person to a criminal slave on a whim. "

After Shisuka asks, Rika answers and the receptionist affirms her words. Haaa... I had a feeling it would be something like that.

But this only reminds me that I have to become strong so that a person has to think very carefully if he wants to take the risk to become a slave to me or the girls.

"So what is the last type of slaves?"

"The last type of slaves are illegal slaves. Although these may not differ much from the previous ones since others usually try to sell them like these.

They are people who unfortunately are captured and sold as slaves even though they have practically no reason to be slaves, but still they end up as one.

Usually, the most affected by this are young women, rare races, children... to summarize, practically anyone who is striking for certain types of people.

If they are lucky and someone can verify that these people should not be slaves, then they should be released. Unfortunately, these types of slaves are sold in remote regions where they are captured so it is difficult for this to happen...

By the way, the guild also accepts missions to capture people~ "

" E-eh !? "

Saya asks about the last type of slaves and the receptionist's answer was somewhat somber and, according to this, her face also looked sad as she spoke.

But... the last words that she says ruined everything. I couldn't blame Saya and the other girls for being shocked, this was just a big dramatic turnaround that we were n't expecting.

Damn! That is simply not having a heart! Why tell a story as if you were sorry for the atrocities of the world and then in the next second say that you also participated in that while smiling? it was too cruel!

"Well, as I said before, all things can be done for a price.

But don't worry, even though those types of missions are not few since there are always people looking for those types of slaves. It is not as if all People will dedicate themselves to that, also there are groups, other guilds, sects, schools and others that are affiliated with us and oppose that and request the heads of those types of people.

You could say it's a way of balancing the world~ "

"B-but aren't you afraid that this could happen to you?"

"Hmn? Well... as a not very strong person, of course I would be worried. That's why I joined the world guild, so that takes a lot of weight off my shoulders... hehehe, there aren't many people who dare to put a hand on a staff member "

Kurisu asks this perhaps trying to appeal to her feeling of empathy for the things that the guild does, but unfortunately for her, it does not seem to get the effect she wanted.

The response of the receptionist was somewhat understandable... being such a huge organization, surely someone should be crazy to go again them.

Although this receptionist may not be very important to the guild itself, attacking someone from the guild of the world could certainly be classified as an offense to the entire organization and so what awaits the person who did this, it must not be a good thing.

So I understand that even though she may not be someone important to the guild, just by having its emblem on her clothing she must feel safe to walk the streets without worry.

"That is why people come together in groups and form Guilds, Sects, Families, Clans, and other organizations... this form people have more opportunity to protect themselves.

By the way, I have two questions to ask you. Since the majority of us are new members of our guild, I want to ask you if want to form a group… it seems that you don't have the right number yet to do something else "

"What do you mean?"

"To form a team it is necessary to have more than 3 people and less than 10, the other organizations I mentioned before need to have at least 10 members. So they are groups with many individuals with the only difference between them being the concept of why these are formed "

"The concept ~?"

"Yes~ For example, forming another guild is usually done with many people who share the same objective even if they do not have many ties to each other, this way they can support them all among themselves.

Families are a group of individuals that are formed by romantic ties normally... usually, they are formed by a person of one gender and the rest of the members are of the opposite sex. That is why many also call them Harems"

Damn! Who said the guild was bad? As the receptionist-san said, just because its rules aren't partial to anyone doesn't mean they aren't good… in fact, I think that the guild is very fair!

[Alexander… in this world you don't need the approval of someone to create a Harem, you know? You can do it if you just want it like that]

Oh! That is true... well, then I think this guild would not hurt to change some rules... otherwise, it would become something a little gloomy.

"E-emmm… yes?"

"Hmn?"

"...You are raising your hand as if you wanted to ask something... b-besides, for a moment I thought I saw that your eyes were burning intensely"

Oh damn!... it seems my body reacts first when I find out that in this place I could formally create a harem...

"I-I'm sorry… I forgot what I wanted to ask, please continue"

Since the gaze of the receptionist and even all the girls were on me, I speak to get out of this somewhat uncomfortable situation. Then she nods and continues her explanation.

"Well... the following would be the clans, it could be said that these are extensions of several generations of the previous group, the families. Or it can also be seen as a large group in which its members share the same blood bond between them.

The sects are similar to the guilds but more than sharing the same objective, they share the same ideology that is in general to lean between the members to strengthen physically. It can be said that these focus a lot on the development of its members ...

Well, in order not to make this too long, just think that there are different groups of people who come together for protection, reach goals, strengthen themselves, learn things, share ideologies, etc. "

But if you already have your own organization, what's the point of joining the guild?"

After the receptionist finishes explaining to us about those things, Rei asks a fairly reasonable question. I understand her questioning, if you had a fairly large organization then I don't see the need to have to share 5% of the rewards, it would be better to just accept the missions directly.

"The advantages of joining to the guild are many, for example, since the world Guild is in all of Gaia, so the number of clients that these groups can reach is greater.

Our name also has a lot of prestige, so I am sure that most of the people would come to us to be able to ask a mission than to a specific organization, or perhaps for clients it is more difficult to find the right people for their missions and simply it 's easy to them come to the guild.

Besides, for these organizations, one or several representatives of our guild will be sent to practically be a branch of this. So, many of these organizations instead of having to create a mission system similar to ours for their members, since it is much easier, they choose to simply implement ours.

Without a doubt, the expense, time, personnel and other things that they need to do that is much greater than having to pay 5% of the missions. "

Geh! The person who created the guild more than an adventurer probably had the mindset of an entrepreneur... the advantages the receptionist says are true. Also being a completely neutral organization, then you don't have to worry too much about letting them into what would be your home.

After all, having them outside than inside, is still equally disadvantageous... no, it's probably better to let them into your organization since at least that way you'll know faster if a quest harmful for your group is created... although probably for that will have to spend a large amount of money and that the person who is against you is not richer than you.

…Surely leaving this world immediately while I was still too weak was the right decision or else I might get in trouble before I knew it.

Everything has its pros and cons. Although I previously did not pass level 20, I probably wouldn't draw much attention with just with Kurisu. Instead now... a large group of beautiful women is surely like a spotlight in the dark.

My consolation is that surely my level in this Level 1 Area should not be so low now, although it will probably be best for me to become stronger as soon as possible.

"What does it take to form an organization and join the guild?"

"As I said earlier, that the number of individuals is greater than 10. In addition, it is also necessary to have a physical location as a base of operations.

The rest are just administrative requirements such as a name, flag or insignia that represents you"

"So we barely covered the number-"

"That's the other thing I wanted to talk about... two of you couldn't obtain the guild IDs. It's because they're monsters..."

I forgot about that... I had gotten so used to Scythe and Vrana-chan that I overlooked that little detail. Although this is a little strange...

"I didn't think the guild cared about the fact that someone was a monster or human in order to do business."

"Well, that doesn't have much to do with the guild not wanting to accept monsters as members and rather it is simply because of the fact that a monster with a level 1 soul is almost impossible to lose its instinct to want to kill humans and have sanity.

If I'm not mistaken, one or more of you all must be a tamer and those monsters are under your control, right? Since otherwise they would be attacking everyone here or escaping.

So the fact of not accepting monsters as members in the level 1 areas is simply that it is impossible to do business with someone who is not rational"

Th-That explains a lot of things... sometimes I feel Scythe's desire to take a bite or eat me... I had thought that she was just waking up her sexual desires or was a way of expressing her affection towards me.

From Vrana-chan, I sometimes felt a possessive desire in her to take me and fly away… I thought it was just something like a little sister who wanted to have more attention for her.

Also, since they were just emotions that popped up for a second and went away the next through my bond with them, I didn't pay too much attention to it.

"Master…"

"What's up master? Roock~…"

Well... Scythe is still quite beautiful and Vrana-chan cute. Also since none have attacked me, then I don't think there is any problem. So even though they have that instinct, it seems like they can keep it under control long enough not to be overpowered by it, or it may also be my ability of tame that does it.

On the other hand, from what the receptionist says, the more their soul evolves, the more control they have over their instincts. So, looking at their levels now, they are getting closer and closer to that and so there should n't be much of a problem with the two of them.

[Status]

Name: Scythe Grim

Race: Ghoul

Age: 6 Months (Body of a 24 year old girl)

Level: 53 65

Soul level: 1

Hp: 100/100 Energy: 20)

Strength: I

Resistance: I

Dexterity: I

Intelligence: J

Agility: H

Magic: (-)

[Skills]

Innate

[Berseker - G] [Body domain - S] [Scythe handling - C] [Life Absorption - S] (Sealed)

Acquired

[Flexible Movement - C] [Agile Movement-C] [Pain bloock- C] [Sharp Claws - C] [Reap- E]

Magical

Developing

[Acrobat- C] [Loyalty - C] [Guardian - J]

Loyalty: 569 Affection: 65

[Status]

Name: Vrana Yatagarasu

Race: Harpy-Raven

Age: 3 years (Body of a 14 year old girl)

Level: 72 82

Soul level: 1

Hp: 100/100 Energy: (40)

Strength: I

Resistance: I

Dexterity: J

Intelligence: J

Agility: H

Magic:[Affinity: Wind] (Sealed)

[Affinity: Sound] (Sealed)

[Affinity: Fire] (Sealed)

[Skills]

Innate

[Hawk Vision-S] [Feather Hardening-S] [Sharp Feathers – H] [Ki Control-H] [Fire Immunity-C] [Absorption Solar Energy-SS] [Leadership-J]

Acquired

[Agile (Air) Movement- G] [Sharp Claws - H] [Winged Cut- H]

Magical

Developing

[Fly-H] [Loyalty-C]

Loyalty: 251 Affection: 85

Their abilities practically remained the same, but this was understandable since in a similar way to Haruna's dog and big cat what made them increase a limit completely to both of them was also the same pill that I gave them.

On the other hand, Leona did not fall into the monster category. According to Aurora the difference between a monster and a human creature was how they stored energy in their bodies.

This meant that if a being had a crystal then this being would be classified as a monster. On the contrary, if they had an energy nucleus then they are human or an intelligent race.

"From what you say, it seems that in Areas with a stronger soul level it is possible to have monsters as guild members"

"It is correct, although the quantity is still less compared to the other races.

Mainly it is that not all monsters evolve their souls enough to have ample reason to control themselves and if they do so, the most regular is that they continue to avoid the places where the intelligent races crowd.

But what is important now, is that you need to register the monsters in the guild as "Tamed Monsters". Well, more than a problem of the guild, this is a requirement of all cities since in case it causes an inconvenience, then the tamer has to take responsibility for it.

The system did not detect these two monsters, so that means that they were not registered… I recommend that their owner register them since otherwise it would cause you more problems than not doing so.

Apart from avoiding more severe punishments if the monster gets out of control in the city and it is discovered that it was with you, it also helps to claim the belonging over it and avoid robberies "

"… Well, then please register them as my monsters"

"I need your guild card ~"

I do as the receptionist asks and hand over my guild card after pulling it out of my storage pretending to take it under my jacket. Right away Scythe and Vrana-chan go through a process almost the same as the one before but unlike receiving a card, instead, on mine they appear as my tamed monsters.

I wasn't too concerned that they were going to spin out of control and I was more concerned that someone was falsely accusing me of stealing them or something like that. After all…

"You really are lucky, Alexander-san. It is very rare to see a breed like a goul and a harpy in Level 1 Areas, normally these are creatures that are usually found in Level 2 Areas..."

I knew my two monster girls would not be normal.

Since we entered the guild, of our group, Vrana-chan was one of the girls who attracted the most attention... by the way, another one who also did it was Shisuka, but... this was probably inevitable from her to do by what I had seen in her status previously.

"Excuse me, the previous receptionist who attended us said that our personal information would not be disclosed, but... from what you say, it would seem that the guild would not hesitate to sell that information... did she lie to us?"

What Kurisu says brings me out of my thoughts and catches my attention. She has a good memory, I hardly remember that I got the guild card...

"No, selling the information of our members would be a greater loss than the profit that could be made for this. Nobody would want to be part of an organization that sells the information of its members, right?

The guild's transactions are only with the missions, so you don't have to worry about that since the guild is fully responsible for the information of its members "

"... so that does not include clients who ask for missions"

"That's right, clients have to take responsibility for the consequences of the missions they request for themselves ..."

Well that makes sense. It could be said that the only ones who have to worry about the guild selling their information when requesting a mission are the ones who make somewhat obscure requests, the others are probably not too concerned about this.

Also, hearing that calms me down... I don't have to worry about people from farther afar suddenly coming to try and take some of my girls because they saw her image in the guild information.

…I just have to worry about the people who have seen them personally and also probably influences or organizations that they work for, haaa...

Hello!

I just wanted to make an announcement. If I close a month (2nd day of the month) with 75 p-a-t-r-e-o-n-s supporting the novel, then I promise to get 5 chapters a week during that month, Monday through Friday (from the region where I live).

So be sure to invite and recommend the novel to all your friends !

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

I also wanted to ask to see if there was someone who wanted to support me to edit the previous chapters, I think that way there will be more people who are a little more demanding with grammar interested in the novel.

If you are interested in supporting me on that, you can leave me a message in the comments or on Facebook.

Thanks for the support!


	155. Again in the World Guild ( Part 3 )

"So you want me to register you as a group?"

"Well, since right now I can't form a ha-… an organization, so I think we will go with that although I don't know if there is any advantage in this"

"The advantage is that when you complete missions or hunt monsters this will be registered as if it were done by everyone in the group. To raise the rank level in the guild it is necessary to cover some requirements such as a number of missions completed or eliminated monsters, but to hunt some monsters or completing some missions is necessary or is easier to do as a group.

So it could be said that it is only to facilitate the increase of the rank in the guild to the members until a certain point, or also to accept some missions it is mandatory that it be a group who doing it since the client could asks that several people carry it out"

Shit! I almost talking things that should be treated carefully without thinking... I have to be careful. Although the girls have probably already agreed to be with me, it would surely be somewhat awkward for them to hear something like the formation of a Harem...

So trying to make that my tongue slip not be more noticeable, after correcting myself, then I seriously listen to what the receptionist has to say to me so that this way the girls do the same and pay no attention to the first thing I said… but maybe I stopped too late as some look at me while frowning.

Seeing that forming a group only provided advantages, then I decided to create one. I give all the things that the receptionist asks me like the name of the group and the members so that she can register it.

Without much delay, a few minutes later we were an official group of the guild... honestly, since for now my goal was to form an "organization", I do not give much importance to this and so I simply use a simple name like "Alexander Group" to this one, also as no girl has a problem with that, everything was completed very quickly.

"Well, then everything is done"

"Then now I would like to accept Rek's mission of protection by the raid of the monsters "

"I understand, to accept a mission you only need to take your guild card, slide a finger on it and then go to the missions part of the menu"

"..."

For a moment I thought she would ask me for my card to register the mission, but her words make my hands stop when I tried to give her the card... then after following her instructions something very similar to the holographic function of my system is displayed, with the only difference being that it seemed that this was visible to everyone.

"" Th-that's incredible... ""

"It's surprising ~"

"Yes... when Alexander-san told me that in this place were goblins and that kind of thing here, I thought that here would only be things similar to what there was in the medieval era as you normally see in this type of development... but it seems that I was wrong, we saw earlier a car that levitated and now this. "

Seeing the hologram, all the girls are surprised and some even take their card to do the same as me. I can't blame Saya for thinking that way since previously even I believed the same.

The problem is that now surely we all look like villagers in a remote village... no, probably even for them this is not very rare and so maybe we are more like children who see something for the first time in the world.

"You can search for a specific mission just by saying its name, then the system will search for words related to your words to find missions in the place near where you are. You just have to say "Search mission" and then the rest"

Following her instructions again, I handle the hologram similarly to my system and finding the part where missions were read then I put my finger on those letters.

In doing so I can't help but frown. The problem is that a large number of missions appear and searching specifically among them was very complicated.

Maybe seeing me frown and releazing it why I did it , the receptionist speaks again to advise me and so again I follow her instructions.

"Search mission, protection of the Rek town"

[ Mission : Protection of the Village of Rek J-H

Due to the invasion of the monsters the lord of Barl has requested the protection of all the villages and towns under her regime.

Place: Rek Village, Delna Kingdom, Nureld Continent

Area: Inimp (Level 1)

Requirements: Protection of Rek's people for the duration of the monster invasion

Failure: Absent from mission or flee

Reward: 25,000x G

Additional Reward: 25,000x G

Accept: Individual

Accept: Group

Reject]

Doing what the receptionist tells me the hologram displays the mission and then I proceed to accept it, as a result of this in the next second the girls' guild cards also seem to react.

That must have been because I accepted it as a group, so it was most likely some kind of notification to tell them that our group had accepted a mission.

[Beep]

[ Mission / Optional : Protection of Rek-H….]

When I accept the mission, at that moment I also hear the notification from my system informing me of a mission that I accept... remembering a little, I had unlocked the function for optional missions a while ago.

Apparently when I accepted a world guild quest my system does it automatically too. Optional quests appear when I get involved with this one, or I can directly activate them this way.

Practically this mission was the same as the card that I was holding in my hand, it only had a few differences. For example, in the reward part these were:

1x Rank Weapon Coupon [H]

50,000x Gold

5,000x Crystals

It seems that my system paid better than the lord of this region… well, he had to hire several individuals for the job. So, it was justifiable for this to happen.

Seeing that the guild card was not as simple as I had thought it would be, I pay more attention to this and when doing so I realize that the amount of Gold I have that this indicated was the same as the one that my system marked me.

[That's because your system has invaded the world guild system when you got your card to make things more comfortable for you]

… If I tell the truth, when I discovered that this guild card offered some similar things that my system I felt a little strange. It was as if I was no longer as unique as I had thought, this is probably what a collector who has a unique piece and finds out that another one is on the market would feel...

But listening to Aurora's words a smile re-forms on my face since it could be said that my system was more powerful than this of the guild, although perhaps I should not have doubted it in the first place since it continues to offer me better things than a "Simple card".

"Is something wrong?"

Probably seeing me react in various ways while looking at the guild card, the receptionist asks me.

"No, I just thought this card is very practical"

"Of course, the guild has been around for a long time and has always implemented what it thinks is best for its members."

"I see... Search Mission, Dragon Elimination"

[ Mission / Urgent: Elimination of the Dragon of Eruns.

A dragon is attacking the Kingdom of Eruns,so its King requests immediate reinforcements against the catastrophe that threaten all its towns and cities.

Location: Eruns Kingdom, Kren Island

Area : Rozumbren (Level 4)

Requirements: Participate in the hunt for the dragon

Failure: Loss of more than 20% of towns and cities in the Kingdom

Insufficient level to accept mission]

Shit! Just out of curiosity to see if there were dragons in this world I ask that, but... someone is having a hard time because of a dragon. Being it a level 4 Area, I really don't want to meet that huge lizard for now.

"Hehehe, I think that this is still too soon for you Alexander-san"

"I was just a little curious... I'm not a suicide"

"It is good to hear that"

" But I have another question. If you can accept missions with just the guild card, then why are there so many people here? You don't need to come to accept missions after all"

"Well, most of them probably come to deliver objects or things that are required for the fulfillment of the mission they had chosen or they may also be people who want to use the dimensional doors"

"Dimensional doors?"

Before I could ask that same question, Kurisu intervenes first. The receptionist just smiles and points to a place inside this room.

There were several rows of people there, but instead of a desk at the end of it, there was a guild person next to what looked like an arch of some metal-like material with runes on it and inside of this that it looked like a door, the same effect was produced as my grimoire do when I wanted to go to another world...

"... So they come to teleport to other places"

"Correct and in case you're wondering, doing so has a price. So, the greater the distance, the greater the cost"

"Can I go to other Areas of Gaia using these?"

"At these gates it is not possible to go to other Areas, these only transport you to places in this Area. To do that, you only have to take a door to the largest branches of the guild that are in the capitals of the Kingdoms of any continent or some of the cities most big and from these you can do that "

It seems that special doors are needed to change areas, but that is certainly very practical and saves much time on people's travel…

Well, since I've done everything I wanted to accomplish here, then it's time to go.

"Well, thanks for signing up them and answering our questions."

"No problem, I hope you have great adventures"

We said goodbye to the receptionist, who despite being sometimes a little dark, the truth is that she solved many of our doubts, she was a good girl... probably. We turn around and immediately head to the exit.

" Now what shall we do, Alex? "

"… Maybe we should take a walk around town before heading back to Milene's store"

"That sounds good ~"

"Master, it's a shame you couldn't have created your harem!"

When I wanted to take the first step after answering Kurisu's question and Shisuka comment happily for what I say, Leona's sudden interruption almost caused everyone to stumble over her remark...

I think most of the girls noticed my excitement when the receptionist brought up that topic… but probably none of them wanted to talk about it because this was kind of awkward and so in the end they just let it go and didn't say anything about.

... I had thought to wait for the right moment to raise this issue or maybe just create my own " Organization " when I could, it's not like I had to put the word Harem on it so that it was... I would probably get some complaints or small complaints about it, but surely the issue would not escalate to be a problem or something like that. Since my relationship with the girls end up being a harem and surely they also so knew, this only would be more like simply formalize it.

So Leona's words ruined all my plans… I really wanted to go to a guild wall and bang my head a little against it.

Because of these words the girls begin to look at each other and also at me... nobody says anything for a long time, but their faces start to blush and they also get a little restless.

" W-who said that I was the lover of this pervert brat who wants to create a harem?! "

Then the first one who is overcome by the environment that formed, Rei, showing her side Tsundere speaks while pointing her finger at me...

"Well... I had decided to follow Alex-san as his woman and probably most of those who are here think the same. So in the future creating an organization, harem or whatever you want to call it, I think it is the best we can do. "

"More than for the future, I think the boy has already formed a harem... that he could not register it in the guild simply is because of a technicality by which he could not include Scythe and Vrana-chan"

"I-I love Alex! So I'll stay by his side no matter what... even if that means I have to share him with other girls"

"Yes ~ Surely we can create a great family all of us together with Alex-kun~ ...Rei-chan can be with us too ~"

Contrary to Rei, Saeko doesn't seem to have a problem with the harem issue and instead reaffirms her relationship with me. Then continuing after her, Rika even goes beyond Saeko and speaks as if to say that it was too late to deny this now...

Although some girls probably complain if I say so, I agreed with the latter's logic and perspective.

On the other hand, Kurisu seems to have had some doubts to express it, but in the end after clenching her teeth, she speaks as if she wanted to let the others know that she would not be left behind.

Finally, cheerfully as if to conclude this conversation, Shisuka claps her hands together and say that. But then after this, she realizes that Rei since each of the girls started talking, the discomfort on her face was increasing by each intervention of them and so she decides to try to reassure her.

"Well, unlike us, Rei doesn't seem to like Alexander-san… so talking about this is probably uncomfortable for her since it will seem like we excluded her.

But don't worry Rei, we will all support each other in this new world and even though "You don't like Alexander-san", we won't exclude you "

"Y-you ... w-when?"

"Do you want to know when I told my feelings to Alexander-san? Well... it was after he asked us to accompany him to this world"

"... I-I didn't say that I didn't like him Saya... I-It's just that my relationship with him isn't like that... y-yet..."

"… Sorry, I didn't hear the latest. What did you say?"

"..."

… Saya's words, more than to comfort Rei, these seemed to be attacking her directly. I had forgotten that ,apparently, Saya had some resentment with her... also it seems that although she does not show it very often, she also has something of her mother's character in her.

Also, it seems that when Rei asks her about when she told me her feelings, Saya remembers some things since her face blushes somewhat intensely… in truth I also remember frequently that moment with great emotion. But it seems that to bear her shame, she decides to focus on persisting with focus into Rei's problems.

Also although most girls probably hear this for the first time as well, none of them are much surprised.

"Master! Master! Are you going to reproduce with them? Are there going to be little masters? Roock ~"

Then, as if what Leona caused wasn't enough, my little harpy drops another big bomb in this place causing everyone to freeze.

Did I get up on the wrong foot this day? No... I knew it! I shouldn't have gotten that close to Komuro before when we returned to Gaia… surely this is his fault! That happens to me for wanting to be a good guy...

" A-A-A-A B-B-BE-BE-BEBY?! "

"W-well, even I think that is too soon for something like a b-baby... f-first we should get used well to this world and then... w-with Alex-san..."

"Saeko-san is right~ It is irresponsible to bring a child into this world without careful thought~ What that lady said earlier is correct, we should first find a place to live~ After that ... hehehe, a little Alex-kun~ "

"It's not like the boy is someone older, Shisuka"

The one who reacts first after Vrana-chan's words is Kurisu... or rather, it seems that her brain had a short circuit and she speak involuntarily...

Even Saeko who is one of the girls who acts more calmly. When she comes out of surprise at Kurisu's words, it also seems like this subject surpasses her and causes her to shuddering a bit.

The one that surprises me a little is Shisuka, who unexpectedly says something sensible... well, in the end it seems that she returns to being herself and gets lost in her fantasies and even Rika's words don't reach her.

The other girls seem to need more time to come back to themselves...

Well, I also think that for something like a baby it is still too soon... damn! I am still 12 years old... if we use the standards of this world which considers that a person of that age is an adult because can join to the world guild, then... when my son is that age I will probably be 25 years old, the difference in age it is very little!

That's kind of scary...

"Well, for now let's walk around the city and look for something to eat... also I think we are attracting a lot of attention from others, so we should get out of here "

I speak wanting to change the subject, so unanimously everyone nods as if they also want to forget this matter. Then our group begins to walk through the streets of the city of Barl observing the food stalls, shops selling various items, or anything that catches our attention.

Hello!

I just wanted to make an announcement. If I close a month (2nd day of the month) with 75 p-a-t-r-e-o-n-s supporting the novel, then I promise to get 5 chapters a week during that month, Monday through Friday (from the region where I live).

So be sure to invite and recommend the novel to all your friends !

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

I also wanted to ask to see if there was someone who wanted to support me to edit the previous chapters, I think that way there will be more people who are a little more demanding with grammar interested in the novel.

If you are interested in supporting me on that, you can leave me a message in the comments or on Facebook.

Thanks for the support!


	156. One more day in Komuro's life (Part 1)

We walked around the city for a long time and perhaps one of the things that caught the girls' attention the most was the food stalls. Having eaten the skewers that I had brought into their world from here, it probably would not be strange if this was one of the greatest expectations of some to come to this world.

In fact, since during the time I was at HOTD these were finished almost at the end of my stay there, I did not find it strange that the girls asked me to go to the place where I previously got them. Well, I missed them a little too.

The taste of the food at HOTD had improved a lot too, so it's not like my time there I suffered from that. Maybe it was just that as the creatures had recently leveled up because the world was only just beginning to evolve, the taste or the energy of the world hadn't been so perfectly embedded in the meat… I don't know well, it just seemed like something was missing compared to the meat of Gaia's animals.

As for the owner of the small stall on the street who sold me those skewers, for a moment I thought that perhaps I must have the bad luck that he did not sell his products today since I did not see him when we went to the place of before... At that moment I was praying that it was what happened and not that something bad had happened to the old man... it would be a shame not to be able to taste his food again.

So when we were walking down the street and into a more formal food establishment like a small restaurant, I was surprised to see the old man there. Apparently like with Milene, my influence had made his businesses better and he ended up taking this place for making his business.

That made me a little happy, I could eat those skewers again and this made me believe that my presence gave good luck to the rest of the people.

[…You probably shouldn't say that last thing in front of Komuro-kun, Alexander. If he hears you, then he may end up going crazy ... or attack you]

...I don't know what you're talking about, Aurora. Before coming to Gaia I fix some things, so I think he must surely be happy now… he certainly must be thanking me right now. Well... at least he won't complain so much the next time I see him.

"..."

"What's going on, Alex?"

"No... I was just thinking that Komuro and Yamada are probably giving thanks for being born right now."

"…What do you mean?"

"Hmn? Oh! ... i-it's nothing. Let's keep eating, I really missed these skewers"

Shit! Being lost in my thoughts I almost said that things to Kurisu…

Well, maybe since I wasn't the one to do that, then she probably wouldn't get mad with me. It is a good thing that she doesn't stick with this and after she just concentrates on eating happily... Well, unfortunately that didn't apply to everyone.

"Speaking of the two of them... I wasn't spying on you or something, but I saw what you did when you spoke to Omura ..."

My words seem to have caught Rika's attention and so she intervenes in the conversation. Her words manage to make me a little nervous... but seeing her face, it seems that instead of a scolding or complaint, she wanted to talk about something else.

"W-Well ... I just thought they had been through a bad time and I wanted to help them"

"That doesn't matter much to me. They are free to do whatever they want anyway, I was just a little curious since you chose Omura for that…"

As I had thought, Rika doesn't seem to care much about what I asked Omura to do and instead, it seems like she's more interested in why I asked that to Omura.

This is easy to answer, it is simply because he seemed to be a handsome guy who had good compatibility with various women, but also, curiously I had not heard that he had a formal relationship with any specific girl.

So because of that, I thought that he would be the ideal person for what I wanted. Surely he does not have a girl because he prefers his freedom and thus be able to be with any girl he wants.

"I thought that he could help them since he seemed to be a guy with experience in those issues... so that's why I asked him since maybe he could help those two"

Yes, since Omura did not have a formal partner, surely he would constantly visit the brothels in the pink zone and therefore surely he could instruct those two. It is correct, as you must be imagining, my parting gift for Komuro and Yamada was to have him take them to a brothel...

(POV Komuro)

The last to go through the portal is Alexander and then with him, all that group disappears completely...

Then seconds after he passes through the portal, it closes. It seems that until a while later we can see them again...

About this, I have mixed feelings... I can not say that I hate him to wish him death... but either I can say that he is my best friend.

I can understand and I have accepted that Rei is now at his side, also it is not that I can say that he had taken my girl from me since our relationship never progressed more than be friends. But neither will I lie and say that I didn't feel anything when I saw them together... or that I just wish they were both happy.

I certainly don't wish both of them anything bad, much less Rei who was still someone important to me, but at first it was really kind of hard to see that happen.

Because of this, I was also able to see my mistakes and probably what prevented the two of us from advancing our relationship... although not for that reason it is as if I was going to thank Alexander.

I could realize my mistakes since not because Rei liked Alexander now, her personality changed. She was still the same and acting similarly as always.

So thanks to this I could understand that Rei most likely had feelings for me before and that perhaps it was just that she could not express them... it was a pity that I realized it too late... and of course, Alexander did not make the same mistake as me.

Unlike me who kept doubting for many years... or who didn't have the courage to just be honest about what I felt and confess it to her. From what Mizusu and Niki told me, he was totally decisive and direct with her forcing her to make a choice to either accept or reject him.

Haaa… my romantic feelings were probably somewhat childish, or maybe I was hoping she was the one to show her affection to me first. But unfortunately, with Rei's personality that was almost impossible to happen.

Well, my issue with Rei is a thing of the past and I have to move on… now even Hirano has gotten a girlfriend and so I can't stay further behind than him any longer!

" Mom, are you okay ~? "

"... yes, Iruka. I was just thinking a few things... I hope Alexander is well and we can see him soon"

"Yes~!"

"Alex-onichan will be fine, Aunt Haruna~! He is very strong after all! I've seen him kill the fearsome big monsters as if they were nothing, so he can surely do the same with any other enemy~!"

"Hehehe, it's true little Alice"

Suddenly the words of my mother, Iruka, and Alice-chan bring me out of my thoughts. My mother seemed somewhat discouraged and because of that the two little girls surely try to cheer her up and apparently they both manage to do it a bit.

Although it seems that behind that smile that she shows them both still hides some sadness... the reason why this, was obvious and surely most of the people here also understand it. Even if I wanted to not know that, unfortunately, I was no exception either... and thinking about what causes my mother's attitude, only manages to make me clench the teeth.

I can let Rei's issue pass, but this... Damn! Why did the damned Alexander have to go after my mother? Wasn't Rei enough?! I can't forgive this for as much as I try not to think about it or put myself in his place.

I have really tried, and I have tried to reason things from his point of view... if we think about it, if you get to know a beautiful mature woman who has no husband, even if she were the mother of an acquaintance of yours it would surely be impossible for her not to attract your attention.

Now suppose that for some reason you come to attract the attention of this woman... would you reject her and stop trying to make more progress with her? Or would you go on and try to deepen things further?

...probably if you are the person who is making these questions, it is almost certainly that will choose the last option ...being honest I think even I would do that and it is not difficult to imagine anyone ends up deciding to continue

But if instead of being the one asking that questions you are the son of that woman... then you can only curse your partner for doing it!

And unfortunately I am the one who was in this place! Why couldn't I be the one asking the questions?!

"K-Komuro ... are you okay? It seems like you want to kill someone..."

"Sorry Yamada... I was just thinking a few things. Haaa ... it's good that at least I will have a quiet time from now on"

"...Okay. So what do we do now? Hirano, will we have some excursion outside the camp today?"

"No... Alexander-san told me before he left that we will take this day as rest... t-told me, some things would happen it"

"It is strange to see you nervous, or at less in the last days. I thought you had passed that stage Hirano"

"N-no ... it's nothing"

Since I did not want to say that Alexander's absence would bring me peace of mind because my mother was here, I answered Yamada that way and he immediately addressed the conversation to Hirano who was close to us.

The latter has changed a bit lately... you could say he had a more serious attitude now, maybe it's because he spent more time with Alexander. Furthermore, he had Rika-san and several of the men who had the same rank as her training him until very recently.

Even probably because of that, now he is a little thinner… I want to believe that it is because of the training they put him through and not because of the alternative.

Perhaps is that he just matured a bit. Well, the fact that he now has a girlfriend could have helped him in that and perhaps also in the previous topic... I don't want to think about that much, but people say that when a person has a lot of sex, they tend to get fat or lose weight.

"Well, losers. Now that Alexander-san is not here, I don't see much sense in staying with you all… haaa, it's a shame I couldn't make him take me with the other girls.

Tch, those girls are very cold with me… I'll have to find another target to have a good life in this apocalyptic world.

Well, I will go to Kinato's camp since perhaps there I can fulfill my objective. Goodbye, losers and Hirano-kun "

"..."

"Damn Yuki ..."

" Goodbye Yuki-san"

When some people start to leave here, Yuki talks to us. I really wanted to answer her and make fun of her a little because Alexander left her behind since no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get his attention... well, maybe as her complains say. It was more because the other girls did not allow her to get too close to him.

Unfortunately, two things prevented me from doing it. The first is that if I did it, she would surely take care of spreading more rumors about Yamada and me... I think she was responsible for these from the beginning.

The second was because of the person next to me who remains silent when she speaks, Yamada. Haaa… it seems that we both have no luck in love.

"I really don't know why you insist on that, Yamada"

"…Maybe I don't even know it myself, Komuro"

"Why don't you try to tell your feelings her? Even if she rejects you, at least that way you can try to get over it."

"..."

I try to give him some advice but after he answers my question, he just watches Yuki leave while he doesn't say a word anymore.

"Hello guys"

"Hmn? Omura-san? ...What's wrong?"

Suddenly, the one who was a former lieutenant colonel, Omura-san, approaches and speaks to us. This was a bit strange since even though we know each other and see each other often, we had rarely spoken.

Well, maybe that was because we didn't have much time to get to know each other and also a little because of our age difference. But he was quite a good-looking person and also sociable, he could easily talk to anyone... he also seemed to be quite a popular person since he was regularly surrounded by girls and talking happily with them.

"It's nothing, I just thought we didn't know each other well and that's why I thought it would be nice if we went out to have a little fun.

Also from what I heard, there won't be any activities for the soldiers today, it's not true, Hirano-kun? So, I thought that this would be good. "

"I-It is true, O-Omura-san.

...I-I have something to do, so I will retire first"

"Hahaha, Hirano-kun is now such a busy man. So what do you two say?"

"Okay…"

"... maybe if I do something fun can forget some sad things"

Before we could even say our answer, he puts his arms around our necks and starts walking towards the exit of the castle. Well, I don't think meeting new people is a bad thing, and besides, I also had to support Yamada now that he's a bit depressed.

So after yelling at my mom that I'm going out for a moment and that she responds to me with the phrase she normally uses to tell me to be careful, the three of us walk towards the exit.

It is a pity that Hirano seems to have things to do. Although at first I was somewhat envious of the position Alexander gave him since with this one he had caught the attention of many girls, apparently not everything is good and he also has work to do even though there should be no activities for the soldiers.

"So where will we go? The cafeteria that we always go to? No ... probably if the owner sees me right now she can put something on my food... or even kill me"

The food in that cafeteria was quite good and had a pleasant atmosphere with beautiful waitresses who serve us... it was the place we normally used for all our group to hang out, but probably if I go there without Alexander now, then maybe the things will be bad.

The reason for this is simple, but I don't want to remember that much either... it's strange that I have so many things that don't want to think about and also that most of them relate to someone who is supposed to be my friend... well, maybe just be an acquaintance.

This happened a few days after Alexander announced the opening of the hot spring for the camp ...

Alexander, Hirano, Yamada and I had all gone to eat there. The reason for this was because Yamada had insisted the first one give him advice to can getting closer to the girls and so after convincing him, then the 4 of us went there.

...I cannot deny that I was interested in seeing what he was saying, but the very damned seemed to want to keep the secrets that he used to conquer the girls for himself since he just continued insisting that he really did not know much about how to make that a boy attracted a girl, that he had only acted naturally.

His words were just like a slap since he seemed to tell us that he was just born with a talent for having girls and we were useless… well, Yamada and me.

In the end, Hirano, seeing that Yamada was getting discouraged and I was growing angry. He intervened and told Alexander to only tell how he met the girls and how their relationship progressed step by step.

So following Hirano's advice... hell started. Damn! He didn't have to have described the intimate actions he had with them in such detail!

It is as if a person who has been walking through the desert without food or water for days, suddenly sees a person sitting in a chair, with air conditioning, with a bottle of cold water in his hand and that he was bathing his head with this one...

…Surely the person walking in the desert that was dying would simply want to kill that guy!

So, I couldn't resist it anymore and a groan saying "You have so many girls and you're still a virgin" came out of my mouth before noticing. Now, how I regret having said that... if I hadn't, then my mental damage would have been much less ...

After those words, it seemed that the place where we were was separated from the world and a deadly stillness ensued and then putting my eyes on Alexander a shiver ran through my body.

It's not like he would have gotten mad about this. In fact, if it had been like that, I think things would have been so much better… I would rather have him lash out at me, curse me, or even say things like "At least I have girls by my side "or" says someone who can't even get a girl. "

Unfortunately, it was not like that and instead of all that... there was Alexander, sitting with a big smile on his face while looking at me... and then seconds later, which seemed like hours to me, he finally spoke...

To be continue…

Hello!

I just wanted to make an announcement. If I close a month (2nd day of the month) with 75 p-a-t-r-e-o-n-s supporting the novel, then I promise to get 5 chapters a week during that month, Monday through Friday (from the region where I live).

So be sure to invite and recommend the novel to all your friends !

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

I also wanted to ask to see if there was someone who wanted to support me to edit the previous chapters, I think that way there will be more people who are a little more demanding with grammar interested in the novel.

If you are interested in supporting me on that, you can leave me a message in the comments or on Facebook.

Thanks for the support!


	157. One more day in Komuro's life (Part 2)

(Continues POV Komuro)

After expressing my complaint against Alexander and the silence surrounding us, he looks at me for a few seconds and then at the other two who were also sitting here. In the next moment, the smile on his face grows even more while a chill runs down my spine and finally he breaks the silence.

"Well, Komuro. I won't deny that and in fact, you can say that I am a person who has preserved his virginity for 12 long years... although perhaps I cannot consider this something to be proud of, after all, there are some with 16, 17, 18 or more years than me with this merit…"

"Fuck y-"

"Buuuut...

It's also not entirely correct what you say..."

"...W-what do you mean?"

It was obvious that the damn Alexander wanted to emphasize that we too were virgins and also for a time more prolonged than him. This was true, but still, I couldn't help but try to raise my voice to curse him... though he doesn't let me finish and he continues with his words.

Quickly the anger in me disappears and what replaces it, is the intrigue for what he says... also it was not just me, the attention of the other two is also totally focused on Alexander while waiting for him to continue after the pause he made.

Invaded by intrigue to find out what he meant, I can't help but ask him… then he smiles even more and continues.

"Well, I don't know if everyone can consider it the same way than me, but for me at least it is like that... what I mean is that it could be said that now I'm only half virgin"

"" H-Half virgin? ""

With his announcement, the three of us asked back almost in unison... this was because his words made us even more confused instead of solving the doubts we had.

" W-Well ... I don't think that kisses and caresses count for losing the virginity... but perhaps for a child like you those things mean a great achievement "

After thinking about it for a while, I came to the conclusion that he was referring to the interaction he had with the girls close to him and of which he had told us some things. So I answer him that way...

…Honestly, those words were probably just the expression of the great envy that I felt speaking for itself through my lips. Surely if I could do only one thing that he exposed, I would be gloating and maybe even look a little over my shoulder at Yamada and Hirano… well, since the latter got a girlfriend maybe I couldn't do it with him, so it would be just Yamada.

So, I don't disagree so much with the words of him about that it would mean to be half virgin... now at least without a doubt, he would be steps ahead of us to do that.

Unfortunately my assumptions were somewhat conservative and what he was referring to went further than I had thought...

"Well, what you said I think is something great and although probably for some guys that in itself means touching the sky, I didn't mean that... intercourse, fornicating, fuking, or whatever you want to call it, it is certainly the most common form of sex and the one a person normally refers to when talking about that, but… this is not the only one, you know? "

"" Glup ""

Alexander speaks to deny that he was referring to what I had said after he lowers the tone of his voice and gestures for us to close the distance between us as if he wanted to tell us a secret... well, these topics are not ones you can yelling them like a normal conversation, so the three of us very interested approached to can hear him better.

Then after listening to his words, we hear the echo of the saliva that Yamada, Hirano and I swallowed... Curse! This damn brat's way of thinking is even more developed than ours! Here we were thinking that being able to hold a girl's hand or kiss her is already a great achievement, but then... he has taken things to another level!

"What you mean i-is..."

Yamada who is next to me as if he wanted one confirmation of what we are all surely thinking, speaks. Then Alexander, with a big smile on his face passes his gaze on the three of us who were practically being eaten away by anxiety waiting for him to put our thoughts into words.

The seconds pass and he doesn't say anything...

Then when we couldn't take it anymore and surely one of us soon would speak to demand that he say it, he brings his right hand to his mouth and bulging his cheek a little with his tongue making a sign that we all recognize and that leaves us paralyzed for a good time...

Shit! Shit! Shit!

... Why is the world so unfair ?!

One part of me wanted to shout at him that he was lying and that he was only bragging, but... although he is a damn, I knew that if he boasted about one thing it was because it was his merit and he really had done it since the truth is that this guy did not like to brag about things that are not his effort or that he has not done.

"W-who did it?"

"Well ... I can tell you this because you three would not find out who is the girl that did it since there are several next to me, but saying names is something else very different ... I am not trying to exhibit a girl or something like that "

"…I-I'm sorry"

Well, that question was probably on everyone's mind and we all were dying to know that... so Hirano's question is reasonable. But... in the next second I understood that there were things that sometimes it is better not to know...

"Saeko-senpai?... maybe Kurisu-san? ... Damn it! It could also be Shisuka-sensei... Rei can't be left out of that either..."

Since Alexander didn't seem like he would tell us, Yamada begins to try to find the possible girl who did that by speculating things in his head and inadvertently begins to say names without noticed what he was making...

The last name that he said makes my heart tighten a little... although I have given up on her, thinking that she did something like that with another guy is still quite uncomfortable.

Then as if remembering something, Yamada turns to me...

I thought he would apologize to me for his words since it could be said that my thing with Rei was not a secret to everyone here, but while I was preparing to tell him not to worry and that I had get over it, his next words make my body freeze as if the blood in my body stopped circulating...

"C-Can't it be... K-Komuro's mom? Haruna-san?"

With Yamada's words, images that I had never wanted to imagine appear by themselves in my head... my mother with Alexander... doing... Nooo! Damn, I can't let that happen!

"Before things get worse ... I have to kill you Alexander!"

"Come, little one! Your father will let you know that it is too soon for you to put yourself on my level!"

Well... maybe I can't kill him because if I do that it will make my mother sad, but at least I will hit him enough so that he causes revulsion on her and so she doesn't get close to him!

In truth, that was one of the worst days of my life... I don't want to remember it but unfortunately, every time I see my mother I can't avoid those images appearing in my head... due to this recently I have had to avoid her as much as I can.

Also that time a big fuss was created in that cafeteria... although that brat is quite strong, it seems that he does not have much experience fighting and I could hit him a couple of times... but each of his punches really hurt too.

Now I understand those adults who lost against him for being careless, his body simply does not appear to have that strength.

In the end, Yamada and Hirano intervened to stop us. Also although I did not think much about it at that time, there was also the owner of the store ... she had a huge knife in her hands and apparently instead of being angry at the commotion, she was angrier with me because I attacked Alexander.

In fact, I think that Yamada and Hirano's intervening had a lot to do with seeing her and they probably thought that if they let her join to the commotion, then things would have been much worse.

So that's the reason why I don't dare to go to that store alone... that time I was angry and I didn't think much about it, but maybe that lady stabs me if I go there now! Now I only went if Alexander came, after all when he was there, she was very docile and served us the best dishes.

"What's up Takashi-kun? You seem very thoughtful"

"N-no, I was just thinking about where we should go"

Suddenly Omura-san brings me out of my thoughts. It is true, this is a time to have fun and not to think sad things, so let's forget about the things of before.

"Well, don't worry about it... I've already decided, go"

Finishing saying that, Omura-san begins to guide us through the streets of the city. As long as it's not that cafeteria, then I think any place will be fun.

With that idea in mind, I start walking behind him… I don't know where he used to hang out, but we passed several restaurants and bars that looked good. Even pointing to some of those I asked him why we didn't go there, but he just smiled and told me that the place we were going to would be better.

"Th-This is ..."

When some doubts began to grow in my head since we had passed the commercial area of the camp, we arrived at another of the busiest areas of this... although that is probably only at night.

It was normal for Yamada to be a little nervous while looking at the place, after all, this was the pink zone!

"O-Omura-san?"

"Well, I won't lie to you two… Alexander-kun asked me to bring you to a brothel… he told me that this was what you wanted and that you just didn't have the courage to make the decision for yourself."

"..."

As I look at the streets which, by the hour, these don't have many people walking around here. Seeing the place, I can do nothing but ask Omura-san the reason why he brought us here, and then immediately he affirms my assumptions... or perhaps my aspirations I should say.

Hearing his reply, Yamada freezes and his jaw drops as if he doesn't believe or can't process well what he said… I can't blame him, I wasn't in a much better state than he was.

Curse! So that is what Alexander was referring to when he said that to me before he left… w-well, definitely coming with someone who seems to have experience in this, is much better than doing it alone.

But…

"If my mother found out about this, then she would kill me..."

"Don't worry about it Komuro-kun… Alexander-kun set things up.

If she finds out, Hirano-kun will tell her that he had assigned me to check this place out to me and also asked me to choose some people to help me. So I chose the two of you ... it will be like an accident or neglect of the two of us.

She may be a little angry with me and Hirano-kun, but things should not escalate to something greater. Hirano-kun doesn't care much about being scolded a bit by your mother, and as for me, I don't mind receiving also a little scolding from Haruna-san as well in order to help two of my companions.

...but it is your decision to step forward. As someone more experienced than you, I will tell you that although it is not easy, it is somewhat liberating... after you two take that step, the rest will be easier ... well, surely there will still be some people who criticize you for your choice, but in this world we don't have to worry much about it anymore "

I-It seems that brat really thought it through, b-but even with this I still don't accept his relationship with my mother! ...This only makes me think a little better about him.

Also, Omura-san's speech is quite emotional... I think he is right and that if I lose my virginity this will take a weight off my shoulders... also I may gain more self-confidence.

" W-what are you going to do, Yamada? "

"..."

I roll my eyes at Yamada next to me and ask him. I knew that he had some ideals and for him, this is an even more difficult decision...

"... I-I'll go! Maybe Omura-san is right and I have to step forward... maybe that way I have more courage to get closer to..."

"Then it's decided... we'll go there!"

After remaining silent for a few seconds, Yamada speaks showing determination... although his last words were in a very low voice, I have an idea of what he meant...

That obstinacy about that subject worries me a little since I feel that it is something similar to the mine with Rei... but as he says, maybe after this he can change a little... although I do not know if it will be in a good or bad way the end of that.

"Good, that's the way to talk! Then, let's go"

Omura-san answers our words motivated and immediately starts walking down the street... and then not long after, the three of us are in front of what seems like a big house.

Upon entering, the place seemed quite high class... this certainly confirms what I have heard about prostitutes are among the people who have a better life in this camp...

"Welcome~ It seems that today we have clients very early... oh! It is Omura-san, it is a pleasure to see you again... also it seems that you brought two little friends with you"

"Hehehe, they still had some doubts about this… so I had to give them a little push, Gliss-san"

Entering, a mature woman greets us...

She was not the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and she was definitely below Yuriko-san or my mother, but... I certainly think she was still a desirable woman... I had no problem with that she was my partner to what will happening here.

While the two of them talked, my heart kept beating with great force... even these sounded in my ears so I only managed to hear small parts of their conversation... apparently, Omura-san spoke a little about us and told her some things.

Things like that it was our first time and that is why it would be better for us to choose someone to guide us in this world... and that if the person had a calm character it would be better, that way it would not be so intense for us.

Curse! He didn't have to say that we are virgins! That will make me more nervous...

"Well, I understand… then the two of you follow me please"

When it seems that they finished with all the preparations, the woman turns to us and with a smile calls us to follow her. As we walk due to nerves, I feel my knees wobble all the way, but despite that, I manage to get to where she tells us.

"Well, come in here... the person inside will take care of you"

"Glup"

Unable to answer anything, I just assent while I swallow the saliva from my mouth. She just smiles at me and then walks away along with Yamada leaving me alone in front of the room she brought me.

I-I thought I could choose a girl that I liked or something like that?

...maybe this place is different? ...or maybe things are not as I imagine?

I open the door and enter the room while asking myself that and trying to control my nervousness...

Inside, the room was decorated quite... had a vanity with a large mirror, a large bed and this seemed to have clean sheets... s-so that there will be where lose my virginity?

"Hello"

"Woh!"

While examining the room I hear the voice of a man and when not expecting something like that, he surprises and causing me to almost jump from fright.

"Easy, easy ... don't be afraid, I'm only here to carry out what you ask..."

Seeing me exalted, the man tries to reassure me... p-perhaps he is here to ask my preferences of the girls and then he'll bring some? Or maybe he is for their safety?... I had heard that Alexander had set very strict rules for anyone who abused a woman after all.

I-I hope that once we start he left... it would be quite uncomfortable to have he observe us... and more even seeing him be in his underwear... why the hell is in his underwear?!

" Well, why don't you tell me about yourself and what you want while you start undressing? Maybe that way you can relax."

The man returns to intervene while I was in my thoughts... he means to tell my preferences from girls? Well, it 's a little uncomfortable undressing in front of him, but maybe he has to check for weapons or something like that... since we are men should not be so embarrassing.

The only thing that bothers me is that the guy shows a big package between his legs... I really hope that he will leave when the girl comes... I don't want him to compare me to him!

"W-Well... I think a girl close to my age would be fine... i-it doesn't have to be the most beautiful, if she is pretty it would be enough... e- emmm, maybe that she has long hair?"

"Hmn?... I think it's something very advanced for like asking to be watched while you have sex... for now I think it's better if you let me guide you, boy."

I take off my clothes while I tell the man a bit about my preferences, but when I'm about to take my underpants his words make me stop...

"...W-what do you mean? Aren't you supposed to be here to grant my requests?"

"Of course, I'll do my best to please you and you can be sure of that!"

"..."

My mind was trying to make sense of what this man was saying, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't do it. Perhaps seeing me bewildered, he approaches me, puts his hand on my shoulder, and speaks to me.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful and try not to break you, boy!"

...I was beginning to understand things and then a chill ran down my spine. Th-this man was not here to bring or protect the girls who work here, he was here to "please" the clients himself!

"W-Won't a girl come to attend to me? Rather, is there a girl here who assists customers?"

"Hmn? Of course there are, but they attend to other girls... after all, this is a Gay Whorehouse"

"..."

I had to confirm it... I was hoping that due to my nerves I had misinterpreted everything or that this man was joking, but... when he answers me, then my hopes are shattered.

"W-What the hell is this! D-Don't come close! Nooo!"

Suddenly I hear Yamada's scream coming from somewhere...

This distracts the man who was close to me too but without paying much attention to him, I just turn around and run to get out of this place as soon as possible!

"Boy?"

I don't even care that I was in his boxer shorts and that I hit the streets like this… I probably would have done the same even if I was naked! Then not long after Yamada also appears in the same condition and in this way we both ran towards the castle leaving behind this strange place the more quickly than we can.

"Takashi..."

"..."

"Takashi... there is a rumor that you and Yamada-kun ran all over the camp earlier today in underwear... do you have a problem? Is someone bullying you?"

"...no, let's say I made a bet and ended up losing, Mom"

At the end of this day, which was a total nightmare. While dining with my mother and my sister, the first one asks me that.

I wanted to rip my hair out with my hands or bang my head against the table to become unconscious, but in the end, I decided to answer that.

Now throughout the camp, as my mother says, that rumor spreads now... at least there were no people in that part of the camp at that time so nobody should have seen Yamada and me leaving the gay brothel... that would have been much worse.

"Takashi-onisan, you shouldn't bet those things! They can also affect me because I'm your sister, you know?!"

"Takashi... seriously, if someone is bullying you just have to tell me and mom tried to help, is fine?"

"..."

I just did not want to continue with this topic, so without answering my little sister and my mother, I remain silent... t-this is Alexander's fault! It has to be that damn!

Unfortunately, I can't say to my mother "Yes, it is your boyfriend who is bullying me!"... my pride as a man prevents me from saying that a 12-year-old boy is bullying me!

Well... if I do, also that damn guy sure tell her something like "How I could force someone to go to a gay brothel?" and honestly that would only make things worse.

But I will kill him, I swear I will kill him one day!

Hello!

I just wanted to make an announcement. If I close a month (2nd day of the month) with 75 p-a-t-r-e-o-n-s supporting the novel, then I promise to get 5 chapters a week during that month, Monday through Friday (from the region where I live).

So be sure to invite and recommend the novel to all your friends !

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

I also wanted to ask to see if there was someone who wanted to support me to edit the previous chapters, I think that way there will be more people who are a little more demanding with grammar interested in the novel.

If you are interested in supporting me on that, you can leave me a message in the comments or on Facebook.

Thanks for the support!


	158. Walking again in Barl

Remember to support the novel as that is what makes it possible for this one to continue, thanks for reading SES !

" Atchu !"

" Did you catch a cold Alex?" "

"No, possibly right now someone must be saying good things about me."

"I think that it doesn't work that way and it means the opposite..."

" Why would someone say bad things about me, Rei? I am an excellent person "

"" ... ""

We continued to eat at the old man's new restaurant that sold me the skewers the previous time, but then suddenly I wanted to sneeze. I really don't know why girls look at me like that when I reply to Rei...

" Boy, do I want to ask you something? Are the rumors I heard about Yamada-kun and Takashi-kun true?" "

"Rumors? What rumors? "

"Y-You know ... t-those that they have different preferences"

I was wondering why Rika had kept quiet before in our conversation… but it seems that it was because as she knew that I had asked Omura to take them to a brothel, those doubts must have arisen in her.

I thought that these rumors had been solved, or at least with those close to them two did. I don't want to talk much about the brothel topic, but since I'm a good person I will clean up that misunderstanding that Rika still has about the two of them... they should thank me for doing this other thing for them too.

"No, they have normal preferences. Let's say they are just unlucky and were involved in events a little bad for them that led to those rumors spreading in the camp. "

"..."

In answering her question, Rika looks at me strangely… it doesn't seem like it's because she doesn't believe my words and it's more like she wants to say something but she can't. So intrigued by her expression and what she was thinking, I have no choice but to ask her while I drink the glass of water from some fruit in this world... this tastes good and is quite refreshing.

"What happens, Rika? "

"Boy... do you know that Omura is gay?"

" Puuuuh !"

" Kyaaa ! Damn it, Alexander, you spit everything at me! "

"Eh? B-But ..."

Because of Rika's unexpected words, the drink I was drinking comes abruptly ejected from my mouth in the direction of Rei who was sitting right in front of me... but due to the surprise, her screams do not reach my ears and I can only see Rika.

I wanted to tell her that she was wrong since I had seen him talking happily with several girls... but remembering things, it seems that I never saw him flirt with them and it was more like he just saw them as friends.

But if I thought about him that way ... then a lot of things would make more sense. For example, the one that when I asked him to take the couple of fools to a brothel he wondered me on many occasions, too many that it was even a little annoying, that if he really was the right person for that.

I just thought that he didn't want to be around them because they didn't have the best reputation in the camp... after all, even I don't want to get too close to them. But thanks to my position I could make him sacrifice himself instead of me, so I insisted until he ends up accepting.

Maybe I also should have noticed this for some things he said to me before... like "In the future, you will become a pretty handsome man Alexander-kun ... it's a shame that our ages are so different".

I thought he was a good guy and he wanted me to go with him to chase some girls out together... but it seems he was referring to something else.

That also explains why when we were training the soldiers, he told me that it was good for them to train intensely since they would have good bodies that way… he probably didn't mean that they would be in good condition and could fight better that way as I believed.

Curse! Now that Rika said that to me, it seems that all the things Omura said to me had another meaning! It was as if she had removed a veil from my eyes that did not allow me to see things properly.

"A-Are you sure? Could you have misinterpreted him, Rika? "

"E- Emmm … I'm sure of that… p-previously, of the men in the barracks I thought he was quite handsome and a little different from the others… s-so I wanted to get closer to him to so we could know between us better.

Things were going well between the two of us and we had made a good friendship…s-so when I asked him why the two of us didn't go out together, he told me that it was impossible since he was gay and that's why we could only be friends… "

" ... "

I had to ask since I still couldn't fully believe it, it could have been that she misinterpreted him... that had already happened in two guys I know, so it wasn't impossible.

Unfortunately, her answer ends with my hopes… I think that you cannot be more certain about that if the same person is the one who says it.

I-I think that I made a big mistake...

"A-Alexander, that was some time ago... I-I didn't know you yet and so I-I had not made that promise with you... s-so don't be jealous, between Omura and I there is not... or rather, it is impossible that there may be something between us.

B-Besides it's not like I feel something strong for him, that time I thought that since we got along well between the two of us, m-maybe we could try something... b-but it's not like I have persistent feelings for Omura, he's just a good friend... "

"Hmn? Oh, I understand, Rika. Don't worry, I'm not jealous… you are a very beautiful woman and in fact, I think it's lucky for me that you weren't with someone when we met "

"E-eh? A-A beautiful woman? ... I-I see ... I-I'm glad you understand that there is nothing between Omura and me "

[ Bib ]

[Rika affection +20]

[Affection Rei -5]

"I'm talking to you, Alexander! You have soaked me all with your drink and saliva! Now I'll be all sticky "

"Sorry Rei, let me help you to clean up yourself."

Rika must have misinterpreted my silence and thought that I would get angry or upset about what she had said to me, so she speaks again but now more nervous than before... also the more she says, the more she becomes restless and even seems as if she is apologizing.

Seeing her like this, I decide to intervene before she can feel bad because she thinks that I have a problem with her... the truth is that even if she told me that before making the promise with me she had many partners, I would not see her bad for that.

As long as a girl is honest with me after we have a relationship, I have no problem with her past.

After our conversation, the system notifies me of the increase in affection in her... but also the decrease in Rei's. Because I have ignored her for a few moments and now she noticing the atmosphere between Rika and me, this has made her upset... having several girls has its difficulties.

"T-Thank you ... but now I will have a strange aroma on me, b-besides this is something shameful ... I-I will clean myself "

"Don't worry Rei, you always smell great and surely your natural aroma that is very pleasant will prevail over that of the drink "

"I-Is that so?"

[ Bep ]

[Affection Rei +10]

Since I didn't want her to bother more, I get up and grab a handkerchief to help her clean it up to herself. Then after the other girls have their eyes on us, it seems that she reaches the peak of her shame and asks me to stop.

But although she says that, the truth is that she does not prevent it and therefore I continued to do so while trying to encourage her to the same time. So when I'm done I listen to the system again but this time to indicate that Rei's affection had been restored and even increased a bit more.

"Don't worry Rei, the drink doesn't have a bad smell... besides, this certainly wouldn't be something strange unlike other things..."

"Hmn? What do you mean, Saya? "

"I-It's nothing, I was just speaking out loud, so don't worry"

When I return to my place, Saya and Rei start talking to each other... it seems that there are always some things that are difficult to get out of your mind.

"Why are you so surprised that Omura- san is Gay, Alex? I think it is normal for each person to have their own tastes "

" That's true, Alex-kun~ "

"E-eh? That's not why I… well, that was also a surprising thing to hear, but my reaction was mainly due to something else "

"What thing?"

"... i-it's nothing, maybe I was just thinking negatively about some things... anybody shouldn't expect the worst to happen"

"Yes ~ You have to be positive, Alex-kun ~"

"..."

As I sit in my place again, Kurisu questions me about the reason for my previous reaction with Rika's conversation and also receives support from Shisuka. Maybe they thought I had some kind of homophobic thinking or something like that, so I speak so they don't get me wrong.

Unfortunately, it was difficult to explain the reason for things without talking about what I had asked Omura, so I better decide to direct the issue elsewhere.

Kurisu does not seem to be so satisfied with my answer, but finally she decides not to continue investigating. On the other hand, Shisuka only speaks to reaffirm my point without worrying about what we were talking about.

Rika, the only one who knew a little of the why my of actions, remains silent and deciding not to intervene to say more things... I really appreciate it.

But let's follow Shisuka's advice and be positive. Not because a gay friend introduces you to another person, this one also has to have the same preferences… he can introduce you to a beautiful heterosexual girl.

So let's follow that logic and think that Omura may have taken those two to a heterosexual brothel… in fact, are there gay places in the camp? I don't know... since I don't have those preferences I haven't asked about that... so it may not have been created these yet.

Yes, let's be positive and think like this... the luck of those guys can't be that bad, can it?

...Shit! Now I am worried... I will pray that they have lost their virginity as a man and not that of their asses...

"Are you going to want something else?"

While I was praying for Komuro and Yamada's sake, the old owner of this restaurant approaches us to ask if we would order anything else. After asking the girls, I only ask for the account so that we can leave since apparently all of them were satisfied.

I honestly think that maybe some girl has still could ask for more, but they succumbed to the pressure of being the one who ate the most... I say this because when I ask, the first thing they do is pass their eyes over the others as if they expected that another said something.

Well, it's not like we ate little, so although some of them may still be able to eat a little more, they surely wouldn't have any trouble waiting until dinner… or even the next day to eat again.

"I really missed the food of this world ... it's good that we're back"

"Yes~ It was quite delicious"

We leave the small restaurant after paying, so Kurisu and Shisuka comment on that and none of the other girls seems to have a different opinion or disagree with what they say and also agree with their words.

"Now what shall we do, Alexander?"

"... I want to go to some more places before I return to Milene's store"

Immediately, Rei asks me about the plans I had to carry out and I answered her while I thought about the things I should do. The first things that come to my mind are two, the first was if I could get something for the girls to have better protection in this world, so it would be nice to visit the dwarves equipment store I went to the previous time.

Although since the girls' current teams are quite high by the standards for this area, this can be somewhat difficult. But it was better to check and see if we have a nice surprise, so I start walking in the direction of store equipment.

Unfortunately as I had thought, we couldn't find anything better to equip the girls. There were certainly some rather expensive armors that offered a little more defense than the nanotube suits we were now wearing, but this was at the cost of losing great mobility.

After asking the girls if they wanted to wear something like that, they all chose not to. Besides, it was a total disappointment that this store did not have bikini-type armors ...apparently, that type of armor was not widely used by women as I believed... so after having an argument with the dwarf in charge for having killed one of my fantasies, we left the store to our next goal.

" So now where we go, Alex? "

"... Let's walk the streets a bit to see if we see a place I'm looking for, haaa..."

"Boy ... you don't need to be so discouraged because you couldn't get what you wanted... also, if that store would have that kind of armors, I don't think any of us would have used it"

" Hmp~ Leave him, he's just a pervert brat"

"I wouldn't mind wearing something like that, you know Rika? ~ "

"If it's functional, I think I also wouldn't have any trouble using it either, Rika-san"

" If the master wants me to use something like that, then I will use it! "

"Vrana doesn't mind using it either but if it's just as heavy as the other metal stuff, then she won't be able to fly, roock ~ ..."

"P-Please Shisuka-sensei... you can't wear something like that, it would be very unfair to us if you do."

" Hee~ Why, Saya-chan? "

When leaving the equipment store, Kurisu asks me where we are going now and I answer ending with a long sigh. Then, Rika who realizes the reason for my discouragement tries to console me... or at least I think she tries to do that, though what she says only makes me even more discouraged.

But this quickly changes as it seems that not all the girls shared the same ideas that she. And Shisuka, Saeko and my faithful subordinate Leona tried to revive my dream that was dying. This causes even Rei's complaints to be ignored for me as I try to imagine those three girls wearing such armor.

"Glup"

…I have to admit that Saya's concerns are not unfounded. When my eyes go to Shisuka and I try to imagine her while wearing that type of armor, that causes my entire body to shudder... that is certainly something to be feared in its own way.

Taking several breaths to control myself after that big impact, I better decide to focus on other issues I had to deal with about Shisuka. Yes, the place I'm looking for is mainly because of her since I have several ideas for her to develop some of the skills that her status shows.

[Status]

Name: Shisuka

Race: Human

Age: 27 years

Level: 50

Soul level: 1

Hp: 100/100 Energy: (10)

Force: J

Resistance: J

Dexterity: I

Intelligence: I

Agility: J

Magic: [Magic Attribute: Nature] (sealed)

[Magic Attribute: Healing] (sealed)

[Skills]

Innate

[ Alchemist-D ] [ Charm - A ] [Knucklehead-S] [Herbalism - H]

Acquired

[ Shoot- I ] [ Mesclar- H ] [ Seduction -B] [Analysis (Herbs) - H]

Magical

Development

[Gunslinger- H] [Sniper-H] [ Academic -H]

Affection: 168

In truth, the first time I saw her status I was quite surprised by some things, well, it also gave a little sense to things about her. Undoubtedly the most remarkable thing about Shisuka was her innate abilities... two of them to be precise.

[Charm]

Passive

It provides attraction to the opposite sex. In a higher range, it can even affect people of the same sex. If this ability is during the development of the person, it also influences the body of the wearer for the ability can have a greater effect.

[Knucklehead]

Passive

At the cost of concentration, this ability reduces mental stress, fear, anger and any other negative emotion that alters the bearer's state of mind to the minimum. It also hinders mind control or any other influence of people, objects, or substances that may alter the individual's judgment.

The second ability explained a lot of things about Shisuka's personality, but the first one worried me a little since maybe this one could cause some problems... also the bad thing is that she can't do anything to avoid it.

Well…If it wasn't for her possessing the first ability, I truly believe that she would be a fearsome woman… if it hadn't been for this I would have thought that she was manipulating me for her own benefit.

"What's up, Alex- kun?~ "

"... it's nothing, I just thought it was good in its own way that you were a bit clueless...

Well, I think this place is the right one"

"? ~"

Because I was thinking a few things about Shisuka and had my gaze on her, Shisuka asks me. So while tilting her head in doubt, we came to a store with various types of herbs in this...

Hello!

I just wanted to make an announcement. If I close a month (2nd day of the month) with 75 p-a-t-r-e-o-n-s supporting the novel, then I promise to get 5 chapters a week during that month, Monday through Friday (from the region where I live).

So be sure to invite and recommend the novel to all your friends !

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

I also wanted to ask to see if there was someone who wanted to support me to edit the previous chapters, I think that way there will be more people who are a little more demanding with grammar interested in the novel.

If you are interested in supporting me on that, you can leave me a message in the comments or on Facebook.

Thanks for the support!


	159. Alchemist's Store (Part 1)

The sign of the store had an image of what seemed like a potion, so it is probably in charge of marketing this type of thing. And seeing that it also has herbs on display, it should do the same for the necessary products that are related to this.

"What are we here for, Alex?

I think we still have enough potions. Of the ones you gave each of us previously, we have practically not used any of these and so I don't think we need more "

"I'm glad to hear that you haven't had to use them, but the reason why we came here is a little different than what you say, Kurisu.

Shisuka has the ability to create such potions, so it would be a good thing for her to develop this and so we come here for her. Although probably now it is more practical to buy this type of things than to make Shisuka create them, in the future the things that she can do have much value or will be more difficult to obtain them than if she elaborates these"

"Eh? For me ~?

A-Alex-kun… although I know a bit of herbalism from a hobby of mine, I-I don't think I can make the potions you before have given us… "

After telling Kurisu my thoughts, the main reason why we are here begins to get a little nervous when everyone's eyes are focused on her. Yes, Shisuka is not just a comfortable pillow... I mean, Shisuka is not as simple as she appears to be.

If the girls could see the status of her, probably the surprised face that they had put because of my words would be even more notable... well, they may not found this so strange too.

"Don't worry, Shisuka. I have the ability to see people's talents, so I can assure you that you can do it. You just need to work hard at it and there shouldn't be a problem… in any case, if it's not possible, still it's not a bad thing to try this.

But for that you need the right resources, with the book I gave you earlier and with the necessary materials after you can try it "

"Hehehe, since Alex-kun asks me to try it, I will~ But if I succeed in this, you will have to give me a reward~"

" C-Can you see people's talents, Alexander-san? "

"That's correct Saya, but let's talk about that later. For now, let's see if we can get the materials that Shisuka's grimoire says for make some potions"

Many of the girls seem to be interested in my [Evaluation] ability, but the only one who gets a little nervous when listening to me is Saya ... maybe she is worried that I know that since to a certain extent, this invades people's privacy a bit. Maybe after I should calm her down a little.

But for now, as I say let's first take care of the matter about Shisuka. With that in mind, we go into the store... my rush is not because normally in these types of stores there are usually two stereotypes of people who attend you and one of these is a Sexy girl used to handling poisons and things like that.

Well, maybe just a little...

When we enter the first thing that receives us is a strong aroma of herbs and other substances... well, I think this is also a normal thing here. We wander our eyes curiously around the place observing the objects and then I see the counter where the person who runs the store should be, but unfortunately there was nobody... the owner is not a little careless?

"Hello? We want to buy some things "

"...just a moment~"

From the door on the other side of the counter, it can be hear a sweet voice that would enchant any man who hears it... Damn! This time I was definitely lucky! Previously I had been disappointed that I couldn't meet a cute dwarf and instead met two furry dwarves at the weapons shop.

Because of the voice, with much anticipation to be able to see a beauty, I put my eyes on the door behind the counter and soon a figure wearing a hood appears… no doubt from her silhouette she is a woman!

It's a shame that because the store was a bit dark and for the shadow of the hood I can't see the beautiful lady to who belonging that voice... but so as if she knew my desire, she takes the edges of that obstacle and in the next second removes it.

...I was really surprised. So much so that my breath and maybe even my heart stops. I don't know how long I was petrified, but when I get out of that state my body practically reacts on its own before I even understood what I was doing or saying.

" Damn it! Why you do that? What have I done to you to do something like that to me!? My wishes and dreams were pure and innocent, you know? !

...But even so, you have killed them mercilessly! "

"... what are you talking about, brat ~?"

" Damn it, do not talk ! How come you have that voice if you are an old witch!? "

"A-Alex?"

"A-Alexander-san, c-calm down a bit"

" You sure are rude, little girl~ This is my natural voice because I'm a Huldra, you know?... well, I'll try to change it a bit if it bothers you so much~. Kohon... Kohon... what do you think this tone? "

"... A Huldra?"

Yes, the woman who came out the door was not a beauty but quite the opposite... it would be the second stereotype commonly found in this type of store, an old woman who looked like a witch!

Well... it was not quite the same as this type of stereotype, this witch had a very pleasant voice to hear that with her appearance caused a rather unpleasant contrast. The good thing is that after clearing her throat, her voice changes a little... also perhaps I was not the only one complaining about this.

Having recovered from the deep disappointment I had, I assent to Kurisu and Saya who seemed a little worried about my sudden reaction to calm down them. Well, everyone was probably surprised when she took off her hood, but... I was the only one who received mental damage.

A little calmer, I listen to the explanation of the witch who seemed a little annoyed by my words. So listening to a word unknown to me, I can't help but want to ask her for more information but before she could respond anything, Saya who is next to me answers me first.

"T-They're a race of women who live in the woods... so I think they are similar to elves or at least that's what I've read."

"Hi-hi-hi-hi ... that young lady is right that we are a race of women who live in the woods, although she is a little wrong to think that we are similar to elves since we have very different customs to them.

We do not care about many things like purity, honor, and those things that they defend a lot... if you wanted to compare us with another race, then I must say that we are more similar to the Dryad monsters.

If we find a good man, we don't mind spending a good time with him, hi-hi-hi-hi... well, when we "have fun" we don't harm the other part and for they it must also be very gratifying, or for At least I never met a man who complained about it. "

"...Lie. I honestly find it hard to believe that any man would be happy or comfortable to do it with someone like you"

"Silly brat I was not always old and my current appearance is because I am over 150 years old, you know? I was also someone young and I can assure you that our race does not have to envy the beauty of the elves when we are young, hi-hi-hi -hi "

D-Damn, s-so it's not that my luck was bad, and rather that I came 100 years late to this store?... that is something unfortunate, very very unfortunate. I would have liked to observe this old woman in her youth... and even more knowing her customs.

His appearance was not very different from that of a human, the most remarkable thing was a cow-like tail that she showed us when she said her race as if wanted to highlight the special characteristics from this one.

"Old woman... do you have daughters or granddaughters?"

"Alex!"

"You pervert brat!"

"" Haaa ... ""

"Fufufu, Alex-san had become very discouraged when he saw the Huldra-san… so if that serves to cheer him up a bit, then it wouldn't hurt to see someone of the same race as her to quench his curiosity.

Besides, I am also a little curious about this Huldra-san... "

"Hi-hi-hi-hi, of course... I have many daughters and granddaughters, but now they have all gone to find their own lives...

They live in level 2 areas, so you have to go to these if you want to see them. Another of the characteristics of our race is that we are stronger than normal humans. so although my lineage is not very strong, I still have some advantages to this one.

...but why does a brat want to look for another girl? You should look for a man, little girl. Although when you grow up you surely won't have to strain to find one and they would come to you, hi-hi-hi-hi ... "

Since I couldn't meet a pretty girl here, at least I had to try to see if I could do it through this witch. Obviously, the girls did not have the same thought like me and Kurisu along with Rei yell at me for my words while the others only sigh... no, there were also two others who were exempt from this.

The first was Shisuka that after the old woman and I started chatting, she begins to walk through the aisles of the store taking a closer look at the things that were in this one. Despite the fact that she had been somewhat insecure previously, it seems that her innate ability continues to influence her a bit and arouse her curiosity.

The second was Saeko and she also seems interested in meeting someone of the same race as the witch. No, it is not as if her preferences changed, this is surely perhaps due to what I have been feeling about this Huldra since she appeared ... well, aside from disappointment.

Also, her previous words further highlighted this… so without wasting any more time I use my [Evaluation] skill on her.

[Huldra level 91]

"Haaa…

I am a man and my preferences are normal, old woman. But leaving that aside, until now you are the most dangerous person I have known…"

"Hi-hi-hi-hi, well, well... appearances can really be deceptive.

You don't have to worry about it, boy. Our race does not have strong fighting instincts to constantly seek conflict, you can say that instead we seek more pleasant things, hi-hi-hi-hi.

Besides, it seems like you're not a simple boy either... or rather, your whole group is. They are different from the majority of people who come to this store, they probably cannot leave a level 1 area or if they did it would only end up dying, but... seeing how young you all are, I can certainly say that your future does not is to stay in an Area like Inimp, hi-hi-hi-hi... "

"You're not the one to say that, old woman."

I really did not expect to find someone in the ninth limit so soon... although probably due to her age the danger I feel from her is much less than what I should feel from someone of that level.

If she was someone in the splendor of her youth, I would now be completely bathed in sweat... well, surely that would not be the only physiological reaction of my body if that had happened.

Also, the atmosphere and aura around her were very calm so her words must be true and her race should not be too combative.

Of course, even with all this I still can't take my eyes off her and be neglect. "Even with her decaying and disappointing body, she remains a great threat to us."

"If you considered me so, then shouldn't say things like that, brat... but don't worry boy, although you are insolent, it's not like I have enough reason to attack you... still.

Just spending the rest of my days in this little shop is enough for me. So let's move on to business, what brought you all to my store? "

"A-Alex?"

Shit! I said that out loud... Let's pretend I didn't say anything and just continue.

"It's nothing Kurisu, don't worry ..."

Probably the old woman noticed that the tension in my body had increased a lot when checking her level and so that's why she speaks to reassure me. Then replying to Kurisu that was exchanging a look between the two of us to also calm their concerns, I took the hand off my weapon which I had instinctively taken.

"Old woman, I need the necessary things to make potions and that kind of stuff"

"Hi-hi-hi, stop with the 'old woman' thing and call me Lena. Although it is difficult for you to believe it, I was also a pretty beautiful woman and that someone calls me that way constantly is a bit awkward"

"... Fine, then Lina. I am Alexander and I need what it takes to create potions"

" Things for potions you say?

Alexander, you must be more specific in what you want since there is a great variety of ingredients needed for the different types of potions. It is not simply as mixing something in a cauldron to see what is obtained "

"…Then that be ingredients for healing potions and rank antidotes [J-H], the more the better"

"... boy, the things that nature gives us should be treated with respect. If you are a reseller or just looking to make a small profit selling plants, then look elsewhere"

Lina suddenly seems annoyed by my words even more than when I yelled at her seeing her take off the hood… I guess she probably thought I was degrading her craft or something like that.

"No Lina, I'm not looking to do any of that. I want to use those ingredients to make potions and I just wanted to have enough so that I didn't have to come so many times"

"...Do any of you know anything about alchemy?"

"... No, you can say that we are newbies to that. But I'm sure at least one of us has a talent for it"

"Oh! Unlike your height, you have a big mouth Alexander, hi-hi-hi... then let's see if what you say is true"

She seems to calm down a little after listening to me and even though she is still a little upset, she starts looking under the counter from where she was and seconds later she pulls out what looks like a crystal ball... it is indeed a witch and now try to guess the future or something like that?

"Then show me if your words are true"

"…what I have to do?"

"Just put your hand on the crystal ball"

After setting the crystal ball on the counter, Lena tells me that. Since she didn't seem like she was going to start reciting any spells, then I have to ask how to demonstrate it to her.

I nod at her request, walk over to where she is, and immediately place my hand on the crystal ball.

In doing so, in the next second seems this one begins to produce a small glow with a slightly gray hue from within...

"Well, it seems you really have the talent for alchemy..."

"What is this crystal ball?"

"You don't know? It is a talent or ability detector... it specifically detects people with talent in alchemy and according to the amount of talent or the level of the skill you possess then will emit a corresponding brightness"

While she explains puts her hand on the crystal ball just like I did before but the difference was that now it is beginning to emit a red glow, then later she continues with her explanation.

"The world guild classifies each color as a rank:

J Gray

I orange

H Light Pink

G Dark Pink

F Red

E Dark Red

D Light Blue

C Dark Blue

B Light Green

A Dark Green "

It seems that the ranks of the world guild and my system are similar, probably the latter was based on the former.

This ability does not seem very high on her but if you think about it, this skill unlike others you also need materials to practice it. So very surely to develop it at higher levels, it is necessary to go to higher areas with ingredients of higher rank.

"Shisuka, come here "

"Hmn? Now I go, Alex-kun ~"

A little curious about this crystal ball, I called out to Shisuka who was continued to see the plants and other articles on the store shelves.

"What's happen~?"

"Put your hand on the crystal ball"

"Ok~"

Since it seemed like she hadn't been seeing anything we were doing, I just tell her that. I was a little lazy having to explain things to her, so it's good that she doesn't discuss anything with me and just does as I ask.

"Woh! T-This girl..."

When Shisuka puts her hand on the crystal ball and then the reaction similar to the previous ones happens and seeing this, Lena is surprised by what is shown...

The brilliance that the crystal ball showed was orange, this in itself should not be what surprises Lena as it only meant that Shisuka had the alchemist ability in rank [I]. So what surely made her react in this way must have been that along with the predominant color orange, you could also see small strands of gold.

"Why it's seen a golden color together with orange, Lena-san? In the previous colors that you mention, there was no such color to identify it as a rang..."

"Well, it is because those colors are the most common when classifying the range of one ability, but this does not mean that they were all. Although I have never seen it before, it is said that if the ability exceeds those ranges, then other colors are displayed"

"Does that mean Shisuka-san exceeds those ranges?"

"No... as you can see, the orange color is predominant and so this means that she is in the second rank of the ability.

That golden color has another meaning that does not have much to do with the ranks... this means that she was practically born totally apt to develop that ability"

While I was drawing my own conclusions from the meaning of what the crystal ball was showing, Kurisu and Saeko ask interested to see the surprise on Lena's face, and then she proceeds to answer their questions.

Listening to what Lena says, I check that my assumptions were not wrong and the golden color that was shown was due to Shisuka having the ability of alchemist as innate.

Hello!

I just wanted to make an announcement. If I close a month (2nd day of the month) with 75 p-a-t-r-e-o-n-s supporting the novel, then I promise to get 5 chapters a week during that month, Monday through Friday (from the region where I live).

So be sure to invite and recommend the novel to all your friends !

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

I also wanted to ask to see if there was someone who wanted to support me to edit the previous chapters, I think that way there will be more people who are a little more demanding with grammar interested in the novel.

If you are interested in supporting me on that, you can leave me a message in the comments or on Facebook.

Thanks for the support!


	160. Alchemist's Store (Part 2)

"A-Alex-kun~ ... d-did I do something wrong? Did I break this crystal ball ~?"

The person responsible for creating this little commotion, seeing the surprise reaction of Lena and the other girls, asks me somewhat concerned.

"No, don't worry Shisuka. This only confirms what I told you before that you are fully capable to make alchemy."

"Hehehe ~ Is that so ~?"

"Is it so rare to see a person have an affinity for an ability, Lena?"

"Hmn? No... it is said that the world endows people with at least one talent to excel in something, is only that few have the sensitivity to follow their instincts and develop this or find out what they are good at by means of instruments like this.

That is why most of the time those skills remain dormant within people and because this usually people who seek to become stronger are those who discover this by having more opportunities to come into contact with objects like these...

Although it can also be said that people are born with different luck and sometimes those skills are very simple or not very useful... and as in this girl, at other times it is a good skill and also somewhat unusual compared to the rest.

In fact, in all my life I have only seen another person who was also born with a natural talent for alchemy... "

Well, I understand what she says. Although it can be assumed that everyone is born with some innate ability, that does not mean that fate is just as fair with everyone... surely a person with an innate like [calculate], [Manners] or some other simple or useless ability, would envy someone with one like [Swordsman], [Archer], or [Alchemist] just like Shisuka.

...but I can say that our group is made up of people who were born with a good destiny for them and surely their abilities would be very envied... or there should also be people who would think that having one of the girls as a couple would be a bit of great luck for them already. They are not only beautiful but on par with this, they are also equally talented.

"What's up, Lena?"

"... It's nothing, I just remembered a few things"

Since Lena's spirits had dropped a lot with the last sentence she had said, I ask her why this. Unfortunately, despite the fact that obviously wasn't "nothing" as she said, she does not want to share the reason because of the sudden discouragement that was seen on her face.

Since she doesn't want to say it, I can't do anything. Also, even if she did, I probably couldn't be of much help since she is surely from a Level 2 Area after all. And if her problem has to do with things of those strength levels, for now, I can't do much.

"Well, do you have any other surprises in your group, boy? Hi-hi-hi"

In the next instant, Lena seems to control her mood a little… or it's probably better to say that she forces herself to do it by returning to the previous topic while she sets her eyes on the other girls who hadn't put their hand on the crystal ball as if inviting them to also do the same as us.

The girls must have understood that she did not want to talk about her stuff, so even though some of them showed a little concern for her, none of them tried to insist on it. So, a little curious as to whether they might have the Alchemy ability or not, one by one of they go to put her hand on the crystal ball.

The result of this was something that I already knew but not wanting to ruin the girls' fun, I wait for them to finish doing this. In the end as I expected, the only ones with the Alchemist ability in our group were me and Shisuka.

"Hi-hi-hi, for a moment I thought I would have met a group of alchemists from some organization, but apparently it is not so and the surprises ended... well, with someone who has developed this skill so young and someone who was born for this being together, I think it's enough surprise for one day, hi-hi-hi "

the mentality of the girls upon learning that they do not have this ability does not change much, that is perhaps because they did not have many expectations that they had it either and so their mood does not change much in them when the crystal ball does not react… no, It seems that there is always an exception for everything.

" What's wrong, Saya? "

"E-eh? N-no, it's nothing..."

Apparently, not possessing the ability disillusions Saya a bit... perhaps that is due to the reaction of the crystal ball when it was her turn was a little different. When she put her hand on it, it produced a gray color with golden threads match with Shisuka for a second and so when she noticed the reaction had become quite animated, but then in the next second this disappeared it.

"Don't worry, Saya. Your skills lie in something else… although probably for you to develop these we will have to wait a while, so you just have to be patient"

"I-Is that so? ...I understand"

I can't blame her for acting this way since her case was like suddenly someone told you that you were good at doing something, but then in the next instant someone changed this with "Oh, sorry, it was a mistake and no you have talent". So seeing her a little affected by what happened, I try to cheer her up a bit.

But probably not be of the all the fault of the crystal ball ... is likely to detect the ability of Saya [Alchemist (Ofensiva-Transmutation)] but either because it was not the whole equal to that of Shisuka or because it is still remained sealed, in the end, the detection failed.

" So will you sell us the ingredients for the potions, Lena? "

"HMN? Fine, fine, I 'll sell them to you. Besides, even more than this, you two do not want to be my disciples? I can teach all you that I know, especially this girl.

And since already we're doing that. If you want, then you can also join, boy"

"..."

… For a moment I felt like I was being treated as a second choice. But well, her offer is not so bad since Shisuka would probably learn more from her than if she did it by herself. Also, even though I'm not going to focus on that, it wouldn't hurt to learn a little alchemy.

"...Lena, I really would like to accept your offer, especially for Shisuka, but for now we have some plans. So-"

"Hi-hi-hi, I'm not asking you to do it now... I can wait a while, after all, you don't find such capable students every day.

How long do you think it will take you to fulfill those plans of yours? "

"...about 3 months"

"He-he-he, you're a cruel boy for asking an old woman to wait for three months when she doesn't know when she can die.

Then in 3 months I will start to teach the girl what I know "

"... Don't say creepy things, old woman. Many times people who say they will die soon end up dying after the persons they say it to..."

"He-he-he... there is some truth to that. Well, even though I can't teach you both for now, I can at least provide some advice for you to practice during that time."

With things agreed, Shisuka takes out the alchemy grimoire that I had given her before and shows it to Lena. She praises this a bit for being one of the most accurate she has seen, but she still tells us some tips that need to be carried out during the mixes that she has gained with her personal experience over the years.

We spent several hours listening to what Lena has to explain, but unfortunately, it was impossible for her to share everything she knew in just that time. Still, this is better than nothing and will definitely help Shisuka a lot to start practicing.

"Thank you Lena-san ~ It's a pity that we don't have more time ... it was all very interesting things"

"He-he-he, girl call me teacher from now on, remember to practice"

"Yes ~ Also, thanks for the cauldron ~"

"...don't worry, it's a good cauldron so take care of it... it was going to be a gift for someone else, but unfortunately I couldn't give it to them. So I'm glad someone suitable can use it, he-he-he"

With the night getting closer and closer, we said goodbye to Lena.

In the end, I also buy a lot of herbs and other things necessary to make potions as I had originally thought. Perhaps for an average person or a beginner adventurer, they surely will not be of little value, but for me, it was not a great expense... it simply does not compare with the amount I spend for the vehicle that I just bought today.

Lena didn't want to accept the money for the herbs and other things at first, but I convince her to do so after insisting for a while. Only the cauldron that Shisuka mentions she did not accept a coin for this, apparently this was a gift for Shisuka and it was not something that she sold since for her it was priceless.

His words were true, using my evaluation on this one I can see that it is quite good and probably much better than those that are normally purchased in a Level 1 Area.

[Cauldron "The Beauty of the Woods-G"]

Created based on Harbenite mineral and forged with the blood of a Huldra over 100 years old. It has excellent toughness and helps a little with the alchemy process.

[Hardness-G] [Concentration-G ] [ Increased mix success (5% on user skill)-G]

It is certainly a good item… but unfortunately, she only had one and so I end up buying a normal range pot [I] for me. This old woman is not partial when it comes to treating her disciples from what I see... well, I am happy for Shisuka who also seems to be in the same frame of mind.

We left the store Alchemy after saying goodbye to Lena and we headed back to the store of Milene.

"So you have returned. Go ahead, I have already made to Celi prepare the place where you all will stay. This is not an inn, so don't wait long"

"Okay, don't worry. Just having a roof to sleep on is enough."

"" Thank you, Milene-san ""

After a few minutes of walking back to the store, we find Milene sitting behind the counter who greets us when she sees us.

So with all things finished for today, all of us proceed to rest after talking a bit with Milene and Celi who comes a little later to say that she had finished preparing things to we can sleep.

The next morning we got up and went straight to the place where I bought the vehicle and as Relen had promised, this was completely ready to be able to drive it. Well, now we have a place to sleep warmly and transport ourselves comfortably.

Shisuka and Rika take a short course to drive in the concessionaire of vehicles. From what they say, this was not much different than the vehicles they had driven in HOTD and they only had to control the altitude in which this was moving in addition to the things they already knew, so after about an hour of getting used to driving it, we all go out to the streets with our new transport.

The interior was quite comfortable and really was like a house, also because it levitated, this provided a good enough stability to be able to move around the place without feeling much the movement of the vehicle.

"... so this is how a noble and rich people feel? Really living this way makes you think that you are superior to other people, right? "

In the cabin from this rolling fortress, Milene who had wanted to come with us to collect the said vehicle speaks while Shisuka takes the wheel and moves this through the streets. Surely she really wanted to experience being on board since she didn't even mind having to meet Relen even though they both don't get along.

I also agree to a little with her words, doing things that a normal person cannot generate a little satisfaction or pride in everyone... surely this is what it felt like to have a Ferrari in my previous world and driving this one on streets.

"Well, I think it's best to go to your town now to await the monster invasion, Milene. Do you want us to take you to your store?"

"...I had thought about going these days to visit my mother so if it's okay with you, then I'll go with you. This way it will be much more comfortable than compared to having to use my lizard-drawn wagon... I don't know if I will be able to use this again after boarding this vehicle "

"Well, you just have to buy yourself one, hehehe"

"... hmp ~"

After she listens to me, she looks at me as if she sees her worst enemy and snorts… maybe my joke went a little too far, after all surely even if she sold all her store, I don't think she can buy even the MH-100 that Relen had shown me first.

By the way, apart from the 800 thousand crystals I paid for this, the number of crystals to make it work was 500 thousand... of course, this is mainly due to the energy shield just in case it was attacked.

But apparently its performance is better than the one we used in HOTD and it also had a few differences. From what Kurisu told me, this seems to have a function in which energy ran through the metal that formed the entire structure of the vehicle making it stronger and more resistant.

Because of this, Kurisu was very interested in opening and taking apart the entire vehicle to see how it works, so I practically had to kneel to implore her not to... I trusted her, but the small chance of losing a thing of 800 thousand crystals make my knees shake a little.

"So where are we going, Alex-kun ~?"

"… Shisuka, do you want to come to kill monsters, or do you want to stay with the old woman from the alchemy store?"

"Eh? E-Emmm ~ ... go with Alex-kun or go kill monsters~? ... E-Emmm, this is~ ..."

Thinking about what we had to do now, I remember that Shisuka didn't like too much killing monsters. So I consider the idea of letting her stay with Lena and so when I tell her this, it seems like a big debate begins in her head about choosing an option ...

"Emmm… then, is it okay for me to stay with teacher Lena?"

"It's okay…"

It seems that in the end I lost against have to kill monsters... well, I should be happy that she considered it for a long time and it was not something instantaneous, that tells me that I have enough importance for her to even do something she does not like to be with me.

"Then go to Lena's store"

"Yes~!"

" Will be Shisuka-san alright, Alex? "

"Don't worry Kurisu... that old woman is probably the secret weapon of this city. So Shisuka will be safe there"

"Fufufu, Alex-san is right, Lena-san seems to be quite strong... if she had held bad intentions when we were in her store, perhaps she would have caused us a bad time.

So Kurisu-san and Rika-san can rest easy, nothing should happen to Shisuka-san by staying in her side "

"The master and Saeko-san are right, that woman is strong..."

"…I get it"

As Shisuka changes course and heads towards where I said, Kurisu asks me worriedly. Well, most of them were a little surprised by my words and it wasn't just her but after hearing my explanation, Saeko and Leona who must have also felt a bit Lena's strength for their instincts support me and making Rika who was probably going to object or ask me to reconsider things speaks to accept it in the end.

"Shisuka this world can be dangerous, so make sure you stay with Lena all the time"

"Alexander is right Shisuka, don't you think of going out on your own, understand?"

" It 's fine~ You also be careful, after all-Hmmm ~"

Before Shisuka can finish what she 's saying, I grab her hands and pulls her up to me and kisses her. I was kind of worried that she might say something that would raise some strange flag again… well, it was also because it was nice to feel her chest pressing against mine.

"Hi-hi-hi ... I really miss being young a bit.

Don't worry, despite my age, I can still defend myself well from anyone who comes with bad intentions, and hence this girl will be fine. On the other hand, Alexander remembers practice alchemy... when you come back I will watch your progress "

"Thanks, Lena, and please take care of Shisuka. Also, if I feel like practicing some alchemy then I will do, being honest is not that I have much interest in it"

"Hi-hi-hi ... although it is true that Shisuka has superior talent, the fact that you have been able to develop the ability while being so young is also something very remarkable.

So do not waste that... otherwise, you could win the resentment of people who it takes several years for them to do the same as you "

"... fine. Be careful, we'll see you soon"

Finishing goodbye, we re-enter the vehicle and then we start the trip to Milene's natal town after she leaves the store to Celi-chan take care of this one.

Haaa… it's a bit unfortunate to have had to leave my pillow behind. Well, it will certainly be more beneficial for her to practice alchemy than to gain a few levels in the monster-hunting for now.

Hello!

I just wanted to make an announcement. If I close a month (2nd day of the month) with 75 p-a-t-r-e-o-n-s supporting the novel, then I promise to get 5 chapters a week during that month, Monday through Friday (from the region where I live).

So be sure to invite and recommend the novel to all your friends !

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

I also wanted to ask to see if there was someone who wanted to support me to edit the previous chapters, I think that way there will be more people who are a little more demanding with grammar interested in the novel.

If you are interested in supporting me on that, you can leave me a message in the comments or on Facebook.

Thanks for the support!


	161. Returning to the Town of Rek

"Stop and get out of the vehicle!

Hehehe, I have been informed that there are quite a few beauties inside... this will undoubtedly be our biggest hit!"

"Woooh!"

"...B-Boss ...what if they don't get out of the Vehicle ?"

A few minutes after we left the city we find ourselves involved in a typical fantasy world situation... is there some kind of law in the world that forced someone to do things like this?

"Tell me Milene ... does your town have something that attracts thieves or are they just unlucky?"

"... unfortunately it is surely the latter. But I think this time it is rather that they are specifically looking for your group than have to do with my natal village"

"Well... I also think that's true. While we were at your store, I had the concern that something like this would happen, after all, I know that it is impossible that some rumors of our group did not spread.

But since we spent the night quietly in your store, so I thought maybe I was thinking too much about things "

"No, probably the fact that they didn't attack the store is because I paid a fee to a protection guild, it is not a small amount so at least I am sure that they would chase away many fools…"

"...Then why do they appear now?"

" They are not my personal guards, you know? They are only responsible for making sure that my store will not be attacked in the city... I am not as wealthy as you to spend money on an exclusive protection mission."

As the girls and I walked through the city, I was able to observe various guys who laid eyes on them with more than just lust in those and so I had considered that perhaps they could attack us at night.

In the end, not feeling any presence approaching the store because of my domain after Milene closed businesses for this day, I thought they probably investigated things and discovered that I had spent almost a million crystals in one day and so on.

They surely thought that we had some kind of support and therefore things would not be easy for them, therefore they ended up giving up and better looking for another easier prey.

"So the badge on your store is ..."

"Yes, that means that my store has the protection of that guild and anyone who attacks it or causes problems will be treated by them."

Apparently Milene's store was protected... I thought that the logo I saw in her store was something like her brand, but now that I think about it, her store is not so big to need something like that.

"Didn't you hear?! Get out of the vehicle now!"

"Boss…"

" ...What do you want me to do, Alexander?"

The guy outside kept waiting while I chatted with Milene and then when he didn't see any movement from our side, he screams again to us. And so, Rika who was driving turns to me to ask me.

" They look pretty poor... Milene, how much would I earn for if I capture them? "

"... probably 1-5 thousand G per head, I think. It 's likely that this group hasn't a reward watching their appearance... I think they even would have trouble attacking a village. Surely they are just some little thugs this city."

"Well... then it's decided, pass over them Rika"

"Okay"

With my words, Rika steps on the accelerator and drives the vehicle directly towards the thieves who had made us stop. What I said of go over them it was more of a joke and just that she would have avoided them and kept driving towards Rek's town would be enough, but hey, I didn't see any reason to stop her either.

That group of thieves was about ten men but as much as I saw them, they did not generate any kind of emotion in me to capture them.

None of them exceeded the second limit so they would not even give us a good amount of experience, and perhaps, for this reason, the system did not inform me of any mission when we met them.

Of the equips they used the best ones were ranked [J] and most were so simple that they didn't even fit in a range... so trying to increase my motivation to deal with them. I asked Milene if they were priced well as slaves, but sadly even if I captured them, it would not be as profitable… I would only get about 10,000 Gold for them and also I don't think they bring valuable things with them.

So, if we captured them that would imply having to get close to these people and I really didn't want to do it seeing that these guys probably hadn't bathed in weeks… coupled with this, it would also be necessary for us to go back and do the whole procedure to sell them.

So that on reflection, I do not think it was worth much worth the effort to go through that for that amount of profit.

" W-Why don't they get out of the vehicle? ! They should get out of this and so we can capture those girls !"

"B-Boss ... this was not a good idea after all..."

"D-Don't come close!"

"Nooo!"

"Gyaah!"

"Gueh !"

...they were just stupid people. I don't understand how someone who uses a sword [J] rank and below level 20, can think of stopping a vehicle that could escape the strongest monster in this area.

They will probably survive the car impact, of course, with many broken bones. But seeing the brain they have, it is certain that they will not last long in this profession even if they recover after.

" What was that, Alexander-san? "

"Hmn? Don't worry Saya. Surely it was the wind ... nothing important"

"…good"

"Haaa ... is this the difference between the rich and the poor people? They can ignore a simple villager's month's salary as if it were nothing! It was 10,000 G! ...can we go back and pick up those who are alive? "

Saya who had been with the girls inspecting the MF-300 comes and looks out into the cockpit where Rika, Milene, and I were probably because she hears the impact of the vehicle with the thieves. Ignoring the screams of the first, the other woman who was driving resumes the course shown on the map that had a small screen next to her seat.

"This was fast"

"Well, you can't compare your wagon to this vehicle after all. But leaving that aside, this place is also very busy."

Sometime later, we arrived at the town of Rek.

The time we needed was much less than when Milene took us to Barl in her car. So when we start getting out of the car, I can see that this place also has more movement of people than the last time I was here.

"Well, that's normal.

All of them must be mostly adventurers who accepted the mission to protect this town, also because of them the merchants, blacksmiths, alchemists, and others are attracted either to get some things or to sell their products"

"That makes sense"

Milene answers my comment and Rei also joins the conversation stealing the words that I wanted to say and so I better ask another question that arises in my head because of what the first one had said.

"I thought you had come to visit your mother, but it seems I was wrong. You have come to see what benefit you can get from all this, right? "

"Of course!… Who wants to see an old woman who every time I see her yells at me to rush to get married and give her grandchildren? Hmp ~ Last time she even wanted me to date with a 60-year-old man!"

"Well… a few years of difference shouldn't be that bad, should it?

"Fuck you brat! That man was twice my age"

Well... I think she exaggerates with that, but let's leave it at that. I don't want her to get even madder and it also seems that Rika is very sensitive to phrases like "Twice the age" since she trembles when she hears it.

For now, it may be good to walk around the place. There are many street vendors displaying items and in those types of situations you can sometimes find things that seem useless and end up being hidden treasures that not even the person knows they have, it is a good time to take advantage of my [Evaluation] ability.

With that in mind we began to walk through the town of Milene, especially paying attention to the street vendors who spread their articles on blankets in the streets.

Unfortunately, my goal was not met and in truth there were only useless things exhibited, well, there were also useful things like potions, weapons, people offering their services to maintain or repair equipment, or anything else that can be used in battle but for unfortunately all these were of the lowest rank and so they did not attract my attention.

"L-Look, Look over there!... those are the people who got out of that luxury vehicle"

"Yes, I have only seen 2 other groups arrive with those types of vehicles... but I think theirs was the best since it was the only one that could float..."

"B- Besides they are all beauties ... well, almost all of them"

"Who said that! The exception who that you were referring to was me, right?

Come and tell me that on my face!"

It seems that the only treasure that was in this town now was my girls who attracting the attention wherever they walk. Also, it seems that the last comment was also heard by Milene... you should not attack a person for telling the truth. Seriously, despite being old she has not matured, haaa...

"T-That little red-haired girl really is beautiful… surely she would make sweet moans in bed just like her appearance"

"Damn! Who said that? Why don't you come over here to see who will do the" Sweet Moans "? Heee?!"

"C-Calm down Alex... don't point your gun at people"

"No... I think the boy is indeed right and we should find the criminal who thinks of someone twelve years old like that, Kurisu-san"

While pulling out one of my RSh-12 revolvers, Kurisu comes to my side to stop me from looking for the person responsible for my anger... but Kurisu, you should listen to Rika's words since it is more worrying to leave a person with that mindset free on the streets!

Leaving behind this small commotion, as there was nothing more interesting to see then I decide to go say hello to Milene's mother. She had let me use her house the previous time and it would also be good to come and express my thanks to the bed I slept in together with a girl for the first time with this body... this was the one that opened the doors for me to see that kind of world after all.

She welcomes us happily when sees Kurisu and me recognizing us immediately... this makes me feel more ashamed since I remember more a bed than her. If it wasn't for Kurisu saying her name since Milene only called her with "mom", then Milee's name probably would have been forgotten in my brain.

I must say that the justifications for not wanting to see Milee-san from Milene were not unjustified, the first words for the reception from she were "Have you found a man?" " Are you pregnant or did you just get a little fat?", and for which she can only answer sulkily a resounding no.

After, because Milee's-san insistence, we all stayed to eat and then at this time is when a strange situation develops...

"Okay Milene, since you haven't found a man. I've found one for you!"

"N-No again please… I don't want to meet another old man.

Mom, you haven't thought that if I join such a man, he probably can't even do what it takes to have a child?"

"Hmp~ For that there are special "medicines"! Are you a merchant and you don't even know that? But don't worry, this time I have chosen a totally different person... wait here, I'm going to look for him"

"Mom, no! Don't do this!"

For Milene's bad lock her mother does not seem to hear her and runs to the door of the house... I do not know if we should go. It seemed that we were in the wrong place and some of the girls had acted a little restless when Milee-san mentioned the "special medicine "

"Maybe we should go ..."

"Don't dare you to go away and leave me in this situation, brat! If some toothless old man appears and looks at me in a perverted way, I won't be able to bear it and perhaps I will end up killing an old man... then that remains in my conscience and I will have to live with this, you know?!

...I know! When my mother comes back we will say that you are my lover and that way she will probably stop bothering me for a while! That's a good idea"

"...no, I don't want to do that"

" Why?! We'll just fake our relationship! you dislike me that much?"

"...no, it's not that. The last time I helped someone unlucky in love, it didn't end well for either of us... well, the truth is that I still don't know how things ended for the other part, but what It matters is bad things happened to me! So I refuse "

" ...What do you mean by that Alex? "

"N-no, it's nothing ..."

"It is rare that you are not happy not to approach another girl, Alexander. Well ... I think your standards are a bit high... although I do not know if I should be happy about that since I suppose I am also included"

"H-hey girl ... that's a little cruel, don't you think?... it's like you say I'm someone of lesser quality... although seeing the girls here, I can't blame you for thinking that"

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean that Milene-san"

Kurisu looks at me doubtfully with a frown as if she thinks I am hiding something from her, and she is right about that but this time it is not related to a new girl or something... or at least I was not the part that would relate to her.

In addition, Rei also enters the conversation but due to her somewhat direct way of saying things, Milene feels a little uncomfortable. So, in the end, she has to speak again to apologize to her.

"Here's your new partner, Milene!"

"... where? ...Don't tell me this time he's so old that he's a ghost?"

Suddenly Milee-san enters the house again and saving me from Kurisu's gaze since she makes us all look at where she is. Perhaps because we did not realize at first her entry and the person who accompanies her, therefore the words of her daughter were these...

"Of course not, stupid girl! Come on, don't stay behind me and introduce yourself"

"Y-yes Milee-san... H-Hello, I'm Nek..."

"M-Mama... this is..."

Behind Milee-san's back appears the "man" who would become Milene's partner... well, he wasn't an old man this time as she thought, so her mother should have improved her choice this time, right?

"E-Excuse me... are you by any chance a dwarf or a hobbit?"

"N-No, I am human..."

"...How old are you?"

"... 8 ... I will complete them in a month"

""Glup""

"..."

…No, I think she has not improved at all! Kurisu probably tried to think it is just that this "man" was of a race with a childish appearance, but unfortunately, he confirms that not and after Rika's question he tells us that he was a human boy of 8 ... no, 7 years old!

Damn it, Mom! What are you thinking? That is not looking for a partner to me but a little child to take care of!"

"Well... you just have to give it a couple of years and he will grow"

"… Maybe I'm just thinking things through too much and mine with Alexander is nothing abnormal… if a 40-year-old woman marries a 7-year-old, then you can say I'm normal, right?"

"Damn it, Rika! I'm only a couple of years older than you! Also, I haven't said that I will accept this, so you're still the freak!"

"... h-hmp~ M-My thing with Alexander so far is a promise and I'll wait for him to grow up... w-when he grows up it won't be anything abnormal. Besides, at least I have a promise with someone and I'm not alone!"

"This girl is right, Milene! You are the only abnormal for not getting a man!"

"N-no, Mom. This is going too far... B-Besides, I'm dating Alexander!"

"Hmn? No, that's not true and she's still a spinster."

"Fuck you brat!"

"...B-But I don't think someone 8 years old would still classify as a" man ""

It seems that the only one who, upon seeing what was happening relaxes a little and lets out a sigh of relief is Rika... and seconds later she also gets involved in the discussion.

Having spent some time together in the cab of the vehicle and because their ages were similar, or so that Milene says, I believed that both had befriended. But maybe I was wrong about that... or maybe they had gone deeper into this than I thought to highlight problems from each other.

So while enjoying the food that Milee-san gave us, I saw the drama displaying before my eyes. What can I say? I had no longer been able to watch movies, series, animations, or any program to entertain myself... as someone from the 21st century, I somewhat missed the television and network with which I entertained myself when I had nothing to do.

Well, not everything is so bad since this was like watching a drama... and it was also interactive. Milene really told her mother that I was her lover and therefore when they both put their eyes on me to see how I respond, I just deny it that.

…I wasn't going to have another bad luck streak for someone asking me for 2 million to sleep at her store! She yells at me because of that, but this was much better than the other option. Well, although I cannot confirm that my bad luck is due to helping others, I do not think to take the risk.

But I must say that I agree with the last thing Saya says... I think Milene's mother has really gone a little too far..." the good thing is that in the end, that little boy was able to escape that when he grows up and cames to awaken his carnal desires should have to do it with someone 80 years old. "

"Alex! Don't talk about those things!"

"Damn you brat ! Am I older than my mother now?!

I told you I'm barely 30 so I'd probably barely make it to 40 when that happens !"

"Lie"

" Fuck you too, Rika"

…It seems like I said what I was thinking out loud again.

Hello!

I just wanted to make an announcement. If I close a month (2nd day of the month) with 75 p-a-t-r-e-o-n-s supporting the novel, then I promise to get 5 chapters a week during that month, Monday through Friday (from the region where I live).

So be sure to invite and recommend the novel to all your friends !

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

I also wanted to ask to see if there was someone who wanted to support me to edit the previous chapters, I think that way there will be more people who are a little more demanding with grammar interested in the novel.

If you are interested in supporting me on that, you can leave me a message in the comments or on Facebook.

Thanks for the support!


	162. Returning to Rek (Part 2 )

After all the hustle was over, we left Milee-san's house. She had told us that if we wanted we could stay at her house again, but since we had our own motorhome I reject her offer.

"Milene... I really think you need to find a man.

Your mother even started kidnapping children because of her concern for you… if this continues, she can drug one with the "medicine" that she mentioned and put him in your bed "

"... I-I don't think that she will go that far... probably"

"M-Milene-san, although Alex was joking... maybe it's good that you try to meet a person and don't only focus so much on work"

Leaving the house, I turn my face to Milene and decide to advise her about this… I couldn't keep quiet and that two acquaintances of mine became criminals… her mother would become a "madam" and she a rapist...

I could even see a little boy about 5 years old shaking in a bed covering himself with the blankets while Milene smoked a cigarette... then he looked into the void and as if he noticed me, he would put his eyes on me and say "this is your fault!".

Although Kurisu probably doesn't have an imagination as big as mine, she probably also thought and worried that Milene's Mom was going astray and that's why she also decided to speak.

Kurisu... unfortunately I wasn't kidding and I think that could happen if no one stops these two.

"... m-maybe you all are right"

I don't know if she really thought about it or just succumbed to the eyes of all of us. But now the image in my head changed and I could see a happy little boy running through the streets while playing, turning around and saying "thank you" while smiling.

"That child thanks you Milene... now he can live in peace"

"W-what child?...

Well, whatever. Now, what will you do? "

"For now I think we will just wait until the monsters come and so we can kill them. It's also not like we can do much in this town after all. "

"You're right ... that's one of the reasons I wanted to go to a bigger city after all."

With that said, we said goodbye to Milene and returned to our vehicle to wait. Since it was a little big to move around the streets of the village, we had left it outside the perimeter of the protective shield.

Apparently, since they expected the monsters to attack the place, it would n't take long to activate it and so we had to leave since we would be the ones to fight.

Outside of this, there were quite a few people camping most likely waiting for the same thing as us. We looked for a place to park the vehicle and then we waited for the moment of the invasion to arrive.

On one side of the vehicle you could make some adjustments and then set up an area to spend time like on a picnic, so we spent the rest of the day talking to each other and observing people.

(POV 3rd person)

Right now the people who lived here throughout Gaia most were busier than normal. Blacksmiths constantly repaired equipment of the adventurers, the latter in turn visited shops to improve their equipment or stock up on potions necessary to treat wounds just in case they were injured.

And because of this, the adventurers who went to unpopulated areas in search of monsters in order to fulfill their missions had now returned to the cities and towns. Because of that, the inns, bars, restaurants, brothels, and many other businesses enjoyed activity making their owners smile... or even making them a little angry due to overwork.

It was funny how something was supposed to be a disaster, it seemed to fill all the places in this world with liveliness. Yes, all these changes were due to the great monster invasion that happened in Gaia approximately every 6 months...

Probably many of the adventurers who are preparing will lose their lives, or cities will be invaded and destroyed, and so many other misfortunes will occur. But oddly enough, no one seemed to care about this now and contrary to what it should be, people were pretty buoyant.

Maybe they just didn't want to think about it now and preferred to enjoy the good time while they could, or maybe they just are confident that they won't be unlucky this time and will be fine… or they may just have gotten used to it.

Although probably also in such a world, it is common to live happily today if possible and then worry about the future when it comes.

Well, for now let's not pay attention to big cities and Areas… let's focus more on a small town either. If this one were to disappear, it would probably not even be noticed by most people.

Perhaps this is so small as to be considered a town and instead is more of a village, but even so on like everywhere, this also was more movement than usual.

Here, as in other places, adventurers began to gather while waiting for monsters. There were Adventurers traveling alone, small groups, and the occasional organization affiliated with the world guild.

Among these, the most notable were 3 groups... well, what made them stand out from the rest was not precisely that they were strong since they did not see much difference from each other. The most striking thing was that they had enough capital to move in vehicles that worked with crystals that were expensive and therefore this made them a bit of a symbol of power in these Areas levels 1.

So now adventurers traveling alone or small groups looked towards them with longing or envy... they did not know if their owners were strong, but they did know that these were objects that for them were something they could not have.

That is because buying one individually was almost impossible and that is why it was generally organizations that already had some time founded or someone influential having them.

Well, certainly there were also very few people who were neither strong nor had an organization and could get hold of one by luck having done some missions that gave them good returns or found a treasure. Unfortunately, if that happened then that person's luck would end when that was discovered by others...

Of these three organizations, one was integrated of mixed people was led by a woman with the appearance of about 30-35 years. She had short hair brown and carried a large sword that made her stand out a bit above the rest of the people around her.

In appearance, she certainly was not like a beautiful princess who was sheltered so that she never had a scratch on her skin, but she was also not ugly enough to say that no man wanted to spend a night with her and in fact, many would be happy to be able to do so.

The number of individuals surrounding the vehicle with tents was about 30 people. If you wonder if the Vehicle was big enough to carry so many people, the answer is no. Surely only the high ranks as the leader and others with a good position in this organization were those who had the right to use the vehicle.

The other organization was a little more numerous than the previous one, its members were more than 50, and in the same way, they swarmed around the vehicle they had.

But although they were more numbers, if you paid attention to them, you can see that their equipment was much worse than that of the members of the previous organization. This was as if most of them were just adventurous newbies and so they tried to make up for that with numbers.

Their leader was a blond man of about 25-30 years of age with a rather remarkable appearance among those around him. No doubt he would classify as a handsome man… no, perhaps his appearance was going a little further and making him someone beautiful with slightly feminine features.

Finally, it was the last and perhaps the most striking organization here... this was due to the fact of the vehicle they owned seemed superior to the other two, but above all, the most remarkable thing was that this was made up of only women... and very beautiful ones.

These were the thoughts of all the people here but if their leader heard that, surely then he would have told them that they had two big mistakes in such thoughts. The first was that they were not an organization… or at least they still had to get two more members to create one. And second and the more important thing, not all of them were women and he was a man.

Well, you couldn't blame people for thinking that since to notice that you would have to pay close attention to more details. Like they didn't have a badge on the vehicle they were driving… or that one redheaded boy's crotch sometimes stuck out when he laid his eyes on the beauties around him or when he was flirting with them.

" Boss, have you seen that group over there yet? It's made up of just beauties... plus their vehicle seems to be the MF-300 that you couldn't buy before... n-not that I'm complaining, this MH-200 is still very good and especially if we consider that our group just was formed a few days ago "

"...no doubt they are beauties. The women of that region lord for whom I had to... work, were not as beautiful as they were.

Also, don't worry about things like vehicle differences. With this one that we have our objective was fulfilled and we were able to attract the attention of enough people to found our organization... in this way, we will grow fast and then we will soon have a handful of those"

As most of the people set their eyes on the group of beauties, one of the members of the blond man organization speaks.

Immediately, the leader answers his subordinate in a calm voice. To him, it did not mean much the beauty of these women or that they had a better vehicle. As for the reason for this, he was simply confident that he would have no problem taking the heart of such women, and for the second thing, for him the vehicle was only a means to achieve his goals and not something he treasured.

What he wanted was to have a totally independent life in which he did not have to bow his head to anyone... for that, he even had to endure many things, but this would soon not be so.

Or at least that was what he thought.

"Boss... since that group is made up of only women, then maybe you can create a good relationship with them. After all, whenever we are in the city there are not many women who do not turn their heads to see you, hehehe.

In this way, they may let us join their organization… it must have enough power or influence to use such a vehicle for only a few women to go for a walk. Even that organization of Parmil can't afford to have such a vehicle... or even also we can achieve the opposite and make them join us "

"..."

With the man's words, the blond leader began to think about what his subordinate was saying . He then takes his eyes off the group of the red-haired boy and places them on the other or where the other leader named Parmil was.

"That woman's organization is not as simple as you think. As far as I know, they certainly don't have that kind of vehicle... but instead it has about 10 of the same kind as hers that are driven by different captains, so don't underestimate them.

Also, I'm not going to join any organization... if I wanted to, it probably wouldn't have been difficult for me to get into a good one. But I have other thoughts, my goal is to create my own influence.

Although the second thing you said is not bad if that happened... if they joined my group even though their organization probably would not let them leave without handing over the vehicle, with just their beauty we could win some things "

"Yeah that's right, boss! Also, it's kind of depressing just having guys in our organization... you should focus on recruiting some girls too, boss."

"...I Don't create this group for people to just spend time having fun. If it creates a distraction and has no benefit, then it's best not to have it."

"Haaa... Boss..."

"Well, don't worry... for now let's try talking to that group of women"

"Yes!"

With that said, the blond leader and some of his men begin to approach the black vehicle that seemed to shine with the rays of the sun.

It is not that he had changed his mind, it was just that these women really stood out from the rest... surely enough for influential people to be trapped by their beauty.

In his plans, whether they cooperated with him to gain benefit to him or he had to trick them into doing so, he only saw them as another means of achieving his goals faster and easier.

(POV Alexander)

In truth, many adventurers had gathered here in Rek, although most were not very remarkable and their strength hovered between the first and the 4th limit in almost all who were here.

Furthermore, it seems that even two organizations came to take the mission for the protection of this town. Of these, the one with the fewest members seemed to be the strongest... all its members exceeded at least the 2nd limit and those in the 3rd and 4th were not few.

Even her leader, a warrior woman, when I evaluated her with my eyes, then what I discovered was that she was remarkable among others...

[Warrior Level 58]

As for the other group... no doubt they were more in number, but most were between the first and second limits and probably the members in the 3rd limit of this organization I can count them with the finger of one hand. Thinking that their leader was not that bad, I roll my eyes at him.

[Sexual Adept Level 39]

S-Shit! What was that skill that guy managed to develop or the world gave him as an innate?! I-I also wants to develop it!

U-Until now I have never been envious that someone had a skill and I did not... now I understand more what Lena said about how unfair fate or the world can be when it gives the skills.

"What's happen, Alexander?"

"... I just realized that the world is so unfair, Rei"

"Hmn? Why?"

"No, it's nothing... don't worry. Someday I'll achieve that too... without a doubt"

"Master ~, Master ~. Vrana has returned, roock ~"

Sitting at what looked like a garden table that was an accessory to our vehicle as we looked around the place to pass the time, suddenly Vrana who had gone out to explore the forest in front of us a bit by my request returns.

"How was it?"

"Vrana could not observe things very well because the trees obstructed her vision almost all the time, but as the master said, apparently there are many types of monsters that begin to gather in groups... they are many and despite Vrana already knows how to count up to 100, she can't tell how many exactly are, roock ~ "

It seems that really the monsters in the forest are prepared themselves for an attack also. Surely this time they will not only be goblins with whom we will have to fight.

We've struggled with hundreds of thousands of zombies, but most of them weren't have reason and only knew how to walk forward, so this will probably be a little different. Although seeing how laid-back most people seem to be here, it might not be that difficult either.

"Good, work Vrana-chan"

"Yes master, roock ~"

Finishing giving her report, Vrana-chan who was now close to me leans a little so that I can caress her head. I had to reward her as she did a good job and even she had grown a little… now she could count to 100.

A moment 's later, Rika comes walking with a young man behind her.

"Boy, I found someone who might be able to answer your questions."

I had asked Rika to take care of this since not only did the monsters pose a risk to us, people were perhaps even more dangerous than these in their own way.

"Thanks, Rika"

"It's nothing, don't worry"

" E- Emmm, Miss... if I answer the questions you have, then will I get something? "

The man who comes after Rika when he sees that she speaks to me while getting closer, he also puts his eyes on me and asks me.

"Correct, if you answer my questions I will give you a sword and armor rank [I]… plus I'm a man, so stop it that thing of lady"

The girls probably seeing that I had not bothered much by how this man refers to me, make a little laugh between them. Then, the guy repeating reactions that I had already seen from my previous answer in others, speaks again.

"Y-yes ... young master!"

"That's much better. First, tell me about the adventurers or anyone you deem important from the people here."

"Yes!"

After examining with his eyes the things that would be his reward that I had put in advance and that Saeko had brought from inside the vehicle, the man answers eagerly. Well, surely he would be since this equipment probably had the same reward value for each person who participates in this mission that the lord of the region provides.

Hello!

I just wanted to make an announcement. If I close a month (2nd day of the month) with 75 p-a-t-r-e-o-n-s supporting the novel, then I promise to get 5 chapters a week during that month, Monday through Friday (from the region where I live).

So be sure to invite and recommend the novel to all your friends !

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

I also wanted to ask to see if there was someone who wanted to support me to edit the previous chapters, I think that way there will be more people who are a little more demanding with grammar interested in the novel.

If you are interested in supporting me on that, you can leave me a message in the comments or on Facebook.

Thanks for the support!


	163. Returning to Rek (Part 3)

Hello!

I wanted to inform you that there is a new month of advanced chapters from SES for you to read on my p-a-t-r-e-o-n!

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

Thank you for your support and I hope this month is much better for you !

The man Rika had brought didn't seem very strong and in fact, he wasn't. He only had a level 22 on his head that the system indicated to me and so I wasn't quite sure if I could get good information from him and so if it weren't because next to the level he also had "informant" written on it, I would simply have asked him to leave.

So when he started to point some people in the crowd with his eyes and tell me things about them, I realized that Rika had done a good job in bringing him.

At least, every individual he set his eyes on was above limit 3 and some nicknames he mentioned were consistent with the skill that they had developed the most and that my evaluation skill showed me.

About this, I have to say that the people were not very original... for example, there was a guy who was nicknamed "two swords" of level 34 and his primary ability was [swordsman]. Or another person who was known as "Accurate Shot", had level 31 and [Archer] skill… apparently, nicknames in all regions and Areas always ended up being things that they excelled at and so I probably run into a lot of "two swords" and stuff like that in Gaia.

But small group names maybe was even worse as this since names like "***** Team" referring to a person, place, or thing were very common... well, maybe I'm not the one to complain about this.

"So what about those two groups?"

"T-They? Well..."

Since I had tried it enough to see that this guy did know what he was saying and was not inventing things, I decided to focus on the ones that caught my attention the most here. Small groups or people traveling alone, while it wasn't bad to know about them, the truth was that I didn't consider them as much of a threat.

So with those who had to be more careful were the two groups that had vehicles... apparently these were organizations and in the next moment the informant confirms my suspicions.

"The group of fewer people... perhaps are the most famous who are here. W-Well... I do not know to what organization the young master belongs so maybe I am wrong about this"

"... that doesn't matter, continue"

It is probably that this guy didn't just come by to see what he could get by selling information… he should also want to try his luck and see if he could get some of our information.

I can't blame him for this as even though that woman warrior's organization was the most famous in the area, even so, they weren't the ones who attracted the most attention… probably many were curious about who we were.

This was not incomprehensible, we had the most striking vehicle, a group made up largely of just beautiful women, and also that we did not have any insignia or uniform that identified us.

No doubt for many it was intriguing and they were dying to know something about us. In fact, I think this man would make more money than the armor I gave him if he could get any information out of us.

I honestly think that if I told him that we didn't belong to any organization, he and all the adventurers here would be very surprised at this… but not only that, some might be excited and happy to learn that there is no influence behind us. So I'm not an idiot as to say anything to this guy.

"Yes, young master.

That organization [Nurt Hunters] is based in the capital of this kingdom. Although they may not be considered a large group there, in towns and regions like this surely no one would seek a quarrel with them.

As far as I know, they have around 500 members... although this may seem like anyone can enter, this is not the case. Their requirements are that people at least have fighting or hunting skills and can defeat a koblot or Orc by themselves.

In addition there are some rumors that they have someone influential from the Kingdom behind them... although that is not confirmed, but that would explain a little why in the last year they have grown quite a lot "

"Nurt Hunters? What is that? A monster or something like that?"

"No, the founder of that guild was a hunter from a town called Nurt..."

...Well, it seems that the tendency for these types of names continues even for organizations. Maybe like me, all the girls who listened expected something different like that it was a strong monster or maybe even some kind of legend, but like Saya who is asking the question we were all disappointed by the man's answer.

On the fact that this organization has a backing, having its headquarters in the capital, I think it is not strange that they have some noble that supports them.

"About the other group, what you know?"

"... they are a newly formed organization recently in Barl. So of its members there is not much to say, just one or the other will probably achieve some fame in this region just like the solitary adventurers I mentioned above.

As for their leader... there are many rumors about him but perhaps due to his appearance, the one most often heard in bars is that he is a womanizer. Although a friend who is not from this region recognized him and told me a few things about him that people say there...

He lived in the region where my friend lived before and that leader worked for the nobleman who was in charge of that place... "

" I see, so he got the money for that vehicle from that noble? Well, that explains why almost all the men around him are so weak"

It seems that this guy is someone lucky or with the ability to relate to people... he must have had a lot of trust in that noble from that region to reward him with as much money as to buy a crystal vehicle.

"W-Well, the young master is probably not mistaken that he got the money from that man... but according to my friend, there are many rumors about this noble in the towns and cities he runs... it is said that he prefers the men…"

""E-Eh?""

With what this guy tells us, surprise shows on the face of all of us who were here and many of us can't help but exclaim. W-What can I say? That was somewhat unexpected... the girls' gaze that they have onto this leader while the informant was speaking turned from displeasure when they found out that he was a womanizer, to that of disbelief with the latest... well, since those were rumors completely contrasted each other, then this was reasonable to happen and even I was no exception to this.

"I-I suppose he is a man with a lot of determination to get what he wants, right? I-I must admit that I could not 'drill' another man to achieve something"

"A-Alex don't be vulgar!

B-But now I realize that there are even worse things than the fact that the person you like is a womanizer... "

"" Y-Yes ... ""

Due to the surprise caused by such a discovery, the truth is that I did not know how to respond to this and so I end up expressing myself in that way. Because of this, then the girls' faces change from pale to red on several occasions ... all this it was probably a hard thing to hear for most of them.

Kurisu scolds me, but immediately begins to murmur to herself her thoughts and the other girls do not hesitate to agree with her. Even Rika nods strongly upon hearing her...

It must be because a similar thing happened to her with Omura, but the good thing is that they did not have any romantic relationship when she discovered that he was gay, I think that would have been a harder blow to her if this occurred.

If when a woman is dating someone she discovers that her lover is unfaithful and if she finds out that the other part is not a woman but another man, surely it would be more shocking to know that her partner uses his tool to "dig" on other men.

"... as far as I know, the region lord is not the one who received... instead he liked to be the active one"

"W-what?"

"" ... ""

T-The things that blond guy did it keept overcoming my expectations... D-Damn it! If that's what it takes to have the "Sex Adept" skill that he had then I'd rather not get it, I can live without it... in fact, I'd rather die than get it.

"W-Well ... everyone is free to do what they want with their ass, right? "

""...""

At this point my brain had made a short circuit and I only answer the first thing that comes to mind... although the girls were not in better condition than me since this time I do not hear any reproach and all remain silent.

"Do you want to know something else, younger master?"

"... I think I have learned things that perhaps it was best not to have heard, so that's enough. You can withdraw."

"Yes!

B-By the way, young master ... are you coming to this forest because of the rumors? "

"... Rumors? What rumors does this forest have? "

"Well, after all, apart from the name of the Eltin forest this place is known by the nickname" The forest of beginners and the grave of experts. "

The forest of the beginners is something obvious why this. Since the monsters that inhabit this it is ideal for to earn a living and train the adventurers who are in the 1st to the 4th limit.

But the strange thing about this forest is that those who exceed the 5th limit, when they enter almost no one leave this one...

S-So I just wanted to advise you to be careful as it is even known that people in the 9th limit who entered never left there again "

"I see... thanks for the advice, but this time we only came for the protection of this town"

"I understand, but be careful young master. Here are also some who have set their eyes on your group and from what I heard, not many of them have good intentions"

"...thanks again. Take this and you also beware"

"Hehehe, the young master is very generous! I hope we will see each other again"

I thought he would just insist on trying to get more information from us, but instead, he warns me of a few things. Since he was showing me a good gesture, I decided to do the same and so I threw a crystal worth a thousand at him.

With his parting words and a cheerful smile on him, the man turns around after taking the equipment I had also been given and runs off until he is lost in the crowd.

That damn Milene forgot to say something important like that this forest also had such a nickname... also this one sounds quite dangerous.

So remembering that one of the first rewards I got was unlocking the map of this entire forest, I decided to analyze it this time in more detail to see if it could indicate some hidden danger or why this had these rumors.

I have a couple of theories... the first and perhaps the most simplest is that there is a monster strong enough to make a person in the 9th limit will stay forever in this forest. It may not really be that something within the forest specifically hunts strong people above the 5th limit and it is simply that since it should not be uncommon for beginner adventurers to die, people don't care about their disappearances so much.

But what it is sure is that there is something in the forest that can kill a person in the 9th limit and is just bad luck if you run into that.

The other theory is that within this forest there is a place that only someone strong can reach it... but unfortunately, doing so may mean death.

"Hello everyone, I did not expect to find such beautiful women in what will become a battlefield very soon... perhaps it is better to make all the people here protect all of you than a simple village, I can't see this place as something most important than all of you "

As I tried to focus to examine the map and see what I could find on it a man's voice interrupt me to can do this. But then when I look up to see who was the person who this time came to try to flirt with the girls, I am a little surprised by who I see.

The truth is that I had already dealt with some guys who thought about trying their luck and coming to talk to the girls, but in the end, they were simply ignored or chased away by me.

"… So this time it's passive-kun who comes, I didn't expect this."

"" P-Passive-kun? ""

My surprise and that of the girls was because this time it was the blond leader of the organization that the informant man just told us about not long ago.

You can't blame me for saying that, this was unexpected and so before I knew it that had come out of my mouth... seriously I wasn't trying to be derogatory or tease me from him... it was just that this was the first thing that occurred to me to refer to him.

The leader and his men look at me strangely not knowing what I meant and that's why they repeat my words, but on the other hand, the girls around me blush a bit and look away from them.

Well, as good-looking as a person could be if you found out about things like before ones, it is probably difficult for any girl to know how to react when this person speaks to you.

"Emmm… is something wrong or did I say something wrong?… Have we met before?"

"N-no, I'm sorry... we don't know each other. We come from another Area on a trip to get to know the world a little"

"I see... perhaps that explains why there are so many beautiful girls gathered. Also, why they are all so remarkable and stood out from the rest... the women of this Area are not as beautiful as you all"

I was in a difficult situation... and also a little confused. I didn't want to appear homophobic for chasing this guy away like the others, but strangely enough, it didn't seem like this guy was gay either as he seemed trying to get our attention from his words… maybe he was bisexual?

Unfortunately, I couldn't determine things about him well as the aura around this guy was different from the other men who had come before. All the others had a pink aura due to his strong sexual arousal and his eyes seemed to want to eat our entire group.

But in him... the color was a combination of orange, light green, and black strands... greed, emotion, and Even evil... it seems that this guy was quite a mentally complicated person.

"Why don't we come together to deal with the elimination of the monsters that come to invade the village? From what I see although your team is quite good, your group is not very large... so it is probably difficult to fight against a large number of enemies by yourselves- "

"It is not necessary... we can take care of ourselves"

"Well... I understand. If you change your mind, you just have to tell me, my offer will continue throughout the mission"

The truth is that this guy was less insistent than the others, I think seeing that he did not have the reaction he expected from us since most of the girls ignored him and just continued talking to each other or doing other things, so because of this he decided to withdraw.

But seeing him go, I can't help but smile on my face...

This was not because I felt that I had won against a handsome man, or that I laughed at his failure to conquer any of the girls. Rather was because seeing him return to where the other people in his group were, my eyes went straight to the vehicle they had ... if I remember correctly, this one is worth around 4 million.

[It looks like that guy will be unlucky... this must be what people mean by "the hunter became the prey", right?]

...I cannot deny Aurora's words. The truth is that I had thought about taking those vehicles and that's why I also wanted to investigate those organizations, but there were only a few things that kept me from doing it.

First, I had no information about them and it was risky to attack them without knowing their background. My thoughts were not wrong and it would certainly have been problematic to antagonize the warrior girl group... surely since they are a somewhat well-known organization, I not only have to worry about the noble of rumors and they surely have ties to other organizations... it would be bad to have to fight with all of their other allies.

But the other organization had just been formed and so they were not well known. Therefore, they should not have alliances with other groups, their members were weak and... they were not even from this region, or at least their leader.

…Buying that vehicle while your organization was weak was practically saying "come and steal me please".

Or could my life in an apocalyptic world have affected me and people wouldn't normally do this?

Well... this was something else that kept me from doing this a bit. It is not as if they have done something to me to ruin their lives... it seems that there is still some morality in me.

But most of all, I was more concerned with what girls would think of this since they probably have complaints about doing something like that.

But who would have thought that things were better than I had thought? Now I could get back a little what I pay for my vehicle.

This guy just solved my problem… apparently he also has some ideas about our group that shouldn't be very good things, this would be "Prevent instead of regret", right?

...Although even with this I should not make the girls participate with this... for some of them is probably too much.

[You don't have to worry so much by doing something like this, Alexander. The only thing that should matter to you is if you can face the consequences… surely many will have the same idea as you, so you must hurry if you want that vehicle.

That guy probably wanted to make his group do notice to make grow his organization more quickly. Unfortunately, this would not only attract members to him... this is also a very easy way to attract trouble in this world.

By the way... your group is not very different from his. The only advantage is that no one should have information from you but you should still take care of your back as well]

…I get it.

"… It looks like the handsome guy this time was out of luck"

"... it is strange that you look derogatory at someone for bing handsome when you are even more handsome... that is why I think it was logical that he did not attract the attention of anyone here... also there is what we heard earlier..."

As I watch the guy leave, I can't help but say those words. But apparently Rei misinterpreted To what I was referring...

"Hehehe. So Rei thinks I'm someone handsome? "

"E-eh? T-That's... s-shut up and stop smiling !"

Since for now I could not take what I wanted, I decide to better spend time talking to the girls, there was no rush to take that 4 million G. So when seeing that Rei seems to have not paid attention to what she said, I mock a bit of her.

Hello!

I just wanted to make an announcement. If I close a month (2nd day of the month) with 75 p-a-t-r-e-o-n-s supporting the novel, then I promise to get 5 chapters a week during that month, Monday through Friday (from the region where I live).

So be sure to invite and recommend the novel to all your friends !

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

I also wanted to ask to see if there was someone who wanted to support me to edit the previous chapters, I think that way there will be more people who are a little more demanding with grammar interested in the novel.

If you are interested in supporting me on that, you can leave me a message in the comments or on Facebook.

Thanks for the support!


	164. Returning to Rek (Part 4)

A few days passed while we waited for the monster invasion to begin. Since it was an annoyance to have to chase away all the guys who came to try to see if they could be lucky enough to win the heart of some girl, I decided to take our vehicle to a place more remote from all the adventurers.

[… I think what ended with your patience was that guy who came specifically for you. Fufufu... really looked like someone totally in love]

…Well, Aurora is very right. That was the moment when I decided to go somewhere further. That guy really was very persistent... even when I told him that I was a man to stop this, he said he didn't care and continued to talk about how much he liked me and that he would accept something as that I am a man.

Even the girls' laughter at first for witnessing this had to stop and turned to displeasure seeing how persistent that guy was.

Unfortunately, though we no longer had the trouble of bearing with similar types during the day, having separated from all adventurers then this attracted the attention of other types of people...

Every night since that day I had to deal with some groups of adventurers who no longer came to say sweet words to us and instead came for darker reasons like robbing us or taking the girls by force.

"Haaa… it seems like tonight others are coming to die too. Scythe and Leona, let's go and get this over with so we can sleep"

As in other nights, thanks to my domain I detect the presence of some people who approached us and so I call my two subordinate faithful. But then unlike other times, a couple of voices stops me when I try to get out of the vehicle.

"Fufufu Alex-san, I'm glad you tried to protect us, but… it's not like I haven't killed a person before, you know? You should know that in my world I did too…"

"I was trained as a soldier and after our world was filled with chaos, that helped me survive there and made things easier for me when I had to deal with certain types of people.

So you don't need to worry about me, boy. I don't have such a weak mind and I can eliminate anyone that I consider my enemy. "

Unlike other times, when I try to get out of the vehicle to take care of things with Scythe and Leona, this time Saeko and Rika talk as they approach me carrying their weapons.

"Master~, Master~. Vrana wants to hunt too, roock ~"

Seeing those two girls approach me, then the little harpy also runs in this direction flapping her wings. Unlike the girls that I tried to prevent from doing things that might not be very pleasant for them, I had left Vrana-chan with them because I honestly think that with the 3 of us it was enough.

Also, she was the one with the highest level of us, so in part, it was because if she joined then it would be like hunting a rabbit using a missile... well, maybe not that exaggerated.

"I-I can help too"

"Y-Yes, we are not useless!"

"... Anyone who tries to make me his slave, then I will kill him"

Perhaps influenced by the other girls, in the end, Kurisu and Saya also decide to join this. But the truth was that the ones that worried me the most because they could have an adverse reaction to kill someone, were the two of them.

As Saeko and Rika said, I already knew that they both had experience killing people. That I left them together with the other girls was because so they didn't think I treated them differently.

"Fine, but Kurisu and Saya... you don't have to kill someone now if you don't want to. Just remember that in case your life is at risk and you have to, then you should not hesitate to pull the trigger on your weapons.

... It is probably better that you have a mentality equal to Rei as far as this, think that they want to kill you or that you could go through worse things than death "

"... O-Okay"

"... Y-Yes"

I didn't think there will be a day when I would advise a girl to think the same as Reí, but I was more than in agreement with her ideology… well, even if the girls didn't kill a guy who tries to do bad things to them and forgive him, I would do it instead of them.

"Well... then Leona, Scythe, Vrana-chan, and I will just watch and leave things to you this time. "

"Heee?… Master, I wanted to hunt too, roock ~"

"... you can fly and go find some monsters during the day"

"Yatta ~ !"

So after making some preparations, we all get out of the vehicle ... if we don't, those guys probably won't be able to get in and therefore we won't be able to handle them either. Maybe we could just ignore them and sleep peacefully, but it would be a bummer to feel them move into my domain and hear them hitting the vehicle trying to get in all night.

Also the truth is that usually, the groups of adventurers that come are not so bad... possibly that's why they feel confident and decide to attack us.

With this, I do not mean that some have good intentions. The fact is that these days I have stored some Rank [I] equipment, some other objects such as parchments and also won about 70 thousand Gold and about 5 thousand crystals... Yes, they weren't in as bad a financial situation as the thieves we ran into earlier.

If you compare it to my days in HOTD. this amount of profit probably wouldn't get much of my attention. But if we consider that I will only get 25 thousand G for the world guild mission, then I can certainly see why people decide to become thieves.

"Hehehe, this will be a great night!"

"Yes! We will enjoy beautiful women and we will also get a great vehicle"

"Fools! Don't be careless and let your guard down!

We don't know if things will go well.. we may have to escape as fast as we can"

"Yes… we decide to try our luck and see if they are just a group of girls who got their things thanks to their appearance. But if things are not like that, then maybe some of us cannot escape.

So don't be distracted"

"Also everyone should already know it.

If we are successful, then each group will take 1 of those girls and whoever does it best can take the harpy. As for the vehicle, we will let luck decide who stays with it when this is over ..."

"Yes"

"That little bird must be worth a fortune ..."

"But if you sell any of those girls, you should also be able to get a lot of money… hehehe although I think no group will do that"

"... hehehe, if our luck is good then this will be memorable"

Not long after we get out of the vehicle, some voices begin to be heard it as the sound of footsteps grows louder and then soon more than 50 men can be seen approaching… it seems that tonight's harvest will be greater than the previous ones.

"Fufufu, it is unfortunate that your luck is not good..."

"She is right... when you decided to come here, your luck ran out"

"Well… it seems like none of those guys had any good intentions, so this is just self-defense"

""...""

Watching the men approach, the girls begin preparing for battle by taking up their weapons and walking towards them while Saeko, Rika, and Rei speak. Virtually all of their equipment was the same one they wore at HOTD and the only difference now was one type of glasses they were wearing.

These were gifts from the previous groups which were called [Night Vision Goggles] and as the name suggests, they were to be able to see better at night. Apparently, they were not as expensive objects since they were only rank [I] and most of the adventurers used them... by the way, the girls look somewhat cute using them.

[Bang] [Bang] [Bang]

After Saeko, Rika, and Rei's words, the battle begins. The first two take the lead, Saeko with her sword and Rika holding an M-16. It could be seen with the naked eye that they were not rookies in this since both had separated so as not to be involved in the crossfire.

Besides, if those men had seen the status of both of them like me, surely they would have turned and run from the beginning without thinking about fighting.

[Status]

Name: Saeko Busujima

Race: Human

Age: 18

Level: 53 54

Soul level: 1

Hp: 100/100 Energy: (10)

Force: J I

Resistance: J

Dexterity: H

Intelligence: J

Agility: J I

Magic: (-)

[Skills]

Innate

[Samurai - C] [Warrior Heart - A] [Perception - S] [Consecration of Origin - SS]

Acquired

[Focus - C] [Precise Cut-D] [Quick Cut - C] [Laido - G] [Cook - E] [Light Feet-I] (New) [ Agile Movement -I] (New)

Magical

Development

[Sword Technique: Busujima Style - I] [Manners- B] [Housewife - E] [Sword Technique: Hitten Mitsurugi Ryu-I]

Affection: 205 (Captivated)

[Status]

Name: Rika Minami

Race: Human

Age: 28

Level: 52

Soul level: 1

Hp: 100/100 Energy: (10)

Strength: I

Resistance: I

Dexterity: I

Intelligence: J

Agility: J

Magic: (-)

[Skills]

Innate

[Shoot- B] [ Tactical - A] [ Analysis of situation - S] [Consecration of Origin - SS]

Acquired

[Focus - C] [ Hand- to- hand combat -I] [Cut - I] [Stab - I] [Guts - E] [Command-H ] [ Withstand pressure -H ] [ Emotion control-J]

Magical

Development

[Gunman - G] [Sniper-H] [ Leadership -H] [Soldier- H]

Affection: 185 (Engaged)

Saeko had continued to develop as a swordsman thanks to the scroll of skill I gave her. Unlike the style that she practiced that seemed to be somewhat stiff, this one was a set of techniques that focused on speed and so she has been improving on this.

Apparently this style can be brought up to a rank [G] with the body of a normal human, so therein lies one of its main merits.

As for Rika, her status did not surprise me much when I saw it since I simply checked things that could already be observed just by knowing her. Also, her level was due to the fact that like the other girls, I had also been given one of the limit-break pills I got.

Continuing to watch the fight of these two and seeing their improvements, the rest of the girls take their sniper rifles and begin to support them. From them, it seems that Kurisu and Saya still can't shoot to kill and only neutralize their targets by wounding one of their limbs… well, I had already expected something like this to happen.

I think it is already a great advantage that they shoot at people, so... I think they will get more and more accustomed since they are seeing how the other girls kill their enemies.

"These guys are no different zombies and if I do not kill them, then they kill me... or they will do even worse things to me... These guys are no different zombies and if I do not kill them, then they kill me or they will do even worse things to me... "

Rei on the other hand without much hesitation, while reciting those words as if they were a type of mantra busts the heads of men who start to run towards us when they see that they are attacked with long-range weapons.

Probably of these 3 girls, she is the one who shows more decision in moments like these... and she can even be a bit cruel, I discovered this from the moment she kicked the weasel with glasses on the bus.

…Perhaps when she realized that the world had fallen into chaos and the laws were no longer useful, then she did not hesitate to become a judge to punish those she considered criminals. I do not know if I should consider something unusual or normal for doing this since she was the daughter of two policemen, people say that the police and criminals have very similar psychology... or maybe she is similar to Saeko and repressed emotions have within her?

"Wooh! Master, Saeko-san short the head of that guy and this one went flying far, roock ~"

...no, unlike Saeko who is cutting some people while smiling, she on the other hand has a serious face and even a little sweat runs down her forehead so it is most likely that she still has a hard time getting used to the idea of kill people.

As for Rika, I don't have to worry much about her. She displays a very calm state of mind as she changes the magazine of her rifle and does everything as if this is a simple workout and was shooting at cardboard targets.

Maybe this time this was a bigger team than the night before, but even so, the girls do not last long until the last man to fall to the ground. So the tranquility of the night before returns a bit and now only the laments of those who are still alive and complaining about their injuries are heard.

"Leona and Scythe, kill those who are still alive"

To end this, I ask the two of them who were by my side watching the fight to give those poor fools rest. So when the silence returns to the place, I collect the loot.

"Master, I think we should move the vehicle... this place smells a lot of blood and monsters can be attracted"

"You're right, Leona. Rika, would you get us out of here?"

"Well, then let's all get in the car"

With Rika's words, we all board the vehicle and immediately she begins to take us to another place to rest. I hope this is the only attack today so that we can rest well tonight… the movement within the forest from what Vrana-chan had told me these days has increased and they probably won't take long to start the invasion.

After searching for the right place, we all went up to the second floor of the vehicle where the bedroom and the huge bed were as I requested and then we went to sleep. It seems that the previous in the end affected a little some girls like Kurisu, Saya, and Rei since they take the places closest to me fast and hug me tightly.

The other girls also seem to understand the reason for this and they only take a space in the bed without saying anything else, so minutes later one by one they begin to produce slight hisses when they fall asleep and not long after this, my conscience also goes to darkness.

We were all able to get a good night's sleep after taking over the group of adventurers from yesterday who attacked us, so I quite cheerfully got out of bed after sharing some kisses with the girls.

Well, the exceptions to this were Leona and Vrana, the first already had risen and begun to prepare things for breakfast, while the second had to go out with her to hunt some monsters and so I praised her when she shows me the bodies of these.

There were also Rei and Rika that only watch with different emotions while I savor the lips of Kurisu, Saeko, Saya, and even Scythe... although to the second one I had already kissed her, she refuses to do it again claiming that I should keep my promise to wait... but in my defense when I try to do it is that at times like these she looks at me with quite complex eyes which I cannot ignore.

As for the other girl... it's probably impossible to get to this stage with her now, let alone do it with several other girls around.

When we all went out and finished having breakfast, we went back to go through the streets of Rek as a routine that we had taken in the last days to see if there was any good thing here... I still had not given up on being able to find a treasure from among sellers.

Unfortunately, the only difference from previous days is that a group of people wearing the world guild uniform had arrived. So when I approached and asked, find out that this was because they were here to confirm that the people who took the mission would have come here.

And so we have to line up for them to swipe our guild card through a machine that must surely record our attendance at the mission.

After that, we only spend time as on other occasions until in the afternoon of this day things change a little...

(POV 3rd Person - Barl's Alchemy Shop)

"E-Emmm ... I must put the [1-year-old ginseng] in the monster blood that has exceeded the first limit when it reaches the temperature of 74 degrees... a-and then grass relu and nuyet... after that was..."

"…Girl, are you really human? Are you not a Huldra like me? "

While Alexander and the other girls were in Rek, Shisuka was currently practicing alchemy with the elderly Lena that they had met.

She had watched Shisuka practice in recent days with great care, and she had any problem with this. In fact, she considered that Shisuka was a good disciple to teach since she was very dedicated and seemed to like the trade of Alchemy.

But in that time, a restlessness had grown more and more when she saw her perform alchemy... while Shisuka practiced, she couldn't ignore that large lumps of meat that were constantly shaking and seemed to attract her eyes as if they wanted to be observed.

Not only that, but each movement of her also seemed to be made to highlight her figure even more in spite of this one already in itself could not go unnoticed by either men or women...

So this led her to think that she must be one of the two races that she knew who possessed an innate charm towards the opposite sex. But since one lived only in Areas level 3 or higher, it was not likely that she belonged to this one.

The other race was her own and even though they usually inhabit Level 2 Areas, it wouldn't be strange for them to come to lower ones as she did. Then since both of these races possessed tails, while asking Shisuka this, she looked at her back to see if she possessed one.

"Moh ~ Because of the teacher Lena I have lost concentration and the mix has failed!~

I'm also totally human, Do you know?~ "

"Hi-hi-hi, that's because you haven't practiced enough, girl."

Checking Shisuka's words, Lena could see that she really had no trace of a tail and so she could only assume that she was indeed a human... although one who perhaps could get more benefit working as a courtesan than as an Alchemist.

Since she had no prejudice to a woman making a living from her own charms, she even had the thought and curiosity to buy a crystal ball to see if she possessed the skills for this job.

But remembering the boy who was with her, she thought that even if she told her about it, he would flatly oppose this.

"Teacher, why didn't I help you also attend the store~? It's a bit tiring to always do the same thing ~ "

"Hmn? …it's okay."

Considering Shisuka's words for a while, in the end she gives the go-ahead for this. Although she had little time to teach her as much as she could, her words were not a lie and that is why she ended up accepting this.

Although she didn't know and was not her intention, due to these simple decisions her store would soon have an increase in popularity that would lead her to have to exercise a little...

Hello!

I just wanted to make an announcement. If I close a month (2nd day of the month) with 75 p-a-t-r-e-o-n-s supporting the novel, then I promise to get 5 chapters a week during that month, Monday through Friday (from the region where I live).

So be sure to invite and recommend the novel to all your friends !

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

I also wanted to ask to see if there was someone who wanted to support me to edit the previous chapters, I think that way there will be more people who are a little more demanding with grammar interested in the novel.

If you are interested in supporting me on that, you can leave me a message in the comments or on Facebook.

Thanks for the support!


	165. Monster Invasion (Part 1)

The invasion begins and a large number of them emerge from the forest running towards us. This was a bit like the fight of two groups in the movies about the medieval era that I saw in my world... the difference was that instead of two groups of men being the ones that collided to fight, here it was several humanoid races against monsters.

Among the monsters, showing a higher number were the goblins that I had previously fought with, but apart from the normal ones and well-known [Goblins Elite], I could also see [Goblins (Assassins, Archers, Riders)] that were superior to the others having a level between [20] - [ 39].

Also, you could see monsters that had the appearance of a biped dog in which on their heads it said [Koblot] [Koblot Elite] [Koblot (Swordsman, Lancer, Warrior)] and likewise, their levels varied from [20] - [ 49]… apparently they were a stronger breed than goblins since they were born.

Not only were they, being a race probably in the same rank as the Koblot you could also distinguish groups of other monsters of biped pigs called [Orcs], [Orcs Elite] and [Warrior Orcs] that had the same variation of levels than his companions who looked like dogs.

The truth is that the variety was great, in addition to these race of monsters, there were also [Forest Wolves], [Black Lynx], [Red-spotted Serpents], [ Forest Scorpions ], [Metal-billed Vultures], etc.

But most of these did not exceed the 3rd limit, although some were still a bit dangerous as they were poisonous.

Even so, probably the most striking were some large monsters over 3 meters that looked like goblins that were injected with steroids... or [Green Ogres] as the system called them and which had levels above the 5th limit.

With the fight begining, the adventurers started looking for monsters with whom they could deal with their experience without overestimating their abilities… so this is why divided groups were hunting down specific monsters.

", Alex! Several of those groups of pigs come to us... why it seems that we draw the attention of such monsters?"

[… Those monsters can be said to be even more lustful than goblins, so you better not let some girl… or yourself fall into their hands]

"Haaa ... believe me Kurisu, you don't want to know why, just focus on killing them. Rika, prepare you to activate the area shield from the vehicle"

"Eh? O-Okay."

"It's okay"

Seeing those groups approach us, I answer Kurisu and speak to Rika. This vehicle apart from being able to concentrate the energy shield in its metal structure could also function similarly to the ones we use in HOTD and covering a space of about 100m radius around this one.

The difference was that even though this would not be so resistant while using it as the first form mentioned, it still could withstand even the ogres who were the monsters stronger here without any problems, and with this the girls could fight without risk.

This was the least I expected from an investment of 1,300,000 crystals ...

"Well ... Saeko, Leona, Scythe, and Vrana-chan. Let's go out and kill some monsters on our own"

With that said, I take my sword [Black Moon] and a revolver [RSh-12] in my hands while I start walking looking for some target, and then the girls I mention follow me to get out of range of the shield before it was activated.

I decide not to use my sword [Curse Flame-G] since I didn't want to draw more attention, I think it was enough with that the other girls used their weapons to fight to do this.

[Bang] [Bang] [Bang]

Seconds after, the sound of gunshots begins to be heard and as I guessed, many adventurers look towards this direction to see what was happening and find Orcs falling one after another.

Their faces showed surprise, doubt, fear, or even a sigh of relief after seeing that… probably the guys who react in the last two ways would have had similar ideas to the unfortunate ones who attacked us in the last few days.

"Grooowh !"

"Girl, be careful!"

"... an Ogre huh? Let's see if you're tougher than force-type zombies..."

[Bang]... [Boom!]

"Well… apparently, you weren't"

"Fufufu the next one is mine, Alex-san"

"..."

While looking around a bit, an Ogre came towards me while growling brandishing what looks like a club... well, that almost looked like a log given its size. But sadly for him, this one can't stop his head from exploding in the next second.

This monster, unlike force type zombies that instead of developing their strength and defense, rather seemed more focused on possessing great power but retaining good agility. Unfortunately for the Ogre, this meant that my weapon that could even pierce through the defense of those zombies turned out to be too lethal for him.

"T-That whole group is using magic weapons..."

"Also these weapons seem to be of high rank… they are killing those Orcs even easier than if they were goblins... even that little girl just killed an ogre in the same way"

"Damn it! Are they trying to show us how rich they are?"

After the adventurers come out of the great impact caused by the way our group fights, they begin to comment on their impressions of this.

Even the person who had warned me about the Ogre that I just killed now, watches me with more fear than he did when saw this monster. Well, not everything is bad and perhaps with this, the number of people who decide to attack us during the night will decrease... although it is also a pity to lose those little booties that they brought us.

After this brief pause, the fighting continues and all the people here focus on killing the monsters in front of them. Of course, it was also not uncommon for some to be unlucky enough to die while facing an enemy unsuitable for themselves or also because some were just unlucky enough to neglect themselves and end up receiving fatal injuries.

But that was for them, and for our group, things were more relaxed. The truth was that even though there were many monsters, it could not be compared to a horde of zombies that more than a group of enemies, being so grouped with almost no space between them due to their enormous number, they were more like one same organism that moved in unison than a group of individuals.

So seeing how effectively we eliminated our enemies, other groups did not hesitate to approach where we were to take advantage of the opportunity to use us as support while they could more safely kill monsters.

I quickly noticed this, but I was not so petty to scare these people away. As long as they had no harmful ideas to us, then I would not complain that they would take a little advantage of us.

Besides, we were not the only ones that other groups approached to be able to fight more safely. The organization led by the female warrior had members with abilities slightly above average and so they were in a situation similar to us killing monsters easily. so the groups that approached this team let them deal with the strongest monsters while they deal with the ones with the lowest levels.

We had also caught the attention of that organization and the warrior woman along with some of her companions were constantly looking towards where the girls who were around the vehicle were constantly shooting and also at my group that separated from them to fight closely against the monsters.

Yes, the girls on my side and I too were not far behind in attracting the eyes of other people the same as the other girls... just seeing how Saeko and Scythe cut Ogres with their sword and scythe it was probably almost as striking as seeing the firearms being used.

This was not surprising, these girls were one of those who had fighting skills and also the most powerful since their levels were among those who went up more steadily due to this.

Vrana-chan also flew from one side to the other, killing any monster that her set as a target, although I must say that more than her way of fighting was showy, her presence was even more so.

On the other hand, Leona who also fell into the same category, and I were exchanging between our firearms and sword or knives respectively, so we were not far behind in making ourselves known among the others too.

It's a shame that Leona's level had been quite high from the beginning and that's why she had n't leveled as much in HOTD. Although all also came to a standstill there when we exceed the 5th limit... but even so, thanks to the pills limit-break and the same but in a version for monsters for Scythe. Both of my loyal subordinates were strengthened again...

[Status]

Name: Scythe Grim

Race: Ghoul

Age: 6 Months (Body of a 24-year-old girl)

Level: 53 64

Soul Level: 1

Hp: 100/100 Energy: (20)

Strength: I

Resistance: I

Dexterity: I

Intelligence: J

Agility: H

Magic: (-)

[Abilities]

Innate

[ Berserker - G] [Body Domain - S] [Scythe Handling- C] [Life Absorption - S] (Sealed)

Acquired

[Flexible Movement - C] [Agile Movement-C] [Pain Block - C] [Sharp Claws - C] [Reap- E] [Night Vision- H] ( New)

Magic

Developing

[Acrobat- C] [Fidelity - C] [Bodyguard- J I]

Loyalty: 569 580 Affection: 60 70

[Status]

Name: Leona Heidern

Race: Human Homunculus

Age: 2 Months (Body of an 18-year-old girl)

Level: 57 67

Soul Level: 1

Hp: 100/100 Energy: (20)

Strength: I

Resistance: I

Dexterity: H

Intelligence: J

Agility: H

Magic: (-)

[Abilities]

Innate

[Body domain - S] [Knife handling- A] [Regeneration - E] [Abnormal state resistance - C] [Ki control-H] [Riot of Blood- A] ( Sealed)

Acquired

[Flexible Movement - C] [Agile Movement-C] [Shoot- C] [Nude Hand Fight- B] [Cut- C] [Ki Punch-C] [Night Vision- H] ( New)

Magic

Developing

[Acrobat- C] [Fidelity C] [Gunslinger- C] [Self Defense - B] [Assassination Techniques Heidern-C] [Bodyguard- I] ( New)

Loyalty: 100 214

Finishing up by taking a quick look at the progress of these two bodyguards of mine, I realize that of the three groups that had vehicles here, the warrior woman and ours ended up taking the lead from the others to fight in this battle.

The organization of passive-kun was hardly noticeable. Having only average members, they could barely take care of themselves as to also try to lead other groups as well.

In this way we continue for several hours killing monster after monster. I must say that this monster invasion in the end did have one thing in common with the HOTD zombies and this was that these seemed endless, they kept coming out of the forest one after another as if it was producing them without end from the other side of the trees.

Even after the sun began to descend and hide, these did not stop and they continued trying to reach the village behind us.

So, things during the battle did not change much and the only thing different is that the organization of the warrior woman and my group moved away from each other a couple of kilometers to try to cover a terrain each of us with the other groups that accompanied us and thus be able to better block the monsters.

…Well, the passive-kun organization also did the same. Either out of pride or that they were ashamed of being the only group that had a vehicle and that was not much different from the other normal groups, also take distance from us two.

What was different was that it was essentially their only group and almost were not joined others to them... but since they were numerous by themselves, probably this does not affect them.

"Ha ... Ha ... Saeko-chan, Vrana-chan. Go back to rest together with the other girls"

"Ha ... ha ... won't you come Alex-san?"

"I still have one thing to do... I'll be back with Leona and Scythe a little later"

"I understood"

"Vrana wants to go with the master, roock~!"

"... Come back together with Saeko-chan. Probably because you have the ability to absorb energy from the sun, you are the least exhausted here Vrana-chan. So I entrust to you to protect the others if something happens."

"Okay! Leave it to Vrana, Master! She will protect Master's lovers, roock ~"

"Fufufu, Vrana-chan seems to be a very trustworthy girl"

After I convince Vrana-chan to go with the other girls and she replies by inflating her almost non-existent chest, she leaves together with Saeko while the latter strokes her head and praises her.

"Master, what will we do?"

"...for now we will go into the forest a bit to look for something"

Staying with only Leona and Scythe by my side, I answer the question from the first while looking at the forest that was darker due to the arrival of the night. I take one of the night vision goggles and put them on to move into that dark place.

Leona and Scythe luckily to them didn't need them, they had developed the same skill as the glasses easily due to their races and getting used to fighting at night managing the energy in their core or crystal to focus it in their eyes... or that's what Leona told me.

I really want to try to learn to control my energy too, haaa... for now I can only focus on continuing to fill my core with energy until I find someone to teach me that... or I could also pay the system for an orb of the [control of Ki] skill. Although for this I would have to spend 10 million crystals... so it is better that I try to go with the first option.

The three of us advance into the forest killing any enemy that crosses our path and then extending my domain I begin to search for my target. I know it must be around here somewhere... probably there should be someone taking command of such a huge group of monsters waiting to sure show itself to the end of the fight... that's what the monsters stronger do, right?

If there is no leader, then perhaps a group of strong monsters will also be useful...

Trying to find some of those things, the three of us move in the forest, and then after searching for a while, a group of about 10 Ogres comes to our vision immediately after I having detected them by my domain.

It seems that my luck was good and instead of finding one thing that I was looking for, I ended up finding both... in this group of Ogres there was one that stood out among the rest. This one looked more muscular, its green color was a bit darker, and also instead of some rudimentary weapon like wooden clubs in one of its hands it held a big ax.

[Ogre Forest Lord Level 74] [Ogre level 51] [Ogre level 55] [Ogre level 50] ...

Its other companions were not weak but compared to this first Ogre, the others did not seem important... until now this was the strongest creature I had seen apart from Vrana-chan... Lena, although she looked like a witch, she should not be a monster.

Yes, this Ogre was strong, but it wasn't like it made me paralyzed when I saw him either and it just caused me to take things more seriously and to focus more.

" Master, will we take care of that group of Ogres? "

"Kill ... guys ... big ... green ..."

"Calm down Scythe... for now we will not kill them and we will only attract the attention of all of them"

I had not come to kill the leader before someone else did. The only thing that would be good to kill him was to get the experience for this and perhaps the guild or a merchant would give me a good price if I sell it to them, but the truth is that I was not very interested in what they could give me and that's why their Crystal with a worth of 7,000 was also not very stimulating.

Instead of getting money for it, it was more convenient to give the body to my venus. Furthermore, this living Ogre could help me obtain a much greater quantity than dead and take its crystal and sell the body.

As this group slowly walked in the direction of the village and also approached us, I explained a little to Leona and Scythe what we would do. So when they were reaching a distance where it would take them a little while to notice us, I and Leona killed two of the normal ogres with our firearms.

[Bang] [Bang] [Bang]

"" GROOOWN ! ""

Seeing their comrades fall, they quickly search for the one responsible for this and soon discover us. Right away, along with a great roar from all of them, they start running towards us.

"Let's go"

"Yes Master"

"Yes…"

Seeing this, the three of us turn around and begin to run out of the forest as the group of Ogres furiously follows us while striking everything that crosses on their members or arms.

Hello!

I just wanted to make an announcement. If I close a month (2nd day of the month) with 75 p-a-t-r-e-o-n-s supporting the novel, then I promise to get 5 chapters a week during that month, Monday through Friday (from the region where I live).

So be sure to invite and recommend the novel to all your friends !

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

I also wanted to ask to see if there was someone who wanted to support me to edit the previous chapters, I think that way there will be more people who are a little more demanding with grammar interested in the novel.

If you are interested in supporting me on that, you can leave me a message in the comments or on Facebook.

Thanks for the support!


	166. Monster Invasion (Part 2 )

The direction we took was not where the girls were... when we left the forest and got out of the shade of the trees to where the moonlight illuminated things better, I take a scroll of my storage and I immediately use it.

So as an effect of this, we disappeared from the eyes of the Ogres that followed us closely and leaving them a little confused due to this. What I use it was a [Scroll of concealment-H] which served to escape from some monsters by hiding you if the situation put difficult.

At first I believed that it would be a dangerous object, since if someone used it against us to attack us by hiding with it, I was not sure if my domain would detect a person covered by its effect.

But when I analyzed it, I discovered that it only had an effect as long as the person did not move from the moment they used the parchment. It was a good thing that for it to be used as I first thought, surely this should be a much higher range.

This scroll had been obtained along with the loot from the night before, it was probably the last resort of a level 37 man to save his life if he was in danger of death, but unfortunately for him, Rei or Rika made a hole in his head before he can use it.

As the three of us stop, the Ogres kept trying to find us but instead noticed a group of people surrounding a vehicle and then in the next instant, they roared and ran towards their new target.

"L-Leader! A group of Ogres is coming here!"

"Tch ... everyone get ready to take care of them!"

Then the other side that were fighting against other enemies also notices the Orcs running towards them... they were the passive-kun's organization.

Seeing how restless they got, surely for them this was a very bad thing. Probably the best option for them was to escape, but regrettably it was too late for doing so. The Ogres despite their size, did not mean they were slow and since they were now busy dealing with the nearby monsters, it was impossible to escape.

Surely the idea of escaping was not only in the men who fearfully saw the Orcs approach with great steps. Their leader must have considered the same, but he could not give the order to flee and instead took the option to fight.

… If they escaped in the vehicle only some of them could do it and they would have to abandon the rest. But I don't think he didn't because he cared about others, previously I had seen people in his group die and he didn't seem to care much about this.

Therefore, what should prevent him it was his own reputation. If they escaped leaving the other men, it was sure this rumor would spread. After all, the men who he leaves some may scape and talk about it later.

If so, in the future they will have some trouble recruiting more people as no adventurer will want to join someone who leaves them when they are in trouble. The receptionist of the world guild had said it, one of the main reasons why these organizations are formed is to receive protection from this one and so doing something like this was fatal to their development.

With the Ogres approaching, that group clusters closer to each other with some defending from the monsters near to them while most of the others had their eyes on the big enemies.

Soon, the Ogres were the first to be attacked by those with long-range weapons such as bows, although is a shame for that group that this does not cause them great harm and they only manage to infuriate them more by curving some arrows superficially in their bodies... with the exception of the leader of these, since the arrows seemed to bounce on its skin.

"Gueh!"

"Kuuh !"

"Aaaah!"

A couple of seconds after the rain of arrows, the Ogres break the formation of these men like a stone thrown into a glass, and then several screams made by those who are hit with the clubs or the leader's ax begin to be heard.

"Attack them in groups and don't get afraid! Our weapons are causing them to bleed! So it's just a little more difficult to kill! them... surely they will fall soon!"

"Y-yes!"

Even though the leader of this organization tries to encourage the men, the situation for them was not very optimistic... the majority of these adventurers are practically newbies within the 1st and 2nd limits and with very few who overcome this.

The only thing they had in advantage was their number but with each second that passed, it was decreasing more and more.

"Well, let's go there too"

"Yes Master"

"Yes…"

With my instructions, the 3 of us started walking to where the fight was taking place and then when we taking the first step the effect of the parchment is lost. This no longer mattered, it had already done its job well and now we had to do our part... end this battle and take my loot.

We circled the group that was fighting until reaching the vehicle and climbed up to the roof of this so that we could see those guys fighting more closely. Since they were so focused on the enemies in front of them, they did not notice us and we could calmly enjoy the show.

If you wonder why they did not use the vehicle where we are now standing in, it is probably because this model did not have the same functions as ours. Honestly, more than something useful for the fight I thought of this as simply an expensive transport.

Although it also had an energy shield, it only had the function of strengthening its defense in the same way as ours integrating this one into the structure of the vehicle. Although of course, the quality of the materials with which it was built was inferior and therefore it did not have the same efficacy as my "Delorean"... I think that this is a good name and so I will call ours this way.

As time passed, the fight was coming to an end. Unfortunately for this group, they were the ones who were losing... of the approximately 60-70 men here, now only about 20 remained.

"We can't handle them! We need to withdraw!"

…It probably should almost be time already.

Seeing things get worse and worse, the leader of this group finally decides to give the order to flee. Well, that was probably what he wanted to do from the beginning but the conditions to do it had not been met.

He had to show himself to be a leader who did not abandon his group even in bad conditions. Since fleeing now than flee before would generate little differences in the minds of people.

As I had said before, if he ran away with only a few and abandoning the rest, that would be very unfavorable for him in the future. Now he had fought bravely together with everyone, but if he continued would only be left like an idiot who makes his men die uselessly... in truth, human emotions are complicated and it does not surprise me why causes so much interest on Aurora.

Now with the few men they had, they could probably all escape together in the vehicle while they talk about the misfortunes they've just been through and become closer to each other because of this.

Well… surely this is how passive-kun would like things to be, but sadly, he wasn't the only one who wanted to take advantage of this fight. It was also the time for us to act.

You will think that it was much easier to just attack this group directly and that I didn't have to go to the trouble of planning all of this. No, I did not because not want to dirty my hands or moralistic things if it is what you are thinking, the problem was another.

From the guys who attacked us during the nights the previous days, I could see that it was a common thing for adventurers to have a card under their sleeves to face difficult situations, and therefore if I acted directly, this could cause me some problems.

Fortunately for me, most of these last resources used consisted of scrolls and it took a few seconds to that guys to use them, which for someone fighting a firearm were valuable and deadly.

The truth is that none of those men from before had the opportunity to use one… to their misfortune, they didn't know about firearms and they underestimated us too much. So the night before, even though I was a little worried when the girls decided to fight, with my advice that they were attentive to take care first of anyone who tried to take any object it was enough.

Remembering these things, I was a little concerned with those things that this leader could have to keep himself safe... after all, he was the lover of a region lord and surely he could give him some good things, or with the resources that he obtained from him was able to get them on his own too.

And I wasn't wrong, during this fight I saw him take out several magical scrolls of attack and defense repeatedly. In fact, I think it was thanks to him that these men managed to kill 6 of the Ogres... without a doubt a great achievement seeing the level difference between both groups.

"Y-you are ..."

"Hello passive-kun, it seems your group has had a difficult time"

"...that's true... and apparently you didn't come to help"

After passive-kun uses a scroll to create a linear energy shield to block the monsters from passing, he along with the men who are still alive turn and run towards us... or rather, towards my future new vehicle.

Then, as they get closer they finally notice our presence and stop a few meters from us who had been watching them. Most people get a little confused when they see us, but passive-kun seems to quickly understand why we are here.

To his latter comment I only reply with a smile that makes him show a bitter expression on his face and then, losing a bit of calm, he continues speaking.

"We don't have any enmity between us... so I don't see the reason why we should do this. I don't understand it, your group doesn't seem to be lacking resources... therefore, it seems difficult for me to you want our things ... and if it's nothing that, so I really don't understand why this! "

"There you are wrong passive-kun... you overestimate us, the truth is that we do not have any group that supports us and this vehicle is enough to attract my attention.

You can curse or blame me for this, but we both know that anyone would take advantage of the other if knew that the risks to do so were not many, and for your bad luck I noticed this first.

It is a shame, passive-kun... you just forgot some important things about this world. You should not attract too much attention if you cannot defend yourself, you neglected this and now you will have to pay the consequences.

You probably gained a lot from that region lord from who you were lover, but by leaving him you also lost something important... you stopped being under his protection. Well, the truth is that he probably doesn't matter much in this equation on his own either, but at least he's got a kingdom behind his back. "

"Well... if you want those things, then just take them and let's avoid this fight. What do you think?"

"..."

As the others watched us speak and began to understand things, the energy shield that passive-kun used began to show signs of weakening from the constant blows of the monsters that hitting it. Seeing this, he tries to end the conversation by asking me that... but like before I just show him a smile and then answer him.

"... Passive-kun, even if your aura was that of a saint, which by the way is not, I would still have to reject your offer. I don't want to have to worry about this anymore in the future, and so it's better for this to end now… that's why you all have to die here.

…Scythe and Leona, kill them all. I will take care of the Ogres "

"Yes, Master!"

"Yes…"

Damn !

"W-What's wrong? Why do they want to kill us?"

"I-I won't say anything ... I haven't seen anything either, so-so don't kill me please!"

"W-We are more, so we can kill them! No, we will catch these bitches and make them our slaves!"

"I-I don't understand any of this... Why does that little girl call the passive-kun to the leader? What does she mean by saying that the leader was a lover of a noble? "

With my orders, Leona and Scythe jump out of the vehicle and start attacking those men. So following the advice that I had previously suggested, they first focus on the one who looked most dangerous and which in this case was passive-kun.

Scythe this time she was faster than Leona throwing her scythe and halved the leader of this group while he was still screaming angry. Seeing this the others respond in different ways, some simply try to surrender so that they are not killed and others uselessly resist... and some are still confused with what happens...

I also do not stay without doing anything and a second after seeing passive-kun die, I head towards the Ogres. There were still 5 standing counting the leader of these, so first I take care of the normal 4 with my revolver quickly.

I thought the leader it would give me more trouble dealing with him but with the remaining bullet that was in the cylinder of the revolver, one of its legs is amputated when it ran towards me and so the ogre leader falls to the ground. Then while he complains because of the pain, I nail [Black Moon] in its skull and killing him.

"This was easier than I thought .."

"If we had directly attacked them, it would have been somewhat troublesome if the guy who cut in two Scythe use all those scrolls from before against us. So it's good that the master used the Ogres against him first"

"Master ... good..."

"Okay, for now kill the other monsters while I collect the things"

After the compliments of my two subordinates, I collect all the men's bodies and objects in my inter-dimensional inventory... then finally I take the 4 million of G.

...think I now understand a little more the thieves' mentality. It is difficult to blame them when you know that you can enrich yourself in a few minutes with the effort of a person's many years.

What people say about that giving value to material things is the worst ideological creation of humans must be true ... think I am a bad person.

[Well... you're probably not a Saint, Alexander. But you just have to ask yourself the following:

What would you prefer?

Having to sell your ass to a noble for these things, or take them like now?]

Damn! I would even kill passive-kun twice if I had to!

[So I think that now your questions have been answered... You are a bad person]

…Well, but I'm a bad person with his ass intact at least. Also not that passive-kun was a saint either, after all, before when we were talking his aura became blacker until it almost completely covered the other colors… well, that must also have been my cause a little.

"Let's go back with the other girls"

With everything done, we started running towards the girls who stayed fighting after Scythe and Leona nod at my words.

Since I was going to do these things, that's why I hadn't brought the other girls. This couldn't be considered honest and I had a bit of concern that if any of them doubted during the fight, then it could be fatal for them.

As for Leona and Scythe, I did not have that problem with them as they were quite obedient to any of my orders. The first one because of its military nature that makes her treats my words as a mandate, and the second one perhaps even goes a little further and treats them as something unconditional.

My little harpy also falls into the category of these two and surely she would not hesitate to kill a saint if I asked her to. But the problem with her is that she didn't know how to keep her mouth shut, so she was very likely to speak proudly and cheerfully about how she crushes the heads of some people and that would be an unpleasant thing to hear for some girls.

Furthermore, what I said earlier was also true and so it was good that she stayed with the girl group in case something happened. Although apparently, this was not necessary since when we got to where my "Delorean" was the girls continued to kill monsters and there was nothing out of the ordinary.

(POV 3rd person- Alchemy Shop)

A few days after Alexander and the rest of the girls left, in an alchemy store that usually only had few customers, there was a long line to get in there right now. The funny thing was that 99% of those who were there were men.

"Is the new girl helping out in this store really a big beauty?"

"No, that's a lie... she is a goddess!"

"... it's true. So I come this day also to see if that old lady can take me as her disciple and so I could be with that goodess more time!"

"Keep dreaming, you should just do what everyone and buys anything to can see her"

The men who formed to enter, all discussed the cause of this change in the store. The reason was that a blonde woman very beautiful recently started working here and the buzz spread quickly resulting in all of this.

"Hello ~ How can I help you ~?"

"E-emmm ... I'll take that!"

"I understand ~"

Inside the store that blonde girl attended to the people here while an old woman watched from a chair in which she was sitting and sighed for this. The majority of these fellows only came to the counter and after hearing her response, pointed in direction of the first thing they saw like this one.

Well, also there were some who were more intelligent than others and made her reach things that were in high or low places to see how those big mounds which this girl has will shaking because of her movements.

"Please marry me!"

"Eh? Emmm... I'm sorry, but I already have a boyfriend~"

"Hi-hi-hi... I 'm single, so if you beg me long enough then I might consider it."

"I-I'm sorry, please accept these herbs that I found, maybe they will help you in your practice to do alchemy, I have to go now!"

There were also others trying their luck, but each of them was rejected just with the same phrase. In the beginning they reviled to the lucky one who took the heart of the blonde, but after hearing the words of the old woman forgot this and came out running... but probably would return tomorrow.

"Master Lena, maybe because I concentrated on performing alchemy I not had noticed that your store is quite popular~"

"Haaa... well, surely not noticing what you cause is the reason why the girls around you don't seem to hate you... although it may also be because they are also very remarkable.

Leaving that aside, it bothers me a little that many come just to buy the first thing they see without knowing what these herbs are used for... those fools just don't appreciate the things that the forests provide us, hmp ~.

Well, also for guys like the one before, I have been able to get many more herbs than usual... plus many are free "

"Hmn?"

"Don't worry and keep working, Shisuka"

"Yes ~"

Hello!

I just wanted to make an announcement. If I close a month (2nd day of the month) with 75 p-a-t-r-e-o-n-s supporting the novel, then I promise to get 5 chapters a week during that month, Monday through Friday (from the region where I live).

So be sure to invite and recommend the novel to all your friends !

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

I also wanted to ask to see if there was someone who wanted to support me to edit the previous chapters, I think that way there will be more people who are a little more demanding with grammar interested in the novel.

If you are interested in supporting me on that, you can leave me a message in the comments or on Facebook.

Thanks for the support!


	167. Completing Rek's Protection Mission

"Alex, where did you go?"

"... to make this mission more lucrative"

"" ? ""

"Fufufu, it seems that some people were unlucky. I am glad that the 3 of you returned safely"

"Well... here it seems that the number of monsters has begun to be less and less"

The vehicle's shield is deactivated for a few seconds so that we can enter and then Kurisu questions me why I had moved away along with Scythe and Leona. Most of the girls bow their heads in doubt when they hear my answer, but Saeko probably having some idea of what I meant just smiles at me while saying that.

Rika probably also understands a bit of what I had done, but she doesn't seem to attach much importance to this either and instead comments about the current situation with the monsters fight.

To tell the truth, I had also noticed this, so it seems that this monster invasion did not last much longer. Their numbers are probably not as endless as HOTD's zombies.

"" Woooh ! We won!""

"...It seems that we finished with all the monsters in this area. Let's go back to Milene's village, now we just have to wait for the people of the world guild to announce the end of this mission"

Almost an hour later, the last monster that had left the forest falls under the sword of one of the men from the groups that had followed us and then the others raise a shout of joy for this.

So seeing that we had finished our work here, I address the girls and being they agree with my words, all board our vehicle and we immediately leave here.

Some of those groups that were here decided to keep running after us while others probably go elsewhere to see if they could continue killing monsters, after all, whole that they kill meant extra income for them.

But so that everyone can take what corresponds to them, we will probably have to go through things did before the start of the mission again in order to complete it through the machine where we passed the guild card that the members of this one had... I must say that this reminded me and made me feel a bit like a shift worker from my previous world.

At first, I was a little intrigued by how the guild knew who fled the mission or did not come to carry it out. So, I thought that the card could have something like a GPS from my previous world, which worried me a bit since it would be as if I was being watched.

And while it is not impossible that they would do something similar in this world, it seemed that I was not the only one with this concern and so the guild did not opt for that option, and because of that they instead used those card-reading machines.

Also, just in case, I asked Aurora if she could find out if the guild card didn't have something to locate our position, and then she told me that the system had analyzed it and determined that it was safe.

The guild may have had to spend a little more resources to do it this way, but this also helped solve another very common problem that happened among adventurers.

I'm talking about the fights they had in this type of situation to decide who killed a monster.

From what the guild person that I spoke with told me when we checked in to verify that we had come for the mission. This machine and card apart from acknowledging that one person had presented himself for the mission, the two also checked the monsters that had killed by each person.

This was due to the fact that the card of each member, when killing a monster, marked it on a counter in some way and so the machine only had to take out the number of monsters that were killed during the mission discounting from the previous total that an adventurer had killed until then.

... but it seems this function of the card, the guild person told me this was most commonly used by some adventurers to brag about all the monsters they have killed.

So for this function that the guild card had was the reason why I had not collected any body during the fight, the guild would be in charge of collecting all these by low-ranking adventurers who had accepted this task as a mission.

It can be said that this guild really has adequate jobs for each type of person... well, this also benefited me since I did not want to use my inter-dimensional storage in front of so many people and therefore we had to do the work of collect all the monsters that we killed manually, it would be annoying.

Right away, all of us returned to Rek and it seems that our group was the first to arrive or finish with the monsters from the places that we had chosen to protect. Then after that more people began to arrive, I begin to hear some rumors about that apparently the group of the blond man escaped or was eliminated... this is said by many adventurers who come to ask other groups to accompany them because in that place still had many monsters.

… I had already obtained what I wanted from that place and I did not feel like competing against other adventurers for killing a few more monsters. Also, due to the effectiveness of the firearms and the speed with which the girls killed monsters, the number of monsters eliminated by our group was almost certainly the greatest of all those who had participated in the mission.

"Well, let's rest... let's wait for the sun to rise to go with the people of the adventurer's guild to finish the mission and get our share of the battle"

""It's okay""

We move the vehicle and head to Melee-san's house to talk a bit with these mother and daughter duo and after we rest as I had said.

"Then will you sell me the monsters they killed yesterday please?"

"Fine, Fine, I'll sell them to you... but I don't think they were few and so, I hope you can get that amount of money"

"Don't worry about it! Even though I probably don't have so much money as you, I still should have no trouble buying a hundred monster bodies !"

The next morning, Milee-san invites us to have breakfast at her house. She along with the entire town were in very good spirits since the monster invasion was successfully blocked and they would now have approximately another 6 months of quiet until this happens again.

During breakfast and even after this, Milene had been insisting on the matter of what I would do with what I got from this mission. The truth is that I thought of simply using all the monster bodies I killed as fertilizer for my plant, but due to her constant requests and since I still have enough zombies in my storage to feed my plant, in the end I agree to help her a little... although I think that she is underestimating the efficiency with which we killed monsters yesterday.

Therefore, almost arriving at noon we go together to where the group of people from the guild was checking the mission as completed and delivering the bodies of the monsters.

"... It really surprises me a little that people are so honest as not to take the bodies of the monsters and sell them elsewhere"

"I didn't know you were a philanthropist and thought so highly of people, Alexander. Course that the reason why they don't take them is not because of something like people's honesty.

First of all, since there is a great variety of groups that participate in something like this, each group is usually careful that something like that does not happen. Surely everyone thinks that it is not worth much to become the number one public enemy here for something like a small gain.

If you don't think it would be bad enough to turn all the other adventurers here against you to stop people from doing this, then turning the world guild against you should be more than enough.

Since it has given the mission for the collection of the bodies, it is his responsibility that this is carried out and so affecting this is like going against them"

"…That makes more sense"

Seeing the great mountain of bodies behind the guild members of the world and the adventurers formed waiting to complete the process to finish the mission, I can't help but comment on that and then Milene corrects me.

"Eh? I-It's you ... p-please, go ahead"

As we get closer to where the people are forming themself, the men who are in the line in front of us turn when they feel someone stands next to them, and immediately as if they saw something terrifying, they move aside so that we move forward in the line.

This triggers a similar response in all who lined up and they left us quickly get to where was the person of the guild... I know it's good that they leave us advance to the front, but also I felt as if we were cursed and others us avoid for this...

W-What did you do to the other adventurers to them treat you like this? I-It seems that most of them are afraid of you all... did you kill adventurers along with the monsters or something like that?"

"... their reaction is probably because they saw us fight yesterday... I don't think it has much to do with whether or not we kill other adventurers"

"..."

Milene seeing the reaction of the adventurers asks me with a surprised face, but... her words are wrong. I don't think anybody has seen us kill other adventurers considering that we have always eliminated all the groups we had a confrontation with completely, so the only reason I can think of why they act like this is the answer I give to her.

"Hello, Please I need the card of someone from your group to be able to check the mission as completed and deliver the bodies of the monsters that you killed"

Coming to the front of the line, a man from the world guild asks me for my card. I give it to him and right away, just like the last time, this one is checked on the machine.

[Beep]

[Mission "Protection of Rek's People"...] [Completed Rating: S]

Rewards : 1x Rank Weapon Coupon [H]

50,000x Gold

5,000x Crystals

Additional Rewards: Skill [Night Vision]

1x Inter-dimensional radio

50,000x Gold

5,000x Crystals

When passing the card through the machine, in the next moment the girls' cards also have a reaction to this and so they look for these to get them out of where they had kept it. In addition along with this, my system also informs me that I had completed the mission.

I had been a little envious that Scythe and Leona developed the [Night Vision] skill, but now I don't have to feel this way. It seems that this mission rewarded me with several useful things.

Besides, now we can use [Interdimencional Radio] since we have the two necessary equipment for this. Saya and Rei will surely be very happy about this.

"I-It seems like you really struggled during this mission, right? The corresponding number of monster bodies for you is:

347xGoblins

128xGoblins Elite

55xGoblins (Assassins, Archers, Riders)

.

.

.

306x Orcs

122x Orcs Elite

87x Orcs (Warriors) "

.

.

.

69xOgres

1x Leader Ogre

Congratulations, your group also was the one with the best performance during the mission and so the additional reward is for you. In addition, all the members of your group have risen the rank in the guild, from rank J-0 is rose to J-8 ...

You can take the bodies of the monsters or use them to complete guild missions... also, if you wish, the lord of this region will give a banquet in your honor "

Finishing saying all that, the guild man turns to talk to other men and they will start taking the monsters for delivery to us. But his voice was quite high... so it also causes quite a surprise for the adventurers gathered here.

Well... not just surprise, also the aura of some turns a little purple indicating their envy. Not wanting to have any kind of problem, I decide to end this quickly.

"She will take care of them.

About the dinner with the lord of the region, I will have to reject it since we are quite busy"

"N-Now I understand why you were asking me if I could pay you for this... do you have an army hidden somewhere? How could all of you kill so many monsters in one day ?!"

"... well, there were many and they came one after another"

"… Your group didn't have to kill them all, you know? You should have let other people participate too! "

"Don't overdo it, my group didn't kill everyone... it was probably only ¼ part... or 1/3 at most"

Also, one of the reasons was that goblins and orcs seemed to be drawn like bees to honey when looking at the girls... so that's why their numbers were higher than the other monsters. These clustered where we were and made the other monsters search for other targets because of that.

"In truth goblins and Orcs are just perverted monsters… they should be more like Ogres who apparently were looking for strong men to be able to fight with them"

Seeing the number of monsters we kill and remembering a bit about the fight, I can't help but complain about this. The girls had to endure the constant lustful glances of those monsters throughout the fight ...that is not pleasant and unfortunately I say this from my own experience.

The ogres we killed all of them were hunted by Saeko, Leona, Scythe, Vrana-chan, and me. But to do so, we had to go after these as they were always looking for muscular looking men to fight.

"E-Emmm ... ogres don't have as heroic a character as you think, you know? They look for men with resistant bodies because they think that thin women or men" break "easier... among adventurers, there is another way to call these… they are called "The Warriors' nightmares" "

"... y-you mean that they do this for..."

"Yes ... ogres usually take strong men to satisfy their desires just like goblins..."

"..."

The man from the guild suddenly responds to my previous complaints and informs me of the customs of the Ogres... my image of them was shattered by his words in one second.

Damn! In truth they were only giant Goblins as their appearance indicated!

"Now that you say it... when we were fighting, I rescue a couple of men from the hands of some Ogres who were dragging them into the forest.

When I eliminated the ogres, they knelt down and thanked me as cried with happiness for having rescued them... there was even one who was so moved who told me that because of this debt he would become my slave... it took me a little work to make that guy would give up "

"Well… it's probably because you saved them from a fate worse than death, Saeko-chan. Although maybe that last guy just wanted to take the opportunity to get closer to you since you're a beautiful girl… maybe you should have let that Ogre take him away "

"Fufufu, thanks Alex-san"

I thought that in a world full of perverted monsters, women suffered the most here, but... it seems that Gaia is fair with both genders to regard this. Although the truth is that this does not change things much for me, unfortunately, my current body was already attractive to the goblins...

"Excuse me, I have a question. What do you mean we are of J-8 rank now?"

" Oh, that? Well, each rank is divided into 10 levels from 0 to 9, when you exceed this then your rank increases.

This means that you only have to go up another 2 levels for your rank to increase to I-0"

"I see ... groups or organizations have no rank?"

"Groups no, organizations yes"

"…Well, thank you for your answer. Please hand over the monsters to this woman, I've already made a deal with her."

"I get it"

Apparently, we almost managed to raise our guild rank with a single mission. Although being the shortest on rookies probably are, I don't think it's a big deal either.

Also, it seems that I was truly able to reject the feast of the lord of the region since he did not insist on it... I wanted to meet him, but I also did not want to be the focus of attention and treat me like entertainment for his noble friends or something like that... it is better Milene to take care of this.

(POV 3rd Person - Alchemy Shop)

"I tell you, I have decided that you would be my wife! So take all your things so you come with me!"

"E-Emmm client-san~ ... I already have a boyfriend ~ So if you will not buy or sell anything, then please let me attend the other people~"

"You don't know who I am? !"

"... no, sorry ~"

At the alchemy store, Shisuka, as she had in the past few days, was attending customers who came when another man suddenly declared his feelings to her... well, this time it was more like that man just wanted to take her away.

As on other occasions, she responded with the same phrase but the insistence of that man did not stop and he did not seem to hear her words, so this began to worry her a little.

" Damn! I am the leader of the guild Jumort, one of the largest in Barl !

Well... now that you know this, you must understand how lucky you are. So don't waste my time and come with me "

"Sorry, but I don't want to do it~ I have to wait for my boyfriend Alex-kun to come back ~"

" Damn it ! I'll kill that guy Alex-kun and-"

"What is all this hustle and bustle? Why can't I just sleep quietly... if I don't sleep in the afternoons well, I will get more wrinkles, you know? "

Suddenly the owner of this store, Lena, comes out from behind the counter door and sets her eyes on the man who had been screaming until now and interrupting him.

"Witch! Don't get into this if you don't want your store to be ruined"

"Haaa ... I knew that when the season invasion of monsters ended and the organizations to return to where they have their bases, this would happen.

Hi-hi-hi ... guys, why you don't wait a few days to do something like this... the truth is that use much my waist when I was younger and now I pay for it. So I want you to wait for the red-haired boy to be here for him to take care of this...

In addition, that way maybe you suffer less and have a death more peaceful "

" What nonsense are you saying, witch?! "

As Lena says, the missions to protect places have ended and people like this man who thought they were invincibly returned and hearing the rumors of new blonde beauty was in the city, this would not take long to happen.

The man, thinking that she was making fun of him takes his weapon and points it at her making Shisuka's unease grow even more. But unfortunately for him, the person he was threatening didn't seem to mind that, and she only sighs when she saw him.

Then, even angrier he steps forward to intimidate Lena even more but in the next instant, he feels a puncture in the neck causing him to take his other free hand to that place to find a needle that had no idea when it got there.

"W-what is this?"

"You should have listened to me, boy. Now surely you wish you had died... hi-hi-hi"

With Lena's words, that man loses the strength of his body and falls on the wooden floor of the store. Then, immediately several men who probably came with him come to examine him.

"W-what did you do to the leader, witch!"

"Speak fast !"

"Emmm ... is he dead ~?"

"Hi-hi-hi... well, as a man now he died. Although he is still alive physically... if you all don't want to end the same way, get out of my store"

With sweat on their forehead understanding what she was referring to, they all take the man and run out of the store.

The truth is that this old woman did not have as good a character as Alexander thought, and the fact that she did not attack them was not because she was tolerant.

In fact, there were n't many people who called her a witch and they had a happy day after that.

What made she does not attack him was, first, thanks to his childish appearance that because of this just takes his words as something that said a small child. But the second and main reason was that she felt the aura that he and several girls in his group emanated... so if she had acted aggressively that time, things for her could also be bad.

Unfortunately, this group of people was not children and their auras were much weaker than the ones of the group of Alexander.

"... I'll be out for a moment, Shisuka. Take care of the store."

"Yes ~"

She had given them a chance to survive, but Lena knew that surely they would not appreciate this and so it was best that she take over that guild. If they gave up on any silly idea they might have and forgot this, then she didn't mind leaving them, but if not...

It was a pity that the group took the second choice and so that, in the afternoon one of the guilds most powerful of Barl disappeared. The next day people only found bodies that had been poisoned and a few survivors that fled would soon discover that their private parts had become useless...

"Hi-hi-hi ...I think with this other groups will desist from doing other nonsense so I can rest calmly"

" What do you mean, Master ~? "

"It's nothing, just focus on mixing correctly the herbs"

" Ok~"

Hello!

I just wanted to make an announcement. If I close a month (2nd day of the month) with 75 p-a-t-r-e-o-n-s supporting the novel, then I promise to get 5 chapters a week during that month, Monday through Friday (from the region where I live).

So be sure to invite and recommend the novel to all your friends !

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

I also wanted to ask to see if there was someone who wanted to support me to edit the previous chapters, I think that way there will be more people who are a little more demanding with grammar interested in the novel.

If you are interested in supporting me on that, you can leave me a message in the comments or on Facebook.

Thanks for the support!


	168. Forest of Eltin

"Excuse me, can we talk for a moment?"

"Hmn? You are..."

When I turn around to get out of here, someone suddenly asks me. It was the warrior girl leader of the other organization that had participated in this mission, so this surprises me a bit.

But apparently I was not the only one in which she causes something by appearing... she makes the girls around me to be on guard. It is good and I am glad to see that they have followed my advice of not be neglect.

"A woman… if we are neglect, Alex can make her join our group... we all need to be careful"

"… Yes, she can probably fall into this brat's web before she knows it"

"Well... I don't think the boy is taking any girl that crosses his path either"

"... b-but also she may end up falling in love with him, right?"

… Well, it seems that the girls' reason for concern is different from what I imagined. Since yesterday they fought well, then I will not say anything to complain about this... also I do not think that I have much credibility if I refute what Kurisu and Rei say. Although I'm a little happy that at least Rika supports me.

But if what Saya says happens, that's beyond my control and I can't do anything for this, so I don't think the girls should blame me for something like that.

"What's going on? What do you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to see if we could do some business"

"You're late! I already made a deal with the boy for the monsters that his group killed!"

So with the word "business", the only woman who had not shown a reaction to this then also gets defensive against the warrior woman... although apparently it isn't one of the largest organizations in this Kingdom, I must say that Milene is very valiant to oppose this warrior woman as a small merchant in Barl.

"...don't worry, the businesses I want to deal with him are others"

"D-don't tell me that you really fell in love with Alex at first sight?"

After the warrior woman denies that she wants to steal Milene's business she calms down, but then the other girls look at her even more seriously and then Kurisu being even more nervous speaks for every one of them.

"... no, it's not that either... or rather, aren't you a girl?"

"... I am a man ... it is not my fault have 12 years old and that my masculinity has not developed still"

"I-I'm sorry ... w-why don't we move to another place to talk?"

"Haaa ... alright. Milene, when I'm done with this I'll go to your mother's house and then let's talk about the pay for the bodies of the monsters... also, the body of the leader Ogre I will take it to me"

"It's okay"

Seeing that her words put me off a little, she apologizes and decides to proceed with the matter for which she came. Nor was it a subject that I wanted to talk about a lot too, so after talking to Milene we all left here.

The place where the warrior woman directs us to speak was a small restaurant here and there were already some people from her group waiting there. So I along with some girls take to sit at the table where they were and the others take nearby tables with, except for Leona and Scythe who stay behind me from where I sit.

"Well, what did you want to talk about?"

After observing their group for a second and making a slight salute between us, I immediately turn to the warrior woman who had brought us here. I had a few things I wanted to do and so I needed to get this over with quickly.

"Well, I also like to go directly to the subject. I will be direct, I wanted to know if you would not consider selling us or telling us the information to buy magic weapons like yours... of course, either option you choose we will pay you properly"

"So this was about the guns… sorry but for now I can't do any to doing this. Or at least I can't make that decision myself…"

Don't refuse to talk with her because I was a little curious and concerned about why she had sought us out. I thought that somehow she finds out that I kill the passive-kun group and would complain or blackmail us about it... but I can rule this out now.

It seems that what caught her attention was our firearms, although this was also a problem in his own way. So I decide to go to the safe by politely rejecting her while I also try to plant in her head that I was not the one in charge of this group and there was someone I had to ask permission for something like that.

I don't think this was hard to believe since most of the people here have taken us as part of an organization and also not a small one to move around in a level 1 area smoothly, so her group shouldn't have a very different idea of we like the others. After all, our equipment must be considered to be used by someone like that and it would be rarer to see someone who alone could afford these luxuries.

"Well... I think that's a reasonable thing. Our group can wait for you to speak to your leaders and then see if we can come to an agreement."

Then as I had thought, the woman accepts my words without hesitation and answers that while nodding with her head.

Maybe I could get good things out of selling firearms, but that would be giving weapons that can easily kill us to other people, and that was not a very good thing. Also, surely after selling to them, soon more will come to get the same and that would mean selling more weapons or antagonizing those other groups for not doing it.

So until firearms are not that risky to me, I shouldn't be marketing them. I have enough to worry about Gaia's scrolls and other items enough for me to add one more thing to this.

"Okay, I will talk to my leaders and try to give you an answer... by the way, I just found a vehicle similar to yours abandoned near the forest yesterday. I did not need it and I was thinking of selling it, are you not interested? "

"Kohon! ... Kohon! ... Kohon!"

Since she seemed to be a sensible woman, I decided to try to see if I could turn the passive-kun vehicle into G or crystals because this doesn't serve me much in itself... but I think I lacked some tact to say this. One of the men at the table seems to be choking on what he is eating and the others look at me in a slightly strange way.

Well, the truth is that it wasn't just them. Some of the girls turn to me a little surprised by my words since probably like the other group at this table, they also had the same assumptions.

It's good that this group just look at me like that and don't start complaining or accusing me, so this was already a huge plus.

"I-I see... so you found an abandoned vehicle... it seems that you are very lucky.

The truth is that our organization is expanding and maybe we could do business if you want to sell it. But unfortunately I don't bring the amount for this with me and I am also in the same position as you and so this needs to be approved by other people in my group as well.

So if you want us to do business, I need you to tell me where I can contact you so I can find you when I talk to them. "

"...I understand, but you will not need to look for me. I was planning to go to the capital of the kingdom and as far as I know your organization is based there, right? So I think it is better that I will be the one to find you a once I get there "

"That's great, so let's do that. I am Parmil, one of the captains of the Nurt guild. When you arrive in the capital you only have to ask for information from our organization and surely someone can take you there or they can call us to pick you up."

"I understand, Parmil. When I get there I will do just that.

I am Alexander."

After Parmil and I shook hands and our groups said goodbye, we left the restaurant. From what she told me, in a vehicle like ours, it would take us about 15 days to go to the capital since it seems that we are on the edges of this Kingdom...

So we agreed to meet there about a month later so that we could talk again once we were there. That will give me time to do a few things before we set off for the capital.

Also, although her organization can probably get a cheaper vehicle at the price I intend to sell it to them, I knew that Parmil considered our group very well and it is most likely that she would try to have a good relationship with us and so taking advantage of this, I thought it would be good sell it to her.

I had already had the idea of going in the capital, I thought of seeing one of the largest cities in this Kingdom since I have to wait 3 months to go to another world and so now that I had obtained that vehicle, this was more necessary. If I wanted to sell it, I think it would be a bit difficult to do it in Barl and surely in a bigger city I would have no problem with doing it.

But now I didn't even have to worry about having to be looking for someone to sell it to and I just have to get to the capital and then I can turn it into money.

"Is there something else we have to do in this village, boy?"

"Now let's see if Milene can pay me for the bodies of the monsters, she should have finished doing her estimates. After this, I think we will make a small expedition ..."

"A little expedition?"

Leaving the restaurant, Rika asks me and so I answer as I walk in the direction of Milene's store. Then with the girls following me, among them, Saya repeats my words and so I nod to answer hr affirming it.

"You finished sooner than I thought"

"Well, it can be said that we reached an agreement quickly"

"I see, I'm glad. I too have finished counting all the monsters... this is what I offer you for them"

Upon arriving at Milene's mother's house, she had finished transporting all the monsters that the guild had to deliver to me and also value the price of all of these. When we exchanged a few words, she immediately passed me a paper with various things written on it.

It was a table showing the number of monsters and the price for which she buying them me. I just take a quick look and direct my eyes directly to the total... [587 thousand G] was written at the bottom of the page.

Ogre corpses are priced well, and although not as much as these, monsters like Orcs and Koblots are still reasonably priced. Logically, the higher its limit was, then the higher the price.

"Here are the crystals of the monsters and there is also the body of the leader of the Ogres ... I'm surprised that you were able to kill that huge thing.

Are you sure you don't want to sell it to me?"

"Sorry Milene, I have another use for this one. Also, you shouldn't be so greedy as you will surely earn quite a bit from this, right?

Although I must also say that I am a little surprised to be able to obtain more than 500 thousand G for them. If I remember correctly, you had told me that you had spent on remodeling your store the same, right? Well, I think you can recoup some of that expense. "

Milene also gives me a bag of crystals that those monsters must have had and then I sent it directly into my storage pretending to tuck it under my shirt. Reviewing the number of these in my system, it had increased almost 500 thousand... in the same way as the previous one, the Orcs that had exceeded the 5th limit and therefore each of their crystals was worth more than 5 thousand, helped a lot to make them grow this quantity.

In truth, this mission was much more productive than I had thought it would be... if I count the vehicle that I will sell soon, then I have recovered the investment of the one I bought from Relen and a little of what I use to make it work.

I think that Rek being a remote area of the kingdom helped a lot to have these gains. As I did not have much competition from big groups as in large cities it surely must have happened, so we could easily achieve this result.

"E-emmm ... A-Alexander-san ... no, Alexander-sama!

T-The truth is that as you say, now I am a little short of money for the remodeling of my store... so, why don't I pay you a part of this now, and the rest in a few months? "

"..."

Suddenly Milene begins to act strangely and I immediately discover the reason why it is this so... why it is that if she did not even have the money to pay me at first, she still asks me to sell her the Ogre Leader? This woman was already thinking that I would accept this… I wouldn't even be surprised if she was already making deals with these bodies with other people.

"Don't be cruel, boy. I just handed you more of 461,000 crystals, that's almost 5 million G!"

"It is true that you just gave them to me, but those were mine at first..."

"…Sassy

"If not to help, you better not talk Rika! Tch, you are not reliable ... Kurisu, help me and tell your little man to wait for me with the remaining money please"

"Eh? T-This ... Alex, why don't you wait for her to sell things so she can pay you? After all, we don't need more money than we have now"

"Haaa ... well, I'll wait a couple of months for you, but... if you don't pay me, I won't hesitate to become my slave. Do you understand?"

"It's okay!"

"A-Alex, that's ..."

"You, brat… you can't fall that low, can you?"

"No, I think it is fair. And what proves it is that this woman accepted it in an instant"

"Fufufu, Rika-san is right ... a person must fulfill and commit to his words"

Kurisu and Rei react negatively when they hear the word slave although the person himself I am addressing this one does not seem to mind much, and accepts my terms easily as Rika says.

I wasn't kidding about this, if I was going to take a risk by lending her my money, then I think it's fair just like Saeko also does to think that Milene must also face the consequences of her actions.

It's not like I'm going to make her my sex slave or anything like that, either. I've wanted a maid for a while, so then I'll have her take that role if she doesn't pay me in a few months. If not, I can simply make her work on other things.

"Now the last thing left to do is go to the forest"

"Eh? Are you going to enter that forest, boy?

Don't tell me you didn't have enough with all the rewards you already got? Seriously, and you're the one who complains about me and says I'm greedy "

"Don't compare me to you Milene, I'll go investigate something in that forest"

"Don't tell me it's because of the rumors that this forest hides a treasure and many strong people have died trying to get it?"

"… So you knew about this? Didn't you think that if that rumor was true, then it was dangerous for us to come to this forest and that you should mention it before?"

"W-Well ... the mission was not in the forest, was it? B-Besides, as I said, it's just rumors"

"Seriously, you had better give me that money back soon because if you don't... I will make you work hard until you pay me the last G while I make you wear the most embarrassing suits you can imagine"

"Glup ... K-Kurisu wouldn't leave you!"

"Milene-san... I think that if you knew there was something dangerous in the forest, then you should have told us before"

"It is true, life cannot be bought by money"

"Although things went well yesterday. If it hadn't been so, then we would be in danger while Milene-san was safe inside the village"

"Fufufu, maybe instead of embarrassing outfits, you should make her work naked, Alex-san"

"I agree with Saeko"

After my words, Milene seeks help from Kurisu and the girls but this time not even the first one takes this matter in a good way. What can I say? No one likes to be fooled by something that can cost them their lives. So if she knew about the forest, then she should have said this first before asking us to come to protect this town.

"W-Well, for the next I will remember to tell you the important things... but you're not a little harsh? After all, you just said that you will go to the forest despite that"

"It is one thing to be cheated and quite another to have you choose something.

See you in a few hours, we'll be back after investigating the forest for a little while "

"Okay, be careful"

"Oh, this is weird and it surprises me a little. For a moment I thought you would pray that we don't come back and so you don't have to pay the boy."

"Hmp ~ I'm also not as mean as you think Rika"

After the small discussion between Rika and Milene, all my group boarded the vehicle with the first taking the wheel and immediately it begins to move towards the forest.

Hello!

I just wanted to make an announcement. If I close a month (2nd day of the month) with 75 p-a-t-r-e-o-n-s supporting the novel, then I promise to get 5 chapters a week during that month, Monday through Friday (from the region where I live).

So be sure to invite and recommend the novel to all your friends !

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

I also wanted to ask to see if there was someone who wanted to support me to edit the previous chapters, I think that way there will be more people who are a little more demanding with grammar interested in the novel.

If you are interested in supporting me on that, you can leave me a message in the comments or on Facebook.

Thanks for the support!


	169. Forest of Eltin (Part 2)

Thank you all for reading SES. Remember to support the novel, it is you who make it possible for this one to continue !

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

Thanks to everyone for your support!

"Isn't it dangerous to go to the forest, Alex?"

"Don't worry Kurisu… I have an idea what those rumors are about and we'll just go to examine that."

"?"

Surely due to the conversation we had a few moments ago, Kurisu and Saya were somewhat restless when we entered the forest. I try to reassure them with what I say, but it seems I can only do that their concerns be transformed in doubt, well, maybe that's better.

Earlier when I had time, I checked the map on my system to see if I could find something that could explain the rumors that are being talked about in this forest, and then I ended up finding one thing.

So, to go to the place indicated on the map I stand next to Rika and give her directions to take us directly there. As for the monsters, probably because a few hours ago they had left a huge number of those from the forest, now there were not many seen and the few we met simply passed over these without worrying about them.

Then several tens of minutes later we reached the place that I had seen on the system map...

"Grrr"

"Grouw Grouw"

It seems that the place had been taken by a group of Koblots who, when they saw us arrive, the entire herd quickly gathered to attack us.

"Well, let's get this over with quickly."

""Okay""

There was nothing surprising in this and we finished them off very soon since having faced various groups of monsters the day before, this was not a challenge for us. Furthermore, apparently this group of Koblots had just settled in this place and to do so they had to fight against other groups of monsters that we found in the area that they had chosen as a warehouse to store their food.

"This place feels a little different..."

"Yes, Saeko is right... this place has a good atmosphere"

Having taken over the Koblots we started exploring the place and being one of the girls with the most sensitivity, Saeko and Rika comment while closing their eyes to concentrate more and notice things more clearly.

I think this was the place used as a base by the group of the Ogre leader that I had previously killed, and then since these did not return, other groups quickly fought for the position.

But they were right... Gaia's environment actually felt more refreshing compared to HOTD and this was probably due to the amount of energy in the atmosphere. But in this place, this still went even further and gave the feeling as if after walking through a desert we reached an oasis.

[This is because this place is an energy point… plus a high-level one. For what the system indicates, it has a level 10 in energy concentration... although the area it covers is only a Kilometer]

Level 10?

[Yes, I said you that an area or a world has veins of energy running through them and so the energy point is where the energy is mostly concentrated and these also can be classified from 1 to 10 according to the energy concentration they have]

Aurora, you told me that cities, towns and villages were usually founded on points like these, right?... assuming Rek village is a level, then Barl what level is?

[The energy concentration that the system detected in Barl was that of a level 3 energy point]

Trying to see how important this energy point that we had found in this forest was, I ask Aurora that. Apparently this had a difference of 7 levels with the city of Barl... so if a city were founded here, surely this would be more important than Barl.

[This energetic point is probably not very suitable for founding a city, Alexander. Since the area it covers is not very large then couldn't create a big city, but… I think this would be coveted enough by organizations to found their bases.

As I said before, the energy points bring many advantages to those who stay in these, and the higher the level, the more this is noted.

Although it is not exact, let's consider that a person can stay in an energy point for 100 years, then he will obtain the same limit in power as this one.

So if a person stays at a level 10 energy point for 100 years, then he will reach the 9th limit without much effort... sure, that's just under ideal conditions. But since there are always problems like with the passage of time a person's ability to absorb energy decreases, this is hardly done.

Anyway, at least I don't think a point like this has a problem helping someone reach the 5th limit without a hitch despite that.]

Geh! This undoubtedly turns this place into a treasure... this would be 10 years by a limit... it is heard not much, but for an organization, this is very valuable since it means that all its members will be strengthened without them having to do much or using many resources.

"Alex, isn't that..."

While talking to Aurora in my head, I hear Kurisu's voice. When I put my eyes on her, Kurisu was pointing at what looked like a stone arch.

"Most likely it is what you are thinking, Kurisu. That must be a door equal to those used by the world guild to transport themselves to different places."

This was what I had seen marked on the system map, an arc that probably represented a dimensional door. And looking directly at it, now I was sure of this.

"Is this some kind of ruins of an ancient city?"

"I don't think that only a single structure can be considered as ruins... perhaps it was just that someone decided to build this door here?"

Being a few steps from the door, Rei asks as she watches at the inter-dimensional door. I somewhat agree with Saya's point of view…

The inter-dimensional door had some snake carvings on it, plus some hieroglyphs. Noting the same as me, Kurisu takes the translator glasses that I had given her earlier and probably reading what was written while speaks she frowns.

"This ... it-it seems that this door does not lead to a very cozy place..."

" What does it say there, Kurisu-san? "

"It says, 'Tomb of the Serpent Queen... the lover of the dragon Murnttul'"

Before Kurisu could answer Saeko's question, I read what the hieroglyphs that were written on the dimensional door said.

"Eh? Does this door lead to a grave?"

"... a snake was a dragon's lover? Is that possible?"

"Before it was supposed to be impossible for us to consider something like a dragon… so why can't that be possible now?"

Hearing me, Saya is amazed at the fate that this door carried while Rei seems more curious about the second line of the text ... in fact, I was also a little curious about that... no matter how I imagined it, I always came to the same conclusion that this was more like the dragon using the poor snake as a condom... That was not a love relationship but one side torturing the other!

[Alexander… a dragon probably has a soul higher than level 3 and will surely be able to change its form… it could even take human form. This is the same for other monsters… although of course there are some that do not have enough reason yet to do something like this and remain like wild beasts.

But most likely the one mentioned in that text, is one like the first ones I mention and so it is not impossible that this one can have sexual interaction with other races]

I-I see ... I was about to say a prayer for the poor snake, but it seems I don't have to... I am honestly grateful to hear that since I was about to have a trauma.

"Boy, what do we do? Shall we go in the door?"

"No Rika, I don't want to die so soon, you know.?.. if this place is related to a dragon, it is better to wait to we can go there. If we do it now, that would only be suicidal"

"Alex is right... the strong people who never came back when entering this forest must be because they entered there and something prevented them from using the gate again."

While we watched the door, Rika with an adventurous spirit asks me that. Although I didn't want to discourage her and Saeko who were the most motivated when they heard the word dragon, my instincts stopped me from proceeding wherever it led.

Furthermore, the words Kurisu says supporting my opinion only reaffirm my decision since I agreed with her. Probably the stories of this forest that we hear from the adventurous man and Milene, is this door who is responsible for that.

It is very likely that what is in there is a treasure, and due to the greed that the adventurers felt for this end took them to their end ... it should not be forgotten that in the stories that speak of hidden treasures, there is always a guardian guarding this.

[That's a good decision… the place this door leads to is almost certainly a Level 2 Area and because of the energy escaping from it is created this Level 10 energy point. So for now you'd better not go there, Alexander]

"S-Shit! Let no one approach the door!"

"W-What happens all of a sudden for you to scream like that?"

"… Aurora just told me that that door leads to a Level 2 Area, so the other place where that door drives is more dangerous than I was thought and so we should not enter there for any rason"

"Aurora? Oh! The voice you hear that is inside your head? I had forgotten that ..."

"... Please don't say it like I'm crazy, Saya"

"S-Sorry, that was not my intention"

When I answer Rei's question, several girls stare at me strangely because of the name that I said very few times, and then with Saya's words they also remember what I had said them about she before… but unfortunately their looks on me don't change much.

This is why I don't like talking about Aurora or mentioning her name when I talk to them, since when I do similar things always happen this. Well, I can't blame them too much either since if someone tells you that a voice inside his head tells him things, you can probably only interpret that like this person is going crazy.

"Yes, if there is a dragon there, then Vrana does not want to enter!... those reptiles are very strong and would kill Vrana... and if he is male, then he would probably do bad things to her! She is from the Master and she can't allow that, roock ~"

The one who breaks this somewhat uncomfortable atmosphere is Vrana-chan who comes to my side and begins to beg me not to enter the door...

"W-Will it do bad things to you? H-How do you know that, bird girl?"

"Vrana only knows... she knows that reptiles called dragons are very strong and also very lustful"

"Alexander… maybe an ancestor of yours was a dragon?"

"... I have said before that I am human. So don't look at me, Rei"

"Fufufu, well, if Alex-san were a dragon, he would surely be a cute one"

From Vrana's answer to Rei, she probably has some kind of memory inherited from her species, or this is based on her instinct. Anyway, dragons apparently match what some stories tell.

The strange thing was that Rei suddenly addressed the issue to me... well, everyone must pay for their own actions. So without getting angry at her words, I only reminded her of my race.

Perhaps Saeko's next words tried to smooth things over... but apparently she didn't dismiss the idea that I could be a dragon either.

"T-They are not cute! They are terrifying monsters and the master has always been good to Vrana. Master, you are not a dragon, are you? roock ~"

"No, I am human"

It seems that for now my only ally is my little harpy who refutes Saeko's words, so as a reward I decide to pat her on the head. Also, this may help her calm down as she had gotten a little upset.

"So what shall we do now, Alexander-san? Shall we go back to Milene-san's village?"

"… I was thinking that even though we can't get to the other side of the door for now, this place is still pretty good. Even it's probably not easy to find one just like this one in this Area…

I had not told you before, but as Saeko and Rika noticed when we first arrived here, this place is a different one from the others and if we stay in this, it can help strengthen us... although it would take time for this to be noticed "

"E-Emmm ... how long do we need to stay here for that?"

"...10 years for changes to start to be noticed"

"" ... ""

"E-Eh? T-Ten years? Do we have to stay for 10 years in this forest?!"

Hearing me say that, all the girls are interested and put their eyes on me again and then Kurisu expresses that it surely arose in everyone's mind. As a result of this, now the girls who were quite surprised looked at me with more bewilderment than before without saying anything for a long time until Rei is the first to raise words in the form of a complaint.

"Of course not, I do not intend to shut ourselves in this forest all our life. I just thought that this is a good place to create our home, the atmosphere is very pleasant and above all, it has the benefit that I mentioned before.

Perhaps the only downside is that it is an isolated place, but having vehicles like the one we just bought should not be a big problem. "

"Well… if you put it like that, I think that's definitely a good option."

"Fufufu, I don't care much about being in an isolated place... I also think that here I will be able to further refine the sword technique that Alex-san had given me... the forest has a great variety of monsters and it is better to have opponents that have a certain ability than just thoughtless puppets"

"For me, there is no problem about that either. I am used to having to live in military barracks that are usually isolated from society"

"There is no problem either for me ... the truth is that my social skills are not very good and so I like more the quiet places.

It was until after I met with Alex that I began to interact with more people."

"I will follow the master's orders! So I do not care much what kind of place he chooses to create his home, I will accompany him"

"Ah! Vrana likes places with lots of trees too, she can hunt in the forest too, so she will be happy here, roock ~"

After I explain my thoughts to Rei who had expressed concern at first, she begins to examine the surroundings with a completely different face from the grim one she had had and then says she agrees with my opinion.

Saeko and Rika who apparently were used to being in such a condition, do not hesitate to accept my suggestion. On the other hand, Kurisu apparently doesn't care much about this either, as she says, I think I've only seen her talk to people who were in our group in HOTD or who were related to them.

So while the other girls are here, for her then it won't make much difference having to live in this forest.

Finally two of my subordinates, Leona and Vrana, also give their approval. The other two girls, Saya and Scythe, just keep quiet and nod to what the others say.

But seeing the place, since it was not a gloomy and dark forest, I understand why the girls did not hesitate to accept. The atmosphere here was very, very nice.

It was a clearing in the woods so this place had quite a lot of sunlight, a small crystalline lake, and the whole place was almost a plain with a green birthing mat.

Also, even though I will have to wait to get it, this place also had a treasure that was in a level 2 area... no matter how I saw it, it was a good place to settle.

"Well, then we will have to make some preparations to be able to make this place our home"

""Yes""

After having observed and walked through this clearing in the forest, as it was getting dark, then I decided that it was time to leave... I had to start organizing some things.

Hello!

I just wanted to make an announcement. If I close a month (2nd day of the month) with 75 p-a-t-r-e-o-n-s supporting the novel, then I promise to get 5 chapters a week during that month, Monday through Friday (from the region where I live).

So be sure to invite and recommend the novel to all your friends !

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

I also wanted to ask to see if there was someone who wanted to support me to edit the previous chapters, I think that way there will be more people who are a little more demanding with grammar interested in the novel.

If you are interested in supporting me on that, you can leave me a message in the comments or on Facebook.

Thanks for the support!


	170. Back to Barl

"Well, I'm glad everyone returned safely"

"Yeah, we were just exploring. Besides, since surely kill a lot of monsters on the day before, the truth is that the forest was somewhat empty and so it is perhaps now the time safer to explore the forest"

"I think that's normal, but unfortunately it won't be long before this recovers its normal population of monsters... probably in a couple of weeks everything in that forest will return to normal"

"I-It's amazing the reproduction speed that those monsters have"

"Perhaps that is why they are called monsters. Maybe if others don't hunt them, then there will be no more room for humans in this world..."

Upon returning to Rek's village, we go directly to Milee-san's house. She being the head of this village, it seems like she had a lot to do after the monster invasion and therefore we had not seen her as she should be quite busy. But the person I came to look for was still at the entrance of this place with the mountain of monsters that I had sold her... and of which she still owed me a part of the payment.

Our conversation is also joined by Kurisu and Rika, who also greet Milene since they were the girls who had developed a closer relationship with her... although with the latter one, I have my doubts that this is so.

But I was also a little surprised by what Milene says about the reproduction speed of monsters... I wonder if when they are not hunting some pray, they only dedicate themselves to spend time having sex? Since they are constantly hunted to reduce their numbers as Rika says, sure this must be bad for them, but I neither can say that they have a bad life if my thoughts are correct…

[Part of that is so, and since most monsters have high fertility, their numbers recover quickly. But also helps them, that they have a better advantage to take the energy of the environment.

Also, there are even places with a very high concentration of energy where the world creates them by itself instead of being born naturally]

Aurora ... so you 're saying that they have more strength to have sex thanks to better absorb energy from the environment? Are you trying to make that I kill them all out of envy or something?

[…I can't deny your first conclusion and you can see it that way. But about the second... it's not my fault that you envy them]

… Well, this is indeed something personal.

"Milene, I have found a place in the forest that seems like a good place for my group to create a base there. If I do that, do you think I would have any trouble taking that place as mine ?"

"Hmn? No, no one should complain about it."

Well, it seems that I have passed over the first obstacle for which I was a little worried to can claim ownership of that place in the forest, but the truth has been so easy to obtain it, that I cannot avoid some doubts will be created in my head.

"I thought that the kingdom would oppose people claiming territories for themselves or perhaps that they would need to pay for this... also, I find it a bit strange that you are not surprised about my decision"

"Well, on the first issue it is because even though the Kingdom technically claims the entire territory within its borders as its own, the most precise thing about this is that only the cities, towns, and villages are its property.

If someone wants to take territory from the kingdom, as long as he can keep it to himself and not do something silly like claiming to create his own kingdom within the existing one, then there is no problem with this.

So if someone has the thought of creating a city instead of an organization, then it is best that he join the Kingdom and surely this will give him a title of nobility because of this. So instead of having to pay for the land, that person would have to pay taxes to the kingdom.

As for the second thing you say, this is a very common thing that organizations do. These take small areas outside the cities to establish their bases. Well... also some do so within these and so that if you are planning to create something like this, it is not surprising at all.

In fact, I'm more surprised that you don't have a place as a base since how strong all of you are, this is more unexpected "

"… Well, let's say my organization wants to expand and put a small base here. So it's just will be like a branch of this one to be able to work in this Area "

"I see ... if you want your lie to be more convincing, be sure to tell the girls next to you first and so they don't get strange looks when you say something like that"

"..."

"Don't worry, I think I can benefit a lot with you... I mean, we can both benefit. So I won't do something that hurts you, also if I did that I would feel bad for Kurisu since she would be affected too "

What Milene says is reasonable. For the kingdom it would surely be a very bad thing to oppose organizations settling in its territory, I think as long as they don't try to oppose them, then this can only be beneficial to this one.

So when she says the latter, I try to do the same I did with Palmir and make it look like we are already an organization. But unfortunately, perhaps being a little more perceptive observing people thanks to her merchant work, she instantly discovers that everything I told her was a lie.

Apparently when the girls heard my words, they all turned to me with some doubts on their faces. Then since there was nothing to do about this, I simply decide to continue our conversation and ignore this.

"Milene, we need labor to create our base and so I would be glad if you would introduce me to someone who could carry out this project. Do you know someone who can help us?"

"Well... in Barl there are several construction guilds, so depending on what you want then I can recommend you some.

Although if you only want someone to build a stone perimeter or something very simple like that, then anyone can do it. Even people in this village should have no problem carrying it out. "

"... no, probably something similar to a large mansion that the nobles have would be much better"

"If so... then in Barl there is a branch of a large construction guild that can surely carry out any eccentricity you have in mind"

"Well, then let's get back there as soon as possible to you can get in touch with them"

"Damn it, boy. Lately I think you've been treating me like an assistant for money related things, you know? "

"...now that I think about it, we still haven't settled the matter of interest for the money you owe me, right?"

"I-I will finish quickly so we can leave! By the way, if I remember correctly, you had an inter-dimensional object, right?... Why don't you help me transport all this to my store with this one? That way I will have fewer things to worry about and I will have more time to help you "

"Haaa ... fine"

After that, we had to wait until nightfall to be able to store all the monsters. Since there were still many adventurers on the streets and this place was the village chief's house, it was impossible to do it during the day without it being noticed and so we are leaving until the next morning.

"Okay, this is all monsters. "

" Ok"

"T-Teacher... did you buy all the monsters that the adventurers killed from that forest? There are a lot of ogres... I'm surprised that you were able to buy all of this even after you made the extensions and modifications of the store"

"Celi, stop wasting time and better finish evaluating everything. I have to go somewhere else..."

Sometime after we left Rek, we arrived at Milene's store and went directly to the warehouse that Kurisu and I had previously gone to and then I took from my inventory all the monsters that I had sold to her.

"I am surprised that you trust me to have removed everything and I have nothing left"

"" Of course, we are friends after all, right? / Of course it's because the teacher had written down all the monsters and how many were of each race""

When asked that out of curiosity, both, teacher and student give their answers in unison...

"...Milene, you take over the builders guild. I have to go pick up Shisuka"

Ignoring Milene who scolds her student after that, I tell her this as I go out together with the girls to go to the Alchemist store. If you ask, of course that the comment I think was honest of the previous two was Celi-chan's.

"Alex-kun ~ !"

Upon entering Lena's shop, immediately after Shisuka notices me she runs to me and buries my face in her big breasts… I must say I missed this a bit, but realizing this, I can't help but worry about something that I was a little intrigued.

Due to Shisuka's actions, an idea within me came up spontaneously... there was a possibility that I would miss this feeling of suffocation and not only the softness and smell that these breasts gave me... could it be that being next to her I was developing a "M" trend and so somehow the personality of Shizuka will affect me too?

This was a question that terrified me, but... the most worrying thing was not this in itself and was the fact that I didn't want these moments to stop even though that might be true!

...Perhaps I was walking on a very thin rope at the risk of falling into a very dangerous place.

"Shisuka, I think it's time for you to release the boy... he's starting to turn pale."

"Hmn ~? Okay ~ "

"Hmp ~ Just leave it! That brat is probably would faint happily without complaining about it "

After a long time, Rika advises her friend and then I can refill my lungs with fresh air. Then seeing Shisuka's smile, the ideas that arose in my head disappear and I could only return the gesture while I spoke to her.

"I'm glad you're fine Shisuka... it's good to see that nothing bad happened while we weren't here"

"Hi-hi-hi, don't worry boy... there was only one slight incident that was quickly resolved"

"… It seems that things were not as calm as I thought they had been. Well, while Shisuka is fine then the rest doesn't matter.

Also, your store looks to have more customers than the last time I came… I even saw a long line while we enter here "

"Hi-hi-hi, well, a beautiful woman is always one of the most reliable forms of advertising for everything"

As I said, we had to make our way through a crowd of people blocking the entrance of the store. The good thing was that the vast majority were men and that's why when they saw the girls they made way for themselves without us having to say anything.

It was a bit unexpected, but I'm not too surprised that this happened either. Because before she noticed us, I saw Shisuka attending customers behind the counter and so the old woman must have used her as a worker for her store.

I totally agreed with Lena's words, so logically after a few men have seen to Shisuka, surely the rumor that a beautiful woman was in this shoop spread like fire in dry grassland.

It is not something difficult to imagine, even I in my previous world have gone to convenience stores although I did not have to buy anything just because I heard that the girl who attended there was cute... as I said earlier, men can sometimes be creatures very simple.

Also, even though we had disrupted the order of people who were expecting to do business here, no one comes to complain and in fact, I can hear comments like "How wish that I was that child...", "More beautiful women have arrived!", or even "If it weren't for that witch, then I wouldn't believe this was an alchemy store and instead would think here as a club of beautiful women"

"I'm sorry but the store closed for business for today. Come another day to do the business that you came for "

"Heee... why, old lady? We do not care to wait to buy things... we can stay at a side just waiting while we look "

"Yes! Just being here to be able to breathe the same air as them is enough! "

"Please old woman, do not close the paradise to us ..."

"Silence! Most of you just come to waste time and buy the first thing you see! Hi-hi-hi, well... if you want to be with a woman so much, then I will give you an opportunity to make this lady spend a good time-"

"L- Let's get out of here now!"

"Hiii! I-I don't want my first time to be with an old woman! "

"M-My member will surely dry out if I do that! That is worse than doing it with a Driada! "

... she really was a witch! That simple spell that came out of her mouth was enough for all the people in the store to disappear in a couple of seconds.

"L-Lena... you really are a terrifying witch"

"You brat, you're still just as insolent as the last time we met... but well, I don't think you could change that in a couple of days.

Hmp~ Also if I was 50 years younger, then those guys would surely have fought to please me. It is a sad thing to grow old… so you girls take advantage of your time well, hi-hi-hi "

After everyone leaves, Lena walks over to the door to put the closed sign on as she tells us that and makes most of the girls blush at her words.

...Although I think she should have said 100 years younger in her previous comment.

[Well, some races have a longer youth period and so their words aren't too weong]

…I see.

Well, I think her other words are true too and neither men nor women like to grow old... and perhaps the latter even take this as a bigger problem. But surely while youth lasts longer, then there will be more time to enjoy some things for longer and so maybe it is not a bad idea to search for objects to achieve that.

Besides, I had promised Rei's mom that I would do this... but maybe things used to extend the youth would be more easily found in areas with levels higher. So we will have to think about things like that some other time.

Hello!

I just wanted to make an announcement. If I close a month (2nd day of the month) with 75 p-a-t-r-e-o-n-s supporting the novel, then I promise to get 5 chapters a week during that month, Monday through Friday (from the region where I live).

So be sure to invite and recommend the novel to all your friends !

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

I also wanted to ask to see if there was someone who wanted to support me to edit the previous chapters, I think that way there will be more people who are a little more demanding with grammar interested in the novel.

If you are interested in supporting me on that, you can leave me a message in the comments or on Facebook.

Thanks for the support!


	171. Picking up Shisuka

"It seems you all no had problems during the monster invasion, I'm glad for that"

"Yes, actually I think we were able to make a small profit from that. But speaking of profit and leaving the jokes aside, it's okay that you closed the store, Lena."

"Don't worry, these last days for me were also very good and also more than doing business for necessity, this is more like a hobby of mine to entertain myself, hi-hi-hi"

Now with just us in the store, we start to discuss the things that happened both in Rek and here in Barl... although surely we both omitted some things. Like the passive-kun thing for my side, and the problem Lena had mentioned earlier.

"Have you practiced alchemy, Alexander?"

"... I was busy with other things. I'm sorry Lena, but I think I'll only do alchemy in my spare time.

I don't think I would take this as my primary profession. "

"Alex-kun ~! Alex-kun ~! I was able to make some potions and other things ~.

...Although these were only of rank[J] according to the teacher Lena~ "

Suddenly, Lena begins to talk about Alchemy, and then Shisuka takes several bottles with liquids of various colors inside these that surely were her creations. So by setting my eyes on these and evaluating them, I can confirm her words as they all said things like [Potion-J] [Antidote-J] [Supplement Pill-J] [Resistance Pill-J].

"You have advanced faster than I thought Shisuka. I honestly thought it would take you longer to do something."

"Hehehe ~ Alex-kun praised me~!"

"Hi-hi-hi, it was not for nothing that she was born with a natural talent for alchemy and also help that she is a working girl... but on the other hand. You boy, you are wasting your talent.

Maybe at your age, things like fighting are much more interesting. But you should know that alchemists have a very good reputation in this world"

After I praise Shisuka and she gets happy because of this, Lena starts lecturing me because I had not practiced alchemy. I certainly don't have much interest in that, but it's also true that I was busy for the last few days in Rek and it's not like I just spent all my time having fun with the girls…plus, I'm also not a battle maniac who thinks all the time about fighting.

I focus more on that because it would be even more annoying for someone to take advantage of me because I am weak. Well... if you ask me, I just prefer to spend time with the girls.

"Hmp ~, Lena-san. Probably if you want this brat to do something, that would have to be related to women or that he could get some benefit from them"

Th-That is a hard thing to say Rei... I-I think not everything I have done had to do with a woman... there are probably some things that were because they were simply beneficial to me, right?

"Well... then how about this, lad. I will put you two conditions and if you manage to complete them, then I will tell you where my youngest granddaughter is and I also speak well of you to her.

Is no sound bad, right? "

"Done! Tell me those conditions!"

"Rei, why did you have to say that!"

"E-Eh? T-That was just a comment... I didn't think Lena-san took it seriously... also you shouldn't complain to him, Kurisu-san? That brat is the one who accepted that in an instant"

"... We all know what he is like, Rei. So it's you who should n't be giving other people ideas like that."

At first I thought Lena was going to say something scary like what she said to the men from before, but when I heard her offer, I had already accepted before I even knew it. Probably she saw that I was not very interested in alchemy, and listening to what I had said, so she wanted to motivate me to try harder in Alchemy.

If you were wondering, of course, I also considered that she might just be cheating me. But even so, the small chance that this was true don't allow me to recant of the words I had said.

Also, because of this Kurisu complains to Rei who seems to be in an awkward situation and perplexed by the development that she surely did not expect to happen. Saya is also immediately joined by Kurisu and so she can only look at me resentfully for this... It's not my fault, you looked for this for yourself, girl.

As for the other girls, they just seem a little curious about this and don't intervene in the conversation.

"The first condition is that you make an H rank potion in front of me.

For this, you will have to make your alchemist skill advance to that same rank or at least be at the peak of the previous one.

The second is... you must have a soul level 2 and have reached the 5 limit"

"Well... it will take me a while to achieve that, but I certainly will do!"

Even with the look of Kurisu that seemed to be asking Lena not to say anything, she ignores her and gives me the conditions so that she introduces me to her granddaughter.

It seems that for Lena the second condition was something very difficult since it is hard for her to say it, perhaps it is because she believes that it is something that some people can only dream of achieving... but I think that for me this was not a big problem!

In fact, even if she wouldn't ask me to do this, I would achieve that since my goal was to be stronger. Furthermore, I didn't even intend to stay only at that level of strength... sooner or later I would also surpass the second level of the soul.

For me, her first condition was more of a problem since it implied that I should try to do something that was not of much interest to me... At first I had thought that with Shisuka developing that skill it would be enough for our group.

Haaa, but now it seems like at least I'll have to develop that skill a little...

"Hi-hi-hi, it is good to see you motivated now Alexander… but there is also no need to run and stumble so hard that you cannot get up anymore. You just need to go step by step and safely"

"Don't worry old lady... although I am thrilled to be able to meet a young Huldra, I know perfectly well that I will not do that if I am not alive.

Also, I will not put the other girls around me that I love at risk just by meeting another"

"..even if you want to make it sound like a good thing, that just seems like something a womanizer would say"

"… At least I think that is more credible than if the boy said something like he is not interested in following other girls. So maybe we should give him some credit for his honesty"

From my words, it seems that the girls are separated into two groups... Rei, Kurisu, and Saya still continued to look at me with some reproach while others like Rika, Saeko, and Shisuka seem to not take my words so badly.

Still, I think it's better to change the subject since even the latter group should have a limit in their tolerance for things like this. And sure it's not good to try to find out how big this is.

"By the way, Lena, I previously forgot to ask you something. Don't you have potions to restore a person's energy channels?"

"You mean an energy channel restoration pill ?"

Recalling what Aurora had told me long ago about Kurisu's problem because of living in a world without much energy, I think it was time to try and fix this. If she wanted to continue leveling, she had to get those pills. Besides, she was not the only one and this affected the other girls too, although at different levels.

Shisuka and Saya who had similar habits to Kurisu and not both of them were not practicing any martial discipline either, so they almost certainly had their energy channels stunted just like Kurisu and so they would also have trouble overcoming at Alma level 1 if continue like this.

Rika and Saeko who had done constant physical training would probably be in a better position from them. Furthermore, Rei's situation should lie between these two groups.

So since there were several girls who had to consume this medicine, it was essential that I now start trying to get them. Although Aurora mentioned that this medicine was not scarce, it may not be so abundant as to be obtained just by ordering it in a store.

So with Lena here, I think there was no better person to ask about this. She was an experienced alchemist after all and making it even better, she came from a higher level Area.

ThenI could check my assumptions with her answer with which she corrects me. Apparently, it was not a potion and the medicine was a pill. So assenting to her question, she speaks to give me more information on this.

"The pill of restoration is one of the medicines most sought - after and perhaps one of the rarest in these areas Level 1... This is because the main ingredient is a little hard to get and you need an alchemist with the range [H] to do it.

Unfortunately, I do not have the ingredients or the pill... these also have the problem that they are sold quickly when someone reports that they have some. "

"...Why?"

I already knew that those pills could be somewhat rare, but I didn't think their demand among people was so great. These are supposed to be for a person with damaged channels or who lived in a world with little energy like the girls and had the same problem as them. Since in this area the energy level was high, I did not believe that many people needed it...

"Well, that pill not only restores damaged channels and has another effect, boy. I thought that's why you were looking for it too... it seems like I was wrong.

There are two pills that are highly sought after by adventurers. One is the channel restoration pill we've been talking about and the other is the limit-break pill.

Also, it could be said that both have the same effect and only have small differences between them.

The first, as the name implies this one restores a person's energy channels, but has a side effect... or perhaps it is better to call this an added gain.

The one who consumes it also increases his power by a limit. Its only downside is that this pill only provides those effects once and even if you consume more of these it will only do what its name says, restore energy channels .

So this pill is quite valuable for adventurers and it is not strange that it is worth between 1 and 5 million Gold in auctions... its price varies a lot if there are several people in the 9th limit in the region.

The other is perhaps more coveted by normal adventurers. Although this only has only one effect and is to make a person increase their power to a limit, the advantage of this is that it can be consumed on more occasions while preserving the effect. You only have to wait from 6 months to a year depending on the quality of the pill.

For this reason, this pill can also fetch quite a high value… I have even known that sometimes at auctions there have been people who have paid more than 3 million for one of these"

... listening to what Lena said, a good thing and a bad thing were generated in my head because of this. The bad was somewhat obvious and it was just that I now realized that it would probably be more difficult to get the restoration pill than I had originally thought. And also...

"Why the hell the price changes so much if there are people 9th limit?"

"Hi-hi-hi... it would be nice if you could figure it out on your own. Everyone needs to experience a few things to grow, boy."

I had a bad feeling why 9th-limit people were influencing these prices, but this old lady doesn't seem to want to tell me all the information, so I think I 'll have to find out when I get to the Kingdom's capital... I'm pretty sure there should be several people at this limit and therefore I will find out why this happens.

... well, that's as long as I can get some pills of restore channels. Therefore, I prefer to discover why to happen this than not finding the pills, even though it sure is not a very good thing from what I can deduce seeing the face of this old woman.

But let's think about that when we get there, now I was more excited by the good news which was that I had apparently miscalculated my funds! Now at this moment, I have about 20 limit-break pills that I keep for the girls and myself for when the time comes to be able to use them again.

So this meant that I had just over 60 million Gold! At first, since the system sold me each pill for 50 thousand crystals or 500 thousand Gold, then I didn't think there would be much difference in its cost in Gaia... but it seems that I made a big mistake!

It is true! If I buy pills in the system and sell them in Gaia at some auctions, then I will be able to make a good amount of money and I will not have to worry much about my funds!

I would be a rich man in a matter of a few months and would surely swim in Gold before I knew it!

… I probably just have to be careful not to fill the market with these so that the pills don't lose their value. For that I would have to sell only a few in different regions... even in different Areas it would be much better.

But unfortunately, when I was already making plans on how to do this I realized that nothing could be so simple in the world, haaa...

(POV 3rd Person- Capital of the Kingdom- Nurt Guild)

Several weeks after that Alexander encounter the woman warrior Palmir, she had returned to her organization and immediately went to see with one of the highest positions here.

" Sub-leader, I have returned from the mission to protect the town of Rek"

"I see, it's good to hear it. But you did n't have to rush to tell me this, you could just rest first and come later, you're surely tired"

"I had something important to say to you.

During the mission I met a group of adventurers. Although their numbers were few, they had a much better performance when it came to killing the monsters than us, it was even their group that obtained the additional reward of city lord "

"Interesting... I did n't think other strong groups decided to go to the borders of the kingdom. Don't worry, our goal was not something like fighting for a reward, our leader just wanted us to protect those towns"

The man who Palmir was addressing as a sub-leader didn't seem to care much that it was that other one who got an extra reward and given the calm environment around him, his words were most likely not a lie.

Then Palmir as if she already expected this and not a scolding for the loss of the extra income she may have had, continues speaking.

"I really can't tell how strong they were, but what I am sure of is that their entire group had quite strong magic weapons... they could eliminate Orcs, Kobolds and even Ogres as if they were nothing.

I tried to approach them to see if they could sell us some of these weapons, but apparently the leader of that group could not make the decision for himself and had to consult with superiors of his guild most likely "

"...if these weapons are so strong, then I think it is normal. Even so, I think you risked a lot, Palmir. We do not know the nature of these people and that could have been a dangerous thing..."

"I understand that, but... I think the risk of getting those weapons was worth it."

From the words of the sub - leader, Palmir recalls the matter of the other group that had had a vehicle and disappeared on that mission. She wasn't silly and she knew that the red-haired boy's group was responsible for that... but since he was warning her about them now, surely if she told him this, then is sure that she would be scolded.

It is not that she wanted to hide this, but that it is only she wanted the conversation progressed to the important point since that issue could wait for later.

"I couldn't make a deal with them on those weapons, but... the leader of that group told me that he had found a vehicle and wanted to sell it. So they will surely come to the capital in a few days and I think it would be helpful if we had a good relationship with them "

"...if you were so impressed by their weapons, then I don't think it will be bad to meet them. Good job Palmir, you can go rest now"

Palmir's idea didn't seem bad to him, not that his guild was harmless. Also as a last option, he could resort to the support that his Leader had.

So with the conversation over, the sub-leader stands up from the chair he had been sitting in before she arrived to try to pat her subordinate's shoulder to cab better express the concern for his subordinate.

" Sub- leader! The leader has returned and he wants to know if all the captains have come back to be able to give his speech to all of them..."

"" ... ""

Almost the moment his hand should touch Palmir's shoulder, she turns around a little to see the other person who came to report and also this causes the sub-leader to be distracted for a second, and then as a result of all this now the sub - leader's hand was on her right breast...

Due to this the 3 people who were now there, remain silent for several seconds until finally Palmir reacts.

" Hell! Why do you always do things like this? !"

"Gueh !"

After a hard punch to the stomach, the sub-leader falls to his knees on the floor holding his belly while Palmir angrily leaves the room where they were. Then the man who had made a side not to be involved in this also, speaks.

"A-Are you okay, sub-leader ?"

"S-She should n't have gotten so mad... this time she was wearing the armor and so I didn't feel anything good... haaa, tell the Leader that some captains are still missing and so he will have to wait a little longer for that"

"I get it!"

Hello!

I just wanted to make an announcement. If I close a month (2nd day of the month) with 75 p-a-t-r-e-o-n-s supporting the novel, then I promise to get 5 chapters a week during that month, Monday through Friday (from the region where I live).

So be sure to invite and recommend the novel to all your friends !

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

I also wanted to ask to see if there was someone who wanted to support me to edit the previous chapters, I think that way there will be more people who are a little more demanding with grammar interested in the novel.

If you are interested in supporting me on that, you can leave me a message in the comments or on Facebook.

Thanks for the support!


	172. Plans for the new Mansion

[Warning!]

[The system has detected that the user has thoughts of using the things of the system to market them. Please stop with such thoughts and remember that the purpose of the system is to help strengthen the user and not to enrich himself monetarily.

If the system detects that the user insists on that, then sanctions will be carried out]

s

... W-What? -Damn! It's just making a little money! ...It's not like now I'm just trying to live like a rich man!

Don't be so stingy system! I will only sell a few pills!

[From now on the limit-break pills will only be sold to the user when he or his lovers meet the time required to consume them and in the exact amounts for each of you]

D- Damn... maybe I should have kept silent and not complained. Now I can only get limit-break pills with those silly conditions!

[Well… even if you hadn't said anything and if the system detected that you wanted to market those pills, then this would still happen anyway, Alexander]

... is that true Aurora? So... SCREW YOU DAMN STINGY SYSTEM, THEY WERE JUST ONLY GOING TO BE A FEW PILLS! IF YOU DO NOT GIVE IT TO ME, I CAN STILL DO THIS! ...JUST WAIT AND SEE!

… Although it probably takes me longer to do it.

"W-What's up, boy… if you needed to get those pills so badly, then maybe you can get any of these in one auction in the kingdom's capital… or also if you can get the ingredients I could make it for you… so stop hitting the table since you're going to break it if you continue "

"It's true Alex-kun~ I will also try to do them if you need them so much ~"

Hearing the latest from the system, I can only sink my face into the table we had previously sat on so that we can chat while I punch it… so easily my plan to make money quickly vanished.

At first I thought the damn system had gotten angry for calling it stingy while yelling at it, but from Aurora's words, I realize it was just that the system surely detected that I was still pursuing the idea of selling the pills and so it limits the supply of these.

So to vent my feelings, I decide to keep cursing it in my head until I feel better. Unfortunately, the next moment Lena and Shizuka interrupt me with a somewhat worried tone.

When I raised my head, it seemed that my reaction had produced doubts and concern in those who were present and so they had to intervene.

"... I'm sorry, the truth is that I need those pills and so I will have to take you at your words, Lena. For now, I will try to see if I can get these and also the ingredients to create them."

Although my reaction was for something else, since I didn't want to explain this, that's why I decided to act as if it was due to the things that Lena and the others supposed. Also, my frustrating moment was not in vain, with this I had won that she offered herself to create the pills in case I find the necessary things.

"Alchemists must be rich if they can sell a single pill in that amount... Also, because of this, they must be important people"

Perhaps seeing that I had calmed down, Saya changes the subject and even sees Lena and Shizuka with different eyes... then as if unleashing a chain reaction, once the other girls hear her say that, they also act in a similar way.

"It seems that you are still a lucky girl Shisuka since your ability is highly appreciated here"

So Rika puts into words the thoughts that all of them must have had… well, I should also enter in the group of these two Alchemists, but surely as I have never done alchemy the girls forgot that I also possess the ability.

But Rika is right and this was also why I hadn't given up on the idea of being able to sell limit-break pills. Since Shizuka has the ability of Alchemy as an innate, then surely it will not take long for her to create them.

Yes, Shisuka was not only a beautiful woman with big breasts… she was a beautiful woman with big breasts who could make a lot of money!

"Hi-hi-hi, the words of that lady with the pink hair are not entirely wrong, although it is not as easy as it sounds. For an Alchemist to create potions and pills, he needs to practice and therefore he will fail On numerous occasions.

Besides, the higher the rank of the potion or pill that is created from the ingredients, their value will not be small either. So if it fails during the elaboration there will be no benefit and will be only a loss.

But well, once an alchemist has enough experience, it is not wrong to think in that girl's way hi-hi-hi "

I had already considered what this old woman says, but even so, the investment of providing an alchemist with the materials will undoubtedly be profitable in a while, and even more if it is someone like Shizuka.

"So... I think we should go. We still have some things to do."

"Thanks for taking care and teaching Shisuka, Lena-san"

"" Thanks for everything, Lena-san ""

"Thank you for every teacher Lena ~ It is a pity that I cannot stay any longer so that you can continue teaching me... I promise that I will practice the things you have told me"

"Hi-hi-hi, don't worry because what we older people like the most is to feel useful"

Getting the information I wanted from Lena, I get up from my chair and soon the girls do too. Right away Rika thanks her for taking care of her friend during this time and soon the others continue after this.

"Oh, it's true. Things changed a bit, Lena, and so Shizuka can most likely continue learning from you alchemy without having to wait 3 months for this as I had thought it would be "

"Really ~?"

"Oh, that would be a good thing. The truth is that this girl is good at getting people's affection and if she leaves, then I would miss her a little ... she has even given me the impression that she was someone of my same race, hi-hi-hi "

…That may be due to Shizuka's charm ability. From what Lena said about her race earlier, that ability may also be something this race is born with and that's why she feels identified with her.

Unfortunately for Lena, this ability of hers must be greatly weakened when the Huldras reach old age... I want to believe that it is so since otherwise, this ability of these women would become something terrifying for men in a totally different way.

Getting that terrifying thought out of my head, we all left the alchemy store and headed for Milene's store. She probably should have contacted the constriction guild that she had mentioned earlier.

"Hi, I'm glad that we can meet us, I'm Klen from the Runtrel Construction Guild.

Milene-san told me that someone wanted our services and so I guess it's you"

"That's right, I'm Alexander. I want to build a mansion in a place within Eltin forest that is near the village of Rek.

I don't know if it is possible or if this represents an inconvenience for you "

"There is no problem with the place!

But since it is a place where there are monsters, this will cost a little more than it would be in a city. If you have no problem with that, then there are none for us. "

Upon entering Milene's store, even before she can say anything, a man addresses our group and as I had supposed turned out to be someone from the guild she went to look for. Since he seemed to go straight to the business he came in for, then I also decided to do the same and start explaining the situation to him.

It really seemed like a trustworthy guild, or at least the impression I got from this person that's what made me think. Well, Milene had said that this was a branch of a large construction guild in the capital of this Kingdom, so I think they must have some skill.

"Do you have a more specific idea of what you want us to build? Like what style of mansion, materials, how big is the surface that you want it to cover?"

"...the surface what I want to you working on it is probably 1 km for 1 km of land. Well, this area I want a protective wall is built mainly... As for the mansion itself, perhaps a 2, 500m2 will be fine?

As for the materials, I want you to recommend some that are resistant, and then seeing the cost of this we will decide it. And finally the style... why don't you decide this Saya? "

"E- eh? Me? "

After I being reborn, I had been able to see of close large buildings such as mansions that in my previous life I had only been able to appreciate from afar and had even been able to live in them. But to give instructions for something like this to be built, that was beyond my capabilities.

...Also, surely if I tried to draw something that I conceived in my mind so that they would take it as a basis for the new mansion be built, surely this man would be quite surprised, although not by how well I did it. So I thought that Saya who had grown up in high society could do this in a better way than myself, so I only give a 50x50 area for them to work as I think this was a good size for the mansion.

"Yes, I think that is the best option, but do not hesitate to consult the other girls in case they have any special request or to support you in some decisions.

As for me, I'll settle for only the master bedroom is large and have a big bathroom... just having that, the mansion would be very good for me "

"Why am I not surprised by your requests?"

"Haaa... well, Alex requests are not so bad because if not is so, then it would be problematic in its own way"

"Fufufu, Kurisu-san is right. then not all of us will fit there and after there would surely be more trouble deciding who sleeps with Alex-san.

Also, a great bathroom means we can do it all together without having to wait for others to finish since almost all of we are women and this would be more practical "

The man sets his eyes on Saya after I do the same, but she remains silent by the surprise of I have involved her in this. Instead, it is Rei who speaks first, and like at other times she only complains about my actions. This was becoming a habit on her, so I and the other girls just decided to move on without paying much attention to her.

But curiously, this time Kurisu who also intervenes in the conversation is not to support her and instead agreed with my requests like Saeko who highlights the benefits of these.

Also, when the man hears me say these, he pulls out a notepad and begins making some notes while continually nodding his head.

"W-Well ... I-I'll do my best, so please hope you all tell me if you have any requests like Alexander-san says"

After coming out of her state of surprise, although still a little nervous, Saya starts chatting with the man while the other girls join in as well. On the other hand, since I had asked for everything I wanted, I only observe this... since most of the girls had simple lives, I shouldn't worry about them asking for things that exceed my budget, right?

"Well, then I would like to be taken to the place where you think that our organization will carry out the construction of this project"

"...All right"

Almost an hour after they started arguing about the future mansion and having concluded this, the man immediately turns to me. Then minutes later we all go back up to the "Delorean" and set out on another journey to where the dimensional gate was in the forest.

"... I don't want to offend you by asking this, but I think it's something necessary.

What assurance I have that both of our groups don't end up fighting for the place we are going to"

This had been in my head from the moment I saw this man. The truth was that the best thing would be not to expose the location of our base to others, but unfortunately, we needed someone to build a functional place to be able to live there since we could not do it by ourselves.

We could simply use this vehicle where we are now to stay in that forest, but although living in the motorhome was not uncomfortable, in the end, it could not replace a normal house... this may only be a psychological problem, but all of us were used to live in normal houses.

So since we had to find someone else to take care of the construction of our base, the problem that when they discovered that the place was a level 10 energy point had been on my mind all this time.

"Don't worry about it Alexander-san. As in any business, guild, or any other organization if you damage your reputation by taking advantage of our own work, then we would end up chasing away all of our clients.

So you can rest assured that we will not fight for the place for your base, Alexander san "

"Well, it's good to hear this, but..."

His words were reassuring to some degree, and I also couldn't detect that he was lying or hiding bad intentions given his aura. But still, the unease in me had not been completely quelled...

"E-eh?"

"Just let me warn you... if I ever have a problem like fighting for that place with someone and I discover that your guild has something to do with it...

Then I will crush your guild along with those who cause me problems... also you will be the first one I look for to kill you in the most painful and slow way you can imagine. "

As I look into the eyes of the man who had sat in the cab of the vehicle. I focus my domain over him, making him react immediately when he feels the pressure being exerted by him covering his body.

So while he had doubts about the sudden change in the atmosphere and having captured his full attention, I slowly say those words to him.

Maybe a threat doesn't change things much, but I think it's better than just totally trusting this guild.

"Well if everything goes well then I hope we can do business peacefully"

"Y-yes ..."

Seeing that the sweat was beginning to run down the man's pale face, while I withdraw my domain also extend my hand to close the deal with him for the construction of my new mansion and then seeing my gesture, he also does the same and we made a squeeze of hands.

"N-Now I see why you were so suspicious that we were trying to steal this place that you have discovered... it really is a good place for a base and surely several organizations would fight for it.

B-But you don't have to worry! Our organization is mainly made up of workers and people focused on construction, so we don't have much interest in fighting for territories. I-In addition, our clients' information is treated as top secret things"

This time to get to the place where the dimensional door was, we do it by leaving the vehicle outside Milee-san's house. The reason for this was so Klen could see the girls fight and the equipment they owned.

It was a shame that the monsters were still fewer than normal and most were only small creatures that did not exceed the second limit.

I thought Klen would complain about this. As being a person only at the second limit of strength he probably wouldn't want to go deep into the forest, but to my surprise, he continued to join us without any complaint. He seems to be truly a professional at his job.

So upon {reaching the energy point level 10, he is amazed at the atmosphere here... then when he feels the coercion of my domain on him again, he speaks quickly as if to remind me that his guild would not mind this.

The good thing was that in his aura I did not notice anything that indicated that he had bad ideas and he only had some concern. So after telling me that, Klen begins to examine the place in more detail.

"Well, can I know a rough estimate of how much it will cost to build what we asked for ?"

"Mmmm, let's me see... the construction area is somewhat big, although it is mainly a protective wall for this... and according to the facilities that you and the girls want the mansion to have... it will probably cost around 25 million G approximately"

"... 2-25 million G?"

"M-Maybe we went a bit far on our requests?"

"... That's more than 3 times what the boy paid for the vehicle"

I had already considered that I would spend some money on our base, but this is... damn, this really is something expensive!

"The truth is that what everyone asked for would not affect the price of construction much. As I said, construction in unprotected areas is more expensive. So it is having to be carried out in the center of a forest full of monsters, so this turns out even more"

Hearing the price of what our new mansion would cost us, I was not the only one surprised and the girls are also starting to get nervous about this. But I agree with what Klen says, what they asked to be built on this were not outlandish or out of the ordinary things and so this was not their fault.

"... do I need to pay the 25 million to start construction?"

"Well, normally when it comes to normal constructions it is like that. But with such a large project we can make a contract for the comfort of both parties.

But for us to start the construction of this project, it is necessary that you pay at least 20% of the total cost "

"Haaa... well, then let's go back so we can make that contract"

"Of course!"

Hello!

I just wanted to make an announcement. If I close a month (2nd day of the month) with 75 p-a-t-r-e-o-n-s supporting the novel, then I promise to get 5 chapters a week during that month, Monday through Friday (from the region where I live).

So be sure to invite and recommend the novel to all your friends !

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

I also wanted to ask to see if there was someone who wanted to support me to edit the previous chapters, I think that way there will be more people who are a little more demanding with grammar interested in the novel.

If you are interested in supporting me on that, you can leave me a message in the comments or on Facebook.

Thanks for the support!


	173. Towards the capital of the Kingdom 1

(POV Saeko)

After showing the man from the construction guild the place where Alex-san wanted them to build our new home, we all went back to the small town of Barl and they quickly go through the procedure so they can start the work.

Apparently, Alex-san was somewhat suspicious that a problem would be generated because the place was good enough for organizations to fight for it, so during all that time he tried several times to make that guild take responsibility if something like this happened.

Therefore all of us could see that Alex-san changed the atmosphere around us and created a pressure invisible when he threatened the men of the guild. Probably this should not have been very pleasant for the other party, but I was a bit in agreement with Shisuka's words that he looked a little more handsome when he acted that way... besides, think I was not the only one with that thought seeing to the other girls who blushed a little when they witnessed this.

But in the end, the whole contract was carried out without any problem, also Alex-san took advantage of some things to lower the construction price a little too. When the part where they had to discuss the costs was reached, there were 3 million which were dedicated to hiring another guild for the protection of the men who would work in the forest during the 6-month period that all this would last.

So upon learning of this, Alex-san quickly asked that guild not to published this mission and that our group would take care of this instead. There were some doubts from the construction organization about this, but surely since it would be our own group that would pay the remaining 22 million of G to them, this had a weight to be able to exert pressure on them and thus end up accepting it.

Although for this they put conditions, such that in case there were deaths during the construction due to monsters then we would have to pay a cost for this. Their demands were not unreasonable and even I think the truth was already good enough that they accepted while knowing that there were only 10 people in our group... 9 since Shisuka is probably not suitable for this task.

Honestly, I think I and the girls with their arms would not have much problem in taking care of the forest monsters, we already had done it after all. The only problem was that with us alone it wouldn't be easy to cover a large area to protect everyone… but when I spoke to Alex-san a little worried about this after he accepted the terms of the guild, he told me that I should n't worry anymore about that since we had someone in our group who could cover a large field.

Then, with his words I reminded his plant that I forget because we had not seen it in a while. This one had certainly grown to a great size during the time in our world… in fact, it was a bit difficult to relate it to the first plant I saw when Alex-san summoned it.

… Although I think the problem of covering a large area to protect the workers had been solved with this, now I was a little worried that they wanted to work being surrounded by a plant that looks like it could eat a small army… well, the people of this world must be more accustomed to monsters, right?

So after Alex-san paid 5 million to start the mansion project, the contract had been closed. So in the following days, our group concentrated on escorting the guild workers and the necessary materials for the construction to the forest.

Things went quite well and in all that time there was no accident, these men were able to focus on doing their jobs while we dealt with any monster that came here.

Also, they were surprised when Alex-san brought the Venus out of what he calls "poke-ball" but when they were told it was a tamed monster, then they didn't seem to care much for its presence.

During this time, a message from Milene-san that came to us through one of the project managers told us that she had been able to contact with the lord of Barl and wanted Alex-san to go to the town to discuss the things he had asked her previously.

Upon learning of this, he made a slightly unpleasant face... when Kurisu-san asked him what was going on, he replied that the truth was that he did not want to meet him, much less after learning about the customs and likes of the other nobleman the adventurer told us about during the mission to protect the town of Rek.

Remembering that, none of the girls could blame him for reacting this way ... in fact, I think it would be a very hard thing for any of us if the man we chose was taken from us by another man... or at least I can speak for myself and say that my Pride as a woman would be damaged if that happened.

So, this time none of the girls laughed at that. Unfortunately for Alex-san, since he had to take care of getting large amounts of food for our camps in our world, this was something he couldn't avoid and ended up going along with Scythe-chan and Leona-san to meet with that noble.

When he returned from this short trip, he told us that there were good and bad things at that meeting. The good thing was that this noble seemed to be a person with good character... or in the words of Alex-san, he was a "matey" person that almost bordered the line with the naive.

This man from the city of Barl apparently was excited to meet our group since Milene-san had told him that we were the ones who rescued her village more than 6 months ago from the thieves and that we were also the ones who got the additional reward for Rek's protection a few days ago.

So when he found out that we were planning to create a base in the region that he leads, he was quite encouraged and even offered to pay ¼ of the cost of our base... discounting the 3 million protection, that was 5.5 million G... Milene-san also mentioned to us when she and Alex came to this forest where we were. She said that this was because for a region the installation of a base of a strong organization is very beneficial and that there are even times when several nobles fight offering various benefits to them as long as they choose their region.

... by the way, she didn't come just because she wanted to see us. The main reason for this was to be able to tell Kurisu what happened at that meeting so she could laugh at Alex-san.

According to her, when the nobleman offered to pay a part of the cost of our base, Leona-san misinterpreted it and took out her knives placing them near the nobleman's neck while saying "If you try to go behind my master's ass, then I will I take care of you now. "

... It seems that even though she was silent without seeming to be affected by those things that happened before, she could see Alex-san's concern about that and then misinterpreting the actions of that noble and this led to that happening.

Well, I can't blame Leona-san for that as it would certainly be strange for a stranger to offer you so much money without thinking that he wants to get some things in return for this one. And much more if you do not know well the habits that are in a place...

It was good that this was only left in a misunderstanding... also this showed the ability of the people of our group since Leona-san reaches the side of the lord of this region and passing through all his guards without much difficulty.

So apparently that nobleman instead of being concerned about the cold touch of Leona's knife, he was even more encouraged to know that our group was stronger than he had thought and instead of withdrawing his previous offer, even increase offering to pay half the cost of our new home.

… Perhaps if people who don't know that nobleman had seen all that, I think they would think we were extorting him.

Hearing all that, I could only see it as something very good and I did not see where the bad was. So having the same doubts that I, Saya asked where the bad was.

In response to this, Alex-san told us that more than bad news, it was more of a complication as to the main reason he went there in the first place. Apparently in order to get that amount of food we needed it, was necessary for the kingdom to give its approval for this.

Therefore, already having several reasons to have to go to the capital, Alex-san decided that he had already delayed this trip too much and so he had to go there. Because of this, we had to separate ourselves into two groups.

Considering it for a while, Alex-san left in charge of continuing to protect the workers to Rika-san who would direct Rei-san, Leona-san, Vrana-chan, and Saya-chan, which apart from helping with the protecting the men from the construction guild, she would also see to it that the things they did were done correctly.

In addition to asking Rika to take care of the remaining girls, he also asks Rika to take care of move and picking up Shisuka-sensei with Lena-san so that she could continue learning about Alchemy.

For this he leaves with them the "Delorean" which was how he was referring to the vehicle that Alex-kun recently bought. But I think he had left it to them since this would also be useful if there is any danger and so these girls can escape.

As for me, Kurisu-san, Scythe-chan and Alex-san, we would head towards the kingdom's capital in the abandoned vehicle that he said he found in the forest… probably everyone already knew where this came from since the organization of the Blond leader never returned to Rek's town, but since he didn't want to say it, then nobody asked more about this.

"S-Saeko-san… that man has already given up and if you keep pressing the sword against his neck, then you will end up cutting his artery"

"Saeko-chan, don't kill him since that guy's value is more if we take him alive instead of dead"

Oh… it seems like I got lost in my thoughts. It had been almost 15 days since we left Barl towards the kingdom's capital and now we were very close to getting there. We probably would have already arrived, but unfortunately, we had some delays...

During the whole trip, we did not have to worry about getting bored since we were attacked by bandits or organizations that put their eyes on us or the vehicle we had... so if Kurisu-san, who is the first one who spoke to me, had some disagreement as Alex-san, who is the one who continues after her, take this one that she drives, now she must have understood that this is something very common in this world... or at least that's what I think now.

"Haaa… it seems that cities are not the only thing that has gotten bigger as we get closer to the capital of the kingdom… gangs of thieves have done it proportionally with this too"

"Well, if this gang of thieves had not been large enough the system would not have provided me with the mission to eliminate or capture them. But now I think we should treat those who are alive so that they do not die... the last group of thieves who we caught was a higher income than I expected "

Well, this time it was a little different than the other times since we especially came to hunt down these thieves. That was because when Kurisu-san was driving the vehicle to the next city, Alex-san suddenly told us that the system inside him had told him of a mission to capture a group of thieves and so we had to search for them.

I thought it would be more difficult to do so, but after Alex-san thought about it for a moment, he decided to keep the vehicle in his inventory and we walked to the next city for a while. When I asked him why we were doing this, the answer I got was that beauties have always been the downfall of men.

So Kurisu-san with a flushed face, the expressionless Scythe-chan, and me who was smiling at Alex-san answer that was more of a compliment, we continued on the road and then in less than an hour a small group of thieves came towards us… It seems that his words were not just flattery.

After defeating them and questioning them a bit, we discovered that our luck had been good since they seemed to belong to the largest gang of thieves in the place, and then, with them guiding us we reached this situation.

"G-Girl ... please don't kill me!"

"Fufufu don't worry, you will still keep your life... although probably in the future it will not be a very good one"

"Gueh !"

The man with the sword on the neck speaks to me, apparently, he was the leader of this gang of thieves and this is why Alex-san wanted him alive. Although I don't understand it very well yet, a person's strength is classified by limits, and usually the higher this is, then these people are also more influential ... or in the case of thieves, they are worth more as slaves.

I withdraw my sword from his neck and in the next moment knock him out hitting him with the handle of it. Well, now I think we should end this as quickly as we can... the truth is that these guys smell worse than zombies and so the sooner we finish, then more quickly we can get rid of them.

"... If someone listens to you, then surely it wouldn't be strange to be mistaken for a slave trader, Alex"

"Well... lately we have been selling to so many thieves that even I think that I am now more of a slave trader than an adventurer.

Any idiot who resists will die! To me all of you are just a handful of coins and killing a few will not affect my total profit much, so do not think that I will go through problems to keep you alive! "

[Bang]

"Gueh !"

"T-That kid is not crueler than us?"

"... he-her cute appearance doesn't match her actions at all"

"… You can't complain about this. I heard perfectly how most of you screamed how you would have fun with our bodies once you captured us."

"Fufufu, you shouldn't worry so much about them Kurisu-san... you just have to see there and you will understand that they are not different from monsters. So you should not have compassion for them"

While we were talking, one of the thieves who had been defeated gets up and tries to escape from here. So in the next second after the detonation produced by Alex-san's weapon, that man falls in agony with a big hole in his chest.

So most likely so that does not happen again this, Alex-san speaks this time to address all the men who were either on their knees on the ground or complaining about their injuries due to the fight.

Because of what happened, Kurisu-san turns her face with some concern about the man who would die soon... from what I know, she came from a world equal to mine before it was taken by zombies, so I think her reaction is a lot better than a normal person, and most likely I that don't care much about him was a more abnormal person.

But unfortunately for her, from what I have already seen, this world is not so peaceful and as Alex-san thinks, I also believe it is better for her to adapt to things like this as quickly as possible. As her partner, I would not like to see her or the other girls suffer for clinging to values from other worlds...

So that's why I point her to where these men kept their booties that they obtained during their robberies. There apart from material things, you could also see some women who had the same eyes that we had rescued sometimes after the apocalypse happened in my world, and so it is certain that all of them went through similar or even worse matters.

"Haaa... you're right Saeko-san"

After seeing those women, Kurisu-san makes a big sigh and agrees with me. The truth is that I think the best way for her and other girls to take care of other people is to make them not consider their enemies as human in their minds...

"Now that we are done with this, let's get going. After the city where we will sell these thieves, the next one must be the capital and so maybe tomorrow, or at the most in a couple of days we can get there"

"Yes"

"I get it"

Hello!

I just wanted to make an announcement. If I close a month (2nd day of the month) with 75 p-a-t-r-e-o-n-s supporting the novel, then I promise to get 5 chapters a week during that month, Monday through Friday (from the region where I live).

So be sure to invite and recommend the novel to all your friends !

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

I also wanted to ask to see if there was someone who wanted to support me to edit the previous chapters, I think that way there will be more people who are a little more demanding with grammar interested in the novel.

If you are interested in supporting me on that, you can leave me a message in the comments or on Facebook.

Thanks for the support!


	174. Towards the capital of the Kingdom 2

Remember to support the novel on my p-a-t-r-e-o-n! It is your support that keeps this novel going!

Thanks !

(POV Alexander)

"Everyone will rest easy and put these handcuffs on… I don't have to explain what will happen if you don't do, right?"

"" ... ""

After I say that to all the thieves, I give the girls several handcuffs that I had bought in one of the cities we visited before for cases like these. It must be said that when a thing is not prohibited in one place, they can develop in different ways...

This was the case for these handcuffs who, apart from restricting people's movements, also had a device that emitted shocks for when the other party who deprived someone of his liberty considered it necessary to use this... besides not only were there handcuffs, there were also necklaces for slaves which even had other more complex functions. Of course, these were more expensive.

But since I had no need for such sophisticated items to restrain these thieves for a short time, handcuffs were sufficient.

The thieves just nod at my words or remain silent since they certainly were now most worried thinking about what the future awaits for them. So it wouldn't be strange for them to try to resist, but having made it clear what it meant not to be obedient as I indicated with my eyes the guy with a big hole in his chest who had recently died, I didn't have much concern about this.

And as I had thought, the girls and I finished putting all the survivors in handcuffs without any problem… it was good that I bought many of these since now I had more than 250 prisoners.

"Now let's see how rich these guys were!"

Ending the tedious part of capturing the thieves, now was the time to see one of the gains from doing this. In this world there was no law like what was stolen must be returned to its owners. If the owner wants to recover his things, then he has to do it himself.

It was common knowledge in this world that anyone who annihilated or captured a gang of thieves, he had the right to take what they had. Without a doubt, this was a very good habit in this world that I could get used to without any problem!

" Well… Saeko-chan, Kurisu, and Scythe, why don't you help these girls clean up? "

As I approach the thieves' loot, I remember and see the women that a few moments ago the first of the girls I mentioned had referred to earlier. I wasn't very good at dealing with things like that, and it's probably much better than another woman was more apt to help them, so I'm calling the girls back for this.

They nod to my words and immediately take the various girls who were here and take them away a bit from the thieves that they were looking at with fear. This also helps me so that they do not watch me keep all the things here in my storage. As for the thieves, I don't have to worry about them as this place was a cave and out of sight from others.

"Well, it seems that a large group of thieves who have had this business for quite some time is certainly different from the others!

This is good loot! "

I quickly store everything and immediately check it in the menu of my system since it was easier to count all this in that form. So seeing what this indicated to me, I can't help but exclaim with joy.

Only from Gold, these thieves had accumulated 9 million 470 thousand. And in crystals, there were also 1 million 210 thousand... Damn! Probably they could not be considered a group of thieves and were more a guild of thieves!

Also, they had a lot of equipment and items rank [J], a good number of rank [I], and some rank [H]. If you wanted, you could surely equip a medium organization with all these...

"Well, I think it is time to continue our journey"

With everything collected and with great encouragement for all this, we tie the thieves in a line connected to the vehicle. Also, we put the girls in the worst condition in the car while those who had no problem walking, we make them follow us.

This is something that we had already repeated a couple of times, so we do it very quickly and go from the thieves' den to the road that connected the cities.

The only bad thing about this was that we had to go at a slow pace so that the group of men and women could follow us without much effort… well, the truth was that I only had consideration for women and if it were for me, I wouldn't mind dragging those men… although Kurisu being the driver would most likely oppose that.

So, due to our slow pace, it took us several hours until we can see the protective walls of the next city.

"... Who are you and why are you coming to this city?"

"Adventurers and we are only passing through as we head to the capital of the Kingdom"

"... Adventurers? You look more like a slave trader"

"... curiously, it is not the first time that I hear that. But the truth is that we are adventurers and they are a group of thieves with we come across"

"I see... w-wait! Are they all from the same group? I-If there are so many, shouldn't they be Klimko's group? "

"... I think they are"

As we approach the city gates, as had been routine in every city we visit, one of his guards approaches our vehicle, and then I under the window to speak to him.

The questions he asks us are typical, but by setting his eyes on the men who lined up behind the vehicle and the group of women on the side, he comes to a conclusion very much in line with what our group looked like now. I couldn't blame him for that since if I saw the same thing, I would also do the same...

What is different ah other times is that when I mention that they are thieves, then this one is even more surprised and says what seems to be the name of a person... remembering a little the mission that the system gave me, I remember that one of the objectives of this was to capture or eliminate the leader with that same name and so I affirm his words.

"T-That explains why there are so many... well, you can pass. You don't need to pay me the tax to enter the city... those guys have been terrorizing the travelers and towns in the vicinity, so I would like to pay for you as a show of gratitude"

"…Well, I the way, do you by any chance know a good slave house where I can get rid of these guys? "

"... The truth is that I don't really like that kind of place, but the slave house of this bigger city is on this main street. So just keep going straight and you will surely be able to find it"

"Thank you"

Apparently this guard was someone with a conscience. Furthermore, his attitude towards us changes from simply being someone who receives visitors, as if he were a friend of ours after learning that these thieves were Klimk's gang.

Since I didn't have a problem with that, I accept his offer and motion Kurisu to continue driving forward.

"So will we find the slave house first, Alex?"

"It is better to get rid of excess baggage as quickly as possible"

"…okay"

"Master... hungry..."

As Kurisu starts driving the vehicle through the streets, Scythe, who was next to me so I could stroke her pigtails, suddenly turns to me and opening her mouth after she says that… I must say that is quite suggestive, but knowing what did she wanted, I take a crystal worth a thousand and put it on her tongue.

Immediately she redirects her vision to the road observing everything that happens in the streets while playing with the crystal in the mouth moving it with her tongue. She has not only had a growth in strength, and now also things around her began to attract her attention.

Several minutes later, a large property with the name "Reel Slave House" finally comes into our vision. So after talking to the guards who were guarding the place, we entered this place to park the vehicle.

"Fufufu… don't worry, the only ones Alex-san will do business with are the thieves"

Noting that the girls who were accompanying us had become somewhat uneasy about the place we had arrived at, Saeko speaks to reassure them a bit.

"Welcome! Welcome! How can I help you?

Are you looking for some kind of slaves in particular? I Reel can guarantee that surely if you cannot find what you are looking for here, then you will not be able to do it in other stores in the city "

Almost instantly after getting out of the vehicle, a chubby middle-aged man jogs towards us with great encouragement... given the name of this store, I must assume that he is the owns.

" I want to sell these thieves, I don't know if you're interested? "

"Of course! Please wait a bit. You, start inspecting those men !"

"Yes, Boss!"

Without wasting time, right after I tell him my purpose to come here he addresses one of the workers who had come with him. He takes a crystal ball similar to but smaller than the one Lena had used before and immediately begins to do the procedure that I had previously seen.

A slave trader from another city had told me that this crystal ball was to verify that people had the ability of [Bandit] or a similar one that is related to criminal activity.

...when I heard that, with much concern I quickly checked my status once again.

So seeing that that skill didn't appear in this one, I let out a big sigh... after doing more research with that merchant, he told me that only when a person has been doing this for a long time and that is their main way of living, then the skill was developed.

Or also there is another way easier to obtain such skill, it is simply joining a gang of thieves.

Incidentally, the only ability with a dangerous name that is not treated in the same way is [Thief]. It appears to be more of a kind of profession that some adventurers have and which specializes in terrain reconnaissance, trapping, opening locks, and the like.

But... it seems that I have to be careful with my actions more than I thought. Anyone with a similar ability to [Bandit], that person can become a slave just by taking him to a specialized merchant in this and easily without the need for further checks, his social status will change immediately.

"...I must say that the way to verify if a person is a criminal in this world is very simple... perhaps this is why judicial bodies did not develop here?"

"Yes…"

Seeing the person check each of the thieves, Kurisu and Saeko begin to argue with each other. Their words are true and there is nothing like policemen, judges, lawyers, and things like that in this world. The only slightly similar thing is the soldiers in each region, although this is more focused on protecting the cities from monsters and thieves, and only a little they take over on public order.

…But it is also likely that this is because we are in a region governed by a feudal system. If we go to other areas, then maybe there should be some that have things similar to those. Although due to how this world is, they must be influenced by it.

"W-We finish Boss ... they are all bandits. There are 117 normals, 85 in the 1st limit, 36 in the 2nd, 14 in the 3rd, 5 in the 4th and one in the 5th... a-also the latter is Klimko, who has a guild reward "

"Whoo! So they're Klimco's group? It's good that someone finally caught this damn one. It's been a problem for all of us the traders for a while, but it seems like for now we can relax a bit... well, only until another group takes their place.

Bastard! You stole 3 of my loads of slaves during these months!"

"... if you don't buy it, then don't bruise it"

Upon learning of the thief's identity, the merchant approaches and begins kicking him causing Kurisu to scowl for his actions and so I have to stop him. Also while I agree with his words that that guy is a damn, I don't think slave traders have the best reputation of all...

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It seems like I'm getting a little upset. Let's see... for the 117 normal thieves I will give you a thousand G for each one, the 85 in the 1st limit will be 10,000 for each one, 25,000 for each of the 36 in the 2nd limit, 50 thousand for each of the 14 who are in the 3rd and in the same way 100 thousand for the other 5 in the 4th limit. So... it will be a total of 2 million 217 thousand G for those thieves.

As for the boss of all these... how about 3 million? "

The price he gives me for the first bandits was something I had already expected since this seemed to be a standard in all the slave shops I visit during our trip.

But the offer he makes me for the head of this band surprised me quite a bit… I certainly hoped to get more for him since he was a person in the 5th limit, but that was beyond my estimates!

"Well... not enough? How about 3 and a half million? This is my last offer!"

"…done"

Perhaps because of my silence, the seller thought I was not satisfied and so he increases the amount by half a million more. Well, the truth is that I had obtained much more than I thought with just the loot of these thieves, therefore I end up accepting his offer without continuing to try to get more, also this was already very good and so I do not have much problem with that.

"... I'm curious about something. Is the price for a 5th limit slave always that much?"

"That is... well, since we have closed the deal, then it should not be bad to tell you. The price for a 5th limit slave is expensive and varies between 2 million to 3 million depending on his state, but let's say the reason for this is higher than the normal price is because you are selling it here.

If you take it to another city would not pass the 3 million, unless you take it at auction or something like that. But let's say I have some plans for him... do n't you think that several people who were affected by this thief will want to vent their complaints about him just like I did a moment ago?

Hehehe, being someone in the 5th limit he will surely be able to resist a lot... also, once people get tired of it, I still won't have a problem getting 3 million for him "

As he was the first thief to exceed the 5th limit I sold, I wanted to know if the price of these was always the same. I did not expect to get an answer since I thought that the merchant would not want to talk about this, but after thinking about it for a few seconds, he decides to speak.

Ghe! Seriously, the slave traders are dark... this guy is saying he'll turn that thief into a punching bag with a big smile like it's nothing. Besides that, he doesn't seem to care that the person with that fate is listening to him... now that thief who was completely pale gives me a little pity...

"Can you lend me your guild card to transfer the money? Also, I will confirm that Klimco is in my store so you can claim the mission for this"

Since the amount of money was large, it was normal that he wanted to make the payment this way. So I take my card to do that and after his suggestion, I also accept the mission of eliminating the group of thieves from Klimco so that I can report it as completed.

"Well then, it was a pleasure doing business with you… or do you want to do business with those girls too?"

"No, they were rescued from that group of thieves. I did not come to sell them"

"I see, I see... hehehe, that's too bad..."

Finishing doing business with the slave trader, I was preparing to go to the world guild to do what was left to continue our journey, but then he sets his sights on the girls who had been watching our entire discussion.

Then at the merchant's words, they begin to tremble and look fearfully at all of us. So, before things get more complicated I speak to refuse his proposal... although I don't know if the last thing he said is because he feels sorry for the women or because he couldn't do business with them. But if I had to bet, without hesitation I would say that it is the last option...

"... All slave traders seem to have an unpleasant personality"

"Fufufu, I don't like them very much either. Also, some even gave us some problems..."

Back on the road, Kurisu and Saeko comment on this that I also couldn't agree more with. As the latter says, there were even some slave traders who after doing business with us sent a group to try to capture us… they probably tried to get back what they paid us.

Well, there was also a great possibility that the main reason was to put us as their most precious item for sale in their stores...

…Surely I don't have to say how those groups ended. Also, although I wanted to go back and eliminate those slave houses, in the end, I gave up doing it because of the inconvenience of having to go back to those cities and face the guilds they hired for their protection.

Hello!

I just wanted to make an announcement. If I close a month (2nd day of the month) with 75 p-a-t-r-e-o-n-s supporting the novel, then I promise to get 5 chapters a week during that month, Monday through Friday (from the region where I live).

So be sure to invite and recommend the novel to all your friends !

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

I also wanted to ask to see if there was someone who wanted to support me to edit the previous chapters, I think that way there will be more people who are a little more demanding with grammar interested in the novel.

If you are interested in supporting me on that, you can leave me a message in the comments or on Facebook.

Thanks for the support!


	175. Nurt Guild

Remember to support the novel on my p-a-t-r-e-o-n! It is your support that keeps this novel going!

Thanks !

"Welcome ~"

"Hello, we have completed the mission of eliminating the group of Klimco's thieves"

Arriving at the guild of the world, we go directly to the counter that indicated "Missions" and in this without wasting time I give the guild card to the pretty receptionist who welcomes us... I wonder if in order to work here it is necessary to have a good appearance? Or is the proportion of beautiful women in Gaia higher?

[I think it's probably for both reasons. Since the percentage of male adventurers is probably higher, having good looking women serving here should be better accepted by members, plus I don't think female adventurers complain about that.

As for the second, since Gaia has a huge population, therefore the number of women with a good appearance is greater as you think. In addition, living in places with more energy in the environment also influences this as it helps people's bodies have fewer imperfections]

I see... so those with a bad appearance can only complain that their genetics was not so good.

"It seems that everything is in order and the mission has been marked as successfully completed~. Also congratulations, you have increased your adventurer rank to I-1 along with the people in your group ~"

[Mission: Elimination Klimco's group of bandits- H

In the vicinity of the capital of the Kingdom of Delna, a group of bandits has been terrorizing and affecting travelers. The kingdom will amply reward anyone who can stop this group.

Place: Proximity of the capital, Delna Kingdom, Nureld Continent Area: Inimp

Requirements: Klimco bandits elimination or compute them

Reward: 5,000,000x G

Mission complete]

[Beep]

[Mission: Elimination ...]

Reward: Development Skill [Bounty Hunter]

50,000x Gold

5x Crystals

Additional Reward: Dimensional Gate Blueprints (Part 1/5)

50,000x Gold

5x Crystals

Whoo! That group of thieves still keeps bringing me good benefits. Besides, I did not think a mission of the guild gave me more money than the system...

Well, I think since this quest seems to be requested by the Kingdom of Delna itself, then it is normal for them to offer a good reward.

" Is there anything else I can help you with~?"

"Yes, we also rescued these girls from that group of thieves. I don't know if there is any rescue mission for them? "

"Let's me see…"

Since I had completed everything related to the thieves, I move on to the next topic which was what to do with the girls we had rescued. Unfortunately, kidnapping people was a normal thing in this world and so, as I had been through this on sometimes resentful occasions, I knew that people close to these women could have requested rescue or search missions.

So that after the mention of this, the receptionist takes a machine that was used for the recognition of people that was common in Gaia and then start using it in the women. Then a few minutes later, we found out that 70% of them were wanted by someone.

"Do you want to take care of delivering them?"

"No, I'll just take the ransom reward. Someone else to take them to their home, please"

"It's okay"

Since those missions were regularly requested out by normal villagers, the truth was that this reward was not much. In fact, I don't think many adventurers focus on performing such quests and instead just like this time, they are just done in a secondary way. So this almost always ends with bringing the person into the guild and having other people take care of the rest.

So... now I have to deal with the last thing left.

"For those who want to return to their home on your own, I will provide you some resources to do so. Those who have no place to which to return... I can advise you that address the town of Barl and there seek a merchant called Milene and tell her that Alexander sent you with her.

She will take care of you for now, in the future I will try to help you "

It was not all good news, or at least for some of these women. The remaining 30% of the women were now even more depressed... I think it was normal for this to happen since apart from having gone through all those bad things, they also realize now that nobody was looking for them. Or it could also be because their village disappeared and this only brought these memories back to their mind.

Since they were women, I can't help but feel a little bad for them... the truth is that if they were guys, then I would just leave them on their own. Well... if there were men as prisoners of that thieves, I would also rescue from them, but as always I have thought that a man must take care of himself even during difficult times. The rescue should be enough, and so that after this they would have to take charge of themselves.

Perhaps in the not too distant future I can create my organization and that is why I will need more people, so because of this, I offer this option to this 30% of the women who remained. Unfortunately I don't have the time to take care of them right now and so they will have to go to Barl by themselves, plus this will give them time to think things through and decide whether to accept my proposal.

… In the end, I don't know how many women decide to start the trip to Barl, but I think since I've rescued quite a few then I will probably see some of them when we return.

The advantage of this is that as I said, they are all women and that due to what they have been through, Kurisu and the other girls should not complain about this and in fact, they will surely support that we help them a little.

"" T-Thanks for rescuing us ""

Take care of yourselves, I hope that your life from now on will be much better "

"... J-Just think that all you had to go through was a bad dream and now you just woke up... if you try hard, surely your life will be much better as Alex says"

"Fufufu, be careful and maybe it's not a bad thing that some of you learn to defend themselves a little. So maybe can prevent similar things from happening again"

When we prepare to leave, those girls who would now go to their homes or look for a new one thank us with tears of joy in the eyes and then three of the 4 of us wish them a better future.

"Haaa ... we finally arrived"

"It's true ... I must say that taking trips on your own in this world is quite dangerous"

"Perhaps this is why dimensional gates are the most widely used means for people to travel long distances."

After a couple of days of dealing with the group of thieves in Klimco, the capital of the kingdom comes to our vision... I must say that it does not lose anything with the great metropolises of my previous life. Really it's quite big...

Also, Kurisu and Saeko's words are true... the risk of traveling from one place to another is not a small thing if you are a common villager. That is probably why I have heard that most of them stay in their birthplace throughout their lives...

The good thing was that these last few days were much calmer, probably the reason is that because the security around this city is much better than the others we 've been to.

" Let's go inside and see if we can finish the things we come here for fast… I don't feel comfortable having left the other girls alone"

"Selling this vehicle I don't think is a problem since Palmir-san seemed quite interested in buying it. The problem is looking for someone who can approve the purchase of food in large quantities... we need to look for a high-ranking noble in the Kingdom"

"I think they should be fine. Leona-san and Rika-san should be able to deal with any problems that come up there, so you shouldn't worry so much about them, Alex-san."

Looking more closely at the way that people live in this world over the past few weeks, I couldn't help but worry about the other girls who stayed in the woods near Rek. But then Saeko's words manage to reassure me a little, she was right about those two girls and especially with the last one, also despite the fact that it seems that it is someone who needs care from another person, my little harpy should not have many rivals in strength in that region.

On the other hand, what Kurisu says would surely be our main problem... maybe I should find another way to get a large amount of food.

"We will go directly to the guild of the world. First let us do what we can do and then after we worry about the remaining things"

""It's okay""

With these words, Kurisu begins to drive the vehicle again and going through the same procedure as in previous cities and we immediately enter the capital of the Kingdom of Delna. Perhaps the only difference with others was the number of soldiers who were watching the doors and those who patrolled the streets that had increased quite a bit here... In addition, their strength was around the 3rd to 5th limit.

The Adventurer's Guild was not difficult to find since this was the second-largest building in the city… the first was clearly that it was the castle where the Royal family had to live. The truth was that I was a little curious about how they would be... the way of living of the monarchy that I had only seen in movies and similar things was somewhat intriguing and I wanted to know how true those representations were.

Inside the guild, we looked for information about the Nurt guild where Palmir was captain, so without much difficulty we got the location of their base. Being in the capital, this was not a secret or isolated base and this information was easily obtained, so after knowing this we headed towards the place that was mentioned to us.

When we got there, at first glance the place was big and you could tell it was a good guild. Of course, if you compare it to the previous building we were in, then there was simply no comparison. But this was obvious, one is a good guild of a Kingdom, while the other is the best and largest guild in all Gaia... so that was why a single branch was almost the same size as the same castle of the rulers here.

"Stop! Who are you?"

"Palmir had told me to come, we have some business with your guild. Can you call her? "

"Captain Palmir? ... Okay, I'll go report."

As we approach the guild gate, one of the guards stops us asking us to identify ourselves and so I do just that. Seeing as a simple guard is in the third limit and about to enter the four, this shows that they are not doing badly.

In regions like Barl, these men would surely be someone with fame or a reputation in the city...

"Hello, we met in Rek's town, the captain is waiting for you."

"Thank you"

A minute later, another man whom, according to him we had met before, comes out the door and shows us the way to meet Palmir... I do not remember him at all, is he really not lying and this is the first time that we see him? Tch, it seems like he's just another guy who thinks that by posing as an acquaintance he can get closer to the girls...

"Hello Alexander, I'm glad to see you again.

Surely you come to be able to carry out the business that we agreed on in Rek, I have already spoken with the sub-leader of our guild and he agrees with this.

Right, let me introduce you. He is our sub-leader Rulnemt, and the person who brought you and that you should have already met him before is my sub-captain, Mott "

Walking for a few minutes, we met Palmir who was together with another man that she introduces us to... also, apparently it was true that I had already seen this guy before... but even so, this does not rule out the possibility that this guy only wants to get closer to the girls!

"Hello and glad to meet you Alexander-kun. Palmir has told me some things about your group, it seems that you really managed to surprise her in Rek where she took the protection mission for the invasion of monsters"

The sub-leader of this guild was a man in his 40s with a simple appearance and also his character agreed with this. He speaks to us politely having a smile on his face and observing his aura, I can also realize that he was someone calm.

But not for being a person with those characteristics should be underestimated… over his head due to my evaluation ability, I could read [Swordsman] [Luck] [level 82].

"Nice to meet you, Rulnemt-san. Since Palmir has told you why I came here, I will go straight to the point.

Are you interested in the vehicle? It is the one I left out"

"Sure, as long as it's reasonably priced there won't be a problem."

As we chat, he invites us to sit on one of the sofas in what appears to be a living room where their members must hang out. There were several other men here too and they look at us curiously, but they all stay away watching us.

I honestly hoped to speak to the leader of this guild, but well, my purpose was to sell the vehicle and surely the sub-leader will be able to make such a decision. I was a little curious about the level of force from who led this organization... even though it is not a rule that the person heading a group is the most strong, seeing the sub-leader, then it is very likely that he could be a person in the 9th limit.

"How about 4 million? It is practically a new vehicle and has very little time of being used"

"...not a bad price. I think we can do business then.

By the way, Palmir spoke to me that your group had some pretty powerful magic weapons... not know if you could talk to your leaders so that both groups can negociáramos also about these? "

I thought he would negotiate more on the price, but quickly accept this. But from their next words I can see why this is so, as I had thought, they are more interested in the firearms than anything else.

"Sorry, I haven't been able to contact my leaders ... that will take longer."

"I see, that's a pity ... so I can at least see one of those weapons that Palmir spoke to me? The truth is that as she described them, about how these could kill an Ogre so easily, I'm a little concerned for these"

"... Kurisu, why don't you show him your rifle?"

" Ok"

Since I had already delayed things to do business with weapons, I didn't want to seem so bad and so I asked Kurisu, who had her rifle hanging on the shoulder to lend him this one. Also, it's not like something happens just by showing it to him...

"Ooh! It looks like a pretty complicated object ..."

"It is not really a magic weapon and is rather one that is technologically realized.

It's called rifle and... "

Taking it in his hands, he begins to analyze it with considerable interest. For now I have no plans to sell weapons, but perhaps in the future doing that will not be such a bad option and so I decide to talk a little more about these types of weapons.

Furthermore, as I describe its usefulness and strength, his aura continues to remain stable. I don't notice any indication of a change in this and so I think he must be a person with good principles.

"Can I see how it works?"

"... I have no problem with that, but using it here can be dangerous for other people and damage the place."

"Don't worry, let's go somewhere else then"

With that said, several minutes later we arrived at what must be the backyard of this guild to be able to test the weapon and then allow him to take several shots with it until he is satisfied. After this, he highly praises the rifle's capabilities and strength.

"Thank you for allowing me to test the weapon, Palmir really did not lie to me about this... I think if a person in the 9th limit is neglected, even this weapon can be very fatal against them.

It seems that Palmir is also interested in how it is used… can I let her use this one? "

" It's good"

It seems that he understood the rifle quite well... without a doubt if a bullet hits a 9th person without having some kind of armor or protection, then that would surely be very bad for him.

"O-Ooh!..."

"Wooh! Watch out!"

"E-eh?"

"..."

"N-not again ..."

When everything went smoothly and the guild sub-leader tries to hand the Rifle over to Palmir, suddenly that man stumbles and throws the rifle into the air...

Seeing that, I quickly try to catch it but I was not the only one to react and Palmir who was closer to him also does the same. Unfortunately, the guy tries to regain his balance and re-hold the rifle that was in the air too...

In the end, being faster than Palmir, I am the one who ends up holding the Rifle, but... since I am shorter than her, its muzzle is trapped in her blouse causing it to rise when I try to get up since I had crouched down to catch the rifle and she had stood beside me… probably treating this place as her home was not wearing the armor of when we first met.

… Also, the sub-leader who was still trying to keep his balance by going behind the rifle, in the end instead of taking this one, he held her now exposed bra and pulling it out of the way.

I-I must say, that seemed like great teamwork...

"I-I'm sorry Palmir..."

"Damn! That's why I don't like being around you!"

Hello!

I just wanted to make an announcement. If I close a month (2nd day of the month) with 75 p-a-t-r-e-o-n-s supporting the novel, then I promise to get 5 chapters a week during that month, Monday through Friday (from the region where I live).

So be sure to invite and recommend the novel to all your friends !

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

I also wanted to ask to see if there was someone who wanted to support me to edit the previous chapters, I think that way there will be more people who are a little more demanding with grammar interested in the novel.

If you are interested in supporting me on that, you can leave me a message in the comments or on Facebook.

Thanks for the support!


	176. The influence behind the Nurt Guild

Palmir is paralyzed for a few seconds exposing her white breasts with her small nipples rubbed… then when she comes out of surprise, she quickly untangles her blouse from the rifle and lowers it.

...I think I should have done that before and not just staying watching. Well, it was a surprise for everyone and so this is justified.

The good thing is, she doesn't seem to blame me for that and instead starts kicking his sub-leader who was on the ground now… since she didn't have a bra, now I can see her breasts jerk more with every move she makes and also the center part of them that protrudes from her blouse... I do n't know if she gets excited about kicking their leader, or that is due to the rubbing of the fabric with her skin.

Although for whatever reason was, it should n't affect me much and therefore I should n't worry about her character.

"Sorry Palmir. I didn't do it on purpose !"

"If it was on purpose you would be dead now !"

I really did not expect this and really that was quite dangerous... I will not lend a gun to this guy who does not seem to have the respect of his captains. It seems that this guild is freer than I had thought...

"" ... ""

Of the girls who came with me, Kurisu and Saeko don't seem to know very well how to react to all this. On the other hand, Scythe remains as if nothing happened, well, it would be weirder if she reacted to this in any way.

"... if the weapon fell, could have triggered on its own. Even so, I think I have to apologize to you... after all, I finished watching your white breasts and the cute pink nipples from them."

"Alex !"

Finishing hitting one of those responsible for her misfortune, Palmir sets her eyes on me... I can't deny that that makes me somewhat nervous, but I try to be respectful and look like a gentleman.

Unfortunately, it does not seem that I achieved my objective since Kurisu yells at me because of my comment, and Palmir stares at me with her mouth open as if she does not know how to respond to what I said.

I apologize and praise her, so that should be fine, right?

"W-Well ... no matter, because anyway it was all the fault of this fool"

"… Do you want to fire the gun yet?"

"No thanks… I have lost the desire to do it"

A few seconds after my words, with a slightly flushed face Palmir speaks again to exhort me of my responsibility to have seen the upper part of her naked torso. Well, it was true that it was all that guy's fault and so I shouldn't have to pay for this...

Also, even though she has the appearance of a tough warrior, she still retains some femininity… it may also that she show this side of her because this is not the battlefield and she relaxes more here. This must be her home after all.

" O-Okay… for now let's complete our business. Is that ok with you Alexander-kun? We said that was 4 million for the vehicle, right?"

"…yes"

Rulnemt gets up and dusts himself off without having any real wounds on him, then changes the subject by going back to the previous one. I must say that for a second I had the impulse to reduce the price by 100 thousand G for the pleasant brief moment that he gave me and a little as compensation for Palmir...

If he plans that, then I have underestimated this person and he is truly a scary individual… doing all this to lower my price is quite astute. Although if that was his plan, in the end, he ended up failing since he also underestimated me. If he wanted to achieve that, at least he needed to have completely undressed Palmir!

"Everyone did very well during this time and so you can feel happy about it!

During the monster invasion season, our guild was one of the best at helping people as they all went to places on the borders of my Kingdom... I-I mean our Kingdom.

Those places are usually the most affected during that time, so you all did a good job of protecting them. Surely all those people will thank you !

Unfortunately... during that time I was busy and I couldn't go help them… although if my father hadn't stopped me, I would have gone to help them too… "

"Wooh ~ The leader is right!"

When we return, I find another curious scene... unfortunately it was not another girl with a naked torso. In this place was a boy of approximately 11-12 years of age giving a speech to the members of this guild.

They, while responding to his speech in an animated way, but could clearly see that instead of doing this because they were animated by his words, they simply responded in a somewhat mechanical way... it was like it didn't matter what that boy said, even so, they would do the same.

"H-He is ..."

"Leader, You've come. I'm glad to see you again, I had forgotten that the day today was supposed to give your speech to our men"

"Oh! Rulnemt. Yes, my father finally let me out of the castle... I-I mean, I finally finished the mission I was going to do.

Hmn? ¿ Who are they? New members? "

Seeing the boy who had climbed to a table and had two men at his side as if they were his guards, Rulnemt addressed him happily...

"I-Is him your leader?"

"Yes.

Leader, they are guests who came from afar to do business with us. The captain Palmir met them in the town of Rek where she went to.

From what she told me, they helped that village a lot "

Even though I had heard Rulnemt call him that, I can't help but confirm this. Well, honestly, the fact that a child is a leader of a guild is not something that should be very normal, but that was not the reason for my confusion and surprise...

Over that boy's head and the two men next to him, it said something I couldn't just ignore... in fact, I think that this boy during his speech said enough that even without seeing this I doubted about his identity...

[Prince Level 39] [Royal Guard Level 92] [Royal Guard Level 95]

Shit! Now that I remember, this guild had rumors that it had an influential noble supporting them!

But apparently, that was wrong ... it is a damn prince who is the leader of this guild!

"Ooh! That's good, but… isn't this girl smaller than me?"

"... First of all, I am a man. Besides, you also have a quite androgynous appearance and so you are not someone to judge others for that"

"I-I see ... so the people next to you who look like girls are ..."

"We are women!"

"Fufufu, although it is not good to assume things with the naked eye, it is also true that many things simply are what they appear to be"

"I-I see..."

This is new, it was not uncommon for me be confused with a girl. But that he also thought that Saeko, Kurisu, and Scythe were men, it is somewhat surprising in its own way... I think this prince is quite peculiar... or even a little idiot. No, he just may be inexperienced due to his age.

But despite this, his personality was not of someone that I considered unpleasant... how to explain ... Looking at his attitude so far, it seems that he was only a child who was attracted by what any child would like. Well, this is better than an arrogant prince.

Things like having adventures, defeating evil people, rescuing a beautiful princess and other matters similar to heroic stories must be what this prince's head is full of...

In fact, it was kind of funny to see how his adventurer gear like the leather armor he wore only seemed to have a rank [I] and underneath this, the shirt that would be in daily use and some items like bracelets and necklaces were rank [G]… it was more than obvious that what he was wearing was more to pretend the appearance of a typical adventurer.

The same was true about his royal guards… although they were not as naive as the prince. When our groups came closer to each other and we started talking, I could feel a pressure from them that was specifically directed at us... this was probably as a warning or that they were on guard when feeling our aura too.

Finally I see a 9th limit at its best... just by being close to them, my whole body has tensed. Without a doubt the pressure I felt from them was higher than the one Lena emitted when we met her... and also it seems that I am not the only one to react to this.

"Scythe… easy, we are not here to fight"

"Master…"

Scythe had tightened her claws and was watching the two men carefully ready to charge forward at any moment. Furthermore, although it was not as obvious as her Saeko had also been on guard and did not take her hand away from the sword...

Because of this, I have to step in and stroke Scythe's pigtails to try to reassure her, I didn't want a sudden movement from anywhere to cause a fight now.

But seeing this prince I must say that my luck is good and perhaps thanks to him I can solve one of my concerns...

" Leader, they came to sell a vehicle that they didn't need... they also have some magic weapons... or rather, very strong technological weapons and they were just showing them to us.

Maybe in the future we can do business with them and get some of these. They are quite interesting weapons "

" Weapons ?! What kind of weapons are they? Swords ?! Is it a legendary sword? "

Perhaps noticing that the atmosphere between us had become somewhat tense, Rulnemt decides to continue the conversation in order to change this. This takes effect immediately and when the prince hears the word weapon, with great emotion he begins to ask about it.

"They are not swords... but for some people perhaps these are much better than these."

"...so they are not swords."

I point to Kurisu's rifle trying to explain a little bit more about firearms and although the royal guards seem interested and look at it with interest, on the other hand when learning that they were not swords, the prince is quite discouraged.

"What Alexander-kun says is true, leader. Even though they don't look as great as swords, their power and effectiveness are pretty good... I think even a person in the 9th limit would have a hard time dealing with them.

Besides, the most important thing is that its use is quite simple. Unlike swords and cutting weapons which take time and practice to achieve some skill in these, these firearms can practically even be used by a villager to harm someone in a 9th limit. "

"Eh? Can you get a person who has n't opened their energy channels to hurt a 9th limit?"

It seems that I have really underestimated this sub-leader of this guild... just by using the weapon a couple of times he has been able to see its benefits in a very precise way.

Well, this doesn't matter much right now as this is beneficial to me. I wanted to try to get this prince's attention and Rulnemt has helped me with this.

Hearing his description of firearms, now the royal guards look at them with even more attention and he too does the same.

"... Can I see its performance?"

"Of course"

" Really ?! Great!"

If it had been someone else, I would have refused to have to do the same thing again. But now I also wanted to get some things from these three people. So right away, we all headed to the same spot as before with the prince taking the lead in an animated way.

"Then I will show you the firearms... leader-san.

Although I think it would be boring just shooting vacuum or immobile objects like before… why we don't make one of these two people try to avoid being hit "

"W-wait Alexander-kun... t-that's a little..."

"A-Alex ... that can be dangerous, right? "

"… Well, I'm a little interested in these weapons of yours too, boy.

Let's see if they're as good as you say"

Unlike the previous occasion, I unsheathed my RS-h12 and spoke while addressing the two guards who were accompanying the prince.

Because of my words, Rulnemt who had already seen the performance of firearms and Kurisu who knew them well, both are nervous about my request. Even so, I still manage to incite one of them in order to achieve one of my purposes.

I wanted to see how effective firearms were against people in 9th limit, and there was no better way to do this than by shooting them. But since I didn't want to kill him either, I make him take a distance of more than 50 meters between us... this way I won't kill him, right? It's enough for him to use his reflexes to avoid the bullet, right? Well, let's trust in that man's abilities.

"Are you ready? I must warn you that if the projectile of this weapon hits you, at best you will have a great wound and suffer great pain, at worst... well, you will simply die."

"…all right"

I have never been hit by a bullet, but I have seen how several people react to whom I have shot… so I understand that it must be very painful and that is why I decide to warn the Royal guard.

[Bang]

"E-eh?"

The guard probably expected to see some type of projectile equal to the arrows that are most commonly used by long-range weapons in this Area, but it is a pity for him that compared the bullet to it. These are too slow and so when the man hears the shot, the bullet had reached the front of his chest...

I seriously didn't want to kill this person and I was confident that I wouldn't hurt that guy so easily... so the next development was something I already expected. Well, I was more than 50% sure of that... although if I had wrong, now I would be in a very awkward moment.

When the bullet reached inches from his chest, the guard tried to avoid it by stepping aside, but unfortunately, his reaction had slowed down for that moment wasted during the surprise.

Then when everyone believed that this person would have a new hole in his body, suddenly the bullet stops as if it hit some obstacle between them and this caused it to go astray.

[Boom]

Right away, when the bullet falls in another direction, it explodes. At that moment, a bracelet on the right hand that is worn by the guard who was shot in begins to disintegrate.

"Okay, now you have no other object to protect you, so... you had better evade the remaining bullets"

"B-Boy, w-wait a bit- Damn it!"

[Bang] [Bang] [Bang] [Bang]

When I had previously examined the prince's group with my evaluation skill, I did the same with their equipment. Then I noticed that they had some items with the name [Anti-Critical Bracelet - H] on the guards and one with a higher rank for the prince.

That seems to be a very useful item since it looks like it can block a fatal blow of up to a higher range at the cost of its destruction. Thanks to this, that man was able to experience my revolver for the first time and escape unscathed.

Also, thanks to that experience he was able to react to avoid being targeted directly and thus be able to avoid the trajectory of the bullets. In truth the reflections of a man in the 9th limit are somewhat fearsome...

[Boom] [Boom] [Boom] [Boom]

"Tch ... it seems that all the bullets fail"

"D-Damn boy… did you really want to kill me ?!"

"Well… don't overdo it, only the first shot was fatal… the rest are aimed at your legs. Besides, you agreed to do it even after I warned you, right?"

"A-Alex ..."

Because of what happened, the guard's calm disappears and now he was looking at me with obvious anger on his face... he shouldn't be like that since nothing happened in the end. Also, he gained the experience of going against someone with a firearm, and I was able to discover how useful firearms are against someone at his level. We both ended up winning something and so he shouldn't complain.

Hello!

I just wanted to make an announcement. If I close a month (2nd day of the month) with 75 p-a-t-r-e-o-n-s supporting the novel, then I promise to get 5 chapters a week during that month, Monday through Friday (from the region where I live).

So be sure to invite and recommend the novel to all your friends !

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

I also wanted to ask to see if there was someone who wanted to support me to edit the previous chapters, I think that way there will be more people who are a little more demanding with grammar interested in the novel.

If you are interested in supporting me on that, you can leave me a message in the comments or on Facebook.

Thanks for the support!


	177. The influence behind the Nurt Guild 2

"The boy is right, Bartol, you are the one who offered to us could see the "firearms".

But I must say that I am actually a bit surprised… I thought that you were just exaggerating, but from what I could see, these weapons are even more dangerous than some magical scrolls. "

"Amazing! That weapon managed to make Bartol have a very bad time! "

"Tch ..."

After the guard I shot complains to me, the other guard steps in to stop him. Besides, the prince approaches me to be able to see the revolver in my hands in a better way, without a doubt now this has managed to attract his attention enough.

Due to the reaction of his companions, the angry guard has no choice but to take his eyes off me and keep his frustration to himself. Well, even though he is angry, his aura only shows this and he doesn't seem to hold any great resentment for what happened before.

But I must say that the prince's words fall short in describing the state of this Bartol. It seems that this not only happened for a bad time, but his face was also pale with some sweat running down his forehead and even his legs seem to tremble a little... the first bullet that almost hit his chest really must have scared him enough.

"Alex... I think that was something excessive... you could have killed him, you know?"

"Well... sorry I almost killed you, guard-san "

"..."

"Alex-san must have known that this person was bringing something to protect himself, Kurisu-san. After all, both of these men seem to be very strong. "

Kurisu who also approaches after the weapon display tells me that with a reproachful tone for which I have no choice but to apologize. Unfortunately, my words only make the others look at me strangely and that's why Saeko tries to help me.

…You see it? Because this I do not like to apologize, for some reason always ends up with others in this way when listening to my sincere apologies. Also, Saeko is right and I was almost certain that nothing bad would happen to that man.

"C-Can I use that weapon?"

"... I think this would be a little dangerous for you to use... leader-san. When shooting it generates a lot of recoil force and if it escapes from your hands, it would be a dangerous thing to shoot by accident and hit someone... already something similar has happened with Rulnemt.

Kurisu, why don't you lend your beretta to the leader-san "

"All right"

Hearing my first words the prince is disappointed, but when Kurisu passes him her secondary weapon, he again shows a smile when holding it and I can almost see his pupils turning into stars. Actually, now he was like a child with a new toy... well, with the difference that this toy was quite dangerous and could kill someone.

"Please don't point the cannon at any person here, that's very dangerous..."

"…That doesn't sound convincing at all coming from someone who just shot a person"

"I-I'm sorry"

Excited to hold the gun, he does what any rookie would do when holding a gun the first time and begins to point it anywhere. So when I see the barrel pointed at me, I quickly push it away and advise him to be careful with the gun.

Ignoring Bartol's reply, I begin to explain how to use the weapon just as I did with the guild sub-leader before. Seconds later, the prince begins to shoot some targets that Palmir places so that he shoots them down.

I must say that although it is a weapon and not something to play with, shooting pistols is quite entertaining… I think in my previous world it is also treated as a sport for this reason.

"Can I use one of those weapons?"

So it is not strange that the other guard approached us to be able to shoot. Nodding at his words, I again ask Kurisu to lend them her rifle.

"Your leader is a… prince. Right Rulnemt? "

" So you noticed this, Alexander-kun..."

"Well... he was practically announcing it, so I think it would be impossible for anyone not to notice this."

"Haaa ... Kurisu-san is right, it would be strange if they didn't notice. In fact, if you did not mention it I would have to worry more since I would begin to think that you have a plan by noticing this and not saying it "

With the prince and his guards entertained by shooting the weapons, I decided to speak to Rulnemt. Although apparently, these Royal guards do not forget their work and when they hear my words they take a quick look at us. Their senses are surely someone's 9th limit and should not be underestimated.

But most likely they knew that the prince's identity couldn't be kept secret since they do nothing for this and only keep exchanging the rifle in order to fire.

"The truth is that I was the leader of this guild, but one day I met the prince disguised as an adventurer… well, that time I thought that I had only met one talent since I felt that he had considerable strength to be someone so young and that's why I invited him to my guild.

Then, later Vernet-san and Bartol-san came and told me who he was and that he had escaped from the castle to play at being an adventurer...

At first I thought I would get in trouble, but the two of them told me that if I let him take command of the guild then the Kingdom would help me. So they explained to me that in this way the prince could play while they can remain him in control and this way he also can learn some leadership by taking over on my guild.

I had no reason to reject this and so it all ended like this, no… maybe I didn't want to know what would happen if I rejected this offer. "

…I think Rulnemt's luck ability has really helped him quite a bit, he practically has Kingdom support for doing of babysitting for some time. Well, he also had to put another person as " Leader " of his guild, but I think that is something bearable and acceptable given the profits from this... it is certainly a better deal than another person who sold himself for the benefits of a noble.

"Well, I think it is a good deal... at least you did not have to sell your ass"

"E-eh? W-Why would I have to sell my ass? "

"Alex, don't be vulgar!"

" ... It's nothing, don't worry. I only remembered an unfortunate person… leaving that aside, Rulnemt I would like to ask you something"

"Fufufu, and without a doubt his biggest misfortune was meeting our group... or perhaps it is more accurate to say "meet to you", Alex-san"

"..."

Since it seemed that Rulnemt was puzzled by my sudden comment and also that Kurisu was angry because of that, I wanted to change the subject but the following comment from Saeko makes him and Palmir just watch me in silence...

"What do you want to ask?"

"I don't know if you have any contacts that can get some [Energy Channels Restoration Pills], I need some of these pills."

"" Energy channel restoration pills? ""

After a few seconds, Rulnemt finally decides to continue our conversation and forget the earlier, so I ask him about the other reason why I had come to the capital.

Then Rulnemt and Palmir were surprised by this. The truth is that although maybe this is somewhat difficult to achieve, I did not believe that it was something that caused this reaction in them... but I immediately understand the reason why they act in such a way given their explanation.

"... that's a difficult thing."

"It is true. Although these pills appear quite frequently at auctions in the capital, very fierce bidding battles are unleashed for them. Not only that... there are even physical fights of people in the 9th limit in order to can obtain them. "

"... people of the 9th limit? Why they would be so interested in those pills?"

Kurisu who was listening to our conversation, when what they say wakes her curiosity, she also decides to participate. I also had some doubts since those people were already at the peak of these level 1 Areas, so I don't think they were having trouble with their energy channels.

"That is because those pills restore the energy channels and many people to be able to make their soul level rise, need their physique to be in perfect condition to be able to do it.

So for many men who get stuck in the 9th limit, that pill is the key to increasing their strength… "

Geh! That sounds very bad... I do not want to have a group of men at the peak of the 9th limit following my steps to steal these from me... I already have enough concerns that one of the 3 girls with me could bring the attention of someone with a lot of influence.

...I think this prince will serve me more than I had thought.

"Boy, it is really a bit boring just shooting these weapons at fixed targets, hehehe… why don't you try to dodge the projectiles too? "

"Hmn? You are stupid? Who would be such an idiot to make of a target for his own and knowing that he can be seriously hurt? "

"Y-You, brat... you've shot me before, so it's only fair that it's my turn to do it!"

" Calm down Bartol, the boy is right. You should have realized how dangerous these weapons are now, so don't embarrass us by asking a child to be a target. "

" Vernet-san... haaa, fine. You are saved, boy "

Suddenly while I was thinking about some things, the guard I shot calls me. Seeing his aura. I can say that most likely he only wants to vent because of the thing of before and surely even if I agreed, he would not point the gun at me to kill me.

I could choose to accept and let him do it to let that little grudge he has against me fade away, but I also didn't want to suffer if he got to aim badly and for some reason a bullet hit me. Also, the girls would surely worry since when Kurisu hears him she gets quite nervous... so it was better to refuse this.

It is good that his partner steps in and makes him give up on that while making a sigh. As I said, the truth is that it's not like he hated me for that and it was more a complaint he had against me.

"Alexander, do you have any more bullets?… That's what you call these shells, right? "

"Sure... they are very interesting weapons, right?

I like you prin-… leader -kun. You seem to be a good person, so… maybe I shouldn't do this, but as a symbol of friendship between us I will give you that weapon as you seem to like it quite a lot "

"Hee? R-Really?!

B-But it seems like a very valuable weapon... I-I don't think I should accept it. Also, I'm glad you think we're friends… I-I don't have friends my age… "

"Hae? Th-that's… "

Being a prince, he surely can't interact with many people his age and so I think it's normal for him to be difficult to make friends with. So it's understandable that he gets quite happy with my words.

Now I had to start to carry out my goals, but seeing how the prince reacts... that makes me feel a little guilty about this.

Well, my words are not a lie and I indeed think he is a good person and someone with whom I can get along... the fact that he is someone useful to me is just an extra.

"What's wrong, Kurisu?"

Also, he was not the only one surprised by my words. When She listens to me give the weapon to the prince, it seems that it affects her in some way... I don't think her concern is because I was giving to other people firearms and that's why I have to ask her.

"T-That weapon you had given me ... so-so ..."

" Oh, I'm sorry, don't consider that ..."

Apparently, the weapon had a somewhat sentimental meaning for Kurisu and so that was the reason for her reaction when she heard me give the weapon to the prince.

So I take the weapon from him and hand it back to her with a smile, immediately reach into my jacket and choose one of the weapons that I had kept in my inventory as a spare and taking out another bettta to give to the prince.

"As you can see, leader -kun. I have some spare weapons and so I would be happy if you accepted this as a gift"

"... o-okay. By the way, Alexander... d-don't call me leader -kun... I'm Lorens. I-I allow you to call me by my name "

"I understand, Lorens-kun. Let's be friends from now on"

"Y-Yes!"

After that, Lorens-kun and his guards continue to use the weapons for a time until they finally decide to stop and then we return to the place where we had previously spoken to Rulnemt and Palmir. So there we also completed the deal for the vehicle I had brought and I get my 4 million G.

" Then what will you do now, Alexander-kun? "

"For now I will look for a place to stay a few days in the capital. I will try to find some restoration pills, also I have another matter... the truth is that I need a large amount of food, but for this, I need to get the permission of some important noble in the Kingdom to do this.

So I also have to try to find someone like that and see if I can get this permission... I hope I can find a noble who can help me "

"...In a few days it should be the monthly auction of the Worrul Auction House. There are surely more chances that you can get one, but… I honestly do not advise you to do it if only you four come from your organization.

As I said earlier, getting those pills can carry many risks. I would like to help you with that, but... the truth is that it is something difficult for our guild to be able to do it also.

...As for the second thing, I can also only wish you luck with that.

In what I can help you is with the first thing you said, you don't need to look for a side to stay in the city since you can stay in our guild, surely the leader would be happy for that "

Knowing the difficulties of the reasons why I came here to the capital, the truth was not expecting much help from Rulnem and his guild. Letting me stay here is good enough.

But while saying that to me, he keeps looking at Lorens-kun. Like me, he must have understood that my problems could be easily solved by him, but unfortunately his identity was a secret... or at least that's how he thought things were himself.

"I understand it will be difficult, but I still have to try. I thank you for sparing me the trouble of having to look for an inn all over the city, so I will bother you for a few days here in your guild "

"E-Emmm ... Rulnemt may not be able to help you with that, Alexander... b -but I have some acquaintances who may be able to do something about the permission to buy food... "

"Princ- ... Leader, you shouldn't make those decisions so easily"

" It is good, this should not be much trouble"

"…The leader is right, Bartol. Also, maybe this will help our Ki… our guild "

" Is that true, Lorens? That would help me a lot. "

"Yes, I'll see if I can help you with that"

Then the person who I was waiting for to say something finally decides to intervene in the conversation. Bartol probably thinking that this may cause some trouble for the prince and tries to tell him to consider his actions.

I do not blame him, as his guards surely besides protecting him, they must also see that no one takes advantage of the prince. Unfortunately for him, the prince remains steadfast in his decision to help me, and also his partner supported him.

The latter surely has his own ideas about this... apparently it was no longer only this guild that was interested in the weapons I have. Perhaps this may be a problem, but it may also be a fair thing since it is true that I was taking advantage of the prince.

Although it is not a great concern that I have for this, the truth is that this Kingdom from what I have seen so far has a quite pleasant environment to live and this must be thanks to its rulers. Or at least it must be because the character of these is good enough to not abuse their power.

Surely there are also some who take advantage of their position in this Kingdom, but at least I think most should not be so bad. If not, then this Kingdom would be very different from what I have seen in recent weeks.

Also looking at this prince, I can confirm to some extent my thinking. I can't imagine any evil person raising his child to grow this way... so the King of Delna must have a very acceptable character.

Hello!

I just wanted to make an announcement. If I close a month (2nd day of the month) with 75 p-a-t-r-e-o-n-s supporting the novel, then I promise to get 5 chapters a week during that month, Monday through Friday (from the region where I live).

So be sure to invite and recommend the novel to all your friends !

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

I also wanted to ask to see if there was someone who wanted to support me to edit the previous chapters, I think that way there will be more people who are a little more demanding with grammar interested in the novel.

If you are interested in supporting me on that, you can leave me a message in the comments or on Facebook.

Thanks for the support!


	178. The Capital of the Delna Kingdom

New Month, I hope this is better for all of you than the previous one !

Remember to support the novel in my p-a-t-r-e-o-n as this is what makes it continue! No matter how much you support this novel, I really appreciate it. In addition, you can also read advanced chapters if you do.

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

Thanks for everyone's support !

The following days that we stayed in the capital, we decided to visit it to observe the things that it could offer while we wait for the auction to take place. The truth is that things here were quite calm, surely because it had many guards who monitored public order and because of this we were able to have a few quiet days.

So taking advantage of this, I decide to have some separate dates with each of the girls who had come with me. Until now we had been quite busy and also since the group of them was quite large, I felt a little bad for having to go out with only one of them and ignore the others.

So, I was usually always with several girls at the same time… well, maybe it was also that I enjoyed being around all of them. But lately, I've also been thinking that I should spend more time with each one individually and so this is why I made this decision in the end.

The truth is that I had a great time with each of them in these days, well say others that what matters is not the quantity and but the quality, and I must say that each of the girls is quite remarkable both beauty as in character.

The first one I dated was Kurisu, there wasn't much of a problem with her being the first as I had thought this would be at first. Saeko strongly agreed and even seemed to insist on her even though Kurisu felt a little guilty about this. As for the other girl, Scythe, there were even fewer problems with her… well, I think the main cause of this was that she didn't understand much about these things yet.

So when we went to our date, as any normal person would do, we just walked around the city and ate somewhere that seemed nice. Also, since Kurisu seemed interested in Gaia's magical items, we visited many shops with these in them.

But unfortunately even being the capital, perhaps because it is still a Level 1 Area, there was not much difference with what we had already seen so far.

When it was Saeko's turn this was repeated, but with the difference that the places that interested her the most were those that exhibited weapons and the like. Although in the same way as the previous ones, these things did not change much and the equipment that we had was still one of the best that I had seen in this Area... it was a pity that I could not find a bikini-like armor in this place.

Well, there were a few of these but unfortunately it didn't compare to the nanotube suits and it would be kind of idiotic to put the girls at risk just by wearing these… I'll have to continue my search for ones that can make them immune to damage while the girls look sexy.

As for my time with Scythe, more than a date, I felt like someone walking a little girl who has never gone out into the world… she was interested in almost everything, objects, people, buildings, vehicles, and practically anything she saw for the first time.

But thanks to the fact that she didn't seem to have a particular interest, I was also able to take advantage to can going to some alchemy stores and luckily, we ended up finding 1 " pearl of mana" plant that was the main ingredient to make the restoration pill of channels of energy.

It was a curious plant, the white petals of the flower arched towards the center that had what looked like a small pearl of the same color. The seller told me that he had thought to sell it at the auction that he was waiting for to happen like us, but in the end I managed to convince him to sell it to me... well, what ultimately made him decide to do it was the crystal with a value of 80 thousand that I had taken out and placed before his eyes.

From what Lena had told me, the price of these plants was around 400 thousand G, so in the end I had to pay twice the market for this... but well, that doesn't matter much since I would have even paid triple if necessary.

This had an advantage over the pill that is created from it and it is that this plant does not draw attention so much of people's in 9th limit since to take its effect, you need an alchemist on the H rank or above and there are not many of these in the level 1 areas... besides there is also a risk of that nothing be obtained if the mix fails.

…So now I just hope that Lena's success rate is high.

By the way, for the excitement of finding this plant, I ended up hugging Scythe with great joy... that was nice, but also something dangerous... I don't know if she only wanted to imitate what she had seen or become somewhat restless, but she ended up leaving some marks on the back of my jacket that I noticed when I undressed to take a shower at night... in truth, she has quite sharp claws.

Alexander! Alexander! Oh, here you are… I did n't know you were doing alchemy too. Are you an Alchemist? "

"Well… so far I haven't been able to successfully perform any positions, so I don't think I can consider myself one yet, haaa…"

On my last date with Scythe, I remembered that I had promised Lena to reach the H rank in alchemy and so I also took advantage of buying some things to perform J rank potions since the ones I had were left to Shisuka before.

I think I should have accepted Lena's teaching me how to mix, but… damn! Imitate the scene of the movie "Ghost" and have an old lady hold me by the hands as we made alchemy rather than creating a clay vase, it was something that overhead my point of tolerance!

If a movie were made about this, then instead of romance, this would be one of horror as its name suggests!

Haaa... so for not wanting to shoot that horror movie, now I'm having to push myself to do alchemy alone. This is more difficult than I thought and that's why now my dream of meeting a young Huldra is seen as something far away... no! I have to force myself for that!

As I encouraged my spirit to continue doing Alchemy, the prince who had entered the room where I was staying with the girls in his guild approaches me while holding a paper. Thinking about what this could be, I ask quickly.

" Maybe that's..."

"Oh! It is true, that is why I had come. My father… I mean, an important personage I know has agreed to give permission for you to buy the food you want in the Kingdom "

"That's great! Thanks, Lorens-kun "

"I-It doesn't matter, I'm glad I was able to help... but now we're going to you teach me more about how to shoot my gun!"

"…all right"

Taking the paper that he gives me, I give it a quick read and I can confirm that his words are true... without a doubt, now I can make the lord of Barl sell me a few tons of food. That is fine, but… now I am concerned about Lorens- kun.

I know that he wants to leave his true identity as a secret either because he thinks that if people find out about it then they acted differently, or because he wants just be like a superhero who hid his identity... but I wonder how it is that he is not aware that anyone who did not know his identity, almost certainly everyone can realize this just by seeing that this sheet is signed by the King… well, I already knew that and so I just have to keep pretending not to.

Also, this explains why in the days that I went out with the girls felt several strong presences watching us... I thought that maybe one girl could get the attention unwanted of somebody, but seems that some soldiers of the kingdom only was investigating me because the request that I had made to their prince.

"Okay, let's go"

Since he had helped me with this, it was good to return the favor. So I stop what I'm doing and along with him and the girls who had been silently presenting here while I doing alchemy, we all headed to where we had used the weapons before and which had now become a shooting range.

Huldra-chan you just have to wait a while, I will not give up to meet you soon!

Other days pass and finally the day of the auction carried out by the Worrul house arrives, so the people of the Nurt guild that we had met, in which the prince was included, and my group, all of us went to the place.

It didn't take us long to get there since we were moving in one of the vehicles of this guild. Then, now l was facing down a large building where was entered a large number of people walking in groups with the same uniforms or badges showing that they were a single organization.

Since this place is the capital of the Kingdom, and also that these people were almost certainly important individuals from their own organization, most of them exceeded the 5th limit and even one than other that were surrounded by its members reached the 9th...

That was already something very striking, but something even more surprising was that at the entrance of this auction house the guards were people of 9th limit too...

"Those people seem too strong to be just guards, don't you think so Rulnemt?"

"Well, I think that's normal... not even the royal family would dare antagonize them for no reason. As far as I know, many branches of this auction house are located in many areas of Gaia, and also the rumors say that their owners are people from a Level 3 Area… "

What Rulnemt was saying made perfect sense, 9th limit men who approached the gates and met these guards, even if they had the same strength as these, they acted in a very respectful way as if it was someone meeting a celebrity.

But I think this should be normal. What is auctioned here should be important things, or at least for this Area, so if the manager does not have the strength to protect the businesses that are carried out here, then this auction house would not be as prestigious as it is said.

On the other hand, there should be no problem for us even though the owner of these auction houses is someone who is based in a Level 3 Area. In fact, I think this is better for me since I just came to see if I can do some business, plus I intend to pay for what I try to get. So since I am a customer, to some extent they should ensure our safety.

"That is true... my father has told me that I must be courteous when I come here"

... Lorens -kun, I really sometimes think that the truth is that you are not trying to hide your identity and you want everyone to know it. Well, for now I will imitate what everyone in our group does and ignore that comment.

We walked through the door after making a small salute to the guards and paying a "small" fee of 100,000 G... damn! With all the people here this auction house for that "small" fee already made a few tens of millions without doing anything!

"… Don't worry, if you buy something inside this fee will be deducted from the price of the object you get. They do this so that there are no curious people who only occupy space or make offers that they cannot pay "

"I see…"

Perhaps seeing my discomfort in paying the fee, Palmir tells me that. I already found it a little weird that they paid without much concern as if they were the richest people in the Kingdom and just couldn't find a way to spend their money… well, with a prince by their side, perhaps there is also some of that.

"Are you planning to buy something too?"

"... one does not know what can be auctioned, perhaps we will see something good for what we can pay"

Kurisu who was walking next to me enters the conversation also and asking Palmir that. I thought they just came to join us, but what she says is true. Not only will restoration pills be auctioned, but there will also be plenty of other things that may be helpful to their guild.

In fact, it is not certain that these pills will be auctioned... only the chance of that happening is much higher than finding an alchemist store selling them.

The interior was similar to a large theater in my previous world, except that the size was much larger and it is probably better compared to a sports stadium...

Most people were heading to the central area where there were a large number of chairs arranged for people to take place. Also, some groups walked towards stairs that led to what looked like boxes... each of these had some brand and seeing the uniforms of those people coincided with some of those, it could be deduced that they were places that they bought or rented from the auction house for their own use.

The truth is that I had hoped there would be places like these since Rulnemt had described to me what the auction house was like before. So seeing the boxes I can not prevent a smile from forming on my face, with these the second problem I had could be solved.

" Being able to be in those places is surely a great thing. It would be as if you were an important person... do n't you think that too, Lorens -kun? "

"He? W-Well ... I prefer more to be like a normal person than anything else "

"I see... haaa.

I really would like to go to one of those places to see things from the perspective of those important people... so I could make one of my dreams come true, how I wish I could go there..."

"E-emmm ..."

Trying to make the face of someone who longs for something, I set my eyes on the people heading towards those balconies. Because of this, Kurisu look at me with doubtful eyes and Saeko just smiles a little, both of them should know that my words were not entirely true since in fact before returning to Gaia, I was one of the most important person in our camps in HOTD being in command of more than 70 thousand people.

But hey, my words were to encourage the little prince that now was watched me as if trying to decide to say something, so I decide to continue and give the final push to him.

"... that seems so far away to me. I would really be happy to go there... although I think it is impossible for me "

"H-Hmmm… I-I actually knows someone who has a balcony here in the auction house. He rarely uses it, so I think he shouldn't mind us going there… "

"Really Lorens-kun? Do you know someone who has a box here? "

"Y-yes"

I had become too excited to achieve my goal that I did not realize that in an instant the longing face that I should have, it turns into a smile and also the environment around me had changed to even make the prince be surprised by this…

Palmir and Rulnemt who were close only smile bitterly since they must have understood my objective very well, but the good thing is that neither of them says anything about this. I think that since they know what we have come to buy, they are more than in agreement with this.

On the other hand, the prince's guards will only sigh or shake their heads a little, but they don't take this in a bad way either. I don't think this will affect the prince in any way, as I simply intend to use his position to keep unwanted people away if I manage to buy some pills and so most likely because of this they don't create a fuss.

Yes, I had thought that the best way to prevent people in the 9th limit from coming after us if I buy some pills was that they thought that someone important who they do not want to oppose was the one who bought these, and there was nobody better to this than the Royal family.

I don't think that many guilds in this area, no matter how powerful they are, dare to oppose an entire Kingdom for something like pills. So from the beginning I thought about making somebody else think that the one who bought the pills was someone from the Royal family who wanted to use them to strengthen their members.

This should be something very credible to everyone else and should not be suspicious. Now I just hope that they really expose some pills in this auction...

"Then, let's go there Lorens-kun"

"Yes"

Hello!

I just wanted to make an announcement. If I close a month (2nd day of the month) with 75 p-a-t-r-e-o-n-s supporting the novel, then I promise to get 5 chapters a week during that month, Monday through Friday (from the region where I live).

So be sure to invite and recommend the novel to all your friends !

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

I also wanted to ask to see if there was someone who wanted to support me to edit the previous chapters, I think that way there will be more people who are a little more demanding with grammar interested in the novel.

If you are interested in supporting me on that, you can leave me a message in the comments or on Facebook.

Thanks for the support!


	179. Auction House

Remember to support the novel on my p-a-t-r-e-o-n! It is your support that keeps this novel going!

I hope you like the chapter. I appreciate your comments and opinions, so don't forget to do it !

Thanks !

Taking the lead, Lorens-kun guides us to the box that the Royal family should normally use when they come to this auction house. This was in the closest place where you could clearly see the podium where the host of this auction should carry out his work.

The room was quite large, so there was no problem accommodating our entire group without feeling crowded. Besides, it was luxuriously decorated and it was certainly something according to someone who should have the most influence in this Kingdom...

"I am glad that Prince Lorens has come to watch the auction. I hope you find something to your liking in the things that will be auctioned below "

"Y-You're wrong ! I am not the Prince Lorens… I am only someone with the same name… "

"... I see, if you need anything please do not hesitate to call me and I will try to please you, Prince Lorens"

"" ... ""

Damn! If you pretend to be someone else, at least change your name! In truth it is becoming increasingly difficult to pretend that we do not know his identity ...

As we settled into some sofas that were arranged in the room, not long after a butler-looking man comes in and speaks directly to Lorens-kun… the rest of us try to look like we don't pay attention to that by looking at the podium or the decorations on the place while trying to ignore the conversation of both.

"This place seems quite privileged, doesn't it? Surely it must cost a fortune "

"Hmn? The people from the auction house gave it to my family as a courtesy... no! My friend told me that they gave it to his family… "

"The Prince is right, the Kingdom was very kind to us by letting us install this auction house in the capital and so it should be normal to return that kindness that they showed us "

"I-I told you that I'm not the prince!"

"Sorry, that was sloppy of me... Prince Lorens."

" " ... " "

... The truth is that I'm reaching my limit and I want to hit this prince's head a little, who knows, with that his brain may improve a little. Unfortunately, that will be very bad and so I can only let off steam by hitting the glass that covers the front area of this room which overlooks the podium ... this one seems quite resistant.

"This crystal looks pretty good... it would probably take me a while to break it."

"You have good eyesight, young miss. That crystal could stop a person at the 9th limit for a few minutes. Also, it is designed so that people can see from this side to the auction and while block the vision to those who are on the other side"

"I see... by the way, I'm a man. So do not call me Miss please "

"I see... my apologies, young miss."

" Fuck! I 'm not playing pretend my gender and I'm really a man! "

When the butler listens to me, he turns to the prince, and then as if he concluded that it was another kid playing or posing as something else, he answers that. I wouldn't have gotten mad or upset if it was just that he found it hard to believe, but the problem was that he was comparing me to Lorens-kun!

It was actually a bit annoying to be compared to him...

" He tells the truth, he is a man"

"Fufufu, it's true. He's a pretty nice man though, is n't he? "

"...the truth is that I still have my doubts about it"

The girls who were here, with the exception of Scythe who remains silent, speak to support me or give their own opinion on this. Well... if Palmir continues to doubt my gender, I would not mind showing my friend that is between my legs to get her out of her doubts.

"S-Sorry… that was kind of rude of me. Please accept this as an apology. "

"Hmn? A paper?"

Seeing that he was wrong this time, with some regret shown on his face, the butler gives me a paper. Reflexively I reach out and take it, then I realize right away that this was not just a piece of paper.

This was more like a voucher signed by the auction house with the worth of 10 million G to buy anything here! Damn, they really must be swimming in money to give away 10 million for just an apology...

"Well ... I forgive you since I can see your sincerity in your apologies"

"Thank you, young Master. If there is anything else I can do for you, please don't hesitate to tell me. "

"...the truth is that there is something"

"A-Alex... I think the man has been generous enough to correct his mistake, s- so asking him for more is a bit..."

Kurisu who was by my side and must have seen what the voucher meant, probably believed that I would try to extort more money to this person… I wonder if she sees me as someone greedy? Well, my intention was not to get more money from them since I wasn't so shameless… ok, mainly it was because I could annoy this guy if I did something like that.

So after reassuring Kurisu, I speak to ask about my reason for coming here. This shouldn't be too much for this butler to bother with.

"Sir, I do n't know if you have information if some energy channel restoration pills were sold at this auction. The truth is that it is one of the reasons why we have come "

" Pills of Restoration? Well... the auction items should come as a surprise to our guests, but... okay, I'll make an exception and tell to the young master.

3 restoration pills will be auctioned later, these are one of the last items in tonight's auction "

Cool! It seems that we have not wasted our time on coming here and now we must wait for these be showing in the auction and I won them... unless that...

"Sir… is there no way that we can do business for them directly? I am not trying to make you lose for this, I will pay you what you have won in previous auctions for these pills.

What do you think? "

"Ummm ..."

Using the prince's name to avoid getting people's attention in the 9th limit was a good thing, but it would certainly be much better to get them without anyone knowing that these have been auctioned. Therefore, I wanted to see if I could achieve this.

"Is it too much to ask for that? Or Mr. cannot make that decision? "

Apparently it was not so simple and the butler considers it for a long time. Although it was not bad to try, if it could not be done, I will just stick to the initial plan and win them at the auction.

So I speak again to get my answer, but since I don't want to be rude, I say it in a soft tone so that instead of appearing to be rushing him, it was more as if I was impatient for what he would say.

"Don't worry young master, I can make that decision since I am the manager of this auction house. The problem is that doing this is a bit difficult now, there is no time to change the auction program and get an object of equal value to replace this is somewhat problematic "

"I see… how about this, these are not energy channel restoration pills, but they are not much different. You can replace these 5 limit-break pills with those 3. There shouldn't be a big change to the program like this, right? "

Oh! maybe that would work well... but the young master really wants to exchange these pills? "

"I don't care if we trade them or you buy this and sell the others to me. What seems best to the manager is fine for me "

"I understand… so if the young master doesn't care, I will take them to be analyzed by an evaluator and I'll give him my decision right away.

It's okay?"

"Of course"

I give the pills to the butler who turned out to be the manager of this auction house, and then he leaves the room. That he wanted to review the pills was normal and understandable, and since I did not have to worry that they were false, then I did not have to worry about the evaluation result.

Both pills were very similar in value, but since the restoration pills were most sought after by 9th limit people as Lena had told me. But given these people status in this Level 1 Area, it is sure that they possessed riches greater than other normal adventurers and because this, they made that these rose more in value by paying more for them.

So to compensate him for this, the number of limit-break pills had been increased to make the deal more attractive to the manager.

And indeed, after several minutes he comes with a smile as this time he carries a small box in his hands. Then when he reaches my side, he opens it to I can see the inside and tells me the following.

"These are the pills for Restoration of channels energy. Look like the person who made the pills limit-break that the young gave me is more skillful, and therefore the quality is higher than these...

Still, the quality of these is very good and I can guarantee their effect. these were collected from the Guild of Alchemists "Blue leaf" which is very famous in some areas Level 2 and 1 "

... the ones I gave him were the system pills, so I knew they were good. Although, for some time I was a little puzzled because the pills or objects made by alchemy may have differences in quality... I wonder if anything bad happens if a pill of poor quality is consumed?

[Well, it stands to reason that the system only gives you higher quality items. Also, as long as you use your evaluation skill and the pills are identified by the right name, then there shouldn't be a problem.

The quality of the pills only decreases or increases their effect. Taking the limit-break pills as an example, if people consumed a low-quality limit-break pill, instead of increasing a limit they would only manage to increase some levels and probably have to wait a longer time to consume it again ]

I see... well, the evaluation tells me that the pills are authentic and in its description I can check the manager's words since it says that they are of good quality, so their effect should be enough to solve the girls' problem.

"Well, how you want us to make a deal whit this, manager-san?

"If you still agree to the exchange of the pills, then I would be fine with that."

"Sounds good to me, so let's do that! "

Without thinking twice, I reply to the manager with a big smile. Even though these pills have high value too, for me these were free and so I would be more than happy to exchange them with the restoration pills which were more useful to us now.

"Kurisu, take one of these pills"

"Eh? M-Me?"

"Of course, this pill will solve the problem of your body has that I told you before. They are also useful for you Saeko-chan, but... I think it is better than the other girls have priority in using them, so you will have to wait a bit for you to use one too... I will try to get more soon "

"Fufufu, I understand Alex-san. Don't worry, I also think that some of the other girls should solve the problem they have with their body first "

Having finished our deal, the manager leaves the room, and immediately I handed one of the pills to Kurisu. The truth is that these had become even more necessary than before because Aurora had mentioned to me that the girls with the most damaged channels would soon reach a stagnation in their level increase.

So apart from that their level was now a little high and therefore it was a little more difficult to increase their level, this of before was also one of the reasons why some of the girls had slowed their leveling down quite a bit…

During the fight to protect Rek we had killed a good number of monsters with high limits like the ogres, so it was a bit strange for me that some of them as Kurisu leveling so little, then when I asked Aurora about this she gave me that answer.

The girls in greatest need of these were Kurisu, Saya, and Shisuka. Saeko, Rika, and Rei since having a lifestyle more active could still increase a little more the level before they reached the same problem as the first ones. Probably when they are getting closer to the 8th limit, this would show in them.

It was also because of this that Haruna and Yuriko-san, since they are older than them, had this problem more developed and that is why they couldn't advance to the 5th limit during the whole time we were in HOTD. For Soichiro, he went into the same situation as Saeko and other girls the same as her, and so his limit of the maximum level was a little higher than these two women.

... perhaps I will need to get a large number of restore pills for people who lived their youth in HOTD or else they will not be able to exceed the 5th limit. The younger ones or people who have had some type of physical training will have a greater advantage, but in the end they will also need them... I must find a way to get a lot of these pills if I want the people there to continue developing their strength.

But for now, the main thing is to focus on the people closest to me and if there is any opportunity, then it will also be useful for those who are faithful to me in HOTD to strengthen themselves.

"Alexander-san... if you have any more of those limit-break pills, would you mind selling me some?"

"…The truth is that I only have some, but well. You have been good to us, take these for yourself "

While thinking about some things watching the Manager leave, Rulnemt suddenly speaks to me. So after thinking about it for a while, it was not a bad thing to give them something to strengthen our ties since until now they seemed to be trustworthy people and that is why I gave one pill to him and another to Palmir.

"You'd better take the pill now Kurisu, this place seems quiet for you to do. Even though we probably don't have someone looking for trouble with us because of these, people have always said that the walls are thin and perhaps this could reach someone's ears, so it is better that you use it now.

It's the same for the two of you, those pills probably aren't as troublesome as the ones the manager gave me, but these too should be coveted by people. "

"O-Okay"

""You're right""

Since Kurisu had kept the pill holding it in both of her hands while resting it on the breast, I again tell her to consume it. I also do the same with the other two who were equally happy and excited to hold the ones I had given them earlier.

Then, all three consume the pill and sit on the large sofa with their eyes closed while we watch them. The two of Nurt's guild go through the same process that I had already seen, but in Kurisu's case the things were a little different...

She starts to sweat after eating the pill.. also the color of his sweat was black. Honestly, this was something not very nice to see and it also has a smell a little bit strong.

"... Kurisu-san will be alright?"

"I think that what damages a person's energy channels are impurities that are observed in the body over time... so these must come out in the form of that black sweat ... what we are seeing now must simply be the effect of the pill, so don't worry Saeko-chan "

"... she 'll probably be pretty embarrassed when she realizes her appearance."

"Well... we did not know what would happen with the consumption of that pill... also what matters is that her energy channels are restored and as long she doesn't have any problem, then something like this should not matter "

"... you're right, but will better we find some side for her to clean up herself after or she will surely get a trauma if she has to leave that way to the city"

"T-This box has a bathroom..."

" ... Worthily the box of a King"

The prince who was also watching the 3 with curiosity tells us that. Maybe because he was concentrating watching the effect of the pills, he didn't notice my words… or it could just be that he forgot that he should hide that.

Hello!

I just wanted to make an announcement. If I close a month (2nd day of the month) with 75 p-a-t-r-e-o-n-s supporting the novel, then I promise to get 5 chapters a week during that month, Monday through Friday (from the region where I live).

So be sure to invite and recommend the novel to all your friends !

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

I also wanted to ask to see if there was someone who wanted to support me to edit the previous chapters, I think that way there will be more people who are a little more demanding with grammar interested in the novel.

If you are interested in supporting me on that, you can leave me a message in the comments or on Facebook.

Thanks for the support!


	180. Auction House (Part 2)

Remember to support the novel on my p-a-t-r-e-o-n! It is your support that keeps this novel going!

Thanks !

Kurisu and the two people from the guild Nurt begin to go through the process of assimilation of the pills, and after a few minutes the first to come out of that state are Rulnemt and Palmir, it seems that the restoration pill has a stronger effect than the limit-break ones...

Or maybe it's because Kurisu's energy channels were stunted and that's why the process takes longer… I think it will take her a while until she can complete the assimilation of that pill. While watching her stable aura and how it grows a little with each passing minute, everything seems fine and so I do not think anything bad will happen to her.

"Everyone be welcome to our monthly auction. Surely a lot s of you will find something you like in our select variety of objects! "

Suddenly the venue lights dim a bit and in the next instant a man walks to the podium while his voice is heard throughout the venue. The place had gotten a bit dark, but it was probably just to create a good atmosphere for the moment since you could still see everything clearly enough.

Then the man who had entered the podium begins to speak again, this time to introduce himself and comment a bit about their auction house, also he greet to some people who should be regular customers here and finally explains the rules of the auction.

…Honestly if it was a beautiful girl who would explain these things, I would be more attentive to what he was saying. So after he explains that the minimum increase in bids was 10,000 Gold and that only multiples of that amount could be used to place a bid, my interest in what he says is totally lost and then I just wait until other people bring the first item to display.

" Well, probably if I keep talking I will bore you all, so we better get on with the stuff that everyone came here for.

Our first items are a set of 100 armor and weapons J-rank that were made by the "Burning Iron" blacksmiths guild of this Area. Saying this, I probably don't have to talk about its quality and reliability.

The auction for this armors and weapons will start at 350 thousand Gold "

"360!"

"370!"

"400 thousand!"

.

.

.

Looking at the first item they auctioned, I can't help but be a little disappointed. Well, since a lot of men who were in the middle of the auction house fight over these, then maybe they shouldn't be such a bad thing and it just wasn't that it got much of my attention.

"To be weapons of the lowest rank, these sell quite well ..."

"Well, that's mainly because they're creations from that blacksmith guild. They are the most famous here in the capital and their works have always been very good and since it is a set of 100, these draws much attention from several other organizations that have attended, although they are surely only small or newly formed organizations.

In most of the organizations, they like that their members, or the most important ones, use similar equipment to show their unit. It is also a symbol to prove that they are good enough to provide their members with good equipment, so that is why they sell very well "

"I see... don't you plan to bid for these for your guild, Rulnemt ?"

"Well... as you say, they are low-ranking equipment and these would not help us much"

The price of that set kept increasing and soon this exceeded the amount of 500 thousand G. So I can't help but exclaim with a bit of surprise and Rulnemt immediately tells me why this was so.

My group was only women and now we were too few to think about using a set of armor with the same design... also, if I think more carefully, the nanotube suits are very similar to each other and that is why the girls seem to be dressed very similarly to each other.

Although the material of my clothes is the same, the design is quite different so I was the only one who would be using something different from our group...

In addition, our team is rank H... I wondering me how much get it if I sold these suits as a set?

The auction for these objects finally comes to a conclusion and a man from within the crowd in the center of the auction room gets that set for an amount of 570,000 Gold. So to my disappointment, the next items were things similar to the first... well, at least these were increasing in rank and so I could see how much a set of 20 armor and weapons H-rank cost ... a person of one box paid 1 million 700 thousand G for these... almost 100 thousand for each one.

Now I understood that organizations were willing to pay a lot to make their men appear more united by dressing in the same way.

"The following is also a set, although this one is a little different than the previous ones… although these items are not meant to make guild members look imposing and enhance the unity among themselves.

Instead these are more for the protection of people... due to this reason, they are one of the pieces of equipment most wanted by strong people since they can save the life of their bearer.

They can be distributed among the most important members of their guilds, or if you are the leader, it is not a bad idea to save them for you since they are not very easy to get.

I am talking about 10 anti-critic bracelets that came into our hands from a craftsman from a Level 2 Area. "

"Wooh, that is so great! … Unfortunately, I spent everything I had in one of the previous sets of armors "

"… If that's all you had, then even if you still had it now, you probably won't even be able to get these.

So you shouldn't feel bad… I haven't bought anything, but I still don't think I have enough for these bracelets "

"It's true... but if they were sold individually maybe I would have a chance to get one of these. "

After the long presentation of the new object, it finally shows a box with 10 silver-colored bracelets that make many men who were in the center get up to see them better, and then seconds later the murmurs begin to be heard among all of them.

This time I was no exception either and was also quite interested in those bracelets. I had already seen their use and understood how valuable they were when I shot the royal guard before... these bracelets were like buying a second life for the girls in my group!

" Auction each of those bracelets separately!"

"It is true! In that way then more people can go home with one of them! "

"Calm down gentlemen. If they were just normal anti-critic bracelets, then I think it would be fair for everyone to do what you say... unfortunately, as I said earlier, these bracelets are a set and it is not just that we want to sell them together.

The person who created them was a very jealous woman and so because of her character, she added to these a magical system of communication and tracking... it is said that this artisan woman is married to an adventurer but since she wanted to know where he was and to be able to communicate with him at all times, it became a habit to apply these effects to her creations...

This may sound like a demerit for these bracelets, but if they are purchased by a single organization then this shouldn't matter! "

I was worried that the auction host would take into account the words of the people who started complaining to make these bracelets auctioned separately, but then his next explanation leaves everyone in silence.

Got damn! That sounded more like those bracelets instead of protecting the life of their wearer, instead, they came with a curse included!... I feel a little sorry for that man who married with that artisan.

"E-emmm… like I said, I think they are still very good items. So the auction of this anti-critic bracelet set will start at 5 million G! "

Noticing that the atmosphere got a little strange, the host quickly tries to continue the auction by giving the price of these. Unfortunately it seems that what he said had baffled everyone and because of this everything remained silent too and no one made a bid after his words... or also can be that the price is too high?

…It was 5 million for these bracelets after all!

" What is the value of an anti-critic bracelet?"

"Normally a single one is around the worth of 1 million G. " Although they are disposable after the anti-critical effect is used, this one is still very valuable after all... but I think the added effects are not very Useful since you can get objects that do the same and also for a much lower cost, not to mention that this bracelet would be destroyed if its main purpose is fulfilled.

So those skills added to those bracelets shouldn't influence their value. "

The prince who was sitting next to me answers my question. I thought it was a lot to pay 5 million for these, but it seems that the sale started at a lower price than what they usually have in the market... well, also I agree that its main effect is quite valuable and the others do not matter as much.

"5 million! "

Since no one had made an offer, I am the first to speak and breaking the silence that had formed and caused several people to direct their eyes towards us... although surely they cannot see us.

Although the added effects were not well heard by what the host said before about the creator of these bracelets, for me, they were a good thing and also the price was more than reasonable... I think he should have avoided the matter of the artisan.

"Well... it seems that the people of the Royal house can see the value of these bracelets. S-Someone else wants to offer for them ... if you don't do it, then you will lose this opportunity! "

"We are not-mmmm"

"We all know that we are not of the royal family so you don't need to say anything, Lorens-kun"

Since the host's words seemed to touch the switch of the prince, it wants to intervene to deny these and therefore I have to stop him before he does. Thanks to this, his guards look at me suspiciously... but if for any reason someone from the buyers thinks that his words are true, the objective of using this room loses its use!

So even with the concern that his guards would act, I had to do this... it is good that they seem to understand that I did not intend to harm the prince.

"These bracelets will be auctioned at one... at two... at half-past two... at two and ¾..."

"Damn it, sound the hammer in this damn instant!"

"... W-Well, these bracelets were won by the people in that box"

I am almost completely sure that due to the previous events about the creator of these bracelets, the host had lost a bit of calm, and due to this, he made the mistake of addressing us as the Royal family.

Until now, during the auction he had simply addressed others as gentlemen, even to those in the boxes.

It is probably to so that the influence of the organizations that were there did not intimidate others to make offers. It was very likely that everyone knew who this box belonged to, but if he still makes it more obvious and says that the royal family made the offer, I think there will not be many people who want to oppose them.

All this is even more clear when the pretty darn extends the time to sound the hammer! When someone made an offer, until now he'd just said 1, 2, 3, and sold. So seeing this, I can't help but yell at that guy to hurry up to close the deal.

"I-It looks like you got a good buy, Alexander-kun..."

"Kekeke, not only that. With the veil that the manager gave me, then it is as if I had obtained them for free!

Also, I still have half of that money! "

" " ... " "

"L-Let's continue with the auction, the next item is..."

The auction continues and they present the following article that does not attract much my attention. But Rulnemt is right and I think I made a very good deal, so I can't help but feel happy about this.

"Here is the item you won, young master… you made a very good purchase. Honestly, I thought these items would sell for a much higher price... "

Not long after, the manager re-enters here but this time he is carrying the 10 bracelets and then he hands it to me with a slightly bitter smile on his face.

Accepting these from his hands, I simply reply nodding and smiling. The truth was that I wanted to tease about the auction house a bit for this, but I knew it would n't be very good to touch the resent wound to cause more pain for them now.

This old man was still a man in the 9th limit, and also one who has several others like him under his command. That he didn't seem angry or retracted the sale was good enough.

Although I think they most likely didn't lose a single Gold in this auction either and only their profits had declined a bit, so I don't think this is something for which they have to tarnished their reputation.

Also seeing that this man doesn't take it in such a bad way, I can see that his organization is one that keeps its word.

After handing him the coupon he had given me previously, he just marks it to indicate that now this paper was only worth 5 million and he returns it to me again… it really amazes me a bit how something so simple can gain so much value just because it supports by someone with enough influence.

"I hope you find some else to your liking, Young Master"

Saying that, the manager curtsies and withdrawn. So when he leaves, I turn my eyes to the small case that I held and had 10 silver-colored bracelets with several runes on them. In addition to being responsible for making them have their effect, these also gave it a quite pleasant appearance for the view.

[Anti-critical communication and tracking bracelet -H]

A set of 10 bracelets created from Magic-steel embedded with magic runes. Has communication, tracking, and anti-critic skills.

As an object that has the anti-critical ability, it will be destroyed once this is activated. It is capable of stopping a fatal attack or one that can cause a lot of damage to the user within its range or weaken an attack of a higher range.

[Anti-criticism] [Magical communication] [Tracking]

...since the description of the bracelet did not say anything about its creator, I believe that this information was obtained by the auction house... if only they knew that, I insist again that it was much better than this information be kept only for them.

I planned to immediately give a bracelet to each of the 3 girls who accompanied me, but seeing that Scythe and Saeko were still closely monitoring Kurisu, then I decided to do it later.

So I turn my eyes back to the podium to see if there were any other cool things worth buying.

It seemed that the host had recovered from his previous stumble and with great encouragement announced each of the objects that other people brought to the podium. Everything was going well and the auction was running smoothly, but then, suddenly this is interrupted by someone...

"W-What is this thing?! Nooo! I-I'm all sticky… a-also this smells like fish! "

" " E-eh? " "

This quite surprised everyone present at the auction... in addition, our group being the ones that sharing the room with the person responsible for this was even more so. She even made the prince who was entertained by watching everything that was auctioned jumps out of his seat ...

…I think it goes without saying that the person responsible for all this was Kurisu, who had finally finished assimilating completely the restoration pill I gave her. When she opened her eyes, she instantly realized the state she was in and it seems that this surprised her a lot...

I think her words explained her current appearance very well and we who were observing her did not find what she said strange, but… very likely if people cannot see her, then what she said may lead others to misinterpret things.

And apparently, that is precisely what happens... everyone at the auction turns their eyes towards our box and immediately murmurs begin to be heard throughout the auction house. Honestly, for me this did not pose a problem, but the guards of the prince start to shake and sweat when they hear some of the things that other people say...

Hello!

I just wanted to make an announcement. If I close a month (2nd day of the month) with 75 p-a-t-r-e-o-n-s supporting the novel, then I promise to get 5 chapters a week during that month, Monday through Friday (from the region where I live).

So be sure to invite and recommend the novel to all your friends !

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

I also wanted to ask to see if there was someone who wanted to support me to edit the previous chapters, I think that way there will be more people who are a little more demanding with grammar interested in the novel.

If you are interested in supporting me on that, you can leave me a message in the comments or on Facebook.

Thanks for the support!


	181. Auction House (Part 3)

Remember to support the novel on my p-a-t-r-e-o-n! It is your support that keeps this novel going!

Thanks !

"This smell is too pungent! S-Surely even after I bathe 100 times this smell won't go away... Why didn't you tell me that this strange liquid was coming out?! "

"E- Emmm … I didn't know that would happen that Kurisu. After all, it was the first time that... "

Unaware of what she had caused, she continues to scream and even I am also involved in this... this surely is heard as something even worse from the other side of the glass where the people could not see what was happening here.

…Now that I think about it, my response to Kurisu wasn't very good either. To reassure her, I try to explain things to her since Kurisu was yelling at me, and because of this, I reflexively also raised my voice to answer her, but unfortunately, it seems that I only add more fuel to the fire.

But there was nothing I could do for this! I was going to say that this was the first time that we were using energy channel restoration pills, but when remembering that it would n't be very good if I said that, then I had to stop my words!

" Y-you two, please don't go through with this… this is very bad! "

"How can I keep quiet about this? This is disgusting! ... g- gueeh ... Damn! Because of you, I swallowed a little of that strange liquid!... gueeh ... it tastes horrible! "

"" ... ""

Bartol, the prince's guard is not being able to bear all this anymore and intervenes to try to stop this but only manages to make things worse... in truth this has altered Kurisu too much that she doesn't even seem to worry about who she yells at... surely even if the King himself were here, he would receive the same treatment.

But I don't think anyone can blame her, that black liquid really didn't look nice at all and even I feel a little nauseous imagining that some of this accidentally gets into my mouth.

"You said there was a bathroom here, right? I took Kurisu-san there. So please show me where this is "

"I-It's behind that door..."

Seeing that Kurisu was about to cry and vomit, Saeko intervenes asking that to the prince's group and the other guard immediately points to a door. So in the next instant, they both go in that direction and disappear behind the door.

… Well, for now I think that tranquility can return here to this space.

"D-Did you hear that? I wonder what is happening in the King's box… "

"I-Isn't it obvious? Surely the king had come to see the auction along with some woman to entertain himself… b-but apparently, she is probably inexperienced in these matters "

"I thought King was too in love to get their hands on another woman apart from the Queen... but it seems that is not very different from other nobles to have some women to please him"

"I-I don't think it was the King... I heard the voice of a child and he also said that this was his first time... I think that's why it is more logical that it was the little prince who is in these place "

"There is also another option... that woman may not have been a lover or something like that and maybe she was the princess... I have heard that she pampers the little prince and that's why there are rumors that she prefers young boys... perhaps the young man's voice there was his brother's replacement to somehow satisfy her forbidden love… "

"It may be true ... I do not think the princess has experience in that and that is why she reacts that way"

"Shut up everyone! Is it that you all want to be hung?! "

With the silence returning to our box, the murmurs of the crowd become clearer and so that we can hear them perfectly… things turned into something quite bad in truth.

"Y-You ... what have you two done? Because of this, the reputation of the royal family has been ruined!

...we are dead now"

I-I don't think they can blame us for all this... it seems that those murmurs are also due to some actions of the Royal family's own people. What happened was just like the trigger that unchains everything...

Well... sure being the trigger for this, it is still pretty a bad thing. There is no alternative, I can only resort to my last option!

"Haa? Bartol-san ... what are those people saying? How does the King entertain himself with a woman? Do they play something? What game do they play? Can we do it too?

Also, it seems that the prince is very lucky since his sister seems to love him very much... but I don't understand what they mean by forbidden love? Is it wrong to love your brothers? "

"E-eh? Th-that's… "

"Bartol! I also want to know what is the game my dad plays here, tell me quickly! It's not fair that he was only the one who plays it and has fun!

Besides... a-although it is embarrassing, I also love my big sister... Why did these people say that this is something prohibited? "

"P-Prince ... t-that game is... t-the princess feeling was..."

"Don't say anything silly Bartol! If you don't want the princess to get mad for teaching the prince strange things, then be quiet!

Prince… those people only drew the wrong conclusions… the King does not play any game and of course it is something normal for the brothers to love each other "

"I see…"

When Bartol was about to complain to me about what happened recently, then putting on the most childish face that I can do, I begin to bombard him with questions just like a boy who for the first time is curious about how babies are made and ask his father about this would act... I have never experienced that personally, but seeing how Bartol acts for this, it is surely something very uncomfortable.

Furthermore, to make matters worse for him, the prince also seems to be interested in this and immediately begins to do the same as me… it seems that he got caught up in the flow of this that he even forgot the matter of his identity.

But then before he could answer something concrete, Vernet intervenes stopping him. As I had thought, the prince's attitude must be because he is someone who has been very protected with the things of the world.

…Although hearing all these things, I must say that now I am a little interested in the princess of this kingdom. I wonder what kind of person she will be and also if I can see her someday? Perhaps it is not impossible since I have befriended with the prince... besides, I think the daughter of the lord of Barl works for her or something like that according to what I heard from him...

"I wonder what the King will do to us when he finds out about this..."

"…Don't worry Bartol. It is impossible that there are not some rumors when a person is someone important and so the King must be used to it and should not take this as something very serious...

I don't think the King gets very angry about this and so we will most likely just be scolded… at worst we will only be locked up in the dungeon for a month as punishment "

"... that sounds pretty bad to me"

I agree with Bartol... I really don't want to be locked up for a month in a dungeon for something like this, I could n't see the girls for all that time! Well... since Kurisu and Saeko are with me in this, then maybe they lock me up together with them?

...no, that would continue to be something bad. I don't want the girls to will be locked up, so I hope these guys take responsibility for this.

...they are men in the 9th limit and therefore their status in the Kingdom should not be so low, right? They will surely be somewhat forgiving for this.

"W-Well ... let's continue with the auction"

Also, even I feel a little sorry for the host of the auction now... I think this was probably the strangest one auction that he has ever carried out in his life.

"I-I think there are still some good things left in the auction... I hope can get something good for our guild."

"Y-yes ..."

Rulnemt and Palmir who remained on the sidelines of all this during all this time, speak wanting to change the subject and the environment of the box… that seems good to me, but these damn ones left me in a moment of need and even the prince was more useful than them.

"The following article comes from around this capital and apparently this one did a lot of damage in this region. He was the leader of one of the bands of thieves greater here and was someone who torments travelers, but recently was captured and turned into a slave!

This is the bandit Klimco, his strength is at the 5th limit and almost reaching the 6th! He will certainly be someone good as cannon fodder, explorer of dangerous places, or as a personal guardian for some of you! "

" Emmm... I think I've seen that face before. Whatever, there is one thing more important than this and it is that I didn't think people were going to be auctioned here..."

"Well, people like him are sometimes useful resources as the host has explained "

This time that thing that is brought at the podium was not an object and was rather a man with his arms restrained by handcuffs and that also had a nice necklace that seemed made iron on his neck...

"Master... prey... trapped... Saeko... escaped? Catch... again? "

"Hmn? Oh, is true! It's that thief from before… how small is the world"

"Is it someone you know, boy?"

"Well… let's say we met for a short time. My group is responsible for the fact that he has become a slave now"

As I watched the thief on the podium, suddenly Scythe who had positioned herself next to me after the other girls went to the bathroom points at him and begin to speak and making me remember that guy. He was the boss thief in the last gang of thieves we sold to a slave trader before.

... I thought it would stay longer with that trader because he said that would get money from him visiting many of their friends and acquaintances of both of them... one will surely be happy about it while the other probably not.

Well, if I think about it, probably a person who has a grudge against him would pay once to be able to let off steam, but surely doing it twice would be more of a waste of money. So after having visited all merchants that could be affected by this thief, then that merchant must have brought him to sell it here ... they must be very busy days for both.

"He looks like something beaten, but he only has a couple of broken bones and this will surely heal quickly.

As everyone should know, capturing a man of this force alive is not easy and because of that, this is something normal. "

... that's a lie. When we delivered him, the guy was fine. So his injuries now are due to things that happened after that... that slave merchant must have hidden what he did with that guy and only pretended that his condition was due to his capture... well, even if he were to tell the truth about the man's wounds, surely no one would mind that given who he was.

Still, in truth slave traders are not trustworthy at all ...

"Why does it have to be a succulent and stinky guy to be auctioned off? I think a pretty girl would be better ... "

" I agree with you, Alexander-kun!

Unfortunately, this auction is more directed to organizations and because of this, usually the girls good - looking are sold at other auctions more focused for wealthy merchants and nobles "

That makes sense and explains why only items like weapons, armor, potions, and so on have been auctioned until now. It would be interesting to go to one of those auctions that Rulnemt talks about.

Although to do this, then it would be best if I went alone and didn't bring the girls with me... otherwise even if I like an article there, in the end I couldn't bid on it.

"No wonder of this perverted sub-leader, but boy ... I did not think you liked the idea of enslaving a woman to serve you. Besides... I also thought you were more innocent in that regard.

No... if I remember correctly, there was also what happened before in our guild. Your eyes were not those of someone who did not know the meaning of those topics... "

"E-eh? I-Is it wrong to have someone to serve you food and fix your clothes? ...I just thought it would be much better than hiring a maid since I don't have to pay a slave after all, right? "

Shit! I forget that at this moment I should look like someone innocent and pure... but Palmir, do you want me to share the blame for what happened a moment ago with these guards? Stop talking about things from the past!

"..."

I try to give Palmir a strong look so that she doesn't continue with her words, but it can't seem to intimidate her much and instead she looks at me with narrowed eyes. Without another choice, I better try to change the subject.

"You have not bought anything... to continue like this, I think you will lose the 500 thousand G that you paid to can entering the auction"

"Well… they haven't shown anything that seems very useful to us after all. I think this is not our lucky day… let's see if the following article is a good thing "

The thief's auction does not last long, it seems that this only attracts the attention of some not so strong organizations since the people who led those groups were between the 6th and 7th limit. Even so, its value was not so little and it managed to sell for an amount of 3 million 8 hundred thousand G.

Surely that merchant will be happy about that... looking at the state that thief was in, I can deduce that they visit many other merchants to offer to vent their fury for the times that this guy stole them. So if you add that amount at that price, then surely he got a good profit.

"The next item in the auction is about a set of 10 Herbs " Pearls of Mana ". As some should know, this is the main ingredient for energy channel restoration pills.

With this amount of plants and if you know a good alchemist, then can make transform these in at least a couple of those precious pills!

The alchemist has 10 attempts, so even if not very good, with the experience he gained during all the attempts, he can likely succeed in creating pill restoration to the end... if the alchemist is good, as I said, you can have several pills in your hands! "

Oooh! It seems that unlike Rulnemnt, this is indeed my lucky day! 10 mana pearl plants… plus, I know an alchemist who came from a Level 2 Area!

I can surely expect Lena to be at least 50% successful! And I think that's a bit of a pessimistic thought!

"The auction will start at 3 million for this set of herbs!"

"3 million 100 thousand!"

"3 million 300 thousand!"

"3 million 500 thousand!"

"4 millions!"

The host just stops talking and then a shower of offers begins ... shit! The price really is this rising rapidly!

"5 million !"

Quickly I also make my offer by raising my voice in the middle of the other buyers, then when the people notice where the voice came from the bids stop for a moment. But it was a pity that these plants meant a lot to some people who also bid and who did not mind having to compete for these with the Royal house...

"5 million 100 thousand !"

"5 million 200 thousand"

" Tch ... 6 million !"

"..."

With another million increase, I reaffirm my position and interest in these herbs. It seems that this works, and those who continue to bid on the herbs make a sour face and give up. Then the host immediately asks to see if someone else makes a bigger offer, but everyone continues in silence. So after he hit the little hammer of wood 3 times, the host announces my victory!

As on the previous occasion, the manager enters the door again but this time bringing with him a larger box than before and which containing the herbs.

"Well, the auction is almost at the end, so if together with the voucher I gave you we also add the fee of the people in your group to enter here, there will only be a difference of 100,000 Gold that the young master will have to pay..."

"No, my group is only 4 people and so it would only be 5 million 400 thousand what I have in my favor and it should only subtract 600 thousand Gold to pay off the debt "

"Wait, Alexander… let the manager deduct the entry fee from us as well. As the manager says, almost ends the auction and so it is best that money has a use "

"That's true Alexander-kun, our guild couldn't do much to help you with the things you had to do in the capital, so I'd like you to accept that. Besides, you have also given us enough with those pills of before... that small amount does not compare with the value of these "

As I was preparing to take out the Gold Difference I needed to pay, the prince and Rulnemt step in. Seeing how the first one to speak caresses his new weapon that was now on the waist, I accept their goodwill smiling and nodding.

So, in the end, I only give 100 thousand Gold to the manager as he had originally asked me... seriously, I did not think that I would achieve such good things just having to pay 500 thousand G if we add the fee to enter the auction that I had to pay for the girls and myself.

Without a doubt, this was a very good day for me!

Hello!

I just wanted to make an announcement. If I close a month (2nd day of the month) with 75 p-a-t-r-e-o-n-s supporting the novel, then I promise to get 5 chapters a week during that month, Monday through Friday (from the region where I live).

So be sure to invite and recommend the novel to all your friends !

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

I also wanted to ask to see if there was someone who wanted to support me to edit the previous chapters, I think that way there will be more people who are a little more demanding with grammar interested in the novel.

If you are interested in supporting me on that, you can leave me a message in the comments or on Facebook.

Thanks for the support!


	182. Auction House (Part 4)

Remember to support the novel on my p-a-t-r-e-o-n! It is your support that keeps this novel going!

Thanks !

"Fuuu ... I feel so much better now... I really thought that scent would not go away."

Several minutes later, Kurisu and Saeko leave the bathroom that this room had. I must say that if this place had something like that, then the king should not be as pure as I thought since I can only think about one thing to what which he would use this bathroom...

Furthermore, it seems that Saeko also took advantage of the moment to bathe together with Kurisu. I think without a doubt seeing a person in the state Kurisu was in would generate an impulse in any person to also clean himself... in fact, I was very tempted to go along with the girls to also clean myself but it was a pity that it had to look if there was nothing else that was good in this auction.

...it was a shame that they did not auction something else that caught my attention at this time, so it seems that it passes a good opportunity to interact with the girls by nothing. In the following auctions they only continued with weapons and armor, but now these reached the G-rank. They were not bad, but the price for these was several million, and frankly they were not something that our group needed for now. Also, I did not want to buy a piece of equipment only for one girl and that the others looked at me with some reproach for that.

"It looks like you lost your chance to" Accidentally "go into the bathroom with the girls, boy.

Just like this perverted sub-leader has done several times in moments when I am taking a bath… "

"Th-those were accidents, Palmir. You shouldn't hold a grudge for these times... "

Seeing that I had my eyes on the girls who now had damp hair and smelled of shampoo, Palmir speaks to me… she can be a terrifying woman for knowing my thoughts so well. Also, I think that what happened in the guild when we were testing weapons is not something that happens in isolation and instead happens often... from what I could see from my evaluation, I know that Rulnemt's luck is good and so maybe is because of that.

..or maybe it's because of Palmer lucks to be bad? Well, no matter which of the two was out. What I can assure it's that she makes a mistake in something.

"That 's where you 're wrong, Palmir...

The times when I can appreciate the beauty of the girls without them using something of clothes, or when I have the opportunity to see for myself their charms it is not something that I want to happen by accident...

Kekeke, I enjoy being more the one responsible for those things happening and that both sides being fully aware of such things than to these just be whims of fate!"

"..."

"Th-That was a very profound thought, Alexander-kun…

I am totally moved! "

"Foolish Alex..."

"Fufufu, well, I think it's better to be prepared for things like that than someone takes you unawares "

It seems that in the end, Palmir had not swallowed my performance of being someone pure and then she says that to me. Even so, I thank her for saying this in a low voice so that the prince's guards do not listen to her... although she may also do so because what she said involved embarrassing moments of herself.

Then Kurisu and Saeko who stand next to me reach to hear my murmurs and making the first one complain while blushing, and the second one only smiles while giving her point of view.

The other two from the Nurt guild who also listen to me react differently. The one who had started this conversation is amazed at my response, while her sub-leader looks at me as if he had just obtained a divine revelation...

"Well, we have reached the penultimate item in this auction. Honestly, our auction house does not like to deal much with objects like this since their origin, value, and authenticity may not be very exact...

So the responsibility of obtaining it will be left to our audience, we can only assure the following details of the next object.

This item was sourced from a 9th limit member of the Gremlar Guild…. As everyone knows, this guild seems to have disappeared on an expedition in the " Selva Rozz" Area which is a huge nest of monsters.

It is a map that apparently indicates a destination in this area and since it is made on the skin of a soul level 2 monster, it surely hides something very important.

Unfortunately, we can not ensure what is there... it can be a treasure, a tomb of a man with soul level 2 with sufficient force as to marry monsters of the same level, or also lead to a place full of monsters dangerous ...

This is more a bet to discover what is there ... who knows? Maybe there is something that can make a guild become the most powerful in this area!

So our auction house can only wish for the buyer to be lucky... the initial auction price of this item is one million! I think it is a small amount for the possibility of obtaining a great treasure, so do not miss it! "

"..."

"One million... "

The following article that showing the Auctioneer was a piece of skin rolled up like a scroll... but by more that he tries to embellish things, as he said, that was more a bet in which there is also a great opportunity to this simply be something that someone with a lot of free time to waste wrote!

Also, from what he said, it seems that a guild that had several people in the 9th limit was exterminated finding that or trying to get there... although if it is for the first option, then I think there are more possibilities that this map hides something important.

If it is the second... perhaps that map will lead another guild to its doom. If so, more than a treasure map, then that thing was a cursed object!

Seeing as everyone in the auction look at each other and the time that passes until someone finally makes the first offer, certainly I was not the only one who thought that. The person who buys it must be someone who really trusts in his luck... or someone very naive.

"One million 10 thousand"

"One million 20 thousand"

Although it seems there are still some crazy people trying to get it... well, it doesn't seem to be such a coveted thing either since the price of that item is rising in value very slowly compared to previous items.

"10 million!"

Suddenly, someone changes the pattern of this by bidding 10 times the starting price…

"I wonder what is happening today with the Royal family?... it seems that they only came to this auction to attract attention"

"Well... if we forget the cry of the woman of before, the items bought by them recently were good and reasonably priced, and so things they did was not so abnormal.

But now it seems that they want to show us how rich they are by buying something that can be useless for that amount… "

"I am happy that at least they have not intervened when auctioned the 5 pills limit-break earlier. Thanks to that, I could get one of these for 4 million and 200 thousand G.

So thanks to these were pretty good ones, I could augment a limit very easily in minutes! "

"That is true... it would be unfair if apart from having obtained all those mana pearl plants, they also took those pills"

That's right, the person responsible for that offer was none other than the prince who was close to me and who had risen with great emotion to bid for that map... Damn! I agree that this 's just something like throw pearls to pigs… if he wanted it that much, then surely he could get it for a much lower value than that!

Is this how rich people who don't care about the money act? This little boy just dropped 9 million with a big smile on his face...

" L-Leader... if you wanted that map, why didn't you talk to us? "

"Prince... C-Congratulations on your purchase"

"My one-year salary has almost the same value as that piece of skin?..."

After a few seconds of processing what had happened, the first to speak was Rulnemt who surely regrets that those 9 million were wasted like that. From the face of suffering that has, he surely thinks that perhaps he could have made the prince better invest them in his guild than instead of on that map.

Vernet, who probably not wanting to spoil how happy the prince was now for having won the map, decides to simply congratulate him… although seeing the sweat on his forehead and that even he addressing him with his true identity, it is almost certain that the punishment for this may be even worse from what happened with Kurisu earlier.

On the other hand, the other guard Bartol seems that at this moment he has an existential crisis... it is really sad that a person in the 9th limit compares himself to a piece of skin.

" Isn't that obvious, Rulnemt? I needed to get that map before anyone else!

Didn't you hear the host say that this one leads to a treasure? It will certainly be a great adventure to be able to get this great treasure! "

...no, I don't think many people would fight to get this map... surely the bids would stop before reaching a million and a half seeing how things were going.

"Congratulations on your purchase to the people in that box! They really appreciate good things! "

Undoubtedly, now the second one more happiest must be the host of the auction that shows on his face the biggest smile that I have seen him make in all this time... the first one, of course was Lorens-kun who receives the map from the manager and immediately begins to examine it as if that piece of skin were the treasure itself while Vernet tells the manager to take the receipt of payment to the castle to they pay off the debt.

" What do you know about the Gremlar Guild and the Rozz Jungle Area, Rulnemt? "

"Haaa ... that organization was one of the greatest in the kingdom of Denla until recently, even is said that they were thinking of moving its base to an area of Level 2. The last that was heard of them was that all their strong members suddenly disappeared or died on an expedition...

Well... if others found the body of one of its members dead with that map, then it is certain that what happened was the second thing.

So after that guild suddenly lost its strongest members, the fate of this guild soon spread to all the others of them and that guild completely disappeared several months ago.

Unfortunately, to make a name for yourself and to stand out from the rest it is sure that you will also gain many enemies... and as you should know, the loss of the main pillars in something will only lead to the collapse of this.

As for the jungle area of Rozz, it is a very hostile area for humans' lives as monsters density there is very high. Therefore, this place is treated like a hunting and training area by various organizations with some reputation in various other Areas.

It is also a level 1 Area just like this one, but a lot more dangerous if you compare both places. It is not difficult to find monster groups in the ninth limit there… which is a very bad thing even for the most famous organizations here "

Since the prince had bought the map, I thought it wouldn't hurt to know about things related to it. But more and more that map seemed like a cursed thing to me... well, that has nothing to do with me and most likely only remains in the hands of that prince without being able to be used, after all, I don't think the King will allow him to go to a place as dangerous as the one Rulnemt describes.

"Alexander, with this map we can go on an adventure to obtain that treasure! Our two organizations can go together in one search for it!

It will surely be something very exciting, don't you think? ! "

"... L- Lorens-kun, the truth is that in the next 2 or 3 months I will be a little busy and I don't think I can go on an expedition to find some treasure... so I think it is better that you go along with your guild"

"I see…"

Damn it! I didn't want to share the same fate as the guild that had that map before and so I quickly turned down his offer. Furthermore, it was true that I would be busy for the following months.

I have to buy the food from the Lord of Barl, take these to HOTD, and most importantly, I also have to start preparing to go to another world with my grimoire.

I have to decide which world would be more convenient to go at the moment. Also, for now I do not know very well how long I will stay there. It may only be a few weeks, or also several months after all...

"Then we will go there in 3 months and so you can also go, we should do it together after all! Also… during that time, I can plan how to convince my father or escape from the castle… "

"..."

It seems that the little Lorens-kun had not yet given up about I accompany him... I appreciate this since I can only see it as if he really considers me his friend to even invite me to found a treasure... although you can also see it as if he wanted to send me to death together with he.

Shit!

Also, what he says sounds very dangerous! I may be accused of kidnapping a prince if he escapes to can go there...

"…Perhaps if I ask my sister to accompany me, then my father will allow me to go and look for that treasure? "

"Ok, Lorens-kun! If you can get to make your sister come, then I will accompany you there! You have 3 months to convince her… "

…With that simple murmur of him, now things had changed a lot!

Don't people say that to meet a princess you have to fight with a dragon? So fighting with a few monsters at the 9th limit was much less dangerous to meet a princess, this is definitely a great bargain!

In 3 months I must be stronger and therefore the risk should be much lower too! Also, I am willing to be accused for kidnapping a princess!

"W-well ..."

"Alex..."

"Fufufu, it seems that in 3 months we will go on an adventure... "

"If Alexander-kun's group joins us, then I think this would be safer."

"I do not believe that the King allows his successor to go to such a dangerous place..."

"I agree with Palmir-san"

"Bartol... do you forget that the princess is very lenient with the prince? Surely if he pleads with her for 3 months in a row, then she will most likely end up accepting "

It seems that everyone has their own problems, anyway, now my first concern was to try to imagine the princess... seeing the delicate features of the prince, she as a woman should be very remarkable one, right?

"To end tonight's auction, the last item that will be showcased and probably which some of you already have an idea of what it is, it is the next.

It is the body of a Demon Ape that attacked the kingdom's capital in the previous invasion of the monster a few weeks ago. In order to defeat him, 4 of the largest guilds in the kingdom had to unite. Unfortunately, this was thanks to many wounded and several dead... including 2 people in the 9th limit.

I probably don't need to say the value of this monster... all parts of its body can be used for alchemy, equipment building, magic scrolls, and many other things. Given the strength of this, everything that is created from it sure will be of very good quality.

The auction will start at 10 million, so everyone can make a bid! "

"11 million!"

"11 and a half million !"

"12 millions!"

The following article was quite striking... that monster's body covered a good part of the podium where the host was and although it should already be dead, its presence was still quite impressive...

"… It would have been better to obtain that body than just a piece of skin from a monster with a level 2 of soul. With all that body, we could surely make several H rank armor or even reach G rank if you hire a good blacksmith… besides, scrolls for the protection of our guild members would also be a good option. "

"Don't worry Rulnemt, perhaps the map indicates the location of various monsters like that!"

"… I really hope you're wrong about that… leader.

It would not be a good thing to find several 9th limit monsters ... no matter how valuable these are, you can only make a profit if you kill them and to achieve that is not an easy task at all... you can ask those 4 guilds that killed that Ape Demon "

"You two don't have an adventurer 's heart! You should not do things just for profit, the adventure is the thing more important overall! "

While the Nurt guild discusses their differences of opinion, the auction continues and the value of that body rises rapidly... in addition because of the quantities that were offered by the people, the only ones who participated were people who had their own boxes.

In the end, the auction ends with this being sold for the value of 22 million G... I really didn't think it was worth that much... perhaps the prince's idea of hunting one of those monsters isn't so far-fetched.

… Although to hunt such a monster, it is true that the best thing would be to wait a while.

With the auction over, people start to get up from their seats and retreat. In the case of people who had boxes, they leave by the exclusive paths that these had to get outside.

This was a good way to avoid problems, as although these people in the boxes were important and strong people, it was not wrong to be careful. Since the information on these passages was only known to the auction house itself and the owners, they were quite secure and thus prevented an ambush by someone to stealing them outside.

The latter was our case, so we also went out through the passage and immediately headed towards the Nurt guild. Everything had turned out quite well and with everything that I had to do here in the capital finished, then it was time to return to Barl and then to the forest near to Rek.

Hello!

I just wanted to make an announcement. If I close a month (2nd day of the month) with 75 p-a-t-r-e-o-n-s supporting the novel, then I promise to get 5 chapters a week during that month, Monday through Friday (from the region where I live).

So be sure to invite and recommend the novel to all your friends !

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

I also wanted to ask to see if there was someone who wanted to support me to edit the previous chapters, I think that way there will be more people who are a little more demanding with grammar interested in the novel.

If you are interested in supporting me on that, you can leave me a message in the comments or on Facebook.

Thanks for the support!


	183. Leaving the capital of the Kingdom

Remember to support the novel on my p-a-t-r-e-o-n! It is your support that keeps this novel going!

Thanks !

(POV Rika)

Almost a month had passed since Alexander and some of the girls left on a trip to the capital… I hope they are well. Well, remembering everything he had achieved in our world, I do not think that they have many difficulties, and if they do, then I think that they will solve it.

But maybe I don't have that much time to worry about them since now I had my own problems...

"Rika, another group of women has just arrived to Barl... it seems that your little fiancé has been very busy all this time"

"..."

While we guard to protect workers who were building the mansion that Alexander had asked to them do, a group of about 30 women with Milene at the head of them arrives the forest where we are and when she see me quickly raises her voice.

One of the things I've been busy with is creating shifts for the guard and patrol around here. This was not very difficult since they were things for which I had been trained and that I was used to doing, if there was a complication, then it was just that the people I had to lead were not soldiers.

It was a good thing that the other girls were quite smart and obedient, so even though the monsters seemed to increase during this time as the forest was probably returning to normal, there was not a big problem with this and so far there was no some tragedy happened.

It was also due to the fact that the weapons we owned were quite effective against monsters, perhaps even better than with zombies.

On the other hand, the workers were quite fast in what they did and it only took them a couple of weeks to build the protective wall around the area that they were told. So everything was much safer for us and even if there were a large herd of monsters that came to try to take away our dominance of the place, in the end, they ended up failing when were stopped by the wall for later were exterminated by bullets.

It can be said that everything was going very well, or it was until a couple of weeks ago Milene started bringing some women here...

The reason for this seems to be that they were women who were captured by thieves and that Alexander's group had rescued and since they did not have a place to return to, he told them to look for her.

Then, when several girls gathered in the tent of this person and not knowing what to do with them, later that damn woman just simply decided to pass the problem to the hands of another person... and unfortunately for me, these turned out to be mine.

"I want to know why only girls come here?! …Is that brat only rescued women?! "

"Well… I think this time you can't blame the boy for that, Rei. From what I heard of other women like these who have come before, they were prisoners of thieves.

I no think there were many of them with preferences for men ... "

"Rika is right, girl. I think you should even praise him a little for doing something like this… if he hadn't, then these women would continue to suffer a lot of bad things. "

" … Now I understand better why Alexander-san had told us that things here were not a paradise either. If we had to come to this place on our own, things would probably be very different from now. "

Noticing to Milene, Rei and Saya approach to us. Ever since Rei saw the first batch of women that came here before, she has been complaining a lot about this. But although the situation turned into one that we had to give refuge to these women and even though she complains about this, the truth is that neither she nor another girl here could refuse to help them… all of us as women, their situation was one in that we could all empathize with.

"These women have already been checked by Shisuka and it seems that they are fine, so now I leave them to you, Rika"

"... Couldn't you really take care of a few? The truth is that there are already more than 50 women here. "

"No, if I do that then I would have to take care of their food, clothes, and other things. All of that costs money, you know? "

"You are a bitch… how can you collect money from someone seeing that they have had a bad time? Don't you feel compassion for them?"

"I do, and that's why I 've wasted my time bringing them here with you!

...That should be enough "

"Milene-san… you still owe a large part of the money for the monster's bodies to Alexander-san, right? Maybe you could discount it from there "

"… I will pay the boy when he returns. I have been able to buy something that worth a small fortune and I only have to sell that and then I will be able to pay the boy his money and still make a big profit, hahaha! "

Certainly we don't have a problem in help to these women, but also it was true that this was becoming something problematic... well, also we could not deny that their arrival brought some advantages.

Unfortunately, the main problem was that at this time this place was a concentration of men working... now not only had to protect them from monsters, but also that they do not do something silly to these women.

The good thing about these women was that when we ask what is what they wanted to do in the future and I got the answer 'I do not know' from them, I offered to train them so that they could defend by themselves and then many accepted this.

For this reason, we now had more hands to protect this area. It was a good thing that the use of firearms is something that is not very difficult to carry out, so in a few days they were as lethal as a person in the 3rd limit of force in this world... or even a little plus.

It seems that these women were quite grateful to Alexander and his group, so when I was training them, they asked to let them join our organization and that they would strive to be strong. About this, I could only tell them that they would have to wait for the red-haired boy who rescued them to return... I did not want to tell them that the truth is that for now we were not even an organization affiliated with the guild, it seems that the boy prefers that it be kept a secret.

So of the group accompanying Milene now, half of them were among the first women I had previously trained. The truth is that seeing that they seemed to have recovered their spirits, I think it is a pretty good way for them to overcome their problems by themselves.

No doubt that after everything that happened to them, now they seek to have more strength to protect themselves. And after managing to kill monsters that some novice adventurers would have a lot of trouble defeating it, that had brought their confidence back quite a bit.

Leaving that aside for now, it seems that the other girls who had come with me from our world also supported the idea that Milene also should help more to these women.

The truth is that even though we want to help these women, we still had concerns that once Alexander got here, he tried to make them his women. Maybe we already decided to share him with all of us, but... add 50 women more in an instant it was something that overcomes even the girl with the mind more open here.

So it was not strange that also Saya tried to make Milene stop bringing more women here, and that she better take care of them by looking for a way for them to live on their own.

Unfortunately, this damn greedy woman rejected her proposal to use the money she owed Alexander to do that...

"You better go back to the last penny to the boy, or else... I will put you the slave necklace by myself and I will see that you work in the most shameful way you can imagine"

"Hmp ~ Now I can see that my only friend from here is Kurisu…you fuking Rika on the other hand, certainly would not hesitate to kick me out to a forest wolf pack if it is convenient for you. But don't worry, I'll give the boy all the money back.

Seriously, you aren't the wife of that guy still not completely and you're already taking charge of his wallet, I feel sorry for the boy once he takes you as his wife "

"I don't want to hear that from someone as greedy as you! Why don't you go and see if your mother hasn't kidnapped another child to marry you?! "

"D-Damn bitch… you are never going to forget that, are you? Also, Alexander isn't that big either and he's only 12 years old yet, you know? "

"W-Well ... according to the ethical values from here, at least he is of legal age..."

" …please stop, Saya. I know that even you cannot accept what you said… "

"W-Well... physically he may still be developing, but mentally he is quite mature... otherwise I don't think he would have done the thing of before so calmly... also so many times"

"Hmn? What thing?"

"N-Nothing! I just was talking with myself... "

Since Milene was not going to do anything to help, I motion for her to withdraw with my hand. Now I have other things to do and I don't have time to waste on this woman. Of course, I do this not before I first vent my frustration at the rejection of her not helping with those women.

Unfortunately, she is not silent and brings up some topics that I better did not want to talk about and so that's why we ended up arguing. Saya tries to support me, she is a good girl and she is quite sensible to… unlike the other one here who on many occasions does not pay attention to what comes out of her mouth and she ends up regretting it about that.

Although like Rei, I am also very curious about the last thing Saya says with a red face... this girl... seems that she is not as shy and innocent as I had thought.

"Well, you take these women along with the others... ask them if any of them wants to be stronger to also train them later"

"Yes ma'am !"

With Milene leaving again for Barl with some girls escorting her, I moved on to what was left to do and I give orders to other of those girls who stay here.

Of the new woman, in the end half of them decided to take up arms to fight and stop being weak women and so our workforce for the protection of workers should soon increase again.

The next day, a message that Alexander and the other girls had arrived in Barl and that we needed to go to collect them comes through the men in charge of transporting the construction material here.

(POV Alexander)

After the auction, in the following days we wandered around the capital again in search of some good things. Unfortunately my luck ran out on the auction and we didn't find any new things … this time I wasn't even lucky enough to find a mana pearl plant like the last time.

Although that time also served to put me in agreement with the people of the Nurt guild for the expedition to the Rozz jungle. Since Rulnemt and Palmir had increased limit, besides the former had managed to reach the 9th limit, I think both and above all the first one will be very helpful in that place.

By the way, Kurisu had also managed to increase a limit completely and according to her, now she felt as if her body was another. Surely that is almost entirely because her channels were now in a very good condition since they were restored, also it should be because she had now opened her energy core when she exceeded the 5th limit.

Going back to the previous topic, In the end, we agreed that we would go in about 2 to 3 months from now on, although it was rather that they were the ones who would wait for our group to finish with some "jobs" that we still had to do.

I think that time is enough to go to a world and return, I had already discussed with Aurora the requirements that this had to have and she had presented me with a good option... well, I am still worried about some things about that decision.

But let's leave all that for later since there is still some time for all that, now is the time to focus on more immediate things. I have to go with the Lord of Barl to make the deal of food and give the herbs to Lena to she can perform alchemy and make these pills.

Also, we need to see the progress of the construction of our new mansion... I think there is another pending issue that I have to do, but I can't remember what it was. Well, if I don't remember, then it shouldn't be that important.

With all the things we had to do in the capital finished, we said our goodbyes and thanked the prince and the people of the Nurt guild and immediately headed to the world guild to return to Barl through the dimensional gates.

The truth is that this branch of the guild was quite impressive, although everything seemed to be the same as the others once I been inside. The only difference apart from the size, it is that this one had 3 dimensional gates larger than the others and which were used to move from Area to Area... although more than a dimensional gate, they were places that had a pentagram on the ground with many runes.

Apparently, these were used mainly by organizations and therefore they had to be larger in order to transport more people at once...

I think we will see better how these are used when we have to go to find what the map that the prince bought for 10 million marks on this... I still feel that my body trembles a little when I remember how much that piece of skin was worth.

Since we had nothing else to do here in the guild other than to use the dimensional doors, we go to one with the fewest people in line and we immediately tell the guild staff that is next to this our destiny and pay what he indicates us in crystals to be able to use it.

Going through this, we come to the branch in Barl we already knew in an instant. Perhaps having already experienced the feeling of being transported previously, the side effects from this are not as intense. It may also be because the distance this time is not so much... without a doubt this cannot be compared to transporting yourself from one world to another.

"Shall we return to the base in the forest, Alex-san?"

"… No, first we will go to the Alchemy store. I want to deliver the herbs to Lena as soon as possible so that Lena can create the pills, plus Shisuka is probably there. "

"You're right"

So with Saeko and Kurisu walking beside me and Scythe behind me, we headed straight for Lena's alchemy store. Shisuka was there as I had supposed, although this time she was not attending to the clients, and instead she was in front of a cauldron. Surely she was practicing and creating something.

... Still, it was curious to see how Lena who was attending a client had to get his attention several times so that he would take his eyes off the two mounds of Shisuka that was shaking as she mixed things up in the cauldron.

"Haaa... don't you get tired of looking at Shisuka's breasts, Alex?" I think you've seen them too many times to act just like those people… "

"… I-I was concentrating on Shisuka's alchemy procedure, Kurisu. Remember, I've been trying to do alchemy for the past month.

I think now my effort has paid off! Now by looking at her I can deduce that she is making a resistance pill!

So surely I have improved! "

"Fufufu, I don't think the thief who died after you gave him a potion that you created thinks the same, Alex-san"

"... Th-That was because the guy was already pretty hurt, Saeko-chan. Surely I managed to do him live for a few more seconds… "

"… Didn't you say earlier that you had helped him to end his pain, Alex?"

"Oh, it looks like you came back. Shisuka, your little man has returned, hi-hi-hi "

"Alex-kun ~! Ah… nooo~ , I have failed the antidote I was making ~ "

"It seems that you still need to practice more, girl, hi-hi-hi"

… Well, it seems like I need to continue practicing alchemy just like Shisuka , in the end, she was making an antidote. In my defense, I will say that it is difficult to concentrate on what she does because of those two great distractions that she has...

"Yes, we have returned and we were also very lucky on our trip to the capital!"

With the gaze of 2 of the 3 girls who had come with me on me, I advance to greet Lena and Shisuka so that I can change the subject. The latter leaves the cauldron in which she was worked and comes and hugs me as usual.

Yes! These breasts are mine and all of you can only look at them but not feel their smoothness!

I can't see the customers of this store since I had my face buried in the absolute softness of Shisuka's breasts, but I can feel the envious look of the men who were here and so I can't help but hold a little bit pride for this.

Hello!

I just wanted to make an announcement. If I close a month (2nd day of the month) with 75 p-a-t-r-e-o-n-s supporting the novel, then I promise to get 5 chapters a week during that month, Monday through Friday (from the region where I live).

So be sure to invite and recommend the novel to all your friends !

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

I also wanted to ask to see if there was someone who wanted to support me to edit the previous chapters, I think that way there will be more people who are a little more demanding with grammar interested in the novel.

If you are interested in supporting me on that, you can leave me a message in the comments or on Facebook.

Thanks for the support!


	184. Milene's Plans

Remember to support the novel on my p-a-t-r-e-o-n! It is your support that keeps this novel going!

Thanks !

"You look very happy boy, so I suppose you got what you were looking for in the capital of this kingdom"

"Correct, it was quite a productive trip!

Why don't you look at it for yourself? "

Managing to let go of Shisuka, I immediately show Lena one of my achievements for going to the capital and taking out the 11 plants, and also the two remaining energy channel restoration pills that I still had.

"Hi-hi-hi , I'm surprised you came up here keeping a smile on your face after having achieved all this in there... I thought you'd have more problems"

"Crone, now that I think about it again, you should have told me that the pills of restoration were very requested by people at 9th limit!

These were looking for them enough to start a life and death battle with other people, you know?!

If I hadn't heard about it before from someone else and had done a few things before so that I could get it done without a hitch, then now I would surely have several of these guys behind us!

Listening to what this old lady says, then I remembered that she had omitted that important information. I really don't want to think about what would have happened if I got those pills carelessly… maybe instead of getting something in the capital, I'd just have lost things there.

So I have no choice but to relieve these bads emotions that spring in my on her, which was now holding one of the pills of restoration and watching it carefully.

"Well, it's good to see that you weren't fool enough to get something without first investigating what this might cause to you. Really would be disappointing if that happened... Shisuka surely would be saddened by your death.

Don't complain so much, boy. After all you're fine, right? So leaving that aside... where did you get these pills? These are of very good quality "

"In truth, not only do you have the appearance of a witch, but you also have the personality of one.

I got those pills from an auction and according to that auction house, the pills were from an alchemist's guild. I think their name was… red herbs or something like that "

"... it was the blue plant guild, Alex"

"I see... it seems like still is outstanding in alchemy..."

" Do you know that guild, Lena? "

"..."

After Kurisu's correction, Lena seems to sink deeper into her thoughts.

So thinking she had some connection to that guild, I ask her. In the future, I will need more of these pills or herbs and so for acquiring any of these, if she knows that guild, then it would be good she gives me more information about this one.

Since she was someone who previously lived in a Level 2 Area, that possibility was very high. Unfortunately, I don't know if she ignores my question or just remains lost in her thoughts, but after my question I get no answer.

Well, in level 2 areas I shouldn't have a problem finding guilds equal to those. So I shouldn't worry so much about not get information from her, and I'd better focus on being stronger so I can go to these Areas.

It was not until after several minutes of observing the pill that she finally came out of her trance, although unfortunately, it was to ask her own questions...

" Have you practiced alchemy, boy?"

"... I have managed to make a poison that can kill a person, so I guess I have advanced"

"..."

"So now you admit that it was poison ..."

I try to avoid Lena's accusing look by looking away, but Kurisu's words make me feel even more uncomfortable.

"That is why I offered to help you! If you hadn't blatantly rejected that, then surely you would have made some progress now!

…I still keep my offer and I can help you in the mixing process, hi-hi-hi "

"Shisuka! You need to make progress fast your Alchemy skill and that way we can recreate the romantic scene of "Ghost" with the song "Unchained Melody" as background. If you don't, then I'm afraid this will turn instead into a horror story with the song "Triller" in the background! "

"O-Okay Alex-kun ~ I'll try my best~ ! "

"Boy...I don't quite understand what you are saying, but I know that it is surely not a good thing. Didn't you want to meet my granddaughter as soon as possible? "

When I listen to her suggestion again and the image of her teaching me alchemy reappears in my head, at that moment a great shiver runs down my spine. Then I turn around to holding Shisuka's hands and with tears almost spilling from my eyes, I beg her to hurry up and rank up her ability.

It seems that the old woman does not understand my references... well, I'm sure she isn't the only one who doesn't know since when she looks at the girls asking for an explanation, they just shake their heads to say that they didn't know what I meant either.

"Lena… if I can do it by myself, then that will have more value, don't you think the same?

Also, I can assure you that my only motivation to learn alchemy is to be able to meet your granddaughter… "

"... that last thing you said I really don't know whether to take it as a good thing or a bad thing, haaa ."

Probably seeing my body was trembling a bit, Shisuka snuggles me between her two big breasts... this really calms me down. So restoring my mood a little and analyzing what I said, I think that maybe I was a little hard on Lena and because that I decide to say something to reassure her.

... unfortunately, my words did not have the effect I wanted and without any more choice, I decided better to change the theme of which we spoke.

" Do you think you can make the restoration pills with those plants, Lena? What percentage of success do you think you have when doing them? "

" Well, I've done several of those pills before... so I 'm probably going to have about 80% success. You can rest easy boy, I can assure you that you will have several of these in your hands later.

Now I just have to get blood from a monster that exceeds the 5th limit... but don't worry, this is much easier to get than plants "

"A monster that exceeds the 5th limit? I think I can save you the trouble of getting this one. "

Separating myself again Shisuka chest with a strong will, I take to the Ogre leader of my storage. Being in a closed space, this one looks even bigger than the last time I saw it. Also, since my dimensional storage seemed to slow down or stop time on the things I store, thanks to this it still looks equal like if where the same day I killed it.

"A monster in the 7th limit? Well… this is much better, then I will take the blood from this now"

Not very surprised by the somewhat fearsome appearance of the Ogre, Lena walks with several jars to be able to do what she says. Shisuka also soon joins her, and several minutes later, they had drained it to fill several jars of her blood.

As I planned to give it to my plant as fertilizer when I returned to the forest since I forgot it before, I told them that it was better that they take everything useful to them because this would only become pet food. So after nodding, they start to butchering the Ogre to take things like the liver, heart, and other organs... the truth is that if those things are used in potions or something that people consume, it was probably better for me not to witness this.

… The next time I drink a potion, I may be sick of consuming it. Because of this, it is that people say that some times it is better not to know what is made of medicines ...

"Well, we will return to the forest soon. Do you want to come with us, Shisuka? "

"Let the girl stay here Alexander, soon I'll start trying to create those pills and is better she watch this for obtaining experience... in fact, maybe it's good that you do this too"

"I'm sorry, but I have other things to do and so it will have to be another time. Lena, you do not need to worry, I promise I will practice on my own... I should not be far from being able to make my first potion and therefore be a step closer to be able to see your granddaughter! "

"Haaa ..."

After her long sigh, we left the alchemy store. She shouldn't do that since others say that each sigh reduces a person's life. I don't want her to die... or at least before she tells me the location of her granddaughter.

Now, what is the next we will do Alex? "

"Now we will go with Milene. I will have her be using the construction guild to inform the other girls that we have returned so that they come to pick us up, and I will also give her the permission the prince gave me to show it to the lord of Barl and we can do business. "

Then after the girls nod their heads, all of us walked this time in the direction of Milene's store.

" So you're back Alexander...

Don't worry, I'll get your money soon, hahaha.

I just have to sell this item and soon I will have some million of gold... who knows? I may even be able to buy myself a vehicle moved by crystals! "

"You seem very lively Milene… It seems that something good happened to you.

Did you finally find a rich man that you can squeeze out him the life and wallet for? "

"Hmp~ Of course that's not it! In fact, it is something much better!

As I told you before, I found a good business and soon I will be a rich woman! "

"I'm glad for you Milene-san"

"Fufufu, it seems that not only we did well. Seeing how lively she is, then it must be a pretty good thing. "

Upon arriving at the store, Milene with a big smile on her face greets us. Even, the atmosphere here is quite good and the girls catch her smiles.

Seeing her face and listening to what she says, then I remember what I had forgotten before...

"Well, if you've done a good business, then surely now you can pay me... come on, give me the money I lent you before"

"Don't be so impatient, boy. You just have to wait a few days... maybe a few more weeks.

Do not look at me like that! You just have to wait for the monthly auction in the capital of the Kingdom to be held again and then you can have your money back "

"Auction? ... you are planning to sell something there? "

"Yes! This will surely fetch a great price there! "

When I ask her that, she immediately picks up a piece of skin rolled up in parchment… I've seen something like that very recently and so I can't help that by inertia ask her about this in the instant when I put my eyes on it.

"A treasure map?

...Are you planning to sell that at auction? "

"So is!"

" M-Milene-san... c-can I see it?"

" Hmmm… well, since it is you Kurisu, then I will show this to you… but you cannot give it to that boy! Surely if you do it, then he can make fakes and sell them ruining the price of this map! "

Some uneasiness began to build up within me as I looked at this map, but remembering that this had nothing to do with me, I just sigh. Then, Kurisu with a somewhat worried expression asks Milene to show her the map.

I simply ignore her words, since... there was a big problem that prevented me from doing what she said.

"Th-this is ..."

"" It's surprising, isn't it? / It's false, right? ""

Seeing Kurisu's face getting worse and worse, Milene and I both spoke at the same time. Then she looks at me for a few seconds with doubt and some discomfort in her face by my words and quickly returns to normal while a tone with a bit of disdain says.

"Hmp~ You're just envious that I can make a lot of money soon!"

" M-Milene-san ... I fear that what Alex said is true and this is false"

"That's impossible! I personally verified the story before buy it.

A few days ago in the capital of the Kingdom, a Treasure Map was sold for 10 million! Also, that was only part of that map...

This one is the second part, and it took me a lot to convince ah to the subject who had to sell it to me! "

"The first thing you say is true, I can attest to that since we were present there... was auctioned a map of the treasure in the capital recently. Unfortunately for you, there wasn't something like the second part of it, that map was complete and was unique one part.

Woman… they just ripped you off. Kekeke, that's why even if I saw this map, it would be useless for me to make a fake of a fake.

...Out of curiosity, how much did you pay for this thing? "

"T-Teacher Milene..."

"M-Milene-san..."

Kurisu verifies what I had already realized at first. When I saw the prince's scroll, my evaluation ability indicated that it was a piece of monster skin at the second soul level, and the one she was now holding was from a 3rd limit monster… so or was it just a map to something not so important, or it was fake.

Furthermore, Kurisu had asked the prince to see the map as she was somewhat curious about it and so she must have been able to see the differences between the two immediately.

I wanted to know how much she had spent on buying this fake, but it seems like she was left blank for a long time... it wasn't until several minutes later that she finally reacted and she speaks again.

"I-It can't be... I verified the story of that adventurer! Furthermore, it was not until I told him that I would pay him two million at that very moment and so he would not have to wait until the auction in the capital takes place that he then agreed to sell it to me... actually, he not seemed to want to sell it! "

"F-Fuck… Did you pay two million for this fake?! "

" It wasn't a bad deal at the time, you know?! If I sold it at auction then I would get 5 times what I invested!

Nooo! I WILL KILL THAT BADASS ADVENTURER! "

"T-Teacher, the important thing now is that you have to find that person, if not..."

"What Celi-san says is true, Milene-san. How long has it been since you last saw him? "

"You two… I think that is already useless. That person must have gone very far with the dimensional doors of the world guild. "

I agreed with what Saeko who was the last to speak says about the scammer, right now that guy must surely already be away from here while laughing happily and counting his money.

"Well, it's not worth crying over the spilled milk. You just have to learn from your mistake and keep going, Milene.

You still have your store and merchandise to sell, don't you? "

"A-About that... I didn't have enough money to buy that map so I had to mortgage my store..."

"D- Don't worry about it, Teacher! We still have our freedom and we are healthy, we can start from scratch! "

"..."

... It seems that things for Milene were worse than I had thought. Well, also for Celi-chan which should depend on Milene to have a livelihood, the things were not very good.

So I had to refrain from refuting her words about what she said, because if Milene didn't pay me soon, then she would also lose her freedom.

No, the truth is that I was about to say it since I couldn't contain myself, but just than before I could do it, Milene turned the other way avoiding the look of her pretty student who was trying to cheer her up... that was quite suspicious, and so we keep watching her until she has no choice but to speak.

"T-That is not entirely true either, Celi...

Even mortgaging the store, I still needed some money and so I had no choice but to ask for a loan... t-therefore, I had to put you as collateral..."

" E-Eeeeh?!

¿ B-But how? I did not accept that, nor did I sign any contract! "

" It was not necessary, when I took you as an apprentice don't you remember that I made you sign some things? "

"…I remember that. But when I read those documents it only said that the teacher would take care of me until I finished learning from her, right?

So, that time I thought the teacher was a great person to care about me such as not just accept me as her apprentice in the form of a promise, but also formally making a contract that promised to keep what she said... "

"W-Well... technically it's like that... although that contract could also mean that you were giving me the rights to your life. "

"" ... ""

Shit! This woman really has a black heart! Even sold to the poor of Celi-chan to others! Also... if she was going to do that, then she should have sold her to me!

Hearing this, Celi-chan's jaw drops as she watches her "Master" for a long time... Kurisu and Saeko also do the same since things had taken an unexpected turn and the good impression they felt for what Celi-chan was saying disappeared with Milene's words.

"Why didn't you put yourself as a guarantee! This it's can't be... now my life is in the hands of someone else… "

"I-I tried ... but those damn were only going to give me 10,000 Gold for me, you know? ! They did not believe me that my body was still pure and had not been stained by a man when I told them! The only thing I won was that they laugh at my words!

…That's why I had no choice but to give you a guarantee since they would give me 25 thousand G, after all, a 19-year-old virgin woman has more value "

"M-My virginity is only worth 25 thousand G... no, less than that if they gave 10 thousand G for this old spinster..."

"H-Hey, I heard that! I am still your teacher until the deadline to pay that contract is met. "

" Fuck you! How can you say that you are a teacher after this? You're just an old spinster! "

"…This should not be so. It was supposed that I was going to pay off the loan after selling this map. "

...now Milene not only lost all the material she have, but also the respect from her disciple is gone... no, not just hers, that of all who are here too. I think that's a normal thing and anyone would if they listened to this whole discussion… I'm even a little surprised that Celi-chan just claimed her and didn't want to kill her.

Hello!

I just wanted to make an announcement. If I close a month (2nd day of the month) with 75 p-a-t-r-e-o-n-s supporting the novel, then I promise to get 5 chapters a week during that month, Monday through Friday (from the region where I live).

So be sure to invite and recommend the novel to all your friends !

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

I also wanted to ask to see if there was someone who wanted to support me to edit the previous chapters, I think that way there will be more people who are a little more demanding with grammar interested in the novel.

If you are interested in supporting me on that, you can leave me a message in the comments or on Facebook.

Thanks for the support!


	185. Milene's Problems

Remember to support the novel on my p-a-t-r-e-o-n! It is your support that keeps this novel going!

Thanks !

"Boy ... no! I mean Alexander-sama! I heard that your trip to the capital went very well, so surely you wouldn't mind helping a friend, right? To you, sure will be nothing a couple of million G to lend them to me!"

"... the truth is that I had to make big expenses in the capital, so I don't have that much money, you know? "

Obviously I was not going to lend more money to someone who already owed me. furthermore, even though Kurisu knew that what I said was a big lie, she remains silent without interceding for Milene this time, so I can assume that this time Milene don't have a person in my group that supported her and thanks to that I don't have to worry for rejecting her.

Well, surely after knowing that this woman even sold her own disciple, the sympathy she felt towards her must-have decreased quite a bit... if there is still any of this in Kurisu for her.

"Do not lie! Surely you made a lot selling thieves as slaves before! On one occasion, you must have sold more than 250 of them and earned more than 10 million thanks to that, right? !

So I know very well that you are covered in money! "

"Damn, don't yell that! Are you trying to get more thieves to come after us ?!

Also, how come you know that?

…If you have such good informants as to be able to obtain that information, then I don't understand how you managed to fall for that scammer's lie "

I was a little surprised that she knew such things so well and so I can't help but ask her about this. Who knows? Perhaps this damn woman sent someone to follow us...

"Hmp ~ If more thieves come, then you would only end up making more money. So why you are complaining about it?

Also… it's not that I have such good informants, it's just that the women you rescued from the thieves came looking for me and I was able to find out some things from them "

Apparently, I was just being a bit paranoid and there was no person following us, so I stop looking around for him. On the other hand, while she tells me how she obtained this information about me, she points to a group of women who have been close to us all this time.

At first I thought they were adventurers from the guild that Milene had hired for the protection of her store, but it seems that I had drawn a wrong conclusion about this.

Besides, that explains why they have been seeing me all this time and also why that group of women seemed somewhat familiar to me... for a moment I thought that finally my masculine features were becoming even more noticeable and so that now women identify me as a man, but sadly it seems that was not the case ...

Since I had my eyes on them, then I decide to greet them... thanks to my action, their reaction in the next instant was the same as a couple of schoolgirls who see their favorite artist...

Well... I must admit that this is a bit strange. Although I rescue them and they should feel some gratitude towards us, I don't think they should react like that either.

His eyes now didn't look as depressed as the last time I saw them, they had now changed and showed admiration within them upon seeing me.

That's a good thing, but I'm kind of curious how things turned out that way...

"You, come a little closer please "

"E-eh? M-Me? E- Emmm… "

"S-Squad leader, hurry up! Y-You can't make to Alexander-sama wait! "

Also… there was something else that caught my attention even more than their attitude. So, after calling the one who was most in front of them and that this one gets closer to us thanks to the fact that overcome the nervousness that she showed for the cheer up of her colleagues, then I can see more clearly what I wanted and so check the thing what intrigued me.

This woman… no, I must suppose that they were all of them that besides the weapons like spears and swords that they had, each one of them was carrying firearms at their waists.

" ... How did you get these weapons?"

"E-emmm ... Lt. Col. Rika gave it to us after we finished Leona-san's training, Alexander-sama!"

"Rika? … Leona trained you all? "

"Yes! Many of the women rescued by Alexander-sama decided to come to Barl and accept his kindness.

Here we find Milene-san... this merchant. She immediately took us to Shisuka-san to check that our condition was fine.

While she was doing that, she also told us about how wonderful Alexander-sama was and that we didn't have to worry about anything and that all of us would be fine.

After, the merchant took us to where Rika-san was, and then she gave us the option to become stronger. She made Leona-san training us ... it was a difficult thing, but Leona-san always motivated us by telling us to do our best to be useful to Alexander-sama.

Also the little harpy Vrana-chan, whenever she could, would come and tell us how wonderful Alexander-sama was too! "

"I-Is that so? ... I-I see.

...Then, you are...? "

"I am Anny, Alexander-sama. A squad leader in command of these girls. "

S-Shit… all that she said, it seemed more like a brainwashing program than a workout!... although it surely wasn't their intention, I can imagine those three girls that she mentions doing such indoctrination. No wonder why they have such an attitude towards me...

...It seems that Milene also lost the respect these girls for her had, since Anny quickly change the way heading towards her. Although it may also be that she only saw that our relationship was not so close, and that is why she no longer considered her as important as she should have thought about her in their first meet.

"Good, since you saw that you now have new followers. So, can you lend me the money now?! "

"Of course not, you still owe me a lot of money, remember? "

" Are you really are so cruel as to make Celi-chan fall into the hands of some men and then they devastate her in the worst way?! I didn't think you were such a cruel man… "

T-This damn bitch... really has no shame! She's the one who sold to Celi-chan to those lenders!

But... it 's true that seeing to Celi-chan tremble when she hears what Milene says, it was a very difficult thing to do not make something...

" Help me please, Alexander-sama! I-I will not be as shameless as this woman to ask you for free money... b-but honestly, I prefer to be the slave of Alexander-sama than of some strange men!

I will work hard to pay you that money, I promise! "

So, after she hears Milene, with her whole body trembling, she lays her eyes from which the tears fell toward me, and tells this that making it even more difficult to do nothing.

"Haaa... How much do you need to pay off Celi-chan's debt with those lenders, Milene? "

"… 50 thousand Gold.

What about me? Will you lend me money so I don't lose my store?! "

"Well, tell Anny where to find the lender to pay them and that they transfer the contract of her debt to me.

Also, about lending more money to you, obviously it's a no. So very likely you will not only lose your store Milene, if you do not pay me the money you owe me, then as we agreed before, you will become my slave.

For our friendship, I will be good and I will give you a couple of months to pay me what you owe me. Otherwise, you will have to pay me with your work.

…Come to think of it, I think I was quite generous the last time to lend you a few hundred thousand G's when you're only worth 10,000 as a slave… if things end up with you becoming my slave, then you should be glad that I paid so much for you.

… Although I think I did a bad business at that time "

"Thanks Alexander-sama!"

" Damn brat miser, why you only help her? Why can't you be nice to me too?! "

"Because she is the only victim here.

Also, are you remember that I told you I had to buy large quantities of food? I don't know how much money I need for that, and certainly what I will need pay for that may not be enough with what I have now"

"Oh, it is true! You had told me that you would give me 5% percent of that purchase! "

"That was if you could close the deal with the lord of the city of Barl.

In the end, I was the one who had to go to the capital to get the permit to be able to make the purchase... speaking of which, I will allow you to get 10,000 gold easily, do you accept it?

You just have to take this permission to the lord of Barl, and say that our organization wants to buy 50 thousand tons of grains. Also, tell him to take these to our base in the forest "

" W-Will you buy 50 thousand tons of grains?! Do you know how much you will have to pay for that?

Even more importart, will you only give me 10 thousand G? At least give me a million!"

" Surely it will not be a small amount what I have to pay, that is why I told you the earlier.

Well, if you don't want that 10 thousand, then I'll have to go by myself. "

"Alexander-sama! I can do it! I also know the lord of Barl after all!"

"D-Damn traitor... t -it's okay!" I'll go! I will do it for only the 10 thousand G that you said!

...happy now? Damn brat cheapskate"

When Milene sees that her disciple would happily do the job, then she quickly decides to accept my offer while complaining to her. I really don't understand how this damn woman is unhappy... it's just crazy to ask me for a million just for doing a little errand!.

So while she is going to place my request, I also decide to send Celi-chan to go along with Anny and the other women to pay the debt to the lender, and also to tell someone from the construction organization that we hired to they send a message to the girls that were in the forest to come to pick us up.

Sometime later, they all return succeeding in their work. The only annoyance was that when Milene discovered that the permit she was holding all this time was signed by the King himself, she complained even more about not lending her money.

As for the purchase, in the end, I will have to pay 50 million G for that amount of food...it was good that the lord of Barl was agreed to pay him half when I will receive the merchandise, and the other part in a couple of months later.

Even so, the profits I made during my trip to the capital disappeared in an instant... and to make matters worse, I still have a debt of 25 million.

Although I wasn't worried about debt, surely when I'm going to take that food to HOTD, then I'll quickly be able to get a fair amount of crystals from that side.

It is a shame that for now these only serve to maintain the workers in my crystal mine... I hope seriously that people in HOTD can make the Kinato´s fields produce fast because otherwise, this will be a big money drain for me!

Not long after they finished doing the jobs I gave them, Rika came in my "Delorean" to pick us up, and then we headed off to where our new mansion was being built.

At that moment I discovered that Celi-chan was truly willing to become my slave. When we all boarded to leave, she was also quickly following us as if it were something normal... also without even saying goodbye to her teacher.

I appreciated her enthusiasm, but seeing Milene who was left alone and also with enough problems with her, in the end I asked her to stay with her so that she could continue learning from her.

...Although I almost regretted it when that woman asked me for money to take care of my new slave… really if she can't pay me after I return from my trip to another world, then it would be fun to put Celi-chan as her superior just to annoy her.

"You finally came back, Alexander"

"Alexander-san and you 3, I'm glad you returned safely"

"Master, welcome!"

"Welcome, roock ~"

"I'm glad you all also are well"

"Fufufu, yes. They seem quite lively, so I think everything went smoothly here. "

"Hello everyone... the construction has progressed faster than I thought."

When we got out of the car, all of us who had not seen each other for a while greeted each other, the exception was Rika who had already been through this in Barl. When I saw her, I quickly hugged her and I can notice that she also missed me! I can know it because this time she does not say anything when I do this, and she just gets a bit uneasy because there were more people there who had their eyes on us and a smile on their faces as if they mocked her a little.

But going back to this moment, what Kurisu mentions at the end of the greetings among all of us was true. It seems that they finished building the protective wall over the entire perimeter that I had indicated, and now they were raising the walls of the mansion making it begins to take shape.

But then I could also see several girls who seemed to patrol this perimeter ...

"So, you really have trained the girls rescued from thieves me and the girls,Rika...

Also, more of them have come than I thought they would do... "

"Yes, even if just the people in our group would have been enough to protect this place, that would also be quite strenuous. That's why I thought it would be good to have more hands to help with this.

Don't worry, we haven't forced them or anything like that. They all decided for themselves to accept this, and I must say that they have helped a lot "

"Yes... Anny, which I met in Barl, spoke to me a little about that.

... I have only a little curious why you chose Leone to train them and did wasn't you?"

" Well, I was already pretty busy with other things, you know? But I think she did a good job.

Why do you ask? "

"Yes, Master. I take care to train properly for these women to be useful to you! "

"..."

It seems that the girls did not notice it, but I know that the main responsible for the attitude of these girls is because of this one that spoke now.

"Well... if those women are happier, then it should be a good thing, right?"

"Hmp ~ Now you must be happy to be surrounded by several dozen women, right?"

...I can't deny Rei's words, and I will certainly be happier that the people around me are women than men instead.

But the truth is that I don't think I get involved with them. I mean, physically it's impossible for a single man to do that, right?

...Although perhaps this body has more resistance than the previous one that I had. Besides, there is also what others say that people have to exceed their own limits... it would not hurt if I tried a little.

Well, I certainly like to appreciate women, but I also don't have a mindset that I should sleep with every woman in the world. Also, if I was in a hurry to be with a girl, then I would try to convince one of those who have been with me the longest... so what happens with these girls, I can only leave it for the future.

"It seems that the construction of the Mansion is going without any problem, I suppose that they finished in the term that they gave us, right? "

"That term was an estimate giving a margin for setbacks. So seeing as they are progressing, then is almost sure that they will most likely end earlier than expected.

Also... I want to tell you about one thing, Alexander- san. Rika-san thought it would be good to also create here a place for the women that you rescued before, unless you also want them to live in the Mansion... "

"I see, it's good to hear that"

Since it would be a problem to continue with Rei's conversation, I better decide to ask about something else. Then Saya answer to my question, but she later also brings the issue about the group of women... seeing that I had the full attention of all the girls on me, that question seemed more a trap with meaning not as simple as it appeared...

"I think Rika's proposal is better... so you should speak to the men in the construction guild to ask them to create a simpler building for these women."

After hearing my answer, the girls around me seem to relax quite a bit. Also, the other women don't seem to attach much importance to this and in fact, they were happy just for we have considered them in our plans and not been excluded... it seems that I splendidly avoided that land mine!

"Good job to all of you, especially Rika and Saya for taking care of things while we were gone.

Oh! it is true. Saya, take this pill, it is something similar to the ones I have given to all of you but this brings other benefits a little different that will help you to be stronger.

The others will have to wait a bit to get one of these, this is the last I have and since Saya is one of the girls who most need it now, then it is better than she be the one who take it.

Lena will create more of these soon for the others that are missing, so you don't have to worry. "

"Don't eat it now Saya!

Y-You should wait to be alone and in a place where you can bathe after you assimilate its effect... otherwise, you will have an unpleasant moment. I can assure you that"

"Fufufu, what Kurisu-san says is true... you must listen to her, Saya-chan, since she says it from her own experience"

When I hand over the last Restoration pill I had to Saya, probably thinking it was similar to the limit-break ones that they had already consumed, she trying to eat it right now. Then upon seeing this, Kurisu speaks quickly stopping her and making all the others who were here stare at her a little surprised by her action, therefore she has to explain the reason for this.

It seems that the pill caused her a little trauma, so I think it would be good for Saya to wait and do what Kurisu says... maybe I should have explained the effects and consequences of consuming it first.

By the way, the other remaining pill from these, I had given this to Shisuka before we left Lena's store. I think that since she knows its effects, then she can advise her to consume it and not generate a bad experience on her like Kurisu...

After that Saya agrees to Kurisu's words and keeps the pill, then those of us who had been gone for a while decided to walk around this clearing in the forest to observe in more detail the changes that happened in this one during our absence.

Hello!

I just wanted to make an announcement. If I close a month (2nd day of the month) with 75 p-a-t-r-e-o-n-s supporting the novel, then I promise to get 5 chapters a week during that month, Monday through Friday (from the region where I live).

So be sure to invite and recommend the novel to all your friends !

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

I also wanted to ask to see if there was someone who wanted to support me to edit the previous chapters, I think that way there will be more people who are a little more demanding with grammar interested in the novel.

If you are interested in supporting me on that, you can leave me a message in the comments or on Facebook.

Thanks for the support!


	186. Visiting HOTD

I find the help from an editor, XArezzX, so I hope you can enjoy the novel even more. The chapters from 2 to 13 is already edited. Thanks for reiding SES!

Remember to support the novel on my p-a-t-r-e-o-n! It is your support that keeps this novel going!

Thanks !

Quickly passes the remaining time to meet the deadline so I can use my grimoire again, and then be able to go to another world.

Also, the other things developed in a good way, like the mansion construction project that progressed without setbacks, and that Lena was also able to make various restoration pills. Everything went very well during this time.

About these last ones, of the 11 plants that I had obtained in the capital of the kingdom, she was successful 9 of the times she did alchemy. Apparently by doing several of these in such a short time, she was able to increase her percentage of success a little thanks to the experience gained with each of the opportunities and thus obtaining this result.

Furthermore, this was also very helpful for Shisuka who was present at all times, I think she will be able to do them in the future without any problem.

It was a shame that we didn't have many of the mana pearl plants for her to try to do one. Since if she performing the alchemy for the restoration pills, then she would almost certainly fail and I couldn't risk that to happen... every attempt it could be meant one pill which was very valuable to us now.

It really a shame that this was so, since the rank of Shisuka in alchemy was now at the peak of rank [I] and probably trying to make one of those pills would have helped her advance to the next rank, or that's what Lena told me.

Well, her growth has been pretty fast, so waiting until we get more of those plants isn't too bad either.

In the end, thanks to Lena's success in alchemy, that meant that I now had 9 other of those pills. Although as quickly as these came to me, also in the same way they decreased 1/3 the amount of these since I gave one of these to each of the girls who needed them, and which were Saeko, Rika, and Rei.

So at the end of this, several girls were able to get stronger again. Kurisu, Saya, and Shisuka were able to fully advance a limit thanks to the fact that this pill showed the greatest effect when they consumed it. On the other hand, Saeko, Rika, and Rei only managed to win some levels with these.

As for Scythe and Vrana, they did not need these pills as they were monsters. Me and Leona since we were practically reborn recently, if we were to take those pills, it would probably just be a waste and we would gain nothing from them.

As to the new mansion, this with every passing week its shape could see more complete. In addition, not far from where it was the mansion, it also began the construction of a building that would be the house, or barracks as Rika said, where women who were rescued would live.

Since it would be a simple and practical structure without many decorations, the value of this was not as much as that of the mansion. Even so, the spirits of those rescued women grew a lot when they knew that this place would be their new home.

"Welcome, even though we had been communicating I am glad to see you come again"

"Alexander and you girls too, I'm glad to see you all... it was a long 3 months"

"Alexander-onisan ~!"

"Alex-onichan ~!"

Completing the period of time to be able to go to another world, I quickly decided to come and deliver the food that we had bought and that the Lord of Barl sent to our base in the Enlin forest.

Apart from me, I had also brought to Saya and Rei, since obviously upon learning that I would come here to HOTD, they also decided to come to see their families. Surely both parties missed each other, but unfortunately for them, we will only be here for a very short time this time... my only objective is to deliver the food and collect the crystals that they managed to collect, and so we will most likely return to Gaia early tomorrow.

In addition to them, Kurisu also decided to come here. The reason for this was that while revising our Delorean, she could see some corrections and adjustments that she could do in the vehicles that were used here in HOTD and so improve the performance of these.

Therefore, she came here to personally report this to Alice-chan's dad, who now along with her best friend Iruka-chan had jogged over to hug me very happy when they saw us leave the portal while Haruna and Yuriko-san greeted us.

"It seems that things have been calm here, I am glad that everyone here is also well... I also missed you very much Haruna"

"Mother!"

"Mom, Dad! "

Caressing the heads of the little ones, I also greet those who were present on the roof of the castle that is where we had appeared. As Yuriko-san says, we had had communication between both sides... well, the ones who did that were mainly Saya and Rei, but when I had time, it was good to be able to hear Haruna's voice.

But I agree with the words of Yuriko-san that it is better to see each other personally.

Seeing their parents, both girls also run in their direction. Rei's parents seem to have come from Kinato when we informed them that we would come here. On the other hand... I don't see Soichiro.

" Mom, Where is Dad? "

"Oh, right... I forgot to tell him that you were coming... that damn fool must be very busy since he has not come in these 3 months even once.

Fufufu, don't worry. He must be fine, and he should only have been very focused on his work "

"E-eh?

… T-That's a shame, I also wanted to see him"

Saya also realizing that her father was not here and so she asks her mother about him. Then upon hearing her daughter's question, the atmosphere around Yuriko-san completely changes to something a little darker from the cheerful and lively than it had been before…

Even I feel a little nervous watching Yuriko-san act like that, so I think it is normal that Saya did not decide to continue with that topic, and instead asks other things.

"It looks like you kept your word to take care of Rei, boy.

Although she has told me that you gathered more than 50 women in just a couple of months since you arrived there... I already knew that you would not be someone faithful to only one woman, but don't you think that is going too far even for you? "

… Well, it would have been better if Kiriko-san continued in silence, now she is acting like a jealous mother-in-law complaining that her daughter was mistreated. Also, she causes to everyone present here to set their eyes on me... I really preferred that everyone focus better on the relationship problems that the Takagi seem to have, than on my personal life.

Now everyone looks at me with surprise on their faces and as if they are observing a strange creature... although I must say that things are not like what most should be imagining.

Well, some also look at me with admiration, as it is the case with Hirano... also Komuro and Yamada have had a murderous look on their faces since they saw me... and this only makes it worse.

W-What happens to them? It looks like I stole their girls or killed his parents... well, I certainly did something very similar to one of them... leaving Komuro aside, the other was an orphan before he met me and I don't remember doing anything wrong to him.

"As I had told the majority that is here, Gaia is not a paradise and all these women were kidnapped by thieves and we rescued them. They didn't have a place to go, and the truth is that we needed people to form an influence in that world. That's why I offered them help and also that they stay in our base "

"… But it didn't have to be all women, right? "

"Kiriko-san… you work with what you have, I cannot be too demanding with who is the one who joins us. It's good enough that we got several people who are loyal to us. "

"..."

Although it seemed that some still had doubts about my motives, at least I get them to no longer continue with the topic. But my words were true, since we had saved those women, when I greeted all of them with a handshake as a way to receive them as part of our group, I could also check their loyalty and then I could realize that in all of them this was very high.

In the vast majority, it had reached a 3- digit figure. So I know that they were quite grateful for having rescued them and it is sure that they will not be a problem, although... I am also sure that the indoctrination they received from several of the girls influenced this a lot.

The good thing was that since many had exceeded 100 of loyalty, I was able to get some rewards for this from the system. Although most were limit-break pills and which only served to strengthen these women a little more.

...I knew that the system would know that I will not sell these because that would be one big waste, and the best to do was that this group quickly strengthened. Soon I would have to go to another world, and having them as helpers to the other girls would be more reassuring for when I leave.

" We should go to the warehouses, it is better that I leave the food that I have brought there "

"It is true"

"Well, we will return to Kinato as there are quite a few things to do there. Saya-chan, do you want to come to see your father?

Boy, I will bring you Rei in 3 days and so you must wait a while to return"

"M-Mom... Alexander wanted to leave tomorrow...

Also, don't say it like you're handing me over to him!"

"..."

Well... it seems that my plans will have to change a bit. Although it is a bit annoying that Kiriko-san decided things on her own, surely she just wanted to spend a little time with her daughter. If you thinking about it, wait 3 days to leave is not much, and so these two girls can be quieter in Gaia.

Listening to Kiriko-san, Saya exchanges glances between her, me, and her mother until the latter encourages her to go so that she can be reunited with her father, and I assent so that she can go along with Rei.

After this, people here start to retire and go to their workplaces. Yuriko-san, Haruna, and I, the three of us are going to the warehouses to get the food out of my storage and for people to take the inventory and arrange it.

" I thought that this would be more empty, but... it seems that there is still enough. I don't know if everything that I brought will fit here… "

"Well, scouting groups go out looking for food and survivors every day, so we still collected a lot.

The problem is that soon we will have looted all the small towns and only cities will be left… looting these would be much riskier.

So I think it's good to have enough to delay that until we can come up with better plans to attack those cities and not being so desperate to get food, then we can think things through more calmly.

Also, Kiriko was not lying and they are actually somewhat busy there in Kinato. With all the towers installed to drive the monsters away so that the adjacent farmlands will be able to use, many people are working to put those lands in a position to cultivate them.

Along with the port camp, the rat hunters, and the cultivated fields of Kinato, then we probably won't have to worry about starvation in the near future. "

"It is good to hear that, getting all this food cost me a lot and so it is good that people here can be self-sufficient"

While I was talking, I started to take out all the food that I had brought and as I had thought, the space of these warehouses was not enough and so we have to go out to the patio to leave them there until they find space for this.

"Now I understand why you said that you had spent much to get this food… with this, we will probably have no problem feeding all of our camps for a long time.

No, not only that, but we will also be able to trade with the other camps that we have found. "

"Other camps?"

"Yes, in the expeditions that Yuriko, Soichiro-san, and Hirano-kun have organized with the people under their command, they have also found more survivors grouped in camps "

"Haruna is right, so far, we have cleaned the area of about 100 kilometers around each of our camps. Thanks to this, we were able to find more survivors who had organized to live in this world.

Unfortunately, they did not want to join us, and instead, they decided to continue on their own. Since when you left earlier you had said that we just should focus on strengthening our camps, so we don't push them to accept either.

Those camps that we had contact, range from about 10,000 to as many as 50,000 survivors... so if we put pressure on the little ones, I think there won't be much problem in taking control of them.

Do you want us to change our plans? "

"... no, it's better that you-"

[Beep]

[Mission / Optional "Region Control" - G ]  
Divided people can be more vulnerable, especially in a world full of monsters. On the other hand, if they are under the same leader, then the opportunity to overcome difficulties is more feasible.

Objective: Take control of 15 small camps ( 1 thousand 10 thousand inhabitants). ( 1 / 15 )  
Take control of 10 Medium camps ( 10 thousand 50 thousand inhabitants). ( 0 / 10 )  
Take control of 5 small camps ( 50 thousand inhabitants). ( 2 / 5 )

Reward: 500 Restoration Pills  
1 x Millions of crystals  
10 x Millions of Gold

[Beep]

[ Mission / Optional " Land Recovery " -G ]  
Retrieve the ancient territory of humanity from the hands of zombies. By doing this the security of your camps will be greater.

Objective: 10 Cities with less than 1 million zombies (1/10)  
5 Cities with less than 10 million zombies (0/5)

Reward: 1000x Restoration Pills  
5x Millions of crystals  
50x Millions of Gold

Damn system!I had to go through a lot just to get 12 of these pills, and now you offer me these amounts?! This is bullying!

"… Alexander, is there something wrong? / Something happens, Alexander-kun?"

"No ... I was just thinking that sometimes when you go through a lot to get a thing and in the following days you get the same thing very easily, also in greater quantities, that makes you wonder what all your previous effort did for."

"Hmn? Well… that is just something that happens sometimes, but I think you should be happy and content if you get the things you wanted more easily. "

"I think that Haruna is right..."

Well ... that's true. Besides, to take those pills in my hand, probably I will have to spend some time.

On the other hand, I am worried that now I have to stay longer in HOTD… I had already made other plans and having to stay here to do this ruins these.

[You don't need to stay here, just having the men under your command do the missions will be enough, Alexander. So you can continue with your plans, and let those who are here try to carry out those missions]

Woh! It is good to hear that. Also, this solves the problem I had of getting more restoration pills for the people of this world. I think it is only fair that it is they who strive for these this time... although the rewards of these missions provided us with enough pills, these will not be enough for all the soldiers we have here, haaa.

So I will also have to keep looking for how to get more of these ...

But, remembering these pills ...

"Haruna, take this."

"A pill like the one before? Didn't we have to wait 6 months before consuming it again? I think that the deadline has not been met yet…"

"It is a different one, but it is better that you take it in a place where you can bathe after it does its job. This pill will remove some impurities from your body in the form of a black sweater, and you will surely want to clean yourself right away"

"Th-That sounds a little unpleasant... but thank you very much, Alexander. E- Emmm… Hmmm ~ "

After I give the pill to Haruna and she thanks me, it seems like she didn't just want to express this in words. Then, she begins to exchange the look between me and Yuriko-san who was also here, it seemed that she could not do what she wanted because the latter is present and so I end up making the decision for her and steal her lips.

The truth is that I had also contained myself enough to do this, and since I had the opportunity to do it, so logically I was not going to waste this one.

"Fufufu... that's an enviable thing, Haruna. You not only got a gift from your boyfriend but you also obtain a passionate kiss. "

Several minutes later, I have to stop due to the pressure coming from my back... well, I think this time this was a good thing since due to the emotion I did, I not realize that Haruna was starting to weaken because of the lack of air.

" I also didn't forget to Yuriko-san... this is for you"

"Fufufu, will there be no kiss for me? I thought this pill came with a kiss included "

Taking the pill, Yuriko-san immediately seems to focus her gaze on my lips... this was somewhat unexpected since even though she has always maintained a playful nature with me, she had never crossed a certain line.

"Well, the kiss is my reward for my effort, Yuriko-san. So you 're the one who has to pay me for this one like that "

Certainly her attitude was a bit unexpected, but not for that I was going to miss this opportunity that she gave me! So I quickly speak hoping I can taste her lips...

" Fufufu, well ... Thanks for the pill"

[Chu~]

"..."

A few seconds later, I can feel the touch of her soft lips, but... unfortunately, it's only on my cheek. So I was now with a conflicting feeling inside me since that even though this was not what I expected, I can not deny that I enjoy a little...

Perhaps I should demand my kiss when we were alone... in the same way that it happened with Haruna before, and which seemed to be in her own world now, Yuriko-san also passed her eyes between both of us several times as if trying to make a decision until finally kissed my cheek...

Hello!

I just wanted to make an announcement. If I close a month (2nd day of the month) with 75 p-a-t-r-e-o-n-s supporting the novel, then I promise to get 5 chapters a week during that month, Monday through Friday (from the region where I live).

So be sure to invite and recommend the novel to all your friends !

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

I also wanted to ask to see if there was someone who wanted to support me to edit the previous chapters, I think that way there will be more people who are a little more demanding with grammar interested in the novel.

If you are interested in supporting me on that, you can leave me a message in the comments or on Facebook.

Thanks for the support!


	187. Visiting HOTD (Part 2)

I find the help from an editor, XArezzX, so I hope you can enjoy the novel even more. The chapters from 2 to 13 is already edited. Thanks for reiding SES!

Remember to support the novel on my p-a-t-r-e-o-n! It is your support that keeps this novel going!

Thanks !

Leaving people to take charge of doing the inventory and organizing the food, we three go out of the warehouse. Unfortunately, I also have to separate from these two beautiful mature women, since it seems that the son of one of them had told her that he needed to talk whit me... the truth is that I have to reluctantly go there. Really, I didn't want to to separate myself from these two women to talk with a guy, but I have to do it.

That's also because unlike Haruna, who thinks that Komuro only wanted to meet me because, according to her, after I left 3 months ago, he didn't stop repeating my name in all this time and that made her believe that he misses me... To tell you the truth I had a bad feeling about this.

But there is no more option than face to this, I went out of the protective walls surrounding the camp to where Komuro had wished that we meet.

"You finally appear, Alexander you bastard!"

"This time you were too cruel, Alexander san!"

…This was certainly not the way to welcome a friend you missed and had not seen for some time, I'm afraid this confirms my thoughts about this.

"...What the hell are you two talking about? I have not been here all this time, I thought that the 3 of us were on good terms when I left… or at least in a way which you didn't look at me as if you wanted to kill me "

" I'm talking about your great plan to get us to a Gay brothel! That was going too far even for you!

Not only did you play with our emotions by making us believe that we would finally stop being virgins, but we also go through a terrifying moment, you damn bastard! "

"Ha! ... t -that... well ... all of that was an unfortunataccident...I' that's right, I'm really sorry!

… I swear, it wasn't my intention for you to go to a gay brothel… I really didn't know that Omura had such preferences at that time… so that was out of my control!

It wasn't until Rika told me about Omura's preferences that I understood then that I had made a big mistake. You must believe me, after learning that, I even prayed for you and that he would take you to a normal brothel.

… Unfortunately it seems that my prayers were not heard "

It certainly was something I did before I left this world before, so it is normal that I ended up forgetting it after three months... although it seems that these two really had bad luck and Omura ended up taking them to a gay brothel ... besides, I am a little surprised that there are already those kinds of places around here, I thought it would take more time for that to happen.

Well, even I think that this was something bad enough and so I try to apologize and justify myself for their tragic fate. But... it is a pity that it seems that my words don't reach them.

...Or they may think that an apology is not enough for this.

" Do you think we will believe that? You have always been a jerk who only cares about being around girls and doesn't think about others!

Do you know?... I almost had someone penetrate my ass! ... b-besides, that guy had it even bigger than me... Even now, remembering that makes my body shake uncontrollably! "

"W-Well ... it seems like you're a lucky boy... "

" Fuck you !

It was fortunate that we managed to escape from that place before things got worse… of course, thanks to having to run away in our underwear, now there is a rumor about Yamada and Me being exhibitionists in the whole camp. "

… Apparently, it wasn't that they didn't accept my apology or that they didn't listen to me... it was a more fundamental problem... they just didn't believe my words and they think I did it on purpose...

"You have to pay for that, Alexander!"

"It's true Alexander-san, you owe us!"

"Haaa, well... how do you want me to pay you for that?"

I think it was only fair that I pay them for this, even I would want to kill the other party if something like this happened to me. Therefore, after considering it for a while, I speak to see what they wanted from me.

"Let us hit you for a while, I think it is something fair for what we suffer... I think I can vent the feelings that I have in that way "

"It's true... I am also envious that you are surrounded by women. Now you even got more than 50 in the place you went... and it only took you only 3 months for that "

"Of course not! I'm not a masochist who enjoys the pain, you know?!

Besides, that last thing that Yamada said has nothing to do with this and it's just a personal resentment! "

I thought they would ask me for something like taking them to a heterosexual brothel or pay some prostitutes for them, but apparently, the priorities of these two bastards were very different from what I imagined!

"That's a fair thing! …...If you don't, I will tell my mother that you made plans to take us to a brothel!

We have already spent our 3 month salary to convince Omura to corroborate our words, that damn guy must be spending a good time in that brothel now... we also threatened Hirano with telling his girlfriend Asami that he was also with us in at that time if he didn't support us.

As you can see, we have the support of those two now! "

"Th-that's... are you really planning to ruin your father and mother's marriage, Takashi?"

" Screw you! You are not my father and you are not married to my mother yet! "

"Tch... fine!

... I'll give you two 10 seconds, I won't move and you can hit me as much as you want during that time... that should be enough, right? "

This time Komuro had cornered me... I didn't want... or I couldn't allow Haruna to find out about that I helped her son to go to a brothel since she might get very angry if she finds out... in addition, being a Gay one didn't help at all either.

So without more options, I sit on the floor while saying that to this pair of fools... seeing the smile on their faces because they believed they had won, I was very annoyed indeed.

"Well, I think that's fair... I don't want people to say that the two of us took advantage of a 12-year-old boy either."

While saying that, they approach me while massaging their fists. Given their actions, I don't think these bloody bastards really care about that...

Then, when they come to my side, I looking up and I can see both of them pulling back their arm to give me the first blow.

Waah~... These bastards decided to go straight to my face on the first hit! It must be the envy they feel since I am more handsome than them, I'm sure of it... seeing his fist approach my face, I can only clench my teeth.

...or that is what these guys were probably thinking.

The truth is that seeing his actions, a mocking smile forms on my face. In the next moment, without time for them to understand what was I doing, my grimoire appears behind me and at that very instant creates an energy field around me.

"Wooah!"

So when this energy shield extends, they are thrown a few meters rolling across the ground... Kakaka, I bet they didn't expect this.

" W-What the hell was that?! Why is there an energy shield around you ?! That's not fair damn Alexander, turn it off! "

"What are you talking about? I said that I wouldn't move for 10 seconds and you guys could do whatever you want, right? … Both have 7 seconds left… "

"Damn it, turn it off now Alexander!"

"... 6 ..."

Hell! Of course I wasn't going to allow them to hit me without even defending myself! As I said, I am not a masochist. Even though my body is stronger than a normal one, I still feel pain!

When they both recover from the impact of the shield, they quickly get up and Komuro complains about it but I only reply by fooling around a bit.

I had wanted to try this skill before, but I didn't find a good opportunity to use it.

Is a pretty good skill, similar to the shields surrounding the camp, although logically much smaller, and since this works with the grimoire's own energy, I don't need crystals to activate it.

It is a pity that it also has its disadvantages, it can't be use it repeatedly since it has a period of cooldown to use it again, and since it works with the grimoire's energy, it can only stop attacks of up to a certain rank, and it can't be strengthened by giving it more energy just like the shields that work with crystals.

And finally, the duration time is very short, only 10 seconds. So its function rather than to protect me from an enemy for a long time, it is to stop an unexpected or sudden hit.

The good thing is that same as the grimoire, this skill can continue to evolve and therefore these things may change in the future. I wonder what other surprises this grimoire will bring me? Well, for now, this is quite useful because it is like having another [Bracelet of sacrifice]. (Editor's Note: Previously "Anti critical", I'll change the name from previous chapters later)

Even with these disadvantages, it is still a good trump card in case of an emergency, and of course, it has no problem stopping these two.

Well... This is somewhat unfair without doubt, but they are going two people against one and with a relative superiority in physical development too, then they shouldn't complain to much about this.

I say relative because I believe that although my body has not reached its full development, I should still be superior to these two since I am some limits higher than them.

"... 5 ..."

" Fine!... you asked for this, bastard! Don't blame me for this… "

"W-Wait Komuro! Th-That is going too far! "

Without caring about their complaints, I continue the countdown for the energy shield to disappear. I thought Komuro would keep complaining, or maybe he would charge towards the shield to hit it in a useless and desperate way, but none of my expectations happen… instead, he backs off a bit and brings his right hand to his waist causing Yamada to yell at him... I have a very bad feeling about this...

[Bang] [Bang] [Bang]

"Woooh!"

This time it was my turn to scream in surprise. That idiot shot me just now! I bring my hands to the front and close my eyes instinctively, and when I open them again, I could see the energy shield blink from the impacts of the bullets...

I quickly inspected my body, but it seems that the shield was strong enough to stop the bullets, seeing that my bracelet was still on my arm without it disintegrating, I feel more reassured.

"Son of… no… your mother is my girlfriend, so I shouldn't say that. Bastard, you really shot your father! You are an ungrateful and selfish son ! "

"Burn in hell damn bastard! The first few days after the brothel thing happened I was just thinking about shooting you, but after considering it for several days, I could calm myself down enough to let this go with just hitting you a bit.

But since you resorted to doing something like this, then I have no choice but to go back to my previous idea! Don't worry… I will only shoot you in the leg or the arm "

"Don't screw with me! That would hurt even more than a simple hit! Also, it is obvious that you were pointing at my face, lier! "

[Bang] [Bang] [Bang]

"S-Shit ! O-Okay! Let's do this without weapons, now I will deactivate the shield, but put the damn weapon down! "

"Tch... fine"

The shield would soon stop working, so I quickly yelled at him to stop when that damn fool starts shooting again. I wanted for them to just vent a little without somebody getting hurt ... well, mainly me. But now the things had changed and I also want to hit this idiot who shot me!

" ... this time I won't stay still, I will also hit you, damn Komuro "

" Well ... let's get this over with."

"You cannot complain that we are two against you, Alexander-san."

The energy shield fades at the 10 seconds limit and then I put my grimoire away and send all my weapons into my inventory. If I had them with me, I may really feel like using them... then Komuro and Yamada walk towards me while setting their weapons aside and I also do the same by moving to shorten the distance between us.

"Ouch..."

"Do not move! Stay still to so I can heal you!

Do you really think you can trick me saying these injuries are from falling? This is obviously due to a fight! Your eye is completely black… take this and hold it to prevent your eye from swelling "

I was now in Haruna's room after fixing the disagreements I had with Komuro and Yamada. It was very embarrassing and troublesome to say what had really happened, and so I had no choice but to say that I tripped and fell face-first on the ground...

Those two bastards, since they apparently had an athletic body and were in the same situation as Rei, they were able to continue to strengthen a bit over level 50 while killing the zombies in the expeditions they were going to… even so, those two will surely wake up until the next day. Hehehe, I hope they don't catch a cold from sleeping outside in the open.

After Haruna finishes checking my wounds, she passes me a bag whit ice while she's somewhat grumpy... it seems like she didn't believe my excuses.

"You look great, Haruna... "

"Hmp~ I can't say the same for you."

My words were not just a praise to reassure her. Apparently while I was "solving our differences" with those two, she took advantage of the time and consumed the restoration pill and that's why now she had overcome her 5th limit creating an energy nucleus.

Probably that's why her appearance seemed to have rejuvenated a few years. This was not something like cosmetic surgeries that only tighten the skin to remove wrinkles, it was more like if the skin regained some elasticity and shine which had lost a bit over the years.

And since she must have bathed after that, she now had damp hair and I could smell the fragrant scent of the shampoo emanating from her body… something quite exhilarating.

"I-Isn't it late already? Won't you go back to your room? "

"Well... Kurisu probably won't return from the lab all night, and Saya and Rei went to Kinato. So, how about I stay with you tonight, Haruna "

"E-eh? Th-that's… "

Seeing as my eyes began to wander her body, the anger she had quickly turns into nervousness… I have already stayed with her other nights the first time I was in this world, so I don't think she should be that surprised like this.

On the other hand, instead, I was a little motivated since I knew that Haruna had experience and that is why perhaps I could reach higher levels of intimacy... and also because I'm pretty sure it would be easier with her than with the other girls...

"Mom! I will sleep here too!"

"Fufufu, I'm sorry Alexander-kun. It seems that Iruka-chan wanted to be with her mother. "

"Alex-onichan~"

Unfortunately, she too had something that could make it even more difficult for it to happen… a young daughter. Actually she is a great shield to prevent me from taking Haruna... it seems that tonight we will end up sleeping the 3 of us again.

Before we parted before, I had thought about sleeping in the Haruna's room from the start and so I had asked Yuriko-san to take care of the two small ones. Its a shame that seems she failed, so she only shows me an apologetically smile.

I shouldn't complain since this little one is also cute and instead I should be happy to be able to share the bed with this cute little girl. Also, it seems like this time Alice-chan will be joining as well and making it a two-for-one pack.

"It seems that you also took the pill, Yuriko... you look younger"

"You too, Haruna, they are really quite surprising medicines, don't you think so?. By the way... what happened to your face, Alexander-kun?"

"... I tripped and fell on my face"

"..."

"Are you okay, Alex-onichan? Did it hurt? "

It seems that the only one who believes my words is the little Alice, who sees me with worried eyes... the good thing is that Yuriko-san does not continue with the subject and only nods at my words. Furthermore, seeing her current appearance, as Haruna comments, it was certain that she also consumed the restoration pill... She and Haruna were already very beautiful women without doubt, but now they stood out even more.

Right away, everyone in the room spent time talking to each other until the little ones start to yawn showing some tiredness on their faces.

"Well... then I think it's time to sleep"

"…It is true. Then lets go to sleep "

Haruna's words were obviously aimed at Yuriko-san for her to retire to her room, but unexpectedly she just smiles with her answer, and despite her words, she is not walking to the door.

"... Why don't you go to your room Yuriko? You must also be tired"

"What are you talking about? I was going to stay with the little girls today, and so I will sleep with them as was planned "

"..."

"Yes ~! aunt Yuriko will be also staying here, then we can have a great Sleepover~! "

"H-He? Y-Yuriko-san is going to sleep with us too? "

Haruna is left with her mouth open surprised by Yuriko-san's words, while her daughter is also surprised by this and asks that while watching her. It seems that the only one happy about this was Alice-chan... no, my heart begins to pound for the emotion I felt when I heard her!

Then as if to show that she was serious, she gets up from the sofa where she was sitting and starts walking towards the bedroom.

" W-What are you doing Yuriko?! You are a married woman, what do you intend to do by staying here?! "

"What are you talking about? I will only sleep here with you all... I feel alone sleeping in a big bed by myself.

… Or do you intend to do something other than sleep, Haruna? "

"E-eh? O-Of course not! W-We would only sleep… a-after all, here are Iruka and Alice too "

"Fufufu then there shouldn't be any problem with me staying, right?"

"..."

In the end, no matter what Haruna said, Yuriko-san was adamant about staying in this room. It seems that my prayers to every one of the gods I knew were not wasted!

...It was a pity that nothing else happened and I could only manage to see Yuriko-san's appearance in light clothes and her sleeping face this day... with the two girls lying next to me, it was impossible to try to reach any of the two mature women on either side of them.

It was a nice thing, but it was also a long night until I could calm my impulses and fall asleep.

Written by:

Drack

Edited by:

XArezzX

Hello!

I just wanted to make an announcement. If I close a month (2nd day of the month) with 75 p-a-t-r-e-o-n-s supporting the novel, then I promise to get 5 chapters a week during that month, Monday through Friday (from the region where I live).

So be sure to invite and recommend the novel to all your friends !

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

I also wanted to ask to see if there was someone who wanted to support me to edit the previous chapters, I think that way there will be more people who are a little more demanding with grammar interested in the novel.

If you are interested in supporting me on that, you can leave me a message in the comments or on Facebook.

Thanks for the support!


	188. Haruna (Part 1)

Remember to support the novel on my p-a-t-r-e-o-n! It is your support that keeps this novel going!

Thanks !

"Well then, all of you take care of yourselves"

"You too ... remember to keep the contact, Alexander"

"Saya, be careful and remember to stay in touch"

"Yes, daughter. You must be careful"

"Mom, Dad, don't worry. All the other girls in Gaia take care of each other, so it's not like I'm alone. "

"Rei, don't be so impulsive when you are there, ok?"

"Listen to your mother, Rei. She also had a lot of problems for the same reason when she was young… no, maybe even after we got married her character still brought her problems "

"What do you mean, honey? Can you explain that to me?"

"N-No, it's nothing..."

"Don't worry both of you, we are now building a new house In Gaia and things are very quiet for now."

Three days passed very quickly and the time to return to Gaia comes, so like the previous time, several people come to say goodbye to us.

Particularly those who had a close relationship with the girls and with me.

Furthermore, it seems that this time even Soichiro came ... although is actually a little uncomfortable to see the atmosphere between that couple. Well, now it was almost normal to see Yuriko-san angry at seeing him.

But what surprised me, it is that now seems that Soichiro has some kind of problem seeing his wife too... it doesn't seem that it is because he is also angry, and so I suppose it must be for another reason... I wonder what is the matter with him?

I'm a little curious about that, but after sharing a bed with his wife, I don't think it's appropriate to ask about his problems.

By the way, the next day that all of us slept in Haruna's room, very early in the morning, Kurisu, who must have come running to the room since we could see her there in the hallway gasping for breath with a worried face when Iruka-chan opened the door after she knocks it, she seemed quite sulky.

Perhaps after finishing making the adjustments to the blueprints of the engines operated by crystals, she went to our room to sleep, and then not finding me there, she came here running.

Although seeing the two little ones were here too, her face showed relief and she even made a big sigh. So I thought that probably I had been able to escape this tribulation, but then when she saw Yuriko-san who came out of the room with sleepwear, she froze for a few minutes...

After that, I couldn't escape from a big lecture because of it… besides, she didn't end only with me and she even continued with Yuriko-san, but just like with Haruna, it seems like she was able to evade things in some way… it seems like is still too early for Kurisu to go against a mature woman.

Even so, in the next few days, every time Kurisu looked at Yuriko-san, she would give her a strong glance... also reprimanded me again that I shouldn't go after married women.

…Although she has softened a little concerning some affairs, apparently some things still go beyond her moral limits. Well, maybe even I am no different than her in that sense. Maybe in a moment of excitement, I won't think about it too much, but there are still some doubts in me about breaking one marriage of several years… although I must say that the emotion and stimulation that it's feels when trying to go beyond these moral limits is quite strong.

So while there is a part of my conscience that tells me that I should not do it, there is also another part that urges me to try to do it... it is a quite complicated issue.

I wonder what emotion inside me will prevail to the end?

Is it morality? Or will it be desire? Personally, I think the second emotion is winning...

" I'll be back soon, Haruna… hehehe, also, the next time you want to ride something, it doesn't need to be your dog. You can ride me whenever you want, you know? "

"S-Stupid kid! Hmp~ You really are a precocious child… Hyaa~ "

Lastly, as a way to say goodbye to Haruna, I make her lean a little so I can say something in her ear, and then I whisper to her. The last time I discovered her riding the dog like a horse, I had a great time. Thanks to that, when I see her, I can not help but always remember her cheerful face she had as if was a little girl while she did that.

At the end of my words, I don't forget to caress her earlobe with my tongue causing her to jump up and move back as she wipes the saliva from her ear and blushes when she notices that others are watching her.

So ending the farewells with everyone, the people who came to HOTD with me went back to Gaia through the portal that my Grimoire creates after I summon it.

(POV Haruna)

"W-Well ... then I will return to Kinato, Yuriko... "

"Hmp~ Well, clearly you must be too busy not to stay a day here in this camp.

Do whatever you want! "

"..."

"T-Then let's go back too, Kiriko"

"Yes…"

After Alexander's group leaves, the first to speak was Soichiro-san... his words make Yuriko's mood, which what she must have been enduring since her daughter Saya was here, fully displayed and so she does not hesitate to see with obvious dissatisfaction at her husband...

...I always knew that Soichiro-san's character was a bit cold and wasn't a man of many words, but now it seems as if he does know how to speak to Yuriko... or it is as if he had some difficulty doing it.

Furthermore, although perhaps they both tried to act normal when Saya-chan was present, even so, it was impossible not to distinguish that there was something wrong between them from the moment they met.

In the end, Yuriko-san turns around after saying that while being angry and heads towards the door. So, Soichiro-san just keeps quiet looking at her back ...

Well... I shouldn't meddle into a couple's problems. I just hope they can sort out their differences before it's too late... or someone takes advantage of this.

The truth is that this is what worries me the most. It's obvious that Alexander always had been attracted for Yuriko, and so the only thing that has avoided to Soichiro-san not to lose his wife, it is that for the moment he is busy and can not stay long here in this world...

Also, Yuriko's playful attitude towards Alexander has been climbing to new levels... this was obvious in these 3 days that he was here.

Haaa... I just hope that this does not create a problem between the three of them... Although I perhaps instead of caring about others, first I should care about me.

...Alexander apparently no longer is satisfied with simple things like kissing, and he will probably want to move things at higher levels...

I told the girls they could not advance much the things with him since he only had 12 years... no, now has almost 13 years... he really has grown a bit... no, he is still so young to do stuff more advanced!

Well... kids these days grow up in that sense pretty fast. Also, in an apocalyptic world like this, this may be even faster... so I know that it is impossible for him not to be interested in things like sex...

In fact, when he handed me this chocker that now I use on my neck, things got a little intense after that...

(POV 3rd person - Before Alexander left HOTD for the first time )

"Don't run so fast Hashi, you will make me fall! "

After Alexander took control of Kinato, Haruna who many times when seeing the size of her dog had thought about mounting it youe a horse, and on this day she finally decided to see if she could do it.

"It is a little difficult to do it without a saddle or something to support me better... if I am not careful, I could slip"

Even with her complaints, she was happily riding the dog who was following the direction she was indicating. Although she worried a little for each step it took, the truth was that the dog tried enough to prevent its owner from falling and getting hurt.

"Hahaha, this is great!"

Several minutes later, having become accustomed and synchronized a little more with the movements of the dog, both of them were moving more quickly through the schoolyard where they were now.

Because of this, Haruna was no longer able to keep the emotion inside her and began to laugh happily to express it.

"Hehehe, it looks like you're having fun, Haruna"

"E-eh? K-Kyaa! "

Then, due to the sudden voice that sounded in the place where only she should have been at this moment, caused her to lose focus a little, and for this reason, she also lost her balance on the dog resulting in her almost falling...

"A-Alexander? W-What are you doing here ... s-shouldn't you be in Kinato? "

" Are you okay?... well, it seems that nothing happened to you.

About that, I actually remembered something that I had forgotten and so wanted to correct it as soon as possible. Hehehe, putting that aside, I didn't expect to see you playing like this… I'm even a little jealous that you decided to ride this dog first than me, you know? "

"E-Eh? Ride you? Why I would ride yo- ...you fool! You can't say those things ! "

Giving the order for the dog to stop so she could get down, Alexander's words make Haruna turn to him while tilting her head in doubt. So when she tries to ask what he was referring to, she understands the meaning of those words and her face flushes even more than when she did from the embarrassment of being discovered playing cowgirl, and then her questions turn into a scolding.

Actually, she was already feeling a little embarrassed because he found her in such a situation, so this only made things worse. Besides, she also had another worry on her mind... thinking about this and calming down a bit, she quickly speaks to Alexander again.

Y-You can't tell anyone you saw me doing this just now, do you understand Alexander ?! "

"Hmn? Why? I don't think you were doing something wrong "

" J-Just promise me that you won't tell anyone about this, okay? "

"Hmmm..."

The truth was that the idea of riding the dog like a horse was first conceived by her daughter, and she had repeatedly urged her to let her do that, but since she believed it would be dangerous, she had refused to allow her to do so.

But thanks to her daughter, this idea was also planted in her head for a long time and in this day finally succumbed to it after seeing the dog lying in the yard once the lessons ended... So thinking that if her daughter found out about this, then she would surely complain and ask her to let her try it too, she strived on to prevent that.

Having experienced on her own that her thoughts about doing this were actually a bit dangerous, there was no way she was going to allow her daughter to do it. Also, there was the problem that it would be embarrassing if someone found out that she was doing something that her daughter came up with first...

"P-please keep it a secret, okay? If you do, then I do whatever you want… "

" ... do whatever I want? Well… then I think I have no other choice than keep your secret, hehehe "

A little desperate to make him keep this as a secret, led her to say that, and it seemed to turn on a switch in Alexander at the same instant that he heard her... knowing this boy in front of her well, she quickly understood the things that he may be thinking now, and so the color of her skin turned even redder when she also began to imagine some possibilities.

Still, she simply nodded at his question. She thought that if he asked for something too inappropriate, she could make him ask for something else… she just hoped that both could find something in between that would make him happy and not exceed some of the restrictions that she had agreed with the other girls.

Trying not to think about it for now, she believed that it would be best if they changed the subject and so she decided to ask about what he said before.

" You said you wanted to correct something, what was it? "

"Oh, it's true. Let's do that first before I forget it again.

There is a ritual that I need to perform with you, Haruna. I already did it with the other girls who meet the conditions and only you remain. "

"A-A ritual?… W-what kind of ritual? "

Because that sounded like it was something even more intimate than even her promise from a moment ago, she couldn't help but get nervous when she heard him say that... the only thing that calmed her down a bit was that Alexander's face didn't indicate that this was something lewd. Moreover, if the other girls had done it too, then she believed there should be less chance of it being something like that.

"Don't worry, it's not a strange thing… although it may be a bit embarrassing.

I have an ability that allows me to give another person a quite useful skill and with which this person can be strengthened more quickly, although, in order to transmit this skill, it is necessary to do some things first.

Simplifying things, I need to give you something, and you, Haruna, you need to swear your love to me… "

" E-eh? S-swear to love you? ! "

When Haruna heard the first part of what he said, she had sighed in relief. But then when he explains the steps of the ritual, her nervousness returns, and this time in an even more intense way than before.

There was certainly nothing wrong and inappropriate that they had to do to carry out the ritual, but… the problem was that it was very similar to a wedding ceremony! Perhaps this was easier and without so many complications, but if anyone observes this and comparing them, they probably won't find many differences between the two things.

So the nervousness this time was due to a completely different feeling than the last time... for her, this was perhaps even more intense than just having some physical intimacy with him...

Then, suddenly pictures of her wearing a white dress, and Alexander wearing a tuxedo invaded her head and made endless emotions swirl in her stomach.

"Let's go"

Unfortunately for Haruna, Alexander does not give her time to calm down, and taking her hand he drags her to the principal office in the school building. Although it seemed that they were the only ones here now, not wanting to have any interruption, he sought a place away from the eyes of others.

Furthermore, in his mind, her previous words were still echoing…this time he would not wait for a mature woman to fulfill her promise like with Yuriko before! So after the ritual, he would make her keep her word!

"This is the item I chose for my promise to you, Haruna."

Arriving at the office, Alexander quickly releases her hand, turns around, and makes appear a choker with the black strap, with various symbols embedded in it, and a dark blue gem in the center. It was a bit simple, but perhaps for that reason, it had a touch of elegance...

"Perhaps this one seems to be simple, but I'm sure it is much more valuable than the most jeweled necklace in this world. This chocker has the ability to protect the user for a few minutes from any attack.

Haruna, would you agree to be my woman and be with me for the rest of our lives? "

Since Haruna still seemed puzzled and surprised, Alexander decided to start the ceremony while she had her eyes on the chocker that was in his hands. He had been through this several times already, so he wasn't as nervous as he had been before… well, perhaps it was impossible that there wasn't a great emotion that filled his chest no matter how many times he did this.

"E-emmm ... Alexander ... a-are you sure? I am much older than you, you know?

…after all, in a few years, you will have to take care of an old woman if you do this… "

When she heard the boy's words in front of her holding the necklace, she couldn't control various things from surging in her head.

Even though she had previously agreed to date Alexander, a part of her thought of her relationship with him as merely platonic one... that this was something that happened simply given the circumstances of today's world...she had thought about just enjoying this until he gets tired from it and then decided to end this seemingly absurd relationship. Maybe that would be a little cruel, but for her, it was also a little fair since she couldn't shake the feeling that she was the one taking advantage of him.

But now with this, things seemed to take a course more formal than she had thought would be, and the words that she had already asked before escaped her mouth again.

"Haruna… in the future, I intend to have, the age… no, time itself should not matter. It may be impossible to understand now, but in the future, I want to overcome the power of the time itself ... so, you don't have to worry about it.

So, instead of worrying about this, you should rather worry more about having to endure me for an eternity, you know? We have known for a while, and you know I'm a person who gets carried away by his emotions... so surely there will be many times when I will make you mad "

"..."

Written By:

Drack

Edited By:

XArezzX

Hello!

I just wanted to make an announcement. If I close a month (2nd day of the month) with 75 p-a-t-r-e-o-n-s supporting the novel, then I promise to get 5 chapters a week during that month, Monday through Friday (from the region where I live).

So be sure to invite and recommend the novel to all your friends !

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

I also wanted to ask to see if there was someone who wanted to support me to edit the previous chapters, I think that way there will be more people who are a little more demanding with grammar interested in the novel.

If you are interested in supporting me on that, you can leave me a message in the comments or on Facebook.

Thanks for the support!


	189. Haruna (part 2)

Remember to support the novel on my p-a-t-r-e-o-n! It is your support that keeps this novel going!

Thanks !

(POV Haruna)

With still a little uneasiness I take my eyes off the choker and await Alexander's response... part of me was afraid that he would decide to end this relationship that I considered something as merely platonic, but another part wanted him to do it... it would be painful, but I also think it was the best for both of us.

So before he spoke, looking him in the eyes, I fully understood his decisiveness. Leaving the playful and even somewhat immature environment that he normally showed and that was in accordance with his somewhat childish appearance, he now showed a quite serious face that I had rarely seen in him.

Those golden pupils seemed to shine with every word he said as if his emotions burned within them and reflected them.

I still perfectly remember the first time I saw him, at that time he arrived at the school together with Soichiro and the others, and on that occasion, I could only see him as a little boy who had been pushed to survive fighting in this chaotic world... this little fool even took advantage of this so that I will comforted him in my arms.

It was really a little difficult to think that the person now in front of me was that little boy who pretended to be crying so that I hug him… well, I can't deny that the attitude of such little rascal was the cause that makes me lowered my barriers and then allow him to enter my heart.

But now he was no longer that defenseless little boy that I thought he was at the first, although still a little small, who was in front of me was a man who asked me to be by his side for the rest of our lives... or at least that's the image that I had from him now.

The nervousness that I had for some time until now, disappeared in the instant I saw that face that seemed will oppose anything that stands in the way between the two of us... even if this was the time itself as he said.

… Honestly, if this situation had been several months ago, I think then I would only have smiled a little since I could only see this as something a child would say. Kind of like a kid saying he would become a hero and fight all the bad guys in the world.

But now, unexpectedly, I couldn't see this as a child's statement, and instead of laughing at his words, tears ran down my cheeks... I could somehow understand that what he was saying was not childhood fantasies or dreams. Furthermore, given what this world has become, and witnessing things he had done that went beyond what I thought possible in this world, then how could I not believe his words now?

"... If you still doubt that this is possible or have any insecurity about this, we can wait for you to be ready, Haruna...

Maybe I rush things too much? "

Probably because I was only watching without making a move or saying anything for a long time, when he sees my tears, now it was him who looked a little uneasy. Then at the time he was trying to withdraw his arm holding the choker, I stretch my hand to hold his, and then speak to clarify the misunderstanding that he must had because of my tears.

" ... w-well, little one. Since you want this old lady as your woman... I swear to love you for the rest of my life ...

B-But you really have to find a way to extend people's youth, do you understand? "

"Hehehe, I didn't thought you were someone vain, Haruna."

"N-not is that, fool. I-It's just that it's not fair that other girls can spend more time with you than I do… I also want to walk by your side and not be a burden even after several years "

"Hahaha fine, although I don't think I'll ever find you as a burden, Haruna. But it is certainly better for your youth being longer… hehehe, you can learn to ride me since I am not as docile as your dog after all, so you will need a lot of practice. "

"S-Stop saying that! You can't- Hmmn ~ "

Before I can complain about his words, Alexander takes my hands and pulls me towards him and then kisses me. It was somewhat surprising, but I quickly try to follow the movements of his invading tongue with mine.

"Ha ... Ha ... Ha"

"So, with this, you are officially my woman, Haruna"

Some time passed while Alexander greedily sucked my lips as if he also wanted to extract the soul within me... in fact, I think that he was able to do it since at some point I had lost myself in the sensations I felt, and seemed that I left my body for a moment.

Probably if it weren't for him separating himself for a few seconds so that he could take a breath, I wouldn't have bothered to breathe myself.

... and now I could only see him speaking with blurred vision while trying to catch my breath.

" ... Unn "

So after taking several big breaths, I nod to his words. This time I understood that our relationship was not only a platonic one, and in truth now I considered myself the woman of this little one... well, one of several ...

Alexander stops hugging my waist and I also untangle my arms from his neck which at some point before, I had put there while we were kissing. He walks over to my back, and immediately tries to put on me the choker he had been holding all this time… it was kind of funny to see him try to reach my neck with his height.

It wasn't impossible for him to make it if he tried hard, but it was surely quite uncomfortable for both to continue like this. So, in the end, he had to grab a chair so that he could do it more comfortably while I couldn't help but laugh a little at this.

In the next instant the choker is placed around my neck, suddenly a light that seemed to pass through the ceiling of the room where we were, surrounded us. This surprised me quite a bit, but remembering what he had said, this should be related to the skill I would receive...

I wasn't wrong about this, although the light had surrounded us both, it seems to be absorbed only by my body. When I look at Alexander a little worried about what was happening, he just nods to tell me that everything was fine. After being under his watchful eye for a few minutes, then this event comes to an end.

...really this was a little surprising, but although it would probably be something shocking for anyone who witnessed it, the truth is that I didn't feel any change in me... maybe I can see it over time?

"Okay, now the ritual is over.

… Then we should move on to the next thing. Don't you think so, Haruna? Hehehe… "

" Is there something else?..."

While checking my body for some changes, Alexander speaks again. I thought maybe this wasn't over, but from his words and expression, I quickly understand that it was something else...

"Well, not long ago you promised to do whatever I want. Isn't that right, Haruna? "

"E-eh? T-That's… "

"You will have to keep your word"

I-I had completely forgotten about that... the truth is that I have had enough strong emotions for this day, so now I wanted to rest a little. Unfortunately, it doesn't seem that he is going to stop now...

"A-Alexander... w-why won't you let me keep my promise another day?" W-We have kissed for long enough this day, right? "

" No, I don't want to wait… besides, who says that what I want is a kiss? As you say, we have done that enough, right?

… Maybe we should try other things "

"O-Other things? N- No, we can't do that! I-It's still too early for something like that… "

The atmosphere in the room changed in an instant. A moment ago this was a romantic environment where two people decide to spend their lives together, but now... now it was more as if it was the environment where a predator is cornering his prey! Or at least that's how I felt when I saw Alexander licking his lips as he stared at me.

So, with every step Alexander took towards me, I took one step back. We continue with this pattern until my office desk prevents me from going further back... With no other option, I try to postpone this until later.

While being cornered, I could only keep trying harder to convince him... but then, he inevitably gets to where I am, and puts his arms on either side of me leaning on the desk to prevent me from escaping.

" ...What can't we do, Haruna? Would you mind being more specific so that I can understand it? "

Th-this child... he shouldn't be showing such an innocent expression now! There is no way that a child who could kiss the way he just did a moment ago and also cornering a woman in this point, be someone innocent and not know what I mean!

"W-We can't have s-se-se... we can't have sex!"

Even knowing that he was feigning innocence, I don't want to take the risk of this little guy moving things too far because I not being clear with him, and so without further choice, I end up saying what he wants to hear.

Then as if he didn't expect me to I really answer him, he blinks several times while looking at me and making a big smile… damn it! This little rascal must be having fun with me!

"Well... I also don't find it nice to force a girl to do something she doesn't want to, but... other things should be fine, right?"

"Kyaa~! W-wait, Alexander… w-what do you want to do? Hmn~ "

As he spoke, he removed his hands from the desk... for a moment I thought he would stop this, but then in the next instant, he placed his hands on the bottom of my buttocks and lifted me up... h-he-he is quite strong despite his appearance, I don't think I'm that light after all.

Then, my heart speeds up so much, that I feel it would come out of my chest, but the uncertainty and restlessness for knowing what he was referring suppressed it a little and urges me to ask him.

He then places one knee in the middle of my legs and also goes up to the desk where I was put after he held me up, the only answer I get is another kiss.

But this time he applied force on my body causing me to lie down on the desk and making me feel his body pressing against mine due to this... he was not heavy, in fact since he was quite thin, I did not feel much discomfort with this even though he was leaning his entire weight against me.

...the only problem was that there was a rather hard and protruding part from him that was putting enough pressure against my lower abdomen!

"A-Alexander ... we-we can't do this ... hmn ~ ... w-we must stop now... hyaa ~ "

When his lips leave mine, I keep trying to stop him but he doesn't seem to listen to me and only changes the place where he kisses me... it goes from my lips to my cheek, from my cheek to my neck, and from my neck to my collarbone... and then repeating this in a cycle.

And each time he did it, it made my body shiver.

" Nuyaaa~! "

Until now they had only been recurrent light kisses in form of caress at those parts I said before, several times and both left side and right side of my body as if to make sure not to forget where he haven't placed his lips yet... then, after a while, I feel his hand massaged my right breast, and at the same time, what had been a light kiss so far turned in a strong sucking on my neck as if he wanted to leave a mark.

The strong stimulus synchronized in both places brings my body to shudder even more than before... I-I think that I cum a bit...

I was trying to stop him, but the truth is that if I wanted to, I could probably have pushed Alexander away since none of his movements had enough strength to restrict me... somehow, it was me who also allowed all this even though my words were expressing something else.

"Hmn ~ Ha ... Ha ... d-don't be so abrupt..."

At some point I just stopped saying words of opposition and instead allowed him to do whatever he wanted with my body while backing on the excuse that I had promised him to do this.

...although I also understood well that my body yearned for this feeling that I had not experienced for so long... besides, until now, the things were still in safe limits... I think.

Aside from the kisses, he had only begun to caress my body... even this was whit clothes on. Although I don't think he kept things at this level because he was inexperienced or was nervous... I could see the desire in his eyes, and also feel how he sometimes held my clothes as if he wanted to tear it off but finally decided to just let them go and go back to kiss me and caressing my body.

Probably he knew that if that thin layer of fabric that is covering us disappeared, then he'll probably could not stop with just kisses and caresses... I know this because I had the same thought and even feared that we would get naked since the clarity of my thoughts was vanishing with every second, and also I knew very certainly I could not contain myself either.

No... maybe if that happened, then I would be the one to take the initiative instead...

Time went by and soon the darkness of the night had come, now the cool air that seeped in through the windows felt quite nice in our bodies where the temperature had risen and as a result causing them to be wet whit sweat.

"A-Alexander, w-wait!"

Suddenly, the only place that he had so far left untouched, now is put it as his new target and so his hand went to my crotch...this time going under the skirt and my underwear!

Maybe he thought that the clothes covering that place were thicker than the others and he couldn't have a good feeling doing it on top of them... or it was simply that his patience was also running out. Well, whatever the cause was, for various reasons this was a very bad thing...

First of all, I too was already in a somewhat numb state from everything before. Besides... for that same reason, that place should now be in great disaster and I did not want him to realize this!

"Hyaaa~ N-noo... gkuuu!... Nhaaa ~ !"

"W-Whoh ... auch"

I try to stop Alexander, but unfortunately, it was too late ... suddenly I feel the touch of his fingers on the lips of my vagina and he manages to caress that place that was now completely soaked... due to this stimulus, and this plus the emotion of shame and restlessness I felt, makes my body react and have an orgasm.

I try to resist, but this feeling that I had forgotten seizes my body in an instant ... I don't even realize until later on that Alexander had been thrown under the desk and hit the floor...

" Ha ... Ha ... I-I'm sorry ... are you okay?"

"Y-yes ..."

Although it was not entirely intentional, thanks to this, Alexander who was now rubbing his head from the blow he received, seemed to have calmed down and returned to normal. This is good since I really wouldn't know what to do if things continued ...

(Returning to the present)

"Haruna? What are you doing here?"

"Eh? Yuriko? "

While I was remembering the things that happened in my office at the school before, without knowing it, I get to the one that Yuriko had in the castle to do her work ... I think that after that happened in my office, it's become difficult for me to concentrate in that place.

I can not help for the image of me and Alexander on the desk, which I use to work, appear when I'm there alone... well, since I am here already, then I can talk about some things with her and ask her advice. Thinking about this, I ask her.

" What are you doing, Yuriko? "

" Your little boyfriend decided to change his mind and now we have to try to subdue the other camps… so as you can see, I'm pretty busy now. "

"Subdue the other camps? So... will our camp have to fight again? "

"Mmmm… if possible, we will try to do it peacefully. Alexander-kun brought a lot of food which we can negotiate with after all. Although it may also be inevitable to fight against some camps...

But don't worry, Haruna. Even if we have to fight them, our camp is far superior in armament than the others and they will probably end up giving up just by showing them our strength a little bit. "

Seeing that I had shown some unease on my face, Yuriko tries to reassure me. We had several months of peace now, and since I don't like conflicts, the truth is that I would prefer to continue in this way.

" … I wonder if there is a need to do that? "

"Well… Alexander-kun had previously mentioned something true. The food in the cities will end with the passage of some time, in addition to that, it will become more difficult to get it... so it is almost certain that when this happens, the camps will start to aim to the others trying to get something from these, and we will very likely end up being a very remarkable target.

On the one hand, I also think we should take control of these camps before that happens. But as I said, you shouldn't worry about it.

Instead, it seems like you had another problem on your head when you got here, since you seemed lost in your thoughts.

What happened? "

"..."

I can certainly see that something like that could happen ... but as Yuriko says, that does not correspond to me. I just have to take care of the children and see that they can grow happily.

" Well ... the truth is that I'm a little worried.

You know? Lately, Alexander is not satisfied with just having a little of contact between us, and so I am worried that things will progress more- "

[Crank]

Since she urges me to do it, I change the subject and I start to discuss my problems with her, but when I was halfway through telling her my worries, the sound of something breaking makes me stop my words...

Then, when I look for the cause, the pen that Yuriko was holding it had split in two... now that I think about it, perhaps she is not the best one to talk about this right now.

"Damn it Haruna… are you making fun of me?!

First, every time I see you, you won't stop caressing the choker that Alexander-kun gift you as if you wanted that my attention is directed there intentionally, and now... and now you come here to tell me how well you go with your little boyfriend?! "

"I-It's not that ... i-it's just that I think he's too young to do things like-"

"Get out now! Do not come here gloating in front of me how loving your little boyfriend is with you!"

"W-Well, then I let you work ..."

Seeing that inside Yuriko's eyes seemed as if flames were burning, I have no choice but to escape while she yells at me. Seriously, she didn't have to be like this… besides, the thing about the choker had become a habit for me to do it every time I was thinking about something, it wasn't intentional.

Written By: Drack

Edited By: XArezzX

Hello!

I just wanted to make an announcement. If I close a month (2nd day of the month) with 75 p-a-t-r-e-o-n-s supporting the novel, then I promise to get 5 chapters a week during that month, Monday through Friday (from the region where I live).

So be sure to invite and recommend the novel to all your friends !

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

I also wanted to ask to see if there was someone who wanted to support me to edit the previous chapters, I think that way there will be more people who are a little more demanding with grammar interested in the novel.

If you are interested in supporting me on that, you can leave me a message in the comments or on Facebook.

Thanks for the support!


	190. Before leaving for the next world

The chapters from 13 to 22 are already edited. Thanks for reading SES!

Remember to support the novel on my p-a-t-r-e-o-n! It is your support that keeps this novel going!

Thanks !

(POV Alexander)

"Eureka ! F-Finally... I was finally able to create a potion!

Well ... it's only in the [J] rank though, so maybe I shouldn't be so happy ... no, it's ok, this is a great achievement after all. Now I am one step closer from meeting with the little Huldra-chan! "

It had been a few days since we returned from HOTD to Gaia again, but things on this side had not changed much… well, with only a few days away this time, I think it was normal.

The good thing was that now I am a debt-free man thanks to the fact that I obtained a little more than 2 and a half million crystals that people had collected in the camp there, and I was able to pay the Lord of Barl for thethe0 thousand tons of food.

Although the death line to pay him had not come yet, it was better to pay off that debt now that I could. I didn't want to end up as a slave after all... or worse, the girls becoming ones. Well, there was also the option to escape, but by doing this I would have to start again in another Kingdom and the truth is that I didn't dislike this one.

So after that, with nothing else to do but to just watch how the mansion was getting build, I decided to focus on alchemy, reaching my current achievement… the issue about protecting the workers, the women I had rescued from bandits were now more than capable of doing this without much risk.

Furthermore, if for any reason any abnormalities such as a troubling monster came here, there were my faithful servants Scythe, Leona, and Vrana-chan to help them.

Even the other girls were able to have more free time compared to the first days when we left for the capital. When this happened, each one found their own way of spending time.

Saeko, for example, she was spending her free time practicing the sword technique that I had given to her. She uses to spend several hours in the forest using the monsters for practice, and when she returns, then she'll focus on cleaning the sword that I had given her during the ceremony of my skill [Blessing of Origin].

Rei and Rika also did similar things. The former seemed to have taken up again the first weapon which I saw her with the first time we ran into each other in HOTD, a spear. Well, at that time it was just a stick with a pointed tip... so when she told me that she wanted to practice fighting like that, I ended up giving her an H-rank spear that I probably got from the thieves' booties and that's why it was in my inventory.

What I did have to spend a little on, was on finding a suitable spear technique in the system shop, since what she knew was rather basic movements. So after searching in the system for a technique for her, with the suggestions that she gave me, in the end, I choose one with the name [Hozoin-Ryu].

Now in the afternoons, I could see her practicing with the spear. Apparently, she was concentrating on first mastering all movements and improving her spear handling, she probably still didn't have the confidence to fight monsters with just the spear.

Whoever, she choosing to fight like this was already a very good thing, I don't think I should rush her in her training. Therefore, it's better if she goes at her own pace and does it without putting herself at risk if she doesn't feel ready yet.

She was a girl quite sensible for those kinds of things, so I don't think I have to worry about her doing something crazy and getting in trouble...

Besides, her training place was near where the mansion is being built, thanks to that, I could also entertain myself by watching her… to be honest, she wasn't at Shisuka's level. The body of that alchemist was so voluptuous and smooth than with each of her movements whenever she exercised, caused her body wave greatly... ... I even come to think that she should be exempt from the laws of physics, as sometimes it seemed a bit too exaggerated even for me how that pair of breasts moved…

Still, it's not that Rei had a flat body… maybe it's just that her muscles are firmer and that's why when she trains, the display wasn't so remarkable. Of course, when I start to observe it, there is no lack of complaints and claims about it... although it is not like she chases me away either.

In fact, I even think she usually waited for me to finish off doing alchemy to start practicing... the time when I take a break is during midday, which is when it is hottest and the sun is showing its splendor and so I don't think this is the best time to do physical activities.

…Even her skin has tanned a bit thanks to this. I may need to change the moment I take a break from doing activities if not maybe one of these days she will end up with sunstroke. Well... thanks to this, her body sweats a lot and the clothing clung to her body and highlighted her figure... this is a difficult decision. I know that I should worry more about her health, but I also do not want to lose that...

As for Rika, having a little more free time now mainly concentrates on watching the progress of the rescued girls' training. It seems that she is a very responsible leader.

By the way, these two girls are the only ones with whom I have not been able to perform the ritual of my skill [Blessing of Origin]. It can be said that both of them meet the conditions for it, but the problem is that Rei swearing to love me for the rest of her life is probably something too advanced for her to do... although in order to achieve that, perhaps it will be only necessary a little time to deepen further our relationship.

In fact, I'm more concerned with the other girl. When I told Rika about it, she replied that we have to wait to do something like this and furthermore that we already have a promise to formalize our relationship in a few years.

...we can't wait that long for that, so I'll have to insist on that with her and push her a little more.

The 3 most intellectual girls in our group, Kurisu, Saya, and Shisuka, I still have my doubts about including the latter in this group... Well, the fact is that each one of them spends their time on things that I had asked. The first one should now be following up with the remodeling of some military vehicles that I brought from HOTD this time.

Since our group had grown quite a bit on this side, I believed that these would be necessary and it was also much better than having to buy them here. So I brought two troop transport vehicles [Hunter TR-12] and 8 Jeeps, I think those will suffice for now.

At first, I thought about bringing the ones that had already been modified to work with crystals, but Kurisu told me that she could do that job here and therefore I only brought what was necessary for her to do so. Besides, we also brought an energy shield tower structure to place it here.

Now the girls we rescue… it's kind of bland to have to refer to them this way every time I talk about them, I should tell them to decide on a name for their group and maybe even form an official group in the guild.

Well, the thing is that now they should be placing the towers together with some workers from the construction organization while Saya supervises them.

Saya's work has remained the same since before that we went to the capital. She has been in charge of monitoring that everything is being done correctly concerning to our new home.

With these three girls, I had already performed the ritual so that they would receive the [Consecration of Origin ] skill. The item that I gave Kurisu was an [Inter-Dimensional Ring-G] that I had obtained with a ticket from when I completed her conquest mission.

She was quite happy when she got it, plus, she was even happier after we did the ceremony and I put the ring on her ring finger from the left hand… of course I knew the meaning of this for people, but to be honest this wasn't my choice.

While carrying out the ceremony, that was the hand she gave me while she had also made her ring finger stick out from the rest, and so making it clear that she wanted me to put the ring there. Well… it's not like I have a problem with that either, after all, I had already decided to make her my woman from the moment I summoned her.

The item I gave Saya as a gift was a pair of [Smart Earrings-G]. I think she was a little envious of the glasses that I had given to Kurisu earlier, and so I looked for a similar object.

Since the glasses that I gave Kurisu were very simple, they were not very suitable to fulfill our promise to be together for life after all.

So after searching for a while, I chose those earrings.

The truth is that the name seemed me somewhat exaggerated for some earrings and I was about to ignore them... is because I did not understand how something like that could be called smart, did they change shape and fit to the ear when you put them on?

But since they had a [G] rank, I thought that they should not be that simple and so in their description, I discovered that they had the skills [Translation (Visual and Auditory)], [Evaluation ] and [Artificial Intelligence (Basic)].

When I gave them to her and she put them on, she was quite happy too. When I asked how they worked, it seems that these had something similar to my system and showed a holographical screen to the user... in the end, rather than smart earrings itself, were instead more like a computer with holographic function...

Well, since she liked them, then I should be happy about it. But... now it was Kurisu's turn to have some envy for these earrings... really is a bit difficult to please several girls at once.

For Shisuka who had spent her time continuing learning alchemy from Lena, I chose an item that I thought would be useful for this. A [Dimensional Necklace] similar to Kurisu's ring, that way she could keep the ingredients, cauldron, or any item she needed for alchemy always with her.

…That I chose a necklace instead of a ring was because I wanted the gift to be something different. Seriously, the fact that now I had an excuse to put my eyes on her breasts without anyone complaining was just an added benefit...

As for my three servants, Scythe and Leona, as they both already had the weapons that I had given them previously, I only performed the ritual with them using these.

But I must say that Vrana-chan was probably the one that received the most expensive item that I have bought in the system so far...

Since she did not use weapons to fight, and in fact she had no interest in the same kind of objects as the ones I gave to the other girls, the decision to choose her gift was even more difficult.

Finally, what I thought she would like and it would be quite useful to her, it was a [Transmutation Bracelet-F] that now she wears in her right ankle. The effect of this was simple but quite surprising, it could modify the body parts of a person and now her wings and feet could be modified to be similar to a normal person.

The only funny thing about it was that these body parts when transformed gave the appearance of being covered by long gloves and long black stockings with feather patterns on them… maybe it was because even though it had a high rank, it still wasn't enough to fully match the appearance of a normal limb. Or it could also be because is related to the fact that it is her wings that change.

Either way, she was quite happy to be able to use a pair of hands now. Besides, there was a further gain, in this way she would not call too much attention at being in front of a crowd and we can avoid some unnecessary troubles.

...another benefit was that now we did not have to worry about bedtime. Until now, we had to cover her feet with pillows to avoid hurting someone with her claws while she sleeps and in case she moves in the meantime.

We could certainly make her sleep in a different place than ours, but I think it was a very cruel thing to exclude her. And it wasn't just me who thought like that, the girls did too and that's why we ended up doing that. Even so, the claws of her feet were indeed quite sharp, and even taking precautions she had managed to ruin several sheets...

But I think she still prefers or feels more comfortable having her wings since she only activates the bracelet when she has to eat or sleep… well, I also think that she looks prettier with wings since these were part of her personality.

"So you could finally make a potion, boy. That's good, but I think Shisuka is still ahead of you on this… "

"Oh, it's good that you came!"

"I'm not going to taste the potion… I heard from Saeko that a man was poisoned after he consumed one of the potions you made. If I need one, I think I'd better ask Shisuka for it. "

"… I still hadn't perfected my alchemy at the time, you know? This potion is safe… although I agree that it is better for you and the other girls to use the ones that Shisuka makes, or also the ones that I get from my system… the ones that I make, I can give them to Lena, she can sell them in her store.

But that's not what I wanted to discuss with you, after thinking about it for a while, I believe the best thing is for you and me to perform the same ritual as with the other girls"

"E-eh? T-That... I told you to wait... why you have such a hurry? We already have a promise after all, don't we?

... I-If we do something similar to what you did with the other girls, t-then it would be like as if I marry with 12-year-old boy... maybe they can because of the age difference from the other girls with you is not so high, so they can accept that but I am… no, there is also a girl who is almost the same age as me… "

"That ritual is not only to make a promise between us, as I have said before, this also has several benefits ... fine Rika, I will not pressure you now, but I hope you can think about it so that we do that after I come from my trip to the next world to which I will go.

We definitely can't wait too long to do this ritual. "

Since I had been thinking about the rituals with the girls and then Rika approaches the place where I was practicing alchemy after she heard me scream for my success, I decide to talk about this topic again with her.

Her response remains the same, but after she finishes muttering things to herself, I urge her to reconsider her decision.

"Eh? Are you going to another world? "

"Oh, right. This is one of the things I had to discuss with all of you... I think it would be better to gather all the girls to do it.

Don't worry, I'll explain things to you once the others get together. So, please now help me to tell the other girls that I want to talk to them "

"…okay"

Several days had passed since we returned from HOTD, and now I was able to use my grimoire again, and now that I have succeeded in making a potion, I think it is a good time to go to the next world, so I must tell this to the girls.

I had begun to think for a while about what would be the next world I would go to, and a few days ago I finally came to a decision together with Aurora. So apart from performing alchemy, I was also making preparations for this.

Although it seemed that Rika wanted to know more about this topic, in the end, she nods at my words and goes in the direction of where some of the girls should be. I also keep all the instruments for performing alchemy in my inventory and then proceed to go in another direction to do the same as her.

Written by:

Drack

Edited by:

XArezzX

Hello!

I just wanted to make an announcement. If I close a month (2nd day of the month) with 75 p-a-t-r-e-o-n-s supporting the novel, then I promise to get 5 chapters a week during that month, Monday through Friday (from the region where I live).

So be sure to invite and recommend the novel to all your friends !

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

I also wanted to ask to see if there was someone who wanted to support me to edit the previous chapters, I think that way there will be more people who are a little more demanding with grammar interested in the novel.

If you are interested in supporting me on that, you can leave me a message in the comments or on Facebook.

Thanks for the support!


	191. A New Journey

The chapters from 13 to 22 are already edited. Thanks for reading SES!

Remember to support the novel on my p-a-t-r-e-o-n! It is your support that keeps this novel going!

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

Thanks !

" What did you want to talk about, Alex?"

"... I have to train with the spear, so please be brief"

Not long after Rika and I searched for all the girls, we all got together on Delorean's side. Well, since Shisuka was in Lena's alchemy store in Barl, there was nothing to do but to only inform those who were here already, she would find out later from the others anyway.

Well, since my trip to the new world shouldn't last as long as the last one, maybe she wouldn't even notice that I'm gone...

"Well, I just wanted to tell you all that tomorrow I will go to another world, so, I will be away for a while."

"" E-eh? Are you going to another world?! ""

I go straight to the point and then as if the girls have agreed to respond at the same time and in the same way, several of them tell me that. Well... maybe I summarized things too much.

"... What do you mean you will go to another world? Will you go to our world again, Alexander-san?

Didn't we just get back from there? Did you forget something there?"

"No, this time I will go to a different world..."

Saya probably came to that conclusion after my words, so I deny it. Things in HOTD should be fine for a while and I won't need to step in for now.

Although things may certainly be a bit hectic for a while in that place since I had asked Yuriko-san for her and the other leaders to start trying to take control of other surrounding camps, I think they can do well that mission by themselves.

"So you want to go to a different world this time, Alex?

… So when do you want us to leave?"

The next to intervene is Kurisu, perhaps since she had more experience in these matters, that's why she was one of the calmest girls here. Although it seems that she also drew the wrong conclusions...

"No Kurisu, this time I don't intend to bring anyone to that world with me... or rather, I can't do it. You all will remain in Gaia while I finish doing the things that are necessary in that world"

"Eh? Will you go alone? Why can't we accompany you?

I-If it is because it is much more dangerous than the world of Saeko-san and the others, then I think you shouldn't go there… "

"Well... it's not because it's dangerous, it's because this time my system set special conditions to go there and one of these conditions its that I have to go alone."

This was a lie and truth at the same time... it was true that this time the system had some conditions to go to that world. No, rather it was that I had to go under those conditions or it would not make much sense to go to that world...

What was a lie, is that this world was not dangerous... if you compare it to HOTD, then it certainly may not be dangerous and it is as safe as the world that Kurisu and I came from. That was true for most of the places there, but where I specifically intended to go in that world, perhaps would be even more dangerous than anything I faced in HOTD…

"What do you mean by all this? Can't you give us more details? What you have said doesn't tell us much! "

Rei, the girl who had asked me to be brief, it was now yelling at me to explain things in more detail… she really should rearrange her priorities first, but well, it's true that I should indeed explain better about this to the girls.

"As I had already mentioned to some of you when we were in your world before, I had to travel there to make myself stronger. Things have not changed, and this time I also have to go to a different world with the same objective... well, I also chose it because some things in this world could greatly benefit the camps we have at HOTD, and of course, they will also be useful to us here in Gaia."

" ... How long will you be in that world, Alex-san? "

"I will most likely stay there much less than in your world, Saeko-chan. Although it all depends on how things develop on that side, I think that the shortest time will be 2 weeks or slightly less than that, and in the worst case, perhaps around a month... "

With the girls coming to terms with the idea that I would be going to another world soon, then they start asking questions related to my trip. Like Saeko's question where all the others are looking forward to my answer, and after a little consideration of possible events in that world, I answer it that way.

The time I tell them is based on the ability of my grimoire to travel between worlds, depending on the time I spend in there, I'll have to wait half of it to reactivate the skill... if it were not for this or if it changes during my visit there, maybe I would come back much sooner.

Still, it's better if I told them a little bit longer of time than what I expect to stay in that world, or else, if I don't come back when I told them, they will start to worry about me.

After we talk about some other things from my trip, all the girls go back to do the things they were doing before. When they hear that I would not remain much in that other world, all of them had relaxed enough.

As for me, I also make the last preparations to leave. As I had mentioned, this time the system had conditions to travel to that world.

The first was that I had to go alone, and the second was that I could not carry any firearms or any attack or defense magic scrolls, but perhaps the condition that worried me the most was that my inter-dimensional inventory would be temporally sealed in that place... plus, some of the effects of my skills would be reduced.

According to what Aurora told me, this was because otherwise, this world would not represent a challenge for me and therefore I will not be able to level up there. Thinking about it, I could only agree with her words... although this would also cause me to feel more helpless ... well, this likely is why it is necessary to do this.

In fact, I could only bring a small backpack with me... many of the things I would carry were the ones I had obtained in one of the first missions I did when I arrived in Gaia... this would really be like starting again.

No... now I have the advantage that I am a much higher level than at that time, and I will only be limited in the weapons that I can take whit me. Besides, I can get the weapons that are used there... or rather, no matter what, I have to get those weapons quickly when I get there, or else I will be at a significant disadvantage.

Honestly, I was tempted to just go there for the things I needed for the HOTD camps without putting so many limitations on myself, being at less risk since I also had that option.

But in the end, I think it's better to go with the suggestion of the system. Though for this I have to pay a million crystals though... after my complaints and shouts to the system asking for the reason for which I had to pay to put myself at risk, the answer I get is that apparently, this was necessary because the system would have to reach an agreement with the conscience of that world, assuring the benefits that it would give me for these risks would be properly applied...

This was also one of the things that surprised me the most, it seems that the worlds have some kind of consciousness... although it seems that they rarely interact with the people within them. According to Aurora, they are more like observers who just like to see what is happening within them.

With everything finally ready, I spend my remaining time observing what the other people here were doing… the mansion kept taking shape, the girls training or working on some things, and the monsters occasionally showing up as if to tell us that we shouldn't forget we were in a forest full of them... it seems that its population really grows very fast.

Darkness comes soon and then we all go to sleep. That night the girls were a little more proactive when it came to good night kisses, and they had also got closer to me while sleeping… it was nice but also suffocating since it was getting hot and with so many bodies gathered in a bed, it was felt even more ...

The next day, very early in the morning, we go a little into the forest so that the other people who were in our new base couldn't see us and then the girls and I said goodbye before leaving for the next world.

"Even though you say it's safe there, be very careful, Alex. After all, you always tend to cause troubles wherever you go … "

"Kurisu-san is right, Alexander-san. Try not to antagonize the people over there ... "

"You two don't have to worry about that, I've always come out of the troubles that I've caused in a good way, right?"

"" ... ""

I had already lied a bit about where I was going, so I couldn't complain about what Kurisu and Saya were saying … besides, to a certain extent, they are right and so rather than arguing I try to reassure them by saying that while smiling at them. Unfortunately, there is not as much effect as I wanted...

"He is right, you two don't need to worry so much. You should be conscious of this better than anyone, Kurisu-san. You two have already been to two worlds and even one of these was full of zombies.

Still, he was able to get out of them almost unscathed, right?"

"Saeko-san... don't forget that he almost died in that building the time we were in your world"

It is good that Saeko tries to support me, but then remembering what happened before, where I almost transformed in a red stain on the pavement, makes the girls show some dark faces and their concern now seems greater...

"Don't worry all of you, the place where I am going has no such tall buildings... I am almost certain that this time I will not fall from a high place"

"Now I am a little curious about where you are going. If it doesn't have tall buildings, then should we assume the culture there is less advanced than where we come from? "

"Well... in fact, that world would be almost the same as yours, perhaps you could even think about it as a parallel world to yours... but the specific place I am going to is an island where there are not many constructions"

"If so, then how do you plan to find the things that are useful for the camps in our world? "

"That…well... is difficult to explain, so I can only ask you to trust me"

Not wanting to say too much about the place I was going to, avoiding to make them worry anymore, I have to stop the conversation so that Rei and Rika do not keep asking about that world. I try to change the subject and decide to address my 3 subordinates.

"Scythe, Leona, and Vrana-chan. Make sure to follow the instructions of the other girls ... if you do not, then I will have to punish the three of you when I return"

"Don't worry master, I will follow Rika-san's orders! "

"Scythe... will... be... with... Saeko... san..."

" Vrana will be a good girl and do what the others say, roock ~

Master doesn't need to worry, roock ~ "

About Leona, I was only a little worried about her attitude and that due to this she decided to exterminate an entire city if she had a problem with one of its residents... well, if she follows Rika's orders as if she were her superior in the army, I think there should be no problems.

I was a little more concerned about the other two... or three if we count my plant, I didn't know if my absence could cause them to get out of control. Although when I went to the capital and left Vrana and my plant here, there didn't seem to be any problem with these three, maybe everything will be fine.

Just in case, I gave the girls the Venus poke-ball and also one that was for Vrana and one for Scythe... when I put them inside and took them out quickly afterward, the first thing they did was asking me not to put them there again... no just that, even their loyalty fell a little.

Seriously, what were they? A yellow rat that spits lightning?

Well, whatever... with these poke-balls the girls will be able to control and stop my monsters in case they get out of control.

"Then it is time for me to leave... you should also be careful and if you have any problems, always remember to shoot first and ask later... if possible, even kill your attackers first and make the questions later"

"... I don't think we can ask a dead person anything"

While I say that to the girls and ignore Rei's comment, I take out my grimoire, and immediately a dimensional crack that will take me to the other world appears.

I could not help but be a little worried about going there and leave the girls alone, they certainly become stronger and many were able to increase one limit thanks to the restoration pills. Some of them can defend just fine and that reassures me a little, but I am worried about the ones that had a soft character like Kurisu...

Well, her status has improved a lot since the last time I checked it out, and the skills with which she can defend herself have increased in rank as well.

[Status]

Name: Kurisu Makise

Race: Human

Age: 18 years old

Level: 49 59

Soul Level: 1

Hp:100/100 Energy: (10)

Strength: J

Resistance: J I

Dexterity: J I

Intelligence: G

Agility: J

Magic: (-)

[Skills]

Innate:

[Erudite-A] [Prodigy (Academic) -S] [Apostle of Wisdom-SSS] (Sealed) [Consecration of Origin-SS] (New)

Assimilated:

[Analysis-E] [Calculate-A] [Parallel thinking-C] [Shoot I G] [Drive-J I] (New)

Magic: None

Development:

[Academic-E] [Gunslinger- J H] [Sniper I G] [ Mechanic -J H ] (New)

Affection: 543 Loyalty: 200

Current relationship with Alexander: Lover

Well, she is still not very suitable for fighting on the front lines during a battle, but I think she is good support for the others who are more apt for that.

"W-Wait, Alex!"

"What is it Kurisu? Do you want another goodbye kiss?"

"N-not that, Idiot...

It's just that there's something else that worries me with you going alone to that world... y-you can't bring more girls from that world this time!

No… that may not be possible.

You have to promise not to bring here as many girls as in the world of Saeko-san and others! "

… So it was about that. I would be happier if it were what I thought when she spoke to me... well, it seems that she is not the only one with that thought since some other girls like Saya and Rei strongly agree and nod to her words.

"… You don't have to worry about that, I don't think I know many girls in that world. Maybe, this time I will return alone"

"... I very much doubt that will happen."

… I think she has made a breakthrough in controlling her jealousy, or maybe Kurisu has gotten to know me well enough that instead of telling me not to bring more girls, only limit the number of new girls I can bring to join our group.

The answer I give to the girls it is not just to reassure them about that. If I remember correctly, in that world there are not many girls who could attract my attention much, in fact, I think there is only one... although I may not have the opportunity to interact with her a lot.

So, it will only depend on luck...

I take one last look at the girls and then putting my backpack on my shoulder I turn around to enter the dimensional crack while listening to a few prayers from the girls that were asking some God for my safety.

[Beep]

[Detecting interdimensional travel ... the user can choose the following options of support from the system.

Pay 10,000 crystals to choose a specific place to arrive in this world

Pay 100,000 crystals to have a background in this world

Pay 1 million crystals to choose a specific timeline]

[Beep]

[It has been detected that the desired world does not pose a great challenge for the user's current level of strength considering that in this world more than 99% of the living beings do not exceed the 5th limit. Therefore, the system will provide the user with another option allowing him to continue to strengthen himself in the said world ... ]

Written by: Drack

Edited by: XArezzX

Editor's Note: Hello everyone, I've been helping Drack to change some stuff about the novel here and there that make no sense, but we reach to the conclusion that Alexander's skill [Blessing of Origin] had to be changed (Or nerfed), as you may have noticed already, Alex is not leveling up faster enough according to the skill's description, this is due to the author not expecting to receive everyone's awesome support, and wasn't planning on making the novel too long at the beginning, so here is how it will be from now on. (First 50 or so chapters have been modified already)

[Blessing of Origin - SSS

Description: The source, where emptiness, time, forces, matter, energy, everything was gathered in a single point. The place where everything that exists and is about to exist comes from.

Passive1: User can understand skills 10 times faster than average

Passive2: Large Bonus Exp when killing enemies.

Note: Enemies 5 Limits lower give 0 exp

Passive3: Worlds Language.

Active: People who the skill owner considers trustworthy and made the ritual are given 2x understanding in skills and bonus Exp when killing enemies]


	192. Day One (Part 1)

Hello!

Just a brief announcement, there will a lot more anime worlds, so don't worry. You can even join the Discord channel coming soon and suggest some for the future or leave them in the comments.

Some had asked for the Discord Link, but since it was a bit difficult for me to manage it since my English is not that good and I had to postpone it, now together whit XArezzX, we are going to create a Discord channel in the following days so be patient, I'll post the invite as soon as we do it

This new world and the next one will be much shorter than the previous HOTD, since these are rather for allowing Alex to have a more solid base in HOTD and get more out of that world.

Remember to visit my !

Drack21

Is seems that WN is baned the word (p-a-t-r-e-o-n), so "*******" is (p-a-t-r-e-o-n) without "-"

Thanks for your support!

[It has been detected that the desired world does not pose a great challenge for the user's current level of strength considering that in this world more than 99% of the living beings do not exceed the 5th limit. Therefore, the system will provide the user with another option allowing him to continue to strengthen himself in the said world...

Pay 1 million crystals. The system will reach an agreement with the world to which the user is going to travel, thus, If the user subjects to some restrictions he will obtain other benefits.

Restrictions:

The user can only carry objects that fit inside the backpack that was given previously as a reward in one of the missions.

The objects whit offensive magic, defensive magic, firearms, and advanced technology that surpass the one of the world are not allowed to be carried.

The user will not be able to use his skill [Inter-dimensional storage-SS]

The skill [Soul of the Emperor] will be limited to a domain of 500 meters radius

Benefits:

For each individual that is killed in the designated area of that world, the user or his allies will increase 1 level if they already exceed the 5th limit. Strengthening cannot be shared among the group and only whoever kills the enemy can level up.

If the user or his allies do not exceed the 5th limit, then strengthening will be one full limit per death(10 levels). The person that fills this condition will also obtain these benefits for the deaths caused by an ally.

Upon extermination of all the hostile individuals at the designated area, or the event taking place in said area comes to an end, the world will grant an innate ability to the user and companions ]

The moment I step into the dimensional gap, the voice of the system is heard in my head repeating the same things it had said to me if I intended to chose this world before, so this doesn't surprise me much. Leaving the last option that the system gave me aside for now, I think the first ones increased in price since the last time I took an inter-dimensional trip, right?

[The world of HOTD was already into decline the moment the user entered it, so making adjustments for these options would not require as much energy for the system…

The world that the user has chosen at this time is very socially stable, due to that the costs increased slightly.]

…slightly? I think they increased 10 times, you know? Is that what you call slightly?!

[…]

Well, it is true that if you compare it with the number of crystals I got the first few days that I was in Gaia, then it's not much of a difference either… I think. Also, like the last time, I will only choose the first option so that I can choose a specific location, there is no point in spending crystals for the other two options for this world...

The problem is that if I remember correctly, the plot of this world, or anime, it takes place on an island, but... unfortunately, I do not remember its name. Or rather, did they ever say its name? Or does this even have a name?

[A specific place to go has been detected in the user's mind... analyzing coincidences in this world... found it.

Do you want to pay 10,000 crystals to be transported there?

[Yes/No]

Oooh! It seems that you are not only a greedy system and you can actually be of help when you set your mind to it. That's good, I was a little worried because I would have to go to a random place in that world and then go to the right place from there... well, now that I think about it, I didn't know the name of Saeko-chan's school and the others either, so maybe I was just worrying too much

"I will pay the 10,000 crystals, and I also want to choose the last option... haaa, goodbye a million crystals..."

[Beep]

[1 million 10 thousand crystals of user's inventory will be discounted…

Starting the transfer process and contact with the world conscience... Successful.

Please strive to survive and strengthen yourself, user]

After those last few words from the system, I re-experience the sensations of being transported and then I feel my feet touching the ground...

Opening my eyes, the first thing I see was lush vegetation as if I had reached a jungle or a similar place... the atmosphere I remember from this anime was very similar, assuming that the system didn't made a mistake and send me only to a similar place, then this should be the right place.

"If it is the same as before when I went to HOTD, then, the events of the anime will be developed soon, I should prepare quickly because other people should come soon... I have to take advantage of the uncertainty of these people in the beginning before they get used to this environment since I am really concerned about the weapons they have with them.

...the best thing will be to kill one of them quickly so that I can steal them... no, I cannot settle for just one set of those weapons, I must kill as many individuals as possible so that in the future I will have much less difficulty obtaining them, in this way I will have to worry less about running out of these weapons.

Although seeing only vegetation around me, one of the things that bothers me most is that I am alone again in a new world, haaa... seriously, I've only been here for a few seconds and I already miss the girls. For me, they are a great motivation to do something, and without them, I don't really want to do a thing"

[I'm here too, can you remember that, Alexander?]

Oh! Y -You are right, Aurora. But the truth is, I already consider you as a part of me rather than a different individual.

[Hmp ~ Lie, you surely forgot about me.

Well, that does not matter.

Fufufu, it seems that it is just the two of us as in the beginning, Alexander. Although I don't know how long this will last ...]

[Beep]

[ Mission / Main "Obtain technological blueprints and equipment"

Rank: "H"

Description: The search for technological improvement is a driving force for progress in lifestyle and protection of this one for a civilization, and for this reason it becomes one of the better sheltered secrets.

Objective: Obtain the technological advances in this world.

Failure Condition: Destruction of this information and/or equipment, Death of the User.

Rewards:

25x Weapon Ticket (Air vehicles) -H

50x Weapon Ticket (Land vehicles) -H

5M(million) x Crystals

50M x Gold]

As I was preparing to grab things from my backpack and talking with Aurora in my mind, a mission suddenly kicks in. Now it seems that one of the goals I came here for became a mission… well, I had planned to do this from the beginning, so I have no problem with this.

Unfortunately, I will most likely have to leave this mission as the last thing to do in this world, for now, I must first worry about surviving here.

With this thought in my mind, I continue with what I was doing and take the objects out of my backpack... inside this, there was the knife that I originally obtained in Gaia, a thin but resistant rope, a flint, my canteen that generates water by itself, food supplement pills and resistance pills, several rank H potions, the Elixir I obtained from Shisuka's quest of conquest, antidotes, and finally two scrolls with a pair of crystals with enough value to activate them...

I thought the system would said something about these, but since they weren't either for offensive or defensive magic, it seems like they didn't break any of the conditions imposed on me. This is a good thing since they will be very helpful... although one of these may depend on my luck to see how good can become.

By the way... it 's kind of weird that my nanotube suit has the same rank as this canteen. In fact, I remember that there was a time when this was the highest-ranked object I had for some time...

Leaving the scrolls inside the backpack for now, I grab the rope and knife and walk through the jungle to see if I can find something useful. I have to get a good weapon to defend myself, right now I feel like I'm naked not carrying my revolvers and swords.

Walking through this jungle, I felt a bit like on one of those survival shows that I saw on TV in my previous life.

… It would be nice if I had paid more attention to those stuff, maybe it would have been something useful for me now. Well, I think my situation is much better than in those shows, at least I won't have to eat insects... seriously, I prefer the meat of mammals or shellfish than those.

Looking around this jungle a bit, a few minutes later I find what I was looking for, a rod with a good length and sturdy appearance which to break it would be needed to apply some force to it. Then, I sit down on the spot and right away I start to tie up the knife on one end of it with the rope.

To me, a spear was much better than a simple knife, and so when I found out that I could only bring the things that went into this backpack, my first thought was that if I couldn't bring a good weapon to this world, then I just had to create one.

[Brruuun]

As I created my rudimentary spear, the sound of something is heard above my head. When I look up, what I find there was a plane flying at low altitude and then in the next second it seems to drop some stuff from inside it.

These objects descend in free fall, but seconds later they slow their descent by a parachute that extends at each point I see in the sky... there should be about 50 people... people with perhaps the worst of luck.

... well, it is also true that some of them deserve what is about to happen on this island.

It seems that the guests of this party have finally arrived... things will soon be somewhat intense. Honestly, unlike when I went to HOTD, this time even I am a little scared.

There, I knew very well that my enemies would be a large number of zombies, and although there were some ups and downs, I must say that everything went very smoothly without many risks.

I am glad that I did not bring the girls here, since having a large group in this place would only be counterproductive... I would be very concerned if they had come, the possibility of one of them dying is very high here.

I am not afraid of the people who are now parachuting, they are probably as easy to kill as a normal zombie, what I was afraid of were the weapons they should have with them in a small bag. Those things could surely even kill a level 2 soul person without a problem... so even though this world is a level 1, perhaps it is just as dangerous as a level 2.

Well, in HOTD there were also similar and even more dangerous weapons. But the advantage there was that everything was in chaos and the possibility that I would find a person who used them were minimal. Here, on the other hand, I'm sure they used those weapons.

Yes... the world I had decided to come to was none other than the one of anime B-tooom. To be more precise, on the island where several people are forced to kill each other with small bombs... and as if this were not enough, there are different types of bombs.

"Okay, let's move… let's get on with the plan and get some of those bombs as soon as possible or else, I'm the only one with a spear in this place while the others have bombs with them… I really don't like that at all.

I just hope I don't meet any of the crazy characters from the anime… I hope the first one will be someone who doesn't think about using the bombs so easily. Besides, if possible, that this be a man please... I do not want to kill a child or a woman.

"Well, finally it is ready… you will be "-" from now on!"

Watching the parachutes descend, with my new partner in my hand, I choose one at random and start to follow him… whoever the person I find is, I hope he doesn't take this personally. I just want to survive here and if I'm not on an equal footing, then that will be very difficult.

[Beep]

[Mission / Main "Collection of radar crystals"

Rank: "F"

Description: All the people who descend by parachute are carrying a crystal in their right hand, if you collect them you will be able to obtain generous rewards.

Rewards per Radar crystal:

5K(Thousand) x Crystals

50K x Gold

1x Treasure Chest [Wood- Iron]

Rewards for collecting 10 Radar crystals:

50K x Crystals

500K x Gold

1x Treasure Chest [ Iron ]

Rewards for collecting 25 Radar crystals:

500K x Crystals

5M x Gold

1x Treasure Chest [ Bronze ]

Rewards for collecting 50 Radar crystals:

5M x Crystals

50M x Gold

1x Treasure Chest [ Steel ]

Note: For a crystal to count, it must be obtained by the user or an ally by killing its owner. Crystals that allies have on their bodies will also count automatically.

The rewards will be given once the system identifies that there is no longer a hostile crystal bearer towards the user in the vicinities. The rewards are also cumulative]

Following the parachute, another mission sounds in my head. I was not expecting this, I thought that I could not collect crystals in this world, but it seems I was wrong ... furthermore, the rewards are quite generous.

... Although it is also very likely that the risk of obtaining those crystals involves fighting someone with 10 bombs that can destroy me to pieces, maybe this is why the rewards are quite generous.

But… getting the reward for collecting all 50 crystals may not be possible. If I remember well, then, to take the crystals from them it is necessary that the person is dead or at least need to cut off his hand...

So that implies that I would have to kill all the people here… while it is true that I have come with the idea of taking many of these people's lives, there are also some with whom it would be difficult for me to do it… I would need to be too ruthless and heartless for that, but even I have my limits, you know?

So it may be best to force myself to get the second-best reward... There should be at least 25 people here who I do not have a problem with killing, right? Having to kill people who I do not want to, would be like selling my soul for money...

With only 25 crystals the reward is still pretty good, and my mind will be at ease not having to kill people I don't want. Also, if they are stackable, then in the end I would get at least 25 times the first reward, 2 times the second, and once the third, so that should be enough.

...Although maybe I am not quite well mentally either having a calm thought about killing 25 people. The worlds I have chosen so far are pretty dark after all... perhaps for the next one I should choose one in which involves seeing less blood...

I run faster following the person on a parachute, and then not long after, I reach the place where he landed. It seems that my luck is good... he is not some character of the anime that I remember and which can cause me some problems.

It was a thin guy with glasses that when his parachute descended, got entangled in a tree and now is struggling to get down... he may also be trying to understand the situation he was in now.

"Help! W-what the hell is this?! Why the hell did they throw me out of an airplane while using a parachute?! More importantly, what were those stupidities from a moment ago that we were told there? "

Since he actually had some terrifying things with him, for now I only watch him from a distance without him detecting me. Then after hearing him scream for about a minute, I tighten the spear in my hand and prepare to throw it...

I had thought about killing him quickly at first, I didn't even want to observe his aura with my ability… I didn't want to know if that guy was someone good or bad and I just wanted to do what was necessary to complete the missions in this world quickly.

… but in the end I couldn't do it, the curiosity and maybe a little awareness that seems to still try to hold on to me wouldn't let me kill him without seeing his aura, and that's just what I end up doing. So after seeing this one, I can only see him as a normal person scared by what was happening... it really seems that I can't get 50 levels killing everyone here.

Damn it!

Well... as I said, I don't want to be a heartless killer either. There is no option, we will go with the second plan. Probably it will not be pleasant for him, but at least I will give him the opportunity to preserve his life...

While sighing, I approach this man... it would have been more easily if this guy was just some crazy person that those who created this game chose to bring here.

"I-Is anyone there?… W-who are you? "

"That doesn't matter... wait a bit, I'll help you get down"

When he hears the sound of some branches and leaves on the ground creaking, he quickly stops what he is doing and focuses his gaze on me. In the next instant, he asks all of that with obvious unease in him.

Then without losing focus on his movements in case this guy tries to do something, I get closer and then look for a way to lower him. Minutes later, the man was now sitting on his butt after I cut the ropes that held him to the parachute and fell.

"T-Thank you, little one...

Y-you know what this is all about? Why are we here?"

"I think you had good luck asking a person who actually knew that, but unfortunately, you had bad luck that I did not want to explain it.

In fact, I think your bad luck doesn't end just there… "

Written by: Drack

Edited by: XArezzX


	193. Day One (Part 2)

Hello!

New month, I hope this is better for everyone than the last, thanks for reading SES and supporting the novel.

Remember to support the novel, you can get advanced chapters on my !

Drack21 (just delete de ".")

We have a Discord channel now!

Discord invite /U3sMn3n

" Eh? W-What do you mean with- Gueh! "

"This will not be pleasant for you, but believe me, at least I'm giving you a chance to live… if the person you met wasn't me, then maybe now you would be a pile of smashed meat.

Well, now you will have to choose which you prefer ... lose a hand? Or your life?

Be quick, or else I will have to make the choice for you. You have 3 seconds to think about it… 1… "

I certainly couldn't kill someone without both of us being at odds with each other, or at least that my ability to see people's aura indicating me that a person was evil.

Of course, this didn't mean either that I would now take care of this man and help him survive here. In fact, if I didn't have to get the crystal in his hand, then I would just ignore and leave him to his own device. Unfortunately for him, I had to take that crystal... I think I'm already kind enough not to kill him and take it from his corpse.

While I was explaining that to the man, I kicked him in the chest and took the bag of bombs that he had with him before he could do anything with these.

"2"

The man was now obviously in a state of confusion and was just looking at me as if he didn't understand what was going on. I knew this would happen, to be honest, I already knew how this would end from the beginning...

Saying the number 2, I step on the man's right hand and position my spear to do the next thing I needed to do...

"W-wait ! Why are you doing this?!

W-we must not fall into the scheme of the people who put us here! We can do things the way we want… w-we must try to convince the others who are in this place not to fight between all of us, I am sure that none of those who are here want to die ! "

Probably realizing that I was not joking, and also remembering all the things that the host of this game had previously told them, he tries to move his hand that was being restraining by my foot. Then seeing that it was impossible to move it from that place, he begins to scream to convince me not to continue with this game.

"3"

"I-I know! We can ally each between the 2 of us and so- Gyaaa ! "

Well… it looks like the knife is sharp enough to cut off his hand in one cut. Even I believed that it was kind of cruel to have to slice it multiple times to achieve this, you know? So it's nice that it was a clean and smooth cut…

But now with the amputated hand, the blood quickly begins to emerge from his wound in large quantities... if I leave it that way, in the end he will die and then my actions will be more an act of torture than benevolence.

With no other option, I immediately look for a potion in my backpack to give it to him... it was a good thing that I decided to bring many of these, although the main reason was to treat my wounds. But to be honest, it was not at all pleasant to consider that I was forced to use all of these to heal myself.

"Damn you brat! I'll kill you! I'll make you pay for this! "

Now the man had lost the appearance of a civilized person and was looking at me madly, in addition, his aura now had black threads in it... it was something understandable and I could not blame him for this, after all, I just cut his hand. It would be much weirder if he still tried to kindly discuss something between us, wouldn't it?

"Take this and apply it to your wound. This will stop the bleeding... now it will be for the best if you hide for a few days, things here will surely get worse over time.

It probably won't take long for people to freak out a bit and try to kill each other for these crystals and if they find you, then they may not even notice that you are missing a hand and try to kill you anyway.

Don't make my good deeds go in vain, old man… survive until this is over. "

"You are the only crazy one here ! Dam it, h-hurts ... ¿W- Who cuts a man's hand and acts as if was saving him?!"

I pick up the severed hand of man and took the crystal out of the back from this one easily... I wonder how this thing does to know when one person has died? I think it's a pretty advanced technology… well, I still think the world's guild cards are more amazing though.

As I explain things to him, I show him the crystal that was now in my hands and then throw the hand into the jungle at the same time... I don't think it will of help if I give it back to him... and he surely will don't want it as a souvenir.

"Sometimes doctors have to do extreme things to save patients, right?"

"Obviously you are not a doctor! D-Damn bastard, why did you drop my hand?!… m-maybe I can still get a doctor to reattach it to my arm"

"I don't think that is possible on this island. If I remember correctly, the only doctor here is not as benevolent man as me.

So follow my advice and better hide if you want to continue living "

Perhaps because of the surrealists the of events, the conversation becomes a bit strange… no, now that I think about it, it's normal for a person to think on a doctor after having his hand cut off.

Even with that man's screams, he still follows my instructions and applies the potion on the wound, and immediately the bleeding stops. Maybe that's why the hatred in his eyes diminishes a little and so he begins to think of other things than just being able to kill me.

Well, now, should I look for more people to cut thei… no, help them like this person? No, I hope the next one is a bad person so that I can kill him without worrying.

"W-where are you going? Are you going to leave me here like this? !"

"Sorry, there are still more people I have to help on this island… take care, old man.

Oh! I almost forgot about it. If for some reason you try to pay my benevolence with bad actions, and you try to hurt me… Then next time I see you I will not only cut off your other hand, but I will also take your life "

"B-Benevolence? A-Are you a demon? ! "

I'm

As I walk in a random direction through the jungle, I give the last warning to this guy. Leaving him screaming behind, the next thing I do is examine the bag of bombs I just took from him. With these, I feel much calmer now.

"Seriously? After I do a good deed, what I get in return it is the worst bomb in this game? That is not fair!"

This time it was my turn to scream furiously, Perhaps my luck was not that good this day. When I examine the bag, then my evaluation skill identifies them as [Homing BIM].

Well, actually these weren't that bad. The problem was that for me these were the worst I could get… I rather prefer the ones I just have to throw to make them explode, than the ones I have to first set a target and then wait for them to follow the target.

I think that from all the bombs here, these are the slowest to use… it would be better if these were ones that could coordinate with the advantage of my physique which is slightly superior to that of the normal people.

"Hmn? Don't tell me that they are also defective?

Fuck! When I believed that things couldn't be worse, then this happens! "

When trying to examine a bomb to understand how it works and get used to them, after all they were still a better weapon than a spear, I couldn't get the bombs to activate.

[These bombs are designed so that can only be used by the user registered, Alexander.]

"D- Damn ... d-don't tell me I can't use the bombs from this world?"

[… Unfortunately, it seems that way.

If you could use your dimensional storage, they could be hacked by the system once they get in there and then you could use them, but sadly, this is restricted at this time ]

Fuck! Fuck! Fuuuuck! "

Hearing Aurora's answer to my question, I can only let vent my anger by hitting the first tree I see while cursing. This has undoubtedly just increased the difficulty of surviving in this world… until now I had always believed that I could take some bombs from the participants of this game, and then be able to fight with them later.

But now everything seems to indicate that I can only depend on a spear made of a stick and a knife...

[Calm down Alexander. Based on your memories of this world, you still have an alternative to use the bombs. If a person defuses a bomb before it explodes, then they must recognize it as their new owner.

So maybe if you do that, then you could use the bombs]

Oooh, that's true! I had completely forgotten about that when I heard that I couldn't use the bombs!

So I must go back and have the man from before activating them, and immediately after I'll deactivate them...

[That probably won't work with that person anymore... now that he lost the crystal, he should have been taken out from the participants in the game]

"..."

That's very possible… well, I'll try to do that with someone else then. For now I will continue with the original plan that I had upon arriving in this world, and eliminating as many participants as possible before they start using the bombs without worrying about killing someone.

Calming down a bit after hearing Aurora's comment, I continue walking through the woods. Although the first thing she said had upset me a little, from the beginning I didn't thought about using the bombs so soon… doing that would draw to much attention after all.

(POV 3rd person)

" Well, how's everything going?"

In a room where several men in suits were behind some screens, it could be seen what was happening with the people on the island where Alexander was now, an overweight man wearing a baseball cap comes in while asking that.

If the people who were now moving around on the island saw him, then they would immediately recognize him as the one responsible for them being in that situation now, or at least they knew he was one of the people behind it all.

He was the man who they saw previously and had explained their situation, who had virtually kidnapped them to make people fight each other using bombs and to aim to try to get together seven crystals to be able to come out from there or "Win the game".

Also, according to what he said, people who could do that would not leave empty-handed and they would get 1 million yen.

Perhaps for many that money was not enough to compensate them for putting their lives at risk… but surely there would also be some who would be considering this thoughtfully.

"Takanohashi-san, all the participants just arrived a few moments ago on the island... so far everything has been calm, they will probably still last for a while for them to assimilate everything that is happening."

"Well, until now that has always been the case in the beginning, but I'm sure things will change soon and they will end up following our rules. "

"Sir... I 'm sorry to have to inform you that there is an abnormality with something."

"...An abnormality? Was there a failure with the cameras of a sector? Or is it that the bombs failed? "

"No, all surveillance devices are working properly. Also, the bombs have not been used yet, but everything seems to be going well with them.

The problem is that an unknown person showed up on the island... the system does not identify it as a participant. Chances are that this person shouldn't have a crystal in their hand, so we can only track her position by looking at her. "

As the man spoke, the person he addressed as Takanohashi approached so that he could see better the scene that was unfolding on the screen and in which a red-haired child was shown moving through the jungle. Seeing her, he couldn't help but frown, that child really seemed to stand out from the rest, so he certainly would not forget if he had seen her among the information documents of the participants from who he had recruited... or rather, kidnapped.

"How did this little girl get to this island?"

" I do not know... it just seems like just suddenly appear on the island"

The truth was, he didn't care much about a child getting involved in this game, in fact, this one wouldn't be the only one who was there. Among the participants, there were several with the same age of that red-haired child, or even a little younger. So, his reaction was not due to his moral values coming out when he saw her.

What was in his mind is if that child could cause some problem in his game that could affect him, in his mind he thought that if she was there, then more people could appear after. Or even this game that should be known only by few people, would no longer be as a secret event as he wanted it to be...

" ... What has this child done so far?"

"… When we detected her, she was following a man in a parachute, and then when she found him, the child cut off his hand where the crystal was… after that, she took that man's bombs and continued walking in the jungle.

She seems to be looking for other participants, and if I'm not mistaken, she should have been following the game's rules of collecting crystals from other participants so far. So I must suppose that she knows the things that were explained to the others.

…she was even quite surprised when trying to activate the bombs but ended up failing because she was not registered to use them.

Takanohashi-san, what do you want me to do? Do you want me to send any of our men to catch her?

Or is it someone who joined this project at the last minute? If so, then do you want me to activate her BIMs? "

"… No, don't send someone after that child. I don't want those who watch this show to think that something went wrong so quickly, everything should continue as planned.

As for activating her bombs… for now don't do it, let's just watch. Perhaps the best thing would be for her to be eliminated by another participant and save us troubles.

Well then everyone, keep up the good work ! I have some things to do "

After giving a last look at Alexander who now seemed to have found another participant and headed toward him, the man with the name Takanohashi, this time directed a few words to all the men monitoring everything happening on the island.

In his head, various things he had to do now arose. Mainly because of this new participant who suddenly appeared, now, he leave that room and then head to another place.

Not long after, he was in front of another large screen, but now, instead of it showing what was happening on the island, what was seen on it were several faces of many people dividing the screen.

"Gentlemen, you probably already realized this… we have a new participant in this game. Don't worry, it was just a surprise that we had for all of you "

"She was not among the participants that we saw earlier in the information that you gave us, Takanohashi...

Well, I don't think a little lad will change many things either."

"But that little girl seems quite attractive... the truth is that it is a waste to let her die in that place"

"That doesn't matter, the problem is that this changes the bets we had..."

After Takanohashi's words, several of those men and women that could be seen on the screen begin to speak to each other. They were viewers who had paid to watch this show for simple fun… for them, this was just another game where they could spend a little of their money and have fun with something a little different than normal show on TV.

There was a wide variety of people among them, but they all had something in common. For them, the lives of other people did not mean much, and besides, all of them were individuals with a cruel mentality.

So even though Takanohashi was concerned that they might have some complaints about the recent events, he had to make up an excuse for this making them think it was something that they had planned for the entertainment of these people, the truth was that maybe he had worried too much because there was no great reaction from them about it.

"Well, I hope you all have a good time! I'm sure this game will be very entertaining for all of you since there are very interesting participants this time"

With a big smile on his face, as if he were a conductor and what he presented was only a normal show, Takanohashi ends the dialogue with these people in a very cheerful way.

Written by: Drack

Edited by: XArezzX


	194. Day One (Part 3)

The chapters from 23 to 34 are edited now, I hope you can enjoy the novel more now! Remember to support the novel, you can get advanced chapters on my !

Drack21 (just delete the first ".")

We have a Discord channel now!

Discord invite /U3sMn3n

(POV Alexander)

"Well, this is my fourth crystal..."

From a man who was now lying on the ground lifelessly, and whit my spear embedded in his chest, I take the crystal that he had in his hand. I really don't know how to classify my luck today... when I wanted to meet a man who I could kill quickly, I find one that seemed to be just a normal person with bad luck.

And when I want to find a man like that again, the next 3 are the type I wanted to find in the beginning... haaa.

Well, certainly the second and the third were people whose auras had a predominantly black color, but the 4th one seemed to be more normal and so I repeat the process of interacting with him as with the first. Unfortunately when he saw me, his eyes and aura totally changed and both of those things showed lust towards me... that is why this person is now lying on the ground lifelessly.

Perhaps the only good thing is that I have not yet met an anime character. I have thought and if I can meet the protagonist of this world, then perhaps I can ally with him. From what I remember, he has a good head and abilities to survive here, plus, he also seems to have a good attitude that I can trust without fear of being betrayed.

As for the blonde girl... without a doubt, she is a visual pleasure. Although perhaps she would be more of a burden than someone I can rely on here... besides, I remember that she had some relationship with the protagonist of this world and that's why my chances with her may not be much... well, perhaps that is my main disinterest for finding her.

Although there is a high possibility for me to meet both of them together. So, if that happens, then it would be best to go with both of these thoughts. Joining his group to get the guy's help, and leaving the girl to him… after all, it wouldn't be good if there was friction in our group because we both fought for a girl.

Since I have 9 girls waiting for my return, the truth is that having to fight for one more here it's not a very sensible thing to do.

This is certainly different from the initial plan I had in my mind before coming here. I had thought about doing it alone, but since I cannot activate the bombs by myself, then there is no other option than to change it a bit...

Now I need to find someone and have him activate the bombs so then I can deactivate them after, it's probably something I can only do at the beginning of this game... being able to achieve something like that later will be more difficult since all the people will be more cautious, or would want to kill anyone they see.

[I agree with your thoughts, Alexander. So you better get as many bombs as you can right now in case you can't partner with someone else either. It is getting late and some explosions have already been heard, this will probably upset other people and they will be more likely to use the bombs against any unknown person.

Besides, it is also good that you decrease the number of participants in this game as much as possible]

You are right Aurora, it is getting late and I will also have to find a place to spend the night in a few hours. Let's proceed to find the next pack of bombs and the crystal that hides in this jungle.

[Bururu]

I only walk for a few seconds, and then I hear the same sound as before. So, when I look up, an airplane drops some things on the island again… those must be some provisions. Well, since I had brought enough, for me, these were not very important.

But... I bet these will attract some people.

Just like the last time, I choose one of those objects that fall on a parachute as my target and immediately start running in the jungle following it. Several minutes later I got close to the shore of the island, but unfortunately, I was the first person to get here… well, hopefully, someone else could have also followed this briefcase that fell from the sky.

With that in mind, I stay in the shade of the trees waiting for someone to come for the case with provisions... meanwhile, I take my canteen to drink some water and also a food supplement pill to eat it.

Probably because I had thought about provisions before, it gave me some hunger. Haaa ... although this pill gives a feeling of satiety, I certainly prefer to eat real food ... well, it is probably impossible to eat a large beefsteak or Saeko-chan's dishes for some time, so I'll have to settle with this.

The good news is that my previous thoughts were correct, and ten minutes later I heard several people moving between the forest who should have also followed this briefcase...

Above a tree, I can see them clearly... they were 4 individuals, three men, and one woman. Moreover, I recognize two of them immediately, since they appeared in the anime. Well, the others probably did too, but they being not so remarkable, I don't remember them.

From those I recognize, one was a rough-looking man with a bandana on his head... I think that guy was a soldier, and looking at his level, maybe that's most likely. Of all the people I have met until now, with a level of 42, he is the strongest I have seen here on this island...

The other person I recognize was a blonde girl with big breasts... hell! How could I forget those miraculous breasts that I saw in the anime? They had practically saved that girl's life once!

…Although perhaps, they also attracted many problems to her.

That girl was none other than the heroine of this anime. Seriously, things are not going according to how I wanted in this world... this may be a bad omen. The other people since I don't remember them, are probably not very important characters… no, wait. That fat man with glasses I think he is the one that tried to r pe the blonde...

Well, let's leave that for later, my main problem now is that soldier, perhaps he is the worst person I could find here... his level is certainly lower than mine, but probably I will be at a big disadvantage going against him if he chooses to use bombs!

Furthermore, at that level, his senses should have developed a bit... I have to find a way to take care of him without him noticing me.

Aaahhh, damn it! I do not remember the plot of the anime very well, so I do not know how the following events will develop... Aurora, do you know something? Do you know of anything that might be beneficial to deal with them?

[Sorry, I only have the information that I can get from your superficial memory… and in this one, most of the memories from this world are images of how that blonde girl's breasts moved…]

"..."

Well... who would have thought that one day you would need to know the full story of an anime? At that time, I was just trying to keep in my mind the things I liked the most...

So, who can blame me for that!?

We better worry about the things of the present than the things from the past. I have to think about what to do to deal with them... mainly, that soldier.

The truth is that I don't want to have to fight that soldier without having bombs to use, perhaps the best thing to do is go and find another target. The only problem is that I don't want to lose sight of him now that I've already found him and doesn't seem to have noticed me yet...

This guy looks like a predator, and maybe if I lose sight of him, at some point he can try to hunt me down… And I really don't like being the prey, instead, I prefer to be the predator.

While looking at these four people, I begin to consider things. Not realizing I was watching them, they head straight for the briefcase that had fallen into the sea to take it out.

Right away, one of them opens it and sees what is inside, and as I had expected, inside there are bottles of water and energy bars... perhaps these taste better than the pills I have brought.

Watching them interact for a while, I can see that they are not a very close group and each of them seems to have their own priorities. For example, the fat boy with glasses seems more concerned with trying to get the blonde girl's attention.

The blonde girl, from what I see, she seems like nothing matters to her... her attitude was very similar to when I saw Kurisu for the first time in the white world. Even her aura is very similar, and she is mostly emanating a gray color...

The other man in the group seems to want to take the charge as their leader... the only problem is that the soldier, although he should be someone used to receiving orders, curiously this does not seem to be someone who does... perhaps it is that he just doesn't respect anyone in this group.

Continuing to watch them for a while, I can understand that because of all that they will surely have a problem… mainly with that soldier. It seems to me that he was a sadist, and so I am almost certain that my thoughts will come true.

And as I was expecting, a dispute begins between them... well, between the two men with a stronger character. The other two of them stayed on the sidelines... or were only able to do that at first. Suddenly the soldier takes the girl as a hostage while the other man was considering using one of his bombs against him.

Wooh! Seeing it in real life is much more interesting than seeing it through a screen. Well, it's not like I didn't do anything at the time. When I see that man taking the girl as a hostage, I can not avoid tightening the hold in my spear and stand up on the branch of the tree where I was.

No, is not that I have feelings for the girl or something like that, although she is certainly pretty, I hardly know her. My movements are rather due to remembering something I saw on another anime... I'm not sure which one, but I remember someone saying that the most vulnerable moment for a predator is at the moment that he was hunting... maybe it was not an anime and instead was in an animal documentary?

Well, that does not matter. The important thing is that I thought it would be good to wait until that soldier could focus more on his target to attack him at that moment.

Unfortunately, that opportunity does not come... things between them seem to calm down and then they walk again in the direction of the jungle. Probably they are looking for some shade to eat and drink since it is certain that this was much better than having to do it in the blazing sun of the coast.

So, while keeping a safe distance between us, I sneak up behind them and continued to watch them in the most stealthy way to not alert them, mainly being careful of Rambo... every time I see this guy, I find him more like the protagonist of that movie.

After walking for a while, they choose a place where all can sit and then they distribute some of the supplies. Everything seemed normal, and you might even think that what happened a while ago was perhaps just an illusion... or surely that's what 3 of them must have thought.

I could see the soldier's aura and this one was somewhat unstable. Previously, at being in a world where people could hide their emotions well by pretending to be someone good and instead of being someone cruel inside who wouldn't hesitate to kill another person, I understood that Rambo was going to do something soon.

So, again I tightened the hold on my spear and prepare for what is about to happen, getting as close as I can without being noticed by them...

[Beep]

[Ability stealth rank up]

When I hear the notification in my head, at that moment I feel like I'm integrating more with the environment. Also, knowledge about how to be more silent and how to move to avoid making noises appears in my mind at that moment.

Well, this makes things easier for me and allows me to go upon a place even closer without being noticed by those 4 people... seriously, I always felt that the skills are somewhat mysterious.

Sometimes I feel that they rise in rank because my experience in them is greater, and that is why logically their rank has to rise. Other times like this, I feel that the increase in rank makes my proficiency in these magically become better...

[Both sensations are correct, as I have mentioned before, the increase of a skill depends mainly on your experience or even a change in your mind to influence them. But with the rank increase in the ability itself, it also increases the effects it says it its description.

So maybe when the skills have a low rank, you can notice these increases more clearly]

I see…

Observing what was happening with those 4 people who were now several meters away from me while talking to Aurora, I stop the thoughts I had and focus on what I have in front of me.

Rambo was now positioned behind the guy which he was arguing earlier, then before he could be aware of that, a knife cut his jugular in a single move...

"Ghua!"

The man, either because of sudden pain or because he wants to prevent the blood from overflowing from his wound, brings his hands to his neck... although if it is for the latter, it is a useless movement since the blood continues to come out and even stains the people around.

This totally amazes the other two people who were there, probably the only ones with a clear enough mind at the moment were Rambo and me... he seems excited and even a little happy for what he did. While he was filled with satisfaction, I took my spear and prepared myself to attack in the instant I saw him slice the man's neck.

Unfortunately, at that moment something happens that makes me lose a second... when I had my eyes on Rambo, suddenly next to his level, a [+1] sign appear and distracted me a little.

"Hehehe, this guy was pretty anoy- Kaaah !"

Well, as I said, it was only a second that I got distracted, and I quickly left what had just happened to think about it at another time. I didn't want to miss out on this opportunity, and so in the next instant after seeing that, I throw my spear while Rambo started laughing cheerfully.

Probably he was totally immersed in the emotions he felt for killing that man since he does not notice the spear until it hits him and pierces his chest... The skill [Lancer] that I got from Rei, and [Shoot] that in a certain way improve my aim, seems that both supported me well enough because the spear hit right in the center of Rambo's chest.

And since I had thrown my spear with all my strength, it not only stops the words he was trying to say, the impact was strong enough to knock him down him a few meters...

My focus was totally on Rambo, so I was waiting for the system notification that I had risen a level to confirm his death, at that moment I couldn't worry that in the next moment the fat guy with the glasses was taking the hand of the blonde girl and start running to the jungle.

"..."

Well, for me now the most important things were the 2 crystals of those 2 men who are now on the ground and were taking their last breaths...

[Beep]

[Alexander level up +2]

It was not until several minutes after Rambo fell to the ground that his heart finally stopped beating and the system notification finally sounds... making a big sigh, I get out of the trees where I had hidden all this time and then I approach to the corpses of the two men.

"With these, I now have 6 crystals… a good harvest for one day… I also have managed to raise 5 levels in a few hours. Leaving aside the time when I consumed the limit-break pill in Gaia, it has been a while since I was able to increase so many levels in just a short time.

...the number that my evaluation skill showed on Rambo's head, is probably the indication that he had killed a person on this island. The system had said I will go up one level for each person I kill, and if they have already killed other participants of the game, then my level will increase in the same proportion as the amount killed by them.

Since I went up 2 levels after eliminating Rambo, then that [+1] is the way the system tells me that one person has killed someone already.

Speaking to myself and drawing my own conclusions, I take the bags with the bombs and also the crystals that had come off the back of those two people's hands.

"Well... now, what do I do?

... Should I go after those 2? Or should I look for other targets? A difficult decision… "

Written by: Drack

Edited by: XArezzX


	195. Day One (Part 4)

Remember to support the novel, you can get advanced chapters on my !

Drack21 (just delete the first ".")

We have a Discord channel now!

Discord invite /U3sMn3n

Honestly, for the reasons I said before, I didn't want to go after the blonde girl… but maybe it was best or rather the only option I had right now. The guy who went with her, if I remember correctly, would ultimately try to r pe her, if so then can take care of him without having to worry about burdening my conscience with bad emotions.

Well... maybe you can think that circumstances pushed him in such situation, who knows, maybe many people being in his shoes would also make the same. Unfortunately for him, it is not that as if I will be thinking the reason for why he does those kind of things too much, what interested me is that I would save a girl from being r ped and I would be able to obtain another crystal and level from him... In the end, I think he dies anyway, so probably this is inevitable.

Besides, there was also the problem of looking for someone to activate the bombs so I could use them after... I think there is no other better option than having her take care of that, it's something fair for her to do so, I'll saved her after all.

"Well, let's go after those two before it turns dark..."

After thinking for a moment, I immediately start walking in the same direction that those two went… looking at their physique, they probably shouldn't have gone too far.

(POV Emilia )

Things had really gotten worse since that day... first, one of my friends tells me that along with everyone else, they have chosen me for a strange game and then I end up in this strange place.

Suddenly I was inside an airplane and then someone told us that we were the chosen ones to participate in an event based on a game...

I knew the game well since I had taken refuge there after those things happened to my friends and me. But the problem was that if we are the participants and we have to do the same thing that happens in that game, then, things will be pretty bad for us...

Well... maybe I can't complain too much about it. Even I think I deserve this a bit for having abandoned my friends in that situation before...

I have no idea what will happen to me here... they said that everyone who was here had no other choice and that we shouldn't hope to be rescued. That some were sold by their own relatives, while others that did had relatives who worried for them would be told that we died in some kind of accident.

It seems that the people who organized all this have enough power to do something like this without having to worry about the social consequences... so I think it is true that nobody will come to rescue us...

All of them seems confused, and like me, most looked puzzled without knowing what they should do... after all, in the rules they explained to us, we needed to kill other people! So, obviously I don't think people can just accept all this so easily and then do things the way they want.

Finishing the explanation, they threw us off the plane… there were some who wanted to try to resist, but after seeing someone get electrocuted with some type of weapon and then thrown from the plane after, the rest of us decided to be more obedient and follow their instructions.

In the end after all that, I ended up with a group of 3 men, something that I really didn't like very much… I have always received strange looks from the men before, so I preferred they were not around me.

The good thing is that these people now seem more concerned with what to do now in this place, than focusing their attention on a girl like me... so at the moment, I thought I could trust them... they all seemed to be adults and so far they had not acted in some strange way towards me.

So, when we had gone after a suitcase that was thrown from an airplane just like they had done with us before, suddenly, the man who seemed most used to being in the jungle and the strongest of us, took me as a shield because the other man who had been giving us orders as if was the leader took out one of the bombs given to us by people while the discussion between them had risen to this point and becoming on a fight.

... seeing all of this and also being involved in something that could possibly result in my death, I couldn't help the fear filling up my mind.

It was good that in the end things calmed down and nothing bad happened... maybe it was just the pressure of all this that is happening to all of us now, or at least I thought that was the reason.

Unfortunately, I soon found out that this was not entirely the case and that there were also quite crazy individuals among the people who had come here.

Suddenly I heard a scream from someone, and then I looked up only to find the image of the man who had behaved as our leader holding his neck as blood stained his hands and then fell to the ground...

I didn't quite understand what was happening at that time even if the other man had a knife stained with him and was positioned close to the other man, perhaps I couldn't imagine someone killing someone else yet...

And as if this wasn't surprising enough, in the next instant something hits the man who now had a smile on his face and was trying to say something... I-I couldn't make out that well since it was too fast and sudden, but I think it was something like a spear...

All of this happened in just a few seconds, and now two people were dead... With my mind blank and not knowing what to do, I just feel someone pulling my hand and making my feet move away from the place.

"W- What just happened?! W-What was that all about ?! "

It was only after several minutes that we stopped because the person who had pulled me seemed to be unable to continue running and then for the first time my brain could react, but all I can do is ask that...

"I-I don't know! T-That man suddenly killed the other guy... p-plus, it seems like there were one or more other people close to us and then they killed that guy too! "

...seeing him acting nervous and listening to the reality the guy who pulled my hand was describing, I could only think that the situation we were now was becoming more real, and so I could not keep acting as if what was happening was something oblivious to me...

But still…

"M-maybe those people just wanted to help us? That man had killed the other after all... m-maybe we should go back ... "

Without knowing why, something inside me told me that my best option to survive was to return there... even if now there were two people dead and the person who was there was responsible for one of them. For more than I thought, I could only saw that as something crazy, but this emotion did not disappear and thanks to that in the end I even managed to get those words out of my mouth as a pretext... although I do not know if it was to convince me or the guy next to me.

B-Besides, I didn't like at all the idea that it was getting dark that I had to stay alone with a man that I don't know...

"A-Are you crazy?! T-Those people are murderers!

I-I'm sure if we hadn't escaped, then the next to die would be us... that damn and crazy people surely now are following the rules of this game and they want the crystals we have!

I-I don't want to be killed for something like that! I-I don't want to die being a virgin... damn it! "

The things he said were the same things I also thought and the only reason that kept me from returning to that place alone, but... with his last words, the environment around him and his expression changed... now his face had the same kind of expression as I had seen many times before.

"H- Hey, Emilia-san ...Y-you prob-probably also think the same, right? It would be a shame if we died without having experienced things like that ..

I-I'll protect you! The two of us will get out of here alive... s-so you don't have to worry... b-but in case the worst happens, maybe it is better that we also enjoy our time, right? "

"N-No ... go-stay away!" Let me go! I-I don't want this! "

As we had run together and were close to each other, when he starts saying all that, he holds me by my hands... his words and actions did not match at all... he was even hurting me as he was holding me tight enough to stop me from running away.

... it seems that men can only think about things like that... even after being in a situation like this where we could die at any time.

As much as I tried to free myself from him, I did not succeed. He was stronger than me, and so he finally manages to knock me down and positioned above me...

When he tries to kiss me, he only manages to put his lips on my hand that tries to push his face away while I hit him with the other. Unfortunately, with my strength, it does not seem that it will do any harm to him or make him stop ...

"S-Stop moving! I have told you that I will protect you, so it is fair that you help me with some things! "

[PAN!]

Suddenly, he slaps me and makes my body shudder due to the fear that intensifies with each passing second and the burning pain on my cheek… seriously, my fate is for someone to r pe me? Can't I escape from this? Maybe if I just died, then I wouldn't suffer so much...

" Wooh! T-They are softer than I thought... "

When I stop moving for a second, using brute force, he causes my shirt to open and I immediately feel his hand squeeze one of my breasts. Now I not only felt fear... but also a feeling of repulsion and hatred towards this person was created in me... although I also hated my body for having characteristics that attracted men in this way.

"Are they really that soft? How much? Can you describe them!"

" Hmn? Well… maybe just like marshmallows? Gelatin seems to be more rigid than these... maybe pudding can compare with them? "

When I was preparing to take one of the bombs that I had since I rather preferred to die than to be raped, suddenly a third voice was heard from our side and so I instinctively turned my head in that direction.

Someone was squatting there watching what was happening just as if this was some kind of show or some kind of play in some theater... e-even when our eyes meet, the only thing this person does is smile and greet me with his free hand...

T-This was something so surreal that it even makes me forget a little about my current situation… besides, I didn't realize when he had arrived next to us. No, not only me, it seems that it was the same for the guy who tried to r pe me...

Perhaps he was more concerned with trying to remove my clothes and lower his pants, so much that even answered his question without realizing about his presence...

"W-who are you?"

Probably the first thing I should have done was asking this person for help… although due to his appearance, maybe things won't change much even if I do that.

It was a slender and delicate looking red-haired child who could probably not be compared in strength to this man... even if his golden eyes that were calm as the water of a lake and that did not seem to care about anything contradicted this, I still found it difficult to believe that he could do something to help me.

Also, there was another thing I recognized despite maybe only having seen it for a second... it was the spear he was holding with his other hand... everything was so strange now and because of that, the only thing I could ask was this...

" Hmn? Wooh! W- Who the hell are you?! "

Seeing that my attention was elsewhere, the guy above me finally notices that something was wrong and then follows my vision to be immediately surprised by what he sees.

"What wrong? Are you not going to continue?

I thought you would take longer to attack the girl, but it was faster than I imagined... you really seemed desperate for this, buddy.

Honestly, I was going to kill you quickly, but since you said you didn't want to die as a virgin, that moved me a bit and so I decided that I would at least give you the opportunity to touch a girl before killing you.

...Although I would appreciate it if you say your impressions of her body out loud, it is boring to wait and just be watching, so it would be nice to listen to that too to entertain me. "

The guy is surprised to see someone standing beside him, he falls back on his back, and because of that I am free now. So, even though I was very confused now, I didn't miss the opportunity and stepped back a bit... things had now gotten so strange that I didn't know how this would end.

(POV Alexander)

It didn't take long for me to find those two people, in fact, I think it took longer waiting for Rambo to die and collect the things from those two men from before...

Then they come to my vision and it seems that they ran up close to a river... now the guy is trying to r pe the girl. Ghe! I thought he would take longer to do that, but it seems like I was wrong.

Even so, thanks to the fact that both were quite entertaining in their own stuff and that my stealth ability had ranked up, I can stand next to them without them noticing me... although I really didn't think I would get that close, I guessed that I would end up having to pierce the man with my spear throwing it when he noticed me.

Well, I can't blame the girl for this, she is now probably more focused on moving away the guy trying to r pe her than on her surroundings. As for the fellow... as he said, I think he's pretty desperate to lose his virginity... well, perhaps we can't blame him much either.

When he opens her shirt with force, I can see her splendid breasts still oppressed by her bra… those seriously are quite big. But... the girl really has a great body in general... it seems like high school girls these days develop very quickly. (E/N: x2)

" Wooh! T-They are softer than I thought… "

"Are they really that soft? How much? Can you describe it?!"

" Hmn? Well… maybe just like marshmallows? Gelatin seems to be more rigid than these... maybe pudding can compare with them? "

When I see his hand sink into the softness of her breasts, I squeeze my spear and I can't help feeling a little envious of what he was doing now... having touched the breasts of several of the girls who stayed in HOTD, I can know that each pair had a different feeling from each other... now I'm quite curious how those feel.

Unfortunately, I think that if I ask her to let me touch them, it is almost sure that she will refuse. So my only alternative was to ask the guy and then could imagine the feeling and try to compare it with what I felt from the girls in HOTD and see if I had a familiar feeling in my memory... it's a pity that what he said was something very abstract.

…Perhaps in order to understand it, the only way is to touch them on my own after all.

As I thought about that, I notice the girl's gaze turn to me almost instantly when I spoke. Apart from the surprise, there was also some doubt in her gaze ... oh, Right! I was supposed to sneak up on them, so they wouldn't notice me… now that I think about it, that guy should have noticed me first, right? Damn it! The feeling of those breasts must be so good that he does not care what happens around him...

Well since she had seen me, then I have no choice but to greet her with a smile… I had to make a first good impression on her if I want her ever let me touch her breasts some time... and for her to help me with the bombs too. So, I try to appear as kind as I can.

"W-who are you?"

I thought she would ask me for help first, but it seems that she is more interested in solving her doubts before that. It's a shame for her that before I can answer something, the fellow who was on top of her seems finally aware of my presence.

" Hmn? Wooh! W- Who the hell are you?! "

I think he isn't going to continue now... perhaps I had broken the atmosphere between them and now he could not keep doing it... or it maybe he is someone shy and doesn't like to do intimidate things in front of others? Well, since I don't think he wanted to continue touching the girl a little longer, then I should proceed with what I have to do.

I think I've been pretty good to him already by give him a chance to touch a girl a little bit. I aim my spear at him, and then in the next instant it had pierced his stomach...

" Whaaa!"

…I wanted to finish him off quickly, but because the guy was really tall and maybe I also hesitate for a second for having to kill a person in front of the girl since, after all, I didn't want her to be scared of me because it would be troublesome to complete my goal if that happens.

So, in the end, things concluded up being this way... man I'm sorry, I hope you don't suffer much. Now he was rolling on the ground while screaming… maybe I should end his pain?

"W-Who are you? W-Why did you save me? "

" Hmn ?"

It seems like she interpreted things that way… well, if someone is trying to r pe you and someone suddenly shows up and stops that, then that's the logical conclusion everyone will reach… probably even if you end up killing the assailant, the victim could only see that person as their benefactor.

"I am... I am a rapist of blondes with big breasts!"

Written by: Drack

Edited by: XArezzX


	196. Day One (Part 5)

Remember to support the novel, you can get advanced chapters on my !

Drack21 (just delete the first ".")

We have a Discord channel now!

Discord invite /U3sMn3n

"I am... I am a rapist of blondes with big breasts!"

"E-eh?"

"Gyaaa! It hurts! Help!"

While we had the other guy's screams in the background, I puff up my chest with pride and then I say that... what can I say? Since I came into this world, there have already been two situations in which two dark jokes appeared in my mind and I could not resist saying them anymore...

The first was when I cut off the hand of the first person I met... seriously, that time I had to resist a lot when he asked me who I was and not to tell him that "I was someone who had come to give him a hand"...

In the end, I thought that even for me that was too cruel, and so I refrained from doing it with great willpower… but seriously, I had to resist the urge to do it with great force. Even before I left, I had to grit my teeth as I was about to tell him that he didn't have to thank me for giving him a hand...

It was very hard indeed, but I managed to resist... I must be a great person.

So, seeing the situation now, it seems I had reached my limit and had to say this or I'd probably go crazy... I know it is probably the last thing she wants to hear right now, but she may also take it as what is, a joke, and then help her relax a little.

Seeing how she reacts by covering her exposed chest, although perhaps this may be due more to instinct than anything else, it is a pity that it does not seem that I achieved my goal to make her relax... well, seeing that her aura now showed no colors that indicate mistrust or fear, she probably is only surprised and confused given her expression.

"A-A rapist of blonde girls?

…But you are a girl. "

"..."

"Help me!"

… Well, there was also that, which was something I didn't want to think about. It seems that she confused me with a woman and in her thoughts, a girl can't rape another girl... I wanted to correct that, but the best thing would be for us to stop this joke to not make things worse.

"…That was a joke, I am Alexander. Also… although my appearance may confuse you, I am a man "

"... I-I am Emilia... thanks for saving me ... huh? Wait, did you say you're a man?

…Are you still joking? "

"You couple of bastards! W-Why don't you do anything!?"

Although I almost spit blood for saying that from before, I thought it was the best way to clear up her misunderstanding. Unfortunately, it seems that she still doubts about that...

"S-Shit!"

"Kyaa!"

[Beep]

[Mission / Main "Conquest of the Heart" ( Emilia )

Rank: "E"

Description: To maintain confidence in a person it must be based on some emotion, the stronger it is, the greater the bound created will be.

Requirements: Affection 100 or Loyalty 100

Rewards: 15x Radar Crystal

1x Random Skill Orb -E

1x Item Ticket -E

Current: Affection 60 (Doubt) Loyalty 50 (Neutral)]

Suddenly, the man who had the spear embedded in his stomach managed to stand up and removes the spear from his body which must have caused him considerable discomfort, and after that, he threw it on the ground and took one of the bombs he had with him...

Damn... shouldn't this guy die already? Although I certainly didn't pierce his heart for him to die instantly, still, it is sure I damaged several major organs!

[Could that guy's body fat protect his organs? From the level of bleeding that he shows, that is most likely the reason why he still has enough strength to move…]

Seriously? The fat acted like some kind of armor?! Don't fuck with me!

When I see the guy holding the bomb in his hand, I quickly run over to where Emilia was and pick her up putting her on my shoulder to getaway.

...she really was soft, almost at Shisuka's level. Is that a kind of quality for being blonde?

Well, unfortunately, I couldn't focus on that to figure out the reason, right now I was just concentrating on my feet so I could get away as fast as I could. Turning sideways, I could see that man throwing the bomb at us and to our bad luck, it looks like he still had the strength to drop it a few feet from us.

...Although it was also because it was impossible for me to get so far away from him in just a couple of seconds…

With no other choice, the only thing I could do was clench my teeth and while cursing in my head I summon my grimoire... I could only hope that the energy shield had enough strength to block the explosion that would happen in a short time.

... I hope seriously that it resists because otherwise, it would be too pathetic to die because of a guy who is seriously wounded and had his pants around his ankles showing his underwear... really, I did not want that to be the last image in my mind before dying!

[Tsuuu]

Unexpectedly, the explosion does not happen and instead, the bomb emanates a kind of gas... the first thing I thought was that I was lucky enough and the bomb was defective, after all, that was similar to a pyrotechnic explosive when it malfunctions.

But then in the next moment, I found out how wrong I was about this...

"Gyaaa ! Burn! It hurts!"

The wind was blowing in the opposite direction from the one that I was running with Emilia on my shoulder, so it directs that smoke to where the man who had dropped the bomb was, and who was not far from us either. Right away, it could be seen how that smoke seems to gnaw away at the guy's skin quickly... S-Shit! I just remembered that apart from explosive bombs, there were different types like one that generated a type of protective shield, and the one I considered most dangerous of all, one that seemed to create a black hole.

Luckily, it wasn't either of the attack bombs I remembered and instead, it seemed to be a bomb with some kind of corrosive gas… thank goodness my shield was able to keep that smoke away, but I still didn't want to keep myself close to that smoke and so I resume my career to get as far away as possible since I had stopped to witness what was happening to the guy.

[Beep]

[Alexander level up]

[Emilia's affection: +5]

The screams of that guy stop, and some minutes later the smoke is cleared and it only revealed a disfigured body in very bad condition... it seems that the self-immolation of that subject counted as if it had killed him.

" Th-That was... H-He is dead?

E-emmm… Th-thanks for saving me again… do you have protective bombs? Is that why you used that spear? "

"Hmn? Oh, something like that… "

"C-Could you put me down now?" Yo-You are strong to be a child… but I don't think I'm that light "

I put Emilia on the floor as she asks me to do and only nod to her words while I look at the surroundings... since that bomb did not generate too much noise, I do not think it has caught the attention of more people. But since the screams of the guy were very loud after all, it wasn't a bad idea to make sure if other participants of this game hadn't arrived..

... that really scared me though. I must be more careful and first of all, I must make sure that the other participants of this game do not represent a threat to me… having taken care of Rambo who was in this group before, I did not think that the others represented a great danger and I thought that I could take care of them easily.

[…The main problem is that you got distracted by that girl's breasts, Alexander ]

... W-Well, I'm a man after all Aurora. If I didn't react to that, then it would be an even stranger thing.

With the smoke cleared and my grimoire shield deactivated some time ago, I walk towards the deformed corpse while Emilia follows me closely… it seems that having rescued her a couple of times made her confidence in me increase a little.

Also, the whole time I held her body, she was shaking… most likely because it wasn't very pleasant to watch a person slowly melt, even I think that's an image that would be better not to have seen.

On the other hand, I thought that she had a serious case of misandry...

If so, in the worst-case scenario, she will most likely still think of me as a girl, or she must think I am just a little boy. Well, I shouldn't complain since maybe that's for the best.

It seems that the mission to conquer her was also activated while I carried her... as I said before, I had thought about not being romantically involved with her, but... damn, the reward is very good. Besides... looking at her closely, she is indeed a very beautiful girl.

Although what surprises me the most and also makes me consider these things more seriously, it is the first reward. I thought that the System had become very sadistic by asking me to kill everyone here, but everything indicates that there are other options to get more of those crystals than just eliminating the other people on this island...

"A-Are you are trying to collect the crystals to get out of this place?"

" Hmn?… Well I am collecting them, but not to leave this place… as you can see, I am not an official participant of this game "

Seeing me approaching the corpse to collect the crystal, Emilia asks me that with some suspicion in her attitude. By the way, that guy had turned into a very unpleasant somewhat gelatinous mass, he was actually so gross that I even hesitated to take his crystal for a long time… I couldn't blame her for throwing up when she saw him closer, It even made my stomach churn when I tried to pull the crystal out and had to come in contact with it.

Along with my answer, I also show her the back of my hand so that she can see it, perhaps she can calm down this way and not be so worried that I could do something bad to take the crystal she has. But doing this, it seems that causes other questions to arise in her mind and then ask me for more answers.

" I-If you are not a person they brought along with the others on that plane, then who are you? "

"Well... do you want the irrational but true answer, or one that is logical but a lie?"

"…The truth"

"I am a person from another world who came here because I could get stronger by killing the participants of this game and also to get the crystals they have... plus, I want the technology of these bombs because it would be very useful for some things.

Although you should not worry, I am not so deranged as to kill anyone who crosses my path. "

After listening to everything I say, which was the truth. I get a reaction similar to what I expected from her from the beginning... she stands there without making any movement looking at me with her mouth open.

It was not until after several seconds that she finally reacted and made the most logical thing about this situation, to think that I was only lying, and so she instead continued with her questioning.

"...so what was the logical answer?"

"… I haven't thought about that one yet. Wait for a little, ummm... oh, I know!

I am the son of one of the people responsible for this and who does not like the idea of what they are doing here... these crystals are the proof I need to reveal to the world what is happening here, and so I came for these.

What about that? Is it more credible? "

"..."

Well, I thought that was something that someone with a little imagination could accept, but it seems that the reaction I get for this story is not very different from the previous one… well, whatever, this game is already insane, so there is not much difference which of the two versions she ends up believing.

"Well, choose one to believe. More importantly, now we must move on to the following thing"

"W-what thing?"

"As you may already know, this place is quite dangerous. A while ago, I heard some explosions so I'm sure that the others are no longer thinking too much about things and decided to use the bombs and begin to play in this game.

I do not know what you want to do, but it is getting dark and I must seek refuge for the night. So I will only say this once and it is your decision what to do afterward…

Girl ... 'Come with me if you want to live'."

"..."

"Turun Tun Tun Tun ... Turun Tun Tun Tun ... Tururu Tun Tun Tun ... " (E/N: Terminator reference if you don't get it)

"A-Are you humming a song?"

"...Yes, I was going along with the moment, sorry."

It was awkward waiting for an answer while I extended my hand, so I had no alternative to break that discomfort with the tune that should belong to that phrase...

Besides, I always wanted to tell that to a girl!

"Hahaha… it really doesn't seem like anything affects you. Are you not afraid of everything that is happening? You could die, you know? "

"Hmn? They won't kill me that easily, although fighting people with bombs can be a little more difficult than going against a horde of zombies... and more so if you don't have weapons.

It can be said that I have been through several complicated situations, so I think I can get out of these problems too"

Z-Zombies? I think you have watched too many movies, emmm… "

" ...You can call me Alexander"

"Well... Alexander-kun... I really thank you for saving me earlier. If you hadn't appeared, then maybe that guy would have...

… C-Can I trust you? "

It seems that she had relaxed enough, but when she begins to think about what had happened recently, then again some insecurity returns in her. Seeing her expression, that question seemed to be more of a rhetorical question to herself but I still decided to answer her.

"I can promise you that I will do my best to help you survive, but unfortunately those bombs are too dangerous and so I cannot assure this 100%...

And even though you are honestly the kind of girl I like, I only try to get closer to a girl if both sides think the same, I have no problem accepting a rejection. So I can assure you that as long as you don't want to get close to me, I will keep my distance... probably... I will try my best"

"E-eh? E-emmm ... i-it seems that you are someone quite direct...

I really don't know what I want to do in this situation, I can't think about killing someone else... although I may not have a choice since I also don't want to die.

D-Do you really want me to go with you even if I can't help you much? I may be just a burden… "

"… I will not lie to you, I do not pretend to be anyone's babysitter. As I said, things here are quite complicated and so even I can be in trouble. So, I probably can only help you a little... even if I wanted to help you more, maybe I can't.

I will certainly try to help you if I can, but if you want to come with me, then you should at least get used to the idea of having to fend for yourself as much as you can "

"... T-thanks"

"Hmn? Why do you thank me? The truth is that even I think that I'm being a little hard on a girl like you… "

I try to be clear and explain to her how was the situation, this way, at least if something bad happens, my conscience will be calmer. I understood well that perhaps this is not what someone in trouble and desperate, wanted to hear, so her response after I told her all this puzzles me a bit... this was the last thing I expected to hear.

I thought she would complain, or simply reject my offer to come with me because if I was in her situation, I wouldn't want to accompany someone who would leave me to my fate, she was just a young high school student after all. So I did not expect her to thank me for it... are the blondes masochistic by nature too?

"Actually, I have heard many sweet words from people who tried to please me to win my trust... I'm a little tired of that...so, that you're being honest with me is more pleasant than just hearing empty words..."

"... well then, if you want to come with me, follow me"

After clarifying the reason for her words as perhaps she saw that I was a little confused, I turn around and start walking in the first direction I see. There was no place I knew on this island, so no matter what path I took, I just had to keep an eye on my domain in case it caught anything.

I don't know if this island had any use before it was used to carry out this game, but I remember that it had several constructions on it. Although it may also be that these were built to provide a better environment and make things more entertaining while people were killing each other...

We were lucky and we were able to find what it looked like a cabin not long after we started walking, after examining the surroundings of the place a little we entered.

To be honest, I had thought about continuing hunting for some other participants. With my night vision skill, the night was not a great impediment to me, and instead, it would even give me a lot of advantage.

Unfortunately, I had already promised to help Emilia... And leaving her alone here probably was not the best. Besides, I also had to do some other things now.

" Emilia, I need you to help me with something"

"…W-What is it?"

The cabin was empty and did not have any furniture inside, it seemed simply an abandoned place. So, after sitting on the ground, I spoke to Emilia who was observing the place and seemed to be looking for a place to rest too.

Written by: Drack

Edited by: XArezzX


	197. Day One (Part 6)

Remember to support the novel, you can get advanced chapters on my !

Drack21 (just delete the first ".")

We have a Discord channel now!

Discord invite /U3sMn3n

"I need your help to activate these bombs. I can't use the bombs, and the problem is most likely because I am not an official participant in this game.

As far as I know, there is an option that allows a person to capture another participant's bombs and make them their own, so I want you to activate some of these to see if I can use the bombs that way. "

As she watched me with some doubt on her face, I explain this to Emilia. Apparently, she still doesn't seem to trust me completely... in fact, her level of affection is only 65! My God, I saved her a couple of times, and even when I have some skills that help me make a good impression on one person at first, I was only able to earn 15 points for everything until now!

...I did not thought I would experience this feeling again from when I get my salary in my previous life and not feeling that was enough for the effort I made. Well, it could also be that it's just that the standards for a partner of this girl are too high...

Ignoring what I felt, I explained the things in more detail, then I took out the bags with the bombs that I had collected so far. Six of these were complete without any bombs missing, the remaining one had an empty space since the guy from before used one of his bombs.

In total, I had 69 bombs... I think I have quite a few of these... now I have practically one for each participant in this game and there would still be some of these left, of course, assuming I would only have to use one per person.

Besides I also got 7 crystals, if I was participating in this game, then I would already have enough to be able to leave here... probably the people who organized all this would not expect someone to leave this Island on the first day they put them here.

Picking up a package that had some cube-shaped bombs, I show them to Emilia as I tell her what I want her to do. My evaluation skill shows them as [Timer BIM], so I think they were the safest to test my idea.

[Timer BIM -G

Description: BIM that counts down from 10 seconds until it detonates. One can also adjust the BIM's timer to any second upon deactivation. With this BIM, timing is important in tactical usage.]

"Do you want me to activate these bombs?"

"Yes, these bombs have a timer on them so you don't have to worry that they'll explode if I can't disable them. We will have enough time for you to deactivate them again if that happens "

"…okay"

Emilia come near where I was, and then does what I indicated. Once the number 10 is shown in the [Timer BIM] she gives it to me with her hands somewhat wobbly, without wasting a second, I press the same button that she used, then the counter stops in 9. And doing the same thing again, the screen turns off...

Then I press the button again, and then the counter reappears at 10... looks like it was a success! I was a little worried that this would not work, but it seems my luck is starting to come back… now I can use bombs!

"Hahaha, great!

Haaa... now I feel much calmer. Then let's go ahead and activate the others! "

" OK... "

With the success of the experiment, we proceed to do the same with the other bombs. Of these, there were 20 [Cracker BIM] that explode on contact with something, 10 cross-shaped that my evaluation recognized as [1300°C Flammable Oil Splashing Flame BIM], 10 [Homing BIM], 10 [Remote control BIM] that came along with a bracelet and detonated remotely with it, 9 like the same to which the subject that melted used, named [Blazing Gas BIM], and finally another 9 as the one that I deactivate at first.

[Cracker BIM -G

Description: The most common BIM. A simple bomb that explodes on impact.]

[1300°C Flammable Oil Splashing Flame BIM -G

Description: BIM that splits fire into four directions to corner an opponent]

[Homing BIM -G

Description: BIM that can lock-on and follow its target via a small propeller until coming into range and exploding.

Note: this BIM does not have a very high explosive capacity.]

[Remote Control BIM -G

Description: BIM that can be detonated from a distance at a push of a button. It can be used as booby traps]

I must say that it was good that I got a great variety, although… honestly, I am a little disappointed because the BIMs that I wanted the most were the ones that generated a pyramid shield and that Emilia confused before with my grimoire skill... I have to wait quite a few hours to activate my grimoire again, so it would be nice to have a type of protection that I can use more often.

The ones that created a black hole were certainly strong, but I also didn't feel they were essential in this situation. The bombs I had now could kill a person just as easily as using one of those... in fact, I think killing a person like that was quite an exaggeration.

"A-Are you sure you want to give me these bombs?"

I think they were too many bombs for me, and so I gave a good number of these to Emilia. Certainly having bombs to spare was not a bad option, but it was even better that someone else could support me in this game.

The only bombs that I kept with me, are those that detonate remotely since they cannot be shared.

"Keep those, and be sure to use them when someone else is throwing bombs at us, don't hesitate to throw them."

"T-That is... I-I'll try "

Okay, so let's get on with the next thing to do. After putting several bags with the bombs on my waist, I take the knife I had taken from Rambo from my backpack, and also another stick similar to the previous one that I collected in the forest.

Since my "Ben Dover" spear died along with the guy from before, I decided to make another... when I went to take my spear before, there was no sign of the stick and the knife was practically useless. Although it is a bit sad that the knife that had accompanied me for several months was ruined, at least it was good that I can replace it immediately.

Seriously, if I couldn't have used the bombs and also I losing my "Ben Dover", then I'd be pretty screwed up now... probably my only alternative would be to throw rocks at the other game participants!

If you ask why would I use a spear now that I have bombs, I can only say that it still has its advantages as it is much more discreet to eliminate someone. Also, this proved to be a pretty good weapon and so it's not bad to have another in my hands.

"...don't you feel different?"

"Eh? W-What do you mean? "

As the cabin had fallen silent and Emilia just watched me create "Ben Dover-2", I decided to ask something that I noticed it some time ago.

"Don't you feel stronger or with more energy? "

Yes, the first time I saw her, she had a level 5 on her head to the side of her ability highest that the system showed me. But now that I see her again, all that had changed a little...

[ Emilia ] [Level 15] [Luck]

She had raised a whole limit… most likely, when I saved her earlier, the system must have considered her as my ally at that time and so when the guy who tried to r pe her died, I wasn't the only one who raised his level.

On the other hand... at first I thought that what I saw in the anime when she was saved from being blown to pieces by a bomb was thanks to those very good pair of breasts that she has, but it seems that I drew hasty conclusions and she is herself the one who is lucky... no, it is still too early to rule out the possibility that those who are lucky are that pair of breasts...

"E-Emmm… now that you mention it, I think that I really do feel a little lighter… and I don't feel so drained even though I was walking all day… "

"I see, I see... can you jump a little?"

"J-Jump? L-Like this? "

"...with more force... as if you wanted to touch the ceiling... Yes… yes... that is much better"

… Damn, this girl really does have great potential! This is like seeing a Shisuka 10 years younger... those magnificent objects bounced up and down almost perfectly, but at the same time, it was as if they were fighting to not lose their shape with the forces that interacted with them!

... I want to be those forces to shape them myself!

"D-Do you think I should jump higher?

"..."

"Hmn? A-Ah! Y-You ... y-you're a pervert! "

[ Emilia Affection -5]

After jumping for a while and not getting an answer from me since I was now too focused that I had even stopped my hands that were creating my new spear, she stops and after realizing where my gaze was on, shouts angrily...

"Emmm... sorry, I couldn't tell how high you were jumping since those were too distracting"

"... hmp~ Fool! "

She turns around and walks away and then sit almost to the edge of where the cabin allowed her to be. Well... it seems that she really dislikes such actions... though knowing what she just went through recently, and remembering her story in the anime a bit, I think this time I can't complain about this and I only can accept it as my fault.

With no other choice, I can only smile bitterly as I continue what I was doing while she watches me intensely.

"... Don't you feel anything about the people you killed?"

Minutes later, probably having calmed down a bit, she asks me that. Apparently, she also had time to think things through in more detail since up to now, I think she had not considered that.

"Honestly no, I don't feel anything for the death of those people"

"... is it because if you didn't kill them, then they would kill you?"

"Hmm… that may have a bit to do with it, although mainly, I think it's because it was something necessary."

"S-Something necessary?

… Is it because they were bad people? But, I think killing them was very extreme… "

"Hahaha, no, it's not out of a feeling of justice or something like that. Nor is it as if I considered myself a hero, you know? It is for something simpler and natural.

I did it in order to fulfill my goals and desires. That made them targets or obstacles for me, and therefore that led me to kill them. "

"... Your goals and wishes? Is that why you killed them?

I-If so, then would you kill me for those things too? "

"I don't consider myself a cold-blooded killer either if that's what you're thinking, but answering your question… probably not, I wouldn't kill you. I don't think you will become an obstacle to me, and I would not gain anything from doing that either… or rather, the profits are not many "

At the end of my words, she can't help but look at the back of her hand where she had the crystal, and then while trembling a little she tries to hide it behind her back.

"…Why? Don't you want the crystal in my hand too? "

" The truth is that a crystal doesn't mean much for me now. I already have 7, you know? If I were playing by the rules of this game, I could go out now.

Why I'm still here now, and also why I'll not kill you and then take the crystal is because that is not my only my goal or desire"

"…what do you desire?"

Most likely when she asks me that, she must have thought that my desire would be women or something sexual, because I can see her become more in guard against me. Maybe she is not completely mistaken with that, but for me, it 's rather something that comes included in my primary desire, so I speak a little to correct her idea.

"It is something simple, but at the same time very complicated... I want to be totally happy."

"E-Eh? B-Be happy?

… Just that? "

She should not have expected that answer at all since after repeating my words, she is left with her mouth open and her eyes round as plates.

"Hahaha, it's not that simple, you know? That simple thing encompasses an enormous amount of other things...

Tell me, Emilia. What do you think is essential for that? "

"E-Emmm ... L-Love? ...Money?"

"Hehehe, well, I think both of those things certainly aren't a bad answer. You could also add strength, power, influence, health, and many other things. Also, depending on the person, there may be more or fewer things...

But I think that you can achieve all that with some effort, or even lose it and regain it over time. But... maybe there is only one thing that once you lose it, it is very difficult to recover. If that happens, then no matter how hard you try you won't be happy in the end"

"…What is it?"

"...A calm and peaceful mind. Practically having no regrets about wishing hadn't done things you did, or not doing things you wish you had done but can't do anymore.

So that's why I can't kill you. Since I think if I do it, then I might regret that in the future… looking at you now, I can say you are not a bad girl… and I'm not just talking about your physique. I can see that you are certainly someone with a good nature, so I really think it is a shame that you were involved in all this.

Yes! I finished. Now I have my spear again! Hello Ben Dover 2!"

[ Emilia Affection +10 ]

Woh! Damn, I was not expecting this... her affection reached 70 (moved). Also since I had been concentrating on making my spear while talking to her, I did not notice, but now she had her eyes a little wet.

"...I'm not that good, you know? Maybe I deserve to be in this game...

Actually I…"

With that as a prelude, she begins to tell me her story that I vaguely remembered from the anime. It seems that not only on this island, before this, someone had also almost r ped her... besides, she was not the only one, her friends who did not run as lucky as her, were in that place too and ended up experiencing bad things.

So, for that reason those friends of hers had selected her to be a member of this game... seriously, that was something very screwed up.

"As you can hear, I abandoned my friends and they were r ped because of me… so, I don't think I am as good as you think."

"... no, how you feel about what happened, it rather confirms what I say. The fact that you didn't help your friends may not be something you can be proud of, but I don't think you can be blamed for that either...

Besides, from my point of view, even though you probably don't want to hear it, what you did shows that they just weren't important enough to you. I think if a person really cares about something or someone, then that person can give his life for that... you may even have reacted before if you want to know. "

Those were not only words of comfort to make her feel better, but also my true thoughts. In fact, I think there were many other things that could justify her actions, such as when a person grows up in a peaceful environment and suddenly a violent situation happens, it would be normal for that person to simply not know how to react. He has no experience with it, so it stands to reason that he can only be surprised by what he sees.

Or also freezing with fear and even fleeing from the place is not abnormal, they are simply instinctive and natural reactions of all living beings and that are only overcome if another higher instinct acts.

"Honestly, I don't think you need to think about being a better person or the like. If you ask me, what you need is to be more selfish. "

"M-More selfish?"

"Yes, like your friends who decided to choose you for this game. If you think about it, the only bastards and who should die are the guys who did that to you and the other girls, but instead they took the easier option and simply decided to blame you.

It is also not unreasonable, for them, those guys surely cause terror on them and so, if they could not take revenge on them, then they only can chose someone who did not cause them fear to take revenge. "

"… So you think what they did is right?"

"No, I don't think it's right. But for them, that was probably the only option they could choose…"

" ... Would you choose that same option if you were in their place?"

"… No, I would choose to kill those guys… besides, probably in a very painful way. That is the only way that my mind could be calm, the other alternatives would lead me to repent over time and as I said, that is what I want the last.

That aside, it seems like you misunderstood me when I told you that you should be selfish. I don't mean to say that you do despicable or evil things, I just meant that you cared more about yourself.

Hehehe, I am very good in that sense. Maybe I can teach you something, Emilia -chan ~ "

" E-Emilia -chan ? Well... maybe you're right, also, in this place, I probably have no alternative...

T-Thank you for listening to me… "

"Don't worry, we should rest now. Tomorrow we have many things to do... you will have to experience your first lesson 'Kill someone if he wants to kill you'".

… If you fail, then you may suspend the course forever, so you will have to try hard~ "

*Gulp*

While Emilia- chan watched me closely as she loudly swallowed the saliva in her mouth, I approach one of the walls of the cabin so I can lie down on it. So with the spear in my hand and activating my domain, I close my eyes to rest...

Tomorrow I'll have to make our group of two become bigger... I wonder how she will react to that?

Written by: Drack

Edited by: XArezzX


	198. Day 2 (Part 1)

Hello!

I couldn't get in touch with XArezzX today, so it's not the edited version. If I can get in touch with him tomorrow, then tomorrow I'll post the edited version.

I did not want to leave all of you without the chapter of today. I think that I have improved since the opening chapters in translation, but it is not perfect yet. Thank you for your patience!

By the way, chapters 37 to 50 are now edited !

Remember to support the novel, you can get advanced chapters on my !

Drack21 (just delete the first ".")

We have a Discord channel now!

Discord invite /U3sMn3n

(POV 3rd person)

"Good morning to all! How were things yesterday, Did interesting things happen while I was gone? "

"Takanohashi-san, everything seems normal. Only that the number of total participants that were eliminated yesterday was a total of 16, the number of them truly was greatly reduced. "

Whooh! It seems that the people we chose this time have very determined minds, isn't this the highest number so far for those who lost the game the first day? "

In the room where several men were monitoring the participants who were preparing for another hellish day, one of the main people in charge of this game presents himself in the place with a cheerful attitude as if he had been injected with caffeine... in truth, he did not seem to be talking from a hellish game where people killed each other.

Listening to the response of one of its workers, his joy attitude changes a little and then he acts surprised... but because of his personality, maybe other people don't know really how certain are his expressions since they changed very quickly after all.

"... the truth is that the red-haired child that I spoke yesterday, only he is responsible for 7 deaths... 6 deaths and 1 person who he left incapacitated to be more precise. "

"... He already got 7 crystals? You mentioned that he seemed to know the rules of the game, right? Has this child tried to contact us to exit the game? "

"No... after obtaining those crystals, he met with another participant of the game. Her name is Emilia Mikogami, she was a student with the age of 15 years. "

"… So the little redhead now also wants to collect crystals to help this girl? Do they have any relationship? Or did they seem to know each other from before? "

"I do n't know, but that may be likely since they are both together now and so maybe she will help get the crystals to that other girl. Also, looking at the moment when they first met, I think it is unlikely that they would have seen each other before. "

"Hmmm..."

The truth was that Takanohashi had always preferred to be in control of things, so Alexander or the "Little Redhead" as he said, was nothing but a problem for him. Honestly, he would have preferred Alexander to choose to quit the game, even if he had to pay him 1 million yen, at least that way he would no longer feel this uncertainty bothering him. Unfortunately, that was not the case and had no alternative but to continue with this little discomfort he felt.

"Takanohashi-san, there is something else I have to tell you. Yesterday that girl Emilia activated the bombs and when they were deactivated by the redhead, these now can be used by her.

There was a gap in the system… since from the beginning were only thought to participants use the bombs according to the rules, it was not considered that someone without one crystal would deactivate them, and therefore these ones could recognize her as their new owner after deactivating them due to that flaw in the program.

Correcting this would take time to program, so it would be best to disable them if you don't want that child to use bombs. "

"… No, let her use the bombs. I have introduced this little girl as a new participant to our audience, so canceling her bombs would be weirder. "

"It's okay"

"Where are those two girls now?"

"They spent the night in a cabin... after that, they haven't left that place yet "

After Takanohashi question, the man who spoke typing something on a computer and then the screen in front of them shows the cabin which this man was speaking. It was a shame that apparently no surveillance camera was installed inside it, and so they could not have an interior vision.

So when after knowing that they only could see the vegetation around and outside the cabin, he was about to tell the man that it would be better if he passed to other participants to see them instead, but then before he could do that, the door of the cabin opened and immediately the people he wanted to see showed themselves.

" They really are a pretty pair of girls, don't you think? No doubt they would both grow up to become very beautiful women… hey, what the hell does this mean? Didn't you say there were only two people? How are that more girls are getting out from there?! "

"Y-Yesterday only the two of them entered in that cabin... I-I don't understand what is happening ."

When both men only waited to see two people leave the cabin, suddenly two more girls came out from behind them. Seeing that it seemed that the people who were supposed to watch the participants did not notice this, so he could not help feeling a little annoyed at the thought that they neglected their work.

So calming down a bit and understanding that monitoring so many people on a wide field wasn't so easy, he decided instead to focus on finding out more about the situation.

"Well… perhaps they only met at night and were not noticed by the darkness. Who are those two girls? "

"W-Wait a moment please, I'll see the records right now..."

While the person was looking for that information, Takanohashi decided to observe the other participants a little as he had thought before... apparently several of them were beginning to get used to the idea of having to play this game in order to return to their normal lives and so they had decided to eliminate the other people in this game.

Among the other participants, one of the ones that interested him the most was the best Japanese player in the game on which all this was based... he was one of those who had collected crystals yesterday, and at the moment he had 2 of them in addition to the one he had in his hand. Furthermore, it seemed that he had also allied himself with someone else...

Well, he and Alexander weren't the only ones who did this. In the other monitors you could see that people began to move in groups... some did it so probably because in this way they felt more secure, while others were already trying to think of them as allies to eliminate other participants.

"Why are you taking so long? Can't you find just two people? "

The man at the computer seemed to go through the files over and over again, but as time passed, sweat began to trickle down his forehead. Aside from searching the records over and over again, he was now also cursing having been lucky enough to be the person that Takanohashi had approached for information…

With no other choice after having seen all the participant's records more than 3 times and noticing that their boss was beginning to despair, he had no alternative to report what he found... or rather, what he did not find.

"S-Sir... the two of them don't appear like any of the participants either... "

" … What do you mean? They don't appear among the participant's records? Damn, did someone decide to turn this island into a resort without informing me?!

How the hell is it that people who shouldn't be there keep popping up one after another?! "

At first he had not recognized those two girls either, but since it was not that he remembered the faces of all the participants who had been "recruited", he did not pay much attention to it and only waited for his subordinate to look for them among the participants.

Takanohashi started to lose his temper right now, Alexander was already an abnormality in all of this, and now he had also two more people out of his plans. That areally bothered him, therefore, it was impossible for him to stay in the same happy atmosphere that he normally showed.

"Bring the man in charge of the island security now!"

Hearing Takanohashi's words, the man on the monitor let out a big sigh inside, he truly feared that his boss would hold him responsible for this. So hearing that the one who would pay for the broken plates would be someone else, this relaxed a lot him and immediately ordered another man to do what he asked.

"Sir, did you want to see me?"

" Tell me, what the hell are you and your men doing?! Do you think you came to this place just to hang out and have fun?!"

"W-what do you mean, sir? Of course not, each one of us has been watching the island, and no one should have interfered with the game… "

Not long after, the person Takanohashi had requested to see was in front of him and begins to vent his fury on this man. He was a tall black man with a rude and muscular appearance, but none of this seemed to intimidate him, and instead, it was the other man who seemed intimidated once he started yelling at him.

It looked as if their appearance was reversed and he was not the short overweight man… certainly something a little curious to watch.

"It is nothing like that! The problem is that 3 people who shouldn't be here on the island, are here now! "

His first thought from the safety officer was that one of his men had made a stupid mistake to interfere with the game somehow, or more right, he thought that was the only mistake they could have made to upset Takanohashi this way and because of that, he was yelling at him now.

But with the following words from Takanohashi said while pointing to a screen where 4 girls of various ages were observed, it seemed that one of the things that he considered very unlikely and even somewhat impossible to happen, had actually happened.

"Th-That is impossible..."

"Oh? So they are illusions? Tell me, do you think they are little angels who came down from heaven to visit us?! "

"I-I don't think so, sir ..."

"Of course not, you idiot! They are people who came from somewhere outside the island! "

"Th-that's... I understand sir, what do you want me to do?"

"..."

The island's security officer had not seen any air or sea transportation other than their own, so it was impossible for those girls to arrive using any means other than their own.

Furthermore, seeing the appearance of those girls on the screen, they did not seem like soldiers, mercenaries, spies, journalists, police, or any other organization that might be interested in what was happening on this island. So that for him, the perpetrators were those who were responsible for these transports... were probably girls who some dumb decided to hide in this place or something like that.

Unfortunately, he and his men still had some responsibility for not being vigilant about it, so instead of making an excuse to his boss which would surely only make the situation worse, he decided instead to ask how he wanted the problem was solved, or even accept the punishment for this...

Then it was Takanohashi's turn to be quiet for a moment, his anger had not let him think clearly and he still did not consider what he should do now with these two new girls he saw... or with all that group of girls.

He had already accepted that the redhead joined this game, but two other unknowns joined her now... he could not be calm with doing the same procedure as before. Also, the thought that he still had to deal with those who were watching this show too, it was making him have a little headache.

"Well, Murall...

You have to accept responsibility for this, and as you must understand, our company will not forgive your mistakes with just a layoff...

You will choose 4 others in your group to share this responsibility and you all will present immediately with our physicians to they implanted you the crystals radar after that, then you 5 shall enter into the game.

I will be good to you 5 and I will give you the same treatment as the other participants, if you all could collect the 7 crystals per person, then all can get out of there with the same benefits... also, if you manage to capture those 4 girls and obtain information from them, I will double the award and all this inconvenience will be forgotten"

"…I get it. Just to confirm… we won't be able to carry our weapons, right? "

" Do not be silly, as I said, you all will have the same treatment than the other participants and so the only weapons that can be used there will be 10 bombs that will be delivered to you"

"...I understand, then I will retire now..."

Unlike most of the participants who were now on the island, upon learning of the conditions Takanohashi gave him, that did not seem to upset this man named Murall who was the island's security officer. Why this was so, it was because before he took this job, he was a mercenary who made his workplace to the countries or zones in conflict.

He had watched for a while the game these people were playing, and in fact, for Murall instead of taking this as a punishment, it was as if they were giving him a 2 million yen bonus...

He thought that it should not be difficult to fight against people who until recently had peaceful lives. Certainly among the participants, there were some that surely others would consider evil, but these were not many and the definition of evil can vary from person to person, so he was not too concerned about this.

Furthermore, he was not a good person either, and perhaps he had killed an equal number of the total participants on the island...

Now he only had to choose 4 of his men to accompany him and do the job. This should n't pose a problem either since they weren't much different than him, and so instead of praying that he doesn't choose them, they would surely fight each other to get those 2 million yen.

Then after making a slight nod to Takanohashi, he withdraws to proceed with the things that have been said to him.

As for Takanohashi, he was now trying to think of how to accomplish the following things… his game was getting out of his initial script and that just bothered him more and more.

So thinking of a way to punish Murall, he considered one that was also something that could solve his first problem and finally opted for what he said. Takanohashi didn't think he was against his words, not only because he knew the personality of this man, but also because he would probably prefer this than the alternative...

While he was a former mercenary who was now in charge of island security, he was sure that even though he did not cause him fear, the people behind him would make him pee in his pants just by receiving a strong glare from they. So that's why he was n't afraid this man would do something silly that would put him at risk, and also why he could talk to him that way as if he were an adult scolding a child.

...but the truth is that he was not in a better position, and he also feared to earn the anger of the people behind him. So after Murall left this room, he began to think about what he would say to the people behind him and those who watched the show.

Then having an idea of what he would do, after taking one last look at the monitor where Alexander and the three girls who now accompanied him were, he went out to inform the other people of the events of the Island.

(POV Emilia)  
Early in the morning, the sound of the creak of the cabin floor wood wakes me up. So the first thing I see when I open my eyes is the little boy I had met the day before who had stood up to stretch and thus remove the numbness from his body from sleeping… he seemed as calm as ever. As if here where we were only was an outdoor camp, and we came here to observe nature and no people were trying to kill each other.

…On the other hand, I had barely been able to rest a bit. Unlike him, I couldn't stop thinking about the situation we were in... 3 people died in front of me yesterday! How was it possible to act as if nothing had happened ?!

… Maybe I should follow the advice he gave me before, and better care about myself more. I had previously considered that if a man assaulted me again to try to rape me or do something perverse to me, then it would be better if I was blown to pieces with one of the bombs I own.

But after thinking about everything he told me yesterday, the truth is that I do not find it very reasonable that I am the one who dies for that... indeed, the only that is doing something wrong and who should pay for that is the aggressor and not me.

...I understand that, but even though it shouldn't be this way, I honestly find the idea that I die somewhat easier than having to kill someone else….

"Well Emilia-kun, now we will carry out your lessons!"

" H-Hey, could you please not call me that? I'm older than you, you know? That is a strange thing… you are only a child after all."

"What are you talking about? It is normal that I call you that way if I am your senpai or your teacher who teaches you to be more selfish. On the other hand, you should not call me "child".

I'm Alexander and you should choose to call me Alexander-sensei or Alexander senpai… I honestly don't care which one you choose, the two ways sound good to me.

Come on, try calling me that way! "

"... A-Alexander-s-senpai"

"Good!"

After asking me that, he had been intensely watching me as if he would not allow me to reject this. So, without any other option, I choose that way to call him.

I-I think this form is a little less embarrassing than the alternative ... seriously, it seems like I met with a very strange person on this island. 


	199. Day 2 (Part 2)

Remember to support the novel, you can get advanced chapters on my !

Drack21 (just delete the first ".")

We have a Discord channel now!

Discord invite /U3sMn3n

(POV Emilia)

Certainly, this child... or Alexander-sensei as he wants me to call him, was someone quite strange... as well as being someone quite determined. From what I could see, he now has 7 crystals with him, which means he has killed 7 people...

Actually, I think I should be terrified of being with someone like him, but without knowing the reason why, instead, I just feel calmer since I met him... maybe I am also someone strange.

Despite the fact that he is a man, my dislike for him is not so high... no, it could even be said that is null. I don't know if it is because he's just a boy, and I can't totally see him as a man… or could it be because of his appearance that is very feminine? Well, anyway, I just know I can be close to him without feeling worried.

And even knowing that he is a bit of a pervert, I just find that part a bit annoying. More than the hatred I feel when I see a man looking at me with a dirty look, with him, this is more like a little discomfort and nothing more... Due to all that, I see him more as a mischievous little boy who has just aroused his curiosity about the body of the opposite sex than someone with malicious intent.

... It must also be because in his eyes, although I can see some lust in them, they are not as aggressive as in other people... in him, it is more a feeling of contemplation that he has in his eyes when I have seen him watching me.

Also, one of the things I found most annoying of the men watching me was that when they noticed that I had discovered them, they quickly tried to pretend that they didn't or nothing had happened and then they try to behave like gentlemen...

On the other hand, when I discovered Alexander looking at my chest or my butt, he just smiled at me and didn't even look away as if he didn't care that I was seeing him doing that...this is also annoying, but at least I don't see it like a hypocrite trying to hide behind a mask with which he feigns to be a good person.

"...will we go find other participants?"

"Mmmm ... for now I have other things to do first. We will do that later"

Since he had said that we had to find more crystals and that he would also help me about worrying for my own safety more... although I honestly don't feel the need for me to do that. So, I thought we would look for other participants to do this.

The only thing that drives me to try to do it is because I don't want to die either. Furthermore, I do not want to be alone in this place... maybe if I don't do this, he will decide to leave me... for the things he told me about itself it before, I can understand that if he feels I'm of no help for him, most likely he won't kill me, but he will surely leave me to my fate in this place.

...if that happens, then someone else will end up killing me... and that is having a positive thought, since I may end up having an even worse result than that. So even if I don't like the idea very much and don't want to, I have to seriously consider having to kill other people.

When the guy who tried to r pe me previously used the bomb against us, I could see that the other people would not take long to do the same... At that time, the final result was in our favor, but to think that we could have been the ones who were in his place terrified me greatly.

…Without a doubt, that way of dying was very painful and unpleasant. Although how to die due to other bombs may be different depending on the type of these, I do not think there is one that can kill someone without any pain.

So having a little bit idea of what kind of game I was in, and also taking Alexander's earlier words as something to hold on to as justification or comfort to do what I had to do. With the intention of participating in this crazy game, then I asked him what we would do now.

Unexpectedly, it seems that it was not yet time to show my determination. After my question, he seems to want to do something first...

"…what is that?"

Seeing what he takes out, I can't help but ask about this. What Alexander took out of his backpack was a couple of parchments... these were similar to those seen in dramatizations shows of ancient times.

Besides, he also took out a pair of crystals... Or maybe it was some kind of jewelry? I do not know, but these were bright... and it seemed that instead of reflecting the light of the sun, it was rather that they shine by themselves.

" Well, I think it would make things easier for us if we had a few more partners... this would surely help us a lot, don't you think?"

"Partners?

… Do you know anyone else in this place? "

Hearing him say this, the only thing I could think it was that before coming here or before the two of us meet in this place, most likely he could be in communication with another person through those parchments he had as a kind of letter or something like that... maybe the crystals were to try to communicate with this person using them as a flashlight to send a signal since these seemed to be able to be seen from afar...

"No, I don't know anyone here… well, I don't know them personally. Let's say that the people with whom I will now get in touch to come here, will come from a distant place…"

" C-Can you communicate with people from outside this place?!"

What he was saying only intrigued me more and more, but hearing the last thing he said, I couldn't help that a great emotion arose inside me... if what he said was true, then perhaps we could ask someone to come to rescue us!

Unfortunately, his following words make me feel discouraged and make me even more confused...

"No, it is not that... it is somewhat complicated to explain, so perhaps the best thing is that you just observe and then you can understand what I am saying... well, you may also just get more confused..."

Before I could ask him for more information, he started taking more things out of the backpack that caused my words to stop for the things I saw… they seemed to be vials and jars that had different things inside. Remembering my chemistry classes, these looked like minerals and substances that I observed in my school laboratory...

Great, I thought he could not be weirder, but now he is trying to do some sort of experiment here! Did he just now remember that he had to do his homework from school?!

...no, I don't think they are taught things like this in elementary school yet... or is it that he goes to one of those private schools where they train geniuses like those seen on television?

"I think with this, everything must be ready now"

"…What do you want to do? Also, if you wanted to do some kind of experiment, isn't it dangerous to do it indoors? Maybe you better do it outside… "

"Experiment? Well... this should definitely look something like that. But this is not an experiment, remember that I told you that I wanted to call a person... let's say you need to do this in order to do it.

And I remember that this Island is being guarded… I checked this place previously looking for things which they might be watching us with, but I did not find anything here and that's why I think it's better that I do it inside the cabin.

Don't worry, Emilia-kun. This shouldn't be a dangerous thing."

Seeing all the things he takes out, I had really forgotten that he had told me that he would communicate with someone, although... the truth is that I still did not understand how all those things can help a person to do that.

" ...Don't tell me you want to summon a demon or something like that?"

After trying to link all the things he has taken out of his backpack and thinking in my head for a way of how he would do what he said, the only thing I could think was one of those rituals seen on television... so with a slightly mocking tone I asked him this.

" Oh, you guessed correctly… that is somewhat unexpected. It seems that you are more observant than another blonde girl with big breasts that I know… "

Unexpectedly the answer I get from him is an affirmative... I really start to wonder if I can get out of this place alive.

"Okay, now we just need to activate it with the crystals!"

Finishing checking everything for one last time, he takes the crystal and places it on the parchment… now I was thinking that perhaps this was his way of distracting me or making me relax because of the things that we will have to do in a short time, but then, after he places the crystal and quickly withdraws, something unexpected happened.

The next thing I witness was out of everything I knew or thought I understood about this world... all the objects he placed on the parchment seem to come to life and begin to mix little by little ...

Not only that, the mass that had been created by the union of all the things that he put there also begins to take the shape of a person, and with each second that passed, this one became more and more like the body of a woman...

Things that I consider impossible or that should be just a fantasy were taking place just in front of my eyes, and so I could only see everything while my jaw almost went out of joint by how much my mouth has opened.

" W-Wh-what the hell is that? ! H- How did you make all these things form the body of a person?! "

" Well… if I explain it to you, you still probably wouldn't believe it. Therefore, just accept what your eyes see and try to assimilate it."

"..."

Obviously I was very unhappy with the answers I get for my questions, but before I could complain about this, something akin to a small steam explosion happened stopping me from demanding a better explanation.

This was only a little surprising and did not seem to affect either of us who were watching what was happening... we just had to put one hand in front of our vision to avoid the discomfort.

Apparently, this indicated that whatever was happening was over. Unfortunately, now there was a thick layer of vapor that prevented the final result from being clearly seen... only a silhouette of a person was visible... quite possibly a woman given the distinctive curves on this one.

It was not until a few minutes after this steam diminished that we could finally see that there a girl in front of us, as I had supposed it would be...

This was a girl a little taller than me... but considering that I am short and that she looks like someone between 20-25 years old, then I suppose she is small too. Also, like me, she is totally blonde...

"It seems to have been a success... "

"W-Why is she naked?!"

That was why I could know she was naturally blonde, and that she didn't dyed her hair! She was completely naked in front of us as she moved slightly to stretch her body and we could clearly see her private parts!

A-although it seems that she does not care much about that...

" Well… she was practically just born and it would be weird if she brought clothes with her, don't you think? "

"H-Has she just been born? W-What do you mean? She obviously seems to be older than us! "

"In that you are right… I always thought that she would be a little shorter… also, although they do not compare with yours, that pair is quite large too.

Well, I think that should be because the other people who were with her were taller than I thought… "

"..."

It really seems that we both have very different thought of processes since I don't understand much of what he says. Also, this little boy doesn't really care how other people would see him! He has been looking at every detail of her body as he moves a little to and fro to get a better view of what he wants to see of that girl!

"...you should be my Master, I guess. Do I need to do any work now? "

"Well... Looks like you're someone who goes straight to his obligations, I think you resemble Leona a bit on that... although it seems that she looks a little emotionless unlike you, who is showing more expressions ...

Well, for now just stand by us, very soon we will have work to do. Right now, I have to call someone else… "

Perhaps because she heard us speak, she then turns her gaze to the two of us and immediately focuses on Alexander… I thought she would tell him something because of how he was looking at her, but instead, she only smiles a little and says those things.

Master? Leona? Call someone else? Seriously, now I felt like my brain would be disconnected from my body by forcing it to try to understand all of this...

The only redeemable thing was that Alexander took several pieces of women's clothing from his backpack and gave them to her... I will not ask why he had these and I will only be happy for this. For a moment, I thought he would make her be naked all the time, but it seems like he still has some decency on him.

" ... Now, what will you do? Will you make another person appear out of nowhere like before? "

"That is precisely what I will try... although this time it is a bit different, and the result is not guaranteed that it will be a success like before... I can only hope that my luck is not so bad while doing this."

After the blonde girl finishes dressing, during which time Alexander didn't take his eyes off her, he stops looking at her and takes another scroll from his backpack along with another crystal...

Thinking that he would do the same as he did a few moments ago, I ask him that. But from his answer, I suppose things will not be the same as before. Also, this time he does not take other things apart from these two, so I guess it really is not the same...

Laying my eyes on the girl who was now standing a few steps behind him, and then on the scroll he held and also remembering what happened recently, I can't help but think of one of the first things he said to me when we met...

At that moment he said that he was a person from another world who had come for some reasons here... in that time I could only dismiss and ignore that immediately since I thought he just wanted to look like someone interesting or was just kidding, but now…

Now that possibility doesn't seem that crazy anymore… this that I just witnessed was very similar to what happens on those fantasy shows about magic and stuff like that! I couldn't relate it to anything other things than this... maybe him being someone from another world was not as impossible as I thought.

" What's going on, girl? You look like you've seen something very surprising "

"Do not worry Emilia-kun, this time it will not be as striking as the previous one"

"..."

Suddenly the girl who had come out of nowhere talks to me while putting her hands behind her head and her eyes on me... you are responsible for this, you know? Besides, what does he mean with this won't be so striking? In the end if he succeeds, then someone else should appear out of nowhere like this person here! How could that not be striking?!

Although I had a lot of questions and complaints in my head, I can only keep quiet, after all this ends I can ask all the questions I want. He should answer at least some of these!

Then performing a process similar to the previous one, he uses the scroll he had. The difference this time is that what does the scroll was to emanate light and then in the next second it disappears, but now Alexander seems to be frozen in where he is standing while doing nothing.

"W-What happened? Did something go wrong? "

"Hmn?

No... according to the memory I have now, what master used this time was a summoning scroll. So I guess now his mind is somewhere else trying to perform the procedure that is necessary for this"

"I-Its that so?

By the way... who are you?"

"Me?

If you mean what I am, then I can tell you that I am a homunculus who was just born a few minutes ago.

If you mean who I am, then I am sorry to tell you that master has not yet given me a name and therefore I do not have an answer for that at the moment. "

Seeing that Alexander was paralyzed without making a move, I can't help but ask that to the other person here. Furthermore, since I was intrigued about who she was, then I also try to get some information from this girl.

Unfortunately, her answers are no better than Alexander's...

" Damn it! Why did it have to be that woman?!

Well... it's true that she complied with the conditions about how I wanted the person who I summoned to be, but... seriously, why it had to be her?"

"Master, it seems that you came back... Did something happened?"

"...the summon failed"

" H-Hmmm… Alexander... i-if the summon failed, then what does that mean?" "

"I told you to call me Alexander-senpai... why the hell are you here?!"

"You idiot brat, don't think you would get rid of me so easily after what you did to me!"

Alexander suddenly seems to recover, but he also seemed to be quite annoyed... listening to what he said, it looks that what he wanted to do did not turn out as he wanted. So, when he was distracted talking to the blonde girl, a bright light appears in the room and then another woman comes out of there.

She seemed to be a little older than the other girl... her hair is burgundy and was wearing shorts and a black blouse with straps that showed off her belly button... plus, she had an aura something intimidating around her, and she also have a tattoo on one arm that made her look even more like a criminal.

Written by: Drack

Edited by: XArezzX


	200. Day 2 (Part 3 )

Remember to support the novel, you can get advanced chapters on my !

Drack21 (just delete the first ".")

We have a Discord channel now!

Discord invite /U3sMn3n

(POV Alexander)

"I'm in this place again..."

" Who the hell are you and what is this place ?! "

Since Emilia-chan seemed quite confused and disoriented when I used the [Human Transmutation Scroll(Base Level 50)] that I had brought with me, I decided to quickly use the other one of [Random Summon Scroll ( Minimum Base Level 50)] which I also thought of using in this world.

The conditions that the system had imposed on me prohibited me from bringing some magic items, but betting that these could be used here, I had brought them with me. And so far, everything had been a success... well, 50% of this since it was still missing how this would end... and, things do not look very promising seeing the person in front who was now yelling at me...

Since the scroll this time would summon a random person, I had no choice but to just pray that it was someone who could help me in the world I was in now. My only consolation was that the person would be at least level 50, so the chance of that happening was somewhat high.

But seriously... why it had to be her?

From what I know of her, she would certainly be someone who can be very useful on the world of B-tooom ... the problem is that I do not think that she is someone so understanding and will obey someone else's orders...

"Well... what's the last thing you remember before coming here?"

" Hmn? The last thing I remember?

Hmm... I think I had gone to sleep early because we had a job the next day... oh right, then a strange voice woke me up and told me that he would take me to a place where I would have to choose if I would go to another world with someone else...

Shit! It couldn't be that I was killed while sleeping, right? "

"..."

Well... given the place where she lived before, the fact that she thinks that she was killed in her world while sleeping is not something so abnormal... I do not want to lie to her since that would complicate things in the future, but for now, I do not see a reason to say what I know ... let's say the conclusions she reached on her own are her problem.

Now what I must do is just to move the conversation forward...

"Well, the person you would go to another world with is me... so you have to choose if you want to come with me or not"

"You? Why should I go with you? No, more importantly, who the hell are you?

…Now that I see you closely, you are a pretty attractive little girl… if I could take you with me, then some pervert would probably give me a lot of money for you…"

… Well, I knew that she was not a saint. But seriously, what she says almost makes me spit blood! Don't... calm down Alexander, you are here to convince her to go with you and not to fight her... take a deep breath and calm down.

"I'm sorry to ruin your plans, but I'm a man… besides, you don't know if you could hold me back to get out of this place and fulfill your purposes. Who knows? I may be the one to drag you out of here and end up taking you to a brothel to serve many clients."

Well... even trying to calm myself, it seems impossible that I did not answer her previous words... although I must say that I was still being the most polite I could be.

Hearing me, she comes closer to me as she frowns and begins to examine me in more detail… although she is quite strong since her level is 78, and also various fighting skills such as [Gunslinger] [Self Defense] [High Perception ] [Agile movement] that my evaluation is showing, I don't think I'll lose to her in a fight if we had a battle...

It is certainly possible that she has more experience fighting, but here she does not have weapons and although her level is higher than mine a bit, my skills should compensate that...

When she gets right in front of me, I put myself a little on guard for what she could do… I think we're in a state like we're souls or something like that now, so perhaps we shouldn't be able to do physical harm to ourselves… but I don't want to find out what would happen if you die in this place after all.

It was good that she did not seem bothered by my words and only dedicated to observing me. In fact, due to her aura I can tell that she wasn't trying to do something bad to me, so maybe she just has a rough way of speaking…

" Khaaa! W-what the hell are you doing!"

Noticing her aura, I might let my guard down a bit... then noticing this, she unexpectedly directs her hand to my crotch without doubting anything until she holds my genitals...

... I think this also happened the last time I used a convocation scroll... is there some kind of requirement that the person I am summoning has to touch my penis?!

[No... I think that's just your luck, Alexander]

Well...if it was her just touching me, then I would have no problem, in fact, I would even show her if she wants to. The problem I had is that this woman did not do the same as Kurisu who did it in a delicate way and even being it somewhat pleasant.

Instead, she used her hand as if holding a pair of walnuts and crushing them while playing with them! At this moment I was experiencing a woman holding me firmly by the balls in a completely literal way!

"L-Let go of me!"

" Haah !"

This feeling was not pleasant at all, so I have to try to free myself somehow. So, my next action is to put my hands on her breasts, and right after finding her nipples, I pinch and twisting them hard. It was doing that or hitting her in the face to make her let go of me...

Since she was a little taller than me, her breasts were closer to me than her face and so I took the simpler option...

"W-What the hell are you doing little brat!"

"That is what I should ask you ! Did you want to burst my balls? ! "

"Well ... actually I didn't thought I would find something when touching you, so that was unexpected and my hand end up moving by reflex... seriously, I didn't thought I would find something there at first. "

"Well, now you are clear that I am a man and that your stupid plan to take me away will not bear fruit"

"About that... maybe I'll even get more if I take you with certain types of people"

"Fuck you!"

" Tch… you should be grateful that I didn't do anything to you after what you did to me… my breasts are still burning, damned brat. Couldn't you be gentler if you wanted to touch my breasts? "

" Hmp~ I just wanted you to release me, don't think I'm so desperate to have to touch your breasts. If I wanted to do something like that, then I know other girls who have much better breasts than yours "

"D-Damn you brat… Fuck you! Let's see if you can touch a girl's breasts after I break your hands! "

I can try to ignore insults or nonsense people say when they mistake me for a girl, but squeezing my balls would be my limit! So any attempt to look kind and understanding that I tried to carry out, had disappeared after this.

...but apparently, I was not the only one who was upset. After my last words, she turned to me again and this time I not even need to see her aura to understand that she did not come with good intentions.

Suddenly she lunges at me knocking me down, then in the next instant she tries to hit my face with her fist… damn! Does she really intend to hit someone with the appearance of a child?

Instinctively I put my arms in front of me covering myself and then I can feel several blows. T-This damn bitch had held me quite tightly with her legs as she positioned herself on top of me and kept me from moving.

With no other option, when I see that she retreats a bit to try to hit me again, this time I activate my [Limit-break] ability, and immediately I can see her movements as if she were in slow motion. Then moving my head to avoid her fist, I put my hands back on her breasts...

" Gyaaa!"

Previously it is true that I had done it with force, but this time I do not contain anything and without compassion, I pinch her nipples again. Thanks to this she makes her body back trying to escape and finally I was able to move.

Without losing the opportunity, now we exchanged positions and I was the one who was on top of her... in this position I try to do what she had done before, but in the end I have to stop... I really didn't feel good by hitting a woman...

" Ouch ! Damn it! Can't you be more civilized? "

A second after my indecision to hit her, she took my hand that I was supporting on one of her breasts, and then she bites me ... she also pulls my arm and hits me with her forehead on the face after that.

Minutes later we still continue attacking each other... although I think it was me who was losing. Not because of the difference in strength, but because I could not hit her and so I could only play some perverted movements as pay back for her blows...

"Ha ... Ha ... Well, I must say that maybe I was wrong. Your breasts don't feel that bad as I had originally thought... Ha ... Ha ... "

"Ha ... Ha ... Damned lustful brat, you are stronger than you seem to be... how much time you will keep stroking my chest?! Let go of me now! "

After some time of being in this quarrel, we returned to one of the positions that we exchanged at first and I was positioning myself on top of her. But this time holding her neck with one hand to avoid her giving me another butting, while with my other hand I massaged her breast in a way more delicate than before.

... I don't know if it was because of the fight, or because of all the "caresses" between us, but now her nipples were as hard as stone... this should not count as taking advantage of her, this is compensation for all the blows she gave me!

Well... maybe I should stop doing this.

"It seems that we will not reach an agreement between us... it is a pity, now I have lost an opportunity to have another partner to help me on that island, haaa..."

I think after all this no matter what I say, I don't think I can convince her to come with me to the world of B- tooom. So, not wanting to waste any more time or prolong this fight any longer, I get up from her while expressing my thoughts out loud.

Probably seeing that I no longer wanted to continue this, she also doesn't try to hit me again and instead just watches me.

" System, get me out of here, return me with the other two girls."

I hope that the blows I received here have no consequences on the other side, otherwise I'm sure I will be very sore for a few days... damn it! I'm tired of getting hit by people I should be able to dominate with my strength, the next world I choose must be one where I learn how to fight! I have to hit anyone who hits me at least 10 times in revenge.

Moreover, I thought this world was one where only our conscience or spirit was present, so how come I feel pain ?!

[Your level of consciousness is very low, so it is impossible that you now know how to cancel your pain here. It can be said that for you, your soul is very similar to your body, or this is how you understand it and that is why you feel the same as if it were your body.

In fact, being in such a place, for you, it should be very dangerous since someone could seriously damage your soul. But don't worry Alexander, what you experienced as damage here is nothing significant, rather, you did it yourself because in your mind a blow implies pain and damage and so your mind worked to create it.

The same is for that girl... although once you two get out of here, everything will look like this was just a dream and you won't have any real damage]

Well... that certainly sounds like complicated things related to the mind and spirit. Most likely, to understand more about this, I will have to raise my soul level first.

Aurora, can you get me out of here?

[ Sure, but do you really don't want to try to convince that woman again? ]

... no, I think that is impossible now. I better start thinking about what I'll do once I get to the other side… I still have to give my new homunculus a name too.

[…Ok]

(POV Summoned Woman)

While I had my eyes on the red-haired boy who suddenly turned his back on me and started walking away from where I was, I rubbed my nipples a little since they were very sore... that damned brat really had no compassion for them, even sometimes I thought he wanted to rip them off from me!

I wanted to see them to examine if these hadn't deformed or something, but with him here I couldn't do it ... who knows? Maybe he'll take advantage of the fact that I don't have my clothes on to do it directly this time!

... I really want to kill that brat! No, I will capture him and sell him to a brothel, he will have his ass drilled all day this way!

"Eh?"

Taking my eyes on him to see what the boy intended to do, he suddenly disappears as if he had never been there. Noticing this, I couldn't help the uncertainty and a little fear appearing in me.

I certainly didn't like the boy much, but I had two big problems now! One is that I don't really know how I got here and therefore, I had no idea how to get out of here… I could only see a blank world wherever I put my eyes on. I didn't know how long I would have to be here, or if I could get out of this place ...

Having no one to ask something or to talk to in this world that seemed so empty, it was nothing pleasant...

Also, there was a chance that I would have died and this is how I got here... if this is so, then I think I have ruined my chance to reincarnate ...

Shit!

[This is the last chance for you to go to another world and accompany my host.

Do you want to follow it? ]

"W-Who is it? ! Who just spoke? Show yourself and don't hide! "

When I was starting to get worried, I heard a voice and so I quickly started looking for the person who was speaking. Unfortunately no matter how much I searched, I couldn't find anyone… besides, somehow I felt that the voice resonated directly in my head.

Remembering that when I came to this place previously something similar happened, only that that time I was a bit sleepy, I understand that it is most likely the person who brought me here.

Immediately I try to ask him more about what is happening and who it was, but I don't get an answer and they just repeat the sentence from before as if it were a machine...

"Well... at least if I'm dead, it seems like I can still follow that boy into his world..."

For a moment I thought it would be good if that voice gives me the option to return to where I was, but... is not as if I have a great life there. Who knows? maybe in that other world I can have a better life...

"It's okay! Take me with that brat!

... besides, I still can't forgive him with just a few punches, that damned brat practically groped every inch of my body after all! So I have to make him pay for it. "

Making a decision, I give my answer to the person or thing that had brought me here and then I feel as if my consciousness fades for a short time.

When I open my eyes again, I was in what looked like a cabin and I quickly see the boy I met in that blank world… besides, he was accompanied by two other girls near him.

Looking at them, then I can understand why this brat said that he had better options to harass someone... these two women were quite beautiful and surely if they were in a brothel they would be the girls with the highest number of clients.

"Why the hell are you here? ! "

"You idiot brat, don't think that you would get rid of me so easily after what you did to me!"

When he saw me, he seemed quite surprised, and while answering him, I can't help but smile a little knowing that things for the boy did not go as he thought they would.

Written by: Drack

Edited by: XArezzX


	201. Day 2 (Part 4)

Remember to support the novel, you can get advanced chapters on my !

Drack21 (just delete the first ".")

Also remember to give your vote to the novel with spirit stones in webnovel, in this way you also help this one to reach more readers. Thank you!

We have a Discord channel now!

Discord invite /U3sMn3n

(POV Alexander)

"Why the hell are you here? !"

"You damned brat, don't think you would get rid of me so easily after what you did to me!"

I probably should be glad to see this woman here, but oddly I didn't have any trace of happiness in me when I saw her, instead, I was just surprised... seriously, it couldn't be that this mad woman just followed me here to keep going with the quarrel we had before, right? Didn't she want to return to her world and dedicate herself to doing some criminal acts as she always does?

"Why the hell didn't you return to your world?! I don't think I did something too serious for you to follow me here to keep complaining, right? "

" How is that's not something serious?! You have groped every part of my body! "

"W-Well... that may be true, but with the blows you gave me, it should be enough for you to vent and go back to your world, right?!"

"D-Did you really touch her? I don't know if I should praise you for having the guts to do that to a person like her, or despising you for what you did... "

"What do you mean by someone like her, little bitch?! Do you think that because you have big breasts you are more woman than me?! "

"Hiiii ..."

It seems that she misinterpreted Emilia's words, she must have referred to her attitude more than her appearance... although perhaps I should thank her aggressive attitude that makes Emilia not think as if I had taken advantage of her, or even worse, something like if I had tried to rape her.

Most likely seeing the attitude of this woman, she decided not to think about it much and her affection did not diminish this time… well, certainly this woman I summoned does not look like someone a man could take advantage of.

It is a curious thing to see that even the fear of men that Emilia has is suppressed by the fear that she causes when she yells at her, when that happens, she quickly approaches me as if looking for protection.

"Tch… well, it doesn't matter. The truth is that I didn't know I could go back to my world... or rather, I wasn't sure I could. Still, that's also your fault for leaving without even explaining anything, damned brat! "

"Oh, right ..."

After hearing what she says, I realize that she is right and this is probably partly my fault. Due to everything that happened in the white world, I did not have time to explain things very well. Although I must say that she also shares some responsibility with me… besides, the system should also have explained things to her before coming here, right?

"…Where are we? Is this another world?

… It looks the same to me as the place I was before, I don't see anything different. "

Probably seeing that I had calmed down, she does the same and begins to look the environment in more detail and also ask some questions. Since this is a level 1 world like hers, then she shouldn't notice any significant difference… I think all worlds on that level are very similar.

And since she is here, at least I'll make her help to us in this world... she has a bad character but if I am a little patient and try to win her trust, then she will be a very reliable ally.

"Master... who is she? She doesn't seem like someone reasonable... do you want me to take care of her? "

"Woooh! Does this little bitch know how to do more than move her hips on a man? Hehehe I want to see how you take care of me, come on, go ahead and try it "

"…Stop."

"…Yes Master."

Unfortunately, my homunculus does not have the same thoughts and she seemed ready to fight now so I have to stop her… well, at least I know she is brave to fight someone 2 limits higher than her. Although I don't know if I should say that she has enough self-confidence, or if she's a bit impulsive...

"You should also calm down, the situation we are in is not very good, and the best thing would be to work among ourselves to be able to get out of this.

So it's better that we start again from the beginning, for now let's introduce ourselves to each other. I am Alexander, she is Emilia, and she is… well, she still doesn't have a name but that will change soon"

"H-Hello"

"..."

"... she doesn't have a name? Well, whatever. I'm Rebecca Lee, but only with Revi is fine."

After 2 of us three say hello, she watches us for a short time and then relaxes a bit and tells us who she is.

Yes, the woman who was randomly summoned was none other than Revi from the Black Lagoon world... Honestly, she always seemed like a very good woman to me, at least in the anime. But the moment I saw her in the white world, at that moment I knew that it would not be easy to deal with her. Although... despite this, I have to say that I was also a little happy to meet her in person.

Also, since technically the summons had been a success, now I could see her status and therefore I understood very well that she would be of great help here...

[Status

Name: Rebecca Lee

Race: Human

Age: 26 years

Level: 78

Soul level: 1

Hp: 100/100 Energy: (30)

Strength: I

Resistance: I

Dexterity: H

Intelligence: J

Agility: H

Magic: (-)

[Skills]

Innate:

[ High Perception-S ] [Instinctive Reflexes- S] [ Gunslinger- A ]

Acquired:

[ Flexible Movement - D] [Agile Movement-E ] [Fight-D] [Rapid Fire- D] [Precise Fire-C]

Magic: None

Development:

[Acrobat- C] [Self defense : (No style)D ] [Mercenary -C] [Pirate- D] [Bounty hunter- E]

Affection: 50 (Neutral) Loyalty: 50 (Neutral) ]

… Damn, she really just think of me like if I'm some random person. No... perhaps I should be glad that at least her loyalty and affection have those numbers and were not even lower... maybe if it had been another girl who I did that in the white world, then the numbers would probably be negative ... are there negative numbers in those values to begin with?

"Answering your previous question, we are now on an island… perhaps you are in luck since this is a vacation island with beautiful beaches, lush vegetation, where people throw fireworks all the time, and where you can notice the smell of roast beef throughout the day. "

"Really? That doesn't sound bad! "

"... H-He is probably joking... although maybe everything he said has some truth on it... o-or rather, that's a very positive way of seeing this place..."

" ... What do you mean, girl? "

"T-The truth is that most of the people here were kidnapped and thrown on this island so they kill each other...

Those fireworks that Alexander says… that Alexander-senpai says, are bombs like these… I-I think you can imagine what he meant by the smell of roast meat. "

"... W- What?

What the hell? Where the hell did you bring me, damned brat? Why the hell did you bring me to this hell?! "

"Well… technically, you came here on your own, so you can't blame this on only me. Also, as far as I know, your world was not a paradise either, so don't complain so much "

" Dam it! Now I will really kill you brat!

I certainly know that the place where I lived was also hell, but at least that was a hell that I knew very well! And, in that place at least I had my weapons!

On the other hand, here are guys carrying bombs with them while I don't even have a damn bullet! "

"Master!"

After processing what Emilia told her, she runs and holds me up by my shirt … it's not so unpleasant to have her face so close, but unfortunately, I doubt very much that she wants to kiss me.

Seeing this, my new homunculus quickly stands by my side and prepares to fight with Revi so I have to stop her again so she doesn't complicate matters any further. Revi was annoyed, but I wasn't really worried about this. If she actually wanted to kill me, I don't think she can do it that easily.

After all, as she mentioned a moment ago, right now she doesn't have her weapons with her. Thanks to this, it's possible that we can solve things by talking… or I hope so, I don't want to have to go through another fight with her here in the real world… feeling her body with my hands was nice, but each blow also hurt a lot!

"Revi, you can't escape having some responsibility for your situation, so we better talk about it. You cannot return to your world now, and the way things are now, then you only have two options...

The first is to stay mad at me and go on your own... but I would not recommend that, as you have heard from Emilia-chan, things outside are not easy and if you go alone someone may end up blowing you up in the air.

The second is to stay with us and we all help each other, I think that way there are much more possibilities that we all get out of here alive.

Also... I can promise you that after this if you want, I can take you to your world... and it doesn't have to be empty-handed, I can pay you for your help here. "

"No... I also have another option, I can kill you now. At least that way I will feel much better "

"That wouldn't be a very good idea... and I'm not just saying it for myself. If you do that, then you will lose your only way to get out of this world... and since you agreed to be summoned here, your life may be linked to me. So if you kill me, then you would probably die the same way "

"W-What did you say? Is my life tied to you now?! "

Well... that last one is just my invention, maybe if she thinks this is so, then she would be a little more docile. I have never asked what would happen to the summoned girl if I die... they may only stay in the world where they are, maybe they would return to their world, or... there is also that possibility that I said now.

Do you know what will happen to my summons if I die, Aurora?

[No, I don't really know either. Although I do know that if you die, then I will die since I am linked to you.

As for the other girls, I think the most likely thing that will happen if you were to die, it is that they would stay in the world they are… I don't think Cross will go to the trouble of returning them to their original world after all.]

Well… I'm glad that at least the girls would still be alive if something bad happened to me, I couldn't bear them sharing the same fate as me. Also, I really regret that this affects you, Aurora ...

[Don't worry Alexander. I have told you that I will still follow the purpose for which I was originally created, so if you die, I fear that I would also lose that... it could be said, that it is what drives my existence at this moment.

Besides, the concept of life and death for me still does not feel so real]

…Well, that's probably because you don't have a physical body.

[Perhaps]

" Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!

...This is complete bullshit! "

"Okay, so what do you decide to do Revi. Actually, we have things to do and I don't have so much time to wait for you to make up your mind. "

While I had a conversation with Aurora in my head, I was also waiting for Revi to calm down a bit and make a decision. Well, the truth is that I'm also worried that my homunculus would lose patience because of how she is holding me in the air holding my clothes... I thought Leona only acted that way because she had a militarized personality, but now I think their race has a rather overprotective attitude towards their master.

Unfortunately, after a couple of minutes I don't see Revi calm down and so I have to speak to continue our conversation.

"… Do you say that you can return me to my world, later? Also ... what do you mean with pay me? What will you pay me with? "

"…If you want to return to your world after all this, then I promise that I will take you there when I can. And, I can pay you with gold… a lot of gold. "

" ... Gold? Do you have gold with you? ! "

"Do I look like a bank or a mine? This is kept in a safe place… "

This was not something I said just to make her help me, when we leave this world I can keep my word and give her gold if she wants to go to her world. After all, in HOTD I think there must be a lot of gold abandoned in the banks... the truth is that this stopped being useful there and in Gaia, it had no value since it seems that it is different from the gold of that world... it was a big disappointment when I find out about that by the way.

So if Revi wants gold, I do not mind giving her several tons if she wants them... all I'll have to do is ask the soldiers in HOTD to gather it. Although for her to have it, we must first finish the missions of this world, and then she will have to wait until I have time to take a trip to her world.

"But…"

"W-What's wrong? You are not regretting now, are you ?! "

"No, I just wanted to give you the advice of not to fall in love with me because then you won't want to return to your world to spend all that gol- Ghaa!

Damn that hurts! couldn't you let me go in a delicate way?"

"Master, are you alright? Do you want me to break that woman's hands? "

Hearing me say that, she throws me to the ground... I was just giving her advice! Why is she mistreating me? Well... at least I can see that my homunculus cares a lot about me... but for now let's do the same as Revi and ignore what she says.

"Hmp~ You looked for it yourself. Also, you don't have to worry about that happening, I have no preference for women "

"Fuck! Didn't you squeeze my balls before and still think I'm a girl ?! "

"… It is impossible that someone with your age and complexion has something of that size between your legs, I know that you should have put something in your underwear"

... that was a spirit world, and therefore I don't think you can do something like that, but explaining that to her would be complicated, besides... unfortunately I cannot say that her logic is wrong.

So with no alternative, I stand up, brush the dust off my clothes, and then...

[Srriiin]

"L-Lie ... really is something there... b-besides, why is it so big ?! Are you seriously a child?"

"Whoh! You are amazing, master… "

"Kyaaaa ! W-What are you doing, Alexander? W-Why do you drop your pants? ! "

"Well, she doubted that I was a man and since I don't want her to check it again with her hands, then this was the only way to solve her doubts"

Yes, I thought that the most direct way and by which Revy would not have more doubt about my gender was to introduce her to my life partner. As a result, she opens her eyes wide as she also seems to lose the ability to control her jaw for a while, and then she finally says something.

Furthermore, since my homunculus remained squatting even after I stood up, I could feel her breath a little when she talked about my member. She seemed to be curious enough about it since it seems she wanted to grab it with her hands… she was even putting her index finger close as if she wanted to touch my penis like it was a little animal and wanted to see how it reacted.

On the other hand, Emilia who was the one who screamed now covered her eyes with her hands and turned her body to look away. Although... she still left large holes in the hands and turned her neck in this direction... if you want to watch it, then simply do that. If you keep doing that, you may hurt your neck from having to turn so much...

Even though she is afraid of men, it seems that she still maintains curiosity like any other young woman about this... well, since it is not as if I am restricting her and forcing her to see it, I think it is normal that instead of fear, what awakens in her is only curiosity.

Well, since I had experienced a bad situation before with someone holding my buddy, I really didn't want to someone touch my genitals for now. Also, I didn't want Emilia to hurt her neck, so I put back up my pants and underwear.

"Okay, now that things have been cleared up, then try not to fall in love with me, Revi."

"Hmp~ You may be a man, but I have no interest in little ones who are barely growing hair down there. So don't worry, moreover… if that happens, then I will fulfill whatever wish you have, boy "

"Hehehe, I hope you remember those words if that happens...

Well, then with this is fixed, let's move on to the next thing… I think I should give you your name now, right? "

"Please, master."

Stopping looking at Revi, I immediately put my eyes on my homunculus that had remained with the hand in the air and now only looked at my pants directly where my crotch was... It even gives me the feeling that she is thinking about whether she should take it out again by herself.

"Well, then your name will be..."

Written by: Drack

Edited by: XArezzX


	202. Day 2 (Part 5)

Hello!

In the next chapter, I will change the name of the novel to "Soul Evolution System" since it seems that I previously translated it word for word from my language and it was incorrect. Furthermore, we would have a new cover with this Arc characters!

Remember to support the novel, you can get advanced chapters on my !

Drack21 (just delete the first ".")

Also remember to give your vote to the novel with spirit stones in webnovel, in this way you also help this one to reach more readers. Thank you!

We have a Discord channel now!

Discord invite /U3sMn3n

With Revi's issue settled, it was time to move on to the last thing to do so I could go and keep looking for more crystals. By the way, she is actually someone who is most motivated for material things... well, I cannot judge her since I am not very different in that sense either. I prefer to have my pockets full than empty after all.

"Well, your name will be Blue Mary from now on"

Same as with Leona, there was not much to think about the name of my new homunculus, since this would be the same as to whom the blood that I used with the transmutation scroll belonged.

Well, that was not the only similarity with Leona, the blood that was used this time was from a character from the same world too. Until now I was very satisfied with Leona's attitude and strong development, so I thought that taking another character from that world as the basis for this homunculus would also be good.

Well...I admit it, it was also influenced a lot by my personal liking for that character in that game.

Maybe because we were in this cabin the wind did not blow as much as on previous occasions that I have named someone, but I can still see that the energy of the environment begins to gather in Mary, also in large quantities and speed, so I am sure my ability [Will of the worlds] has range effect properly...

"W-What have you do?... Alex-chan "

" ... w-what did you call me?

Seriously, it was not clear to you that I was a man?! "

"Well ... I may have no doubt about what is between your legs, but that does not change that you look very effeminate"

As I made sure there was nothing wrong with Mary, Revi's voice suddenly came from behind me and made my mind go blank for a second… that honorific was supposed to be used primarily to refer to a little girl, so I can't avoid turning and asking why she called me that!

Well… I think it could also be used to refer to a male child in a loving way, but I knew that was not the case for her and instead she just wanted to screw with me!

"... it's nothing, I just gave her a name, so don't worry... fat ass"

"F-Fat ass? D-Damned effeminate brat, I'll kill you- "

"S-She is shining... i-is that normal?"

I honestly don't think she had such a big butt... in fact, of the girls I know, maybe that merit would be Haruna's... or would it be Shisuka? Well, Scythe also has quite large hips…

Well, the thing is that I also wanted to tease Revi because of the earlier. Nor know very well the reason, but from what I have knowledge, one of the things that bothers a woman more is to tell her that... honestly, as a man, I know that one of the places of a woman that a guy is attracted more is her butt. And the fact that it is fleshy, always makes our eyes stick to that place... although of course, as long as it is not something very exaggerated.

…So I've always had doubts about why that bothers a woman so much.

In Revi's case, I must say that those shorts makes that place stand out a lot. It is certainly big, but I think it is very nice to see... also if it has the same touch that I feel in the withe world, then it should also be very nice to rub... if I remember correctly, it was very firm and had a very good elasticity in it.

Annoyed by my words, she was most likely preparing to hold me up again. It was a blessing that Emilia's who had been watching very closely what was happening with Mary make her turn back and stop to look towards there with some surprise.

The level of energy gathering in Mary had now reached levels that made it so that anyone could see that something was happening to her. Although this does not last much longer, and then things soon return to normal.

After that, physically there was no noticeable change in Mary and she was practically the same as before. Although on the other hand, her status had changed a lot...

[Status

Name: Blue Mary

Race: Human Homunculus

Age: 30 minutes (Body of a 18-year-old girl)

Level: 82

Soul Level: 1

Hp : 100/100 Energy: ( 3 0)

Strength: I

Resistance: H

Dexterity: H

Intelligence: J

Agility: H

Magic: (-)

[Skills]

Innate:

[Body domain - S] [ Fight-S ] [Regeneration - E] [Abnormal state resistance - C] [Ki control- G ]

Acquired:

[Flexible Movement - C] [Agile Movement-C] [Bare Handed Fight- B] [ Ki Punch- B ] [ Ki Kick-B] [ Stealth -G] [ Tracking - G]

Magic: None

Developing:

[Acrobat- C] [Fidelity C] [Intelligence Agent - E ] [Self Defense - B] [ Fighting technique : Combat Sambo -C]

Loyalty : 125]

As expected, Mary now had close combat skills in addition to those of her race as a homunculus... but what surprised me a bit is that she also had espionage-related skills, I did not expect that.

This was a pleasant surprise, with these abilities I think she will be even more of help than I had originally imagined, after all, now at this time these abilities would be more useful in fighting people with bombs than her combat techniques.

Also... the most notable and best of all is that unexpectedly she had increased 3 limits in an instant! Damn it, with the limit break pill then I would now have a person on the ninth limit in my group! This is certainly something to rejoice.

It 's a pity that the energy channels pill is not of help for her, because if so, then maybe she could enter the first limit of a soul level 2... no, if I wait for her to raise some levels in this world with the help of the mission to kill the participants, then she may still manage to reach a level 2 soul!

[Sorry to tell you, but that is very unlikely to happen, Alexander. If you do what you are thinking, then she will most likely only reach the peak of the 9th limit.

To break the barrier between advancing the soul level, that pill is not enough...]

I see... seems that things are not that simple. Well, it is still very good that she reaches the peak of the 9th limit. After all, there should not be people who exceed this force in the area that we are now in Gaia, and therefore, things in the future will be easier with her around.

"Thank you for giving me a name, My little master… fufufu well... although certainly master may not be as small as he appears. "

While evaluating Mary's new status, she seems to recover from the process of getting a name and then tells me that... well, she already had a more open personality than Leona, but now even seems a little more playful than before.

"What do you did to her, boy? She seems a little different from before… "

"Hehehe, do you think so? Well, you 're not wrong about that... I think that now it would be easier break your arms... want to tried as you wished before?

"..."

Before I can reply to Revi, Mary responds by having Revi just watching her while squinting. I think she is quite perceptive since this time she does not urge her to try and instead seems to be watching Mary's movements.

"Stop Mary, Revi is our partner now. Try to get along with her because if we don't trust each other, then things will be more complicated for us.

I think it is time to go find some crystals, we have wasted a lot of time and it is better not to give the other participants so much time to get organize "

"Okay, little master"

"Crystals?"

"Yes, about that..."

As I headed for the cabin exit, I begin to explain in more detail the situation we are now to Revi and Mary.

"It's not just crystals, you know? They are persons…"

" Emilia-chan… the lesson this morning will be that you should not humanize your goals. If you do that, then it will be more difficult for you to do the things you want. "

"… You really are not a good person, are you?

Well, although I think what Alex-chan says is not a bad idea, girl. According to what you two said to me before, this is an island where you must kill each other, so I think it is very reasonable to treat others here as your enemies and possible murderers.

Compassion will only end up killing you. "

"Yes, the only thing that matters is master and the people that matter to him, so what happens to others shouldn't be of importance"

"..."

..I must say I was a little curious about how the girl that was the most normal here became the weirdest in our group. On the other hand, maybe they do not reach the level of a psychopath, but I don't think the other two girls have trouble killing other people... no, I think Mary perhaps is touching that line that separates her from that...

Then, with Emilia-chan's somewhat worried gaze on us, the 4 of us advanced towards the jungle to look for some targets.

(POV Participant of the game)

Fuck! I want to know who were the idiots who nominated me to participate in this stupid game and then kill them all!

Well... probably is not so easy to do that since there must be a lot people who hated me... but there was nothing I could do about that, could I? After all I was working for a lender and my job was to collect from people who were overdue with their payments.

Also, many times I had to go to extremes that were not entirely legal... what could I do about it? If I wasn't the one who broke someone's legs, then it would be mine that would be broken.

" Akura- san... I-I think we should part with that guy... he-he doesn't seem like someone trustworthy, I think he could even kill us just like the other two people from a while ago"

" Hmn? That guy certainly seems pretty crazy... but he may not be the only crazy person on this island right now, you know? So I think it's best to stick with his plan for now and collect the crystals from the other participants so we can get out of here.

And... we are now his accomplices, don't forget that "

After arriving on this island, I had grouped with this people... curiously, here I met this man who spoke to me and who was one of the debtors of my former boss. Apparently, his wife was the one who sold him so she could get rid of all the debts this guy had.

Also, in this group there is another man who from what he has told us, he was someone who had his own company and according to his words, several women from this organization falsely accused him of harassment...

I think it is more than obvious that these accusations were not false since that guy hasn't stopped observing another person in our group, a woman that I don't know anything about, and who doesn't talk much… I think the only thing that prevents that guy from trying to take advantage of her, it is the bombs that just like everyone here she has in her waist bag.

"What the hell are you two chattering about! ! If you don't hurry then I'll take the damn crystals from your hands! "

" Y-Yes sir, i-it was he who kept talking and won't stop! "

"..."

This guy is unreliable, and I think I understand why his wife decided to get rid of him now. I think she was something intelligent doing that, at least she got some money by this fellow that way.

The person who yells at us and to whom I only nod to answer him while I get away from this guy, it was the one who had taken the leadership of this group. As far as I know, he was a hitman from a yakuza group from some city, so I did not doubt that he would do what he said...

As the idiot from before said, this guy quickly made the decision to get crystals from other participants, and so it didn't take us long to get 6 of these... one was from a man who was alone, and three from others who were traveling in a group just like us. The other two remaining crystals belonged to 2 other people who were in our group, another man and woman.

After we found the first guy and walked over to talk to each other, this guy threw a bomb and killed him before he knew what was going on... I had hit people, but that was the first time I had seen someone kill another person. Well... not long after, I was able to cross that line too...

The group of 3 people had also thought about following the rules of this game and killing other participants, so we had no choice but to start using the bombs that we all had... as a result they 3 died and two of our group too.

At first I thought that since we had obtained 6 crystals, the hitman would take them to get out of this place. Unexpectedly, when we finished killing those 3 men, he quickly distributed the crystals among the rest of us...

That surprised me a bit, but then I understood that this guy was pretty smart... we all knew that those crystals meant an exit pass from this damn island, so we had all been staring at them.

So I think the hitman understood that if he turned everyone else against him, he would very likely end up dying… he may be scary, but it's not like he was immune to the bombs after all. That's why he had to decide to distribute the crystals to everyone, that way surely everyone would find it much more difficult to have to kill everyone else to get them.

Although thanks to that, now he seems quite annoyed...

It was already noon on the second day since we got here and with the hitman walking in front of us, we all stay vigilant as we move forward to find other people in this jungle where it is hellishly hot.

" Hmn?"

" Guah!

Suddenly, a kind of whistle is heard that makes us all stop our feet, and then a few seconds later the hitman is knocked down by something...

"A-A spear? Who is the damn idiot who uses a spear when you have bombs? Are you a damn caveman?! "

"Hehehe, they are making fun of you, Alex-chan"

"I can assure you that the guy who writhes on the ground does not think the same of my 'Ben Dover- 2' "

"... 'B-Ben Dover- 2'? What are you? A child?"

"I am 12 years old, remember? Furthermore, we should take care of the other people "

" Tch... fine"

"Yes Master"

Inside the jungle, several people were suddenly heard arguing among themselves. D-Damn! They just killed a person and they talk like they're walking in a damn park! Why did we have to meet another group of lunatics?!

" Hiii "

After this, the useless guy suddenly turns around and runs... he's really just a coward! Although... maybe I must praise him for being the first to move of all of us after witnessing what happened a moment ago. At not being able to see the guys who attacked us, maybe this is the smartest thing to do right now...

[Boom!]

When the other 3 of us who had stayed in our place still processing what had just happened also wanted to do the same, our steps stop again when we see that guy being killed by a bomb... that might not be as smart as I had thought-out.

" I-I-I don't want to die!"

[Boom!] [Boom!] [Boom!]

"Fu- Fuck !"

Then the woman who was in our group begins to throw her bombs crazily to anywhere and immediately the stalker guy decides still to try to escape, but in a different direction from the idiot... I also decide to do the same as the latter, or rather, I had no choice since I didn't want a bomb that woman was randomly dropping to hit me.

It seems that my luck was much better than the idiot since although I hear several detonations, I still manage to get away from that place without being stopped by a bomb. After running for several minutes, I then decide to stop to catch my breath a little.

"Ha ... Ha ... D-Damn it! People on this Island have truly gone completely insane… "

" ... Are you not going to keep running? I thought you would let me play a little more… well, I shouldn't be delayed so long and should return soon with Master, after all, I cannot trust that violent woman"

"E-eh?"

Before I knew it, a blonde woman was by my side and she said that to me... then without being able to do anything, when she finishes speaking, she jumps putting her legs around my neck, and in the next moment while hearing a crack my vision begins to darken...

Written By: Drack

Edited By: XArezzX


	203. Day 2 (Part 6)

Remember to support the novel, you can get advanced chapters on my !

Drack21 (just delete the first ".")

Also remember to give your vote to the novel with spirit stones in webnovel, in this way you also help this one to reach more readers. Thank you!

We have a Discord channel now!

Discord invite /U3sMn3n

(POV Alexander )

After walking through the jungle for a while, I finally detect 5 people in my domain who were heading right towards us. I'm grateful that this place is a jungle because this had shortened quite its previous extension from what it could reach, they could have noticed us long ago if this place was plain.

"5 people are coming here, so get ready"

"W-Won't we talk to them first? Perhaps we can try to convince them not to fight us… "

" Girl... they have bombs, remember? So I don't want to be too close to them to talk. I think it is better that we take care of them quickly and thus avoid any problem"

"Well... we will not kill them without first observing them a bit. After observing them, then we will decide what to do with these people"

I was more in agreement with Revy's point of view, but probably I also will feel bad if the other people are defenseless beautiful women or children… so after thinking about it for a moment, I decided to first see what kind of people they were, and if they are bad people, this way it may help Emilia-chan to make the decision to kill someone... I really hope that she can do it, otherwise, that would cause us more problems in the future.

With that in mind, we prepared to meet those 5. Seeing the direction in which they walk, I place several [Remote control BIM] and then go back a bit to wait for them.

It will not take long for them to get inside that place that had now become a minefield. Now that they are closer to us, I could see their auras and evaluate them... well, among them, 2 men have very dark auras. The rest on the other hand, only have black threads on them... quite possibly this is due to everything that is happening on this island than instead of being bad people.

Besides, I can also see that in 3 of them it added to what was written over their heads a +2, a +1, and another +1...

"They have killed people already, so we can forget about talking to them, that would be too risky"

" ...I won't ask how you know that, but it's good that we go with my idea of killing them before they notice us, that's much easier "

"..."

"Wait, let's not use the bombs yet, Revy... let me take care of one first."

Some may have been just unfortunate people who got involved in this crazy game, but unfortunately for them, they had now also become a risk to us if we acted softly.

Knowing that Revy had decided to help us, before when we were walking in the forest, I gave several bombs to her and Mary. So, when I see that she is about to use one, I stop her and take my spear.

I target the man with the +2 over his head since he would be probably the most dangerous of them, in the next instant, he was dying on the ground while screaming.

"Oh! It seems you have good aim, damned brat. "

"That was a great, master. You ended up with one of them on the first try"

"..."

Of the girls next to me, two of them don't seem to care much about this and they even praise my aim a little...the other one tremble a bit and seem that can't take her eyes off the man who is writhing on the ground.

"A-A spear? Who is the damn idiot who uses a spear when you have bombs? Are you a damn caveman?! "

"Hehehe, they are making fun of you, Alex-chan"

"I can assure you that the guy who writhes on the ground does not think the same of my 'Ben Dover- 2' "

"...'B-Ben Dover- 2'? What are you? A child?"

" I am 12 years old, remember? Furthermore, we should take care of other people"

"Tch... fine"

"Yes Master"

With my words, Revy and Mary target someone and then start heading towards them. Emilia-chan, on the other hand, stays still without moving...

"Emilia! Stop spacing out and focus, or a bomb could end up killing you! "

"E-eh? Y-yes ! "

After making her back on herself, I put my eyes to others and I can see that one of them turns around and runs trying to get away from us... it's good that I had placed the [Remote Control BIMs] as a way to avoid them from escaping. So pressing the button on the bracelet in my wrist, I prevent him from escaping.

[Boom !]

"I-I-I don't want to die !"

[Boom boom boom!]

"S-Shit! T-That damn woman went crazy! "

Revy had chosen a woman to take care of and was walking in her direction, she has to stop when the woman starts throwing bombs everywhere… it's good that she wasn't too close to that woman yet, or things would have been really bad for her.

Well, it's nice to see that while being bombarded she does not loses control and instead hides behind a tree to protect herself and as if waiting for an opportunity to make her move, occasionally glances at the woman who was throwing bombs.

"Ah... Noooo!"

[Boom!]

"Damn crazy bitch... you really scare me"

...this girl is quite ruthless. When the woman notices the [Timer BIM] that Revy had thrown after cover behind the tree, she tries to run away from there, but it was too late. Now there is only the person who ran away and Mary followed, and the other one coming in this direction remaining...

"Emilia-kun... the guy who comes this way is a pretty bad person, in fact, I think he's the type of the men you hate the most... so you better take care of him before he kills you... or he ends up doing something much worse to you"

"E-eh? B-But… "

Without saying anything more, I move a little away from this place... of everyone in that group, I think he was one of the worst since apart from his aura being black, added to that color also had a sick pink one as if he was excited all the time...

Noticing this, I believed that this guy was the best option for Emilia-chan to decide to use her bombs against someone... I do not intend to abandon her, and I will try to help her from the side if things go wrong... although l the weapons that used in this place are bombs, so I can't guarantee that nothing would happen to her.

I don't really like the idea either, but I have to push her a bit if I want her to at least try to protect herself...

(POV Emilia)

After telling me that, Alexander heads towards some trees until I lose sight of him… then not long after, I hear the sound of someone approaching here while running, and a moment later, a man was in front of me.

"D-Damn it ! S-So it was you who killed everyone... damn bitch, I'll make you pay for this!"

"N-No ... i-it w-was not me... I-I think it is better not to fight against us and seek a way to-"

" W-What the hell are you talking about, bitch? ! Are you saying we should talk to each other after you've killed everyone else? Do you really think I will believe your words? "

Right after seeing me, that man starts shouting at me. When I hear him, I can only blame Alexander a little since he was partly right and so I can't find words to contradict what he said...

But then, when he tries to find one of his bombs and tries to catch his breath a bit, he starts to look at me more closely and then his next words make me stop blaming Alexander and instead can't help but see this man with displeasure.

"W-Well ... i-if you don't want me to hurt you, then you will have to do everything I tell you... don't move or otherwise I will blow you up bitch!"

The fear and anger that this man had, now when seeing me, seems to have been suppressed by another emotion... now in his eyes that looked to various specific parts of my body, I could see that these were full of lust, and so I knew very well what he would probably ask me to do now...

"I-I told you not to move bitch! Tch… this will be a waste "

In my head, any desire to discuss had disappeared now, and besides, my body was moving by itself and was looking to take one of the bombs that I had in my waist bags.

It was a shame that man had already taken one of his bombs before me, and then upon noticing my actions he activated this one... this was a bomb of the type that pulled out a small propeller and flew towards a target that was aimed with this, Alexander called [Homing BIM]. Logically, I was the target this was heading for while making a small buzz.

Seeing this, my body freezes for a second trying to choose between continuing to look for a bomb or running from here, but unfortunately given the distance between the two of us, that time was very crucial.

Then when I believed that soon my life would end, in the next instant, something seems to be thrown from the trees and hits the bomb...

[Boom!]

"Ahhh!"

"Kyaaa"

As a result of that , the explosion knocks both of us ... I was the one who ran with more luck because the bomb was closer to him than me.

"D-Damn! You are not alone? I-I see... you were just a bait"

As we both try to stand up, the man who now had some slight burns from the explosion draws his own conclusions from this…I don't think Alexander used me as bait, because if he wanted to kill this guy, he probably would have done it without doing that.

...that he is still alive, it is only because he wants me to take care of him by myself.

A part of me wants to complain to him for forcing me to do this... but another knows that with this occasion, this is the third time he has saved me... if I do nothing, then I will only become a burden.

This guy wanted to do to me the same thing that the other men have tried to do... besides, he has even tried to kill me... also thinking about what could have happened if Alexander did not intervene, my body begins to shake more.

I- If I don't kill him, then I'm afraid that maybe the next time Alexander tries to help me will be too late...

"W-Well ... w- we should talk things over like you said before. I-I can help you get more crystals if you let me join you! "

"... I-I don't want you are close to me ... s-so ... please disappear!"

"N-Noo!"

[Boom!]

Standing and holding the bomb that I had taken before the explosion, I observe the man that was in front of me and that now realizing that I was not alone, or perhaps remembering it, he begins to beg while looking at me and the surroundings as if he wanted to find Alexander.

…The thought of having him close to me and having to be vigilant of him all the time, it was enough to even while my hand trembling a little, I was able to make up my mind to drop the bomb on him and end his life.

"Well done, Emilia-chan. It looks like you've approved! "

[Pan] [Pan] [Pan] [Pan]

" Hehehe, it looks like you lost the bet, Revy "

" Hmp ~ If it hadn't been for the boy, then she would be dead now. The result was manipulated, so the bet does not count.

Also… what the hell are you doing damned brat? ! "

With the death of that man, Alexander and the other two girls come out of the trees... apparently they had also finished with the people they took as targets... I really can't understand how they can look so calm after having killed someone ...

My body doesn't stop shaking, and the man's screams are still echoing in my ears… all I could think right now was that I had just killed a man!

It was certainly very possible that he would have hurt me if I was alone, b-but did I really have to do this?

My mind kept going around this question countless times until they showed up, and even now I can't totally stop asking me this… the only thing that made me distract myself a bit from this was what Alexander was doing when I saw him.

At the beginning I thought that he was clapping his hands as he says that as if praised me. But then, paying more attention and listening to the complaints of Revy-san, I realized what was wrong...

"... Sorry, I had a hand busy and wanted to applaud Emilia-chan's achievement... and since you were close to me, I thought your butt would be a good replacement for my other hand."

"Fuck you damned brat!

…you should be thankful that I don't have my weapons with me, or else I would shoot you now! "

While Alexander was holding a canteen with one hand, he was patting Revy-san's butt with the other and kept doing it until she complained to him about it... so what I thought was an applause, turned out to be the sound of spanking instead.

... seriously, I didn't know whether to get angry or laugh at how shameless this kid was.

"Are you okay Emilia-chan?"

"… I just took a person's life, so how can I be alright? "

"Why do you worry so much, girl? He wanted to kill you first, right? Just think of that as self-defense. "

"E-Even so ..."

Perhaps seeing that I had stayed in the same place all this time without saying anything, Alexander decides to ask me that and Revy-san also joins the conversation.

The words that she says to me are the same that I repeated to myself over and over again, but even doing this the feeling as if I had become the worst person in the world does not disappear...

" Girl… just admit that you are screwed for being in this situation, and therefore you had to do that. Although if it bothers you so much to kill someone to survive, then you can take the alternative path, you know? "

" ... The alternative path? "

Seeing me act this way, it seems like this causes Revy-san to get upset about something, and then she says that to me with a mocking tone. Still, hearing her say that, then my gaze shifts between her and Alexander... he had told me that if I wanted to get out of here alive, then the best way was this, but... if there is another better way, then I would be a fool if I didn't I take it ... after all, I don't want to become a murderer ... or a serial murderer, since I have already killed someone.

... I just didn't wanted what I feel now to become even more intense.

Unfortunately, her next words make my body shake even more than my thoughts of killing a man.

"It 's simple... as I saw, you have a great body. I'm sure that if you become the sex doll of any men here, they may be happily accept to make the difficult part for you.

Perhaps it is easier for you to move your ass on a man than killing someone, right?

Also… I think you're in luck, I'm sure this brat would be willing to do that. "

"..."

" … You are wrong about that, I don't like to force anyone to have sex with me, nor take advantage of a woman because of her situation to just sleep with her. I have always believed that sex is something for both parties to fully enjoy "

" She is not necessary for that, I can take care of those needs from him if Master wants "

"Seriously?!"

"Of course, I have no problem for Master to vent with my body"

"Haaa… it seems like you don't understand it either, Mary-chan… the fact that I'm the only one who enjoys and wants to do it is not very different from rape, that's just boring. The best thing is that both parties strive to feel more pleasure "

"...is that so ?"

"Hmp~ Why are you lying, brat? Haven't you been touching my whole body without my consent every time you can since we met? "

"That is different! That is skinship! "

"Fuck you ! W-What skinship?! just admit you're a big damned pervert brat! "

I can only hear some parts of the conversation between the three of them since at that moment, I was still thinking about the things that Revy-san … what that woman said to me. First, due to the similar situations that had happened to me, these caused unpleasant emotions to resurface, and then also some anger began to build up inside me.

...if I thought about it, her words also meant to become a prostitute or something like that, right? So, what she said was also an insult to me.

" …Do you say it from experience? Did you get tired of moving your a-ass for a man, and then you better decided to kill people instead? "

"" ... ""

I wasn't used to arguing with other people, but I also couldn't answer her anything and let her insult me like that... since I don't want to follow her advice, then I will follow Alexander's one and that's why I shouldn't let others mistreat me!

Even though I didn't say that very loudly, the discussion between three of them had stopped, and the place falls silent as they direct their eyes towards me...

"W-What did you say... girl? "

Written By: Drack

Edited By: XArezzX


	204. Day 2 ( Part 7 )

Remember to support the novel, you can get advanced chapters on my !

Drack21 (just delete the first ".")

Also remember to give your vote to the novel with spirit stones in webnovel, in this way you also help this one to reach more readers. Thank you!

We have a Discord channel now!

Discord invite /U3sMn3n

(POV Emilia)

"W-What did you say... girl? "

With my words, Alexander is left with his mouth open as if he did not expect me to answer back to this woman... also the blonde girl to whom he addresses as Mary, observes this as if it were something entertaining.

Then the woman to whom my words were addressed turns slowly towards me, it really seems as if she did not understand my words or rather she did not believe that I said then, that is why she asks me to make me repeat my words...

"I-I said ... I said that if you say that from experience?!

… if it's because you got tired of moving your ass for a man, and then you better decided to kill people instead?! "

"Hee~... little bitch, you have more guts than I thought... but now let's see how long you can maintain this posture, or if you return to be the little bitch that you are again..."

T-This woman's gaze was quite intimidating... no, not only this, her presence caused me fear and made my body tremble too. So, when she takes a few steps toward me, I can not help but step back a bit.

" Calm down Revy... as I said before, now we are in the same group, and so arguing between us will not help at all"

"...Why do you defend her?! If she has the guts to say that, then she has to take responsibility for her own words too! "

" Well… no matter how I look at it, seeing how a mercenary attacks a poor student is not very pleasant… that would be quite unfair, don't you think? "

"Fine, Fine, I understand.

… Just make your little bitch keep her mouth shut. "

When I thought she would hit me, Alexander stands between us... for a moment it seemed like she would push him aside, but when she sets her eyes on Mary-san who was also walking next to him while smiling, she decides to stop.

To me, Mary-san seems like a girl I can talk to... at least more than with this woman. I don't know why, but for some reason, Revi seems to be on guard when she's around her...

Speaking of Mary, she is quite submissive to Alexander… from what I understood of everything that happened in that cabin, I think she is not human and has a kind of obligation to follow his orders.

... actually, now I think the things he said to me when we met do not seem so crazy anymore, and in fact, everything indicates that he is a person from another world... after all when Revy appeared, she said very similar things.

"Well... after we finish collecting all the useful things from here, then let's find a place to rest and relax a bit."

"T-Thank you... Alexander... senpai, also Mary-san "

"Do not worry"

"Hmn? Don't thank me. I only intervened because Master did it... I don't care much about what could happen to you. In fact, if both of you want to kill each other, then just do it in a place where you won't cause anybody trouble.

"..."

"Haaa... let's just do what I said. Mary, help me collect the crystals and bombs these guys had. "

…Apparently, I was the only one who thought well of her. She certainly isn't as aggressive as Revy-san, but she doesn't seem to mind if something bad happens to me either… I think the only one who would help me from those in this place is Alexander. Considering this, it really seems like he was older than me, and someone who supported me. So, calling him "senpai" became a little less difficult.

"Revi, don't go too far! Remember that we are in a place with guys carrying bombs with them "

"Oh? Now you care about me? "

After making a sigh, Alexander goes to one of the bodies that were on the ground, but not before speaking to Revy who had started walking away from this place with an annoyed face.

Mary-san also does what he asked, and then a while later we all leave this place following Revy. Walking for a while, we stop at a place with some downed logs where we sit down to eat and drink something.

Then when looking for a place to sit, I end up taking one of the close sides of Alexander-senpai... I thought that I would never choose to approach a man on my own again, but among him, a girl who when she sees me shows quite a dislike, and another which seems to treat me like air, then I had no other option.

"This time we got 10 crystals! With the 7 I had before, now there are 17 in total… I think if we try hard, then we can get 25 before the end of the day! "

"Yes Master"

"...Good for you, Alex-chan"

"That means killing 8 more people... you really don't care about that?

… What did you think when you killed the first time? "

While Alexander was drinking water, he had taken out all the crystals he had gotten so far and counted them. By the way, this place was pretty hot, so even I have been constantly drinking from the bottles he gave me earlier.

Well, putting that aside, seeing that no one seemed to care about everything that happened just now, I can't help but ask this. Besides, even though I had addressed him, my eyes roam all who were here...

"Well… the first time I killed someone I didn't think about it much. The guy seemed to want to use me as his toy, and so I just killed him. "

"Hahaha, so you stole a man's heart, Alex-chan? You are amazing~ "

"Damn it Revy... if you didn't listened, you can tell I stole that guy's heart, literally"

"Well, maybe he left this world happy to die in the hands of the person he loved, hehehe.

In my case, the truth is that I don't remember it well… it's not that I lived in a good place, so when I was young there I understood that if I wanted to live, then I had to kill others.

And then at some point, I just did that. Since at the time I thought that was a necessary thing to do, I never thought much about it. "

" Hmn? Me? The person just now is the first one that I killed ... if I felt something when I kill him? ...Maybe just his neck breaking?"

"" ... ""

... I don't know whether to say that the mentality of these three people is quite strong, or simply that they were crazy... Also, Mary-san seems to be even more dangerous than I had thought... I certainly feel that if I make Revy angry, then she can kill me. But with Mary-san... she seems like she can kill me for no reason at all.

... I'm really starting to wonder if it would be safer to try to go on my own.

Well... while Alexander is here, Mary-san surely won't do anything to me. As for Revi, I just have to stay away from her.

Maybe the fact that they don't think too much about things like killing someone, to a certain extent has calmed me down, and the emotions I had felt for what I did have decreased a little... I think it's because I know that they won't judge me and even look at me like I'm a normal girl.

" Stop drinking water by yourself and give me something!"

"Ok…"

"D-Damned bastard! What are you doing?!"

"Well... I thought you wanted to have an indirect kiss, and so I thought it would be better for you this way"

"What are you? A child? ...forget it, just give me the stupid canteen "

"Mary, would you mind trying to find other people in the jungle while we get some rest?"

"Understood"

...when I thought of all that, Revi asks the canteen to Alexander and then this one before handing it, he starts licking the mouthpiece of this... seeing all this, I can only think that maybe I should not think about things too much.

" Are you feeling better now, Emilia-chan? "

"…yes."

"About the thing from before, I'm not asking you to kill all the people you meet on your way, I only want that at least you consider defending yourself first rather than worrying about other people.""

"..."

"… Isn't that something obvious? I don't think this girl is so dumb to let someone kill her without doing anything, right? "

"Not everyone grows up in a hostile environment like you, Revy. So not everyone will have as their first thought killing a person who hurts them "

"Hmp~ those people are dumb"

Although Revy-san says that, I can see that part of her understood that. I, on the other hand, listening to Alexander's words feel a great relief. At least it seems like it's not like he wants to force me to kill all the people we met or be like them...

I wonder what kind of world Alexander lived in? Sometimes he acts in a kind and considerate way, but other times he is cold and decisive... and also someone a little perverted.

"Kyaa!"

When I felt calmer, I suddenly feel a prick, and when I look for the reason why, then, under my skirt I see that there was a snake there and instinctively due to fear I fall back from where I was sitting.

... t-this one must have left the trunk where I was sitting... t-these animals may cause me to fear, but now I had an even greater concern than this. So, my trembling now was due to another reason than just having seen the snake...

"Ooh girl~... it really seems like you're unlucky...

Or could it be good luck? Now you will not die from any bomb and instead, it will be from the poison. But maybe that is something much better? "

"Hmn? That snake is n- "

"N-No... w-what should I do now?! "

It was like Revy said, most likely that was a poisonous snake! If so, then I may die in a few minutes... or at best, perhaps a few hours.

Until now I thought I just had to worry about other people and the bombs they had, but then this happens... it's like it's a big joke of fate. Not knowing what to do and ignoring Revy's taunt and what Alexander was trying to say to possibly reassure me, I try to seek help from them.

But then the following words from her put me in even greater preaching...

"Well... why don't you try to get someone to suck out the poison? That's what you see in the movies, isn't it?...Although…"

"S-Suck the poison?" Th-that's… "

"..."

I had certainly seen similar things like what she says in movies or TV shows, and although I didn't know if that works, there was another more important problem...

As I repeat what she says, the two of them bring their eyes to the place where the snake bit me... towards my skirt... or more precisely, to what was underneath it.

"R-Revy-san... would you mind helping me?"

"Hehehe, I'm sorry girl, but I'm not going to suck on a part that is under your skirt… besides, now that I remember it, they say that the person who does it can also be poisoned. "

"... I don't mind taking that risk and sucking the poison out"

As Revy refused to help me and listen to what she said, I was only one more discouraged… then Alexander's voice made my body tremble again... although unfortunately, it was not because I recover my spirits and instead it was for another reason.

"Hehehe, girl, you should hurry or the poison will spread all over your body "

"Th-that's... glup"

"Well... I don't want to pressure you Emilia-chan, but you should make up your mind quickly."

I should be happy that he wanted to take the risk, since as Revy says, he can also be poisoned by doing this. But... at least, I think he should not lick his lips like that while approaching me... that only makes things harder for me!

... I-I have no choice.

"P-Please ... h- help me ..."

" Do you want me to look for the bite... or would you tell me where the snake bit you? "

"U-Ummm ... i-is here... "

Alexander gets on his knees in front of me and then asks me that... either option seemed bad to me, but in the end, I choose to lift my skirt on my own and tell him where the snake had bitten me.

...seriously, why the snake had to choose that place having all the space of my legs to nail its fangs?! This place was none other than the fold between my leg and my intimate area!

...for this reason, now I was practically showing Alexander my underwear!

"Glup... well, I think I can see it now... are you ready?"

"N-no... but I don't think I can calm down anyway, s-so... please just do it quickly"

Strangely, even though I should have been in similar situation to when I was almost raped before... now I felt no fear or disgust, instead, I was just nervous and very embarrassed... I think at least these emotions were a bit more manageable for me than what I felt at other times.

"Hehehe, this is quite interesting."

As Alexander slowly approached the place I indicated, Revy's voice reaches my ears. This damn woman... I would feel so much better now if she had decided to help me, but instead of doing that, now she is just watching at the side while having fun with what is happening.

"Hyaa~! W-Wait Alexander!

W-Why are you licking me ?! Ns-Shouldn't you suck the poison out?!"

"W-Well... people say saliva helps disinfect wounds, right?"

Suddenly, as I cast a reproachful glance at Revy-san, I feel the contact of Alexander's lips with my skin causing my body to react as if it had received an electric shock.

But in the next instant, instead of feeling the sensation of him trying to suck the poison out. I feel a tingling caused by his tongue moving around the place, and so I have no choice but to ask him what he was doing!

"…Do you remember what Revy said? You may be poisoned if you don't take this seriously! "

" Well... that's a risk I'm willing to take. Also, they say that what doesn't kill you, only makes you stronger. "

"I think maybe you better enjoy the moment, girl. It may be the last one for you after all. "

"F-Fool! S-Stop playing and just suck the poison out!

A-And you Revy-san, if you are not going to help, then don't get involved in this! "

"…fine"

"Hmp~ I am the one who gave a solution to your problem, do you forget?

Don't you think I've done enough already? "

I wasn't foolish to believe the words he was saying to me, and I knew full well that he was taking advantage of the situation. But instead of getting mad about this now, I was actually more concerned that he would poisoning himself because of me in case what Revy said was true.

" Nnn~ Hyaa! W-Wait Alexander! D-Don't do it so hard... Nuaa~!

H-Hey, w-what are you doing?! Mnnuaa! ~"

Then this time I do feel that he begins to suck the area where the bite was... a-also, I don't know if it was because he felt uncomfortable in that position or because he thought this way he could do it better, but right away I feel like with one hand he hugs my waist and with the other, he places one of my legs on his shoulder so he can get me up a little.

... T-This position is quite embarrassing! C-couldn't he do it any other way?!

"Glup ... Glup ..."

" Whoo ~ You seem to be motivated, boy…

Eh? w-wait! Y-You're supposed to spit out the poison and not swallow it! "

"E-eh?"

N-Now that I think, he never separated her lips and spat the poison as I had seen on television, only he stopped to maybe take a breath for a little time and then he returns to sucking.

"A-Alexander... you must spit the poison out!"

"Sorry Emilia, but... I need to move this since I can't do it correctly like this"

"Eh? M-Move what?

W-Wait! Th-that's- Hyaaa~! "

He didn't seem to listen to Revy-san's and my advice, and rather he seemed more concerned about other things... his words baffled me a bit, but then suddenly I had the feeling that my underwear was being swept to one side... with the hand that was not hugging my waist he had moved my underwear!

Unfortunately, I did not have enough time to complain about this since he sucks my skin again, and then the sensation of a tingling goes through my body again...

I-I didn't check it well, but I think one of the snake's fangs bit me in an exposed area while another goes through my underwear… if he had already started trying to suck the poison out like that, then there was no need to move my underwear!

N-Now he can clearly see a-all that place of me... n-not only that, being a fairly sensitive area, then every time he sucks on that place it makes my body shudder harder than before.

...I don't know if it's the poison that is taking effect or if it is something else, but now my body has started to go numb...

Written by: Drack

Edited by: XArezzX


	205. Day 2 (Part 8)

Remember to support the novel, you can get advanced chapters on my !

Drack21 (just delete the first ".")

Also remember to give your vote to the novel with spirit stones in webnovel, in this way you also help this one to reach more readers. Thank you!

If you can, also share the novel with your friends!

We have a Discord channel now!

Discord invite /U3sMn3n

(POV Alexander)

... if you think about it, things can change from one moment to another pretty fast.

Just a second ago I was concerned that the girls apparently don't get along with each other… of course I think Revy is the one responsible for this.

It is not that I think she is wrong or that I hate her aggressive personality, I have no problem with her being that way. Unfortunately due to her strong personality, Mary sees her as a threat, and Emilia-chan seems to fear her a bit... although she also surprised me a little by showing a slightly firmer attitude earlier.

Well, I hope this helps her to deal with the situation in which we were involved now. In fact, even though she seemed to be a little disturbed when she killed the man from earlier, perhaps I should praise her because she didn't lose her sanity or sink too deep into the emotions she must had at the time.

Well, going back to the topic I was talking about, I thought it would be a problem to face other people with a group that seemed to want to attack each other instead of the enemies. So, with no other choice, I thought it was the best to take a little break.

And then when I thought things had calmed down a bit, the situation improved a lot... or at least that's how it was for me. I must say that now I am in a quite privileged position... seriously, the thought that I could have Emilia-chan's vagina so close and in front of my mouth never crossed my head... well, maybe it did, but I didn't think that this was possible... or at least not so quickly.

After all, due to all the things she went through, now she had hatred and repulsion for men. So if it wasn't forcing her, which I'm not going to, then it just seemed like a dream for her to open her legs and tell me to take a look at the part under her skirt.

But unexpectedly that was exactly what happened! In the situation I'm in right now, I can practically smell her underwear!

"Glup... well, I think I can see it now... are you ready?"

"N-no ... but I don't think I can calm down anyway, s-so... please just do it quickly"

Well, the fact that she did this was not because she suddenly got horny and then without being able to bear it anymore she asked me to help her with that. This was due instead to a little benefactor of mine that helped all of this to develop… I really thank that little snake who is now hissing happily as if not worried about anything.

... it must be so happy because it tastes a little of Emilia-chan's flavor, yes, it must be for that. Although if this snake had been the only one that had that great benefit, at this moment I would be cooking it to eat it...

But without a doubt it was a good snake, now it even seemed to be watching me while saying "Come on, go ahead, now it's your turn". Who said that snakes are related to demons? That must be a lie and they must be related to angels instead!

On the other hand, Emilia-chan was now quite nervous and a little scared… although I don't know if it's because of the poison, or because I'm in this position as if I were to get into her skirt. Well, it doesn't matter what the reason is, it would be best to proceed with what I had to do since she may change her mind and decide better to die from the poison if I prolong the wait.

Very different from her, I was calm and enjoying the situation. Although not because I didn't care about her safety, it was because I knew very well that the snake was not poisonous. Before, when I saw that the snake had bitten her, I was also worried at first, but thanks to my evaluation I knew that this was only a snake which was not poisonous.

If you ask why we are in this situation then, I can only answer that I tried to say that there was no danger and that the snake was not poisonous. Unfortunately, or fortunately for me, none of the two girls here present seem to care what I had to say...

Then after that Revy give the suggestion to suck the poison and Emilia-chan asked me to do it, I did not see reason why not to do it now... who knows, may even though the poison is not fatal this would cause some discomfort to her so it would be best to remove it from her body by sucking it.

So after she pointed out where the snake bit her and I came closer to get a better look at the area of the crease of her leg, then I see a little red dot there... the other tusk seems to have passed through the fabric of her underwear as that mark is not visible.

"Hehehe, this is quite interesting."

With my target located and ignoring Revy who was off to the side observing everything. I immediately put my mouth in that area, and then I started to use my tongue licking it...

"Hyaa ~! W-Wait Alexander!

W-Why are you licking me ?! S-Shouldn't you suck the poison out?!"

O-Oh shit! It's true... it seems that I let go off my instincts and forget what I had to do... w-well, the smell in this place was a little stronger than the one I had felt before when I had the hips of a woman just in front of my face... I think that time was when I spanked Shisuka's butt, so this distracted me a bit...

Although I do not think that the smell is stronger because I am closer than on that occasion, it must be very likely because Emilia has spent a full day without her being able to shower, and also has been walking for a long time in a suffocating rain forest.

So I think it 's normal for the smell to be a little stronger... even her skin tasted a little salty. Well, I'm not someone very picky, so I do not care much if it's just something like this... I even think I could still lick all her skin off if the smell was a little stronger.

"W-Well... people say saliva helps disinfect wounds, right?"

Since I couldn't tell her that I did it because I was just a little excited by the situation and I wanted to lick all her skin, then I tell her the first excuse that crosses my head.

"… Do you remember what Revy-san said? You may be poisoned if you don't take this seriously! "

"Well... that's a risk I'm willing to take. Also, they say that what doesn't kill you, only makes you stronger. "

"I think maybe you better enjoy the moment, girl. It may be the last for you after all "

"F-Fool! S-Stop playing and just suck the poison out!

A-And you Revy-san, if you are not going to help, then don't get involved in this! "

"…fine"

"Hmp ~ I am the one who gave a solution to your problem, do you forget it? Don't you think I've done enough already? "

I don't know if it's because she was concerned about me being poisoned or because of her anger at Revy, but it seems that she had relaxed a little… actually, they still don't seem to get along very well.

Well, let's resume the medical treatment...

"Nnn ~ Hyaa ! W-Wait Alexander! D-Don't do it so hard ... Nuaa ~ !

H-Hey, w-what are you doing? ! Mnnuaa! ~ "

This time I take a big breath and try to suck the poison out… this will surely leave a mark on that area. Also, since I did not like the position I was in the beginning, I decided to try another one that seemed better to me.

Placing a hand on her waist and holding her leg on my shoulder, I was now in a more upright position with Emilia-chan being lifted slightly from her waist.

... it is much more comfortable to do it in this way, plus, the previous position surely made me seem like a pervert trying to put his head under her skirt... this way at least it should give the impression that I am only a boy helping a girl have a good time. Something much better, right?

[…I do not understand the difference between the two positions. No, actually I think this is much worse than the last...]

... I can only say that you are still inexperienced about these things, Aurora.

[…]

"Glup ... Glup ..."

I don't know if poison was really coming out of the snake bite or I was simply producing more saliva because of the salty taste that filled my mouth, but after sucking that place several times, I have to swallow to avoid the saliva that accumulated in my mouth to overflow.

"Whoo~ You seem to be motivated, boy…

Eh? W-Wait! Y-You're supposed to spit out the poison and not swallow it! "

"E-eh? A-Alexander… you must spit the poison out! "

"Sorry Emilia... but I need to move this since I can't do it correctly like this"

Eh? M-Move what?

W-Wait! Th-that's- Hyaaa~! "

I could hear the voices of both girls, but without paying attention to them, I just focused on my work… now I was trying to save a person, so I can't waste my time!

Furthermore, I was not sure if the poison from the hole that was hidden by Emilia-chan's underwear was coming out... it could have been blocked by the textile and could not come out! So, with no other alternative, I run my thumb over that annoying fabric that kept me from doing my job well.

In the next instant Emilia's blond pubic hair becomes visible... also the other hole I was looking for, now I can see it and so I put my lips back there... I mean the one caused by the bite from the snake, the other hole that became visible too I try to ignore it with great effort... I'm a doctor now after all!

"N-Nooo! Why did you move my underwear?! B-Besides a-again you are using your tongue! "

"Well... before I had not been able to disinfect this hole since it was covered with the fabric... so I think I should do it too"

"F-Fool! I-Idiot! P-Pervert ! "

"Emilia-chan... I-I think we have a problem ."

"Eh? A-A problem? W-What is it? "

" Ha ... Ha ... Y-You have another wound here ... a big cut ... I think I should treat it too"

"A-A big cut?... W-Wait... t-that's not a c- Nnnuuuuaaa ! "

Well... whom I kidding? I did not care much about sucking the poison out of the bite... from some time, I was succumbing to the excitement I felt and that had been accumulating more and more on me.

I felt like I was a dam, and before the moments of interaction I had with the girls were like the floodgates that let excess water out and so you could say that everything was under control.

But then a problem had occurred with that dam... the moment I was with Saya the previous time, that was not like a gate with which I could release the excess of water... that was rather as if the dam had cracked and with the overtime, this had put the entire structure at risk.

Plus, with the passing of time, I felt that more cracks were forming... also, it is as if there was torrential rain that did not stop and continued to fill the dam with water! So even though I was trying to release the excess from what was accumulating, I understood well that soon it would be impossible for this dam to retain all the desire and excitement in me!

As I said before, when I moved Emilia-chan's underwear, not only her pubic hair became visible… I could also see her vaginal lips that were pressed together clearly! Until now I just try to suck the bite area, but seeing that and being so close, the desire of wanting to put my lips there had finally overcome me.

So thinking that it would be really bad doing this without saying nothing to Emilia... at least I try to give her a warning of what would happen now.

Immediately the aroma that I felt in my nose becomes even stronger, and the salty flavor is now added with a slightly bittersweet touch that came from the lubricating liquid of her vagina that I was now sucking... most likely from the desire I felt, this one didn't seem to taste bad to me and instead it was quite nice.

Her skin in that place was more warm and soft than the other on her body... well, probably because the lips are sensitive enough, those sensations were more intense!

"Y-Your tongue is in m-my... Hyaaa ~ D-Don't put it there~ D-D-Don't move it inside there ~! Nwaaa~ "

Not only with my lips, but I also try to use my tongue to get more of that liquid and my efforts are immediately rewarded by the effort of my tongue digging in that place...

But also as a result of this, Emilia-chan's body twists and spasms due to the intense stimuli that she must be feeling... also, probably not knowing how to cope with all those sensations that she felt, despite her telling me that, she, by the other hand reacts very differently to her words and now was not only one of her legs that was on my shoulders, but both of them and she is holding me tightly by the neck as she used her arms to cover her face.

"... glup"

… Apparently, now it wasn't just me who was swallowing. Revy who was next to me and who had her full attention focused on us was responsible for that swallowing sound now... surely this is like watching an erotic video... no, it is probably even more intense since apart from the visual stimulation and auditory, olfactory is also added to these...

I always intrigued if women watched erotic videos... well, I always thought that they also did it, after all, their body is made of flesh and blood too, right? So I thought it was just that the women were more discreet about those things, and they weren't like the men who talked more openly among their peers no matter where they are... surely it's not difficult to find a group of men arguing over who their Favorite porn actress was, or what type of girl, or genre they prefer most in a place like a bar or a dinner.

So seeing Revy that was looking at this so openly, it was surprising in its own way… I'm sure if I gave her a bowl of popcorn, she would happily accept it to eat while enjoying the show.

"Hyaa~ S-Stop moving your tongue there!

A-Alexander, you have to stop... s-something... s-something feels strange... s-something will come out if you continue! "

"Hehehe, girl... seems you're about to actually take out your 'poison' "

"E-eh? M-My poison? Nuaaaa ~! "

Logically, at this moment, I was more focused on seeing Emilia-chan's reactions, so I can locate out where are the most sensitive points from her and that's why I only looked at Revy out of the corner of my eye.

...I think this girl has never touched herself... every part that I licked ended up doing that she reacted strongly...

Well... I'm sure there is a place that should provide her with an even stronger stimulus than she should have felt until now...

"N-No... nooo~... s-something is- Kyaaaa~!... Uuuuuwaaaag~ !"

"Master... I'm sorry to interrupt your fun, but I found some people"

I stop licking and stick my tongue in her vagina, and then as I had done before, I start sucking hard, but with the difference that it was no longer in the snake bite, and this time I focus where her clitoris is...

I-I think I went a little too far… it may have been too much for her to touch that place if she had nothing of experience on this... Just by having felt the touch of my lips there, she had arched her body so hard that even her body lifted off the ground and keeping herself in midair with her legs pressing against my neck.

This was a bit surprising… I also had to bring my hands to her legs to help her hold on a bit, and also to prevent her from cutting off the circulation to my head, since when I started to suck her clitoris, it seemed that all her strength concentrated on her legs... if it was a normal person who was in this place, she might have broken the man's neck!

Who says that oral sex is safe?! Although the risk of pregnancy is certainly 0, that is at the cost of the possibility of dying!

…Well, or at least in this case.

"Ha ... Ha ... Hyan~ A- Are you still planning to continue?!"

After Emilia-chan's intense reaction, her body seems to relax and then as a final act I lick up the fluids she had released from her orgasm. I honestly had no problem continuing doing this, but I think she had enough intense stimulation for a day.

So after I have finished cleaning her vagina with my tongue, I accommodate her underwear in the correct place... now I should act like a doctor who just has finished his work and do things politely and professionally.

"Kohon... I think with this there is no longer any risk of infection in that wound"

"" ... ""

Written By: Drack

Edited By: XArezzX


	206. Day 2 (Part 9)

Remember to support the novel, you can get advanced chapters on my !

Drack21 (just delete the first ".")

Also remember to give your vote to the novel with spirit stones in webnovel, in this way you also help this one to reach more readers. Thank you!

If you can, also share the novel with your friends!

We have a Discord channel now!

Discord invite /U3sMn3n

"Fool! Idiot! Pervert!"

After leaving Emilia-chan on the ground she recovers a little from what happened, and a lot of insults rain down on me... she certainly seems a little upset.

Well... I think it is a great advantage that she only expresses anger and I do not see any bad emotion apart from this... although previously, the notifications that rang in my head were like a carousel that went from top to bottom constantly... at that moment I just ignored them, but it is good that in the end it remained at the same value of affection... no, I think it rose a little, now it was 80 (Trust-Angry).

Since I have a slightly clearer mind now, I understand that there was a great possibility that she would show hatred and revulsion towards me for having done this to her... well, let's say that everything went well and luck was on my side this time.

"Sorry, don't be mad. I just couldn't contain myself... "

" You're a big pervert... even though I'm in trouble for being poisoned, you still did that..."

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to you, I can assure you that"

"How do you know that?! That snake could have been poisonous… a-also, I think I feel my legs numb now, the poison may be spreading through my body..."

"No… I think that is due to another reason, girl. As agitated as you were a moment ago, if it had been a deadly poison the snake injected you with, then you would not only feel the legs numb. So, like this boy, I think you should be fine… "

"Yes, Revy is right, and in case you still feel uneasy about it, then I'll give you this. "

"... W-What is that?"

"An antidote that works for various poisons"

"..."

Since Kurisu had an angry character, I had some experience dealing with angry girls. I had understood from experience that sometimes you just have to ignore them while you wait for them to calm down and then talk when they are calm, or you could also try to improve their mood with sweet words or gifts... that seems to help a lot to make their anger go away faster.

But now, if I ignored Emilia-chan, she will surely think that I don't care what she thinks, so the only alternative was to try to lessen her anger a little. Therefore after talking to her for a bit, I give her one of the antidotes I had brought… this shouldn't count as a good gift, but given the situation, I think it's the best I have to give her.

I didn't remember if there were poisonous bombs, so I brought some. Now I know that only the [Blazing gas BIM] would kill you by melting your body rather than by poisoning.

"… If you had this, then why didn't you give it to me in the first place? "

"Well… I tried to, but instead of listening to my words, you asked me to suck out the snake's poison. If I rejected you, I thought you might think that I didn't want to help you or that, like Revy, I didn't want to do that. So I just accepted "

"I-Idiot, stop lying... you probably just wanted to take advantage of the situation"

That was a lousy excuse, so it was obvious that she didn't buy it, and therefore I can only answer her reproach with a lopsided smile. The good news is that it actually seems like it worked a bit, and her anger seemed to lessen as she consumed the potion.

Well, actually she does not need it, but if she can be calmer with this, I would not mind giving her all the potions I have. After all, I do not think that these are necessary here... well, there may be some true poisonous snakes in this jungle, so I should still keep some just in case.

"So what do we do with the one responsible for all this? Do we kill it"

"DONT!"

"E-eh? W-Why? "

"W-Well... it's a harmless animal who doesn't hurt anyone, right?"

"... Did you forget that this "harmless animal" bit me recently?"

Seeing that the environment had returned to normal, Revy points to the snake that had remained on the tree trunk as if basking in the sun... I must say that it is brave enough to stay as if it were the owner of the place despite everything that had happened, I thought it was already gone, but it seems to like this place quite a lot.

Either way, I quickly deny Revy's proposal about what to do with the snake, it was my benefactor and I couldn't let it die, right? So I go up to it and grab it from the base of the head before this woman thinks it would make a good source of protein, and I quickly walk away from the scene.

I don't know if it's because it bit her or because she feels repulsed towards these animals, but Emilia-chan who recovers some of her strength in her legs turns away from me when she sees me holding the snake. The truth is that to me, reptiles do not displease me, in fact, I'd hate to have to touch a bug more than something like a snake... I think bugs are even nastier than the zombies in HOTD.

"Go, small buddy, stay away from the bombs... go and find another girl to nail your fangs in... I will also do the same "

If I wasn't in this situation right now, maybe I would have taken it with me and even built it a small terrarium so that it could live happily and have it as a pet. It is a pity that if I bring it with me, Emilia-chan will probably complain and It may also end up being killed by a bomb.

"Master, I have found some people. What do you want us to do?"

"Oh! You're back Mary, that's good "

"Yes... I have some time here already"

I didn't realize that... well, it looks like she brought good news. Let's see who those people are, and let's get more crystals.

"Then we should go after them."

"Okay"

After saying that, Mary takes the lead and guides us to where those people were. A while later, we had a group of 4 people in front of us...

" Rararara~ "

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why do you move your tongue like that?

Hehehe, do you perhaps have a bad taste in your mouth? "

"No... my tongue is a little numb"

" Are you alright, Master? "

"... shouldn't you take an antidote? I-It may be because you swallowed some poison before... "

…Well, I think sucking someone's poison is not highly recommended after all. If it had been fatal, it might have been dangerous. Since my status doesn't show that I'm poisoned, then I suppose that poison must have been more like paralyzing poison… or maybe my tongue feels tired from what I did? No... I don't think it was that, it was only a few minutes after all.

So the weakness in Emilia-chan's legs may not have been entirely due to her having an orgasm. After Emilia-chan gives Revy a complaining look at her teasing, she still cares about me… I really don't think she's a bad girl.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Most importantly, it seems that this time there is someone I know in group who Mary found "

"Do you know any of them? Is he a friend or an enemy of yours?

Hehehe, could it be another former lover of yours, Alex-chan? "

"... do you know who are all the people who are on this Island?"

"No, I do not know all the people who are on this Island, only some. By the way, there is also your boyfriend here... or was husband? Well, here is your virtual boyfriend or husband "

"E-eh? M-My virtual boyfriend or husband? "

Let's ignore Revy's comment, maybe I'll just take revenge on her a little while she sleeps... Or maybe not, she has bombs with her now after all, so it's better that we don't fight each other again.

Still, due to her words, I remember that I hadn't told Emilia-chan about the protagonist of this world. Since it was certain that our paths should meet sooner or later, there was little point in keeping this secret from her.

"He was the guy who was one of the best players in the game from where all this was based on, you should have met him online, right? "

When I tell her this, she seems confused and so I explain more about it. Before, I had only thought of her as a pretty girl and I didn't really care about this, but now that I had done all that with her, I think it was inevitable that I would feel a little jealousy as I told her this.

"I-Is he here?"

" ...yes"

"Someone may have already killed him too. So you can probably no longer be reunited with your beloved husband. girl. Besides… you're pretty bitchy to think of another man after the boy did that to you.

Hehehe, I almost feel sorry for him "

"T-That was just a game! ...I-It's not like it's real"

I don't know if she says that because she doesn't want me to think she has a boyfriend, or if it's to defend her dignity as a woman that Revy was insulting. But what I do know is that if I meet this guy now, I will not leave him the way free to take Emilia-chan as I had thought to do before...

"On this group, we can assume that they are all enemies"

But for now, he was not the person we ran into. So, deciding to return to the topic about what Revy asked me, I speak to them and the attention of the girls also returns to the group that was walking in the jungle.

Among them, whom I had recognized was the doctor who appears in the anime... the aura of this guy coincide very well with what I remember about him. Out of all the people I had seen so far, he was one of the blackest auras... no wonder he was selected 2 times to participate in this game.

[Beep]

[Mission / Optional "Another person's revenge"

Rank: "I"

Objective: Capture "Masahito Date" alive and deliver him to Shiki Murasaki.

Failure Condition: Death of The User, Death of Masahito Date and/or Shiki Murasaki before the mission is completed.

Rewards:

5 Radar Crystals

5,000x Crystals

50,000x Gold]

"So, do we kill them too?"

"No... this time it seems like I need that guy alive."

"Why? Is easy to kill them doesn't it?! "

"Just listen to me, if it wasn't necessary, then I wouldn't ask for it and we would go with your idea, Revy "

Along with the system notification for a new mission, Revy also speaks and so I have to stop her since she was already preparing to kill those people. Although she does not like the idea very much, Emilia on the contrary looked like my words reassure her a little.

"So what would we do?"

"I think it would be best to continue with the next plan. What we will do is… "

Revy may not like the idea of having to capture a person since it was certainly a major nuisance, but she is not so stubborn either and after thinking a little about the things I remember about that guy, I start to tell them what will we do.

(POV Masahito Date)

I really can't believe that I have to go through all this another time! This is bullshit… how can my luck be that bad?

Well... not everything is so bad. The money I got that time was alot, so if I can get out of this damn game again, then I'll have another million to have fun for a while.

Besides, I have the experience of having previously participated in this, and things are not going badly either ... I have already found 3 participants... with 3 others, then I will have enough crystals to be able to leave this island!

" Date-san, are you sure we should just hide? "

"Hmn?

Yes, that is the best we can do... we do not know what the others who are on this island will do. As I told you, I am a doctor, and by my oath, it is impossible for me to kill someone and so I don't want to participate in this crazy game.

So the best thing would be for us to hide until this is all over… if we don't participate in the things those people want us to do, then maybe they just set us free. "

" Are you sure about that, Date-san? Maybe if we don't do what they want, they'll just kill us."

"... I don't think they would. If they wanted to kill us, then they would have done it when they kidnapped us"

I have to stop my thoughts since one of the men and the woman with whom I had met before speak. Moving away from the explosions I heard earlier, I ran into them... so, talking to them a bit and telling them I was a doctor, they quickly accepted me into their group... I really adore my profession, hahaha.

The woman's thoughts are not unfounded, I also think the same as her and I'm sure that if we do not continue with this crazy game, then they'll kill us. Although I don't have to worry about it, I just have to follow my plans and everything will be fine.

Hahaha, medical oath? Silly stuff! I only became a doctor because I thought I could earn more money that wat! The only thing that matters to me about my dear "patients" is the size of their wallet!

Actually, they are only naive and stupid people, although I cannot complain about it, it benefits me more that way... hehehe, it will be easier to take care of them if they are stupid and naive, I just have to earn a little more of their trust and soon I will have these 3 crystals in my hands.

…Although perhaps I should do it before I meet with more people, since the greater the number of them, the greater the problems to be able to take their crystals. I think I should take care of them tonight while they think we are hiding from others.

" ...We must find a place to hide, it is dangerous to be walking in this jungle"

"" Okay, Date-san ""

If I remember correctly, I think that there should be an abandoned building in this area... that place will serve to separate these people and take care of them one by one.

Sadly, when we were heading there, we heard a couple of voices making us stop.

"Help! Someone, please help us! "

"We need help!"

Shit! I wanted to take care of these guys first! They really showed up at the worst time... this is very inconvenient.

" What do we do, Date-san? "

"Y-You heard him speak before, he as a doctor and he will surely want to help a person in trouble!"

Damn it! Who the hell would want to help someone in this situation? Does that guy's head work properly? Fuck!

"Y-You are right... we must help people if they need it"

With no other alternative since it would seem strange that now I refuse to try to help someone, I start walking in the direction where the voices came from, and then the other 3 follow me. Soon two people appear as they run and when they see us, they stop while watching us...

"Help please!"

"... Please, a friend of ours needs help!"

Hahaha, damn, it seems like I was about to miss a great opportunity! My luck after coming to this damn island again has been really very good!

The people who appear in front of us were two pretty young girls, without a doubt it will be much easier for me to fool these two... also, listening to what they say, it seems that they have another member in their group who is injured.

Another 3 more crystals! With all these, I have now my ticket out, and also along with this comes included 1 million yens, hahaha!

"Don't worry and don't be afraid, I'm a doctor, so maybe I can help your friend"

"It's true, Date-san is a doctor! Also, he is a very good person ".

"Yes, he is right!"

"Seriously?! That's great!"

Well, for the moment I must put those ideas aside and better focus on earning their trust like with the previous persons. So the first thing I do is to tell them my profession and then in the next instant, the little redhead shows a big smile of joy.

Besides, I am also helped by the words of the other two men who seem to be fighting to see who is the fastest to speak to them. Well, I can't blame them since both girls are quite beautiful...

But for me that doesn't matter, what I need now are their crystals. After I get them and with the money I'll earn, then I can have fun with many other girls... even though the blonde has a great body... maybe I can have fun with her a little before I take care of her.

The redhead, despite having a very beautiful face, she is very small and flat for my tastes...

"We must not waste time, we should try to help your friend the faster we can. Also, it may be very dangerous for her to be left alone in the jungle. "

"Oh, that's right! please follow us... Date-san is really a good person, right? "

"..."

After I say that, the little redhead turns around and starts walking in the direction the two of them came from. Actually, she is just a little fool to turn her back on some people she has just met...

It seems that the blonde is more sensible since she looks at the red-haired girl and immediately at us while she is silent, but after frowning when she sees the men begin to observe her body, she also turns around while closely following her friend.

Hahaha, it seems that I practically came to this island only to receive a suitcase full of money, and very soon I will be able to leave here and then have fun with it!

With that thought in my mind, we began to follow the two girls as the redhead asks us to do...

Written By: Drack

Edited By: XArezzX


	207. Day 2 (Part 10)

Remember to support the novel, you can get advanced chapters on my !

Drack21 (just delete the first ".")

Also remember to give your vote to the novel with spirit stones in webnovel, in this way you also help this one to reach more readers. Thank you!

If you can, also share the novel with your friends!

We have a Discord channel now!

Discord invite /U3sMn3n

(POV Date)

"By the way... what happened to your friend who needs help ?"

"Eh? Th-That... "

"..."

When I ask that question, both girls stop. The blonde girl seems to still doubt us, she gets nervous and doesn't want to tell us about her friend. The redhead just sets her eyes on her as if waiting for her to make the decision to say it...

"Don't worry, I just want to get an idea of what I will have to do to help your friend."

"W-Well... she..."

"You can tell him, Emilia-chan. Date-san is a good person, right?"

"…Of course"

"" Yes, that it is so, little girl""

Trying to gain their trust, I speak again. The blonde does not seem to want to say it yet, but then the little girl takes the floor calling everyone's attention, including her who quickly sets her eyes on her she hears the little girl... it seems that she is very attentive to what the redhead says, maybe she doesn't want to talk too much about the condition of their friend.

"My friend was bitten by a snake! But... I think I did a good job sucking the poison out! "

" W-Why do you tell him that?!"

Listening to the redhead, the blonde girl gets upset... it seems she really didn't want us to know this since she seems to get nervous when she hears that... it will certainly be more difficult to gain her trust. Well, she's just a girl anyway, so it's going to be easier than dealing with a grown man.

"Well, you better not argue with each other and hurry up to where your friend is. If she was bitten by a snake, then we have to act quickly... also, as a doctor I must warn you not to do something stupid like sucking the poison again, you will only get poisoned yourself if you do that"

"... heee~ But that was great, I really wouldn't mind doing it again."

" I-Idiot... "

While saying that, the little redhead turns around and leads the way again with her partner's reproachful gaze on her for telling us this. But listening to what she says, it seems that my luck continues to increase, surely their friend will die soon and I will be able to obtain that crystal!

It is a pity that the redhead did not get poisoned by what she did, since the truth is that I do not really like having to kill a little girl. But well, you have to do what you have to do.

"Well, it looks like we have arrived..."

"Gueh !"

"Aaah !"

"Kuah !"

"Don't move, or I'll drop the bomb!"

Suddenly the red-haired girl stops next to me and says that, and the next thing I know is that I was holding my stomach kneeling on the floor due to a strong pain... I-I think this damn bitch kicked me... f-fuck ... n-no, I can't breathe!

Besides, out of nowhere 2 other girls older than these appear and each one hits the men and quickly disables them. By the time the girl who came with us wanted to act after all the sudden events, the blonde who had been with us already had a bomb in her hand and threatened her to do nothing.

"Wooh~ It really worked… I thought you would be killed as soon as they saw you, but it seems like I was wrong. "

"If so, you shouldn't have complained so much and should have just followed master's plans. This was so much easier than your silly idea about putting lianas on the ground and wait for them to stand on them and then hang them from a tree. "

"T-That work in movies, doesn't it?... Besides, I wasn't the one who wanted to catch that guy alive! It would have been even easier to kill them all "

"Stop arguing you two... what matters is that everything turned out well."

When they start to check and remove the bombs from the other 3, the girls who suddenly appeared argue among themselves, and then the redhead stops them while taking the bombs from my waist...

H-How the hell can this bitch hit that hard? I can only see how I was removed from my bombs because right now I could only keep trying to breathe air to recuperate, but... it is useless and I am not capable of do it...

"Y-Youuu! Fucking bitch, you cheated us... There is no person who was bitten by a snake, right? "

"Oh, about that… actually, she really was recently bitten by a snake. But don't worry, I already sucked the poison out as I told you earlier! So she is fine"

"S-Stop saying that!"

"Hehehe, that was funny… when the guy asked about the sick person, I thought they would find out you two, and then it would all go wrong . You really didn't think about what to say in case someone asked what the sick person had, did you?

But on the other hand... I don't know whether to praise you for saying that so quickly, or to believe that you are just a big pervert for thinking about it the moment you had trouble. "

"Seriously... of all the things you could say, why did that have to be that? I'm trying to forget all of that, but if you keep mentioning it all the time, then there is no way I can! Besides, you should also forget it! "

"Well… it was something that happened recently and is firmly imprinted in my brain with great force. So, it stands to reason that I thought about that, right? And so... for that reason it is impossible for me to forget it, so I'm sorry Emilia-chan "

"Y-You are a stupid pervert..."

" W-What the hell are you saying, bitches? ! What does all this mean and why are you attacking us? ! "

"Y-Yes ... w-why are you taking our bombs?"

"W-What are you going to do with us?"

" I-I'm like you, I-I'm also a woman, so let's us just take care of those men only… y-yeah? "

When I finally catch my breath and try to get confirmation of what I thought this was, they start arguing about some nonsense that I don't understand and that only causes my anger to increase.

"Well, now we should move on to the next..."

"W-What do you intend to do? I- I'm a doctor, I can be of help! I-I will surely be very useful for you! I-If you want the crystals, then take theirs..."

Seeing the other blonde girl handing what looked like a spear to the redhead, my anger disappears and fear invades me... n-now I understood that these women were crazy and they didn't seem to care a bit about us... n-no doubt they can kill us without batting an eye!

"... Don't worry, I won't kill you"

Noticing that, all I cared about now was looking useful for them so they wouldn't kill me. Having lowered my head with the hands on the ground to beg for my life seemed to have worked and managed to convince them.

Hearing her words, I feel great relief. I thought I had managed to keep my life, but then... her next action simply contradicted this.

[Slash]

"Gyaaaa ! M-My... M-My hand!"

" " Hiiiiii! " "

Before I could even react, she had moved her spear into one of my hands and without the slightest doubt about what she was doing, she cut it. For a moment I could only stand there without fully understanding what had just happened, but seconds later when the pain was transmitted to my brain, then I could only scream while I squeezed the wound to try to stop the bleeding with my other hand.

"W-Why?! Didn't you say you wouldn't kill me?! "

"You won't die from just cutting your hand, right? …so don't worry. Even if I didn't kill you, I still had to take your crystal. "

"Stupid bitch! Don't you know the meaning of the word bleed out?!"

"Hehehe, he called you a bitch and stupid, Alex-chan"

"Revy, stop wasting time and hold on him, it would be troublesome if he really died."

"Tch, fine"

"Gyaaa !"

"...W-What are you doing Mary-chan?"

"Hmn? Master wants the crystals that these people have in their hands, right? So I thought about taking this man's hand too. "

"W-Well... I think it's easier if you use this spear... so stop pulling on that man's hand"

"It is not necessary, master.

...I think if I pull a little harder, then I can tear off his arm"

The scream of another person makes me stop my complaints, and when I see what is happening, I only meet the woman that this redhead referred to as Mary pulling the arm of one of the men with whom I had met a while ago while using one of her feet as support.

... what kind of crazy women did meet? Damn it! Who in their right mind thinks of amputating a person's limb with just brute force?

"A-Alexander ... senpai. I-I don't think it was necessary for you to cut off his hand if you only wanted the crystal... "

" Eh? ...Oh, it 's true… I think I made a mistake earlier… I think I should apologize to someone."

"Damn bitch, you realize it until now! Do you really think an apology will fix this?!"

"Hmn? Don't be so mad, man. Besides, I wasn't talking about you... I would have cut off your hand even if it wasn't necessary"

"...no, I think it is normal for a person to get angry if you cut off his hand, Alex-chan"

"Tch, it seems like you really plan to use that suffix to address me, eh Revy… well, it doesn't matter. And you, stop complaining so much, I'm sure you had already planned to kill all of us here, so don't pretend to be a victim here "

"H-How do you know?"

""Eh?""

Shit! Because of everything that has happened and that he seemed to know to exactly what I had planned, those words came out of my mouth before I notice it. So the other people who their bodies were shaking and have pale faces from witnessing my hand gotten cut, perhaps because they thought they would be the next that would happen to them, now showed surprise at what they heard.

"Well… let's say I can read minds. But that doesn't matter now, now we should stop the bleeding in your hand because if not, you will really die and that would be problematic for me. Meanwhile, you should try to remove the crystals from the rest.

Let me give you a hand with that... "

"… Did you seriously say that to a person you just cut off a hand? You are someone crueler than me "

"Ok, master"

"..."

"W-What are you planning to do?"

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you..."

" D-do you think I'll believe you, bitch?! The last time you said something similar, you ended up cutting my hand!"

"..."

Not caring what I say, this red-haired bitch squats close to me and then takes my injured hand and pour the contents of a bottle that she takes out of her backpack.

She is a devil! After cutting off my hand, will she now poison me?

That's what I thought, but after the fluid covers my wound, the bleeding stops and the pain also goes down a lot... I don't know what that fluid was, but apparently, this time is true that she wanted to help me.

Then, after observing my wound and noticing my hand that was now on the ground, she lifts it, shakes it a little as if wanted to remove the dirt, and finally, she places it on my wound joining the two parts...

"..."

"Gyaa! That hurts!

…W-What the hell are you doing? "

"Well... I wanted to see if this potion could reunite separated members... Trust me, though it doesn't seem like it, I am a doctor! A colleague of yours.

So far I have helped a person with a toothache, someone who was kicked and had his balls smashed, another that was wounded by a sharp weapon, and finally someone who was bitten by a snake.

...unfortunately for all of them, only the person who was bitten by a snake survived. Being a doctor is difficult, but you should understand me, right? "

"… y-you won't forget that, do you? "

"Damn you stupid brat! Do you think that with a little glue this would be solved? ! Also, how the hell do you expect me to trust you if you put my damn hand in the wrong way!

My palm must be looking at me and not at you! Also, of the people you say that you decided to help, ¾ of them died! How the hell is that someone dies from a toothache? "

"...with a bullet in his head?"

"Bitch, then you didn't help him! You just killed him! "

[Pan]

" Well... I was just doing an experiment, but it seems that it is impossible for this potion to join severed members "

After pressing to try to bring the two parts together, which causes me great pain, she gently releases it as she watches to see if it stays that way. Unfortunately… no, at first this was stupid. So after my screams, my hand falls to the ground again.

"Gyaaa-!"

Right away as if she lost interest in this, she directs her eyes to the place where a person was screaming and her teammates are now, and with no other option, I also do the same.

"Stop moving! It will only make it harder for me to take out the crystal! You also stop just standing there and help me hold him down, or just do something!"

The two women who surprised us before, now one tried to remove the crystal from the back of a man's hand while the other after listening to the comment of one that speaks, stands behind him and with her hands seems to apply a wrestling maneuver to leave the man unconscious.

"W-We also have to go through that?"

"Well... is that or the alternative... "

P-Please miss, hurry to get the crystal out of that man so you can continue with me next!"

"Y-Yes, please!"

"Stop messing around and just wait! "

Seeing that what that pair of women did seemed like torture, the others who could now only observe everything that was happening, get restless and pale when they think that they would be next, and so the woman who was in my group doesn't seem to take it anymore and asks that.

The answer she gets while this redhead points out to me seems to help the two who were waiting in fear to even rush the girl who now had the spear and was trying to get the crystal out of the back of the man's hand to continue with them. I-I think they are afraid that these people will change their minds and instead decide to do things faster like with me...

"Well, you can find a place to hide. Mary, please take that guy, we have to get him somewhere. "

A while later, the other people were holding their hands while now had a bit of the same liquid that the boy used with me… and when I thought that I would finally get rid of these damn bitches, the redhead speaks to one of the blondes who approaches me and lifts me up like I'm a sack and then they all start walking behind her.

"D-Damn bitches, where are you taking me?!"

" To see an old acquaintance ."

A-An old acquaintance? Damn it, did someone who knows me also come to this island? This is bullshit... since I have more enemies than friends, and seeing that they treat me like I didn't matter, then that person can only be someone who has some resentment with me...

(POV Alexander)

After walking away from the three people accompanying this doctor, we started walking through the jungle once again… it was good that this time added to the mission information, a place was also marked on my map.

" Where are we going, Alex-chan? "

"...to hand this man over to someone."

That is probably the place where the woman who was the companion of this doctor is... from what I remember from the anime, only she should be the one who has some resentment with this man now, and so she should be the person with the name of Shiki Murasaki to whom I have to deliver our package.

...I think she was a little crazy, so I hope there are no problems.

"D-Did they pay you to capture me? I-I can duplicate what that person paid you! Also if you help me out of this damn island, I can still give you more money! I-I can forget everything that happened before, and I won't hold a grudge for that… "

"Oh! Seriously? How much can you pay? "

" Leave it Revy, the money doesn't matter to me"

"Maybe not to you, but I do!"

"Well... I hope you find a bank that can make inter-dimensional transactions"

"Ah! ...Tch, that is true…

Do you have jewelry or gold with you? "

"... yeah, I'm sure all the people carry gold with them all the time, especially when someone kidnapped them"

" You, don't mess around, blonde cow! "

"B-blonde cow? Y-You are not flat from what I see, so you are not the one to say that… "

"That is true, I can attest to that since I touched them several times before"

"Fuck you brat!"

As the discussions began again, we arrived in front of a large abandoned building... here should be that woman.

"Come on, let's get this over with."

Written By: Drack

Edited By: XArezzX


	208. Day 2 (Part 11 )

New month, I hope this will be better for everyone than the previous one!

Remember to support the novel, you can get advanced chapters on my !

Drack21 (just delete the first ".")

Also remember to give your vote to the novel with spirit stones in webnovel, in this way you also help this one to reach more readers. Thank you!

If you can, also share the novel with your friends!

We have a Discord channel now!

Discord invite /U3sMn3n

After looking a bit around the construction and examining it with my domain, we all move towards it... well, except for the person who is dragged while complaining and trying to convince us not to do this.

"Fuck! Didn't you hear that I will pay you a lot of money if you stop this?! Y-You, it seems that you are more reasonable than her... y-you wanted jewelry and gold, right? I'll give you that, so let me go! "

"If you don't have it with you, then forget it... I don't think we'll be able to go get those things now."

"... You better leave it, even if you had jewelry or gold with you, this woman would have taken them already and would still hand you over to Alexander-senpai"

" That's obvious, why the hell should I help him if I can just take his things on my own? "

Apparently, Emilia-chan has become more used to calling me that, it is nice to have someone speaking to you with respect and at the same time it was a loving and not so formal way. On the other hand, the words she mentions are not without foundation.

Previously, when the guy had said to Revy that he would pay us to free him and help him, she had completely rustle through him looking if she could find anything of value. Unfortunately for her, he had nothing except the clothes he is wearing… It is good that her greed does not go so far as to take these and try to sell them when she has a chance... I did not want to see a naked guy after all.

Besides, it would also be awkward to hand over a naked guy… who knows, that woman might think that we are some perverts and did something strange to him.

"Damn it, I'm not so desperate as to strip a guy for money! Besides… I don't think I will get much for those clothes if I did either . "

"... the only pervert here, is you... Alexander-senpai"

Oh! It seems I was thinking out loud...

"Let's go in there. I think it's getting late already, so the best thing to do is spend the night in this place "

Ignoring the complaints of both girls, I advance towards the entrance of the building and they do the same no long after. Inside, it was just an abandoned ruined place with nothing flashy, although at least I think it will serve us to spend the night as I said.

Apparently any group had come here yet, and the place was empty. No... because of my domain. I can feel someone moving and watching us while thinking that we have not noticed it.

"I know you're there, so show yourself. We didn't come looking for troubles, I just thought you would be happy to meet someone… "

Obviously, the person moving in the shadows was the one we came looking for. I wait a few seconds to see if she shows up, but as time passed and she didn't want to make contact with us, then I decided to speak to her.

To motivate her to show herself, I motion to Mary who was carrying the guy to drop him off in front of us so she can see him better.

" ... Who are you and what do you want?"

That seemed to work and soon a voice was heard surprising mainly Emilia-chan and the doctor who seemed to be the only ones who had not noticed anything and who had been looking at me with some doubt while I was speaking.

"... t-that voice..."

Or maybe he was more surprised because he seemed to recognize the woman's voice.

"I just came to deliver a package, do not worry because someone paid for it already and you just have to accept it for everyone of us to continue following our own path"

"Why are you doing this... isn't he your partner?"

" ...It looks to you that he's my partner? Let's say that someone told me that you two had some business to discuss, and so I brought him here. "

"..."

The truth is that I was just waiting for the notification from the system indicating that is finished, but I don't know if it's because I have to give her the guy in her hands or because she still distrusted us and she doesn't let us see her, but it has not happened yet.

Then after a few seconds of silence, she decides to show herself at last. She was skinny, with long disheveled hair, and wore clothes like a tramp… no, perhaps a better comparison would be one of those female spirits that appear in horror movies… I think if I ran into her in this jungle for the night, she would give me a great scare and I could only see her as a soul in pain of a woman!

Well... she has been by herself in this place for a long time, it is a great merit to be still alive, so maybe I could not say anything about it...it's not like there are beauty shops in this place after all.

" S-Shiki... a-are you alive? "

"Oh~ I'm really surprised you remember me... Date."

Although her appearance caused Mary, Revi, and Emilia-chan to be on guard when they saw that she was holding a small scythe. The most surprised of the group was the doctor who was on the floor and looked at her as if he could not believe who was in front of his eyes... I think it really seems like he's seeing a ghost, and I don't think it's because of her appearance.

"I-I'm so glad you're alive Shiki… p-please help me! These women hurt me, look! "

"…help you? Damn bastard… don't you remember that it was you who almost killed me before?! I trusted you, but in the end, you betrayed me so you could leave this damn island by yourself! "

"Th-that's... th-that's a misunderstanding...

Don't you remember? I loved you! I really don't understand how things ended like this, but I still love you ! "

Waah~ This guy really is a great actor... I think he was wrong about the choice of his profession as a doctor. If he had decided on acting, he might even have plenty of Oscars by now.

He almost convinces me of what he says... so I'm not surprised that the anger the woman named Shiki had shown so far changes, and now she shows an expression as if she had a difficult choice between believing him or not.

"No... I'm sorry to disagree, but someone throwing bombs at you making you lose a hand, that can't be a misunderstanding. This guy just probably picked up your wrist so he could take the crystal without worrying about the rest of the body.

I am pretty sure that now he is thinking about how to be able to take the crystals that we have and how to leave the hell out of here "

"S-She is lying!

... A-Although it is true that if we collect the crystals from them between both of us, the two of us can leave this damn island and have a happy life! "

"Man~… couldn't you really wait any longer to confirm the boy's words? For a moment I thought that maybe something happened that force you to separated from each other, but it seems that you are only a bastard... can I kill him now?"

"She is right, better you take care of him or we do it. It is getting dark, and I want to be able to sleep peacefully without having to worry about being attacked while I sleep. "

"D-Don't listen to them, Shiki. These women are crazy! Y-You have to remember all the moments we spent together… "

"I also love you Date ... or better said, I loved you. But when you tried to kill me before, I could see in your eyes that there was no doubt about what you were doing... in addition, asking me to kill two girls so young without appearing to care much about this... that's why I can understand very well the type of person you are "

"S-Shiki... w-what are you doing? What do you intend to do ?! D-Don't believe what that redhead girl said, she's a demon with human skin! "

For a moment I thought she would believe everything this guy was saying, so I had to step in before he continued to poke into her brain. On the other hand, I must say that this guy is quite rude, I do not think I was such a bad person... well, although certainly I'm not a saint either... therefore, could we leave it as if I am a normal person?

"Haaa! B-Bitch... I-I should have made sure you were dead before!" "

The woman lifts the little scythe and then even though she still seems to hesitate a little, she drops her hand and cuts the part between the neck and the doctor's shoulder. Then being hurt and knowing that he would die soon, he stops his performance, and all the love he said he felt for her becomes hate that he does not hesitate to express.

[Beep]

[Mission / Optional " Another Person's Revenge " Completed]

With the death of the doctor, the mission finally ends and a small chest immediately appears in front of me. Most likely since my inter-dimensional inventory is sealed, this is the way the system chose to give me my reward.

"... Where did that chest come from ?"

"... I don't know, it just appeared there"

"Well, this is heavens rewarding me for helping someone. "

"" ...I don't think that man / doctor thought the same thing ""

Under the look of intrigue from the woman and surprise from Revy and Emilia-chan, I take the box in my hands and proceed to open it immediately. Also, even though both girls have been arguing for some time, it seems like they both have the same thought this time...

Inside there is nothing unexpected since it only contained the things that the system had mentioned to me. So, looking out the window I can see that the night would not take long to fall, moving to get away from this place I speak to the woman who was observing the now lifeless body of the doctor.

"We will stay here tonight and leave in the morning if you have no problem with that."

"…you can do whatever you want"

It is not as if I want to get along with her, I just wanted to carry out the system mission. So with this completed, each of us should go their way as I said before. With that in mind, I try to find a place for us to spend the night.

Today was also a good day, with the 5 crystals that I just received a moment ago, now I have a total of 26… now I have completed the objective that I had originally, so it is probably not as impossible to reach 50 as I had thought before... especially if I can get those from Emilia-chan's mission.

Speaking of her, thanks to the first group we met, she was able to reach the 5th limit now. That's good, but... I can't help but think that's a little unfair!

Damn it! It took me several months to get to that level... plus, I also had several advantages to do it! Well... at least this way I feel that paying 1 million crystals to receive the benefits of this world was worth it.

" W-What's wrong?

…Why are you looking at me? "

"Hehehe, do you want to suck the girl's poison again, Alex-chan? "

"I wouldn't mind doing it, but it's not that. I was just seeing that Emilia-chan seems to have gotten stronger. "

"E-eh?

… d-do you really believe it? "

"Of course"

"Hmp~ I just keep seeing her as the same dumb girl I saw when I got here."

(POV 3rd person)

The second day of this game was about to end, of course, this was not the only thing that came to an end and the lives a lot of people on the island had also ended. The participants had been greatly reduced and there are only a few groups left that had formed… without a doubt, if they make an effort the next day then they could obtain the requirements to leave the island.

"How was the performance of our beloved contestants today?"

"Takanohashi-san… this time the contestants we brought seemed very determined. Leaving some trying to hide to avoid this, now there are only 4 teams left... if anyone meets another group, then they will be eligible to win the game."

" Oh, is that so?... then it seems that this time our game will be shorter than the others.

What teams are the ones that remain? "

"Yes. The remaining groups are… "

With the words of the man who operated the computer, the screen immediately shows the first group he spoke of. This consisted of 4 male people who walked through the jungle most likely to find an area to rest for the night.

"The first group is from Ryota Sakamoto... one of the people you thought would be a great player here. With him are 3 more people, Kiyoshi Taira, Kosuke Kira, and Tomoaki Iwakura... they recently killed Toshiro Amakasu's group.

Previously, they had 5 members, but in that fight they lost 1. I think they did very well fighting with a larger group than them. "

"Good good good! Without a doubt he is one of the favorites to finish this game, so I did not expect him to be defeated just by having fewer people in his group, that would have been disappointing "

With a big smile on his face, like he's watching his son get a job coveted by various people, Takanohashi talks about Sakamoto. He seemed to like the boy he saw on the screen walking with the others, although most likely more than affection or similar feelings, he regarded him more as a scientist who considered a laboratory rat more important than the other rats he had in his laboratory.

"The other group is from Heitaro Togo, with him are Kenya Uesugi, Shigemasa Kusunoki, and Yoko Higushi. They have also managed to get up to this point. "

"Not bad, not bad. But I think they should keep trying to get out of here alive. "

"The 3rd group is led by Nobutaka Oda and he is accompanied by a girl named Kaguya and a woman by the name of Hidemi Kinoshita. It is the smallest group and the one that has killed the fewest people… they don't seem very interested in participating in the game and so far they have only acted in self-defense "

"I see, I see... it seems that they are still somewhat insecure. Hopefully they change their thoughts soon and become more proactive, if not… well, if they don't, then that will be unfortunate for them. "

About the people that the man mentions, Takanohashi does not have a great reaction and only watches them for a few seconds on the screen while giving his opinion or saying his thoughts out loud.

But when the man passed the last group, he can only see a black screen causing him to frown.

"What happen? Why is nothing seen? "

"Takanohashi-san, the latter group is the one that is composed of the group of women with unknown origin... we could watch them until they came to this area, but inside it seems that the cameras failed or were disabled by someone"

" It wasn't them? "

"No, that's how these were when they got there..."

Hearing the man say that, the expression on his face worsens. Now in his head the possibility of a strange group arriving on the island had increased, he thought that maybe they even used that place as their base and that's why they messed with the cameras.

" Sir, the doctor has finished implanting the chip in our hands. When do you want us to go there? "

When he was thinking about what to do, the man who had the job from maintaining the security of the island is presented along with 4 other people. Seeing them, the smile returns to his face and then he speaks to them.

" Oh! Murall, so everything is ready? Well, then you will have to leave immediately... as a favor, I will let you arrive on the island with the cover of the night. That way you won't get the attention of other people there.

When you are there, you know what you have to do. Also, please remove all those participants who did not want to be part of our game. Lida-kun, give him the positions of those people. "

"Y-yes! Do you want me to give him the position of the Oda group too? "

"Mmm… let's give them a chance, after all, they have some crystals apart from their own too. Maybe tomorrow they will feel more motivated to participate in the game. "

Although Takanohashi seemed to treat Murall's group in a good way, the truth was that he did not care much about them, he only hoped that they could take over the unknown group that was on the island. He sending them at night, was only because it was the best time for them to enter the game without those who watched the show noticing.

They might eventually find out, but he already had the perfect excuse for that. He would only tell them that they entered the game at the last moment since they were some of their workers who were sent to that island as punishment and for that reason they did not have that information.

He didn't think he would had many complaints about this because in the end, there were more people they could see die and with whom they could have fun watching them.

"Then we will go, sir"

"Yes, yes, do your best! Also… make sure you do what I asked you to do, or else you and your men can forget about being able to leave that island "

"…yes"

"Well then, we can only wait to see what happens tomorrow!"

"Apparently Sakamoto's group is close to the building where that group entered... so most likely they will meet tomorrow, Takanohashi-san"

"… If so, then to those 2 groups will also be joined by Murall's when they finish eliminating the deserters. No doubt tomorrow will be a very interesting day to watch, hahaha "

Written By: Drack

Edited By: XArezzX


	209. Meanwhile in Gaia

Remember to support the novel, you can get advanced chapters on my !

Drack21 (just delete the first ".")

Also remember to give your vote to the novel with spirit stones in webnovel, in this way you also help this one to reach more readers. Thank you!

If you can, also share the novel with your friends!

We have a Discord channel now!

Discord invite /U3sMn3n

(POV Rika)

It had been a few days since Alexander left, everything was in order and going as planned, but then, there wasn't long before troubles came...

The first trouble was Alexander's "Monsters"… the truth is that I had become so used to Scythe and Vrana, that it's hard for me to think of them that way. I'm sure I am not the only one with that thought.

When he previously went to the kingdom's capital, Vrana and his plant stayed here with us and did not seemed to react differently than they always do, but this time their attitude changed slightly... I think since this time they were separated by a greater distance... or the dimension between two worlds, affected them more.

Well, it is not as if they had revolt against us and attacked us as soon as he left, it was just that they seemed a little more temperamental than before.

"I want to go with master, I want to go with master, I want to go with master, roock~!"

"Vrana-chan... remember that he is gone for a while and he will be back soon, so you just have to wait for a little. "

"Stop screaming birdy girl! You should have asked him to take you with him if you were going to miss him so much after he left! Hmp~ although he would probably still say the same excuse that he couldn't do it… I'm sure that brat must be trying to conquer some other girl wherever he is now "

"You should go exercise with that stick like you always do! You're still fat… you have those big useless fat balls that only bounce in your chest, roock~! "

"I-I'm not fat!"

"Well... I think it wasn't entirely an excuse what Alex said this time, Rei. After all, I don't think he would have minded taking us with him… besides, even with our presence there, he would probably still do the same. "

"I agree with Kurisu-san... although he wanted to hide it, I could see that he probably didn't take us there because that place was dangerous... seemingly even more than our world."

"..."

Right now Vrana was doing one of her routine tantrums, this started after Alexander left. Although she always seemed to be a little childish, now she was even more, and she was throwing tantrums asking us to take her with him constantly... well, given her appearance, I don't think this is so abnormal.

Seeing her act this way, the girl who had the least patience among us reaches her limit and ends up arguing with her. Well, I agree with what Kurisu and Saeko said, the most likely reason why the boy didn't take anyone with him, must be because that place has its risks.

"Vrana-chan, why don't you go hunt something in the forest? Surely if Alexander-san sees that when he gets back, he will praise you very much for that "

"Oh, that 's true! I'll go now and hunt down a lot of monsters then, roock~! "

Noticing that the discussion between the two girls would only get worse if continues like this, the one who intervenes is Saya telling Vrana to go hunting. This is the way we've found for her to calm down a bit and get distracted.

Although due to this she can sometimes be a bit annoying, she is not the one that worries me the most. According to Alexander, Vrana may be the strongest girl of all of us, but perhaps due to her appearance and attitude, it is a little difficult to see her that way.

The one that causes me the most fear instead, is the girl with gray pigtails who usually just stands near us while watching us… Scythe always had a dark atmosphere around her, and now with the Alexander absence, it has intensified. To me, she is even more intimidating than Vrana-chan…

Seriously, when she looks at me with those red and violet eyes, it makes my body shake a little... no, probably everyone here feels the same and that's why they stay away from her too. The only one who usually comes closer and has more contact with her is just Saeko.

It is curious that out of the boy's "Monsters", the one with the most appearance of an actual monster is the calmest so far after his departure. His plant had no big change, and it is only dedicated to gobble up all the bodies of the monsters that we give it.

Actually that it is very helpful, if not for it, I would not know what to do with all the bodies of the monsters gathered by Saeko and the female soldiers when training, Vrana-chan's hunting, and those who attack us to try to claim this territory.

"Alex-kun is so bad~ Why didn't he say goodbye to me? When he returns, I will give him a punishment~ "

Well... not just Vrana-chan is the only one who has been throwing tantrums. Shisuka, who came because she wanted to spend time with us and take a break from doing alchemy, when she found out that Alexander was gone, has been complaining to us about it ever since.

"Please don't do that, Shisuka-sensei... if you do, I know that somehow you will be the one who will be spanked by that brat in front of us again."

"S-Spanking?"

"Yes... I still have nightmares about it some nights"

"...Are you sure are "nightmares", Rei?"

" W-what do you mean, Saya? It can only be nightmares! "

When Rei responds like that to Shisuka's sudden comment, I can't help but ask. Then listening to her answer as I see the others agree strongly, and also noticing Shisuka's face beginning to blush... I can only conclude that something intense happened before I met the boy.

"T-Then let's put the punishment aside… if Alex-kun spanks my butt again, it may actually end up being a very bad thing~… "

Th-That sounds dangerous in a totally different way! I wanted to say something to Shisuka as her friend before she developed a strange taste, but seeing how the others look at her as if she were a lost cause, I think it was too late for that...

But it is good that at least she changes the subject by herself. Unfortunately, her next words weren't much better and these instead make the atmosphere different.

" How many sisters do you think will bring us Alex-kun this time~? "

"" ... ""

"I-It really amazes me how tolerant you can be, Shisuka. Do you really not care if the boy brings more girls? "

"Heee~? But we are all like one big family, right?~

Also, Lena-sensei told me that polygamy is normal here and that in fact, it is a way to protect yourself from others. She says that the bonds of affection are usually much stronger than others, and that is why these groups are usually more united and it is more difficult for one person to betray another~ "

""Th-that's... ""

"Fufufu, that may be true, our situation is now much easier thanks to the fact that there are several of us that we can trust. If we were on our own, no doubt everything would be much more difficult "

"Yes, yes, it's like Saeko-chan says~"

Hearing the words that are based on the logic of this world, the rest of us cannot say anything. Well, after being the tenth girl to join this group, I think it was too late to worry much about it... probably for most of us, it was just that is still a little hard to talk about it so openly like Shisuka.

In fact, for me, that's not my biggest concern. I don't know if the others forgot it or if they just stopped thinking about it, but... For the love of God! We are talking about a 12-year-old boy, you know?!

That is why it is so difficult for me to perform the ritual that Alexander wants us to do! That would be like marrying a little boy… a-although at least he's not an 8-year-old child… haaa, I feel like I've lost something important having that as a consolation.

With Saeko, another girl with a slightly more open mind supporting Shisuka, the rest of us could only sigh and accept the facts. Then, noticing that no one else seemed to want to refute her words, she continues the topic.

" So Saeko-chan, how many sisters do you think Alex-kun will brings from the world he went to? "

"Well... since he said he would be in that place for about a month, then I don't think he has much time to interact with many girls. So I don't think there are that many… probably 5? "

"F-Five? ... h -how come that number doesn't seem like much to you, Saeko-san?! It is half of what he brought from your world! I-I think he won't bring 5... or rather... I really hope he does not bring 5 other girls... "

Saeko's estimation seems like it manages to upset and make Kurisu nervous, no, it wasn't just her. I can also hear several girls swallowing saliva in their mouth upon hearing that.

Although it seems that other girls do not agree with that either, but... unfortunately it was not because they thought 5 were many.

"No, I think Alex-kun can bring about 7 girls with him~ After all, he's pretty cute~!"

" Hmp~ All of you are naive! That brat probably has no problem bringing 10 other girls from that world!

He is dangerous to any girl... that innocent appearance he has that makes you let your guard down, p-plus that he is also quite handsome ... those are powerful weapons that brat possesses and that can make a girl fall into his claws before they realize it!

By the time they notices it, then they will already fully grasped in those claws... and... if they want to free themselves, they would only manage to get even more entangled.

So time is not an impediment for him... don't forget that on a trip of about a month, he managed to get more than 50 women to show up here! "

"... Was that what happened to you Rei?"

"E-eh? N-No... you-you can see that just by observing his actions! Who would fall for a womanizer and pervert brat like him?! "

"All the girls here~?"

"..."

... a while ago we had understood to interpret Rei's words when it came to her and Alexander's relationship. The stronger she denied it, we could only see that her feelings towards him were stronger.

If it wasn't that way, then why would she follow him here? Or also, would she sleep in the same bed as him if not feeling something? Her mouth may say that, but her actions say something very different. Saya always takes advantage of these contradictions to make fun of her a little.

Well, I think we all think Rei's words about Alexander are a bit far-fetched… probably. Speaking about the more than 50 women, we can consider it a special case. Probably they came here because they had no alternative or were grateful for having been rescued... although it is certainly a bit disconcerting that it seems that they took as a reason to live to be of help for him after they got here.

So, I don't think that repeat again... unless he rescue a large number of women in that world too... well, maybe is not that exaggerated what Rei said after all. Well, I think the best thing is for us to change the subject... now Kurisu is not only nervous, but her face has also turned completely pale.

"We can only wait for Alexander to return to see how many girls are with him, we will deal with that matter when that happens. Now I think we should better focus on the problem that arose today, it is important that we solve it now. "

" You talk about those people, right Rika-san? "

"Yes"

This was the other problem that had come up after Alexander left, but it wasn't that unexpected either. He already told me that this was very likely to happen at one point, so it only happened sooner than he had thought.

Today, a group made up of various leaders from some surrounding organizations had come here. In their words, they wanted us to share this place with them...

This was already a problem since I don't think Alexander would agree to this, but then things got even worse... the leader, probably with the most influential organization among them, wanted us to give up the mansion that is being constructed…

Obviously if I couldn't accept the first condition, then this condition is even more impossible to accept. And not only because the boy would object to it, but I also won't allow anyone to step on my head either!

" Rika-san, you should have let me cut those guys off right then! They not only wanted to take Master's territory, but they also had dishonorable wishes towards his women! "

"I also agree with Leona-san's words, we simply should have eliminated that annoyance quickly"

"..."

I have also considered simply killing them at that moment, after all, as Leona says, seeing that we refuse to do that, they proposed a "solution" that would make both sides happy. Who leads this group wanted us to join his organization...

I could clearly see how he ran his unpleasant eyes on us, so more than as his subordinates, he wanted us for other purposes. If for some crazy reason we decided to accept, I'm sure it wouldn't take a minute for him to try to get his hands on us.

" Killing them at that time would not have been of much use to us, but don't worry you two, those guys are sure to come back... when they do, then it won't be too late to deal with them."

In the end seeing that we would not accept, they decided to withdraw for the moment. They probably just wanted to test whether they could carry out their goals without the need for much effort, so now that we rejected them, it is sure that they would try to use force to do so.

Honestly, I also thought the same as these two girls, Leona and Saeko, who were ready to fight at any time. But after considering things for a few moments, I think it would be more annoying if this were to be repeated constantly...

"If we killed them at that time, it wouldn't be long before we would have another group of those people knocking on our door asking for the same nonsense. So I think it's better if we make things a little flashy… "

"Flashy? What do you mean, Rika ~? "

"If we killed those leaders, the only thing that would happen is that another person from their organizations would end up taking their place, and then the same thing would repeat in a short time.

So now I hope they ally themselves with several organizations and bring most of its members when they return... that way, we can eliminate all of them without giving them the possibility to return again"

" Th-That won't be dangerous, Rika-san? "

"… Did you saw the level of those guys, Saya? "

When they were in front of us, I couldn't feel great pressure from them. Still, since this thing about strength level is still new to me, it was best if I relied on something else and not just my instincts. So to answer Kurisu's question which seems to have recovered a bit from the previous discussion, I decided to relay on Saya.

"The strongest of them was the one who had perverted eyes, he was a 5th limit according to the analysis of the earrings that Alexander gave me. The others were in the 4th. "

... those earrings were really useful. Well, before he left, he also gave me a pair of glasses that would be used for the ritual he wanted us to do... these seem to have a similar function to Saya's earrings, but when I spoke to those guys I didn't have them with me.

"That's understandable, they didn't give me the same feeling as the little prince's guards after all. Besides, this is like a rural area, so it is not uncommon that the surrounding organizations are not that strong "

"According to Alexander, all of us also exceed the 5th limit. Besides, we now have more than 50 allies, and above all, we all have our weapons. So... those people will surely be really surprised when they come back.

But for this, we will have to prepare a little first. "

After Saeko's words, I continue to tell all the other girls about the advantages we possess, and then by listening to me, the ones who were most nervous seem to calm down while the others seemed motivated to fight.

Written By: Drack

Edited By: XArezzX


	210. Others' situation (Part 1)

Remember to support the novel, you can get advanced chapters on my !

Drack21 (just delete the first ".")

Also remember to give your vote to the novel with spirit stones in webnovel, in this way you also help this one to reach more readers. Thank you!

If you can, also share the novel with your friends!

We have a Discord channel now!

Discord invite /U3sMn3n

(POV-3rd person-Capital of the Delna Kingdom)

In what looked like an abandoned building, at this moment, the little prince of this kingdom was watching his two bodyguards who always accompanied him fight, and there was also the sub-leader of "his" guild too. Unfortunately, it wasn't because they wanted to do an exhibition or show him their skills so he can learn something from them watching them fight...

They had come because a letter asking for ransom for a "damsel in distress" had reached the little prince's hands recently… despite the warnings from the men mentioned before telling him that this was most likely a trap, in the end, he not could discard the letter as he believed that there was a possibility that it might be true and that a damsel needed his help.

...unfortunately for the three men who were against it, the words of his recent friend resounded constantly in his head even now. He had said to him that it was the responsibility of a man rescuing a woman in distress!

...Well, he had also said that after the girl had been rescued, it was now her responsibility to give her hero a great reward. At that time he had disproved his words by saying that it was not right to ask someone for money after you've saved them, but then this friend began to explain some things that just left him confused...

Even though he did not understand very well what his friend was referring to and that it was not money what he was asking for, he did not find anything wrong and couldn't refute what he said... although if his guards had listened to it, they would probably have told him that that was worse than asking for money.

So without being able to stop the prince, those three men had no choice but to accompany him here... well, only two of them had that responsibility. The other had no choice because if something bad happened to the prince, his fate would be even worse than facing the problems they had now.

"Hahaha, I really didn't thought this stupid plan would be successful! Who would have thought that the prince's guards were idiots and gullible?! "

"Hahaha, I told you that I had seen the prince in a small guild acting as an adventurer. I should stay with a bigger part from what we will get because of this!"

" We must take care of these three first, and then we will discuss things more calmly later"

"Certainly. Although all of us are on the 9th limit just like them, the two guards are really hard to deal with even with 2 of us fighting each of them. "

"Hehehe, but they won't be able to do much after their energy runs out, it's only a matter of time."

" " ... " "

The three of them of course weren't fools, they knew that everything written in the letter was most likely product of someone trying to lure the prince to that place for an obscure motive, so the first thing they did was to check if there was indeed someone who needed help.

It was a pity that these 5 men they were fighting now, took the trouble to kidnap a little girl who they probably took from the streets of the capital randomly, and they not only send the letter waiting without a plan. So when the prince saw that someone was indeed gagged inside, they knew it would be difficult to convince him to withdraw.

… Well, maybe they have a little fault too. When they investigate first, they only saw 3 of these men. So, having confidence in their abilities, the royal guards thought that it would not be difficult for each of them to take care of one of the evildoers while Rulnemt entertained the last one... that way they could defeat them, and they would not abandon the little girl either.

But then when they started fighting, two other men showed up complicating the whole thing. When these men joined, things had become difficult for them having to go against two of them at the same time... also, Rulnemt had just entered the 9th limit just recently, so it was obvious that he was at a disadvantage against someone who has been several years at that level of strength.

It was exactly as one of those men said, the more time they spent crashing their weapons, things for them would became worse...

"Hahaha, I've got you!"

After fighting for a while, the guard who looked a little older than the other was cornered by his two attackers...

"No... I got you"

"Gueg !"

But when the sword of one of his opponents was about to pierce his armor, a glow appeared for a second stopping the attack and leaving the man shouting with glee surprised for a second. At that instant, the guard's sword pierces his enemy's chest instead.

"D-Damn it... be careful! Don't be careless and remember that they are royal guards after all… they probably have some dangerous items with them. "

"Treko stop hiding! We need help here!"

"Tch… you all are useless. I told you that I and my men would only be in charge of watching the surroundings so that no one else came to this building and then all of you had to take care of things here "

Seeing that one of his team had lost one men and it would be much more difficult to go one-on-one against the guards, someone yells as he directs his vision to a dark place of the building. A few seconds later after his voice echo through construction, three men showed making the faces of the 3 from the Prince's group to become somber.

" Y-You're Treko-san from the brotherhood "Warriors Delna"... why you're here? "

As a former guild leader, Rulnem instantly recognized the men emerging from the shadows. They were members of one of the 3 strongest organizations in the kingdom, so their face was well known after all.

" You must be Rulnemt… it is no wonder that your small organization grew so much in such a short time, it even seems that you reached the 9th limit. But well, since you were hiding the little prince there, that wouldn't be so difficult to accomplish.

You shouldn't be so surprised, it is only that just like you I also want to get some advantages from him"

" Do you understand what you are doing?! After this, your group would be finished, the King will surely want all your heads! "

"Hehehe, that will only happen if the people of the royal household find out about this… by the time we ask and take our rewards in exchange for the prince, I will have already moved my guild to a different place… well, the most important people at least.

If the king wants to vent his anger with the useless people I'll leave behind, then he is free to do so. The only regret... or rather, the only annoyance is that I will have to change the name of my organization in the future... hehehe, as your last words, I can hear some of your suggestions for it. "

Seeing as the situation had worsened, the guard who was shot by Alexander earlier discharged his anger with screams at the new people who appeared. It was a pity that with these men joining, it will not take a long time for him and Rulnemt to be covered in wounds and in the ground unable to move.

"Ha ... Ha ... this was actually more difficult than I thought..."

"P- Prince... ha ... ha ... use the teleportation scroll!"

"B-But then you all..."

" He is right, if you escape, I will kill these men, do you understand?

No... if you escape, then should I torture them first and then kill them? After all, surely some of those who are still alive here will have some resentment with them. "

Of the 7 enemies in the 9th limit, now only 4 were still alive. As they had said, the guards had several resources with them with which they achieved this result despite being at a disadvantage... besides, of that 4, only 2 could move well... even the one who spoke, Treko, had lost one of his men and the other was now seriously injured. So if they tortured them, he would probably be the first to do it so he could release his frustration.

"I-I will not escape... I-I will not abandon my friends and a girl! I-I'll take care of all you! "

"Oooh ~! That's admirable, little one. Even I'm a little moved to see you act that way. "

"P-Prince..."

Vernet, being the only one who could still move a bit from the prince's group, truly found the little prince's words admirable and not something laughable like that man. But the truth is that he would have preferred that this time he listened to his words instead and went away from here

Of course, the words he said were spoken to the prince by his only friend before, although adding some things for himself to making it sound like a better phrase.

The man named Treko was worried that the Prince changed his mind and escape using the scroll, so he decided to leave the last guard that still could move a little and instead went to him who was now with the little girl they take from the streets.

Since she actually didn't mattered in the plan, when the prince approached to free her, they simply let him do what he wanted. As long as he did not try to leave, everything was fine for them.

"Hehehe, little one, do you really intend to fight me? I'm strong, you know? The proof is that your guards are on the ground now"

The prince's subsequent actions could only make the leader of the organization to smile... now the prince stood in front of the girl as if protecting her. He really seemed to want to imitate the heroes of the stories opposing his enemies with his sword... well, the only thing different from those scenes described was that instead of a sword, in his hand the prince held a foreign object for him.

But seeing that this was not a scroll and it not emitted the same aura from a magical object, he thought that it was simply some toy that he carried with him...

"Hehehe, so will you fight me? Okay, go ahead, give me your best blow~! "

"Hahaha, tell me, little prince, what is that? A weapon that will throw lightning bolts and end your enemies magically? "

Watching the prince trembling as he held that weapon or "toy" and pointed it at them, the two remaining men couldn't help but mocking him a little. But then... what happened next left them open-mouthed.

[Bang] [Bang] [Bang]

"Gueh!"

" D-Damn it! W-what the hell is that weapon?! Why didn't it emit any magic aura?! Kuh! "

The prince's nervousness and fear this time played a very beneficial role for him since his doubts about shooting only allowed that pair of men to get even closer to him. Well, the main reason for the misfortune for these men was having overestimated the weapon in his hands, even this confidence caused them to inflate their chest to prepare for the blow while mocking him.

The weapon that the prince had drawn from his waist, was a "baretta" as his friend told him it was called... plus, he also had put a magazine full of expanding bullets. Although, the only thing he understood from what this person told him from this was that these were stronger projectiles.

The result of that short hail of bullets was that now one of those men had been killed, and the other was seriously wounded. Although the prince closed his eyes at fire the weapon, even though his friend Alexander had warned him a lot not to do it, at being just a couple of meters away seemed not to matter much.

It was a shame for those men that previously in the fight they had used all their objects for protection. Although their armor put some resistance to bullets, his soft flesh could not do that.

The dead man had lost his life practically instantly without even being able to understand what had happened since he was hit by one of the bullets right in the head. The other was more lucky, his face remained intact and his armor managed to stop several bullets, but even so, he now had an unusable hand and needed to use the other to hold his neck to stop the bleeding... no doubt that man had paid dearly for his carelessness.

"A-Amazing..."

"E-eh? D-Did it worked? I-I won? "

"Don't be distracted, prince! Keep shooting! "

"Y-Yes!"

"S-Shit..."

Seeing that the prince was doing something with that strange weapon, the guild leader who was now the only man who could move didn't wait to see what else that weapon could do and so decided to run away while he still could. The plan had failed, now he was even in a worse state than the guard who yelled at the prince, and if he didn't treat the wounds soon, then he would probably die.

Now he thought that they had made the wrong choice, this time he had lost everything for nothing. He thought that they could extort the Kingdom for some restoration pills, after all, they should have several of these… he had been impatient at not being able to get one on the previous auction.

If he could get these pills, he could possibly get his soul level rise! This would undoubtedly be a huge benefit for just having to give up his reputation here. After all, at being stronger then he could make an organization even stronger anywhere.

"Y-You won't escape!"

"S-Stop prince, don't follow him... we must first help Bartol and Rulnemt."

"Y-You're right!"

They had barely gotten out of this situation and Vernet did not want this man to change his mind and instead of fleeing, he decided to unload his frustrations against the prince. The weapon that he had was certainly powerful enough to cause him the pleasant surprise of a moment ago, but the greatest demerit of this weapon is that for it to be effective, it must first hit the target.

Those men were shot only because he caught them off guard, he was still a 9th limit and so evading the trajectory of the bullets even with his injuries would not be difficult once he was vigilant.

He also wanted that bastard to die, but he also couldn't put the prince at risk anymore. So when the prince tried to follow that man, he had to call him quickly and give it another thing to think so he wouldn't insist on going behind that man.

"A-Are you the prince?"

"E-eh? N-No… I am… I am the adventurer, Alexander! "

"..."

Previously being with Alexander, he had told him as a random comment that when a person tried to hide their identity, it was normal for them to change their name. So this time upon hearing the girl's question, he answered like that… but if his friend was here, he would say probably something like "Damn it! Don't use my name to hide your identity! ", but unfortunately he was in another world now.

Although... probably he was the only one here who thought he could continue to keep his identity secret after everything that had happened and what was said for those men and the others who were with him.

"W-Well ... T-Thanks prin... thanks Alexander-san "

So even though her question was more to confirm it than she hadn't realized her identity, the little girl still decided to pretend she had believed his words.

" Vernet, you must keep hidden what happened here to my father. If he finds out about this... then he won't let me go on an expedition with Alexander! "

"...I-I will try, prince. But for now, the important thing is that we treat the two that are on the ground or else they will not get up again"

Due to the girl's sudden interruption, the little prince had almost forgotten his earlier words of treating the two wounded. Even that he uses this as an excuse for him not to follow the enemy, he really was concerned about them and that is why he remind him.

"I-it's true!"

Hearing him say that again, the prince take three potions out of an object with interdimensional space, and right away he and the girl who had volunteered to help, make the two man on the floor to drink the potions after delivering one to Vernet.

Since they were potions of high rank, the breathing of the unconscious men and Vernet quickly stabilizes. Unfortunately, since their wounds were not light, even with these potions it would take many days for them to fully recover.

So, as is the custom or usually happens most of the time, some guards who were in charge of patrol appear on the scene minutes later... it must be a universal law or maybe the people chosen for these tasks have certain abilities to that, but it seems that they always appear when everything is over.

With their help, the prince's group retreats to the castle while Vernet also gives orders to escort the little girl to her home.

Written By: Drack

Edited By: XArezzX


	211. Others' situation (Part 2)

Remember to support the novel, you can get advanced chapters on my !

Drack21 (just delete the first ".")

Also remember to give your vote to the novel with spirit stones in webnovel, in this way you also help this one to reach more readers. Thank you!

If you can, also share the novel with your friends!

We have a Discord channel now!

Discord invite /U3sMn3n

(Kingdom of Delna, POV-Vernet)

The day after what happened in the abandoned building, I was now in front of the King... haaa, I think we will be punished again. I really think Bartol was lucky this time since he was still unconscious and could avoid meeting His Majesty...

" What do you have to say in your defense, Vernet? "

"I cannot say anything in my defense, my King... it was entirely our fault that the prince was at risk this time, so we are ready to accept any punishment!"

"You don't have to be so formal, Vernet. We are not in an audience so you can call me by my name, also, I am not mad this time.

I can see from your actions that you were truly willing to die fulfilling your duty to protect my son, and I was the one who had allowed him to take over a guild to gain some experience leading people. So I knew there could be some situations that would happen because of that…"

"T-Thank you, my lord Fertt. I do not deserve those words... "

"Okay, now explain to me what exactly happened there..."

"Y-yes ..."

Still nervous about being in front of the King, I manage to start telling him everything that happened at that time. I also do not forget to mention the participation of the organization " Warriors of Delna " led by the man named Treko, although he probably has escaped already.

I don't think he's stupid enough to stay in the capital, no…in the whole Kingdom.

"Hahaha, I see, I see... so there are people who think of us as someone weak who they can try to intimidate... it seems that being passive for a while makes people forget some things."

Although the King seemed in a good mood and was smiling as he said that, my knees go down and I can only kneel on the spot... the respect and fear that I have for this man is not only because he is the King, this is due to something more simple, it was because he was a lot stronger than me, he was a man with a strength of someone with a level 2 soul after all!

So due to the pressure he was releasing, my knees touch the ground... no, I think that even I feel like my wounds from before are opening.

"D-Dad... I-If you know now everything, th-then I will retire"

"Stop, Lorens. I 'll talk to you after this "

"… Y-Yes. Vernet, that's why I told you not to tell my father this… "

I was not the only one here, the prince was also present, but seeing that his father looked angry now, he tries to escape... then being stopped by His Majesty, seems to be I'm the one which he decides to put his complaints.

…He certainly asked me for that, and to be honest, I wish could have done that. Unfortunately that was impossible! How could I hide that I was carrying two seriously injured men and that I could barely stand up myself?!

"… Vernet, there is something I find difficult to believe about what you said. Could this little boy really kill a man in the 9th limit and badly injure another? Aren't you just trying to make him look good in your story? I think it's more logical that he kept hiding in one place while trembling.

…Even if he didn't pee on himself it would be already a great achievement, not to mention killing someone on the 9th limit. "

"I-I already stopped wetting my bed ! B-Besides, it's true that I took care of those 2 criminals! "

"You be quiet!"

"Y-yes..."

" Even if it were true, you shouldn't have done something so stupid, you should have listened to Vernet and escaped with the teleportation scroll!"

"B-But then they would be- "

"Fool! Once you reported what happened, then I would send someone to rescue them. At least they would have a better chance of survival that way rather than being you the only who could fight! "

Listening to the King's words, it seems that he touched an old wound of the prince that makes him forget his fear for his father's fury and tries to defend his honor. It's a shame for him that it only manages to make His Majesty even angrier...

It may seem he is only bothering the little prince, but I know it's quite the opposite and only cares about him. Although...perhaps since he is a male, he is a little harder with him and even sometimes tends to tease him like now.

...but I think that is compensated since the prince is quite appreciated by the queen and her older sister... the King may even treat him that way because he is a little envious of because of that.

About what His Majesty said about what happened yesterday, I'm not against it, in fact, on that occasion I really wanted the prince to escape with the scroll. It certainly was very possible that if he had done that, then the three of us who had accompanied him and the little girl would not get out of there alive...

But my duty was to keep him safe after all, so it's not like I have any complaints about that either. In fact, I am even more afraid to think that something might have happened to the prince and then, I would have to go back to report it...

Anyway, back to what happened in the abandoned building, once again I explained to the king what happened in more detail and even the prince shows the weapon the boy called Alexander gave him before.

"…So you are saying that this weapon can kill a person in the 9th limit? I don't feel any energy from this… aren't you two trying to fool me? "

"O-Of course not Fertt-sama, I wouldn't dare!"

"What I'm saying is true, dad! That weapon was given to me by my friend, and it is very powerful! "

In the end, the prince has to make a small demonstration to the His Majesty to confirm his words. So when he sees the use of it, it seems that it surprises him as well and make him to furrow his brows.

"... I think I had seen some similar weapons before. Although I had thought that both their elaboration and that of the projectiles is quite complicated... that's why these types of weapons are not produced much. Among the few I have seen, this one undoubtedly has the best performance and is more compact.

It certainly seems a good weapon... that friend of yours seriously give it to you for nothing in return? "

"Yes!"

"... Maybe you should introduce me to that friend of yours another time"

"E-eh? B-But he does not know that I am the Prince of this kingdom... "

"..."

When the Prince says that, then the King looks at me like asking it if that was true and I quickly shake my head to denied it. It is most likely that Alexander knew who the prince really is.

So, probably not wanting to break his son's illusion of having a normal friend without him knowing who he really is and treating him differently for that, the King continues with the following words.

"Well... just tell him that you know someone in the castle or that you have some business here, after all you are the leader of an organization, right?"

"O-Oh! It is true!"

"Well, although we will probably have to wait for some time for that to happen… you will be punished for a good time little one! You will not be able to leave the castle until you reach the 5th limit at least! "

"Heee! Why? You can't do that father! I had to go with Alexander on an expedition to the Rozz Area in a month"

"Are you an idiot?! Someone almost killed you recently and now you want to head towards your death on your own?! That Area is too dangerous for you and your little friend to play sightseeing there! "

"Nooo! I want to go! I want to go! I want to go! "

"Silence!"

"Hic ... Hic ... Th-then... then I will tell my mom and sister that..."

"Ooh ~ ! Go ahead little one, go and tell them, they will surely have the same opinion as me about this, so it will be useless "

The King stops the prince's tantrum and so he has no other choice but to name his two powerful allies... I really felt a little uncomfortable being here in this family dispute... either of them may release his frustrations on this poor servant!

Unfortunately for the prince, this time I think that would be useless since I also thought the same as the King and did not believe that the two of them would allow the prince to put himself at risk by going there... although I feel a little sorry for the prince since he finally made a friend and surely wanted to play with him... but I can only feel relief listening to the King's words, removing a weight from my shoulders that I had for a while now.

But then, the prince's next words were very different from what both of us had expected… even leaving the King silent with his mouth open…. No, I was also in the same situation!

"Hic ... Hic ... I will tell mom and my sister that you are harassing the maids!"

"" ... ""

"Hic… I will tell them that you punished the maids pervertedly for their mistakes and that you also use things like candles or ropes when you do that! "

" Y-You ... b-brat, where did you hear that kind of thing?! Do you really understand what you're saying?! "

"I-I know that! T-Those are bad things, right? "

"Y-You ..."

Hearing what the prince says, the King's body begins to tremble a little... although this time it was obviously not solely out of anger... I could even see a bit of sweat running down his forehead. If you think about it, it was really surprising that a person with a level 2 soul look with a little fear to someone who has not even opened his energy core...

But who could blame him for acting like this? All those who worked in the castle knew very well that the King was dominated by the Queen, and that he dotes too much his eldest daughter.

But most likely those words were only a threat from the prince since the His Majesty surely would not do any of those things for fear that his wife would get angry and that the princess would look at him with contempt...

About who he learned these things from, I have a very clear idea of who had been… previously, I think Alexander-kun had asked the prince about how his family was like on one occasion when they were together. At first I thought he was trying to get some information from the royal family, but after listening to his questions, I dismiss that possibility and didn't thought were important.

These were questions such as that if the prince's sister was beautiful or that if his mother was too... if they had maids and if they were chosen for their beauty… if they could call the maids at night… if they were pervertedly punished when they made mistakes… Well… the things he kept asking only continued to increase in the level of perversion, so I just thought he was a little boy interested in those topics… although I think certainly maybe some things from those questions were too advanced for him... even I didn't understand some of his questions, you know?

But well, I thought it was normal for a boy of that age... I also went through that stage after all. Unfortunately it seems that what the prince learned from that conversation, he was now using it against his father at this time... haaa I'm sure this will not end well for me.

"Lorens! Lorens, where are you?! "

"Eh? S-Sister?

… W-Why are you here? "

"You're fine? Nothing happen to you, right? I came immediately when I found out that someone tried to kidnap you. "

"M-My beautiful daughter... s-shouldn't you be in the sect?"

Suddenly two young girls enter the room where we were arguing... they were none other than Princess Cleirsa and her best friend and personal servant Turla, most likely as she said, she decided to come the moment she found out what had happened... that was pretty fast.

The two girls were quite beautiful, the princess I think is normal since the Queen and the King are quite good looking and having inherited their genes, their children were privileged in that regard. The other girl was perhaps more of a surprise in this aspect, since seeing her appearance knowing her parents it was... quite surprising in its own way.

She was the daughter of the Lord of Barl, a somewhat remote region of the Kingdom... he was the one who recently sold large quantities of food to Alexander-kun. About that, it was actually more than the expected and we were a little surprised when we found out about this.

In fact, I think it would have been difficult even for a noble to get that amount of food but because his daughter is the personal maid of the princess, he has a lot support from the nobles surrounding him and it was not so difficult to achieve that transaction in the end.

"Father, how could you allow someone to try to kidnap little Lorens?! "

"C-Cleirsa… shouldn't you first greet your father correctly? We haven't seen each other in a while after all. I can see that you have really improved a lot… you have been able to reach the 9th limit at that young age... you really make Dad feel proud "

"It does not matter! What matters is that you must assign more guards next to Lorens!

…What happened to the people who tried to do something wrong to my little brother? Did you make sure to punish all of them correctly? "

"I-I was just going to take care of it, don't worry, Daddy will take care of everything and won't let them-"

"It is not necessary! I'll do it myself, I have to make sure all those people suffer… "

As the King says, it is really surprising that she already reached the 9th limit with only 17 years old... besides, it was not just her. Turla is not far behind her at being in the 8th limit... it is not surprising that Count Barl complains a little to the King about all the nobles who seek to have an arranged marriage with her... she is not only beautiful but also has enough talent.

"Don't worry Lorens, your sister will take care of all those guys who tried to hurt you... when I come back from punishing those fools, then we'll talk. You surely have many things to tell to your sister "

"C-Cleirsa... dad was going to..."

So in the same abrupt way that they entered, they also leave like this, she really must be quite upset with what happened. Right away, without even turning another glance to His Majesty the Princess goes back to look for information from the ones responsables of this problem… the guild "Warriors of Delna" will be probably destroyed on this day.

"...I wonder if she has reached the rebellious stage? Well, for now I should send some people to make sure everything is okay.

Little brat... if you can convince your sister and mother to go to that place, then you can do it, maybe it's not such a bad idea that you go and experience some difficulties...

Vernet, we will continue with this conversation later… you will have to answer some other questions at that moment"

"Seriously? Great!"

"Y-Yes, my King."

Last time, when the things that happened at the auction house reached the ears of the King, Bartol and I had to spend a week secluded... I wonder how long it will be this time?

Maybe not much, after all, the King seems to have wanted to leave the problem of the prince's excursion to the area of Rozz to the Queen and the princess. He shouldn't want to take the risk about the prince telling these things to two of them... so maybe the prince can convince them both if he insists for several days.

So several hours after the talk with His Majesty, the rumor that the princess along with some soldiers had destroyed one of the kingdom's largest organizations was quickly spread. The only strange thing was that the reason for this that the rumor said, was because someone from that organization tried to take the prince to a brothel and upon learning this, the princess invaded due to jealousy and decided to destroy them...

It was a shame that the leader actually managed to escape. When the princess went to the place where that organization was, they had only found normal members there... but still, this did not prevent her from unleashing her fury on all of them and most of them were captured to be sold as criminal slaves.

The truth is that this fight lasted less than when they try to kidnap the Prince, but since that organization had lost its strongest members in that fight, it was understandable that this happened. With several soldiers in the 9th limit accompanying the princess on the King's orders, everything was quickly solved.

It can be a bit cruel and perhaps many people there did not even know what was happening, but as members of an organization, they should know at least that the actions of their leaders could have an impact on them, so they can only blame having chosen the wrong person to follow.

Written By: Drack

Edited By: XArezzX


	212. Others' situation ( Part 3 )

Remember to support the novel, you can get advanced chapters on my !

Drack21 (just delete the first ".")

Also remember to give your vote to the novel with spirit stones in webnovel, in this way you also help this one to reach more readers. Thank you!

If you can, also share the novel with your friends!

We have a Discord channel now!

Discord invite /U3sMn3n

(B-TOOOMz POV- Ryota Sakamoto)

I was now on a damn island where people seemed to have gone insane… yesterday, without knowing how, I suddenly found myself descending by parachute in this place. I was somewhat confused and did not understand what was happening.

Damn it! Even the first person I met in this place tried to kill me! I-I had no choice but to defend myself! It was he or me, s-so I ended up killing him... that's right, I had to kill him because I had no other choice...

Although due to what happened at that time, I could remember some things... apparently some madman gathered several people on this island to kill each other!

This was all based on a video game where I had spent a lot of my time and had even become one of the best players in the world, so I have an idea how the dynamics happening on this island worked...

"You have a grim face again, Ryota.

I told you, don't think things too much. We both have the advantage of knowing about this game beforehand, so we just have to win this game.

Hahaha, we will be the best and we will survive this game! "

"..."

After meeting that guy I killed, several other things happened, and then somehow I ended teaming up with several people. One of them is this boy who talks to me... he seems quite friendly towards me, but our first meeting was not pleasant...

This damn boy tried to kill me and Taira-san who was with me too, the latter was the second person I met here, but thank goodness he seemed more reasonable than the first one and so we ended up traveling together.

In the end, this boy named Kosuke decided to join us after recognizing me as a B-TOOM player… he may have thought it would be difficult to kill me and so he decided that is was better to ally with us.

Honestly, I also think the same. The time we fought among ourselves, I thought I would die several times. So to a certain extent, I am also calmer having him in our group than against us...

The only problem I have with him is that he sees this situation as if it were a match in the B-TOOOM game. It seems as if he doesn't understand that if you die in this place, then there is no reset to try it again!

…Although perhaps taking things with that mentality is not so bad, at least that way you will not think so much about the people you have killed.

After meeting with Kosuke, things were a little different. At first Taira-san and I tried to talk to the other people who were on this island so as not to fight each other, but this only failed and in the end my hands became bloodstained again...

With the joining of this child, now we begin to think that maybe it will be better that we collect the crystals that other people had... after all, I did not want to die in this place and wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

It is also because trusting others here was something difficult... I could not forget that I also had a crystal in my hand and perhaps this could make those I considered companions to try to kill me at any moment! So, even now I have to watch my back from everyone around me...

"Ha ... Ha ... W-We should rest for now, it's getting dark... it's better to continue with this tomorrow and..."

"Hehehe, old man, don't worry and just say it, say that we will continue killing people tomorrow"

While we were walking in the jungle, this time, it was Tiara-san who talks while panting and leaning against a tree... it seems that with his physique, he has it quite difficult to move around this place.

The one who responds to his words is the last man who joined our group... he didn't seem like a person who cared very much about killing others, but perhaps when he saw that we were 3 and he was alone, he quickly said that he did not want to fight, and in the end, he also joined us … I really wanted to avoid killing someone if I can, so we end up accepting him.

But thanks to this, I think it will be another night without sleeping... among all of us, this man is the one I can trust the least... although it is not as if the others seem very trustworthy either. Yes, I cannot trust anyone here, even Tiara-san who looks like a good man, we discovered him before hiding some crystals he had found from some corpses.

At that time I was not thinking much about these and so I simply ignored them... or rather I forgot since I had other concerns, so he should have taken the opportunity to get them. Maybe he even thought about taking the one from my hand after killing me... Tiara-san seems like a nice guy, but actually, I don't know what he's thinking.

So I can't trust anyone on this island! I have to get out of here alive on my own... no matter what, I have to do to achieve it! I have to go back to my previous life!

...I just need to collect 7 crystals for that... now I have 4 counting mine, so that means I need another 3...

Of the people we killed so far, we spread the crystals among ourselves… this was a better option of having to fight us for these, and so that's why I only was able to get the amount I have now.

As I think about that after we all sat down to try to rest as Taira-san had suggested, I can't help but stare at all these guys' hands... if I took the crystals from their hands, then I could get out of here... since they have even more with them, I even would have crystals left over.

But... fighting these three on my own would be too risky. It is better that we look for more crystals together, although for that we would take more time and we have to kill more people, that way is safer.

If I want to get out of here, I can no longer think of others as people! Kosuke is right and they are just participants in the game. I only have to think that this is another match of B-TOOOM and strive to be the last man standing as always!

"What is it Ryota? You were very quiet "

"No... I was just thinking about what you told me. Those who are here are only other players in this game, and if I don't kill them, then they will end up taking my life... it will be the game over for me.

So if we want to get out of here alive, we just have to think about getting the remaining crystals we need! I will get out of here alive no matter what happens ! I'm not going to let anybody kill me! "

"Hahaha, that's spirit, Ryota. Quite so, we will win this game!"

"People have already tried to kill us many times for trying to talk to others, so we have no choice..."

"Hahaha, you should have had that mentality from the beginning… although perhaps if it had been so, then I would be dead by now. Well... the most unfortunate thing about this group is that there is not a single girl here, that sucks ...

Hehehe, maybe we can find some tomorrow ... but that would be bad luck for her hehe "

It seems like I wasn't the only one who had considered these things… maybe I was even the most indecisive about it, it seems that we all now have the same goal... or almost. Although I don't know if I should be glad to be with this type of people, or worried instead ...

I lean against a tree, but holding one of the bombs that I have and observing the others... even though we have the same objective now, then I can let my guard down. Tomorrow I must find those 3 crystals that I need... I do not want to spend another night like this anymore.

(POV Murall)

"Shit! Those guys really caused us problems… they even managed to kill Normt and Larry… "

"That last one died from being stupid and horny... if he hadn't wanted to fuck that woman, then he would still be alive"

"..."

Having arrived on this Island, we quickly began to carry out Takanohashi's orders. We searched the places that were marked on the map to find the people who seemed to remain hidden and did not want to participate in this game.

Until a few moments ago, everything was fine and it was very easy to take care of them. Most were normal people, and above all, they did not have the intention to fight.

But then when we were looking for one of these objectives, we found a group of participants with a different mindset than the people we had encountered so far.

That meant more crystals, and therefore also more money for us, so no one in my group thought things twice to kill them. The problem is that it seems that we underestimate these people a little...

It was true that we were experienced mercenaries and that we had fought in several confrontations before and that they were for the most part people who had never seen a weapon. So thinking this way, we all imagine that we would easily end our goal here.

We thought that even if they have those bombs it wouldn't change things much, but then we found out in a bad way that this was wrong thinking. Damned bombs are still bombs no matter who is the one that throw it!

Well... this only made things a little more difficult and one loss of our team was due to this oversight. The other casualty, Larry, I can only say that it was because of his own stupidity. Although everything is not so bad, with everything that happened now, the others should be more cautious and suppress their desires.

"Captain, we have finished collecting the crystals from these people and also from the two of our group who died.

I must say that Mr. Takanohashi really knows how to choose people for this damn game... who were these guys? It certainly seems that they were not normal civilians. "

"It seems that this group was led by someone named Togo. This should be a warning to all of us... you must think of these people as cornered rats, so even though they are scared and nervous, they still have fangs and claws that they desperately would use in order to survive.

Also as you say, many of these people were not saints in the places where they lived, so consider them having even bigger claws and fangs… "

"…yes"

"Well, we can only say that those two were unlucky, but neither is something to be sad about. This means that in the end our share of the reward will be bigger, doesn't it, Captain? "

Finishing collecting the useful things from this group, I nod at Carl's words. I can't say that all of us were a group that cared about each other, we just got together in this place for the same reason, money.

So his words don't bother any of us who are still alive, and instead, I think they make others smile when considering this.

"Keep walking, let's finish looking for the guys who are hiding so we can go after those women. It would be the best if we hurry to go to the place where they were at dawn, otherwise, they may not be there when we get there "

"Haaa, it is really a shame... those girls looked so much better than the one the stupid Larry died for."

"Hahaha, it's true. If that idiot was going to die, then perhaps it would have been better if he did it for one of them. "

"Well, I think Takanohashi-san wanted us to only get information from them, right? So it may not be necessary to kill them… hehehe, of course, we must strip them completely first to make sure they don't have bombs on them, I don't want to end up like Larry after all. "

While they were discussing some nonsense between them, I start to advance to the next point where one of the people that was marked on the map in my hands should be, and immediately the three men that I still had with me follow closely.

(POV 3rd person Oda Group)

"Ha ~ Ha ~ Yes, just like that~ Give me to me harder ~"

"..."

In some area of the Island, inside a cabin very similar to the one that Alexander had stayed the night before, there were 3 people there. A man, a woman, and a little girl...

The woman at this moment was on the waist of the man who was sitting in a chair, while she leaned on his shoulders, she dropped her waist with force and in the next instant she got up again to repeat the process time and time again...

Although on the interaction of both, the only one who seemed to be enjoying things was the woman... the man on the other hand seemed distracted. Due to this, perhaps instead of the two people having sex, was more like if only the woman was indulging herself.

"Don't be so loud... you will wake up the girl"

"Ha ~ ha ~ What does it matter? Hehehe, she can even join if she wants... hyaa~

Damn it... could you move your hips more strongly? Put it in as if you try to stab me~"

"..."

After watching a little girl who was on the floor of the cabin with her face facing one of the walls, the man turns his gaze back to the woman on his waist to complain a bit about being so noisy...

Seriously, if Alexander witnessed this, he would be surprised and at the same time feel sorry for the guy… no, maybe any man would. The woman who he was having sex with was not ugly, in fact, she was somewhat attractive and so the guy's reaction was quite abnormal, it was as if the sensitivity of his penis did not exist... after all, he was still quite young and it didn't seem like it was because he was just so used to it.

"Aaah ~ Yes, Yes, give it to me~... Hyaaaa~

Ha... Ha... seriously, although you have a good face and a good body... and your penis is not so bad, it is still so boring to have sex with you, Oda. "

"..."

Having finished pleasing herself, the woman rises from the man that she calls Oda and immediately begins to put on her underwear while complaining. He didn't seem to mind that and he just started to arrange his clothes too as if nothing had happened, it was as if he really only helped the woman to calm down and release stress...

In fact, instead of being concerned about the woman, he simply checks that her screams won't wake up the little girl who was there. It was not that he was excited by the emotion of doing it while someone was sleeping next to him and that these were things that a little girl should not see, the problem was that they did not have the freedom to simply do it outside since that would be dangerous.

" Maybe next time I should try it with the little girl? That may be much more interesting. "

" ... Don't talk nonsense"

"It was just a joke, I am not that perverted...

Now what we will do, Oda? Shouldn't we be looking for more crystals? Are you still refusing to kill others? "

Apparently, sex wasn't the only complaint she had about him. She also did not seem to be satisfied with how they were doing things so far... more likely some time ago she thought in leave him to search for another group in order to collect crystals and leave this Island. The only thing that prevented her from doing so was that the guy was quite skilled and when they had to fight others to survive, in the end, it was they who were victorious.

But the problem for her was that he seemed to have other plans...

"No... instead of killing these people who were forced to participate in this game, I prefer to kill those responsible who got us into all this ..."

"... I also want to take revenge on them, but I think it is impossible to do that, you know? We should just do things the way they want… in the end, we'll get some money too, right?"

"... I have an idea and if we can carry it out, then perhaps we could get out of here without having to kill innocent people."

Unfortunately for the girl, he had a very high morality... and this increased even more when they were reunited with the little girl.

"Haaa... well, as long as we can get out of here then I think it's fine"

She was not a saint, but when she saw him watching the little girl who was now sleeping, she could not say anything else. Although she did not enjoy doing it, she could kill adult people without thinking about things too much, but… if they met more people like the little one, then she doubted that she could do it.

So with no other choice, sh decided to go with his plan. Who knows? maybe their luck was good and they may ended up gathering the necessary crystals to leave this island before that...

Written By: Drack

Edited By: XArezzX


	213. Day 3 (Part 1)

Remember to support the novel, you can get advanced chapters on my !

Drack21 (just delete the first ".")

Also remember to give your vote to the novel with spirit stones in webnovel, in this way you also help this one to reach more readers. Thank you!

If you can, also share the novel with your friends!

We have a Discord channel now!

Discord invite /U3sMn3n

(POV Alexander)

" ...What's going on?"

"Master?"

" I-Is something wrong, Alexander-senpai? "

"... It seems we have company"

Very early in the morning, I suddenly felt some presence moving in my domain so I quickly stand up from where I was lying and direct my vision to where I was feeling people moving…

Noticing my sudden action, the girls, who were close to me, also become alert and ask me that... then, while I answer them, I start walking holding my spear towards one of the windows to have a look about who they were, a few seconds later I hear their footsteps following me.

"... It seems that we finally meet Emilia-chan's husband"

"I-I don't have a husband! T-That was only in the game and it wasn't real… w-we don't even know each other in real life..."

"What do we do, Alex-chan? Do you want to make the girl a widow? "

When I look out the window, I could see several men approaching the building where we were and notice that among them was also the protagonist of this world... now, I don't know if I should be happy or upset since he only showed until now...

If he had appeared long before, I might don't care much of him staying with Emilia-chan, but... now I really didn't like that idea very much. It's his fault for being so slow, and because of that, I am now seriously considering what Revy tells me... well, it was also because on top of his head he had a number of [+4] and his aura was not as stable as I thought it would be when.

So… killing him means I could raise 5 levels in an instant… that was a damn half limit! This really was a great encouragement to do it... besides, it wasn't just him, everyone in his group seemed to have killed some people... the smallest only had a [+1].

"The guy you're looking for is the skinny guy who looks somewhat hysterical looking everywhere"

"I-I wasn't looking for him… what will we do? Will we fight them? "

Emilia-chan who came to my side seemed to be watching each of the guys there as if, according to their appearance, she hoped to be able to identify the person who had been with her in the virtual world. So I pointed it out to make things easier for her.

Maybe it is just that the word 'husband' makes her nervous and that's why it seems to bother her, but I think she is really grateful to him because he was her only friend when she was in a bad moment... that makes me feel a little uncomfortable.

Haaa... well, we will have to see who she chooses since I don't think it is a good idea to fight against that group now... apart from him, I remember that the boy next to him is quite dangerous, so it would not be very good if we had to fight against them.

"... I think we can dialogue with them, so it would be best if we avoided fighting. Emilia-chan's husband should be a sensible person from what I know… "

"C-Could you stop calling him that... Alexander-senpai"

I also didn't really like calling him so, but every time she told me not to call him that, it makes me feel a little better and it was worth putting up with that little discomfort in exchange for this.

After considering it for a while, I decide it's best for them to join our team. Although the auras of those guys had dark tones, I think most of the people who are still alive on this island would be the same as them. At least they are not like the doctor from before.

"Master... I think one of them started to aim a bomb at us"

" ...eh? "

"S-Shit! Didn't you say they would be sensible people? Then, why the hell did they start throwing bombs at us as soon as they saw us?!

D-Don't tell me that the girl's husband found out you had oral sex with his wife? "

"O-Oral sex?"

When that group notices us, a fat man points a tracking bomb at us... and it seems that the protagonist of this anime does nothing to stop him. Fuck! Shouldn't he be someone sensible who only kills in self-defense?!

Also…

"Damn you fatty! Shouldn't you have turned into lizard food by now?! Why are you still alive?"

[I think that your presence in this place altered many things in the history that you knew, Alexander. From your memories, the blonde girl must have been like an anchor to maintain the sanity of that guy... not having found her, most likely, the pressure of everything that happened on this island caused his personality to develop in a different way]

"S-Shit… is this the butterfly effect? Is that? "

" Damn it! What does it matter if they are a group of gay men? We must take care of that bastard who wants to make us fly to the sky fast!

"... t-the butterfly effect has nothing to do with being gay... I think it is something related to time travel... "

"...W-What does it matter now?!"

I really wanted to tell Revy that her comment was somewhat homophobic as well, but looking at the fat guy making the adjustments to drop the bomb, I didn't have time for that and so I quickly grab my "Ben Dover-2" and throw it at that man.

" Gueh!"

Because we were on the second floor of the building I can aim better and get the man spliced on the ground without being able to throw the bomb he was holding, then it falls to the ground while he is writhing in pain... it seems that we avoid danger.

"Y-You killed Taira-san, damn bastard!"

"What the hell did you expect? That we let him send us flying through the air? Are you stupid?!"

Seeing that his partner was now dying, the protagonist of this world yells at me with obvious anger on his face. Unfortunately for him, I was not in the best of the moods either right now...

Besides... what the hell was that guy named? Well... anyway, because of his previous comment, he has earned that I call him Idiot-san!

[Beep]

[Level up +2]

"Well… I think that this can only mean divorce, girl. Now you will have to fight and try to take everything away from him... rejoice, you will not have to get a lawyer for that and you just have to kill him. I'm sure you can carry out every women's dream... "

"... he -he 's quite different from what I imagined he would be..."

It seems that Emilia-chan's surprise at meeting her virtual husband is so great that it even makes her don't hear Revy's taunts. Well, she seems to have found out why internet relationships almost always end when both people meet in real life… although this time it may be due more to my presence in this world than other things.

"C-Captain, someone came before us... what do we do?"

"It is not obvious? We have to collect the crystals from those other people too "

"He's right, plus, we can't allow the girls to be killed before we get the information from them, or we won't get extra pay otherwise"

"Yes, captain!"

So when the other three people from Idiot-san's group seem to have decided to enter the building, more men appear in the place making them stop to observe these newcomers...

"H-Hey Alex-chan... it seems that these men specifically come for us... actually how many people more you've fucked up in this place?!"

" Damn it! I do not know those people and never had seen them in my life!"

As Revy says, these men seem to target us as soon as they saw us. Also, they all looked quite troublesome… they had the same aura as the Rambo guy I killed earlier! In fact, when I use my evaluation on them, they all had [Mercenary] on their heads and were above level 40!

Furthermore, they all have quite high death numbers on their heads... they have actually killed many people on this island, maybe ¼ of all the participants were killed by them. The only thing salvageable from this was that those two groups don't seem to want to ally with each other, if so, then our situation would be really fuck up.

"Tch, whoever catches a girl will belong to him!"

"C-Captain, that man is heading towards those girls!"

"Damn it! If he kills them, then it will be bad. We have to capture them first"

Then, one of the men from Idiot-san's group starts running to the entrance of the building while yelling his companions. Seeing this, one of the other group also begins to run in the same direction... although I must say that it seems that the objective of this man and the mercenaries is not to obtain our crystals...

Being closer to the entrance, the mercenary enters the building first.

"W-Wai-"

[Bomb!]

As soon as he enters, I bring my hand to my bracelet, and then, when the one who seems to be the leader of that group notices my movements, he quickly tries to warn his partner about this. Unfortunately for him, it was too late and his words are overshadowed by the loud sound of an explosion... moreover, pieces of his body along with dust and smoke are scattered on the spot.

Before we went to rest, I had placed some bombs in case someone visited us at night with malicious intent, it was certainly a good idea.

[Beep]

[Level up +4 ]

"S-Shit… that was close. Hahaha, that happens to you for being careless! "

...No, I think you should not make fun of that guy... if it had not been because he was closer, then the pieces of meat scattered everywhere would be yours.

"Hahaha, it seems my luck is good and I will be the first to take a girl"

When the dust settles a little, the guy who now had some bloodstains on him for being close to the explosion returns to his way happily...

[Boom!]

"Gyaa!"

"..."

[Beep]

[Level up +3 ]

…Someone should have told him that there is no rule about just put one bomb in the same place. I think that this guy was alive until now just by pure luck... and I'm not talking about surviving on this island, I mean that it's a surprise that he reached adulthood.

"...let's find another entrance"

"...that seems to be the best"

Well, things were not so bad, in a few minutes I almost managed to raise a full limit... I almost got the benefits of a limit-break pill in just a few seconds! Unfortunately, it seems that now things will not be so simple... the two groups seem want to find a way to enter here than to fight between them.

...The truth is that if they went again through that place, there would be no more bombs there. I did not believe that someone would fell 3 times in the same trick... two was already good enough so I did not think it worked anymore.

"Master, what do we do?"

" ...They won't take long in entering here"

"Well… let's split and deal with them. Mary and Revy, you will go on your own, do you have any objection to that? "

"No, master. I can take care of them by myself "

"...fine, I'm not a girl who needs protection, so that's fine to me I guess "

"w-what do I do?"

"You will come with me, Emilia-chan"

"O-Okay"

It was inevitable that they would enter, there were various entrances such as windows and other doors, and it was impossible to cover all of these with bombs. So after thinking about it for a bit, I assume that was the best plan. If we are all together, then we will only be a bigger target after all.

With that said, Revy and Mary take different paths and quickly disappear from my vision... I hope they are fine. Despite the fact that they are at higher limits than other people, this does not make them immune to the bombs… well, Revy must have been in similar situations in her world, so maybe she can manage this by herself.

As for Blue Mary, looking how relaxed she seems to be in this situation, that reassures me a bit... it seems like she doesn't care much about this and thinks that she can take care of her enemies easily.

After they leave here, Emilia-chan and I also start walking through the construction... I wonder who will be the first one we meet? Well, whoever he is, he will help me climb a few more levels.

"eh?"

As we walked through this facility, I suddenly feel a strange sensation that makes me frown... it was as if my body had pass through a thin layer of electricity...

Besides, it was not once, this feeling repeated several times... then observing that it was not just my imagination since Emilia-chan seemed confused as well, she must also have felt the same, I immediately remember that the crystals were not just something for the participants of this game to collect.

These were also radars! In fact... the name given to them by the system was radar crystals, it was just that no one had used this ability until now, so I had completely forgotten about it...

The good thing is that these only detect people who have a crystal embedded in their hands, so Mary and Revy should still have the advantage of being able to hide from these men... or at least, they will be in the same condition as the others since they also cannot detect the location of the other participants.

The bad thing is that although I should be in advantage since my domain does the same as these crystals, but with the benefit that it should not alert others, is not like this right now...

It seems that whoever used that function of the crystals has now been able to detect Emilia-chan's location...

"W-What was that?"

"Someone has detected your position through your crystal..."

"E-eh?T-Then, what do I do? I-it seems that the others will now know where we are because of me… "

"Well, don't worry Emilia-chan... let's just think that we are on an equal footing now. Although, I think the ones who used this crystal feature are the two guys from Idiot-san's group… from your virtual husband I mean.

I do not think the other group is used to using this function… they shouldn't be as used to the game this is based on, like those two."

"..."

As I feel various presences move through my domain, I explain things to her. This is not just an assumption, I can feel two people moving towards us while the other two seem to have stopped their steps for a second when feeling the same sensation as us... although one of the latter seems to have some luck and was closer to us, most likely this person will be the first one who we would meet.

The one that I see in my domain being more cautious should be idiot-san... so the other one should be the boy that came with him, seems like he wants to be the first to kill us since he is moving quickly towards here... although I think he will first run into one of the other two girls who should not have been detected by radar.

"I-I will not be a burden... I-I will not make them find you because of me..."

"Eh? That really doesn't… hey, wait! "

She probably misinterpreted my silence while looking at people in my domain, she must have been thinking that bothered me or maybe she just didn't want to cause me trouble, but without letting me finish my words, Emilia-chan turns around and starts running.

Shit! To make it even worse, she was running straight to where the stairs were and where the guy who was closest to us came from...

Shit! Shit! Shit!

If she didn't want to cause troubles, then she should just have stayed quietly beside me!

With no other option, I start running after her... I wanted to yell at her to stop, but that would only alert the person who should be almost to reach the second floor by now...

"Eh?"

"Kyaa!"

"Wuah!"

[Crack]

"..."

[Beep]

[ Emilia level up +5 ]

The next thing happens, almost makes my jaw drop to the floor... in the end was inevitable that Emilia-chan will run into that guy, but he apparently did not expect her to appear either, and so they both end up bumping...

Unfortunately for the guy, that was very bad for him... her breasts acted as if they were springs and the two are thrown in opposite directions with a strong force... unluckily for the man, he was climbing the stairs... also, when falling, he did it in a very bad position hitting the ground with his head first...

T-That sound from before must have been his neck splitting in two...

"A-are you fine... Emilia-chan?"

"T-That man... "

" Yes... he-he's dead... good job"

"Eh? I-I didn't want to kill him... t-that was an accident! "

" Don't worry… if he wasn't dead now, then you would be in trouble. Also please, do not ever do something stupid like this again... this time you were lucky... or that guy was unlucky."

"B-But I don't want to be a nuisance... if you died because of me, then..."

"I had told you before that I didn't want to regret anything in this life, right? If you died, then I would have to carry with that since I really don't want you to die… so, please don't die"

"..."

[Beep]

[Emilia Affection +5]

Recovering from what had happened, I then speak seriously to Emilia-chan. What I felt for her now was very different from when we met a couple of days ago… now if she died I know that would affect me emotionally, and I really didn't want to have to experience that.

…Even if she was a bit of a burden, it was better to have to bear that than to have to lose her.

"Well… I think there are only 3 people left now… now two of them should be fighting with Mary and Revy, or soon they will. So there is only one left who is on their own, I think I should take care of this one... "

"I-I'll help you too!"

"…No, I think you already took care of your opponent. So you better stay here, I'll take care of the rest "

Saying that, I start to go down the stairs, when passing the guy who was now dead, I do not forget to take away all the usefulness things he had with him. If I'm going to the only guy who can move freely now, then no one else could come here and therefore it was best for Emilia-chan to stay here, so I ask her to do just that.

"Oh, I almost forgot!

Emilia-chan… your breasts really are great... they are just as lethal as bombs! "

"I-IDIOT! "

When I was about to disappear from her vision, I turned around and with the most serious face that I could make, I tell her that... I really had to tell her that!

Written By: Drack

Edited By: XArezzX


End file.
